Right In Front Of You
by JenJethero4everasone
Summary: Part Three, a follow up to 'Balancing Act'. An unexpected pregnancy, a wedding in Paris, the trial of Leon Vance. Jethro has an important decision to make on his future, and the birth of Jacqueline and Michael.
1. Seems Like Old Times

November 1st 2009

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

0600 Hours

The alarm clock rings, Gibbs groans in protest and rolls over on to his back and shuts off the alarm on the nightstand. Gibbs glances over at his sleeping lover. "You're going to have one hell of a hang over when you wake up." Gibbs smirks and gets out of bed and quietly leaves the room.

Forty Minutes later

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny goodbye as she sleeps. Jenny begins to stir in her sleep from the chill in the room. Gibbs pulls the comforter of her and leaves the room.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk half asleep, when Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. "Morning DiNozzo!" He mumbles and walks over to his desk.

"Morning boss!" Tony yawns.

Ziva and McGee walk in from the lounge. "Morning Gibbs!" They smile over at him and walk over to their desks.

"Morning Ziva, McGee!" Gibbs answers and takes a healthy sip of his coffee.

"Director in today." Tony sheepishly asks.

"It's a Sunday DiNozzo." Gibbs mutters.

"She was in yesterday." Tony shrugs.

"She's in bed sleeping over on 'The Kelly' that over sea's trip really has her wiped out." Gibbs frowns.

"Thank god we're done that Spelling case." McGee sighs.

"Hopefully not obtaining the warrant doesn't bite us on the toe Gibbs." Ziva grumbles.

"Ass Ziva." "Bites us on the ass." Tony corrects her.

"Assistant Director Yates, was still pissed off about that on Friday." McGee says sharply.

"Well as of Friday at 1800 hours, she's not my boss any more, I don't have to answer to her." Gibbs growls in protest.

0900 Hours

In the elevator

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are gossiping about Gibbs on their way back from Abby's Lab. "Do you think Cassie will tell Jenny about Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"He was insubordinate to her, and she is the Assistant Director Of NCIS." McGee answers bluntly.

"How do you say it Tony?" Ziva giggles.

"Which phrase Tony?" McGee nods up at him.

"Train wreck!" Tony smirks.

"No it's let the games begin." McGee laughs.

"Yeah, Jenny has only been bitchy towards me of late, and she's more fun when she's screaming at Gibbs." Tony laughs.

"You mean it will be more fun for us." Ziva snickers.

Suddenly the elevator door opens, Gibbs is standing outside glaring over at his team. "Hi boss!" Tony smiles innocently.

"I don't expect the three of you to be down in Abby's Lab yapping all morning, the Director will be back tomorrow, I suggest getting caught up on your paper work." Gibbs growls at them. Tony, Ziva, and McGee quickly scatter over to their desks and quickly get back to work. "And while the three of you are busy working at your desks, I'm going for coffee." He smirks and walks off.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1000 Hours

Jenny wakes up shivering in bed. "Thank god, this thing is going into storage next weekend." She hisses and grabs her robe and climbs out of bed.

Jenny's Study

1130 Hours

Jenny is talking with Fornell. "Thank you for picking me up." Jenny smiles at him.

"What is it with Jethro freezing his women off in the bedroom." Fornell chuckles.

"Do not mention the ex-wife's name that the two of you share." Jenny snaps and sits behind her desk. Fornell shakes his head and laughs at her. Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. She picks up her phone and notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She smiles.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting alone, with his team out of the bullpen. "You better be undressed in a half an hour." He grins.

"Impossible!" Jenny smirks.

"Why?" Gibbs shrugs.

"I had Fornell drive me home an hour ago, it's freezing on your boat."

"You couldn't wait a few hours." Gibbs groans.

"And catch a cold." "Bad enough I froze my ass off in your bedroom last winter." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I kept you warm, and as long as your body moved, you stayed warm also." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him because she can't respond to him with Fornell in the room. "Jethro being a little boy on the phone." Fornell laughs at her.

"I gather you're not alone." Gibbs smirks.

"No!" "We'll finish this conversation when you get home from work." Jenny sighs and hangs up.

"You look exhausted." Fornell frowns at her. "Catch up on your sleep." "I'll show myself out." He comments smoothly and walks off.

Jenny picks up her mail and begins to sort though it. "Two weeks of mail that I have to go through, then I'm crashing in my own bed." She mutters.

Jenny's Hallway

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in with some take out. "Jen!" He calls out to her. When he doesn't get an answer, Gibbs walks down the hallway, pops his head inside the study, and notices that she isn't in the room. "I bet you fell asleep on the couch reading a book." He nods and walks off for the living room. He walks in and finds Jenny sleeping on the couch. Quietly he walks over and puts the bag of food down on the table. He gets down on his knees, leans over, and tenderly kisses Jenny awake.

Jenny blinks her eyes open, trying to wake up. "Your home early!" Jenny yawns.

"It's 1830 hours." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I slept for three hours." "I only put my book down for a minute." Jenny says with surprise.

"Your tired from your trip." Gibbs answers and tenderly strokes her hair.

"Last night wiped me out also." Jenny grins at him.

"Remember I had to go to work today, and I was wiped out, and it was only one time." Gibbs growls in protest.

"For fifteen minutes, we changed positions how many times." Jenny purrs.

"I lost track of how many times." Gibbs groans and sits up on the couch.

Jenny leans up and whispers in his ear. "It was eight times." She purrs seductively. Gibbs grabs a hold of her face and kisses her passionately, as Jenny deepens his kiss she goes down on her back and brings him on top of her.

November 2nd 2009

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

0600 Hours

Jenny is sitting at the conference table with Cassie. She shakes her head as she reads Gibbs' insubordination report that Cassie filed against him. "I had not choice." Cassie says sharply.

"It's always my first day back that he always has to pull something." Jenny sighs and signs off on the report.

"And I will be expecting the Spelling case's evidence to be thrown out of court since Gibbs went into his house with out a warrant." Cassie mutters.

Jenny rubs her temples fighting off an early morning headache. "I get an Assistant Director, so when I come back from a long over sea's trip, so that I don't have to get headache's like this." Jenny groans in protest.

0645 Hours

Jenny and Cassie step out of her office. "I'll see you at the beginning of next month." Cassie smiles at her.

"Have a safe flight out to Dallas." "I'll walk with you as far as MTAC." Jenny comments dryly, then approaches Cynthia at her desk. "Cynthia, as soon as Agent Gibbs gets in, tell him I want him in my office at 0800 hours." Jenny nods down at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers softly. She waits for Jenny and Cassie to step out of the office. "Peace and quiet is over and done with." She mutters.

Parking Garage

On their way into work, Tony, Ziva, and McGee bump into Cassie as she approaches her Towne Car. "Assistant Director Yates." Tony grins at her.

"Knock it off Tony, we're in the parking garage, I'm not as strict as Jenny is." Cassie laughs.

"Off to the Big D." Tony smiles.

"Yes!" "I have an 0900 flight." Cassie answers firmly.

"Have a safe trip." Ziva smiles at her.

"A heads up, Gibbs is going to be getting his ass reamed out by Jenny at 0800 hours." Cassie warns them.

"I gather she wasn't happy about him being insubordinate to you." Ziva sighs.

"And other things." Cassie groans and opens up her car door and gets inside.

Tony closes the rear passenger door and waves at Cassie as her car pulls out of the parking garage. "So Jenny is pissed off already." Tony chuckles.

"It gives us something to do, since we don't have an active case to solve." McGee laughs.

Abby and Ducky get out of their cars and slowly walk over to them "Waiting for us." Abby smiles.

"Yes, Cassie tattled on Daddy this morning, and Mommy isn't to happy with him." Tony smirks.

"I'll make sure that I'm not in the lounge when Gibbs is up in her office." Ducky grumbles.

"It will start at 0800 hours." Tony grins.

"Are you going to warn Gibbs?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"And spoil our fun." Tony laughs.

Squad Room

Five minutes later

Tony is on his desk phone talking with Cynthia. "Pssst!"

Cynthia's Reception Area

"I see good news travels real fast." Cynthia laughs.

"Could you please put your phone on speakerphone?" Tony grins.

"I was way ahead of you." "She's fuming!" Cynthia giggles.

"Where is she?" Tony asks.

"MTAC!" Cynthia answers firmly.

"At least we're safe." Tony laughs, and then spots Gibbs getting out of the elevator. "The subject is approaching."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'm suppose to call him." Cynthia snickers.

"And thank you for you kind assistance on that matter." Tony answers and hangs up.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Tony as he walks past his desk. "Morning!" Gibbs nods and walks over to his desk.

"Good morning!" Tony, Ziva, and McGee address him at the same time.

Gibbs desk phone begins to ring. "I haven't even sat down." He growls in protest. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

"The Director would like to see you in her office at 0800 hours." Cynthia says softly.

"How about now?" Gibbs smiles.

"She's in MTAC, and does not want to be disturbed." Cynthia shrugs.

"Alright!" "I'll be there." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "I'm heading for lounge." Gibbs says and walks off.

Ziva leans over her desk and waits for Gibbs to get out of sight. "He's gone!"

Tony grimaces at he hears the sound and fury coming from above on the balcony. "Not good!" He groans.

Ziva glances up and watches Jenny storm into her office. "I bet it's about the Spelling case." Ziva sighs.

"And!" Tony comments roughly.

"Gibbs didn't have a warrant." Ziva informs them.

Tony buries his head on top of his desk in frustration. "And it's always on her first day back." He grumbles.

"He didn't want to wait." McGee answers flatly.

"I would rather deal with Cassie than her." Tony mutters.

"Cassie doesn't scare us, that's the difference." Ziva laughs.

"That's true!" Tony smirks.

Jenny's Office

Cynthia cautiously peaks her head in through the door. "It's safe for the time being." Jenny comments sharply from her desk. Cynthia walks in and approaches her boss' desk. "All the evidence on the Spelling case just got thrown out, because Gibbs didn't have a warrant to search Darren Spellings' house." "And to top it off, Ginger Stevenson is representing him." Jenny groans.

"I take it that SecNav wasn't to thrilled about it." Cynthia sheepishly asks.

"No he wasn't." Jenny mutters.

Squad Room

0757 Hours

"I'm heading for the Director's office." Gibbs says as he gets up from his chair and walks off for the stairs.

Tony pretends to look like he's doing something at his desk. His desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Stairway on Gibbs' Floor

"I'm in the stairway eavesdropping." Abby giggles from behind the door.

"You won't get caught in there Abby." Tony laughs and hangs up.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in. "Go right in!" Cynthia nods at him. Gibbs walks in through the doorway. Jenny is waiting by the door and slams it behind him.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are gathered around his desk with the speakerphone on. Tony cringes at the sound of Jenny's Office door slamming. "The Director or Gibbs, Cynthia." He grimaces.

"The Director!" Cynthia laughs.

Abby runs over to Tony's desk. "I can't stay in there." "What happened?" She asks.

"Jenny slammed her office door." Ziva laughs.

Jenny's Office

"For once, I would like to come back from an over sea's trip, and not deal with your crap first thing in the morning." Jenny snaps and sits down at the head of the conference table.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "She was a pain in the ass." He growls in protest.

"You humiliated her in front of the entire Squad Room." "And I have witness' to it." Jenny answers bitterly.

"All on technicalities." Gibbs barks.

"Well it got you written up for insubordination." Jenny sarcastically informs him.

"She can't do that." Gibbs groans.

"Yes she can, when I'm not around she's the boss." Jenny answers and shoves a paper in front of him. "Read it and sign it."

"Are you serious?" Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. Jenny glares up at him. Gibbs grabs the paper, pulls out his glasses from the inside of his jacket pocket, and begins to read the paper.

"Tantrums don't work on Cassie either." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs signs the paper and flings it over at Jenny. "Any thing else Director?" He growls.

"Yes, I got my ass reamed out by the SecNav this morning because of your screw up."

"My screw up!" Gibbs snaps.

"You didn't get a warrant for Spelling's house, all of the evidence got thrown out in court, by his lawyer." Jenny sighs and gets up from the table.

"Who's representing him?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Ginger Stevenson!" Jenny answers sharply. Gibbs makes a face. "Because of your screw up, a serial killer might get released out on the street today." Jenny snaps and puts the incident report in Gibbs' personnel folder.

"I didn't want to wait." Gibbs grumbles.

"You never do." Jenny groans and begins to walk over to her desk with Gibbs' personnel folder in her hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs comments bitterly. Jenny glares up at him and is about to answer him, when the buzzer to her intercom goes off. "Saved by the bell again." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny pushes in the button to her intercom. "Yes Cynthia!" She says.

"Reminder that you have a 1100 hour appointment with Doctor Craig this morning." Cynthia says softly.

"Thank you for reminding me, totally forgotten about it." Jenny answers.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow over at her. "Still seeing your shrink." He snorts.

"I see her once a month." "I don't want to keep my battle scars inside me." Jenny says and sits down behind her desk.

"Will you be done by lunch time?" Gibbs asks.

"Working in my office today during lunch time." Jenny shrugs at him and puts on her glasses.

"I get it, the Director's pissed, well I can't get banned to my house now, somebody else lives in it." Gibbs laughs.

"Try the garage!" "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." Jenny hisses at him. Gibbs glares down at her one last time, before he storms off.

Squad Room

"That was a boring argument." Cynthia's voice is heard over the speakerphone.

"I'd say." "Abby you better scram." Tony nods at her. Abby quickly rushes off for the elevator. Jenny's Office door is slammed, a second later, Cynthia's outer office door is slammed for good measure. "Double slam not good." Tony cringes.

Gibbs storms down the stairs, over the catwalk and down the bottom flight of stairs. He walks over to his section glaring at his entire team. "All the evidence got thrown out in court." He barks and walks over to his desk and flops down in his chair.

"I told you, that not securing a warrant was going to bite us on the ass." Ziva sighs and walks over to her desk and sits down.

"In the ass, Ziva." Tony corrects her and pushes in the speakerphone button.

McGee's desk phone begins to ring. McGee quickly rushes over to his desk and answers it. "McGee!" He says.

"Come on Gibbs, how long did you think it was going to last with out you and the boss lady screaming and yelling at one another." Tony asks him.

"I was hoping never." Gibbs growls.

Ziva's desk phone begins to ring. "Officer David!" She answers.

McGee hangs up his phone and rushes over to Gibbs' desk. "Boss that was Fairfax PD, they found Joan Spellings car in a parking garage." McGee smiles at him. "We've been looking for that car for over a month."

"Gas the truck up McGee." Gibbs grunts and gets up from his chair.

Ziva hangs up her phone. "Not so fast McGee." She answers firmly.

McGee narrows his eyes at her. "Problem!' He asks.

"For you and I." "The Director gave Melvin and Hector off today, she needs a Protection detail when she goes out today, and it's you and I." Ziva smiles at him.

Tony makes a face over at Ziva. "Usually she has me go with you." Tony frowns.

"Not today Tony, your not one of her favorite people at the moment." Ziva laughs then looks over at Gibbs. "Gibbs may out rank you." She smirks over at him. Gibbs gives Ziva a glare of warning. "Wonder where she's going?" Ziva shrugs.

"Her shrink at Bethesda." Gibbs grumbles.

"McGee can I have that address so that DiNozzo and I can head down to Fairfax." Gibbs asks sharply.

"I'll send down a tow truck also." McGee smiles and hands Gibbs the address.

Doctor Craig's Office

1115 Hours

"You've come a long ways over the past nine months." Doctor Craig comments softly from her desk.

"Now I can sleep." "I only have the nightmares about once a month now." Jenny smiles.

"A vast improvement over four times a week." Doctor Craig answers dryly. "Looking back would you have done anything differently?"

"I would have been armed better." Jenny laughs then gets serious. "No!" "It was something I should of taken care of in my past, and I did not want any of my other agents getting hurt or killed, over something that I failed to do ten years ago."

Evidence Room

1600 Hours

Abby is going over the evidence that she found inside of Joan Spellings car with Gibbs and Tony. "Looks like Spelling is going to stay in our custody after all." Abby smiles and holds an evidence bag containing a bloody box cutter.

"If everything matches up Abs." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that it will." Abby grins.

"So how long do you think the Director is going to pissed at you?" Tony asks.

"Since when is it any of your business DiNozzo, what goes on between us?" Gibbs growls at him. "Abs-"

"I know call you when the test results come in." She finishes.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2200 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his workbench cleaning out his gun. He picks up a mason jar filled with screws and dumps it on top of the workbench. "I wish you would keep the Ice Queen at the office when we're at home." He grumbles and picks up a bottle of bourbon and pours it into the mason jar.

Jenny's Bedroom

Jenny is lying on top of her bed wearing her robe, trying to read her book "Damn him!" She hisses and pushes her book up against her chest.

The Garage

Gibbs is filling up his gun clip with some bullets. Suddenly he flashes back to his basement from a year ago and a memory triggers through his head.

November 1st 2008

Gibbs takes the bullets out of the of the clip, and opens up the folder from Beniot's murder investigation and comes across the photos of the bullet that was retrieved from La Grenouille's skull. Picking up a magnifying glass, Gibbs compares the bullets from his clip and the one from La Grenouille. "You did do it." Gibbs whispers

Present Time

Gibbs glances up at the calendar on the wall above his workbench and notes the date. "Damn it!" He furiously snaps at himself. He flashes back to sitting in Jenny's hospital room, by her bed the first night pushing her to live.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and catches Jenny rolling her eyes at him as he walks through the door. "Jenny stop it." He frowns at her and begins to get undressed.

Jenny gets up from the bed. "Then I'll go down into the study." She snaps and is about to walk out of the bedroom when Gibbs grabs her by the arm.

"Today of all days, you and I should not be at each other's throats." Gibbs gently says to her.

"You finally remembered!" Jenny nods up at him.

"Just now when I was cleaning my gun." Gibbs frowns.

"Don't worry I forgot all about it, until Cynthia called me to remind me of Doctor Craig's appointment." Jenny answers softly, walks over to the vanity, and puts her book down.

"This time last year, I was sitting by your hospital bed, the Doctor didn't expect you to make it." Gibbs answer with his voice cracking with emotion. Jenny makes eye contact with him through the mirror above her vanity. Gibbs approaches her from behind and pulls back Jenny's robe past her shoulders.

"But I made it." She whispers.

"And I vowed if you had pulled through, that I was never ever going to let you go again." Gibbs tenderly says and begins to kiss the scar from Jenny's bullet wound in the back of her shoulder.

"Maybe it was fate to wake the two of us up." Jenny shivers from sexual excitement as his mouth works its way up to the back of her neck.

"It woke me up alright." "Made me realized on how much I loved you." Gibbs answers and drops Jenny's robe down on to the floor.

"And here we are a year later engaged to be married, in a million years, if somebody had asked me that question, I would of laughed at them." Jenny chuckles, turns, and faces him.

Gibbs steps out of his boxers. "I had Mexico planned out since Christmas time Jen." Gibbs snorts.

"What if I didn't want to go down to Mexico?" She teases.

"I would have dragged your ass down there." Gibbs laughs and leans down and kisses her. They are exchanging deep passionate kisses. As Jenny deepens his kiss, she grabs a hold of his hands and slowly guides him over to the bed. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss, shoves Jenny down on to the bed, and is about to join her when-

"Jethro aren't you forgetting something." She smirks.

"Yeah the lights." He groans and is about to shut them off.

"No!" She grins and glances down at his erection.

"This is becoming a pain in the ass." He groans in frustration, opens up the drawer to his nightstand, and grabs several condoms.

"We have two options after our honeymoon." "One of us gets fixed." Jenny mutters.

"Me!" Gibbs barks.

"That's what I told Ducky." Jenny laughs and grabs Gibbs by the arm and pulls him in bed with her.

"Since when is Ducky sticking his nose into our sex life." Gibbs grumbles and unwraps his condom and puts it on.

"Since I had my physical last month, and he notice from my list of prescription drugs, that I wasn't taking birth control pills anymore." "I had the sex education talk with him, that I didn't get from my Mother." Jenny giggles.

"I was self taught." Gibbs smirks and leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

0300 Hours

Gibbs awakens to Jenny's screams of terror. He sits up and pulls her into his arms. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder and begins to cry. Gibbs cradles her in his arms. "Nobody's going to harm you Jenny." He whispers softly.

"Make it go away." She sobs up against his shoulder.

Gibbs pulls her face up and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. He slowly goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. She leans over him and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs hands rub her back as she aggressively kisses him on the mouth.

Five minutes later

Jenny is on top of Gibbs making love to him. Gibbs raises his hips up lifting her off of the mattress. "Don't stop!" She screams as he strokes deeper into her with each rhythmic push. Gibbs' hands grab a hold of Jenny's hips pulling her down into his thrusting body. "Yes!" She moans out as she presses her hips frantically against his.

Five minutes later

Jenny collapses on top of Gibbs as his release shudders through him. "You in there." Gibbs pants.

Jenny pulls her face up from his chest and looks up at him with a questioning eyebrow. "Hell no!" She sighs.

Gibbs tenderly strokes her cheek. "That's the reason why I enjoy having you on top of me, once I find that one area inside your body when I make love to you, I love watching you come undone on top of me." He smiles at her.

"Jethro, you have your weakness' also, and I don't always exploit them when we make love." Jenny sighs at him.

"I know, you exploited them enough, when you won your bet." Gibbs groans at her. Jenny shakes her head at him and begins to laugh. "DiNozzo is going to be expecting the two of us to be at each other's throats tomorrow." Gibbs smirks.

"I wish he would get a life." Jenny mutters.

"Or a girl friend." Gibbs grunts.

"No woman would want to put up with is teen antics." Jenny mumbles and buries her face up against his shoulder.

"Get some sleep." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

Squad Room

0655 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk gossiping with Ziva and McGee. "Loved the icy stares they gave one another last night in the parking garage, way to much fun." Tony laughs.

"You're having way to much fun with it." McGee mutters as he reads his e-mails.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs and Jenny walk out of her office. "Until lunch time." Gibbs smiles at her, then leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny as she pulls away, leans over and whispers in his hear. "He's watching!"

Squad Room

Tony's mouth drops with surprise. "I don't get it." He says in shock.

"Maybe they kissed and made up." McGee says sharply.

Ziva begins to look busy, when Gibbs starts down the stairs. "So Tony do you think we have enough evidence to keep Darren Spelling locked up." She innocently asks.

"Blood on the box cutter matched his Mothers." Tony sheepishly answers.

"Plus there was traces of Darren Spelling's blood inside his Mother's car.' McGee notes.

Gibbs walks in and glares over at Tony. "Quit pretending your working, I saw you eavesdropping on my conversation with the Director." Gibbs growls at him.

"The two of you were at each other's throats yesterday." Tony asks with a shrug.

"It took me until late yesterday evening on the importance of the day." Gibbs nods over at him.

Tony sits and ponders over at his desk. Ziva desperately sits and draws a blank. McGee finally breaks the silence. "We're stumped boss." He answers cluelessly.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at them. "Where were we this time last year?" He groans in disbelief.

"I'm still not following you boss." Tony answers.

Ziva slaps her forehead. "Of course!" She sighs.

"Where?" Tony curiously asks.

"California!" Ziva answers with a frown.

"She almost died last year, the Doctors didn't expect her to make it." Gibbs answers sadly.

"How could we have forgotten?" McGee apologizes.

"I forgot to." Gibbs answers and shakes his head. "Then I was doing something in my work area, that was similar to that day, and I got a flashback in my head."

"So the two of you made up because of that." Tony smiles.

"Us being angry over work wasn't important." Gibbs nods.

"Jenny being alive, and the two of you back together was." Ziva answers softly.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles over at Ziva. "I'm going on a coffee run, I'll be back." Gibbs comments smoothly and walks off for the elevator.

Cynthia's Reception Area

0830 Hours

Ginger Stevenson walks in and approaches Cynthia's desk. "I need to see Director Shepard?" Ginger asks sharply.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" Cynthia answers firmly.

"No, my client still hasn't been released from NCIS custody yet." Ginger says flatly.

"Your name!" Cynthia asks.

"Ginger Stevenson, her fiancée is familiar with my name." Ginger smirks at her.

"One moment!" Cynthia nods at her and pushes the button in on to her intercom.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading Abby's report on the evidence that was seized in Joan Spellings car. "Ginger can't get you out of this one." Jenny laughs as she continues to read the report. Her intercom goes off. Jenny reaches over and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!"

"Ginger Stevenson is here to see you." Cynthia informs her.

"Great!" Jenny mutters.

"You in the middle of something ma'am." Cynthia asks.

"No!" Jenny sighs and sucks in her teeth. "Could you get a hold of Agent Gibbs for me?"

"Yes ma'am!' Cynthia answers softly.

Jenny takes off her glasses and rubs her temples. "I'm not in the mood to deal with a bitchy lawyer today." She mumbles as Cynthia opens up her office door and steps inside her office with Ginger following behind her.

"Director Shepard!" Ginger smirks at her.

Jenny stands up and walks over to the front of the conference table. "We'll sit over at the conference table." Jenny comments dryly.

Cynthia walks out of the office and closes the door behind her. Ginger slowly walks over to the conference table and puts her pocketbook and briefcase down on top of it. "Why is my client still here?" Ginger asks sharply.

Jenny walks over to her desk and retrieves Abby's Forensic Report on the box cutter and blood evidence that was found in Joan Spelling's car. "Here's the reason." Jenny snaps and walks over to the conference table and slams the report down in front of Ginger.

"I chose you got a warrant for this." Ginger comments sarcastically.

"Don't need one when it was in his Mother's car." Jenny answers in a flippant tone of voice.

Ginger glances down at Jenny's engagement ring on her left hand. "Brave woman, to become wife number four Director Shepard." Ginger laughs.

"Try five!' Jenny smirks.

'Four ex-wives!" Ginger asks with surprise.

"Three ex wives, his first wife, has been dead for eighteen years." Jenny answers sadly.

"I didn't know that Jethro was a widower." Ginger frowns.

"And a Father also." "His daughter is dead also, they were both murdered." Jenny comments softly and sits down at the table.

"And you will be different, how?" Ginger smiles.

"He's living under my roof, and I'm keeping my maiden name, that's the difference." Jenny grins.

"Smart woman!" Ginger laughs.

"Can we get back to your client, and not my personal life with Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny answers and glares over at her.

"Fine!" Ginger hisses and sits down at the table.

Five minutes later

Gibbs bursts through the office door and slams it behind him. "Ginger, what the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs growls and walks over to the table.

"Getting answers Jethro." Ginger smirks at him.

"You're client isn't going anywhere." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Relying on your Forensic Scientist again." Ginger smiles at him.

"And a search warrant for Spellings house, I'm obtaining a warrant as we speak." Jenny says sharply.

"So Gibbs and his team can bungle the case again." Ginger laughs.

"Not with me over seeing the warrant." Jenny snaps at her.

Gibbs glares down at his lover. "Jen!" He growls in disbelief.

"Per SecNav, so shut up Agent Gibbs, if you hadn't screwed up in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs continues to glare down at Jenny for showing him up in front of Ginger. "Does his glares work?" Ginger asks with a laugh.

"No, and it didn't work when I was a Junior Agent either." Jenny laughs.

"Tell me something Ginger where was your clients brains at?" Gibbs snorts.

"Meaning!" Ginger shrugs at him.

"We couldn't touch him as long as he stayed in Rio de Janeiro." Gibbs asks bluntly.

"He was in Rio de Janeiro on business." Ginger answers.

Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "According to the company he worked for, Darren Spelling did not have any clients over in Brazil?" Jenny chuckles.

"Probably ran out of money." Gibbs snorts.

"Or most likely the authorities were after him in Rio de Janeiro." Jenny answers dryly.

"I think your right Director, his return flight was from Caracas, Venezuela." Gibbs grins.

"Speculation on your part Jethro and Director Shepard." Ginger dismisses them.

"If you say so Ginger." Gibbs laughs.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with, I'm needed in MTAC in a few minutes." Jenny comments sharply.

"I'm heading down to see my client." Ginger says defiantly. She gets up from the conference table, grabs her pocketbook and briefcase, and then leaves the office.

Gibbs gives Jenny the stare as she gets up from the table. "You want us to go on your boat at lunch time." Jenny smirks up at him and walks over to her desk.

"So no argument?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"It's either we argue now, and we don't make love at lunch time, or you walk out of my office right now, I'll know what your answer will be." Jenny purrs at him.

"Your making me choose." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny picks up her glasses and portfolio from on top of her desk. "Tough choice isn't it Jethro, I'd rather be in bed with you at lunch time, then standing here yelling and screaming at you." Jenny smiles at him. Frustrated at having to make a choice, Gibbs sucks his teeth and walks out of the office. "Whipped isn't the word Mike." Jenny giggles.

Squad Room

"Was that Ginger Stevens I saw heading down to the Interrogation Room." Tony sheepishly asks as he returns from the lounge.

"Yes it is." Ziva answers dryly.

Gibbs walks into his section muttering as he returns to his desk. "Boss is there any reason why Ginger Stevens was walking off towards the Interrogation Room?" Tony asks as he sits down in his chair.

"She's representing Darren Spelling." Gibbs growls.

McGee walks in. "I just came from Legal, I heard that the Director is trying to get a search warrant for Darren Spellings house." McGee says and walks over and sits down behind his desk.

"And as soon as it come in, we're off to Spellings house." Tony grins over at Gibbs. Gibbs rolls his eyes over at Tony. "Problem boss!" Tony asks.

"Yes, per SecNav, the Director has to come with us while we search Spelling's house." Gibbs groans in protest.

Tony gets up and walks over to Gibbs' desk. "And your letting her get away with it." Tony says with surprise.

Ziva glances up towards the balcony and catches Jenny smirking down at Gibbs. Gibbs slams his keyboard down in frustration. "I have no choice in the matter." Gibbs snaps.

"I guess she's holding something over your head." Ziva giggles at him. Jenny winks down at her and walks over to the eye scanner, then goes inside of MTAC.

"That'll be the day Ziva." Tony laughs.

"Gibbs is down here, sulking, the Director was just up on balcony, smirking at Gibbs mischievously, I am a trained investigator Tony." Ziva snickers.

"So what is it boss?" Tony grins down at Gibbs who is ignoring his question.

"I bet I know what it is." Ziva smiles at Gibbs. Gibbs glares over at Ziva to shut her up.

"What?" McGee cluelessly asks.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks in front of Ziva's desk giving her the stare. "If he gets into a fight with the Director, he won't get so see Jenny at lunch time." Ziva says with a knowing look on her face.

"Boss lady using her feminine charms against you Gibbs." Tony smirks at him.

Ziva narrows her eyes over at Tony. "What did Mike Franks call him?" Ziva asks.

Tired at being interrogated by his team. Gibbs walks off for the Men's Room. Tony shakes his head at Gibbs. "I believe the word is whipped Officer David." Tony grins.

Suddenly the security alarm goes off. "Interrogation Room number three." McGee says anxiously and gets up from his desk.

"Spelling is in there." Tony answers.

"And so is Ginger Stevenson." Ziva says as she gets up from her desk and rushes down the hallway.

Interrogation Room

Darren Spelling pins the metal chair up against the door. "That should keep them out." He smirks, and then goes over to Ginger who's lying unconscious on the floor. "Don't worry doll, you won't feel a thing." Spelling laughs.

Outside the door, Tony is trying to kick in the door. "It won't budge!" He groans.

Gibbs approaches and pushes Tony out of the way. "You need to put more muscle into it DiNozzo." He growls and kicks in the door as Spelling is on top of Ginger tearing off her clothing.

"You couldn't give me five minutes longer with her. " Spelling snarls at them viciously. Gibbs grabs Spelling by the scruff of the neck and throws him up against the wall. "Is that the best you got old man?" Spelling grins and slams Gibbs into the corner.

Ziva aims her gun at the back of Spelling's head. "Hopefully somebody in prison will repay you the favor." Ziva snaps at him viciously.

"What favor?" He shrugs.

"She's talking about what you did to your attorney." Tony answers bitterly.

Gibbs takes off his jacket, goes down on the floor, and covers up Ginger. "McGee call Ducky." Gibbs nods up at him.

"On it!" McGee answers firmly and picks up his cell phone.

Security rushes into the room. "Looks like your going to your cell." Tony smirks at Spelling.

Hallway outside Of Interrogation

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs and Ducky are discussing Ginger's condition. "She'll have a mild concussion, not to mention some bruises and emotional scars." Ducky says with a frown.

The EMT's begin to wheel out Ginger's gurney with Ziva following behind them. "I'll escort the EMT's out." Ziva nods over to Gibbs and walks off.

"Now to you Gibbs." Ducky says and grabs him by the arm.

"I'm fine!" Gibbs growls and pulls his arm away from Ducky.

"Jethro, do I have to make a phone call." Ducky grumbles.

"For what?" Jenny asks as she approaches them from behind.

"Nothing!" Gibbs lies and is about to walk off.

"Boss, Spelling slammed you into the wall pretty hard." McGee frowns with worry.

"I'm fine!" Gibbs snaps.

"You're not leaving the building today until Ducky examines you." Jenny smirks at him.

"Jen you can't be serious." Gibbs growls at her.

"Move!" Jenny hisses at him points down the hallway leading to the elevator.

"I'm going under protest." Gibbs grunts.

"Give me a small child over the two of you any day as a patient." Ducky mutters.

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring, she spots Cynthia's name on the caller ID. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"SecNav wants to brief you up in MTAC." Cynthia softly says.

"I'm on my way up." Jenny answers and hangs up. "SecNav wants a briefing in MTAC." Jenny answers then glances up at Gibbs. "And I expect you to be down in Autopsy getting examined." She warns and walks off.

"You heard her Jethro, move." Ducky chuckles.

Autopsy

Half an hour later

Gibbs is sitting on the table getting his right shoulder examined by Ducky. Ducky glances down and notices the love bites on Gibbs' ribcage. "I wouldn't of expected fresh war wounds, the way the two of you were at each other's throats yesterday." Ducky laughs.

"I see, besides myself, and my team, that we weren't the only one's that forgot about what happened a year ago last year." Gibbs answers sadly. Ducky stands around and begins to think. "I finally remembered last night." "Duck, where were we this time last year?"

"California!" Ducky frowns.

Jenny walks in. "What's the verdict Doctor?" She asks and approaches the examining table.

"Bruises every where." Ducky sighs.

"Ha, I told you there was nothing wrong with me." Gibbs laughs and hops off the table.

"Nothing that a nice hot bath won't cure later on tonight Jethro." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs grins over at Jenny just as he's about to pull his T-shirt over his head. "And a rub down." He smirks.

Abby walks in and has over heard part of Gibbs' conversation with Ducky. "TMI Gibbs!" She playfully teases him.

"You here for a reason Abs." Gibbs grunts.

"Yes!" She smiles at him. "With the evidence that we got in Mrs. Spelling's car." "There should be no problem getting a conviction on the murder of her and her husband and the house keeper."

"I want more evidence." "Search warrant for Spelling's house should be in after lunch." Jenny answers dryly.

Abby notes her parent's body language. "You two were at each other's throats yesterday, and now your acting all mushy towards one another, what gives." She sheepishly asks.

"Compared to where I was this time last year Abby, yesterday's work argument, seems so trivial." Jenny smiles.

"We were in California last year." Abby frowns.

"And here we are a year later, and the two of you are engaged to be married." Ducky answers softly.

Gibbs reaches out and touches Jenny's cheek. "Our argument didn't seem that important, knowing that a year ago, I almost lost Jenny." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

Abby begins to cry. "I need a family hug from you guys." "You too Ducky." Abby sniffs.

Abby pulls Gibbs, Jenny, and Ducky into a tight embrace. Tony and Ziva walk through the door. "Aw look Ziva, a group hug." Tony grins and begins to laugh.

Ziva raises her eyebrows at Tony. "A what?" She asks in confusion.

"Your just jealous Tony." Abby taunts him. "And a group hug, is where multiple people hug at the same time Ziva." Abby smiles at her.

"Each day, I learn something new Abby." Ziva answers softly.

"I'm heading over to Legal." Jenny nods over at Gibbs and walks off.

Tony waits for Jenny to walk over to the elevator. "Is it still necessary for the Director to be at our search warrant?" Tony asks.

Gibbs pulls his polo shirt over his head. "I'm not disobeying a direct order from the Secretary Of The Navy, DiNozzo." He mutters and walks off.

"This sucks!" Tony groans in protest.

"Maybe if Gibbs would of gotten the warrant, the Director would not have gotten into trouble with the SecNav to begin with." Ziva bitterly reminds him.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1215 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of his bed with Jenny's legs straddled around his waist making love to her. Jenny cries out as he angles his hips up so that she can slip deeper inside of him. Gibbs begins to ravish Jenny's neck and shoulders as he aggressively thrusts up against her. "Yes!" She screams out.

Georgetown Mall

Food Court

Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Cynthia are sitting around the table eating lunch. "How far along are you with your wedding present?" Cynthia sheepishly asks Abby.

"Almost done, need some music to go with it, already know one tune." Abby shrugs

"You could do an e-mail questionnaire thing, mass e-mail it to everybody." McGee suggests.

"And Gibbs and the Director wouldn't be any of the wiser." Abby smiles at him.

Tony returns with two slices of pizza and a soda and sits down at the table. "I still can't believe, sex is more important than getting into a fight with the Director." Tony grumbles.

"You mean sex with Jenny." Ziva winks at him.

"She has been in a good mood since Gibbs left her office this morning." Cynthia giggles.

"I guess she had something to look forward to at lunch time." Abby answers with a wicked grin on her face.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

The tables are beginning to turn on Gibbs as Jenny runs her tongue along his jaw line. "Jenny that drives me insane." Gibbs moans out.

Sensing that her lover is starting to lose control of his body, Jenny aggressively thrusts against him. Gibbs cries out as she grinds her body into his in slow gyrate circles. She finds his mouth and sensuously kisses him. The feel of Jenny's tongue inside of his mouth sends Gibbs over the edge. He drops down on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him, she begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking. Gibbs moans out trying to hold off on his release. "Jethro!" She purrs demanding eye contact with him. Gibbs lost in the depths of his lovers green eyes, his hips frantically try to fight of on climaxing first. Battle weary he plunges over the edge in sheer ecstasy as his release pulsates through him. Jenny slumps on top of him exhausted from their lovemaking.

"What was that?" He pants from exertion.

Jenny looks up at him with a satisfied grin on her face. ""I told you that I could exploit your weakness' as well Jethro." She smirks and leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"You over exploited it." Gibbs groans.

"Don't worry, in a few minutes, you'll get even with me in the shower." Jenny giggles and begins to nipple along his neck and shoulder.

"How, I may not have anything left?" Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny shakes her head at him and begins to laugh as she feels his arousal up against her inner thigh. "You were saying." She answers and gets out of bed.

"Only you could get me that aroused after being sexually tortured for ten minutes." Gibbs snorts.

"You better make it a quick one, because I'm starving after our latest work out." Jenny purrs and walks out of the room.

Gibbs lies on his back staring into the ceiling. "But I was on the receiving end of your work out." He whines.

"Jethro!" Jenny calls out to him from inside the bathroom.

Gibbs reluctantly sits up in bed, before he gets up he grabs a condom from the nightstand and slowly gets up. "I'm coming!" He grumbles and walks off.

Squad Room

1315 Hours

"Just waiting for Agent Masters from Legal." McGee nods over at Gibbs from his desk.

Ziva glances up towards the balcony near Jenny's Office and spots Agent Masters talking with Jenny. "Looks like we got our warrant now." She smiles.

""I'll meet the three of you there, take the truck." Gibbs comments roughly and gets up from his desk.

"While you drive over with the Director." Tony grins.

"DiNozzo, you are aching for a head slap today." Gibbs growls in protest.

Fairfax, Virginia

Darren Spelling's House

1430 Hours

McGee is the dining room checking over Spelling's computer. "Password protected, going to take awhile." He mutters.

Spelling's Bedroom

"Boss lady does look good in her investigator's jacket and hat." Tony smirks over at Ziva. Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Gibbs is on the other side of the house." Tony groans.

"I'm not worried about Gibbs hearing you." "Which part of stop don't you understand?" She hisses at him in protest.

"The Director complains to you about it." Tony shrugs.

"She doesn't complain to me about it." "How many glares to you need from the woman." Ziva sighs at him in disbelief. Gibbs walks in and glares over at them for talking and standing around.

"Hi boss!" Tony smiles innocently.

"Is this working DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls.

"No comparing notes." Tony lies.

"Compare notes on your own time, not mine." Gibbs warns him.

"Sorry and on it boss." Tony answers and walks out of the room with Ziva.

Gibbs glances up at the ceiling and notices an attic door. He walks over and pulls it down as Jenny walks inside the room. "Find anything!" She asks.

"Yeah, something DiNozzo and David missed, because they were to busy yapping." Gibbs mutters and steps aside so that Jenny can go up before him.

"It's a good thing I keep a change of field agent clothes in my office at all times, or I would of broken my neck with my heels getting up that ladder." Jenny laughs.

"I would have enjoyed the view." Gibbs mischievously smirks at her. Jenny gives him a questioning look. "Of looking up your skirt." He chuckles at her. Jenny playfully shoves him, and then climbs up into the attic with Gibbs following behind her.

Up inside the attic Jenny finds a light switch and turns it on. They look on in horror as the entire attic was converted into Spelling's bondage torture room. Tacked up against the wall are some photos of his brother, parents, and their housekeeper all deceased, when the photos were taken. "Sick bastard!" Jenny hisses in disgust. Gibbs picks up his camera and begins to take some photos of the room.

Dining Room

McGee has figured out Spelling's passwords. Tony and Ziva walk in and look over his shoulder. "Find anything!" Tony asks

"Boy did I." McGee frowns as he opens up a file filled with the photos of the deceased women that he murdered over the years.

"Open up the video file Probie." Tony nods.

McGee opens up the video file folder and clicks on a video. As the video plays, Tony, Ziva, and McGee notice that the video footage that they are watching is the crime scene footage from Spelling's Parents House and from his brother's car. "Where's Gibbs?" McGee asks sharply.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the bedroom." Tony shrugs.

"McGee go back and click on the photo file." Ziva asks.

McGee closes out the video folder, and then opens up the photo file. Inside the file, there are several photos of deceased prostitutes. "I think we just solved Metro's serial prostitute killer." McGee answers in disgust.

"I better go find Gibbs." Tony says and runs out of the room.

"I'll track down Jenny." Ziva nods and walks off.

Inside the bedroom

Tony walks in looking for Gibbs. "Boss!" He calls out.

Up in the attic

Gibbs is taking some photos of the attic when he hears Tony's voice down in the bedroom, he walks over to the attic entrance and leans his head through. "Up here DiNozzo!" He shouts.

Tony turns and notices the entrance to the attic that he missed. "An attic!" Tony says with surprise.

"Yeah, you and Ziva weren't to busy yapping, you would of noticed it." "We'll need a kit up here ASAP." He orders him.

"We!" Tony says and raises an eyebrow up at Gibbs.

"Well it looks like that me, McGee, and the Director are the only one's working at the moment." Gibbs barks at him.

"That hurts boss." Tony answers and gives Gibbs a wounded look.

Ziva walks in and notices the entrance to the attic. "How did we miss that?" She ponders and shakes her head.

"Because your mouths were to busy moving." Gibbs mutters at her.

Ziva glares up at Tony, and mentally notes to get even with him later on for getting her into trouble. "I can't find the Director anywhere." She answers dryly.

"That's because she's up here, doing a field agent's job." Gibbs snaps at her.

"McGee found something on Spelling's computer." Ziva nods up to him.

"While DiNozzo is getting the kit, you brief us up here." Gibbs instructs her.

Ziva climbs up the ladder and looks around the room and is horrified at what she see's. "Similar photos and a video were on Spelling's computer, plus other victims." Ziva answers in disgust.

Gibbs glances at Jenny, she hands Ziva her digital camera and points over at the left hand corner. 'I started over there." She says and walks off for the ladder.

Ziva waits for Jenny to get out of sight. "I guess it felt like old times again Gibbs." She smiles again.

"How's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Working with your partner again." Ziva answers and begins to snap several photos.

Gibbs stops and thinks about what Ziva had just said to him. "I never was thinking about it until you just brought it up." "Even though we haven't worked a crime scene together in about twelve years, we're a natural fit." Gibbs smiles.

"I know I have that with Tony, so I understand Gibbs." Ziva answers softly.

Dining Room

Jenny walks over and leans over McGee's shoulder. "Ziva said you found something." She asks.

"It's not a pretty sight ma'am." McGee frowns.

Abby's Lab

1900 Hours

Abby and McGee are busy looking over the photos from Spelling's computer. "What a sick bastard." Abby says in disgust to Gibbs.

"That's what the Director said up in the attic." Gibbs frowns.

"Oh I forgot, you worked with the Director at a crime scene, how was it." Abby smiles.

"Seemed like old times, Abs." Gibbs grins.

"And she's quieter to work around, then Tony and Ziva." McGee sighs.

"All they do anymore is bicker." Gibbs groans and walks out of Abby's lab.

"Ducky's right, maybe they should just get it over with like Gibbs and the Director did last year." Abby giggles.

"They would kill each other." McGee laughs.

"But the sex would be interesting." Abby winks, and then takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. Jenny brings her left knee up against his butt as he thrusts deeper inside of her. "Jethro!" She cries out.

Five minutes later

Jenny digs her nails into his back as her orgasm begins to build. Her hips writhe and arch up against him as he quickens his strokes against her. "I'm almost there." He grunts.

Several minutes later, Gibbs collapses on top of her. He buries his face against her chest. "Jethro!" She breathes out and begins to stroke his sweaty hair.

"Hum!" He mumbles against her chest.

"It felt good working with you again, out in the field." She answers softly.

Gibbs lifts his head up and looks up at her. "I liked it myself, brought back memories." He smiles.

"If my schedule is light one week, I would like to do it again."

"It would be great to work with my partner again." Gibbs grins at her.

"You know what memories of today brought back." She smiles at him.

"What?" Gibbs yawns and reaches down and pulls the covers up over them.

"That after working out in the field during the day, that when the work is done, we get to go home and be in bed together." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "And after wards, I get to fall asleep in my partners arms, after I had made love to her." He smiles at her, then buries his face in between her breasts and closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. As Gibbs sleeps in his lovers arms. Jenny tenderly strokes his hair and watches over him in his sleep.


	2. Discoveries

November 20th 2009

Inside the elevator

1215 Hours

Tony is holding a bag of his lunch from the Chinese Take out. "Struck out with the new babe down in the evidence room." He frowns

The elevator stops on Abby's Floor, the doors open. Jenny and Abby step inside the elevator. "So Gibbs is still at the court house with Agent Fornell?" Abby asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers dryly.

"I hate waiting, and waiting, and waiting, that comes with going to court." Abby whines in protest, and then notices Tony standing in the back of the elevator. "Hi Tony, did you get lunch?" She smiles at him.

"Yes!" "I got my Shanghai Dumplings, just to bug Ziva, because she hates the smell of it." Tony grins mischievously.

The doors close and the elevator begins to go upstairs. The smell from Tony's food begins to make Jenny nauseous. "So do I Tony." Jenny snaps at him.

"You don't know what your missing Director." Tony smirks at her.

"I'll pass!" Jenny sighs.

Elevator stops on the Squad Room floor. "Sure I can't do anything to change your mind Director." Tony asks sarcastically as the doors begin to open.

"I'm positive Tony." Jenny answers trying to fight off her nausea.

"So you're going up to your office alone." Abby frowns at her.

"It's called relaxation Abs." Jenny smiles.

Tony and Abby step out of the elevator. "Well if you change your mind, we'll be down in the cafeteria." Tony grins and holds up his bag. Jenny hits the closed-door button and closes the door in Tony's face. "I take that's a no." Tony chuckles and walks off with Abby for the lounge.

Jenny's Floor

Jenny steps out of the elevator and begins to walk off towards her office. Cynthia is walking up on the stairs carrying a soda, when she notices her boss grabbing on to the railing. "Ma'am are you alright?" She asks and rushes over to her.

Light headed and nauseous from the smell of Tony's food, Jenny is desperately grabbing on to the railing. "What ever Tony is having for lunch, just made me physically ill in the elevator." Jenny hisses.

"I'm calling Doctor Mallard." Cynthia says and grabs Jenny by the arm.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute to catch my breath." Jenny mutters under her breath.

"I'm not taking any chances." Cynthia lectures her, puts her arm under Jenny's shoulder, and slowly walks Jenny over to her office.

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Cynthia and Ducky walk into an empty office. "She was just here a second ago." Cynthia says with surprise.

Ducky's attention is drawn to the bathroom. "I think I've located her." He chuckles and walks off for the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom

Jenny is leaning over the toilet bowl throwing up. Ducky walks in and quickly goes over to her. "You finished!"

Cynthia is standing in the doorway when Jenny begins to throw up again. "I guess that answers your question Doctor." She chuckles and walks over to the sink and begins to dampen a washcloth with cold water.

"Soon as your finished, I'll examine you on the couch." Ducky answers softly and takes the wash cloth from Cynthia, before he puts the wash cloth on the back of Jenny's neck, he feels over the back of her neck. "You're not warm."

"It's what ever Tony had for lunch, the smell of it." Jenny groans.

Ducky puts the washcloth on the back of Jenny's neck. "So an odor triggered on your light headedness and nausea." Ducky asks.

Jenny gets up on to her feet, goes over to the sink, and begins to splash some water on to her face. "Yes!"

Five Minutes Later

Ducky is examining Jenny on her couch. "Everything sounds in order." He says as he listens to her heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"I just had a physical, before I went away on my Asian trip, blood work the works." "I'm fine!" Jenny answers and begins to roll her eyes at him.

"Roll up your sleeve." Ducky asks and pulls out a syringe from his medical bag.

"For what?" Jenny shrugs at him.

"For a blood test." Ducky answers sharply.

"Didn't we go through this last month when I had my physical?" Jenny hisses at him.

"And it's a month later." Ducky mutters at her.

"I was fine then, and I'm fine now." She snaps at him.

Ducky looks over at Cynthia. "Cynthia, could you give me and the Director a minute alone." He nods over at her.

"Of course!" Cynthia answers softly and walks out of the office.

"I want to do a pregnancy test on you." Ducky softly informs her.

"Impossible!" Jenny laughs.

"It's quite possible, since you are no longer taking birth control pills." Ducky chastises her.

"Jethro and I have been using protection, Doctor." Jenny answers bitterly.

"Humor me Jennifer." Ducky nags her.

Jenny rolls up her sleeve. "Fine, but I don't want the blood test results here." "Abby blabbed out the test results to Jethro when I was sick last year." Jenny mutters.

Ducky sticks a syringe in Jenny's right arm. "Right!" "I'm headed to Bethesda today, their ME is short handed, and asked for me." "I know somebody in the lab, and I can get the test done real quick." Ducky smiles at her.

"Then I'll prove you wrong Ducky." Jenny smirks at him.

"A bottle of my favorite scotch if I'm right, and a bottle of your favorite bourbon if I'm wrong." Ducky grins at her.

"Your on Doctor." Jenny smiles at him. "In the mean time, could we keep this between the three of us, it could be nothing."

Ducky pulls out the syringe from Jenny's arm. "Alright!" He nods down at her and gets up from the couch.

A minute later

Cynthia walks into the office and finds Jenny looking out the window lost in thought. "So what does he think it is?" She curiously asks and approaches Jenny from behind.

"I think it's nothing myself." Jenny laughs, then turns and glances over at Cynthia. "But in the mean time, this stays between the three of us." She instructs her.

At a bar

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at a table eating lunch. "Two weeks away." Fornell smiles.

"It can't come soon enough for me." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Coming from a man who's has three ex wives." Fornell chuckles.

"Difference is, I love Jenny." Gibbs smiles and flips open his cell phone. "Better check in with her." He says and hits the speed dial number for Jenny's Blackberry.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on a case file, when her Blackberry begins to ring, she picks it up and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She answers hesitantly.

"I gather you were expecting somebody else." He sheepishly asks.

"I was!" Jenny answers softly. "You still in court."

"Yeah, and Fornell and I haven't testified yet." Gibbs groans.

"You've been down there for five hours." Jenny answers in disbelief.

"I know tell me about it Jen." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Well your not missing much." Jenny laughs.

"DiNozzo and Ziva bickering." Gibbs snorts.

"When aren't they?" Jenny mutters and shakes her head. "Somebody should lock the two of them in a room, so they can get it over with."

"DiNozzo is clueless around women, it took me a year to seduce you Jen." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny flashes back to the attic in Marseille the moment Gibbs had entered her body for the first time. She shivers and begins to tremble from the memory of the first time they made love. "Jen!" He answers and brings Jenny's thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry Jethro, my mind is wandering." She answers softly.

"Did it wander to a sweaty attic?" He grins mischievously.

"Son of a bitch." Jenny hisses.

"I know you to well Jen." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny glances down at her watch. "I'm expecting a briefing from Cassie in MTAC in about ten minutes, so I'm going to have to let you go." Jenny says dryly.

"See you when ever I get the hell out of court." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

"Sweaty attic." Fornell asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Best way to seduce a woman, when she doesn't expect it." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny's Office

1700 Hours

Jenny is looking over some case files at her desk, when her intercom goes off, she leans over and presses in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She says urgently.

"Doctor Mallard is here to see you." Cynthia answers softly.

"Send him in." Jenny answers and gets up from her desk.

Ducky walks in and sits down at the conference. "I want a bottle of Kinclaith on my desk Monday morning." Ducky smirks at her and holds up a paper with Jenny's test results. Jenny walks over and reads the report. Ducky bursts out laughing at Jenny's dumb founded facial expression as she reads the report a second time to make sure that she read it right. "All that bumping around that you and Jethro do has finally paid off Jenny." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny slowly sits down in the chair in shock. "We haven't had unprotected sex, since I went off the birth control pills." Jenny answers in disbelief.

"It only takes once Jenny." Ducky says softly.

"Nothing showed up a month ago on my blood work." Jenny sighs.

"I double checked the report on your physical examination, before I left for Bethesda." Ducky answers sharply.

"We didn't make love for three weeks in October." "Jethro was in West Virginia for a week, then I was away on my trip to Asia." Jenny mutters trying to rack her brain.

"As I've stated it takes one time." Ducky says and tenderly squeezes her hand.

Jenny gets up from her chair and begins to think, she begins to pace in front of her desk, suddenly she flashes back to Halloween Night on board 'The Kelly' inside the Sleeping Cabin.

October 31st 2009

'The Kelly'

2310 Hours

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is on top of Jenny ravishing her neck. "Jethro!" Jenny begs and arches her hips up to him. Gibbs recklessly thrusts into her with a deep driving thrust. Jenny screams out with pleasure. She lifts her hips to take him further inside of her. Gibbs slowly begins to make love to her to prolong their lovemaking. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and kisses her on the mouth. As he deepens his kiss, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "I love you!" He says between kisses.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and moans out as he slowly begins to move his hips underneath her. She sits on top of him and slowly begins to make love to him. Gibbs' hands glide over Jenny's butt as she presses down to meet his upward thrusts. "Jethro!' Jenny cries out as he changes the angle of his hips. "Oh god!" Jenny screams out in pleasure. As Jenny loses herself in her lover's body, Gibbs leans up and begins to ravish her breasts. "You're making me crazy." Jenny groans out at the feel of his tongue circling around her right nipple. She grabs the back of is hair as he increases the tempo of his upward strokes. Gibbs pulls Jenny against him and rolls on top of her. For fifteen torturous minutes Gibbs and Jenny aggressively make love to one another, they frequently change positions fighting off at climaxing first.

Gibbs rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. She leans over and runs her tongue along his lower lip. "Crap!" He groans out as his body is finally begins to cave in.

"Quit fighting it." Jenny purrs grinds her body against his.

Battle weary from their lovemaking, Gibbs and Jenny climax at the same time. "Damn it Jen!" He groans out in exhaustion. Jenny exhausted from her trip and from their lovemaking begins to drift off to sleep against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs strokes his lover's hair and watches over her as she falls asleep in his arms

Present Time

"Halloween Night!" Jenny answers softly.

"You and Jethro were drunk when the two of you left Abby's apartment." Ducky chastises her. Jenny sinks down in the chair at the head of the conference table, letting it sink in that she's pregnant with Gibbs's child. "You need to see you're Gynecologist some time next week." Ducky advises her.

"Jethro and I are heading to Stillwater Wednesday night after work." Jenny answers numbly.

"I'm sure that your Doctor will squeeze in the Director of NCIS on short notice" Ducky chuckles.

"Until then Ducky, keep this between you and I." Jenny instructs him.

"I will!" He smiles and squeezes her hand. "I have to head back down to Autopsy." He says and gets up from his chair and leaves the office.

Cynthia walks in and sits down at the conference table, taking in her boss' stunned body language. "I'm not taking no for an answer Jenny." Cynthia says and wants some answers.

"This is to stay between the three of us until further notice." Jenny answers softly and hands Cynthia the report on her pregnancy test.

Cynthia squeals as she reads the report and gets up from her chair and hugs Jenny. She pulls away and notices that Jenny is still in shock over the news. "You weren't expecting this were you." She smiles at her.

"No!" Jenny answers softly and gets up from her chair. "Not in a million years Cynthia."

"You want it?" Cynthia smiles.

"Of course I do, just stunned at the news is all." Jenny answers and goes over to the back of her desk and sits down.

"The question is how will Agent Gibbs react to it." Cynthia asks.

Jenny flashes back to last summer on board 'The Kelly'.

July 18th 2009

2100 Hours

Candles line the deck around the cockpit as Gibbs and Jenny cuddle with one another amongst the pillows. Gibbs looks up with his head on the pillow, looking up into the stars. Jenny has her face buried against her lover's chest in total peace and contentment. "Jethro, what are you thinking?" She asks him softly.

"I thought you knew what I was always thinking." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny looks up at him. "You've been like this, since I came home from the hospital the other day." She answers and touches his face, so he can look down at her.

"Secretary of State Clinton had mentioned to me that you could have furthered your career if you had taken that Homeland Security Deputy Director position."

"I don't want to further my career." Jenny says softly.

"Jen, I don't want you holding out on a job because of me." Gibbs answers firmly. Jenny gets up and approaches the railing on the port side of the boat. Gibbs gets up, follows her, and puts his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm holding out on a job, because of us, you and I together, is more important, than any job offer."

"It's because you have regrets about leaving me for the Team Leader position over in Madrid." He asks softly.

Jenny nods at him. 'Yes!" She answers with her voice breaking with emotion.

Gibbs turns Jenny around and pulls her into his arms. "How many kids did you want have with me?" He asks softly.

Jenny looks up at him with surprise. "I didn't have an exact number." She laughs at him and takes in his reaction. "You wanted children with me?"

"Yes!" He answers softly. "Three!"

Caught off guard by his admission Jenny pulls away from him. "You never had any kids with any of you're ex-wives." Jenny asks.

"That's because I didn't love any of them." He answers and walks over to her. "I wanted to have a little girl that looked like you." He smiles at her.

"Jethro!" Jenny answers softly, with tears streaming down her face.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "Red hair, green eyes, but minus you're temper and mouth." He chuckles.

"She would have had a mouth." Jenny laughs against his chest.

Gibbs chuckles against her hair. "I have a temper also." He laughs and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth.

Few minutes later down on the bed in the cockpit, Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, as he deepens his thrusts against her, Jenny digs her nails into his back. "I love you." He says softly and slows the pace down to their lovemaking.

"Jethro!" Jenny breathes out as he slowly and tenderly makes love to her.

Present Time

"When we were together ten years ago, Jethro wanted to have children with me." Jenny sighs in frustration at the lack of communication between them back then. "Only problem was, he didn't bother to tell me about it until last summer." She mutters.

"Would it have made a difference with you leaving him." Cynthia asks.

"I don't know." Jenny shrugs at her. "Because I didn't know about his first wife and daughter at the time."

"That would have made a difference knowing about Shannon and Kelly." Cynthia nods at her.

"Yes!" "I wouldn't have left him."

"How many kids did he want?" Cynthia nods over at her.

"Three!" Jenny smiles at the memory.

"I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds out that he's going to be a Father again." Cynthia smiles.

"I still want this kept between the three of us until I see my Gynecologist." Jenny asks dryly.

"I understand!" Cynthia nods at her and walks out of the office.

"Pregnant!" Jenny whispers and shakes her head in disbelief.

Jenny's House

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door and notices the hallway light is the only one on in the house. Gibbs glances down at his watch and notes the time. "She's in bed early for a Friday night." He says with surprise, turns off the hallway light, and begins to walk up the steps.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in to find Jenny sleeping in bed. "And sex is out of the question tonight." He mutters under his breath.

0400 Hours

Gibbs rolls over on to Jenny's side of the bed so that he can cuddle up with her in his sleep. He sits up in bed and notices that he's alone in bed. "How many times do I have to tell you to wake me up, when you have a bad dream." He groans and gets out of bed.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is sitting by the fireplace wearing Gibbs shirt reading her book. Gibbs walks in dressed in a pair of sweatpants. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asks and slowly walks over to her.

Jenny takes off her glasses and looks up at him. "No, I couldn't sleep." She answers softly.

Gibbs goes down on to the floor and gently grabs a hold of her face. "You sure!" He gently asks.

Jenny puts her glasses and book down off to the side. "I went to bed early, around nine o'clock." She shrugs.

"2100 hours is early for you." Gibbs chuckles and leans over and kisses her on the mouth.

"I was tired." Jenny answers dryly.

Gibbs begins to unbutton Jenny's shirt. "I see you found a use of yesterday's court shirt." He smirks.

"Why add to laundry for Noemi?" Jenny laughs.

"I prefer you with nothing on." Gibbs grins and pushes it off her shoulders.

"I'm not an exeditionist who likes to wander around their house naked." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs takes out a pack of condoms from his pocket, and slowly undresses himself. "It's 0400 hours, like somebody is going to notice." He chuckles and leans over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs guides Jenny down on to her back and begins to ravish her neck. He works his way over to her earlobe and whispers. "We haven't made love by the fireplace in your study, since before we left for Paris."

As Gibbs is preparing himself for their lovemaking Jenny's attention is drawn over to the mini bar and a memory from the past begins to wash over her.

April 17th 2006

Jenny's Study

2200 Hours

Standing in front of the mini bar behind Jenny's desk, Gibbs caught up in the moment at seeing Jenny vulnerable, he leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny puts her glass on top of the bar as Gibbs takes advantage of her stunned reaction to his kiss. He slips his tongue inside of her mouth. Jenny groans out at the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth. She gives into his kiss. Gibbs pins Jenny up against the mini bar and deepens his kiss.

Present Time

"Jen!" Gibbs voice brings Jenny out of her flash back. Gibbs grabs a hold of her face, noting that her mind was someplace else. "You looked like you were some place else." He asks and caress' her cheek. "Are sure you want to make love."

"I have you for the next two hours, before you go to work." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Time stands still as Gibbs slowly and tenderly makes love to Jenny by the fireplace.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs climaxes inside of Jenny. He rolls on to his back and brings her on top of his chest. He glances down and smiles at the content look on his lovers face. "We haven't made love like that in awhile." He says and begins to stroke her hair.

"We always prolong it, that's why." Jenny answers softly.

"We went with our bodies instincts for a change." Gibbs grins at her. Jenny lies quietly up against his chest. She begins to rub the hair on his belly as her mind drifts off to their unborn baby growing inside of her. Gibbs pulls her face up to make eye contact with him. "You in there."

"Just thinking." She smiles.

"Good or bad thoughts." He smiles.

"Good!" Jenny answers softly, leans over, and kisses him on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from her kiss when she feels his erection up against her belly. "So soon!" She says with surprise.

"A huh!" He smirks at her.

Two Minutes Later

Jenny is on top of Gibbs aggressively making love to him. Gibbs lies back and is mesmerized at watching his lover fall apart on top of him. "Jethro!" She cries out as he aggressively thrusts up against her.

Ten Minutes Later

Having already climaxed, Jenny is begging Gibbs to quit holding back his release. "Damn it Jethro, are you trying to kill me." She screams out in pleasure. With one final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest exhausted. "You wanna try out the hot tub tonight." He asks and begins to yawn. Gibbs glances down and finds Jenny sound to sleep on top of his chest. "Two more weeks." He smiles down at her.

0615 Hours

Gibbs dressed for work leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny goodbye as she sleeps on the floor. "I love you!" He smiles at her and gets up from the floor and walks off for the doorway, he turns and looks over at her one last time before he leaves, when he has a memory from a week before the explosion on the Kymira.

April 18th 2006

Jenny's Study

0530 Hours

Gibbs throws a blanket over Jenny as she sleeps on the floor in front of the fireplace. He begins to stroke her short hair, leans over, and whispers in her ear. "This short hair has to go Jen." He grumbles in protest, then leans over and tenderly kisses her on the forehead. He gets up and walks for the doorway, before leaving the room, Gibbs turns and looks over at Jenny one last time and leaves the room.

Present Time

Gibbs glances over at Jenny with a confused expression on his face. "You lied to me." He angrily answers and storms off.

Autopsy

0830 Hours

Gibbs walks into the room and approaches Ducky over at his desk. He glances over at Palmer. "Palmer make yourself scarce." Gibbs nods over at him. Palmer noting that Gibbs wants to talk to Ducky alone quickly walks out of the room. Gibbs grabs a stool and sits down next to Ducky. "I still have memory loss from my coma in 2006." Gibbs frowns at him.

"Yes I know, you didn't remember our outing in Berlin last week." Ducky sadly answers.

"I remembered something this morning." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Splendid!" Ducky smiles at him.

"You and I have been friends for seventeen years Duck, I want a straight answer from you." Gibbs asks him.

"Jethro I would never lie to you." Ducky frowns.

"Other than me, there is one other person that you would lie for and go the extra mile for." Gibbs answers sharply.

"We've had a similar conversation a year ago about the Director's health Jethro." Ducky grumbles.

"I wasn't referring to her health Ducky." Gibbs growls impatiently. "When I was training Jenny, she would go to you as her confidante."

"The poor girl would be in tears Jethro." Ducky admonishes him. "You were hard on her those first few weeks."

"That's because she constantly would show me up in the bullpen with that mouth of hers." Gibbs snarls.

"And one of the few agents that ever did Jethro." Ducky laughs.

"Try the only one." Gibbs grumbles at him, and then gets back to the subject matter at hand. "Did Jenny mention that we were lovers, prior to my coma?" Gibbs asks and makes eye contact with Ducky. Ducky quickly avoids Gibbs' gaze and looks the other way. "Duck!"

Ducky looks at him and nods over at Gibbs. "I'm afraid so Jethro." "It was after she was kidnapped, you drove her home that night." Ducky answers softly. Gibbs furiously gets up from his chair angry with Jenny from keeping that from him. "I take it you remembered now." Ducky inquires.

"A glimpse!" "All I know is it happened in her study." "I wonder why she didn't say anything to me about it." Gibbs snaps in frustration.

"Because you didn't remember." "Everything with you after your coma was your first wife, Jenny didn't know where she fit into your life after that." Ducky frowns at him.

"That's because my mind and heart was still in 1991 on my life with Shannon and Kelly, it took me awhile to move on again Duck." Gibbs answers sadly.

"The problem was when you did move on Hollis was still in the picture then Jethro, and you didn't want to be with her." Ducky sighs.

"Well maybe if I was told about the study when I came back from Mexico, I wouldn't of shacked up with Hollis." "Oh, and you keep forgetting that she was with my Doctor when I got back." Gibbs groans in protest.

"You were in Mexico, you quit." Ducky mutters at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at Ducky. "I mean retired!" "Jenny went on with her life."

"She sure did." Gibbs grumbles.

"I assume that you went on with you're life in Mexico." Ducky asks with a shrug.

"Locals and the tourists at the Cantina weren't cutting it after a month." Gibbs answers and shakes his head. "I guess Jenny went to you about that night in the study."

"No I went to her." "After I drove you home I went back to NCIS to check up on your team, they were no where to be found in the Squad Room, so I went up to Jenny's Office to check up on her." Ducky frowns and flashes back

April 26th 2006

Jenny's Office

2100 Hours

Ducky walks in and finds Jenny sitting on her couch drinking a glass of bourbon. "Alcohol won't bring him back." Ducky scolds her, then walks over to couch, and sits down next to her.

"Of all things to describe Jethro, a quitter isn't one of them." Jenny hisses and takes a gulp of her drink.

Ducky takes the glass out of Jenny's hand and slams it down on to the coffee table. "Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are going to need the both of us."

"Did you see the look on Abby's face, when he walked out of the Squad Room." Jenny snaps and stands up. "How could he do that to her, his team, walk out like that with out warning." Jenny asks in disbelief.

"This conversation isn't about Abby or his team, it's about you." Ducky frowns and pulls Jenny back down on the couch with him. "You two seemed like you were getting close again." "Late dinners in your office, it was like the two of you were partners all over again."

"I don't know what you're talking about Doctor." Jenny answers and glares at him.

"I'm not here to talk to the Director." Ducky smiles at her. "There was a time, that Probationary Status Agent Jennifer Shepard would come down to Autopsy and would cry on my shoulder, when every her boss would bully her on the job." Ducky softly says.

"I'm no longer a Probationary Status Agent." Jenny laughs.

"But your still Jenny." Ducky answers and touches her face. "It would be nice if the Director would leave her out once in awhile." Ducky teases her. Jenny buries her face up against Ducky's shoulder and bursts into tears. "Let it out!" He says softly and pulls Jenny into his arms.

"How could he do that to me." Jenny sobs up against Ducky's shoulder.

Ducky tenderly strokes Jenny's hair. "I can't answer that." Ducky tenderly says to her.

"He said it wasn't going to be one nightstand between the two of us." Jenny cries and begins to break down in Ducky's arms.

Ten Minutes Later

Ducky takes a hold of Jenny's hands and squeezes them. "For the moment you are Probationary Status Agent Shepard, not the Director of NCIS." Ducky says softly.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Probie Shepard!" Jenny chuckles.

"So the two of you had intimate relations?" Ducky gently asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly. "Jethro drove me home that night after James Dempsey had kidnapped me."

"One thing lead to another I assume." Ducky nods at her.

"I didn't plan on it Ducky." Jenny sighs and gets up from the couch. "It just happened." She frowns and walks over to the window. "He promised me that it wouldn't be one time night between us."

"Keep in mind Jenny, Jethro's memories are in the year 1991." Ducky answers sadly.

"On a life that I didn't know he even had." Jenny hisses and glares over at Ducky. "How could he do that to me?" She furiously snaps at Ducky. "I shared his bed for over a year over in Europe, we were lovers for almost two years, and not to mention I was his partner for three years."

"Keep in mind I was kept in the dark also." Ducky frowns.

"That explains the reason why he's been divorced three times." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"I believe the reason why Jethro and Stephanie got divorced had more to do with you, then his first wife, the poor girl was used to get over you." Ducky sadly informs her.

"I'll show him." Jenny smirks over at Ducky. "Doctor Gelfand had asked me out for dinner this Friday night and I didn't give him an answer yet."

"Jenny using Doctor Gelfand to get even with Jethro isn't right." Ducky chastises her.

"I'm not getting even with Jethro, I'm getting on with my life." Jenny answers sharply.

Ducky gets up from the couch and shakes his head at her. "Then get on with your life, but don't use another man in the process." Ducky frowns.

"Who says I'll be using him." "Todd works over in Portsmouth, I work in Washington, and I can't see the harm of the two of us having dinner." Jenny sighs.

"You're just as stubborn as Jethro." Ducky mutters at her. "Its late, if you want to get drunk, I suggest you do it at home in your study." "I'll drive you home."

Present Time

"We had to pick up the pieces for you're team." "They were devastated when you walked into the elevator and out of their lives for three months." Ducky sadly answers.

"Then I come back to help out Ziva, leave with out saying goodbye, then show up again unexpectedly a month later to help out Fornell with the Paulson case." Gibbs mutters.

"The kids accepted you back with open arms when you returned in your role as Supervisory Senior Field Agent of the Major Case Response Team." Ducky nods up at him.

"Not you!" Gibbs laughs at him. "It took you two months to warm up to me."

"It took a fond memory of the three of us over in Europe, that I had to let it go and move on." Ducky smiles at him.

"You let it go." Gibbs answers in frustration. "And it now explains the Ice Queen when I came back from Mexico, I thought it was Hollis."

"Jenny never saw Hollis as competition Jethro, it was written all over your body language that you were just using the poor woman to make Jenny jealous."

"She was frigid, because I didn't remember us being together in her study." Gibbs growls in protest. "I don't understand, why didn't she tell me." "We could have been together two years ago." Gibbs sighs in exasperation. His cell phone begins to ring. Gibbs picks up his phone and flips it over and spots Jenny's mobile phone on the caller ID, he hits decline and flips his phone back over ignoring her phone call.

"Avoiding her isn't the answer, your getting married in two weeks." Ducky frowns.

"This won't affect it." "Just need to think Duck." Gibbs sadly answers and walks off.

Jenny's Study

2100 Hours

Gibbs walks in, his attention is drawn over to the fireplace when a memory flashes into his mind from the night that he drove Jenny home after James Dempsey had kidnapped her.

April 17th 2006

2200 Hours

Jenny walks into her study with Gibbs following behind her. Gibbs notices that she's beginning to shiver from the chill in the room. "You cold!" He asks.

"A little!" She answers softly and tosses her briefcase, pocketbook, and jacket down on top of the leather chair, then kicks off her heels and walks over to the mini bar.

Gibbs goes over to the fireplace and turns it on. "That should get the chill out of the room." He says, and then glances over at Jenny as she pours them a glass of bourbon. He gets up and walks over to her. "You can drop the act now Jen." "We're alone!"

Jenny hands Gibbs his drink, then takes a healthy sip from her glass. "I don't know what you're talking about Jethro." She answers and begins to pour herself another drink.

"How close were you to Dempsey killing you?" Gibbs answers sharply and takes a sip from his glass.

"If that car had not shown up a minute sooner, I would have been lying on the ground with a bullet to my head." Jenny answers bitterly and gulps her drink.

Gibbs puts his glass down on top of the mini bar. "And you getting yourself drunk won't solve anything either." He growls at her.

"It will keep me from feeling anything for a while." Jenny viciously snaps at him.

"Maybe if you would talk about it, you use to a long time ago."

"Paris was seven years ago." Jenny sighs and is about to pour herself another drink when Gibbs grabs a hold of her face.

"Don't keep holding it inside, it's me." He begs her. Jenny buries her face up against his chest and bursts into tears. Gibbs puts his arms around her and pulls her close to him. "This feels better then sucking down bourbon until your numb." He smiles down at her and begins to stroke the back of her hair. Jenny nods up against his chest. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up so that he can look into the depths of her green eyes. It's a sight that he hasn't seen since Paris, his Jenny. Caught up in the moment at seeing Jenny vulnerable, Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny puts her glass on top of the bar as Gibbs takes advantage of her stunned reaction to his kiss. He slips his tongue inside of her mouth. Jenny groans out at the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth. She gives into his kiss and clutches on to the lapel on his jacket. Gibbs pins Jenny up against the mini bar and deepens his kiss. He begins to open the buttons to her vest and pulls her shirt from her waistline as he's kissing her.

Jenny regaining her senses pulls away from him. She goes over to her desk, trying to get catch her breath. "We shouldn't be doing this." She says between breaths.

"Give me one damn reason why not?" Gibbs growls and walks over to her from behind.

"I'm your boss." Jenny hisses at him.

"I was your boss once."

"You were my Team Leader, an Agency Director is totally different." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs hands venture up under the back of Jenny's shirt, he begins to touch her bare back. "Problem is you can't shut off what you're feeling right now Jen, you want to make love to me." He smirks at her.

"What I want and what my body wants are two different things Jethro." Jenny snaps at him.

"Both want it." Gibbs grins and unfastens her bra strap from behind.

"And tomorrow, when both wake up with regrets." Jenny frowns at him.

"Does this feel like I'm going to regret it." Gibbs says and begins to kiss the back of her neck.

"We can't make love on emotion of the moment." Jenny groans out as she begins to lose control.

"I almost lost you today."

"My point exactly Jethro." "I don't want this to be a one night stand between us."

"There is no such thing as a one night stand between you and I." Gibbs chuckles and begins to ravish the back of her neck, his hands venture up to the front of her chest.

Jenny moans out with sexual excitement at the feel of his strong calloused hands feeling up her breasts. "What are you doing to me?" She quivers.

"If you would turn around I would show you." Gibbs grumbles impatiently. Jenny turns around, captures his mouth, and aggressively begins to kiss him. Hot and steamy kisses are being exchanged by them, as Jenny's tongue explores his mouth, Gibbs unbuttons her shirt and drops it to the floor. In between kisses, Jenny pushes his jacket off of his shoulders and tosses it on to the floor. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the desk, his mouth begins to descend down her neck and shoulders, slowly and methodically he begins to ravish her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

"Jethro!" Jenny moans out and grabs on to the back of his hair as his tongue begins to circle around her left nipple. "You're making me crazy." She moans out.

Gibbs pulls both of his shirts over his head and throws them on the floor. "In a few more minutes I'll be doing more than that Jen, you've been a major tease for the past year." He growls at her, then leans over, and kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs begins to undress her in between kisses, his right hand ventures in between her legs. Jenny cries out and arches up to his hand as he draws out her arousal. "I see nothing has changed after seven years." He smirks and begins to nuzzle her neck.

Jenny begins to unbutton his belt buckle, her fingers works open the front of his pants, through the fly of his boxers she begins to touch his harden length. "You were saying Jethro." She purrs.

"Oh god!" Gibbs cries out and buries his face against her shoulder as her hands venture up to the tip of his shaft.

"Jethro you have two options, you could either take me now on the desk, or over on the floor by the fireplace." She whispers sensuously in his ear.

Gibbs leans back and finishes getting undressed. "The floor, I want to see the look in your eyes by the fire the moment you lose yourself in my body." He smiles at her. Jenny pulls him on top of her on the desk, she begins to arch her hips up at him. With a deep driving thrust, Gibbs plunges into her.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out and digs her nails into his back. Gibbs picks her up from the desk with Jenny straddling his waist and he carries her over to the floor in front of the fireplace. Gibbs guides Jenny down on to her back, and slowly he begins to make love to her. To stifle out an on coming cry Jenny captures his lips in deep kiss. Gibbs begins to quicken his strokes against her. "Harder!" She begs.

"You still can't pace yourself." He groans out as she aggressively begins to move under him. "Crap!" He growls out.

Aggressively they make love to one another by the fireplace. A years worth of sexual frustration between the lovers explodes. Gibbs holds his ground at being the dominant lover, keeping Jenny on her back. Her whimpers of pleasure are music to his ears as he pounds his body into hers sending her over the edge. Gibbs near his peak of pleasure makes eye contact with Jenny looking into the depths of her green eyes. Her body begins to convulse around him in a chain of spasms. "Jethro!" She screams out with pleasure. Gibbs thrusts against her in an explosion of ecstasy as his release pulsates through him. He slumps on top of her burying his face in between her breasts heaving with exertion. Jenny lies motionless on the floor and begins to tremble from the affects of her orgasm.

For several minutes, they quietly lie on the floor exhausted from their lovemaking. Gibbs breaks the spell when he finds a blanket on a near by chair and covers them up. He leans over and tenderly caress' Jenny's face. "Seven years is to damn long Jen." He frowns and tenderly kisses her on the face to bring Jenny down from her release.

"Last time I screamed like that with a man on top of me was seven years ago." She laughs and begins to play with the hair on his chest.

"Men you went out weren't real men." He snorts and goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Jenny finds the scar on his stomach from their op in New Orleans. "Helen Wheeler is still in Gulf Port." Jenny smirks.

"I was hoping you would have transferred her to Manila." Gibbs grins.

"As much as you and I don't like her, she is a good agent." Jenny sighs and buries her face against his chest.

Gibbs notices that she's fighting to stay awake, he begins to stroke her hair. "Get some sleep." He whispers softly. Jenny looks up at him. "I'll watch over you while you sleep." He smiles at her and gently strokes her cheek. Jenny kisses his hand, then buries her face against his chest and slowly drifts off to sleep. Through the night, Gibbs watches over his lover as she sleeps in his arms.

0500 Hours

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring, he gently disengages himself from Jenny's arms and gets up and finds his pants on the floor, finding his phone in his pants pocket he flips it over and answers it. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

0530 Hours

After getting a quick shower, Gibbs sitting at Jenny's desk writing her a note, he gets up and grabs a blanket that he retrieved from one of the spare bedrooms and walks over to the fireplace and goes down the floor. He tenderly covers Jenny up as she sleeps on the floor in front of the fireplace. He begins to stroke her short hair, leans over, and whispers in her ear. "This short hair has to go Jen." He grumbles in protest, then leans over and tenderly kisses her on the forehead. He gets up and walks for the doorway, before leaving the room, Gibbs turns and looks over at Jenny one last time and leaves the room.

April 20th 2006

Jenny's Office

1900 Hours

Jenny is in her bathroom preparing for a dinner at the White House. Gibbs walks in and begins to drool in approval of her red low cut evening gown. "Damn Jen, you look beautiful." He smiles.

"Now you know why it takes me so long to get ready." Jenny smirks as she finishes putting on her red lipstick.

"Figures, I just get back from Norfolk after from a lead, and you have to go out for the night." He frowns.

"I can't say no to the President Of The United States Jethro." Jenny sighs at him. Gibbs walks over behind her and begins to ravish the back of her neck. "Jethro!" She quivers.

"After I'm done on that Turkish Freighter tonight, and your finished with your White House function, I'm taking that dress off." Gibbs smirks.

"You better not ruin it Jethro." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs is about to answer her when his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He barks impatiently.

Squad Room

"Chopper is ready over at Anacostia." Tony informs him from his desk.

"I'm on my way down, just briefing the Director." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"You weren't briefing me about work." Jenny purrs.

"I was about to brief you on how I was going to take that dress off of you later on." Gibbs grins mischievously and walks out.

Present Time

Gibbs sitting in the leather chair near the doorway, Jenny walks in with her book and glasses in her hand. "Um shouldn't you be working out in the garage?" She teases him and is about to walk over to her desk.

"You lied to me this morning." Gibbs snaps at her.

Jenny turns and looks at him with a questioning look. "About what?" She shrugs.

"The last time we made love in your study by the fireplace was April 17th 2006." He answers bitterly.

Caught off guard, Jenny quickly defends herself. "Now you remember." "And it wasn't a lie technically, you didn't remember Jethro, there are some things about us, that you still don't remember." Jenny frowns at him. Gibbs stands up and gives her a wounded look. "And how much of that night do you remember." She curiously asks.

"Your reaction when I first kissed you, you were so stunned." "The way you gasped out when I had my hands on your bare breasts under your shirt, how you dug your nails into my back as I made love to you, and the total peace and contentment that was on your face as you drifted off to sleep in my arms." "I didn't sleep that night, I held you all night long." Gibbs smiles at her over the memory.

"Then I woke up alone." Jenny sadly answers.

"Dispatch called me at 0500 hours." "Then I was in Norfolk for two days working on a lead for that Turkish Freighter." "When I came back, I was in your office while you were getting changed, you had a red gown on." "You looked so beautiful that night." He smiles at her.

"We were suppose to meet at my house after wards."

"I was suppose to help you out of that dress." He smirks at her, and then gets serious with her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you on a memory that you didn't remember." "When you came back from Mexico that time you didn't remember Serbia." Jenny frowns at him.

"I remembered that night at home." "A week in Serbia with nothing to do, but make love with you all day long." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Yeah it was nice that McGee gave me the photo, and not you Jethro." Jenny snaps and is about to walk away from him.

Gibbs grabs her by the arm and stops her from leaving the room. He guides them back over to the chair and begins to nuzzle her neck. "Instead of the two us wasting our time with Todd Gelfand and Hollis Mann, we could have been in been in each others beds, instead of being miserable." He sighs in frustration.

"What if you didn't remember?"

"What if I did?" He asks and pulls Jenny's face up to make eye contact with him. "We wasted two years Jen, we could have been together two years ago."

Jenny buries her face against his shoulder. "I wasn't sure on how you felt about me after you came back from Mexico." She answers softly.

"I wanted to put you through the wall." He chuckles at her. "You were in your Ice Queen mode."

"I was hurt and angry with you for leaving me." She sighs against his chest.

"I wasn't myself Jen." He says sadly and begins to rub her back. "My memories were on my past life with Shannon and Kelly, the only memories I had with you, was rolling in bed with you in Paris."

"I knew I caught you in an X-rated flashback at the hospital." Jenny laughs and looks up at him.

"Borderline X-rating." He chuckles at her. "You want to see the loft?"

"Only if it's finished." She smiles at him.

"It's finished, and we're going to use it on Monday." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny suddenly remembers that she might have a Doctors appointment with her Gynecologist. "I might have something to do during lunch on Monday." She quickly answers.

"Tuesday then." He smiles.

"If I'm not stuck in MTAC." She answers and gets up from his lap.

Up in the loft

Gibbs opens the door to the bedroom and turns on the light. Jenny walks in and is stunned to find that Gibbs has recreated his bedroom from his house. "You recreated your bedroom from your house." She says with surprise.

"It's where we spent lunch time before 'The Kelly' and since 'The Kelly' is in storage for the winter." Gibbs grins at her mischievously.

"Noemi will hear us." Jenny hisses in protest.

"The room is sound proof, even your screams won't penetrate it." Gibbs laughs and walks over to the bathroom door and opens it, as he walks in through the doorway and turns on the light.

Jenny follows him from behind and immediately spots the hot tub. "You put a hot tub in here." She asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs says and begins to take off his shirt. Gibbs glares over at Jenny whose to busy looking over the bathroom instead of getting herself undressed. "Am I going to have to throw you in there with your clothes on." He growls at her impatiently.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Inside the hot tub

With bubbles going through the water, Gibbs leans behind Jenny on the bench seat, he begins to nibble on her ear from behind. "What are you doing?" She quivers from sexual excitement.

Gibbs shuts off the bubbles and pushes the button in for the air jets, "You really want to know." He smirks and shoves her forward up against one of the air jets.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out as one of the air jets is positioned in between her legs. "You bastard!" She hisses at him. He leans over her from behind and gets his full weight on her from behind. "On know you don't!" She warns him.

"Oh yes!" He grins and enters her from behind. Jenny screams out with pleasure as he aggressively begins to thrust behind her.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs shuts off the air jet as he thrusts into her one last time and climaxes inside of her. Jenny buries her face up against the edge of the hot tub trying to regain her faculties. Gibbs goes down on the bench seat. "Jen!" He nods over at her.

"Give me a minute for crying out loud." She sighs in protest.

"I want to hold you." He mutters and pulls Jenny up against him with her back up against his chest. "We can't stay in here for to much longer."

"I know!" Jenny answers softly.

"I've had a hard on from hell all day long from you." Gibbs grumbles.

"Afraid that DiNozzo would walk in on you again." Jenny giggles.

"If I'm desperate, I'll use your bathroom and shower." Gibbs laughs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

0200 Hours

Jenny awakens shivering on the bed, she glances over and finds Gibbs sleeping on his side of the bed. "You can freeze you ass off in your own room." "I'm heading up to my warm bed." She mutters in protest, gets out of bed, and walks out of the room.

Doctor Melissa Harper's Office

1130 Hours

After examining Jenny on the examination table, Doctor Harper confirms Jenny's suspicions that she's three weeks pregnant. "You were right." She smiles at her, gets up from her stool, goes over to the sink, and begins to wash her hands.

"Three weeks." Jenny nods over at her.

"A baby conceived on Halloween night." She laughs.

"It wasn't planned trust me." Jenny sighs.

"Usually isn't Jenny." Harper answers softly and walks over to the table.

"Is there any dangers at my age?" Jenny asks.

"With the shape your in, you should be fine." Harper reassures her.

Squad Room

Squad Room

1220 Hours

Gibbs tosses his empty cup of coffee and the trashcan and gets up from his chair. "I'm going for coffee." He grabs his coat from the bookshelf and walks off.

Tony waits for him to get inside the elevator. "No lunch time quickie with Jenny." He chuckles.

"The Director had a meeting up on the hill Tony." Ziva answers from her desk.

Tony glances down at his watch. "Come on McGeek how long does it take you to get barbecue take out." Tony groans in protest.

Ten minutes later

Jenny steps out of the elevator with Ducky and McGee. "You sure you don't want anything ma'am." McGee says with a smile.

"Positive Tim!" She smiles and walks off with Ducky.

McGee walks over to Tony and drops the bag on the corner of his desk. "Don't start!" He glares down at Tony.

"You are a half an hour later." Tony grumbles.

"The reason why I'm late, is because you're order is what held everything up." McGee groans at him.

Over at the catwalk Jenny and Ducky are walking along. "I can't take the bickering Ducky." Jenny sighs and walks over to the stairs.

"The joys of Motherhood." Ducky chuckles.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is eating her lunch at her desk, when Jenny and Ducky walk through the door, she gets up from her desk and follows Jenny and Ducky as they walk inside her office. "Cynthia close the door." Jenny asks and walks over to her desk.

Cynthia closes the door and sits down at the conference table. "Well!" She smiles.

"My suspicions were correct, I'm three weeks pregnant." Jenny smiles and puts her pocketbook down on top of the desk. "The baby is due at the end of July."

Ducky walks over to Jenny and hugs her. "Congratulations my dear." Ducky smiles.

"Thank you!" Jenny smiles and pulls away from Ducky. "And I want this to be kept a secret from Jethro for a little bit longer."

"How much longer?" Ducky asks.

"Just for another two weeks, I want to surprise him on our wedding night, I want to get even with him." Jenny smirks at him. Cynthia raises a questioning eyebrow at her boss. "Mexico and 'The Kelly' he drove me crazy with that." Jenny mutters in protest.

"Serves Jethro right." Ducky chuckles.

Squad Room

Ducky is walking down the bottom of the stairs, just as Gibbs is going up with a cup of coffee in his hand. "The Director back." Gibbs asks as he walks past Ducky.

"I believe so, I was visiting Cynthia." Ducky smiles and watches Gibbs rush over the catwalk and up the stairs. "I guess that other matter got resolved." Ducky muses as he walks down the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs barges in. "Agent Gibbs do you have an appointment to see the Director." Cynthia playfully hisses at him from her desk.

"I never need an appointment to see my fiancée Cynthia." Gibbs smirks and walks into Jenny's Office and spots his lover sitting over on the couch. "When did you get back?" He smiles and walks over to her, before he sits down on the couch, Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Breathlessly Jenny pulls away from his kiss. "Fifteen minutes ago." She answers softly.

"If I would of known you were coming back sooner I would have stuck around." He says and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

Jenny begins to mentally curse him out, because she's on a one cup of coffee limit a day. "I was on the phone with the Ritz Carlton." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "You would have been bored out of you're mind."

"Wedding plans!" Gibbs snorts at her. "Just give us a minister of a Justice Of The Peace and that will solve everything."

"I want our wedding to be perfect Jethro." Jenny smiles at him, and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs stands up and hands Jenny his coffee. "Here!" He smiles at her.

"No thank you." Jenny answers and hands it back to him.

Gibbs puts his coffee cup on top of the coffee table. "You feeling ok Jen." He asks with concern.

"Fine Jethro!" Jenny shrugs.

"It's Jamaican blend." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Not in the mood for coffee Jethro." Jenny sighs at him.

"You in the mood to make love when we get home tonight." Gibbs grins at her.

"After dinner!" Jenny smiles at him.

"Deal!" He says and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the forehead. Gibbs notes that her mind is someplace else, he pulls Jenny's face up. "You sure your ok." He asks and sits down on the couch with her. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder. Gibbs begins to rub her back. "You rarely want to be held like this in the office."

"I just want to be held, is that a crime?" Jenny frowns.

"For the Director Of NCIS, it is." Gibbs chuckles.

"The Director is human also Jethro, remember you made love to the Director in this office three times already, plus my study." Jenny laughs at him.

"And your bed several times, and not to mention in the bathroom on the airplane." Gibbs growls.

Jenny glances up at him. "And on 'The Kelly' a few weeks ago." She smirks at him.

"That was the Director." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Fraid so Jethro." Jenny grins and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. She gets up from the couch and walks over to back of her desk, and sits down.

"I thought I told you to keep her out of my domain."

"The loft and the garage is you're domain, keep in mind you built the Sleeping Cabin, with me in mind." She teases him. "Besides you were begging for it that day." Jenny laughs and puts on her glasses.

Gibbs gives Jenny a glare of warning and picks up his cup of coffee from the coffee table. "I better head back down to the Squad Room." Gibbs answers roughly and walks out of the office.

Cynthia walks in with her coat on. "I'm taking these files over to Homeland Security, I only should be an hour." She nods over to Jenny.

Jenny is ordering a bottle of Kinclaith for Ducky on line. "On your way back, could you do me a favor?"

Autopsy

1430 Hours

Ducky is glancing up at an X-ray when the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels can be heard against the floor. "Director!" Ducky smiles at her as she walks over to his desk carrying a bag.

"Doctor!" She smiles at him and sits down at his desk.

Ducky walks over. "I gather you're paying off your bet." He chuckles and opens up the bag and pulls out a bottle of Kinclaith. "At least your honorable when you lose a bet, unlike DiNozzo."

"Gibbs likes to welch on his bets also." Jenny mutters.

"Well he hasn't with me yet." Ducky laughs at her. "So when's your next Doctor's appointment." Ducky asks with a smile.

"The week after we get back from Europe, and I have to switch to an OB/GYN, Doctor Harper recommended Doctor Norton." Jenny answers softly.

"You are going to go through caffeine withdrawal my dear." Ducky teases her.

"According to my Doctor, I'm allowed to have one twelve ounce cup a day."

"That's if your morning sickness allows it." "You started early with it." Ducky comments dryly, and then puts his bottle of scotch on top of his desk.

"What ever DiNozzo was eating on Friday, is what triggered it." Jenny answers bitterly.

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva walk in through the door. "Sticking your nose in my case again Director." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny stands up and glares over at Gibbs. "No!" "Discussing something with Doctor Mallard, Agent Gibbs." "You and your agents are not the only team that Doctor Mallard performs autopsies on." Jenny snaps at him.

"Soon as I get the results in Director, I'll let you know." Ducky nods over at her.

"Thank you Doctor." "I'll be in MTAC so call me on my cell phone." Jenny answers and walks out of the room.

Tony smirks over at Gibbs. "Boss lady told you Gibbs." Tony laughs.

"DiNozzo, she was kidding." Gibbs mutters and shakes his head. "You don't know squat about women." Gibbs snorts.

"Like your track record is any better Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"In two weeks, I will no longer have a track record." Gibbs smirks at him, and then notices the bottle of Kinclaith on top of the desk. "Your birthday Duck." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"No, somebody lost a bet, and unlike you and DiNozzo, this person pays up with out complaining." Ducky mutters.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, his body shudders as he climaxes inside of her. "Damn it, you could have warned me that you brought the Director into the bedroom." He pants and rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. Jenny's mind is on their unborn child that's growing inside of her. Gibbs glances down and notices that Jenny hasn't heard a word he's said. "You've been quiet tonight." He asks and begins to rub her back.

"To many wedding plans going on in my head is all." Jenny answers softly and looks up at him.

"And you look tired also." Gibbs frowns and tenderly caress's her face.

"Wedding plans and I have an agency to run." Jenny smiles at him.

"Think about it tomorrow." "In the mean time go to sleep."

Jenny leans up and kisses him good night. "I love you!" She whispers softly, buries her face up against his right shoulder, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

"I love you Jenny." Gibbs whispers.

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are talking amongst themselves as they work at their desks. "So what are you doing for Turkey Day, McGobble?" Tony grins.

"Home with my parents and sister." "Why the interest?" McGee shrugs.

"Better than going to the sticks, like Gibbs and the Director." "Jenny must have been bored out of her mind when she was up there a few months ago." Tony laughs.

"Actually it was the Director's idea, that they spend time with his Father during Thanksgiving?" Ziva answers flatly.

"And she did say that she enjoyed herself there." McGee smiles.

"No way!" Tony chuckles and shakes his head. "Jenny with out the use of her Blackberry and the nearest Starbucks was ten miles away." Tony laughs.

Unknown to Tony, Jenny is sitting behind the partition at Agent Wyatt's desk listening in on their conversation. "Try thirty miles away." Jenny mutters.

Back over at Gibbs' section Ziva gets up from her desk and puts her coat on. "McGee you ready." Ziva asks.

"Right, we're needed in court." McGee groans and gets up from his desk and puts his coat on.

"Have fun!" Tony smirks.

"I hope we're not there all day." McGee mutters and walks over to Ziva's desk.

"We don't have a current case to work on, so whether we're here or in court, we'll still have nothing to do." Ziva sighs.

"I would rather have nothing to do here." McGee groans and walks off with Ziva. As they walk over to the elevator, Ziva and McGee pass Agent Wyatt's section. Ziva spots Jenny sitting over at Wyatt's desk, she covers her mouth and begins to snicker. McGee notes Ziva's facial expression and raises an eyebrow at her. "What?" He curiously asks.

"I'll tell you in the elevator." She whispers.

Over at Gibbs' section Tony sits back in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk. "I get the bullpen to myself." He smiles.

Jenny walks over to the partition in front of his desk and leans up against it with her forearms. "It's a good thing you turned down that Team Leader position I offered you three years ago." Jenny comments sharply.

"Meaning!" Tony shrugs at her.

"If you can't handle being in Stillwater, Pennsylvania for a few days, then you certainly wouldn't of been able to cope with some of the towns and villages in Europe and the Middle East, when I offered you that Team Leader Position in Madrid a few years ago." Jenny snaps at him.

Tony drops his feet down on to the floor. "I keep forgetting that you're able to blend in like Gibbs." Tony answers in disbelief.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Jenny answers bitterly.

"Was Assistant Director Yates' position filled over in Norfolk when she got promoted to Assistant Director." Tony sheepishly asks Jenny.

'Yes it was." Jenny comments dryly.

"You didn't offer it to me." Tony asks.

"That's right Tony, I didn't." "I wanted somebody with more experience to head Cassie's Team." Jenny answers firmly and walks off for the lounge.

Parking Garage

Ziva and McGee are stepping out of the elevator as Gibbs is getting on after returning from a coffee run. "How does she do it?" Ziva laughs.

"I don't know, ask the boss, since he trained her." McGee chuckles.

"Ask me what McGee?" Gibbs mumbles.

Ziva and McGee look at one another. "Nothing!" They answer at the same time.

"What did the Director do now?" Gibbs growls.

"Caught Tony talking about her behind her back." Ziva laughs.

"She blended in over at Agent Wyatt's desk, and over heard Tony mocking Stillwater, and couldn't figure out how Jenny managed to survive with the use of her Blackberry and no Starbucks." McGee comments smoothly.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "She was in such a good mood, when I left her office this morning." Gibbs sighs and steps inside the elevator.

"You could always bribe her affections with your coffee." Ziva laughs.

"She doesn't like this blend." Gibbs smirks and hits the closed-door button.

Squad Room

Gibbs walks in and glares down at Tony. "I heard you stuck you're foot in your mouth." He grumbles at Tony as he walks over to his desk and puts down his cup of coffee.

"Boy is she fast." Tony whines.

Gibbs takes off his coat and tosses it on the bookshelf. "Ziva and McGee saw her sitting over at Agent Wyatt's desk." Gibbs mutters and sits down at his desk.

"Mental note, to get even with Ziva and McGee for squealing on me to the boss when I'm Team Leader this Friday." Tony says to himself.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1220 Hours

Jenny screams out as Gibbs climaxes inside of her, she collapses on top of his chest, exhausted from their lovemaking. Gibbs pulls her face up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth, to bring Jenny down from her orgasm. "I should thank DiNozzo for pissing you off." He smirks.

Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "I had to take out my frustrations on somebody." She snaps.

Gibbs begins to run his fingers through Jenny's hair. "We didn't get to try out the shower on Sunday morning Jen." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny looks up at him and presses her chin on top of his chest. "That's because I was freezing my ass off in here, so I went up to my warm bedroom." Jenny smirks at him.

"You could have waked me up." "I would have warmed you up." Gibbs mischievously grins down at her.

"I wanted to sleep, not make love." Jenny mutters in protest.

"Come on!" Gibbs laughs and shoves Jenny out of bed.

Inside the bathroom

Gibbs playfully shoves Jenny towards the shower. Jenny's jaw drops down in horror at sight of the spa shower unit under the main showerhead. "Your sick!" She hisses at him.

"No that's sick!" He smirks and gestures towards the bench seat in the back of the shower with the built in shower nozzle.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at the hand railings lined against the wall. "And this?" She asks with a questioning glance.

"My Dad!" "Remember he's coming over between the Christmas and New Years Holidays."

"Yeah right, its one more thing for me to clutch on to while you're screwing me from behind." Jenny sighs in protest.

"I did put in a rain shower head." He smiles and turns it on.

'We did get some use out of that, in our suite in Honolulu." Jenny purrs in his ear.

Gibbs grabs Jenny by the arm and closes the glass door behind them. "Quit stalling woman." He growls.

"You forget something." She teases and glances down at his erection.

"No, I stashed some in the corner caddy, under the washcloth." He grumbles at her.

Georgetown Mall

At The Food Court

"Does the woman have ESP?" Tony mutters and bites down on his cheeseburger.

"Maybe you should glance around for her, like you do for Gibbs, when you want to gossip about her." Abby giggles.

"Problem with that, Gibbs also comes in unexpectedly and I get hit on the back of the head." Tony sighs.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Over on the bench seat with her legs straddled around his waist Jenny cries out as Gibbs thrusts inside of her body. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts harder and faster against her. "Few more seconds." He grunts.

Jenny is beside herself with pleasure from her orgasm. "You said that five minutes ago." She cries out.

"I lied!" He chuckles.

"Jethro!" She screams out in protest.

Gibbs with one final thrust, he shudders against her. Jenny slumps on top of his shoulder. "Now my knee's won't be bothering me as much." He grins.

"Mine won't be bothering me either." Jenny says and looks up at him with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't think about that." He growls and shoves Jenny off of his lap.

"I believe the last time I got you orally, was when you had to pay off your bet." She grins at him.

"Last time I got you it was on Mike's deck in Mexico." He smirks as he catches Jenny in the middle of a flashback.

Jenny grabs a hold of Gibbs hands and brings him up on to his feet. "We have less than fifteen minutes to get showered and back to work." Jenny sighs.

"You just had a flashback in your head." He chuckles and grabs the shampoo bottle.

"Did not!" She lies.

"Did to!" He smirks at her.

"I really hate you sometimes." Jenny hisses.

"I say the same thing when you read my mind Jen." Gibbs laughs at her and starts to shampoo her hair.

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs walks over to the elevator carrying a Caff-Pow in his hand. Ducky approaches him from behind. "Jethro!" He smiles at him.

"Duck!" Gibbs nods at him.

"I'm heading down to Autopsy." Ducky asks then notices the Caff-Pow in Gibbs' hand. "Ah Abby's!"

Elevator doors open, Gibbs and Ducky step inside. "She said she might have some information on one of my old cases that I couldn't solve." Gibbs shrugs and pushes in the button for Abby's floor.

Ducky pushes in the button for his floor. "The Director seems to be in a good mood." Ducky muses as the elevator doors close.

"Why wouldn't she be in a good mood?" Gibbs smiles.

As the elevator door begins to go down, Ducky flips over the switch. "Now that we're alone." "Did you talk to Jenny about our conversation from Saturday morning." Ducky asks.

"Yes I did." Gibbs frowns at Ducky. "I'm hurt and disappointed at Jenny for not telling me." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"I gather she had her reasons." Ducky asks firmly.

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs and shakes his head. "When I had came back the first time to help out Ziva, remember I bumped into you going up the stairs."

"Yes!" "You were heading up to the Director's office." Ducky nods.

"Jen had brought up something intimate between us that happened in Serbia." "At the time I didn't remember." Gibbs answers sadly. "That night I was going through some of the photos that I have of Jenny in my basement from our ops over in Europe, and I came across a photo from the time we went undercover over in Serbia."

"You remembered!" Ducky smiles.

"I remembered!" "The next day I said my goodbyes to Abby and McGee, before I left I put the photo in a envelope and I asked McGee to give it to Jenny."

"Jethro!" Ducky frowns at him.

"Ducky at the time my mind and heart was on Shannon." "I was emotionally still in 1991 and I felt like I was betraying Shannon for what I was feeling for Jenny." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"Keep in mind as I said on Saturday morning, I had to pick up the pieces, not only for your team and Abby when you left, but for Jenny as well." Ducky sadly says to him.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs and takes a deep breath.

"And as I said, when you returned, you expected everybody to welcome you back with open arms."

"Everybody did but you and Jenny." Gibbs laughs.

"You know you said it robbed the two of you of two years the other day." Ducky asks him.

"Yeah!" Gibbs nods at him.

"What makes you think the way Jenny was acting when you came back from Mexico, that the two of you would have gotten back together-"

"If I had been told or had remembered about us making love in her study." Gibbs finishes and shakes his head. "She was in rare form." Gibbs growls

"The Ice Queen as you refer her to." Ducky chuckles.

"Don't worry the Ice Queen can be thawed out, I've done it already." Gibbs smirks.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ducky mutters, and then remembers something else. 'Wasn't there another matter that the Director was working on with Tony, that she had kept you in the dark in."

"Yeah!' "The Frog!" Gibbs snaps and flips over the switch for the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks in Caff-Pow in hand and approaches Abby, as she's busy typing away on her keyboard at her workstation. "Gibbs!" She smiles at him and takes her Caff-Pow from him. "How was lunch?" She grins at him. Gibbs smirks mischievously over at Abby. "Director like the bedroom." Abby asks and takes a sip from her drink.

"Who?" Gibbs shrugs.

"I mean Jenny!" Abby sighs.

"She got a test run on that on Saturday night, plus the hot tub." Gibbs grins.

"And the shower the next morning." Abby curiously asks.

"No, she went back up to her room after I fell asleep." Gibbs mutters.

"Why?" Abby shrugs.

"Because her bedroom is warmer." Gibbs laughs.

"I forgot that you keep your bedroom as cold as a meat freezer." Abby giggles at him. Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "That's what Tony told me."

"Enough on my sex life with Jenny." "You got anything for me." Gibbs asks and glances up towards the computer monitor.


	3. Thanksgiving Retreat In Stillwater

November 25th 2009

Jack's House

Outside

1900 Hours

Gibbs is unloading the suitcases from the trunk of his rental car. Jack picks up a light carry on bag. "I can't wait to go deer hunting with you and Travis on Saturday." Jack smiles.

"Haven't gone deer hunting in about thirty years." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You two eat yet." Jack asks.

Gibbs slams down the trunk. "No, figure we'll head over to Nora's Tavern." Gibbs comments sharply.

"I took some trout out of the freezer this morning." Jack shrugs.

"That's even better." Gibbs grins.

Jack glances over at Jenny who's standing next to the car and hasn't spoken a word since Gibbs pulled up to the house. "Jenny, your awfully quiet."

"Just letting the two of you catch up." Jenny answers softly and walks off towards the house.

"Strange!" Jack comments.

"It's been a long tiring three weeks in work Dad, since she's came back from Asia, leave her be." Gibbs answers and begins to walk off for the house.

Jack's Kitchen

2030 Hours

After dinner, Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are sitting around the table. "How about a rematch from last May?" Jack smirks over at Jenny and holds up a deck of cards.

"I just started a new book a few days ago and I'm really into it." Jenny answers and gets up from the table and leaves the kitchen.

Jack leans towards the doorway and makes sure that Jenny is out of earshot. "Is Jenny ok?" Jack asks.

"She likes to be alone, and so do I." Gibbs answers firmly.

Baffled by Jenny's behavior since she's arrived at the house, Jack persists on the issue. "You never push the issue." He questions with concern in his voice.

"No, because she doesn't push it with me." Gibbs smiles.

2300 Hours

"A draw Dad!" Gibbs smirks as he wins a hand of cards.

"That's because Jenny wasn't playing with us, to beat us." Jack laughs and gets up from the table.

"She also beats Mike Franks, my first partner." Gibbs chuckles and gets up from the table.

Jack's Living Room

Jenny is sleeping soundly on the couch, when Gibbs and Jack approach her. "Are you going to let her sleep there?" Jack whispers.

"No, then I won't be able to sleep." Gibbs mutters in protest. "Could you turn down the blankets upstairs?"

"You mean you won't wake her up." Jack says with surprise.

"No, watch." Gibbs smiles and gently picks up Jenny in his arms.

Spare Bedroom

Gibbs gently puts Jenny down on the bed with out waking her up. "How did you do that?" Jack asks in disbelief.

"I never woke up Kelly when I carried her to bed either." Gibbs whispers.

"And she's even prettier asleep." Jack smiles.

"We've been up since 0500 hours this morning Dad, so I'm about to crash myself."

Jack begins to walk over to the door, before he steps out. "Want the door opened or closed." He asks.

"Closed!" Gibbs yawns.

"Night son!" Jack smiles.

"Night Dad!" Gibbs nods over at him as he walks out and closes the door behind him. Gibbs starts to undress Jenny. "I better be getting something out of this tomorrow morning, no fun in undressing you when I can't ravish your body." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

0630 Hours

Jenny awakens in a strange room. Gibbs leans over her. "Good morning!" He smiles and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Jenny groggily brinks her eyes at him, confused at her surroundings. "You fell asleep on the couch." He answers and begins to ravish her neck.

"You could of left me on the couch." Jenny yawns.

"Then I couldn't of made love with you at dawn." He smiles.

"You're Father!" Jenny voice hitches as she feels his erection along her inner thigh.

"Outside!" Gibbs smirks and sits up on the bed and begins to prepare himself for their lovemaking. "Dad usually goes for a walk." "He'll be gone for at least a half an hour." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny pulls him down on top of her on the bed. Gibbs' hand ventures in between her legs. Jenny cries out with pleasure as he begins to stroke on her arousal, as his fingers draw out her centre, Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss. He breaks away from his kiss and begins to master Jenny's neck and shoulders with his mouth and tongue, slowly descending down to her breasts where he begins to ravish each of her breasts with his mouth and tongue. "Jethro quit teasing me." Jenny cries out as two of his fingers venture up inside of her.

Gibbs leans over Jenny and gets his full weight on top of her, he looks into the depths of her green eyes demanding eye contact before he enters her body. "I love you!' He whispers and enters her body with a deep thrust. Jenny moans out in pleasure as he strokes her slow and deep. She captures his lips in a long deep kiss as he begins to slowly thrust up against her. Jenny's body begins to quicken the pace of their lovemaking. Gibbs taken back by Jenny's aggressiveness so early in the morning answers her body's movements. He delves deeper inside of her with each rhythmic push. "Pace yourself!" He moans out as her hips arch up to him in wild response.

Fast and frantic they buck and collide together in perfect rhythm. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out with pleasure and scratches her nails down Gibbs' back as her muscles tighten around his shaft.

Gibbs at the height of his passion makes eye contact with Jenny, with one final thrust, he plunges over the edge in an erotic release. He slumps on top of her exhausted from their lovemaking. Jenny closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. "Dad should be back in a few minutes, let's get a quick one in the shower." He says between breaths. Gibbs looks up and shakes his head when he notices that Jenny has fallen asleep. He leans over, kisses her on the mouth, and quietly gets out of bed.

Jack's Living Room

Half an hour later

Jack returns from his walk and finds Gibbs sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. "Good morning Leroy!" He smiles and walks over.

"Good morning Dad." Gibbs answers and brings the newspaper down on top of his lap.

Jack sits down in the chair across from the couch. "Jenny awake!" He asks.

"No sleeping!" Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"There's something wrong with her, she went to bed before us." Jack frowns.

"I just wore her out about a half an hour ago." Gibbs smirks mischievously at his Father.

"It's the one thing I miss at my age, having sex everyday." Jack laughs.

"Can't find a woman who can pace herself with you." Gibbs chuckles.

Jack shakes his head and laughs at Gibbs. "Those are hard and rare, and you're lucky that you found one son." Jack answers smoothly.

"I'm lucky I guess." Gibbs answers and gets up from the couch. "I'm going outside to chop some fire wood, by then my other half should be awake, and I'll jump in the shower with her." Gibbs grins at him and walks off.

Jack waits for Gibbs to walk out the front door. "There's something wrong with her, and I'm going to find out." He answers and gets up and walks off for the kitchen.

Jack's Bathroom

An Hour Later

Jenny is under the showerhead letting the water run down the entire length of her body. She woke up nauseous and barely made it into the bathroom. "Why can't Jethro get the morning sickness?" She hisses in protest.

Gibbs opens up the shower curtain and steps inside with her. "Did you say something Jen?" He asks and closes the curtain behind him.

"No, I'm trying to wake up." She groans.

"Maybe this might help." Gibbs grins and begins to ravish the back of her neck.

Grumpy from her morning sickness, Jenny swats at him and moves away from Gibbs in the shower. "I'm not in the mood." She sighs.

"I get it PMS time." Gibbs snorts.

"No, its Jenny is not in the mood Jethro." Jenny snaps and begins to shampoo her hair.

"You were in the mood at dawn." Gibbs answers in disbelief.

"And now I'm not." She shrugs at him.

"If I would have known I was getting the cold shoulder in the shower, I wouldn't have joined you." Gibbs growls and grabs the washcloth and soap.

Mary's House

1300 Hours

Inside the living room, the men along with Melinda are gathered around the TV watching the early football game. "To bad we're to old to play football Leroy." Ben laughs.

"Football I'll pass on, I still play softball and basketball." Gibbs smiles.

Out in the kitchen Jack is getting a refill on his coffee over at the kitchen counter. Dana walks in from the dining room. "I'll be monitoring you're caffeine in take Jack." She warns him.

"Its Thanksgiving Day." He grumbles at her.

"The holidays is when we tend to over due it." She chastises him.

"Mary setting up the table." Jack asks and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Yes!" "Jenny is helping her out." Dana smiles.

"Something is wrong with her." Jack answers sadly. "I keep asking Leroy about it, but he keeps telling me that she's fine."

"He would know his own fiancée Jack." Dana answers softly.

"Maybe so, but my gut tells me other wise." Jack frowns and walks off into the living room. "What's the score?" He asks and sits down next to Travis on the couch.

"The score is up in the corner." Travis mutters.

Dana walks out. "Ben is in his glory, the Cowboys are on."

Out in the dining room the women are chattering away. "You sure do know how to handle Leroy." Jasmine giggles.

""Years of practice." Jenny laughs and then takes a sip of her glass of eggnog.

Ben approaches them puffing away on his cigar. "Not watching the game with Leroy." Ben nods over at Jenny.

Jenny backs away from Ben as the smell from his cigar begins to make her light headed and nauseous. "No, that's a man's thing on Thanksgiving Day." She answers dryly.

"Melinda's and Dana are out there." He shrugs and begins to put some pickles and olives on a napkin.

"Those are for dinner." Mary hisses at him.

Mary's Living Room

Dana watches Jenny rush up the steps. "Jack's right, she doesn't look good at all." Dana says to herself and walks over to the steps.

"I guess I'll have to wait in line." Mary giggles and follows her niece as they go up the steps.

"Jack is worried about Jenny." "I just saw her running up the stairs." "She was pale." Dana says with worry.

Mary's Bathroom

Jenny is leaning over the toilet bowl throwing up. Mary and Dana are standing in the doorway. "I had it for my entire pregnancy with Donna." Dana whispers in Mary's ear, then walks over to the sink, grab a washcloth and turns on the cold water. Jenny buries her face in her hands mentally cursing out Gibbs for putting her in her current condition, she suddenly feels a cold wash cloth being placed on the back of her neck. "I had morning sickness for all nine months with my daughter Donna." Dana smiles at her. "Aunt Mary could you get her a glass of water?" She softly asks.

"Morning sickness." Jenny answers and shrugs her off.

Mary hands Dana a glass of water. "Jenny I'm a nurse." She smiles and hands Jenny the glass of water.

"Let's take her to my room." Mary nods down at Dana.

Mary's Bedroom

Jenny, Mary, and Dana are sitting on top of Mary's bed. "So how far along are you?" Mary smiles and squeezes Jenny's hands.

"It will be four weeks on Saturday." "I just found out a few days ago, smells set off my nausea, or if I move to quickly." Jenny frowns.

"How does Jethro feel about it?" Mary asks with excitement.

"He doesn't know." Jenny answers mischievously.

'He doesn't know!" Dana says with surprise.

"I want to surprise him on our wedding night with it." "He's been pulling sneaky surprises on me ever since we got back together." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Does anybody else know?" Mary curiously asks.

"Two other people, my assistant Cynthia, and a close personal friend of ours, Ducky." Jenny smiles.

"Ducky!" Mary laughs.

"He's a Medical Examiner at NCIS, and is my secondary Doctor, that's how I found out that I was pregnant."

"You happy about it." Mary sheepishly asks.

"Shocked is the word, especially at my age." "I just turned forty-five last month." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

Mary clutches on to the both of Jenny's hands. "But are you happy about it." She prompts her.

Jenny's face begins to light up at the thoughts of being a Mother. "Yes!" She answers with a big smile on her face.

"So how are you going to pull this off for another week." Dana chuckles.

"If I can avoid smells I'm fine." "But that's impossible, so I have no clue Dana." Jenny sighs.

Mary leans over and hugs her affectionately. "It's a gift that you and Jethro weren't expecting." She softly says.

"We better get back down stairs." Jenny suggests and is about to get up from the bed, when Mary pulls her back down.

"Jethro won't even notice your out of the room, he'll be watching the football game." Mary smiles at her.

Five minutes later

Mary covers up Jenny with an afghan blanket, as she drifts off to sleep on her bed. Dana waits over by the door as Mary walks over and turns on a small lamp on her vanity. They quietly walk out of the bedroom. "Jack is going to be thrilled that he's going to be a Grandfather again." Mary beams with excitement.

Dana closes the door behind her and they slowly begin to walk down the hallway. "Do you think that Jenny can hold off until her wedding night?" Dana shrugs.

"Yes, in the mean time, we'll help her as best we can." Mary nods down at her. "I'll put cranberry juice in her wine glass at dinner time."

"Coffee is another no no as well." Dana reminds her Aunt.

"I haven't figured that one out yet." Mary mutters.

Mary's Living Room

1500 Hours

"Touchdown Cowboys!" Ben screams and high fives his son.

"I hate the Cowboys." Lloyd groans in protest.

"So do I, it was so great that the Steelers beat them twice in the Super bowl back in the 70's." Gibbs smirks.

"We got one back in the 90's Leroy." Ben grins.

Melinda raises an eyebrow at Gibbs and Ben. "Isn't this Eagles territory?" She sighs at them for rooting on another team.

"And how many Super Bowl trophies do they have in their display case, none." Gibbs laughs.

The doorbell rings. Mary walks in and glares over at her husband as he's to busy watching the game. "I see I have to do everything else in here." She hisses and walks over to the door and opens it. Ed and Debbie Gantry are standing outside the door. "Ed, Debbie!" She smiles and steps back.

"Sorry we're late, got busy at the homeless shelter, I served lunch." Debbie smiles and walks in with Ed.

Ed smirks down at Gibbs. "Remember my wife Leroy." He snorts.

Gibbs gets up and walks over to Debbie. "Been about thirty years." He smiles and leans over and affectionately hugs Debbie. "I see you married this loser." He laughs and gestures towards Ed.

"Loser!" He chuckles. "At least I'm not working on wife number five." Ed cackles and walks off into the kitchen.

Debbie raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Five!" She asks with surprise.

"Unlike the last three, she won't be an ex-wife." Gibbs smirks.

"I bet I wouldn't have been an ex-wife." Melinda purrs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes over at Melinda. "You would need a guy to propose to you first." He laughs over at her.

Melinda gets up from her chair and walks over to him. "At least, when I marry a man, I won't be a replacement for his first wife." She hisses at him and storms off into the kitchen.

Desperately needing to cool off Gibbs goes outside. He walks over to is Father's truck and leans up against the hood. Jack follows him outside. "Leroy it's not true." "There's a little lady sitting out in the other room, that's taken a piece of your heart." Jack smiles at him.

"I know!" Gibbs frowns and pounds on the hood of the truck. "Jenny has never been a replacement for Shannon." "First two wives were."

"And the third ex-wife." Jack asks.

"A replacement for Jenny." Gibbs sadly answers. "Stephanie is a good person Dad, unlike my first two ex-wives." "I shouldn't have married her." Gibbs sighs.

"Does it really matter Leroy." "What's done is done." "In another week, Jenny is going to be you're wife." Jack reassures him.

Gibbs looks up into the sky and takes a deep breath. "Its the waiting that's making me crazy." "I want her to be mine finally."

Jack pats his son on the shoulder. "You were never a patient person." He chuckles.

Mary's Kitchen

1700 Hours

Gibbs walks into the kitchen as Mary, Dana, Jasmine, and Debbie are putting the food into the serving dishes. "What smells good?" Gibbs smiles and is about to grab a slice of turkey from the tray, when Mary swats at his hand.

"Stop that Jethro!" "Dinner will be served in about a half an hour."

Gibbs glances around the kitchen and realizes that Jenny isn't around. "Where's Jenny?" He asks and is about to walk off for the dining room when Mary's voice stops him.

"Upstairs in the bathroom, she'll be right down." Mary answers and winks over at Dana who quickly walks out of the kitchen.

Mary's Bedroom

Dana walks in and finds Jenny sitting up in bed. "Jethro is looking for you." Dana warns her.

Jenny stretches and begins to yawn. She notes that it's beginning to get dark outside. "What time is it?" She yawns.

"Its almost five-thirty." Dana nods.

"I've been asleep for four hours." Jenny answers in disbelief.

"A word to you, you're going to have to slow down." Dana lectures her.

"With a twenty-four hour, seven day a week job Dana, impossible." Jenny laughs.

Down stairs

Gibbs waits for Jenny at the bottom of the steps. He glances up at the top of the steps and spots his lover approaching him. "I was looking for you." He smiles at her as she walks up to him.

"I was only upstairs for a minute Jethro." Jenny sighs and leans down and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs returns her kiss and pulls away. "You hungry!" He grins at her.

"Starving!" She smiles at him.

Mary's Kitchen

1900 Hours

After dinner, Jenny is over at the kitchen sink doing the dishes, Gibbs is standing next to her looking suggestively at her as he dries off the dishes. Ed walks over and cackles over at him. "Doing women's work Leroy!" He snorts.

"Beats staying out in the living room smelling Ben's stinky cigar." Gibbs smirks.

Ben walks in and has over heard. "I heard that Leroy!" He growls in protest.

Melinda walks in. "Table is cleared Mary." She nods over at her.

"Now for round two, coffee and pie." Mary sighs.

Gibbs walks over to Mary and gives her his best little boy expression. "Did you make my favorite?" He smiles.

"Yes I did Jethro, you know how hard it is to find peaches this time of the year." Mary smiles at him.

Gibbs leans down and kisses Mary on the check. "Thank you!" He smiles appreciatively at her.

"I made the apple one, what do I get for that Leroy." Melinda grins at him.

"See Lloyd, he's desperate enough." Gibbs chuckles.

"How dare you?" She hisses and walks out in a huff.

"Give it up." Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

"I'll start taking out the pies." Gibbs answers and takes several pies off of the counter and walks off.

Dana walks over to Jenny and whispers in her ear. "Instead of the coffee, I'll put some Chamomile Tea in you're cup."

Out of earshot of the others. "I can live with out the booze, but having one cup of coffee a day, is killing me." Jenny whines.

Gibbs walks in and has over heard part of what Jenny had said to Dana. "What's killing you?" He shrugs at her.

"The waiting around, until next Saturday night." Jenny smiles.

"Me to!' Gibbs smiles at her, then leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. He grabs a few pies off of the counter and hands them over to Ben and Ed. "Here make your selves useful, since I'm doing all of the work." He growls at them.

Jack's House

2330 Hours

In the spare bedroom, Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed together after making love. Gibbs rubs Jenny's back as he's talking to her. "I believe I have another passive streak going on with you." He gently asks her. Jenny is lost in thought listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Gibbs glances down at her and raises an eyebrow. "Jen!"

Jenny looks up at him. 'Did you say something Jethro?" She yawns.

Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "You're mind keeps wandering off the past two days." "I shrugged it off last night as you being tired from work and the flight out."

"To many wedding plans going through my mind."

"If I would have known that an over sea's wedding was going to be this much trouble on you, I wouldn't of agreed to a Paris Wedding." Gibbs says with concern in his voice.

"In another week it will be all over and done with." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him good night.

"You sure!" He frowns.

"Positive!" Jenny answers and rolls over and buries her face against his right tricep.

Gibbs cuddles up to her from behind. "I hope I don't get the cold shoulder in the shower tomorrow morning." He chuckles.

"You won't!" She yawns and closes her eyes. "Night Jethro!"

"Night!" He yawns.

The Luncheonette

0900 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk in holding hands. Mary smiles at them from behind the counter. "Good morning!" She smiles at them as Gibbs and Jenny approach the counter.

Gibbs affectionately helps Jenny up on to her stool. "Good morning!" He smiles.

"Jethro, I'm perfectly capable of sitting myself." Jenny sighs.

"I got to touch your butt." Gibbs smirks and sits down beside her.

Jenny playfully shoves at him, and then smiles over at Mary. "Good morning Mary!" She softly says and picks up a menu.

"Where are you two headed?" Mary asks.

"Since it's so warm out today, I was going to take Jenny, where my Mother and I use to go the first warm day in fall." "She use to take me hiking, and on a picnic." Gibbs smiles.

Travis walks in from the kitchen and hands Gibbs a picnic basket. "Here you go Leroy." He nods at him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." He nods and puts the basket on the floor next to his stool.

"Your welcome." Travis smiles at him. Ben and Lloyd walk in through the front door. "Better get the hot cakes going." Travis grumbles and walks off towards the kitchen.

"Hey Leroy where's the twenty bucks you owe me for the Cowboys game." Ben hollers from his table.

Gibbs gets off of his stool and glances over at Jenny. "I'll be back." He mutters and walks off.

Mary waits for Gibbs to get out of earshot. "How's your stomach so far?" Mary whispers.

"So far so good." "I had a bad morning yesterday." Jenny groans.

"I'll have Travis fix something lite for you." Mary smiles at her.

Gibbs walks back over and glances over at Jenny. "Well!"

"She already ordered." "I'm just waiting for you." Mary answers.

In a wooded area

Outside of Stillwater

Gibbs is kneeling over a stream drinking the water. "Still tastes the same." Gibbs smiles from his childhood memory.

"Glad that something isn't polluted." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs gets up and puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "Nothing has changed around here." Gibbs says with a smile and grabs the picnic basket from off of the ground.

"Have you taken anybody else here?" Jenny softly asks.

"No, it was just my Mother and I." "Something that we did together." Gibbs says and walks Jenny over into a clearing out in a meadow.

Jenny takes in the view of the mountains off in the distance. "I bet we skied on one of those mountains last February." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs walks them over away from the woods and puts the picnic basket down on the ground. "I wouldn't doubt it." He answers smoothly.

"Is this where you would have your picnic?" Jenny asks.

"In the general area." Gibbs answers and takes one of the blankets from Jenny.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

Abby is showing the songs that both Gibbs and Jenny had picked out on Abby's mood music questionnaire. "McGee look!" She smiles.

McGee glances down at both Gibbs and Jenny's lists and begins to compare them. "Ok, Gibbs picked out."

1."How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rimes

2."Breathe" by Faith Hill

3."Lost In Love" by Air Supply

4."Simply Irresistible" by Robert Palmer

5."Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen

Jenny picked out the following-

1."How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rimes

2."Breathe" by Faith Hill

3."Careless Whisper" by Wham

4."After All" by Peter Cetera and Cher

5."Hello Again" by Neil Diamond

"See something similar." Abby grins.

"Number two!" McGee smiles.

"I'm going to trap them next week in my lab." Abby plots.

Tony walks in with Ziva and has over heard Abby. "Trap who?" He sheepishly asks.

"Gibbs and the Director." McGee answers bluntly.

"Why?" Ziva answers and begins to laugh. Abby holds up their song selection from the questionnaire and shows it to Ziva. "I wonder what is so significant about number two is." Ziva smiles.

Tony is reading the questionnaire over Ziva's shoulder. "I know number one is it was their first official date together as a couple, they saw the movie 'Con Air', Director had a thing for Nicolas Cage, and the song was in it." "One problem!" Tony ponders.

"What?" Ziva asks.

"Trisha Yearwood sung the song in the movie." Tony mutters.

"Gibbs said that LeAnn Rimes, sings it better." Abby smiles.

"And her version is played on the radio more." Ziva notes.

"But Trisha Yearwood got the Oscar nomination not LeAnn Rimes." Tony corrects her. "Now back to the song at hand."

"I'm trapping the two of them in my lab next week." Abby grins wickedly.

"I want video footage of their reactions." Tony instructs her.

Abby's thoughts are suddenly on Gibbs and Jenny. "I wonder what their doing now." She smiles.

"Nothing!" Tony smirks and begins to laugh. "It's Stillwater, there's nothing to do there."

Outside of Stillwater, Pennsylvania

In a field

Gibbs goes down on his back on the blanket and brings Jenny on top of him. She leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

Abby's Lab

"Tony your horrible!" Ziva sighs at him.

"What could they possibly be doing there to keep them selves from being bored out of their minds." Tony laughs.

"I could think of a few things." Abby answers with an evil grin on her face.

Out in the field

Naked and on a sitting position on the blanket, Gibbs pulls Jenny's legs around his waist, she clutches on to the back of his hair as he enters her with a deep driving thrust. As Gibbs begins to make love to her, he finds his lovers mouth and passionately kisses her.

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs leans back on the blanket so that Jenny can be the dominant lover, he changes the angle of his hips, she leans over and grinds her hip against him. "Jethro!" She cries out. Gibbs takes advantage of his lover coming undone on top of him and begins to ravish her breasts. "You're making me insane." She purrs as his tongue circles around her left nipple.

Gibbs sits up, pulls Jenny's face up, and makes eye contact with her. "I want you to fall apart on top of me." He smiles at her. Opening herself up to him, Jenny aggressively moves on top of him. Gibbs clutches on to her hands and goes down on to his back. He tightens his grip on to her hands urging on her release.

"You're just going to lie there." She moans out trying to fight off her release.

"Hell no!" He smirks and thrusts up against her, raising his hips off of the blanket.

"Damn it Jethro!" She screams out as a wave of orgasm hit her.

Gibbs at the moment of his own release, once again demands eye contact from his lover. "Jenny look at me." He breathes out. Jenny looks into the depths of his blue eyes, just as Gibbs shudders up against her in waves of sheer ecstasy. Jenny exhausted from their lovemaking collapses on top of him. "And I was complaining that you were passive last night." Gibbs answers, over whelmed as his body is coming down from his release.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she quietly cuddles in his arms, glancing down at her. "You're not falling asleep on me." He snorts.

Jenny looks up at him. "No!" She answers softly. "Just recovering!' She smiles and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls on top of her. His mouth begins to explore her body in the sunlight. "This reminds me of Serbia." She answers and begins to tremble from a memory.

Gibbs down at her stomach glances up at her. "A week with nothing to do, but make love." He smirks and begins to gently nibble on to her stomach.

Jenny strokes his hair as he continues to kiss her stomach. "Its just you're Dad unexpectedly saying hello little one." She smiles to herself.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs watches over Jenny as she sleeps in his arms. "A week with nothing to do, but make love, sleep, make love some more, and in between our love making we get something to eat." He smiles at her. Jenny in her sleep rolls out of his arms and on to her right side. Gibbs grabs the extra blanket that he brought along and tenderly covers her up. "I can never get enough on watching you sleep Jen." He whispers and begins to stroke her hair. "There's a child like innocence about you, and it's the only time you show your vulnerability." "It takes my breath away." He answers with his voice trembling. Wanting to capture the moment, Gibbs gets up from the blanket and retrieves his cell phone from his jeans. He opens up his phone up positions the camera towards her and takes a picture of Jenny as she sleeps.

Two Hours Later

Jenny awakens in her lover's arms. Suddenly her morning sickness has kicked in, she grabs Gibbs' shirt, then gently disengages herself from his arms and rushes off towards the woods.

Stillwater General Store

Dana is standing in front of the counter buying a newspaper. "Jack she's fine." Dana reassures him.

"I'm telling you, she's not." Jack answers roughly.

"Not what?" Jasmine asks as she comes from the back of the store.

"He's worried about Jenny?" Dana shrugs.

"Where did she get to yesterday afternoon?" Jasmine asks as she approaches the counter.

"Beats me, I was to busy watching the football game and helping Aunt Mary out in between." Dana lies.

Out in a field

Gibbs awakens on the blanket alone. "Jenny!' He calls out, sits up, and notices that she's nowhere to be found. Gibbs gets up and grabs his boxers and jeans.

Over at the stream

Jenny is kneeling over splashing some cold water on to her face. Gibbs quietly approaches her from behind. "You alright!" He asks.

Startled by his presence. "Jethro!" Jenny snaps at him.

"I woke up alone." He shrugs at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Nature called!" She sighs at him exasperation. Jenny finds a mint from the Luncheonette in his shirt pocket and puts it in her mouth.

"I might as well get this over with while I'm out here." Gibbs says and goes behind a tree to relieve himself.

Jenny leans over and takes out a deep breath. "That was close." She says to herself under her breath.

Gibbs a minute later walks over to Jenny and goes down on the ground next to her. "You went out after we made love." He smiles at her, and then begins to wash his hands.

"Fresh air did me in." Jenny shrugs.

The Luncheonette

1700 Hours

Jack walks in and spots Lloyd and Ben in their familiar seats under the TV. ""Don't you two have a home?" He smirks and sits down at the table with them.

"My wife's cooking stinks." Ben grumbles.

Gibbs has over heard Ben as he walked in through the door with Jenny. "Thelma was always a lousy cook Ben." Gibbs grins down at him.

"So I gather your little lady cooks for you." Ben sheepishly asks.

"Um some times I work eighteen hour work days, that's why I have a house keeper Ben." Jenny laughs and walks off for the Ladies Room.

"And I would need the house keeper if she worked a nine to five job, Jenny is worse then Thelma." Gibbs smirks and walks over to the counter and sits down. "Where did that blasted woman get to?" He groans in desperation for a cup of coffee.

"Your ball in chain went into the Ladies Room." Lloyd grunts.

"I meant Mary!" Gibbs mutters.

Inside the Ladies Room

Mary is taking care of Jenny. She gently puts a cold paper towel on the back of Jenny's neck to stem her nausea. "You think your going to make it until your wedding night, he's going to notice." Mary frowns at her.

Dana walks in. "Mary they are looking for you, I'll take over." She nods at her Aunt.

"This round is really bad." Mary sighs, hands Dana a paper towel, and quickly walks out of the bathroom.

"Jack is getting suspicious." Dana warns her.

"So that's where Jethro gets his famous Gibbs gut instinct from." Jenny mumbles in protest.

Over at the counter, Gibbs impatiently waits for Mary to return. "What can I get you Jethro?" Mary smiles at him as she returns behind the counter. Gibbs stares over at the coffee pot behind the counter.

"Your worse than your Father." She sighs at him, and grabs the coffee pot and two cups.

"I'll have the meat loaf special." He nods over at her, and then he curiously glances towards the bathroom door.

"You had her out in the woods all day Jethro, give her a minute." Mary smiles at him as she pours Gibbs his coffee.

At the front of the restaurant. "I don't believe it's the fresh air Mary." Jack answers suspiciously.

"What did you say?" Lloyd asks.

"Nothing!" Jack mumbles.

At the counter Gibbs turns his chair and looks up the TV, Jenny and Dana walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the front of the counter. Gibbs raises an eyebrow over at Dana. "Had my fiancée occupied in the bathroom Dana." Gibbs chuckles.

"Yes, I've always wanted to go to Paris, find it interesting that Jenny has been to places that I've dreamed of going." Dana smiles at him and sits down at the other end of the counter.

With Gibbs' back facing towards the counter, Mary switches Jenny's coffee cup around and mouth's over to Jenny. "It's Chamomile tea!" She whispers.

Twenty Minutes Later

Jack approaches the counter and notices that Jenny is eating lite. "Guess your use to your house keepers cooking." He questions.

"No, I think she's trying to keep the weight off until the wedding, I keep telling her that she's in great shape." Gibbs growls at her.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs at him. Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Inside the elevator

McGee is doubled over inside the elevator exhausted from running. "Think again before you squeal on me." Tony smirks at him.

McGee gestures towards Ziva, who wasn't phased a bit by running around the building ten times. "You punished me, what about her." He groans in between breaths.

"I'll figure something out, when I'm Acting Team Leader in another week." Tony grins over at her.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's House

2130 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are sitting outside on the porch taking in the warm autumn night. "Sixty five degree's at nine thirty at night." Jack smiles.

"It's called Indian summer Dad." Gibbs answers as he cuddles with Jenny on a wicker couch.

"I prefer to hunt for deer in the cold." Jack sighs.

"So do I." Gibbs mutters.

"What time are the two of you getting up tomorrow morning?" Jenny asks.

"Four o'clock!' Jack grins over at his son, who rolls his eyes at his Father in protest. "Travis comes over for breakfast at four thirty." Jack reminds him.

"I'm use to get up at five o'clock in the morning." Gibbs whines.

"Good I'll be able to sleep in." Jenny smirks at him.

"You're not getting off that easy Jen." Gibbs growls at her, then gets up and pulls Jenny on to her feet. "Night Dad!" Gibbs smiles at him.

"Night Leroy!" Jack winks at Gibbs as he walks inside of the house with Jenny following him behind.

Spare Bedroom

An hour later

Gibbs is on top of Jenny thrusting against her. Jenny clutches on to his butt as he slips deeper inside of her. He finds her mouth and kisses her to stifle out an on coming cry. Jenny tips her hips up urging on his release. Battle weary he thrusts up against her and climaxes inside of her. Exhausted Gibbs slumps on top of Jenny with his full weight up against her.

Jenny rubs her knee up against his lower back. "Jethro!" She whispers and begins to nuzzle his neck.

"Hum!" He answers and begins to kiss her neck.

"Could you roll over on to your back?"

Gibbs rolls on to his back and gathers Jenny into his arms. "At least I could say you weren't passive there." He smirks.

Jenny leans up and kisses him good night, then buries her face up against his chest. "I wasn't passive this afternoon either." She giggles and closes her eyes.

Jack's Kitchen

0430 Hours

Gibbs, Jack, and Travis are sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. "I take it you're other half is upstairs sleeping." Travis snorts.

"Yeah!" Gibbs groans and begins to yawn.

"I left Mary's home made jelly out in the car." Travis grumbles and gets up from the table and walks out of the kitchen.

"Did you wear her out last night." Jack laughs.

"We wore each other out." Gibbs chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"So what did the two of you do yesterday?" Jack curiously asks.

"I took her to the place that Mom use to take me the first warm day in autumn." Gibbs smiles.

"Did you do anything?" Jack asks in between bites of his eggs and bacon.

"Had a picnic, and we made love all afternoon, and fell asleep for a few hours." Gibbs answers and takes his cell phone out of his pocket. He opens up his phone and shows Jack the photo of Jenny sleeping on the blanket after they had made love.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jack smiles.

"Ziva is going to pick up us up at the airport tomorrow, since I'm computer illiterate I'll have her up load it to a disk for me." "I would love to have a photo of that over at my work bench area." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"How would your lady handle that?" Jack curiously asks him.

"Jen isn't modest, Mike Franks saw her naked twice in Mexico, and she didn't flinch." "Now DiNozzo is another story." Gibbs grumbles.

Jack's House

Out Front

1000 Hours

Mary and Dana pull up in front of Jack's house, as they get out of the car, they hear gunshots in the back. "I thought they were deer hunting." Dana asks with a confused look on her face.

"They are, Jack's truck isn't here." Mary answers softly and they slowly walk over to the back of the house, where they find Jenny target practicing over near the pond. "At least we know she knows her way around a gun." Dana laughs and they slowly walk up to Jenny from behind.

"I wonder if Jethro taught her." Mary curiously asks.

Jenny having over heard Mary. "No my Father did." "Jethro didn't teach me everything." She answers as she taking out her gun clip.

"We wanted to see if you wanted a girls day out." Dana sheepishly asks her.

"I can't!" Jenny answers with a frown. "Not with out the presence of a Federal Agent."

"Whose rules are they?" Dana asks in shakes her head in disbelief.

"Secretary Of The Navy's rules, since last November." Jenny sighs and snaps another clip inside of her gun.

"So you're stuck here all day long." Mary asks.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Jenny mutters.

"Your in the middle of no where, what could possibly happen to you here." Dana laughs.

"I was in the middle of no where last November during my assination attempt." "Plus I blew off my Protection Detail in Paris for twenty one hours the year before that."

"How are you feeling today?" Mary smiles at her.

"So far so good, maybe it's because I'm not surrounded by men." "They seem to trigger on my morning sickness." Jenny laughs and fires several shots into a target that she tacked into a tree.

Mary and Dana burst out laughing. "They'll be back soon." "Jethro will be taking you to Nora's tonight." Mary warns her.

"I can't drink." Jenny mutters.

"I'm tending bar, I'll handle that." Dana winks at her.

Out in the woods

1400 Hours

Travis is looking down at the buck Gibbs shot in disbelief. "Damn!" He growls.

Jack narrows his eyes over at his son. "You sure you haven't been deer hunting Leroy." He asks and shakes his head.

"Positive Dad!" Gibbs smirks.

"So this time next week, your no longer a free man." Travis smiles at him.

"Midnight on December 6th." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Strange!" Jack sheepishly asks.

"Not to us." Gibbs smiles.

Jack's House

1500 Hours

Jack pulls into his driveway. He spots Dana's car parked out in the street in front of his house. "I see Dana is keeping Jenny company." He nods over at Gibbs.

"Nah, I asked her to drop Mary off, before she went to work, she's filling in for Nora tonight." Travis answers bluntly.

Mary walks out of the front door and approaches Jack's truck. "Kill anything." She asks.

"No Leroy did." Travis mutters.

Mary looks inside the back of the truck and spots a buck. "A buck!" She answers with surprise.

"And he hasn't went deer hunting in over thirty years." Travis groans.

"After I get it drained, I'll send it over to Walt, and he'll gut it for us." Jack comments sharply and gets out of his truck.

"Leroy doesn't want the meat from it." Travis asks.

"I'm the only one in the house that eats it." Gibbs grumbles.

"Earl should be at Nora's tonight, you can go over a price for getting the head mounted." Jack answers sharply.

"That's going in my garage." Gibbs grins.

Jenny and Dana walk over to the truck and have over heard part of Gibbs and Jack's conversation. "What's going in the garage?" Jenny curiously asks.

"I shot an eight point buck." "I'm going to have its head mounted in the garage." Gibbs grins and gets out of the truck, then walks Jenny over towards the tailgate.

"Surprised!" Travis snorts.

"No!" Jenny smiles.

"After we get the deer hung up so it can drain out, I'm getting a shower." Gibbs answers and drops down the tailgate.

Jack's Bathroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs tired from getting up so early and from wandering around the woods for most of the morning, steps inside the shower and pulls the curtain behind him. "I might fall asleep inside of here." He mumbles and turns on the water. Jenny opens up the curtain and joins her lover inside the shower. "I'm not prepared for sex, and I don't think I could brace you up against the wall." He groans in protest.

"Who says I was getting anything out of it." She sensuously whispers in his ear, then leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Jenny begins to kiss his neck and shoulder, slowly she descends down his chest, running her tongue over his harden nipple.

"Jen!" He growls in sexual frustration as her hands begin to touch his aching shaft. Jenny glances down at his erection as she strokes up and down. She gets down on her knees and takes him fully inside of her mouth. "Please don't drag it out." Gibbs moans out as her tongue circles around the tip of his harden peak.

Jack's Kitchen

Two minutes later

Jack walks in the back door to clean up at the kitchen sink, he turns on the water and rinses his hands under the sink. Jack's attention is drawn upstairs as he hears his son voice begging in the shower. "Sounds like Leroy is getting lucky." He smirks

"Damn it Jen!' Gibbs hollers from upstairs.

Jack bursts out laughing and grabs the dish soap from on top of the sink. Mary and Travis walk in. "What's so funny?" Mary asks.

"My son!" Jack chuckles and rinses off his hands.

"I thought Leroy was getting a shower." Travis asks.

"He was!" Jack laughs.

Jack's Bathroom

Gibbs with his face pressed up against the wall of the shower. "I begged and pleaded with you not to drag it out." He whines.

Jenny under the shower freshening up glances over at his whipped expression. "What's the matter Leroy?" She teases.

Gibbs turns around and faces her. "If I wasn't tired from getting up at four in the morning, I would throw you over my shoulder and haul your ass into the bedroom." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I remember a time, when you would be on a thirty six hour stake out and you would haul my ass up to bed." Jenny smiles at him.

"You better be in form next Saturday night, we're going all night long after we get married." Gibbs grins at her. Jenny smirks over at him, because she has something planned for him on their wedding night. Gibbs raises a questioning eyebrow at her. "What was that smirk for?"

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about Jethro." Jenny innocently shrugs at him.

Gibbs grabs a shampoo bottle and begins to shampoo Jenny's hair. "You know damn well woman." He groans at her impatiently.

"I guess you'll have to find out on our wedding night." Jenny answers sweetly.

Nora's Tavern

1900 Hours

Gibbs walks over to the bar with Jenny, he nods over at Dana. "Get me a beer and a bourbon." He asks smoothly.

"And you!" Dana nods down at her.

"Surprise me!" Jenny smiles at her.

"And a bourbon also." Gibbs grins over at Dana.

"Coming right up." Dana smiles.

Gibbs notices his Father waving at him from the front of the bar. "I'll be right back." He answers sharply and walks off.

"Oh joy, more male bonding." Dana shakes her head and begins to laugh. "I'll put Root Beer in your glass, he'll think your drinking bourbon." "How are you holding up?" Dana asks.

"Fine today!" Jenny sighs with relief.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better hun." Dana answers softly.

Melinda walks over with Mary. "What will?" Melinda shrugs over at Dana.

"Nothing that would interest you." Dana mutters at her.

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan, Dana." Mary smiles at her.

Dana puts Jenny's Virgin Fuzzy Navel on the bar along with her glass of Root Beer. "Here you are?" Dana winks at Jenny.

"I'll have a Sex On The Beach." Melinda grins over at Dana.

Gibbs is standing right behind Melinda. "I guess you'll drink it, because you've never done it on a beach Melinda." Gibbs laughs at her. Jenny chokes on her drink and begins to cough.

"Like you have." Melinda mutters at him and begins to giggle.

"I have!" He brags. "For two whole days in Mexico." Gibbs smirks at her.

"You're full of crap!" Melinda hisses.

"Actually he's telling you the truth Melinda." Jenny answers sharply.

"How would you know that?" Melinda sarcastically asks.

"Because I was on the receiving end of it." Jenny grins at her, then grabs her two drinks and walks off.

Mary spits out her drink and begins to laugh. Dana has her face buried up against the bar laughing hysterically. Melinda stands in the direction that Jenny walked off in with her mouth wide open speechless. "That kept your mouth shut." Gibbs laughs and grabs his beer and glass of bourbon from on top of the bar and walks off.

"And you believe them." Melinda asks in disbelief.

"Yes!" Mary sighs at her.

Gibbs' Table

Half an hour later

"I'm going to miss the two of you after tomorrow." Jack frowns.

"You'll see us at Christmas time." Gibbs answers in between bites of his bowl of chili.

"As a married couple and this time at Jenny's house." Jack smiles.

"Our house!" Jenny corrects Jack, and squeezes Gibbs' hand on top of the table. Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Gibbs glances down at Jenny's bowl of chili and notices that she's getting her appetite back. "About time you started eating." He grumbles at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I've been eating!" She sighs at him.

"Worrying about your figure for the wedding, you're going to make yourself sick." Gibbs frowns at her.

"She looks fine." Jack smiles.

"I keep telling her that, and it goes through one ear and out the other." Gibbs growls in protest.

Two hours later

Jack is standing over at the bar getting a refill on his drink. He notices Lloyd sitting by himself at the end of the bar and walks over to him. "Lloyd since your whistle carries a mile away could you gather everybody around the bar." Jack asks him. Lloyd stands up on the bar and begins to whistle for everybody to come over.

Gibbs and Jenny are slow dancing on the dance floor. Jenny raises her head from Gibbs' shoulder and glances over towards the bar. "What's going on?" She asks.

"There's one way to find out." Gibbs answers and takes a hold of Jenny's hand and walks off towards the bar.

"Here they come." Lloyd smirks and hops down from the bar.

Jack waits for Gibbs and Jenny to approach the bar. "Leroy could you come over here with you little lady." He smiles at him. Gibbs glares over at his Father as he walks over with Jenny. Jack gets in the middle of them and puts his arms around the both of them. "For those of you who haven't followed up on my son since he left Stillwater, thirty years ago."

"I'm thirsty Jack, don't take all night." Ben grumbles in protest.

"It will be all night Ben, if you keep interrupting me." Jack groans at him. Ben sits down on his barstool and begins to sulk. "He left for boot camp for the Marine Core." "On his way out of Stillwater at the train station, he bumped into his first love Shannon." "The two of them got married, bought a house in Virginia, and Shannon gave birth to a beautiful girl named Kelly, after Leroy's Mother." Jack smiles over at Gibbs, then Jack's smile on his face, turns to sadness. "Tragically Shannon and Kelly were takin from Leroy while he was off over in Kuwait serving his country and in the process got wounded himself." "Over the years after Shannon had died, Leroy remarried three times." "His first two wives he unsuccessfully tried to replace them for Shannon." Jack frowns.

"How may ex-wives to you have Leroy?" Lloyd asks.

"Three!" Gibbs mutters as the folks around the bar begin to laugh.

"In between his second ex-wife and his third wife, somebody else did capture my son's heart, while he was training her as an NCIS Agent, some thing about this spunky red head that caught his eye." Jack grins at him.

"That she would always win an argument with me." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at him. "That and my boss was spending more time with me at the office at night instead of his wife." Jenny laughs.

"I was bored with Diane, didn't you notice." Gibbs chuckles.

"So I noticed when you slipped me the tongue inside the spare bedroom, the night that Diane through you out of the house." Jenny hisses at him.

"Can I please finish my speech?" Jack grumbles in protest.

"Go ahead!" Gibbs shrugs at him.

"And while training her, and working with Jenny as his partner and boss, Leroy fell in love with her." Jack smiles at him. "And Jenny fell in love with my son in turn." "But with fate, Jenny got a job offer to head her own team in Europe and had to choose between a once in a life time job offer, or my son's heart, and unfortunately for my son, Jenny choose the job offer, and Leroy was reassigned back to DC with a broken heart." Jack says sadly.

Jenny leans over and whispers in Gibbs ear. "My heart was broken also." She says with her voice cracking with emotion. Gibbs kisses her on the forehead.

"Over the years, Leroy remarried for a third time, problem was, she wasn't Jenny, and so my son divorced her." "Nor were any of the other women he dated, and while my son was in DC training agents and doing what he excelled in, Jenny was in Europe moving up the ladder through the NCIS rankings, four years ago, the out going Director Of NCIS had approached Jenny about taking over for him, only problem she had to deal with my son."

"Hey, she isn't any easier to work with." Gibbs growls in protest.

"That's because you won't play nice with the other sister agencies, and won't follow my orders." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Great you happy, you brought the Director to Stillwater." Gibbs groans and shakes his head as the bar erupts in laughter again.

"Even though Jenny was my son's boss, she still loved him, and my son still loved her." "Everybody saw it, Leroy's team, his ex girl friend, and the two of them stubbornly ignored their feelings for one another, until an event that almost took Jenny's life last year." Jack frowns over at Jenny. "They realized that they were in love with one another and that they were given a second chance at being together."

"Is this over yet?" Ben interrupts him.

"In a minute." Jack sighs.

"You said that five minutes ago." Ben whines.

"That's because I keep getting interrupted." Jack grumbles over at Ben, who once begins to sulk. "Last May I went out to DC, and I finally got to meet Leroy's fancy DC girlfriend." Jack smiles.

"Can you hurry up?" Gibbs says to himself.

"For the few days that I was with them together, I knew my son was going to propose to my future Daughter In Law." "On September 1st on a beach in Mexico, Jethro finally proposed to his lady, and she accepted." Jack grins and holds up Jenny's left hand to show off her engagement ring. "Next Saturday night at midnight, in Paris, France." "Jenny will become Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"What number are you?" Lloyd curiously asks Jenny.

"Five, and I'm keeping my maiden name, and we're living in my house, not his." "So I won't be ex-wife number four." Jenny smirks.

"So I wanted to welcome Jenny into my family." Jack smiles and kisses Jenny and then hugs her tight. "I want everybody to have a drink in their hand." Jack asks and nods at his friends in the bar. Mary passes over a non-alcoholic drink over to Jenny. Jack hands Gibbs a glass of bourbon. "To Leroy and Jenny!" Jack toasts and holds up his drink.

"To Leroy and Jenny!" Jack's friends toast the couple as one.

Jack's friends approach Gibbs and Jenny and congratulate them. Jack stands in front of the bar. "One final thing before everybody walks off."

Ben stops and hangs his head. "Another speech!' He whines in protest.

"No, for the rest of the night, the drinks are on me." Jack shouts.

"Dad!" Gibbs groans.

"No arguments son."

"Besides you owe me a pool game rematch." Lloyd mutters at Gibbs.

Jenny shoves at her lover. "Go!" She smiles at him and watches Gibbs walk off into the back room with his Father, Travis, Ben, and Lloyd.

"Alone at last with no men." Dana laughs from behind the bar.

"Jenny, Jack wanted me to give this to you." Mary smiles at her and hands Jenny a small jewelry box.

Jenny opens it up and is taken back by the broche. "It's beautiful, I can't wear this."

"It was from Jack's Mother, he wanted you to wear it on your wedding day next week." Mary answers softly.

"You know, something old, something borrowed, something new, something blue, it's a wedding tradition." Dana smiles.

"And he wants you to have it, who knows you might be carrying a little girl." Mary winks at her.

"You could pass it on to her." Dana says and squeezes Jenny's hand from on top of the bar.

"I just found out a week ago, that I'm pregnant, and my mind hasn't adjusted to it yet." Jenny sighs.

"It will, once you tell Jethro." Mary smiles.

Out in the parking lot

0000 Hours

Jenny and Mary are standing between Jack's truck and Travis' car. "I got my drunk." Mary laughs and gestures towards her sleeping husband in the back seat.

"I got two of them." "Jack is going to sleep on the couch." Jenny chuckles.

"I'll see you and Jethro at the Luncheonette tomorrow morning before you head out to the airport." Mary smiles at her.

"Alright!" Jenny nods at her, opens up the driver's side door, and gets inside. "Good night Mary."

"Good night Jenny, watch for the deer on your way back to Jack's house." Mary cautions her.

Jack's House

Spare Bedroom

Twenty Minutes Later

Jenny unsuccessfully is trying to get Gibbs into bed. Drunk and highly aroused with the feel of his lovers body against him. "How come your sober?" He asks with his words slurring.

Jenny shoves him down into the bed. "Somebody had to drive." She sighs and sits down on the bed and begins to unbutton his shirt. Gibbs' hands go over to the back of her butt. "Jethro, come on." Jenny mutters at him as his hands begin to rub her butt.

"I heard you had a fire arm in your hands today." Gibbs smirks up at her.

"I needed something to do today while you were away." Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. Gibbs begins to unbutton her blouse. "Your drunk, and I'm putting you to bed." Jenny hisses at him in protest. Gibbs leans up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny groans out as he slips his tongue inside of her mouth. Going through bourbon withdrawal, Jenny deepens his kiss. As their kiss intensifies, Gibbs pulls off her blouse and removes her bra. Jenny pulls away from him and shoves Gibbs back down on to the bed. "You started this, now I'm going to finish it."

Gibbs watches his lover get up from the bed. "I'm in trouble!" He groans inwardly as she finishes undressing him.

"While I'm undressing myself." Jenny teases and tosses a condom at him. "You're not that drunk to put that on yourself."

"Big trouble!" He mutters to himself and unwraps the condom.

"What was that?" Jenny answers as she's undressing.

"Nothing!" He innocently shrugs as he prepares himself for their lovemaking. Jenny climbs into bed, leans over him, and begins to kiss him on the mouth. Gibbs moans out as her tongue explores his mouth, tasting the bourbon on the inside of his mouth and tongue, his hands venture down in between her legs. Jenny cries out as he begins to stroke on her arousal. "Jenny make love to me, like your first time on top of me in Marseille." He whispers against her ear. Jenny kisses him on the mouth and slowly sits on top of him. His hands glide over the back of her butt. He arches his hips up and enters her in deep driving thrust.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out. Gibbs grabs a hold of her hands as she begins to make love to him.

Ten Minutes Later

"Jenny!" Gibbs cries out ecstasy. His body shudders in pulsating waves of pleasure as he plunges over the edge. Exhausted from their lovemaking, Jenny collapses on top of his chest. Gibbs between their lovemaking and the effects of the alcohol drifts off to sleep.

Getting her bearings, Jenny glances up at him and begins to laugh. "At least it got you to sleep finally." She smirks and rolls over on to her side of the bed. "And at least I'll be able to get some sleep with out you sleeping on top of me." She mutters and closes her eyes.

Jack's Bathroom

0730 Hours

Jenny with her head pressed up against her arms against the toilet bowl. "At least I got one good day." She sighs as another wave of nausea hits her.

Jack's Bedroom

Jack is making his bed when he hears Jenny in the bathroom. "I knew there was something wrong with her." He grumbles and walks off for the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Jenny is leaning over the toilet bowl throwing up, she doesn't hear Jack entering the room. Jack quietly waits for her to finish. ""How far along are you?" Jack smiles at her. Jenny looks up at Jack with a confused look on her face. "Leroy's Mother had morning sickness the first four months." Jack smiles.

"Four weeks!' Jenny answers softly.

"Leroy doesn't know yet." Jack asks.

"No, I want to surprise him with it on our wedding night." Jenny smiles.

"I guess its paybacks." Jack chuckles.

"Yes, for Hawaii, the boat, and for Mexico." Jenny smirks.

Jack's Kitchen

Half an hour later

Jenny and Jack are sitting around the kitchen table. "He's bound to find out, if you keep waking up sick every morning." Jack warns her.

"I'll ask Ziva to bring me in early, she usually hits the gym before she goes to work." "I'll lie and say it's work." Jenny shrugs at him.

"So when's the baby due?" Jack curiously asks.

"Some time in July, I've only seen my gynecologist, but after I get back from Europe, I already have an appointment with my OBGYN." Jenny smiles at him.

Jack is ecstatic with the news that he's going to be a Grandfather again. "Leroy's going to be a Father again, and I'm going to be a Grandfather." Jack beams with happiness, he gets up from his chair and walks over to Jenny and hugs her, then kisses her on the forehead.

Still being held by Jack. "Mary gave me your Mother's broche last night, I will be honored to wear it at my wedding." Jenny answers with her voice breaking with emotion. She pulls away and looks up at Jack.

"Since I can't make it to your wedding, might as well have a part of Leroy's family with him, and if I have a Granddaughter, I want her to have it." Jack smiles at her.

"I promise you I will give it to her." Jenny answers softly, then remembers about Mary and Dana finding out about her pregnancy. "Your not the only one who's figured out that I'm expecting." "Mary and Dana also know about it."

"Good, I'll have somebody to talk about it with, once Leroy and you go home." Jack grins.

Jenny looks over at the clock on the wall and notices the time. "I better get him up, our plane leaves at 1:30." Jenny says and gets up from the table.

Spare Bedroom

Gibbs is sleeping on his stomach. Jenny nudges him on the back of his left shoulder. "Leroy!" She smirks at him.

"Another ten minutes!" He mumbles in his sleep.

Jenny slaps at his bare butt. "We have a plane to catch in five hours." Jenny hisses at him.

"Ow!" Gibbs growls and rolls over on to his back. Hung over and groggy, Gibbs blinks open his eyes and notices that his lover is dressed already. "Your dressed already." He groans from a pounding headache.

"How observant." "I've been up for an hour." Jenny mutters at him.

"I was looking forward to having another shower with you." Gibbs grins at her.

"You'll be busy trying to sober up." Jenny laughs at him and walks out of the bedroom.

"I'll get you tomorrow morning." Gibbs chuckles.

Out Front

An hour later

Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are standing next to Gibbs' rental car. "It's not goodbye Dad, we'll be seeing you next month." Gibbs smiles at him.

"And I'll be calling Jenny my Daughter In Law for real." Jack smiles, leans down, and kisses Jenny on the cheek.

Jenny leans up and gives Jack a goodbye hug. "Thank you for the wedding gift." She answers softly.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at the two of them. "What wedding gift?" He curiously shrugs.

"You'll see next Saturday." Jack comments smoothly and returns Jenny's hug. "And thank you for the early Christmas present."

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Jenny and his Dad. "I'll take it, I'll have to wait for Christmas to see that one also." Gibbs growls in protest.

"That one you'll hear about soon enough." Jack smiles and pulls away from Jenny. He slowly approaches his son and pulls him into a tight embrace. "Have a safe flight out to Paris next week."

"We will, I love you Dad." Gibbs answers softly and tightens his arms around his Father.

"I love you son." Jack smiles and pats his son on the back. Gibbs pulls away and opens up the front passenger side door. Jenny gets inside. "I'll have your buck shipped out to you in a few weeks." Jack nods over at him.

"Great!" Gibbs smiles and closes the car door. "I have a place in mind for that already in the garage." Gibbs answers sharply, walks over to the driver's side of the car, and gets inside.

"Don't be speeding, Ed's looking out for you." Jack laughs and waves at his son as he starts up the car.

"I'm not the one with the lead foot Dad." Gibbs smirks and backs out the driveway.

The Luncheonette

Ten minutes later

Mary is busy filling up sugar containers behind the counter. Travis is in the back of the kitchen mopping the floor, and the usual crew along with Dana and Melinda are enjoying the peace and quiet of an early Sunday morning in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Gibbs walks in holding Jenny's hand. He smirks down at Lloyd and Ben as they eat their breakfast at their table under the TV. "Did you two spend the night here?" Gibbs chuckles and walks off with Jenny over to the counter. He pulls Jenny up by her waist and puts her on the stool. Jenny glares over at him. "You can glare at me all you want to." He snorts and sits down on his stool.

"I'm going to miss your playful banter." Mary laughs at them. "I guess you want your usual Jethro."

"You guessed right, this one here, I can't tell you, because her eating habits have been off , so she can squeeze into her wedding dress." Gibbs grumbles.

"Hopefully it's not white." Melinda smirks at her.

"White wouldn't be a good color for you either Melinda." Jenny sarcastically comments.

"That's a good one." Lloyd howls and begins to burst out laughing with his brother Ben.

"Fancy lady from the big city, comes strutting in here like she owns the place." Melinda mutters and drinks her tomato juice.

"Melinda, quit while you're ahead." Gibbs laughs.

"Why I'm not afraid of her?" Melinda shrugs at him.

"You should be, she's a Federal Agent and I trained her." Gibbs smirks.

"Is that so." Melinda snaps and gets off her stool and leaves in a huff.

Jenny shakes her head at Melinda as she slams the front door behind her on the way out of the restaurant. "Does she like pain?" Jenny bitterly asks.

"Yes!" Travis cackles from the kitchen.

Outside

An hour later

Mary, Travis, and Dana are saying their goodbyes to Gibbs and Jenny. "I'm working on a special gift for you." Mary smiles and pulls Jenny into her arms.

Jenny returns Mary's hug."You don't have to do that." She answers softly.

Mary glances over at Gibbs and notices that he's busy talking to Travis about the buck he shot. "Jethro's Mother would have wanted me to." She answers and touches Jenny's belly.

Gibbs shakes Travis' hand. "I'll see you in April." He grins over at him, and then he notices that Mary is still giving Jenny a goodbye hug. "Alright Mary, let her go." He grumbles and walks over to her.

Mary pulls away from Jenny and leans up and kisses Gibbs on the cheek, then hugs him goodbye. "You take care of Jenny on her wedding night Jethro." Mary smiles at him.

"You should be worrying about me, I have the sneaky suspicion that she's going to be on top all night long." Gibbs chuckles at Mary. Jenny is in the middle of hugging Travis goodbye, pulls away from him and glares over at her lover. Gibbs kisses Mary on the cheek. "Take care of Dad for me." He nods at her and walks over to the passenger side door of his rental car.

"Very funny Jethro." Jenny hisses at him as he opens up the car door.

"I thought it was Jen." Gibbs smirks at her as she gets inside the car.

"Getting into an argument." Mary laughs.

Gibbs slams the door shut. "Yeah, it will give me something to do on the way to the airport." Gibbs chuckles and goes over to the driver's side of the car and opens up the door and gets inside.

Travis shakes his head and laughs at him. "You have a safe drive to the airport." Travis nods at him.

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and closes the door.

Travis, Mary, and Dana wave at them as Gibbs pulls away. Across the street, Jack is looking out the front door of his store waiting for Gibbs' car to get down to the end of the street. "Darrell and Jasmine I have some news to share with you." He beams with excitement.

"What news?" Darrell shrugs as he stocks a shelf.

"Follow me!" He smiles and walks outside.

Across the street, Travis, Mary, and Dana are talking amongst themselves. "What's the present?" Travis curiously asks.

"A blanket!" Mary smiles.

"For what?" Travis grunts.

"Their baby!' Mary answers softly.

Jack walks over with Darrell and Jasmine following behind him. "I'm going to be a Grandfather again." Jack shouts and pulls Travis into his arms.

"Leroy didn't tell me she was having a baby." Travis answers with surprise and tightens his hug.

"That's because Jenny is going to surprise him with it on their wedding night." Dana answers dryly.

"I'm surprised that Jenny told you." Mary smiles.

"She's been having morning sickness symptoms since she got here." "I confronted her with in the bathroom this morning." Jack answers bluntly.

"That's the reason why she disappeared for several hours on Thanksgiving afternoon." Jasmine answers.

"Ben's cigar smoke triggered on her morning sickness, that's how Aunt Mary and I figured it out." Dana smiles.

"Poor thing was so sick in my bathroom." Mary sighs at the memory. "We took her back to my bedroom." "Jenny slept on my bed for four hours." Mary frowns.

"I told her she has to slow down." Dana mutters.

"Four now, we should keep it between the six of us." Jack nods at them.

"Why won't she tell him right away?" Darrell curiously asks.

"He's been doing sneaky surprises to her since they've gotten back together, he planned a romantic get away when they were in Hawaii." "The Sleeping Cabin on 'The Kelly' was built like her Father's study, a library with the bed built into it." "And Leroy had his marriage proposal in Mexico planned since December of last year." Jack answers smoothly.

"I don't think what Jethro has done, will ever top Jenny's surprise." Mary giggles.

"Do you think she'll pull off hiding her pregnancy until their wedding night?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes!" Jack smiles at her. "Jenny Shepard has the determination hide her pregnancy from Leroy." Jack chuckles.

Jenny's Bedroom

1530 Hours

Ziva is helping Jenny unpack. "Sure, I'll pick you up at 0530 hours." Ziva smiles at her.

"I want to make sure that everything is going to be set up for Cassie for the next two weeks." Jenny answer firmly.

"Everything ran smoothly while you were away in October." Ziva comments dryly.

"Accept for Gibbs, but luckily for Cassie he'll be with me this time around." Jenny giggles.

"Picking up your suit tomorrow." Ziva asks.

"Yes, they'll do a double check to see if everything is in order." Jenny answers softly.

"My Matron Of Honor suit was ready this past Saturday." Ziva says with a smile on her face.

"Abby not wearing Goth for a day will kill her." Jenny laughs and closes up her suitcase.

"I think she'll make an acception for this once." Ziva nods at her.

Jenny picks up the empty suitcase from on top of her bed and carries it over to her closet. "I'll see how Cynthia is making out tomorrow in work." She says as she puts the suitcase in the closet.

"Gibbs said he needed to see me in the garage."

Jenny walks Ziva over to the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." She smiles at her.

Down in The Garage

Gibbs is sitting over at his workbench working on the toy airplanes he makes every year for kids at the Children's Hospital. "Are you playing Santa Claus again this year." Ziva smiles at him as she walks over to him.

"No my Dad is." Gibbs chuckles.

"Jack will make an excellent Santa Claus." Ziva answers softly.

"He doesn't know he's playing Santa Claus yet." Gibbs laughs.

"You're secret is safe with me." Ziva winks at him. "You said you needed me for something."

"I need a photo from my cell phone down loaded on to a disk." Gibbs asks.

"I'll need to borrow Jenny's laptop." Ziva answers.

"Jenny got a new laptop a few weeks ago and gave me her old one." Gibbs answers.

"Abby or McGee could of helped out with this in work tomorrow." Ziva shrugs at him.

"I don't want DiNozzo to see it." He mutters and opens up his cell phone and shows Ziva the photo he took of Jenny while she was sleeping in the meadow.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at him. "Does she know you took this?" She giggles.

"No, she was sleeping, it was after we had made love." Gibbs laughs.

"Where's the laptop?" Ziva asks.

"Over on the kitchen table." Gibbs points and gets up from his chair.

Ziva begins to look around the garage. "This is how we say is referred to as a man's room." She laughs and walks over to the kitchen table.

Gibbs follows Ziva from behind. "It's getting there." "In the spring, I'm having Fornell's nephew Fred install two sets of French doors where the garage doors are at." "It should keep the draft out during the winter." He answers smoothly.

"I thought you like the cold." Ziva grins at him.

"To sleep in." He growls at her. "Is there any way I can get that into a photo, I would like to have one over at my workbench?" Gibbs smiles.

"What about Tony?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"It will be here, not at work." Gibbs groans.

Ziva hooks Gibbs' cell phone up to the laptop and uploads the photo. "What size do you need?" She shrugs.

"Eight by ten, and I would like a small one for my wallet." Gibbs smiles as Ziva enlarges the photo on the laptop.

Ziva smiles at the peace and contentment that's on her friends face. "Now that's an expression I would never have thought to have seen on Jenny's face Gibbs." She answers softly.

"Before I took the photo, what was going through my mind, is how beautiful she looked." Gibbs breathes out. "She took my breath away."

"To me it seems that she content and at peace with herself." Ziva answers and squeezes on to Gibbs' hand. "I'll work on the photos tonight when I get back to my apartment." Ziva smiles at him, and then suddenly gets an idea for a wedding gift idea for him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Gibbs grins.

On top of the stairs

1730 Hours

Gibbs and Ziva are walking down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow in work." Ziva nods at him then she walks over to the study and sticks her head in the doorway. "I'll see you at 0530 tomorrow." Ziva smiles at Jenny.

"Good night Ziva." Jenny's voice is heard from the study.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Ziva as she walks over to him. "I gather she didn't tell you." Ziva asks.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Gibbs answers roughly, walks Ziva over to the front door, and opens the door for her.

"I'll see you at 0700 hours Gibbs." She hesitantly answers and walks out the door.

"Night Ziva!" Gibbs mutters and watches Ziva get into her car and safely pull away from the house. Jenny walks out of the study and starts down the hallway for the living room. "I see I'm the last to know of your plans for tomorrow morning." He snaps at her.

Jenny stops in her tracks, takes in a deep breath, turns around, and faces him. "I forgot!" She sighs.

"You forgot!" He impatiently growls at her.

"I have a wedding, a honey moon to coordinate, and a Federal Agency to run at the same time." "Excuse me for forgetting." Jenny fumes at him.

"You don't need to be sarcastic Jen." Gibbs barks at her.

"And I don't need you lecturing me." "I want to get things done at NCIS before I leave, Cassie is coming in on Wednesday, and I want things to run smoothly for her while I'm away." "It should be better, since you won't be here, being disrespectful to her authority." Jenny chastises him.

"I'm not lecturing you, just tell me what you're doing the next time, I could of drove you in."

"And have you also work a twelve to fourteen hour work day as well." Jenny flippantly answers at him. Gibbs stands around and grumbles at the idea of getting at 0430 Hours for the rest of the week. "That's what I thought." Jenny snaps at him in exasperation. "Ziva is up at 0400 every morning, and is usually at the gym at NCIS working out." Jenny answers bitterly at him. Furious at him for treating her like a child, Jenny storms up the steps and goes up to her bedroom.

Gibbs grimaces when Jenny slams her bedroom door. In desperate need for bourbon, Gibbs walks off for the study. "I need the good stuff." Gibbs sighs.

Abby's Apartment

1800 Hours

Ziva is sitting with Abby over at her computer. "So what do you got?" Abby smiles at her.

"A favor for me, and for Gibbs while I'm here." Ziva smiles at her.

"Why didn't he ask me to do it?" Abby frowns.

"Because I picked them up from the airport." Ziva sighs.

"Their back!" Abby smiles with excitement.

"Yes, most likely their at each other's throats, because Jenny is coming in early, and didn't tell him." Ziva giggles.

"Since when does she need to tell him everything?" Abby mutters.

"Since Young almost killed her last July at NCIS Headquarters." Ziva answers sadly and hands Abby a flash drive.

"What is this?" Abby smiles.

"Tony will faint." Ziva snickers.

Abby puts in the flash drive and opens up the photo. "Oh my god!" Abby squeals at the photo. "At least Gibbs has her covered." "Where was this taken?"

"Stillwater, they went on a picnic, to a childhood spot of Gibbs." Ziva answers softly.

"And I can figure out the rest, with Jenny sleeping with her clothes off." Abby giggles.

"How is your other project going?" Ziva curiously asks her.

"I'm almost finished!" Abby smiles.

"I'm getting Gibbs a digital photo frame for a wedding present." Ziva nods at her.

Abby raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "And, you need my help." She winks at her

"For some snap shots." Ziva answers dryly.

"I have the perfect ones." Abby grins at her.

"Do you have any photo paper here?" "Gibbs wants to put this picture in a picture frame near his work bench and wants a small wallet." Ziva sheepishly asks.

"Yes I do." Abby smiles at her. "Oh by the way, tomorrow I'm trapping Gibbs and Jenny in my lab."

"Oh yeah, I believe Tony has a mission operation name for it already." Ziva laughs.

"I know, I heard it already." "The Parent Trap." Abby giggles.

"Do you have a copy of that song so I can listen to it." Ziva asks.

"I sure do!" Abby smiles and puts a CD into her computer.

Few minutes later

Abby and Ziva look at each other after listening to the song together. "Make out song." Ziva and Abby answer at the same time and they begin to laugh.

"The question is when and where." Abby asks with a wicked grin on her face.

Jenny's Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs silently crawls into bed. He glances over at his lover, who has her back facing towards him ignoring his presence. "Can I have a truce for a minute, so I can have a kiss good night." He smirks at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Nope!"

Gibbs pulls her over on to her back, then leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "To bad!' He snorts and goes down on to his back. Jenny angrily glares over at him. "You're just pissed because I sneaked one in." He chuckles at her. "Come here!" He smiles at her. Jenny buries her face up against his chest and closes her eyes. Gibbs rubs her back. "I'm giving you a rub down tomorrow, your back is all tense." "Jen!" He whispers when she doesn't answer him. Gibbs glances down and notices that she's drifted off to sleep in his arms. "As Michael Donovan would say to Amelia Dedham in 'Donovan's Reef', pact." He smirks down at his lover and closes his eyes.


	4. Call Me Jethro

November 30th 2009

Abby's Floor

Jenny is waiting by the elevator, when the door opens and Tony is about to step off. "Good morning Director." He grins at her.

"Good morning Tony." Jenny smiles at him.

"Hold that door." Ziva calls out as she runs out of the direction of Abby's Lab.

"I'm getting off Ziva, got Abby's breakfast." Tony nods down at her.

"You mean you got her donuts." Ziva laughs and steps inside the elevator with Jenny.

"She won't eat my breakfast burrito." Tony frowns.

"What's in it?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"Eggs, sausage, refried beans, hot peppers, and I'm really sick, guacamole." Tony smirks at her.

The smell from Tony's breakfast begins to make Jenny light headed and nauseous, she goes over to the corner of the elevator to compose herself. "Take the sausage out and I might be game." Ziva giggles at him.

"I'll see you ladies later." Tony grins and walks out of the elevator.

The doors to the elevator close. Ziva turns around and notices Jenny clutching on to the back railing. Ziva quickly goes over to her. "You alright!" She asks with worry in her voice.

"I will be once I get into my office." Jenny gasps trying to fight off her nausea.

"You want me to call Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"No Cynthia!" Jenny grimaces.

Ziva opens up her cell phone and pushes the speed dial number for Cynthia's desk phone. "Cynthia its Ziva, the Director isn't feeling well in the elevator and has asked that you meet us outside the elevator door."

Jenny's Floor

Cynthia is standing by the elevator door. "I hope Gibbs isn't in yet." She sighs impatiently for the elevator door to open. On cue, the elevator opens. Cynthia quickly goes inside and puts her arm around Jenny's right shoulder, Ziva is supporting Jenny from her left shoulder. "I see Agent DiNozzo strikes again." Cynthia laughs as they help Jenny out of the elevator.

Ziva's cell phone begins to ring. "I'll join you in a minute." She nods over at Cynthia. "David!" Ziva answers.

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Ziva walks in and hears Jenny throwing up in her bathroom. She walks over and stands in the doorway. Cynthia is kneeling on the floor beside her boss comforting her was a cold washcloth on the back of her neck. Jenny not realizing that Ziva is observing them in the doorway begins to curse out Tony for triggering her morning sickness again. "After I get back from my honey moon DiNozzo is going to be carrying his breakfast, lunch, and dinner up the stairs." Jenny hisses at him.

Cynthia leans back as another wave of nausea over comes her boss. "You might be lucky, my sister had morning sickness for only a month." Cynthia smiles.

"My cousin had it for all nine months." Ziva answers softly.

"If I have morning sickness-" Jenny suddenly stops herself and realizes that Ziva is standing in the doorway. Jenny glances over at Cynthia. "Cynthia, could you give us a minute, and keep an eye out for Gibbs." Jenny nods at her.

"I'll stand guard up on the balcony, the minute I see him walking for the stairs, I'll let you know." Cynthia smiles and gets up from the floor and walks out of the bathroom.

Jenny flushes the toilet, gets up from the floor, approaches the sink, and begins to splash some cold water on to her face. "How far along are you?" Ziva smiles at her.

"Four weeks." Jenny answers and begins to splash some water into her mouth.

"And I take it that Gibbs doesn't know?" Ziva asks.

"No, I want to surprise him on our wedding night." "My morning sickness is at it's worse in the morning and late afternoon, it was the reason why I asked you to pick me up from work."

Ziva hugs Jenny. "So we're going to have an actual Gibblet." She giggles at her.

"I never thought about that." Jenny laughs and grabs her toothbrush.

"Who else knows?" Ziva smiles.

"Besides you and Cynthia, Ducky." Jenny answers softly.

"I figured that Ducky would know." Ziva laughs.

"And while I was away in Stillwater, my morning sickness gave me away, so Jack and a few other people figured it out." Jenny sighs.

"Jack must be thrilled that he's going to be a Grandfather again." Ziva beams with excitement.

"Jethro kept Kelly out of Jack's life." "The only time he got to see her is when ever Shannon returned home to visit." Jenny frowns and begins to put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"I guess this was unexpected." Ziva smiles.

"I never saw it coming Ziva, especially at my age." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny and Ziva are sitting on the couch. "You're secret is safe with me Jenny." Ziva smiles at her and squeezes her hands.

"I know!" Jenny answers softly. "Tony and Abby I wouldn't trust with it." Jenny laughs.

Squad Room

Gibbs walks in from the lounge. He glares down at Ziva's empty desk. "Where's David?" He growls over at McGee who's busy working at his desk.

"I just got here." McGee shrugs.

Tony returns from Abby's Lab. "McGeek late!" He asks with surprise as he approaches his desk.

"I wasn't late." McGee grumbles at him. "Boss was asking me where Ziva was at."

"No clue where Ziva is." "The last time I saw her, she was in the elevator with the Director." Tony grins and sits down at his desk.

Jenny's Office

Ziva has moved over to the conference table, while Jenny is reviewing the case files at her desk. Her cell phone begins to ring. "I bet I know who that is." She sighs and flips over her cell phone and notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID.

"You could have it go to voice mail." Jenny snickers.

"I better get this over with, because I'm late." Ziva laughs and answers her phone. "Yes Gibbs!" She innocently answers.

"You're late!" Gibbs growls at her from his desk.

"How can I be late, if I'm in the Director's office." Ziva answers in exasperation.

"You had plenty of time to gab on the way to work this morning." Gibbs grumbles at her.

"You just felt threatened by our female bonding in the car on the way to work this morning." Ziva giggles at him.

"That's a good one." Jenny laughs loud enough for Gibbs to hear her over the phone.

"Put your phone on speaker phone for me Ziva." Gibbs instructs her.

Ziva pushes the speakerphone button in on her cell phone. "Go ahead!" She laughs.

"I heard that Jen."

"Why do you think I laughed so hard Jethro?" Jenny snickers from her desk.

"I'll be down in a minute Gibbs." Ziva answers and hangs up. "You two make up?" Ziva smiles at her.

"I bickered with him, mainly because I was tired, as nice as it is to visit Jack." "I prefer my own bed." Jenny answers firmly. Her intercom buzzes on her desk, she leans over and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!"

""He's on his way up." Cynthia warns her.

Ziva quickly gets up from chair. "I better head on out." She laughs and walks over for the door as she walks out of the office Ziva almost bumps into Gibbs.

Gibbs gives her the stare. "Shouldn't you be at your desk working?" He asks and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I was just about to do that." Ziva smiles up at him and walks away.

Gibbs walks into the office and closes the door behind, before he walks over to the desk. "Last I checked you fell asleep in my arms last night." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I woke up in your arms." Jenny smiles at him and takes off her glasses. Gibbs walks over to her, leans down, and kisses her good morning. Jenny deepens his kiss to get her Jamaican blend coffee fix.

Gibbs breathless pulls away. "I guess I'm forgiven." He smiles and puts down his cup of coffee on her desk. "I have to see Ducky." He nods down at her, then kisses her one last time and leaves the office.

Cynthia walks in with a file and spots the coffee on her boss' desk. "You already had your one cup of coffee a day allowance, per Doctor Harper." Cynthia chastises her as she approaches Jenny's desk and removes the cup from the top of her desk.

"The bourbon I can live with, but not having my caffeine fix is killing me." Jenny groans and takes the file from Cynthia.

"While I'm out at lunch today, I'm picking up some tea for you, my sister drank the same thing while she was pregnant." Cynthia softly answers.

Autopsy

Gibbs and Ducky are talking while Ducky is examining a body for autopsy. "So how was Stillwater?" Ducky smiles at him.

"Nice, went hunting with my Dad, I shot a buck." Gibbs grins.

"You don't say." Ducky muses.

"I'm having the head stuffed, Dad will ship it out to me in a few weeks." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Health wise you father is doing well." Ducky asks.

"Yes, Dana checks on him a few times a week, so I don't have to worry about him." Gibbs smiles with relief. "Jen on the other hand, I'm starting to worry about her." Gibbs mutters.

Ducky chooses his words before he speaks. "How so?" He curiously asks.

"She's not eating right." Gibbs frowns.

"I gather she's busy with wedding details." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Yes, trying to maintain her figure for her outfit." Gibbs grumbles in protest. "Since she won't listen to me, maybe you as her Doctor."

"I'll have a word with the Director after lunch." Ducky assures him.

Conference Room

1130 Hours

Tony and Ziva are hiding from Gibbs. "Operation Parent Trap is now in affect." Tony smirks into the speakerphone with Abby.

Abby's Lab

"McGee is dragging Gibbs down as we speak and my turn to trick the Director." Abby giggles from her workstation.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is typing at her keyboard when her desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She smiles.

"Mommy in!' Abby snickers.

"Yes she is, hold on a minute." Cynthia laughs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is reading an e-mail on her computer screen, when her intercom buzzes at her desk. She leans over and pushes in the button. 'Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Abby's on the line for you." Cynthia softly says.

"Oh good I need a diversion." Jenny sighs as Cynthia patches Abby through to her office. "Yes Abby!" She smiles.

"I need to go over what jewelry I should wear at your wedding, being the Brides Maid for the Director Of NCIS, everything has to be perfect." Abby lies with a wicked grin on her face.

"I'll be right down." Jenny laughs and hangs up.

"Sucker!" Abby snickers and hangs up. The bell for the elevator doors goes off. Abby picks up her Caff-Pow. She takes a sip and pretends to be reading a report when Gibbs and McGee walk into the lab.

"It's over here boss." McGee nods at him and walks Gibbs over to the big plasma screen. Abby winks at the camera in the left hand corner.

Conference Room

Tony and Ziva are sitting at the table watching the video feed on the plasma screen. "One in!' Ziva laughs.

"And number two is on her way day." Tony smirks.

Abby's Lab

"That's a wide area Petty Officer Purvis was traveling." Abby sheepishly asks.

"And this was from the GPS on his cell phone?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes!" "The car jacking could have taken place any where in this area." McGee mutters.

Abby smiles when she hears the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels clicking against the floor. "I know that sound from anywhere." She laughs as Jenny approaches her.

Gibbs gives his lover the stare for being in the lab, while he's working on a case. "No I'm not down here checking up on you, Abby called me down." Jenny sighs at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her, and then draws his attention back up on the plasma screen.

"Help me out here." Abby begs her.

McGee raises an eyebrow at the song selection that's being played in the lab, 'Baby come to me' by James Ingram and Patti Austin is being played in the background. "Um Abby please explain the music." He curiously asks.

"Oh I was given a CD by my boyfriend, best mood music of all time." Abby smiles.

"Get real, who needs mood music." McGee laughs at her.

"McGee, the screen please." Gibbs groans at him impatiently.

"Right boss!" McGee nods at him.

"Men don't get it." Abby mutters.

"No they don't." Jenny laughs.

"I heard that Jen." Gibbs growls at her.

Abby tries to stifle a giggle, and then draws her attention on to Jenny. "I want something not to flashy to go with my outfit." Abby shrugs.

Conference Room

"Seems like their falling for it." Tony laughs.

"We'll see if they react to the song." Ziva grins.

"Is it a make out song?" Tony curiously.

"Most definitely." Ziva winks at him.

Abby's Lab

Jenny is holding up a gold bracelet. "That should go perfect with your outfit." She smiles at her.

Gibbs turns and glares over at Jenny and Abby irritated by their girl talk. "Is this really necessary?" He barks.

"I could have said the same thing when I had to listen to all of the male bonding conversations over the weekend." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs is about to answer her when Faith Hill's 'Breathe' is being played on Abby's music selection. He instantly flashes back to the night he made love to Jenny out in his Father's driveway inside of his truck.

September 26th 2009

Jack's Truck

2230 Hours

Gibbs is kissing his lover. As he deepens his kiss, he slowly begins to unbutton Jenny's blouse. Gibbs' mouth slowly descends down to Jenny's neck and shoulders. His hands unfasten Jenny's bra. Slowly he takes off her blouse and bra. "Oh god!" Jenny cries out as Gibbs begins to master her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

Present Time

Jenny glances over at Gibbs and also has a flash back of her own from that night.

Jack's Truck

Gibbs pulls Jenny's body closer against him, so that they are chest to chest. To stifle Jenny's oncoming cry, he kisses her on the mouth. Jenny presses her feet up against the dashboard, as Gibbs begins to dominate her body.

Present Time

Gibbs looks over at his lover as he catches her having a flashback from that night, aroused from the memory of their lovemaking. "Damn it!" He growls in sexual frustration.

"Problem boss!" McGee curiously asks.

"Nothing that can't be taken care of later on." He groans and looks over at Jenny.

Conference Room

"Hard on!" Tony cackles and buries his face on top of the table.

"Oh my!' Ziva giggles and begins to burst out laughing.

"It's not Gibbs that I find entertaining." Tony coughs.

"I wasn't watching Gibbs, Tony." Ziva chuckles.

Tony raises his head from the table and smirks over at Ziva. "Think they'll finally do it in her office." He nods at her.

"No, they'll wait until lunch time at her place." Ziva softly says.

"I haven't seen Gibbs' loft yet." Tony smiles.

"He recreated his bedroom from his old house, and the master bathroom." Ziva answers dryly.

"Hot tub!" Tony grins at her.

"Oh yeah!" Ziva nods at him.

"That I have to see." He smirks.

Abby's Lab

Jenny sighs with relief when the song finally ends. "I have to head into MTAC." She says and quickly begins to walk for the door.

"Is that all McGee?" Gibbs grunts.

"For now!" McGee smiles at him.

"When you find out more let me know." Gibbs nods at him and quickly rushes for the elevator to catch up with Jenny.

Near the elevator

Gibbs is silently standing next to Jenny impatiently waiting for the door to open. The door finally opens, Gibbs and Jenny quickly get in. Gibbs slaps at the closed-door button, as the doors close. "I don't have to go into MTAC." Jenny sensuously says.

"Get your coat, and meet me over by the elevator." Gibbs growls at her.

"I was way a head of you." She purrs

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee are on speakerphone with Tony and Ziva inside the back room. "Oh my god, did you see the look on the Director's face?" Abby laughs with tears streaming down her face.

Conference Room

"There were doing something somewhere." Tony cackles.

"I'd say a car." Abby grins wickedly.

"That's not the boss lady's style." Tony mutters.

Ziva narrow her eyes over at Tony. "How would you know that Tony, they did it in the elevator in Hawaii." She reminds him.

"And in the bathroom on the plane twice." Abby giggles.

"I'm still betting that there doing it in her office." Tony smirks.

"Five bucks Tony." Ziva grins at him.

"You're on!" Tony nods at her.

Jenny's Office

1200 Hours

Tony and Ziva peak their heads inside the office door, to find a vacant office. "Five dollars Tony." Ziva smirks at him.

"With the look that was on Jenny's face, I could of bet that they couldn't hold off until lunch time." Tony ponders.

"She has better restraint then what you think Tony." Ziva giggles.

The Garage

Gibbs and Jenny drop their coats on to the floor soon as they walk through the door. "I swear it was done on purpose." Jenny hisses and kicks off her heels.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Gibbs growls and pulls Jenny's face and kisses her on the mouth.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Kissing as they walk through the bedroom door, Gibbs slams the door shut. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and pulls her turtleneck sweater over her head. Gibbs pulls his polo shirt and t-shirt over his head. He pulls Jenny over to him and begins to ravish her neck. "We're not going to make it to the bed." She moans out as he nips along her pulse line.

"I had no intention on making love to you on the bed." He smirks and unfastens her bra strap from behind.

Georgetown Mall

At The Food Court

1210 Hours

The gang is having lunch at their usual table. "Operation Parent Trap was so easy." Tony grins.

"We have to do that again." Abby giggles.

"Now what did the three of you do to them now." Cynthia sighs and begins to eat her salad.

"Four of us." Abby corrects her and nods over at McGee.

"Ok what did the four of you do to them now." Cynthia corrects herself.

"I needed mood music for the project I'm working on." Abby smiles then continues. "I sent a mass e-mail to the Gibblets along with Gibbs and the Director on a mood music questionnaire."

"So you sprung a trap on them for?" Cynthia shrugs.

"They had a similar song on their list, besides 'How Do I Live'." Abby answers and takes out the list from her back pack purse and shows Cynthia song number two.

"Number two is the same." Cynthia notes.

"We trapped the two of them in my lab before lunch and conducted an experiment on them." Abby snickers.

"You what?" Cynthia answers in disbelief.

Abby flips over her cell phone and show Cynthia the video footage from her lab. "Look at the expression on the Director's face, she's obviously having some flashback from somewhere." Abby giggles.

"God only knows what Gibbs was doing to her when that song was being played." Tony smirks.

"That explains her quick early exit before lunch time." Cynthia laughs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs picks Jenny up and throws her up against the dresser. "Take me!" She purrs at him. Gibbs enters her with a deep driving thrust. "Yes!" She screams as his hot flesh slides inside of her burying himself deep inside of her. Gibbs kisses her on the mouth. Aggressively he begins to thrust up against her wild with need. As they aggressively make love to one another, Gibbs personal affects that were on top of the dresser scatter on to the floor. Jenny breaks away from his kiss as her muscles begin to convulse around his shaft. "Harder!" She moans out and clutches on to the back of his butt to urge on his release.

"I give it to you any harder than that woman, I'm going to put you through a wall." He growls as he thrusts against her.

Jenny digs her nails into his back, her hips arch in wild response as he delves deeper into her. Fast and frantic, she bucks and collides with him meeting his aggressive strokes. "Jethro!' She screams out in a burst of ecstasy

Gibbs smirks down at her getting off at watching his lover come undone underneath him, her hips thrash beneath his in unconscious rhythm. With one final thrust, Gibbs shudders up against her. "Damn it!" He pants and slumps on top of her. Jenny begins to tremble from the effects of their lovemaking. Her body convulses into a chain of spasms as she comes down from her orgasm. Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "We haven't done it on this dresser since we went away to London." He snorts in her ear. Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "And unlike last time, you paced yourself nicely with me this time around." He grins and leans down tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth, with their bodies merged still, he backs away from the dresser with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist. Slowly he walks Jenny over to the bed and goes down on top of her. Tenderly and possessively, he begins to explore her body with his mouth. Jenny strokes his hair as his mouth descends down to her belly.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is soaping up Jenny's right shoulder from behind. "Shoulder bothering you." Gibbs notes as she grimaces when he begins to massage it.

"A little!" She mumbles.

"Maybe instead of doing paper work, maybe you should do some exercises for your shoulder tomorrow." Gibbs suggests.

"I have to be in MTAC so I won't have the time." Jenny sighs.

"Then I'm giving you a rub down tonight before you go to bed." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I haven't had that done in over a month." Jenny smiles.

Georgetown Mall

Jewelry Store

1245 Hours

Cynthia approaches Ziva over at a display counter. "I'm buying something for the wedding." She smiles at her.

"Not for me, the bride." Ziva answers softly.

Monique the sales lady behind the counter approaches Ziva. "May I help you?" She asks.

"I want to purchase that gold pumpkin." Ziva points in the display case.

"Interesting choice!" Cynthia smiles at her.

"I'm the Maid of Honor, so I get to pick out something new." Ziva answers firmly.

"I guess with Abby and I being Bridesmaids we'll fight over the other three." Cynthia laughs.

"Gibbs' Father has the something old taken care of as well." Ziva sheepishly answers, then takes the charm from Monique and looks it over. "I'll take it."

"I still don't get the pumpkin." Cynthia shrugs.

"You will in a minute." Ziva answers, then hands the charm back to Monique. "Can something be engraved on the back of this?"

"We do it all here." Monique smiles.

"Could a stork be in engraved on the back of this, and underneath the stork I would like the date 10-31-09 engraved as well." Ziva nods at her.

"Somebody having a baby?" Monique curiously asks.

"Yes a friend!' Ziva comments nonchalantly.

"We can have it ready for you by tomorrow." Monique smiles.

"That'll be fine." Ziva answers.

Near the entrance

"Jenny wants to surprise Gibbs with her pregnancy on their night, I figured the charm on her bracelet would be an excellent segued into it." Ziva giggles.

"As dense as Jethro can be, it may take him awhile." Cynthia laughs.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony is looking over at his shoulder as Gibbs walks Jenny up the stairs and over to the balcony in front of MTAC. "They did something Ziva." Tony smirks as he takes in his boss' body language.

"And it was done in the confines of Gibbs' bedroom not Jenny's office, you still owe me five dollars Tony." Ziva reminds him and begins to laugh.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs hungrily looks down at his lover. "I can't wait five hours." He groans impatiently.

Jenny positions her back facing the railing. "Learn!" Jenny smirks up at him, then kisses him on the mouth, before she breaks away from her kiss she slips in her tongue and teases the inside of his mouth. She breaks away from her kiss and is about to walk off for her office.

"Learn!" Gibbs growls impatiently and grabs Jenny by the wrist.

Squad Room

Tony and Ziva continue to watch their boss' up on the balcony. "Ut oh!" Tony laughs.

"The kiss got to him." Ziva giggles.

"I'd say!" Tony snickers.

Back up on the balcony, Gibbs backs Jenny up along the railing. "How after that kiss?" He groans in frustration.

Jenny is about to answer him, when Ducky gets out of the elevator. "You'll have to Agent Gibbs, because Doctor Mallard is here to see one of us." She answers sweetly.

"I'm here to see you Director." Ducky smiles at her and walks over to her.

"Is it about a case or a psyche evaluation?" Jenny shrugs.

"You're fiancée sent me over to examine you." Ducky answers softly.

Jenny glares over at her lover. "Did he!" She hisses and walks off towards her office in a huff.

"I'll get bitched out about it later Duck." Gibbs smirks and walks down the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny and Ducky are sitting around the couch trying to come up with an excuse for Gibbs about Jenny's loss of appetite and sudden fatigue. "Tell him it's the wedding." Jenny answers dryly. Cynthia walks in with a cup of Chamomile Tea and hands it over to her. "Thank you Cynthia." She smiles at her.

"You're welcome Director." She says softly.

Ducky raises a questioning eyebrow at her cup. "It's Chamomile Tea." She sighs and takes a sip from her cup.

"I see your looking into the what you shouldn't be eating and drinking while your pregnant." Ducky muses.

"The tea I found out about in Stillwater, and it does relax me." Jenny smiles.

Ducky gets up from the couch and begins to pace in front of the coffee table. "You think that Jethro will buy it that your over run from planning an overseas running." Ducky skeptically asks her.

"Tell him it's nerves, and all women get like that before they get married." Cynthia suggests.

"That he might buy." Ducky nods at her and is about to walk out of her office when Jenny's voice stops him.

"And Ducky, tell Jethro, not to come in my office for the rest of the day, he knows why." Jenny groans and gets up from the couch and walks over to her desk.

"You don't have to explain, I read the both of your body language when I got off the elevator." Ducky mutters and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Gibbs sits at his desk anxiously waiting for Ducky to walk out of Jenny's Office. "How long does it take?" He groans in frustration.

Tony curiously glances over at his desk. "McGeek and Abby are working on that down in her lab." Tony sheepishly answers.

"Not the case!" Gibbs sighs at him. Ducky walks out of Jenny's Office and nods over at him. Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to the elevator. A second later the door opens and Gibbs steps inside. "Duck!" Gibbs mumbles as the doors close. The elevator begins to move down. In between floors, Gibbs flips over the switch. "Well!" He impatiently snaps.

"She's fine Jethro." Ducky reassures him.

"Fine!" Gibbs answers in disbelief and rolls his eyes at him. "Jenny isn't eating, she looks pale, and not to mention she's tired all the time anymore." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"Planning an over sea's wedding and running a Federal Agency is time consuming Jethro, and when your doing both, exhausting." Ducky sighs.

"She wants everything to be perfect in Paris, and on our honey moon." Gibbs smiles.

"I keep forgetting where you're going besides Paris." Ducky muses.

"Paris until Wednesday morning, then we'll spend a few days in Marseilles, then on to Rome, Madrid, and London, before we head home." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Start it in Paris and end it in London, very fitting Jethro." Ducky answers softly, and then remembers something. "The two of you never went to Madrid by any chance." Ducky questions.

"No, it was on our list of cities to go to, together." Gibbs answers with regret "But Jenny was stationed there for almost a year and a half, before she got her promotion on the 9|11 Anti Terrorism Response Team over in Europe."

Ducky flips over the switch and the elevator starts to go down. "Oh a message from the Director." Ducky chuckles.

"Hum!" Gibbs snorts.

"Stay out of her office for the rest of the day, you know why?" Ducky answers and gives Gibbs a patronizing look. "There's a time and place for that Jethro, and her office is not one of them." "The two of you will have plenty of time for that on your honeymoon next week."

MTAC

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting in the front row reviewing an op with Drew. "I want that Intel sent out to the Commanding Officer on the Enterprise." Jenny instructs him.

"Yes ma'am!" Drew nods at her, gets up from his seat, walks over to the computer console, and sits down.

Gibbs walks in and makes his way down the ramp. Jenny rolls her eyes at him as he sits next to her. "Last time I checked, this wasn't your office Director." Gibbs snaps at her.

Jenny takes off her glasses and glares over at him. "Is this work related?" She asks in a snippy tone of voice.

"Yes it is." "We think Petty Officer Purvis faked his car jacking." Gibbs informs her.

"Think!" Jenny shrugs at him.

"Tony and Ziva are still working on some things." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Reason." Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Gambling debts." Gibbs nods at her.

"And he would collect the insurance on his car." Jenny answers.

"I'm making them work an hour over tonight." Gibbs smirks and gets up from his seat

"I bet I know why." Jenny laughs and shakes her head at him.

"Daddy has to punish them." Gibbs chuckles and walks up the ramp.

Squad Room

McGee returns from Abby's Lab. "We're making progress." He grins and sits down at his desk.

Gibbs returns and has over heard. "Define progress, McGee." He answers sharply and sits down at his desk.

"Might take us until tomorrow morning, since we go home at 1800 hours." McGee shrugs at him.

"Wrong, the four of you will be going home at 1900 hours." Gibbs instructs them.

Tony raises an eyebrow over at him. "Say that again boss." He asks.

"For the little stunt the four of you pulled in Abby's lab this morning, and don't act dumb with me DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and picks up his desk phone.

Abby's Lab

Abby is busy working at her workstation when her phone begins to ring. "Hello!" She smiles.

"Abs I need results on the Purvis case." Gibbs mutters.

"Didn't McGee tell you, it wouldn't be until tomorrow morning?" Abby answers.

"You might get better results when you work an hour over tonight." Gibbs grumbles.

"What?" Abby frowns at him in disbelief.

"Your lab this morning Abby, and don't play innocent with me." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

Abby hangs up her cordless phone and shakes her head in disbelief. "How did he know?" She ponders.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs is standing over at his desk putting his coat on. "I better have some results by 0700 tomorrow." He warns them and walks over to the entrance of his cubicle where Jenny is patiently waiting for him. "I'm looking forward to Noemi's cooking." He smiles and takes Jenny's briefcase from her.

"After Thursday night, it will be hotel and restaurant food from here on out for the next two weeks." Jenny answers softly.

"We get into London the first meal I'm ordering is from that Pub we use to go to." He grins and takes a hold of Jenny's right hand.

"Its still open." She smiles at him.

"Fish and Chips and a mug of ale." Gibbs nods at her.

"When's the last time you went to London?" Jenny sheepishly asks him.

"December 1998!" Gibbs answers smoothly and begins to walk off with Jenny towards the elevator.

"I had Fish and Chips three years ago boss." Tony chuckles.

Abby walks in and approaches McGee's desk. "Did you get that information I sent you?" She asks.

"Yes!" "I'm looking it over as we speak." He answers sharply.

"This sucks that we have to stay over." Abby pouts.

"Our parents are punishing us." Ziva teases her.

"Parent Ziva!" Tony mutters.

Ziva raises an eyebrow over at Tony. "You think Jenny is behind this." She curiously asks.

"No Gibbs!" Tony groans in protest.

Jenny's House

1815 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk in through the front door. Noemi enters from the dining room doorway. "Dinner is going to be late Senora Jenny, we lost power for a half an hour." She apologizes.

"No problem Noemi, I'm going to take a hot bath, had a long day in work." Jenny sighs from exhaustion.

"Should be forty minutes." Noemi answers.

"I got the time." Jenny smiles and grabs a hold of Gibbs' hands and slowly they begin to walk up the stairs.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are standing around the plasma screen next to McGee's desk. "Look at all the fraud that Petty Officer Purvis has collected from the insurance companies." Tony observes.

Abby pumps her fist up into the air. "Yay, now we can go home." She cheerfully smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gibbs told us to stay until 1900 hours, and I'm staying." Ziva answers flatly.

"Besides their probably home, eating Noemi's cooking." Tony frowns.

Jenny's Bathroom

Gibbs and Jenny are in the bathtub taking a bubble bath. Jenny slowly reclines back against his chest. "Now I can see why McGee likes to take bubble baths." Gibbs snorts.

"Jethro we use to take bubble baths together in our flat in London." Jenny giggles at the memory.

"You could swim in that soaking tub." Gibbs laughs.

"I would kill for a tub like that again." "Their rare and hard to find." Jenny frowns.

"Jen lean up for a minute." He asks.

"We don't have the time." She sighs at him.

Gibbs nudges her forward and begins to look over the back of her right shoulder. "When we get back from Europe, I want you hitting the gym once a week."

Jenny's Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs is kneeling beside Jenny on the bed massaging her back. "You in there." He smirks at the content expression on his lovers face.

"Hell no!" She answers in a raspy tone of voice.

"You're a mess woman." Gibbs groans as he begins to rub her neck.

"Excuse me, I have you're weight on top of me every night while I'm sleeping." She hisses in protest.

"I think it's from you being on your back from other activities." Gibbs grins at her, and then begins to rub her shoulders. Exhausted from the long workday that she put in, Jenny closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "You have that same look of contentment on your face in your sleep." He smiles at her.

The Garage

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs is over at his workbench hand painting the toy airplanes. "Dad can glue them when he visits." He chuckles and shakes his head. His cell phone begins to ring on top of the workbench. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Tony's Car

Outside of Jenny's House

"The project I was working on for you." Ziva answers softly.

"That was fast." Gibbs smiles in amazement. "Where are you?"

"Out front!" Ziva answers.

"Go around the back, I'm in the garage, Jen's sleeping."

"That's early for her." Ziva muses.

"She went out like a light tonight." Gibbs answers roughly.

"We'll be around in a second." Ziva comments dryly.

"We?" Gibbs questions.

"Tony drove me over, my car needs to be inspected." Ziva shrugs.

"Did you show him that photo?" Gibbs grumbles.

"No!" Ziva laughs.

"I'll see the two of you in a minute." Gibbs answers sharply and hangs up.

Five minutes later

Tony is walking around the garage amazed with all of the work that Gibbs has put in over the past two months. "I haven't seen the loft yet boss." He sheepishly asks.

"That's because you were busy watching the TV." Gibbs growls at him from over at his workbench. Ziva hands Gibbs a large manila envelope containing the two photos that he had asked Ziva to make up for him. "Thanks!" He smiles at her.

"Not a problem!" Ziva answers softly.

"Well boss!" Tony asks.

"Alright!" Gibbs groans and gets up from his stool. "I made up two rooms above the garage." He answers roughly and starts for the stairs with Tony and Ziva following behind him.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Tony stands around and shakes his head in disbelief. "You recreated your bedroom from you're old house." Tony smiles and then begins to huddle his arms round himself. "You recreated everything, including the room temperature." He shivers.

"I like sleeping in the cold." Gibbs barks at him.

"Jenny doesn't!" Tony laughs.

"She kept herself warm DiNozzo, trust me." Gibbs smirks over at him.

"What's over there?" Tony points at the door.

"Master Bathroom!" Gibbs grins and walks off towards the door and opens it.

"Master Bathroom!" Tony curiously asks and follows him. "First time I've ever heard that expression."

"You'll see why." Gibbs laughs and turns on the light.

"Get out of town." Tony answers when he spots the large hot tub over in the corner.

"Don't get any ideas DiNozzo." Gibbs warns him.

"How did you know I had some idea's?" Tony frowns at him.

"Because he knows you." Ziva giggles from the doorway.

"You got a decent sized shower over there." Tony nods.

"Handicap access shower, Dad is coming over for the Holidays." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I got that part with the hand rails, bench seat and the hand held shower nozzle in the back." "But the spa shower attachment and the rain shower head in the middle." Tony quizzes him. Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces.

"Tony quit while you're a head." Ziva sighs.

Few Minutes Later

Tony is over on the couch with his feet up watching the ending of the football game, while Gibbs and Ziva are over at the workbench looking over the two photos that Ziva had made up for him. "I had it cleaned up." Ziva smiles.

Gibbs studies the photo. "She had that same expression on her face while she was sleeping upstairs." Gibbs answers and continues to look over the photo. "Something is different about her over the past week or so, I can't put my finger on it."

"Anxious bride I guess." Ziva shrugs.

"No!" Gibbs smiles and puts the photos back inside the envelope.

"Or maybe an anxious groom." Ziva winks at him.

"No, I want it over and done with." "I've been waiting a long time." "After Shannon, I never thought I could find somebody who could take a piece of my heart." Gibbs answers with his voice breaking.

Ziva squeezes on to his hand. "I don't think you're wife would want you to live out life being lonely and alone Gibbs." "She would have wanted you to find somebody else." Ziva smiles at him.

"I did!" Gibbs nods at her. "It took me five years after Shannon's death."

"You had a slight problem." Ziva giggles.

"What's that?" Gibbs answers bluntly.

"Diane!" Ziva snickers.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks in and gives Tony and Ziva the stare. "Well people, did I get any answers?" He barks at them and walks over to his desk.

"Boy did we boss." Tony grins and gets up from his desk. He walks over to the plasma screen. 'Observe!" Tony smirks, grabs the clicker, and shows Gibbs the trail of evidence linking back to Purvis.

McGee walks in. "Legal has our arrest warrant ready." McGee nods over at Gibbs.

"McGee, DiNozzo, bring him in." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Right!" Tony frowns at being stuck with McGee on a search warrant.

"Ziva go with them." Gibbs mutters and sits at his desk.

"I'm driving!" Ziva grins and grabs the car keys out of Tony's hand.

"Hey I just had breakfast." Tony whines.

Gibbs shakes his head at them and throws his coat up against the bookshelf. "I long for days when Shepard and Pacci were at each others throats." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the stairs.

MTAC

Gibbs walks in and finds his lover sitting at her familiar seat in the front row. He sits down beside her, leans over, and kisses her good morning. "Morning!" He smiles at her.

"Morning!" Jenny nods over at him.

"I hate waking up alone." He grumbles.

"It's only for a few more days Jethro." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs grabs Jenny's cup from the cup holder and takes a sip of her tea. "What are you drinking?" He growls and begins to make a face from the taste.

"Tea!" Jenny answers and takes the cup from him.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "You switching on me Jen." He chuckles.

"I've been up since 0430 hours, and I've have had about five cups of coffee, maybe I wanted something different for a change." Jenny sighs.

"You're getting way to weird for me, your not eating, your tired all the time, and now your drinking tea."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Enough about me, I want an update on the Purvis case."

"There's an arrest warrant out for him, McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva are bringing him in now." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"The charges!" Jenny nods at him.

"Well we have the false car jacking charges against him, and the fraud, plus the insurance companies are going to have a field day with him." Gibbs laughs.

"All neatly done, just before we go away." Jenny sighs with relief.

"Paper work on this should be done by tomorrow." Gibbs answers and gets up from his chair. "Lunch today!"

"I'll meet you at the elevator at 1200 Hours." Jenny smiles.

Interrogation Room

0900 Hours

Tony and Ziva are interrogating Petty Officer Purvis. "I want my lawyer." Purvis demands from his seat at the table.

"He's on his way." Ziva smiles at him.

Tony puts his feet up on the table and smirks over at him. "Good, because between us and the insurance companies your going away for a long time." Tony laughs.

Observation Room

Gibbs and McGee are standing behind the window watching. "I'd say at least twenty years." McGee grins.

"I'm not needed here." Gibbs nods over at McGee. "I'm going for coffee." He answers roughly and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

Half an hour later

Gibbs returns from his coffee run and throws his coat up on top of the bookshelf from behind his desk. "What ever the hell you were drinking in MTAC this morning, I can't get the taste out of my mouth." He growls and flops down in his chair. Just as Gibbs is about to take a sip of his coffee, his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

0630 Hours

"Probie!" Mike smiles from his hammock.

"You're up early!" Gibbs grunts.

"Fish are early risers." Mike cackles.

"That they are." Gibbs laughs.

"Four days, and then your freedom is gone." Mike baits him with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to it Mike." Gibbs smiles.

"Where's your other half at?" Mike snorts.

"Who knows, MTAC, her office, not sure?" Gibbs shrugs.

Noting the distraction in Gibbs' voice. "What's the matter Probie?" Mike asks with concern.

"I'm worried about Jenny." Gibbs frowns.

"Wedding jitters!" Mike curiously asks.

"She's not eating, she's tired all the time." Gibbs answers with worry in his voice.

"Did you ask her?" Mike shrugs.

"Yes, and I keep getting brushed off, and I even had Ducky look at her yesterday, he says it's from the wedding."

"Might be the wedding." Mike reassures him.

"I'm going to have her examined when we get back from our honey moon." Gibbs answers bluntly and takes a sip from his cup of coffee. Unknown to Gibbs, Ziva has returned to her desk and has listened in on his conversation with Mike.

"That should be interesting." Mike cackles.

"I'll be her husband by then, and she'll have no say in the matter." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Putting you're foot down, huh." Mike laughs, and then remembers the new cell phone he purchased. "Oh Probie, I got a new phone, I splurged."

"I thought you were tossing you're phone in the garbage when Leyla and Amira returned from San Diego." Gibbs chuckles.

"I changed my mind." Mike barks.

"Does it accept pictures?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Yes it does." Mike answers smoothly. Gibbs searches on his phone for the photo of Jenny sleeping in the field after they had made love. Ziva quietly gets up from her desk and walks over to the elevator. "Why do you ask?" Mike snorts.

"I'm about to send it to you in a second." Gibbs smiles and sends the photo Mike.

Mike glances down on his phone and notices an incoming photo from Gibbs. He opens it up and begins to drool. "What is it with the two of you screwing in the outdoors?" Mike cackles, then smiles at the photo of Jenny. "No fun, since Jenny's covered up." Mike groans.

"You've seen her two times to many with out her clothes on Mike." Gibbs growls.

"At least you finally did something about it." Mike laughs.

"There's something different about her in the photo." Gibbs shrugs.

"It's the same expression on her face, that you had, when I walked into you're bedroom and woke you up that Friday morning." "Total peace and contentment with yourself." Mike smiles.

"I see that, and I also see something else." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Just don't rock the boat Probie, like you, that little lady had inner demons that she was fighting inside of her." Mike reminds him.

"She still is fighting them, but instead of her Father's murder eating away inside of her, Jenny has to emotionally deal with the events from the diner, and that will always be apart of her Mike." Gibbs sadly answers.

Autopsy

Ziva walks in and notices that Palmer isn't around. "No Palmer!" She asks Ducky, as he's sewing up a deceased Lance Corporal.

"He's with Abby." Ducky nods over at her.

"I know about our expecting Gibblet." Ziva smiles at him.

"Did she tell you?" Ducky asks with surprise.

"No, walked in on Jenny having her morning sickness yesterday morning in her office."

"An unexpected gift for the two of them." Ducky smiles.

"Is Jenny suppose to be this tired?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Yes, and between wedding preparations, and running NCIS, it's worse on her system." Ducky frowns.

"And hiding her pregnancy from Gibbs." Ziva winks at him.

"After their wedding night, that won't be a problem anymore either." Ducky muses.

"I would like to be a fly on the wall when Gibbs finds out that he's going to be a Father again." Ziva answers softly.

"And that Jenny of all people, is going to be the Mother of his child." Ducky smiles.

Palmer walks in and spots Ziva. "Ziva!" He smiles and walks over to her.

"Jimmy!" Ziva smiles back at him.

Georgetown Mall

Food Court

1200 Hours

The Bridal Party are eating lunch and going over last minute wedding preparations. "So I've gotten the new taken care of. And Jack has the something old taken care of." Ziva answers softly.

"Can I have the blue?" Abby asks.

"Is that what you want Abby?" Cynthia smiles.

"I have this amazing garter from New Orleans, that I bought on line." Abby smiles.

"The Director loves my Grandmother's ear rings that I wear from time to time." Cynthia answers.

Abby narrows her eyes over at Ziva. "And you have the new taken care of." Abby curiously asks her.

"Yes I do!" Ziva grins.

"I'm so excited." Abby smiles

"So am I." Ziva answers softly.

"Did you pick up you're Matron of Honor dress yet?" Abby asks.

"The other day, and Abby I'm the Maid of Honor." Ziva corrects her.

"What's the difference?" Abby shrugs.

"I'm not married." Ziva winks.

"The way the two of you act sometimes, you would think the two of you were married." Abby teases.

Ziva gives Abby a look of horror. "The idea of Anthony DiNozzo as my husband." She quickly dismisses the idea. "Now on to the Bachelorette Party for Friday night." Ziva says and quickly changes the subject.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1230 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are lying on his bed. Jenny has her face buried against his right bicep content as Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair, noting how pale and tired she is, he decides to break their silent spell. "Jen you look awful." He frowns at her. Jenny turns her head and looks into the depths of his intense blue eyes. "After Europe, you're seeing a Doctor."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Ducky examined me yesterday, I'm fine." She sighs in protest.

"I don't care!" Gibbs answers roughly and touches her face. "For me!"

"Alright, I'll make an appointment." Jenny groans.

"And I'm coming with you." Gibbs grunts at her.

Jenny is about to answer him, when her Blackberry begins to ring, she reaches over on to the nightstand. Noting that it's an incoming call from Paris, Jenny answers the phone in French.

Gibbs sucks in his teeth. "Since this is not in English, I'm out of here." He growls and slips out of bed.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Five minutes later

Jenny joins her lover inside the shower. "I don't think we're going to have the time for a quick one in the shower." She sighs at him.

Gibbs turns and faces his lover. "You're not getting off that easy." He smirks at her.

Jenny glances down at his erection and notices that he's already prepared himself for sex in the shower. "What did you have in mind?" She purrs and is about to lean up and kiss him on the mouth. Gibbs turns her around and shoves Jenny up against the wall against the spa shower nozzles. "Jethro you tortured me enough yesterday." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"You should of thought of that when you seduced me in the shower on Saturday afternoon." He grins down at her and turns on the spa shower.

Jenny screams out with pleasure. "You bastard!" She moans out and tries to squirm away. Gibbs positions his body and enters her from behind. "Jethro!" She chastises him as he aggressively makes love to her from behind. Jenny quickly comes undone as he presses her body up against the wall. "Oh god!" She moans out.

"I want you begging, like you had me begging." He chuckles.

Jenny digs her nails into the shower wall trying not to give into him, battle weary from the air jet in between her legs and the feel of his shaft-stroking deep inside of her, Jenny gives in. "Jethro!" She begs him.

Getting off with the sight of his lover falling apart in front of him, Gibbs slows down the pace of his lovemaking by dragging out his own release. "Not many people get to watch you fall apart and lose control like this Jen." He grins with satisfaction and turns off the spa shower.

"You son of a-" Jenny screams out as he shudders up against her one final time. She buries her face up against the wall.

"You with me." Gibbs pants as he presses his weight up against her from behind.

"Barely, you bastard." She hisses at him.

"Felt good didn't it." He laughs at her and backs away from her. Jenny turns around and gives him a flushed look from the affects of her orgasm. "I knew it." He grins at her. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs pulls her body up against his and deepens her kiss.

Breathlessly, Jenny pulls away and grabs the bottle of shampoo. "We'll be late!" She anxiously says.

"Let's see if you can concentrate on work after that." He snorts and grabs the shampoo bottle from her.

"Remember, Jethro, paybacks are a bitch." Jenny sensuously warns him.

December 2nd 2009

MTAC

0900 Hours

Jenny and Cassie are busy going over things in the front row. "Everything should run smoothly for you while I'm away." Jenny smiles at her.

"Your flight from JFK leaves at 2200 Hours tomorrow night."

"Yes, should be daylight when we get into Paris, on Friday." Jenny answers softly.

"Anxious, excited." Cassie curiously asks her.

""Both!" "I've been single for forty-five years." Jenny laughs.

December 3rd 2009

Jenny's Bedroom

0430 Hours

Jenny awakens to the sound and fury of her alarm clock. Gibbs is sleeping with his head pressed up against her left shoulder. "I would like to have one morning where I don't have you sleeping on top of me." She hisses in protest, then gasps at the feel of his arousal up against the back of her left thigh as she struggles to turn off her alarm clock. Suddenly getting an idea to get even with Gibbs from the shower from the other day, Jenny grabs her Blackberry and calls Ziva up.

Ziva's Bedroom

Ziva is closing up her carry on bag, when her cell phone begins to ring. She spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Good morning Jenny!" She smiles at her.

"Ziva, I'm coming in at 0700 hours this morning." Jenny answers softly.

"Morning sickness!" Ziva asks and raises an eyebrow.

"No, something that I have to take care of, I'll see you in a few hours." Jenny smirks and hangs up. She glances over at her sleeping lover. "If you thought I dragged it out in the shower on Saturday, this morning it's going to be longer, you son of a bitch." She grins and goes under the covers.

Gibbs aroused with the feel of Jenny's tongue slowly going up and down his harden length awakens. "Crap!" He moans out as her tongue circles around the tip of his erection.

Ten minutes later

"Jenny please!" Gibbs begs as she continues to torture him under the covers with her mouth and tongue. He pulls the pillow over his head as she fully takes him inside of her mouth.

Five minutes later

Jenny returns from the bathroom to find Gibbs on the bed recovering from his release. She crawls into bed and begins to nibble on his chest. "Isn't Ziva suppose to be picking you up soon." Gibbs asks as she runs her tongue along his nipple.

"No, change in plan." She purrs.

"When did your plans change?" Gibbs panics.

"When I felt you up against the back of my thigh Jethro?" Jenny answers sensuously and leans over him. "Keep in mind, no matter what you do to me in your torture shower, mine are unexpected, and my punishments are a lot worse than yours." She warns him seductively, leans over, and savagely kisses him on the mouth.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks talking amongst themselves. "So the boss lady didn't come in early today." Tony grins over at Ziva.

"She said there was a change in plans." Ziva answers and walks over to the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk.

Tony's attention is drawn over towards the elevator as Gibbs and Jenny step out. "Hum, wonder if she had a nightmare." Tony shrugs.

Ziva looks over her shoulder and takes in Gibbs and Jenny's body language as Gibbs walks Jenny over towards the stairs. "Look at the way she's looking at him." Ziva giggles.

Over at the stairs

"Last day as a free woman here Director." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I could say the same thing about you Agent Gibbs." Jenny smirks back at Gibbs and kisses him on the mouth. "Remember, we're having lunch with the SecNav and his wife today." She answers softly and then begins to walk up the steps. "To bad I can't finish what I started in the bedroom this morning." She answers sensuously over her shoulder.

'Once was enough for me." Gibbs shyly answers and walks off.

Over in the bullpen, his team watches and bursts out laughing at him. "And Gibbs shyly walks off." Tony laughs.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Tony. "Gibbs shy?" He questions.

"Only with her." Tony grins and watches Jenny walk into her office.

Gibbs nears the entrance of his section he accidentally walks into Cassie. "Agent Gibbs!" She smiles at him.

"Assistant Director Yates!" Gibbs nods and walks over to his desk. Cassie smirks at him and walks off for the stairs.

"This time tomorrow night, we'll be clubbing for your Bachelor Party boss." Tony beams with excitement.

"Been there done that DiNozzo." Gibbs grunts and tosses his coat on to the bookshelf behind his desk.

"You're not excited." McGee asks.

"How many times have I been married McGee." Gibbs growls.

"Four times!" McGee shrugs.

"There's your answer." Gibbs answers bluntly and sits down behind his desk.

"But it's your first Bachelor Party with us." Tony smirks.

"And while the four of you are out clubbing, Abby, Cynthia, and I, will have Jenny out on her Bachelorette Party." Ziva snickers.

"Taking pictures!" Tony grins.

"Yes Tony!" Ziva answers softly.

Jenny's Office

Cassie walks in. "Gibbs looks subdued when I just bumped into him." Cassie grins and takes off her coat and hangs it up on the coat rack.

"To many women bosses in his life." Jenny answers as she reads her e-mails. Cassie bursts out laughing as she sits at the conference table.

Ritz Carlton Pentagon

Fyve Restaurant Lounge

1215 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are having lunch with SecNav Ray Mabus and his wife Lynne. "My Dad use to take me to lunch here." Jenny smiles.

"I usually come here once a month." SecNav answers then takes a bite out of his salad.

"Try once a year for me." Lynne sighs at her husband. "Do you ever get on Jethro to take you out to lunch once a week Jenny."

"When I don't have appointments or if I'm not busy, Jethro takes me out to lunch a few times a week." Jenny grins mischievously.

Lynne rolls her eyes at her husband. "With Jenny's busy schedule, she manages to get out." Lynne snaps at her husband. SecNav avoids making eye contact with his wife.

"That doesn't work for me." Gibbs chuckles.

"Me neither!" Lynne answers bitterly.

"We fly out from Dulles to New York around 1800 hours, and our flight to Paris will be around 2200 Hours." Jenny answers flatly.

SecNav raises an eyebrow at her. "Red eye!" He questions.

"Best way to travel when you're going to Europe." Jenny smiles.

Squad Room

Team Gibbs, along with Abby, Ducky, Cynthia, and Cassie are sitting around eating Chinese take out for lunch. "I can't believe we're eating this stuff, and the Director and Gibbs are at a Five Star Restaurant with the SecNav and his wife." Tony groans in protest.

"Fyve Restaurant Lounge, no less." Cassie smiles.

"Where's that?" Abby shrugs.

"Ritz Carlton Pentagon." Cassie answers softly.

"I didn't know that there was a Ritz over there." Abby smiles with surprise.

"My Father usually stays at that one, when ever he's in DC." Ziva answers dryly.

"So weird that neither of them is nervous." Tony curiously comments.

"That's because they want it to be done with Tony." Ducky smiles.

"You think of it, we've been calling them Mommy and Daddy for the past four years, and they only have been sleeping together for the past year." Abby giggles.

Cassie narrows her eyes over at Tony. "When did you know there were a couple, I mean more than partners." Cassie asks out of curiosity.

"Their body language from day one in the Squad Room, and this was before I knew Jenny was the Director, why would this woman, who I've never met before, who's extremely hot, be going home with Gibbs for an hour, top it off, she's a red head." "And there was the constant Jen|Jethro exchanges going back and forth, instead of Director or Agent Gibbs." Tony chuckles.

"I noticed Gibbs drooling over the Director when she wearing her gown from the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, but what set my red flag up, was an incident in my lab, the Director walked in from the back room." Abby laughs from the memory. "She had hooked me up with a Caff-Pow, Gibbs didn't like it and threw it out, and conveniently, the Director walked in through the door and went." "That's mature!" " And walked over to Gibbs, who replied back." "Looking over my shoulder again Director." "And the Director got into Gibbs' personal space, and they had locked eyes with one another." "Then she backed out of his personal space and went." "How's that?" " "And Gibbs smirked down at her and went." "Better!"

"What was your reaction?" Cassie laughs.

"Get a room!" Abby giggles.

McGee tosses his empty container into the trashcan next to his desk. "I guess I'm next." McGee answers with a smile. "When James Dempsey had kidnapped the Director." McGee frowns at the memory. "He was intent on rescuing her." "I've never seen the boss that intense in the six years that I've worked with him." McGee answers bluntly. "Then a week later, Gibbs was in a coma for four days, the first seventy-two hours the Director did not leave his bedside at the hospital." McGee answers softly.

"That's when she slipped something out on the phone with me that sealed it that her and Gibbs were more than partners over in Paris, when I threw out a Gibbs quote over the phone." "That'll be the day." Tony smiles.

"And you Ziva?" Cassie nods at her.

"She drank way to much bourbon one night on an op over in Athens, that's how I found out." Ziva answers softly.

Cassie's attention is drawn over to Ducky. "When did you first notice that they were more than partners?" Cassie asks.

"Fall of '97', their body language around one another had changed and I over heard a suggestive conversation that they were having during lunch in the Squad Room." "Then the incident on the plane verified it for me." Ducky chuckles.

"Incident on the plane." Cassie answers with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Our boss' got their wings on that flight." Tony winks at Cassie.

"Oh I got mine when I was eighteen, on a flight from Cancun to Dallas." Cassie giggles.

"This is so unfair, everybody is having sex on an airplane, but me." Tony groans.

"But now back to the question at hand." Ducky muses.

"Which is?" McGee sheepishly answers.

"I saw them falling in love with one another before they became lovers." Ducky comments smoothly.

"You are so lucky." Abby smiles at him.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Ducky. "After his divorce." He shrugs.

"While he was still married to Diane." Ducky corrects him.

"Was Jenny the reason why Gibbs and Diane divorced?" Tony asks.

"No Jethro and Diane were having marital problems way before Jenny became his partner, it magnified more when Director Morrow assigned him a Probationary Status Agent to train, who we now know as Director Shepard." Ducky laughs.

"Jenny!" Tony smirks.

"Unlike other Probationary Status Agents, she didn't take anything for granted with Gibbs." "She had a mind and mouth, and used it on her boss." Ducky laughs.

"Did she get head slapped?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yes!" Ducky nods and bursts out laughing.

"Yes!" Tony grins and pumps his fist up in the air.

"So when did you notice them falling in love with one another." Abby smiles.

"I was at a crime scene." "I was about to walk in a room." Ducky answers and flashes back in time.

September 11th 1996

Forest Heights, Maryland

The apartment of Staff Sergeant Russell Capshaw

1500 Hours

Ducky is about to walk into the bedroom. "Jethro!" Jenny calls out to from inside of the closet.

"Jethro!" Ducky mouths in disbelief.

Gibbs is standing over the body taking photos. "Just a second Jen." He answers smoothly and finishes up.

Present Time

"Nobody on Gibbs team called him by his first name." Ducky smiles.

"Nobody but an attractive Probationary Status Agent, and keep in mind she had red hair." Tony snickers.

"Did you ever ask him about it?" Abby curiously asks him.

"No, but my gut was telling me, that Gibbs was falling for her." "After that, they were spending long hours in the office together, supposedly working on cases, I think Jethro was just avoiding Diane." Ducky mutters.

"You sure you they weren't screwing around on the side." Tony prods him.

"It's against Gibbs' rules of a relationship, which I later found out, that he was taught them by Shannon." Ducky answers softly.

"And the rule is." McGee sheepishly asks.

"Adultery!" "And, Jenny really was not interested in romance." "She was already romantically involved with somebody else." Ducky nods over at McGee.

"Question is, who caved in first after his divorce came through with Diane." Tony ponders.

"I'm assuming Jenny did." Ducky chuckles.

"Why Jenny?" Cynthia questions.

"You don't know Jethro like I do." Ducky laughs.

"And how is that?" Cynthia shrugs.

"When Jethro wants to seduce a woman that he's attracted to, in the end, they always succumb to his charms." Ducky winks.

Tony coughs when he spots Gibbs and Jenny returning from lunch. "Boy did that hour move by quickly." Tony answers and gestures with his eyes towards the elevator.

"I gather the subjects have returned from their lunch." Ducky muses.

Gibbs and Jenny walk past his section, he glares over at Cassie as he walks Jenny over to the stairs. "I guess he's still pissed at you." Tony chuckles at Cassie.

"He was insubordinate to me." Cassie snaps and gets up from her chair. "I'm needed in MTAC." She answers and tosses her food container in the trashcan and walks off for the stairs.

On the catwalk

Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny. "I'll see you at 1500 Hours." He smiles.

"Melvin is over at my house putting the suitcases into the car as we speak." Jenny answers softly and walks off for the stairs to her office.

Cassie bumps into Gibbs as she walks past him. "Keep you're glares to yourself Jethro." She warns him and walks up the stairs.

"I swear I'm being punished." Gibbs growls and storms down the stairs and over to his desk. "Don't you people have stuff to do before we leave today?" He barks at his team.

"I have some reports I need to finish." Abby smiles.

"So do I." Ducky nods and walks off with Abby.

Abby's Lab

1400 Hours

Gibbs walks in with a Caff-Pow. "Last one for two weeks." Abby smiles and takes it from him. "I wanted to show you some photos of Purvis' spending spree." She answers softly. Gibbs glances up at the plasma screen and looks at the photos on the screen. "When did the Director first start calling you Jethro?" "Obviously she started calling you that before the two of you hooked up together the first time around." Abby curiously asks.

Gibbs turns and looks at her. "Why the curiosity Abs?" He shrugs.

"Because none of your other agents, and me are allowed to call you that." Abby nudges him. Gibbs sits down on a stool in front of her workstation, his face begins to soften at the memory. "That's because you were falling for her, weren't you." Abby giggles.

"I had already fallen Abs." Gibbs smiles.

"But you were married to Diane." Abby ponders.

"I never loved Diane, or any of my other ex-wives." Gibbs frowns.

"So what was it?" Abby winks at him. Gibbs flashes back to a crime scene.

September 5th 1996

Marine Corps Base Quantico

1100 Hours

Gibbs is inside of a storage facility taking pictures of the body of Private Leslie Spencer. Ducky walks in carrying his bag. "I assume you want me to do a TOD." Ducky asks as he approaches Gibbs.

"It would help Duck." Gibbs grumbles then he impatiently begins to glance around the room for Jenny, who hasn't returned from getting the crime scene markers. "Where in the hell did Shepard get to?" He growls.

Jenny approaches him from behind. "I'm right behind you." She smirks.

Gibbs turns around and glares down at her. "Never ever do that to me again." He barks at her.

"Why afraid that somebody can do it better than you?" Jenny laughs at him.

"I've been waiting around for ten minutes, for the crime scene markers." Gibbs snaps at her.

"Well maybe if some idiot hadn't put them up so high, that I had to climb up for." Jenny hisses at him.

"I'm that idiot." Gibbs snarls at her and continues to glare at her for being insubordinate to him. Not backing down from her boss, Jenny glares back at him. Ducky stands around amusement at Jenny's spunk. "Never keep me waiting." Gibbs warns her.

"I guess I'll pack up the crime scene truck the next time." Jenny sighs.

"Like hell you are, how am I suppose to find anything." Gibbs groans at her.

Ducky whistles and quickly interrupts their argument. "Can we act professional here for a minute?" Ducky chastises them.

"Fine!" Jenny snaps and leans down and puts a crime scene marker next to the body. Gibbs shakes his head and smirks down at Jenny.

Present Time

"You were grinning at her butt, weren't you?" Abby giggles.

"Yes I was." Gibbs laughs at the memory. "You put Agent Shepard in a pair of tight jeans and bending over in front of me, my eyes will wander down in that direction." Gibbs grins and begins to chuckle, then gets serious with Abby. "I was also smirking at her spunk, I've never had a Probie Agent take me on like that, and nobody else has since." Gibbs smiles.

"So what did you do?" Abby smiles.

"Peace offering, had dinner with my partner for the first time, in the office."

September 5th 1996

Squad Room

1900 Hours

Gibbs walks over with a box of Chinese take out. He glances down over at Jenny who's busy working over at her desk. "Take a break Jen." He nods over at her. Jenny raises an eyebrow at him from her desk. "Come on!" He gestures towards his desk.

Jenny puts her glasses down on top of her desk. "Gibbs isn't your wife expecting you at home." She laughs at him.

Gibbs puts the box on top of his desk. "Yeah to scream at me." He laughs and pulls over a chair. "Jen, you're food is getting cold."

Jenny gets up from her chair and approaches his desk. "Maybe if you would be at home more often, your wife may not scream at you." She answers softly and sits down.

Gibbs hands Jenny a quart of House Lo Mien, a shrimp roll, and some chopsticks. "I would just go down to the basement and work on my boat." Gibbs smirks and sits down in his chair.

"You're boat!" Jenny giggles.

"Boat number two, I build them all by hand tools." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Gibbs you got to be joking." Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

"No I'm not joking." He answers and grabs a hold of Jenny's hands. "Feel the callus' on my hands." He smiles at her.

Jenny's soft manicured hands intertwine with his rough calloused hands. "With hands like that, instead of building a boat, maybe you should be massaging your wife." Jenny chuckles and open up her container of Lo Mien.

"Hell will freeze over before I massage my wife's back." Gibbs growls.

"No wonder, she's bitchy!" Jenny sighs then realizes she left her cup of coffee over at her desk. "I left my coffee over at my desk." She says and is about to get up from her chair.

Gibbs hands Jenny his cup. "Here!" He offers smoothly. Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "I don't have an infectious disease Jen, that will kill you." Gibbs laughs at her.

Jenny takes a sip from his cup, and then is curious about the cause of death of Private Spencer. "Gibbs, what do you think the cause of death will be?" She asks with a shrug.

"Don't know, have to wait for Ducky's results." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I say blunt force trauma." Jenny answers softly.

"I'd say poisoning." Gibbs answers and then takes a bite out of his shrimp roll.

"Loser buys coffee for the rest of the week." Jenny smirks at him.

"You're on Jen!" Gibbs chuckles.

"I've never lost a bet Gibbs." Jenny purrs.

"First time for everything Jen." Gibbs grins at her. "And Jenny!"

"What?" She asks in between bites of her Lo Mien.

"When we're alone, with nobody around, you can call me Jethro." Gibbs smiles at her.

Parking Garage

2200 Hours

Gibbs is walking Jenny over to her car. "See you at 0700 tomorrow." Gibbs nods at her and opens up the driver's side door to Jenny's car.

"Good night Jethro!" She answers softly.

Gibbs closes her car door and smiles. Jenny starts up her car, backs out of her parking space, and drives off. Gibbs walks over to his truck and attempts to unlock his door with his truck keys. "Keys aren't going in." He ponders and glances down at his trembling hands.

Present Time

"I couldn't breathe the first time she called me by my name." "My hands were trembling." "I was a total mess when I got home from work, lucky for me, Diane was upstairs in bed sleeping." Gibbs sighs in relief.

"When's the last time you had that feeling?" Abby smiles.

"When I first met Shannon at the train station in Stillwater." Gibbs smiles.

"Here you are, married and your falling in love with another woman." Abby answers.

"A woman that will be my wife in less then forty eight hours." Gibbs says in awe and walks out of the lab.

Jenny's Office

1500 Hours

"It's all yours for two weeks Cassie." Jenny smiles at her and gets up from her desk.

"Next time I see you, you'll be married." Cassie answers softly.

"There shouldn't be to many problems, since your main problem will be with me." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs walks in and has over heard her conversation with Cassie. "Hey I heard that Jen." He grunts.

Cassie hugs Jenny goodbye. "Have an excellent time on your honey moon." She smiles at her.

"We will!" Jenny answers and picks up her pocketbook and briefcase from on top of her desk.

Squad Room

Gibbs and Jenny are standing on the catwalk. Jenny leans up on the railing and address' Gibbs' Team. "The meet up is for 1800 hours at our boarding gate." She says sharply and walks off for the stairs with Gibbs.


	5. Paris Wedding

December 3rd 2009

Dulles International Airport

1800 Hours

The Wedding Party is anxiously waiting for the Bride and Groom to meet them over at the boarding gate. "So what do you have planned for the gals night out tomorrow Ziva?" Tony grins at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know Tony?" Ziva winks at him.

"Can't top what we're doing." Tony smirks at her.

Abby is fidgeting around the terminal. "I'm so excited, Paris here we come." Abby squeals with excitement.

Ducky glances around notices that everybody is accounted for. "Looks like we're all here." Ducky smiles.

"Except for our bosses." Tony shrugs.

Unknown to Tony, Gibbs and Jenny are quietly standing behind him. Gibbs approaches Tony from the back of his head. "You were saying DiNozzo." Gibbs whispers in his ear.

"Boss!" Tony jumps, startled at his presence.

"We'll have an hour lay over at JFK." Jenny answers firmly.

"Why couldn't we get a flight out of Dulles?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Because there's a 2200 Flight out at JFK as apposed to a flight out at midnight at Dulles." Jenny answers dryly.

"I'll be bored out of my mind with nothing to do for an hour and a half." Tony whines.

"Then find something to do at the airport." Gibbs growls at him.

New York City, NY

JFK International Airport

2030 Hours

The wedding party is sitting around the boarding gate killing time for their flight to Paris. Tony spots an attractive blond flight attendant and gets up from his seat. "Found something to do." Tony drools and rushes off.

Jenny shakes her head when she notices the wedding ring on the flight attendants left ring finger. "Married!" She chuckles.

Ziva doubles over in laughter in her seat as the flight attendant holds up her left hand and shows Tony her wedding ring. "I almost felt sorry for him." She giggles.

On the plane

2200 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Ducky, and Cynthia are sitting comfortably in their first class seats. Gibbs noting the exhaustion on his lovers face reaches for her hand. "Soon as we get to Paris, I'm putting you to bed." He whispers.

"Soon as we get into the air, I'm going to sleep." Jenny yawns.

Sitting in the next aisle over, Abby is beaming with excitement at sitting in the first class section for the first time in her life. "I've never sat in first class before." Abby smiles.

"Neither have I." Cynthia answers softly.

"I have!" Ducky smiles.

Coach Section

"This sucks that we have to sit back here." Tony groans in protest.

"Maybe if you weren't getting on Jenny's nerves on the trip to Hawaii, we wouldn't be sitting back here." Ziva hisses at him.

"Correction, the two of you were getting on her nerves." McGee grumbles at them. Ziva raises a questioning eyebrow over at McGee. "All the two of you do is bicker back and forth, and do you actually think that Jenny is going to put up with that on a long flight." McGee bitterly reminds them.

"Well he starts it." Ziva sighs.

"Me!" Tony snaps at her. McGee rolls his eyes at the both of them. Tony's attention is drawn to an attractive brunette flight attendant down the aisle.

"Married Tony!" Ziva giggles at him.

Tony makes a face. "Another one." He mutters.

"You're 0 for 2!" McGee laughs.

Over the Public Address Speaker the Pilot address' his passengers. "This is Captain Gary Tucker Pilot of United Airlines Flight 145 bound for London and Paris is about to taxi down the runway. Everybody must remain seated, and with their seat belts fastened thank you have an excellent flight."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee fasten their seatbelts. "I've never been to Paris." McGee smiles with excitement.

"I have, several times." Ziva answers softly.

"I was there twice." Tony grins.

"First time for Abby as well." McGee nods at them as the plane begins to taxi down the runway.

First Class Section

Ducky and Cynthia keep their eyes on Jenny that the sudden movement from the plane doesn't trigger on her nausea. "So far so good." Ducky sighs with relief.

"What is?" Abby curiously asks him.

"The start of our flight." Cynthia quickly lies.

Ten minutes later

Abby removes her seatbelt, she glances over and at Gibbs and Jenny and notices that Jenny is sleeping soundly on Gibbs' lap with her head on his shoulder. "Director looks wiped out." Abby frowns.

"She had a full day in work today Abby, not surprised." Cynthia answers softly.

"I'm heading into coach to see what Tony, Ziva, and McGee are up to." Abby smiles and gets up from her seat and walks off.

Cynthia glances over at Gibbs and notices that he's looking out the window. "I don't know how she's hidden her pregnancy the past two weeks." Cynthia whispers.

"When Jenny has her mind on something, she can pull anything off, and when she does tell him, Jethro will be blown away from it." Ducky smiles.

Coach Section

Tony laughs as he watches Abby walk down the aisle. "Old folks boring you." He smirks.

Abby sits in an empty seat across from them. "No, wanted to see how you guys are doing." Abby smiles.

"Just peachy." Tony groans in protest. "Director and Gibbs going at it in the bathroom." Tony asks with an evil grin on his face.

"No, Jenny is sleeping on Gibbs' shoulder." Abby answers and rolls her eyes at him.

"She does look exhausted." Ziva frowns.

"Gibbs did say he was putting her to bed once they arrive in Paris." Abby sighs in relief.

Paris, France

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Hotel Lobby

1430 Hours

After checking in, the Wedding Party is standing around the lobby taking in the significance of the hotel that they are staying in. "Love In The Afternoon." "Gary Cooper and Audrey Hepburn." "Now that's a classic movie." Tony smiles.

"Also, last place that the late Princess Diana was seen alive." Cynthia frowns.

Gibbs and Jenny walk over. "We'll meet you down in the lobby at 2000 hours." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Bachelor Party here we come." Tony answers with an evil grin on his face.

"Your just interested in the strip clubs Tony." Ziva snickers.

"Like the four of you won't be doing the same." Tony laughs.

"If the guys can do it, so can the gals." Abby answers and folds her arms.

Gibbs tired of the gabbing grabs Jenny by the arm and hauls her over to the elevator. "Hope he's not this grumpy at the party tonight." Tony comments bitterly.

"Jethro is tired Tony, all he wants to do is go to bed." Ducky answers bluntly.

Tony smirks over at his two bosses' as they step into the elevator. Ziva rolls her eyes up at him. "Their both exhausted Tony, highly doubtful until they wake up." Ziva sighs.

"But it's Paris." Tony grins.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Gibbs closes the curtains on the French doors, then slowly walks over to the bed and finds Jenny fast asleep on her right side. "Your lucky that I'm just as tired as you are." Gibbs smirks and finishes undressing himself, then crawls under the covers and cuddles up with Jenny from behind.

1830 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find Jenny watching him. "You just wake up." He yawns.

"Few minutes ago." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs leans over and nuzzles his lover's neck. "I really don't want to go out with the guys tonight." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"I don't want to go out with the girls either." Jenny groans in protest. Gibbs kisses her on the neck and slowly descends down her chest. "We have to meet up with the others in an hour and a half." Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around her right nipple.

"It's been ten years since I've made love to you in Paris, they can wait." Gibbs smirks and continues to ravish her breasts.

Hotel Bar

2000 Hours

Tony and Ziva are waiting over at the bar. Ducky walks over. "Tony, Ziva!" He nods at them. "Bartender, I'll have a Macallan neat, with a glass of mineral water." Ducky smiles.

"Typical Ducky!" Tony chuckles.

"I wouldn't talk Tony." Ziva giggles and glances down at his Martini glass.

"Martini's loosen me up." Tony shrugs.

"At least I change up my drinks." Ziva answers dryly. "Bartender I'll have another Capri."

"Can't wait for tonight." Tony grins with anticipation.

"You can't wait to see the strippers Tony." Ducky chuckles and takes his drinks from the Bartender.

"Gibbs is looking forward to it." Tony winks.

"I had the feeling he wasn't looking forward to it." Ducky answers sharply.

"I got the same impression from Jenny as well." Ziva shrugs.

"It's the night before their wedding, what could they possibly do that what top out their Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties." Tony laughs and takes a sip from his Martini glass. Ziva and Ducky smirk at one another.

"Ok, what was the smirk for?" Tony groans at them.

"Nothing!" Ziva and Ducky answer at the same time.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. "Jethro!' Jenny cries out and presses her heels up against his lower back to urge on his release. With a deep thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her and slumps on top of her. "I love you!" Jenny whispers.

Gibbs tenderly kisses her on the mouth and rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. "I don't want to get out of this bed." Gibbs groans in frustration and begins to stroke Jenny's sweat soaked hair.

"We better, before they storm the door to our suite." Jenny sighs in protest against his chest.

"Monday morning we're both sleeping in." Gibbs snorts.

"To sleep in with out an alarm clock or worrying about our cell phones ringing." Jenny answers softly.

"Just you and I, like Mexico." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny looks up into the depths of his intense blue eyes, she leans over and kisses him on the mouth, as she deepens her kiss, Gibbs' hands glide over her butt.

Hotel Bar

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk in. "Ok you two are late for you Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties." Tony groans in protest. Gibbs rolls his eyes at Tony. "Alright, Ziva, take the Bride out of here." Tony smirks over at Jenny.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny goodbye. Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia approach Jenny. Ziva grabs her by the arm. "We'll take good care of her Gibbs." Ziva winks at him.

"Have fun ladies." Tony grins over at them as they escort the bride out of the bar. "Strip club here we come." Tony answers and begins to rub his hands together.

Bachelorette Party

2200 Hours

The Bridal Party is sitting in the front row watching several male exotic dancers strip on stage. "Over here!" Abby screams waving a €5 Euro bill at one of the dancers.

"Abby!" Ziva sighs at her.

"Do you see how big his-" Abby quickly stops as she takes in Jenny's amused facial expression.

"Abby it's not the size that counts, it's how they use it." Ziva winks at her.

Cynthia spits out her drink and begins to laugh. "Wasn't expecting that from her, were you." Jenny laughs.

"No!" Cynthia chokes.

Bachelor Party

The guys are at a strip club sitting in the front row. McGee tucks a €20 Euro bill down a dancers g-string. "Probie, I wanted to do that." Tony groans in protest.

Gibbs bored out of his mind gets up from his chair and walks over to the bar. Tony glances back over his shoulder. "What's with him?" Tony shrugs at Ducky.

"The only woman he's interested in seeing half naked is his fiancée Tony." Ducky chuckles and gets up from his seat and walks over to the bar. "Just because you're miserable Jethro, don't take it out on them."

"I've done this before." Gibbs growls in frustration. "Bartender can I have a bourbon." Gibbs nods at him.

Bartender nods over at Ducky. "Scotch!" Ducky smiles at him. "But it's their first time."

"After the strip club I'll unwind a little, seeing those women up there, are only making me sexually frustrated." Gibbs sighs.

"Because you can't have any of them monsieur." The Bartender laughs.

"Why would I want any of them, when my fiancée has the same build and body, and she's twenty years older than them." Gibbs smirks.

Bachelorette Party

0000 Hours

The Bridal Party has moved their party to another bar. Jenny is ordering a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri in French so that Abby can't understand what she's ordering. "Jenny you are showing us up." Abby giggles.

"I speak French Abby." Ziva smiles.

Cynthia narrows her eyes over at Abby. "Didn't France occupy Louisiana at one point Abby?" She curiously asks.

"Yes they did." Abby shrugs and then notices the drink that Jenny had ordered. "I want one of those." She smiles at the Bartender. "But I want you to order it in French for me Ziva."

"But I understand English Madame." The Bartender smiles at Abby. Ziva orders a Strawberry Daiquiri for Abby in French.

"Cool, while I'm waiting for my drink, I'm hitting the Ladies Room." Abby smiles and walks off.

"But Madame, you're drink didn't have any alcohol in it." The Bartender questions.

"I can't drink, because I'm five weeks pregnant." Jenny smiles.

"And only the two of us know that she's pregnant." Ziva giggles.

"One more day of this." Jenny sighs.

"And you'll also will have Gibbs off of you're case." Ziva answer softly.

"Tell me about it." Jenny mutters and takes a sip of her drink.

"Who may that be?" The Bartender curiously asks.

"The unexpected Father of my child." "We're getting married tomorrow night, and I'm surprising him with it on our wedding night." Jenny smiles.

Bachelor Party

The guys have also moved their party at another bar. "The look on your face when you struck out with that stripper." Tony laughs.

"Not funny!" McGee groans and takes a sip of his White Russian. Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh.

"Look the boss is finally starting to unwind." Tony grins.

"That's because I don't have half naked women in my face, frustrating the hell out of me." Gibbs growls.

"Liked what you were seeing." Tony smirks.

"No, it was a reminder of something I wanted, and I have to wait for it." Gibbs grumbles.

"Yeah, the constant D cups twirling up on stage are a constant reminder of your fiancée." Tony laughs.

McGee's mouth drops. "Are they-" Before McGee can finish Gibbs head slaps him and Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" McGee grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"I'm to buzzed to feel anything boss." Tony laughs and takes a sip from his Martini glass.

""You keep talking about my fiancée chest like that, and you will be feeling something DiNozzo." Gibbs warns him.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Ladies Room

0200 Hours

Jenny and Cynthia are standing around the sink brushing their hair. "I haven't been this drunk since Labor Day." Cynthia giggles.

"Halloween night for me, and that's how I got pregnant." Jenny laughs and takes out a small bottle of bourbon from her pocketbook.

Cynthia raises an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to drink that." She curiously asks.

"Of course not, but if Jethro does not smell bourbon on me, he'll know something's up." Jenny answers dryly.

Ziva walks in. "The Groom's Party has just walked into the bar." Ziva nods over at Jenny as she's rinses her mouth out with bourbon in the sink. "What is she doing?"

"She hasn't been drinking all night." Cynthia answers.

"Right, and Gibbs may get suspicious." Ziva smiles.

"And I can act the part of a drunk." Jenny laughs.

"We both did, several times." Ziva grins.

"The two of you on an op, had to be interesting." Cynthia muses.

Hotel Bar

Gibbs is at the end of the bar impatiently staring over at the entrance. Abby sitting in between Tony and McGee notes Gibbs' body language. "What's Gibbs so anxious about?" Abby shrugs and takes a sip from her bottle of beer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he jumps Jenny in the elevator, the exotic dancers at the first club we went to got him all worked up." Tony smirks.

"Five dollars says he won't." Abby grins.

"You're on!" Tony laughs.

Outside of the Ladies Room

"Now that I look and smell drunk." Jenny laughs.

"He'll buy it." Cynthia giggles.

"You can make your entrance." Ziva winks.

Jenny, Ziva, and Cynthia walk into the bar. Jenny makes eye contact with her lover over at the bar. "Some body is impatient." She notes.

"You better get it over with." Ziva smirks at her.

Jenny slowly walks over to him. "We're not staying." He answers roughly and finishes his drink. "Night everybody." He nods at them and possessively takes Jenny by the hand and walks out of the bar.

"Night boss, Jenny!" Tony smirks at them as they leave the bar. "Abby never take on the master in a bet." Tony laughs.

"What bet?" Cynthia shrugs.

Out side of the elevator

Gibbs is staring up at the numbers on the floor indicator above the elevator. "Come on!" He groans inwardly.

Jenny takes in her lover's body language. "I'm getting jumped the minute the elevator door closes, and it's all DiNozzo's fault." She sighs inwardly.

The doors open, Gibbs and Jenny step inside, Gibbs impatiently slaps at the closed-door button. Jenny backs over to the corner of the elevator as the doors begin to close. "Cowering in the corner won't get you out of it Jen." He smirks at her.

"Can't this wait until we get into our suite." Jenny pleads with him.

"Hell no!" Gibbs growls and goes over to her and savagely kisses her on the mouth. Going through bourbon withdrawal Jenny deepens his kiss. Her tongue probes deeper inside of his mouth tasting the bourbon inside of his mouth.

Out in the lobby

The Wedding Party is outside of the elevator watching the floor indicator above the elevator. "Almost up to their floor." Tony grins.

Inside the elevator

With their coats and Jenny's pocketbook on the floor. Gibbs as he's kissing Jenny flips over the switch in the elevator. His hands are venturing under her skirt. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out as his hands venture in between her legs.

"I can't wait any longer." He groans and begins to unfasten his belt buckle.

"You're not ruining another pair of nylons." She hisses in protest. "While I'm partially getting undressed, you need to take care of something on you're end."

Down in the lobby

Tony notices the elevator is stuck in between floors. "Pay up Abby!" He smirks and holds out his hand.

"It's only been a minute Tony." Abby pouts.

"How long should we give them?" Tony shrugs.

"Ten minutes!" Ducky smiles.

"As drunk as Gibbs is." Tony laughs at him.

"You don't know Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"Five dollar bet." Tony smirks.

"You are on." Ducky winks at him.

Inside the elevator

"There is no way I'm going to be able to pick you up as drunk as I am." "And I'm not getting on the floor either." Gibbs groans and shoves Jenny face forward up against the corner of the wall.

"Great he's drunk and I'm sober, this is the second time in less than a week." Jenny mutters to herself as he leans over from behind and lifts up her skirt. Jenny grabs on to the back railing as Gibbs enters her from behind. "Yes!" She screams out with pleasure. Gibbs begins to ravish the back of her neck as he thrusts up against her from behind. Jenny lost in her lovers aggressive lovemaking clutches on to the rails in front of her. Gibbs hands venture under Jenny's skirt. "Jethro!" She moans out with pleasure as his fingers stroke on her arousal. "That's cheating!" She cries out.

"You should of thought of that yesterday, when you cheap shotted me in the dark." He grunts and ravishes her neck.

Down in the lobby

Ten minutes later

"Its past ten minutes Tony." Abby smirks at him.

Tony reluctantly pays Ducky. "How much longer do you think they'll be in there?" Tony curiously asks.

"Five more minutes!" Ducky chuckles.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Ducky. "Does Gibbs have the stamina for another five minutes." He shrugs.

Having knowledge of a tryst between Gibbs and Jenny inside a storage room at NCIS Headquarters in Rome. "Yes he does." Ducky winks.

Inside the elevator

Three minutes later

Jenny in full orgasm is beside herself with pleasure. "Jethro come on." She begs.

With one final thrust, Gibbs climaxes against her from behind. Jenny has her face pressed up against the wall panting with exertion. Gibbs between breaths. "You can't pace yourself drunk either." He smirks at her.

Jenny sober, feeling the full affects of their love making, turns, and glances at her lover. "We'll see about that in our suite." She warns him in a seductive tone of voice.

Down in the lobby

Two minutes later.

"Damn!" Tony answers in surprise as the elevator begins to go up.

Concierge walks over to them. "Something that I can help you folks with?" He smiles at them.

"Elevator was stuck between floors for fifteen minutes." Tony groans in protest.

"Must be some honeymooner's about." Concierge laughs and walks off.

"Not until tomorrow night." Tony smirks and then shakes his head at Gibbs' stamina. "Does he take Viagra?" He curiously asks.

"No!" Ducky laughs and walks off.

"Hey aren't you violating an oath, you know Doctor, patient." Tony asks and chases after Ducky.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Naked and in bed, Jenny rolls on top of her lover. "Jen can I sleep off the booze first." Gibbs groans in protest.

"You should have kept your hands to yourself inside the elevator." She purrs and straddles his waist. Gibbs lies back on the bed with a helpless little boy expression on his face. Jenny leans over and grabs a condom from under the pillow. "The little boy expression won't help you." She smirks and tosses a condom down at him.

For twenty minutes, Jenny slowly makes love to him on top. After achieving their release at the same time. Jenny collapses on top of his chest. "There's something about you on top that takes my breath away." Gibbs answers in between breaths.

"Maybe because I'm doing all of the work." Jenny mumbles against his chest. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep in her lover's arms.

"Rest up Shepard, because tomorrow night, Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will be making love to her husband all night long." He smirks.

1000 Hours

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps in his arms. "I wish I could keep you this happy and content always." He smiles at her anticipating the moment she wakes up with her sleepy, green eyes are looking into his. Jenny begins to stir in his arms. "Come on sleepy head, I want to take you out for breakfast." He smiles at her. Jenny blinks her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. "It's your last morning as a free woman." He smirks at her as Jenny tries to wake up. She props her chin up against his chest and looks into his eyes. "Your definitely not a morning person." Gibbs chuckles.

"I never was on my Saturday's off." Jenny mutters and leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls Jenny on to her back getting his weight on top of her. "You hungry!" He smiles and begins to nuzzle her neck.

"A little!" Jenny answers surprised that her morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet.

"Want to go to some of our old haunts." "That's if their still there." Gibbs asks as he caress' her cheek.

"They were two years ago, when I was in Paris." Jenny smiles.

"You went to them." Gibbs laughs.

"Yes!" "In between running to my hotel and the Conference, I went to a few of them." Jenny answers softly.

"Before we do anything, shower." Gibbs smirks and begins to kiss her neck.

"I'm half asleep." Jenny sighs.

"And hung over." Gibbs answers as he ravishes her neck.

"So are you." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs rolls out of bed and is about to walk off for the bathroom, when he notices that she's about go back to sleep. "Do I have to carry you in there?" Gibbs mischievously threatens her.

Jenny reluctantly crawls out of bed. "Keep the hand held shower nozzle to yourself pal." She warns him.

Inside the shower

Five minutes later

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the wall thrusting up against her. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out and clutches on to the back of his butt as he increases his strokes.

Two minutes later

Gibbs shudders against her. "Damn it!" Gibbs groans.

"What?" Jenny mumbles against his shoulders.

"I forgot to do something." He mutters.

Jenny glances down at their merged bodies, and notices that he forgot to use a condom. "Its a little late for that." Jenny laughs inwardly.

"I'm not having a vasectomy." Gibbs grumbles.

"One of us has to get fixed." Jenny sighs and unwraps her legs from his waist.

Gibbs gently puts his lover down on to her feet. "I don't want you to have surgery either." Gibbs frowns and grabs a shampoo bottle.

"Jethro this is going to happen again." Jenny answers sharply.

"It won't happen again, I'll just have to be more careful." Gibbs nods as he begins to shampoo her hair. "What time do I have to have you back at the hotel?"

"Four O'clock!" "Then your not allowed to see me until Midnight." Jenny smiles.

Hotel Lobby

1100 Hours

Ducky is sitting in a chair drinking a cup of tea and reading a newspaper, when Cynthia steps out of the elevator. She walks into the lobby and notices Ducky. "Good morning Ducky." She smiles.

"Cynthia, Good morning." He smiles at her and puts his paper down on top of his lap.

"Ziva and Abby are still sleeping." Cynthia comments softly.

"I guess they were in the bar late with Tony and McGee." Ducky answers bluntly.

Cynthia glances over at the elevator and notices Gibbs and Jenny stepping out of the elevator. They slowly walk out the front door. "A little romance before Gibbs loses her for the day." Cynthia smiles.

"Paris is their city." Ducky answers fondly. "It's the city where Jethro found he could give his heart freely to another woman again."

"Six month op in the City of Love." Cynthia answers softly. "Did you eat yet?" Cynthia shrugs at him.

"No, hate eating alone." Ducky frowns.

"So do I." Cynthia sadly answers.

"Care to join me?" Ducky asks and gets up from his chair.

"I would love to." Cynthia smiles.

"Since you don't speak the language I'll order for you." Ducky chuckles and they walk off for the restaurant.

On the streets of Paris

1230 Hours

Gibbs is standing outside an antique shop browsing through the window. "Like your into that stuff." Jenny laughs at him.

"I might build it in my work area." Gibbs grins.

"You'll have time on your hands now, since you don't have your boat to work on." Jenny teases him.

"I got you to keep me occupied." Gibbs smirks and leans down and kisses her.

Inside a corner cafe

Half an hour later

"Jen, since you speak French, order for us." Gibbs nods over at her. Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "That was your job ten years ago." Gibbs growls in protest.

"And I see things haven't changed." Jenny hisses at him as the waiter approaches their table. Gibbs possessively holds his lovers hand on top of the table as she orders their lunch in French.

"Merci Madame." The waiter nods at her and walks off.

"If there's one language that gets on my nerves it's French." Gibbs groans.

"Maybe if you would learn it, you learned how to speak Russian for your op over in Moscow." Jenny sighs at him in exasperation.

Gibbs picks her hand up from on top of the table. "Again, that's what I have you here for." Gibbs answers and begins to nuzzle her hand.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

1330 Hours

Hung over from the night before, Tony and McGee walk out of the elevator. Over in the lobby, Ziva and Abby burst out laughing. "Hang over alert!" Abby giggles as they walk over to them.

"Sh Abs not so loud." Tony groans and begins to hold his head. "Any sign of our bosses."

"Ducky said they went out a few hours ago." Ziva answers dryly.

"Gibbs better have her back here by four o'clock." Abby says with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"That's when the chicks head over to the spa to get dolled up." Tony winks at Ziva and pulls her up from her chair.

"I'm up for some sight seeing, since I've never been to Paris." Abby smiles.

McGee pulls Abby up on to her feet and grabs her camcorder and digital camera from on top of the coffee table. "I'll go with you Abby." He comments smoothly.

"See ya at four, Ziva." Abby nods at her, and then walks off with McGee.

Tony holds out his arm. "Looks like it's just me and you Ziva." Tony smiles.

"We've already seen the sights." Ziva shrugs.

"I want some Paris fashions." Tony smirks.

Ziva loops her arm around Tony's left elbow. "This I got to see." She giggles.

Eiffel Tower

An hour later

Abby and McGee are on top of the tower taking photos. "McGee this is awesome." Abby beams with excitement.

"I agree!" McGee smiles.

"Where's Trocadéro Gardens at?" Abby curiously asks.

A nearby tourist politely points out its location. "Over there!" He smiles at Abby.

"Wow, thank you." Abby smiles at him as he walks off towards his wife and children. "That's where Gibbs and Jenny are getting married tonight."

"I know!" McGee nods at her. "Tony, Ziva, and I cased it out yesterday."

"Wonder why they chose that location." Abby shrugs.

"It's where Gibbs told Jenny that he loved her for the first time." McGee answers softly.

"That's beautiful McGee." Abby answers and hugs McGee.

At the base of the tower

Ten minutes later

"This city is breath taking." Cynthia smiles over at Ducky.

"It's the one thing I miss about doing the European Op's is visiting cities like Paris and Rome." Ducky answers fondly.

"Say cheese!" Abby smiles and positions her camera at them. Ducky and Cynthia pose for Abby with the base of the tower in the background.

McGee glances over and notices Gibbs and Jenny twenty feet away from them. "We're not the only one's here." He chuckles.

Abby finishes snapping her picture of Ducky and Cynthia. "Who?" She curiously shrugs.

"Our bosses!" McGee laughs.

"Don't let them notice us, I want to get some video footage of them with the tower in the back ground." Abby warns him, and then quickly sneaks off.

Over at the other end of the tower. "It's not funny Jethro." Jenny sighs.

"I thought it was ten years ago, teaches you for wearing heels while you were doing field work." Gibbs chuckles.

"They were five hundred dollar heels." Jenny hisses in protest.

"And five dollar one's wouldn't have been to bad if you had broken the heel." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny is about to argue with him, when Gibbs leans in and kisses her on the mouth to shut her up. Giving in to his kiss, Jenny wraps her arms around his neck. Gibbs pulls her body closer to his and deepens his kiss.

Off in the distance. Ducky, McGee, and Cynthia are observing them. "Save some for the wedding guys." Cynthia laughs.

"They'll have plenty of energy for that later." Ducky chuckles.

Back to the lovers, Gibbs breathless pulls away from his kiss and pulls Jenny's face up. "We have another hour an a half to kill." He grins mischievously.

"We better hurry on back then." Jenny purrs at him. Gibbs puts his arm around her waist and slowly walks over to the curb and hails a taxi.

Abby unobserved quickly walks back to the others. "Did you get all of that?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Big time!" Abby giggles and puts her camcorder away. "Gibbs kissed Jenny to shut her up."

"Something that Tony should do to Ziva." Ducky snorts.

McGee and Cynthia burst out laughing at Ducky's idea. "Or vice versa." Abby winks.

Hotel Lobby

1600 Hours

The Bridal Party is anxiously pacing by the elevator waiting for the bride to be. "Ok, where is she?" Abby pouts.

"Didn't they go back to their suite?" Cynthia shrugs.

Tony, McGee, and Ducky approach from the bar. "No bosses!" Tony curiously asks.

"Still upstairs!" Ziva sighs.

"Judging by their kiss near the Eiffel Tower I'm not surprised." Ducky laughs.

Outside of Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

McGee is outside the door with his laptop plug into the lock hacking into it. "We're in." McGee grins as the door unlocks.

"Are we going to get fired for this?" Cynthia groans in protest.

"Of course not." Ducky chuckles.

They walk into the suite to the sound and fury of Gibbs and Jenny's love making coming from the bedroom. "You were right Duckman, she has a mouth on her." Tony smirks in amazement.

"So does Gibbs!" Abby giggles.

Tony walks over to the bedroom door. "Should we ah-"

Ducky quickly interrupts him. "Wait until their finished." Ducky advises him.

"I don't want the visual of my boss in a compromising position." Cynthia sighs with relief.

Inside the bedroom

Gibbs is on top of Jenny. "Yes!" Jenny screams out in pleasure as he aggressively thrusts his body deeper inside of her.

Two minutes later

Gibbs at the peak of his passion, thrusts against his lover one final time. Exhausted from their lovemaking he buries his face against her chest. "Damn it!" He grunts in between breaths.

Outside of the bedroom

"Um Ducky, maybe you should do the honors since you've seen both of them naked before." Tony innocently asks.

"And Jenny will castrate you, if you see her naked." Ziva giggles.

"Mike Franks saw her naked twice." Tony groans in protest.

"A vast difference between a horny old man versus a teenager Tony." Ziva laughs.

"I'll go in!" Ducky mutters and reluctantly goes over to the door.

Inside the bedroom

Gibbs leans over and gets some of his weight off of her. "So that will be the last time as Jennifer Shepard, that you've made love to me." Gibbs smiles.

"I can go one more time." Jenny answers seductively.

Gibbs is about to kiss her when Ducky walks into the room. "Their decent!" Ducky laughs.

Gibbs glances over towards the door. "Hey!" He growls in protest. Jenny grabs the sheet and pulls it up to her neck.

Everybody bursts into the bedroom. "You're making her late Gibbs." Abby pouts and folds her arms.

"It's 1610 hours." Ziva warns him.

"So we're ten minutes late." Gibbs grumbles and rolls on to his back, as he sits up in bed, he throws a pillow at Tony and hits him in the face.

"Good shot Gibbs!" Ziva giggles.

Abby snaps a picture of the two of them in bed. "Hey!" Jenny snaps at her in protest.

"I don't know Jenny, ask Gibbs about the photo on his cell phone from Stillwater." Ziva answers and winks over at Gibbs.

"Everybody out!" Gibbs barks.

"The Bride and Groom do have to get dressed, come along." Ducky advises them and they quickly walk out. Ducky closes the door behind him.

Jenny grabs Gibbs' cell phone from on top of the nightstand. Gibbs in desperation tries to get his phone away from her. "Don't you even think about it?" Jenny warns him and opens up his photos.

"I'm dead!" Gibbs groans and buries his face into the mattress.

"No, I got you also." Jenny laughs and grabs her Blackberry from on top of the nightstand and opens up her photo album. "I took it at dawn on board 'The Kelly', when we spent the night out on top of the cockpit berth bed." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs takes Jenny's phone from her and looks over the photo. "And I'm covered from the waist down." He smirks.

"Get a quick shower and get out of here." Jenny softly says and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"No fun since I'm going to be alone." He groans and gets out bed, on his way over to the bathroom, he grabs his robe.

Jenny gets out of bed, puts her robe on, and walks out of the room. "Gibbs is a dead man." Ziva giggles as Jenny approaches her.

"No, I did the same thing to him." Jenny laughs, and then raises an eyebrow over at Ziva. "How did you know about that photo?"

"A project that Gibbs had me work on for him." Ziva laughs.

"And I helped on it also." Abby smiles.

"Computer illiterate couldn't download the photo from his phone." Jenny mutters.

"Can somebody please clue me in?" Tony curiously asks.

"Later Tony!" Jenny snickers.

Hotel Lobby

Half an hour later

Near the front door, Jenny leans up and kisses her fiancée goodbye. Gibbs breaks away from her. He tenderly grabs a hold of her face. "Midnight!" He smiles at her.

Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia walk over to Jenny and grab her. "You'll get her back Gibbs." Abby giggles as they haul Jenny out the front door.

Gibbs watches them get into an awaiting taxi outside of the hotel. "Hopefully you'll have more left for your wedding night Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"Trust me!" Gibbs smirks.

"Boss can we see that picture from Stillwater." Tony begs him.

Gibbs takes his cell phone out of his pocket and opens it up. He opens up his personal photo album and comes across the photo he took of Jenny sleeping on the blanket in Stillwater. "Here it is." He smiles and shows, Tony, McGee, and Ducky.

"You sure do love to make love out in the outdoors Jethro." Ducky muses and shakes his head at him.

"Beach and field!" Tony smirks.

"The rain also." Gibbs grins and walks off for the elevator.

Tony's eyes widen over at Ducky. "Did he just say the rain?" Tony asks in disbelief.

"Yes he did." Ducky laughs.

At the spa

Jenny is lying on her stomach getting a massage. She grimaces as the masseuse roughly massages the back of her right shoulder. "Shoulder bothering you." Ziva frowns over at her.

"Big time, won't be able to take any antiflamatory medications while I'm pregnant." Jenny sighs.

Ziva gets on table, as the masseuse pulls the sheet over her waist, Abby hobbles into the room after getting her legs and bikini area waxed. "Ouch, everything hurts." She whines in protest. Jenny, Ziva and Cynthia begin to laugh at her. "It's not funny guys." Abby pouts.

Jenny hops off of the table and puts her robe on. "Yes it is Abs." She laughs and walks out of the room.

Abby jaw drops in shock at Jenny's lack of modesty around her. "There is no way that our boss is forty-five years old." Abby answers with surprise.

"Abby, Jenny is in the gym a few times a week, and takes great care of herself." Ziva smiles.

Abby disrobes and gets up on the table. "And Gibbs kept his hands off of her for three years, and slept with the Colonel." Abby mutters in disbelief.

"I said the same thing when I saw Hollis naked in the gym shower a few years ago, back at NCIS Headquarters." Ziva giggles.

Out in another room, Jenny and Cynthia are getting a manicure. "I haven't had my nails done in ages." Cynthia smiles.

"Had mine done before I left for Stillwater." Jenny answers softly.

"I was surprised you aren't upset for us barging into your suite like that." Cynthia curiously asks her.

"That's because I was covered up." Jenny laughs.

Hotel Bar

2000 Hours

McGee is over at the bar keeping an eye on the Groom. Ducky is standing in the doorway talking to Cynthia on his cell phone. "Let me know when she's in the elevator."

"This is going to be the four longest hours of my life." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Hear that Cynthia!" Ducky chuckles.

Hotel Lobby

Tony is standing near the elevator just as the Bridal Party returns from their trip from the spa. "You ladies are looking and smelling good." Tony grins over at them.

"I feel chafed, I got waxed." Abby whines.

"Where?" Tony smirks.

"Everywhere!" Abby frowns.

"Jenny I have a question for you since I think Gibbs is pulling my leg." Tony nods over at her.

"Is it about my photo?" Jenny shrugs.

"Yes!" Tony grins at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Not what you're thinking." Tony laughs.

"Shocking!" Cynthia snickers.

"I said that the two of you are out doorsy, you make love in a field on the beach, and he said also in the rain." Tony curiously asks.

"Yes we did, while we were in Mexico." Jenny smirks up at him, and steps inside of the elevator.

Ziva pats Tony on the back. "Quit while your ahead." Ziva giggles and steps inside of the elevator with Abby.

Cynthia walks inside of the elevator, as the doors close she speed dials Ducky's cell phone number. "Ducky we're inside the elevator." She informs him.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2200 Hours

Jenny is getting her hair styled by a hairstylist. "Are you wearing your hair up or down Jenny?" Abby curiously asks her.

"Down!" Jenny answers softly.

"You could cut it short again." Cynthia snickers.

"Jethro will have a stroke if I did that on our wedding day." Jenny laughs.

"He wasn't to fond of your short hair." Ziva giggles and shakes her head. "To the point that he wouldn't even acknowledge it."

"I did it to piss him off." Jenny smirks.

"I liked your short hair." Cynthia smiles.

"So did McGee and Ducky." Ziva nods at her.

"I'm neutral on the subject." Abby smiles.

"It was for a change, I've always had it long or shoulder length."

Tony and McGee's Suite

The Groom's Party is getting dressed for the wedding. Tony dressed in his white dress shirt and black dress pants approaches Gibbs as he fixes his tie. "What's up with the color scheme of the handkerchief's?" Tony shrugs.

"I don't know, I didn't choose them." Gibbs mutters.

"I do know why?" "Yours is Misty Rose, after the color of Ziva's suit." Ducky answers with a smile.

"Mine is what color." McGee curiously asks.

"Orchid, after Abby's suite." Ducky nods over at him.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Ducky. "Abby is wearing a suit." He asks with surprise.

"A tasteful Goth suit." Ducky muses.

"And White Orchid Boutonniere for McGeek and I, and you and Gibbs, get a Pink Rock Orchid Boutonniere." Tony comments smoothly.

"Orchid's are Jenny's favorite flower." Ducky smiles.

"Limo should be here to pick us up at 2300 hours." Gibbs reminds them sharply.

"And I'll head up to your suite Jethro." Ducky winks at him.

Gibbs sits down on Tony's bed in frustration. "Nervous boss!' Tony asks.

"Frustrated, I want this over and done with." Gibbs sighs.

"Your just over anxious for the wedding night." Ducky chuckles.

"Don't the two of ever grow tired of having sex with one another?" Tony laughs.

"Besides arguing, it's one of the things we do well together." Gibbs smirks.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2300 Hours

Jenny is sitting in front of the vanity looking over Cynthia's Grandmother's earrings. "Cynthia you shouldn't have." Jenny answers with surprise.

"It's something borrowed, and I know you love them when I wear them in work." Cynthia smiles.

"I think that's so neat that Jack gave you his Mother's broche to wear at the wedding." Abby smiles.

"I was touched when he gave that to me, actually he had Mary give it to me." Jenny answers softly.

"That is something that Gibbs would have done." Ziva nods.

"And you have my portion of the wedding tradition, straight from New Orleans, a blue garter." Abby winks.

"Which Tony will try and catch." Jenny laughs.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Abby answers and walks out of the bedroom.

Ziva opens up a small jewelry box. "And here's my part." Ziva smiles at her.

Jenny's face lights up when she spots the pumpkin charm. She takes it out of the box, reads the inscription on the back of the pumpkin, and begins to laugh when she notices the engraved stork above the date of her baby's conception. "I get my engagement and my child's conception dates as reminders." Jenny smiles and hugs Ziva. Ziva pulls away and puts the charm on Jenny's bracelet.

Abby and Ducky walk into the room. Ducky smiles over at Jenny in her wedding suit. "You are breath taking." Ducky answers with his voice cracking. He walks over to Jenny, and hugs her. "The four of you are." He smiles.

"How's the Groom?" Ziva snickers.

"Climbing the walls, he wants the ceremony over with." Ducky chuckles.

"That's why we're having short to the point wedding vows." Jenny answers sharply.

"The Mayor of Paris is doing the ceremony." Ziva nods at her.

"Yes, as a favor to Secretary Of State Clinton." Jenny smiles.

Trocadéro Gardens

2330 Hours

The Groom and his party have arrived. "Good thing it's an unseasonably warm night in Paris." Tony smiles over at Gibbs.

Mayor Bertrand Delanoë walks over and approaches Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs!" He addresses him and reaches for his hand.

"Mayor Delanoë." Gibbs nods over at him and shakes his hand.

"Beautiful place to hold an old door wedding so rare in December." Delanoë smiles.

"Special occasion happened here twelve years ago." Gibbs answers smoothly.

The Violinists in the background begins to perform. Tony rolls his eyes over at McGee. "Now I'm definitely having a 'Love In The Afternoon' flashback." Tony groans.

"Huh!' McGee sheepishly answers.

"In the movie 'Love In The Afternoon' Gary Cooper had his Violinist's or 'The Gypsies' as he referred to them." "They would accompany him and Audrey Hepburn during their romantic interludes." Tony answers smoothly.

Gibbs shakes his head at Tony and McGee. "Sir don't pay any attention to them." He mutters.

Hotel Lobby

The Bridal Party along with Ducky is about to step outside. "I've never been more prouder." "Your like the daughter I've never had." Ducky says and hugs the Bride to be one last time.

"Ducky don't make me cry." Jenny softly says and tightens her embrace.

"You'll ruin her make up." Cynthia laughs.

Ziva notices the limo pulling up to the curb. "Limo just pulled up." She informs them.

Jenny pulls away from Ducky. "I'm ready!" She smiles and walks out the front door.

Trocadéro Gardens

2355 Hours

Gibbs is staring at the Eiffel Tower in the background. Tony approaches him from behind. "Of all places did you think that you and Jenny would get married in Paris?" Tony smiles.

"It's fitting!" Gibbs nods, and then faces Tony. "Its where I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jenny."

"A little road bump in the way." Tony frowns.

"Doesn't matter!" Gibbs answers roughly. "In exactly ten minutes, Jennifer Shepard finally will be my wife." Gibbs smiles.

"Your wife and Kelly are some where out there smiling at you boss." Tony answers softly.

"I know that!" "I won't be alone for the rest of my life." Gibbs smiles.

McGee approaches them. "The limo has just pulled up." He informs them.

Armand the wedding planner approaches them. "Gentlemen, you must get into positions now." He instructs them.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee along with Mayor Delanoë take their places. Tony takes in how perfect everything is, between the candles, flowers, Violinists playing in the background, and with the white light garland decorated the entire length of the wedding ceremony. "Now I can see why the boss lady was tired Gibbs." Tony smiles.

"She did go over board." Gibbs answers roughly.

"It's her first wedding keep that in mind." McGee answers smoothly.

Gibbs rolls his eyes over at McGee. "DiNozzo!" He growls.

Tony head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Ow!" McGee grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head.

The violinist begin to play Johan Pachelbel's 'Canon in D major' signaling the entrance of the Brides Maid entrance. Cynthia appears wearing a Lilac Flounced Skirt Suit, slowly she walks down the aisle carrying a Sweet Pink Orchid Bouquet. As Cynthia walks half way down the aisle, Abby appears wearing an Orchid Cropped Cotton Jacket with an Orchid Pin-Up High-Waist Fishtail Skirt, slowly she walks down the aisle carrying a Sweet Pink Orchid Bouquet. McGee taken back at how beautiful Abby looks, shyly smiles at her. Abby smiles back at McGee on how handsome he looks in his Black Suit, white shirt with a satin black tie, and on his jacket pocket, She notices McGee's Orchard Colored Satin Handkerchief and a Fuchsia Orchid Boutonniere on his lapel.

Ziva the Maid of Honor appears wearing a Misty Rose Swirl Three-Piece Suit, as she slowly walks down the aisle, she's carrying a Lilac Orchid Bouquet. Awe struck at how beautiful Ziva looks. "Wow!" Tony whispers softly and smiles over at Ziva. Ziva smiles back at him in his Black Slim Cut Suit, with white shirt, black satin narrow tie, with a Misty Rose Colored Handkerchief, and White Orchid Boutonniere on his lapel.

Abby gets into her position at alter. She looks over at the impatient Groom, who's wearing a Mid Gray Suit, White Shirt, and Silk Mid Gray Tie, with a Silk Cherry Blossom Satin Handkerchief, Pink Rock Orchid Boutonniere on his lapel. Ziva slowly approaches the alter and takes her place along side of Abby. With the Bridal Party final in place the Violinists begins to play 'The Bridal Chorus' signaling the entrance of the Bride. Accompanied on Ducky's arm, the Bride appears wearing a Cherry Blossom Pink Skirt Suit, with Graduated pearlized beads on the jacket' neckline and sleeves, carrying a White Orchid Bouquet.

Over at the alter Gibbs is thunder stuck at how beautiful Jenny looks in her suit. "Damn!" He whispers.

Ducky wearing a Charcoal Grey Suit, with a white shirt and Charcoal Grey Silk Tie, with a Silk Cherry Blossom Satin Handkerchief, and a Pink Rock Orchid Boutonniere on his lapel, slowly walks the Bride down the aisle, as they make their way over to the alter, Ducky hands the Bride over to her Groom and steps into his place behind McGee. "Good morning!" Delanoë addresses the Wedding Party.

"Good morning!" They address him back.

"The Bride and the Groom had requested, that I make this short." Delanoë smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny. The entire Wedding Party begins to laugh. "So I will let them exchange their own vows." He nods over at the Bride, Groom, and steps back.

Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hands and stares deeply in the depths of her green eyes. "I, Jethro, take you, Jennifer, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny stares deeply into the depths of Gibbs blue eyes and begin to recite her vows. "I, Jennifer, take you, Jethro, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Jenny smiles at him.

Mayor Delanoë steps forward. "Wedding ring portion of this ceremony." He nods over at the Bride and Groom.

Gibbs glances over at Tony. Tony pats his pockets teasing the over anxious Groom. Gibbs impatiently glares over at him. Tony smiles and takes the ring out of the inside pocket of his jacket and hands it over to Gibbs. Gibbs slowly puts Jenny's wedding ring on her left ring finger. "I pledge to you all that I am and will ever be." "With this ring, I am gladly yours and you are mine." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny glances over at Ziva. Ziva hands Jenny the ring. Jenny slowly puts Gibbs' wedding ring on his left ring finger. "I pledge to you all that I am and will ever be." "With this ring, I am gladly yours and you are mine." Jenny smiles at him.

"With the exchanging of the rings I here by declare you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride." Delanoë winks over at Gibbs.

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses his wife. Tony smirks over at them as Jenny's deepens his kiss. "I hope this is on film." Abby whispers to herself.

Ducky glances down at his watch and shakes his head. "I guess the kiss wasn't short and to the point." He chuckles inwardly.

Gibbs breaks away from his kiss. Mayor Delanoë introduces them for the first time as a married couple. "May I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He addresses the Wedding Party.

The Wedding Party begins to applaud the Bride and Groom. The Violinists begin to play 'Inseparable' by Natalie Cole for the Weddings Recessional Music. Gibbs with his wife's arm looped around his begins to walk to the Eiffel Tower for wedding photos. Tony with Ziva's arm looped around his follows. McGee with Abby's arm looped around his follows behind Tony and Ziva. Ducky with Cynthia's arm looped around his follows McGee and Abby. Mayor Delanoë, the Wedding Planner, Violinists, and photographers follow from behind.

Eiffel Tower

1230 Hours

At the base of the tower, a Photographer is taking photos of the Wedding Party. Brier the photographer is finishing up with the last of the photos. "Now on to the top of the tower." He smiles at them. Gibbs impatiently sucks his teeth in at him.

"McGee do you have that ready." Abby smiles at him.

""Yes, and Brier will work it in with the photo session." McGee answers smoothly.

"Cool!" Abby smiles

At the top of the tower

Brier is arranging everybody for the group photo. Tony leans over and whispers in Ziva's ear. "Gibbs is about to explode." Tony chuckles.

"He's an impatient Groom." Ziva giggles.

"Didn't he get a little tail before you guys went to get girlyed up." Tony shrugs.

Brier takes several photos of the entire Wedding Party. His assistant Randi is video recording the entire photo session. ""One more thing before we wrap this up." Brier requests.

Gibbs is about to snap out, when Jenny interrupts him. "Jethro!" She warns him.

A cart filled with a bottle of champagne and champagne glasses is being wheeled into the room. Armand picks up a champagne bottle from bucket of ice and begins to pour the bottle into the glasses. Tony watches Armand fill each of the glasses up. "I'm Best Man Ziva, I go first." He smirks over at her.

"First for what?" Ziva shrugs.

"The speech!" Tony grins over at her. Armand and his assistants hand out the champagne glasses to the Wedding Party and along with Mayor Delanoë. "Since I'm Best Man, and it's a wedding tradition for the Best Man to do the wedding speech for the groom." Tony smiles.

"Make it fast, I don't have all night DiNozzo." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Aw boss!" Tony frowns over at him. Gibbs gives him a glare of warning to get on with it. "Ok, ok!" Tony mutters then begins his speech. "I first started working with Gibbs, he dated a lot of red heads." Tony grins at him. "For a few weeks, I never seen Gibbs get to serious with any of them." "I thought maybe it was being stuck down in his basement with his boat."

"Today DiNozzo!" Gibbs grumbles impatiently.

"Then one day a mystery red head appeared in the Squad Room, I passed it off as one of Gibbs' girl friends, particularly when he said he was going home for an hour." Tony laughs, and then continues. "Then I was told that this very attractive red head was not only the new NCIS Director, but at one time was Gibbs' partner, and I wondered were they more than just partners back in the day." "Different things here and there, boss constantly calling the Director, Jen, the Director constantly calling the boss Jethro, I started putting two and two together."

Ziva leans over and whispers in Jenny's ear. "Don't worry, mine won't take that long." Ziva laughs.

"Then Jenny slipped something out while Gibbs was in his coma, that he said 'That'll be the day!' while they were together in Paris that tipped it off for me." Tony smiles and takes in Jenny's questioning look. "You tried to catch yourself on the phone, but it still slipped out."

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Jenny. "What slipped out?" He curiously asks.

"Later!" Jenny answers softly.

"That the two of them were lovers, and with Jenny's bedside vigil over the boss for the first three days that he was in the hospital, that she loved him still." Tony answers with his voice cracking with emotion. Gibbs pulls his wife closer against him as Tony continues with his speech. "I wondered if the boss woke up from his coma, that him and Jenny would get back together again, but fate was not meant to be, Gibbs woke up, had memory loss, a case went sour, and he quit-"

"Retired!" Gibbs quickly interrupts him.

"Retired to Mexico, the sandy beaches couldn't keep his mind off of Jenny." Tony smiles.

"DiNozzo, the way you're going, I'm not going to have a wedding night." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"So he returned to DC and NCIS and shacked up with Hollis." Tony smirks.

"That's because Jenny was shacked up with my Doctor." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You had a mouth." Jenny hisses at him.

"But Hollis wasn't you Jenny, and Todd wasn't you boss, so you broke up with them, took the two of you a year later that you belonged together, and here we are a year later celebrating your wedding with you." Tony smiles and holds up his glass. "My wish is to be standing before you thirty years down the road, wishing you a Happy Anniversary." Tony answers softly, leans over, and hugs Gibbs, and then he hugs Jenny and kisses her on the cheek.

Everybody applauds Tony because his speech is finally done. Ziva steps forward and holds up her glass. "My speech will be short and to the point, as Maid Of Honor." "Shalom Jenny, Shalom Jethro." Ziva smiles at them. She walks over and kisses Jenny on both her cheeks and hugs her, then kisses Gibbs and hugs him affectionately.

Ducky steps forward and holds up his glass. "Since I escorted the Bride down the aisle I will do the honors as to toasting the Bride and Groom." He smiles at them. Everybody holds up his or her glass. "To eternal love, and ever lasting happiness." He nods over at them. The Wedding Party clinks their glasses as one with their respective partners.

"One more thing before the two of you head off to your hotel." Brier smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs chokes on his champagne and glares over at Brier. "I don't got a one more thing." Gibbs coughs.

"Gibbs!" Abby looks over at him with pleading eyes.

"Will the Bride and Groom please come to the center of the room please?" Armand smiles at them. Gibbs escorts Jenny over to the center of the room. "First dance as Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs and Jenny stare deeply into each other's eyes as Faith Hill's 'Breathe' begins to play. Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him and begins to slow dance with her as their family watches on. Jenny leans up and whispers in his ear. "Your in trouble once we get back to our suite." She purrs seductively.

"It's going to be the other way around Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs whispers and begins to chuckle.

Abby smiles over at her adopted dysfunctional family parents. "I wonder what Jenny said to him." Tony laughs.

"Something that is need to know by them only Tony." Ziva winks at him.

Jenny buries her face up against Gibbs' chest, content with the knowledge that she's not going to be alone for the rest of her life. Gibbs pulls Jenny closer against his body. "Finally!" He says inwardly. As the song begins to end, Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her.

Armand approaches them. "And one Wedding Party dance."

Tony and Ziva walk over to the center of the room, followed by Abby and McGee, then Cynthia and Ducky. Leanne Rimes 'How Do I Live' begins to play. As one, the Wedding Party begins to dance. Tony and Ziva stare longly into each others eyes caught up in the moment. Gibbs and Jenny smile over at them. "Ten dollar bet that they're together when we get back to Washington." Jenny smirks up at him.

"Try they'll be together by the time they leave Paris." Gibbs snorts at her.

"You're on pal." Jenny snickers.

Outside of the Eiffel Tower

Ten minutes later

Mayor Delanoë leans down and kisses the Bride on the cheek. "It was my honor." He smiles at her, then walks over to Gibbs and reaches for his hand. "Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you!" Gibbs answers smoothly and shakes Delanoë hand.

Suddenly a horse drawn carriage arrives. "Wow!" Abby answers with surprise.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Armand. "Anything else Armand." He grumbles at him.

"Bouquet and garter." Armand answers with a shrug.

"Alright ladies gather around the front of the carriage." Gibbs orders them.

Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia rush over to the front of the carriage. Jenny turns around and tosses the bouquet over her shoulder. Ziva steps in front of Cynthia and catches the bouquet. "You beat me to it." Cynthia laughs and affectionately hugs Ziva.

"I'm not the marrying type." Abby giggles.

Jenny turns and faces Abby. "I said that once myself." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs gets down on his knee and glances up at Jenny. "Which leg?" He asks.

"The left one Jethro." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs from under Jenny's skirt pulls down the blue garter and removes it from her leg. "Over here boss." Tony smirks.

Gibbs gets on his feet and turns around. He tosses the garter over his shoulder. Ducky jumps in front of Tony and catches it. "Yay!" Abby cheers and pulls Ducky into a hug.

"Can I feel it?" Tony pouts over at him.

"At the bar you can." Ducky smirks at him.

"We'll see you at 1100 hours in the restaurant tomorrow." Gibbs nods over at them.

The Wedding Party walks over to the Bride and Groom and hugs them goodbye. The carriage driver opens up the door to the carriage. Gibbs helps his Bride up inside and quickly follows behind her. With the newlyweds in their seats, the carriage driver quickly shuts the door behind them and climbs up the carriage. Gibbs and Jenny wave at them one last time as the carriage driver pulls away. Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Cynthia wave at the couple as the carriage slowly moves away from the tower. On the back of the carriage, a 'Just Married' banner hangs. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her.

"I hope you got all of that Brier." Abby smiles at him.

"I'll send you a copy of the video footage next week." Brier answers smoothly.

On the way back to their hotel, Gibbs tenderly nuzzles Jenny's face. "You took my breath away tonight Jen." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

Jenny pulls back and looks into her husband's eyes. "I could say the same thing about you, in your new suit." She smiles at him.

"I love you." Gibbs says barely above a whisper, leans over, and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Gibbs and Jenny's Hotel Suite

Half an hour later

Gibbs carrying Jenny in his arms, walks through the door, he notices the bottle of champagne sitting over on the table. "Compliments of the hotel." Gibbs grins.

"You can put me down now Jethro."

"Not until I get you into the bedroom." Gibbs smiles at her and carries Jenny into the bedroom, he gently puts Jenny down on to her feet. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny clutches on to the lapel of his jacket as she deepens his kiss. Gibbs hands venture to the front of Jenny's jacket.

Jenny breathlessly pulls away from his kiss. "Let me get ready." She softly

"Ready for what?" Gibbs protests.

"You'll see, in the mean time, you need to get ready yourself." Jenny smiles at him and walks off for the bathroom.

"Its a waste of my time and energy Jen." He grumbles and begins to undress.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs lies impatiently on top of the bed wearing his boxers. Jenny walks out of the bathroom wearing a cream colored negligee. Gibbs sits up in bed with his mouth hanging out. "Damn!" He drools.

"I'll just be a second." Jenny purrs and walks out of the room.

"I don't got a second." Gibbs growls.

Jenny returns with the bottle of champagne and two glasses and approaches the bed. "You just going to sit there." She smirks at him. Gibbs gets off of the bed and approaches her. "DiNozzo's speech." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs takes the bottle of champagne from her and pops the cork. "I was about to strangle him." Gibbs grumbles and pours the champagne. He puts the bottle down on top of the nightstand and takes his glass from Jenny.

Jenny holds her glass out to him. "To us!" She smiles.

Gibbs tips her glass. "To us." He smiles at her. Gibbs and Jenny drink their glass of champagne. Gibbs takes his and Jenny's glass and puts it down on top of the nightstand. He leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro I need to tell you something."

"Later!" Gibbs whispers in her ear, and begins to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hands venture over to the straps of her negligee. Slowly he drops her negligee on to the floor. Gibbs picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her over to the bed before he joins her in bed Gibbs quickly removes his boxers.

Jenny shakes her head at him and begins to laugh at the midnight orchid colored condom he's wearing. "I won't ask where you got that from." Jenny giggles.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs chuckles and leans over her. "Bachelor Party gift." Gibbs laughs.

"I should have known." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs captures Jenny's lips in a long deep sensuous kiss. He breaks away from his kiss and stares deeply into the depths of his wife's green eyes. "Tonight and all night, you are mine, with out any interruptions."

"There's something-"

Gibbs brings a finger to Jenny's mouth and quiets her. "Later!" He dismisses her and begins to kiss her neck and shoulders. Slowly and methodically, he descends and captures her right breast with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh god!" Jenny whispers as his tongue circles around her harden peak. He slowly begins to master her left breast. Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair. Gibbs works his way up to her mouth, they are exchanging hungry kisses. Jenny parts her lips to receive his probing tongue, as their tongues fight for dormancy, Jenny groans out at the feel of his harden length up against her inner thigh, and breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro!" She begs him.

Gibbs makes eye contact with his wife. He slowly enters her. Jenny cries out with pleasure as he slips deeper inside of her. Gibbs tenderly begins to make love to her, wanting to prolong their lovemaking for the first time as husband and wife. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he slows the tempo of his strokes. For twenty long torturous minutes, Gibbs makes love to his wife. Having reaching the peak of her pleasure, Jenny begins to tremble under him. At the height of his passion, Gibbs thrusts up against Jenny in glorious waves of splendor. His body shudders in pulsating waves of pleasure. Spent from prolonging his release, Gibbs slumps on top of her heaving with exertion. Jenny trembling from the after affects of their lovemaking begins to stroke his sweat soaked hair. "I love you." Gibbs whispers in her ear, then leans over and kisses her on the mouth. He deepens his kiss and rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against his chest. "You in there!" He smiles at her.

"Yes, just resting up." Jenny answers softly.

"No falling asleep." Gibbs grunts at her.

Jenny presses her chin up against his chest. "So when can I fall asleep." She yawns at him.

"First light!" Gibbs smirks at her.

"My body is ten years older." Jenny groans in protest.

"So is mine." Gibbs playfully growls at her. Gibbs begins to stroke her hair. "There are other things that you can do while your resting up."

"Right, I haven't had my way with you're body yet." Jenny purrs and begins to kiss his chest.

"Crap!" Gibbs cries out as Jenny's tongue begins to circle around his right nipple.

Five minutes later

Jenny leans over Gibbs on the bed. She aggressively begins to kiss him on the mouth. As she deepens his kiss, Gibbs gets them into a sitting position on the bed. Jenny straddles her legs around his waist, Gibbs pulls her against him and he quickly enters her fully in a deep driving thrust. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out as he penetrates his shaft upward, deep inside her.

Gibbs staring down at their merged bodies. "You going to do something about that." He smirks up at her.

Jenny shoves him backwards on the bed. "Yes, and my lovemaking won't be slow." She warns him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs cries out with pleasure as she aggressively begins to make love to him.

For fifteen torturous minutes, Jenny aggressively tortures her husband with her body. Gibbs in desperation bucks underneath of her fighting off his release. Jenny leans over and runs her tongue along his jaw line and lower lip. Battle weary from his wife's lovemaking, Gibbs' body thrusts up against her one final time. Jenny exhausted collapses on top of his left shoulder. "You trying to kill you're husband on our wedding night." He pants.

"You told me to do something about it." Jenny giggles against his shoulder.

"Screw your husband, not give him heart failure." Gibbs growls.

"Don't worry, when I recover you will pay back the favor." Jenny snickers.

Through out the night, Gibbs and Jenny make passionate love to one another, frequently changing positions with one another, sharing positions as the celebrate their first night together as husband and wife. At dawn, they cuddle in bed together in a lazy after glow. "Don't fall asleep on me yet." Gibbs tenderly asks her.

"It's almost light out." Jenny yawns at him. Gibbs reaches for Jenny's glasses on top of the nightstand and hands them over to her. Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "What are you up to?"

"Spoiling you." Gibbs smiles and then reaches under his pillow and retrieves a small jewelry box.

Jenny humoring her husband, because she has a better gift to tell him in a few minutes takes the jewelry box from him and opens it. She smiles at the Eiffel Tower charm and picks it up. She puts on her glasses and reads the inscription on the back of the charm of the date of their wedding. "I love you." She softly says and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

"Let me put it on your bracelet, next to the one I gave you in Mexico for our engagement." Gibbs smiles and is about to take off her charm bracelet when he notices the pumpkin charm next to the sombrero charm. "What's this?" He curiously asks.

"Something new, Ziva gave it to me, part of the wedding tradition." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs shrugs at his wife in confusion. "Jethro read it."

Gibbs removes Jenny's bracelet, puts on Jenny's glasses, and notices an engraved stork and the date 10-31-09 engraved underneath of it. "A stork with October 31st 2009 engraved on the back of the pumpkin." "I still don't get it?" He says in confusion.

"Jethro, what did we do after Abby's Halloween Party." Jenny teases him.

"Went back to 'The Kelly' and tortured each other for about fifteen minutes." "You finished it off and wore me out." Gibbs smirks.

"Something happened that night."

"Besides you wearing me out." Gibbs says with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, a miracle happened that night." "There is a reason why I'm tired, loss of appetite, moody, drinking tea." Jenny softly says.

"You sick!" Gibbs frowns with worry.

"Every morning just about." Jenny sighs in protest. She takes in Gibbs' dumb founded facial expression. Jenny tenderly grabs on to his face. "Jethro, we're going to have a baby."


	6. Jethro We're Having A Baby

December 6th 2009

Paris, France

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0600 Hours

"Jethro, we're going to have a baby."

Gibbs thunderstruck sits up in bed and pulls Jenny up on to his lap. "You're pregnant!" Gibbs breathlessly asks her.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles with excitement.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and crushes her in a fierce embrace. He tenderly begins to kiss Jenny on her face, slowly he guides Jenny down on to her back. Over whelmed with joy at the idea at becoming a Father again, Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "When did you find out?" He asks with his voice cracking with emotion.

"Two weeks ago." Jenny answers softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asks with surprise.

"I wanted to surprise you on our wedding night." Jenny smiles.

"I assume Ducky knows." Gibbs chuckles.

"And Cynthia and Ziva only knows because she walked in on my morning sickness the other day."

Gibbs suddenly remembers waking up alone in the field in Stillwater after they had made love. "You were sick in Stillwater that time I woke up after we had made love in the field." Gibbs frowns at her. Jenny nods at him and silently acknowledges him. Gibbs leans over and tenderly nuzzles Jenny's face. "You've been going through this alone."

"I haven't been going through it alone, while I'm at work Cynthia looks after me." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs tenderly pulls Jenny's face into his hands. "That's my job to look after you." He says with a frown on his face.

"I wanted to surprise you Jethro, on our wedding night." Jenny answers softly.

"Surprised, I'm floored Jen." "I'm going to be a Father again, and the woman I love is carrying my child inside of her." Gibbs beams with excitement.

"One of the plus' about me being pregnant, is we won't have to practice birth control for at least six months." Jenny giggles at him.

"Shannon and I made love up until her eighth month." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Pregnant women are usually more aggressive in the bedroom." Jenny purrs and begins to nip along his jaw line.

"You going to show me." Gibbs asks and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Later, when you least expect it." She answers sensuously and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs tenderly makes love to his wife one last time. Slowing down the pace of his lovemaking, he gently and methodically makes love to Jenny. In between kisses, he breaks away and makes eye contact with her. "I love you." He tenderly says and slowly begins to make love to her.

0930 Hours

Gibbs awakens alone in bed. "Jenny!" He calls out and sits up in bed. His attention is drawn over to the bathroom as hears Jenny having her morning sickness in the bathroom. He gets out of bed, grabs his boxers up off of the floor, and rushes over to the bathroom. Jenny has her head leaning over the toilet bowl throwing up. "Joys of pregnancy!" He chuckles to himself, walks over to the sink, and fills up a glass of water and rinses out a washcloth with some cold water. Gibbs goes over to his wife on the floor and puts the cold washcloth on the back of her neck. "I'm here for you." He frowns and tenderly strokes Jenny's hair.

Five minutes later

Jenny after rinsing her mouth out with some water spits into the toilet bowl. Gibbs is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall tenderly watching over his wife. Jenny after gathering herself crawls over to her husband and buries her face against his lap. He pulls a towel over her and begins to stroke her hair. "You have another three months of this." He frowns down at her.

"And each and every time I have my morning sickness, I'll be cursing you out." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh at her. "That's how you found out you were pregnant, the morning sickness." He tenderly asks her.

"No Ducky did." Jenny mumbles and takes in his questioning glance. "The smell of Tony's lunch in the elevator made me light headed and nauseous." Jenny grimaces at the memory.

"Which day was that?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"The day you were in court with Fornell." "I barely made it over to my office, when Cynthia helped me over and called Ducky to check up on me."

"Ducky assumed that you were pregnant." Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes, he ran a blood test on me, not through Abby, over at Bethesda." "And I found out that night." "Then I scheduled an appointment with my gynecologist." "I guessed at the conception date of Halloween night, because it was the only time other than in the shower the other day, that we did not practice birth control." "She verified that I was three weeks pregnant at the time."

Gibbs flashes back at the memory of entering his wife's body on Halloween night with out wearing a condom. "I was drunk and horny as hell, from not have sex for three weeks." He groans at the memory.

"I was just as drunk and sexually frustrated as you were." Jenny teases him.

"That costume you wore at Abby's party didn't help matters much." Gibbs growls at her, and then gets back into the discussion at hand. "You've successfully hidden your pregnancy from me for over two weeks."

"Why do you think I went into work early?" Jenny smiles at him.

"I can't wait to tell my Dad that he's going to be a Grandfather." Gibbs beams with excitement.

"He already knows, my morning sickness gave me away and Mary and Dana figured it out on Thanksgiving Day."

"And I live with you day in and day out and couldn't figure it out." Gibbs mutters inwardly, and then takes in Jenny's pale coloring. "Want to call off brunch?"

"No, after a shower, I should feel better." Jenny tenderly reassures him.

"No, a hot bath will be better." Gibbs smiles at her, gets up off the floor, and brings Jenny up on to her feet with him. As Gibbs prepares the bath water, Jenny walks over to the sink and begins to brush her teeth.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

1030 Hours

After getting dressed for the Wedding Brunch, Gibbs notices his Grandmother's broche lying on top of the vanity. "Jen where did you get this from?" He sheepishly asks her, as Jenny brushes her hair in front of the mirror.

"Your Father, he wanted me to wear it at our wedding, and if we have a girl, he wants us to give it to her." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs' face lights up at the possibility of having a girl. Jenny takes in his facial expression through the reflection of the mirror. "You want another girl, don't you?" She gently asks him.

"It would be nice." He smiles and begins to rub Jenny's shoulders. Jenny pulls his left hand over and tenderly kisses it.

César Ritz Salon

1130 Hours

The Wedding Party is gathered for their post wedding meal inside the famed César Ritz Salon for Sunday Brunch. Abby sitting next to Gibbs picks up his left hand and looks over his wedding ring. "Gibbs it's beautiful." She smiles.

"We wore these rings on our European Op's, ten years ago." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Jenny nauseous from her morning sickness plays with her food on her plate. Ducky noting her lack of appetite begins to admonish his stubborn patient. "Jenny do I really have to go through this with you again." He chastises her.

"Ducky I had a bad morning." Jenny whines in protest.

Cynthia and Ziva smile at one another as they anxiously wait for the announcement of Jenny's pregnancy. Abby frowns over at Jenny. "Are you sick?" She asks with concern.

"She will be for the next three months, right Doctor." Gibbs smiles over at Ducky.

Ducky sighs in relief that Jenny's pregnancy is now out in the open. "Possibly longer." He chuckles.

"Better not!" Jenny snaps at Ducky.

"If you're not sick that what is it?" Abby curiously asks.

Jenny takes her husband's hand and begins to smile. "We're having a baby?" She announces.

"Oh my god!" Abby shrieks and gets up from her chair and quickly attacks Jenny in a fierce embrace.

Tony's mouth drops in shock, McGee sits in his chair in stun silence. "Abby let her go." Gibbs laughs.

"Sorry!" Abby apologizes and goes over to Gibbs and attacks him next.

McGee gets up from his chair and hugs Jenny. "An actual Gibblet." He smiles and begins to laugh.

"When are you due?" Tony sheepishly asks.

Jenny squeezes on to McGee and pulls away. "July!" She answers softly.

Tony gets up from his chair, approaches Jenny, and hugs her. "Can I date your daughter?" He smirks at her.

Jenny returns his hug and pulls away. "Over my dead body." Jenny smirks back at him.

"You're baby isn't even born yet, and Tony's trying to date her." Ziva giggles.

McGee walks over to Gibbs and hugs him. "Congratulations boss." McGee smiles.

Gibbs returns McGee's embrace. "Thanks Tim!" Gibbs smiles.

Tony walks over to Gibbs and hugs him. "I still would have to get past you before I could date you're daughter." Tony chuckles.

"Her Mom is just as intimidating as I am Tony." Gibbs laughs and tightens his embrace around Tony.

"I know!" Tony grimaces and gets a flashback of from the bloody nose he got from Jenny inside of the bar last April.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and approaches Ducky. Ducky stands up. "Jethro!" He smiles up at his long cherished friend.

"Duck!" Gibbs smiles at him and pulls Ducky into his arms. "I'm going to be a Father again." He says with his voice choking with emotion.

Ducky tightens his embrace around Gibbs. "An unexpected gift for the both of you." He answers softly and pulls away.

Gibbs walks over to Ziva. "I saw you're pumpkin charm." He laughs.

"Now you have you're child's conception date and the day of you're engagement on Jenny's bracelet." Ziva smiles and hugs Gibbs.

"Wedding date as well." He chuckles and tightens his embrace around Ziva.

"You knew about her pregnancy." Abby shrugs over at Ziva.

Ziva pulls away from Gibbs' embrace and glances over at Abby. "I walked into Jenny's office a few days ago, while she was having her morning sickness." Ziva answers dryly.

"And I've known about it since day one." Cynthia answers softly then glances over a direction of Tony.

Gibbs playfully glares over at Tony. "For now on DiNozzo, you will be bringing your breakfast and lunch up the stairs."

"What?" Tony groans in protest.

"It's either that, or you come into my office or the Ladies Room while I'm having my morning sickness." "That's how I found out I was pregnant." Jenny chastises him.

"The Shanghai Dumplings Tony." Cynthia laughs.

Out in the lobby

A half an hour later

Cynthia is standing over near the elevator, when Gibbs approaches her. "When we get back to work, the minute Jenny gets sick, I want you to find me, if I'm in the building." Gibbs instructs her

"What if your in interrogation?" Cynthia sheepishly asks.

"I don't care if I'm in interrogation." "I feel bad that she's been going through her morning sickness with out me by her side the past few weeks." Gibbs frowns.

Cynthia touches Gibbs' arm. "She wanted to surprise you Jethro." She softly says.

Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee approach the elevator. Gibbs pulls Jenny over by his side and smiles over at his extended family. "This will be the last time that Jenny and I will see you for two weeks." He nods over at them.

"Have a safe flight back." Jenny smiles at them.

"We will!" Ziva smiles at her. The Wedding Party approaches Gibbs and Jenny and each of them hug the Bride and Groom goodbye. The elevator door opens, Gibbs pulls Jenny inside, they wave one last time as the door closes behind them.

"New pool!" Tony smirks at everybody.

"Oh man!" McGee groans in protest.

"Ten dollar bet, sex, date, weight." Tony grins and walks off towards the lobby.

Abby puts her hands on her hips and playfully teases Ducky. "I'm going to win this one Ducky." She says and sticks out her tongue out at him.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

1300 Hours

Cuddling in the after glow of their lovemaking. Gibbs watches as Jenny fights to keep her eyes open. "Quit fighting it." He smiles and kisses the top of her head. Jenny pulls her face up from his chest and looks into his eyes. "I'll be here every minute by you're side from now on for the next eight months, you are not going through this alone." "I was there for Shannon when she was carrying Kelly." He tenderly says. Jenny leans up and kisses him one last time, she rolls over and buries her face up against his right tricep. As Jenny drifts off to sleep, Gibbs' hands begin to feel around Jenny's belly. "You're five weeks pregnant with my baby!" He says in disbelief.

In the lobby

1600 Hours

Gibbs sitting on a couch drinking a cup of coffee flips his cell phone over, he hits the speed dial button for his Dad's house in Stillwater. "Can't believe he kept this from me." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

1000 Hours EST

Jack is reading the newspaper when his phone begins to ring. He reaches over for the phone on the end table and answers it. "Hello!" He smiles anticipating a phone call from Leroy.

"Dad!" Gibbs smiles.

"Son, shouldn't you be honey mooning." Jack teases him.

"The wife is upstairs in our hotel suite sleeping." Gibbs smirks.

"That has a nice sound to it." Jack smiles.

"After ten years it sure does." Gibbs answers smoothly. "You already know why I'm calling you."

"About my Grandson." Jack grins.

"You mean Granddaughter Dad." Gibbs corrects him.

"Either way, I'm tickled to death son at the news." Jack beams with excitement.

"I'm still in shock Dad." Gibbs answers in disbelief and stands up. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Father again." Gibbs chokes.

"When did she tell you?" Jack curiously asks.

"This morning!" Gibbs smiles.

"I thought she was suppose to tell you on your wedding night." Jack shrugs.

"Um Dad, we were kind of busy, Jen and I usually don't talk much when we make love." Gibbs chuckles.

"So I've heard." Jack laughs.

"I forgot that you observed the train wreck that was in my bedroom." Gibbs laughs.

"What was your reaction when she told you." Jack asks.

"Overwhelmed!" "I never saw it coming."

"She wanted to surprise you with it." Jack smiles.

"I know, but she's been going through her morning sickness phase the past two weeks, and I should have been there with her." Gibbs frowns.

"I'm trying to figure out how you didn't notice son, Mary and Dana picked it up right away on Thanksgiving Day."

"She hid it very well." Gibbs mutters.

'Not from me, I had my suspicions and the morning sickness that Sunday morning verified it for me." Jack answers smoothly.

"Maybe with all the wedding plans and trying to get stuff done before we went away, I wasn't paying attention enough." Gibbs shrugs.

"You better be paying attention to her now." Jack warns him.

"Believe me, my wife will not be out of my sight for the next eight months."

Ten minutes later

Gibbs flips over his cell phone and notices Ducky stepping out of the elevator getting ready to check out. He walks over to Ducky. "Checking out!" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, Tony and McGee are on their way down now." "The three women-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts him. "They'll be awhile." Gibbs chuckles at him. "Do you have a minute?"

"Let me check out first, then we'll step over to the bar for a quick drink." Ducky nods at him and walks off.

Inside the bar

Five minutes later

Gibbs and Ducky are having a drink. "Are there any dangers with this pregnancy with Jen's age?" Gibbs asks.

"According to Doctor Harper no, she said that Jenny is in excellent physical shape for her age." Ducky reassures him.

Gibbs lets out a sigh of relief. "She has an appointment with Doctor Norton when we get back from Europe." Gibbs smiles with excitement.

"Doctor Norton will keep me in the loop of Jenny's and you're unborn child's condition through out her pregnancy. "Once a month I'll examine her as well." Ducky smiles at him.

"I can't wait for the sonogram, I want a little girl." Gibbs smiles with excitement.

"You don't want a son." Ducky curiously asks.

"A son would be nice." Gibbs answers smoothly. "But keep in mind of our conversation we had a few years ago." "I wanted a little girl with Jenny." "Red hair, green eyes, minus her mouth and temper."

"You have a temper also Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"I know, but Jenny's is worse." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky hops off of the barstool and pats Gibbs on the back one last time. "Have an excellent honey moon Jethro." Ducky nods over at him.

"I will, see you in two weeks Duck." Gibbs smiles at him, as Ducky walks out of the bar.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Half an hour later

Gibbs crawls into bed, unknown to him, Jenny is lying on her stomach pretending to be asleep, she rolls into his arms and begins to stir up against his chest. Gibbs quickly closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. "Give it a rest Jethro, I know you're awake." Jenny smirks and begins to kiss his neck.

"You were pretending to be asleep also." Gibbs grumbles and opens his eyes.

"I was enjoying the bed to myself." Jenny grins at him, then leans up and kisses him on the mouth, tasting the coffee in bourbon inside of his mouth, she deepens her kiss. Gibbs taken back as her tongue probes the inside of his mouth. Breathlessly she breaks her kiss. "This is the only way I'm going to get my coffee and bourbon fix for the next eight months Jethro."

Gibbs instantly flashes back to the elevator from Friday night, drunk and intoxicated with desire for one another. "You were drinking the other night." Gibbs curiously asks.

"I rinsed my mouth out with bourbon in the Ladies Room Jethro, I had non alcoholic drinks the entire night, ask Ziva and Cynthia." "And also in Stillwater, Dana was tending bar that night and was giving me non alcoholic drinks, and I had root beer in my bourbon glass."

"So you were sober when I got you in the elevator." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Yes I was, but I did get even with you, once we got into our suite." Jenny purrs at him seductively.

"You know, we're going to have to work on other positions once you get into your late pregnant months." Gibbs grins over at her.

"I won't be putting on any extra weight."

"Like hell you won't Jen." Gibbs chuckles.

"Try me!" She smirks at him.

"You're betting me again." Gibbs laughs.

"Looks like it." Jenny grins at him.

"If I win, a hand held shower nozzle goes right into your bathroom." Gibbs grins.

"That's sick!" Jenny hisses.

"You got your jollies being on top of me all night long when I lost my bet to you." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Your on pal." Jenny laughs.

"What do you get if you win?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Same thing as before, and you will not be getting on top of me at dawn, you cheated."

"It was daylight outside." Gibbs growls in protest.

"It was still cheating." Jenny snaps at him. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her to shut her up. He aggressively kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs groans out when he feels her arousal up against his belly, as their kiss intensifies, he brings them in a sitting position on the bed and quickly enters her body. "Damn it Jethro!" She screams out with pleasure.

"We're not practicing birth control anymore, get use to me entering your body unexpectedly." He smirks and pulls her body against his chest where he enters deeper inside of her body. Jenny buries her face up against his left shoulder. "After we make love, I'm ordering up room service, you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Knock wood, but I usually do not get morning sickness this time of the night." Jenny sighs with relief.

Gibbs leans back on the bed. "That's good to know." He says and slowly begins to make love to his wife.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out as he begins to lift her hips off of the mattress.

"You realize when our child was conceived, you were on top." He teasingly reminds her again.

"And you will keep throwing that in my face every time I curse you out during my morning sickness." Jenny hisses at him. She leans over her husband and aggressively begins to make love to him.

Charles de Gaulle International Airport

2000 Hours

The plane is taxing down the runway. Abby sadly stares out her window. "I can't believe it's over." She frowns.

Ziva and Tony are sitting in the aisle seat next to Abby and McGee. "Back to reality." Ziva sighs.

"Only thing is, our reality is our two boss' are married with a kid on the way." "I want your bets on my desk by 1500 hours Tuesday morning." Tony smirks over at them.

"Gibbs and Jenny said that they don't want us telling everybody back at NCIS Headquarters about Jenny's pregnancy." McGee reminds him.

"They should be the one's making the announcement." Ziva answers roughly.

"The bet will just involve us for now, but once Gibbs and Jenny get back from Europe and the official announcement is made, let the games begin." Tony grins and rubs his hands together.

Baja, Mexico

Cantina

1600 Hours PST

Mike is drinking a Corona at the bar when the phone begins to ring. The Bartender answers it. "Si he's here." He smiles and hands Mike the phone. "Senor Franks, telephone, long distance from Paris, France."

Mike takes the phone from the Bartender and shakes his head. "Probie this better be good that your interrupting your honey moon for." Mike growls.

Paris, France

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

"How did you know it was me?" Gibbs snorts from the living room couch.

"Bartender said it was from Paris, you dense Gunny." Mike cackles and lights up a cigarette.

"You sitting!" Gibbs smirks.

"Of course!" Mike grumbles.

"I'm going to be a Father again." Gibbs beams with excitement.

"I see all that rolling around in bed has finally paid off." Mike cackles.

"There was a lot of rolling around that night, when my daughter was conceived." Gibbs says with an evil grin on his face.

"Who ended up on top?" Mike snorts.

"Who do you think?" Gibbs laughs.

"Blasted red head, that's who, she has more stamina." Mike chuckles and takes a puff out of his cigarette. "You said it's a girl." Mike shrugs.

"My gut says it's a girl, conceived on Halloween night." Gibbs smiles.

"If she has Jenny's looks, you'll be beating the guys off with a stick, once she's old enough to date." Mike laughs.

"Try a baseball bat Mike." Gibbs growls.

"So what's the Mrs. up to?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"Sleeping it off in the bedroom." Gibbs smirks.

"I wore her out." Mike cackles.

"That's an understatement." Gibbs laughs.

"She'll just get even with you later on." Mike nods.

"That is for sure, where and when is a guess at this point." Gibbs mutters.

"A sneak attack, most likely at dawn." Mike chuckles.

"It wouldn't be the first time Mike." Gibbs grumbles and has a flashback of her oral attack on him at dawn from the other morning.

"I'm going to let you go Probie, get back to your honey mooning." Mike smiles.

"She should be well rested, been sleeping for three hours." Gibbs laughs.

"Your bad." "Congratulations on the baby." Mike comments smoothly.

"Thanks Mike!" Gibbs smiles and hangs up. Gibbs gets up from the couch and approaches the bedroom doorway. Jenny is sleeping soundly on her right side. "Now I know the reason why you have that content smile on your face while your sleeping." He whispers and approaches the bed. He quickly gets undressed and crawls under the covers.

Jenny stirs in her sleep as his hands begin to touch her belly. "What time is it?" She yawns and rolls on to her back."

"After one 'o'clock." Gibbs smiles and then pulls down the covers. "Twenty four hours as my wife."

"And the majority of that time, we've spent it on this bed." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs goes down to Jenny's stomach and tenderly rains kisses on his unborn child, slowly he ascends her body with his mouth. Jenny strokes his hair as he works his way up to her mouth. "I plan on sleeping in tomorrow, after we wake up, we'll play it by ear." Gibbs says between kisses.

"I want to get some shopping in." Jenny softly asks. Annoyed with the idea of having to stand around and watch Jenny shop. Gibbs rolls on to his back. Jenny sits up in bed and glares over at him. "You know damn well I can't go by myself." She hisses at him in protest. Gibbs sucks in his teeth and begins to sulk. Jenny decides to bribe him, by straddling his waist, and leans over with her chest in full view in front of his face. Gibbs smirks up at her chest in approval. "Figures that would get your attention." Jenny purrs and leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean

Flight back to Dulles International Airport

First Class Section

Tony and Ziva are the only one's awake on the plane. "Maybe I can find a flight attendant to get me my wings." Tony grins.

"A total stranger." Ziva laughs.

""Why not?" Tony shrugs and glances over at the others who are sleeping in the seats.

"I did it my first time with a stranger." Ziva smiles at the memory.

"You've done it on a plane, Gibbs and Jenny twice, and Cassie." Tony mutters.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Ziva sighs in exasperation.

"Flight attendant is in the back." Tony smirks.

"And she's married." Ziva giggles at him, as Tony begins to frown in disappointment. "And the other's are sleeping." Ziva answers dryly.

"And the rest of coach is empty." Tony observes.

"And we're the only one's awake." Ziva winks at him and gets up from her chair. Tony curiously narrows his eyes up at her. "Here's your one time shot Tony." Ziva purrs at him.

"Is that an offer Ziva?" Tony grins.

"Five minutes, in the bathroom." Ziva instructs him and walks off.

Tony sits in the chair. "She's teasing!" Tony ponders quietly in his chair.

Bathroom

Five minutes later

Tony opens up the bathroom door to find Ziva patricianly undressed. "I wasn't teasing Tony." She says seductively. Tony closes the door and locks it, then grabs Ziva on the face and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

First Class Section

Ten minutes later

Ducky awakens to the sound and fury of Tony and Ziva's love making inside of the bathroom. He glances over at Tony and Ziva's vacant seats and begins to chuckle. "About time you two got it over with." He snorts.

Inside the bathroom

Ziva is up on the sink, with Tony thrusting up against her. "It's been four long years, don't make me beg." Ziva hisses and nips along Tony's neck.

"I have a reputation to protect." Tony smirks as he thrusts harder against her. Ziva to stifle out an on coming cry leans up and kisses Tony on the mouth. Tony groans out as she slips her tongue inside of his mouth. Their tongues fight for dominancy in a wild wet dance. To urge on Tony's release, Ziva grabs on to the back of his butt.

Tony moans out with pleasure as her muscles begin to tighten around his shaft. "I'm almost there." He groans out. With a final thrust, Tony climaxes inside of her. Exhausted from their first time together. Ziva buries her face up against his shoulder. "Was it worth the wait." Tony pants in between breaths.

"It was four years to long Tony." She smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

"Soon as we get back to DC we're doing this on a bed." Tony smirks at her.

"As long as I'm on top." Ziva answers sensuously.

"Deal!" Tony says and pulls Ziva's face up and kisses her one last time, he backs away from the sink and pulls Ziva down on to the floor. "I'll leave first." He nods down at her.

Ten minutes later

Ziva returns to her seat and buries her face up against Tony's shoulder, who is sitting in his seat trying to sleep. "Gibbs and Jenny were louder." Ducky chuckles at them.

Tony and Ziva crack an eye over at him. "That was our first time." Tony groans in protest. Ziva slaps Tony on the thigh. "Ow!" He grimaces.

"First time or not, they were still louder." Ducky winks at them and closes his eyes.

Paris, France

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

1000 Hours

Gibbs awakens in his wife's arms. "Want to have breakfast in bed." Jenny smiles at him, as Gibbs blinks his eyes open.

Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses Jenny good morning. "Your stomach up for it." He questions.

"So far yes." Jenny answers softly.

"Yes, I'm starving." Gibbs comments smoothly and gets out of bed.

"Jethro I'll do it."

"I'm just getting the menu Jen, besides you'll have to call it in." Gibbs smirks over at her.

Maternity Clothing Store

1300 Hours

Jenny is browsing at several maternity blouses. Gibbs is standing nearby bored out of his mind. "We'll stop at the café when we're done here." She smiles at him and picks up a green maternity blouse, she's about to put it back on the rack when Gibbs' voice stops her.

"Jen the green one." He nods over at her. Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at him. "I love that color on you." Gibbs smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are lying on the couch wrapped in a sheet watching the TV. Gibbs has the NFL Network on catching up to the football highlights from the day before. Jenny realizing that the Steelers Game results have already been shown she grabs the remote control and changes the channel. "Hey I was watching that!" Gibbs growls in protest and tries to grab the remote from her.

"You saw the Steelers game highlights." Jenny sighs at him.

"I wanted to see the other highlights." Gibbs grumbles in protest. Jenny turns off the TV and tries to hide the remote from him. Gibbs starts to tickle Jenny in the ribcage.

"Jethro!" Jenny squirms and begins to giggle.

Gibbs flips Jenny underneath of him and continues his assault on her. "Surrender!" He grins at her.

"Never!" Jenny squirms underneath of him.

Playfully Gibbs continues to tickle his wife on the couch. He leans over her and takes in her flushed facial expression. "The hell with the highlights." He smirks, grabs a hold of Jenny's face, and begins to kiss her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Deep sensuous kisses are being exchanged by them, as their kiss intensifies, Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, the back of her left knee brushes up against his butt. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and looks into Jenny's eyes before he enters her body. "I love you."

"Show me!" She softly says and arches her hips up to him to receive his throbbing length. With a deep driving thrust, Gibbs enters his wife. Jenny cries out with pleasure and begins to dig her nails into his back and he slowly begins to make love to her on the couch.

Washington, DC

Ziva's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Ziva is sitting on the small of Tony's back massaging his back. "I'm going to sleep good tonight." Tony yawns.

"You should, since you've been on your back for most of the afternoon." Ziva smirks at him.

"It was a long tiring flight, I was conserving energy." Tony grumbles in protest and closes his eyes.

Paris, France

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0700 Hours

Gibbs awakens alone in bed. "You better learn to wake me up." Gibbs groans and gets out of bed.

Inside the bathroom

Jenny has her face buried up against her right fore arm over the toilet bowl. Gibbs approaches her from behind with a cold washcloth. "I want you to wake me up." He gently says and puts the washcloth on the back of her neck. Another wave of nausea sends Jenny's head over the toilet bowl.

Half an hour later in bed

Jenny light headed and nauseous has her face buried up against her husband's chest. Gibbs strokes her hair, trying to comfort her. "You want me to close the curtains." He asks and kisses the top of her hair.

"No, I want you to hold me." Jenny frowns and closes her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

December 9th 2010

Paris, France

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Inside the lobby

Gibbs and Jenny are checking out. "I didn't want this to end." Gibbs frowns over at her.

"It's not ending Jethro, we have other places to revisit." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs leans over and kisses his wife. "Marseille then to Rome." He answers in anticipation.


	7. European Honeymoon

December 9th 2009

Marseille, France

Villa Massalia Concorde

2100 Hours

Gibbs steps outside the front door of the hotel that him and Jenny are staying at, he turns and glances up at the sign in front of the hotel. "Villa Massalia Concorde!" He reads out loud and shakes his head. Gibbs walks over to the curb and hails a taxi.

Over at the waterfront

At the curb in front of the building that Gibbs and Jenny had been staking out the Lebanese Trawler, Gibbs glances out the window and notices a sign up in the window of the attic. "What does that sign say?" Gibbs curiously asks the taxi driver.

"Attic space for rent." The driver answers in broken English. Gibbs steps out of the cab and pays the driver. "Want me to wait for you."

"I don't know how long I'm going to be." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"There's a café around the corner, where the taxi drivers hang out." The driver politely mentions to Gibbs.

"Thanks for the tip." Gibbs smiles and walks over to the building.

Inside the attic

Five minutes later

Gibbs is standing at the window looking down at the harbor. "View hasn't changed." Gibbs says to himself. As he watches the ships out in the harbor, Gibbs flashes back to the stake out one hot August night in 1997.

August 12th 1997

Up in the attic

2100 Hours

On a second straight hot and steamy night, Gibbs and Jenny take turns photographing a Lebanese Trawler out in the harbor. Gibbs soaked with sweat, looks over at his partner near the window. "Any breeze coming from that window?" He asks roughly.

"None that I can feel." Jenny answers as she takes several photos of the ship out in the harbor.

Gibbs has had enough of the heat, pulls his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head and grabs a towel off the back of a chair. His attention is drawn over to Jenny. Her body soaked with sweat, wearing a white tank top, kaki shorts and bare feet with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Gibbs begins to wipe the sweat off of his face and chest. Jenny continues taking photos unaware of her partner's sudden lack of modesty around her. "Looks like their going on shore." Jenny says in between photos.

"Are they hitting the bars?" Gibbs chuckles and he takes off his Docksiders.

"Prostitutes should be happy about that." Jenny laughs.

"One tried to pick me up the other day." Gibbs snorts.

"What did you say?" Jenny shrugs.

"No, because she wasn't a red head." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh, she turns and looks over at Gibbs with his shirt off. Caught off guard at seeing him shirtless for the first time, Jenny discreetly checks him out. Gibbs grins over at her as she gives him the once over. Gibbs picks up a bottle of water from the table, walks over to Jenny, and hands her the bottle. "Take a break, I'll take over."

2300 Hours

Gibbs with his binoculars positioned on the Trawler. "Looks like their closing the ship up for the night." He comments sharply.

Jenny pulls her scrunchie out from her sweat soaked hair. "Another night of sweating our asses off for nothing." She mutters in protest. Gibbs turns over, the image of Jenny sitting on the floor with her sweaty hair draped over her shoulders begins to arouse him. "Morrow will be thrilled to hear of it tomorrow when we check in with him." Jenny sighs and gets up on her feet. She walks over to Gibbs over in front of the window. Gibbs takes the film out of the camera and stands up. Jenny hands him an empty film container. Gibbs drops the container down on the floor. Jenny bends over to retrieve the container off of the floor. Gibbs glances down at her sweat soaked cleavage as she bends over in front of him on the floor. She picks up the container and hands it over to Gibbs. "When should we start this up again?" She asks and takes the camera from him and puts the camera in its carry on case for the night.

"0600 Hours!" Gibbs shrugs as he puts the film inside the container.

"Another sleepless night in the attic." Jenny groans.

"You keep your mind off the heat, you'll fall asleep."

"After a long soak in the shower, I should sleep." "Don't worry I won't use up all the hot water." Jenny smiles at him.

"I wasn't going to take a hot shower." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

"Cold shower's are not recommended to cool you off from the heat Jethro."

"The heat isn't the reason why I need a cold shower." Gibbs answers roughly.

Jenny having been through this once before with him at her house after the night Diane threw him out of his house is about to walk away from him. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's arm and stops her. "Gibbs we've been through this before-"

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny enslaved by his kiss quickly gives in. Hungry with need, Gibbs deepens his kiss. His tongue parts her lips and aggressively begins to explore her mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around the back of his neck and begins to explore his mouth with her tongue as well. As their kiss intensifies, Gibbs' hands venture over to Jenny's waistline and pull her tank top from her waist. His hands go under her tank top from behind and he unfastens her bra. Jenny breaks away from his kiss as his strong calloused hands begin to feel up her breasts, his thumbs stroke on her hardens nipples. Gibbs wanting to see and taste what he's feeling in his hands pulls Jenny's tank top over her head and removes her bra. He smirks down in approval. "You've been a major tease for two days Jen." Gibbs groans in frustration, begins to ravish her neck, and slowly descends down to her chest.

"You weren't helping matters much tonight by taking off your shirt." Jenny gasps out in sexual excitement as the tip of his tongue begins to circle around her right nipple. After mastering her right breast with his mouth and tongue, Gibbs explores her left breast. Jenny grabs on to the back of his hair as his tongue circles around her harden peak. "You're making me crazy." Jenny cries and pulls on to his hair.

Gibbs slowly works his way up to her mouth and passionately kisses her. In between kisses, Jenny's hands go down to his belt buckle and works open his belt. She unfastens his shorts. Gibbs groans out as Jenny's hands venture through the fly of his boxers and begins to touch his harden length. "Damn it Jen!"

Jenny begins to stroke on him, approving of his large size, she takes in his flushed facial expression as she continues to tease his straining shaft. "I gather you haven't had many aggressive women make love to you." She curiously asks him.

In a hoarse tone of voice. "You're the first." He smiles at her, then leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs in between kisses starts to unbutton Jenny's shorts. As Gibbs is undressing her, Jenny begins to undress him. Naked they stare at one another. Gibbs does the once over and checks out his partner's body. Jenny sexually frustrated from being cooped up with him in the attic for two days grabs a hold of his face and savagely kisses him on the mouth. With their lips, never separating Gibbs gets Jenny down on the floor and gets his full weight on top of her. His hands go in between her legs.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as his fingers begin to stroke on her arousal. Gibbs satisfied with himself that Jenny was aroused before he touched her, continues to stroke on her centre. Jenny sucks on his lower lip. "I don't like to be teased." She hisses at him impatiently. Jenny begins to wrap her legs around his waist, her hips arch up to his harden length with anticipation. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and makes eye contact with her. A years worth of pent up sexual frustration is about to come to an end. He enters her in a deep driving thrust. Jenny screams out with pleasure as he penetrates deeper inside of her. Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "Did I hurt you?" He whispers.

"No!" Jenny answers softly and begins to caress his jaw line.

Gibbs slowly begins to make love to her. Jenny cries out softly as he tentatively begins to stroke against her so that her body can adjust to him. "Crap!" He moans out with pleasure as Jenny aggressively begins to make love underneath of him. Jenny digs her nails into his back to signal to him to pick up the pace of his lovemaking. Gibbs in tuned with his lovers body, thrusts harder and faster against her. Jenny's hips arch up to his in perfect rhythm.

For the first time with a man on top of her, Jenny is experiencing her first orgasm. "Yes!" She screams out as she arches her hips wildly in hot, wet, abandonment.

Gibbs is getting turned on by her nails raking down his back, bites down on her neck. Jenny's hips frantically move under his she's in full orgasm, her muscles begin to convulse around his harden peak. Gibbs wanting to prolong his love making, begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking wanting the moment to last. Time stays still as he slowly makes love to her. Their sweat soaked body's grind against one another. "Jenny!" He cries out.

Jenny begins to tremble underneath him as her orgasm washes through her. "Jethro!" She begs and begins to rub her knee up against his butt to urge on his release.

Gibbs feels his partner trembling underneath him from the affects of his lovemaking. He pulls Jenny's face up and makes eye contact with her once again as he thrusts against her in wild waves of sheer ecstasy. His body shudders in an erotic release. Jenny screams out with pleasure as his body comes down from his release, Her muscles convulse and contract around his harden length. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her orgasm. He deepens his kiss and rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face against his chest. Gibbs reaches for a towel that dropped down on the floor and covers them up, noting that she's still trembling from the after affects from their lovemaking. "Jenny you alright!" He asks and strokes her hair.

Jenny flushed from having her first orgasm with a man on top of her, lifts her face up from his chest and presses her chin on top of his chest. "Fine!" She smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I usually have to be on top of a man to get pleasure like that." She answers softly and begins to caress the hair on his chest.

"So that was your first time, with a man on top." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Yes!" Jenny answers with a flushed expression on her face. She slowly begins to kiss his chest.

Gibbs watches his partner master his chest with her mouth and tongue, teasing each of his nipples. "I haven't felt this comfortable with a woman since Shannon." He says to himself as he watches Jenny descend lower down to his stomach.

Jenny's hand rubs against the scar from their op in New Orleans. "Compliments of Special Agent Helen Wheeler." Jenny frowns and begins to kiss his scar.

Gibbs strokes her hair as she places butterfly kisses on his scar. "You saved my life."

"No it was my gut telling me that my partner was in trouble." She smiles at him and begins to nip along his ribcage.

Gibbs feels his arousal coming on. "It's only been two minutes." He mutters as she begins to explore her mouth and tongue along his right hip.

Jenny feels his erection up against her body, she glances down and begins to touch his swollen shaft. "Already!" She asks with surprise and continues to stroke on him. Gibbs cries out beside himself with pleasure. Jenny looks up at him as he begins to arch himself towards her hands. "Jethro!" Jenny calls out to him softly. She sits up and pulls Gibbs by the hands getting him in a sitting position, as she straddles his waist Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss, his hands venture in between her legs, brushing against her arousal. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and cries out. Gibbs begins to ravish her neck and shoulders. Jenny positions her body so that he can enter her. Gibbs enters Jenny, easing her down into his harden length. His hands go to the back of her waist pulling Jenny closer against him. Gibbs wanting to watch Jenny lose herself in his body, leans his body back, his hands glide over the back of Jenny's butt as she begins to slowly move against his body. Gibbs taking his partner's lead, he thrusts slowly up against her.

Several minutes later, Jenny begins to change the pace of her lovemaking by aggressively moving her body against him. Gibbs caught off guard by her aggressive change moans out in pleasure. "Damn it, you trying to kill me." He growls as he lifts her hips off the floor.

"Yes!" She screams with pleasure.

Gibbs over whelmed by Jenny's lovemaking begins to tremble under her. Jenny watching her partner fall apart underneath her. She leans her body against him, and slowly grinds her hip against his. Gibbs whipped goes down on to his back. Jenny slows down the pace of her lovemaking. "What are you doing to me?" Gibbs answers with his voice trembling with emotion.

"The same thing you just did to me." Jenny answers softly, leans over, and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs battle weary climaxes, Jenny slumps forward against his chest heaving with exertion.

"Damn it Jen!" Gibbs answers with his voice and body still trembling from the after affects of her lovemaking. He glances down at her, Jenny has her faced buried against his chest, with her eyes closed. "A lover that's quiet after sex, definitely a plus." Gibbs notes to himself.

After several minutes of quietly cuddling on the floor, Gibbs breaks their silence. "You ever go all night before." Gibbs curiously asks her.

"No, none of my lovers were worth me staying up all night for." Jenny laughs and leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"Am I worth staying up all night for." Gibbs smirks at her.

"That's if there's anything left to stay up for all night." Jenny answers seductively.

"Woman, never under estimate me." Gibbs grins, pulls Jenny's face up, and kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs as he deepens his kiss, rolls on top of Jenny, he slowly begins to kiss her neck and shoulders, and once again explores her breasts with his mouth and tongue, slowly he descends down to her ribcage area and nips away. Jenny flinches as he nibbles down to her belly. Jenny cries out as his hand brushes against her arousal. Gibbs looks up at her. "I gather you're into oral sex." He asks and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" Jenny answers with her voice hitching.

Gibbs glances over at where he just had entered her body and begins to touch her. "You were wet before I touched you earlier." Gibbs smirks.

"That was a first also." Jenny moans out as he pushes two fingers up inside of her. "Jethro!" She warns him.

"My first two wives weren't into oral sex." Gibbs grumbles and pulls his fingers out of her.

"You don't feel comfortable with it Jethro, it's fine with me, I only found it necessary for my lover to perform that on me, because he couldn't stimulate me the other way." "You don't have that problem." Jenny purrs at him.

Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Here isn't the time or place." He answers firmly.

"I'm only for it, prior to sexual intercourse, after wards no." Jenny says to him as he's in the middle of a flashback from a bad experience involving oral sex with Diane. "Jethro!" Jenny hisses in protest and grabs a hold of his face. "Quit thinking about Diane."

"How did you know I was thinking about Diane?" He innocently shrugs.

"Because I know how you think." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs finds his partners mouth and kisses her on the mouth. All night long, they passionately make love to one another, for the past year, they've been each other's partner and best friend, and finally they are lovers.

0500 Hours

Gibbs flat on his back has his hands up against the back of Jenny's butt as she has her back facing him with her palms on the ground. "Yes!" Jenny screams out with pleasure as Gibbs thrusts up against her from behind hitting her g-spot.

Gibbs getting off at watching his lover lose herself in his body. "I'm almost there." He grunts.

"I've been there already." Jenny moans out in pleasure.

"I know I've felt you." Gibbs laughs.

"Jethro, I'm begging you." Jenny screams out.

Gibbs thrusts up against her from behind, climaxes inside of her. Jenny falls over on her side exhausted. "Was that you're first time also." Gibbs asks between breaths.

"First what?' Jenny asks in confusion.

Gibbs leans over Jenny from behind. "I hit you're g-spot Jen." He smirks with pride.

"Yes that was my first time." She answers softly.

Gibbs rolls Jenny on to her back and leans over her with his body. "When we're done with here, I'll see if Morrow can give us a few days of down time in London." Gibbs smiles at her.

"What happens after we get back to Washington?" Jenny frowns at him.

"What are you saying?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Jethro, we're lovers now." Jenny smiles at him.

"Nothings changed between us." Gibbs sheepishly answers.

"You're my boss." Jenny reminds him. "Do you want me to request a transfer to another team?"

"No!" Gibbs frowns at her and grabs a hold Jenny's face. "I've wanted to make love to you for over a year, we'll just have to balance our on the job relationship with our off the job, and be discrete about it."

"Pacci has a pool on us." Jenny giggles.

"He's to dense to catch us." Gibbs laughs.

"Burley isn't!" Jenny notes.

"He won't catch us either." Gibbs snorts and leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Outside a horn from a ship goes off in the harbor. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and glances over at the window. "It's daylight out." He answers roughly, gets up, and retrieves his boxers and shorts. Jenny sits up and does the once over of her lover's body as the light begins to filter through the attic. Gibbs turns and catches her looking at his butt and gives Jenny a glare of warning. "You men aren't the only one's who can look." She smirks at him and gets up on her feet.

With the light in the room, Gibbs looks over Jenny. "Better in the daylight." He smirks at her. His right hand begins to touch Jenny's left breast. "With a chest like this, you sure as hell know how to tease a guy with some of the low cut blouses you wear, not to mention you're sports bra that you wear in the gym." He growls at her.

Jenny slaps Gibbs on the butt. "Like you should talk Jethro on the days you would wear jeans to work." She hisses at him in protest. "You can sexually frustrate a woman also."

"Maybe you should have done something about it on our op in New Orleans." Gibbs grins at her. "You had me flat on my back with you're full weight on top of me."

"I was seeing somebody at the time and it wouldn't have been right Jethro." Jenny sadly reminds him.

Gibbs steps into his boxers and pulls them over his waist. He notices the love bites that Jenny put on his ribcage from the night before. "Was this necessary?" He grumbles and points to his ribcage area.

"Like you should talk." Jenny sighs and points to the love bites on her ribcage area.

Gibbs throws his t-shirt at her. "Last time I did anything like that I was a teenager." Gibbs smiles and puts his shorts on.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is sitting shirtless in front of the window taking photos of the Trawler. Jenny half dressed sits next to him and watches the Trawler with Gibbs' binoculars. "Got nothing on them." Gibbs groans in frustration as the Trawler begins to pull away from the harbor.

"Once we get back to DC, and get the film developed, you never know." Jenny answers firmly.

"I'll brief Morrow, he's suppose to check in soon." Gibbs nods at her.

"I'm getting a shower." Jenny sighs and gets up and walks away.

"Don't worry, I'll be joining you." Gibbs smirks at her.

In the shower

Five minutes later

Gibbs joins Jenny in the shower. Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at him as he closes the shower curtain. "Get your front yet." He grins at her chest.

"No!" Jenny laughs, and then asks about Morrow. "What did Morrow say?"

"Later!" He smiles at her then begins to kiss her neck. His hands venture in between her legs.

"Jethro!" Jenny's voice hitches with sexual excitement.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the shower stall and deepens his kiss. Jenny's hands go down his stomach and slowly go down below his waist. Gibbs groans out as her hands touch his arousal. "Jen!" He growls at her.

"Obviously, this is your weak spot Jethro." Jenny giggles and begins to nibble on his left ear.

"And I know your weak spot." He smirks at her and picks Jenny up. She wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs quickly enters her and aggressively begins to make love to her.

"Harder!" She begs and bites down on his shoulder.

Gibbs to stifle out an on coming cry finds his lovers mouth and kisses her on the mouth. For ten minutes, they aggressively make love to one another. Jenny to urge on her lovers release grabs on to the back of his butt. "Damn it!" He growls as he tries to fight off his release. Jenny runs the tip of her tongue on his lower lip. Gibbs battle weary gives in to his passion and climaxes in an erotic release. Jenny exhausted buries her face up against his shoulder. "First time a woman has managed to pace herself with me in the shower." Gibbs laughs and puts Jenny down on to her feet.

Jenny begins to lather up a washcloth. "Turn around and I'll wash your back." She smiles at him.

Gibbs turns around. "Watch the-" Gibbs grimaces in pain as Jenny begins to soap up the scratches on his back.

"You're such a baby." Jenny hisses at him.

"It hurts like hell." Gibbs growls in protest as she continues to wash his back and shoulders.

"I could of done you're front first." She smirks at him.

"Keep in mind you got me in the front as well." He mutters.

"When's our flight to London?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"1400 Hours!" "We're only staying over night." "Morrow wanted us to fly back to Washington tonight, but I explained to him that we haven't slept for two days from the heat." Gibbs answers smoothly, grabs a bottle of shampoo, and begins to wash his hair.

"At least we get one night to unwind." Jenny smiles.

Present Time

Gibbs walks into the bathroom, he opens up the shower curtain and flashes back to the moment he entered Jenny against the wall. "And you are still the only woman who can pace herself with me in the shower." He smirks.

Villa Massalia Concorde

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0000 Hours

Lying on the bed, naked Gibbs leans over his sleeping wife from behind. He kisses her on the back of the neck. Jenny awakens annoyed at her husband for waking her up. "I just went to sleep." She groans in protest.

"That was four hours ago." Gibbs chuckles and pulls Jenny up against him from behind.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asks and glances over her shoulder at him.

Gibbs' hands venture in between her legs, satisfied that she's ready to make love, he goes down on to his back. ""Straddle my waist and lean and kneel forward." He smirks at her. Jenny straddles his waist, gets on her knees, and leans forward. Gibbs quickly enters her from behind. "Remember at dawn in the attic."

"Son of a bitch!" She screams out as he slips deeper inside of her. Jenny flashes back to the attic.

August 12th 1997

Up in the attic

0500 Hours

Gibbs flat on his back has his hands up against the back of Jenny's butt as she has her back facing him with her palms on the ground. "Yes!" Jenny screams out with pleasure as Gibbs thrusts up against her from behind hitting her g-spot.

Gibbs getting off at watching his lover loses herself in his body. "I'm almost there." He grunts.

"I've been there already." Jenny moans out in pleasure.

"I know I've felt you." Gibbs laughs.

"Jethro, I'm begging you." Jenny screams out.

Gibbs thrusts up against her from behind, climaxes inside of her. Jenny falls over on her side exhausted. "Was that you're first time also." Gibbs asks between breaths.

"First what?' Jenny asks in confusion.

Gibbs leans over Jenny from behind. "I hit you're g-spot Jen." He smirks with pride.

"Yes that was my first time." She answers softly.

Present Time

Jenny is brought back to the present with her husband thrusting against her from behind. She flattens the palms of her hands against the mattress as he aggressively strokes up against her. "We haven't done this since Serbia." She moans out with pleasure.

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs hits his wife's g-spot, Jenny frantically moves against him. "Jethro come on." She begs him.

"Problem today is, I have more carnal knowledge of your weak spots Jen." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I can exploit yours when you least expect it." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs thrusts up against her one last time. Jenny collapses on her right side heaving with exhaustion. Gibbs rolls over on to his right side. "That will be one of our positions, once you get into your seventh, eighth, and ninth month of your pregnancy." He smiles at her and begins to stroke her hair to bring Jenny down from her release.

"I told you I'm not going to gain any weight." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

"If you say so Jen." Gibbs chuckles and wraps his arms around her from behind. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, protectively holding his wife and unborn child.

Next afternoon

In a cafe near the harbor.

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating lunch. Jenny glances out the window and recognizes the building where her and Gibbs were staking out the Lebanese Trawler, twelve years ago. Gibbs takes in his wife's facial expression. "What are you thinking?" He smiles at her.

"Why did you kiss me in the attic?" She curiously asks.

"I had been wanting to kiss you for months since my divorce became final." Gibbs smiles.

"But why that night." She presses.

"Maybe I've had enough of your teasing for two days." Gibbs growls in protest.

"My teasing, you had your shirt off." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"Only for that night, the sight of you in a tight sweat soaked tank top for two days, was more than I could bare." Gibbs groans.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "But you took your shirt off for a reason." She sensuously asks.

"You looked, and don't deny it." Gibbs smirks.

"Yes I did!" Jenny grins.

""At least you let me make love to you that night, unlike the night that Diane kicked me out."

"You were still married then Jethro, and I was not going to make love to you on the rebound from your wife." Jenny sighs.

"It wouldn't have been on the rebound Jen, I was in love with you that night." Gibbs answers roughly and gets up from the table to pay the check.

September 30th 1996

Jenny's House

2200 Hours

Jenny walks over to her front door wearing a silk pink robe with a short white teddy underneath. Slowly she opens the front door and finds Gibbs at her doorstep-soaking wet from standing out in the pouring rain. She glances down and spots a carry on bag in his right hand. "You look like a drowned rat Jethro." Jenny laughs and backs away from the door.

Gibbs steps inside and closes the door behind him. "Diane threw me out." He growls in protest.

"Spare bedroom is upstairs to your right, why don't you get out of those wet clothes and we'll talk about it in my study." She answers softly.

"Can I get a shower first?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Fine!" "You want coffee." Jenny asks.

"No, pour me a glass of bourbon." Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to the stairs.

Jenny's Study

Half an hour later

Jenny is sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace watching Gibbs pour himself a glass of bourbon from the bar. "Jethro the way you're drinking, why don't you spend the night in the guest bedroom?" She suggests.

Gibbs flops in the chair in the back of the desk in disgust. "She threw me out of my own house." He growls and takes a gulp from his glass.

"Maybe if you would come home on time, she wouldn't thrown you out." Jenny laughs.

"I got thrown out because I forgot that we had dinner reservations for her Mother's birthday." Gibbs mutters.

"I don't know why you bother getting married, when your job comes first." Jenny sighs and gets up from the floor and walks over to the bar.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and approaches her from behind. "Because my job doesn't get on my nerves, like my wife does." Gibbs grumbles and pours himself and Jenny a glass of bourbon.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "I usually don't drink the hard stuff." She answers and walks off with her glass and sits back down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"You'll acquire a taste for it." Gibbs smirks over at her.

Jenny takes a sip from her glass and makes a face. "I doubt it." She chokes.

0200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are drunk on the floor in front of the fireplace. From the light from the fireplace, Gibbs begins to check out his partner as her sash to her robe begins to loosen. He smirks down at her chest as the top of her breasts are in full view. Jenny brings her knees up to her chin. "Morrow is going to kill us, we'll both come in with hang over's tomorrow." Jenny groans.

"We'll both be hung over together." Gibbs chuckles.

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom." Jenny smiles at him.

"Where's your bedroom?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Third floor!"

"You think you'll make it up there as drunk as you are." Gibbs laughs.

"I've been drunker than this and I've made it up to my bedroom." Jenny giggles at him. Gibbs gets up on his feet and begins to stumble. "You on the other hand may need help." Jenny laughs and gets up from the floor.

Spare Bedroom

Jenny is trying to get Gibbs into bed. He staggers over to the bed and brings Jenny on top of him. "It's a good thing your in sweats, your already set for bed." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs is busy concentrating on his partner's chest that is in full view of his eyes. "Want to tuck me in." He playfully asks.

"You can tuck yourself in." Jenny sighs at him and shoves Gibbs down on to the bed.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him. "You're no fun Jen." Gibbs grins at her.

"Then get your wife to tuck you in." Jenny hisses at him.

"My wife doesn't smell as good as you do." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Jethro stop-" Gibbs pulls Jenny's face over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny stunned at his kiss, instantly gives in. Gibbs deepens his kiss, his tongue parts Jenny's lips and enters her mouth. Jenny groans out with pleasure as his tongue probes the inside of her mouth. Gibbs' hands travel down the length of her back, his hands slowly glide over her butt.

Jenny quickly comes to her senses and breaks away from his kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this." She breathlessly protests.

Gibbs ignoring her protest begins to ravish her neck. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't." He answers and continues his assault on her neck.

Jenny begins to quiver at the feel of his mouth on her neck. "I'll give you three." She sighs and gets off of the bed. "Your married, you're my partner, and you're also my boss." She bitterly reminds him.

"You came up with three." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration. His erection begins to throb up against his sweatpants.

"Yes!" "And I'll add a fourth one in, I don't want to have any regrets in the morning." Jenny frowns and walks out of the bedroom.

Jenny's Bedroom

Five minutes later

Jenny lies in her dark bedroom trembling with desire from the kiss she just shared with Gibbs. "I can't let feelings cloud my goals." She frowns and closes her eyes.

Present Time

Gibbs returns to the table. "You ready!" He smiles at her.

"At least I can't get into trouble with the stores here." Jenny giggles and gets up from the table.

"You got into enough trouble in Paris." Gibbs growls.

"I still have Rome." Jenny reminds him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at the prospects of standing around bored out of his mind watching his wife shop.

Outside of the cafe

Jenny looks across the street and looks over at the building where they were staking out the Lebanese Trawler. She glances up towards the attic window and smiles at the memory of the night of passion she shared with Gibbs for the first time. Quivering with desire from the memory she buries her face up against her husband's chest. Gibbs feeling his wife shaking up against him pulls her body closer to him. "You cold!" He asks and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Yes!" Jenny whispers against his chest.

"Want to go back to the hotel." He suggests.

"We haven't tried the hot tub yet." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs pulls his wife over to the curb and notices a taxi approaching them. "Taxi!"

December 11th 2009

Stillwater, PA

The Luncheonette

1100 Hours

Pete the mailman walks into the Luncheonette carrying Mary and Travis' mail, he walks over to the counter and sits on the stool. Mary takes her mail from him. "Thanks Pete." She smiles at him.

"Can I have some coffee to go?" He nods over at her.

"Sure thing!" Mary answers softly and puts her mail down on top of the counter. She picks up the coffee pot up and pours into a 16-ounce foam cup.

"Awfully quiet in here for Friday morning, Lloyd, Ben, and Jack aren't around yet." Pete notes.

"Give them time." Mary laughs and hands Pete his cup with a lid on it.

Pete pays Mary and gets up from his stool. "See you tomorrow." He smiles at her and walks off.

Mary looks down on the counter and notices a post card from Paris. "Travis!" She hollers out to her husband in the back of the kitchen.

Travis rushes over to her. "What's the matter?" He asks.

Mary holds up the post card. "Look!" She smiles at him.

Travis reads on the back of the card out loud. "From "Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He smiles.

Jack walks in. "Guess what I just got." He hollers and slowly walks over to the counter.

"Postcard from Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Mary answers softly.

"You got one too." Jack smiles and holds up his post card.

"Yes we did." Travis answers smoothly and shows Jack the card that Gibbs and Jenny sent to them.

Lloyd and Ben walk in. "Hey Mary it's cold outside, we'll need some coffee." Ben barks as he approaches his table.

"Hold your horses." Mary hisses and grabs the coffee pot.

"I better get their burgers going." Travis mumbles and walks back over to the kitchen.

Jack walks over to his usual table and sits down. "What were the three of you looking at anyways?" Ben curiously asks and sits down at the table.

"This!" Jack smiles and hands Ben his postcard that he got from Gibbs and Jenny from Paris.

Ben reads the card out loud for his brother to hear. "Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Lloyd is standing behind his brother's shoulder reading the card. "Its from Paris." He answers bluntly.

"Wonder how Jenny is holding up." Mary curiously asks out loud and begins to pour Jack, Lloyd, and Ben their coffee.

"Tired of Leroy already." Ben snickers.

"No, she's six weeks pregnant with my Grandchild." Jack smiles with excitement.

"Leroy's going to be a Father, he never told us that." Ben frowns at Jack.

"That's because Jenny was waiting to tell him on their wedding night." Mary smiles.

"Does he know now?" Lloyd shrugs and sits down in his chair.

"Of course, I spoke to him on the phone last Sunday morning, he's ecstatic about being a Father again." Jack answers softly.

Ben narrows his eyes over at Mary. "How did you know about it?" He curiously asks her.

"You triggered Jenny's morning sickness on Thanksgiving with your cigar smoke, Dana and I noticed." Mary smiles.

"I know the signs when a woman is pregnant, and when I caught her sick over at my place, Jenny couldn't lie to me." Jack answers smoothly.

Ben affectionately grabs a hold of Jack's shoulder. "Lunch is on me." He smiles at him.

Melinda has walked through the door and has over heard part of Ben's conversation with Jack. "Why did he lose another bet with you." She snickers and walks over to the counter.

"No, I'm going to be a Grandfather again." Jack beams.

"Leroy tell you." Melinda asks and sits down on her stool.

"No Jenny did, she's due in July." Jack smiles.

Rome, Italy

Grand Hotel Plaza

1700 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are standing in the lobby of their hotel. "At least we're here for three days." Gibbs smirks at her.

"We're not staying in bed for three days Jethro." Jenny sighs at him.

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses his wife, before pulling away from his kiss, he teases his wife by probing his tongue inside of her mouth. "You're spoiling my fun Mrs. Gibbs." He grins at her.

Jenny mentally begins to curse him out, because he's using her caffeine withdrawal to his advantage. "You did that on purpose." She hisses at him and walks over towards the elevator.

Gibbs follows Jenny from behind. "Damn straight I did, since it got you aroused." He chuckles at her.

Gibbs and Jenny's Room

Five minutes later

Gibbs is tipping the Bell Hop. Jenny walks over to the bedroom and begins to undress. Back out in the living room area Gibbs walks the Bell Hop over to the door. "Enjoy your stay." The Bell Hops says in broken English and walks out of the room.

"We will!" Gibbs smirks and closes the door behind him. "Jen!"

"I'm in the bedroom." She calls out to him.

"I thought you wanted to go out to eat." He laughs and walks into the bedroom to find his wife standing next to the bed naked.

"Change in plans." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs walks over to her. "There's always room service I guess." He grins down at her.

Jenny shoves him down on to the bed. "You're getting serviced first pal." She answers seductively and climbs on top of him in bed.

Gibbs lying on his back watches his wife unbutton his shirt and pulling his shirt and t-shirt from his waistline. "As long as you service me on top." He mischievously answers.

Two minutes later

Jenny is on top of her husband aggressively making love to him. Gibbs lies on his back marveling at watching his wife dominate his body. "Jen lean over." He moans out. Jenny leans over with her chest in his face. Gibbs begins to ravish her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around her harden peak.

Gibbs hands travel down to her hips, he pulls Jenny's body closer against him. He changes the angle of his hips and slows down the pace of their lovemaking. "I want you to lose yourself in me." He whispers.

For fifteen minutes, Jenny slowly makes love to her husband on top, in unison they climax at the same time. Exhausted Jenny buries her face up against her husband's shoulder. Gibbs kisses the top of her head. "You'll have to order room service, my Italian isn't the greatest either." Gibbs snorts.

"At least you know Spanish and I won't have to worry about being you're translator once we get to Madrid." Jenny chuckles against his chest.

Washington, DC

Georgetown Mall

Food court

1200 Hours

The usual suspects are gathered around at their table eating lunch. "I should be done my project by this weekend." Abby smiles.

"Excellent!" Ziva answers softly.

"Their in Rome right about now." Tony sheepishly says between bites of his pizza.

"I bet Jenny is driving Gibbs nuts in the stores." Ziva giggles.

"They could be in bed you know." Tony smirks.

"Why does everything about you have to be so sexual?" McGee mutters.

"Because, that's how my mind works." "Now on to the baby bet." Tony nods over at them.

Ziva hands Tony her ten dollars. "Boy, ten pounds, born on July 26th."

McGee hands Tony his ten dollars. "Girl, eight pounds, born on July 29th."

Abby hands Tony her ten dollars. "Boy, twelve pounds born on August 2nd."

Cynthia hands Tony her ten dollars. "Girl, ten pounds, born on July 27th."

Tony throws his ten dollars in on the pile. "I got a girl, eight pounds, born on July 22nd." Tony grins.

"What about Ducky?" Abby shrugs.

"I'll get him when I see him at work." "Soon as Gibbs and Jenny announce their blessed event, I'll involve other people." Tony smiles.

December 12th 2009

Rome, Italy

Dolce & Gabbana

1400 Hours

Gibbs once against is bored senseless as he watches his wife slowly go through the clothing racks. "I swear you're doing this on purpose." He mutters under his breath.

"What was that Jethro?" Jenny asks with her back facing him.

"Nothing!" He groans.

"Quit whining!" "If I would have know that you were going to be a pain in the ass, when I went shopping, I would have brought Ziva and McGee along for Protection Detail." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs comes up from behind her. "You keep dragging this out woman, and I'll be torturing you in bed later on." He warns her.

"Then I see my stall tactics are working to my advantage then." She giggles and continues to look at blouses on the rack.

"Five more minutes of this, and I'll be throwing you in the dressing room out back." He growls at her.

"We have dinner reservations in two hours at Quinzi & Gabrieli." She smiles at him.

"Now you've gotten my attention." Gibbs grins at her.

"Toss up to what you like best, Chinese or Italian food." Jenny playfully teases him.

"This is the real stuff Jen."

Pantheon

1730 Hours

After lunch, Gibbs and Jenny are walking in front of the Pantheon. Gibbs notices that Jenny isn't paying any attention to him and grabs his cell phone and flips it over and takes a photo of Jenny.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

1130 Hours

Abby is busy working at her workstation, when her cell phone rings for an incoming message. She picks up her phone and notices that Gibbs has sent her a photo from Rome. Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk into the lab. "What do you got for us Abs?" He smiles at her and approaches her.

"Honeymoon shot." Abby smiles down at her phone.

Tony picks up Abby's phone and notices Jenny standing in front of the Pantheon. Ziva and McGee walk over and look down at Abby's phone. "He got a shot of Jenny near the Pantheon." Ziva softly says.

"I believe their hotel is also near by." McGee answers smoothly.

"I see they manage to separate themselves." Tony says with an evil grin on his face. Ziva head slaps Tony from behind. "Ow!" He grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

Ducky walks into the lab. "Sorry Tony I was doing an autopsy over at Bethesda yesterday." "You wanted to see me." He nods over at him.

"Yes, remember my latest bet." Tony smiles over at him.

"Right!" Ducky answers and walks over to Tony and hands him his ten dollars. "Twins, boy and girl, eight pounds for the boy, ten pounds for the girl, born on July 23rd."

"Twins!" Abby asks with surprise.

"Jethro has his heart set on a girl." Ducky smiles.

"You also picked a boy." McGee notes.

"Something tells me that Jenny wants a boy." Ducky winks at McGee.

"Named after yours truly." Tony smirks and walks out of the room.

"It could be named after Jenny or Gibbs Dad." Abby smiles.

"I don't think that Jenny wants to stick Jasper on her son." Ziva giggles.

Abby shakes her head and begins to laugh, then realizes something about Tony's baby pool. "I think it's interesting, the women think it's going to be a boy, except for Cynthia, and the men picked a girl." Abby notes and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

Rome, Italy

Grand Hotel Plaza

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2300 Hours

Gibbs shudders on top of his wife. Jenny strokes the back of his hair, to bring Gibbs down from his release. "Damn!" He groans out over whelmed by his orgasm.

"I believe it was the other way around Jethro." Jenny whispers in his ear. Gibbs affectionately nuzzles her neck. "Jethro I've had you on top of me for most of the night." Jenny groans in protest.

Gibbs rolls on to his back bringing his wife on top of him. "Breakfast in bed tomorrow." He smiles at her and begins to stroke her hair.

"That's if my stomach allows it." Jenny mutters, she leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

December 13th 2009

Washington, DC

Jenny's House

The Garage

2000 Hours

Ziva is putting Gibbs' wedding present on top of his workbench, when she hears Tony's voice from up in the loft. She walks over to the stairs and quickly runs up the stairs. "Where are you?" She calls out to him.

"Inside the bathroom." Tony hollers back.

Ziva walks into bathroom from the hallway doorway. "He locked out the hot tub." Tony groans in protest.

"Obviously he didn't trust you Tony." Ziva giggles.

"Game for the shower." Tony smirks and walks over to the shower.

"No, this isn't our house Tony." Ziva sighs at him.

Tony glances down at the spa shower against the wall under the main showerhead. He notices the low air jet. "Gibbs is sick." Tony laughs.

Ziva walks over, glances inside of the shower, and notices that the one air jet is in the right position. "No, he's smart." Ziva laughs.

"Smart!" Tony shrugs out of curiosity.

"You've never gotten a woman in her g-spot have you." Ziva wickedly grins at him.

"No!" "Been wanting to." Tony smirks at her.

"Come back to my place, and I'll teach you something." Ziva purrs at him then walks out of the bathroom.

Tony stands around and thinks for a minute. "You teaching me something, I don't think so." He mutters and walks off, before he walks out of the room, Tony turns off the bathroom light.

December 14th 2009

Madrid, Spain

Restaurante La Barraca Restaurant

1930 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are having a relaxing dinner. "We've been lucky with the warm weather." Jenny smiles at him.

"That will change once we get to London." Gibbs snorts, then takes a sip of his coffee.

"Tell me about it." Jenny mutters in protest. "I was relieved when my op's were out of the country to get me away from the weather."

"You never really talked on what you did after we separated." Gibbs comments roughly.

"I ran my own team in Madrid for two years, we would track down Arms and Drug Dealers through out the Mediterranean." "After September 11th, Director Morrow formed a Post 9|11 Anti Terrorism Response Team over in Europe and I was the Team Leader, Hettie Lange was still the Operations Manager in London when I was stationed there." Jenny answers sharply.

"You met Ziva before 9|11." Gibbs curiously asks her.

"Yes, I met Ziva on a joint NCIS|Mossad Training mission in the spring of 2000." "With the dangerous missions that I was doing over in Europe, I felt I needed more training." "There were something's that I couldn't learn by observing you Jethro." Jenny frowns at him.

"Ziva trained you to be an assassin." Gibbs nods over at her.

"After Paris, between my reaction to the first time I killed somebody, and failing to kill Slvetlana on our mission, I decided I needed training from Mossad." "And from Ziva's training, if I was ordered to put a hit out on somebody, I could do it with out my conscious bothering me." Jenny comments bitterly.

Gibbs mentally notes to himself that part of Ziva's training was more for killing Beniot then for Jenny's conscious. He quickly changes the subject. "I noticed you picked out our hotel near the shopping district." Gibbs growls at her.

"At least we can walk to the stores." Jenny smiles at him.

Washington, DC

Rock Creek Park

1500 Hours

Ducky and Palmer are putting the gurney inside of their truck. "We'll see you back at Headquarters." Ducky nods over at Tony.

"Probie ride with Ducky and Palmer." Tony instructs him.

"What for?" McGee shrugs.

Tony head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Because as Acting Team Leader I'm ordering you." Tony taunts him.

"The truck still has to be packed up." McGee answers firmly.

"We can handle it." Tony answers sharply and walks back over to the truck.

Palmer raises his eyebrow over at McGee. "He's acting strange." Palmer curiously asks.

"He's acting like Gibbs." McGee groans in protest and gets inside the truck.

"In more ways then one." Ducky chuckles.

Standing next to the Major Case Response Team's truck, Tony waits for Ducky and Palmer to get inside their truck. "McGee going back with them." Ziva asks.

"Yeah I want Abby to run some tests right away." Tony answers and waits for Ducky to pull away. Ziva steps inside the truck with some equipment and begins to pack up the truck. Tony climbs inside and closes the door behind him. "Now about that punishment." He smirks down at Ziva as she's bending over.

"Punishment for what?" Ziva asks.

"For ratting on me a few weeks ago, I punished McGee, now it's your turn." Tony grins at her.

Ziva turns around and faces Tony. "Not in the truck." She hisses at him in protest.

"Why not?" Tony shrugs at her. "Gibbs and Jenny probably did it in the truck."

"Do you have to emulate everything that Gibbs does?" Ziva sighs.

"Pretty much!" Tony says and pulls Ziva over and kisses her in the mouth.

Ducky's Truck

On the way back to Headquarters. "So strange that Tony wanted you to ride back with us." Palmer ponders.

"I know!" McGee answers bluntly.

"Usually Gibbs sends Tony back with us." Ducky chuckles behind the wheel of the truck.

Rock Creek Park

The truck is bouncing around it its parking spot, inside Ziva partially undressed has the heels of her feet up against the cabinet doors as Tony aggressively thrusts up against her. "Yes!" Ziva screams out as Tony thrusts deeper inside of her. Tony to stifle an oncoming cry finds Ziva's mouth and kisses her on the mouth.

Fifteen minutes later

"Tony, I'm begging you." Ziva moans out and begins to claw at his back.

"Watch the nails." Tony groans in protest, with a final thrust, he climaxes inside of her. Ziva spent from his lovemaking, buries her head up against Tony's left shoulder. "The next time I punish you, it' will be for a half an hour." Tony warns her.

Madrid, Spain

Hesperia Madrid

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2200 Hours

Jenny wearing her robe is out on the balcony looking over the city. Gibbs steps out wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He approaches Jenny from behind and encircles his arms around her waist. "You wake up sick." He yawns.

"No, that's not until morning or late in the afternoon." Jenny answers softly.

"I can't get over how warm it is outside." Gibbs smiles.

"Low 70's still." Jenny answers and continues to look over the city. Gibbs begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck. "We just made love a few hours ago."

"We're on our honeymoon." Gibbs smirks and begins to unfasten the sash to Jenny's robe. His hands begin to feel up her breasts. Gibbs kisses the back of Jenny's neck. She begins to quiver with desire for him.

Five minutes later

Naked on the tiled floor, Gibbs passionately makes love to his wife. Jenny brings her right knee over his butt as he strokes harder against her. "Jethro!" She screams out with pleasure.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs at his peak rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him, so that she can finish out their lovemaking. He angles his hips so that Jenny can fall apart on him. "You bastard!" Jenny moans out, her muscles convulse around his shaft. Gibbs getting off with the sight of his wife losing herself in his body pulls her hips closer to his body. "Jethro I'm begging you."

With his wife trembling on top of him, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest. Her body trembling from the after affects from her husband's lovemaking. Gibbs begins to stroke her sweat soaked hair. " I get off with watching you come undone on top of me in the moon light Jen." He smirks at her.

"You get off watching me scream." Jenny mutters against his chest.

"That's part of the reason." Gibbs laughs and looks up into the stars. "You going to wish on anything?" He smiles.

Jenny pulls her face up from his chest and looks up at the stars. "I already have my wish." "I have you." She answers softly.

"And an unexpected wish." Gibbs answers smoothly and touches Jenny's belly. "I can't wait for our baby's first sonogram."

"We'll see what Doctor Norton says next week Jethro."

"You don't know how much this means to me to become a Father again, and to have you being the Mother of my child." Gibbs says with tears in his eyes.

Jenny reaches up and touches her husband's face. "I've see the longing in your face Jethro, when ever you with Zach, Emily, or even with Carson was in our life for a few days." She smiles at him.

"I've seen it in you also." "When we were down in Mexico with Camilla's nephew." Gibbs smiles.

"At my age, I didn't think it was possible." Jenny frowns.

"When we're together, any thing is possible." Gibbs grins at her.

"I love you." Jenny whispers and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

December 16th 2009

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Abby is looking over a report at her workstation, when Tony and Ziva walk in bickering. "Zip it Tony." Ziva hisses at him.

"Another day, with Ziva and Tony bickering." Abby laughs.

"Somebody has to, since 'The Parents' are away." Tony grins.

"Actually they don't bicker as much anymore." Ziva smiles.

"Since the Director put out last year." Tony smirks.

Abby rolls her eyes at Tony. "Tony, what a horrible thing to say." Abby frowns at him in disappointment.

"It's true, they've mellowed out." Tony answers smoothly.

"Don't worry Tony, Jenny won't be mellowing out, her hormones will be kicking in soon." Ziva snickers.

"Madame Director ten times worse." Abby giggles.

"And we have eight months of this." Tony cringes.

Cassie walks in looking for Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, didn't you get Cynthia's message." She impatiently asks.

"I got tired of waiting around in your office Director." Tony shrugs.

"I was on conference call with SecNav." "Was there something important that you had to do, besides gossip about our agency Director's hormones?"

"No!" Tony answers sharply and glances over at Ziva. "I'll be back." He says and walks out of the lab with Cassie towards the elevator.

"Cassie is good." Ziva chuckles.

"But not as good as Jenny." Abby laughs.

"Jenny scares the crap out of both Tony and McGee." Ziva grins.

"Me too!" Abby sighs and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

London, England

Plaza On The River London

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2000 Hours

Gibbs lying in bed reclining on the pillows watches over his wife as she sleeps on her stomach with her bare back exposed to him. "I don't want our honeymoon to end." He frowns.

Half an hour later

Jenny awakens and rolls over and buries her face on her husband's lap. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "You hungry!" He smiles down at her.

Jenny glances over at the clock on the nightstand. "Eight-Thirty!" "I've been asleep for four hours." She asks with surprise.

"I woke up about forty minutes ago." Gibbs answers smoothly and begins to caress Jenny's face.

"Doing what?" She smiles at him.

"Watching you sleep." "Difference between a year ago."

Jenny tenderly kisses his hand. "Your patients, and Doctor Craig's counseling were the difference." She answers softly.

"And the difference between a year ago and now, is you're about to become a Mother." He smiles down at her.

"Jethro!" She whispers up at him and kisses him on the mouth.

"We eating in or out?" Gibbs sharply asks.

"Out!" "I need to get out of this hotel suite." Jenny mumbles against his shoulder.

"My favorite Pub is around the corner." Gibbs grins down at her.

Jenny sits up in bed. "This sucks, I'm in London, and I can't have any Ale." She pouts in protest.

"I'm sure they sell non alcoholic beer in the Pub." Gibbs answers roughly.

"It's not the same." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs sits up in bed. "In the end, your alcohol withdrawal, will be well worth it Jen." Gibbs answers and tenderly begins to rub her belly. He leans over and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

0800 Hours

Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed holding Jenny in his arms after he's made love to her. Jenny exhausted from his lovemaking has her legs wrapped around his waist with her head buried against his shoulder. "Want to wander around Hyde Park today?" He asks and tenderly begins to rub her back, to bring Jenny down from her release. Jenny content at being held in her husband's arms doesn't answer him right away. "Jen you in there." He chuckles.

"After breakfast." She mumbles against his shoulder.

Gibbs glances down at the peaceful expression on his wife's face. "I wish I could keep you this happy Jen." He smiles at her.

Jenny raises her head from his shoulder and looks into the depths of Gibbs' blue eyes. "I could say the same thing about you Jethro." She answers softy.

"I can say that now." Gibbs answers and tenderly caress' his wife's face. "I have everything I want, a beautiful wife who loves me, and a baby on the way." He smiles and tenderly he rubs Jenny's belly.

"I love you." Jenny whispers and presses her cheek against his. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face over and passionately kisses her on the mouth, as he deepens his kiss, Gibbs goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Hyde Park

1400 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are wandering around the park. Jenny shivering from the cold huddles up against her husband to keep warm. "This was your idea." She mutters in protest.

"I know a good way to get you warm." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Not so fast, I haven't been to Harrods yet Jethro." Jenny grins up at him.

"Didn't you buy out the stores in Madrid?" Gibbs growls in protest. Jenny glares up at him. Gibbs puts his arms up in defeat.

"I'll make it up to you later on." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs affectionately nuzzles her neck. "As long as I pick the position." He says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Jenny noting the expression on his face. "Do I really want to know?" She asks and raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You'll find out." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

Harrods

An hour later

Gibbs is over at a jewelry display picking out a Big Ben charm for Jenny. "I'll take it." He nods over at the sales clerk.

Ten minutes later

Over in maternity, Jenny is browsing at the maternity suits. Gibbs slowly approaches her from behind and puts his hands on her waist. "Soon as I pay for these." She sighs at him.

"I've been good." Gibbs grins.

"I noticed that." "You will be well rewarded for that." Jenny sensually answers.

Plaza On The River London

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

1645 Hours

Gibbs naked shoves his wife face forward against the bed. He goes down on the bed and leans behind her. "As I've stated before, we need to practice on some positions for your late pregnant months." He smirks at her.

"I told you I wasn't going to be putting on any weight." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"You keep saying that." Gibbs laughs and begins to kiss the back of Jenny's neck.

"I'll prove it to you." Jenny grins at him. Gibbs hands venture in between her legs. "Jethro!" She moans out as his fingers stroke on her arousal.

"I was making sure that you were ready and as usual you are." Gibbs chuckles and pulls Jenny up on to her knees.

Jenny is about to answer him, when Gibbs leans his body up against her from behind and enters her. "Oh god!" She cries out as he thrusts against her from behind.

"You better get use to this position after the sixth month." He grunts.

Jenny clutches on to the edge of the mattress as he thrusts harder and deeper inside of her. Gibbs to torture his wife further, his hands ventures in between her legs and he strokes on her centre. "Jethro!" She hisses at him.

"You dragged out you're shopping spree inside of Harrods." He smirks as he watches Jenny fall apart underneath of him.

"I wasn't to bad in Harrods." "I was only in there for an hour." Jenny moans out with pleasure, her body frantically moves with her husbands as he aggressively makes love to her from behind.

"Try an hour and a half." He growls.

Jenny screams out with pleasure as the first wave of her orgasm hits her. "Yes!"

Gibbs begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking, slowly he strokes against her from behind. For fifteen minutes, he prolongs his own release as drives Jenny over the edge of sheer ecstasy. Her body shudders in pulsating waves of pleasure. Gibbs at the height of his passion climaxes with soul-shattering intensity. Exhausted from holding back his release, Gibbs with his full weight on top of Jenny slumps down on top of her. Jenny trembling from the affects from their lovemaking buries her face against the mattress. "You want to get a bubble bath?" Gibbs asks in between breaths.

"Sounds good." Jenny mumbles against the mattress. "After I regain my faculties."

Bathroom

Five minutes later

Gibbs has his back reclined up against his wife's chest. Jenny with her legs wrapped around her husband's waist from behind is soaping up his chest with a sponge. "How big did you say the size of this corner bathtub was?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Seventy-two inches long Jethro." Jenny smiles.

"Not enough space inside of your bathroom back home." Gibbs smirks.

"If I had a soaking tub like the one we had in our flat in London, it would fit perfectly inside of my bathroom." Jenny answers softly.

"How many times on a cold lazy afternoon that we would go back to our flat, and lose ourselves in one another inside of that tub." Gibbs answers with an evil grin on his face.

"Hetty thought we were out on a stake out." Jenny giggles.

"We were!" Gibbs snorts at the memory. "We were just staking each other out."

"Could you sit up a little, I want to get the back of your shoulders." Jenny asks.

Gibbs sits up in the tub. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"I pray that it's warmer outside." Jenny sighs and begins to wash Gibbs neck and shoulders.

Gibbs lost at the feel of his wife's hands on his neck in shoulders. "We could hop on the subway and pick a stop at random." Gibbs shrugs.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "We use to do that in Paris." She giggles at the memory.

"That's how we got away from Decker once." Gibbs chuckles.

"He didn't know the city, like we did." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs begins to frown at the reality that their honeymoon is coming to an end. "Only a few more days until we get back to reality." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Until we get back to reality, all I want us to do is to just concentrate on us." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs turns around in the tub and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs pulls her body closer to him, his arousal brushed up against her thigh. Breathlessly Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "I didn't get the chance on finishing up you're back."

"You can do my back later." He growls and pulls Jenny's legs around her waist where he enters her.

Jenny cries out as he begins to slowly stroke against her. "Quit teasing me." She begs him.

"We'll flood out the bathroom." Gibbs groans in protest.

"It won't be the first time we flooded out a hotel bathroom." Jenny purrs and kisses him on the mouth.

December 18th 2009

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0630 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny sleeping in bed. Jenny awakens nauseous and light headed. She struggles under her husband to get out of bed. Gibbs mumbles in his sleep. "Jen you alright." He groans in protest. Jenny manages to crawl out from underneath of him and rushes off for the bathroom. Gibbs gets out of bed and follows her.

Inside the bathroom

Ten minutes later

Jenny has her face buried against Gibbs' right thigh with her eyes closed. Gibbs comforts Jenny by stroking her hair. "You want stay in our suite today?" He gently asks her.

"No!" Jenny groans against his thigh. "I should be ok by mid morning." She whispers softly.

"In the mean time, I'm putting you back to bed." He nods and slowly picks Jenny up in his arms and carries out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Gently he puts Jenny down on the bed and gets into bed with her, pulling Jenny into his arms. "Go back to sleep." He whispers and kisses Jenny on the top of her head. Light headed from her morning sickness, Jenny closes her eyes. The sound of her husband's heartbeat lulls her to sleep. "I hate seeing you going through this." Gibbs frowns at her.

At a pub

1200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are at a table ordering lunch. Jenny is pale from her morning sickness and has no appetite at all. A waitress named Bridgett approaches their table to take their orders. "May I take you're orders." Bridgett smiles at them.

"I'll have fish and chips and a glass of ale." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I don't want anything." Jenny frowns.

"Jen, you have to eat." Gibbs lectures her.

"So I can throw it up." She hisses at him.

"Classic signs of morning sickness are written all over you darlin." Bridgett winks at her. "I know just the thing for you." She smiles and walks off.

"I putting you to bed, soon as we're done eating lunch." Gibbs frowns and tenderly caress' her cheek. "You might have to slow down." He warns her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "That's what you have an Assistant Director Jen, I'll go over your head, to the SECNAV."

Jenny glares up at her husband in protest. "I was planning on doing that when I got back to DC." She snaps at him.

Bridgett returns with a salad and a glass of ginger ale. "This should do the trick." She smiles over at Jenny. Bridgett takes in Jenny's body language towards Gibbs. "I take it your Hubby is tickin you off my dear."

"He lives for it." Jenny sighs in protest, and then smiles at Bridgett for bringing her the salad and ginger ale. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Bridgett answers and squeezes Jenny's hand and walks off.

Gibbs picks Jenny's hand up from the table and tenderly kisses her hand. "Jen the only reason why I'm ticking you off is I love you." He whispers.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1215 Hours

Abby rushes into the bullpen. "I went home for lunch, and guess what I got in the mail." She smiles with excitement and holds up a postcard from Rome. She slowly walks over to McGee's desk and hands McGee the card.

"From Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." McGee smiles.

"They sent it from Rome." Abby smiles.

"I know!" McGee chuckles at her. "The picture of you're postcard is the Coliseum."

Cassie sitting at Tony's desk with Tony and Ziva notes that it's their last day in Europe. "Today is their last day." Cassie frowns.

"Final day of romance, but how much romance can you get in London." Tony laughs.

Ducky sitting over at Gibbs' desk eating his lunch with Cynthia quickly dismisses Tony's notion that London is not an ideal city for romance. "London was one of their European cities, where they worked together as partners Tony." Ducky smiles with fondness.

"At least you got to view them back in the day when they were first lovers." Abby answers softly.

"They were both happy and in love with one another." Ducky muses.

"If they were so happy and in love, why did they keep secrets from one another?" Abby shrugs.

"Jenny had her career goals, and Jethro as we know now had the agonizing losses of his wife and daughter that he did not want to share with anybody, including Jenny." Ducky frowns.

"Imagine the Gibblets they could of had together." Abby sighs.

Tony is about to say something about Jenny's pregnancy when Ziva kicks him on the shin under his desk. "Ow!" He grimaces.

"Is there something wrong." Ducky curiously asks.

"Charlie horse in my toe." Tony groans and glares over at Ziva.

"Well remember, I need to sneak into Jenny's house tonight to drop off their wedding gift." Abby nods over at Ziva.

"When do we get a sneak preview of that?" Ziva curiously asks.

"After the newlywed's see theirs." Abby smiles.

London, England

Plaza On The River London

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2100 Hours

Gibbs is standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching Jenny sleeping on the bed. He frowns over at how pale she looks. "I don't like this." He mutters and walks off for the living room and sits down on the couch. Gibbs picks up his cell phone off of the coffee table and speed dials Ducky's number in Autopsy.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

1600 Hours

Ducky is sitting at his desk filling out a report when his desk phone begins to ring. "Autopsy!" He answers

"Duck!"

"Jethro how's London?" Ducky smiles.

"Cold and wet as usual." Gibbs snorts.

"I know you weren't terribly fond of London." Ducky laughs.

"It's better than Moscow." Gibbs chuckles.

"If you were stationed in Moscow for a year with Jenny, you wouldn't have been complaining so much." Ducky laughs.

"That's because, we would have spent our time in bed." Gibbs smirks.

"When aren't you in bed with your partner?" Ducky sighs.

"I'm not now." Gibbs mutters.

"I gather this isn't a social call." Ducky inquires.

"She needs to slow down." Gibbs groans in protest.

"After she gets back to DC and goes over everything with the SECNAV, Jenny will have her schedule lightened up a little bit Jethro, she has to slow down, specially being pregnant at her age." Ducky answers sharply.

"I keep telling her that." Gibbs snaps.

"Well your passing off, both your stubborn streaks to your unborn child." Ducky laughs.

"You mean our daughter." Gibbs corrects him.

"Well until I know the sex of your child, I will refrain from referring to it by gender." Ducky muses.

"I can't wait for the first sonogram." Gibbs smiles.

"You have a few more weeks until Jenny has her first sonogram Jethro."

"Sonogram or not, it's a little girl, I'm painting the nursery pink when I get home." Gibbs grins.

"You better talk it over with the Mother to be." Ducky chastises him.

"The last time I checked in with the Mother to be, she painted my daughter's room yellow or as Shannon referred to it as Lemon Chiffon." Gibbs growls in protest.

"And is that shade of yellow part of the color scheme of 'The Kelly' by any chance." Ducky curiously reminds him.

"Yes it is." Gibbs smiles.

Palmer walks in carrying a report from Abby. Ducky puts the phone receiver up against his shoulder. "Mr. Palmer put those results on my desk will you." Ducky nods over to him. Palmer walks over to Ducky's desk and drops the report off on his desk. "Thank you!" Ducky smiles and puts the receiver back on his ear. "I'm back Jethro!"

"We should be home by 1300 hours tomorrow." Gibbs sighs in disappointment.

"So the honeymoon is finally over." Ducky laments.

"Only part I enjoyed about it, was being in bed with her for most of the day, the rest I can do with out." Gibbs grumbles.

"Well you'll have to give your hormones a rest, starting at 0700 hours Monday morning, the Director will be back." Ducky smirks.

"Did you have to remind me of that, I haven't seen her in over two weeks." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Oh I got your post card from Marseilles the other day Jethro." Ducky smiles and is about to say something to Gibbs, when Tony and Ziva walk in through the door. "I have to let you go now, see you Monday morning."

"Bye Duck!" Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

"What did Agent Gibbs want?" Palmer curiously asks.

"Small talk Mr. Palmer." Ducky answers roughly.

Tony raises a curious eyebrow over at Ducky as he approaches his desk with Ziva. "That was Gibbs on the phone." He shrugs.

"He called me Tony!" Ducky mutters and picks up the report on his desk and begins to read it.

"I left something in Abby's lab." Palmer groans and walks off for the door.

"Called you!" Tony asks.

"He's worried about Jenny, she's been pushing herself to hard the last month or so with the wedding arrangements, and being pregnant on top of it." Ducky frowns.

"And being the Director of NCIS doesn't help matters much either." Ziva adds.

"And dealing with Gibbs." Tony smirks.

"Exactly!" Ducky sighs.

London, England

Plaza On The River London

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0600 Hours

For the final time on their honeymoon, are in bed making love. Gibbs is on top of Jenny sending her over the edge as he aggressively makes love to her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he strokes deeper inside of her. Her right knee rubs up against his butt urging on his release. Gibbs wanting Jenny on top of him when he climaxes, rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "You-" Before Jenny can finish, Gibbs changes the angle of his hips and pulls her hips against him as he thrusts against him. She screams out with pleasure. "Come on Jethro!" She cries out, her nails dig into his triceps.

Gibbs smirks up at his wife as she comes undone on top of him. "Having a problem pacing yourself with me, Mrs. Gibbs." He snorts.

Jenny desperately tries to fight off her release. Gibbs rolls his hips over to his right. Jenny battle weary gives into him. "Yes!" She screams at him. Her hips frantically moves against her husbands.

Gibbs makes eye contact with Jenny before he reaches his peak of pleasure. He intertwines his fingers with Jenny's, with one final thrust, he climaxes inside of her. Jenny collapses on top of him exhausted from their lovemaking. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. He rolls on top of her and tenderly begins to kiss her on the face and fore head. "What a way to end our honeymoon?" He smirks.

"You held back on purpose." Jenny hisses.

"It was well worth seeing the flushed sexual expression on your face, and the problem was, you didn't want me to stop." Gibbs grins.

"You're right!" Jenny smiles and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"I got you something again." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Again!" Jenny sighs.

"Under your pillow." Gibbs nods.

"After our honeymoon this better stop." Jenny warns him. She reaches under her pillow, and pulls out a small gift box.

"Impossible!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Why is that?" Jenny shrugs and starts to open up the box.

"Christmas is coming up." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny opens up the box and finds a Big Ben charm inside. "I'm to lazy to get my glasses."

"Today's date, the end of our honey moon." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"We still have tomorrow, at our place before we go back to work." Jenny answers softly. She leans over and kisses him on the mouth for the gift. "I love you."

"I love you Jen." Gibbs smiles and tenderly kisses her.

Jenny pulls away from his kiss and gets out of bed. "We have to get a shower." She purrs at him suggestively.

"One last time to torture you in London.' Gibbs smirks and gets out of bed.

In the shower

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the wall thrusting up against her. Jenny has her hands around the back of his butt urging on his release. Gibbs does not have the stamina to go for very long from his long lovemaking session the bedroom. His body slowly is giving into Jenny as her muscles tighten around his harden length. "Crap!" He groans out. Jenny runs her tongue along his neck and jaw line. "Quit distracting me." He growls

Jenny smirks up at her husband as he slowly becomes undone in front of her. "Having a problem pacing yourself with me Mr. Gibbs." She giggles at him.

"No!" He moans out. Jenny runs her tongue in his ear. "Damn it Jen who's teasing who now." He groans out in pleasure, his body shudders and convulses against his wife's as they, both climax at the same time. Gibbs exhausted puts Jenny down on to her feet. "You trying to kill me in the shower." He barks at her in protest.

"At least you would of died clean." Jenny laughs and grabs a bottle of shampoo and begins to shampoo her hair.

"Wait until I get you home." Gibbs warns her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jenny sweetly asks him.

"Both!" Gibbs smirks at her.

Flight home back to DC

Gibbs is looking out the window staring down at the Atlantic Ocean, lost in through. Jenny is sleeping sounding in her husband's lap with her face pressed against his shoulder. A flight attendant approaches their seat. Noting that Jenny is asleep, she touches Gibbs' hand. Gibbs looks over at her. "Sir could I get you anything?" She whispers.

"Coffee!" Gibbs smiles.

"You look relieved to be going home." She answers softly.

"Been away for two weeks on our honeymoon." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You're wife looks exhausted." The flight attendant notes.

"She's seven weeks pregnant, and being the Director Of NCIS doesn't help matters much." Gibbs frowns.

"


	8. First Encounters

December 19th 2009

Jenny's House

1300 Hours

Jenny is standing in the hallway going over two weeks worth of mail, she glances over at Melvin and Hector as they walk up the stairs with her luggage. Gibbs walks out of the study with a glass of bourbon in his hand. "That's low!' Jenny snaps at him in frustration.

"You know how to get your bourbon fix for the next seven months Jen." Gibbs mischievously grins at her.

"Rub it in Jethro." Jenny sighs at him, and then spots Abby's gift and card on top of the sideboard table with the rest of her wedding gifts.

"Is that from Abby?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Yes, it's her handwriting on the card." Jenny answers softly.

Melvin and Hector walk down the stairs. "Will there be anything else?" Melvin smiles at Jenny.

"No!" Jenny smiles at them.

"Are you coming in early on Monday?" Melvin nods at her.

"Yes, pick me up around 0530 Hours." Jenny answers firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Melvin answers and walks out of the house with Hector.

Gibbs glares over at his wife for not communicating with him on her work plans. "Jen!" He growls at her.

"Don't start with me Jethro." Jenny hisses at him. She puts Abby's card down on the sideboard table, picks up several bills and letters, and walks off for her study.

Gibbs follows her behind. "I don't want you pushing yourself." Gibbs warns her.

"I'm not pushing myself Jethro, Cassie will be getting an increased work load." Jenny sighs and sits down behind her desk.

Gibbs walks over to the front of the desk and leans down giving his wife the stare. "You promised me you'd slow down." Gibbs frowns.

"After this week, things will start to slow down Jethro." "I need to go over some things with Cassie, play catch up and discuss some things with SecNav." Jenny reassures him.

"After you get done looking at your mail, I want you in bed."

"Didn't you get enough this morning?" Jenny smirks at him.

"To sleep, and in my bed, I'm going to crash, and I'm not in the mood to walk all the way up to your room." Gibbs answers roughly and walks out of the study.

"Good, my room is warmer." Jenny laughs as she opens up a letter.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1800 Hours

Gibbs in his sleep reaches out for Jenny on her empty side of the bed. He cracks open an eye and finds that he's alone in bed. "You know damn well I hate waking up alone." He grumbles and throws back the covers.

Jenny's Living Room

Ten minutes later

Gibbs walks in to find his wife sleeping on the couch. "I know how to get you up." He smiles and walks out of the room.

Half an hour later

Jenny awakens to the smell of Chinese food under her nose. Gibbs pulls back a pint of House Lo Mien. "Figured that would get you up." He chuckles at her. "I got dinner set up in my area."

The Garage

Gibbs and Jenny are eating dinner over at his kitchen table. "Problem with my bed." Gibbs asks in between bites of his Lo Mien with his chopsticks.

"It's not your bed, it's your room." Jenny sighs at him.

"Once you get your body moving Jen, you get warm fast enough." Gibbs smirks at her.

"My body is still recovering from this morning." "And before you throw it in my face, you couldn't pace yourself with me in the shower, so shut up." Jenny smirks back at him and begins to eat her Won Ton soup.

"You couldn't pace yourself with me in my shower." Gibbs chuckles.

"Small wonder Jethro." Jenny playfully hisses at him.

"You want to look at Abby's gift after dinner?" Gibbs asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Yes, its still up on the sideboard table in the hallway." Jenny smiles at him.

After dinner, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on Gibbs' couch. Jenny unwraps Abby's gift and notices several DVD's inside with photos of her and Gibbs on the outside of the DVD's. "Somebody has been secretly videoing our every movement." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs noting the one DVD photo cover of a photo of him and Jenny from their trip in Hawaii. "She had help from her brothers and sister." Gibbs growls.

Jenny grabs one of the DVD's, gets up from the couch, and turns on the DVD player. "One place they couldn't video tape our every movement was in Mexico." Jenny laughs and hits the eject button.

"You think I'm technologically illiterate, Mike is worse." Gibbs laughs.

"At least he has a cell phone." Jenny giggles and puts the disk on the tray.

"If it wasn't for his Daughter In Law and Granddaughter I think Camilla would still be his messenger service." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny pushes in the tray and walks back over to the couch, before she sits down on the couch she grabs the remotes for the TV and DVD players. "Either way, at least he has one." Jenny answers softly and cuddles up with her husband on the couch.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks." Gibbs smiles.

"The two happiest weeks of my life so far." Jenny smiles and leans up and tenderly kisses her husband. She turns on the TV with the TV remote and then hits the play button on the DVD remote.

'After All' is being played in the background, on the video Gibbs and Jenny are kissing passionately down in Gibbs' basement, under the mistletoe in Ducky's living room after Christmas dinner, their make out session in the car that Tony had captured on his cell phone camera, and lastly the two of them sleeping in each others arms on Abby's floor on New Year's morning.

"I thought I told them to burn that clip of us in the car." Jenny groans in protest. Gibbs pulls his wife closer against him and begins to laugh.

As the video concludes, there's footage of Jenny coming down the stairs in her gown for the Commander In Chief Ball with Gibbs' thunderstruck reaction as she descends down the steps. The video ends with Gibbs and Jenny dancing to their song at the Commander In Chief Ball.

"You looked more beautiful on our wedding day." Gibbs smiles and kisses Jenny on the top of her head.

'Hungry eyes' begins to play, more video footage from their make out session appears on the video along with their playful roughing housing poolside and on the beach in Hawaii.

"The next time the kids are on Protection Detail, no video devices period." Jenny sighs.

More video from Hawaii from the Sunday when Gibbs and Jenny and returned from their sailboat cruise. Jenny and Gibbs step out of the elevator heading back towards their suite, as they way down the hallway, Jenny sensuously looks at Gibbs after she seduced him inside the elevator. Gibbs sleeping on the beach with Jenny straddling over him in her bikini waking him up to a hot passionate kiss on. Another video appears of Gibbs and Jenny's slow dance at McNeil's with Jenny wearing her low cut cocktail dress and blonde wig.

"I want that video burned." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Don't worry I have the dress and wig well hidden Jethro." Jenny laughs.

The final portion of the video is of their passionate reunion, when Gibbs returned from Stillwater. Gibbs breathlessly watches the emotion that was displayed on their faces before Jenny jumped into his arms, and then wrapping her legs around his waist as he passionately kissed her and slowly walks them over to the front door.

'Hello Again' begins to play, video from Memorial Day weekend of Gibbs and Jenny working on the boat and at the barbecue. Jenny's reaction to the Sleeping Cabin inside 'The Kelly'. Gibbs fouling off a ball during batting practice in Philadelphia when Jenny distracted him by revealing her cleavage over at the first base railing.

"It worked!" Gibbs groans.

"I know how to use my assets." Jenny giggles.

More video footage of Gibbs in his tuxedo and Jenny in her gown in the hotel lobby before they went to the President's Ball over at the Constitution Center. Candid moment at the official NCIS Bar of the two of them kissing over at their table after a long day at work. Another video of the two them in Gibbs' car at the traffic light near the Navy Yard, entrance a final kiss before going into work.

"Now every time I kiss you good bye or hello out front I have to look around now." Gibbs grumbles.

Video footage of Gibbs and Jenny kissing outside in front of her house, when they came back from Stillwater after Jack's heart attack. "That's what Abby was doing down the street." Jenny chuckles at the memory. Gibbs gets up and changes the disks. He returns to the couch and cuddles up with Jenny. Jenny hits the play button on the remote. "Let's see where else she has us on video." Jenny laughs.

'How Do I Live' begins as video montages of the events in Paris on their wedding day. The final video, 'Breathe' begins to play in the background, Abby has various video clips mixed in together from the events from over the past year, she's added a few new ones, of Gibbs and Jenny bickering as they got off the elevator in the hotel lobby in Hawaii, when Gibbs was going to surprise her with their over night sailboat cruise. The two make out sessions in the elevator. Gibbs grimaces when Jenny knees him in a sensitive area. Gibbs holding Jenny as they slept on the flight back from Honolulu to Washington. The final video footage is of Jenny running and jumping into Gibbs arms when he came back from Stillwater. The video fades out with a message from their dysfunctional family.

'With every lasting happiness and eternal love'

From 'The Gibblets'

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee

PS. It was all my idea Mommy and Daddy

;) Abby

Gibbs and Jenny burst out laughing on the couch. "Your idea with a little help from your brothers and sisters." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs grabs a hold of the TV and DVD player remotes and turns them off. He pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses, Gibbs slowly begins to unbutton Jenny's blouse. Jenny breathlessly breaks away from his kiss. "Just because we're back home doesn't mean that our honeymoon is over with." He smiles and begins to nuzzle his wife's face.

Jenny with her voice quivering with desire for him. "We should move this to the bedroom." "And our bedroom, not your icebox up in the loft." Jenny teases him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is on top of his wife passionately making love to her for the first time in their bedroom as her husband. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out and rubs her left knee against his butt as he slowly strokes against her.

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs pulls the covers over them, Jenny has her face pressed against his right shoulder sleeping. "It seems like yesterday that we made love for the first time on this bed." He smiles and strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps. "You don't know how many sleepless nights that I sat out front in my truck looking up at your bedroom window when I was married to Diane." "I wanted you." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. "Then you came back into my life as my boss and put up your no off the job rule." "You were a major tease in work with those low cut skirts and tight turtle neck sweaters." "There were so many sleepless nights that I wanted to charge up into your bedroom and make love to you senselessly." Gibbs growls in frustration. "It took an attempt on you're life to bring the both of us to our senses." He frowns at the memory of his bedside vigil in Jenny's hospital room in Los Angeles. "Here we are a year later not only are you my wife, but you're carrying my daughter inside of you." His voice cracks with emotion. Gibbs' hands go down to Jenny's belly where he tenderly rubs her stomach. "Its an unexpected gift that I was never expecting." He smiles with anticipation at being a Father again.

December 21st 2009

Jenny's Office

0630 Hours

Cassie walks into Jenny's office. "Director!" She calls out to Jenny. Cassie's attention is drawn over towards the bathroom as she hears Jenny having her morning sickness. "Cynthia!" Cassie calls out to her.

Cynthia rushes into the office. "Yes ma'am!" She nods up at her. Cynthia hears Jenny inside of the bathroom. "Right on time." Cynthia chuckles and runs off for the bathroom with Cassie following behind her. Cynthia grabs a washcloth and puts it under the faucet. "I believe you have about another two months of this." Cynthia playfully reminds her boss and turns on the cold water.

"Quit reminding me." Jenny hisses at her in protest. Another wave of nausea sends Jenny's head into the toilet bowl. Cynthia gets down on the floor and puts the cold washcloth on the back of Jenny's neck.

"Do you want me to get Doctor Mallard?" Cassie asks with concern.

"This will pass ma'am." "Could you get her a glass of water?" Cynthia smiles at her. Cassie grabs a glass, begins to fill the glass with cold water, and hands it to Cynthia.

At the conference table

Ten minutes later

"Oh my god, congratulations." Cassie smiles at Jenny.

"Your work load is going to increase, starting next week." Jenny informs her.

"I have no problem with that." Cassie nods at her.

"Good!" Jenny answers softly.

"So how far along are you?" Cassie curiously asks.

"Seven weeks!" Jenny smiles.

"Was it planned?" Cassie softly asks.

"No, didn't expect to get pregnant at my age." Jenny laughs with surprise.

Squad Room

0650 Hours

Gibbs walks out of the elevator and is immediately attacked by Abby just as soon as he steps off. "Morning Abs!" He chokes and nearly spills his coffee in the process.

"I take it that you saw your wedding present." Abby smiles and buries her face against his right shoulder.

"Yes we did!" Gibbs smiles at her.

Abby pulls away from him and notices that Jenny isn't with him. "Where's the Director?" Abby shrugs.

"Up in her office, she came in early." Gibbs grumbles and walks over towards his section with Abby following behind him.

"Welcome back boss." "How was the honeymoon?" Tony grins at him as Gibbs walks over to his desk.

Gibbs puts his coffee down on top of his desk. "We had a good time, wish it didn't end." Gibbs frowns, takes his coat off, and throws it on the bookshelf behind his desk.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Cynthia is walking Cassie over to the eye scanner. "My op should only run for an hour or so." Cassie comments dryly.

"The Director has no op's scheduled for this morning but she does have a conference call with the SecNav at 0900 Hours with Agent Gibbs." Cynthia advises her.

"I should be done by then." Cassie answers, and then spots Gibbs down in the Squad Room. "Speaking of which." She chuckles.

Cynthia turns and notices Gibbs talking with his team. "I better let him know that the Director was sick." Cynthia frowns.

"He has to be informed about her morning sickness." Cassie shrugs.

"Yes!" Cynthia sadly answers. "The Director didn't tell him about her pregnancy until their wedding night, she wanted to surprise him." "As over whelmed as he was about hearing the news on their wedding night about being a Father again, Gibbs was upset that the Director was going through her morning sickness with out him comforting her."

"She wanted to surprise him." Cassie smiles.

"Gibbs feels it's his job to look after her." "So from now on, I have to let him know when ever she has her morning sickness." "If he's in the building, I have to track him down also." Cynthia answers softly. "Gibbs may have his faults when it comes to an agent, but he's a good husband, the Director is lucky to have him."

"To be honest, I had no problems with him when I was an agent Cynthia." "But now that I'm an Assistant Director and have to clean up after his messes when I'm over seeing NCIS as Acting Director." Cassie rolls her eyes and groans, then approaches the eye scanner and scans herself to get inside of MTAC.

Squad Room

"So you ate real Italian food." Tony winks at Gibbs from his desk.

Before Gibbs can answer Tony, he notices Cynthia up on the balcony nodding down at him. "Hold that thought DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupts him and walks off for the stairs.

"What's with the boss man?" Tony shrugs and watches Gibbs walk up the stairs.

"Morning sickness Tony." Ziva sighs from over at her desk.

"I better go see how she's doing." Abby frowns and is about to walk off.

Ziva's voice stops her. "Abby, Jenny is busy, I would check back with her later on." Ziva suggests.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs approaches Cynthia. "When?" He asks.

"About twenty minutes ago." Cynthia frowns.

"I guess it was a good thing she came in early today or I would be cleaning up a mess in my car." Gibbs chuckles and walks off for the office. Cynthia shakes her head and begins to laugh.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk going over the current case files. Gibbs walks in, noting how pale his wife looks. "You look horrible." He grumbles and walks over to her.

"Well you did it to me." She hisses in protest and continues to read the case file. Gibbs leans over and kisses her good morning. Jenny groans out at the taste of the Jamaican Blend coffee inside of his mouth and deepens his kiss.

Gibbs breathlessly breaks away from his kiss. "Now that you've gotten your fix for the day." He smirks at her. Jenny playfully glares up at him. "By the way, I had a little help in your condition Jen, you were on top, when our child was conceived, so keep that in mind." He grins at her.

"That's it rub it in my face Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs tenderly touches Jenny's face. "Don't over do it today." He smiles at her.

"May not be helped." "I have a briefing with SecNav at 0900 hours in MTAC about my pregnancy." "I want you to be there."

"I have a lot of paper work that I need to catch up on." Gibbs nods at her.

"After wards I'll e-mail out a mass memo on the announcement of my pregnancy." Jenny answers softly.

"Lunch!" Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her.

"I can't!" "I have lunch scheduled with the SecNav and Cassie." Jenny answers dryly.

"I'll see what Fornell is up to." Gibbs shrugs.

"You need some male bonding Jethro." Jenny teases.

"I would rather be in bed with my wife." Gibbs smiles and leans down and kisses Jenny. Jenny deepens his kiss, her tongue probes the inside of his mouth. Gibbs groans out with sexual excitement at the feel of his wife's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

Jenny satisfied that she's gotten her husband aroused, breaks away from her kiss. "Now I have work to do Agent Gibbs." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs glares down at his wife for getting him aroused with her kiss. "How am I suppose to concentrate after that kiss." He growls in sexual frustration.

Jenny reaches over and touches his erection through his pants. "If you don't want Tony to see you, use my bathroom." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs groans out and pulls away from her. "Very funny Director!" He groans and walks out of her office.

"Whipped isn't even the word Mike." Jenny laughs.

MTAC

0900 Hours

Jenny and Gibbs are standing in front of the plasma screen, as the SecNav appears onscreen. "Good morning Director, Agent Gibbs how was you're honeymoon." He smiles down at them.

"Wonderful sir!" Jenny answers softly.

"You look a little tired." SecNav frowns down at her.

"That is one of the reasons why I wanted to speak with you this morning sir." Jenny answers dryly.

"You sick!" The SecNav prompts.

"No, I'm seven weeks pregnant." Jenny smiles at him.

"Congratulations Jenny and Jethro." SecNav smiles down at them.

"Thank you sir." Jenny nods up at him.

"Thank you sir." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"When are you due?" SecNav sheepishly asks.

"July!" Jenny smiles.

"I hope your not considering resigning Jenny."

"Not at all, I'm just going to cut back my hours, and give Cassie some more of my op's, she can handle them from her office in Dallas." "And I'll have a two month leave of absence for my pregnancy, starting in July."

"I'll lighten your over sea's schedule." SecNav smiles with relief.

"I was going to ask you that myself, maybe send Cassie instead." Gibbs sharply asks.

"I do need Jenny to go to the summit with Secretary Of Defense Gates, in Berlin, I believe that's in February." SecNav answers firmly.

"That shouldn't be a problem since it will be only for four days, it's the two week trips that may take its toll on me." Jenny sighs.

"Those aren't until June, and I'll send Assistant Director Yates on those trips." SecNav answers smoothly. "Is that all with the personal business?"

"Yes!" Jenny softly answers and glances over at Gibbs. "Jethro you can head back down to the Squad Room, SecNav and I have some things we need to discuss." Jenny nods over at him. Gibbs squeezes his wife's hand, turns, and walks up the ramp.

"I gather you reviewed the current case files.' SecNav inquires.

Gibbs before walking out of the room he turns and looks down at his wife as she's talking with the SecNav. "Welcome back Madame Director." He snorts and opens up the door and walks out on to the balcony.

Squad Room

Half an hour later

Tony is busy working at his desk, Ziva is standing in front of the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk filing a report, and McGee is mumbling at his computer as he's trying to track down an IP number. Gibbs walks into his section from a coffee run. He puts his coffee down on top of his desk, takes off his coat and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk, before sitting down at his desk, he picks up his desk phone and calls Fornell up.

FBI Headquarters

Fornell's Office

Fornell is reviewing a file at his desk, when his phone begins to ring. "Fornell!" He answers.

"Tobias!" Gibbs smiles.

"Yes Jethro!" Fornell answers smoothly.

"Doing anything for lunch." Gibbs curiously asks.

Over at Tony's desk, he spots Cassie returning from the Interrogation. "Ziva I'll be right back." He grins at her, gets up, and approaches Cassie. "Assistant Director Yates can I speak to you in the lounge for a minute."

"Sure!" Cassie smiles at him.

Inside the lounge

Tony and Cassie are sitting down at the table, Tony noting that their alone takes out his black betting pool book and opens it up. "I guess you've heard about the Director's condition by now." Tony smirks at her.

"Heard and saw everything this morning." Cassie groans in protest.

"Ah the joys of morning sickness." Tony chuckles.

"She had some colorful expletetives used at her husband." Cassie laughs.

"I have a baby pool, ten bucks, sex, weight, and date." Tony smiles at her.

"Boy, fourteen pounds, born on July 21st." Cassie answers softly and hands Tony a ten-dollar bill.

Squad Room

Ten minutes later

Tony returns to his seat and spots the mass e-mail memo on his incoming e-mails that Jenny had sent out announcing her pregnancy. He opens it up the e-mail and begins to read it. He glances over at Gibbs as he sits at his desk reading a report on the current case that there working on. "It's official now boss, the Director announced her pregnancy via a mass e-mail." Tony grins.

"I know DiNozzo, she told me she was going to do it after our briefing with the SecNav." Gibbs answers roughly.

At a bar

1215 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at a corner table having lunch together. Gibbs as usual has a steak well done with an extra serving of French fries. Fornell is eating a turkey club sandwich. "So what's the occasion Jethro?" Fornell chuckles at him, and then glances over at Gibbs' wedding ring. "Your a married, what can top that."

"I'm going to be a Father again." Gibbs smiles and takes a bite out of his steak.

Fornell looks at Gibbs for a moment in stunned silence. "Jenny's pregnant!" He asks with surprise.

"Seven weeks pregnant." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"When did you find out?" Fornell curiously asks.

"On our wedding night." "She's known about if for weeks and surprised me with it."

Fornell affectionately shoves his friend. "You're going to be a Father again." Fornell beams with excitement.

"It's been two weeks Tobias, and still don't believe it." Gibbs answers and shakes his head. "It's something I thought would never happen to me again."

"Specially at Jenny's age also." Fornell frowns.

"I'm going to be grilling her Doctor tomorrow, it's her first appointment with her OB|GYN." Gibbs answers sharply.

"So how does Jenny feel about it?" Fornell smiles.

"Right now, I'm getting cursed at." Gibbs laughs.

"Diane did the same thing to me, while she was carrying Emily." Fornell chuckles.

"Glad I never had kids with her." Gibbs grumbles.

"She really would of taken you to the cleaners then." Fornell cackles.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject from Diane and focus' it back on to Jenny. "When she's not cursing me out due to her morning sickness, she is ecstatic about carrying our child." Gibbs smiles.

"Of all people to be carrying your child also." Fornell answers softly.

"Tell me about it." "Ten years ago, I wanted it all with her, kids the house, hell even a dog, to go with my boat." "But then her five point plan got in the way of it." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"And here you are ten years later, married, a baby on the way, you have the house, the boat, and not the dog yet, not to mention Jenny by going through with her five point plan is now the Director of NCIS and now has it all." "All good things come to those who wait Jethro." "Congratulations." Fornell smiles and affectionately grabs Gibbs on the left shoulder.

Dulles International Airport

1300 Hours

Jenny and Cassie are in the backseat of Jenny's Towne Car going over last minute details before Cassie's flight to Dallas. "I'll brief you at 0830 hours your time tomorrow morning." Jenny smiles at her.

"I'll be on stand by." Cassie answers firmly and takes in how tired her boss looks from her over sea's honeymoon. "I guess the honeymoon is finally over." She frowns over at Jenny.

"One good thing about the honeymoon is we got to spend time with one another." Jenny answers softly.

"I guess with your busy schedules and the hours that the two of you put in, it's hard on your relationship." Cassie sadly answers.

"We knew what we were getting into, before we started seeing each other again Cassie, so it's the way it is."

"And you make it work." Cassie curiously asks.

"If you want something bad enough, you make it work." Jenny smiles.

Ten minutes later

Jenny is on her way back to the Navy Yard, when her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

FBI Headquarters

Inside the parking garage

"Jenny don't you look down at you're caller ID, you're just as bad as Jethro." Fornell chuckles.

"I gather Jethro told you the news at lunch." Jenny smiles.

"Yes he did, congratulations." Fornell smiles.

"Thank you!' Jenny answers softly.

"Do you want me to tell Diane?" Fornell smirks.

"If you gives you pleasure, and it pisses off Diane, go for it." Jenny laughs.

Autopsy

1400 Hours

Ducky and Palmer are sitting over at Ducky's desk reviewing medical records from a deceased Seaman. "Hum this is extremely frustrating." Ducky sighs.

"According to his medical records, Seaman Carlton had his appendix removed when he was sixteen." Palmer muses.

"Apparently this is not Seaman Carlton." Ducky sighs.

"I'll get started on the finger prints, maybe Abby can identify him." Palmer answers smoothly.

The doors to Autopsy open and the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels can heard against the floor. "Mr. Palmer, our lovely Director has graced herself with her presence." Ducky smiles and turns his chair around to face Jenny. Ducky takes in her pale appearance and frowns at her as Jenny approaches his desk. "You look awful." Duck chastises her.

"So I've been told Doctor." Jenny answers dryly.

"Congratulations Director Shepard, on your pregnancy." Palmer smiles at her.

"Thank you Palmer." Jenny smiles.

Outside of Autopsy

Abby sneaks over to the door. "I owe Cynthia a drink at the bar." She giggles.

Inside

The doors open, Palmer out of the corner of his eye spots Abby rushing into the room. "In coming!" He laughs.

Jenny just as she turns around, Abby attacks her in a warm affectionate embrace. "Abigail, let the poor woman breathe." Ducky laughs.

Abby reluctantly pulls away. "I can't help it, haven't seen her in two weeks." Abby smiles.

"We loved your wedding present Abby." "So creative." Jenny answers softly.

"I've seen bits and pieces of it, when I was over her place." Palmer nods over at Jenny.

"Thank you Director." Abby smiles, then begins to rub Jenny's belly. "How's the little Gibblet?" Abby curiously asks.

"Don't know until I see my Doctor tomorrow Abby."

Gibbs walks into the room and notices Abby touching his wife's belly. "Mauling my wife again Abs." Gibbs smirks at her and slowly approaches them.

"I haven't seen her yet Gibbs." Abby pouts and folds her arms.

"Agent Gibbs, congratulations." "I read Director Shepard's e-mail notification this morning on your upcoming arrival." Palmer smiles at him.

"Thank you Palmer." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I have to get back to my office." Jenny nods over at Gibbs and Ducky and walks off.

"I'll walk you to the elevator." Abby smiles and chases after Jenny.

Ducky waits for Jenny and Abby to walk out of the room. He frowns over at Jenny as she patiently waits over at the elevator with Abby at her pale condition. "She looks awful." Ducky mutters.

"SecNav already has her schedule lightened up a bit." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"Good because I would of went over her head and said something to him, as her Doctor." Ducky grumbles in protest. "Morning sickness any better."

"Getting worse!" Gibbs groans.

"If every thing goes to plan, it should only last for another month or so." Ducky answers sharply.

"I hope so." Gibbs frowns and sits on the corner of Ducky's desk. "I hate seeing her going through that Duck, and the thought that she was going through that alone for two weeks bothers me."

"She wasn't alone." Ducky smiles.

"Cynthia isn't with Jenny twenty-four hours a day." "Remember that photo I showed you in Paris on my cell phone." Gibbs nods at Ducky.

"Yes!" Ducky smiles.

Gibbs notices that Palmer is listening in on their conversation. "Palmer is there something that you need to be doing." He sharply asks him.

"Yes, I need to get the finger prints on our John Doe." Palmer frowns and walks away.

Ducky notes that Palmer is over at the examination table. "Yes the photo you took of Jenny out in the field." Ducky answers fondly.

"We had made love for most of the afternoon, after I took that photo, I cuddled up with her on the blanket and feel asleep." "When I woke up, Jenny was no where to be found." Gibbs frowns at the memory. "I found her in the woods a few feet from our picnic spot freshening up in a stream." "She said nature had called."

Ducky grabs a hold of Gibbs' wrist. "She wanted to surprise you Jethro." Ducky tenderly reassures his friend.

"The surprise wasn't worth Jenny going through that alone." Gibbs snaps and gets off the desk. "I was there for Shannon through out her pregnancy."

"Jethro, even though I've never met you're late beautiful wife, there's a vast difference between Jenny and Shannon." Ducky muses.

"Independence streak." Gibbs mutters.

"Remember after Jenny came home back to the states after she got shot in the Czech Republic." "Jenny fought with you when you tried to look after her." Ducky chuckles.

"And when I took care of her when she had the flu that time before Thanksgiving." Gibbs laughs at the memory.

"You may need to back off of Jenny and not be an over protective Father to be." Ducky suggests.

"That's never going to happen." "For the next seven months, I'm going to be up her ass whether she likes it or not." Gibbs growls and walks off.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Ziva walks over to Gibbs as he's putting his coat on. "Did you like my wedding gift?" Ziva smiles at him.

"I didn't see your gift with the others on the hallway sideboard table." Gibbs shrugs.

"I put it on top of your workbench." Ziva answers softly.

"That's probably the reason why I didn't see it." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Didn't get that far." Ziva laughs.

"No, I was still on my honeymoon." Gibbs chuckles, then notices his wife standing in the entrance of his section. "Good night Ziva." He smiles, then turns off the light on his desk and slowly walks over to Jenny.

"Good night Gibbs, Good night Director." Ziva smiles at them.

"Good night Ziva." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs takes Jenny's briefcase from her and they begin to walk off for the elevator.

Tony and McGee return from the lounge. "Where's Gibbs?" Tony shrugs and sits at his desk. Ziva points at the direction of the elevator. Tony leans over and notices Gibbs and Jenny getting inside of the elevator. "Good, Jenny looks exhausted." Tony smiles.

Palmer approaches Tony's desk. "You wanted to see me." Palmer smiles at him.

"New pool!" Tony grins.

"I gather it's about the Director's pregnancy." Palmer curiously asks.

"You got it." "Sex, weight, date." "Five ten bucks." Tony smirks at him.

"Boy, seven pounds, July 28th." Palmer answers and hands Tony ten dollars. "I have a good feeling about this one." Palmer grins over at Tony. "What did Doctor Mallard say?"

"Twins!" Tony smiles.

"Twins!" Palmer answers with surprise.

"It's common for women to have twins in their forties Jimmy and Tony." Ziva comments dryly.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his workbench unwrapping Ziva's wedding present. He finds a digital picture frame. Screen grabs from Abby's video montage appear including the photo he took of Jenny on his cell phone from their picnic. "That's still my favorite photo." He smiles at the memory. "Expected Mother to be." He whispers and picks up his cell phone

Ziva's Bedroom

Tony and Ziva are in bed cuddling. "Give me five minutes." Tony winks at her.

"Try fifteen Tony, I was on top." Ziva smirks at him.

"Five and when I'm right, I'll be on top." He grins at her.

Ziva's cell phone begins to ring, she leans over and picks up her phone off of the nightstand. "David!" She answers.

"Thank you!" Gibbs smiles.

"You're welcome1" Ziva answers softly.

"I see you got some help from Abby." Gibbs chuckles.

"Yes, and she helped me out with the photo you requested." "Her photo programs are better than mine." Ziva shrugs.

"I'm really touched by it." Gibbs smiles.

"Pretty soon you can add you're baby's photo."

"My daughter's photo." Gibbs corrects her.

"You don't want a son." Ziva asks with surprise.

"Son would be nice, hunting, fishing, baseball games, and not to mention I can pass down the Gibbs' male tradition of woodworking with hand tools." "But my heart is set on a little girl Ziva."

"You really want a mini Jenny running around with her temper." Ziva giggles.

"She many not have her Mom's temper." Gibbs snorts.

"I doubt it." Ziva laughs, and then remembers. "Keep in mind you have a temper as well."

"That's it rub it in." Gibbs growls.

"Where is the expected Mother at?" Ziva curiously asks.

"In her study working on case files." Gibbs answers smoothly. "This is our normal routine at night, I come down here, she goes into her study."

"The case files should keep her busy, what are you doing." Ziva smiles.

"Trying to keep my mind off of not going in there and ravishing her." Gibbs groans.

"Didn't you get enough of that on your honeymoon." Ziva laughs.

"I never get enough of her." Gibbs smirks.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something to keep your mind busy Gibbs." Ziva giggles.

"I'll try!" Gibbs mutters in protest. "I'll see you at 0700 hours tomorrow."

"Night Gibbs!" Ziva smiles and hangs up.

"What did Gibbs want?" Tony shrugs.

Ziva goes into Tony's arms and begins to rub the hair on his chest. "To thank me for my wedding present." Ziva smiles.

""I don't think anybody could top the present that Jenny gave him." Tony answers softly.

Ziva pulls the sheet back and notices that her lover hasn't recovered yet. "Five minutes Tony." She smirks at him.

Tony glances down at his lower anatomy in frustration. "That's never happened to me before." He whines in protest.

"I told you fifteen minutes." Ziva laughs.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Tony curiously asks.

"Foreplay Tony!" Ziva purrs and begins to kiss his chest.

The Garage

2200 Hours

Gibbs bored with working on the toy airplanes on his worktable, gets up and walks over to his workbench. "I keep working on them, Dad won't have anything to do when he comes over on the 23rd." He groans in boredom. "I need some kind of project to keep me busy until spring." He ponders and sits down on his stool. His attention is drawn to an old wood working furniture book that he used to build Kelly's bedroom set. Gibbs leans up, grabs the book from the shelf, and opens the book. He thumbs through the pages and comes across the baby furniture section of the book. "I'm going to build the furniture for my daughter's nursery." He smiles with pride.

Jenny's Bedroom

0000 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed with Jenny and cuddles up from behind her as she sleeps on her right side. Jenny groans in protest as he pulls her body against his. "Sh, go back to sleep." Gibbs whispers in her ear. Under the covers, Gibbs' hands venture down to Jenny's belly. He smiles in anticipation, tomorrow Jenny has her first Doctor's appointment with her OB|GYN. "Few more weeks and I'll get to see my little girl on the sonogram."

Office of Doctor James Norton OBGYN

1115 Hours

Jenny is lying on the table getting examined by Doctor Norton. Gibbs holds on to his wife's hand as she tries to keep her mind busy as the Doctors hands are up inside of her. Norton pulls away from her and smiles up at her. "So far everything is going well." He nods up at them, walks over to the sink, and washes his hands. "I would recommend a c-section delivery to be safe."

"Beats going through child birth." Jenny laughs.

Norton grabs a paper towel and dries off his hands. "Are their any questions?" He softly asks.

Gibbs and Jenny look at one another. "The morning sickness." They both answer at the same time.

"That's the norm, I'm afraid for most pregnancies." "Hopefully by the end of your first trimester it should resolve itself." Norton reassures her.

"It always comes it the worst possible time." Jenny sighs.

"It usually does." Norton chuckles.

"She always tired also." Gibbs frowns.

"Jethro!" Jenny chastises him.

"That's to be expected, and Director Shepard you need to slow down." Norton warns her.

Jenny glares up at her husband. "I have an Assistant Director now, and starting next week my schedule will be lightened up." She angrily reminds him.

"If you have to, take a few naps a day in your office." Norton suggests.

"Is there any risks with this pregnancy." Gibbs asks with concern on his face.

"I don't see any reasons to be concerned Agent Gibbs, your wife is healthy, and is in excellent physical shape for a woman of her age, I don't see twenty year old women who aren't in better shape than your wife." Norton smiles over at Jenny. "Right diet, sleep, exercise, and your wife should have a healthy normal pregnancy."

"Sex!" Gibbs says with a grin on his face. Jenny rolls her eyes at him in exasperation.

Norton takes in Jenny's mortified look on her face and begins to laugh. "I don't see why the two of you should be holding back, barring complications." He reassures them.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's hand up to his face. "It didn't hurt to ask." He smirks and kisses her hand.

"I recommended sonograms for weeks nine, twenty and thirty-three." Norton comments smoothly.

"When should I see my daughter on the sonogram?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Week twenty, she should be fully developed by then, unless your wife has complications with her pregnancy I might recommend an earlier sonogram." Norton answers firmly.

"Jethro I might be carrying a son." Jenny smiles at him.

"It's a little girl." Gibbs answers and tenderly kisses his wife on the mouth.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1200 Hours

In bed cuddling after making love, Jenny playfully grabs on to her husband's chin. "You had to get the sex question in." She chastises him.

"It's one of the things we do well together as partners." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Tell me about it, it's the reason why I'm seven weeks pregnant." Jenny yawns and buries her face up against his left shoulder.

Gibbs strokes his wife's hair as she slowly drifts off to sleep. "Keep in mind you were on top when our daughter was conceived." Gibbs laughs.

Half an hour later

Jenny blinks her eyes open and notices the time on the nightstand next to the bed. "Twelve-thirty!' She mouths and is about to get up when Gibbs pulls her down into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere." He smiles at her.

Jenny pulls out of his arms. "We're going to be late getting back to Headquarters." She hisses in protest and gets out of bed.

Gibbs smirks over at his wife's butt as she walks off for the bathroom. "We won't be late." He grins and gets out of bed.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

At the bottom of the stairs, Gibbs affectionately kisses Jenny before she heads up to her office. "I'll see you at 1800 hours." He smiles and walks away.

Over in the bullpen his team is busy working at their desks. Ziva smiles over at Gibbs as he walks back into his section. "How's the baby?" She softly asks.

"Fine, Jenny will have her first sonogram in a few weeks." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks over to his desk.

"Did the Doctor say what sex the baby was?" Tony shrugs.

"To early yet DiNozzo, we'll have to wait until week twenty, that's when Jenny gets her second sonogram." Gibbs answers roughly and takes his coat off.

Jenny's House

Second Floor Spare Bedroom

2000 Hours

Gibbs is looking around the room getting ideas for the nursery. Jenny pops her head through the doorway. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Jenny smiles at him. Noting that her husband is intensively studying the room. "What are you up to?" She curiously asks.

"Nursery ideas." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny steps into the room and walks over to her husband. "We're on the third floor Jethro." Jenny sighs at him.

"If you think I'm going to be walking up and down the stairs during feeding times, your mistaken, plus I don't want you going up and down two flights of stairs in your late pregnant months." Gibbs answers sharply.

"There are two rooms on this floor, the guest room and my parents old bedroom."

"Which isn't being used." Gibbs comments roughly.

Jenny taking in the determined look on her husband's face gives in a little. "Can I think about it?" She asks with a frown on her face.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles at her. "Carson spent the night in here."

"And you the night that Diane threw you out of your house." Jenny laughs.

"I preferred the third night I slept here." Gibbs mischievously smirks at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Morrow gave us Friday and the weekend off after Marseilles."

"First night we spent it here, the second night, was spent mostly in your basement." Jenny smiles.

"My boat got a good work out that night." Gibbs grins.

"Under the influence of bourbon." Jenny sighs at him. "I'm going to take a bubble bath."

"Need any help with your back?" Gibbs playfully asks.

"No I want to be alone." Jenny smiles and walks out of the room.

Gibbs sits on the bed and flashes back to their first kiss. "You must have taken a bath that night, just from the smell of you alone I should of rolled on top of you and taken no for an answer that night." He groans and flashes back.

September 30th 1996

Jenny's House

Spare Bedroom

0205 Hours

Jenny is trying to get Gibbs into bed. He staggers over to the bed and brings Jenny on top of him. "It's a good thing your in sweats, your already set for bed." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs is busy concentrating on his partner's chest that is in full view of his eyes. "Want to tuck me in." He playfully asks.

"You can tuck yourself in." Jenny sighs at him and shoves Gibbs down on to the bed.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him. "You're no fun Jen." Gibbs grins at her.

"Then get your wife to tuck you in." Jenny hisses at him.

"My wife doesn't smell as good as you do." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Jethro stop-" Gibbs pulls Jenny's face over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny stunned at his kiss, instantly gives in. Gibbs deepens his kiss, his tongue parts Jenny's lips and enters her mouth. Jenny groans out with pleasure as his tongue probes the inside of her mouth. Gibbs' hands travel down the length of her back, his hands slowly glide over her butt.

Jenny quickly comes to her senses and breaks away from his kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this." She breathlessly protests.

Gibbs ignoring her protest begins to ravish her neck. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't." He answers and continues his assault on her neck.

Jenny begins to quiver at the feel of his mouth on her neck. "I'll give you three." She sighs and gets off of the bed. "Your married, you're my partner, and you're also my boss." She bitterly reminds him.

"You came up with three." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration. His erection begins to throb up against his sweatpants.

"Yes!" "And I'll add a fourth one in, I don't want to have any regrets in the morning." Jenny frowns and walks out of the bedroom.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans out. He stumbles out of bed, staggers out into the hallway, and goes inside the bathroom. 'Now I need a cold shower."

Inside the shower

Five minutes later

After achieving his release, Gibbs lets the cold water wash over his body, the last time that a woman had him sexually aroused by sheer body contact, was his first wife Shannon. "So close!" He growls in frustration.

Present Time

"Took me awhile but I weakened your defenses Jen." Gibbs smirks.

Outside

2100 Hours

Gibbs is retrieving a large manila envelope that he left inside his car. He gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him. His attention is drawn to the light over at Jenny's bedroom window. "Wonder what bath oil you used tonight." He grins with anticipation.

Jenny's Bedroom

Jenny walks into her bedroom wearing a white Terry Cloth robe. She sits down at her vanity and begins to comb her hair. She looks into the mirror and flashes back.

Outside, Gibbs is leaning up against the hood of his car. "You took a bubble bath that first night we made love in your bedroom." He grins and flashes back

August 14th 1997

NCIS Headquarters

Director Tom Morrow's Office

1500 Hours

Director Tom Morrow is sitting at the conference table with Gibbs and Jenny reviewing their stake out in Marseille. "I hate wasting my best agent's time and resources." Morrow groans in protest.

"After we get some of the photos developed and enhanced we might be able to see something." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Second night I think I might have something on the photos" Jenny nods over at Morrow.

"Good!" "The two of you look tired, I'm giving you tomorrow off, Agent Shepard why don't you head on home now, and get some rest." Morrow smiles at her.

"Thank you sir." Jenny answers softly, gets up from her chair and walks out of the office.

"Your training is paying off Jethro." Morrow smiles and gets up from his chair.

"She picks everything up so fast." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And I remembered you protested a little when I paired you with a female trainee." Morrow chuckles.

"Her training would have gone a little bit smoother if it wasn't for the attitude and for the mouth." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You're a chauvinist and Jenny just puts you in you're place Jethro." Morrow laughs.

"That she does." Gibbs sighs and begins to laugh.

"I'm waiting for Agent Fornell, he needs to go over a few things with us." Morrow comments sharply.

"He'll rub in his engagement to Diane again." Gibbs mutters.

Gibbs' Conference Room

In between floors, Fornell is teasing Gibbs about his engagement to Diane. "Maybe I might have better luck." Fornell smirks.

"Hell will freeze over Tobias." Gibbs laughs.

"She still says you were cheating on her with Jenny." Fornell mutters.

"I don't cheat Tobias." Gibbs frowns.

"I didn't see Jenny in the Squad room." Fornell shrugs.

"Morrow sent her home, we just came back from Marseilles, France on an op." "Worst heat wave in France, we were stuck up in an attic surveying a Lebanese Trawler." "With no air." Gibbs groans.

"So how many pounds did you lose?" Fornell laughs.

'Ten!" Gibbs chuckles.

Fornell's cell phone begins to ring. "I bet that's Diane." Fornell smiles.

"Better you than me." Gibbs smirks and flips the switch over to the elevator.

"At least I have somebody to come home to at night Jethro." Fornell growls and answers his phone. "Fornell!" Fornell smiles and acknowledges Diane on the phone. "Hi Diane!"

The elevator door opens; Fornell steps out and walks over towards the stairs. Gibbs rolls his eyes at him in annoyance, then remembers he does have a place to go after he gets off from work. "I do now Tobias, and unlike Diane, Jen knows how to make love to me." He smiles and walks out of the elevator and over to his section. Chris Pacci and Stan Burley are busy working at their desks.

"The Probie gets to go home for the day and you have to stay, what gives." Pacci shrugs.

"I don't question orders." Gibbs growls at him. "By the way, Shepard is no longer a Probationary Status Agent, the Probie title goes to Burley." Gibbs smirks.

"I heard you calling her Probie last week." Pacci grins over at Gibbs.

"You remember Mike Franks." Gibbs nods at Pacci.

"Yeah!" Pacci answers.

"I was a Senior Field Agent on his team four years later, and he still called me Probie." Gibbs grunts.

"So you're point is." Pacci sheepishly answers.

"Shepard will always be my Probie." "One of these days you will find a special one that sticks out." Gibbs smiles and sits down in his chair.

Ducky walks over and approaches Gibbs' desk. "Welcome back Jethro." He smiles at him.

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

Ducky glances over at Jenny's desk and notices that her light is turned off. "Did Jenny go home for the day?" Ducky curiously asks.

"The Director sent her home for the day." Gibbs answers and then remembers that the both of them will have a three-day weekend to recover from their trip. "Pacci you're in charge tomorrow, the Director has given me and Shepard the day off to rest from our trip."

"I was hoping Shepard would come in." Pacci grins.

"Give it up Chris." Gibbs laughs

"How was Marseilles?" Ducky smiles.

"Hot!" Gibbs groans.

"Usually is this time of the year." Ducky muses and shakes his head. "Do you want to get a drink after work?"

"I'm going home to work on my boat." Gibbs answers roughly.

"You need to get out into the world Jethro, you've been single for four months." Ducky chastises him and walks off.

"Not anymore!" Gibbs grins.

2000 Hours

Gibbs picks up his desk phone and calls Jenny's cell phone number, when she doesn't pick up he calls her house number.

Jenny's Bathroom

Jenny is relaxing inside her bathtub taking a bubble bath. "I plan on sleeping in tomorrow." She sighs

Squad Room

"Damn woman!" Gibbs growls impatiently and hangs up.

Pacci raises an eyebrow at him from his desk. "Problem Gibbs!" He curiously asks.

"Not for long Pacci." Gibbs smirks and grabs his gun and badge from his desk drawer. "I'll see you at 0700 Hours on Monday morning." Gibbs smiles and walks off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

Ten minutes later

Gibbs gets out of his truck and looks up at the light over at Jenny's bedroom window. "You should be well rested up from our flight from London." He smirks and walks across the street.

Jenny's Bedroom

Jenny is sitting at her vanity combing her wet hair. She spots Gibbs in the reflection of her mirror. "I didn't invite you over Jethro." She teases him.

"I invited myself over." Gibbs smirks and walks over to her from behind. "You smell good." He smiles.

"I just took a bubble bath." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs begins to rub the back of her shoulders with his strong calloused hands. She begins to tremble with desire for him. Gibbs leans over and kisses the back of her neck. "This isn't happening to me." Jenny's voice quivers as he nips along her right ear. Jenny's phone begins to ring. She gets up from her vanity, walks over to her nightstand, and picks up her cordless phone. "Shepard!" She answers and walks over to the window. She pulls the phone away from her ear. "I'll get rid of her." Jenny nods over at him. Gibbs approaches Jenny's bed and begins to undress as Jenny continues with her phone call. "Lois, could I call you back tomorrow, I'm exhausted, I just came back from France, and I was about to settle into one of my books before I went to bed." Jenny pauses and waits for Lois to answer. "It was a long bumpy flight." Jenny answers dryly. Gibbs naked walks up from behind her and begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck. "Talk to you tomorrow, good night Lois." Jenny smiles and hangs up. She turns and notices that her lover is naked in front of her. You didn't waste any time."

"It gave me something to do while you were yapping on the phone." He smirks and pulls the sash to Jenny's robe. Gibbs pulls Jenny's robe from her shoulders and drops her robe to the floor. They stare at one another. Gibbs hands feel Jenny's breasts up. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to make love to you in your bed." He says with longing in his voice.

"And you have no idea, on how long I've dreamed about you making love with you in my bed." Jenny whispers and leans up and kisses him on the mouth, as she deepens her kiss, Jenny tosses her phone off to the side. They are exchanging deep hot sensuous kisses. Gibbs guides them over to the bed where they drop back wards on to the bed. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and begins to kiss his neck and shoulder. Gibbs lies back as Jenny descends lower, her mouth and tongue work her way down to his chest. Gibbs cries out as her tongue circles around his right nipple. She slowly and methodically works her way over to his left nipple.

"Jenny what are you doing to me?" Gibbs trembles with desire for her.

Jenny reaches up and touches his face. "Lie back, and you'll find out Jethro." She smiles at him. Gibbs lies back on the bed, Jenny slowly kisses his stomach. She nibbles her way over to his right hip. Gibbs takes in a deep breath and begins to tense up as Jenny's hands touch his harden length. "Jethro relax." She reassures him and begins to stroke on his straining shaft.

"That's easy for you to say." Gibbs groans.

"Obviously you haven't had a pleasant experience with this yet." Jenny curiously asks.

"No, maybe because they were forced into it."

"I'm not forced into it, close your eyes and relax." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs closes his eyes; his breathing slows down and suddenly begins to relax. Jenny slowly runs her tongue at the base of his shaft. Gibbs moans out with pleasure as she moves her tongue up and down his harden length. Her tongue circles at the tip of his shaft. "Damn it Jen!" Gibbs cries out with pleasure as her mouth and tongue move back down the other side of his throbbing length. Jenny teases her lover as she begins her mastery of him. Gibbs lies on the bed beside himself with pleasure. "I hope she doesn't drag this out." He groans inwardly to himself. Jenny tentatively begins to take him into her mouth. She begins to suck on him, moving her mouth up and down the length of his shaft. She places her hand at the base of his length. "Oh god!" He cries out. For fifteen torturous minutes, Jenny orally teases her lover. Gibbs beside himself arches his hips off of the mattress and thrusts up against his lover's mouth. Jenny takes him deeper inside of her mouth. Gibbs battle weary climaxes inside of his lover's mouth. Gibbs screams out Jenny's name as his release shudders through him.

Jenny rests her chin on his stomach watching Gibbs come down from his orgasm. "I stand correct, you haven't had a good experience with this." Jenny teases him.

"Did you have to drag it out?" Gibbs pants.

"I get off in dragging it out." Jenny laughs and takes in her lovers flushed facial expression. "With you even more." She purrs and begins to kiss his inner right thigh.

Gibbs flinches as he feels her nipping along his inner thigh. "What's that for?" He growls in protest.

"Don't worry I'm sure in a few minutes, you will be repaying the favor." Jenny answers sensuously and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"You don't want to kiss me, after I've had my mouth-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts her. "No I don't!"

'I thought so." Jenny smirks at him and walks out of the bedroom.

Gibbs glances down at his lower anatomy. "Damn it!" He groans in pleasure.

Five minutes later

Jenny is lying on her back rubbing her lovers hair as he masters her breasts with his mouth and tongue. His tongue circles around her left breast. "Jethro don't tease me." She purrs.

Gibbs glances up at Jenny and makes eye contact with her. "You sure you want me to do this?" He tenderly asks.

"I've been waiting impatiently since Tuesday night." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs slowly descends down to his lover's stomach nipping away. Jenny continues to rub his hair as he kisses her along her left hip and down to her inner thigh. Slowly he teases her, drawing close to her arousal and backing off by nipping along her inner thigh. Jenny impatiently wraps her legs around his shoulders. "You dragged it out on me I'm repaying the favor woman." Gibbs smirks up at her.

"You were getting something out of it when I was dragging it out." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"Patients!" He growls at her.

Jenny is about to answer him when she moans out with pleasure as his tongue begins to explore in between her legs. Jenny arches her hips up to him as his tongue finds her centre. "Yes!" She screams out as her orgasm explodes through her. Gibbs getting off with Jenny's screams of pleasure slows down the pace with his mouth in tongue. She arches against his mouth as he probes his tongue deeper inside of her. "Jethro don't stop!" She screams out.

Fifteen minutes later

Jenny in full orgasm squirms against her lover's mouth. Gibbs getting aroused and having his needs to be fulfilled pulls away. Jenny slumps backwards on the bed panting with exhaustion. "You were wonderful." She smiles between breaths.

Gibbs rests his chin on her stomach with a satisfied grin on his face. "I never thought you could scream that loud." He smirks in triumph.

"Neither did I." Jenny whispers softly. Gibbs ventures down to Jenny's right inner thigh and bites down. "Ow you bastard."

"Paybacks!" He snorts and gets out of bed. "You have exactly five minutes to recover." He warns her and walks out of the bedroom.

"Five minutes!" Jenny snaps in disbelief glares over at the direction of the doorway.

Five minutes later

Gibbs on his back pulls Jenny's hips on top of him, he penetrates deep inside of her. "The first time in your bed, I want you on top of me." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny slowly begins to move her hips against him. Gibbs leans his body up. He changes the angle of his hips as she moves against him. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out with pleasure.

Ten minutes later

"I'm almost there." Gibbs moans out.

"Damn it Jethro." Jenny screams out with pleasure.

"Now!" He groans out. Frantically they move their bodies against one another trying to achieve their release at the same time.

"Yes!" Jenny cries out as he thrusts his hips up against her. In unison they climaxed together, their bodies convulse into a chain of spasms. Jenny slumps down on top of Gibbs chest exhausted from their lovemaking.

Gibbs completely out of it looks down at his lover. "Woman, it's our first time, and you already have me worn out." He groans in protest.

Jenny raises her head off of his chest and glares up at him. "I wore you out, it's the other way around pal." She hisses and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs mutters.

"To shut the lights off, I hate waking up with the lights on." Jenny answers and turns off the light switch by the doorway.

"It gives me something to look at." Gibbs smirks.

"You've seen enough for one night." Jenny laughs and returns to bed.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "I can't get enough." He smiles and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against his chest. "I take it you want to go to sleep." He asks and pulls the covers over them.

"Yes!" Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Gibbs watches his lover fall asleep in his arms. "I could get use to this." He says to himself inwardly. Gibbs glances around Jenny's dark bedroom. "I could lose myself in you in this bedroom, there isn't any memories of my wife in here with out me feeling guilty about what I feel about you when you make love to me." Gibbs content closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Jenny's Kitchen

0200 Hours

Gibbs walks in, wearing his boxers finds Jenny sitting at the table wearing his t-shirt eating a bowl of cereal. "I hate waking up alone." He groans in protest.

"Want me to wake you up the next time?" Jenny asks in between bites of her Corn Flakes.

"You wouldn't have made it down to the kitchen Jen." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny gets up from the table. "That's why I didn't wake you up, I wanted food not sex." She sighs, picks up her bowl from the table, walks over to the sink, and turns on the water to rinse out her bowl.

Gibbs approaches her from behind and begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck. Jenny moans out with pleasure as he works his way up to her earlobe. "You look good in my t-shirt." He whispers in her ear. Gibbs reaches over and shuts off the water, he pushes his weight up against Jenny from behind trapping her up against the sink. "But you look better with it off." Gibbs mischievously grins at her. He begins to ravish the back of her neck. His hands venture under his t-shirt and down in between his lovers legs.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out as his fingers stroke on her arousal. "Quit teasing me." She begs him.

"Then turn around." Gibbs laughs and gets his weight off of her from behind. Jenny turns and captures his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Gibbs enslaved by his lovers kiss backs her up against the sink. Savagely they kiss one another. Gibbs gets his full weight up against Jenny as he deepens her kiss.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss, when Gibbs is about to put her on top of the sink. "Jethro not here!" Jenny breathlessly protests.

"You better find a place and fast." He growls in frustration.

Out in the hallway

Jenny is about to lead her lover up the stairs. Gibbs wild with need, grabs a hold of her and kisses Jenny on the mouth. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses, Gibbs backs Jenny up against the wall and pulls his t-shirt over her head, his mouth ravishes her neck and shoulders and slowly he descends down to her chest. "You're making me crazy." Jenny moans out as his tongue circles are her harden peak.

Gibbs steps out of his boxers and kicks them off to the side. "You should of thought of that when you left me in bed alone." "Jethro's rules, rule number one, never keeping a horny marine waiting." He groans in frustration and picks Jenny up.

Jenny straddles her legs around his waist. "I didn't know you had a second set of rules." Jenny purrs.

"Off the job rules for my partner." He smirks.

"Off the-" Jenny screams out with pleasure as he enters her with a deep driving thrust. Aggressively they make love to one another against the wall. To stifle an on coming cry, Jenny bites down on his neck.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans out.

For ten minutes, the lovers make love against the wall. Their bodies collide in perfect rhythm with each rhythmic push. Jenny digs her nails into his back as Gibbs delves deeper inside of her. Fast and frantic they moved against each other in hot, wet, abandonment. Gibbs at the peak of his passion makes eye contact with his lover, with a final thrust his body shudders in an explosive climax. Jenny buries her face against his right shoulder and begins to tremble. Gibbs exhausted rubs Jenny's back to bring her down from her orgasm. "Can you stand?" He asks between breaths.

Jenny looks up at him. "Barely!" She whispers.

Gibbs gently puts Jenny down on to her feet. "I usually can hold off longer than that." Gibbs marvels at the affect that Jenny has on him.

"I usually don't give in like that either." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs grabs his boxers and t-shirt off from the floor and puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "Want to spend the day in bed together tomorrow?" He smiles at her and starts them up the stairs.

"My house keeper will hear us?" Jenny sighs.

"My place then." He grins.

"I get to see how your boat is coming along." Jenny answers softly.

"Not very far of late." Gibbs groans.

Jenny's Bedroom

0800 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find Jenny watching over him. "Good morning sleepy head." She purrs and leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs stretches in bed. "What time is it?" He yawns.

"Eight o'clock!" Jenny answers softly and takes in his peaceful expression. "What are you thinking?" She smiles.

"I haven't slept this long in about six years."

"Did the ex-wives hog the covers?" Jenny snickers and gets out of bed. Gibbs watches Jenny get into her robe, he flashes back to the last morning he woke up in bed with Shannon before going off to Kuwait. Jenny turns and takes in his lost facial expression. "Jethro are you ok?" She tenderly asks.

"Fine!" He smiles and gets out of bed.

"I'm going to get my shower first."

"Why can't we get one together?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Because Noemi will hear us." Jenny sighs and walks out of the room.

"You mean she'll hear you, not me." He smirks.

Gibbs' Basement

2200 Hours

After a movie, Gibbs and Jenny are having a late dinner over at his workbench, Gibbs' usual take out favorite Chinese. "I told you that movie theatre would still be showing movies from June." Gibbs comments smoothly.

Jenny begins to unwrap her chopsticks. "You only went, because it was a shoot em up movie with a lot of violence in it." Jenny chuckles.

"You went for Nicolas Cage." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Yes I have a weakness for him Jethro, like you do for red heads." Jenny sighs at him, and then begins to open up her pint of Beef and Broccoli.

"Only red head I have a weakness for at the moment, is you Jen." Gibbs smiles, he opens up Jenny's bottle of beer and hands it over to her.

2330 Hours

Gibbs turns on the radio for some mood music. Jenny is standing over at the boat looking over at the hull. "Want to help me with it." He curiously asks.

"You got to be kidding." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs grabs a bottle of bourbon and pours the bottle into a coffee mug and an old mason jar. "I'm serious!" He answers roughly and walks over to Jenny carrying the bottle of bourbon and their two drinks.

Jenny takes the coffee mug from him. "I've never held a hand tool in my hands in my life." Jenny answers and takes a healthy sip of bourbon from her cup.

Gibbs puts the bottle of bourbon and the mason jar down inside the hull of the boat. "It's not that hard Jen." Gibbs snorts and grabs a block of wood and wraps some sand paper around it.

"With my manicured hands." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs hands Jenny the block of wood with the sandpaper on it. With his hand on top of Jenny's, Gibbs positions her hand on the hull of the boat. "Go with the grain." He whispers in her ear and presses his body against hers.

Several minutes later with Jenny getting the hang of sanding his boat. Gibbs backs away from her, picks up his mason jar from inside the hull, and takes a sip of his drink. "What will you teach me next boss." Jenny teases him.

"I don't teach, you observe." He playfully growls at her.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is inside the hull gluing some dow pins at the bottom of the hull. He smiles over at Jenny as she begins to sand the other side of the boat. "I told you, you would get the hang of it." He grins at her.

"You said the same thing about bourbon." Jenny laughs and picks up her coffee mug and takes a sip of her drink.

"I couldn't get my wives to drink it." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny picks up the bottle from inside of the hull and pours herself another drink. "They couldn't acquire a taste for it." She giggles.

"No!" Gibbs snorts and jumps out of the hull. He picks up his empty mason jar and hands the jar over to Jenny so that she can pour him a drink.

0100 Hours

With an empty bottle of bourbon inside of the hull of the boat. Gibbs and Jenny are trying to work on his boat. Jenny drunk drops the sandpaper block on the floor. "I give up." She giggles and staggers over to her lover. "I'm going to be hung over tomorrow."

"Does this mean I get to take care of you." He mischievously grins.

'That's if I can get my head out of the toilet." Jenny groans and buries her face up against his chest.

On the radio, 'How Do I Live' by LeAnn Rimes begins to play in the background. Gibbs' attention goes over to the radio. "That's the song from the movie." Gibbs comments smoothly

Jenny pulls her face from his chest and begins to listen to the song. "Yes it was." "Surprised you remembered." She answers softly.

"I liked the song, so I remembered it." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny's face up. He leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "Care to dance?" He shrugs.

"In the middle of you're basement." Jenny giggles at him. Gibbs pulls Jenny's body close to him and begins to slow dance with her. Jenny caught up in the moment buries her face against his shoulder.

As the song ends Jenny looks up into her lover's intense blue eyes, he leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. The taste of the bourbon inside of Gibbs' mouth is making her crazy. Gibbs groans out as her tongue probes inside of his mouth. He begins to pull her blouse from her waistline. He unbuttons her blouse dropping it to the floor. "I've never made love to a woman inside of my boat yet." He growls in between kisses. His hands unfasten her bra from behind.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Jenny moans out as his calloused hands feel up her breasts.

Five Minutes Later

With their clothing shed, they stumble up against the outside of the boat, Gibbs presses Jenny's body from behind, she clutches on to the hull of the boat as he enters he from behind. Jenny moans out with pleasure as he aggressively thrusts behind her. His hands grab on to the back of Jenny's hips as his hot flesh plunges deep inside of her. Jenny clutches on to the hull of the boat her body matches his aggressive strokes. "Yes!" She cries out.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs with a final thrust him and Jenny tumble inside of his boat. Exhausted he slumps on top of Jenny from behind. "You with me." He whispers in the back of her ear.

"Hell no!" Jenny pants.

"You'll get even with me, when you recover." Gibbs laughs.

"That's if I recover." Jenny groans.

Gibbs rolls on to his back. "Come here!" He smiles over at her. Jenny rolls over into his arms and buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs grabs a drop cloth and covers them up. "This should keep us warm." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. Jenny tired and under the influence of alcohol closes, her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs tenderly watches Jenny fall asleep in his arms. "I just screwed you in 'The Diane'." Gibbs laughs at her.

0300 Hours

In a sitting position with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist, Gibbs thrusts up against her. Jenny kisses him on the mouth to stifle out an on coming cry. Gibbs groans out as her tongue explores the inside of his mouth. He goes down on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. Slowly begins she makes love to him. "You take my breath away." He smiles as she moves her hips against him.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs trembling from the after affects from their lovemaking. Jenny presses her chin up against his chest amazed that she get him to feel like that. "First time I've ever made love to a woman, inside of my boat." Gibbs pants with exertion.

"What about against it?" Jenny smirks.

"Anywhere!" He laughs and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her passionately.

1000 Hours

Gibbs cradling Jenny in his arms as she sleeps. "I love watching you sleep." He smiles and tenderly begins to stroke her hair. Jenny begins to stir in her sleep. She blinks her eyes open with a pounding headache. "The look on your face." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm hung over, and I'm not a morning person." Jenny groans.

"Shower should cure you, then some coffee." Gibbs chuckles.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Inside the shower, Gibbs has his lover pinned up against the wall thrusting up against her. "It's curing you, not me." She screams out with pleasure.

"We missed out on our shower together yesterday morning." He snorts.

Ten Minutes Later

Outside of the shower, Gibbs is drying Jenny off. "I could get use to this." He smiles at her.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants walks in with a cup of coffee for Jenny and finds her passed out on top of his bed, wearing his NIS t-shirt. "First time I get you in my bed, and you fall asleep on me." Gibbs laughs and puts the cup down on top of the nightstand and approaches the bed. Gibbs throws the covers over Jenny. "I guess I'll work on my boat while you sleep off you're hang over." He shrugs and walks out of the room.

August 18th 1997

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

0900 Hours

Ducky is showing Jenny the X-ray of a murdered Staff Sergeant. "The bullet entered through the right shoulder severing the artery, he bled to death." Ducky frowns.

Gibbs walks in with Pacci and Burley. "I've been looking every where for you Jen." Gibbs barks at her.

"I could say the same thing about you Jethro, I was looking for you and Chris, and as usual the two of you are not at your desks, and Jenny is." Ducky chastises him.

"I just came from a coffee run and as usual Pacci and Burley were screwing around in the lounge trying to pick up the woman who fills the vending machines up." Gibbs growls at them.

"I saw her earlier, pretty brunette." Ducky smiles at Gibbs. He notices the love bites on Gibbs' neck. "Busy weekend Jethro." He winks at him.

"Bet it was an aggressive red head." Pacci cackles.

"How would you know that Pacci?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"You're war wounds Jethro." Ducky chuckles and points out the hickeys on Gibbs' neck.

Jenny tries not to laugh as she pretends to look over the X-ray. "Blasted woman!" Gibbs snarls.

"So what did you do this weekend Jenny?" Pacci curiously asks her.

"I went to the movies." "Found a movie theatre that still had Con Air showing." Jenny smiles.

"Ducky, Stan and I need to go over something with you." Pacci nods over at him.

Ducky, Pacci, and Burley walk off for Ducky's desk. Gibbs waits for them to get out of earshot. Glaring down at his lover. "Conference room!" He orders her and grabs Jenny by the arm.

"Jethro easy on her." Ducky mutters from his desk.

Gibbs' Conference Room

Gibbs flips the switch over and backs Jenny into the corner. "I saw you smirking at me over by the X-ray's." He growls at her.

"Jethro, we shouldn't keep this on the job." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"I'm your boss, and I'll say what is and isn't on the job." He groans at her. Jenny is about to argue with him when Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. He breaks away from his kiss. "I bet that's Charlene." Gibbs mutters at the intrusion. He reaches for his phone inside of his jacket. "Yeah Gibbs!" Gibbs answers.

Charlene's Reception Area

"The Director would like to see you in his office sir." Charlene smiles.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs answers roughly and hangs up. "We'll finish this later at my place." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny.

"My place, Noemi is cooking tonight."

"Beats take out." Gibbs shrugs and reaches over and flips the switch over.

Present Time

Gibbs walks into the bedroom and finds his wife over at the vanity. From the reflection in the mirror, he takes in Jenny's facial expression. "Are you having the same flashback as me?" He smirks and approaches Jenny from behind. His begins to massage her shoulders.

Jenny trembling with desire for him. "How did you know I was having a flashback?" She curiously asks.

"I had the same one Jen." "After the Marseilles Op." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny turns and raises a questioning eyebrow at him. "Get the basement in also." He mischievously grins.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny mutters at him in exasperation.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "I'll get ready for bed, while you finish up." He answers smoothly and walks over to the bed.

"I'm just waiting for my nails to dry." Jenny softy answers.

Gibbs sits on the bed and begins to untie his boots. "My body is still on Europe time." Gibbs groans in protest.

"You want to go to sleep." Jenny shrugs at him.

"After the flashbacks I just had, your not off the hook tonight woman." Gibbs growls at her, takes off his boots, and socks.

"I was on the receiving end of most of those flashbacks remember that." Jenny sighs.

"The first time up against my boat." Gibbs grins over at her. Jenny quivers from sexual excitement at the memory of him thrusting his body against her from behind, her hands clutching on to the side of the boat, her moans of pleasure as his hands pressed her back against him. "Gotcha!" Gibbs laughs at his wife's flushed facial expression and pulls his shirts over his head.

Jenny gets up from the vanity, walks over to the doorway, and turns off the lights. "Its a good thing my body is twelve years older, you won't be able to get me in that position again." Jenny teases him and walks over to the bed.

"You never know until you try Jen." Gibbs smirks at her and gets up from the bed.

"Maybe in about ten months from now." Jenny mutters and takes off her robe.

"A good yoga class might make you flexible again." He chuckles and begins to finish getting undressed.

"What about you old man?" Jenny snickers and pulls the covers back and crawls into bed.

"I'll show you what an old man can to in about five minutes." Gibbs growls and climbs into bed. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny's belly.

Jenny strokes his hair. "In about seven months you'll be kissing your baby good night for real." She smiles at him.

"And in about nine months from now, I'll be kissing my daughter good night, then I'll go into our bedroom and I'll make love to her Mother for the rest of the night." Gibbs smiles at Jenny he gets up and leans over her. "Not counting the oral sex, the first time we made love on this bed, you were on top of me." Gibbs grins at her.

"Is that what you want right now?" Jenny softly asks.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. "Yes, and I want you to lean back, once I enter you." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny sits on top of him and straddles his waist. Just as she leans over, Gibbs pulls her waist down against him and enters her in a deep thrust. Jenny cries out as he plunges deeper inside of her. Gibbs slowly thrusts up against his wife. She clutches on to the comforter as his shaft strokes against her. "Yes!" She screams out in pleasure.

Gibbs lies on the bed and watches Jenny come undone on top of him. Her body moves against him fine, subtle, circling movements. He reaches for Jenny's hands on the side of the bed and intertwines his fingers with hers as her orgasm begins to build. Gibbs increases the tempo of his strokes. He arches his hips lifting Jenny off of the mattress. "How's this for an old man?" He groans out with pleasure.

"I take it back." Jenny screams out.

For ten minutes, Gibbs tortures his wife with his body by holding back his release. Jenny begins to tremble from the affects of their lovemaking. Satisfied with himself, Gibbs thrusts up against her one final time. Jenny exhausted collapses on top of him. "Old man!" He chuckles and watches Jenny drift off to sleep in his arms. "You're the one who gave in first." He laughs.

Interrogation Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs and Ziva are interrogating a suspect, David Ortman. "This doesn't look pretty for you." Gibbs warns him.

"I want my lawyer." Ortman protests.

Gibbs cell phone begins to ring, he glances down and notices Cynthia's cell phone on his caller ID. "Yes Cynthia!" He answers and walks over to the corner of the room.

Jenny's Office

"It's that magic time again Agent Gibbs." Cynthia smiles from outside the bathroom door.

"I'll be on my way up." Gibbs answers smoothly and hangs up.

Observation Room

"Not good, somebody interrupted him in interrogation." Tony grimaces.

"Must have been important Tony." McGee answers roughly.

Interrogation Room

Gibbs walks over to the glass and bangs on the window. "DiNozzo back Ziva up." He orders and walks out of the room.

Ziva sits in front of Ortman at the table. Tony walks into the room and approaches the table. Ortman smirks up at Tony. "Boss must have been watching him."

"Doubtful!" Tony laughs.

"Why is that?" Ortman shrugs.

"Because she's having morning sickness at the moment." Ziva answers sharply.

"So Agent Gibbs has to hold his boss' hand while she's puking." Ortman laughs.

"Gibbs' boss is his wife." Tony grins down at him.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs rushes in and runs over to the bathroom. Cynthia is kneeling beside Jenny on the floor as she's clinging on to the toilet. "Oh good your husband is here." Cynthia giggles and gets up from the floor.

"Get a throw blanket out for the couch." Gibbs nods over at Cynthia, who quickly rushes out of the room. Gibbs goes down on the floor and rubs his wife's back.

"Right now I really hate you Jethro." Jenny hisses at him as a wave of nausea sends her head into the toilet again.

"You weren't saying that when you were on top of me Jen, the night our child was conceived." Gibbs laughs.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is holding Jenny in his arms on the couch as she drifts off to sleep. He frowns down at her. "If I could go through the morning sickness instead of you, I would do it Jen." He whispers and tenderly strokes her hair. Tony walks into the office and is about to walk over. Gibbs motions for him to keep quiet.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Five minutes later

"She alright!" Tony frowns with worry.

"After a nap, Jenny should be fine, it was our routine on our honeymoon in Europe, and it's also per on her Doctor's orders that she takes a few naps a day." Gibbs answers roughly. "Finish interrogating our suspect."

"He's not budging boss." Tony grumbles.

"Figures!" Gibbs groans in protest and walks off for the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks over to Abby who's trying to get identify Duck's mystery John Doe in Autopsy. "Gibbs!" She smiles.

"Can you help me this weekend?" Gibbs nods at her.

"Nursery!" Abby curiously asks.

"How did you know?" Gibbs smiles.

"Great minds think a like." "What color?" Abby smiles.

"Pink!" Gibbs smirks.

"Does the Director want it in pink?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"I'm designing the room." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Not until I consult with the Director first."

Gibbs groans and sucks in his teeth. "Don't consult with her right away, we're battling out which floor to have it on." "I want it on the second floor and move our bedroom down stairs, she wants it up on the third floor with us." Gibbs sighs.

"Two guest rooms down stairs." Abby shrugs.

"Guest room and master bedroom, the master bedroom was her parents room." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Shouldn't her parents room be bigger?" Abby questions.

"Yes!" "And the bed is bigger." Gibbs grins.

"TMI Gibbs!" Abby chastises him.

Ziva walks in and has over heard. "What's TMI?" She giggles and walks over to them.

"The bed is bigger in the Director's parents bedroom." Abby smiles at her.

"I was never in there, just the guest room on the third floor the night she came back from California." Ziva answers dryly.

"So once you talk her into it Gibbs, you'll let me know." Abby nods at him.

"Yes!" "I need to see Ducky." Gibbs says, turns, and walks out of the lab.

"Talk her into what?" Ziva shrugs.

"He wants to move their bedroom to the second floor and have the nursery in the second floor guest room." Abby answers softly.

"I see, he wants to move their bedroom into her parents old room." Ziva smiles.

"Beats walking up to the third floor." Abby comments bluntly.

"Abby, Jenny has had her room since she was a child it's really hard to let go." Ziva frowns.

"Wow the same bedroom for forty-five years." Abby answers in amazement.

Jenny's House

The Master Bedroom

2000 Hours

Jenny is standing in the middle of her parent's bedroom. She glances over towards the bed and a memory for her childhood washes over her. One stormy night during a violent thunderstorm. Jenny rushed into her parent's room and jumped into bed with them. They held her protectively in her arms through out the night as the storm intensified. Gibbs standing in the doorway takes in Jenny's body language. "Child hood memory." Gibbs smiles.

"One of the few with my Mother and Father together." Jenny answers softly.

"You need some new memories in here." "Our child can have your room, once their old enough." Gibbs nods over at her.

Jenny begins to look around the room. 'It needs to be painted." She frowns.

Gibbs walks over to her. "Name the color and I'll do it." He smiles at her.

"You already know my favorite colors, surprise me Jethro."

"You're switching bedrooms." Gibbs asks with surprise.

"Yes!" She smiles and leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "And I want the nursery a neutral color, we might have a son." Jenny nods over at him and walks out of the room.

"Abby squealed on me." He groans in protest.

"


	9. Christmas 2009

December 23rd 2009

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator with Jack and walks over to his section. 'Jack!" Tony smiles and gets up from his desk and shakes Jack's hand.

"Tony!" Jack smiles and returns the gesture.

Ziva and McGee get up from their desks and walk over to Jack. "Shalom Jack!" Ziva smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Shalom Ziva!" Jack smiles.

McGee reaches for his hand. "How was the flight over?" McGee curiously asks.

Jack shakes McGee's hand. "Fine, I had a pretty flight attendant taking care of me." Jack winks.

"Dad!" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Where's my Daughter In Law?" Jack asks with a smile.

'MTAC!" Tony nods.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and calls Cynthia. "Cynthia is she doing anything major in MTAC." Gibbs smoothly asks.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"No, she's doing paper work in there." "The room is darker and more relaxing." Cynthia answers softly.

"I'm on my way in there with my Dad." Gibbs smiles.

"Do you want me to get anything for your Father?" Cynthia asks.

"Nothing at the moment, thanks Cynthia." Gibbs says appreciatively and hangs up. "We'll be in MTAC." Gibbs nods over at his team and walks over to the elevator with Jack.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jack watches his son over at the eye scanner scanning himself into MTAC. "Only saw that in the movies." Jack smiles in amazement.

"Now you've seen it for real." Gibbs answers smoothly and opens the door.

Jack steps inside of MTAC with Gibbs following behind him. His attention is drawn to the huge plasma screen. "Secret mission going on." Jack curiously asks.

Gibbs notes that Jenny has a live feed of ZNN on the plasma screen. "No ZNN Dad." He chuckles at him. "Come on!"

At the front row, Jenny is sitting in her usual seat reviewing a case file. Gibbs and Jack slowly approach her. "Jack!" Jenny smiles, takes her glasses off and gets up from her seat. She hands Gibbs her glasses and the case file she was reviewing and walks up to Jack and affectionately kisses him on the cheek and hugs him.

Jack pulls Jenny close to him; his hand goes down to her belly. "How's my Grandson?" Jack grins at her and affectionately begins to rub his unborn Grandchild.

"He or she is doing fine." Jenny answers softly, then glances over at her husband. "You're son wants a daughter."

"So he keeps telling me." Jack smirks over at Gibbs. Jack glances around the room and watches the MTAC Technicians busy working over at their computer workstations. "So this is where all the secret classified stuff goes on in." Jack curiously asks.

"Some times it's so secret, your son isn't allowed to be in here." "Let's go to my office." Jenny smiles.

Jenny's Office

Jenny, Gibbs, and Jack are sitting around the conference table. "We're going to take you to that Steak House I was telling you about Dad." Gibbs grins at him.

Jack squeezes Jenny's hand. "How's your morning sickness?" Jack smiles at her.

"Worse, praying that it's over with after the first trimester." Jenny sighs.

"You eight weeks pregnant now." Jack nods over at her.

"As of Saturday, yes." Jenny answers softly.

"You know your conception date." Jack says with surprise.

"Yes, Halloween night, I had came back from my Asian trip with Secretary Of State Clinton." "I was gone for two weeks." Jenny answers dryly.

"And I was on a stake out for a week before she went away, so we haven't been together in over three weeks." Gibbs smirks over at her.

"You forgot to mention that we had went to a Halloween Party at Abby's, we both got drunk, and when we got back to 'The Kelly' we forgot to take care of something before we-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts her. "I think Dad gets the general idea Jen." Gibbs growls at her. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Abby is standing outside of Jenny's Office door. "I'm outside the Director's office." Abby smiles.

"Come on in Abs." Gibbs laughs.

Abby rushes inside of the office and approaches Jack crushing him in an affectionate embrace. Jenny bursts out laughing as Jack begins to gasp for air. "Is she always like this?" Jack chokes.

"Yes!" Gibbs and Jenny answer at the same time.

"Sorry!" Abby apologizes and pulls away. "I get carried away when I hug people I haven't seen in awhile." Abby smiles.

"Carried away is an understatement Abby." Jenny giggles and gets up from her chair. "I have to finish reading that case file." Jenny smiles and walks back over to her desk.

"I'm going for coffee." "You want any tea." Gibbs nods over at her.

"No thank you." "I've had my fill for the day." Jenny sighs and puts her glasses on.

"Abby could you take my Dad down to your lab while I go for coffee." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Sure, Jack and I can catch up." Abby grins.

Abby's Lab

Ten Minutes Later

Abby and Jack are in her backroom talking. "We could borrow Gibbs' truck." Abby suggests.

"I want to find to find a perfect Christmas tree to celebrate my first Christmas with my Daughter In Law." Jack smiles.

"I think the Director has a tree in her living room." Abby shrugs.

"This will down in Leroy's garage." Jack answers smoothly.

"You mean the man room." Abby winks.

"It's no longer the garage." Jack chuckles.

"Wait till you see it." Abby grins.

"It was a garage the last time I saw it." Jack curiously answers.

"That was before Gibbs fixed it up." "Trust me there are a lot of changes." Abby smiles.

Gibbs' Bedroom

2000 Hours

Jack stands around the room amazed at how his son recreated his old bedroom from his other house. "You did all of this son." Jack asks with surprise.

"I had help from Fornell's nephew Fred." "He did the major construction, electrical, and plumbing work." "Abby, her boyfriend Hayden and myself did the framing, drywall, and painting." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"And the purpose of recreating your bedroom." Jack shrugs.

"Jenny and I use to come back to my place during lunch time and once I moved out of my house, everything got switched over to 'The Kelly' since it was closer to work." "We needed a place for the winter months since I have 'The Kelly' in storage for the winter."

"I still want to see her." Jack smiles.

"I'll take you over to see her after work on Saturday." Gibbs nods over at him.

Jack walks through the entranceway to the bathroom and turns on the light. His attention is drawn over to the hot tub in the corner of the bathroom. "Hot tub!" He asks and raises an eyebrow at his son.

"Yep!" Gibbs smirks.

"Use it." Jack grins.

"Oh yeah!" Gibbs chuckles.

Jack walks over to the shower. "I've never seen a shower unit like this before." Jack asks out of curiosity.

"Some of the five star hotels have showers like this, the hotel suite we stayed in Honolulu had a similar one." "It's called a spa shower." "I added the railings on the side and the bench seat and shower nozzle in the back of the shower for when you came over to visit."

"Are you sure its for me?" Jack snickers.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of that when you were my age." Gibbs teases him.

"You're damn straight I am." Jack shakes his head and begins to laugh. "So your work area is down stairs?" Jack asks.

"Yeah!" "You can see that later, I want to show you the room I want to convert into the nursery." Gibbs smiles.

Spare Bedroom

"What are you waiting for?" Jack says as he looks around the room.

"I'm working on our bedroom first." Gibbs smiles and motions for his Father to follow him out into the hallway.

"You painting Jenny's bedroom." Jack asks as he follows Gibbs out into the hallway.

"No our room." Gibbs corrects him and opens the door to the Master Bedroom. Gibbs steps inside and turns on the light. Jack walks in and begins to look around the room. "Jenny is still in her child hood bedroom on the third floor." "I told her it would be easier if we both only had one flight of stairs to go up and down, once we have the baby, and specially during her late pregnant months."

Jack notices the fresh coating of paint on the walls. "Peach!"

"With egg shell trim, Abs is helping me." "I'll be done this weekend." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You painting the nursery blue." Jack smirks at him.

"Pink!" Gibbs smirks back at his Father.

Unknown to Gibbs and Jack, Jenny is standing in the doorway listening in on their conversation. "I told you neutral colors." Jenny playfully hisses at him. Gibbs turns around and glares over at his wife.

Jack turns and glances over at Jenny and notes that she's in sweats for the night. "No suit!" Jack smiles at her.

"I won't be in a suit until next Monday." "Now Jethro has to be in work on Saturday." Jenny laughs.

"Rub it in Jen." Gibbs grumbles.

"I will every chance I get." Jenny snickers at him. She walks over to him and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I'll be in my study." She smiles and walks out of the room.

"When does she go for her check up again?" Jack asks.

"Ninetieth of next month." "She'll have her first sonogram on January 5th." "I can't wait to see my daughter." Gibbs smiles.

"Grandson!" Jack corrects him.

The Garage

Jack is floored with all of the work that Gibbs has done since the last time he was here. "All the comforts of home." He says in amazement.

Gibbs walks over with a mason jar of bourbon and hands it over to Jack. "I have a special project for you." Gibbs smiles at him.

"Project!" Jack shrugs.

"Over on my work table." Gibbs answers and walks Jack over to table.

Jack glances down and notices the toy airplanes that need to be assembled. "I don't get it." Jack asks with confusion.

"Your playing Santa Claus at the Children's Hospital tomorrow night and it would be fitting if Santa would at least build some of his gifts for the children." "I already assembled the majority of them." Gibbs answers and pulls a chair out for his Father to sit down.

"You going to help." Jack asks and sits down.

"No, I have a project of my own over at the workbench." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks over to the workbench.

Jack picks up a bottle of wood glue and opens it up. "Santa Claus!' He chuckles and squirts the glue on to the underside of wings of the airplane.

Jenny's Study

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny behind her desk absorbed in her book. "Surprised you're not in bed already." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I got into my book." Jenny answers softly.

"Dad just crashed." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"Long day for him." Jenny yawns and puts her book down on top of the desk.

"You've also had along day." Gibbs admonishes her.

Annoyed with her husband, Jenny takes off her glasses and puts them on top of the desk. "And I'll have a four day weekend to catch up on my sleep." She snaps and gets up from the desk.

"You can never catch up on your sleep."

"The good thing about moving the bedroom downstairs, is when I'm pissed off at you, I can go upstairs to my old bedroom." Jenny hisses at him and walks out of the room.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Hormones!" He chuckles and walks off for the door, before leaving the room he turns off the lights.

Christmas Eve

Jenny's Bedroom

0700 Hours

Jenny nauseous rushes out of bed. Gibbs sits up in bed. "I hope you get a break for Christmas morning." He groans and gets out of bed.

Inside the bathroom, Jenny has her head inside of the toilet. "Why can't he get the morning sickness?" She groans.

"If I could take the morning sickness away from you Jen I would." Gibbs frowns over at her at the doorway. Before she can answer him, another wave of nausea consumes her. Gibbs walks over to Jenny and kneels on the floor behind her.

Five minutes later

Jenny is over at the sink splashing cold water on her face. "Instead of getting a shower, why don't you go back to bed?" Gibbs asks and strokes her hair at the sink.

"I was going to do that after I get the taste of the vomit out of my mouth." Jenny mutters in protest.

"I'll make sure that your up by nine." Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to the shower.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs turns and looks over at his wife. "Hum!" He asks raises an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you!" "You didn't have to come in here with me after the way I treated you in my study last night." Jenny apologizes.

"Jen your going to have multiple personalities going through you over the next seven months, I've dealt with it before." Gibbs smiles and gets inside the shower and closes the curtain behind him.

"Sort of like Sybil." Jenny giggles and pulls the cap off of her toothpaste.

"Who?" Gibbs' voice is heard from behind the shower as he turns on the water.

"Never mind!" Jenny laughs and squeezes some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Jenny's Kitchen

0800 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are eating breakfast at the kitchen table. "Abby is coming over around ten o'clock." Jack smiles.

"For what?" Gibbs asks as he bites into his toast.

"We're going out." Jack shrugs.

"You need to finish up with those toy airplanes." Gibbs reminds him.

"Finished them up an hour ago." Jack snorts.

"What time did you get up?' Gibbs grunts.

"Four-thirty." Jack answers smoothly.

Gibbs makes a face at his Father. "To early for me on my day off." He groans in protest.

"Your up early today." Jack notes.

"Jen had me up, morning sickness had her up at seven." Gibbs grumbles.

"Why isn't she up now?" Jack curiously asks.

"She doesn't need to be up." "I would rather have Jenny sleeping in on her days off."

"She did look tired last night." Jack frowns.

"She over did it in work yesterday and went to bed late last night." "I keep pushing a ten o'clock bed time with her, but some nights she's stubborn about it." Gibbs snaps.

"Maybe its because your treating her like a child." Jack scolds him.

"She better get use to it." Gibbs laughs and quickly changes the subject. "So where are you going with Abby?"

"A secret mission with my dysfunctional Granddaughter." Jack grins.

"I won't ask." Gibbs chuckles at him. "Oh what is in that box you sent over last week?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Its a surprise." Jack smiles.

"You better not have gone overboard with the Christmas gifts." Gibbs growls at him.

"Like I'm sure that you and Jenny didn't went over board on me." Jack answers roughly.

"I didn't go overboard on you, Jen who knows, she's the Queen of Shopping." Gibbs laughs and begins to eat his eggs.

Midland, Virginia

Christmas Tree Farm

1130 Hours

Abby and Jack are looking around for the perfect Christmas tree. "I want a big one." Jack smiles.

"Is there any reason why you want a second tree at the Gibbs' House?" Abby's curiously asks.

Jack narrows his eyes over at Abby. "I like the sound of that." Jack answers smoothly.

"Off the job Jenny does use his last name." Abby smiles.

"I wish she would use it all the time." Jack groans.

"A lot of women use their maiden names for business purposes." Abby nods over at him.

"I know it's the world we live in today." Jack grumbles and starts to look over at the trees.

"So back to the subject at hand, why are you getting a second Christmas Tree?" Abby asks.

"It was a Christmas tradition every year on Christmas Eve, I would go out and get the tree, Leroy's Mother would decorate it, she had these fancy bubble lights that she would put on the tree, and every year since Leroy was five years old, he would put the star on top of the tree after his Mother was finished decorating it." "I would give him a boost until he was about nine years old." Jack smiles fondly.

"When was the last time Gibbs put the star on top of your Christmas Tree." Abby frowns.

"We didn't celebrate Christmas in 1975." Jack frowns at the memory. "It had to have been 1974, before his Mom's health deteriorated."

"That's a long time." Abby answers sadly.

"I know!" Jack answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"Well starting this year, Leroy will put the star on your Christmas, that I can promise." Abby smiles and hugs Jack affectionately.

Jack glances up and notices a tree at the end of the row. "I found one." Jack says with excitement and pulls away from Abby.

"Where?" Abby shrugs.

"All the way at the end." Jack grins and begins to slowly walk to the end of the row with Abby following along.

Abby's jaw drops at the size of the tree. "That is huge!" She answers with surprise.

"Its perfect!" Jack smiles.

"We are going to need some help getting this into the garage." Abby notes.

"I don't want Leroy's help, it's a surprise."

"I'll call my boyfriend Hayden, he shouldn't be doing anything." Abby smiles.

Truck Stop Diner

1200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating lunch. "Hope Dad doesn't stay out all day, we have to be at the Children's Hospital at 1800 Hours." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"He'll be back, and keep in mind Abby is playing Elf." Jenny answers softly.

"I wonder where they went to." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Maybe a list minute Christmas gift, who knows." Jenny shrugs and takes a bite from her sandwich.

"I'm surprised you have an appetite after this morning." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I drank some tea after I woke up, it settled my stomach."

"I could never drink that crap." Gibbs growls and makes a face.

"I could never picture you going with out coffee." Jenny laughs.

"I go through caffeine withdrawal with in a hour after my last cup of coffee." Gibbs chuckles.

"Ziva said that she'll meet us in the hospital parking lot." Jenny comments dryly.

"No DiNozzo!" Gibbs asks.

"You got to be serious Jethro and interrupt one of his male bonding functions on his day off." Jenny sighs.

"It's Christmas Eve."

"And Tony like me, is an only child and is use to being alone on the holidays, I've been there Jethro." Jenny sadly answers.

"But he still has his Father." "I thought they patched things up." Gibbs frowns.

"They did, and from what I understand his Father is over in Dubai on business." Jenny answers softly.

"At least McGee is home with his family for Christmas." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"He's the only one with a normal stable family life." Jenny notes.

"The rest of us." Gibbs laughs.

"The last time I checked, yours is stable now." Jenny reminds him.

"My Dad is back in my life, I have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way." Gibbs smiles and leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

The Garage

1300 Hours

Abby, Jack, and Hayden are struggling to get the tree inside the garage. "Where do you want it?" Hayden groans as they push the tree through the door.

"Some where that it will grab Leroy's attention right away." Jack grins

"I got it!" Abby smiles and walks over to left hand corner of the edge the living room area rug. "It will grab Leroy's attention as soon as he walks down the steps."

Hayden narrows his eyes over at Abby. "Leroy!" He curiously asks.

"That's his name." Jack laughs.

"I've never heard anybody call him that." Hayden chuckles.

"My son's full name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "I named him after my best friend and business partner back home in Stillwater." Jack answers fondly.

"I've never heard the Director or Ducky call him Leroy they usually call him Jethro." Hayden shrugs.

"His Mother called him Jethro, and after Leroy left Stillwater, he went by his middle name." Jack frowns.

"Actually only a few people call him Jethro, its mostly Gibbs." Abby smiles.

"We better get this tree set up before Leroy comes home." Jack answers roughly.

Half an hour later

"Thanks for your help Hayden I'll make it up to you later on." Abby smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

"What time will you be done over at the Children's Hospital?" Hayden asks.

"I should be home by nine." Abby sweetly answers.

"I'll meet you at your apartment." Hayden nods down at her and walks off.

"Thanks for you help." Jack calls over to him.

"No problem Jack." Hayden answers over his shoulder and walks out.

"You have a nice fella there." Jack grins at Abby.

"It works, we're not looking for a commitment and we enjoy each others company." Abby smiles.

"You don't want to settle down, it would be nice to have some dysfunctional Great Grandchildren." Jack grins.

"That is so sweet." Abby giggles and hugs Jack.

"Now on to the decorations." Jack smiles and walks over to the living room table and opens up the box of Christmas tree decorations.

"You shipped these home from Stillwater." Abby curiously asks.

"Yes!" "The lights still work." Jack answers and takes the lights out of the box.

"Are those bubble lights?" Abby laughs.

"Yes, the same exact lights that Leroy's Mother put on our Christmas tree every year and I still have her Christmas Tree ornaments and the star that Leroy would put on top of the tree."

"He's going to be blown away by this." Abby beams.

"I'm doing this for the both of us." Jack answers softly.

Jenny's Hallway

1430 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk through the front door. "He better be home." Gibbs grumbles.

"You worry to much." Jenny sighs and puts her pocketbook down on the sideboard table.

"I want everything to be perfect tonight." Gibbs smiles.

"And it will." Jenny answers softly. Her Blackberry rings for a text message. She picks it up, glances down at her phone, and spots a text message from Abby. 'Send Leroy down into the Garage', Jenny reads her message and bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs groans.

"Christmas greeting from a college friend." Jenny giggles at him. "Maybe Abby and your Father are back already." Jenny sighs at him, takes off her coat, and puts it in the hall closet.

"I didn't think of that." Gibbs mutters and walks up the stairs with Jenny following behind him.

The Garage

With the lights turned out in the garage, the Christmas tree is decorated and all it up. "Its perfect!" Abby smiles.

Upstairs in the hallway Gibbs and Jenny are walking for the stairs. "He's not in my bedroom." Gibbs mumbles.

"Maybe he's working on the crib down at your workbench." Jenny sighs at him.

"I told him not to work on that today." Gibbs growls.

"Like father like son." Jenny laughs.

"Very funny!" Gibbs barks at her.

"I thought it was." Jenny teases him. Gibbs is at the top of the stairs and is about to answer her when he notices a Christmas tree in the back corner of his living room. Jenny glances up at him and takes in his stunned facial expression. "Jethro are you ok?" She softly asks.

"My Mother's Christmas tree lights and ornaments." He whispers and walks down the stairs.

"Surprise!" Abby squeals at him.

Gibbs slowly walks over to the tree with Jenny following him from behind. "I haven't seen my Mothers Christmas tree ornaments in over thirty years." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"1974 was our last Christmas with her." Jack frowns.

"Gibbs you're going to make me cry." Abby sniffs and buries her face against his shoulder.

Jack walks over and turns on the lights. "I left one decoration for you son." Jack smiles at him and walks over to the box of Christmas tree decorations on the coffee table.

Gibbs looks down at his wife. "You in on this." He smiles down at her.

"No, I'm just as surprised at you are." Jenny answers softly.

Jack walks over with the Christmas tree star that Gibbs would put up on the tree every year for Christmas. Gibbs flashes back to the first Christmas sitting on top of his Father's shoulders putting the star on top of the Christmas tree. "Thirty years is along time son." Jack smiles at him.

Gibbs smiles at his Father and takes the star from him. He climbs up on the stepladder and puts the star on top of the tree. Abby takes a hold of the plug and plugs the star into the outlet strip on the floor. Gibbs climbs down the ladder and steps away from the tree. "Looks even better today." "Dad I don't know what to say." Gibbs smiles and walks over to Jack and pulls him into a fierce embrace.

"It still doesn't top your surprise." Abby whispers in Jenny's ear.

"It doesn't, but this is a feel good surprise." Jenny whispers back, she smiles over at Gibbs and Jack as Father and son hold one another in a tight embrace.

Children's Hospital

1815 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and Ziva are standing around watching the children play with the toy airplanes that Gibbs and Jack had made for them. "Simple gift as a toy airplane and the children appreciate it." Tony smiles.

"That's the difference between a child and an adult Tony." Jenny smiles.

"DiNozzo I can't believe that Ziva dragged you here tonight." Gibbs says with surprise.

"I had nothing better to do with my time." Tony answers smoothly then glances at the children playing with their toy airplanes. "It beats sitting around a bar with my friends watching the football and basketball games."

Jody Richards Pediatric Head Nurse walks over to Gibbs. "The smiles you put on the children's faces every years." Jody smiles at him.

"Their smiles are the greatest gift they can give me in return." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jody notices Abby waving at her from the doorway. "I better get the children gathered around the tree." She answers and walks over to the tree.

"Jack's playing Santa Clause." Tony asks.

"And I didn't even ask him." Gibbs smirks.

Jody hollers over at the tree and instructs the children to sit in front of the Christmas tree, they quickly run over and sit down on the floor. Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, and Tony and the other volunteer's wheel over the children that are too sick to sit on the floor. Abby dressed in her Goth Elf costume walks in carrying a basket of candy canes. Jack walks in dressed as Santa Claus. "Ho, ho Merry Christmas!" He smiles and waves at the children.

Gibbs and Jenny smile at the expression on the children's faces as Santa Claus approaches the Christmas tree. Jenny leans up and whispers in her husband's ear. "You didn't need to ask him Jethro."

"I know!" Gibbs whispers and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Half an hour later

Jack is sitting next to the tree with a little girl on his knee. "What's you're name?" Jack smiles at her.

"Lizzy!" She shyly answers.

"What a pretty name?" Jack smiles and touches her face. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to go home." Lizzy frowns.

"That's one gift that up to the Doctors sweetie." Jack sadly answers.

In the background, Gibbs is watching with Tony and Jody Richards. "She'll never go home again unfortunately." Jody frowns.

"Terminal!" Gibbs nods over at her.

"Yes, I can't go into the details because HIPA prevents me from discussing it." Jody sighs and walks away.

Gibbs wanting to get out of the room for a few minutes. "I need coffee." Gibbs mumbles to Tony and is about to walk off.

"Boss there's coffee on the table." Tony sheepishly answers.

"The real stuff, there's a Starbucks in the lobby." Gibbs snaps and walks out of the room.

Ziva walks over. "Gibbs ok?" She sadly asks.

"No!" Tony sighs and glances over at Lizzy as she gets off of Jack's lap. "The little girl on Jack's lap is dying."

"I guess Gibbs can relate to the loss of a child." Ziva frowns.

"Where's Jenny?" Tony asks and begins to look around the room.

Ziva pulls Tony around and points to Jenny on the floor with several children coloring in a coloring book. "Every year Jenny would lose herself on the floor with the children." Ziva smiles.

"This time next year, she's going to be a Mom." Tony smiles and encircles his arms around Ziva from behind.

Jenny's Bedroom

0200 Hours

Jenny awakens to find her husband looking out the window. She gets out of bed and approaches him from behind; tenderly she begins to kiss his back. "Did I wake you?" Gibbs asks.

"No!" "I rolled over in bed to cuddle with you, and you weren't there." "You've been quiet since the Christmas Party." She answers and buries her forehead up against his back from behind.

"Santa had asked a child named Lizzy what she wanted for Christmas." "Her answer was, she wanted to go home." Gibbs frowns with his voice cracking with emotion. "Santa can't give Lizzy her Christmas wish, because she's dying."

"And as a parent who lost their child, you were thinking as to what her parents were going through." Jenny sadly answers.

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs and turns around and looks down at his wife.

"I see it in you every Christmas since I've found out about your daughter's death, the terrible longing on your face."

"It was Kelly's favorite time of the year, it was Christmas and her birthday a few days later." Gibbs smiles.

"I didn't know that Kelly's birthday was in December." Jenny answers softly.

"December 29th!" Gibbs nods down at her.

"Is this one of the reasons why you want a little girl?" Jenny tentatively asks.

"When Shannon was carrying Kelly I wanted a daughter, I named her Kelly after my Mother." Gibbs sheepishly answers.

"I couldn't get over on how much Kelly looked like you in some of her photos." Jenny smiles.

"This time around, I want my daughter to look like her Mother." Gibbs grins down at her.

"But she will have my mouth and temper Jethro, it's an inherited trait that passed down every generation." Jenny teases him.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "How do you do it?' Gibbs smiles at her.

"Do what?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"I was feeling low and depressed since the Christmas Party."

"I ask myself the same thing when ever I'm feeling sad or depressed and you some how manage to crack a joke and I find myself laughing." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "I love you."

Jenny grabs a hold of his hands and leads him over to the bed. She goes back down on the bed and pulls Gibbs on top of her. "You want to give me an early Christmas present." She purrs

"Have you been naughty or nice this year?" Gibbs smirks at her.

"Definitely naughty!" Jenny wickedly grins at him.

"I guess I'll have to punish you for Santa." Gibbs answers seductively, leans over, and kisses her on the mouth.

0430 Hours

Top of the second floor stairs

Jack steps out from the doorway of the garage he's about to walk over to the top of the stairs when the sound and fury of Gibbs and Jenny's love making can be heard from the second floor. "I guess Leroy is getting an early Christmas present." Jack chuckles and slowly walks down the stairs.

0500 Hours

Jack emerges at the top of the stairs with a newspaper under his arm, once again he stops when the sound of his son's screams of pleasure stops him in his tracks. "Damn it Jen!"

Jack shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Love their stamina." Jack chuckles and walks over to the door for the garage.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs lying on his back soaked with sweat is panting with exertion on the bed. "You were just as naughty as I was Leroy." Jenny purrs and begins to kiss him on the chest.

"I'll show you a naughty Leroy when my body recovers." Gibbs growls at her.

"Good maybe I'll bring out Madame Director-"

Gibbs puts his hand up on her mouth and quickly shuts her up. "Don't you even think about it?" Gibbs warns her.

"Leroy couldn't pace himself with her either." Jenny giggles.

"You just leave you alter ego at the office."

"For the holidays, afterwards all bets are off." Jenny grins and begins to nibble along his neck.

Gibbs tired at being on his back grabs a hold of his wife's face and kisses her on the mouth. He flips her over on to her back. "While my body is recovering, you are going to be on the receiving end of the foreplay." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Its a good thing I'm wearing a turtleneck sweater to Ducky's tonight." Jenny laughs as her husband begins to ravish her neck and shoulders.

Ducky's House

1900 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Jack, and Ducky are sitting around the dining room table enjoying Ducky's tradition Christmas duck dinner. Sadly Ducky's beloved Mother is not with them, her Dementia has gotten to the point where she has to be in an around the clock Alzheimer's Wing at a nursing home. "It's not the same with out your Mother Ducky." Abby frowns.

"Abigail, Mother isn't Mother anymore." Ducky sadly answers.

"Did you see visit her?" Ziva asks.

"I saw her last night." Ducky frowns.

Jenny squeezes on to Ducky's hand. "I'm sorry!"

Ducky squeezes Jenny's hand back. "Thank you!" He smiles at her. Ducky quickly changes the subject to a happier subject matter. "Did the children enjoy Santa Claus last night?"

"Jack was a hit." Abby smiles.

"I'm glad I could help out, I really enjoyed myself." Jack answers smoothly.

"Glad I forced you into it." Gibbs chuckles.

"I wasn't forced Leroy." Jack scolds him.

Jenny chokes on her glass of water and begins to laugh. Gibbs glares over at his wife. "You were on my Dad's surprise." Gibbs growls at her.

"I wasn't in on it." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Then explain the reason why you were laughing out in the hallway when you received that phony text message from a college friend."

Abby opens up her cell phone and shows Gibbs the text message she wrote Jenny down in the garage. "Here's the reason." Abby giggles.

Gibbs squints down at Abby's phone. Jenny rolls her eyes over at him. "It says, 'Send Leroy down to the garage'." Jenny sighs at her husband.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and affectionately head slaps Abby on the back of the head. "Ow!" Abby whines in protest. "I thought I was your favorite." Abby playfully pouts and rubs the back of her head.

"Not when you call your Father by his given name that he hates, its bad enough that I have to hear it from your Mother once in awhile." Gibbs warns her.

"You didn't mind hearing it at five o'clock this morning." Jenny smirks at him. Jack chokes on his glass of wine as he remembers being at the top of the stairs around that time this morning.

Gibbs glances over at his Father. "Is there a problem with the wine Dad?" He curiously asks.

"No!" Jack chokes and begins to laugh.

Tony pinches Ziva under the table. "What?" She hisses at him.

"I bet Leroy was doing the funky mambo." Tony snickers.

Abby quickly changes the subject matter from sexual banter at the dinner table to Christmas presents. "So what did you get for Christmas Jenny?" Abby smiles at her. Jenny shows Abby the new charm that Gibbs got her for her charm bracelet. "Cute a Christmas tree charm." "Anything else."

"A line of Credit with a maternity clothes store, which I've told him I won't need." Jenny grins over at her husband as he sits down at the table.

"Jenny with your height and age, you're going to get big." Ziva giggles.

"I told you!" Gibbs smirks at her.

"I'm not going to put any weight on." Jenny sighs at him.

"What did you get Gibbs?" Abby smiles at him.

"A new building permit for the garage." Gibbs grins.

"What kind of a present is that?" Abby shrugs.

"So I can enclose the garage door, it's freezing down stairs."

"I thought you like the cold." Tony smirks over at him.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "Ziva since I'm to lazy to get up, would you do the honors." Gibbs growls.

Ziva head slaps Tony in the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"I feel like we're at work." Ducky chuckles.

"Seriously Gibbs." Abby sighs at him.

"Tools, clothes." "Abs I don't need much, I have what I want, a beautiful wife with a baby on the way." Gibbs smiles and tenderly touches his wife's face. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

"Your Buck looks good in the garage." Jack comments smoothly.

"I hung that up after we came back from Europe." Gibbs nods over at him.

"Is that what was in that crate?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles.

"So what did you get Jack?" Abby asks.

"Clothes like my son, few things from their honeymoon in Europe."

"Don't forget we're doing the special one's down in the garage when we get home." Jenny reminds him.

"Like your locket from last year." Abby smiles.

"Sort of!" Jenny answers and flashes back to last Christmas in her living room after they exchanged their gifts with one another, they made love under the Christmas tree.

Ducky's Living Room

2000 Hours

Tony thinking that him and Ziva are alone kisses Ziva under the mistletoe. Jenny is about to walk into the room and spots them. "Oh Leroy!" She calls over to her husband. Gibbs storms over and is about to snap at her when he notices Tony and Ziva kissing under the mistletoe. "Looks like Tony and Ziva violated rule number twelve."

"The question is when and where?" Gibbs reminds her.

Ducky is standing behind them and has eavesdropped on part of their conversation. "They violated rule number twelve on the red eye back from Paris." Ducky chuckles.

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs grins at him.

"Because I told Tony that you and Jenny were louder when I over heard the two of you." "Tony slipped it out that it was their first time together."

Jenny holds out her hand. "Pay up!"

Tony and Ziva break away from their kiss, turn, and notice that there being observed. "Busted!" Tony grimaces in embarrassment.

"What do you mean pay up?" Gibbs growls at her.

"Pay up for what?" Tony curiously asks.

"I told Jethro that you two would-?"

Tony interrupts Jenny. "You two betted on us on the first time we had sex." Tony whines in protest.

"Why not you bet on us all the time?" Jenny smirks at him. "Just like your latest baby pool."

"Baby pool!" Tony shrugs.

Gibbs takes his wallet out, finds a ten-dollar bill, and pays his wife. "I'll win it back." Gibbs snorts at her.

"McAbby bet!" Tony grins.

Abby walks in. "That will never happen Tony, I'm currently dating somebody." Abby snickers and walks over to the couch.

"So you finally got your wings DiNozzo." Gibbs smirks at him.

"Yeah!" Tony grins at him. "I need the gold wings next.

"We only got the gold ones because the pilot on our flight back from Mexico was also the co pilot on our flight back from London." Jenny reminds him.

The Garage

2100 Hours

Gibbs, Jack, and Jenny are sitting in the living room about to open their Christmas gifts. "So when are you two going to open up your special one's." Jack winks at them.

"Later on up in the living room." Gibbs smiles.

"I guess the two of you want privacy." Jack grins.

Gibbs glances over at his wife, as she innocently looks the other way. "Yes Dad!" Gibbs laughs.

Jack hands Gibbs and Jenny their Christmas presents. "You first Jenny." Jack smiles at her.

Jenny opens up her gift and finds a hand made wooden picture frame. Curved into the frame are little duckies. Taken back at the work that Jack put into her gift. "It's beautiful!" Jenny answers softly and hugs Jack for his gift.

"My Grandchild's first picture frame." Jack smiles and tightens his hug around her. Jack glances over at his son. "Leroy open yours."

Gibbs opens up his gift and finds a new fishing tackle box. "I already have a tackle box." Gibbs answers and begins to look inside the box at the various hooks, weights, and lures. At the bottom of the tackle box, Gibbs finds several reels and rolls of fishing line, and also the basic tools that are required inside a fishing tackle box.

"Yours was so unorganized last spring." Jack chuckles.

"I found everything!" Gibbs mutters in protest.

"Well this one is better suited for you, I have your new fishing rods at my place when you come up for the festival." Jack smiles.

"Fishing rods."

"I wrote down the model you use." "When Travis and I went to Cabela's over the summer I bought your fishing rods and tackle box there." "You would enjoy going there Leroy, an outdoorsman's dream." Jack answers smoothly.

"I heard Ben and Lloyd talking about the place at Mary's during Thanksgiving, I heard they have a huge fresh water fish aquarium." Gibbs nods at him.

"Every fresh water fish that you can think of." "The one catfish is almost a hundred years old." Jack smiles.

"You don't say." Gibbs grins.

"We have a few more gifts that needs to be exchanged." Jenny interrupts them.

"Right!" Jack laughs.

Gibbs hands Jack an envelope. "You're going to like this one." Gibbs grins.

Jack opens up the envelope and notices a copy of a bourbon label. "Bourbon!' Jack shrugs.

"The best stuff Dad, I sent it to Mary's while you're here." Gibbs smirks at him.

"No fun when I have to wait until I get home to drink it." Jack grumbles in protest. Jenny hands Jack her present. Jack opens it up and finds a new bathrobe. "A new bathrobe." Jack laughs.

"Yours has so many holes in it." Jenny teases him.

"It's comfortable." Jack shrugs

"It needs to be thrown out." Jenny playfully admonishes him.

Gibbs hands Jack a special Christmas present from the both of them. "Last one!"

"You've given me so much already." Jack answers softly.

"This is the special one from the both of us." Jenny smiles.

Jack unwraps his gift and finds a DVD of Gibbs and Jenny's Paris Wedding. Speechless he looks over at Gibbs and Jenny. "We had it rushed." Gibbs answers smoothly, takes the DVD from him, and walks over to the DVD player.

An hour later

"Seeing this, it's like I was there." "And my Mother's broche on you." Jack smiles and pulls Jenny into his arms and hugs her affectionately. "You were a beautiful bride."

"She still is." Gibbs smiles over at her. His cell phone begins to ring. Gibbs takes his phone out of his pocket and notices that it's an incoming phone call from Mike. "Would you excuse me for a minute." Gibbs nods at them and walks off towards his workbench area. "Yeah Mike!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's House

1900 Hours PST

Mike is standing in Amira's bedroom watching his Granddaughter lying on the bed that her God Father had sent her. "Merry Christmas Probie." Mike smiles.

"Merry Christmas Mike." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Somebody wants to thank you." Mike says and pulls his phone away from his ear. "Amira, your Uncle Jethro is on the phone."

Amira hops off of the bed, rushes over towards her Grandfather, and takes the phone away from Mike. "Thank you Uncle Jethro!" She softly says.

"Your welcome Amira." Gibbs smiles and sits down at his workbench.

Over in the living room, Jack notices the expression on his son's face. "Leroy ok?" Jack curiously asks.

"He's been expecting that phone call for months." Jenny smiles.

"Who is he talking to?" Jack shrugs.

"His God Daughter Amira, Jethro gave her Kelly's bedroom set as a gift."

"Surprised he didn't want to give it to his own daughter." Jack ponders.

Jenny gets up from the couch and walks over to the DVD player. "At the time when he sent Amira Kelly's bedroom set, we weren't planning on having a baby."

"Right the two of you forgot to do something." Jack smirks.

Over at the workbench Gibbs continues his conversation with Amira. "I'm glad that Santa Claus gave you a lot of presents." Gibbs smiles.

Leyla walks into the room and notices her daughter on the phone. "I take it she's talking to her Uncle Jethro." Leyla giggles.

"Yeah, they're catching up." Mike cackles.

"Camilla and Josephina and her kids are here." Leyla smiles over at Amira.

"Thank your Uncle Jethro one last time." Mike nods down at her.

"Thank you Uncle Jethro!" Amira smiles.

"Your welcome sweetheart."

"I want to talk to him for a minute." Leyla says and takes the phone from her. "Hello Jethro!" Leyla smiles at him.

"Leyla!" Gibbs smiles.

"We're deeply touched by your gift." Leyla answers softly.

"I wanted Amira to have my daughter's bedroom set." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Mike tells me your wife is expecting." Leyla smiles.

"She'll be eight weeks pregnant on Saturday." Gibbs grins.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, it's been three weeks since I've found out about her pregnancy I'm still blown away." "Hey your English is improving." Gibbs notes.

"The two years away in San Diego has helped with both my English and Spanish." "I got a job working at one of the hotels in Baja." Leyla smiles.

"That's great!" "Hard work paid off for you." Gibbs answers firmly.

"It did!" "Again thank you for the gift." Leyla smiles.

"You're welcome, I wanted Amira to have it." "Merry Christmas Leyla!"

"Merry Christmas Jethro!" Leyla says with a smile and hands Mike the phone.

Mike waits for Leyla to walk out of the room with Amira. "You did a good thing Probie, unfortunately Jenny might be carrying a little girl and you could of given her, Kelly's bedroom set." Mike notes.

"Nope!" Gibbs grins.

"What do you mean nope." Mike cackles.

"I won!" Gibbs answers and smirks over at his wife as she sitting over in the living room with his Dad.

"Won what?" Mike shrugs.

"I got the bedroom moved downstairs." Gibbs laughs.

"How did you manage to do that?" Mike curiously asks.

"I told her that I'll be damned if I'm going to be walking up two flights of steps for the nursery during the middle of the night feeding times." Gibbs growls.

"So you tricked her by putting the nursery down on the second floor, genius." Mike laughs.

"And I told her that I didn't want her walking up two flights of steps during her late pregnant months."

"So you got your way." Mike chuckles.

"Pretty much!" Gibbs smirks.

Mike hears Camilla hollering for him out in the kitchen. "My woman is calling me." Mike snarls in protest. "Merry Christmas Probie."

"Merry Christmas Mike." Gibbs smiles and hangs up. "In the end I always get my way." Gibbs grins and gets up from his stool and walks back over to his wife and Jack.

"Amira like your gift." Jenny asks with a smile.

"Loved it." Gibbs answers smoothly. His phone begins to ring for an incoming photo, Gibbs glances down and notices it's from Mike and hits accept. Gibbs smiles at the photo of Amira on Kelly's bed cuddling with the Teddy Bear that Jenny bought her. "See for yourself." Gibbs answers and shows Jenny and Jack the photo.

"I told you she would love the Teddy Bear." Jenny answers softly.

"She's a beauty." Jack smiles.

"That she is, my little God Daughter took a piece of my heart a few years ago, when I visited Mike for Christmas two years ago."

"Christmas on the beach, I did that one year and I didn't care for it." Jack frowns.

"I could be on Mike's beach year round and it wouldn't phase me a bit." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny gets up from the couch and grabs a hold of her husband's hands. "Ready for the special presents." She smiles at him.

"Dad do not start on working on the crib until tomorrow morning." Gibbs nods over at him.

"I was heading up to my room for the night." Jack sighs and gets up from the couch.

"I'll pick you up after work and I'll take you over to my Self Storage Garage." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Jenny you coming with us." Jack sheepishly asks.

"No, Ziva and Abby are coming over to help me pack." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs begins to pulls Jenny off towards the direction of the stairs. "I'll see if I can bribe DiNozzo to come over, I'll need some help with moving the furniture out." Gibbs smirks.

"What about McGee?" Jenny shrugs as they walk for the stairs.

"You kidding me, Tim gets paper cuts when he has to do paperwork." Gibbs chuckles.

"Good night Leroy, Good Night Jenny!" Jack smiles at them.

"Good night Dad!" Gibbs nods over at him.

"Good night Jack!" Jenny answers softly.

Jack watches Gibbs and Jenny head up the stairs. "Might as well get a head start on that crib." Jack grins and walks over to the workbench.

Jenny's Living Room

Half an hour later

Under the Christmas tree after making love, Gibbs is covered up with a Christmas throw blanket leaning over his wife. Jenny tenderly caress' his face. "You Dad seemed to be enjoying himself at Ducky's." Jenny smiles at him.

"He tries to keep up with Abby." Gibbs chuckles.

"Nobody can keep up with Abby." Jenny giggles.

"Don't I know it?" Gibbs laughs, then he reaches under the tree and hands Jenny her special present. Jenny opens up her present and is taken back at the rub earrings and bracelet Gibbs bought her for Christmas. "Rubies are our child's birth stone." Gibbs smiles at her as he takes in her surprised expression.

"Jethro it's beautiful." Jenny answers softly, leans up, and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"I saw the set in a display case when I bought your Christmas tree charm." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Jenny reaches under the tree and hands Gibbs a small gift box. He opens it up and notices an antique pocket watch. "That was my Father's." She smiles at Gibbs as his face begins to soften. "My Mother gave it to him on their first Christmas." "I had it fixed and cleaned up, it hadn't worked in years."

Gibbs rolls off of Jenny and goes down on to his back and opens up the watch and begins to look it over. "Jenny I don't know what to say." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"Since you're to stunned to say anything, I'll say it for you." Jenny answers softly. She leans over and kisses him on the mouth. As she deepens her kiss, Gibbs puts the watch under the tree; his hands glide down to Jenny's butt. For several hours, they make love under the Christmas tree.

Self Storage Garage

1900 Hours

Gibbs and Jack walk into the garage. "Let me turn on the light before we go any further." Gibbs warns his Father, walks over to the light switch, and turns it on.

Jack smiles up at the finished version of 'The Kelly'. "She's better than the photos." Jack answers breathlessly.

"Take your time climbing up the ladder, I don't want you to break your neck." Gibbs growls in protest.

Several minutes later, inside the Galley with the lights turned on. "I can't get over it son." Jack smiles.

"You helped out building her." Gibbs grins.

"But you did the majority of the work." Jack nods over at him.

"I had help along the way besides the two of us." "My ex-girlfriend Hollis, Mike Franks, Abby, Zach, Fornell, his nephew Fred did the plumbing and electrical work, a friend installed the engine and transmission."

"But it was all you." Jack smiles.

"It's a good thing I built the extra bedroom over at the front of the boat, that was an after thought." Gibbs chuckles.

Jack walks down the hallway towards the stern of the boat and opens up the door for the bathroom. He turns on the light and notices the small shower next to the toilet. "Shower is kind of small." Jack sheepishly asks.

"It's a boat, it's suppose to be small." Gibbs grumbles.

"Lets see if the finished version of the Sleeping Cabin is better than the photos you showed me." Jack grins and walks into the Sleeping Cabin. Gibbs follows him from behind and turns on the light. "Leroy you out did yourself." Jack answers with his jaw dropped.

"The expression on Jenny's face was well worth the hard work I put into this room." Gibbs smiles.

Jack smirks over at the full sized bed next to the library. "The bed is kind of small for me if I had a lady." Jack laughs.

"The size is perfect, specially when you cuddle in bed." "Most of the time I sleep on top of her any ways." Gibbs smirks.

"You would since your most likely on top of her." Jack laughs.

"No, usually she's on top when we make love, the night our child was conceived, Jen was on top, and I throw it in her face when she curses me out during her morning sickness bouts." Gibbs chuckles.

"And yesterday morning." Jack answers with a wicked grin on his face.

"What time?" Gibbs nods over at him.

"Between four-thirty and five o'clock yesterday morning." Jack smirks at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes over at his Father. "I told you, you are just as loud as she is." Jack laughs.

"Remind me to keep you away from Mike Franks, he likes to rub that in my face also." Gibbs growls in protest and walks out.

Up on the deck

Jack is about to step down on the ladder when he notices an unfinished boat in the back of the storage unit. "You building another boat." Jack curiously asks.

"No that's boat number three, I interrupted her when I came back from Mexico to build 'The Kelly'." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Jack slowly goes down the ladder and walks over to the boat. "You ever going to finish her." Jack asks.

"I won't have the time, between, work and the baby coming." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Its ashame that she's going to sit here unfinished." Jack frowns.

"She's been unfinished for years." "I started to build her after I threw Stephanie out of the house." Gibbs says as he climbs down the ladder.

"How long ago was that?" Jack shrugs.

"About nine years ago." Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to Jack.

"You named her after Shannon." Jack smiles at him.

"No I named her after a lost love."

"A lost love." Jack asks.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Gibbs comments bluntly and quickly changes the subject. "We better get going, the bar is going to fill up soon."

"I'm surprised that you left the house with out Jenny."

"We've been together non stop since we left for Paris." "An evening away from one another won't hurt us." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny's House

Spare Bedroom

1930 Hours

Jenny, Ziva, and Abby are packing up the room. "I guess you never slept in this room." Abby curiously asks as she wraps a vase up in some newspaper.

'No, but Gibbs did." Jenny snickers.

"You ban him down here." Ziva giggles.

"No, Diane threw him out of the house one night." "He was working late one night and forgot that he had dinner plans for his Mother In Law's birthday."

"Diane threw him out of his own house." Abby frowns.

"In a pouring rain storm." Jenny laughs at the memory of Gibbs standing at her front door soaking wet. "Jethro looked like a drowned rat when he showed up at my house."

"That must of been a sight." Abby giggles.

"Oh I forgot Carson also slept in here." Jenny smiles.

"I think it's funny, Gibbs got Zach and you got Carson." Ziva laughs.

"Carson would have been bored silly over at Gibbs' house." "Mine at least is in the 21st Century."

"Where Gibbs had a fifteen year old computer and printer in his basement." Ziva snickers.

"McGee was telling me about that." Abby nods over at Ziva and begins to laugh.

Tony walks in carrying four boxes of pizza. "Pizza delivery!"

"That was quick." Abby smiles.

Ziva gets up from the floor and walks over to Tony. "After dinner I need you to help me take this bed apart." Ziva firmly asks him. Jenny gets up from the floor and glances over at the bed. The image of her first kiss with Gibbs washes over her.

"You better make it worth my while later on." Tony winks at her and walks out of the room.

"You better not hog the pepperoni and sausage pizza." Abby scolds him and chases afterTony out of the room.

Ziva is about to walk out and notices that Jenny's attention is focused on the bed. "Jenny you ok?" Ziva softly asks and walks over to her.

"Gibbs and I had our first kiss in this room." Jenny smiles.

"The two of you make love that night." Ziva curiously asks.

"No, we were both drunk, and Diane had just thrown him out." "I also was seeing somebody at the time." "So it wouldn't of been right Ziva."

"But you wanted to." Ziva grins at her.

Jenny nods over at Ziva. "It took all my will power to walk out of that room that night." Jenny sighs.

"Some reason, women have better control over their urges Jenny." Ziva giggles.

"The third time around, I had zero control Ziva." Jenny laughs and walks out of the room.

"I had zero control on my first time with Tony." Ziva sighs.

Jenny's Living Room

2030 Hours

Everybody's gathered around in the living room eating popcorn and watching the DVD of Gibbs and Jenny's Paris Wedding. "Jack couldn't get over how you looked Abby." Jenny says dryly

"Actually it was a Goth suit, bought it at a Goth Store." Abby smiles.

"Why didn't you wear white?" Tony smirks over at Jenny.

"Please, do I look like a virgin to you Tony?" Jenny laughs.

"Um, no, I've heard your mouth clearly out in the living room in your suite in Paris." Tony grins over at her. Jenny playfully dumps her bowl of popcorn over Tony's head.

Ziva and Abby fall backwards on the floor and burst out laughing. Gibbs and Jack walk in to find Tony covered with popcorn and narrows they narrow their eyes over at him. "Am I missing something?" Gibbs snorts down at him.

"Um no boss." Tony laughs and begins to shake the popcorn from his head.

"Upstairs!" Gibbs glances over at Tony.

"Ziva is suppose to help." Tony nods at him.

"Ziva will supervise while you help." Gibbs smirks over at him.

Tony gets up from the couch and playfully glares over at his lover as she snickers over at him. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He grins at her.

"Its not very often I get to supervise you Tony." Ziva purrs at him.

Spare Bedroom

Ten minutes later

Gibbs and Tony are carrying the mattress out of the bedroom. "DiNozzo, you should really work out more." Gibbs groans.

"Where is this stuff going to?" Tony whines as he backs out of the doorway.

"The garage, church is coming by on Tuesday to pick it up." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Have you decided on what color your painting in here?" Ziva asks as she continues to supervise Tony from the corner of the room.

"Light green, I want a neutral colored room." Jenny answers and glances over at her husband who's ignoring her choice of color for the nursery.

"Right boss wants a girl." Tony's voice is heard from outside in the hallway.

"Today DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls and shoves the mattress out into the hallway.

"I would think having a boy would be so neat, plus they are so much easier to raise than girls." Abby smiles as she packs several hangers into a box.

"And I won't have to worry about boys like DiNozzo, trying to pick up my daughter when she begins to date." Jenny laughs.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs turns off the light over at the vanity and approaches the bed. Jenny is sleeping on her left side. Quietly he approaches the bed and pulls the covers down. Gibbs crawls over to Jenny, tenderly he kisses her on the mouth, then goes down to her belly and kisses his unborn child. Softy he begins to whisper. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."


	10. New Years Eve 2009

December 29th 2009

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting around their desk working. Tony is excited about their upcoming New Years Eve Party over at Jenny's House. "New Years Eve Party at the Director's this year." Tony grins.

"We have to turn in our keys, before we enter the house." Ziva reminds him.

"We crashed at Abby's small apartment last year." Tony groans at the memory.

"Yes, and your date Wanda was more interested in Gibbs." Ziva giggles.

"I won't have that problem this year." Tony smirks over at Ziva.

"It's ashame they have the two bedrooms taken apart we could of used them to sleep in." McGee sighs at the prospect of sleeping on the floor.

"Nobody has slept in the Master Bedroom since her Father died." "I slept in the third floor guest room the night she came home from California, and when Carson spent the night over he slept in the soon to be nursery." Ziva smiles.

"Well Duckman is getting the third floor guest room." Tony answers smoothly.

"Tony and I are crashing in the study on an air mattress, that leaves you and Abby to flip a coin over the two remaining couches." Ziva comments dryly.

"Where is Gibbs at anyway?" McGee curiously asks.

"Abby's!" Tony quickly answers.

Their attention is soon drawn up to the second floor at the sound and fury of Madame Director on her Blackberry. "Oh my!" Ziva cringes and watches Jenny storm over into her office.

"It's been awhile." Tony chuckles.

"You seem to get off at the Director losing her temper." McGee grumbles at him.

"Maybe because Gibbs did something wrong." Tony grins.

"Great, she's pissed off at Gibbs, then because the Director is pissed at him, he takes it out on us." McGee groans in protest.

"I take it that it will get worse as her pregnancy goes a long." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Unfortunately, yes Tony." McGee grimaces.

Gibbs walks in. "Unfortunately what McGee." Gibbs asks over his shoulder and sits down at his desk.

"The Director was screaming at somebody on her cell phone and Tony wanted to know if her mood will get worse as her pregnancy goes along and McGee said yes." Ziva nods over at him.

"And you would have to remind me." Gibbs growls as he reads his e-mails.

"You married her." Ziva laughs.

"Unfortunately for me, it's part of the package deal being married to her." Gibbs answers roughly. His attention is drawn up to Jenny's Office as he finally hears his wife from his desk.

"What is it?" Tony innocently baits his boss.

Gibbs points up towards the direction of Jenny's Office. "That!"

"Didn't you have sex on the red eye back from Mexico with the Director, Gibbs." Ziva smirks over at him.

Gibbs glares over towards Ziva's desk. "Who told you that?" Gibbs barks at her.

"Abby!" Ziva giggles at him "She over heard you telling Ducky down in Autopsy when you came back from Mexico."

Tony sits and ponders at the prospects of Gibbs having sex with Madame Director. "Is it different than having sex with-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts him. "Don't make me go over there DiNozzo." Gibbs warns him. McGee gets up from his desk and laughs as he approaches the filing cabinet. "And your next McGee." Gibbs growls at him and then picks up his desk phone.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia's desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She softly asks.

"Who has her pissed off?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"No clue!" Cynthia sighs and grimaces as the volume increases outside of the office. "I gather you can hear her from down stairs." Cynthia laughs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes as he notices Ducky approaching his desk giving him the stare. "Yes I can Cynthia." Gibbs grumbles and pulls his phone off to the side. "It's not me Duck."

Upstairs Jenny walks out of her office and over to Cynthia's desk. "Cynthia, find Agent Warren for me ASAP." Jenny snaps at her and walks back inside her office slamming her office door behind her.

Downstairs Tony grimaces from the door slam. "I give that slam a seven." Tony grins.

"The minute she calms down let me know Cynthia." Gibbs sharply asks and hangs up. "Blame Agent Warren, Duck." Gibbs growls up at him.

"Bring some Chamomile Tea up to her office." Ducky suggests.

"That should relax her a bit." Ziva smiles.

"I'm not going in there, until Cynthia gives me the all clear." Gibbs groans in protest.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs. "Afraid of your wife." He sheepishly asks.

"No Madame Director!" Gibbs grumbles.

"Jethro!" Ducky chuckles and begins to walk off for the elevator.

Jenny's Office

Hour Later

After getting the all clear message from Cynthia, Gibbs walks into the office with a cup of Chamomile Tea, he walks over to the desk and puts the cup on top of Jenny's desk. "Thank you Jethro." Jenny answers softly as she reads a case file. Gibbs sits in a chair at the conference table and patiently waits for Jenny to finish reading her file. Jenny picks up her cup and takes a sip of her tea. "Another seven months of this." She sighs and puts her cup back down on top of the desk.

"You got your coffee fix in the morning." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny pissed off at Warren still does not answer her husband. "Jen you're not working late tonight." Gibbs comments roughly. Jenny glances up at him and gives Gibbs the stare. "You can bitch out who ever you're pissed at tomorrow morning."

"Fortunately for this person, I have a four day weekend coming up." Jenny sighs with relief.

"Dad is looking forward to the New Year's Eve Party." Gibbs grins.

"So am I." Jenny smiles and takes another sip from her cup of tea.

Gibbs gets up from his chair. "I'll see you at the bottom of the stairs at 1800 Hours." Gibbs nods over at her and walks off for the door.

"Jethro!" Jenny calls out to him. Gibbs stops with his hand on the doorknob, he turns and looks over at his wife. "Thank you for the tea." Jenny softly says.

"It's my job to take care of you, so your welcome." Gibbs smiles, he opens up the door and walks out of the office.

Jenny smiles at the direction of her open office door. Cynthia walks in and notes her boss' change in body language. "I see Agent Gibbs was good medicine for you ma'am." Cynthia smiles.

"That wasn't Agent Gibbs, that was my husband taking care of his wife." Jenny answers softly.

Jenny's Bedroom

0330 Hours

Jenny wakes up to find Gibbs watching over her. "Anything wrong?" She yawns.

"No, just watching you sleep." Gibbs smiles and strokes her hair.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "We didn't get a chance to make love this afternoon." Jenny answers softly.

"You crashed on your couch in the living room." "Plus Dad is using the room." Gibbs groans.

Jenny begins to caress the hairs on the top of his chest. "We haven't made love since Christmas night." She purrs.

"Finally noticed." Gibbs smirks.

"Maybe it was the reason why I was so bitchy today." Jenny mutters.

"No Agent Warren was responsible for that." Gibbs snorts at her. Jenny is about to answer him, when Gibbs kisses her on the mouth to shut her up. Gibbs deepens his kiss and rolls on top of Jenny. He begins to ravish her neck and shoulders and slowly descends down to her chest where he begins his mastery of her breasts with his mouth and tongue. Jenny strokes the back of his hair as Gibbs works his way down to her belly kissing his unborn child. "Few more weeks we'll be hearing our child's heartbeat." He says between kisses.

"Hopefully by then, my morning sickness should be gone." Jenny groans in protest. Gibbs slowly works his way up her chest and neck and captures her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Jenny feeling his arousal near her inner thigh wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs buries himself deep inside her. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out with contentment as he eases himself into her.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "I can never get tired of listening to your cries of contentment, when I enter your body." He whispers in her ear.

"Well I'm between content and impatient at this point." Jenny answers sensuously and begins to arch her hips up against him. Gibbs kisses her on the mouth and slowly begins to make love to her.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs has his face buried in between his wife's breasts exhausted from their lovemaking. Jenny trembling from her release wraps her arms around her husband. Gibbs slowly drifts off to sleep. Jenny glances over at the clock. "Quarter to four!" She groans and notes that she doesn't have to be up for an hour and fifteen minutes. "I should have went to bed at my normal time." She grumbles inwardly. Gently she disengages herself from her husband and quietly slips out of bed.

The Garage

0400 Hours

Jack is over at the workbench working on a section of the crib. Jenny quietly walks over to him. "I knew you would be awake." She smiles at him.

Jack turns and notices that Jenny is dressed for work already. "You have to go in early." Jack curiously asks.

"No I couldn't sleep." Jenny grumbles.

"You could have woke up my son." Jack winks at her.

"He fell asleep afterwards." Jenny smirks at him.

"Women usually have more stamina." Jack laughs and shakes his head.

"I keep telling your son that." Jenny grins.

"He already knows it, but won't admit it to you." Jack chuckles at her. "Since we're both up, I want a poker rematch with you, since you got yourself out of it in Stillwater on your last visit."

"I was tired from the long day, and hiding my pregnancy from Jethro." Jenny smiles.

"You're not getting out of it this time." Jack answers and gets up from his stool.

Jenny's Bedroom

0500 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Gibbs lies on his stomach and groans when Jenny doesn't shut it off right away. "For crying out loud would you shut that thing off Jen?" He growls and rolls on to his back. Noting that he's alone in bed, Gibbs slaps at the alarm clock and shuts it off. "You better not have left this bed having your morning sickness with out waking me up." He groans and gets out of bed.

Down in the garage a half an hour later sitting at the kitchen table Jack is exasperated at Jenny because she's beaten him once again in another hand of poker. "I don't get it." Jack grumbles at her and folds down his cards.

"Men!" Jenny giggles.

Gibbs walks in wearing his jeans and t-shirt and walks over to his wife. "How long have you been up? Gibbs asks and gives her the stare.

"Three-thirty!" Jenny shrugs at him. Gibbs annoyed with her for not going back to sleep after they had made love rolls his eyes at her. "I couldn't fall back to sleep." "And I'm not one of your team of agents, the stare doesn't work for me."

"The stare didn't work when you where a Probationary Status Agent." Gibbs chuckles and leans over and kisses her good morning. "Good morning Dad." Gibbs smiles over at him.

"Good morning Leroy!' Jack smiles.

"I better finish getting ready for work." Jenny nods over at Gibbs and Jack, gets up from the table, and walks off for the stairs.

Gibbs waits for her to get up the stairs and out of sight. "Dad, she should have been in bed sleeping." Gibbs sighs.

"Son you can't make somebody sleep who can't sleep."

"She's going to be dragging in work today." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Don't under estimate women son." Jack smirks.

Starbucks

0630 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are getting their morning coffee on the way into work. "Here you go Gibbs." Trish smiles at him and hands Gibbs his two cups of coffee. "So when is your next Doctor's appointment." She nods over at Jenny.

"January 19th!" Jenny smiles and takes her coffee from her husband.

"Hoping to hear the baby's heart beat by then." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I'm hoping my morning sickness is over and done with by then." Jenny sighs.

"You drink Chamomile Tea." Trish curiously asks.

"I live on it once I'm done with my coffee, helps with the morning sickness." Jenny answers softly.

"I had it bad with my second child." Trish frowns.

"I wish the men would get it with us." Jenny hisses in protest.

Trish bursts out laughing behind the counter. "I said the same thing to Russ." Trish giggles over at Gibbs.

"Happy New Years Trish." Gibbs smirks up at her.

"Happy New Years Gibbs, Director Shepard." Trish smiles at them.

Gibbs' Car

On the way to the Navy Yard, Gibbs begins to lecture his wife about slowing down. "I want you to pace yourself slowly today." He growls at her.

"My schedule is lite Jethro, how slow do you want it." Jenny snaps at him.

"That you're not fighting yourself to stay awake tonight." Gibbs barks at her.

"I went to bed around nine last night, and because I went to bed early I was up at three-thirty this morning." Jenny sighs.

"I should have had you on top of me, that would have worn you out." Gibbs chuckles over at her. The light at the Navy Yard entrance turns red. Gibbs glances over at Jenny whose avoiding eye contact with him. 'Come here!" He grins over at her.

Jenny begins to look for Abby's Hearse. "Are we being filmed?" She sheepishly asks.

"We're married now, who cares." Gibbs shrugs over at her. Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs slips his tongue inside of her mouth. Jenny groans out as his tongue probes around the inside of her mouth. Gibbs out of the corner of his eye notices that the light is about to change breaks away from her kiss. Flushed with sexual excitement, Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder. "That should hold you until 1800 hours." Gibbs grins over at her.

"Thanks for reminding me." Jenny groans at him as he turns into the Navy Yard entrance.

Squad Room

0655 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks talking amongst themselves. "Last day of 2009 that we have to work here." Tony grins with excitement and pumps his fist up into the air.

"Thankfully 2009 was a better year for all of us." Ziva smiles.

"Especially for Gibbs and the Director." McGee nods over at Ziva.

Ziva glances over at the bottom of the stairs and watches Gibbs and Jenny, as they are about to kiss each other goodbye before they go their separate ways. "I'd say!" Ziva answers softly and nods over towards the direction of the bottom of the stairs.

Tony and McGee stand up from their chairs and glance over at their bosses. "Those two are still on their honeymoon.' Tony smirks.

"Some married couples never get off it Tony." McGee smiles.

At the bottom of the stairs

Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses his wife goodbye. "I preferred the kiss in the car." Jenny whispers against his ear.

"Later on!" Gibbs mischievously grins at her. "Keep the stress level down today."

"I can't give you any promises there Jethro." Jenny answers and is about to walk up the stairs when Gibbs grabs a hold of her arm.

"I meant that Jen." "Ducky heard you all the way in the lounge yesterday and thought it was me."

"I'll try!" Jenny mutters and walks up the stairs.

Gibbs watches Jenny go up the stairs and over to her office. "You better or I'll be head slapping you silly." Gibbs grumbles and walks over to his section. "Good morning!" He nods at his team and walks over to his desk.

"Morning boss!" Tony and McGee address him.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him.

Gibbs puts his coffee on top of his desk. "I want those reports on my desk by 1500 hours." He instructs his team, takes his coat off, and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk.

"I should be done mine by 1200 hours." Ziva answers dryly.

"Mine are almost done." McGee answers roughly. Tony rolls his eyes over at them from over at his desk.

Jenny's Office

1200 Hours

Gibbs walks in with take out food for lunch. Jenny raises an eyebrow at him as he walks over to the coffee table and sets the bag on top of it. "We haven't had Japanese in a while." He smiles over at her.

Jenny takes off her glasses. "I have, when I went to Japan." She smirks over at him.

"You had the real thing, rub it in." Gibbs groans and sits down on the couch. Jenny gets up from her desk and sits in the chair at the end of the coffee table. "You know you could sit next to me now." Gibbs chuckles at her as she takes off her heels.

Jenny begins to unpack the bag. "I would be distracted." Jenny laughs at him. Gibbs narrows his eyes over at her. "I'm sitting over here and your still being a distraction."

Cynthia walks in and approaches the coffee table. "Director, I'm going to be a half an hour late getting back from lunch." "Dentist appointment." Cynthia groans.

"Not fun!" Jenny grimaces at her as Cynthia walks out of the office. Jenny slowly opens up the containers. "Sukiyaki, Yakiniku, and Teriyaki Chicken." Jenny notes.

"Seafood is a no no during your pregnancy." Gibbs nods over at her.

"Some Jethro, not all."

"Wasn't taking any chances." Gibbs answers roughly.

Jenny opens up the last container of food. "And lastly, Yakitori." Jenny smiles over at her husband. Gibbs gets up from the couch and walks out of the office. "I guess he's been reading up what I can and can not eat during my pregnancy." Jenny sighs.

Five minutes later Gibbs returns with a cup of green tea for his wife. "You can drink Green Tea." He smiles and sits down on the couch. Gibbs takes out a bottle of Japanese Beer from his coat pocket and opens it up. Jenny makes a face at him.

"The coffee and the alcohol withdrawal does have a reward Jen." Gibbs smirks at her and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"You should have to go through it with me." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"Ain't going to happen." Gibbs laughs.

After lunch, Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling on the couch. "It's good to see that you're eating again." Gibbs smiles.

"You think I'm going to waste Japanese food." Jenny laughs against his chest.

"Jen!" Gibbs whispers seductively in her ear. She glances up and stares into the depths of his blue eyes. Gibbs noting the hint of desire in his wife's eyes. "That's what I thought." He smirks, pulls her face up, and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss and sends Gibbs down on his back. "Damn it!" He groans inwardly as she aggressively takes over his kiss. She moves down to his neck and begins to nibble on his neck. "You're breaking your rule Director." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny nibbles up his neck and over to his right ear. "It's not the Director that's seducing you it's your wife." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs grabs a hold of his wife's face and kisses her on the mouth. They are exchanging hot kisses, Gibbs' hands venture under Jenny's skirt. Jenny moans out as his hand ventures in between her legs, she begins to suck on his lower lip as his fingers stroke on her centre through her pantyhose and panties. "I guess it's the conference table." Gibbs groans out as her tongue circles around his lower lip.

"To many people in the Squad Room having lunch due to the weather." Jenny answers sensuously, gets up from the couch, and walks into the bathroom.

"Pregnancy hormones are kicking in already, I'm in big trouble." Gibbs sighs and gets up from the couch, he locks the door, and on his way over to the bathroom, he grabs the TV remote and turns up the volume.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting around Tony's desk eating Chinese food. "What was it that Gibbs brought up to the Director?" Tony asks in between bites of his Chicken Cow Mien.

"Japanese take out." Ziva smiles.

"I guess they can't get their lunch time nooky session with Jack using his room." Tony laughs.

Ziva raises a confused eyebrow over at Tony and McGee. "Sex Ziva!" McGee chuckles.

"I learn something new every day." Ziva answers and takes a sip from her can of Diet Coke.

"I'm surprised they haven't had sex in her office yet." Tony grins.

"Maybe they have and they keep it discrete." McGee answers smoothly.

Jenny's Office

Inside the bathroom on top of the sink, Gibbs and Jenny are partcially undressed from the waist down. He aggressively thrusts up against her. Jenny moans out with pleasure and grabs on to his butt urging him to move harder and faster against her. "Damn it Jen!" Gibbs growls as he feels her muscles tightening around his shaft. Jenny to stifle an on coming cry finds his mouth and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs frantically tries to keep up with his wife's movements on top of the sink.

She begins to run her tongue along his jaw line. "Having a problem pacing yourself with a pregnant woman Jethro." She says seductively.

Gibbs trying not to climax before her. "One that's on a mission, yes." He moans out.

Jenny sensuously makes eye contact with her husband. "Quit fighting it." She purrs and begins to nip along his neck.

"Oh god!" Gibbs cries out his body gives into his wife, battle weary he shudders up against her. Spent from holding back his release, Gibbs buries his head against Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny strokes his hair as Gibbs trembles up against her. "One plus on being pregnant Jethro, that I just discovered." She whispers in his ear.

"What?" Gibbs mumbles against her neck.

"We'll have the best sex of our marriage." Jenny whispers and pulls his face up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs still recovering from his release breaks away from her kiss. "Give me a minute Jen." He groans in protest.

"You better get it together, or your team is going to be gossiping at why your in my office after 1300 hours." Jenny smirks at him. Gibbs gives Jenny a helpless little boy expression. "Jethro!" Jenny bursts out laughing at him.

"You find this funny." He growls at her.

"The look on your face, yes." Jenny teases him and then glances down at their merged bodies. "Are you going to separate yourself from me?" Jenny chuckles at him. Gibbs flushed from their intense lovemaking looks down and notices that he's still inside of her; slowly he backs away from her and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Jenny jumps down from the sink, pulls her turtleneck over her head, and takes off her bra. They step inside the shower. Gibbs pulls the curtain closed and turns on the water. He grabs the bottle of shampoo and begins to wash Jenny's hair. Jenny's attention is on his erection.

"Another advantage of the pregnancy is, your hair is going to grow longer now also." Gibbs smiles as he finishes shampooing her hair and starts rinsing it off. He notes that Jenny isn't listening to a word that he's saying. "Jen you with me-" Gibbs cries out with pleasure as Jenny begins to stroke on his harden length.

"I'm with you." She grins as he begins to tense up and continues to stroke on his erection. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and kisses her on the mouth, as they savagely kiss one another, Gibbs picks Jenny up she wraps her legs around his waist, just as he backs Jenny up against the wall he enters her. "You better not hold back on me." She warns him.

Squad Room

Tony tosses his empty Chow Mien container in the trashcan. "We need a campfire down at Abby's." He grins.

"We do!" Ziva curiously asks.

McGee takes in Tony's mischievous grin. "I think he's serious Ziva." McGee chuckles.

Jenny's Office

Inside the bathroom, Jenny is screaming with pleasure as Gibbs aggressively makes love to her inside the shower against the wall. "Don't stop!" She screams and clutches on to his butt.

"Damn what's gotten into you?" Gibbs moans out as her hips pace herself with his aggressive thrusts. "I thought you had enough on the sink."

"The way my hormones are at this time, I can't get enough of you." Jenny moans out, as he moves harder and faster against her, Jenny digs her nails into his back.

"Watch the nails." Gibbs growls at her. Jenny noting that they have to get back to work sucks on his lower lip to draw out his tongue. Jenny begins to tease his tongue inside of his mouth. Gibbs groans out with pleasure as the tip of her tongue circles around the inside of his mouth. Gibbs quickly gives in and climaxes inside of Jenny. He slumps his weight on top of her against the wall. Jenny exhausted has her face buried against his right shoulder. "Damn it woman." He sighs with exertion and puts Jenny down on to her feet.

"While your washing your hair, I'll do your back." Jenny grins up at him.

"I'll do my own front." Gibbs snaps at her and begins to wash his hair. Jenny gets behind him, begins to wash his back, and begins to snicker. "I heard that." "Admiring your handy work."

Jenny begins to wash one of the scratches on his back. "I've done worse Jethro." She giggles at him.

Abby's Lab

1255 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are discussing what their bringing over to Jenny's for the New Years Eve Party. "Yes I'm bringing my Cajun Shrimp." Abby smiles.

"I'm bringing the pizza's." Tony grins.

"You and your pizza's." McGee groans at him.

"I'm sure the Director is going to have plenty of food there." Ziva answers dryly.

"Not my Cajun Shrimp." Abby answers and puts her hands on her hips. "Besides, Jack loves it." Abby winks.

"And you can never go with out pizza." Tony smirks.

"I'm bringing over some healthy beverages for the Director, remember she can't drink." McGee answers smoothly.

"That must be driving Jenny crazy." Abby sighs.

"She said the bourbon she can live with out, it's her one cup of coffee limit a day, that's driving her crazy." Ziva laughs.

"Another seven months for her caffeine and bourbon fix." Tony smiles.

"She already gets her bourbon and caffeine fix." Ziva wickedly answers.

"How?" McGee shrugs out of curiosity. Abby head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Ow!" McGee grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"By kissing him." Abby giggles.

McGee looks over at Abby. "I still don't get it." McGee answers and backs away from her.

"Didn't you ever see the video footage of them kissing." Tony chuckles.

"The day Gibbs came back from Stillwater." Abby grins at the memory.

Ziva shows McGee her tongue. McGee makes a face over at Ziva. "That's gross!" McGee groans in protest.

"It explains why you can't keep women McLoser." Tony laughs.

Squad Room

1315 Hours

Gibbs walks in and notices that his team is nowhere to be found. He walks over and sits behind his desk. Ducky steps out of the elevator. "Blasted roads are a mess." He grumbles as he walks past Gibbs' section he notices Gibbs sitting at his desk. "Your team late coming back from lunch." Ducky curiously asks and walks over to Gibbs.

"They ate here for lunch, who knows where they went to." Gibbs answers roughly.

Ducky notices the fresh love bite on Gibbs' neck. "I gather you went home for lunch." He chuckles.

"We can't go home my Dad is using my room." "I had lunch up in Jen's Office."

"Since when did going home stopped you from doing that." Ducky teases him. Gibbs looks up at Ducky with a confused look on his face. Ducky points to the side of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs opens up his center desk drawer and retrieves a mirror, he glances down and notices the hickey on the side of his neck. "Damn woman!" He growls in protest.

"Your team is going to notice it also."

Gibbs gets up from his desk. "Not if I avoid them from the rest of the day." He smirks and grabs several reports from the top of his desk.

"Can't you wait until the two of you get home?" Ducky chastises him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Ducky. "I'll have you know Doctor, she seduced me this time around." "But her excuse will be her hormones, while I get referred to as the horny teenager." Gibbs snaps at him.

"Hormones are kicking in already, sex is good therapy for pregnant women." "If the two of you get caught on NCIS property, it will save both of your jobs." Ducky laughs.

"She wore me the hell out." Gibbs groans.

"Get use to it for the next seven months, and as her pregnancy goes on, the more aggressive she'll become." Ducky warns him.

"Thanks for the reminder Duck." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the conference room.

Ducky shakes his head and walks over to the elevator. He pushes down the button and patiently waits for the elevator doors to open. "I don't know why Jethro protests so much." Ducky muses and begins to chuckle.

The elevator doors open. Tony, Ziva, and McGee step out. "Is Gibbs around?" Tony curiously asks.

"He just left, where I don't know." Ducky lies and steps inside the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk back over to their desks. "I don't see his coat anywhere?" Tony smirks and glances over at the direction of Jenny's Office. "Maybe Ducky was covering for Gibbs." Tony nods over at them.

"Why would he do that?" Ziva sighs and sits behind her desk.

Cynthia returns from her dentist appointment. "Cynthia, huge favor for me?" Tony grins over at her.

"Shoot!" She nods.

"Could you let me know if Gibbs is still in the Director's Office when you get upstairs." Tony answers smoothly.

"I'll glance in if she has the door to her office open." Cynthia answers and walks off.

"I don't think he's in there." McGee comments and sits down at his desk.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion Probie." Tony snaps at him.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia walks in and puts her pocketbook on top of her desk, as she takes off her coat; she notices that Jenny's Office door is open. With out making herself obvious she peaks inside of the office and notices that Jenny's working over at the conference table reviewing case files. "Tony needs to get a life." Cynthia sighs and walks over to her desk.

Squad Room

Tony anxiously waits for his desk phone to ring. "Come on Cynthia!" He groans at his phone. On cue, his phone begins to ring. "Yes Cynthia!"

"He's not in her office." Cynthia answers sharply.

"He has to be." Tony grumbles.

"Unless he's invisible I don't see him, the Director is busy working over at the conference table reviewing case files." Cynthia sighs.

"Thanks for the tip." Tony frowns and hangs up.

"Told you!" McGee smirks.

"I wonder where he went to." Tony ponders and rubs his chin.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks out of her office with several files. "How was the dentist?" Jenny smiles at her.

"Peachy, I go for root canal work next week." Cynthia sighs.

"Fun!" Jenny groans and drops the files on top of Cynthia's desk. "Could you take these files down to legal?"

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia nods up at Jenny, gets up from her desk, and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Tony is leaning over Ziva's desk. "I bet Cynthia is covering for her." Tony smirks.

Ziva watches Cynthia walk down the stairs with several folders in her arms, and then her attention is drawn up to Jenny who's giving Tony her version of the Gibbs stare over at the balcony in front of MTAC. "Try she's giving you the Director version of the Gibbs stare, because she wants you to get back to work." Ziva warns him.

Up on the balcony, Jenny stares down at Tony in disbelief. "I want to get out of here at 1800 hours and the rate your going DiNozzo I'll be here until 2000 hours." She mutters under her breath. "Try I want all three of you getting back to work." "I want those case reports on my desk by 1600 hours, if there not there, a certain team of agents will be working again, this New Years Eve weekend." Jenny snaps at them.

Tony grimaces at the thought of having to work again this year on New Years weekend. "On it ma'am!" He answers and rushes over to his desk.

Ziva sighs with relief when she watches Jenny go inside of MTAC. "Safe for now." She smiles.

"She wouldn't make us work again this year." Tony shrugs.

Ziva smirks over at Tony. "I don't have to worry about it, my paper work is almost done." Ziva grins at him.

"I finished up mine this morning." McGee chuckles.

"Teachers pets!" Tony mumbles in protest and begins to work on his reports.

Conference Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs is busy working at the table when his cell phone begins to ring, he flips open his phone and spot's Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Trying to seduce me on the phone now." Gibbs smirks.

MTAC

"I can't I have a room full of MTAC Tech's that may over hear me." Jenny giggles at him from her first row seat. "So where are you hiding at?"

"Who says I'm hiding?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Tony!" Jenny answers dryly.

"And have him see what you did to my neck at lunch time." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Could be worse, Tony could see what I did to your back." Jenny snickers.

"Pay backs are a bitch woman." Gibbs grins.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jenny answers suggestively. "So where are you hiding at?"

"So you can come down here and seduce me again." Gibbs grumbles.

"You don't have the energy for it." "Maybe later in bed when you're rested up." Jenny whispers seductively.

"As long as you're on top, there shouldn't be any problems." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny gets up from her chair and walks up the ramp to get out of earshot of the MTAC Technicians. "Why is it that I'm always on top?" Jenny sighs.

"So you can't sink your claws into my back." Gibbs laughs and gets up from his chair, taking in Jenny's silence on the other end of the phone. "And I get off on watching you come undone on top of me." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny glances up at the plasma screen and notices some Intel coming over. "I have to go." Jenny answers softly.

"I'll see you up in your office at 1600 hours." Gibbs answers smoothly and hangs up.

Squad Room

Tony sits at his desk and ponders on Gibbs' where abouts. "Probie, do a GPS trace on Gibbs' cell phone." Tony instructs him. Ziva as she drops off her reports on top of Gibbs' desk raises a questioning eyebrow over at Tony.

McGee glances up at his computer monitor. "He's in the first floor conference room." McGee answers sharply.

Conference Room

Gibbs gets up, gathers his files from on top of the table, and walks out of the room out in the hallway he bumps into Fornell. "Hey Jethro got a minute." Fornell smiles at him.

"Yeah, let's go into my conference room." Gibbs nods at him and they walk off for the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee rush over into the conference room door and fling the door open. "He was here." Ziva smiles as she notices an empty coffee cup on the top of the table.

"Maybe he's going for a refill." Tony grins.

"Or he went over to the lounge to get a snack." McGee answers bluntly.

Inside the elevator

Gibbs and Fornell in between floors are talking about the New Years Eve Party that Gibbs and Jenny are throwing at their house. "Em and I should be there around eight." Fornell smiles at him.

"Looking forward to seeing the two of you." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"How's the expecting Mother?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"She's having a good day today, no morning sickness." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"Hopefully after the first trimester she won't have to deal with it much." Fornell answers firmly. Fornell glances over at Gibbs' neck and spots the fresh love bite on the side of his neck. "Some things never change Jethro." Fornell laughs.

"Blasted woman got my back also." Gibbs growls.

Out in the hallway

"I still say he's at Starbucks." Tony mumbles over at Ziva and McGee as they step out of the conference room and walk off down the hallway for the lounge.

Inside the elevator Gibbs flips over the switch and the elevator goes back up to Gibbs' floor. "I'll see you tomorrow night." "I'm on my way down to Ducky's, need to go over some things with him." Fornell nods at Gibbs.

Gibbs steps out of the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow night Tobias." Gibbs smiles and walks off for his section, he notices that his team isn't sitting at their desks. "I want to get out of here at 1800 hours." He groans in protest and flips over his cell phone.

The Lounge

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at one of the tables. "I told you he went to Starbucks." Tony smirks over at them. His cell phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He grins.

"Why aren't you at your desk working, you have roughly an hour to finish up your reports and have them on my desk." "David and McGee are done already." Gibbs growls at him.

"I was just about to finish them boss." Tony grimaces.

"Quit standing around, and get back to your desk." Gibbs barks and hangs up.

"Boss is back at his desk." Tony answers smoothly.

"And your not, and the-" Ziva stops in mid sentence as Jenny walks into the lounge and catches them sitting around the lounge doing nothing.

She walks over to their table and glares down at them. "Any reason why the three of you are sitting around doing nothing." She snaps at them.

"Ziva and I are done our case reports, they are already on Gibbs' desk." McGee nods up at her.

"Then the two of you can file away your case reports while Agent DiNozzo finishes up on his."

"I just got chewed out by Gibbs ma'am." Tony answers sharply.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at him. "And your getting chewed out for the second time by me." Jenny angrily answers.

"On our way back ma'am." Tony answers and gets up from the table with Ziva and McGee and rushes out of the lounge.

"That was to easy." Jenny snickers and sits down at the table and texts Gibbs that she's over at the lounge.

Out in the hallway Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk past the conference room door. "Bunch of brown nosers." Tony mutters at them. Ziva narrows her eyes up at Tony in confusion.

"He means we were sucking up to the Director." McGee chuckles.

"Of course we are, we're done our work." Ziva smirks at Tony as they head back over to their desks. Gibbs walks out of the conference room and walks off for the lounge.

Autopsy

Fornell is over at Ducky's desk looking over at a report. "See Gibbs!" Fornell nods.

"After lunch I did." Ducky muses.

"See his neck." Fornell shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Seems like old times."

"When the Director was a Junior Agent." Ducky chuckles.

"When did you first suspect something was going on with them?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Body language in the Squad Room and I caught Gibbs glancing at an area of Jenny's body a crime scene that suggested that they were lovers."

"Guys check out women all the time." Fornell shrugs.

"The way Jethro was looking at Jenny's gluteus maximums suggested that they were lovers."

September 3rd 1997

Takoma Park

Takoma, Maryland

0800 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Pacci, and Burley are gathering evidence at a crime scene on a dead Seaman. "Burley talk to the witness over there." Gibbs barks at him.

"On it boss!" Burley nods over at him and walks away.

"Forgot the markers." Pacci groans and walks off for the truck.

Gibbs thinking he's alone with Jenny smirks over suggestively at her butt as she's bending over gathering up evidence. Unknown to him, Ducky is standing behind him and observing him as Gibbs continues to check out his partners butt. "Isn't there another body you should be looking at Jethro?" Ducky scolds him.

Gibbs makes a face at getting caught and turns and looks at Ducky. "Over here Ducky." Gibbs answers abruptly and walks off with Ducky towards the body.

Squad Room

1230 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating lunch at Gibbs' desk. "You going to finish up your Lo Mien." Gibbs curiously asks.

"No!" Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs takes Jenny's pint of Vegetable Lo Mien, Jenny swipes his coffee from the top of his desk and begins to drink it. "I'm so glad I always buy the larger coffee size." Gibbs says in between bites.

Jenny suddenly remembers her lover's slip up at the crime scene. "Oh thanks a lot." She hisses at him.

'For what?" Gibbs shrugs.

"I think you outted us out with Ducky at the crime scene today." Jenny sighs in protest. Gibbs innocently raises an eyebrow at her. "You were to busy looking at my ass." Jenny chastises him.

"Oh that, it can't be helped and I was picturing it naked." Gibbs suggestively grins at her.

"You saw enough of it last night in your basement." Jenny snaps.

"You were so drunk, I had you doing all sorts of kinky things to me in my boat." Gibbs laughs.

Unknown to Gibbs and Jenny, Ducky is over at another Team Leaders desk in the next cubicle over and has over heard their entire conversation. "Oh my!" Ducky answers with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I knew Jenny couldn't fend off Jethro's charms forever." Ducky chuckles.

Present Time

"Then in November on a red eye from London, they both got their wings by having sex in the bathroom." Ducky winks at Fornell.

"Did anybody hear them?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"Passengers, no, me and a few of the flight attendants yes." Ducky groans at the memory.

"I caught them making out in a car during a stake out." Fornell grins.

"Jethro can actually do two things at the same time." Ducky chuckles in amazement.

"It was October of '97', and the love bites that the both of them had on their necks." Fornell smirks.

"Being their Doctor, I get to see them in other areas." Ducky sighs and shakes his head.

The Lounge

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the table eating a fudge pop from the ice cream machine. "Tony should be off of your ass for the time being." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs noting on how tired his wife looks. "Take a nap after you leave the lounge." He frowns over at her.

"Jethro I'm not tired." Jenny sighs.

"Jen!" Gibbs growls at her.

"Alright, I'll lie down for about a half an hour." Jenny answers and gives in to him.

Squad Room

1450 Hours

Tony closes the file shut on his report, gets up, and walks over to Gibbs' desk. "I'm done!" Tony smiles over at Ziva, then glances around the Squad Room. "And still no sign of Gibbs."

"Drop it Tony!' Ziva mutters.

"You have some filing that you have to do." McGee answers roughly.

"After I visit the bathroom, nature calls." Tony smiles and walks off for the bathroom.

"I'm going to pay Jenny a visit." Ziva softly answers and gets up from her desk and walks off for the stairs.

"I'm paying Abby a visit!" McGee grins and gets up and walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs walks out of the conference room and walks over to his desk. "About time DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls as he spots Tony's report on top of his desk and picks it up along with Ziva and McGee's reports. "I'm in desperate need of coffee and I left my coat up in Jenny's Office." Gibbs groans in protest and walks off for the conference room.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is lying on her couch talking to Jack on her Blackberry. Suddenly there is a knock on her office door. "Hold on a minute Jack." She smiles and pulls the phone away from her ear. "Who is it?"

Ziva pops her head through the door and smiles over at her. "Just me!" She says.

Jenny puts her phone back up to her ear. "Jack, Jethro and I should be home by six-twenty depending on the road conditions with the weather." Jenny answers dryly and waits for him to answer back. "Bye!" She answers and hangs up.

"Hormones kicking in today Jenny." Ziva giggles and sits in the chair next to the couch.

"Big time!" Jenny groans and sits up on the couch. "Why do you think Gibbs has been avoiding you since lunch time?" Jenny laughs then gets into the subject at hand. "Case reports done I gather."

"Gibbs has them as we speak." Ziva smiles.

"Good I want to be out of here by 1800 hours, or my husband will be up my ass." Jenny mutters.

Squad Room

Tony returns to find Ziva, McGee gone, and his report missing on top of Gibbs' desk. "I swear he's doing this on purpose." Tony grumbles.

Jenny's Office

1600 Hours

Gibbs walks in with his team's reports. "All finished!" He smiles and walks over to Jenny's desk and drops them in her in bin.

"I know!" "Ziva was just in here." Jenny answers as she's typing an e-mail.

"I thought I told you to take a nap." Gibbs frowns at her.

"I told you I wasn't sleepy." Jenny hisses at him. "Besides, I was lying on the couch trying to sleep and your Father called me up."

Squad Room

Ziva giggles at her desk as she watches Gibbs walk out of Jenny's Office and over to the elevator unobserved by Tony. "Wonder if Jenny has our case reports on her desk yet." Tony ponders from his desk.

Ziva waits for Gibbs to step inside the elevator, as the door closes. "Gibbs just came from her office and went into the elevator." Ziva winks at Tony.

"Abby's Lab!" Tony grins and rushes off for the stairs.

Ziva bursts out laughing as she watches Gibbs walk over to his desk. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks s he sits behind his desk.

"Chasing after you still." McGee laughs, and then notices the love bite on Gibbs' neck. "That explains the reason why you were hiding all afternoon." McGee chuckles at him. Gibbs gets up from his desk and head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Ow!" McGee grimaces and holds the back of his head.

Gibbs returns to his desk and picks up the mirror to check out the hickey on his neck. "Damn her!" He growls.

"Hormones kicking in!" Ziva giggles.

"None of your business Officer David." Gibbs barks at her.

Five minutes later

Tony walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Where did you get to after you left the Director's Office?" Tony curiously asks him.

"I've been sitting at my desk for five minutes." Gibbs shrugs at him.

"While you were running down the stairs to Abby's, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator." Ziva snickers.

Tony smirks down at the hickey on Gibbs' neck. "Director just do that." He grins down at Gibbs. Gibbs gives Tony a glare of warning. "Shutting up boss." Tony grimaces and rushes over to his desk.

1800 Hours

Jenny approaches the entranceway of Gibbs' cubicle with her coat on, carrying her pocketbook, briefcase and Gibbs' coat. Gibbs turns off the light on his desk and glances at his team. "I'll see everybody tomorrow night." He smiles at them and walks over to Jenny. "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of your office." Gibbs grumbles and puts on his coat.

"SecNav had me on the phone." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs takes Jenny's briefcase from her and loops her right arm around his left arm. "I'm getting you home and your getting your ass out of this suit." Gibbs mutters at her as they start to walk off for the elevator.

"I was way a head of you Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Abby walks over to McGee's desk with her coat on. "Four day weekend here we come." "Where's Gibbs?" She asks.

"He just went home with Jenny." Ziva answers dryly. "He has Jenny on a strict twelve hour schedule, has her out by 1800 hours everyday."

"I guess he'll have her restricted to ten and then eight hour days as her pregnancy moves on." McGee answers smoothly.

"She's carrying precious life inside of her." Tony grins.

"An actual Gibblet!" Abby smiles.

Jenny's Dining Room

1900 Hours

Jenny, Gibbs, and Jack are sitting around the table eating dinner. Jack glances down at the steak dinner that Noemi cooked for specifically for him. "Noemi you're spoiling me rotten." Jack smiles at her.

"Senor Jack, your worth it." Noemi answers softly and walks out of the dining room.

"She's a married woman Dad." Gibbs smirks over at Jack.

"Still pretty!" Jack smiles and takes a sip of his glass of wine.

"I guess it's back to Mary's cooking when I head to Stillwater." Jack answers smoothly.

"You, Lloyd, and Ben practically live there." Gibbs snorts.

"It keeps Ben away from Thelma's cooking." Jack chuckles.

"I would rather eat the crap I ate during Desert Storm, than Thelma's cooking." Gibbs laughs.

"You working in the garage tonight." Jenny curiously asks Gibbs.

"No the master bedroom." "I have some cutting in that needs to be done." Gibbs answers in between bites of his steak.

"And Jenny!" Jack smiles.

"Out in the living room with her book." Gibbs answers roughly.

"No going over some designs on line for the nursery." Jenny comments dryly.

"Already getting some idea's." Gibbs smiles.

"Maybe!" Jenny softly answers.

Noemi walks in with her coat on. "I have everything cleaned and put in the fridge." She smiles over at Jenny.

"We'll put our dishes in the dish washer." Jenny nods at her.

"Have a Happy New Years, Senora Jenny, Senor Gibbs, Senor Jack."

"Happy New Years Noemi, give your husband and sister my best." Jenny smiles.

"I will!" Noemi says and walks out of the room.

Jenny's Kitchen

2000 Hours

Jenny is over at the sink rinsing off the dishes when Gibbs approaches her from behind. He presses his weight up against her from behind and pins Jenny up against the sink. "Memory serves me right, I had you screaming on top of this counter top one night a few months ago." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny begins to tremble at the memory of falling apart against him as Gibbs had his way with her sexually on top of the counter top.

Jack walks in and takes in their body language. "Everything ok?" Jack sheepishly asks.

Gibbs backs away from Jenny. "Fine!" He grins over at his wife as she tries to compose herself.

"I'll be out in the garage." Jack says and walks out of the room.

Jenny puts several plates into the dishwasher and closes the door. She turns on the water and begins to wash her hands in the sink. "I'll be in my study." Jenny nods.

"I got you there also." Gibbs chuckles.

"Where haven't you gotten me in this house?" Jenny sighs and shuts off the water.

"Dining room!" Gibbs smirks and walks out of the room.

"Not on my Mother's table your not." Jenny hisses and begins to dry off her hands.

The Garage

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks over to his kitchen and grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. "Want a beer Dad?" Gibbs asks.

Over at the worktable, Jack is working on his Grandchild's crib. "Sure son!" Jack answers smoothly.

Gibbs picks up a beer for Jack, closes the door and walks over to the worktable. "After your done sanding that, go to bed." Gibbs nods and sits next to him.

Jack takes his beer from Gibbs. "I'm not eight weeks pregnant Leroy." Jack grumbles and opens up his beer.

"But you had a heart attack a few months ago." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"I had two naps today." Jack answers bluntly.

"Jenny didn't have one today." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Like I said son, you can't make somebody go to sleep that isn't tired."

"After I'm done drinking this beer, I'm heading to bed and Jen better be asleep by the time I get up there." Gibbs snaps.

"I still think your going a bit overboard." Jack sighs.

"If it were ten years ago, I wouldn't be pushing her like this." "I'm not taking any chances with her health or my unborn child's, this is my second chance at becoming a Father."

Jenny's Bedroom

2330 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping in bed. "You better be a sleep." Gibbs chuckles over at her.

New Years Eve

Jenny's Living Room

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are standing in the middle of the room drinking a bottle of beer. "So we're hanging in the garage tomorrow boss to watch the bowl games." Tony grins at him.

Jenny approaches with a tray of snacks. "Beats having you call him on his cell phone every ten minutes." Jenny sighs and puts the tray down on top of the coffee table.

"Why would that get on your nerves?" Tony smirks at her.

"Ever try reading a book when the phone kept ringing every ten minutes." Jenny answers sharply.

"You don't have that problem now." Tony chuckles.

"I'm in my study or living room reading, while you play cell phone tag with Jethro." Jenny mutters and walks over to Ducky. McGee walks over to her and hands Jenny a drink.

Ducky raises a curious eyebrow over at McGee. "McGee!" Ducky chastises him for giving a pregnant woman an alcoholic beverage.

"It's non alcoholic Ducky." McGee reassures him.

"I had these in Stillwater Ducky." "Virgin Fuzzy Naval."

"It's actually called a Fuzzless Naval." McGee corrects her.

"Thank you Tim." Jenny smiles at him, then spots Fornell and Emily walking into the room. "Excuse me a minute." She answers softly and walks over to them.

"Jenny!" Fornell smiles.

"Fornell!" "Emily!" Jenny smiles and leans down and affectionately hugs Emily.

Emily returns the hug. "Dad told me that you and Jethro were going to have a baby." Emily smiles with excitement.

"Yes we are, some time this summer." Jenny answers softly and rubs the back of Emily's hair. Emily spots Abby on the other side of the room and rushes off.

"Can't compete with Abby." Jenny giggles.

"By the way, Diane was fuming when she found out that you were pregnant." Fornell grins.

"Good!" Jenny smirks and takes a sip of her drink.

Gibbs walks over and gives his wife a glare of warning for drinking while she's pregnant. "Jen!" He growls at her.

"There's no alcohol in it Jethro." Jenny sighs at him. Gibbs grabs her drink, takes a sip and makes a face because there's no alcohol in it. "Told you!"

Fornell glances up at Gibbs' neck and notices that the bruise to his hickey hasn't changed much in twenty-four hours. "See your neck hasn't improved." Fornell snorts.

Gibbs looks over at his wife. "Gee I wonder why?" He grumbles in protest.

"You two, don't ever change." Fornell laughs and walks off to get a drink.

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses his wife. From the other side of the room Abby and Emily smile over at them. "They still on their honeymoon." Emily curiously asks.

"They'll always be on their honeymoon Emily." Abby smiles.

Jenny's Study

2200 Hours

Jenny and Abby are going over nursery designs over at her desk on Jenny's laptop. "I have so many idea's going inside of my head at this time." Abby smiles.

"I don't care what Gibbs says, I want the room to be neutral." Jenny sighs in protest.

"I can lighten the green up a bit." Abby nods over at her.

"The lighter the better." Jenny answers softly.

"I'll play around with some things on my computer when I get back to my apartment."

"Thank you Abby I really appreciate this." Jenny answers and squeezes her hand.

Jenny's Living Room

2359 Hours

Abby is standing in front of the TV and notices that the ball is about to drop at Times Square. "Ok everybody one minute to midnight." She hollers with excitement.

Everybody gathers around the TV in anticipation for the start of the New Year. "Anybody do Times Square in New York." Emily curiously asks.

"Me and some of my friends from college did one year." Jenny answers softly.

"It was a yearly tradition, until I went away to college." Tony grins.

"It's on my list of things to do Emily." Abby smiles.

"My New Years Eve past time was working on my boat." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Thirty seconds to New Years." Emily hollers out. Gibbs encircles his arms behind Jenny's waist, 2009 has been a good year for him, happily married to the woman he loves and a baby on the way.

Ten seconds to midnight they all begin to countdown to midnight. At once, they shout out 'Happy New Years' at once to one another and begin to sing 'Auld Lang Syne'. Gibbs pulls Jenny away from the group so he can have a private New Years celebration with his wife. "Happy New Years Mrs. Gibbs." He smiles at her.

"Happy New Years Mr. Gibbs." Jenny answers softly, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth.

Tony caught up in the moment leans down and kisses Ziva, Abby pulls her boyfriend Hayden over and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Emily in between Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Hayden looks up at them. Fornell pulls his daughter away. "Don't say a word to your Mother."

"She would only be upset to hear bout Jenny and Jethro kissing." Emily giggles and glances over towards Gibbs and Jenny in the other side of the living room.

0200 Hours

Emily is sleeping soundly on the living room couch, Gibbs, Jenny, and Fornell is standing in the doorway watching her. "It's amazing how kids can sleep anywhere." Fornell says in amazement.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at her husband. "Some adults also Fornell." Jenny laughs.

"Yeah, you use to sleep in your boat Jethro." Fornell chuckles.

"So did Jenny, she keeps forgetting about that." Gibbs smirks.

"That was twelve years ago, and I was drunk." Jenny sighs.

"I got my air mattress set up in the living room, I'll see you two in the morning." Fornell smiles at them.

"Night Tobias!" Gibbs nods at him and watches Fornell close the door behind him. Gibbs glances down at his tired wife. "Bed!"

"I'm way ahead of you Jethro." Jenny yawns.

"McGee crashed an hour ago on the couch in the garage." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Abby and Hayden are sleeping on an air mattress in the nursery." Jenny answers softly.

"And Tony and Ziva have your study." Gibbs answers roughly. He puts his arm around her waist and begins to walk Jenny up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they bump into Ducky who just walked out of the doorway from the garage.

"You Dad beat me in three rounds of chess." Ducky groans.

"Glad he found a partner Ducky." Gibbs laughs.

"I've had enough torture for one night." Ducky mutters.

"Dad in bed." Gibbs nods.

"Yes!" Ducky smiles, and then looks over at the exhausted Mother to be. "Somebody else should be in bed as well." Ducky frowns at her.

"Way ahead of you Doctor." Jenny sighs and they begin to walk the length of the hallway and up the stairs.

Third Floor Hallway

Ducky is standing in front of the door to the spare bedroom. "In case I don't see the two of you in the morning, have an excellent New Years." "I want to have breakfast with my Mother in the morning." Ducky smiles.

"See you 0700 hours on Monday, good night Ducky." Jenny softly says and walks into her bedroom.

"Night Ducky!" Gibbs smiles at him, and watches Ducky go inside the spare bedroom. Gibbs walks in and closes the door behind him, noting the night grown sitting on top of the bed as Jenny is getting undressed. "I don't understand why we can't sleep like we normally sleep Jen." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"And have Emily see us out in the hallway naked, if I wake up with morning sickness." Jenny hisses at him in exasperation.

"I would never hear the end of it from Diane." Gibbs mutters and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"You can survive one night with your sweats on."

0800 Hours

Downstairs Hallway

Gibbs is walking Ducky over to the front door. "Give your Mother my best." Gibbs smiles at him.

"If she's having a good morning, I will do that Jethro." Ducky softly answers. "I gather Jenny is still asleep."

"Yes!" Gibbs answers roughly. "I woke up around six and fought with the bed for about a half an hour, I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"You never slept to begin with Jethro." Ducky muses.

"Actually I get about six hours sleep a night, since Jenny and I got back together last year."

"You fall asleep with and wake up with the woman you love Jethro, when your content with yourself it does make a big difference on how much sleep you get at night." Ducky nods and opens up the front door and walks out.

"I can actually say that about myself." Gibbs smiles and watches Ducky walk over to his car.

Ziva and Abby walk down the stairs. "Your wife is upstairs cursing you out." "Something about your never going to touch her again after the baby is born." Abby giggles at him.

Gibbs closes the front door and glances over at Ziva. "Ziva could you send up some tea."

"Sure!" Ziva smiles and walks off for the kitchen.

Jenny's Bedroom

Fifteen minutes later

Jenny is lying on the bed with her face buried in her husband's lap. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "I don't know what you keep blaming me for your condition, you were on top Jen." Gibbs smirks.

Unknown to Gibbs, Ziva and Abby are standing in the hallway and have over heard him. "So were you Jethro, I won out." Jenny chuckles at him. Abby is about to say something, when Ziva puts her hand over Abby's mouth.

Gibbs continues to tenderly stroke her hair. "After you drink your tea, get a shower." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny rolls on to her back and narrows her eyes up at him. "Alone!" Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh.

Ziva and Abby walk into the room. Jenny slowly sits up on the bed and takes her cup of tea from Ziva. "Thank you Ziva." Jenny answers softly and takes a sip of her tea.

"Your color is back." Abby smiles.

"Thank god!" Jenny sighs.

Master Bedroom

1400 Hours

Gibbs, Abby, and Hayden are painting the walls. Tony walks into the room. "Boss your missing out on a good game." Tony grins at him.

"I have work that needs to be done DiNozzo, besides my game doesn't come on until later on." Gibbs mutters.

"Right Orange Bowl." Tony nods at him and looks around in the room. "You think you'll be in by next weekend." Tony curiously asks.

"That's my time line." Gibbs answers smoothly. "The nursery is next."

"Jenny was playing around with some light shades of green on line last night." Abby smiles.

"I'm just going to paint it pink once the baby is born." Gibbs chuckles.

"What if it's a boy?" Tony shrugs.

"I'll leave it green, and his Mother can paint it blue." Gibbs snorts.

"Speaking of Mrs. Gibbs, where is she?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No clue!" Gibbs grunts.

Jenny's Study

Jenny, Ziva, and Emily are going over ideas for the nursery on her laptop. "No cartoon characters." Emily grimaces.

"I agree!" Ziva sighs.

"I was thinking of white teddy bears, on the wall near the crib." Jenny smiles.

Fornell walks in. "You ready Em!" He nods over at her and walks over to Jenny's desk.

"Yes Daddy!" Emily answers.

"Get your coat." Fornell instructs her, Emily rushes out of the room. Fornell walks over behind Jenny and glances over her shoulder. "I stayed out of that." Fornell snorts.

"If it were up to Jethro, everything would be pink." Jenny mutters in protest.

Master Bedroom

Emily walks in. "We're leaving." She frowns and walks over to Abby and hugs her goodbye.

Gibbs puts his paint roller into the paint tray on the floor. "I'll show you and your Dad out." He answers smoothly.

"Bye Emily!" Abby waves.

"Bye Abby!" Emily waves back and walks out of the room with Gibbs.

Jenny's Study

Gibbs walks in with Emily, he raises a curious eyebrow at Fornell as Fornell is looking over his wife's shoulder. "What are you doing Fornell?" Gibbs grunts and walks over to Jenny's desk.

"Helping your wife." Fornell shrugs.

Gibbs walks behind Jenny's desk and glances down at her laptop. "Designing a nursery." Gibbs laughs.

"I was looking to see what you would need in the nursery as a gift for the baby." Fornell groans.

"I'm building the furniture." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Is that what your Dad is doing down in the garage?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles.

Fornell affectionately pats Jenny on the shoulder. "Enjoy your New Years Jenny, Ziva."

"You do the same." Jenny answers softly.

Emily walks over to Jenny and Ziva and hugs them goodbye. "Bye!"

"Good bye Emily, tell you Mom I said hi." Jenny smirks at her. Fornell rolls his eyes at Jenny and escorts Emily out of the room.

"I'm going to walk them out." Gibbs smiles and walks off.

"I better see what game Tony is watching." Ziva answers dryly and walks out of the room.

Jenny shuts off her laptop, turns off the light on top of her desk, grabs her book, and stands up. Gibbs returns and notices that Ziva isn't in the room. "Where did Ziva get to?' He shrugs.

"Tony!" Jenny smiles and walks over to her husband.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "Done with designing the nursery." Gibbs smirks at her.

"For now!" Jenny answers softly and walks out of the room with Gibbs following her behind. "I'm going upstairs to read my book."

"Some thing wrong." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"No, my bedroom is quieter, and when I get tired I can take my nap." Jenny reassures him and walks up the stairs.

The Garage

1600 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting on the couch watching the bowl games. "There goes one of my pools." Tony groans.

"Actually I won money off of this game." McGee grins.

"Figures you would, McProbie." "Can't believe Gibbs would rather paint then watch the bowl games." Tony shrugs.

Jack is over at the worktable sanding down a side panel for the crib. "My son knows his priorities Tony." Jack answers roughly as he was listening in on Tony's conversation.

"Phase one, move into the Master Bedroom, and phase two the nursery." Ziva answers firmly.

"What's phase three?" Tony curiously asks.

"The baby!" Ziva smiles.

Gibbs walks in to check up on his Father. Jack glances up at him. "Where's Jenny?" Jack asks.

"Up in her bedroom reading a book." "Hopefully she's in bed sleeping." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"How's the painting going son?"

"Almost done." Gibbs smiles and begins to look over the pieces that his Father had sanded.

"You still going to watch the Orange bowl." Tony nods over him.

'Depends if I wake up from my nap." Gibbs mutters and walks off.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get out of view. "A nap!" Tony says in disbelief.

"He's been painting for most of the day." Ziva comments dryly.

"Gibbs never takes naps." McGee mumbles.

"Maybe he's not taking a nap." Tony smirks.

"With Jenny's mouth and all of us in the house, I highly doubt that Tony." Ziva giggles.

Jack shakes his head and begins to laugh. "My son is just as vocal." Jack says inwardly.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sound to sleep in bed. Abby approaches him from behind. "Hayden and I just finished up." Abby smiles at him. Gibbs motions for Abby to keep quiet. "Pregnancy is really tiring her out." Abby whispers.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs frowns over at Jenny. "I didn't sleep to good last night, so I'm going to take a nap with her."

"Hayden and I were about to leave." Abby whispers and hugs Gibbs goodbye. "Happy New Years!"

"Happy New Years Abs." Gibbs smiles and walks Abby over to the door. He closes the door and strips himself of his paint stained clothing, then goes over to the bed and crawls into bed with Jenny. "If I wasn't exhausted I would be ravishing you silly." Gibbs snorts and cuddles up behind her.

2000 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find his wife reading her book in bed. He glances over at the clock and notes that he's been asleep for three hours. "I've been asleep for three hours." He yawns with surprise.

"You must have been tired." Jenny answers as she continues to read her book.

"Small wonder, I had nobody naked to cuddle with." Gibbs smirks.

"Tonight!" Jenny smiles and takes of her glasses and then puts her glasses and book down on the nightstand next to the bed.

Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "How about now?" He asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We have company in the house." Jenny sighs.

"Their in the garage." Gibbs growls.

"I don't care Jethro!" "After everybody leaves for the night." Jenny answers sharply. Gibbs looks up at her with a lost little boy expression on his face. "No!" Jenny playfully scolds him.

Gibbs gets out of bed and walks over to the dresser. "Your no fun Jen." Gibbs grumbles and opens up the bottom drawer to retrieve a pair of sweat pants.

"You weren't saying that at 0400 hours yesterday morning." Jenny purrs at him.

"Weren't you on the receiving end of it?" Gibbs chuckles and puts on his pants.

"I'm usually on the receiving end of it at that hour of the morning." Jenny laughs and gets out of bed.

"You're not a morning person to begin with and I can do just about anything I want to."

"Hum, you seem to forget about who was on the receiving end of it when I woke you up at crack of dawn a month ago." Jenny smirks at him and walks out of the room.

"Yeah, it was a sneak attack in the dark." Gibbs groans.

Downstairs Hallway

2300 Hours

Gibbs is showing Tony and Ziva out. "See you Monday morning boss." Tony nods up at him.

"Thanks for coming." Gibbs answers smoothly and watches them walk out of the house and over to Tony's Mustang. He shuts the door behind him and goes up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he bumps into his Father.

"Their good kids son." Jack smiles.

"I know Dad, I'm lucky to have them."

"I just came from the Master Bedroom, the three of you did a good job." Jack grins at him.

"Hopefully by next weekend we'll be in there, if nothing comes up at work." Gibbs grunts.

"Jenny in her study." Jack curiously asks.

"No upstairs!" Gibbs smirks and walks down the hall. "Night Dad!"

"Night Leroy!" Jack smiles and walks over to the garage door.

Jenny's Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs is leaning over Jenny tenderly kissing her on the mouth trying to bring her down from her release. "I love you." He whispers and continues to kiss her on the face and fore head.

Jenny lies on the bed trembling from the affects of their lovemaking. In five days, they'll be married for over a month. "The happiest month of my life." She smiles to herself.


	11. SOB

January 4th 2010

Jenny's Study

0625 Hours

Jack is hugging Jenny goodbye. "You take care of my Grand child." Jack smiles and rubs her belly.

"I will!" Jenny answers softly, she pulls away and affectionately kisses Jack on the cheek. "Give Mary, Dana, and Travis my best."

"I'll do that." Jack answers smoothly.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get that." Gibbs nods over at them and walks out of the room. He walks over to the front door and opens it. Melvin is standing out front shivering in the cold. "Melvin get out of the cold." Gibbs chuckles.

Melvin walks in. "It's a cold one out there." Melvin answers and shuts the door behind him.

"I thought that the cold doesn't affect soldiers." Gibbs snorts at Melvin.

"I only served six years Agent Gibbs and where I was stationed it didn't get cold." Melvin answers bluntly.

"I keep forgetting that you're from Florida." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny and Jack walk out of the study. "Happy New Years Melvin." Jenny smiles at him and walks over to the hall closet to get her coat.

"Happy New Year Years Director." Melvin smiles back.

"Since my stomach is agreeing with me this morning could we make a quick stop at Starbucks on the way to work." Jenny asks as she puts on her coat.

"Yes ma'am!" Melvin nods over at her.

"Remember only a twelve ounce cup." Gibbs warns her.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "Melvin will be my witness." Jenny snaps at her husband and grabs her briefcase and pocketbook from the sideboard table.

Gibbs takes Jenny's briefcase from her. "Dad I'll meet you out in the kitchen, Noemi is making breakfast." Gibbs comments roughly, grabs a hold of Jenny's arm, and escorts her out of the house. "You don't need to get pissy with me." Gibbs growls at her as he walks Jenny over to her Towne Car.

"Quit treating me like a child." Jenny hisses.

Gibbs opens up the rear passenger door. "Get use to it." He barks.

Melvin and Hector quickly get inside the car. Jenny slides over to the driver's side of the car. "Do me a favor Agent Gibbs, keep away from my office when you come into work."

Gibbs tosses her briefcase on to the seat. "Sulking isn't working Jen, I'm going to be an over protective pain in the ass for the next seven months and you better get use to it." Gibbs smirks and shuts her car door.

"Melvin could you get me the hell out of here before I castrate the son of a bitch." Jenny fumes in exasperation.

"Yes ma'am!" Melvin laughs and starts the car up and pulls away from the curb.

Gibbs over hearing his wife bursts out laughing. "This is going to be a fun filled seven months." Gibbs laughs and walks off for the front door.

Jenny's Kitchen

Gibbs and Jack are eating breakfast. "Noemi you spoil me." Jack smiles at her as he eats his hash browns and eggs sunny side up.

"Your such a charmer." Noemi giggles at him. "Just like Senor Gibbs." Noemi smiles over at Gibbs and walks out of the kitchen.

"Son you need to go easy on Jenny." Jack frowns at him.

"Not going to happen Dad." Gibbs grunts as he eats his eggs.

"She wasn't happy with you." Jack answers roughly.

"And my response will be later on, get over yourself." "Dad I'm getting my second chance at becoming a Father." "With Jenny's age I'm not taking any chances on her health or the health of my baby."

"She looks miserable when you're being over protective with her." Jack sadly answers.

"I don't care!" Gibbs snaps and takes a sip of his tomato juice.

Dulles International Airport

0830 Hours

Gibbs is hugging his Father goodbye at the boarding gate. "I had an excellent time son." Jack smiles and tightens his hold on his son.

"So did I!" Gibbs smiles and pulls away.

"Did you finish staining the floors in the bedroom?" Jack sheepishly asks.

"I finished that yesterday." "My back and knees are killing me." Gibbs groans.

"Take a break tonight." Jack scolds him.

"I can't!" "Things need to get done."

"Your just like your Mother." Jack laughs.

Squad Room

0930 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section. "Good morning boss." Tony smiles at him as Gibbs walks over to his desk.

"Good morning DiNozzo." Gibbs answers smoothly and puts his coffee on top of his desk.

"Ziva is down in Autopsy, and McGee is with Abby." "And the Director is in MTAC." Tony informs him.

"My concern is for my Team's where abouts, not my wife's." Gibbs growls.

"I thought maybe since she has morning sickness." Tony shrugs.

"Cynthia will call me if she's sick." Gibbs answers roughly. His desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers as Ziva and McGee return to their desks. "We'll be right there." He answers and hangs up. "Gear up everybody, a Lieutenant Commander's eight year old son, was kidnapped this morning on the way to school." Gibbs throws the keys to the truck over at McGee. "Gas up the truck."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee put on their coats and grab their knapsacks. "Find out who was responsible boss." Tony curiously asks.

"We'll find out when we get there." Gibbs barks and walks off towards the elevator with his team following behind him.

Alexandria, Virginia

1030 Hours

Home Of Lieutenant Commander Adam Sterne

Gibbs is sitting on the living room couch reading the ransom note. "Shouldn't the FBI or the police be handling this?" Aileen frantically asks her husband.

"This is NCIS's jurisdiction Aileen, since I work for the Navy." Sterne calmly reassures his wife.

"Lt. Commander Sterne, I need a route that your son takes to school everyday." Gibbs nods over up at him.

"He rides the bus every day, catches it on the corner a few houses away." Sterne answers bluntly.

"So he was grabbed before he went on the bus." Gibbs theorizes.

"Most likely!" Sterne sighs with worry.

"What kind of questions are these?" "Do you have children Agent Gibbs?" Aileen screams at him.

"I had a daughter once, she and my first wife were murdered by a drug dealer." Gibbs sadly answers.

"I'm so sorry!" Aileen quickly apologizes and frowns over at Gibbs.

"So, yes I know what you are going through." "And don't be." Gibbs reassures her.

McGee walks in from the dining room. "Boss we have all the recording devices in place, soon as we get a phone call from the kidnappers." McGee comments roughly.

Sterne's Kitchen

Aileen is pouring Gibbs a cup of coffee. "I'm really sorry for saying that." Aileen frowns.

"Don't be, you didn't know." Gibbs reassures her. "Thanks!" He smiles and picks up his cup of coffee and takes a sip.

Aileen notices Gibbs' wedding ring on his left hand. "Did you lose your wife and daughter recently?" Aileen curiously asks.

"No, nineteen years ago." Gibbs sadly answers.

"You're wearing a wedding ring." Aileen asks.

"That's not from my first wife, it's from my fifth wife." Gibbs smiles.

"You've been married five times." Aileen says with surprise.

"Two were wives from hell, third one I shouldn't of married her, and it was a rebound thing to get over my current wife." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Is she a wife from hell?" Aileen laughs.

"Only when she's at work or not going through her pregnancy mood swings." "My wife is nine weeks pregnant with our first child." Gibbs says with a smile on his face.

Tony walks in. "You left your cell phone out in the other room." Tony informs him.

"I know DiNozzo!" Gibbs sighs.

"Well Cynthia called me, to tell you that the Director wants you to call her."

"We were just talking about her." Gibbs laughs; he gets up from the table, grabs his cup from the table and walks out of the kitchen.

"Huh!" "He was discussing his wife." Aileen asks with a confused look on her face.

"What about her?" Tony shrugs.

"That she's a wife from hell only at work, and when her mood swings kick in from her pregnancy." Aileen laughs.

"And she's a redhead with a temper on top of it." Tony grins.

"That info I didn't know about." Aileen chuckles.

"It keeps us on our toe's at work that's for sure." Tony laughs.

"Why is that?" Aileen asks out of curiosity.

"He's married to the Director Of NCIS." Tony answers smoothly. Aileen gives Tony a blank expression and shrugs at him. "His boss!" Tony smirks.

"Oh!" Aileen laughs.

Lt Commander Sterne storms into the kitchen. "This is driving me crazy." Sterne groans in frustration.

Tony sits down at the table. "Waiting is the worst part." He reassures them.

In The Living Room

Gibbs is on the phone with Jenny giving her an update. "All I have is a ransom note and that's it." Gibbs comments roughly.

Jenny's Office

"I have a feeling this one is going to drag out." Jenny sighs and flops down in her chair behind her desk.

"Come hell or high water, I'm going to your sonogram tomorrow." "DiNozzo can handle things here for an hour." Gibbs answers sharply.

"He handled the hostage situation with Cody Myers on his own." Jenny smiles.

"That he did." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I want you out of the office by 1800 hours, or I'll have Ducky escort you out of the building."

"You can't order me around, I'm your boss." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"Not when you're carrying my baby." "Your husband for the next seven months out ranks you Director." Gibbs growls at her. Ziva and McGee look over at one another and begin to laugh. "I have to go, just encase there's a phone call."

"I have a briefing with the SecNav in MTAC in a few minutes anyway, keep me updated." Jenny comments dryly.

"I will!" Gibbs answers smoothly and hangs up.

Ziva stares over at the phone. "Ring!" She snaps at it in frustration, on cue the phone begins to ring.

Tony, Lt. Commander Sterne, and Aileen rush out from the kitchen. "Lt Commander Sterne I want you to answer it on my mark." Gibbs instructs him.

McGee with his headsets on patiently waits for them to answer the phone so he can record the kidnappers demands. Gibbs gestures for Sterne to answer the phone, at the same time they pick up the phone. "Hello!" Sterne answers.

Georgetown Mall

J. Crew

Inside a changing room

Mac, Christopher Sterne's kidnapper is using a voice distortion device to hide his voice. "Hello!" Mac smirks.

"How's my son doing?" Sterne asks with worry.

"Fine for the time being." Mac reassures him.

"I want proof of that, put Chris on the phone." Sterne demands.

Mac pulls Chris over to the phone. "Make it brief kid." Mac winks at him

"Dad!" Chris smiles.

Mac pulls Chris away. "I'm taking good care of him!" "I want a half a million dollars by sunset tomorrow."

"Impossible!" Sterne answers in disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible for the love of your son, Lt Commander Sterne, I'll give you time and place later on." Mac instructs him and hangs up.

"Damn!" Stern slams his phone down in frustration.

McGee is doing a GPS trace on the phone that the kidnapper was using. "He's on a disposable no name cell phone boss." McGee frowns.

"Got a location." Gibbs sharply asks.

"Inside the Georgetown Mall." McGee answers.

"Want me and Tony to look into it." Ziva asks.

"No!" "We'll wait it out here." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long one." Tony sighs.

Sterne's Kitchen

1400 Hours

Gibbs sits down at the kitchen table anxiously waiting for the kidnappers to call back the Sterne's. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

"Leroy sorry to take so long in getting back to you." Jack apologizes.

"I was busy with a case Dad." "Have a nice trip back." Gibbs smiles.

"A bit bumpy." Jack chuckles.

"The short flights usually are." Gibbs laughs.

"That's for sure." "I'm going to take a nap, then head on over to Mary's to get my bourbon." Jack answers smoothly.

"It's the good stuff Dad." Gibbs smirks.

"Nothing but the best for your Dad." "When are you going to call me?" Jack sheepishly asks.

"Maybe on the 19th, should hear the baby's heartbeat by then." Gibbs smiles.

"I'll be looking forward to your call son." Jack smiles.

"Me to dad, I'll talk to you then, bye." Gibbs answers and hangs up. Aileen walks over to him with a cup of coffee. "Thanks!" Gibbs nods at her and takes the cup from her.

Anita Connors, the Sterne's housekeeper rushes into the kitchen. "Mrs. Sterne I just heard the news." She says anxiously.

"Agent Gibbs, this is my house keeper Anita." Aileen introduces.

"Can I ask you your where abouts this morning?" Gibbs asks.

"I was over at my brother Mac's place, baby sitting." Anita smiles.

"Mac's wife has jury duty." Aileen informs Gibbs as he writes down the information in his note pad.

Abby's Lab

Abby is over at her workstation looking over some film footage from the Georgetown Mall. Jenny walks in with a Caff-Pow. "Got anything!" Jenny asks and hands Abby her Caff-Pow.

Abby notices Chris casually walking with a man with his hood up, concealing his face. "He doesn't seem threatened in any way." Abby shrugs.

"Maybe it's somebody he knows." Jenny answers dryly.

On the video footage, Chris and his kidnapper walk into a video arcade. "Your right!" Abby smiles.

Jenny having seen something on the video grabs a hold of Abby's arm. "Back that up Abby." Jenny asks.

Abby rewinds the video and replays it, in the video footage. Chris' kidnapper drops his prepaid cell phone in a trashcan. "He dumped his cell phone in the trash can." Abby answers.

"Call Gibbs!" Jenny instructs her.

"You're not going to do it." Abby curiously asks her.

"Remember I'm not suppose to be interfering in one of his cases." Jenny laughs.

"Right!" Abby giggles and picks up her cordless phone.

Sterne's Kitchen

Gibbs is on the phone with Abby. "Thanks Abs!" He answers and hangs up.

Tony walks into the kitchen. "Got something!" Tony asks.

"Yeah, Abs is sending something to McGee's laptop." Gibbs answers roughly, gets up from his chair, and walks into the dining room with Tony following behind him.

McGee sitting at a small table is watching the video feed from the Georgetown Mall that Abby sent him. "The kidnapper dumped his cell phone in the trash can."

"Tony, you and Ziva get down there." Gibbs orders him.

"On it!" Tony nods at him and rushes out of the house with Ziva.

"Keep this between us." Gibbs instructs McGee.

"You don't trust the Sterne's." McGee sheepishly asks.

"No their house keeper." Gibbs grunts in frustration. "Abby get anything on her yet."

"No, not yet." McGee sighs.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Mary's Living Room

2000 Hours

Jack, Mary, Travis, and Dana are sitting on the couch watching the DVD of Gibbs and Jenny's Paris Wedding. "So beautiful Jack." Mary smiles.

"I love her suit." "What is the color of that?" Dana curiously asks.

"Cherry Blossom pink." Jack smiles.

"And they chose that location." Mary asks.

"It's where my son told Jenny he first loved her." Jack answers smoothly.

"Jethro looks so handsome in his suit." "She's about nine weeks pregnant right about now." Mary ponders.

"Second trimester should be starting soon." Dana answers softly.

"Jenny still getting morning sickness." Mary asks.

"Yes she does and she curses my son out like a truck driver." Jack chuckles.

"What's in the other DVD's?" Travis shrugs.

"Abby's wedding present for them." "Abby and Leroy's Team, took video footage of them over the past year." "Some they were aware of, other's they weren't." Jack laughs.

Half an hour later

Mary and Dana are amazed at the work that Abby put into the video moments of the love that is shared between Gibbs and Jenny from the past year. "That was beautiful." Mary smiles.

"My favorite shot was Jenny running into his arms." Dana softly answers.

"That was when Leroy came home from Stillwater last April, they hadn't seen each other in over a week." Jack answers smoothly.

"Her house is gorgeous." "How many floors is it?" Mary curiously asks.

"Three, and her bedroom is on the third floor."

"Didn't you say that you were helping Leroy with the furniture for the nursery." Travis sheepishly asks.

Mary quickly gets an idea and nudges her niece on her elbow. "Out in the kitchen in five minutes." She whispers.

"Yes on the second floor, he's converting one of the bedrooms into a nursery." Jack smiles.

"And Jenny's bedroom is on the third floor." Travis asks with confusion.

"He talked her into moving into her parents bedroom on the second floor, so they didn't have to go up and down the stairs all the time, and Leroy didn't want Jenny going up and down two flights of steps during her late pregnant months."

"Really nice Jack." "Thanks for sharing." Mary softly answers.

"Your welcome, it made me feel like I was apart of it." Jack beams with pride.

Abby's Lab

Tony and Ziva have stopped by to drop off the cell phone. "See if you can get some finger prints or DNA off of it." Tony asks.

"Will do!" Abby smiles.

"You patched in to Gibbs' command post." Ziva questions.

"Just did, now we don't have to play phone tag with one another." Abby giggles.

Gibbs' voice comes over the speaker. "DiNozzo quit gabbing and get back down here." Gibbs barks.

Tony rolls his eyes over at Ziva. "Heading back now boss." Tony answers, then pushes in the mute button. "We're only in here for two minutes and he wants us back." Tony groans.

"The quicker we get this resolved, the faster we can go home Tony." Ziva sighs.

Tony lets go of the mute button. "Catch ya later Abs." Tony nods over at her and walks out with Ziva.

Abby takes the cell phone out of the evidence bag. "Soon as you get anything let me know Abs." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Have I ever let you down Gibbs?" Abby smiles.

Jenny's Bedroom

2200 Hours

Jenny is lying in bed reviewing case files when her phone begins to ring. She reaches over and grabs the cordless phone off of the nightstand. "Shepard!" She answers.

Sterne's Kitchen

"Your off work now." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Habit!" Jenny laughs.

"I take it your in bed." Gibbs smirks.

"Unfortunately alone." Jenny frowns.

"At least you have a bed to sleep in, I got the floor." Gibbs grimaces.

"Still sore from yesterday." Jenny asks.

"Every where." Gibbs groans.

"Your pushing yourself to hard, the baby isn't due until July."

"I want it done." Gibbs mutters and glances down at his watch and notices the time. "I want your head on the pillow as soon as I hang up this phone."

"I have one my file to review, then it's lights out." Jenny answers softly.

"Better be one more file." Gibbs grunts.

"Jethro you can't make a person sleep if they don't want to sleep." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"If I were there, you would be asleep." Gibbs mischievously grins.

"After twenty minutes of torturing my body with yours."

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Hopefully this is resolved by tomorrow." He answers smoothly.

"Hoping that Abby gets some results from the cell phone, in the mean time, good night and I love you."

"I'll see you at 1000 Hours tomorrow morning." "I love you Jen." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

0530 Hours

Gibbs is stretching out in the kitchen, Ziva walks in. "You've slept on the floor before." Ziva asks in surprise as Gibbs grimaces in pain.

"Not when every part of my body ached." "How long have you been awake?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"0400 hours." Ziva answers dryly. Gibbs walks over to the kitchen door and glances out the window lost in thought. Ziva reading her mentor's thoughts. "Jenny should be awake call her." She smiles over at him.

"No, then I'll miss her more, didn't realize it, until I woke up this morning." Gibbs frowns.

Living Room

0620 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the couch impatiently staring over at the phone. Ziva hearing a car pull up out front walks over to the window and looks outside. "Who's outside?" Gibbs asks.

"The Director!" Ziva smiles.

Gibbs gets up from the couch and grabs his jacket. Aileen walks out from the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee. "Better not be checking up on me." Gibbs growls and opens the front door and steps outside.

"Who's checking up on him?" Aileen shrugs and puts the pot of coffee down on top of the coffee table.

"His boss!" Ziva chuckles.

Aileen walks over to the window and watches Gibbs walking over to a black Towne Car. "So that's Mrs. Gibbs." Aileen smiles.

"No, Jenny never took Gibbs' name when they got married, she still goes by Jenny Shepard." Ziva answers firmly.

"Why?" Aileen curiously asks.

"Because I don't think Gibbs wanted the Director to have his last name." Ziva laughs.

Outside

Gibbs gets inside the back of the Towne Car, he leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wanting some privacy with her husband, glances over at Melvin and Hector in the front of the car. "Hector and Melvin, make yourselves scarce." She instructs them.

"Yes ma'am!" Melvin nods over at her and gets out of the car with Hector.

"You checking up on me Director." Gibbs groans in protest.

"No!" Jenny answers softly and hands him a cup of Jamaican Blend. "I highly doubt your getting your Jamaican Blend fix here." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs leans over and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs breathlessly pulls away. "Now I'm aroused!" Gibbs grumbles in frustration.

"I have to cut this short anyway." "I have an op in MTAC at 730 hours." Jenny answers sharply.

Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to him. "I missed you last night." Gibbs frowns.

"I missed you this morning in the shower." Jenny smirks at him.

"Quit torturing me." Gibbs growls at her.

"I'll check in with your command post as soon as I'm done my op in MTAC."

"Alright!" Gibbs answers and rubs her belly. "Any morning sickness?"

"Thankfully no!" Jenny smiles and squeezes his hand.

Gibbs sighs with relief. "I hate having you go through that alone." He sadly answers and opens up the car door. "I'll be picking you up at 1000 hours." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Agent Gibbs are you forgetting something?" Jenny asks.

Gibbs glances down at his cup of Jamaican Blend. "Thank you!" He smiles at her and closes the car door. Hector and Melvin get inside the car. Gibbs stands near the car and watches Melvin pull away from the curb.

Inside the house

Tony wakes up and notices Ziva and Aileen looking out the window. "Who's outside?" Tony yawns.

"The Director!" Ziva smiles.

"Checking up on Gibbs." Tony grumbles.

"No, bringing him coffee." Ziva answers softly.

"I have coffee here." Aileen answers.

"They stop for coffee every morning on the way to work and Gibbs drinks Jamaican blend." Tony answers smoothly.

Gibbs walks in through the front door. "I see your awake DiNozzo." Gibbs grunts at him, walks over to the couch, and sits down. Slowly he inhales his cup of coffee.

McGee gingerly gets up from the floor. "I'm in desperate need of my bed." McGee whines and begins to yawn.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Sonogram Room

1130 Hours

Maria, Jenny's Sonographer is waving the transducer over Jenny's baby. Gibbs squints over at the monitor. "So tiny!" He says in awe.

"You really can't see much on the first sonogram Agent Gibbs." Maria answers softly. "The next one you will definitely will see what the sex is of your baby."

"I want a little girl." Gibbs smiles.

"He or she from what I can see is developing normally." Maria answers.

"My husband wants to paint the nursery pink." Jenny sighs.

"He'll have to wait for another eleven weeks to get his answers on that one Director Shepard." Maria laughs.

"I'm out of the office, you can call me Jenny, and my husband is Jethro." Jenny smiles.

"Then you can call me Maria." Maria nods over at her. "This is how I like my relationships to be with my patients, on a personal level."

"Can my wife have more than one sonogram?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Yes!" Maria answers dryly. "But Doctor Norton doesn't feel it's necessary, and by what I can see your baby is developing normally for nine weeks."

Jenny's Office

1230 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Ducky, and Cynthia are eating lunch at the conference table. Abby smiles at the baby from the sonogram photo. "It looks like one big dot to me." Abby laughs.

Ducky takes the picture from Abby and looks it over. "You really can't get much information out of nine weeks Abigail." Ducky muses.

"My sister Trish had a 3D Sonogram." Cynthia smiles.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow over at Cynthia. "What month?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Her twentieth week." Cynthia answers softly.

Gibbs groans in frustration. "Jethro you must have patients." Ducky sighs.

"He doesn't have any." Jenny giggles.

1250 Hours

Gibbs is about to head back to the Sterne's. Abby walks over and hugs him. "Tell Timmy I miss him." She frowns and walks off.

"I have an autopsy I have to perform." Ducky mutters and walks out of the room.

Cynthia noting that Gibbs wants to be alone with Jenny walks out of the office to give them some privacy. "Take a nap at some point this afternoon, and Cynthia will squeal on you if you don't." Gibbs smirks over at her.

Jenny annoyed with him for treating her like a porcelain doll gets up from the table and walks over to window behind her desk in disgust. "You got my assistant working double agent." Jenny snaps.

Gibbs gets up from the table and approaches her from behind. "For the next seven months yes, so shut up about it." Gibbs growls at her. Jenny turns and is about to argue with him, when Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. He backs Jenny up against the filing cabinet and deepens his kiss. She groans out as his tongue slips inside her mouth. Breathlessly Gibbs pulls away from his kiss and steps away from her. "I'll call Cynthia in a few hours to check up on you." He grins at her flushed facial expression and walks out of the room.

"Son of a bitch!" She mutters and flops down in her desk chair.

Abby's Lab

1500 Hours

Ducky walks in and finds Abby working over at her workstation. "Anything Abby?" Ducky curiously asks.

"No Ducky!" "Zero, nadda zip." "I can't trace the samples back to anybody." Abby sighs in frustration.

Gibbs voice comes on speaker. "Anything on the call log Abs." He impatiently asks.

"Phone calls to another prepaid phone." Abby frowns.

"GPS fix on that." Gibbs asks.

"Near a warehouse on Vermont Avenue." Abby answers, on the speakerphone Gibbs groans in frustration. "Did the kidnapper call you back yet?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"No!" Gibbs grumbles.

"You think they're going to drag this out." Abby frowns.

"I hope not Abs."

"I take it you didn't sleep good last night."

"You figured right!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"What didn't have anybody to cuddle with?" Abby giggles.

Suddenly Jenny's voice comes through Abby's speaker. "Do you want another Caff -Pow today Abby?" Jenny warns her.

"Sorry!" Abby apologizes.

"Did you take your nap yet?" Gibbs barks.

"Yes I slept for an hour, surprised you haven't checked in with Cynthia yet." Jenny hisses in protest.

McGee's voice comes through the speaker. "Director could you get a satellite feed of that warehouse that Abby was talking about in MTAC." McGee curiously asks her.

MTAC

Jenny nods over at Drew who's working over at his computer station. "Working on it now." She answers dryly.

Sterne's Living Room

Anita walks into the living room pretending to be cleaning around the coffee table. Gibbs glances over at his Team to keep quiet. "Thank you ma'am." McGee smiles.

Tony aims his cell phone camera at Anita and takes several photos of her. "Abs I might have something for you." Tony informs her. "I'm e-mailing it to you."

McGee types in Anita's name so that Abby can do a search on her. Abby opens up her e-mail and down load's Anita's photo and types in her name and begins to do a search on her. "I just got it, and I'll work on that." She smiles.

The phone begins to ring. Sterne comes in from the kitchen. Gibbs nods over at everybody to answer the phone at the same time. "Now!" He instructs them.

Sterne picks up the phone on the end table. "Hello!" He answers.

Potomac Garden Apartments

Mac is inside a vacant apartment watching Chris playing a Nintendo DS. "Got my money!" Mac asks with his voice once again distorted.

"I'm working on it still." Sterne answers grimly.

"That's not good enough." Mac barks.

"I just moved here from Port Townsend, Washington." Sterne answers roughly.

"And this affects you how?" Mac snaps.

"I haven't transferred my checking account over."

"You've been here for two months." Mac furiously answers.

"My wife has been here for two months, I just got here a few weeks ago." Sterne answers sharply.

"I'll give you another twenty- four hours." Mac relents.

"I should have something by then." Sterne hesitantly answers.

"You better or your son will be dead." Mac snarls and slams down the phone. He walks over to Chris to see how he's doing on the game. "He buddy you beat my score."

"When can I go home?" Chris frowns at him.

"Tomorrow, your parents will be back from their trip." Mac answers.

"Who were you threatening on the phone?" Chris curiously asks.

"I'm a part time actor, I was rehearsing some lines with a friend of mine." Mack answers smoothly.

"Movie role!" Chris grins.

"No a play, some day kid." Mac smiles.

Abby's Lab

"Gibbs, I got a trace on the phone, near Potomac Gardens Apartments." Abby informs him.

Sterne's Living Room

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs answers roughly.

Aileen walks over to her husband, buries her face against his chest, and begins to cry. "I can't take much more of this." Aileen sobs.

"I'll go make a fresh pot of coffee." Anita volunteers and walks into the kitchen.

Gibbs waits for Anita to get into the kitchen before he talks to Abby. "Let me know when you get anything on that information that Tony sent you Abby." Gibbs grunts.

"Soon as I get it in Gibbs." Abby smiles and watches Jenny walk into the room. She pushes down on the mute button so that Anita can't listen in on them. "Tech's working on that satellite feed of the warehouse."

"Yes, going to take another hour." Jenny sighs in frustration, then looks up on the plasma screen at Anita's picture. "Gibbs thinks that she's involved."

"His gut thinks so." Abby smiles.

Sterne's Dining Room

1630 Hours

McGee sighs in relief as the satellite feed from the warehouse comes over his computer screen. "Boss MTAC has sent the satellite feed over." McGee calls over to Gibbs who's sitting on the couch in the living room. Gibbs gets up and looks over McGee's shoulder.

"On what?" Aileen asks as she approaches McGee.

"Not sure yet, Director Shepard was working on it for us." Gibbs answers roughly. McGee freezes a photo of a car parked in front of the warehouse. "What do you have McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"1991 Blue Ford Taurus Station wagon, Virginia Plates 2270T4." McGee comments dryly.

Gibbs glances over at Ziva. "Ziva run a Bola on that for me." He nods over at her.

"I already did." Ziva smiles.

Abby's Lab

Abby frowns as the report comes in that the car has been reported stolen from Metro PD. "And its stolen Gibbs." Abby sadly informs them.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls in frustration.

Anita walks out from the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" She asks.

"No!" Gibbs barks at her. He takes in her startled expression on her face. "Thank you!" He answers roughly. He walks back into the living room and flops down on the couch in frustration.

Sterne's Kitchen

0000 Hours

Gibbs is leaving a voice mail message for Jenny on her Blackberry. "Happy Anniversary Jen, can't believe it's been a whole month since we've exchanged vow's in Paris, and a month since I've found out that I'm going to be a Father again." "There would be nothing more to me than to be holding you in my arms as we slept at this moment in time, I love you." Gibbs sighs and hits the end button on his phone.

Aileen is standing in the doorway watching Gibbs. "Thought your wife would be up." Anita smiles and walks over to the table and sits down.

"No, she's in bed sleeping." "We got married at midnight a month ago in Paris." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris." Aileen answers softly.

"Lived there for six months with Jenny on an op about ten years ago, she posed as my wife."

"Now reality." Aileen smiles at him.

Gibbs smiles at Aileen and gets up from the table. "Good night Aileen." He says and walks out of the kitchen.

Sterne's Living Room

0800 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the couch when his cell phone begins to ring. He flips open his phone and notices Jenny on the caller ID. "You're a little late." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny's Office

"I've had a bad morning so sue me." Jenny sighs from behind her desk.

"Morning sickness." Gibbs asks.

"Yes, haven't had it this bad since London." Jenny answers with a frown. Gibbs upset that he can't comfort his wife gets up from the couch and goes over to the window. Jenny noting his silence on the other end of the phone quickly changes the subject. "I got your voice mail message, Happy Anniversary."

"I guess the morning sickness was a present." Gibbs laughs.

"A present that I do not need." Jenny groans in protest. Cynthia walks in with some tea and puts it on top of her desk. "Thank you Cynthia." Jenny smiles.

"Your welcome Director." Cynthia answers softly.

"I'm hoping to have this resolved by today." Gibbs mutters.

"Same here!" Jenny answers and picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip.

Gibbs notices that McGee is waving at him. "McGee has something I have to go, I love you."

"I love you to Jethro."

"Bye!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. He gets up and walks out into the dining room and approaches McGee from behind.

"Car was found in bank parking lot." McGee answers sharply.

"Get evidence to haul it in." Gibbs grunts.

"It's on its way." McGee nods at him.

"And we'll need video surveillance from that bank parking lot." Gibbs instructs him.

"Abby is working on it now."

Abby's Lab

1000 Hours

Abby is sitting at her workstation looking over the video footage from the bank parking lot. "Your good!" She sighs in frustration.

Jenny walks in and approaches her. "Anything!"

"No!" "He has his face covered as usual." Abby answers and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

"Nobody is this good." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

Sterne's Living Room

"Damn it Jen." Gibbs growls at her. "You better have your ass back up in your office."

"Gibbs she looks fine to me." Abby reassures him.

"I just got off the phone with Ducky who says other wise." Gibbs barks.

Ducky storms into the lab and glares over at Jenny. "You upstairs, now." Ducky scolds his mule headed patient. Jenny is about to protest, when Ducky quickly interrupts her. "Not another word out of you." "Move!"

Abby stifles a giggle as Ducky escorts a pissed off Jenny over to the elevator. "She's furious with you Gibbs." Abby warns him.

"She's had morning sickness all morning Abs." Gibbs sighs.

"That I didn't know." Abby frowns with worry. "I'm heading down to the evidence room now, and I'll get back to you on what I find."

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles.

"Somebody is going to be sleeping in the garage tonight." Ziva giggles.

"I don't care!" Gibbs snaps and walks over to Ziva. "She's lucky I'm out of the building or I would haul her ass home and into bed." "I need some air." Gibbs mutters and grabs his jacket and walks out of the house.

Georgetown Mall

Food Court

1230 Hours

Jenny, Abby, Ducky, Cynthia, and Jimmy are eating lunch, Melvin and Hector sit at a near by table discretely watching over Jenny. Ducky smiles over at Jenny as he notices that she isn't pale from her morning sickness. "I see the Green Tea helped." Ducky answers.

"And some fresh air." "I'm heading over to the book store." Jenny says and gets up from her table. Melvin and Hector get up and follow.

"Note they stay outside of the store." Cynthia giggles.

"Jethro does go a wee bit over board." Ducky mutters.

"I don't care what Agent Gibbs says, I think the fresh air did her some good." Cynthia answers sharply.

"Actually I agree with you Cynthia." Ducky smiles.

"Jimmy!" Abby pokes at him as he drinks his milk shake.

"Yes Abby!" Palmer answers smoothly.

"Coming over to my place this Saturday with you date." Abby smiles.

"Yes it's still on my calendar." Palmer nods at her.

"You done painting over at Jethro and the Director's?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Yes, finished on Saturday, Gibbs stained the floor on Sunday." Abby answers as she takes a bite of her salad.

"He better slow down before he kills himself, constantly worrying about his wife, when he should be worried about himself." Ducky chastises Gibbs.

Inside the book store

Jenny is browsing at the pregnancy books, when out of the corner of her eye she spots Anita over at the check out counter. Jenny watches Anita's every move as she pays the cashier for her books, as Anita puts her wallet back into her pocketbook, her cell phone drops on a magazine rack below. Anita grabs her bag and walks out of the store. Jenny retrieves a handkerchief from her pocketbook and walks over to the check out counter. "Ready to check out Director Shepard." The Cashier smiles at her.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly, she drops her handkerchief on top Anita's cell phone and with out being seen, Jenny picks up Anita's cell phone and wraps it the handkerchief around it.

Food Court

Abby raises a curious eyebrow over at Jenny as she notices her whispering in Melvin's ear outside of the bookstore. "Something up." Abby comments as she continues to watch Jenny with Melvin.

Jenny walks over to the table and hands Cynthia a twenty-dollar bill. "Cynthia, could you go into the drug store and buy some zip lock bags and some latex gloves for me." Jenny instructs her.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers and gets up from the table.

"Anything wrong!" Palmer curiously asks.

"Abby two tables behind me, see somebody." Jenny whispers.

Abby pretending to check out the hot guy in the table in front of Anita. "That's the photo of the woman Tony sent me." Abby answers.

"The photo that Tony sent you, because Gibbs' gut is telling him something." Jenny answers sharply, turns, and looks over at Anita as she drinks her cup of coffee.

Fifteen minutes later

Jenny is standing several feet away from Anita talking to four NCIS Agents. Palmer watches Jenny with amazement at her abilities as a Field Agent. "The Director must have been a great Field Agent." Palmer smiles.

"I would rate her second after Gibbs, very smart." Ducky says with a smile.

Anita gets up from her table, drops her empty coffee cup into the trashcan, and walks off. "Follow her every move." Jenny orders them. They discreetly begin to follow Anita in the mall. Abby gets up from the table and walks over to the trash can and retrieves Anita's coffee cup and puts it into a zip lock bag and walks back over to the table. Jenny walks over and puts Anita's cell phone into a zip lock bag. "Abby I want the video from this mall looked at ASAP."

"That might be the other disposable phone." Abby theorizes.

"Only one way to find out." Jenny answers dryly. Her Blackberry begins to ring, she glances down and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. Jenny hands Abby her phone. "You answer it, I'm still pissed off at him." Jenny snaps and walks off.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby smiles.

"Why are you answering her phone?" Gibbs growls.

"She's still mad at you." Abby giggles.

"Tell her to get over herself." Gibbs mutters.

"I can't, she walked off." Abby laughs.

"To where?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"I don't know, she's like you, when you walk off you disappear." "It's a big mall Gibbs."

"Why isn't she back at the office?"

"Ducky's orders, thought the fresh air would do her some good instead of being cooped up in the office."

"She's feeling better then." Gibbs smiles with relief.

"Kept lunch down so far, and spotted Anita in the bookstore." Abby babbles.

"Wait a minute." "Did you say spotted Anita in the bookstore?" Gibbs sharply asks.

"Yes!" Abby groans inwardly for ratting on Jenny.

"Is she playing Field Agent?" Gibbs barks.

"Was, Anita dropped her phone in the bookstore, and the Director picked it up, it's a disposable phone." Abby informs him.

"And!" Gibbs impatiently asks.

"Some how I knew you were going to say that." Abby shakes her head and begins to laugh. "And Anita had coffee at the food court, so we took that in as evidence."

"She better not be following her."

"Four NCIS Agents are doing that." Abby says and then spots Jenny near the flower stand talking to Cynthia. "The Director is still in the food court."

"Put her on." "Or no Caff-Pow's for a month." Gibbs growls.

Abby innocently walks over to Jenny and sweetly smiles over at her. "He's taking no for an answer." Abby giggles.

"I should of let the damn thing go to voice mail." Jenny hisses in protest and puts her phone up against her ear.

"I heard that Jen!" Gibbs snaps.

"Jethro I'm still pissed off at you."

"Get over it." "What do you got?" Gibbs comments roughly.

Jenny rolls her eyes over at Abby. "I see Abby has filled you in already." She sighs.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Besides taking Anita's phone and coffee cup in as evidence, I have four agents tailing her as we speak." Jenny answers dryly.

"Tell Abby to get back to me when she has the forensics'."

"I will!" Jenny answers and hangs up. "He wants you to get back to him as soon as you have any forensics."

"I'm starting with the phone first." Abby smiles.

Abby's Lab

1400 Hours

Jenny is patiently sitting over at Abby's workstation as she reviews the call logs on Anita's cell phone. "This was the phone that was used earlier to call Lt. Commander Sterne." Abby informs her.

"Got that Jethro?" Jenny asks.

"So she is involved." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Big time!" Jenny nods.

"Now on to the forensics on Anita's coffee cup." Abby answers.

Sterne's Living Room

Anita walks in the front door. Gibbs quietly observes her as she takes off her coat and puts it in the closet. "Any word!" She asks with concern.

"None!" Aileen frowns.

Suddenly the phone begins to ring, Gibbs makes a gesture that they pick up the phone on his mark. "Now!" He instructs Sterne.

At the same time, they pick up the phone receiver. "Hello!" Sterne answers.

Warehouse on Vermont Avenue

"Got the money?" Mac asks with his voice distorted.

"Yes I do." Sterne anxiously answers.

"Meet me at abandoned warehouse in near the Navy Yard on Vermont Avenue." Mac instructs him.

McGee is over on his laptop trying to trace the phone call. "Time!" Sterne snaps.

"Six o'clock sharp." Mac answers and hangs up.

Anita walks into the kitchen. Ziva follows her. Gibbs walks over to McGee and leans over the back of his shoulder. "Get a trace on that phone." Gibbs whispers.

"Near the Navy Yard boss, so weird." McGee answers sharply.

"DiNozzo, David outside for a minute." Gibbs shouts.

Outside

"I want a perimeter set up around that place." Gibbs orders them.

"We better move." Tony answers and rushes off with Ziva.

Gibbs talks into his headset. "Jen, send some agents over with DiNozzo and Ziva to that warehouse."

MTAC

"Their already on their way." Jenny answers dryly from her seat in the front row.

"I'm heading inside the house, Anita is in there." Gibbs comments smoothly and walks over to the front door.

"I know!" Jenny smiles.

"Figures you would." Gibbs laughs and walks inside the house.

"I have four agents tailing her since the mall Jethro." Jenny mutters.

Abby's Lab

"Gibbs, I have a match to the first cell phone, with evidence found in the car, and also have a match Anita's DNA in the car as well." Abby informs him.

"Looks like your gut was right Jethro." Jenny grins.

"Usually is Director." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face. "Oh by the way Director, did you have your nap yet."

"No!" Jenny sighs in protest. Taking in her husband's silence. "I'm on my way over to my office now." Jenny mutters and takes off her headset and gets up from her seat. "If anything develops let me know Drew."

"Yes ma'am!" Drew answers as he watches Jenny walk up the ramp.

"You love to drive her crazy." McGee laughs.

"I live for it McGee." Gibbs chuckles.

MTAC

1700 Hours

Jenny is watching the various camera positions from the outside of the warehouse. "I got your back Tango three." Jenny comments softly.

Warehouse on Vermont Avenue

Tony and Ziva are on a rooftop across the street from the warehouse. "Copy that." "Ziva and I are across the street watching on top of a roof." Tony answers.

"And McGee and I are down the street in a utility truck." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And the other Teams are on stand by as back up." Jenny nods.

Mac and Chris are approaching the warehouse. Ziva notices Anita getting out of a car. "Tango one I just spotted Anita." Ziva informs her.

"I see her." Jenny answers as Anita appears on camera and walks over to the door of the warehouse.

"Now the waiting game." Gibbs sighs.

"No, while our kidnapper was out of the warehouse with Chris, I had several agents put in several cameras, McGee you should be getting a visual on one of your monitors now." Jenny informs him.

"I see it ma'am, Anita and our mystery man are walking into an office." McGee answers smoothly.

"I'm moving in with McGee and the back up teams." "Let's roll McGee." Gibbs barks and gets out of the truck. "And Director, soon as it's 1800 hours, I want you out of the office."

"You are really pissing me off today." Jenny hisses.

"I know!" Gibbs chuckles.

Several minutes later, the back up team gets into position behind the warehouse. Gibbs and McGee enter through the front door. McGee spots Chris on the floor playing a video game. Agent Russell and his team approach from the back of the building. Gibbs slowly approaches Chris from behind. "Christopher Sterne!" He whispers softly.

"Yes!" Chris answers and is surprised to find several agents standing in front of him with their weapons drawn.

"I'm a Federal Agent, Special Agent Gibbs." "Agent Russell is going to escort you out of the building." Gibbs instructs him, Russell quickly rushes Chris out of the warehouse. "The child is safely out of the building." Gibbs informs Jenny, Tony, and Ziva.

"Copy that Tango two." Jenny sighs with relief.

Abby's Lab

"Thank god!" Abby smiles.

Inside the warehouse office

"Jamaica here we come." Anita celebrates.

"I'm booking a flight, as soon as we get out of here." Mac smiles.

Gibbs and McGee burst through the door. "Federal Agents, don't move!" Gibbs orders them.

Mac immediately puts up his hands. "He made me do it." Anita screams and begins to cry.

Gibbs walks over to Anita. "I believe it's the other way around." He snaps at her, turns Anita around, and begins to handcuff her.

"How did you know it was us?" Mac grimaces as McGee shoves him up against a wall and begins to handcuff him. Tony and Ziva walk into the office.

"My gut!" Gibbs smirks.

"And you dropped your cell phone in the bookstore today." McGee laughs.

"I didn't have the cell phone with me in a book store." Mac curiously answers.

Anita makes a face. "I had it!" She groans in protest.

"I had bad vibes about you lady." Gibbs whispers in Anita's ear.

"I took your picture and sent it to our forensic scientist." Tony grins at her.

"How did that lead you to my cell phone?" Anita says in confusion.

"Director Shepard was in the bookstore when you dropped it." McGee answers smoothly.

"And picked it up as evidence." Gibbs answers sharply. Tony and Ziva escort Anita out of the warehouse followed by McGee and Mac. "Director, you better be packing up your gear, and heading on home."

"I have thirty five minutes Agent Gibbs." Jenny snaps.

"And I'll keep reminding you." Gibbs laughs.

"I can restrict you to desk duty for talking to me like this." Jenny warns him.

"Try it!" Gibbs snorts.

Outside the warehouse

Ten Minutes Later

The Sterne's are reunited with Chris. Aileen clutches on to her son. "I thought that you and Dad went away for a week." Chris answers and pulls away from his Mother.

"They didn't harm you." Gibbs asks with concern.

"No!" "I stayed up until midnight last night." Chris smiles.

"Can we take him home?" Sterne asks.

"I don't see why not." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Aileen walks over, hugs Gibbs, leans up, and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you Agent Gibbs." She smiles at him.

"It's my job Mrs. Sterne." Gibbs shrugs.

"Aileen!" She corrects him and walks off with her husband and son.

Gibbs glances over at his Team. "We have a few reports we need to fill out before we go home." Gibbs informs them.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Exhausted, Gibbs walks into the bedroom to find his wife sleeping on the bed. "Before I go to bed I'm in desperate need of a shower." He groans and walks out of the bedroom.

Jenny's Bathroom

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is under the showerhead letting the hot water run down the back of his shoulders. Suddenly he feels Jenny's hands soaping up his back with a washcloth. "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm a good actress." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs is in heaven at the feel of his wife's hands on his back. "That feels good." He sighs.

"Your a mess." Jenny mutters.

"Two nights on a hardwood floor, and my back and knee is killing me from Sunday."

"You need to take a break tomorrow night." Jenny chastises him and continues to wash his back, neck and shoulders, after finishing up she hands Gibbs the washcloth and bar of soap. "You can do your front." She smirks at him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is lying on his stomach getting a rub down. "I'm surprised you're not asleep by now." Jenny answers softly and begins to rub his lower back.

"To tired to sleep." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny straddles his lower back and begins to rub his neck and shoulders. "This should put you out." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs feeling Jenny's arousal up against his lower back. "Highly doubtful." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration and rolls on to his back. Jenny touches his harden length. "You being wet and touching me like that isn't helping matters much." Gibbs warns her. Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. They are exchanging hot and heavy kisses. Gibbs' hands glide over Jenny's butt as their kiss intensifies. Jenny breaks away from his kiss as he enters her unexpectedly. Gibbs nuzzles his wife's face. "I'm to tired to roll on top, and I don't think my back can handle you straddling me."

"Jethro, how did I make love to you in Positano once you regained your stamina back." Jenny whispers.

"Right!" Gibbs laughs and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny presses her body closer against him and slowly and tenderly makes love to him body-to-body contact.

Fifteen minutes with his head in the crook of his wife's left arm. "Good night Jen!" Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

"Good night Jethro." Jenny smiles and strokes his hair. Content in his wife's arms, Gibbs quickly falls asleep. "I'm still pissed off at you." Jenny smirks and closes her eyes.

0600 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Gibbs opens his eyes up and finds himself alone in Jenny's bed. He glances over at the alarm clock and notes the time. "0600 Hours!" He says and sits up in bed.

Jenny walks in with a cup of coffee. "Good morning!" She smiles at him and hands Gibbs his coffee.

"Good morning!" Gibbs groans and takes a healthy sip of his coffee.

"I set your alarm when I got up in the middle of the night." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs glances down at the fancy suit she's wearing for work. "You have to be on the hill today, don't you." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Yes for funding meetings." Jenny answers dryly.

"So it begins again." Gibbs sighs.

"No Master Bedroom or working on the furniture for the Nursery today." Jenny orders him, leans over, and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "You better get a move on it." "I don't want to be late." Jenny asks and bends over to retrieve her high heels from the floor. Gibbs smirks over at her butt. "Maybe if you would stop staring at my ass, you would get motivated faster." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs gets out of bed and walks over to her. "You're spoiling my fun." He smirks and puts down his cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Shower!" Jenny scolds him. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth, before he can deepen his kiss Jenny pulls away. "That won't work either." She answers sensuously and walks out of the room.

"It worked the other day against your filing cabinet in you're office." Gibbs laughs.


	12. Partner

January 7th 2010

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk yawning. Ziva is sitting over at her desk catching up on her e-mails. McGee walks into their section carrying a tray full of coffees for them. "Good morning!" He smiles at them.

"Morning Probe!" Tony grins at him.

"Good morning McGee!" Ziva smiles at him.

Gibbs walks down the stairs and enters his section. "Good morning!" He nods over at his team as he walks over to his desk. His team address' him back.

"You still look beat boss." Tony comments roughly.

Gibbs sits down behind his desk. "Two nights on a hardwood floor didn't do my back any favors DiNozzo." Gibbs growls in protest.

McGee hands Tony his coffee. "It felt so good to sleep in my bed again." McGee smiles and then walks over to Ziva and hands Ziva her Espresso.

"I didn't want to get out of mine this morning." Gibbs groans in protest. He glances over at Tony as he's smirking over at Ziva. "I woke up alone DiNozzo." Gibbs barks at him.

"That's right the Director was ticked off at you." Tony chuckles.

"No, she let me sleep in for a half an hour." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Ziva lunch plans today." Tony grins over at her.

"Sure, Food Court." Ziva smiles at him, then glances up at the balcony and notices that Jenny is getting ready to leave the building.

"You know full well I need my pizza fix." Tony smirks.

"You mean your baby pool fix DiNozzo." Gibbs corrects him.

"Boss I'm hurt." Tony frowns.

Gibbs gives Tony the stare. "Save it DiNozzo." He grunts and notices Jenny walking past his section and over to the elevator. He gets up from his desk and walks over towards the elevator.

Tony raises a curious eyebrow over at his boss. "Didn't he just come from her office?" Tony shrugs.

"Still honeymooners Tony." Ziva laughs.

"Keep an eye on Gibbs for me." Tony instructs her and gets up from his desk.

"Why?' Ziva curiously answers.

"Psst do as I say." Tony groans at her and walks over to Gibbs' desk.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Tony as Tony begins to type away on Gibbs' keyboard. "Tony what are you doing?" McGee snaps at him.

"I'm trying to find Mike Franks phone number."

"Why?" McGee comments roughly.

"Baby pool." Tony grins and opens up Gibbs' contact list, he spots the phone number for the Cantina. "Cantina!" Tony grins, finds a post it note on Gibbs' desk, and writes down the phone number for the Cantina.

McGee gets up from his desk and glances towards the elevator. "Director is about to step in." McGee warns him. Tony closes out the window for the contact list and quickly rushes back over to Ziva's desk.

Gibbs walks back in and finds Tony standing over at Ziva's desk doing nothing. "DiNozzo, don't you have work that needs to be done." Gibbs growls at him.

"Right boss!" Tony innocently shrugs and walks back over to his desk.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

1100 Hours

Mary is over at Jack's familiar table under the TV pouring him, Lloyd, and Ben some coffee. Travis is glancing up at the TV from the kitchen. "Jack!" Travis hollers.

"What?" Jack shrugs at him as he eats his bowl of soup.

"How come your Daughter In Law isn't showing yet?" Travis curiously shouts.

Jack, Mary, Ben, and Lloyd turn their heads, look up at the TV, and notice that Jenny is on CSPAN. "She won't start to show until after her thirteenth week Travis." Mary smiles.

"Jenny e-mailed me my Grandson's first sonogram photo." Jack smiles with pride.

"I got one also, to early to tell the sex of your Grandchild." Mary answers softly.

"So tiny!" Jack answers smoothly.

"Jenny's next sonogram you will see your Grandchild more clearer." Mary nods and walks back up towards the counter.

"So what is she doing up at the Capital." Ben sheepishly asks.

"As Leroy would say, kissing ass for funding." Jack chuckles.

Washington, DC

Capital Building

Jenny is about to step down from the podium when Senator McCaskill voice stops her. "I hear congratulations are in order." She smiles at Jenny. Jenny narrows her eyes over at her. "I heard that you and Agent Gibbs finally tied the knot, and your expecting your first child."

"News travels far along the beltway." "Yes we got married in the beginning of December, and expecting a baby in July." Jenny answers softly.

Back at the Luncheonette, Jack smiles up at the TV. Mary is busy wiping off the counter with a dishrag. "Now maybe the single Senators will leave her alone." Mary sighs.

"Look at the suit she has on." "Never wore anything like that around here." Ben answers roughly.

"Because that's the Director, Ben, when she's in Stillwater, she's Jenny, and leaves the Director in DC." Mary smiles.

"I was in that high tech room where she runs her anti terrorism operations in, blew me away." Jack says in amazement.

Washington, DC

Squad Room

Tony is standing in front of the plasma screen watching Jenny on CSPAN. Gibbs walks up behind him. Tony turns around and flinches. "Boss!" He answers with surprise.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs grunts.

"I was just watching the Director on TV." Tony grins.

"Her ass kissing session on TV." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Yes, and they just congratulated the both of you on your recent nuptials and on Jenny's pregnancy." Tony smiles.

"ZNN is going to run away with that." Gibbs laughs.

1600 Hours

With Gibbs on a coffee run, Tony picks up his desk phone and calls the Cantina. "I'll just get the money from you when you come to the states in a few months to testify at Vance's trial." Tony grins.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

1300 Hours PST

Mike is sitting at the bar drinking a Corona. "Your here early today, Senor Franks." The Bartender laughs at him.

"My Daughter In Law is shopping with Camilla." "Bunch of hens clucking away." Mike growls.

The phone behind the bar begins to ring. "Cantina!" The Bartender answers and pauses. "Yes he is, hold on a minute, Senor." "Senor Franks its for you, Washington." The Bartender nods over at him and hands Mike the phone.

Mike puts the phone receiver up against his ear. "Probie your not this good." Mike snarls.

"No, it's Tony!" Tony smiles.

"Yes DiNozzo!" Mike snorts.

"I'm having a pool on the baby, you in." Tony curiously asks.

"Sure, and I'll win this one." "Boy, twelve pounds, born on the twenty-fifth of July." Mike answers smoothly.

Tony writes the information down in his betting book. "Its a ten dollar bet." "I'll get the money from you when you're in Washington for Vance's Trial." Tony answers bluntly.

"Your on!" Mike laughs.

"Your one of the few men that have picked a boy." Tony says with surprise.

"Probie has enough to deal with his redhead, doesn't need two of them." Mike cackles and takes a sip from his beer. "Speaking of Probie where is he?" Mike curiously asks.

"Coffee run!" Tony answers.

"And the redhead." Mike smirks.

"Out of the building." Tony answers then notices Jenny getting out of the elevator. "I mean she was, she just got back." Tony says as he watches Jenny walking over towards the stairs.

"I'm in for a quick drink, better go see what the hens are up to over at the market." Mike groans in protest. "I'll catch you later Probie Junior." Mike snickers and hangs up.

"Hey!" Tony whines in protest and hangs up his phone.

"Problem!" McGee asks from his desk.

"No!" Tony grumbles.

Gibbs steps out of the elevator with Fornell. "It dragged on and on." Gibbs growls.

"They usually do Jethro." Fornell chuckles and follows Gibbs over to the entrance of his cubicle. "Agents DiNozzo and McGee." Fornell nods over at them.

"Does Emily have a recital tonight?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Yes!" Fornell smiles.

"Have fun with Diane." Gibbs smirks and walks over to his desk.

"Thanks for reminding me Jethro." Fornell groans in protest and walks off towards the direction of the cyber division.

"Anytime!" Gibbs chuckles and glances over to the main elevator.

McGee noting Gibbs' body language. "The Director arrived about five minutes ago boss looked worn out." McGee frowns over at him. Gibbs walks off for the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in, Cynthia gestures for him to keep quiet before he steps inside her office. "She's taking a nap." Cynthia whispers.

Gibbs quietly walks into the office and closes the door behind him. He walks over towards the couch and finds his wife sleeping soundly. "You need to slow it down." Gibbs mutters inwardly, sits on the chair, and watches over Jenny as she sleeps.

An Hour Later

Jenny wakes up to find her husband watching over her. "You've been out for about an hour." Gibbs smiles and gets up from the chair. He lifts Jenny's legs up from the couch and sits down.

"And you've been watching me for over an hour." Jenny answers softly.

"Just about!" Gibbs smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny tired from her long day up at the Capital buries her face against his right shoulder. "2100 hours early for the two of us to go to bed tonight." Gibbs asks as he rubs her back.

"I was thinking about after dinner." "But I didn't have sleeping in mind." Jenny answers seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" Gibbs laughs, Jenny leans up and whispers in his ear.

Cynthia walks in and catches the two of them in an intimate moment. "Sorry to interrupt." She blushes.

"Nothing to interrupt, trying to wake up still." Jenny sighs.

"You're needed in MTAC." Cynthia nods over at her.

Jenny sits up on the couch, leans over, and grabs her heels from the floor. "I'm on my way." She answers sharply.

Jenny's Bedroom

2100 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out with pleasure and presses her heels up against his lower back as he slowly thrusts up against her.

Five minutes later

Gibbs shudders on top of his wife after climaxing inside of her. Exhausted from holding back his release, he buries his face up against Jenny's left shoulder. Jenny tenderly strokes his hair to bring Gibbs down from his orgasm. "Jethro!" Jenny softly asks.

"Hum!" He mumbles in contentment against her shoulder.

"Do you want to go to Berlin with me in February?"

Gibbs lifts his head from Jenny's shoulder and looks up at her. 'The team also." He smiles.

Jenny tenderly caress' his face. "No, I'll bring Melvin along, I can't take the constant bickering of your team." "Philadelphia is the last time I'll have Tony on my Protection Detail, his mind is not on protecting me, it's either on food, women or other things, remember Rumsfeld's retirement breakfast." Jenny sighs.

"Your not holding California against him." Gibbs frowns.

"Jethro I would never hold California against Tony." "Do you no how easy it was for me to get away from Tony on that day, he was so distracted from the glitz and glamour of being in LA." "I was more surprised that I got away from Ziva."

"And that's what I told him in Philadelphia when you were inside Independence Hall for your conference, DiNozzo was busy trying to pick up an FBI Agent on their Director's Protection Detail, then concentrating on his job." Gibbs growls in protest.

"What did she say?' Jenny curiously asks.

"No because she was engaged and she chewed out Tony." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I'll go with you." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny pulls Gibbs face up and kisses him on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, he rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

Gibbs is on the phone with Mary. "I'll have Abby e-mail you the color Mary, it's a real light shade of green." Gibbs answers smoothly from his desk.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Mary's Office

"I'm going to sew everything for the baby's nursery Jethro." Mary smiles from her desk.

"You don't have to do that Mary."

"Dana and Jasmine are going to help me." "It's our baby shower gift." Mary answers softly. "Jenny still getting the morning sickness?"

"It was bad this morning." "I was tempted to keep her home." Gibbs frowns.

"Why didn't you?" Mary shrugs.

"The Director over ruled me." Gibbs growls in protest.

Mary bursts out laughing, and then hears Travis hollering for her out in the kitchen. "I have some customers that just walked in, I'll talk to you later Jethro." Mary smiles.

"Bye!" Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

An agent is escorting over Aileen Sterne to Gibbs desk. "Agent Gibbs!" She smiles at him.

Gibbs gets up from his desk. "Mrs. Sterne!" He nods and walks over to her.

"After what I've been through, you can call me Aileen." Aileen answers softly.

"What brings you here?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"To see how the case was going and to thank you." Aileen smiles.

"It's part of our job Aileen." "Why don't we go over to the lounge?" Gibbs suggests.

"Sure!" Aileen answers softly.

The Lounge

Gibbs and Aileen are sitting at one of the tables. "Chris wanted to go back to school the next day, I was afraid." Aileen frowns.

"Anita and Mac weren't going to hurt him, they just wanted the money from it." Gibbs reassures her and squeezes her hands on the table.

"How can you be sure?" She asks with her voice trembling with emotion.

"My gut!" Gibbs smiles.

Squad Room

Ten Minutes Later

Tony is over at his desk aiming a rubber band at McGee who's absorbed into something on his computer monitor. Gibbs walks in with Aileen and gives Tony a glare of warning. Tony embarrassed quickly stands up behind his desk. "Boss!" "Mrs. Sterne!"

"Agent DiNozzo!' Aileen smiles at him. Gibbs escorts Aileen over to his desk.

"So this is where you work." Aileen curiously asks.

"When we're not at investigating a crime." Gibbs answers smoothly. Gibbs attention is drawn up on to the balcony as he notices that his wife is pretending to review a case file near the railing. "Any messages DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckles.

"Yeah, the Director wants to see you upstairs." Tony grins.

"I had the feeling." Gibbs laughs.

"I should be going then." Aileen comments dryly.

"I'll be right back, need to give this report to another team leader." Gibbs nods at her then walks off to Agent Wyatt's section.

Aileen looks over at Ziva. "How does he have the feeling?" She curiously asks. Ziva with her eyes gestures towards the balcony. Aileen turns and notices Jenny talking to several MTAC Technicians up near the railing. "She doesn't look forty-five." Aileen says with surprise.

"The Director takes excellent care of herself." Ziva smiles.

"I can see that." Aileen softly answers.

Gibbs walks back over to his desk. "I'll walk you to the elevator." Gibbs smiles.

"That won't be necessary, don't keep her waiting." Aileen smiles and glances up towards the balcony.

"She's busy with her MTAC Tech's, this will only take a minute." Gibbs answers and begins to escort Aileen out of his section and over to the elevator.

Aileen pushes the button for the elevator. "Again, I want to thank you." Aileen says and leans up and hugs Gibbs.

Gibbs returns the hug. "I told you its part of the job." Gibbs reassures her and pulls away.

"I guess you say that to everybody." Aileen answers, the elevator doors open and she steps inside.

"It's the truth." "Give Lt Commander Sterne my best."

"I will!" Aileen answers softly. Gibbs waves as the elevator doors begin to close. He turns and walks off for the stairs.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny is talking with Drew and Danielle. "I'll be in, in about ten minutes." Jenny nods over at them.

"Yes ma'am!" Drew answers and walks over to the eye scanner with Danielle.

Gibbs walks over to her. "You wanted to see me Director." Gibbs smiles.

"Yes!" "I made dinner reservations tonight."

"Jen!" Gibbs groans in protest.

Jenny glares over at him. "We've been cooped up in that house since we've came back from Europe." She snaps at him. "Eight o'clock at Old Ebbitt Grille."

"I'm getting a steak." Gibbs grins.

"Haven't decided on what I want yet." "What did Mrs. Sterne want?" Jenny curiously asks.

"To thank me, and the team." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Very rare do the families ever come by to thank my agents." Jenny smiles.

"I need to see Abby." Gibbs nods at her.

"I'll meet you by the entrance of your section at 1800 hours." Jenny answers softly, walks over to the eye scanner, and scans herself in.

Abby's Lab

"No problem Gibbs." "Going to work on the room tonight." Abby curiously asks.

"No Jen made dinner reservations at 2000 hours." Gibbs groans in frustration.

Abby noting the frustration in Gibbs' voice. "Where?" Abby asks.

"Old Ebbitt Grille." Gibbs mumbles.

"Gibbs, you would rather put linseed oil on Jasper Shepard's bedroom set, then to eat dinner at the Old Ebbitt Grille." "Your nuts!"

"I want it done." Gibbs growls.

"It will get done." "Jenny has seven more months to go." "You need to relax a little." Abby chastises him.

"Jenny and Ducky keep saying the same thing to me also." Gibbs chuckles.

"Romantic dinner out with your wife is just the thing." Abby winks.

Old Ebbitt Grille

2100 hours

Gibbs is drinking his glass of wine. "At least your appetite is starting to improve." Gibbs smiles with relief.

"I don't have a problem keeping food down this time of the night." Jenny answers softly.

Tom Morrow walks over to their table. "Jethro, Jenny, I hear congratulations are in order." Morrow smiles at them.

"Which one?" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Your wedding." Morrow answers.

"We're expecting a baby also." Gibbs smiles.

Morrow looks over at Jenny. "Then maybe it was a good thing you turned down my job offer."

"Baby wasn't in the plans when I turned you down, and I wasn't expecting Jethro to propose to me either." Jenny answers dryly.

"I didn't expect for my two best agents to fall in love with one another either, when I put you on Jethro's team Jenny." Morrow smiles at her, he shakes Gibbs' hand then leans over and kisses Jenny on the cheek. "Best of luck to the both of you."

'Thank you!" Gibbs nods up at him.

'Thank you!" Jenny smiles and watches Morrow walk away. "Falling in love with you was the furthest thing from my mind when I first met you Jethro." Jenny answers softly, gets up from her chair, and walks over towards the Ladies Room. Gibbs watches Jenny go inside the bathroom and flashes back to the moment he first met her.

August 2nd 1996

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Gibbs is sitting over at his desk baiting his new Senior Field Agent. "I have no clue as to why they put you on my team Decker." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Your Senior Field Agent got promoted to a Team Leader position out in Los Angeles." Decker smirks at him from his desk.

"So they flip flopped the two of you." Gibbs grumbles.

"It's only been two weeks Gibbs." Decker grins.

"Your good company in the bar on Friday nights." Gibbs chuckles.

"You only go to the bar to hide from Diane." Pacci comments bluntly from his desk.

"Don't tell Diane that." Gibbs snaps at Pacci. "I need coffee." Gibbs answers and gets up from his desk and walks over towards the elevator.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Decker is putting a file on top of Gibbs' desk when he notices an agent escorting an attractive redhead over towards the stairs. Pacci taking in Decker's body language. "What are you looking at on her?" Pacci grins.

"Chest!" Decker drools and watches Jenny getting escorted up to Morrow's office. "Then the legs!" Decker smirks as Jenny and the agent walk into Charlene's reception area. "Truthfully I was thinking what Gibbs would have been looking at on her."

Pacci bursts out laughing at his desk. "All of the above." Pacci snorts.

Gibbs walks into his section. "All of the above what, Pacci?" Gibbs asks and approaches Pacci's desk.

"Decker's new girlfriend." Pacci quickly lies. "So when are we going to get a new Probie agent?"

"I just got rid of one." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Good maybe I can sit at your old desk." Pacci grins.

"Nobody is sitting at my old desk." Gibbs barks.

"Your sitting in Franks' old desk." Pacci reminds him.

Before Gibbs can answer him, his desk phone begins to ring. Gibbs walks over to his desk and picks up his phone. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Charlene's Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you in his office sir." Charlene sweetly says to him.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"Director wants to see you." Decker smirks at him.

"Yeah so!" Gibbs shrugs and walks for the stairs.

"Didn't a redhead just walk into Morrows office?" Pacci grins over at Decker.

"I believe she did." Decker chuckles.

Charlene's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in. "You can go on in Agent Gibbs, the Director is expecting you." Charlene smiles at him. Gibbs walks inside the office.

Morrow's Office

"Jethro close the door behind you." Morrow instructs him from the conference table. Gibbs closes the door and walks over to the table. "And sit down." Morrow smiles at him. Gibbs sits down across from Jenny. Morrow chuckles inwardly as he mentally notes that Gibbs has a weakness for redheads. "You've been going through Probationary Status Agents like crazy since Mike Franks retired."

"They don't observe sir, I'm not a baby sitter." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I figured I would try something different this time." Morrow laughs.

"How?" "By not giving me a Probie." Gibbs begs him.

"Your getting a Probie alright, and some thing that is a rarity at NCIS." Morrow grins at him.

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"A female agent." "Special Agent Gibbs, I want you to meet your new partner Probationary Status Agent Jenny Shepard." Morrow informs him. Gibbs looks over at Morrow in disbelief. "Starting Monday!" Morrow smirks at him.

Jenny noting right away that her new partner is a chauvinist. "Sir is he always this opinionated." Jenny hisses in protest.

Morrow shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Unfortunately for you, yes, but you'll be trained by my best agent Jenny." Morrow reassures her.

"Just what I need, another redhead with a mouth." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I keep forgetting that your wife Diane has a mouth also." Morrow chuckles.

"If I were married to you, I would have a mouth also." Jenny snaps at Gibbs. Gibbs is flabbergasted at the way a Probationary Status Agent is talking to him.

"Now that's a first, somebody that managed to shut Gibbs up." Morrow chuckles and gets up from his chair. "Report to the Squad Room at 0700 hours on Monday." "Jethro could you walk Jenny to the elevator for me." Morrow smoothly asks him.

Gibbs and Jenny get up from their chairs at the same time. Gibbs bites his tongue in front of Morrow and walks Jenny out of Morrows Office and past Charlene's reception area, once they get out on to the balcony. Gibbs glares down at Jenny and tries to intimidate her. "Starting Monday, loose those heels while we're working at a crime scene." "You can't be walking around in six inch Prada's." Gibbs growls at her.

"There not Prada's." "Try Christian Llouboutin." Jenny corrects him.

"What ever?" Gibbs barks at her.

"Anything else you want to change about me." Jenny hisses at him.

"Lose the attitude, I'm your boss." Gibbs snarls.

"I don't like chauvinists." Jenny snaps at him.

"Get use to it." Gibbs smirks and walks Jenny over to the stairs.

"Then get use to my mouth." Jenny grins at him as they walk down the stairs over the catwalk.

"Great I'll have twenty-four hours of this crap." Gibbs groans in protest, walks down the stairs with Jenny, and leads her over to the elevator.

"Difference between me and your wife, is your wife can divorce you, I'm stuck with you." Jenny laughs.

"She wouldn't be the first wife to divorce me." Gibbs chuckles inwardly.

The elevator door opens, Gibbs and Jenny step inside. He gets in her personal space and gives her the stare. "I'm not your partner until 0700 hours Monday morning so quit trying to intimidate me." Jenny warns him.

"I was hoping it would keep you from coming to work on Monday morning." Gibbs laughs.

"Like that's going to work Agent Gibbs." Jenny sarcastically answers him. The elevator doors opens, Jenny steps out with Gibbs following behind her. "I know my way from here." Jenny snaps at him as she walks over to her car.

"Chauvinist part of me always walks a lady out." Gibbs answers sarcastically. Jenny drops her car keys on the ground, bends over, and picks them up. Gibbs takes the opportunity to check out his partners butt and smirks down at it.

Jenny turns and faces her new partner. "Aren't you married Agent Gibbs." Jenny angrily asks him.

"You can drop the Agent Gibbs, and call me Gibbs, and yes I'm married." Gibbs grumbles.

"Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to check out another woman, while your wearing your wife's wedding ring?" Jenny bitterly asks him, opens up her car door, and gets inside. Gibbs makes a face, because Jenny caught him checking her out. "Beginning 0700 hours Monday morning keep your eyes to yourself." Jenny warns him and slams her car door. Gibbs angry about getting caught storms over to the elevator.

Squad Room

Gibbs walks back into his section and flops down at his desk. "Who was that?" Pacci curiously asks.

"My new partner." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Partner!" "Did you see the legs on her?" Pacci drools.

"I bet Gibbs was busy checking something else out." Decker chuckles.

"I did!" Gibbs groans.

"You got caught Gibbs." Decker cackles, Gibbs wads up a sheet of paper on his desk and throws it at Decker.

Present Time

Jenny returns from the Ladies Room. "Sorry I'm late, got a phone call in the Ladies Room." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs gets out of his chair and pulls Jenny's chair out. Jenny sits down.

Gibbs returns to his chair. "Sunday night we should be in the Master Bedroom." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I wish you wouldn't be pushing yourself Jethro." Jenny sighs.

"I won't!" Gibbs reassures her.

Waiter approaches their table and hands them their check. Jenny takes it from him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "My idea, so I'm paying." Jenny comments roughly.

January 9th 2010

Master Bedroom

1930 Hours

Gibbs is wiping some linseed oil with a rag on the headboard. Abby walks into the room. "Abs!" Gibbs smiles over at her.

"Hayden has to work second shift tonight." "Where do you want me to start?"

"The dresser!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

Abby grabs a can of linseed oil and a rag and walks over to the dresser. "I sent Mary the color that Jenny wants the nursery to get painted." Abby smiles.

"I owe you." Gibbs says appreciatively.

"So she's making the quilt and curtains for the nursery." Abby nods over at him.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers as he's wiping down the headboard.

Abby begins to wipe down the dresser with the linseed oil. "So sweet of her, sewing was never my thing." Abby giggles.

"Not Jen's either." Gibbs chuckles.

"Not very domesticated is she." Abby laughs.

"When you were raised by nannies and had house keepers your whole life, it's kind of hard Abs." Gibbs answers roughly.

"She did pose as your wife over in Paris." Abby smiles.

"There's a thing called take out Abby, and they have it over in Paris also." Gibbs answers bluntly and finishes up with the headboard and moves over to the right sideboard

"Jimmy was impressed with the Director's abilities as a Field Agent in the food court the other day." Abby says as she continues to wipe down the dresser.

"Jen's very smart Abby, one of the easiest Probie's I've ever trained as an NCIS Agent."

"I guess you weren't thrilled to have a female Probie Agent as a partner." Abby giggles.

"Not at first Abs." Gibbs snorts.

"I want to work on the drawers, where are the drop cloths?" Abby asks.

"Down in the garage." Gibbs nods over at Abby. Abby walks out of the room, as Gibbs is wiping the linseed oil on the sideboard, he flashes back to Jenny's first day on the job.

August 5th 1996

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs and Decker step out of the elevator. Decker spots Jenny standing in front of Gibbs' old unused desk. "Five bucks Gibbs." Decker laughs.

Gibbs takes out five dollars from his wallet and hands it over to Decker. Gibbs and Decker walk into their section. "Pacci!" Gibbs nods down at him as he walks past his desk.

"Good morning boss." Pacci smiles at him as Gibbs walks over to his desk.

"Special Agents Decker and Pacci, we got a new member to our team." "Jenny Shepard!" Gibbs answers roughly and sits down at his desk.

Pacci gets up from his desk, walks over to Jenny, and reaches for her hand. "Decker and I, unlike Gibbs are pretty formal around here, I'm Chris." Pacci smiles at her.

Jenny returns the gesture. "Hi!" She smiles at him.

Decker walks over to Jenny and reaches for her hand. "I'm Will." He answers smoothly.

Jenny shakes Decker's hand, and then walks over to the front of Gibbs' desk. Gibbs leans over his desk and glares up at Jenny. "Problem Shepard!" He growls.

Jenny folds her arms at him not backing down from him. "Aren't you suppose to be teaching me?" Jenny sarcastically answers him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, I don't teach, you observe." "Find a desk and start observing." Gibbs barks at her. Pacci and Decker look at one another in surprise at the way Jenny is holding her own with Gibbs. Jenny walks over to Gibbs' old desk and sits down. "And I didn't tell you to sit there." Gibbs snaps at her.

"Somebody has to Gibbs, it's been vacant since you left it when Mike quit." Pacci laughs.

"Mike didn't quit, he retired." Gibbs corrects him.

"I can't observe from all the way down there Gibbs." Jenny sighs.

Decker shakes his head and begins to laugh as he walks over to his desk. Gibbs gets up from his chair and glares down at Jenny as he walks in front of her desk. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs sharply says and walks out of his section.

Pacci looks around and make sure that Gibbs is out of the room. "Gibbs gone!" Decker curiously asks.

"Yeah!" Pacci answers and sits down at his desk.

"You're the first Probie Agent that's giving Gibbs a run for his money." Decker laughs.

"I'm here to be trained, not to deal with a pompess chauvinist jerk." Jenny hisses.

Unknown to his team, Gibbs is lurking near by and has over heard their entire conversation. "Pompess jerk!" Gibbs laughs and smirks over at Jenny.

Ducky steps out of the elevator and approaches Gibbs. "Good morning Jethro." Ducky smiles at him. Ducky takes in Gibbs' amused body language, and then glances over at his section and spots Jenny. "No wonder your smirking, she's young, attractive and a redhead, but may I remind you that you're married to Diane." Ducky admonishes him.

"That's my new partner." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Partner!" Ducky says with surprise.

"Morrow gave me another Probie Agent to train." "I figured he's punishing me for pissing off the FBI Director, so he's assigned me a female trainee." Gibbs groans in protest. "Boy does she have a mouth and temper."

"It should keep you on your toe's Jethro." Ducky laughs and walks off down the corridor.

Gibbs shakes his head, begins to laugh, and then steps in the elevator. "File away the pompess jerk." Gibbs smirks as the doors begin to close.

Present Time

Abby walks in with the drop cloths. She notices that Gibbs is almost finished with the right sideboard. "You're almost done that one side." She says with surprise.

"When I put my mind to something, I don't waste time Abs."

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting at their desks working on their reports. McGee raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony. "I'm impressed that you're getting your reports done Tony." McGee snickers.

"I would rather do paper work, then to get stuck with case that we just came off of." Tony groans in protest.

"See Gibbs, Jenny sticking her nose into one of your cases does have its rewards." Ziva laughs at him.

"I'm headed up to her office, there I can work in peace and quiet." Gibbs mutters and gets up from his desk and grabs several reports and walks off for Jenny's Office.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee watch Gibbs walk up to Jenny's Office. "It's the one thing that the three of us could never be with Gibbs." McGee smiles with envy.

"What's that?" Ziva curiously asks.

"His partner!" Tony smiles.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs sits on the couch and tries to work on his reports. "I'll finish these up later on." He groans and sits back on the couch. His mind takes him back to August 5th 1996.

August 5th 1996

Firing Range

1000 Hours

Decker and Pacci stand in amazement at Jenny's abilities at the firing range. "Damn!" Decker says in disbelief.

Gibbs is standing behind Decker and Pacci and is watching his new Probie hit the target in front of her with accuracy. "Better then the two of you." Gibbs chuckles.

"Rub it in Gibbs." Pacci groans.

Gibbs waits for Jenny to empty her clip and puts on his earmuffs. "She still isn't better than me." Gibbs smirks and walks over to the range.

Jenny takes off her earmuffs, walks off, and approaches Decker and Pacci. Gibbs begins to fire at the target in front of him. "Gibbs was a Marine sniper." Pacci informs Jenny as she watches Gibbs at the range.

Hallway in front of the firing range.

Gibbs is walking his team over to the elevator when his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers roughly and pauses for a minute. "You don't say Duck, we'll be right over." Gibbs snorts and hangs up.

"We!" Decker shrugs.

"Not you and Pacci, Shepard, Ducky has a cadaver down in autopsy, and once a week the Probationary Status Agents, must go down there until they pass an autopsy."

"It took me until my fifth time." Pacci grimaces.

"Mike was about to shove his foot up your ass." "You two head back to the Squad Room." Gibbs instructs them. "You come with me." Gibbs barks and walks off for the elevator

"I have a name, use it." Jenny snaps and follows Gibbs over to the elevator.

"I don't use them on my agents so get use to it." Gibbs laughs.

"You just referred to somebody as Mike." Jenny comments dryly.

"My old boss and partner." "He wanted me to call him Mike." "Now I'm the boss, and all of us, including you, will be referred to by your last names." Gibbs growls.

"Something you picked up in Core I gather." Jenny sighs.

"I see one of my team members snitched that I was in the Marines, I was a Gunnery Sergeant." "I served in Panama and Desert Storm." Gibbs answers smoothly. Elevator doors open, Gibbs steps back and lets Jenny inside first, then walks inside, as the elevator doors close his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!"

Gibbs' Kitchen

"You going to be late tonight." Diane curiously asks from the kitchen table.

Elevator doors close, Gibbs presses the button for Ducky's floor. "No Diane, should be home on time tonight." Gibbs mutters.

"You said that on Friday, and came home drunk around three in the morning." Diane hisses in protest.

"Decker dragged me to a bar, I lost track of time." Gibbs snarls at her. Jenny shakes her head and steps back into the corner of the elevator.

"I've heard that one before." Diane fumes.

"Diane I'm in no mood to argue with you over the phone." Gibbs barks.

"Your never home to continue the argument with me." Diane laughs.

"Well maybe if you would shut up, and leave me the hell alone when I come home from work, maybe I would come home." "I have to go, have to run a Probie Agent down for their first Autopsy." "I'll see you at 1820 hours." Gibbs answers abruptly and hangs up. He glances over at Jenny's amused facial expression in the back of the elevator. "You find this amusing."

"No!" "Pity for your wife, I would rather have you in work then to be at home talking to me like that." Jenny mutters.

The elevator stops on Ducky's floor, the doors open, and Jenny steps out with Gibbs following behind her. "If my wife would learn to shut the hell up maybe I would come home." "I like to come home to a quiet house, do my thing after being in here all day long." Gibbs frowns.

"I had the same problem with my last relationship, I wanted to have some space and read a book in my study, and he wanted to talk for hours on end." Jenny sadly answers.

"You were married." Gibbs shrugs.

"The day any man puts a wedding ring on my finger." Jenny laughs.

"The right man one day will break your independence streak." Gibbs smirks and opens the door to autopsy.

"Doubtful, it will get in the way of my five point plan." Jenny answers dryly.

"What is that?" Gibbs curiously asks.

Ducky is standing in the doorway rolling his eyes up at Gibbs for holding him up. "Jethro would you hurry on up." Ducky chastises him.

"You better head inside." Gibbs smirks and shoves Jenny inside of the room. Gibbs walks out and stands outside the door. "Three hours and I haven't broken her yet." Gibbs grumbles.

Inside

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is watching from the doorway. "So far so good." He answers with surprise.

Several Probationary Status Agents rush over to several nearby trashcans and begin to vomit. Ducky takes out a heart and begins to weigh it. "Each of the organs must be weighed and outlined in my official autopsy report." Ducky smiles.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs still standing behind the door notices that Jenny's is beginning to lose her color. Inside Ducky is holding the stomach. "Now the stomach contents are something we have to go over thoroughly." Ducky informs them. He cuts open the stomach. The smell from the stomach contents sends Jenny over to the sink. Several Probationary Status Agents begin to lose their breakfasts and rush out of the room. Ducky glances around the room and notices that everybody has cleared out. "Now that's a first." Ducky chuckles and shakes his head. "Andy could you finish up for me."

"Yes Doctor Mallard." Andy answers.

Ducky walks over to the sink and finds Gibbs comforting Jenny as she has her head in the sink. "She almost finished." Ducky softly asks.

"Do you have smelling salts Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"You know I do." Ducky smiles at him. Gibbs slowly walks Jenny over to Ducky's desk and sits her down in his chair. Ducky after washing his hands returns with some smelling salts and a glass of water. He hands Gibbs the glass of water, then puts the smelling salts under Jenny's nose. She quickly reacts to the smelling salts. "Jethro, I have a pot of water on for my tea, could you be so kind and pour this young lady a cup, it should settle her stomach a bit." Ducky softly asks him. Gibbs walks off for the teapot. Ducky begins to check Jenny's pulse. "Got a name." Ducky smiles at her.

"Gibbs seems to think its Shepard." Jenny sighs.

"It's his Marine mind." Ducky chuckles at her. "I'm more formal, hence I call, Gibbs by his first name, Jethro."

Gibbs returns with a cup of tea in his hand. "It's not my first name Duck, it's my middle name." Gibbs corrects him.

"I think I would call you Jethro, what parent in their right mind would call their son Leroy." Ducky mutters.

"It was my Dad's business partner's name, he named me after him." Gibbs growls.

"So do you have a first name?" Ducky smiles at Jenny.

"Jenny!" Jenny answers softly.

Ducky stares up at Gibbs in disbelief. "Beautiful name like that, and you're going to stick the poor girl with her last name." Ducky scolds him and takes the cup of tea from him. "My name is Doctor Donald Mallard, my friends call me Ducky." Ducky smiles at her and hands Jenny her cup of tea.

"Now that we're done with the name game Duck." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Soon as she gets her color back." Ducky answers bluntly.

"What about the other Probie Agents that got sick I don't see you making a fuss over them." Gibbs grumbles.

"And I've never seen you make a fuss over a Probie Agent before, when they've gotten sick before either Jethro." Ducky smiles at him.

Squad Room

1130 Hours

"Took me until my fifth time before I passed." Pacci shrugs from his desk.

Jenny leaning against her desk is embarrassed that she failed. "I was doing fine until he started to take some of the organs out." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs walks into his section. "Alright, gear up, Petty Officer has been found murdered." Gibbs informs his team. Decker and Pacci grab their knapsacks. Gibbs walks over to Jenny. "Remember your observing." He smirks at her.

Arlington, Virginia

Red Roof Inn

1230 Hours

Ducky walks in with his assistant Andy Carroll. "I gather you want a TOD." Ducky sheepishly asks as he walks over to Gibbs.

"You think Duck." Gibbs chuckles at him. Ducky goes down on the floor, takes a liver probe out of his bag, and sticks the probe inside the Petty Officer's body. Decker is taking photos of the scene. Pacci is pointing out some blood splatter against the wall near the victim's body. "Well?" Gibbs barks.

"Time of death was twelve hours ago." Ducky informs him.

Gibbs writes down the T.O.D in his note pad. "Pacci, Decker, I want every inch of this room gone over." He instructs them. "Jen, I want you to observe them." Gibbs snaps at her. Jenny glares at him for using a nickname that she's loathed since her boarding school days. Gibbs noting that he's struck a nerve somewhere smirks and walks off.

Ducky gets up from the floor and walks over to Jenny. "The looks are going to make him gloat even more Jenny." Ducky warns her. "Jethro is a-"

"Chauvinist!" Jenny finishes.

"So am I, to a point." "He'll just get off on it." Ducky advises her.

"And with you being a redhead, it's worse." Decker laughs.

"A redhead with a temper." Pacci cackles.

"Why is that?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Jethro has a weakness for redheads, all of his wives have been redheads." Ducky informs her.

"Wives!" Jenny says with surprise.

"He's on his second wife right now." Pacci grins.

"I don't think they're going to make it to their second anniversary." Ducky frowns.

"At least his first wife wasn't as bad as Diane." Pacci chuckles.

"Didn't Diane hit him over the head with a golf club about a month ago." Decker laughs.

Jenny doubles over and begins to laugh. "I had to tend to that wound, Jethro had several stitches." Ducky muses.

Gibbs returns to find his team, along with Ducky laughing and carrying on. "Quit gabbing." Gibbs barks at them. Jenny looks over Pacci's shoulder and tries to stifle out an on coming laugh. Gibbs comes up from behind her and whispers in her ear. "Problem Jen!"

"Lighten up Jethro." Ducky sighs.

Gibbs points over to the deceased Petty Officer on the floor. "Tell that to his family." Gibbs growls at their lack of professionalism.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs is walking Jenny over to the elevator. "Other than your first autopsy, you passed on your first day." Gibbs smiles.

"Other than target practice or puking my guts up." "I feel like I accomplished nothing today." Jenny groans.

"You observed, and you will continue to observe." Gibbs answers roughly. The elevator doors open, Gibbs lets Jenny get on first then follows her from behind. The doors to the elevator close. Jenny backs into the corner to distance herself from him. "You don't like me." Gibbs chuckles at her.

"What's there to like, you're a chauvinist, you're arrogant and if I wasn't a NCIS Probationary Agent, I would castrate you." Jenny warns him.

"You forgot the pompess jerk part." Gibbs smirks and gives Jenny a knowing look.

Jenny glares up at him. "You were listening." She hisses at him in protest.

"Fair warning, I might be out of the room, but you never know where I might be lurking at." Gibbs grins at her. The elevator doors begin to open. "And you wouldn't want to castrate me." "My wife may not appreciate it." Gibbs grins at her.

"She might, if Diane knew where your eyes were when I was picking up my car keys out in the parking garage." Jenny laughs and steps out of the elevator and walks off for her car.

Gibbs chases after her. "Couldn't have been helped, short skirt." Gibbs shrugs at her.

"And you have a weakness for redheads, heard both of your wives are redheads." Jenny answers sharply.

"I see my team already snitched on me." Gibbs growls in protest. Jenny uses her car door key chain and unlocks her car door, she opens up the door and gets inside. Gibbs closes her car door shut. "Night Jen!" He smirks at her as she rolls her eyes at him in annoyance.

Jenny rolls her window down. "I think I would rather have you call me by my last name." Jenny snaps at him.

"Jen bothers you more." Gibbs laughs.

"Have fun with Diane." Jenny grins and starts up her car. Gibbs backs away from her car and gives her a dirty look. "Two can play at this game Gibbs." Jenny smirks at him. She backs out of her parking space and pulls out of the parking garage.

Gibbs stands and stares at her car in disbelief. Ducky walks over to him. "Jenny go home for the day." He curiously asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs mutters and shakes his head. "I still think Morrow did this on purpose." Gibbs growls.

"Actually he didn't, I spoke with the Director an hour ago, and there's a reason why he wants you to train her Jethro." Ducky smiles.

"Torture!" Gibbs groans.

"She graduated with honors from FLETC, and its rare that NCIS gets a FLETC graduate with her credentials, I'm surprised that NSA or the CIA didn't grab her." Ducky muses at him. "She's the first Probie Agent who does not back down to you Jethro." "Night!" Ducky nods at him and walks off.

"Night Duck!" Gibbs laughs and walks over to his truck.

August 30th 1996

Squad Room

1800 hours

Team Gibbs is celebrating the end of the workweek and a well-deserved weekend off. "TGIF!" Pacci shouts and gets up from his desk and pumps his fist up in the air.

"You survived your first month with Gibbs, Jenny." Decker chuckles from his desk.

Gibbs shuts off the light on his desk. "Rub it in Decker." Gibbs grumbles.

"Off to the bar." Pacci curiously asks his co-workers.

"I've been dying for a drink all day." Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes over at her boss.

"Gibbs will do it to you." Decker snickers.

"Good night, I'll see the three of you at 0700 hours Monday morning." Gibbs nods over at them as they walk out of his section. Gibbs' desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Diane is lying on her stomach wearing a hot pink nightgown. "You on your way home." She seductively asks.

Gibbs noting that Diane is in a romantic mood. "No I have a case I'm working on." Gibbs answers roughly.

"No, you'll be hitting the bar with Fornell." Diane snaps.

"Beats coming home to a mouthy wife." Gibbs growls in protest.

"When you get home, you can go down into the basement and sleep in your boat." Diane hisses in protest.

"Boat is better company these days." Gibbs smirks.

"So's your partner, and I'm not referring to Pacci or Decker." Diane furiously fumes.

"At least, she knows when to shut up." Gibbs snarls and slams his phone down.

At the bar

Jenny, Ducky, Pacci, and Decker are over at the bar. "What a week." Ducky groans and inhales his glass of scotch.

"And we finished up the case just in time." Decker smiles with relief.

As Pacci is taking a sip from his bottle of beer, he catches Gibbs walking into the bar out of the corner of his eye. Pacci mentally notes that Gibbs is in a bad mood. "Ut oh, somebody got into it with his wife." Pacci chuckles. Jenny takes a sip of glass of Jack Daniels and glances over at Gibbs as he approaches the bar.

"Bourbon, and keep them coming." Gibbs barks.

Decker narrows his eyes up at Gibbs. "That bad!" He sheepishly asks.

"The faster I get drunk, the better I'll feel." Gibbs mutters.

2300 Hours

Gibbs is drunk and stumbling around the bar. Ducky puts his arm around the back of Gibbs' right shoulder. "Jethro you are in no condition to drive." Ducky chastises him.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to Diane's mouth when we bring him home." Decker groans.

"None of us live near by here." Ducky answers bluntly.

"I'm about ten minutes from here." Jenny nods over at them.

"I'll drive his truck over to your house, since Decker drove me in today." "Car is being serviced." Pacci answers smoothly.

Jenny's House

Ten Minutes Later

Decker and Pacci are dragging Gibbs through the front door. Decker glances up at the stairs leading up to Jenny's second floor. "I'm not hauling him up those steps." Decker whines in protest.

"Put him in the living room." "It's down the hall." Jenny answers softly and walks upstairs to retrieve a blanket and some aspirins for Gibbs' morning hang over.

Jenny's Living Room

Five Minutes Later

Ducky gently puts a pillow under Gibbs' head. Jenny walks in with a blanket and bucket. Decker shakes his head and begins to laugh. "We'll see you Monday morning Jenny." Decker smiles at her and walks off with Pacci.

"Good night Will, night Chris." She calls out to them as they walk out of the room.

"He's going to have a doozie of a hang over tomorrow." Ducky chuckles.

"I was way a head of you Ducky." Jenny laughs and takes out a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirins out of the bucket and puts them on the coffee table. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. Assuming that it's Diane on the phone. "You better answer that." Jenny asks him.

"Diane already views you as the other woman." Ducky laughs and picks up Gibbs' cell phone and walks out of the room.

Jenny gets down on her knees and throws a blanket over Gibbs. "Why am I seeing two of you?" Gibbs groans.

"Because your drunk Jethro." Jenny laughs.

Ducky returns and walks over to the couch. "I told Diane you were spending the night at my place." Ducky nods down at Gibbs.

"I'll face the music hung over tomorrow." Gibbs grumbles.

"In the mean time get some sleep." Jenny answers softly, puts the bucket on the floor next to the couch, and walks out of the room with Ducky. Gibbs closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Next Morning

0900 Hours

Gibbs with his head inside the bucket feels a cold washcloth on the back of his neck. Jenny kneeling beside him as Gibbs continues to vomit. "I see I was right about you needing the bucket." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs dizzy with a pounding headache buries his head up on top of the couch. "I had Ducky call your wife again, since I can't answer your cell phone."

"I owe you big time." Gibbs groans.

"I'll give you a few more hours to sleep it off, then my date should be coming over to pick me up." Jenny answers dryly and gets up from the floor.

"Date!" Gibbs mumbles against the couch.

"I'm not spending my Saturday off, watching you hung over in my living room." Jenny chastises him, walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her. Gibbs crawls on top of the couch and falls back to sleep.

Three Weeks Later

September 17th 1996

Warehouse in Anacostia

In an upper floor of a vacant warehouse, Gibbs is talking to Decker and Pacci on his COM. "See anything Pacci." Gibbs asks roughly.

In a car a block away with Decker sitting beside him. "Nothing here boss." Pacci sighs in boredom.

"This could last for days." Decker groans in protest.

Gibbs glances up towards the doorway and watches Jenny walk in from a coffee run. "I guess you had to stand up your date." Gibbs smirks.

"I might not have a girlfriend after this stake out." Decker grumbles.

"There's always an available blonde at the bar." Jenny teases and hands Gibbs his coffee.

"Rub it in Shepard." Decker mutters.

"The only one that's happy about being on a stake out is Gibbs." Pacci chuckles.

"I take it you miss Diane." Decker baits him.

"A bottle of bourbon and I don't hear a thing." Gibbs laughs.

"I guess you had plans with your fancy lawyer boyfriend Shepard." Pacci grins.

"Impossible!" Jenny sighs.

"How's that?" Pacci sheepishly asks.

"He's away in Boston on business." Jenny smirks and sits down on the floor next to Gibbs.

Pacci turns down his COM and gestures for Decker to do the same. Decker turns down his COM down. "Bet you her and Gibbs are making out up in the warehouse." Pacci smirks.

"Gibbs is so obvious." Decker laughs.

"Notice she no longer calls him Gibbs." Pacci grins.

"I have a fifty dollar bet on the first person that gets photographic evidence of the two of them in a lip lock." Decker nods over at him.

"Soon as we get back to headquarters I'll give you fifty dollars." Pacci answers smoothly and turns his COM back on. "So how long are we going to wait here boss?"

"Until I say so Pacci." Gibbs growls.

Twenty-Four Hours Later

Gibbs sits and watches Jenny fight to keep her eyes open. "Quit fighting it Jen." He gently asks her as she watches out the window.

"Fighting what?" Jenny shrugs.

"Your tired, get some sleep for a few hours." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I'm not tired."

"You are so." Gibbs laughs.

"Not!" Jenny snaps and continues to look out the window.

Decker's voice comes over their earwig. "Think we should switch positions tomorrow boss." Decker curiously asks.

"That's a negative." Gibbs answers sharply. Jenny buries her face up against her partners' left shoulder and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs pulls Jenny's earpiece out from her right ear. He gently pulls her down into his lap. "No more communication for the rest of the night unless you see something." Gibbs instructs them.

"Copy that boss." Pacci's answers firmly.

Gibbs takes off his jacket and covers Jenny up. "Your not me." He laughs at her. As Jenny sleeps, Gibbs brushes her hair out of her face. Through out the night he watches over Jenny as she sleeps on his lap. Gibbs is mesmerized at the child like innocence of his partner.

0530 Hours

Jenny awakens in her partners lap. Her sleepy green eyes meet Gibbs intense blue eyes as he stares down at her in fascination. "Your not a morning person." Gibbs laughs as she desperately tries to wake up.

"The last thing I remember, I was looking out the window." Jenny yawns and sits up.

"And you fell asleep against my shoulder." Gibbs smiles.

"And I woke up in your lap." Jenny answers and gives him a questioning glance.

"And you want to wake up with a stiff neck." Gibbs affectionately growls at her. He takes his jacket from her and stands up. "I'll go for coffee." He offers and turns his COM on. "Pacci, Decker I'm going for a coffee run."

"We just had ours." Decker answers sharply.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Gibbs nods down at Jenny and walks out of the room. Gibbs just before he walks over for the entrance for the stairs. He stops and remembers what it felt like to hold Jenny close to him as she slept. "Shannon was the last woman I held in my arms as she slept." "Last night felt so right." Gibbs smiles and opens the door to the stairs.

Decker's Car

1200 Hours

Decker spots one of the gunrunners approaching the warehouse that Gibbs is staked out in. "Gibbs we got something." Decker warns him.

Inside the warehouse

"Copy that, move in soon as Flynn enters the building." "Shepard and I will be hiding inside of the office." Gibbs answers bluntly.

Minute Later

Flynn walks in the room that Jenny and Gibbs are in. Gibbs and Jenny are hiding inside an office waiting for Decker and Pacci to enter the room so that they can back them up. Jenny waits for Gibbs signal. Decker and Pacci burst into the room "Federal Agents!" Decker and Pacci shout out at Flynn drawing their weapons at him.

Inside the office. "Now!" Gibbs orders Jenny. They quickly enter the room with their weapons drawn on Flynn. "Brian Flynn put down your weapon." Gibbs instructs him. Flynn points his gun over at Decker. "You have no way out of this." Gibbs warns him. Flynn fires his gun and shoots Decker in the right shoulder. Gibbs returns fire killing Flynn instantly with a shot to the head.

Jenny is on her cell phone calling for an ambulance. "Federal Officer down on 13 Green Street." "Send an EMS ASAP." Jenny says urgently.

Chris is on his cell phone calling Dispatch to bring Ducky in. Gibbs walks over to Decker and kneels down beside him. "I take it that hurts." Gibbs smirks at him.

"Just a scratch Gibbs." Decker snorts and takes in Jenny's questioning glance. "Gibbs has more injuries than I have."

"Its part of the job Jen?" Gibbs shrugs.

NCIS Headquarters

Morrow's Office

1700 Hours

Gibbs and Morrow are sitting around the conference table. "He should be released by tomorrow." Gibbs reassures his boss.

"Good!" Morrow sighs with relief. "Hate when my agents get wounded." Morrow frowns with worry.

"Same here sir." Gibbs frowns.

Morrow gets up from the table, walks over to his desk, and sits down. "How are things going with Jenny?" Morrow smoothly asks.

"Fine, a month ago I wanted to kill her." Gibbs chuckles.

"Redheads usually do get to you Jethro." Morrow laughs.

"This one did for sure." "With her mouth." Gibbs groans.

"So it is working out for you, I don't have to put another Probie Agent on your team."

"No sir, she's really working out." Gibbs smiles and stands up. "I would never of thought I would of said this word to another agent after Mike retired, let a lone a woman."

"What's that Jethro?" Morrow shrugs.

"Partner!" Gibbs smiles and walks out of Morrows Office, he walks past Charlene at her desk and walks out the door and approaches the railing. Gibbs smiles down at Jenny as she's working at her desk. "Partner!" He nods and walks off for the stairs.

Present Time

1200 Hours

Tony walks in to find Gibbs lost in thought over on the couch with his feet up. "I thought you were working on your reports." Tony baits him.

"I have until 1800 hours to finish up my reports." Gibbs growls at him.

"You staying for lunch?' Tony sheepishly asks.

Gibbs glances down at his watch and notices the time. "No I'm going home." Gibbs answers smoothly, gets up from the couch, and walks out.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1210 Hours

Jenny is up on a stepladder hanging curtains. Gibbs walks in and glares up at his wife. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" He barks at her, walks over to the stepladder, and pulls Jenny down by the waist on to the floor.

"I'm not an invalid Jethro." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Your ten weeks pregnant with our child." "No ladders." Gibbs growls at her.

"I was trying to help." Jenny snaps.

"You can help by staying off of the ladder."

"So the curtains are suppose get hung up by themselves." Jenny sighs.

"I could of done it when I got home from work." Gibbs argues.

"Why not you're doing everything else around here." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"After the baby is born, you can do what ever it is you want to, but for now, I want your ass ground level." Gibbs instructs her. Jenny is about to argue with him, when Gibbs leans in and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny quickly gives in and deepens his kiss.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1235 Hours

After making love, Gibbs is leaning over his wife affectionately nuzzling her neck. "This better than yelling and screaming at one another." Gibbs smirks.

"I was still screaming." Jenny answers seductively.

"For different reasons." Gibbs answers and kisses her on the mouth.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to work." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs rolls on to his back. "Your the boss." He mischievously grins at her.

"Your wife wants you home, but your boss is telling you to get your ass back to work." Jenny teases him.

"At least you can go to sleep." Gibbs answers smoothly. Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "Don't fight it Jen." Gibbs whispers softly. Jenny closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs flashes back to the warehouse on the memory of holding Jenny up against his lap as she slept for the first time in his arms. "Partner!" He smiles.

NCIS Parking Garage

1255 Hours

Ducky spots Gibbs getting out of his car. "I gather you went home for lunch." Ducky curiously asks.

"Good thing I did, blasted woman was up on a stepladder in the Master Bedroom hanging up curtains." Gibbs groans and walks off towards the elevator with Ducky walking along side of him.

"I take it you reamed her out so to speak." Ducky laughs.

"I told her, I want her ass ground level for the next seven months." Gibbs growls.

"What did she say?" Ducky asks as they step inside the elevator.

"As usual she tried to argue with me." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Tried too!" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"I kissed her to shut her up, I didn't come home for lunch to argue with my wife."

"Did it work?" Ducky chuckles.

"Yes, it usually works with Jenny, now Madame Director its another story." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"Jethro!" Ducky laughs and shakes his head at him as the elevator doors close.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Gibbs bluntly asks him.

"Autopsy, for another team, Mr. Palmer is on his way over now as we speak." "I take it you have a case." Ducky muses.

"Reports, I've been working up in Jen's office for most of the day, all my team seems to do is bicker once they're caught up with their work." Gibbs mutters then remembers Morrow from Friday night. "I bumped into Tom Morrow the other night." Gibbs smiles.

"How is he?" Ducky smiles.

"Fine, he congratulated me and Jenny." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Remember he was the one who put Jenny on your team as a Probie Agent." Ducky reminds him.

"I almost killed her the first month, the mouth, the attitude, drove me insane." Gibbs laughs.

The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor. "You mean it drove you to fall in love with her Jethro." Ducky winks at him.

Before Gibbs can answer him the doors open, Gibbs and Ducky step out, walk down the corridor, and stop at the entrance to Gibbs' section. "You know Duck, it dawned on me when Jenny and I were on our first stake out together, that I was falling in love with her." Gibbs smiles.

"Having memories since you bumped into Morrow." Ducky curiously asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles at Ducky. "We were staking out a ware house, that belonged to a gun runner who was stealing weapons from the Navy Yard." "The second night, Jenny could not keep her eyes open, we were up for twenty-four hours straight."

"So she fell asleep up against your shoulder."

"Yeah!" "I put her head in my lap, she would have woke up with a stiff neck the next morning." "I watched her sleep all night Duck." "Other than my first wife, Jenny would have been the only other woman that I would watch over as she slept." "After the diner, I don't think Jenny will ever get a peaceful nights sleep again." Gibbs frowns.

"Doctor Craig's therapy is working Jethro." Ducky answers.

"She won't be the same again Duck, no matter what any shrink does to her." "The night mares are not as frequent, Jenny gets them once a month, instead of three to five times a week, but I see it in her eyes Duck." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Some times there are scars that will never go away Jethro, but she has you, to watch over her." Ducky reassures him.

The elevator doors open, Palmer steps out and walks over to Gibbs and Ducky. "Doctor Mallard!" Palmer nods at him.

"Mr. Palmer!" Ducky smiles.

"I better let the two of you get to work on your body." Gibbs answers and walks over to the stairs.

"Director Shepard in today." Palmer curiously asks.

"No, he's working in her office." Ducky answers sharply. Ducky and Palmer walk over to the elevator, the doors open, Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk out.

"Is Gibbs back from lunch?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Director's Office." Ducky answers and steps inside the elevator with Palmer.

"Wonder if he got his lunch time booty call." Tony grins and walks off for his section with Ziva and McGee following behind him.

"Why is Tony so fascinated with our boss' sex lives?" Palmer asks.

"He marvels at their stamina." Ducky muses as the elevator doors close.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs is in bed watching over his wife as she sleeps, his cell phone begins to ring over on the nightstand. Gibbs reaches over and picks up his cell phone. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and pauses as Dispatch has called him out for a late night crime scene to investigate.

2330 Hours

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. He places a note under her Blackberry and quietly walks out of the room.


	13. Cold Shoulder

**Happy New Year's**

January 11th 2010

Norfolk, Virginia

The docks along the harbor

0200 Hours

Gibbs, and his team are getting out of a van. They glance up towards the pier; it's the same pier that the Turkish Freighter 'Kamir' was docked at. "Talk about deja vu." Tony sighs over at Ziva. Gibbs stands and glances out towards the harbor when a memory from the past washes over him.

April 20th 2006

On board the 'Kamir'

0900 Hours

In a laundry room, Gibbs is talking with NCIS Special Agent Abug Galib about a possible terror plot by Abu Sayyaf. Pinpin Pula, who has assumed Galib's identity, murdered unknown to Gibbs. Gibbs reaches for Pula's hand "Galib that's good work." Gibbs smiles at him.

Pula returns the gesture and shakes Gibbs' hand. "I'll go up the stern, fire a couple of rounds." "Just do not hit me." Pula laughs and is about to walk out when he suddenly remembers Galib's passport. "Oh my passport." Pula chuckles and walks over to Gibbs to retrieve his passport.

Gibbs hands it over to him, then takes his cell phone out from his pocket. "I'll alert my team." "Don't want them to shoot you." Gibbs laughs.

Pula stops him, when he hears the Customs Agents voices down below. "No, wait wait." Pula walks over towards the doorway and he notes that the agent's voices are getting closer to the staircase. "Their coming!" He informs Gibbs. "Duck down against the washer and wall under the bulkhead." "I don't want them to see us talking together, it might blow my cover."

"No problem!" Gibbs smiles at him. Pula waves at Gibbs and rushes down the hallway, as the agents are about to walk up the stairs. Gibbs walks over to the washer and ducks down between the washer and wall. "Half an hour from now I'll be on a chopper back to Ancostia and I will get you out of that dress Jen." Gibbs smirks with a mischievous grin on his face. Suddenly a 55-gallon drum explodes, Gibbs' head violently slams up against the wall, just as he lapses into unconsciousness. "Jenny!" He calls out into the darkness.

Present Time

Tony looks over at Gibbs and notes the terror on his boss' face. "Gibbs are you ok?" Tony asks with concern.

"Fine DiNozzo!" Gibbs shrugs at him, and walks over to the edge of the pier. Norfolk PD divers are removing two bodies from the water.

Ducky and Palmer walk out of the van after retrieving their bags. Ducky and Palmer walk over to Gibbs. "What do we got Jethro?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Instead of one, it looks like we got two dead Seaman." Gibbs answers roughly.

The divers get the bodies up on to the docks. Ducky and Palmer go over to the bodies. "Good thing it's been cold out, the bodies are well preserved." "TOD will have to wait until we get them back to my autopsy table." Ducky answers sharply.

"We're going to have to wait until day light before we do any preliminaries." Tony suggests.

"While you wait DiNozzo." "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs nods over at him with a blank look on his face and walks off.

McGee watches Gibbs walk down the dock in the dark. "Something's not right with him." McGee frowns.

"McGee this is the same pier that the 'Kamir' was docked at." Ziva sadly reminds him.

"That was the problem with him running off to Mexico." "His head was never cleared from the memories." Ducky sighs.

"Why did he go to Mexico?" McGee curiously asks.

"Angry at the situation of not being able to stop the explosion on the Cape Fear." "And his mind and heart were on 1991, while the rest of us were in the year 2006." Ducky sadly answers.

"A lot of missing blanks for a person to fill in." Ziva comments dryly.

"Not to mention you have to relive your wife and daughters murders all over again." Tony frowns.

"Exactly!" Ducky answers firmly.

NCIS Headquarters

Washington, DC

Autopsy

0900 Hours

Ducky and Palmer are looking over the X-rays of the two deceased Seamen. "Both of them were shot in the chest twice." Palmer notes.

Abby walks in. "Got something for me." She smiles and walks over to Ducky and Palmer.

"Slugs from our two victims." Ducky answers bluntly.

Abby spots the evidence jars on a table near the bodies and walks over to the table. She picks up one of the jars and glances down at one of the bullets. "How messy!" She grimaces.

Palmer narrows his eyes over at Abby. "Gonna be a problem." He curiously asks.

"Big time Jimmy!" Abby sighs.

"Its never to easy Abigail." Ducky muses and walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands.

Abby puts the evidence jars into an evidence bag and signs it. "I'll take these to my lab." Abby nods over at them and is about to walk out of the lab. "Oh word of advice, stay downstairs, somebody has the Director fired up, I heard her all the way down in the lounge." Abby winces.

"Well it's not her husband." Ducky chuckles as he dries his hands.

"Her husband is still in Norfolk." Palmer answers smoothly.

"Maybe he did something in Norfolk to tick her off." Abby giggles and walks out of the room.

"Highly doubtful Abby." Ducky sadly answers.

1100 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky are going over the autopsy results on the two deceased Seamen over at one of the examination tables. "I believe that Abby is going to have problems identifying those slugs that came out of our Seamen's bodies." Ducky warns him.

"Who says anything about this case is going to be easy?" Gibbs snorts.

"Who says they were?" Ducky chuckles at him.

Gibbs is about to walk out of the room when Palmer's voice stops him. "Been upstairs yet." Palmer sheepishly asks.

"No!" Gibbs shrugs, and then takes in Ducky's facial expression that suggests that Madame Director is in full force this morning. "It wasn't me this time." Gibbs growls in protest.

"She's been on a tear this morning Jethro, I've had three team of agents hiding down here already." Ducky groans.

"Well everybody better get use to it for the next seven months." Gibbs laughs.

"Highly doubt yesterday's method will shut her up this time around Jethro." Ducky taunts him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at him and walks out of the room.

"What was yesterday's?" Palmer questions.

"He kissed her to shut her up at lunch time during an argument." Ducky chuckles.

"Why wouldn't that work here?" Palmer shrugs.

"Because here, it's the Director, home it's his wife."

Squad Room

Gibbs steps out of the elevator. "Thank god your back, she's been insufferable all morning." Agent Russell groans as he steps inside the elevator.

"Get use to it, its called hormones." Gibbs chuckles and walks off.

MTAC

1130 Hours

Jenny is sitting in the first row over seeing an op on the plasma screen. Gibbs sits next to her and puts a cup of Chamomile Tea in her cup holder. He's about to take as sip of his coffee when Jenny swipes it from his hand and takes a healthy sip. "Hey, your suppose to be on a one cup a coffee limit." Gibbs growls at her.

"Don't push me Jethro." Jenny snaps at him.

"Hormones have everybody on edge today." Gibbs laughs and takes his cup from her.

"That and the wonderful morning sickness I had for two hours this morning." "Why couldn't I have it yesterday while I was home from work?" Jenny hisses in protest.

"Never works that way Jen." Gibbs smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

"I can't go home for lunch." Jenny informs him.

"You think I'm taking the Director home to bed." Gibbs grins and gets up from his seat.

"Can't pace yourself with her anyways Agent Gibbs." Jenny smirks up at him. Gibbs shakes his head at her and begins to walk up the ramp.

Squad Room

"Well!" Tony asks as he watches Gibbs return to his desk.

"Well what?" Gibbs grunts.

"Calm your wife down." Tony grins.

"She's two months pregnant with my child DiNozzo, get use to the mood swings, plus do I have to remind you of her morning sickness."

"No you don't boss." Tony grimaces.

"Maybe I should send you up in her office when she's having it." Gibbs growls.

"It's not a pleasant sight Tony." Ziva giggles from her desk.

Abby's Lab

1400 Hours

Gibbs and Abby are talking at her workstation. McGee is busy working near by at one of the computers. "Move into the Master Bedroom yet." Abby curiously asks.

"Saturday, Jen has something planned this weekend." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Good, now you don't have to rush it, and you can work on the nursery." Abby smiles.

'Right!" Gibbs laughs.

Abby taking in Gibbs' blank expression. "Gibbs you ok." She asks with a frown.

"Fine!" Gibbs shrugs and walks out.

McGee glances over his shoulder and waits for Gibbs to get inside the elevator. "He's been acting weird since this morning." McGee answers sharply.

"Why is that?" Abby asks.

"We were at Norfolk Harbor." "The same location as that Turkish Freighter 'Kamir'." McGee sadly answers.

"He might have been having some kind of flashback from the explosion." "Does the Director know?" Abby questions.

"No, and I have the feeling that Ducky wants us to mind our own business on this one, since he's known Gibbs the longest." McGee answers sharply.

Jenny's Bedroom

0300 Hours

Gibbs as he sleeps relives the events of April 20th 2006 aboard the Turkish Freighter 'Kamir'.

April 20th 2006

Norfolk, Virginia

On board the Turkish Freighter 'Kamira'

0900 Hours

In the galley, Gibbs is standing in the back ground as US Customs Agents are matching the passports of Captain Mahir's crew. "Ok next!" The agent instructs. Mahir hands the agent a passport of Abug Galib. The agent looks up Galib's record on his laptop and notices Galib's passport information isn't matching up with the information on his computer.

Mahir takes in the agent's confused body language. "Something out of order?" Mahir curiously asks.

The Customs Agent glances over at Gibbs. "We have no record of Abug Galib ever entering the US."

"So!" Mahir shrugs.

Gibbs walks over and glances over at Galib's passport. "His passport has a Philadelphia entry and exit stamps June of last year." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Computer glitch!" Mahir sheepishly asks.

"Or a forged passport." Gibbs suggests.

Suddenly Pinpin Pula posing as Abug Galib runs out of the galley. "Hey!" Gibbs shouts at him and quickly chases after Pula down a corridor and up a flight of stairs and into a laundry room. Gibbs draws his gun at him. Pula puts his hands up. "Hell I thought we were gonna do this with out a chase." Gibbs says trying to catch his breath from chasing after Pula.

Pula puts down his hands. "I could not be arrested, Agent-"

"Gibbs!" Gibbs finishes for him.

"I had to speak to you alone." "The situation has changed." "The head of Abu Sayyaf wants me to courier for him between Basilan and Pakistan." Pula informs Gibbs.

"Bin Laden?" Gibbs curiously asks and puts weapon down in his side arm.

"Allah be willing." Pula smiles over at Gibbs. "Oh, hey sorry if I made you run huh." Pula laughs and pats Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Oh I'd chase you to hell if it lead me to Bin Laden." Gibbs grins at him.

"You only have to chase me off the ship." Pula answers bluntly, walks over to the port window, and glances out into the harbor.

"Has Abu infiltrated Sealift?" Gibbs asks.

Pula continues to glance out the window. "They are about to." He answers cryptically, turns, and faces Gibbs. "Our radio man, Pinpin Pula, is Abu Sayyaf." "Some how he got a billet on the Cape Fear."

"Well the Cape Fear's a Sealift munitions transport." Gibbs answers firmly.

"She sails tomorrow to replenish Marine Expeditionary Strike Force 8 in the Red Sea." Pula comments.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to pace the room. "He plans to blow up the Cape Fear while it's off-loading ammo to an assault ship." "This will be as bad as 9|11." Gibbs grimly answers.

"And just as terrifying." Pula sadly says.

Gibbs reaches for Pula's hand "Galib that's good work." Gibbs smiles at him.

Pula returns the gesture and shakes Gibbs' hand. "I'll go up the stern, fire a couple of rounds." "Just do not hit me." Pula laughs and is about to walk out when he suddenly remembers Galib's passport. "Oh my passport." Pula chuckles and walks over to Gibbs to retrieve his passport.

Gibbs hands it over to him, then takes his cell phone out from his pocket. "I'll alert my Team." "Don't want them to shoot you." Gibbs laughs.

Pula stops him, when he hears the Customs Agents voices down below. "No, wait wait." Pula walks over towards the doorway and he notes that the agent's voices are getting closer to the staircase. "Their coming!" He informs Gibbs. "Duck down against the washer and wall under the bulkhead." "I don't want them to see us talking together, it might blow my cover."

"No problem!" Gibbs smiles at him. Pula waves at Gibbs and rushes down the hallway, as the agents are about to walk up the stairs. Gibbs walks over to the washer and ducks down between the washer and wall. "Half an hour from now I'll be on a chopper back to Ancostia and I will get you out of that dress Jen." Gibbs smirks with a mischievous grin on his face. Suddenly a 55-gallon drum explodes, Gibbs' head violently slams up against the wall, just as he lapses into unconsciousness. "Jenny!" He calls out into the darkness.

Present Time

The moment Gibbs lapses into unconsciousness he bolts up in bed. "Jenny!" He screams out into the darkness.

Jenny awakens and pulls her husband in her arms thinking he's having a nightmare about his family or Desert Storm. "Jethro!' She softly calls out to him and cradles him in her arms. Gibbs traumatized at reliving the explosion shakes uncontrollably in Jenny's arms. "Your safe." She whispers and tenderly strokes his face. Gibbs breaks down and openly sobs against her chest.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs is shaking violently in Jenny's arms. Jenny concerned that his blood pressure is going to shoot up reaches for her cordless phone and calls Ducky. "Ducky it's Jenny, I'm sorry to wake you." She apologizes and waits for Ducky to answer. "Jethro had a nightmare and I can't seem to get him out of this one Ducky." "His breathing is erratic." Jenny frowns.

Half an hour later

Ducky is checking over Gibbs' blood pressure. "I'm fine!" Gibbs barks and sits up in bed.

"Then why is your heart racing in your chest Jethro, and your blood pressure is through the roof." Ducky mutters at him and walks over to his bag to retrieve a syringe and a sedative.

Jenny is in her robe standing next to the bed. "What are you doing?" Gibbs groans as he watches Ducky inject a syringe into a small bottle.

"I'm giving you a sedative, to calm you down." Ducky answers sharply.

"I don't need to be calmed down." Gibbs growls.

"And do you want the EMS to be out here, the rate you're going, you're going to have a stroke or heart attack." Ducky sighs, sticks a needle inside Gibbs' right tricep, and injects him with the sedative. Several minutes later, the effects of the sedative take affect. Gibbs closes his eyes and falls asleep. Jenny throws the blankets over him, leans over, and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

A minute later, out in the hallway in front of the railing. "I can usually get him out of his nightmares." Jenny frowns with worry.

"Unfortunately this one wasn't a nightmare." Ducky sadly answers. Jenny looks at Ducky for him to continue. "When Jethro was at the harbor in Norfolk last night, he was on the same exact pier as the Turkish Freighter Kamir." Ducky informs her.

"You knew there was something wrong with him." Jenny asks him. Ducky avoids her gaze. "Why wasn't I told?" Jenny snaps at him.

"Old habit, because you're the Director."

Hurt with Ducky and Gibbs' team for keeping this information from her. "I'm his wife first." Jenny furiously answers him. "I should have been told."

"It won't happen again." Ducky apologizes.

"No sense in you going home, sleep in the guest room for a few hours." Jenny suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ducky nods over at her, walks over to the spare bedroom, and goes inside.

Jenny walks over to her bedroom. She approaches her bed, takes her robe off, and climbs into bed. She pulls Gibbs into her arms and holds him. "I thought that I would be different Jethro." Jenny sadly answers and bursts into tears.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is at his desk eating an onion bagel, noting that his partner is busy working over at her desk. "Ziva!" He grins.

"Yes Tony!" She smiles.

Tony glances around the room and makes sure that Gibbs and McGee are not around. "We should try Honey Dust more often." Tony smirks.

Ziva with a wicked grin on her face. "You barely survived last night." She purrs seductively.

Before Tony can answer her back, his desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo." Cynthia smiles.

"Morning Cynthia, looking for Gibbs." Tony answers smoothly.

"No, Agent Gibbs will not be in today." Cynthia informs him.

"Something wrong with the Director." Tony frowns.

"No, the Director is fine." "She'll be coming in later on today, and has requested that you and Gibbs' entire team be in her office at 1500 hours today." Cynthia comments firmly.

"Gibbs sick." Tony shrugs.

"She didn't say, just that he wasn't coming in today." Cynthia answers.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tony answers with a hint of concern.

"No problem!" Cynthia smiles and hangs up.

Ziva raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony as he hangs up his phone. McGee walks into their section and heads for his desk. "Gibbs isn't coming in today."

"Problem with Jenny." Ziva asks with worry.

"No, Cynthia says she's fine, she'll be in later, and we're all to be in her office at 1500 hours."

"Gibbs sick." McGee sheepishly asks.

"Cynthia said, that the Director didn't say." Tony sighs.

Jenny's Bedroom

0900 Hours

Gibbs wakes up in his wife's arms. He glances over at the clock on the nightstand. "0900 Hours, I've over slept by three and a half hours."

"You wouldn't of woke up when the alarm went off Ducky sedated you." Jenny answers dryly. Gibbs remembers waking up screaming at the moment; he lost consciousness when the bomb went off inside the laundry room on board the Kamir. Jenny tenderly caress' his face. "Was that the first time, since the explosion that you've remembered what happened to you?" She softly asks him.

"Last night I remembered every thing." "I had just ducked down between the wall and the washer when the bomb exploded." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"How did you know there was a bomb inside the laundry room?" Jenny asks.

"I didn't!" Gibbs answers with his voice trembling. "The Customs Agents were looking for Pula." "He told me to duck down under the bulk head between the wall and the washer."

"Which ultimately saved your life." Jenny answers curious as to why a terrorist would want to keep Gibbs from getting killed in the explosion.

Gibbs buries his face up against his wife's chest. "That night robbed us of two years Jen."

"That night I almost lost you." Jenny sadly whispers against his ear.

Gibbs suddenly gets his bearings. "I'm going into work." He says and is about to get out of bed.

Jenny pulls him back into bed. "No your not." Jenny snaps at him.

'Jen!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Not another word out of you." Jenny interrupts him and slips out of bed. "You can work in the Master Bedroom or out in the garage today." Jenny says as she grabs her robe from the top of the bed.

Gibbs smirks up at his naked wife. "Or I can stay in bed with my wife all day." Gibbs says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I have meetings outside of the office today." Jenny sighs and puts on her robe.

"More ass kissing sessions." Gibbs grumbles.

"If it gets the funding that we need." Jenny answers sharply and walks out of the room. Gibbs buries his face against Jenny's pillow, closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

An Hour Later

Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses Gibbs. "I'll be bringing Madame Director home tonight." She warns him and walks out of the bedroom.

Abby's Lab

Tony is standing behind Abby as she's running a chemical analyst test for another team. "In a second Tony." She says as the test results come over her computer screen. "Its not what Agent Wyatt wants to hear?" Abby frowns, and then gives Tony an apprehensive look.

"Yes Abby!" Tony smiles at her.

"Cynthia said that I have to report to the Director's office at 1500 hours." Abby anxiously answers.

"So do we." Tony frowns with concern.

"Is it Gibbs?" "He's not in today."

"Cynthia said, that Jenny didn't tell her." Tony answers bluntly.

"Is the Director in?" Abby curiously asks.

"Not yet, she's up on the hill with meetings." Tony shrugs.

"As Gibbs would say, her butt kissing sessions." Abby giggles.

1455 Hours

Abby walks out of her lab and approaches the elevator. She pushes the up button against the wall. Suddenly the door opens, she notices Ducky in the back of the elevator. "Ducky, if you're here to see me, you'll have to come back." Abby instructs him and steps inside the elevator.

"No, the Director has summoned me to her office." Ducky answers firmly.

"Me to, and Tony, Ziva, and McGee as well." "Wonder what's going on?" Abby ponders as the elevator doors begin to close.

"We'll soon find out." Ducky answers, knowing the reason why that Jenny wants to see them all in her office.

Jenny's Floor

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing near the stairs waiting for Abby to get out of the elevator. The elevator doors open, Abby and Ducky step out and walk over to them. "Ducky you too?" Tony curiously asks.

"Of course!" Ducky frowns.

"Now I'm getting worried." Abby anxiously answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is working at her desk, when Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Ducky walk in. "Go on in!" Cynthia softly says.

Tony and the others approach Cynthia's desk. "How is she?" Tony shrugs.

"Seems upset." Cynthia frowns.

"Is it Madame Director we're going to have to deal with?" Tony groans in protest.

Unknown to Tony and the others, Jenny is standing in the doorway to her office. "No, because it didn't concern the Director." Jenny sadly informs him.

"How do they do it?" Abby cringes with surprise at the ability of both Gibbs and Jenny on how they're able to sneak up on people with out being heard or seen.

Jenny walks over to Cynthia's desk and puts a file in her in bin. "Hold all my calls except from the SecNav." Jenny requests and walks back inside of her office.

"You better go on in." Cynthia instructs them.

"Come on!" Ducky nods and walks inside of Jenny's Office with the others following behind him.

Jenny is standing over at the window behind her desk looking out into the harbor. "Tony close the door." She asks and continues to watch the ships move up and down the river.

Tony closes the door and approaches Jenny's desk, along with Ziva, Abby, and McGee. "Is there something wrong with you or Gibbs?" Abby frowns with worry.

"Yes, and I should have been told about it yesterday." Jenny snaps and walks over to her chair and sits down behind her desk.

"I don't get it." Tony shrugs.

Ducky sits down in a chair at the conference table. "On the docks in Norfolk, Tony." Ducky sadly reminds him.

"Clue me in." McGee asks.

"Something that I told you to tell the Director in my lab yesterday." Abby snaps at McGee.

"I had the feeling that Ducky didn't want us to go to her." McGee sadly answers.

"Is this about him having flash backs on the dock the other night, from 2006." Tony shrugs.

"He had more than a flash back last night, he remembered the whole thing, scared the hell out of me at 0300 hours this morning." Jenny furiously answers at all of them.

"Is he ok?" Abby frowns.

"For now yes, but Ducky had to sedate him last night."

"His blood pressure shot up, heart beat was erratic, and I was waiting for him to have a stroke." Ducky mutters.

"I should have been told." Jenny screams at them.

"He kept brushing us off, ma'am." Tony answers roughly.

"And with you being the Director." McGee comments sharply.

Ziva grimaces and says to herself. "Here it comes." She sighs inwardly.

Jenny gets up from her chair storms over to the front of her desk. "I am his wife first." She snaps at them.

"Can I see him after work?" Abby asks.

"And coddle him, it's not a good idea, Abs." Jenny sighs.

"So in the future you want us to rat on the boss." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Only if something health wise, does not seem right to you Tony." "Stuff that suppose to be between him and his team is another story, I was a Team Leader for six years, and you were a Team Leader for four months Tony." "Not everything is suppose to get to the Director's ears."

"We tell on him, and you confront him on it, then he'll be ticked off at us." McGee groans.

"I wouldn't have confronted him on it right away, at least I would have been prepared for last night." Jenny frowns.

"It's the one thing that Jenny does so well that we can't McGee." Tony smiles.

"What's that?" McGee curiously asks.

"She knows the boss inside and out." Tony says with envy.

Jenny goes behind her desk and sits down. "Now, I have some work I need to catch up on, your dismissed." She frowns at them.

Squad Room

Five Minutes Later

Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Ducky are gathered around Tony's desk. "She's really upset." McGee frowns.

"Gibbs was a mess last night Tim." Ducky sadly informs him.

Abby slaps McGee on the back of the shoulder. "Timmy I told you we should of told her." She snaps at him.

"That was my gut instinct Monday morning." "But my head told me other wise." Tony groans.

"What was that?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"At the potential head slap that was going to ensue if I told on him." Tony grimaces.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is on the phone with Noemi. "Noemi, I won't be coming home for dinner tonight, I have some work to do in my office, since I came in late today."

Master Bedroom

Gibbs is putting the new mattress on top of the bed. "Hopefully by this weekend, we'll be moved in." He smiles.

Jenny's Kitchen

1730 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Noemi cooking a steak for him. "Figured that would get you in here Senor Gibbs." Noemi teases him.

"You're cooking kind of early." Gibbs shrugs at her as he walks over to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of beer.

"Senora Jenny is staying late at the office today." Noemi answers.

Gibbs opens up his bottle of beer and takes a sip. "Funny she didn't tell me." Gibbs answers roughly.

"She called a few hours ago." Noemi nods over at him. Gibbs walks out of the kitchen.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is reading something on her computer monitor when her intercom buzzes. She leans over and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia." She answers.

Cynthia's voice comes over the intercom. "Your husband is on line one for you ma'am."

Jenny takes in a deep breath before she answers Cynthia. "Put him through." Jenny answers dryly. Her desk phone buzzes. "Yes Jethro!" Jenny coldly answers.

Jenny's Study

"Did we get our signals crossed, you didn't mention it to me, that you were working late today." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Obviously as usual you didn't listen to any of your voice mail messages on your cell phone." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs sits down behind Jenny's desk. "It's out in the garage." Gibbs laughs.

"I left you one two hours ago." Jenny mutters.

"So what time do you think you'll be home." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Not sure!" Jenny shrugs.

"I don't want you over doing it." Gibbs growls.

"I didn't get into the office until 1400 hours, so how am I suppose to over do it Jethro." Jenny snaps.

"If your ass isn't through that door by 2030 hours, I'm picking you up." Gibbs warns her.

Annoyed with her husband, Jenny takes off her glasses and tosses them on top of her desk. "I'll be home by then." Jenny icily answers him. "I have to head to MTAC, I'll see you when I get home." Jenny says abruptly and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up the phone. "I wonder what crawled up her ass since she left this house this morning." Gibbs snaps.

Jenny's Study

2000 Hours

Jenny is sitting behind her desk reading a pregnancy book. Gibbs walks in. "When did you get in?" He curiously asks and approaches her desk.

"Half an hour ago." Jenny answers as she reads her book and continues to ignore his presence in the room.

Gibbs walks over to the back of the desk. "Can I get a kiss in, before you continue on with your book Jen?" Gibbs smiles at her.

"Nope!" She icily answers.

Gibbs sits down on the corner of the desk and stares down at her. Jenny continues to read her book and continues to block out his presence. Gibbs grabs the book and closes it. "I wasn't imagining things with the phone call from earlier, you're pissed off at me." Gibbs growls at her.

"Try hurt!" Jenny sadly answers and stands up. Gibbs narrows his eyes up at her with a confused look on his face. "Am I going to be picking up where your ex-wives left off?" She snaps at him.

"What are you talking about Jen?" Gibbs answers in exasperation.

"You shutting me out." Jenny frowns at him.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hands. "Help me out here." He cluelessly asks her.

"You had remembered the explosion while you were in Norfolk." Jenny furiously fumes at him.

"I had a partial flash back." Gibbs frowns.

"I should have been told about it." Jenny hisses at him.

"Maybe I wasn't up to telling you about it." Gibbs snaps at her.

Jenny disgusted with her husband is about to walk away from him, when he grabs her by the shoulders and stops her. Jenny coldly pulls away from him and backs over towards the mini bar. "I'm not your partner or your boss once we leave the Navy Yard Jethro." Jenny bitterly answers and holds up her left hand and wiggles her left ring finger. "Unlike on the Paris Op, this ring is for real." "I'm your wife, I should have been told." Jenny screams at him.

"You shut me out emotionally after the Capital Building assination attempt on you." Gibbs barks at her.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't your wife back then." "And I emotionally shut myself out from me as well Jethro, so how was I suppose to open up to you, when I couldn't open up to myself." Jenny frowns at him.

"But I shared your bed every night." Gibbs snarls at her.

"I still wasn't your wife." "And I shared your bed as well and you weren't my husband." Jenny sadly answers. "You scared the hell out of me last night Jethro." Jenny says with her voice trembling.

Gibbs frowns over at her, seeing at how upset that he got her. "I'm sorry Jen." He answers.

"Sorry does not cut it Jethro." "Do you know how helpless I felt last night, usually I can get you out of your nightmares."

"I wasn't having a nightmare." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And if I were told about you remembering the explosion in Norfolk, I wouldn't of felt so helpless last night." Jenny icily answers him, walks over to her desk, and grabs her book. "I'm going up to my bedroom for the rest of the night." Jenny viciously snaps at him and walks out of the room.

Gibbs walks over to the mini bar and is about to pour himself a glass of bourbon. "Bourbon isn't going to make this go away." He sighs and walks out of the room.

Nursery

2100 Hours

Gibbs is spackling the walls. "This should keep me from the Ice Queen for at least two more hours." He growls.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed and notices that Jenny is fast asleep. He leans over and tenderly sneaks in a good night kiss. "Can't shut me out while your asleep Jen." He smirks and rolls over to his side of the bed.

0530 Hours

The alarm goes off. Gibbs awakens and rolls on Jenny's side of the bed to cuddle up with her and finds himself alone in bed. "I'll see if I can get a quickie in the shower." He smirks and slaps at the alarm and gets out of bed.

Jenny's Bathroom

Jenny rolls her eyes at her husband as he walks through the door. "Resuming where we left off last night." Gibbs growls at her.

"Until I feel like it." Jenny snaps, she turns off her hair dryer, unplugs it and puts it on top of the sink. "I left the water nice and cold for you." Jenny smirks at him.

"I apologized last night." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Never apologize Jethro, it's a sign of weakness." Jenny laughs at him.

"Figures you would throw that in my face." Gibbs grunts and steps inside the shower and closes the curtain behind him.

Jenny waits for him to turn on the water and approaches the toilet. "You thrown it in my face enough times." Jenny answers and flushes the toilet and quickly rushes out of the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Gibbs screams as the cold-water cascades over his shoulders. "Took us a month to have our first fight." He groans and shuts off the water.

Autopsy

0730 Hours

Gibbs walks in with a cup of Earl Grey Tea. Ducky is sitting at his desk reviewing a file when Gibbs approaches him and puts the cup on top of his desk. "I gather I won my bet." Ducky muses.

Gibbs grabs a stool and sits beside Ducky. "Yes you did Duck." Gibbs answers roughly and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Told you the honeymoon would barely last two months." Ducky chuckles.

"I'm getting the cold shoulder big time, she's worse than Diane." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Temper is worse than Diane's, and may I remind you, she's exactly like you." Ducky laughs.

"And she's pregnant on top of it." Gibbs groans.

"Give her some space for the day Jethro, and don't hide like you did with your ex-wives and girlfriends." Ducky advises him.

"I don't want to hide from her Duck, would rather be-"

Ducky quickly interrupts him. "Don't want to hear the details of your sex life with your wife." Ducky chastises him.

"I would rather be lying on the couch holding my wife in my arms watching TV, then to be hiding from her." Gibbs frowns.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns to his section. "Anything!" He nods over at his team.

"Norfolk PD found Seaman Compton's car in a supermarket parking lot." Tony answers smoothly.

"Get it into the evidence room ASAP." Gibbs instructs him.

"It's on it's way boss." Tony smiles at him. Gibbs sits down at his desk and tosses his empty cup of coffee into the trashcan in disgust. Tony notes that his boss isn't happy.

Ziva gets up from her desk and spots Jenny talking with Agent Russell over at his section of the Squad Room. Jenny finishes her conversation with Russell and walks out of his cubicle and as she walks past Gibbs' section, she coldly makes eye contact with him. She walks for the stairs over the catwalk ignoring her husband's presence. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs barks, loud enough that his wife can hear him. He grabs his coat from the bookshelf and storms out of his section.

Tony gets up from his desk and makes sure that Gibbs is in the elevator. "Tango one!" Tony nods over at Ziva.

Ziva watches Jenny approach the eye scanner and scans her to unlock the door for MTAC. "MTAC!" Ziva answers as Jenny walks inside. "Tango Two!"

"On his way down to the parking garage." Tony smirks and walks over to Ziva. "See the look the Director gave him." Tony grins.

"She did not look to happy with him." Ziva laughs.

Tony begins to rub his hands together. "It's been boring and way to quiet around here since they got engaged last September." Tony snickers.

"Meaning!" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"I like it when their at each other's throats." Tony laughs.

"I don't!" McGee groans from his desk.

"Me neither." Ziva sighs.

"Well I do, it gives me something to gossip about." Tony smirks.

Half an hour later

Gibbs returns from his coffee run, he puts his coffee on top of his desk. "Abby hasn't gotten the test results back on the slugs that they took out from our two Seamen boss." Tony answers roughly.

Gibbs takes off his coat and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk. "Maybe there isn't any to be found DiNozzo." Gibbs mutters and sits down behind his desk.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny walks out of MTAC as she walks over to her office she ignores her husband's presence down in the Bullpen

Tony observing the Director's cold demeanor around her husband. "Director giving you the cold shoulder boss." Tony grins.

"Mind your own business DiNozzo." Gibbs growls in protest. His desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Your on your own for lunch today Agent Gibbs." Cynthia sweetly says to him.

"I figured that out on my own Cynthia." Gibbs mutters.

"She does have a way of communicating with out speaking sir." Cynthia teases him.

"That she does." "Anything else." Gibbs barks.

"For now." Cynthia smiles.

Gibbs hangs up his phone in disgust. "I'm heading down to Abby's." He mumbles, before getting up from his desk, Gibbs grabs his coffee and walks off for the elevator.

Tony walks over to Ziva's desk. "Wonder what the phone call was about?" Tony grins.

"You heard him, mind your own business Tony." McGee sighs at him.

"It's hard not to McClueless." Tony smirks.

Ziva glances up towards the balcony in front of MTAC. "You better Tony." She warns him. Tony makes a gesture with his eyes if either Gibbs or Jenny is observing them.

Jenny's voice is heard from above. "Don't you have a double homicide that you need to be investigating Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny angrily asks him.

Tony grimaces and slowly turns around. "Yes ma'am was working on that with Officer David and Agent McGee." Tony smiles up at her.

"Maybe you can get better results, if you weren't spending your time gossiping about something that wasn't your business." Jenny snaps at him.

"On it!" Tony groans and rushes over to his desk.

Ziva watches as several MTAC Technicians walk out of MTAC and approach Jenny, they follow her inside of her office. "Safe!" Tony whispers over to Ziva.

"For now!" Ziva giggles.

"She made it our business yesterday." Tony mutters.

"No she made notifying her about her husband's health our business yesterday, not about her and the boss not talking to one another." McGee corrects him.

1245 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk eating a quart of House Lo Mein. Tony, Ziva, and McGee are eating a pizza over at Tony's desk. Jenny and Cynthia walk out of the main elevator laughing amongst themselves after going to the mall for lunch. "Maybe the next Saturday when Agent Gibbs has to work, we can hit some other stores." Cynthia smiles.

"Just on stuff for the nursery." "I'm not putting on any weight Cynthia." Jenny grins at her as they walk past Gibbs' section.

"If you say so ma'am." Cynthia laughs.

Gibbs watches them walk up the stairs over the catwalk and up the other flight of stairs, Jenny and Cynthia continue to laugh as they walk inside of Cynthia's outer office. Gibbs glares up towards the direction of his wife's office incensed with her for continuing to ignore his presence while he's at work. Tony leans over and whispers in Ziva's ear. "He's about to explode." Tony chuckles.

Abby's Lab

1430 Hours

Gibbs is over at Abby's workstation reading the ballistics report and frowns at the results. "Sorry Gibbs!" Abby frowns at him.

"It's not your fault." Gibbs answers roughly.

Abby noting that Gibbs is not happy and knows the reason why. "Mommy still not talking to you."

"Abs!" Gibbs sighs at her.

"I know mind my own business, it's kind of hard seeing the two people I care about the most, not talking to one another."

"I hurt her Abs, so it's going to take some time." Gibbs sadly answers.

"How long?" Abby shrugs.

"Have no clue, specially with her temper, and she's pregnant on top of it." Gibbs laughs.

"Kiss her and make it all better." Abby smiles.

"That won't work this time around." Gibbs answers, he leans over and kisses Abby on the cheek. "Thanks Abs!" He smiles at her, walks out of the lab, walks over to the elevator, and pushes the button for upstairs. The elevator stops on Abby's floor, the doors open, and Gibbs notices his wife standing in the back of the elevator. She rolls her eyes at him as he steps inside the elevator. "Director!" He coldly addresses her.

"Agent Gibbs!" Jenny icily nods over at him. The elevator doors close. Jenny backs away from him to distance herself from him. As the elevator goes up Gibbs waits for the elevator to approach his floor, he flips over the switch and corners his wife in the back of the elevator. "Like this is going to work." Jenny snaps at him.

"Like you giving me the cold shoulder is going to work." Gibbs growls at her.

"It's working, because it's pissing you off." Jenny smirks and ducks under his arm and walks over to the control panel and flips the switch over to the elevator.

"You're doing a good job of it." Gibbs snarls at her as the elevator stops at his floor.

As the doors open, Jenny glances towards the Squad Room. "I believe this is where you get off." Jenny grins up at him. Gibbs defiantly holds his ground. Just as the doors are about to close, Jenny jumps out and rushes down the corridor towards the lounge.

Gibbs slaps at the doors open button but is to late. "Damn it!" He barks in frustration.

Ziva and Tony are standing on the catwalk talking. "Jenny was in a big hurry." Ziva laughs.

"I wonder why?" Tony ponders.

Jenny's Floor

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and glances down towards the bullpen. "Did the Director walk by here?" Gibbs shouts at Tony and Ziva.

"She went down the hallway." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs storms down the steps and on to the catwalk, as he walks past Ziva he head slaps her on the back of the head. Tony doubles over in laughter as Ziva grimaces in pain. "That's what you get for taking Mommy's side." Tony snickers.

"DiNozzo don't you have work that needs to be done." Gibbs growls from the bottom of the steps.

"I was waiting for Abby's ballistic report." Tony sheepishly answers and begins to walk for the steps with Ziva.

"Abby couldn't identify the bullets, they were to damaged." Gibbs mutters as he walks over to his desk.

Lounge

Five Minutes Later

Jenny and Ducky are sitting around the table talking. "How much longer are you going to be giving Jethro the cold shoulder?" Ducky frowns at her.

"Depending on my mood." Jenny sighs and takes in Ducky's look of disapproval. "You're actually feeling sorry for him." Jenny says with surprise.

"Yes, because he's upset that he hurt you." "Jethro never got this worked up when ever he hurt his other wives." Ducky sadly answers.

"That's a first." Jenny answers softly and takes a sip from her bottled water. "These seven months better go by real quick." Jenny groans.

"Bourbon withdrawal." Ducky muses.

"No, coffee!" Jenny laughs.

"Blame that one on Jethro." Ducky chuckles and squeezes her hand.

Jenny's Study

1955 Hours

Jenny is sitting behind her desk reading a book when Gibbs walks into the room. She sucks in her teeth as he approaches her desk. "Enough!" Gibbs scolds her "I had about enough of it in work today."

"Then go out in the garage then, this is my domain." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs sits down on the corner of the desk. "Jenny!" He gently says. Jenny looks up into the depths of his blue eyes. He takes her book out of her hand. "Come on!" He smiles and grabs a hold of Jenny's hand and pulls her up to her feet.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs at him. Gibbs gets down from the desk. He walks off and pulls Jenny with him.

Jenny's Living Room

Gibbs walks them over to the couch. "What are you up to?" Jenny curiously asks him.

Gibbs goes down on the couch, grabs the remote, and turns the TV on. "You could continue to read your book and sulk in your study, or you can read your book out here and cuddle with me on the couch while I watch a movie." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny goes down on the couch and cuddles up against him. Gibbs hands Jenny her book. "What trashy novel are you reading now?" He smirks at her.

"Treasure Island." Jenny sighs at him and opens up her book.

"Children's book?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"My Father use to read it to me when I was a little girl." Jenny smiles.

"My Dad was a big reader, but surprisingly he never read to me." Gibbs shrugs.

"Once our child is old enough, I'll be reading them a story to bed every night." Jenny answers softly and begins to read her book.

"While your reading your book, ZMC has 'McLintock' on." Gibbs says and pulls Jenny closer up against him.

2157 Hours

Gibbs glances down at Jenny as she's fighting to keep her eyes open. "Bed for you." Gibbs whispers against her hair. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Squad Room

"Boss, we have some surveillance on Seaman Compton and Seaman Baxter." Tony informs him.

"Have Abby go over it in the morning." Gibbs instructs him.

"I was about to call her." Tony shrugs.

"She has a date tonight, leave Abby be."

"Aren't you coming over?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, I'm headed for bed, I'll see it first thing in the morning DiNozzo." "Good night!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. Jenny gets up from the couch and puts her book on top of the table. Gibbs gets up and puts his arm around her waist. "Yesterday caught up to you." He frowns and pulls Jenny close to him.

"And I have to head to New York tomorrow for an over nighter." Jenny yawns.

"Bed by 2200 hours tomorrow night." Gibbs orders her.

"Won't be a problem Jethro." Jenny answers softly.

Jenny's Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs lies patiently in bed waiting for Jenny to join him in bed. She walks in, turns out the lights, approaches the bed, and climbs in. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "You just cuddled with me on the couch for two hours." He curiously notes that she's about to sleep on her side of the bed. "Come on I slept like crap last night." Gibbs groans in protest. Jenny buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs gently rubs her back. "I didn't mean to hurt you Jenny." He frowns.

"It's the first time, you've put me on an equal plane as your other wives." Jenny sadly answers and looks up at him.

"My other wives are no where near you in comparison Jen." "Unlike them, I love you." He says with his voice trembling with emotion. Jenny begins to cry. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss. Before they get carried, away Gibbs breaks away from his kiss. "Get some sleep.' He whispers.

Jenny kisses him one last time and buries her face up against his right shoulder. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She yawns, closes her eyes, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Relieved that their first argument is over with Gibbs grabs a hold of the covers and pulls it over them. "I love you." He whispers against Jenny's hair.


	14. New Orleans

Caution liquids around the computer while reading this chapter would not be advisable.

January 14th 2010

Jenny's Bedroom

0530 Hours

Jenny's alarm clock goes off. Gibbs reaches over and slaps at it. He glances down at his wife as she's sleeping on her right side on her side of the bed. Sexually frustrated because they haven't made love since Sunday night, Gibbs leans over and nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck. "Jenny!" He whispers.

"Five more minutes." Jenny groans in protest.

Gibbs rolls Jenny on to her back. "Work!" He smirks at the sleepy facial expression on her face. Tenderly he begins to rub her belly. "I didn't get a chance to say good morning to our little one yesterday." He smiles and goes down to her belly and affectionately kisses good morning to his unborn child. Jenny is beginning to feel the affects of her morning sickness as Gibbs works his way up to her mouth and kisses her on the mouth. Nauseous, Jenny breaks away from his kiss, pushes him off of her, and gets out of bed. "Damn it!" Gibbs growls in frustration at the timing of her morning sickness, gets out of bed, and follows his wife out of the room.

Jenny's Bathroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is holding Jenny on his lap on the floor. "I'll get some water on for tea, while you get a shower." Gibbs says as he strokes her hair.

"Why can't the tea do anything for my light headedness?" Jenny mutters.

Downstairs Hallway

0630 Hours

"Have a safe trip." Gibbs smiles and leans down and passionately kisses his wife goodbye. "Don't over do it." He frowns down at her.

"I won't!" Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him. "I love you."

Gibbs pulls Jenny in his arms. "I love you to Jen." He says as he tightens his embrace. He kisses her one last time, then glances over towards Melvin. "You and Hector take excellent care of the two of them for me." Gibbs instructs him.

"We will sir." Melvin reassures him.

Jenny pulls away from her husband's embrace, walks over to the sideboard table, and grabs her pocketbook. Melvin walks over and picks up her briefcase. "I'll call you when my plane arrives in New York." Jenny smiles at him and walks for the front door with Melvin following behind her.

"Lights out by 2200 hours." Gibbs calls over to her.

"Mental note Melvin, to put my phone on voice mail just before I go to bed." Jenny sighs as she walks out the door. Gibbs bursts out laughing and walks off for the kitchen.

Squad Room

1000 Hours

McGee walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Boss, some of Seaman Baxter's credit cards has been recently used." McGee informs him.

"Where?" Gibbs asks.

"Wellersberg, PA." McGee answers sharply.

"Wasn't Baxter from there?" Tony shrugs from his desk.

"Yes he was." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And from what we could make out from the video footage, it was a man and a woman who got out of Seaman Compton's car." McGee nods down at Gibbs.

Gibbs gets up from his desk. "Tony, you're with me." He barks and grabs his coat from the bookshelf from behind his desk.

"Where to?" Tony sheepishly answers.

"Wellersberg, PA." "We'll need to go home and pack for a few days." Gibbs says as he puts his coat on.

Tony gets up from his desk and puts on his coat. "Road trip to another hick Pennsylvania town." Tony groans in protest. Gibbs walks over to him and head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and holds the back of his head.

"I'll see if we can get some video footage from where the purchases were taken place." McGee says, as Gibbs and Tony are about to walk out of their section.

"Keep us updated." Gibbs answers and walks off towards the elevator with Tony following behind him.

"Shouldn't Ziva being going with us?" Tony curiously asks.

"Did I say that I wanted Ziva to go along?" Gibbs growls at him as they approach the elevator.

"No boss!" Tony quickly answers.

"That's what I thought I said." Gibbs grunts, the elevator doors open and Gibbs and Tony step inside.

"So how long are we going to be in Wellersberg?" Tony asks.

"Depends on what we find out on who was using Baxter's credit cards." Gibbs answers bluntly as the doors close.

Wellersberg, PA.

Wellersberg Inn

2100 Hours

Tony is reclining on his bed watching TV. Gibbs is lying on his bed lost in thought on his wife. Tony bored that there's nothing on TV turns off it off. "How man procedural drama's do they need on TV?" Tony groans in protest. "I miss the days of 'Friends' 'Seinfeld' and 'Fraiser', there are way to many cop shows on the air these days." Tony sighs.

"Isn't Magnum PI your favorite show?" Gibbs shrugs from his bed.

"That was a PI show." Tony corrects him.

"There all the same to me, why do you think I spent my nights down in the basement working on my boat?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Yeah your right." Tony answers smoothly. "TV hasn't been the same since 'ER' went off the air a few years ago." "I remember the days when 'ER' and 'Chicago Hope' would try to best one another." "One show got the ratings, the other got the Emmy awards." Tony grins over at Gibbs his rolling his eyes at him in annoyance. "It's ashame that they canceled 'Chicago Hope', I was a big shipper of McNeil and Hanlon." Tony smirks.

"I wasn't a big shipper of anybody, there's a thing called dating." Gibbs mutters.

"How come you haven't said anything about me and Ziva getting together, we broke rule number twelve boss." Tony curiously asks him.

"Not my business to say anything about it." Gibbs answers roughly.

Tony glances over at him with surprise. "When Jenny was your partner, when did you know you wanted her?" Tony asks and sits up on his bed.

"First stake out that I did with her." "She slept in my arms all night long." Gibbs smiles and gets out of bed and walks over to the window and looks outside.

"Do anything about it?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, I was still married to Diane." Gibbs answers with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"But you wanted her." Tony prompts.

"Yes!" "It's the only time that Jenny shows her vulnerable side, is when she's sleeping." "I could watch her all night long." Gibbs smiles.

"How long did it take you to get her to go out with you after you and Diane split up?" Tony asks.

"Eleven months." "Night Diane threw me out of the house, I ended up on Jenny's door step." "We got drunk in her study." "Drunk on bourbon, from that night on, I got Jenny to be a bourbon drinker." Gibbs grins and goes over to his bed and sits. "I got so wasted that Jenny set me up in the spare bedroom for the night." "That's where we had our first kiss."

"But it took her eleven months to go out with you." Tony asks out of curiosity.

"I was still married, and was also her boss, so Jen chalked it up on us being drunk and dismissed it." Gibbs groans.

"You didn't!" Tony laughs.

"No!" Gibbs smirks and flashes back to their op in New Orleans.

November 11th 1996

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

1100 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Director Morrow sitting in the back row. Gibbs sits next to him. "You wanted to see me sir." Gibbs smiles at him.

"I need to send you and Shepard off to New Orleans on an under cover op." Morrow instructs him and hands Gibbs a file. Gibbs takes his glasses from his inside jacket pocket and puts them on, and begins to read the file. "Think she can handle it." Morrow snorts.

"She's handled everything else I've thrown at her." Gibbs chuckles as he reads the file.

"I was referring to have to deal with you alone in a hotel room for a week." Morrow laughs.

Gibbs glances over at Morrow. "First time for everything sir." He smirks.

"It will get you away from your estranged wife for a few days." Morrow nods over at him.

"Soon to be ex wife." Gibbs corrects him and he glances back down at the file and continues to read. "We're suppose to be watching an arms dealer." Gibbs asks.

"Yes, big shipment is suppose to be entering the Port Of New Orleans soon." Morrow answers roughly. "Dominique could you put the photos up on screen." Morrow requests.

"Yes sir!" She smiles.

"Juan Manuel." Morrows says as Gibbs looks up at the photo on the screen in front of him. "He's from Mexico."

"When do we leave?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"I got the both of you booked on a flight to New Orleans at 1700 hours today." Morrow informs him.

Gibbs glances down at his watch. "It's 1100 hours now."

"I want the two of you packed and in my office by 1400 hours." Morrow orders him.

Gibbs gets up from his seat. "Shouldn't take me but a half an hour to pack." Gibbs answers and begins to laugh.

"You want your wife looking her best don't you?" Morrow teases him. Gibbs shakes his head at Morrow and walks off for the door.

Squad Room

Decker and Pacci are standing in the middle of the bullpen talking when Gibbs walks in. "Decker, you are going to be in charge for the next week." Gibbs announces as he walks over to him.

"Going away boss." Pacci sheepishly asks.

"New Orleans!" Gibbs grins.

"So the Probie, Pacci and myself will have peace and quiet for a week, while you're off partying in the Big Easy." Decker smirks.

"I'm not partying, I'll be working." Gibbs answers roughly, then glances over at Jenny who's busy working at her desk tuning them out. "And the Probie will be coming with me." Gibbs says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No fair!" Pacci whines in protest.

"I'm the Senior Field Agent, why can't I come along?" Decker groans.

"Because it's an under cover op, and you can't play the part of my wife." Gibbs laughs.

Pacci looks over at Jenny and notices that she isn't paying any attention to what they're talking about. "She hasn't heard a word of what we've said." Pacci says in disbelief.

"Unlike the two of you, she's working." Gibbs growls and walks over to Jenny's desk. "Jen!" Gibbs smiles down at her. Jenny looks up at him. "Go home and pack enough clothes for a week." "We got an under cover op in New Orleans."

"Has the Probie done under cover work yet boss?" Pacci curiously asks.

"No, but unlike you Pacci, she learns fast." Gibbs snorts.

"What's the op about?" Jenny asks.

"Morrow will brief us at 1400 hours." "I'm just giving you a heads up, that you will be posing as my wife." Gibbs warns her.

"That should be easy, since she does bicker with you as a wife." Pacci laughs at them. Gibbs walks over to Pacci and head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces and holds the back of his head.

Jenny gets up from her desk. "I should be back in an hour." Jenny nods and grabs her coat from the back of her chair.

"I'll walk you to your car." Gibbs smiles and escorts Jenny over to the elevator.

Decker and Pacci smirk over at them as they walk over to the elevator. "Gibbs and Shepard alone in a hotel suite for a week." Pacci laughs.

"Free romantic get away for a week on the tax payers expense." Decker chuckles.

New Orleans, Louisiana

Hotel Monteleone

2100 Hours

The Bell Hop is escorting Gibbs and Jenny inside their hotel suite. "Will that be all Mr. Hunter?" He smiles at Gibbs.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers smoothly and tips him. Gibbs notices the doors to the balcony are open and walks over and follows Jenny outside. Noting the hustle and bustle on the street below. "Street is busy." Gibbs shrugs.

"Mardi Gras is busier, went there one year with some of my friends from college." Jenny answers softly.

"After dinner, we'll go out." Gibbs smiles.

"So we act our parts tonight." Jenny says with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Soon as we leave this room." "Manuel, should of checked into his room by now." "We'll bug it tomorrow." Gibbs answers roughly.

Hotel Restaurant

2240 Hours

Gibbs is sipping his glass of wine and notices Manuel and his entourage walking into the restaurant. He kisses Jenny's hand as a signal that Manuel has entered the restaurant. Their waiter approaches their table and is about to take their dinner dishes away. "On your honey moon sir." The waiter smiles at them.

"No, anniversary." Gibbs smiles.

"How many years have the two of you been married?" Waiter curiously asks.

"Three years!" Gibbs answers.

"And you still look so happy and in love." The waiter smiles and takes away their dinner dishes and walks away.

Jenny notes that Manuel's table is next to the ladies room. "I'm going to the ladies room." Jenny nods over at Gibbs, gets up, and walks off for the bathroom.

MTAC

Morrow is sitting in the back row over seeing the op. "So far so good Jethro." Morrow smiles.

Gibbs making sure that nobody is observing him before he answers. "Thank you sir."

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny returns to their table. "I got some photo's of his entourage." Jenny whispers as she sits in her chair.

"Soon as we get them developed, we'll send them out to the office in Gulf Port." Gibbs answers bluntly.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2330 Hours

Gibbs walks out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. He finds Jenny looking out the French Doors weaning a tank top and sweat pants. "That's not what you were wearing the night I got drunk in your study for bed." Gibbs groans inwardly.

Jenny turns and finds Gibbs watching her. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" Jenny hesitantly asks him.

"Left side." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny reluctantly walks over to the bed. Taking in his partner's body language. "Jen you better get use to it, under cover work is part of being an agent."

Jenny settles down on her side of the bed. "Not use to sleeping with somebody who isn't my lover." Jenny frowns and pulls the covers over her.

"It's a big bed Jen." Gibbs laughs at her and turns out the lights. He goes over to the bed, crawls under the covers, and notes that Jenny has her back facing him still. "Night Jen!"

"Good night Jethro!" Jenny yawns.

0800 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating breakfast at the table in their suite. "After the maid takes care of our room, we'll develop those photo's you took last night." Gibbs says in between bites of his eggs.

"You're going to bug their room." Jenny asks.

"After breakfast." "I want you to watch Manuel and his entourage, while I'm bugging his room." "You see anything let me know ASAP."

Indoor Swimming Pool

1000 Hours

Jenny is swimming in the pool and keeping her eye on Manuel and his entourage as she does her laps.

Manuel's Suite

Gibbs is placing bugs at various locations through out Manuel's living quarters, bedroom, and bathroom.

Poolside Jenny steps out of the pool wearing a teal colored bikini, she slowly walks over to her lounge and sits down. A pool person walks over and hands Jenny a towel. "Thank you!" Jenny smiles at her and begins to dry herself off. With out being seen she places her earwig in her left ear.

A waiter walks over to her. "Can I get you something?" He smiles.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea." Jenny softly answers.

The waiter nods at her and walks off. Don O'Day approaches Jenny and drools down at her. "What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here by herself?" Don smirks at her cleavage. Jenny holds up her left hand and shows Don her wedding ring. She picks up her watch and pulls out the wind up plug to turn on her microphone. "Your husband is leaving you here all by yourself." Don grins at her.

Manuel's Suite

Gibbs narrows his eyes as he suddenly hears Don's voice through his earwig. "What the hell?" Gibbs answers as he listens in on Don trying to hint up on Jenny by the pool.

"No he's sleeping it off." Jenny answers seductively, knowing that Gibbs is listening in on her.

The waiter approaches Jenny and hands her Ice Tea. "Thank you!" She smiles at him.

"I don't think so Jen." Gibbs growls through her earwig just as Jenny is about to take a sip from her glass of ice tea she chokes on her drink.

"I don't get worn out easily." Don grins.

"Does the phrase beat it, mean anything to you?" Jenny sarcastically snaps at him.

"No!" Don smiles.

"Figures at much." Jenny sighs and glances down at the black Speedo bathing suit that Don is wearing. "What you got to offer me, I'm not interested in?" Jenny smirks at his small size. Manuel and his entourage get up from their lounge chairs. "You really shouldn't wear a Speedo bathing suit, when it doesn't show much." Jenny laughs at him and stands up. Don humiliated walks off with his head down.

Gibbs bursts out laughing on Jenny's earwig. "Was he that small?" Gibbs laughs.

"For me yes." "Subject is returning to his room." Jenny informs him, as she watches Manuel and his entourage walk over towards the elevator.

"I just finished up." Gibbs answers roughly.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Gibbs is sitting at the table listening in to Manuel on his headset when Jenny walks through the door. Gibbs eyes pop out as Jenny approaches him wearing her bikini. "Damn!" He drools inwardly and smirks over at her chest. "No wonder you were being harassed." Gibbs smirks.

"I'll get a quick shower so we can start developing the film from last night." Jenny smiles at him and walks over towards the bed and grabs her robe, then walks off for the bathroom.

"You are a major tease." Gibbs groans.

Morrow's voice comes over Gibbs' earwig. "Problem Jethro!" He asks.

"No sir!" Gibbs mutters as he listens to the shower running in the bathroom.

"Get the bugs in place." Morrow asks.

"Yes, five of them, Shepard kept an eye on them, while I put the bugs in." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Where is she?" Morrow sheepishly asks.

"Shower, she was surveillancing them pool side."

"I'm sending Special Agent Helen Wheeler's team over around 1500 hours, and you can go over some Intel with her." Morrow instructs him. Gibbs rolls his eyes in protest, because he has to work with a woman Team Leader. "I want you on your best behavior." Morrow orders him.

"Yes sir!" Gibbs answers and sucks in his teeth.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting on the bed running the towel through her wet hair. Gibbs needing to distance himself from her. "I'll get started in the bathroom developing the film while you get dressed." Gibbs smiles at her, grabs the roll of film and the photo developing kit, and walks into the bathroom. "It's taking my will power not to throw you down on that bed and make love to you senselessly Jen." Gibbs growls in frustration.

1500 Hours

Gibbs, Wheeler along with her team are sitting out in the living room area, while Jenny sits at the table listening in on Manuel and his entourage up in his suite. "I'll send this out to Morrow soon as we get to Gulf Port." Wheeler nods at Gibbs.

"You said there was an agent under cover on the freighter that going to deliver Manuel's weapon's." Gibbs asks.

"Agent Lopez is on the Alejandra De Cruz." Wheeler answers sharply.

"It originated from." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Port Of Vera Cruz." Wheeler smiles.

Gibbs shakes his head at the port of origin. "Port that is heavily used in weapons and drug trafficking." Gibbs mutters.

"The Alejandra is suppose to dock in the Port Of New Orleans on Friday night." Wheeler instructs him.

"We'll make the bust then." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"I'll have my team and a back up team in place." Wheeler answers roughly.

"Morrow wants Manuel in custody." Gibbs warns her.

"Soon as Morrow places a name to these photo's, we'll know what we're dealing with." Wheeler answers, then glances over at Jenny who's monitoring Manuel's Suite and listening in on to Gibbs and Wheeler's conversation at the same time.

Gibbs glances over at Jenny. "Got anything?"

"They're going to be going to the casino tonight." Jenny answers dryly.

"Blowing some of his hard earned drug and gun money." Wheeler laughs.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is showing Wheeler out in the hallway in front of the elevator. "Your partner seemed quiet." Wheeler notes.

"She was observing." "That's how I train my Probie's." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Morrow has a Probie Agent on this case." Wheeler asks with surprise.

"We don't have many female NCIS Agents back in DC." Gibbs smiles.

"Gee I wonder why Agent Gibbs, heard about your reputation." Wheeler chuckles.

Gibbs glares over at Wheeler. "That's because they don't know how to handle me, Shepard does." Gibbs growls.

The elevator doors open Wheeler and her team steps inside. "I'll be in contact with you as soon as a plan is set into motion, this is my jurisdiction." Wheeler smirks at him as the elevator doors close.

Pissed off that he has to work under Wheeler and take orders from her. Gibbs storms down the hallway and back inside his suite slamming the door behind him. Jenny glances over at her partner and raises a questioning eyebrow at him. "Morrow gave Wheeler the lead on the Manuel Op." Gibbs barks.

Jenny taking in Gibbs' expression that he has to be a subordinate to a woman. "You don't like it when the woman is the lead agent." Jenny curiously asks.

"No, I like to be on top." Gibbs snarls in protest. Jenny snickers to herself and files that bit of information away for later on. Gibbs walks over and sits next to Jenny at the table. "Anything!" He asks.

"No, gossiping about picking up some hookers at the casino tonight." Jenny sighs.

"We'll head on over at 2100 hours." Gibbs answers sharply.

2045 Hours

Jenny steps out of the bathroom wearing a lavender sequin cocktail dress, that is showing a lot of her legs and cleavage. Gibbs dressed in a suit walks in from the balcony and stops in his tracks. "Damn it, that's twice." He inwardly groans and closes the balcony door behind him. Jenny is standing in front of the vanity trying to put on her necklace. "Let me help you with that." Gibbs smiles and walks up behind her and helps Jenny with the clasp on her necklace.

"I have my gun in my purse." Jenny comments dryly.

"Rule number nine." Gibbs asks.

Jenny turns and grins up at him. "Concealed at my waist." She answers seductively.

Gibbs smirks at her and is about to answer her when Morrow's voice comes over their earwigs. "I'll be listening in on your transmission over at the casino." Morrow advises them.

"Yes sir!" Gibbs sighs in frustration.

Casino

2200 Hours

Gibbs is playing cards at the Black Jack table; Jenny is standing beside him, keeping an eye on Manuel and his entourage who are gambling near by. Irwin who is playing along side of Gibbs, can't get over that Gibbs would have his wife walk out of the house dressed in a short cock tail dress. "You let your wife out of the house looking like that." Irwin chastises him.

"He doesn't have much choice in the matter." Jenny sweetly answers.

"Why is that?" Irwin shrugs.

"I won't put out." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs gives Jenny a glare of warning. "Sir!" The Black Jack Dealer nods over at Gibbs if he wants to continue on with his hand.

"Hit me!" Gibbs smiles.

The Black Jack Dealer draws Gibbs another card Irwin folds his cards. "Eighteen!" Irwin chuckles at Gibbs. "Today is my lucky day." He muses and motions for the dealer to draw him another card. "Twenty-Two!" He groans in frustration.

"Sir you're the winner." Black Dealer smiles at Gibbs.

Gibbs takes his chips and gets up from his chair. "Time to play the tables." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny up against him.

"Such a gentleman." Irwin baits him.

"No it's marking my territory." Gibbs growls at him. He puts his arm around Jenny's waist and walks off for the poker table.

Gibbs hand goes down around Jenny's butt. "Jethro don't push your luck." Jenny warns him.

"Jenny, there are going to be other op's where either I'm going to have to more intimate with you, or some other male agent, so get use to it." Gibbs answers sharply.

"So I'm going to have to do the same thing to you." Jenny says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes!" Gibbs smirks.

"Interesting, since I hate fore play." Jenny answers sensuously. She glances across the room and spots Manuel over at the bar. "I'm heading for the bar."

"Get me a bourbon while you're over there." Gibbs nods at her, he waits for Jenny to walk away and turns off his COM. "I hate fore play also Jen." Gibbs grins and glances suggestively at her butt, before turning his COM back on.

MTAC

Morrow is sitting in the back row. "How is your wife doing?" Morrow curiously asks.

Gibbs glances around and makes sure that he isn't being observed before he answers. "Fine!" He smiles.

"Agent Wheeler sent over the photo's, and I'm working on them as we speak." Morrow informs Gibbs.

"Hoping to have some answers by tomorrow." Gibbs comments roughly.

Over at the bar Jenny orders a red wine for her and bourbon for Gibbs. Manuel is sitting at the bar next to Jenny and recognizes her from the hotel pool. "Senora, have I seen you before." Manuel sheepishly asks.

Gibbs' voice comes over her earwig. "Keep cool!" He instructs her.

"I don't believe so." Jenny smiles.

"I swore I saw you at my hotel pool this morning." Manuel answers.

"I'm hear celebrating my third wedding anniversary with my husband." "I guess it's a small world." Jenny shrugs.

"Very small!" Manuel answers and takes his Corona from the bar and walks off.

Jenny pays for her drinks and walks off for the poker table. Gibbs smirks at her chest as Jenny approaches him and hands Gibbs his drink. "You handled that one ok." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I was a bit nervous." Jenny softly answers.

"Don't be, your doing fine." Gibbs reassures her. While Gibbs is playing a hand of poker, Jenny continues to watch Manuel and his entourage.

0200 Hours

Gibbs notices that Manuel and his entourage are getting ready to leave. He tosses his cards down on the table. "I'm out!" He comments roughly and gathers his chips from the table.

Hotel bar

0300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are at the bar drunk on bourbon. "I better get you up to our room." Gibbs laughs, and helps Jenny off of her barstool; she staggers on her feet and leans against him giving Gibbs an eyeful of her cleavage. "You're killing me Jen." Gibbs groans inwardly.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is at the table talking to Director Morrow on a live feed from MTAC. "Get your laptop going Gibbs." Morrow instructs him. Gibbs opens up the laptop and turns on the power. "Where's Shepard at?" Morrow sheepishly asks.

"The head, changing." Gibbs answers roughly. He glances at the Intel that Morrow is sending him on the photos that Jenny took in the restaurant the other night.

"All of them are wanted." Morrow bitterly comments.

"Drug and weapons trafficking offenses." Gibbs answers.

"I want to the both of you to be on your toe's from now on." Morrow warns him.

"We will sir." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I'm heading to my office for a few hours to sleep, I'll brief the both of you at 0900 hours tomorrow morning." Morrow instructs him.

"Night sir." Gibbs smiles and turns off his laptop and shuts off his COM for the rest of the night. Jenny walks out of the bathroom and crashes face first on top of the bed. Gibbs gets up and goes over to Jenny who's completely out of it. He tenderly brushes the hair out of her face as she sleeps "Soon as my divorce is through Jen, I'm taking no for an answer." Gibbs smirks at her. He flashes back to the kiss that they shared together in the spare bedroom at Jenny's house. "I haven't had a reaction to a kiss like that, since my first kiss with Shannon." Gibbs smiles.

0800 Hours

Gibbs shakes Jenny awake. "Jen!"

"Five more minutes." Jenny groans and rolls on to her back.

Gibbs glances down at her bare abs that are exposed from her tank top riding up. "No, you have to work, remember we have an arms dealer we have to bring in." Gibbs chuckles and then suddenly gets an idea. Jenny closes her eyes and ignores him. "This should get you up." Gibbs smirks and begins to tickle her along her ribcage area.

"Jethro stop!" Jenny screams out and squirms against him.

"I've discovered two things about you, you're not a morning person, and your ticklish." Gibbs laughs.

"Jethro!" She begs.

"What are you going to do about it Jen?" Gibbs grins mischievously. Jenny grabs a hold of her pillow and hits Gibbs over the head. They playfully rough house with one another on top of the bed. Gibbs gets his full weight on top of her, and kneels over her waist. "What are you going to do about it now?" He snorts.

Jenny glances down around his groin. "I could bring my knee up." Jenny smirks.

"You wouldn't dare." Gibbs growls.

"Try me!" Jenny wickedly answers and continues to glance down at his groin.

"Is there any other reason, then other than kneeing me in the nuts, that has you interested in down there." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny mentally curses herself out for being caught. "None in particular." She purrs.

Gibbs is about to lean down and kiss her when there's a knock on the door. "Room service!" Gibbs groans in frustration at the timing and gets up from the bed to answer the door. Jenny needing to get away from him gets out of bed and rushes into the bathroom.

MTAC

1015 Hours EST

Morrow is sitting in the back row briefing Gibbs. "I'll expect a briefing with the both of you tomorrow at the same time Jethro." Morrow chastises Gibbs.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0915 Hours CST

Gibbs glances over at Jenny who's hung over and monitor Manuel's conversations at the same time. "I'll make sure that we're both up sir." Gibbs smirks.

French Quarters.

1200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are surveillancing Manuel and his entourage from a distance. They are acting like tourists browsing at various shops and cafes. Gibbs notices one of Manuel's bodyguards is watching their every moment. "Jen when we get back to our suite monitor their conversations." Gibbs instructs her.

"Why?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Your right, I think their on to us." Gibbs answers sharply.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are dressed for bed for the night, Gibbs in his sweat pants and Marine T-shirt, Jenny in a tank top and sweat pants. She's sitting at the dining room table monitoring Manuel's conversations. Gibbs is sitting at the other end of the table going over new Intel from Morrow on Manuel.

Manuel's Suite

"I think the federale's are on to us." Manuel warns his entourage.

"How do you know?" Rodrigo sheepishly asks.

"The sexy redhead and her companion are every where we go." Manuel answers sharply.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Valeria asks.

"They should be scoping out the bar right about now, check their room out." Manuel instructs her.

"I'll pretend to be the maid." Valeria smiles.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Gibbs packs up their equipment and hides it under the bed. "Now what do we do?" Jenny curiously asks.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Act out the part." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny looks up at Gibbs with a confused look on her face. Gibbs leans down and kisses her, he guides Jenny over to the bed, and pulls her on top of him.

Outside the door, Valeria knocks on the door one more time. "Maid!" She shouts loud enough for Gibbs and Jenny to hear her, when Valeria doesn't get an answer she uses the hotel master key inside the door and enters the room. On the bed, Jenny is on top of Gibbs kissing him on the mouth. Gibbs as he deepens Jenny's kiss, glides his hands over her butt. Jenny groans out as his tongue parts her lips and begins to explore the inside of her mouth. Gibbs's hands venture up under Jenny's tank top caressing her bare skin. Valeria stands in shock. "Manuel was wrong about them." She answers with surprise.

Gibbs rolls on top of Jenny his mouth travels down to her neck and shoulders, Jenny begins to tremble with desire for him. Her knee brushes up against the back of his butt. Valeria quickly leaves the room. Jenny quivers as she feels Gibbs' arousal up against her thigh. "Jethro!" She breathes out.

"Yeah!" Gibbs answers with a hint of sexual excitement in his voice. He leans over, nuzzles Jenny's neck, and is about to kiss her on the mouth-

"She bought it." Jenny whispers.

"She might come back." Gibbs grins and is about to kiss her, when Jenny shoves him on to his back. "I don't think so." She answers and gets up from the bed and grabs the bag under the bed with their surveillance equipment and walks over to the dining room table. Gibbs with is erection throbbing up against his sweatpants slowly gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs is under the showerhead getting a cold shower. "The next time Jen you won't be so lucky." He growls in sexual frustration. He glances down at his swollen shaft. "Cold shower isn't working.' He groans and buries his head up against the tiled wall.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks out of the bathroom and finds Jenny lying in bed. "Well!" He barks.

"They bought it." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs shuts off the lights and reluctantly crawls into bed. "Now we're back in business." Gibbs answers smoothly. "Night Jen!" He yawns and rolls on to his left side with his back facing her.

"Good night Jethro." Jenny seductively says and smirks over at her sexually frustrated partner.

0400 Hours

Gibbs feels Jenny tossing and turning in bed. He rolls on to his back and notices that she's having a nightmare. Gibbs reaches over and touches Jenny on the shoulder. "Jenny!" He softly calls out to her. Jenny flinches awake. "You alright!" Gibbs asks and sits up in bed.

Jenny sits up shaking and draws her knees up to her chin. "Fine!" She answers with her voice trembling from the after affects of her nightmare.

Gibbs starts to rub her neck and shoulders. "Your not alright." He frowns.

Jenny relaxes at the feel of his rough calloused hands on the back of her neck and shoulders. "That feels good." She answers softly.

"Lean ove!." Gibbs nods at her. Jenny leans forward as Gibbs begins to rub her neck and shoulders; his hands begin to rub her upper back. Noting her sigh of contentment. "You had a bad dream didn't you?" Gibbs asks as he continues to massage her upper back. Jenny shakes her head yes. "You want to talk about it."

"No!" Jenny frowns.

Gibbs continues to rub her neck to draw Jenny out from her nightmare. "You haven't had this done in awhile." Gibbs smiles.

"None of my boyfriends have hands like yours." Jenny laughs.

"It's from working on my boat." Gibbs snorts against her hair. "Want to go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can." Jenny sighs.

"I'll hold you." Gibbs asks.

"I don't like to be held when I'm sleeping." Jenny answers and tries to pull away from him.

"Didn't your Mother or Father hold you at night when you had a nightmare." Gibbs softly asks.

"Not when I had a nightmare." "I was afraid of thunderstorms when I was a child." "Some nights I would go into may parents room and they would hold me in their arms." "The beat of my Mother's heart would put me to sleep." Jenny smiles at the memory.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "Just think of me as your Father at this moment." Gibbs whispers and goes down on the bed and brings Jenny down with him on the bed. "I'll hold you all night long, you'll be safe." Gibbs tenderly reassures her. Jenny buries her face up against Gibbs' chest, closes her eyes, and slowly drifts off to sleep. " "Other than my Mother, the only other person that I would let me hold me in their arms while I slept was my first wife Shannon." Gibbs whispers and notes that they share something in common with one another.

0730 Hours

Jenny awakens in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs is sleeping soundly, quietly she disengages herself from his arms and gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Gibbs wakes up. "Jenny!" He mumbles in his sleep and feels for her on the bed. He cracks open an eye and finds himself alone in bed. Suddenly he hears the shower running in the bathroom. "I wonder if you needed a cold shower." Gibbs chuckles and sits up in bed with a smirk on his face.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny walks out of the bathroom wearing her robe, she finds Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Jethro." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs stands up. "That's what partners are for." He shrugs at her and walks off towards the bathroom.

"I saved you some hot water." Jenny softly says to him.

"I don't need hot water." Gibbs grumbles to himself and walks into the bathroom.

November 15th 1996

Port Of New Orleans

2000 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and along with Wheeler and her team are standing on the pier over looking Manuel's ship the 'Alejandra'. Wheeler points out the ship in the harbor. "There's the Alejandra." She comments roughly.

"When are we suppose to meet Agent Lopez?" Gibbs sharply asks.

"In about ten minutes." Wheeler answers and points out a near by bar that their suppose to meet Lopez in. "My team along with Agent Shepard will remain outside watching Manuel and the Alejandra, and the back up teams will be on stand by." Wheeler instructs him.

"Give me a minute with my partner." Gibbs mutters.

"Alright!" Wheeler nods at him.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny by the elbow and escorts her a few feet away from Wheeler. "Your on your own out here with Wheeler's team." Gibbs orders her. Jenny is about to protest when Gibbs interrupts her. "I want you to be my eyes and ears outside of the bar."

"Gibbs!" Wheeler impatiently calls out to him.

Gibbs glares over at Wheeler for interrupting him. "I'll be with you in a minute." He growls at her.

"I can't stand that bitch." Jenny says under her breath.

"Neither can I." Gibbs grunts and walks off.

Inside the bar

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs, Wheeler, and Special Agent Lopez are sitting at a corner table in the back of the bar. "The shipment will be unloaded around midnight." Lopez informs them.

"I've been after Manuel for two years, it's going to feel so good to bring him in." Wheeler grins.

"Morrow wants him brought to Headquarters in Washington after the arrest." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I know it was one of the reasons why you were brought down here." Wheeler comments bitterly.

Lopez hands Gibbs a copy of the manifest of the ship. Gibbs puts on his glasses and reads over the manifest. "Damn, if the local gangs get into these weapons, federal and local law enforcement won't have a chance." Gibbs sighs.

"That's what happened after the riot, local and out of town street gangs took over the streets with weapons like this." Wheeler warns him.

"I better head to the bar around the corner." Lopez nods at him.

"We'll leave in about a half an hour." Gibbs answers as Lopez gets up from the table and walks out of the bar.

"After this is all over and done with, want to get together, for a drink." Wheeler smiles and touches Gibbs' hand on top of the table.

"I'm in the process of a divorce." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"I didn't see your wedding ring." Wheeler sheepishly asks him.

"I sold it a few months ago, when my wife threw me out and cleaned out my bank account." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Maybe after your divorce, if I'm in DC or you're in New Orleans." Wheeler answers softly.

"Your not a redhead, I only date redheads." Gibbs smirks at her.

Wheeler turns off her COM. "Your partner is a redhead." Wheeler sarcastically notes.

Gibbs turns off his COM. "There are rules at NCIS about dating members on your own team." Gibbs snarls at her.

"It seems to me that you're the type of person to disregard the rules, Jethro." Wheeler grins at him and puts her COM back on.

Pissed off at Wheeler, Gibbs gets up from the table, walks over to the other side of the bar, and turns his COM back on. "Jen talk to me."

On the pier

"Nothing to talk about." Jenny frowns as she watches over the 'Alejandra'.

"I should be out in five minutes." Gibbs answers smoothly.

1130 Hours

Gibbs and Wheeler with their binoculars watch Manuel on board his ship. "Coast Guard has the harbor blocked off." Wheeler says as she continues to watch Manuel and the crew of the 'Alejandra'.

"They can only get away by foot now." Gibbs answers.

"Back up teams has the docks sealed off also." Wheeler informs him.

1200 Hours

Manuel is about to walk off the ' Alejandra '. Gibbs and Wheeler are waiting for him at the end of the boarding gate. "Federal Agents, drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." Wheeler instructs him.

"Shoot the Federale's." Manuel shouts in Spanish and runs back on board the ship.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Wheeler and they duck behind a shipping container. Gunfire erupts between Manuel's men and the agents on the pier. "Have a plan now?" Wheeler groans in protest.

"None that I can think of." Gibbs snorts.

"See having a woman for a partner isn't so bad." Wheeler laughs.

"I already have a partner." Gibbs corrects her.

"One with a mouth." Wheeler snaps.

"Mine does have one." Gibbs chuckles.

"I think they're reloading." Wheeler nods at Gibbs.

"What ever they're doing, let's get the hell out of here." Gibbs growls and grabs a hold of Wheeler and runs along the shipping containers as they once again take on gunfire. Gibbs and safely make it back over to Lopez who is standing near by with the back up teams.

"Now what?" Lopez sheepishly asks.

"We wait it out." Wheeler advises them.

"Wait it out." Gibbs barks.

"My op Agent Gibbs." Wheeler hisses at him.

"And by daylight this dock is going to be full of people." Gibbs shouts at her. Wheeler makes a face knowing that Gibbs is right. Gibbs spots the Coast Guard in the harbor. "There's our water back up."

"Maybe they'll attempt to get off the ship again." Wheeler nods at him.

"We'll hold back our position this time." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Wheeler talks into her COM. "Stand down everybody, including you Agent Shepard." Wheeler instructs them.

Down at the end of the pier out of harms way. Probationary Status Agent Cliff Culver is standing next to Jenny. "I guess us Probie Agent's get to stand behind." Culver sighs with relief.

Jenny not happy at the situation, her place is with her partner. "The difference is, whether I'm a Probie agent or not, I know my partner. Agent Wheeler does not." Jenny bitterly answers. Culver looks over at Jenny surprised that she's being insubordinate to a Senior Field Agent.

On the Alejandra

Rodrigo the Captain of the 'Alejandra' and his crew begin to walk off the ship with their weapons drawn.

Gibbs and Wheeler are hiding behind a warehouse watching Rodrigo and his crew slowly approaching the warehouse. "Alright boys, come to mama." Wheeler smirks at them as Rodrigo and his crew enter the warehouse. "Team one and along with myself and Agent Gibbs, will enter the warehouse, team two cover the perimeter, team three I want you watching team two's back." "Let's go!" She orders them and enters the back of the warehouse with Gibbs and several agents. Gunfire erupts from inside the warehouse. Gibbs and Wheeler go inside a hallway leading into several offices. "I'll take the back stairs, you take the front stairs." Wheeler comments roughly.

"Who's going to back each other up?" Gibbs barks.

"Don't need it." "My team is in place." Wheeler calmly answers.

Outside the Coast Guard surrounds the 'Alejandra'. Jenny sensing that her partner is in trouble is about to walk off when Culver pulls her back. "You're going to break a direct order." Culver chastises her.

"She's not my boss." Jenny snaps and runs off for the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Gibbs is at the top of the stairs as he opens the door Rodrigo kicks his gun out from his hand. Gibbs punches Rodrigo in the jaw sending him to the ground with his back facing Gibbs. Gibbs is about to grab Rodrigo by the scruff of his jacket. Unknown to Gibbs. Rodrigo has a machete hidden under his jacket. Gibbs pulls Rodrigo around and gets sliced in the abdomen. Gibbs screams in pain and goes down in a heap on the floor. Rodrigo grabs a hold of Gibbs' Sig. He hears Wheeler approaching down the hallway. "Federal Agent, drop your weapon." Wheeler shouts at him with her weapon drawn on him. Rodrigo turns and fires Gibbs' Sig and shoots Wheeler in the right shoulder.

Rodrigo walks over to Wheeler. "It's ashame to kill a beautiful woman as yourself." He smirks at her.

Jenny comes up from behind Rodrigo and puts her Sig up against the back of his head. "Drop it!" Jenny warns him. Rodrigo drops Gibbs' Sig on the ground and raises his arms over his head. Lopez and Culver rush in and arrest Rodrigo. Jenny runs over to her partner. Quickly she takes off her jacket and begins to apply pressure to his wound. "Jethro hang in there." She softly says to him. Gibbs weak from the loss of blood loses consciousness.

Tulane Medical Center

Emergency Room Waiting Room

0200 Hours

Jenny is on her cell phone with Ducky. "He's still in surgery Ducky." Jenny frowns with worry.

Ducky's Library

0300 Hours

"I was talking to the ER Doctor, Jethro's wound is pretty deep, and he lost a lot of blood." Ducky answers.

"I should have been with him." Jenny angrily snaps. "I'm his partner."

"Maybe it's what has kept you alive." Ducky reassures her.

"You don't understand Ducky." Jenny sighs and gets up from her seat and begins to pace around the room.

"Your right I don't, I've seen it here time and time again, one's instinct on their partner." "Get some rest." Ducky smiles.

"I can't, not until he gets out of surgery."

"Then do what your partner does, go get a cup of coffee." Ducky chuckles at her. On the other end of the phone, Ducky hears Jenny laughing. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will!" Jenny smiles and hangs up.

Wheeler with her arm in a sling walks over to Jenny. "You disobeyed my direct order." Wheeler snaps at her.

"Boss she saved your life and Agent Gibbs'." Culver says from his seat.

"Culver nobody asked you for your opinion." Wheeler hisses at him. Jenny is about to let Wheeler have it when Wheeler interrupts her. "And for that, you saved my life, and Agent Gibbs'."

"We still don't know the out come on Gibbs' surgery yet." Jenny sadly answers.

"He'll pull through, he's a fighter." Wheeler nods and walks out of the room.

An Hour Later

Jenny is sitting impatiently with Culver on the couch in the waiting room. Doctor Hyatt walks in to update Jenny. "Agent Gibbs is going to make a full recovery." Hyatt smiles at Jenny.

Jenny sighs with relief. "Can I see him?" Jenny asks.

"Only immediate family I'm afraid" Hyatt answers bluntly.

"He has no immediate family." Jenny frowns.

"I'll see what I can do." Hyatt nods and walks out of the room.

"Isn't Gibbs married?" Culver sheepishly asks.

"He's in the process of getting a divorce." Jenny answers and rests her head on the back of the couch.

Gibbs' Room

0700 Hours

Jenny tired from being up all night, stands over by the window and watches the cars go by on the street below. Gibbs awakens in bed to find his partner standing near the window exhausted. "Jenny!" He weakly calls out to her. Jenny turns and smiles at him and walks over to his bed. "You need to get me out of here." He growls impatiently.

"No!" Jenny answers softly and grabs a hold of his hands. "You have over thirty staples inside of you." Jenny chastises him then pours him a cup of water, before she hands it to him, Jenny puts a straw in his cup.

"Its not coffee." Gibbs groans in protest and takes a sip of his cup of water.

"Not for a few days Jethro." Jenny laughs and sits in a chair next to his bed.

Wheeler is standing in the doorway observing them. "Not many Probie Agents call their Team Leaders by their first names." Wheeler says with surprise and walks over to Gibbs' bed.

"That's because we're off work, and we're alone." Gibbs barks at her. He takes a hold of Jenny's hands. "I want you to go back to the hotel and get some sleep." Gibbs orders her. Jenny is about to protest when Gibbs puts his finger up on her lips to silence her. "Sleep Jen!"

Jenny reluctantly gets up from her chair. "I'll be back at 1400 hours to check up on you." Jenny warns him. She squeezes his hand and walks out of the room.

"She disobeyed my orders." Wheeler snaps at Gibbs.

"Because her gut told her to." Gibbs smiles at Wheeler who gives Gibbs a confused look. "Jenny knew her partner was in trouble."

"And that makes it ok." Wheeler sighs.

"I'm alive and you're alive." Gibbs answers roughly.

"So what do I tell Morrow?" Wheeler bitterly answers.

"The truth!" Gibbs answers.

"You've trained a reckless Federal Agent." Wheeler chastises him.

"She's not as reckless as I am." Gibbs smirks.

Doctor Wyatt walks into the room. "I want you to get some rest Agent Gibbs." Hyatt advises him.

"I'm heading on home." Wheeler smiles and waves at Gibbs and walks out of the room.

Gibbs' nurse walks into the room with a syringe. "I'm giving you a sedative, it should help you sleep." Hyatt answers firmly. The nurse hands Hyatt the syringe, she lifts up the covers and rolls Gibbs over to his side so that Hyatt can inject him on his butt.

"My name is Michelle, if you need anything, just push in the button." She smiles at him. Gibbs nods at her and quickly goes to sleep.

1300 Hours

Gibbs feverish and disoriented awakens. Diane is sitting at her husband's bedside holding his hands. Gibbs is completely out of it between the pain medicine and his fever. "Jenny!" He weakly calls out.

Diane stunned that her husband would call out Jenny's name instead of her name. "Wrong name Jethro." Diane hisses at him and protest and pulls her hands away from him.

Gibbs getting his bearings realizes that Diane is in the room with him. "Diane!" He says with surprise.

"Now that you've gotten the name right." Diane snaps at him. She glances down at his left hand and notices that he's not wearing his wedding ring. "And that you're already moving on." Diane frowns.

"I moved on the day you threw me out of my own house and cleared out my bank account." Gibbs growls at her.

"So you could move on with your young mouthy partner." Diane fumes.

"You've got a bigger mouth then Jenny." Gibbs smirks at her, and then he looks at her with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He curiously asks.

"I was over at my sister's house in Houston, and I heard from Fornell that you were wounded, and in a hospital in New Orleans, so I flew on over to be with my husband."

"Not for much longer." Gibbs snorts.

Michelle walks into Gibbs' room, goes over to him, and begins to check his pulse. Noting that he's warm and sweating. "I see you've got a fever Agent Gibbs, I better go talk to Doctor Hyatt." She nods and walks out of the room.

"So I wasted my time coming here." Diane sadly says.

"You think Diane." Gibbs answers and raises a sarcastic eyebrow at her. Diane humiliated walks out of his room.

1500 Hours

Gibbs wakes up and finds Jenny applying compresses to his face and forehead. "You should have sent for me." Jenny frowns and hands Gibbs a cup of water.

"You needed your sleep." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his cup.

"You're not getting rid of me tonight." Jenny smiles.

"I don't think I want you to go any where tonight." Gibbs nods over at her with a smile on his face.

Jenny grabs a hold of his hands. "We're partners." She answers softly. Gibbs clutches on to Jenny's hands

November 22 1996

Morrow's Office

1300 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Morrow are sitting around the conference table. "Jethro, your on desk duty for another week." Morrow instructs him.

"But sir!" Gibbs argues.

"Its a direct order." Morrow mutters at him, and then glances over at Jenny. He opens up her personnel file on the table and hands Jenny a disciplinary action paper. "I want you to read it and sign it." Morrow instructs her.

Jenny begins to read it and tosses the paper over at Morrow. "I'm not signing it." Jenny snaps and gets up from her chair. "If I would have followed Wheelers orders, we would most likely be attending Gibbs' funeral." Jenny frowns and walks out of Morrows office.

"I'm not signing it either." Gibbs growls at him and gets up from his chair.

Morrow bursts out laughing. "Of all things when I recruited Jenny from FLEC, I have a female version of you." Morrow chuckles and gets up from his seat. Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Morrow. "She's a lot like you in so many ways." Morrow smiles.

"I wasn't raised in a fancy three story townhouse in Georgetown." Gibbs snorts.

"I'm talking personality wise Jethro." Morrow laughs at him, walks over to his desk, and sits down. "I have to punish her." Morrow sighs in frustration.

"Suspension!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Like the loss in pay is going to affect Jenny." Morrow mutters.

"Since I'm stuck at my desk for another week, that will be excellent punishment for Jenny as well, it will drive her crazy." Gibbs smirks.

"If I hear Shepard screaming from the bullpen, I'll know it's from you and not Chris Pacci." Morrow shakes his head and begins to laugh. "The two of you worked well together under cover."

"Damn good for her first time." Gibbs smiles.

"Once Jenny gets out of her Probationary Agent Status and gets some more training, I would like to send the two of you on some op's over sea's." Morrow informs him.

"That's not until August of next year." Gibbs shrugs.

"Small time stuff, I'll still have the two of you do under cover operations, until I feel she's ready." Morrow smiles.

"Once my divorce is final, I think the role of playing my wife will be more comfortable for her to play." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"First time for everybody is difficult, sharing a bed with somebody who isn't your lover can be very difficult." Morrow notes.

"Tell you the truth sir, I would rather sleep with Jenny then my two wives, doesn't hog the bed or covers, and doesn't snore." Gibbs laughs.

"You're a peace of work Jethro." Morrow chuckles at him. "Now starting Monday your on desk duty with Shepard for the week."

"Decker will be in his glory." Gibbs grins.

Squad Room

Decker bored out of his mind throws a paper ball at Jenny from across the room. "If you throw another paper ball towards my desk, I will personally castrate you." Jenny warns him.

"Well I'm the Senior Field Agent, and I'm in charge, Probie, until Gibbs gets back." Decker smirks at her.

Gibbs walks behind Decker's desk and head slaps him on the back of the head. "I'll be in on Monday." Gibbs growls at him, he wiggles his index finger over at Jenny. "Walk me over to the elevator." He instructs her. Jenny gets up from her desk and follows Gibbs to the elevator.

Decker and Pacci smirk over at them. "They shared a bed together in New Orleans." Pacci grins.

"Gibbs wouldn't have made it twelve hours in bed with her with out screwing her." Decker chuckles.

Over at the elevator

"Morrow suspend me." Jenny asks.

"No, and I refused to sign it also." Gibbs growls.

"So what is my punishment?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Desk work!" Gibbs smirks as the elevator doors open.

"Absolutely not!" Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs steps inside the elevator. "If I'm going to be stuck at my desk for a week, so are you." Gibbs grins at her.

"I would rather be suspended then to be sitting at a desk all week." Jenny mutters.

"Oh by the way, I was the one who decided your punishment, not Morrow." Gibbs laughs and hits the closed-door button.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny snaps and stalks back over to her desk.

Present Time

Gibbs glances at his watch and notices that it's near Jenny's bedtime. He picks up his cell phone and pushes in the speed dial button to Jenny's cell phone.

Plaza Hotel

Jenny's Suite

Jenny is lying in bed reading a book when her Black Berry begins to ring. She picks up her phone and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She answers softly.

"Tucking you and our baby in for the night." Gibbs smiles.

"Still in Wellersberg with Tony." Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" "Hoping to be back by tomorrow." Gibbs mutters.

"Same here, I have something planned for you tomorrow night." Jenny purrs.

"I'm definitely going to be home by tomorrow night." Gibbs grins.

"In the mean time I'm going to cut this call short, because I can't keep my eyes open, night Jethro, I love you."

"Night Jen, I love you to." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Tony raises a curious eyebrow at Gibbs from his bed. "You and Jenny make up." He asks.

"Tony I really hurt her, so it's going to take Jenny awhile." Gibbs frowns.

"But she just told you that she loved you." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs shakes his head in disbelief over at Tony. "You still have to learn about relationships DiNozzo." "Part of hurting the person you love, is working your way back to them, which is what I'm doing." Gibbs answers smoothly. "Good night!" He nods over at him, reaches over, and turns out his light on the nightstand.

Tony reaches over and turns out his light. "Night Boss!" Tony smiles.


	15. Battle Scars

January 15th 2010

Wellersberg, Pennsylvania

Home of Inez Sanchez

0900 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are standing in the sidewalk in front of Inez Sanchez's house. "This was the house where the McGee traced the phone call from Angel Sanchez." Tony sheepishly comments.

"And he has a warrant out for him for drug and weapon's violations." Gibbs answers roughly.

Unknown to Gibbs and Tony, an old nemesis of Gibbs from the past is standing behind them with her Senior Field Agent Hank Dunn. "Well, well look who we got here." Wheeler smirks at him.

Gibbs stands around trying to recognize the familiar voice from his past, suddenly it dawns on him. "Damn it!" He growls and turns around and glares over at Wheeler.

"I thought the same thing when I saw you Gibbs, been about fourteen years now." Wheeler grins at him. "I see you've gotten smart, you have a male agent for your partner." Wheeler sarcastically baits him.

"DiNozzo isn't my partner, I haven't had a partner in over eleven years Wheeler." Gibbs snaps.

"I would of liked to of been a fly on the wall, when Morrow told you, that the Probie Agent you trained so well, was going to be your boss." Wheeler laughs at him.

"As I recall, that same Probie Agent saved your ass in New Orleans." Gibbs barks at her.

"She disobeyed my direct order." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"You hung me out to dry by sending me up that stair case with out back up." Gibbs snarls.

"Going to throw that in my face." Wheeler sighs in protest.

"Hell yeah!" Gibbs growls and opens up his jacket, he pulls his flannel shirt and t-shirt from his jeans and lifts up his shirts. "I had over thirty staples put into my gut, not to mention the infection that I had for three days." "All because I went up into a stair case with out back up." Gibbs shouts at her.

"I don't send Probie Agents on dangerous op's like that." Wheeler bitterly answers.

"They have to learn some time Wheeler, and if mine were with me, instead of backing up the perimeter team, I wouldn't have been jumped by one of Manuel's goons."

Wheeler is about to answer him, when Tony whistles to interrupt their lack of unprofessionalism. "Time out!" Tony snaps at them. Gibbs and Wheeler glare over at Tony for interrupting them. "We're here to question Inez Sanchez." Tony reminds Gibbs.

"So am I!" Wheeler answers and folds her arms up at Gibbs.

"For what?" Gibbs grunts.

"Her son Angel is wanted for drug trafficking on the Naval Base in Norfolk." Wheeler answers dryly.

"I have also had a warrant for Angel's arrest, for the murder of Seaman Compton and Baxter." Gibbs answers roughly.

"A murder investigation that you stole from me." Wheeler vents at him.

"Since when are you investigating crimes in Norfolk?" Gibbs sheepishly asks her.

"Since NCIS closed down their offices in Gulf Port last July, I took over Assistant Director Yates' team in Norfolk." Wheeler smirks at him as Gibbs stares at her in disbelief. "She didn't tell you." Wheeler laughs.

"You took over for Cassie's team." Tony curiously asks.

"You mean Assistant Director Yates' team, yes Agent DiNozzo." Wheeler corrects him.

Tony glances over at Gibbs. "The Director didn't tell you." Tony asks.

"No!" Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Well when I met with her and Assistant Director Yates in Norfolk last July, Director Shepard did say that she did not have to discuss all NCIS business matters with you." Wheeler grins wickedly at him.

Gibbs pissed off at Jenny for not telling him that Wheeler was taking over for Cassie's team. "I will have a talk with the Director on that issue once I get back to the Navy Yard in Washington." Gibbs barks at her. "In the mean time, dispatch called me in a sound sleep to drag my ass out of bed." "My team along with Doctor Mallard and his assistant took a chopper to Norfolk."

"That's because I was in Virginia City on a tip for Sanchez." Wheeler answers dryly.

"That's to bad, my murder investigation, out ranks your drug trafficking investigation." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I don't think so Agent Gibbs." Wheeler sweetly answers.

Tony watches Gibbs and Wheeler bicker back in fourth with one another, out of the corner of his eye, he spots Sanchez running from the back of the house. "Um boss!" Tony interrupts him.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs snaps at him, and then notices Sanchez running down the sidewalk. "Well go after him." Gibbs yells at him. Tony, Wheeler, and Dunn chase after Sanchez. Tony gets to him first and tackles Sanchez to the ground. Gibbs slowly walks over to him and pulls Sanchez up by the scruff of his jacket. "Angel Sanchez you are under arrest for the murders of Seaman's Baxter and Compton." "You have the right to remain silent." "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." "You have the right to speak to an attorney." "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Gibbs instructs him as he begins to handcuff him.

"Go to hell?" Sanchez screams at him. Gibbs along with Tony hauls Sanchez over to their car. Gibbs opens up the car door and throws him inside, slamming the door behind him.

Wheeler storms over to him. "I guess I'm headed to Washington." Wheeler snaps at him.

"For what?" Gibbs grunts.

"I'm not putting up with this." Wheeler hisses at him.

"I'll give you a heads up, Director Shepard is in New York." Gibbs laughs.

Wheeler glances down at Gibbs' wedding ring on his left hand. "What's the matter, she doesn't like your last night." Wheeler chuckles at him.

"You think I want the Ice Queen to have my last name." Gibbs grins and walks over to the driver's side door.

Agent Dunn mouths Ice Queen over at Tony in surprise. "The Director knows that Gibbs calls her that." Tony grins at him.

"And other names, that she deserves." Gibbs growls, pissed off at Jenny for not telling him about Wheeler. He gets inside the car and slams the door closed behind him. "Today DiNozzo!" Gibbs impatiently shouts at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait for her." Wheeler defiantly says.

"It will be a long wait the Director goes off the clock at 1800 hours." Tony shrugs and gets inside the car.

"Since when does the Director keep business hours?" Wheeler bitterly asks.

"Because her husband will drag her ass home if she doesn't go home by 1800 hours." Gibbs smirks.

"I knew you were calling the shots." Wheeler shakes her head and begins to laugh.

"Damn straight I am, she's twelve weeks pregnant with my baby." Gibbs snaps at her, he turns on the ignition and pulls away from the house.

"See you in DC, Gibbs." Wheeler says defiantly and walks over to her car with Dunn following her. "We are going to Washington." Dunn sheepishly asks as he approaches the driver's side door.

"Yes!" Wheeler answers and flips over her cell phone and calls Jenny's Office.

Washington, DC

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia's desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you.' She softly answers.

"Is the Director in?" Wheeler asks.

"She isn't expected back until 2PM this afternoon." "Can I leave a message?" Cynthia smiles.

"No, I'll talk to her in person when I get there." Wheeler answers and hangs up. "Ooo that man!" She screams in frustration.

"I can't believe he called her the Ice Queen." Dunn says in disbelief and opens up the driver's side door.

"I do, he's disrespectful to female authority figures." Wheeler sighs and gets inside the car.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

"I dropped Gibbs off at Starbucks." Tony answers as he flops behind his desk.

"So you finally got to meet the infamous Helen Wheeler that we've heard the stories about." Ziva giggles.

"I had to hear a retelling of the stories." Tony groans in protest.

"That bad?" McGee sheepishly answers.

"Bad, but Wheeler didn't get Gibbs' veins popping out of his neck like Jenny does." Tony laughs.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs and Wheeler step out of the elevator at the same time. "I don't care!" Gibbs snarls at her.

Gibbs' Section

Tony, Ziva, and McGee's heads pop up from their desks as they hear Gibbs and Wheeler arguing in front of the elevator. "What did I tell you?" Tony grimaces as their voices begin to filter through out the Squad Room.

Ziva makes a face as Wheeler's voice becomes louder and louder. "What a-"

"Bitch!" McGee finishes for her.

Tony glances over is shoulder expecting Jenny to come storming out of her office. "Jenny back!" Tony curiously asks.

"An hour ago." Ziva answers dryly.

"I guess she's in MTAC, or she would of heard Gibbs by now." Tony shrugs.

"I think I saw her going down the hallway with Ducky heading for the lounge about a half an hour ago." McGee answers.

Lounge

Jenny and Ducky are sitting around the table talking. "He'll be back at some point today." Jenny laughs.

"You take a nap today?" Ducky asks her.

"On the flight back." Jenny sighs at him. "Between you and Jethro." Jenny snaps and gets up from the table.

"You need to slow down." Ducky advises her and gets up from the table.

"How slow do you want my work day, Cassie is taking more and more of my work load." Jenny mutters and walks over to the doorway with Ducky following behind her.

Ducky's attention is drawn to Gibbs and an unknown woman's voice as it filters down the hallway. "Well at least it's not you Director." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny instantly recognizes Wheeler's voice. "What the hell?" She snaps and rushes down the hallway.

Squad Room

Wheeler is standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "I won't tolerate this." She screams at him in front of his team.

"Do me a favor, and go back to Norfolk." Gibbs barks at her from behind his desk.

"I'm not going anywhere, with out my suspect." Wheeler fumes at him.

Tony grimaces as he spots Jenny storming over towards the bullpen. Ziva noting Tony's body language begins to look busy at her desk. "Excuse me it's my case." Wheeler screams.

"Special Agents Gibbs and Wheeler, up in my office now." Jenny furiously says from the entrance of Gibbs' section.

"She started it." Gibbs growls and gets up from his desk.

"I don't care." "Doctor Mallard and I can hear the both of you all the way down in the lounge." Jenny snaps at him.

"Jen!" Gibbs groans in protest. Jenny glares over at her husband for being insubordinate to her in front of Wheeler. "Director!" Gibbs corrects himself and walks over to Jenny. "She's interfering in my case."

"It's my case." Wheeler hisses and storms over to Jenny.

"I said, upstairs!" "Now!" Jenny screams at them.

Ducky walks over to Jenny. "No stress!" He scolds her.

"If the two of them would grow the hell up, I wouldn't be losing my temper." Jenny bitterly answers. Gibbs stalks off for the steps with Wheeler following behind him. "There goes my relaxing afternoon." Jenny sighs and walks off for the stairs. Ducky shakes his head at her and begins to laugh.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs is sitting at the conference table. Wheeler is standing in front of the plasma screen watching ZNN with her arms folded. Jenny walks into her office and slams the door behind her. Gibbs glares over at his wife, with a mental note to chew her out about not telling him about Wheeler coming to Norfolk. Jenny sits down at the conference table. "Agent Wheeler!" She calls out to her and gestures towards the table.

Wheeler walks over to the table and sits across from Gibbs. "Here we are fourteen years later are and your now Gibbs' boss and forgot to add wife." Wheeler smirks at her.

"Wife, won't be in play until 1800 hours." Jenny answers dryly.

"Heard, he keeps the Ice Queen at work." Wheeler grins at her.

Gibbs looks the other way and avoids Jenny's glare. "Well, some times I bring the Ice Queen home and he has to sleep out in the garage at night." Jenny viciously snaps at her husband.

"That I didn't know." Wheeler smiles.

"Now, let's get this straightened out, the two of you have already disrupted the Squad Room as it is." Jenny chastises them. Wheeler hands Jenny a file on her case. Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to Jenny's desk and gets her glasses, he walks back over to the table and hands them over to her. "Thank you!" She smiles and puts on her glasses and opens up the file and begins to read.

Half an hour later

"It's my case right." Gibbs asks.

Jenny takes off her glasses and closes the file. "It's both your case." Jenny answers.

"What?" Wheeler snaps.

"It means the both of you work on it together." Jenny sighs.

"Like hell I am." Gibbs growls.

"The same here." Wheeler answers bitterly.

"The subject is not open for debate or discussion, it's a direct order." Jenny instructs them and gets up from the table.

"Well I'm the lead investigator." Wheeler insists.

"I don't think so, the last time around you almost got me killed." Gibbs groans in protest.

"And since the murder investigation out ranks the drug trafficking case, your lead agent Jethro." Jenny nods over at him.

Wheeler gets up from the table. "I guess you can get away with that more now, since you're his boss now." "But then again, you did call him by his first name when you were a Probationary Status Agent." Wheeler smugly says.

Jenny glares over at Wheeler. "I was off work, when I called him by his first name." Jenny furiously answers her.

"And now you're giving him favoritism because he's your husband." Wheeler laughs at her.

Jenny bites down on her tongue before she answers her, and then glances down at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, you can return to the Squad Room now." Jenny orders him. Gibbs defiantly sits in his chair not budging. Jenny leans over the conference table and glares down at her husband. Gibbs under protest, gets up from the table and walks out of Jenny's Office. Jenny walks over to Wheeler and gets in her face. "I have him lead agent, because you almost got him killed fourteen years ago."

"I wasn't having no Probie Agent on my op that I worked to damn hard on for two years." Wheeler scolds her.

Jenny flops in the chair that Wheeler was sitting in and smirks up at her. "How long did it take you to become a Senior Field Agent?" Jenny grins at her.

"Seven years!" Wheeler shrugs.

"Three years for me, I guess it took you ten years to become a Team Leader." Jenny chuckles at her and takes in Wheelers defeated look on her face. "I was a Team Leader, before the end of my third year." "2001 I was the head of NCIS Post 9|11 Anti Terror Response Team over in Europe and the Middle East." "While you were still in Gulf Port." Jenny gloats at her.

"Does this story have a point Director?" Wheeler sarcastically asks her.

"Never judge a Probie Agent." Jenny answers sharply. "And as far as the comment that I give Agent Gibbs preferable treatment, because he's my husband, you couldn't be further from the truth." "Why do you think he referred to me as the Ice Queen in work?"

"Come on Director, you don't give your husband special treatment in the work place." Wheeler laughs.

"Absolutely not!" Jenny furiously snaps at her.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs is standing in front of the railing laughing as he hears Jenny chewing out Wheeler in her office. "Better you than me Helen." Gibbs chuckles.

Five Minutes Later

Wheeler walks out of Jenny's office and finds Gibbs smirking over at her. "I thought she told you to wait in the Squad Room." Wheeler answers and rolls her eyes over at Gibbs.

"You got your ass chewed out." Gibbs laughs.

"I take it, that was the Ice Queen you were referring to." Wheeler bitterly asks.

"And her hormones on top of it." "Better you than me." Gibbs chuckles at her. Wheeler gives Gibbs a glare of warning. "My case, my rules, and unlike you, I won't send an agent in a stair case with out back up." Gibbs grunts.

Wheeler is about to answers him, when Jenny steps out of her office and interrupts them. "I thought I told you to go back to the Squad Room." Jenny snaps at them in disbelief for disregarding her orders.

"He's here to gloat Director." Wheeler sighs.

"I have a double homicide that needs to be solved, plus a drug trafficking case to be solved also, Agent Gibbs gloat on your time." "Agent Wheeler, quit acting like a spoiled brat who didn't their way." Jenny scolds them, walks over to the eye scanner, and scans herself inside of MTAC.

Wheeler waits for Jenny to get inside. "Where do we start?" She curiously asks.

"Abby's lab!" Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the elevator with Wheeler following behind him.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks in with Wheeler and approaches Abby at her workstation. Abby glances up at Gibbs and notices that he's empty handed. "Where's my Caff-Pow?" She whines in protest.

"No time!" Gibbs growls at her. "Abby this is Special Agent Helen Wheeler." "Her team is working on the drug trafficking end of my case." Gibbs informs her.

"Where do you work out of?" Abby curiously asks.

"Norfolk!" Wheeler sharply answers.

"Gibbs is this the same Agent Wheeler that's responsible for the scar on your abdomen." Abby sheepishly asks.

"The the same." Gibbs sighs in protest. "Now can we get back to the subject at hand, my double homicide investigation?"

"Right!" Abby answers, then pulls up the video footage from a mall parking lot. "I'm working on the video footage from the parking lot of the mall where Sanchez was trying to access Seaman Baxter's ATM card."

"Anything else." Gibbs shrugs.

"Waiting for the call log to come in also on Seaman Compton's Cell Phone." Abby answers.

"So this was a wasted trip." Wheeler sighs.

"For you, not for me." Gibbs grins.

"Are you referring to me being in Washington or Abby's lab?" Wheeler bitterly asks him.

"You decide." Gibbs smirks at her. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks off for the doorway.

Wheeler watches Gibbs walking over towards the elevator. "I can't stand that man." Wheeler snaps.

"I take it the feeling is mutual with Gibbs." Abby shrugs at her.

Squad Room

1645 Hours

Gibbs is standing in front of Ziva's desk. "Ziva I want you to hold Sanchez on ice for awhile before you question him." Gibbs instructs her.

"My pleasure!" Ziva smiles and gets up from her desk.

"You want me to go with her boss." Tony smiles and gets up from his desk.

"What ever?" Gibbs grunts at him. Tony gets up from his desk and chases after Ziva. Gibbs is about to walk back over to his desk when he notices Jenny up on her floor stepping inside the elevator. "Your next!" He growls and walks off for the elevator. He presses the down button.

The elevator doors open. Jenny notices her husband. "Jethro!" She smiles at him.

Gibbs walks inside the elevator. "Director!" He nods at her as the doors close.

"You and Helen call a truce." Jenny giggles as the elevator begins to go down.

"Not on your life." Gibbs growls at her. Just as the elevator nears Abby's floor, Gibbs flips over the switch.

"I knew this was coming." Jenny sighs at him.

"This is not about the case." Gibbs barks at her. "When were you going to tell me about Wheeler taking over for Cassie's team?" Gibbs growls at her.

"Since when do I have to discuss NCIS business with you." Jenny snaps at him.

"You know damn well that I can not stand that woman." Gibbs snarls.

"And if I would have told you, your answer would have been." Jenny sweetly asks him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "Exactly!" Jenny hisses at him. "SecNav wanted several NCIS Offices closed." "Gulf Port was one of them, so Helen had to go somewhere."

"Greenland!" Gibbs smirks.

Jenny flips the switch back over. "Really Jethro!" Jenny answers in exasperation.

"I should have had some warning." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Whether I told you or not, the two of you would still be working on this current case and at each others throats." Jenny answers bitterly as the elevator stops at Abby's floor. "I'll see you at 1800's hours." Jenny answers softly as the doors open.

"We still on for tonight." Gibbs grins.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles and steps out of the elevator.

Gibbs watches Jenny go inside the lab. "My body hasn't had sexual activity with you in over a week, you're in trouble woman." Gibbs snorts.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs and Wheeler are watching Ziva interrogate Sanchez on the plasma screen. "She is intimidating." Wheeler smiles.

"Mossad training at it's best." Gibbs grins.

Jenny approaches with her coat on and carrying her briefcase and pocketbook, she glances up at the plasma screen. "He won't make it another half an hour with Ziva." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs turns and looks over at his wife and notes how tired she is. "You look tired." He frowns and touches her face.

"Try beat Jethro." Jenny sighs.

"I'll be home by 2100 hours." Gibbs answers and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

"If you don't find me in my study, you'll know where to find me." Jenny answers sensuously and walks off for the elevator. Gibbs follows her to the elevator.

Wheeler turns and watches as Gibbs leans down and whispers in Jenny's ear. "Off the job my ass Director." She mutters as Jenny steps inside the elevator.

McGee groans as he goes over some transactions from Baxter's ATM Card at his desk Gibbs walks back into his section and walks over to McGee and leans behind him. "What do you got?" He grunts.

"Besides a migraine headache." McGee sighs and pulls up Baxter's ATM records for Gibbs and puts them on the plasma screen next to his desk for Wheeler to look at. "Credit card purchases on the possible night of the murder, at an Adult Store in Norfolk."

"I'll have you and David check that out on Monday." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Our turn for a road trip." McGee sheepishly asks.

"You think I'm going out again." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for his desk.

"Better not be going off on your own." Wheeler warns him.

"I'm not, you are welcome to tag along." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I'll have Agent Dunn, play tag along." Wheeler nods at him.

"Your sending one agent." Gibbs shrugs.

"My Junior Agent is assigned to desk duty, he broke his ankle last week, and I'm not sending my Probationary Status Agent out on a case like this." Wheeler snaps.

"Still don't like to use Probie Agents huh Helen." Gibbs answers roughly.

"They get in the way." Wheeler bitterly answers.

"Or they can save a person's ass." Gibbs reminds her.

Annoyed with Gibbs and Wheeler's constant bickering, McGee gets up from his desk and grabs a folder. "I'm going down to Abby's lab so I don't have to listen to the two of you bicker." McGee mutters and stalks off for the elevator.

Wheeler raises a curious eyebrow at Gibbs. "Your letting him talk to you like that." She says with surprise.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Yes, because it pissed you off." "McGee's come a long way." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Abby's Lab

Five Minutes Later

McGee is working with Abby over at her workstation. "They haven't stopped since Gibbs and her came into the building." McGee grumbles.

"Did Mommy catch them?" Abby smiles.

"Oh yeah, she lost it on both of them." McGee laughs.

"Surprised she hasn't lost it on them again." Abby giggles.

"No, the Director went home, she looked worn out." McGee frowns.

"Carrying a Gibblet is tiring McGee."

Parking Garage

2030 Hours

Wheeler and Gibbs are walking over to their cars. "Truce for the night, I'll buy you a drink." Wheeler smiles.

"No!" "I have somebody waiting for me at home." "Night Wheeler!" Gibbs answers and walks off.

"Night Gibbs!" Wheeler calls out to him as Gibbs walks over to his Dodge Challenger.

Jenny's House

2100 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door and notices that the study is dark. He takes off his jacket and walks for the stairs. On his way up the stairs, he throws his jacket over the railing.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in to find candles lit all around the room. Jenny naked walks over to him and pulls out his flannel shirt and t-shirt from his waistline. "You seducing me woman." He smiles down at her.

"What does it look like?" She purrs and slowly begins to unbutton his flannel shirt. She pulls his shirt from his shoulders and drops it to the floor. Gibbs impatient, because they haven't made love since Sunday night pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

Gibbs guides his wife over to the bed and shoves her backwards. "What every you have planned can wait." He smirks down at her and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Jenny helpless looks up at her husband as he begins to get undressed. "Oh boy I'm in trouble." She groans inwardly.

"The helpless expression on your face won't work." Gibbs grins at her and climbs on top of her in bed.

Jenny feeling his erection up against her thigh. "Big trouble!" She sighs as he leans down and kisses her on the mouth.

At the bar

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer are at the bar celebrating the end of a long workweek. Abby glances over at the door and notices Wheeler walking in by herself. "Witch alert!" Abby announces.

Tony glances over and spots Wheeler near the door. "Oh man!" He grimaces.

Wheeler walks over to he bar. "Bartender I'll have a beer." She nods at him, and then glares over at Tony. "Problem Agent DiNozzo!" She hisses at him.

"Nope, you'll be Officer David and Agent McGee's problem 0900 hours on Monday morning." Tony smirks at her.

"No they'll be in Norfolk with Agent Dunn." "I'll be here at 0700 hours Monday morning." Wheeler sarcastically answers.

"Great, Gibbs will be thrilled to hear that." Tony groans in protest.

"He already knows." Wheeler bitterly answers. "I did ask for a truce for the weekend and offered to buy him a drink, but he turned me down, had other plans." Wheeler shrugs.

"Try Jenny had other plans." Tony winks.

"The Director let you call her by her first name." Wheeler curiously asks.

"Off the job we do." Abby smiles.

"And do you call Gibbs, Jethro?" Wheeler curiously asks them.

"None of his subordinate agents call him Jethro." Ducky mutters.

"Director Shepard did, when she was a Probie Agent." Wheeler answers dryly.

"Gibbs has a soft spot for redheads." Ducky chuckles.

"Wonder what plans that were more important than discussing our current case." Wheeler sheepishly asks. Tony, Ziva, and Abby smirk at one another with a knowing look.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs and Jenny are making love in a sitting position on the bed. Jenny cries out as he thrusts deeper inside of her. "Jethro!" She breathes out. As their lovemaking intensifies, Gibbs goes down on his back. Jenny screams out as he lifts his hips off of the mattress. "Yes!" She moans out in ecstasy. Gibbs smirks up at her as Jenny loses herself in her husband's body; aggressively he thrusts up against her. Jenny clutches on to his hands as her muscles begin to convulse around his shaft. For five tortuous minutes, Gibbs aggressively makes love to his wife. At the threshold of her passion, Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him and flips her on to her back. He thrusts up against her in as his release comes with soul-shattering intensity.

Gibbs exhausted from holding back his release, slumps his head on top of her shoulder. "What did you have in mind for me." He pants.

Jenny trembling from the after effects of her orgasm rolls her eyes at him. "After I've recovered." She says between breaths.

Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. He rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "I was trying for twenty-five minutes." Gibbs snorts against her hair.

"You trying to kill me." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"We went twenty-five minutes in Serbia." Gibbs smirks.

"I was younger back then." Jenny laughs against his chest.

Gibbs strokes her hair. "We fought on who would climax first." Gibbs chuckles.

"We both climaxed at the same time." Jenny smiles and looks up at him.

"Just like the night you conceived our child." Gibbs smiles at her and touches Jenny's face.

"Yeah, but I was on top." Jenny grins at him, leans over, and kisses him on the mouth. Slowly she kisses his neck.

Gibbs watches her descend down to his chest with her mouth and tongue, teasing the nipples on his chest. "There's only so much fore play that I can tolerate." Gibbs groans inwardly as she goes down to his stomach. Tenderly she kisses the scar on his stomach that he got from their op in New Orleans. "That scar never healed up right." Gibbs frowns as Jenny kisses the length of the scar. "Maybe if you would have done that after I got my staples removed it wouldn't have scarred up." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny looks up at him. "You were married to Diane." She reminds him.

"I was in the process of getting a divorce from her." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You were still married." Jenny snaps.

"Tell me something, if Valeria hadn't walked into our suite, you wouldn't have pulled away." Gibbs curiously asks her.

"I was acting." Jenny sighs.

"The hell you were." "You can't act out quivering Jen, and when I was kissing the pulse line of your neck, you were trembling with desire for me." Gibbs answers and gives her a knowing looks. "Besides, I can't act out an erection, and I know damn well you felt me against you." He smirks at her.

Jenny feeling his arousal up against her chest, she glances down and touches his harden length. "You sure can't." Jenny grins at him. Gibbs takes in a deep breath as she strokes on his swollen shaft. Bored with the fore play, Jenny slowly works her mouth up his chest, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss and rolls on top of her.

Nursery

0300 Hours

Gibbs standing in his robe is staring at the walls, he walks over to a section that he recently spackled and rubs his hand up against the wall. "I forgot that I have to sand down where I spackled the other night." He groans.

Jenny's Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks in to find Jenny sleeping on her stomach in the middle of the bed. "Pretty soon your not going to find a comfortable position to sleep in at night Jen." Gibbs chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed. His attention is drawn to the scar on the back of Jenny's right thigh. Memories of an op in the Czech Republic consume him. "I still hear your screams." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

April 1st 1997

Gymnasium at NCIS

1000 Hours

Pacci has Jenny pressed up against the wall with her arm tightly held back, demonstrating the proper way to restrain a suspect to Probationary Status Agent Stan Burley. "Burley this is how it's done." "They can't defend against it, it shows you you're in control." Pacci smirks.

Jenny groans out in pain as Pacci pulls her arm back. "Nobody can get out of it." Burley sheepishly asks.

"They have been unsuccessful." Pacci laughs, then he notices that Jenny is getting pissed off at him. "It's the first time I've been matched up with the Probie, usually Decker or Gibbs would work with her." Pacci tightens his grip on Jenny's wrist. "Get use to the hard stuff Probie, now that Decker got transferred to the London office." Pacci snorts at her. "I won't let you go until you give in."

"Pacci I think your hurting her." Burley warns him.

"A little pain won't hurt her." Pacci chuckles, turns, and looks over at Burley. "The suspect will know your boss." Pacci says with a satisfied grin on his face. With Pacci's attention drawn over to Burley, Jenny kicks him from behind in the groin. Pacci goes down on the floor in a heap.

"Another lesson for you Stan, never ever turn your back to your suspect, particularly if they are a female." Jenny angrily shouts down at Pacci and storms out of the gymnasium.

The agents that were working in the gym along with Burley burst out laughing as Pacci lies motionlessly on the floor in agony. Gibbs walks in with an amused look on his face as he finds his Senior Field Agent doubled over on the floor holding his groin. He slowly approaches him and smirks down at him. "Should I ask?" Gibbs laughs.

"Yeah, Chris shouldn't have pissed her off." Burley snickers.

"Hi boss!" Pacci groans in pain.

Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow over at Burley. "Don't look at me." "Shepard is responsible." Burley laughs.

"Chris I warned you about baiting her." Gibbs snorts and helps Pacci up on his feet. "You will be in charge for the next week." "I'm going to Europe on an op."

Pacci doubled over in pain. "Oh good, I'll pay back the Probie." Pacci coughs.

"Doubtful!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Why is that boss?" Pacci curiously answers.

"She's coming with me." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Shouldn't I be going with you, since I'm Senior Field Agent." Pacci whines in protest. Gibbs gives Pacci the stare. Pacci stands up and frowns over at Gibbs. "How come she always gets to go with you on op's and stake out's now?"

"Because you're not my partner, she is." Gibbs growls and looks around the gym. "Where is she?"

"Over in the weight and conditioning room." Burley nods over at him.

"My advice to you, is to take a cold shower and get some ice on that." Gibbs smirks over at Pacci and walks off.

In the weight room

Jenny has shedded her sweat shirt and is now in her sports bra and sweat pants is on tread mill taking out her frustration from Pacci on to the machine. Gibbs walks in through the door and admires the view in front of him. "One of these days I'm going to jump your ass." He smirks inwardly and walks over to her. "I thought I told you I wanted you to work on your upper body conditioning."

"Pacci has me to pissed off at the moment." Jenny snaps.

"I saw!" Gibbs laughs, and then ignores Morrow's instructions for the moment. "Come on!" He smiles and walks over to the weight bench with Jenny following behind him, he takes off some of the weights and shoves Jenny down on to the bench. "Ten minutes!" He instructs her.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is standing next to Jenny watching her work out. "Why aren't you in your sweats?" Jenny asks as she struggles to get the barbell off of her chest.

"Because I was looking for you." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny barely gets the barbell up on the shelf. She sits up, straddles the bench, and grabs her towel from the floor. "I didn't tell you to stop." Gibbs growls at her.

"Pacci has my left shoulder screwed up with that arm hold he had on me." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs goes behind her on the bench and looks over her shoulder. Jenny is trying to keep her emotions in check with his hands on her neck and shoulder. "You're a mess Jen." "I told you that last November." He snorts and begins to rub her shoulder.

Jenny leans her neck forward. "Don't have the time Jethro." Jenny sighs in contentment.

"That's right you haven't been with anybody since you broke up with what's his face." Gibbs chuckles, his gut telling him that he was the reason why that Jenny broke up with him.

Jenny turns and narrows her eyes up at him. "How would you know that I'm not seeing anybody?" She curiously asks.

"Your in the office every night until 2200 hours." Gibbs smirks at her. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Charlene's Reception Area

"You're running late Agent Gibbs." Charlene chastises him for making Morrow wait in his office.

"I'm sorry Charlene." "I've been trying to track down Agent Shepard, tell the Director I'll be right up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. He gets up from the bench. "After you get a shower, stay at your desk in the Squad Room." Gibbs instructs her and walks off.

Squad Room

Pacci is talking to a sexy Probationary Status Agent near the stairs. Gibbs steps out of the elevator and notices that Pacci is not at his desk working. Pacci continues to come on to the woman as Gibbs slowly approaches him from behind. "There's this Indian take out place-" Gibbs head slaps Pacci on the back of the head. "Ow!" Pacci grimaces and holds his head and pain. "Sorry boss!" Pacci groans and walks over to his desk with Gibbs following behind him.

Pacci sits at his desk. Gibbs glares down at him. "The head slap wasn't for that." Gibbs growls at him.

"Then what for?" Pacci shrugs.

"When you are demonstrating to the Probie Agents down in the gymnasium, you are not suppose to be putting them into holds, that can injure them." Gibbs barks at him.

"You did have Shepard in a tight arm hold." Burley nods from his desk.

"What about me?" Pacci whines in protest.

"I would have done worse." Gibbs smirks.

"I take it she complained about it." Pacci snaps.

"No, I have her on a strict upper body regiment in the gym, so she can build up her upper body strength and you pulled a muscle in her left shoulder." "Jenny was favoring it half way through her work out." Gibbs answers roughly, walks over to his desk, and grabs a file. "I'll be up in the Director's Office, Shepard should be back in the bullpen with in the next half an hour, I'd advise you that you keep your mouth shut." Gibbs warns Pacci and walks off for the stairs.

Charlene's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in. "Go right in Agent Gibbs." Charlene smiles at him from her desk.

Gibbs walks into Morrow's Office and finds Morrow and Ducky sitting at the conference table. "You wanted to see me sir." Gibbs asks.

"Yes Jethro." Morrow answers smoothly. Gibbs walks over and sits at the table. "Special Agent Dave Landon was murdered in the Czech Republic." Morrow sadly informs him.

Gibbs knowing that Morrow is related to him sadly looks over at his boss. "I worked with him, a month after Mike retired on an op in Switzerland." Gibbs frowns.

Morrow hands Gibbs a file. "Landon and Decker were surveillancing a terrorist cell outside of Krupka, Czech Republic."

"Do we know what terror cell sir?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Landon never got the chance to fill me in on it." Morrow answers in disappointment.

"Where's his body at?" Ducky curiously asks.

"At a farm owned by Pavel Radek." "Radek is the head of the terrorist cell." Morrow informs them.

"So this is the reason why Ducky's here?" Gibbs notes.

"Yes!" Morrow nods over at Gibbs. "As you know Jethro, Dave is married to my niece Cecily, and I want her to put her husband's body to rest." Morrow answers with a hint of determination in his voice.

"We'll get his body back sir." Gibbs reassures him.

"Decker is going to have a briefing with you, Doctor Mallard and Agent Shepard at 1700 hours." "I have a flight to London scheduled at 2300 hours."

"A red eye!" Gibbs answers with relief.

"Its almost noon here, we better go home and pack for our trip." Ducky muses and gets up from the table.

"Before you go home, we have that long flight ahead of us." "Pacci screwed up Jen's shoulder in a training exercise in the gym." Gibbs growls and gets up from the table.

"Should it be the other way around, I heard what she did to him." Ducky chuckles.

"I walked in on the after math, would of paid to have seen it." Gibbs laughs.

Squad Room

Pacci glares over at Jenny as she works at her desk. "Mental note, next time I'm wearing a cup, when I do a training exercise with you." Pacci growls at her.

"There are other area's that I get to Chris." Jenny smirks as she is reading something off of her computer monitor.

Gibbs who was listening in on their conversation from the catwalk walks into his section with Ducky following behind him. "Pacci give it up, the Probie out smarted you." Gibbs laughs at him and walks over to Jenny's desk. "We're headed to Europe."

Jenny looks up at him. "Where?" She sheepishly asks.

"Czech Republic, we have a briefing up in MTAC at 1700 hours with Director Morrow and Decker." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Me also!" Ducky nods over at her.

"We're taking a red eye to London, so pack enough gear for a week." Gibbs instructs her.

"I better do that now." Jenny answers softly.

"I'll swing by your house, no sense in both of our vehicles being here for a week." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You forgetting something else Jethro." Ducky interrupts him.

"Right!" Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Before you go home, I want Ducky to take a look at your shoulder."

"That won't be necessary Gibbs." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs leans over her desk and gives her the stare. Jenny glares back at her boss in defiance. "That don't work with me Jen, you're the Probie Agent." Gibbs snorts.

Ducky amused at Gibbs and Jenny's antics begins to laugh. "Come on Jenny, you have a long flight a head of you, you don't want your shoulder to stiffen up." Ducky muses at her.

Jenny takes off her glasses and puts them on top of her desk. "Fine!" She snaps and stands up.

"Jethro, I see there's somebody worse than you are when it comes to being examined." Ducky chuckles.

"Let's get this over with Doctor." Jenny hisses and walks away from her desk, on her way out of the bullpen, she knocks Pacci's pencil cup on to his lap and stalks over to the elevator.

"Boss, are you going to let her get away with that." Pacci whines in protest and gets up from his chair.

"Hell yeah." Gibbs laughs as he watches Ducky follow Jenny over to the elevator. "It's your fault that she hurt her shoulder." "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs grins and walks off for the elevator.

Autopsy

Half an hour later

Jenny in her bra is sitting on the examining table as Ducky looks over her left shoulder. "Mule, your worse than Jethro." Ducky scolds her.

Jenny grimaces in pain as Ducky flexes her arm. "Nothing that two Tylenol's wouldn't cure." Jenny groans.

"That's what you think." Ducky chastises her and walks over towards the medicine cabinet. "You have a long flight a head of you." Ducky answers roughly and takes out a vile of anti-inflammatory medicine and a syringe.

Jenny narrows her eyes over at him as Ducky approaches her with a vile and a syringe. "What's that?" She curiously asks.

"Anti-inflammatory shot, it should help keep your shoulder from stiffening up on the flight over to London." Ducky answers and sticks the syringe in the vile. Gibbs walks in with a cup of coffee. "Jethro, don't you believe in knocking." Ducky scolds him.

"She was wearing a damn sports bra in the gym Duck, what is the difference?" Gibbs growls as he approaches the table.

Ducky notices that Jenny isn't objecting to Gibbs seeing her in her bra. "Well your partner isn't complaining." Ducky snorts.

"Not that modest Doctor." Jenny shrugs.

"Well!" Gibbs impatiently snaps.

"Chris did a number on her shoulder, strained a muscle in it, so I'm giving her Anti-inflammatory shot." "And I'll have her on some medication for it for a few weeks also." Ducky informs him. Jenny flinches when Ducky injects her with the needle. "I better not keep you from your packing." Ducky smiles at her. Jenny hops off of the table, grabs her blouse, and begins to put it on. "As a patient, she's worse than you Jethro." Ducky mutters.

Gibbs smirks down at Jenny as she's buttoning up her blouse. "Shut up Ducky!" Jenny sigs at him. Ducky shakes his head, begins to laugh, and walks over to the sink to wash his hands.

"I'll be by your place at 1600 hours." Gibbs nods down at her.

"Fine!" Jenny smiles at him. She grabs his coffee from his hand and walks out of the room.

"Hey!" Gibbs playfully barks at her for stealing his coffee.

Ducky dries his hands off at the sink and takes in Gibbs' playful reaction and the banter between him and Jenny. Gibbs noting the look on Ducky's face. "What's the matter Duck?" Gibbs curiously asks him.

"Eight months ago you wanted to strangle the poor girl and now your flirting with her." Ducky answers and tosses his paper towel in the trashcan.

"It was her mouth that I wanted to strangle." Gibbs growls and walks out of the room.

Ducky glances over at Gibbs as he waits over at the elevator. "It's that mouth that you're falling in love with Jethro." Ducky smiles at him.

Jenny's House

1600 Hours

Noemi opens up the front door. "Senor Gibbs!" She smiles and steps back from the door.

Gibbs walks in. "Noemi!" "She here!" Gibbs smiles at her.

"Upstairs!" Noemi answers softly.

Gibbs starts for the stairs. "She'll need help with her bags." Gibbs nods at her as he's walking up the steps.

"Her bedroom is on the third floor at the end of the hall." Noemi shouts up to him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and is over whelmed at the size of her bedroom, right away his attention is drawn to Jenny's king sized bed. "What I would do to make love to you in your bed?" He whispers.

Jenny walks in with a carry on bag and finds Gibbs standing in her bedroom. "Jethro what are you doing here?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Thought you would need some help with you bags." Gibbs answers and picks up her suitcase and is amazed that it isn't heavy.

"I don't go over board when I pack Jethro." Jenny smiles and throws a few more things in her carry on bag.

MTAC

1700 Hours

Decker is briefing Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, and Director Morrow on the plasma screen from his hotel room in Krupka, Czech Republic. "Tell us what you have." Morrow asks from his seat in the front row.

Krupka, Czech Republic

Decker's Hotel Room

2300 Hours

"Agent Vance and I surveyed the farm this morning, and Landon's body is out back behind the house." Decker sadly answers.

"I want Cecily to properly bury her husband." Morrow answers and glances over at Gibbs who's sitting next to him.

"We won't let you down sir." Gibbs reassures him. Jenny sitting in the row behind Gibbs is suddenly getting a bad feeling about the op. Gibbs puts his glasses on and reads the file that Morrow just gave him. "Find out what cell he's linked to." Gibbs asks as he reads the file.

"Hamas and Al Qaeda." Morrow answers sharply.

"I'll brief you more when arrive Gibbs." "Is Pacci coming along?" Decker sheepishly asks.

"No, I need a trained Senior Field Agent in charge when I'm away, besides, where I go Shepard goes." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Probie still running her mouth off at you." Decker laughs.

"When isn't she?" Gibbs shakes his head and chuckles. Jenny rolls her eyes at him with his back facing her. "We should be in Germany by tomorrow evening." Gibbs smiles.

"Shouldn't take you to long to cross the border into the Czech Republic." Decker nods at him.

"When we arrive in Germany I'll call you." Gibbs answers roughly.

"See you then Gibbs." Decker smiles.

The screen fades out

"Good luck, and be careful." "I'll have a short briefing with you Jethro, when you arrive in London." Morrow instructs him.

"Yes sir!" Gibbs answers, turns, and glances back at Jenny. "Come on Jen, we have to go over some things before we leave." Gibbs nods over at her and gets up from his seat. Jenny gets up and quietly walks over towards the ramp with Gibbs following behind her.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs hands Jenny a file on the op. "While you're going over this, I'll go out for take out." Gibbs answers and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny watches Gibbs walk down the stairs and over the catwalk. Ducky approaches her from behind. "You will be fine." Ducky reassures her and walks over for the elevator.

"Tell that to my gut." Jenny frowns and walks down the stairs.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating Chinese take out at his desk. "Your first op in Europe." Gibbs grins at her.

"Surprised he didn't send Pacci." Jenny answers dryly.

"I wouldn't have wanted Pacci." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Why is that?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Because he's not my partner, you are." Gibbs smiles at her.

Flight to London

0000 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the bathroom and bumps into Ducky. "Following me Duck." Gibbs laughs.

"Long flight Jethro, and I want to get some shut eye." "Jenny looks tired, but is fighting it." Ducky mutters.

""I know!" "She has to realize that she's not me." "I'll get her to sleep." Gibbs smiles and walks over to a Flight Attendant and asks for a pillow and blanket.

Over in their seats Jenny restlessly sits, Gibbs returns with a pillow and blanket, she raises a curious eyebrow up at him. "Going to sleep?"

Gibbs pulls up the armrest and sits in his seat next to the window. "No you are!" He grunts.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at Gibbs. "I don't sleep on airplanes." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs puts the pillow in between his seat and Jenny's. "First time for everything." "Come here!" He smiles at her. Jenny goes over on to his lap, closes her eyes, and buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs throws the blanket over her and watches Jenny drift off to sleep in his arms.

Ducky returns a few minutes later and is amazed that Gibbs got Jenny to sleep. "You have a way with women Jethro." Ducky whispers and sits down in his seat.

"Only this one, wish my wives were this easy." Gibbs whispers softly. 'Night Ducky!"

"Night Jethro!" Ducky yawns and closes his eyes.

Before closing his eyes, Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny on top of her head. "Night Jen!" He whispers and closes his eyes.

0600 Hours

Jenny awakens in Gibbs' arms. She glances up and finds Gibbs sleeping with his arms securely around her. Jenny gently disengages herself from his, gets up from her seat, and quietly walks off for the bathroom. A minute later Ducky wakes up and notices that Jenny has vacated her seat. "I still don't know how Jethro got her to sleep." Ducky yawns.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs wakes up and notices that Jenny is gone. "Bathroom I presume" Ducky answers bluntly.

Gibbs glances down at his watch. "I slept for six hours." He yawns with surprise. "I haven't slept this long in awhile." Gibbs smiles.

"Having a pretty redhead in your arms all night did have its merit's Jethro." Ducky winks at him.

Jenny returns to her seat. "Morning!" She smiles at them. Gibbs and Ducky address her. "I'm in disparate need of caffeine." Jenny groans.

"What other bad habits have you taught her Jethro?" Ducky teases him.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs at Ducky, then looks over at Jenny. "We should be landing in London soon." Gibbs comments smoothly. Jenny sighs in relief. "You nervous!" Gibbs sheepishly asks and squeezes her hand.

"A little!" Jenny answers softly.

"You'll be fine." Gibbs reassures her, gets up from his seat, and walks away. Jenny rests her head on the back of her seat. An uneasy feeling about their op is gnawing at her.

Dresden, Germany

Dresden Airport

2000 Hours

As he talks on his cell phone with Decker, Gibbs is staring out the window watching the rain. "Weather sucks tonight, so I'm going to hold off on crossing the border until tomorrow." Gibbs comments roughly.

Krupka, Czech Republic

Decker's Hotel Room

"I was about to say the same thing Jethro, it is pouring here." Decker groans.

"We'll crash at a hotel for the night." "I'll call you first thing in the morning." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

Hotel Dresdner Heide

2200 Hours

Ducky wearing his light blue pajamas is sitting up in bed reading his book. Gibbs wearing a NIS t-shirt and sweatpants lies motionless on his back bored out of his mind. Ducky lowers his book and glances over at Gibbs. "How much longer before your divorce is final?" Ducky asks.

"Another month, stupid lawyers." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Counting the minutes to your freedom." Ducky chuckles.

"I've been free, since she threw me out." Gibbs smirks.

"Why do you insist on marrying women you don't love?" Ducky chastises him.

"I don't know!" Gibbs groans and rolls on to his side.

"I guess it would be hard for you to love anybody." Ducky mutters.

Gibbs thinking of the love that he had shared with Shannon before he answers Ducky. "It's a once and a life time thing Duck." "And some lucky SOB's get a second chance at it." Gibbs answers smoothly. Jenny walks in from the doorway that connects her room with Gibbs and Ducky's. Gibbs' attention is drawn to her tank top. He sits up in bed and grins over at her chest.

"Bored Jenny!" Ducky smiles at her.

Jenny flops down in a chair next to Ducky's bed with her book in her hand. "No alone!" She sighs and puts her glasses on, opens up her book and begins to read.

Ducky glances over at Gibbs who is paying attention to his partner's exposed cleavage from her tank top. "Jethro on the other hand is bored silly." Ducky snorts.

With out putting her book down. "Could have fooled me, he hasn't taken his eyes off of my chest, since I walked into the room." Jenny answers sharply.

Gibbs drops his face down on top of the bed. Ducky bursts out laughing at his friend. "Jethro you've been caught." Ducky chuckles.

"Not the first time she's caught me." Gibbs mumbles against the bed. He gets up, finds the TV remote on top of the nightstand next to his bed, and turns on the TV. Ducky shakes his head, picks up his book, and continues to read his book.

0300 Hours

Ducky on his way back from the bathroom notices a light on over in Jenny's room and walks in. He finds her sitting in a chair reading her book. "Can't sleep!" Ducky softly asks and walks over to her.

"No, strange bed, strange environment." Jenny shrugs.

"And your first European Op with Jethro." Ducky smiles at her. Jenny gets up from her chair and tosses her book and glasses on top of the nightstand next to her bed. She walks over to the window and looks outside. Ducky taking in her uneasy body language. "Your nervous!" He asks her.

"Anxious!" "This op doesn't feel right." Jenny shrugs.

"Developing a Gibbs gut Jenny." Ducky muses at her. Noting Jenny's quietness as she glances out the window. "Does Gibbs know?"

"No, and it's a sign of weakness, so I don't want him to know." Jenny sadly answers and continues to watch the rain.

Gibbs walks in and is annoyed that Jenny and Ducky are not in their beds sleeping. "What are the two of you doing up?" He sharply asks.

"Nature called with me Jethro, and I noticed the light on over in Jenny's room." Ducky answers.

"I don't need a tired Probationary Status Agent tomorrow." Gibbs snaps at him.

"You can't make somebody sleep Jethro, if they don't want to sleep." Ducky sighs.

"When it's a direct order from your Team Leader, you'll sleep." Gibbs growls.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him from over at the window. Ducky noting that the two of them are about to get into an argument. "I'll let the two of you battle this out." Ducky answers and quickly walks out of the room.

"Jenny, I'm not telling you again." Gibbs barks.

Jenny pissed off walks over to the nightstand. "I'm not a five year old Jethro." She hisses at him in protest and sits down on her bed.

Gibbs shuts off the light on the nightstand and sits down on the bed behind her. "Your acting like one." He scolds her and begins to rub her neck and shoulders. Jenny quickly gives in and leans her head forward. "Problem with you is you date men, who don't work with their hands." Gibbs smirks and continues to rub her shoulders.

Lost with the feel of his hands on her neck. "I don't date men for massages Jethro." Jenny sighs with pleasure.

"Maybe you should." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Not interested at the moment, maybe once I'm over my Probationary Status, I might start dating again." Jenny answers softly.

"That's not until the beginning of August Jen." Gibbs shrugs.

"It can wait, dating is the least of my worries of the moment." Jenny smiles.

"Only worry I have it trying to get my divorce finalized." Gibbs growls.

"I'm sure there are plenty of redhead's in the bars waiting for you Jethro." Jenny teases him.

"I already have one scoped out in mind." Gibbs chuckles and shoves Jenny on to the bed near her pillow. "Get some sleep." He orders her and throws her blankets over her. Jenny closes her eyes.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is sleeping soundly on her bed. "If Ducky wasn't in the other room I would have been ravishing you senselessly." "Damn tease, I swear you wore that loose fitting tank top on purpose." He growls and slowly walks out of the room.

April 3rd 1997

Krupka, Czech Republic

2100 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Decker along with members of Landon's Team, Special Agent's Leon Vance and Matt Cavanagh are five miles up the road from Radek's Farm. Decker is giving Gibbs Radek's background before they head into Radek's Farm. "Radek sells weapons to various terror cells, from several arms dealers." Decker informs them. Decker nods over at Vance and Cavanagh. "Special Agent's Vance and Cavanagh, I want you to meet Special Agent Gibbs, and his partner Probationary Status Agent Shepard."

"Since when do they let Probie's come on missions like this?" Cavanagh sheepishly asks.

"Because she's my partner, and I would rather have her backing me up on my six, then most Senior Field Agents." Gibbs answers roughly.

Jenny standing behind Gibbs, she glances over at Vance, instantly she has an uneasy feeling about him, but decides to keep quiet. Decker notices Ducky standing next to Jenny. "Oh this is Doctor Donald Mallard, NCIS Medical Examiner." Decker bluntly answers having forgotten to introduce Ducky to his team members.

"You may call me Ducky." Ducky smiles.

"So where is the farm at?" Gibbs shrugs.

"About five miles up the road." Decker answers smoothly.

"The back up teams in place." Gibbs sharply asks.

"Yes!" Decker nods at him.

"Let's go!" Gibbs orders them.

Radek's Farm

Half an hour later

Across the street hiding in a field, Decker is going over the lay out of Radek's Farm. "Landon's body is behind the back porch, it was still there this afternoon." Decker frowns.

"Morrow wants us to get his body back to his wife." Gibbs comments sharply.

"It's just Radek and six of his men, heavily armed." Decker warns him.

"You and I will take the back, the back up team will take the front." Gibbs instructs him. He glances over at Jenny. "And I want you looking after Ducky Jen, behind the barn." Gibbs nods at her. Jenny is about to protest, when Gibbs pulls her off to the side. "It's not like New Orleans." He reassures her.

"It feels like it." Jenny snaps at him.

"And I didn't have Ducky with me in New Orleans." "Your job is to keep him safe for me, Vance and Cavanagh will be backing you up." "Besides, Decker knows the lay out of the farm, and we've worked together before, unlike Wheeler." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny not happy with the situation relents. "Good!" Gibbs nods at her and walks over to Decker.

Ducky walks over to Jenny. "We better get in position." Ducky muses.

Jenny along with Ducky slowly walk over to the back of the barn keeping out of sight, they approach Vance and Cavanagh who have taken position near the back of the barn. Vance speaks into his COM. "Shepard and Mallard are safely in position."

Gibbs and Decker are hiding in some hedges in a field behind the house. "Copy that!" Decker answers.

"What kind of op is this, when only four of us have earwigs and COM's?" Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Limited resources I'm afraid. " Decker sheepishly answers.

"Morrow better start kissing better ass up on the hill." Gibbs snaps.

"Only other person besides Shepard is good at kissing ass is-" Before Decker can answers he shuts off his COM. "Vance!" Decker mutters.

Gibbs turns off his COM and narrows his eyes over at Decker. "You don't like him." Gibbs curiously asks.

"He's ok, I guess." "Family man trying to work his way up the ranks of NCIS." Decker bluntly answers and turns his COM back on. "Erickson are you and your team in position." Decker asks.

Over at the front of the house hiding next to Radek's pick up truck with his team safely in a near by field behind him. "We're in position!" He sharply answers.

"We are about to walk on the back porch." Gibbs instructs him and nods over at Decker. They slowly stand up and walk over to the back of the house. Gibbs points to the back wall in between the windows for Decker to take position between the windows. They slowly walk on to the porch. Decker gets into position between the windows, Gibbs moves over near the door and leans up against the wall. Suddenly the window next to Decker shatters and a grenade drops down on the ground in front of him. Gibbs and Decker stare at one another. "Move!" Gibbs shouts, they quickly rush off the deck and dive for cover on the ground as the grenade explodes.

"Erickson change in plans." Decker screams into his COM. They begin to take gunfire from inside the house. Gibbs and Decker return fire. Erickson's Team fires several tear gas canisters inside of the house. As the house fills up with gas, Radek runs out of the house and begins to fire at Gibbs and Decker, Decker returns fire and shoots Radek in the heart. Erickson's Team enters the front of the house wearing gas masks. Outside behind the porch Gibbs and Decker are leaning over Landon's body. They hear gunfire from inside of the house. "Erickson, do you copy." Decker urgently calls out to him on his COM.

Radek's Living Room

Erickson is glancing down at the five-deceased gunman. "We're ok!" Erickson answers firmly. "We took out five of Radek's men."

"Good!" Decker smiles with relief. Then sadly looks down at his deceased colleague. "I'm taking you home to Cecily, boss." Decker frowns at him. Gibbs pats Decker on the back, gets up, and gives Decker a moment with Landon.

Over behind the barn, Ducky is standing by a fence waiting for instructions from Gibbs and Decker that its safe for them to approach the farm house. Jenny is standing near by, out of the corner of her eye; she notices the barrel of a rife sticking out of a broken window aiming towards Ducky. "Ducky!" She screams and rushes over towards him. As Jenny pushes Ducky down on the ground, a shot is fired from the window. Jenny screams in agony as the bullet enters the back of her right thigh.

Cavanagh with his night scope on his rifle shoots at the gunman in the barn. "Vance, back me up." Cavanagh instructs him.

Vance stands around in stunned silence. Ducky is desperately trying to examine Jenny's wound and notices that Vance is standing around with a blank look on his face. "Go on!" Ducky scolds him. Ducky looks up at Vance with disbelief as he continues to stand around in freeze mode. "Move!" Ducky screams at him.

"Vance!" Cavanagh shoves at him. They rush off and slowly enter the barn.

"Jenny I need to look at it." Ducky says as she fights him off.

"It hurts!" Jenny screams and fights him off.

Behind the house Gibbs and Decker raise a curious eyebrow at one another. "Was that another gunshot I heard?" Gibbs asks.

"Sounded like it came from the direction near the barn." Decker answers roughly.

Erickson steps out of the house and approaches them. "There's a lot of weapons and drugs inside of that house." Erickson groans.

"Vance, you can send Cavanagh, Shepard and Doctor Mallard over." Decker instructs him.

"I'm curious if there are any weapons inside of the barn." Erickson sheepishly answers and walks off.

"I'll wait for the house to air out, before we head inside." Gibbs nods over at Decker.

Back at the barn, Vance and Cavanagh walk out of the barn. "All clear!" "Gunman is dead." Cavanagh sighs with relief. "How bad is she hurt?" Cavanagh sheepishly asks.

"I don't know she keeps fighting me." Ducky frowns with worry, then glances over at Vance. "Vance I need Agent Gibbs." Ducky instructs him. Vance continues to stand around in the fog. "For god's sake move your ass." Ducky screams

Erickson rushes over and notices that Jenny is wounded. He glares over at Vance who's standing around motionless. "We have an agent down you idiot." He screams and shoves at Vance. "Agent down, I repeat Agent Down!" He urgently shouts on his COM.

Behind Radek's house. Gibbs and Decker look at one another in horror. "Which agent?" Decker shouts into his COM.

"Shepard sir!" Erickson urgently answers. "Doctor Mallard has requested that Agent Gibbs get over here ASAP." Erickson requests.

Decker looks up and notices that Gibbs is half way over to the barn. "He's on his way over." Decker shouts into his COM and takes off.

Over at the barn, Jenny's screams of pain are getting to Cavanagh. "Do something!" He shouts in desperation.

"I can't, she won't let me examine her." Ducky frantically answers. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He's on his way over." Erickson answers.

Gibbs jumps the fence and rushes over to his partner on the ground. "How bad is it Duck?" Gibbs urgently asks.

"I don't know she won't let me any where near it." Ducky answers with his voice choked with emotion.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and begins to cradle her. "I got you!" Gibbs gently says to her.

"God it hurts Jethro." She screams.

"I know you have to let Ducky look at it." He softly says and begins to stroke her hair.

Ducky sensing the Gibbs' gentle touch has a calming influence on his patient starts to cut away at her jeans and panties. Decker approaches Gibbs. "I have a helicopter on its way." He breathlessly nods down at him. "Cavanagh and Vance go with Erickson and do a preliminary of the crime scene." Decker instructs them. Vance, Cavanagh, and Erickson walk off towards the farmhouse.

Ducky glares at Vance as he walks away from the barn. Gibbs noting that something went wrong and it had to do with Vance makes a mental note of it. "I'm going to give her a local, so I can examine her." Ducky softly says. Decker holds a flashlight so that Ducky can see what he's doing. "Thank you Will." Ducky smiles appreciatively at him and injects the syringe into a vile. Jenny buries her face up against Gibbs' chest shivering in his arms. Ducky injects Jenny in her butt, several minutes later the drug begins to take affect. Ducky begins to examine the wound. "Back of the right thigh, I don't think it's hit the artery." Ducky answers with relief. Decker takes off his shirt and hands it over to Ducky where he ties the shirt around Jenny's thigh above the bullet wound.

Jenny begins to shiver in Gibbs' arms. "Is she cold?" Decker sheepishly asks.

"No she's starting to go into shock." Ducky answers and begins to apply pressure on the wound.

Decker tosses his jacket over to Gibbs. He wraps Decker's jacket around Jenny to keep her warm. "Where in the hell is that chopper?" Gibbs growls in frustration.

Dresden, Germany

University Hospital Dresden

0100 Hours

In the waiting room, Gibbs, Ducky, and Decker anxiously wait for the Doctor to come in. Decker needing to stretch his legs gets up from his chair. "I'll go for coffee." He nods over at Gibbs and walks out of the room.

With Decker out of the room, Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to Ducky. "What in the hell happened back there?" Gibbs angrily asks. "I thought that Vance had said that the barn was all clear." Gibbs barks.

"I have no idea." Ducky sighs and gets up from his chair. "Jenny took a bullet for me." Ducky answers and begins to cry. "And that no good bastard, Vance froze." Ducky snaps.

"He froze!" Gibbs growls.

"Twice!" "And I bloody screamed at him to get you on your earwig." "Jenny wouldn't let me any where near her wound."

"She was more scared then in pain." Gibbs answers with his voice choked up with emotion.

"That was the reason why she was up last night, had a bad feeling on this op." Ducky frowns.

"She didn't tell me anything about it." Gibbs answers in disbelief.

"Jenny is a Probie, Jethro, you would have discounted it as a sign of weakness." Ducky sadly answers. "I chalked it up as the Shepard version of the Gibbs gut." Ducky smiles at him. The Doctor walks into the waiting room. "You stay back, let me handle this." Ducky warns him.

"I'm Doctor Dreschner." Dreschner nods over at Gibbs and Ducky.

"Doctor Mallard!" Ducky nods at him.

"You did excellent work, in keeping most of the blood loss to a minimum." Dreschner smiles at him.

"Thank you, I had problems examining it initially, because it was the patients first time being wounded." Ducky answers and notices that Gibbs is getting impatient to hear about Jenny's condition. "How did the surgery go?"

"Well, the bullet didn't hit the artery, it was logged in the thigh." "Miss Shepard lost a lot of blood." Dreschner frowns with worry.

"Agent Shepard!" Gibbs snaps.

Ducky glares over at Gibbs for interrupting Dreschner. "Don't mind him." Ducky sighs at Gibbs. "Any damage to the thigh?"

"No, I repaired the muscle, she should be up and about in a few weeks, I would keep her restricted to light duty." Dreschner suggests.

"Oh joy, Jen on desk duty, she'll climb the walls." Gibbs laughs.

"Just like you Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"And she'll be weak for a few weeks from the blood loss." Dreschner answers dryly.

"That's to be expected." Ducky nods.

"Can we see her?" Gibbs asks.

"She's still sedated over in recovery, I don't expect her to regain consciousness for several hours."

""Go on!" Ducky smiles and shoves at Gibbs. Gibbs rushes off.

"Miss Shepard's husband." Dreschner curiously asks.

Ducky shakes his head and begins to laugh. "No, her partner, they are NCIS Agents." Ducky muses.

"He acts like an over protective husband." Dreschner sheepishly answers.

"He usually is, with pretty redheads." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny's Room

Gibbs is sitting by Jenny's bedside holding her hand. Ducky walks in with a cup of coffee and approaches him. "Jethro!" He softly calls out to him.

Gibbs takes the cup from Ducky. "Thanks!" He smiles at him. "Does she look pale to you?" Gibbs asks and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"It's from the blood loss Jethro." "Jenny will be weak for a few weeks." "I would have a few weeks of rest at home before she goes back to work." Ducky advises him, and then picks up Jenny's left hand. "She saved my life back there." Ducky answers and begins to cry.

"It was the reason why I wanted her with you, to watch your six." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"She's suppose to be the Probationary Status Agent and had more sense to our surroundings then Vance and Cavanagh." Ducky sighs.

"Something about Vance that I don't like." Gibbs growls.

"Same here, and I sensed it from Jenny also." Ducky answers and walks over sits in a chair by the window.

"I hope to god I don't have to see her go through that again Duck." Gibbs frowns.

"She seemed to calm down, once you arrived." Ducky smiles at him.

1000 Hours

Jenny weakly opens her eyes "Jethro!" She weakly calls out for him.

Gibbs grabs a hold of her hands and leans over the bed. "I'm here Jen." Gibbs smiles at her. Ducky gets up from his chair and walks over to the bed. Jenny looks around and takes in her strange environment. "You remember anything from last night." Gibbs gently asks. Jenny weakly nods her head at him.

Doctor Dreschner and a nurse walk into the room. "Nurse Katharina and I need to examine the patient." Dreschner requests.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs defiantly growls in protest.

"Gibbs don't make this difficult." Ducky snaps.

"My place is with my partner Duck." Gibbs barks at him.

"Jethro!" Jenny weakly calls out to him and glance at him to leave the room.

Ducky grabs a hold of Gibbs by the arm. "Your in need of coffee anyway." Ducky mutters at him.

Gibbs reluctantly gets up from his chair. "I'll be back in a half an hour." Gibbs smiles at her.

Out in the cafeteria

Gibbs and Ducky are sitting at a table having a cup of coffee and tea. "You didn't expect it to happen." Ducky asks noting his friend's body language when Jenny called out his name when she woke up.

"Jen getting shot, no." Gibbs frowns.

"That's not what I'm talking about Jethro." Ducky answers firmly.

"Then out with it Duck." Gibbs snaps.

"You've fallen in love with your partner." Ducky smiles at him. Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to the window. "Don't deny it Jethro." "It's written all over you and Jenny also." Gibbs looks over at Ducky with surprise. "She hasn't dated anybody since she broke up with Brian and spends most of her time with you back at the office."

"I've been in love with her since last September." Gibbs smiles.

"Never realized your partner was in love with you." Ducky muses.

"No!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Did you hear her voice when she called out your name in her hospital room, it was that of a lover Jethro, not of your partner."

"It sent shivers down my spine Duck." Gibbs answers with his voice trembling.

"Are the two of you doing anything about it?" Ducky sheepishly answers.

"No, because I'm still married to Diane and Jenny doesn't feel comfortable with me being her boss and us seeing each other." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"So it has been brought up." Ducky asks.

"The night Diane threw me out, I went to Jenny's." "We spent most of the night in her study getting drunk on bourbon."

"The two of you made love." Ducky inquires and takes a sip of his tea.

"No, almost in the spare bedroom." "Jen was wearing a short satin robe, and a teddy underneath of it." "Between that, in the smell of her Duck, I lost control and kissed her." Gibbs smiles.

"Did she respond?"

"At first she did, but because Jenny was more sober than I was." "She got her bearings and pulled away from me." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"A married man that was her boss." Ducky chastises him.

"I've never felt that way about my wives when I kissed them Duck." Gibbs answers roughly. "Then in New Orleans, I had Manuel's room bugged, and he was getting suspicious of me and Jen following him, so he sent one of his people over to our room to check up on us to see if we weren't Federal Agents."

"I assume you made it look like you weren't." Ducky winks at him.

"We staged a make out scene on the bed, when Valeria entered our room as a maid." "She bought it and left." Gibbs smirks.

"But it wasn't acting." Ducky notes by the smirk on Gibbs' face.

"No!" "Neither one of us were." "I felt Jenny quivering all over when I was kissing her neck on her pulse." "She wanted me." Gibbs mischievously grins.

"It explains why she dumped Brian a few weeks after the New Orleans Op, and hasn't dated anybody since." Ducky chuckles.

"I'll tell ya what Duck, soon as my divorce comes through and is final, I don't care what it takes, I'm going after her, and I'm not taking no, because I'm her boss for an answer." Gibbs says with determination in his voice.

"I know their are rules with subordinates and partners dating at NCIS." Ducky sighs.

"Since when do I follow the rules?" Gibbs growls.

"Only your own rules." Ducky laughs at him. "Good luck my friend, because like you, Jenny's mind is as stubborn as yours."

Jenny's Room

Half An Hour Later

Gibbs is sitting by Jenny's bed watching over her as she sleeps. "She'll sleep more than anything today Jethro." Ducky softly says.

Gibbs angry with Vance glances over at Ducky. "Vance told Decker that the barn was clear." Gibbs snaps in frustration.

"I don't think Vance knows what he's doing." Ducky sighs and pats Gibbs on the back. "She'll be her old self, before you know it." Ducky reassures him.

"I'll enjoy the peace and quiet while I can." Gibbs laughs.

1800 Hours

Gibbs is sitting by Jenny's bed, noting that she's more alert. "At least your not in a fog now." Gibbs snorts.

"I hate being drugged up." Jenny sighs.

Decker walks in. "Hey Probie!" He smiles at her and walks over towards the bed.

"Will!" Jenny smiles.

"I got to see your butt last night." Decker grins down at her.

"I've been on nude beaches on the French Rivera with my college friends." "Do you think I care, specially when I had a bullet logged in my thigh?" Jenny chuckles.

"I see her mouth is working Gibbs." "Good it's a good sign." Decker laughs.

"Its not for me." Gibbs playfully growls.

"Landon's body is on its way back to the states." Decker informs him.

"Morrow will be happy to hear about that." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"He wants a briefing with you." Decker sharply answers.

"I've been a busy." Gibbs smiles and glances down at his partner.

0300 Hours

Jenny wakes up and notices that Gibbs is sitting next to her bed watching over her. "Go back to the hotel, and get some sleep." Jenny softly says to him.

"My place is with you." Gibbs smiles and squeezes her hand. "You spent three days with me at the hospital in New Orleans." Gibbs reminds her.

"You had a bad infection, and I was looking after you." Jenny answers dryly.

"And I'm doing the same for you here."

"I'm not as bad as you were." Jenny sighs.

"It's your first time you've been wounded." "I've been wounded before." "I have a purple heart back home."

"My wound is because some idiot didn't make sure that the barn was clear." Jenny angrily snaps. "Vance is a horrible field agent."

"I know, but Decker keeps him around for the techno stuff." Gibbs mutters.

"He almost got me and Ducky killed." Jenny hisses in protest.

"In the future, I'll try and keep him out of our op's." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Rosalind, the nurse on third shift walks into the room and notices that Jenny's awake. "I see the patient is up, your suppose to be sleeping Miss Shepard." Rosalind scolds her and approaches the bed.

"All I've been doing the past eighteen hours is sleep." Jenny groans.

Rosalind approaches Jenny's bed and changes her IV. "Sleep is good for you." "Your husband should get some also." Rosalind smiles at Gibbs.

"Husband!" Jenny bursts out laughing and glances over at Gibbs. "In a million years, I wouldn't be married to Jethro." "We would end up killing each other." Jenny giggles at him.

"I thought the two of you were married." Rosalind shrugs.

"We're Federal Agents, he's only my partner, besides he has a wife." Jenny smirks at him.

"Not for long Jen." Gibbs growls.

1200 Hours

Jenny is watching Gibbs fight to keep his eyes open by the window. "Jethro, go back to the hotel, and get some sleep." She softly asks him.

Gibbs turns and looks over at her. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs frowns at her.

Ducky sitting next to Jenny's bed chimes in. "Gibbs, you haven't slept for two days, besides Morrow keeps pestering Decker for you to contact him." Ducky scolds him. Gibbs sighs in defeat. "I'll be with her."

Gibbs walks over to Jenny's bed. "You need me, call me." He nods down at her.

Jenny reaches up and squeezes his hand. ""I have Ducky, and a bunch of nurses and aides at my beck and call Jethro." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs grabs his jacket from the back of the chair and walks out of the room.

Hotel Dresdner Heide

1300 Hours

Gibbs after getting a shower and a shave is sitting on his bed talking to Director Morrow on his cell phone. "Decker and Landon's team are still going through that farmhouse." Gibbs informs him.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Morrow's Office

0700 Hours

"From what I gather from Decker, there are several arms dealers that are involved with Radek." "It's going to take Will a few months of under cover work to sort it out, by then Shepard should be off of her Probationary Status Agent." Morrow answers roughly.

"She did damn good out there for being a Probie, Vance and Cavanagh were suppose to be the Senior Field Agents, and they froze." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"I already chewed out Agent Vance for his carelessness in not checking out that barn thoroughly."

"Thoroughly, he almost got Jen killed, she took a bullet for Ducky." Gibbs snaps.

Not in the mood to argue with Gibbs, Morrow quickly changes the subject. "How is Agent Shepard?" Morrow asks.

"In pain, but other than that her mouth seems to be working again." Gibbs laughs.

Morrow shakes his head and laughs, then gets serious with Gibbs. "Any affects on being wounded for the first time." Morrow frowns.

"Not yet, but then again, Jen is good at hiding things from me." Gibbs mutters.

"Some of us are good at keeping secrets Jethro." Morrow smoothly says.

Gibbs takes in what his boss had just told him before answering him. "I'm going to get some shut eye, been up for two days straight." Gibbs yawns.

"Doctor Mallard has told me that Agent Shepard should be released by the end of the week." Morrow says with relief.

"Friday morning is the time line, she's already climbing the walls." Gibbs chuckles.

"She reminds me of another agent, Jethro." "I'll see you on Friday." Morrow smiles and hangs up.

Gibbs hands up his phone and lies back on his bed. "That's the reason why I fell in love with her." He smiles and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

April 5th 1996

Washington, DC

Jenny's House

1400 Hours

Jenny is leaning against her crutches in the hallway next to the sideboard table looking over her mail. Noemi relieved that her boss is safely home smiles over at her. "I'm fixing your favorite meal tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to it after a week of hospital food." Jenny smiles at her.

Gibbs walks down the stairs. "She'll have it up in her room." Gibbs sharply says and walks over to her.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs in annoyance.

"You heard me, just had a long flight home, and you also just got out of the hospital." "I don't want you any where near those stairs." Gibbs growls at her and starts for the stairs.

Noemi shakes her head at them and laughs. "I'll be out in the kitchen if you need me." She giggles and walks off.

As Gibbs walks up the stairs with Jenny in his arms. "You would have your bedroom on the third floor." He groans in protest.

Jenny holding her crutches. "Nobody told you to carry me." Jenny hisses at him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny hobbles into her bedroom with her crutches, wearing a loose fitting sweatpants and an Army t-shirt. Gibbs is sitting over in a chair next to the window. "Going to watch over me for the rest of the day." Jenny snaps as she hobbles over to her bed with her crutches.

"No!" "I put the TV remote and your book and glasses on the night stand." "I have to check in with head quarters and I'll be back later on this evening to check in on you." Gibbs answers roughly. Jenny leans her crutches up against the nightstand and slowly gets into her bed. Gibbs gets up from his chair, walks over to the bed, and throws the covers over her. "You look tired." He frowns.

"I am tired, could you shut out the lights on your way out." Jenny yawns.

"I will!" "Call me if you need anything." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I will!" Jenny softly says and closes her eyes. Gibbs walks over to the doorway and shuts off the lights, before leaving the room; he looks over at Jenny once last time.

Jenny's Kitchen

Noemi is sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of ice tea. Gibbs walks in. "Noemi, what's Jenny's favorite ice cream?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Mint Chocolate Chip Senor Gibbs."

"I'm stopping by after work tonight to check up on her." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You want me to save you something for dinner." "I could leave it in the oven for you." Noemi smiles at him.

"No thank you, not sure when I'll be over." Gibbs nods at her and walks out.

Squad Room

1445 Hours

"So the Probie took a bullet where." Pacci curiously asks Burley from his desk.

"From what I heard from Ducky, in the back of the right thigh." Burley answers sharply.

"Gibbs should have had me along." Pacci mutters in protest.

Gibbs having over heard both Pacci and Burley walks into his section and approaches his desk. "You would have gotten shot also Pacci." "Jen was covering Ducky's six, and took a bullet for him." Gibbs frowns and flops in his chair behind his desk.

"When will she be back?" Burley sheepishly asks.

"Two weeks, and she'll be on desk duty for a week or two." Gibbs grumbles at the idea of Jenny being stuck behind a desk, after the fiasco after the New Orleans Op when he punished her.

"Shepard on desk duty." "That should be interesting." Pacci laughs.

"Should be interesting if I have to pull her off of you." Gibbs growls at him. His phone on his desk begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Charlene's Reception Area

"Director wants to see you sir." Charlene smiles.

"I'm on my way up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. He gets up from his desk and walks off for the stairs.

Morrow's Office

Gibbs and Morrow are sitting around the conference table. "I'll call Agent Shepard first thing tomorrow morning." Morrow smoothly says.

"She was sleeping when I left her house." "Flight back wore her out." Gibbs sighs with worry.

"Her emotional state." Morrow asks.

"She broke down the other day, wasn't with me, but with Ducky." "I've seen Marine's in combat react worse to their first time at being wounded."

"She has to be tough, being paired with you Jethro." Morrow snorts.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "So you said that we might be doing under cover op's over in Europe." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Decker and Landon's Team are still going through Radek's computers over with Hetty Lange, she's my Operations Manager in London." "Radek dealt with several arms dealers, who supplied him with weapons for terror cells." "Should take Decker at least three months of under cover work to get the information we need, then I'll send you and Shepard out in the field." Morrow nods at him.

"I don't understand why we can't do that now." Gibbs answers; frustrated he stands up in his chair and walks over to the window behind Morrow's desk.

"Your still in the middle of a divorce, and a lot of the European Agencies do not like to deal with a agent that is on Probationary Status, and keep in mind Jenny's gender Jethro." Morrow reminds him.

Gibbs turns his head and glares over at Morrow. "She's more qualified then some Senior Field Agents." Gibbs barks at him.

"I know, but it will look better with the Special Agent on her ID as apposed to Probationary Status Agent." Morrow answers roughly.

Gibbs frustrated because he wants pay back for Landon murder and for his partner getting wounded, quickly changes the subject. "Did Landon have his funeral yet?" Gibbs asks.

"Tomorrow!" Morrow sighs.

"At least his wife and family will have closure now." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny's Bedroom

2000 Hours

Jenny bored out of her mind is trying to read her book in bed. Gibbs walks in with two bowls of ice cream "How did you get in here?" Jenny asks raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"You can't keep me out." Gibbs smirks and walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed and hands Jenny her bowl of ice cream.

Jenny takes off her glasses and puts her book and glasses on the nightstand next to her bed, noting that Gibbs has bought her favorite ice cream. "Noemi squealed on me." Jenny smiles and begins to eat her ice cream.

"No I asked her." Gibbs chuckles and begins to eat his ice cream.

An hour later

"How long did you sleep?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Three hours, felt good to be in my own bed." "I guess you'll sleep in your boat tonight." Jenny teases him.

"Only slept in there to keep away from Diane." Gibbs laughs and gets up from the bed and grabs the TV remote from the nightstand.

"I don't know why you insist on keep getting married." Jenny sighs at him in exasperation.

Gibbs takes off his boots, then goes over to the left side of the bed and lies down next to Jenny on the bed. "It's fine for the first few months, then they can't shut up and leave me alone." Gibbs growls and turns the TV on. He goes through the channels to see if there's something on TV for him to watch, finally he finds a baseball game on. "Braves are always on." He smiles.

Jenny shakes her head and looks at the empty seats in Montreal. "Still have no clue why baseball insists on having a team in Montreal when they don't support it." Jenny mutters.

"Their French, and if it ain't Hockey they could care less." Gibbs snickers.

2200 Hours

Gibbs glances over at Jenny and finds her sleeping. He feels his cell phone vibrating inside of his pocket, gets up from the bed, and quietly leaves the room. Five minutes later, Gibbs turns off the TV and approaches Jenny who's sleeping soundly. He pulls the covers over her, then leans over and whispers in her ear. "Since you won't let me do this while your awake." He smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "Soon as the divorce is final, you're a marked woman." He warns her and steps away from the bed. He grabs his boots and walks off for the door turning the lights off on his way out.

Present Time

Gibbs sitting on the bed stroking the scar on the back of Jenny's right thigh, he takes off his robe and leans over the back of her right thigh tenderly kissing her scar. Jenny wakes up at the feel of her husband's mouth on the back of her thigh. 'Jethro!" She softly calls out to him.

"Kissing one of your battle scars." Gibbs says in between kisses, he slowly works his way up to her lower back.

"This isn't fair, I can't participate in anything." Jenny groans in protest.

Gibbs gets his weight off of her. "Roll over!" He smiles at her. Jenny rolls on to her back, Gibbs kisses her stomach. "You should be starting to show soon."

"I told you I'm not going to gain any weight." Jenny sighs.

"If you say so Jen." Gibbs laughs at her. Slowly he works his way up to her breasts. Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around it's harden peak. After savoring each of her breasts, he captures her mouth with a deep passionate kiss. They are exchanging hungry kisses. Jenny cries out as he enters her body. She digs her nails into his back as he buries himself deep inside her. Gibbs begins to nip along her neck and finds her right ear.

Frustrated at the feel of him inside of her, Jenny arches her hips up to him. "Quit teasing me, and make love to me." She impatiently purrs.

Gibbs slowly begins to move against his wife. Jenny increased the tempo of their love making by aggressively moving underneath of him. "Pace yourself for crying out loud." He growls.

"You woke me up." She says seductively as she arches into him, tipping her hips to meet his thrust.

"If your going to be this aggressive, you might as well be on top." He smirks and rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out as he changes the angle of his hips. Gibbs' hands go down to her hips pulling Jenny deeper inside of him. Jenny moves against him in wild circling movements, Gibbs leans up and captures her breasts. Jenny moans out as his tongue teases her harden peak. "Jethro you're making me crazy." She cries out.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs at the peak of his passion flips Jenny over on to her back. They buck and collide in perfect rhythm. Jenny screams in ecstasy. "Jethro!"

Gibbs thrusts up against her one last time, his body shudders against her as he release pulsates through him. He slumps down on top of her exhausted from their lovemaking. "I love you!" He whispers softly.

Jenny stroking her husband's sweaty hair. "I love you Jethro." She whispers and finds his mouth and kisses him. Through out the night the make love and fall asleep for the final time in Jenny's bed.


	16. Looking Over Jethro's Shoulder

January 16th 2010

Jenny's Bathroom

0800 Hours

Gibbs has his wife pinned up against the wall of the shower aggressively making love to her. "Don't stop!" Jenny screams out and clutches on to the back of his butt.

Gibbs to stifle out an on coming cry bites down on to her shoulder. "Damn it!" He groans out as her muscles tighten around his shaft. Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. He opens up her right thigh so that he can penetrate deeper inside of her.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out with pleasure. She slowly loses herself in her husband's body as he begins to slow the pace of their love making to prolong his release.

"How much longer?" Jenny begs as she's in full orgasm.

"Few more seconds." Gibbs smirks at her as she begins to fall apart up against the wall. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny screams out and buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs satisfied with himself puts Jenny down on to her feet. "I lied!" Gibbs snorts at her. Jenny mumbles against his chest. "Quit complaining, you loved it." Gibbs chuckles and grabs the shampoo bottle.

Jenny glares up at him. "I was on the receiving end of it." She hisses in protest.

"And you loved every minute of it." Gibbs grins and starts to shampoo her hair.

Jenny lost at the feel of her husband's hands on her head. "That feels good!" Jenny sighs with pleasure.

Gibbs begins to rinse off her hair. "So you're shopping for the baby and not yourself." Gibbs curiously asks her. Jenny looks up at him gives him a mischievous grin. "I knew you were going to do both." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny's Study

1000 Hours

Jenny and Ziva are standing next to Jenny's desk. "Soon as Abby gets here, we'll head out." Ziva nods at her.

"Jethro insists on painting the nursery alone." Jenny mutters.

"So you're moving into the Master Bedroom tonight." Ziva curiously asks her.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles.

"Bigger room, bigger bed." Ziva winks at her.

"Only reason why I relented to moving downstairs, is for the nursery." Jenny sighs in protest. The doorbell rings. "I'll be back." Jenny says and walks off for the door

Minute Later

Abby is pouting because she wants to help Gibbs paint the nursery. "I'm surprised Gibbs doesn't want me to help him." Abby frowns.

"He insists on painting the room himself Abs." Jenny answers dryly and takes out her side arm out of her desk drawer.

Abby shakes her head as she watches Jenny put her side arm on to her waist. "Hope nothing happens, every time we have a girls only outing something goes wrong." Abby giggles.

Gibbs is standing in the doorway and has over heard. "And she better not be even thinking about getting into a situation that requires her to use her gun." Gibbs growls and glares over at his wife. Jenny holds her ground and glares back at her husband.

"Unlike the other times Jenny, you're carrying an actual Gibblet inside of you." Abby smiles at her.

"I'm reminded of it by my daily morning sickness sessions Abby." Jenny bitterly answers.

"You didn't have any this morning." Gibbs grunts.

"Yesterday morning, made up for it." Jenny sighs; she grabs her jacket from the back of her chair and puts it on.

Hallway near the front door

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses his wife goodbye. "Don't buy out the stores." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'll try and behave." Jenny smirks and leans up and kisses him. Gibbs pulls away and opens up the front door.

"Jenny your bad." Abby giggles at the way she's smirking at Gibbs and walks out the door.

Georgetown Mall Food Court

1600 Hours

Jenny, Ziva and Abby are sitting around the table eating lunch. "Ziva you didn't." Abby giggles.

Jenny grabs her trash and stands up. "I ordered a book at the book store, I'll be back." Jenny nods at her and walks off.

Abby watches Jenny put her trash into the trashcan. "At least you giver her some space." Abby smiles.

Ziva keeping a watchful eye on Jenny from her chair as Jenny walks into the bookstore. "What Gibbs doesn't know, won't hurt her or me Abby." Ziva grins.

Inside the bookstore

Jenny is browsing at several pregnancy books. Diane walks in and notices her in the back of the store. "Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs number five." Diane sarcastically snaps and slowly approaches Jenny from behind. "I see the slut finally caved in and married Jethro." Diane laughs at her.

Jenny takes in a deep breath before she answers Diane. "I've been married once, you're on husband number three." Jenny answers and turns around and smirks up at Diane.

"Emily told me you were expecting." Diane icily says.

"Twelve weeks pregnant." Jenny answers dryly.

"You managed to do something that me and wife's number one and three couldn't do." Diane snaps.

"Mine wasn't planned Diane." Jenny chuckles.

"That's what happens when you roll around in bed Jenny, your suppose to get pregnant, but your thoughts when it came to Jethro were in between your legs." Diane hisses at her. "It took you thirteen years to cave in."

Jenny on the verge of ripping Diane's throat out. "Try twelve Diane." "I didn't start seeing Jethro until August of 1997." She bitterly corrects her.

"So the both of you keep telling me." Diane laughs.

Jenny closes her book shut. "I don't care what you believe Diane." "You got engaged with Fornell three months after you divorced Jethro, you had Emily with him and you are currently remarried to somebody else." Jenny answers sharply.

"Does this story have a point?" Diane sarcastically asks and folds her arms.

"You came up to me, I was minding my own business." Jenny snaps.

"You were never minding your own business." "You saw an opportunity that Jethro and I were having problems." "You moved in on him." "It took you thirteen years to put on his wedding ring." Diane angrily answers.

"Twelve, and unlike you and the other ex-wives, I use my maiden name, and he's living under my roof." Jenny smirks at her.

"To hide out in your basement and build boats." Diane laughs.

"He's finished building his boats, 'The Kelly' is the last one he's building." Jenny answers sharply.

Out in the food court

Abby raises a curious eyebrow at the woman that Jenny's arguing with inside the bookstore. "Who is Jenny talking to?" Abby sheepishly asks.

Ziva noting that Jenny is about to throttle the woman. "I don't know, and if looks could kill." Ziva laughs.

"Jenny looks like she wants to bitch slap her." Abby giggles.

Fornell approaches them at their table. "Ziva, Abby!" He nods down at them.

"Agent Fornell!" "What brings you here?" Ziva smiles.

"Emily wanted ice cream." Fornell shrugs and points to Emily over at the ice cream stand. Fornell glances over at Abby as her attention is drawn over towards the bookstore. "Who are you watching?"

"Jenny, there's a redheaded woman inside the bookstore that she's talking to." "It looks like she wants to knock her out." Abby answers.

Fornell glances towards the bookstore and makes a face when he spots Diane. "What?" Ziva firmly asks.

"Diane!" Fornell groans.

"You mean in as in yours and Gibbs' Diane." Abby giggles.

"Yes, the ex wife we both share." Fornell mutters.

Inside the bookstore

"So where is Jethro?" Diane smiles at her.

"At home painting the nursery." Jenny bitterly answers.

"So he's into being a Father." Diane curiously asks.

"Try ecstatic Diane." Jenny grins at her and walks over to the counter.

"I put the book your ordered inside the bag." Sylvia smiles at Jenny.

Jenny hands Sylvia several books that she picked out and then takes out her wallet from her pocketbook. Diane approaches Jenny from behind to continue their argument. "I tried for the first year to conceive with him, he had no interest in having a baby." "It was when Jethro went on an op in Tel Aviv, that I found his stash of photo's and Kelly's toy's in the basement." "I was devastated, to learn that he had another family and did not share it with me." "I confronted him with it when he got back." Diane sadly answers as Jenny pays for her books. "I should of left him then, instead of enduring another year of him shutting me out emotionally, and cheating on me."

Jenny puts her wallet in her pocketbook and then takes the bag from on top of the counter and slowly turns and faces Diane. "Jethro never cheated on you Diane." Jenny answers softly. "We were partners only the first year and on an op in France in August of '97', we became lovers for the first time."

"And I will always see a different version Jenny." Diane sarcastically answers.

"I don't care what version you will see Diane." "It's 2010 your married to another man, move on." Jenny answers bitterly and walks off.

Food Court

Jenny storms over to Ziva. "Ziva do you mind taking me back to Head Quarters." Jenny angrily fumes, and then notices Fornell standing near by. "Hi Fornell!" She mutters.

"Jenny!" Fornell grins.

"No!" "Did you get a phone call from the MTAC Tech's?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"No!" Jenny snaps as she glares over at Diane, who's getting hugged by Emily over at the ice cream stand. "Gun range!"

"Jenny you're a piece of work." Fornell laughs and walks off towards Diane and Emily.

Jenny's House

1800 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door carrying a bag of take out from the deli. He notices the light on inside the study. "Your back!" He smiles and walks over and peaks his head inside the doorway. Jenny's jacket is lying on the arm of the leather chair. "Wonder if she's taking a nap in the living room." He shrugs and walks off.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is sleeping on the couch. Gibbs walks in and smiles at her. "You need to slow down." He sighs, approaches the couch, and puts the bag down on top of the coffee table. He leans over and tenderly kisses his wife awake. "I guess you shopped to your dropped today." He snorts at her.

Jenny sits up on the couch. "And I also saw ex-wife number two today in the book store." "Diane needs to get a life." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs sits next to her on the couch. "It's going to be worse now that you're carrying my baby." Gibbs chuckles.

"She had me so pissed off." "I wanted to throttle her." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Lucky for Diane that your twelve weeks pregnant." Gibbs laughs and leans over and kisses her.

Jenny pulls away. "What did you get for dinner?" She curiously asks and opens up the bag.

The Nursery

2100 Hours

Gibbs is standing behind Jenny with his arms encircling her waist. "If it were up to me, the color would be pink." Gibbs smiles as he looks around at the freshly painted nursery.

"Then explain it to your son when he's born." Jenny laughs.

"I'll turn the lights out down stairs, you get ready for bed." Gibbs smoothly says and walks out of the nursery.

Jenny walks out of the nursery and goes into the Master Bedroom across the hallway, inside the room some of her parents treasured items along with personal items from her bedroom upstairs and Gibbs' bedroom from his house are placed through out the bedroom. "Now its our bedroom." Jenny laughs and walks off for the bathroom. Gibbs walks into the room with a container of rose pedals. He approaches the bed and scatters the rose pedals across their bed, having the mood set right for a night of romance he begins to undress.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny walks out of the bathroom and finds her husband waiting for her over by the bed. She slowly approaches the bed and smiles at the rose pedals. "You had your room set up last night for us." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Valentines night in Paris, you had done the same thing." Jenny softly answers and walks over to him.

Gibbs leans down and nuzzles her neck. "Surprised you with it then also." Gibbs answers and then glances over at the bed. "Of course our bed in Paris wasn't as big." Gibbs chuckles.

"Super King sized bed or in the states the refer to it as a California King Bed." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "And really the size didn't matter since we slept in each other's arms at night in our bed in Paris."

"That was the reason why I started the no clothes rule in bed in Paris." "The feel of your bare skin against mine at night as we slept."

"I would feel other parts of your body against me during the middle of the night." Jenny giggles.

"Like you should talk, maybe it was the reason why I was aroused during the night." Gibbs growls.

Jenny glances down at his erection and begins to touch him. "I was barely touching you just now, what's your excuse now." Jenny seductively purrs. Gibbs throws his head back as she strokes on his harden length. She begins to kiss his chest. As she works her way up to his neck, Gibbs drops back on to the bed and pulls Jenny down on to the bed. He climbs on top of her and passionately kisses her on the mouth. As Jenny deepens his kiss, she brings her knee up to the back of his butt.

Gibbs breaks away from hiss and makes eye contact with his wife. "Our bedroom!" He smiles at her and enters her. Jenny cries out and wraps her legs around his waist. Slowly he begins to make love to her. Unknown to Gibbs, Jenny had a weapon in her hand today and aggressively she begins to move under him. Gibbs moans out in pleasure as she arches her hips up against him. She leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him as she deepens her kiss. Gibbs' hands go down to her butt pulling her body closer against him.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and leans over him. "Jethro!" She moans out as he thrusts harder underneath of her

For fifteen minutes they passionately make love to one another frequently changing positions not giving in on who is going to climax for the first time on their new bed. Gibbs trying to hold out rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. He grabs a hold of her hands and intertwines their fingers. He slows down the pace of their lovemaking. Nearing his release Gibbs once again makes eye contact with Jenny, at the same time they climax in unison. They cry out each other's name as their release shudders though them. Jenny collapses on top of her husband exhausted from holding back her release. Gibbs soaked with sweat pants from exertion. "Damn!" Gibbs breathes out trying to catch his breath. Jenny has her face pressed up against his left shoulder, trying to regain her faculties. Gibbs trembling from the affects of their lovemaking glances over at his wife and feels her trembling in his arms. "Jen!" He smiles in contentment. Jenny raises her face from his shoulder, looks up at him, and notices the peaceful expression on his face. She leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs hands glide over her butt as she deepens her kiss. His right hand goes in between her legs and touches her.

Jenny breaks away from her kiss, cries out, and flinches from his touch. "I'm still recovering." She hisses in protest.

"You know damn well, I can't get enough of touching your naked body." Gibbs smirks.

"I could say the same thing about you also Jethro." Jenny answers sensuously. She begins to kiss his neck, and slowly works her way down to his chest. Gibbs pulls rose pedals out of her hair as her tongue attacks his right nipple.

0900 Hours

Nauseous from her morning sickness, Jenny awakens with Gibbs' full weight on top of her. She struggles to get out of bed. "Go back to sleep Jen." Gibbs mumbles against her shoulder.

"You better let me go, or you'll be cleaning up a mess." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and watches Jenny run off towards the bathroom. "Can't the morning sickness wait for work days?" Gibbs groans and slips out of bed and joins Jenny in the bathroom.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is lying on the floor with her head on her husband's lap. "At least you broke in the bathroom." Gibbs chuckles.

"Shut up!" Jenny hisses at him. Gibbs glances around the bathroom and starts to come up with some ideas for the new shower. "Don't get any idea's pal." Jenny warns him.

"Jen this bet is going to be to easy, and painful to watch you lose it." Gibbs laughs at her. He smiles down at her and tenderly touches her face. "I'll get your tea ready, while your getting a shower."

Master Bedroom

Half An Hour Later

Jenny is sitting at the table near the window slowly sipping her tea. Gibbs walks out of the bathroom and approaches the dresser. He bends over and opens the bottom drawer to retrieve a pair of sweat pants. Jenny smirks over at his bare butt. "I saw that Jen." Gibbs chuckles with his back facing towards her.

"Maybe if you would have put some clothes on in the bathroom." Jenny teases him.

Gibbs closes the drawer. "You still would be looking at my ass, and I do catch ya in work, when ever I'm wearing jeans." Gibbs grins at her.

"Like you don't check mine out, when I'm wearing short skirts, or tight slacks." Jenny sighs in protest.

"I've been doing that since you walked into the building." "I guess you forgot your first day at NCIS, when I walked you to your car." Gibbs laughs and opens up a drawer and retrieves a t-shirt and boxers.

"I checked yours out, in work." "You had jeans on my first full day." Jenny grins at him.

Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her as he steps into his boxers. "When?" He barks.

"When you were leaning over Pacci's desk, giving him the Gibbs stare." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs looks over at her in disbelief. "Did it occurr to you that I was a married man at the time?" Gibbs mutters.

"Oh I see, but it was ok to check mine out, and you were married." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Diane doesn't have an ass like yours." Gibbs laughs.

"I'll be sure to tell her that, the next argument that I get into with her." Jenny giggles and gets up from her chair.

"You feeling better." Gibbs smiles at her as he's getting dressed.

Jenny walks over to the bed and lies down. "No the room is still spinning counter clock wise." She frowns and closes her eyes.

"I think you over did it in work this week." Gibbs answers roughly, walks over to the bed, and covers her up.

"That and our activities from the past two nights." Jenny chuckles.

"We made up from non sexual activity during the week." Gibbs groans and walks out of the room.

Jenny's Living Room

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling on the couch. Jenny reads her book while Gibbs bored out of his mind watches a movie on TV. He turns of the TV with the remote and tosses it on top of the coffee table. Jenny glances back at him and raises a curious eyebrow at him. "I'm bored!" He groans in protest, grabs a hold of her book, and tosses it on top of the coffee table.

"You have a project out in the garage that you could be working on." Jenny reminds him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's glasses from her face and puts her glasses on the end table. "I have a project right here, on seducing my wife." Gibbs grins at her and kisses her on the neck. Jenny quivers as he nips along her pulse of her neck. Slowly he guides Jenny on to her back. He works his way up to her mouth and passionately kisses her. Jenny groans out as she feels his erection up against her thigh. Her hands go under the waistline of his boxers, sweat pants, and begin to stroke on his arousal. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and moans out.

Jenny wiggles out from underneath him. "Bedroom!" She orders him and walks out of the room.

"I'm in trouble now!" Gibbs groans and gets up and follows her.

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of the bed with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist making love to her. "Oh god!" He cries out and goes down on to his back.

Jenny leans over him and aggressively moves her body against him. "Quit fighting it." She smirks at him as he frantically moves his hips up against her trying to hold off his release.

Gibbs grabs a hold of the covers. "Don't give in Jethro, don't give in." He moans inwardly. Jenny leans over and runs her tongue along his lower lip, flicking her tongue inside of his mouth. "That's cheating!" He growls as his body shudders up against her. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest. "You trying to kill me." He pants.

Jenny looks up at him with a satisfied grin on her face. "I was minding my own business reading my book." Jenny smirks.

0530 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Jenny mumbles and tries to ignore it. Gibbs leans over and slaps at the alarm. "Five more minutes!" Jenny groans.

"Shower, we never got the chance to break it in yesterday." Gibbs snorts.

"We made love five times last night." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs leans over her on the bed. "And you nearly killed me three times." Gibbs playfully growls at her, he leans over and kisses her good morning. "Take your medicine like a good wife." He smirks at her. Jenny rolls her eyes up at him and gives him a dirty look. Gibbs gets out of bed and pulls her up. "Come on, you know how you love to beg."

Inside the bathroom

Jenny is pinned up against the tiled wall screaming as Gibbs aggressively thrusts up against her. Gibbs is getting off at watching her come undone in front of him. She digs her nails against his back as he thrusts harder and deeper inside of her. "Jethro come on!" She begs.

With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs puts Jenny on to her feet, grabs the shampoo bottle, and begins to wash his hair. "You need to recover before I wash your hair." Gibbs grins at her. Jenny glares up at him trying to come down from her release. Gibbs mischievously smirks at his wife, she may of had her way with his body the night before, but he got even with her in the shower.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk eating a donut. Ziva is busy at her desk looking up something on her computer. McGee walks in and nods over at his partners. "Morning!" He smiles at them as he walks over to his desk. Tony and Ziva address him back.

"Good morning Agent McGee!" Wheeler smiles at him, as McGee approaches his desk.

"Good morning ma'am!" McGee answers and sits behind his desk.

Wheeler raises a questioning eyebrow towards Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs make up his own hours." Wheeler curiously asks his team.

"No!' Tony grins and glances towards the elevator as Gibbs and Jenny step out. "He's punctual!' Tony answers smoothly. Wheeler watches Gibbs walking Jenny over to the bottom of the stairs.

Over at the stairs

Jenny shakes her head and giggles at one of her husband's jokes. Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "Lunch time if nothing happens." Gibbs smirks.

"Pay back for the shower." Jenny answers sensuously, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth. She turns and walks up the stairs.

Gibbs waits for her to get half way across the catwalk. "My shower is worse than yours, remember that." He grins at her. Jenny stops, turns, and gives him a glare of warning.

Gibbs' Section

Wheeler is watching their sexual banter and shakes her head in disapproval. "The banter in the work place is normal behavior." Tony smiles.

"Never had it in Gulf Port or Norfolk." Wheeler snaps.

"It makes the day go by faster." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs walks in. 'Good morning!" He nods down at his team, as he approaches his desk he spots Wheeler at the end of the cubicle sitting at a desk and rolls his eyes at her.

"Yes Agent Gibbs I'm still here." "And the eye rolling doesn't work with me." She answers sweetly.

Gibbs notices that Ziva and McGee are still at their desks. "McGee, David, why are you still here?" He impatiently growls at them.

"I'm e-mailing Abby on some video footage that needs to be cleaned up, before I leave." McGee sheepishly answers.

"I want the two of you on the road with in the next ten minutes." Gibbs barks at them.

Ten Minutes Later

With Ziva and McGee out of the bullpen and Tony down in Abby's Lab, Gibbs is alone with Wheeler. Wheeler gets up from her desk and walks over to Gibbs' desk. Slowly she walks behind him and glances over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" Gibbs snaps at her.

"Hate people looking over your shoulder." Wheeler smirks at him.

"Bad enough I have the Director looking over mine." Gibbs snarls at her. Wheeler backs away and gets out of his personal space. Gibbs gets up from his chair and glares over at Wheeler. "I'm getting Abby a Caff-Pow." He grumbles and grabs his coat and walks off for the elevator.

"He always this miserable?" Wheeler says and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yes when there's a nosey woman about." Ducky chuckles as he walks past Gibbs' section on his way over to the elevator.

Abby's Lab

0800 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, and Abby are standing around Abby's workstation going over some Intel that McGee had e-mailed Tony on his way to Norfolk. "Doing a favor for McGee, since I have a contact who does the taxes on the warehouses near Dulles Airport." Tony answers and shows Gibbs a familiar name that owns a warehouse by the airport.

"Angel Sanchez!" Gibbs notes.

"Want to search the place." Tony sheepishly asks.

"We'll need a warrant." Gibbs comments roughly.

Unknown to Gibbs and Tony, Wheeler is standing behind them and has over heard their conversation. "We need a warrant." Wheeler says and walks over to Gibbs and gives him a curious look.

"Yes!" Gibbs groans in protest and gives Wheeler the stare. "I'll be back." Gibbs mutters and walks off.

"What's he doing?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"If you want a speedy warrant, you go to the Director, she has a lot of pull." Tony answers bluntly.

MTAC

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting in the front row. Gibbs is furious and frustrated about having to work with Wheeler on his current case. "Jen, I can't take much more of this." "At least Hollis stayed out of my personal space." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Hopefully you only have another day to deal with her." Jenny sighs as she's watching an op on the plasma screen.

"I want her out of here now." Gibbs snaps.

"Soon as this op is done, I'll work on your warrant, in the mean time, play nice." Jenny instructs him.

"How she's a bitch?" Gibbs grumbles.

"And you're a bastard to work with." Jenny answers dryly.

"Gee thanks a lot Director." Gibbs sighs and gets up from his seat. "What did I do to deserve that one for?" Gibbs shrugs at her.

"By coming in here with your coffee, and you know damn well I can't have any." Jenny hisses at him.

"Habit, I'll try and remember the next time, not to come in here with it." Gibbs smiles at her. "I'm going down to Abby's, hopefully Helen's back in the Squad Room." Gibbs mumbles and walks up the ramp.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks in and finds Abby having an animated conversation with her equipment; slowly he approaches her and shakes his head at her. "I guess you missed them over the weekend." Gibbs laughs at her.

"I saw them on Saturday." Abby smiles at him.

"Get called in for a case." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"No the Director came in." Abby answers.

"Jen never mentioned that she got called into work on Saturday." Gibbs answers roughly.

"She didn't get called in." Abby giggles at him. "She bumped into ex-wife number two in the book store while we were in the mall, they got into an argument."

"Diane!" Gibbs growls.

"The Director was angry and needed to vent her frustrations on something, so she asked Ziva to drive her NCIS." "While the Director and Ziva were in the gun range, I was down on my lab checking up on some things." Abby answers.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "That explains last night." He groans in protest.

"What explains last night?" Abby smiles at him.

"Nothing!" Gibbs grunts and then notices that Tony isn't around. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Ducky's!" Abby answers and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

"Find anything on the video's." Gibbs asks.

"Got Sanchez on video taking money out of an ATM using Baxter's card."

"I wonder how he got his PIN number." Gibbs shrugs.

"Maybe Baxter told him, or Baxter had it in his wallet." "You would be amazed on how many people can't remember their own PIN numbers." Abby answers, she suddenly notices that Gibbs is wearing jeans to work. "Jeans!" "You had them on Friday also." Abby grins.

Wheeler, steps in from Abby's back room stands behind them unobserved. "Abby quit checking out my butt." Gibbs sighs.

"It's not for my benefit Gibbs, your wearing them to tease Mommy." Abby giggles at him. Gibbs smirks over at Abby. "I knew it." Abby smiles.

"If I get something out of it at lunch time, it's well worth it." Gibbs laughs.

"Tease!" Abby winks at him.

"No, she's the tease." Gibbs playfully growls.

"I keep forgetting that." Abby laughs.

"That's because she isn't as obvious as I am." Gibbs grumbles.

"Oh yes she is, you do not know how many times I've caught her teasing you and this was before the two of you got back together." Abby grins at him.

"Is this work related?" Wheeler snaps at them. Gibbs rolls his eyes and begins to frown. "Thought you could sneak back down here didn't you." Wheeler hisses at him.

"I didn't sneak anywhere." Gibbs barks at her.

"Only thing I have Agent Wheeler is Sanchez using Baxter's debit card at an ATM in Norfolk." Abby shrugs.

Wheeler glares over at Gibbs. "Our warrant!" Wheeler impatiently asks.

"Director Shepard is working on it." Gibbs answers roughly. His cell phone begins to ring, glancing down he spots Cynthia's name on the caller ID. "Yes Cynthia!" He answers.

Jenny's Office Bathroom

Cynthia is kneeling next to her boss on the floor as she has her head inside the toilet bowl. "It's that wonderful time Agent Gibbs, am I interrupting anything." Cynthia asks.

Gibbs smirking over at Wheeler. "No!" "Nothing important Cynthia, I'll be right up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. He waves at Abby and walks off for the elevator.

"He better not be going any where with out me." Wheeler fumes at him.

"You don't want to go where Gibbs is going?" Abby giggles.

"And why is that?" Wheeler asks and folds her arms up at Abby.

"Morning sickness, if Gibbs is in the building, Cynthia is to notify him right away." Abby nods over at Wheeler.

"He sits through her morning sickness." Wheeler says with surprise.

"Well yeah!" "Gibbs hates seeing the Director go through that, feels guilty." Abby frowns.

"Not many men would do such a thing." Wheeler sheepishly answers.

"He loves her." Abby smiles.

Wheeler walks off and then suddenly remembers something and stops and glances back at Abby. "By the way, you mentioned a Mommy person." Wheeler curiously asks.

"Oh, that's a pet name the Director has, I gave it to her a few months after she became Director." "All it seemed that her and Gibbs ever did back then was bicker and fight like a married couple, so she got Mommy and Gibbs got Daddy, and me and his team are the kids." Abby laughs.

"Do they bicker and fight anymore?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"Not as much, since they got engaged last September, they have been fairly quiet." Abby sighs with relief.

Jenny's Office

Twenty Minutes Later

Jenny is lying on her couch with her face on her husband's lap. Gibbs tenderly strokes his wife's hair. "You're getting your coloring back." Gibbs snorts at her.

"Why, I'm not green anymore?" Jenny groans.

"The only thing that's green on you right now, are your eyes." Gibbs smiles at her.

Wheeler walks into the office with out knocking. "Am I interrupting anything?" Wheeler innocently asks.

"No, and you can start learning how to knock." Jenny snaps at her.

Cynthia walks in with a can of Ginger Ale. "I got some ginger ale for you Director." Cynthia smiles and walks over to the couch.

Jenny slowly sits up and takes the can of soda from Cynthia. "I can't deal with anymore tea." Jenny sighs in protest. "Thank you Cynthia."

"How did you make out with the warrant?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"It won't be sent over until 1300 hours the latest." Jenny answers, then takes a sip from her can of soda.

Gibbs gets up from the couch. "Still going up on the hill today?" He smoothly asks.

"Yes Jethro, they are important meetings, if they end late, I'll go home from my meetings." Jenny answers dryly.

"Just don't over do it today." Gibbs nods at her. Before walking off, he gives Wheeler a glare of warning.

Wheeler waits for Gibbs to walk out the door. "Your husband isn't cooperating with me." Wheeler sighs in protest. Jenny glares up at Wheeler. "I mean Agent Gibbs."

"Let me make this clear Agent Wheeler, from the time I walk into this building, I'm Director Shepard and he's Special Agent Gibbs, he is not my husband until I leave this building." Jenny snaps at her and gets up from the couch.

"Sorry ma'am." "What are you going to do about it?" Wheeler angrily demands.

"Where isn't he cooperating with you?" Jenny curiously asks and slowly walks off for her desk.

"He keeps disappearing."

"And I'm not his keeper, I have an entire agency to run." "As I've said to him and I'm going to say the same thing to you, work together and get the job done, and you can go back to Norfolk." Jenny answers bitterly.

Wheeler folds her arms and smirks down at Jenny. "You haven't told him that my team is being reassigned here in March." Wheeler gloats at her.

Jenny sits down behind her desk. "I do not have to discuss personnel matters with Agent Gibbs, that does not involve his team." Jenny smugly answers and puts on her glasses.

"So I noticed." Wheeler laughs.

"If there isn't anything else, I have work to do before my meetings up on the hill this afternoon." Jenny shrugs at her and opens up a case file on her desk.

"For now Director." Wheeler answers her in a disrespectful tone of voice and stalks out of the office.

"If I wasn't the Agency Director and twelve weeks pregnant Helen, I would be outside beating the crap out of you." Jenny mutters as she reads the file.

Squad Room

Wheeler walks into Gibbs' section and notices that Gibbs is not at his desk. She glances back at Tony, who's busy working at his desk. "Where's Gibbs at?" She sighs.

"I don't know." Tony shrugs at her. "Last time I saw him was he was walking out of Abby's and heading up to the Director's office about getting the warrant on Sanchez's warehouse."

MTAC

Gibbs is sitting in the front row watching Wheeler on the plasma screen. "This is fun." Gibbs chuckles at her. Wheeler in exasperation walks off for the elevator. "I guess it's safe for me to go down to my desk now." Gibbs laughs and gets up from his seat and begins to walk up the ramp.

Squad Room

"I can't take much more of this." Tony mumbles as Gibbs walks over to his desk. "Where were you at?"

"Hiding!" Gibbs snorts and sits down behind his desk. "Put Abby's lab on the plasma screen."

"Your bad boss." Tony laughs and types in for the camera for Abby's Lab on his keyboard and puts it on the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk.

"Woman is a pain in the ass, keep an eye on her for me." Gibbs growls.

"Director get the warrant." Tony sheepishly asks.

"By 1300 hours, you should be hanging out here, since Ziva is on her way to Norfolk with McGee, if the warrant comes, call me on my cell phone, and I'll leave from the house." Gibbs instructs him.

"I thought the Director has some meetings to attend to this afternoon." Tony curiously asks him.

"She does, has to change into her ass kissing suit." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Up on the plasma screen, Wheeler storms into Abby's Lab. "She looks pissed boss." Tony laughs.

Gibbs turns his head and glances back at the plasma screen. "Good!" He smirks.

On the plasma screen Wheeler stalks out of Abby's Lab and over towards the elevator. "Out going!" Tony warns him.

Gibbs grabs a file and gets up from his desk. "Text me when she leaves." He nods over at Tony and is about to walks off.

"I thought the Director said we weren't allowed to text on the job." Tony grins over at him. Gibbs stands and gives Tony the stare. "With the exception of you boss." Tony corrects himself.

"I'll be over in the conference room." Gibbs nods over at him and walks off.

Half an hour later

Exasperated with Gibbs, because she can't locate him anywhere in the building, Wheeler approaches Tony's desk. "I still haven't been able to locate Gibbs." Wheeler snaps at him.

"What's the big deal?" "Nothing new has come in on the case." Tony answers roughly.

"This is not how professionals behave." Wheeler sighs in protest.

"I've watched my two boss' do this on occasion." Tony answers and shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I think the Director was better at hiding from him." Tony chuckles.

"Where did she hide at?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"Gun range!" Tony grins at her. Wheeler walks off for the elevator. Tony flips over his cell phone and texts Gibbs.

Conference Room

Gibbs' phone rings for an incoming text message, he takes his glasses out from the inside pocket of his jacket and puts them on. "Hopefully Helen has left the building." He mutters and flips his phone over to read Tony's message. "I'm not in the gun range." Gibbs chuckles and flips over his cell phone and calls Tony. "DiNozzo do me a favor, could you bring me my coat?"

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

1155 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are standing with their coats on next to the railing over looking the bullpen. Gibbs leans over and whispers in Jenny's ear. "Delayed reaction last night."

"To what?" Jenny curiously answers.

"You had your hands on a fire arm on Saturday afternoon." Gibbs growls.

"Oh that!" Jenny smirks at him. "I figured Saturday night was your turn to set the mood for our first night in the Master Bedroom." Jenny answers.

"You sure as hell set it last night." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Remember Jethro, I was cuddling with you on the couch reading my book, minding my own business." Jenny innocently bats her eyes up at him.

"You had it planned, so don't play innocent with me woman." Gibbs mutters.

Squad Room

Wheeler storms into the bullpen. "That man is pissing me off." Wheeler furiously rants and flops down at her desk.

Back up on the balcony. "Having fun Jethro." Jenny laughs.

"I don't have to work with her, until the warrant comes in." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"At least I won't be here to listen to her bitching after lunch." Jenny laughs and starts off for the stairs.

"Well I do." Gibbs grunts and follows her, as they approach the top of the stairs, Jenny smirks down at his crotch area and walks down the stairs. "I saw that Director." He playfully growls at her.

"Saw what?" Jenny shrugs at him and steps down on to the catwalk.

Gibbs chases down the steps after her. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, don't be coy with me." He barks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Gibbs." Jenny innocently answers.

Gibbs approaches her from behind. "In another fifteen minutes, your legs are going to be tightly straddled across my waist and you will be screaming." "Paybacks are a bitch." He whispers in her ear.

"Why do you think, I'm wearing this outfit today, you should have undressed in under two minutes." Jenny giggles as they start down the stairs.

"Try a minute." Gibbs warns her. They walk down the corridor and pass Gibbs' section when Wheeler's voice stops them in their tracks.

"I've been looking every where for you." Wheeler shouts out from her desk. She gets up and walks over to the partition near Ziva's desk.

"1200 hours Wheeler, I don't hear you." Gibbs smirks and encircles his arm around Jenny's waist and they walk off for the elevator.

"Director Shepard!" Wheeler snaps and follows them over to the elevator.

"Soon as I leave the parking garage, the Director is off the clock until 1300 hours and I have meetings up on the hill this afternoon." "I may not be back in the building." "So in the mean time Agent Wheeler, go to lunch." Jenny smirks at her and steps inside the elevator with Gibbs. Gibbs grins at Wheeler as the elevator doors begins to close.

"In another month, I'm going to make your life miserable Jethro." Wheeler warns and walks off.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1230 Hours

Gibbs is on top of his wife aggressively making love to her. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out, the back of her heels presses up against his lower back as he thrusts harder and faster against her. She digs her nails into his back urging him to move harder against her. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her.

Gibbs buries his face in between Jenny's breasts. "I needed this desperately." He pants.

"If I would have know that you were going to be this aggressive, I would have worn a tighter turtleneck." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs glances up at her. "I'm not finished with you yet." Gibbs warns her, gets off the bed, and pulls Jenny with him. "Shower!" He smirks at her and slaps Jenny on the back of the butt.

"Not the air jet." Jenny whines in protest.

"Get going!" Gibbs chuckles and shoves Jenny towards the direction of the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom

Five Minutes Later

With Jenny pressed up against the air jet, Gibbs aggressively thrusts up against her from behind. "Jethro I'm begging you." Jenny screams out with pleasure as her muscles contract in full orgasm.

"I'm not there yet." He grunts.

"Well I am!" Jenny begs him. Gibbs getting off with her coming undone pushes his full weight up against her from behind, his hands stroke on her arousal drawing out her centre. "Jethro that isn't helping matters." She hisses at him in protest.

"I'd like to see you try and keep focused up on the hill, after this." Gibbs smirks at her.

"You bast-" Jenny is quickly interrupted as Gibbs thrusts up against her from behind, his body shudders as his release washes over him. Jenny presses her face up against the wall trying to regain her faculties.

"Try and top that later on in bed." Gibbs grins down at her and shuts off the air jet.

"Remember my attacks are unexpected Jethro." Jenny warns him.

Gibbs picks up a bottle of shampoo and begins to shampoo Jenny's hair. "I don't expect any attacks tonight, you still need to recover." Gibbs snorts.

As Gibbs shampoo's her hair. "I haven't recovered from the shower from this morning." Jenny sighs at him.

"That will teach you for staring at my groin in work." Gibbs chuckles and rinses off her hair.

"Then don't wear jeans to work." Jenny mutters at him and begins to soap up her front.

"I haven't stuck my ass out in over a year to tease you." Gibbs growls at her, as he shampoo's his hair

"That's because I will punish you later on for it." Jenny sensuously answers and goes over to the bench seat and watches Gibbs rinse off his hair.

"Madame Director hasn't punished me in bed in awhile." Gibbs taunts her and begins to soap up his chest.

"Be careful what you wish for Jethro." Jenny smirks up at him as he begins to soap up his body.

Gibbs rinses his body off and shuts off the water, he turns and notices that Jenny is checking him out in the shower. "What are you doing?"

"Checking you out." Jenny grins at him.

Gibbs walks over to her. "Didn't we go through this yesterday." He teases her.

"Yes we did." Jenny answers seductively and begins to touch his arousal.

"Jen, we don't have time for this." He groans out with pleasure as her hand strokes up his shaft.

"What I'm about to do to you should take a minute?"

"Jenny come on, I have to-" Gibbs moans out with pleasure as her mouth and tongue move up the length of his swollen shaft, he throws his head back as she slowly teases the length of his arousal. "Don't drag it out." He begs as her tongue circles around the tip of his shaft. He presses his palms up against the wall as she takes him fully inside of her mouth. His hips arch forward. "Yes!" He moans out.

A Minute Later

Gibbs with his head pressed up against the wall after climaxing inside of Jenny's mouth. "Told you it would take a minute." Jenny gloats as she freshens up under the shower.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans out.

"Now you know how I felt." Jenny laughs and steps out of the shower.

"Difference between you and I, you screamed for ten minutes, I didn't." Gibbs chuckles.

In the bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is putting his watch on. Jenny walks in wearing a pink terry clothed robe and approaches him from behind. "When you do it slow like that around my-" Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Squad Room

"Warrant has just arrived." Tony says between bites from his cheeseburger.

"I'll meet you there." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I have to ride with Wheeler." Tony whines.

"Ride with the back up team." Gibbs growls.

"Thank god boss." Tony sighs with relief.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes DiNozzo." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"Your what?" Jenny sweetly asks him.

"I'll tell you later." Gibbs smirks at her, he leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens her kiss, she slips her tongue inside of his mouth. Gibbs getting aroused pulls away from her. "Quit distracting me with your tongue, I have to go." Gibbs groans at her, he walks off for the doorway, before leaving the room. He glances back at Jenny and finds her smirking mischievously at him. "I should have held out for another five more minutes inside of the shower." Gibbs growls at her and walks away.

"I better win my bet, or I'll be getting tortured like that in my shower every morning." Jenny sighs.

Warehouse

1315 Hours

Gibbs pulls up to the warehouse. Tony gets out of the back up teams van and walks over to Gibbs' car. Just as Gibbs opens up the car door, Wheeler walks over and jumps in his face. "If you would have had lunch at head quarters, you would have been here five minutes ago." Wheeler hisses at him.

"Timing me Wheeler." Gibbs snaps and slams his door shut.

"Yes Agent Gibbs!" Wheeler bitterly answers and folds her arms.

Gibbs glares at her and is about to answer her when Tony hands him the warrant to search the warehouse. Gibbs folds open the warrant and looks it over. "Tony and I will take the front with the two agents from the back up team." "You will take the back of the warehouse with the other two agents backing us up." Gibbs instructs her.

"I always did like it when I came in from the back." Wheeler smirks and walks off.

Gibbs walks over to the van and opens up a case that carries the earwigs and COM's. He attaches a COM to his left wrist and puts an earwig in his right ear. "Ok, didn't need to know that info." Tony groans as he approaches Gibbs from behind.

"Tony I want you and Agent's Waite and Dugan to approach the front door from the side." "I'll give the shout out near the door, if we don't get an answer with in a minute, I'll pick the lock." Gibbs nods at them. Slowly they walk over to the front door, Tony, Waite, and Dugan take their positions over near the side of the front door. "Federal Agents, we have a warrant." Gibbs shouts.

Minute Later.

"Their not responding boss." Tony whispers softly. Gibbs walks over to the door, gets down on his knee, and picks the lock. "It's the only thing I've never learned from you." Tony says in envy.

"The only one of my agents that successfully learned how to pick a lock is Jenny." Gibbs answers smoothly and unlocks the door.

"You taught her and not me." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs stands up and gives Tony the stare. "I didn't teach Jenny anything, she observed." Gibbs growls at him and opens up the door.

Tony with his gun drawn enters the building with Waite and Dugan following slowly behind him. Gibbs slowly enters backing up Tony and the others. "We're inside!" He informs Wheeler.

Tony finds an office and slowly enters it, noting that nobody is inside the room. "Clear!"

Down the hallway

"Clear down the hall, I'm checking upstairs." Gibbs hollers and walks over to a freight elevator.

Back inside the office, Tony notices a computer on top of a desk. "Where's Probie when I need him the most?" Tony mumbles, and then remembers that Abby can help him out. "Abby!" He smiles and flips over his cell phone.

Upstairs

Gibbs is inside an empty room looking around. Wheeler walks in and notices him standing by the window. "Got nothing so far." She sighs in frustration. Gibbs glares at her. "Keep the glares to a minimum, it doesn't work with me Jethro." She warns him.

"Makes me feel good." Gibbs barks at her.

"You are a large child, how on Earth do you keep getting married?" Wheeler snaps.

"It's one of the things that my wife is attracted to." Gibbs smirks.

"It's past 1300 hours, she's not your wife, she's the Director." Wheeler grins at him.

"She's always my wife." Gibbs sarcastically corrects her.

"That's not what she told me in her office." Wheeler smiles at him.

Gibbs walks over to Wheeler and gets in her personal space. "Is she or is she not wearing an engagement ring and a wedding ring on her left ring finger?" Gibbs snarls at her.

"Yes!" Wheeler shrugs.

Gibbs holds up his left hand and shows Wheeler his wedding ring. "I don't care what she may of said to you in her office, on and off the job, we're husband and wife." Gibbs viciously answers her. Suddenly they hear a noise in another room down the hallway. "Back me up." Gibbs instructs her.

"I was just in there it's empty, most like a rat." Wheeler sighs and walks off for the door.

"DiNozzo get up here." Gibbs barks into his COM.

Downstairs Office

"On my way up boss." Tony answers and rushes out of the room.

Back upstairs, Gibbs walks out of the room and slowly walks down the hallway and approaches a door to a storage room. A minute later Tony steps out of the freight elevator and runs over to Gibbs. "Cover me DiNozzo." Gibbs nods at him and kicks in the door, he steps inside the room with Tony following behind him. Suddenly one of Sanchez' men pops out behind a crate and stabs Gibbs with a box cutter. Tony points his gun in the back his head. "Drop it!" He warns him.

Wheeler walks in and notices that Gibbs is on his knee in pain. "I thought this room was clear." She says with surprise.

"Obviously not!" Gibbs growls in pain.

Wheeler approaches Gibbs from behind and looks over at the stab wound on the back of his left shoulder. "I'll take you to the hospital." She insists.

"Like hell you will, I'll have Doctor Mallard look at it." Gibbs answers bitterly.

"I have Abby hacking into Sanchez' computer in the office." Tony nods at him.

"Stay here with it, I'll have Dugan drive me back to head quarters." Gibbs answers and slowly gets up on to his feet.

Autopsy

Half an hour later

Ducky is stitching up the back of Gibbs' left shoulder. "This I can repair." Ducky mutters, and then glances over at the war wounds that are on his back. "The damage that your wife did to your back is another story." Ducky sighs.

"That bad!" Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

"I guess you were trying out the bed in the Master Bedroom this weekend." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Boy did we ever." "Lots of room on it." Gibbs smirks.

"Get any sleeping use out of it." Ducky muses.

"Yes, slept like a baby on it Saturday night after wards." Gibbs smiles.

Wheeler walks in and approaches Gibbs and Ducky. "So what's the verdict?" She asks.

"Do you mind?" Gibbs growls at her.

"So far seven stitches." Ducky answers dryly.

Wheeler notes the scratches on Gibbs' back. "Did Gibbs get into a fight?" She curiously asks.

Ducky bursts out laughing as he finishes up stitching Gibbs' back. Gibbs flashes back to his bedroom during lunch time, when he was making love to Jenny on top, as he thrusted deeper inside of her. Jenny scratched her nails into his back. Ducky taking in Gibbs facial expression. "Jethro, get your mind out of the gutter." Ducky teases him.

Palmer walks in with an NCIS t-shirt, sweat shirt for Gibbs, and approaches the table. He notices a love bite on the left side of his neck. "Thanks Palmer!" Gibbs nods at him and takes the t-shirt and sweatshirt from him.

"You didn't answer my question?" Wheeler sighs at him.

"No I didn't get into a fight." Gibbs snaps at her. "Your a jinx woman, this is the second time I've been hurt when I'm working with you." Gibbs barks at her.

"Second time!" Palmer curiously asks.

Gibbs points to the scar on his abdomen. "Thirty staples!" He comments roughly.

Palmer points to the left side of Gibbs' neck. "I think I see a hickey also." Palmer grins at him. Gibbs head slaps Palmer on the back of the head. "Ow!" Palmer grimaces and holds the back of his head.

Wheeler finally getting the hint on what happened to Gibbs' back. "Maybe you should tell your wife to go get a manicure." She sarcastically comments to Gibbs.

Ducky finishes up bandaging Gibbs' wound. Gibbs hops off the table and smirks over at Wheeler. "Still wouldn't work." He snorts at her.

"Alright Jethro, your good to go." Ducky nods at him, walks over to the sink, and begins to wash his hands.

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs smiles and puts on his t-shirt.

"Has the Director been informed?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Write the report out, and e-mail her like you usually do. " "She's on the hill kissing ass." Gibbs grumbles.

"She may not return today." Ducky shrugs.

"She'll read it on her Blackberry." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I keep forgetting about that." Ducky laughs.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!' He answers.

Inside the office at the warehouse

"Boss there's a shipment coming to the warehouse tonight, Abby should have the info." Tony informs him.

"I'm on my way over." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Abby's Lab!" Gibbs nods over at Wheeler and walks off for the door with Wheeler following behind him.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs, Abby, and Wheeler are standing under the plasma screen looking over Sanchez's shipping records. "Sanchez is getting a shipment in tonight." Abby informs them.

"He's been using delivery trucks to ship the drugs on base." Wheeler says in disbelief.

Abby hands Gibbs a piece of paper from Sanchez's records on his computer inside the office at the warehouse. "Seaman's Baxter and Compton were in on the whole thing." She says and points out their names on the paper.

"They might have wanted more money or was about to blow the whistle on him." Gibbs answers roughly, flips his cell phone over, and hits the speed dial button for Ziva's cell phone. "David!"

Jenny's Towne Car

1700 Hours

Jenny is on her way back to the Navy Yard, when her Blackberry rings for an in coming e-mail, noting that the e-mail is from Ducky. "Usually don't get e-mails from Ducky this time of day." She curiously says and opens up her e-mail and reads it. "I wonder what the bitch did to him now." She hisses in protest.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk on his desk phone talking with Ziva. "I want you to stick to that truck like glue tonight." He instructs her and hangs up. Jenny walks over to his desk and raises an eyebrow at him. "You should be at home." Gibbs frowns at her.

"I have to go up into MTAC for about a half an hour." "How's the shoulder?" Jenny asks.

"Hurts like hell." "The woman is a walking black cat." Gibbs growls.

Wheeler walks over to his desk. "My back up teams will be in place tonight, along with Agent McGee and Officer David." Wheeler informs him.

"Jethro I want to be briefed on what's going on before I go home." Jenny nods down at him.

"Have Cynthia give me a buzz when you're ready." Gibbs smoothly says to her as Jenny walks off for the stairs.

Jenny's Office

1745 Hours

"The woman is a jinx." Gibbs growls from his chair at the conference table.

Jenny is sitting at her desk finishing up her e-mails before she goes home for the night. "By tomorrow, she'll be headed back to Norfolk, and you won't have to worry about her." Jenny answers dryly.

"Your doctor's appointment is tomorrow." "Can't wait to hear the baby's heart beat." Gibbs smiles.

"New step!' Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs stands up. "Next thing you know, you'll feel the baby's first kick."

"For now, all I want is for the morning sickness to go away." Jenny sighs.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Before opening up her office door, Jenny leans up and passionately kisses her husband. Gibbs pulls her close to him and deepens her kiss. Breathlessly he pulls away and nuzzles her neck. "I want you in bed by 2200 hours." "I'll be calling you up to check up on you." He comments sharply.

"I will be with nothing on." Jenny smirks, she leans up and kisses him on the mouth and opens the door and walks out.

"Tease!" Gibbs groans and walks out.

Squad Room

Wheeler sitting at her desk watches Gibbs and Jenny over at the elevator. "I bet you ten to one that the two of you act unprofessionally up in her office." Wheeler grins over at them.

Over at the elevator Jenny rolls her eyes over at Wheeler as she spots Wheeler watching over them from her desk. "The woman needs to get a life." Jenny sighs in protest.

"I can't take it much longer Jen." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Keep your fingers crossed that it will be over with tomorrow." Jenny smiles at him.

The elevator door opens. Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny good night. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiles at her.

Jenny steps into the elevator. "Good night Jethro." She smiles at him.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs nods at her. The elevator door closes, Gibbs slowly walks back over to his section. "I'm heading for take out for me and DiNozzo and then off to the warehouse." Gibbs hollers over to Wheeler.

"You don't have to yell." Wheeler snaps.

"It's typical bullpen behavior." Tony grins.

"It's called laziness." Wheeler sighs.

Gibbs walks behind his desk and grabs his coat. "It's what my DI did to us in boot camp." Gibbs growls and glances over at Tony. "We'll eat our take out inside the warehouse."

"Since your buying I assume it's Chinese." Tony sheepishly asks and gets up from his desk.

"I haven't had my fix yet this week." Gibbs answers roughly and walks off for the elevator.

Warehouse

1900 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are sitting around eating their Chinese food out of their quart containers with chopsticks. Wheeler is sitting near by eating a salad. "It should be going down in another hour." Tony says in between bites of his Shrimp Lo Mein.

"Ziva and McGee will follow the truck." "Wheeler's back up team will arrest the two MP's and will bring them back to head quarters in Washington." Gibbs answers sharply. He glances over at Wheeler who's making a face at him. "Problem Wheeler!" He grunts.

"You want this over with." She grins at him.

"Hell yes!" "Quicker you're back in Norfolk, the happier I'll be." Gibbs snarls at her, gets up from his chair, and tosses his empty container into a trashcan.

"But I'll be back quicker than you think Jethro." Wheeler inwardly says and smirks over at Gibbs.

2100 Hours

Gibbs is on his cell phone with Ziva. "Keep a safe distance from the truck." Gibbs instructs her.

Route back to Washington via I-95

"We should be in Washington by 0000 hours." "Back up team is arresting the two MP's." Ziva comments dryly.

2200 Hours

Gibbs flips over his cell phone and calls Jenny. "Your ass better be in bed." He mutters.

Master Bedroom

Jenny is lying in bed, wearing her robe reading a book, when the phone begins to ring. She leans over and picks up the cordless phone on the nightstand. "Yes Jethro!" Jenny smiles.

"You in bed woman." Gibbs grins and looks around the room to see if he's alone.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly.

"Naked!" Gibbs smirks at her. Wheeler walks into the room and stands behind him.

"I have my robe on." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses.

"Answer the question Jen."

"My robe and nothing else on." Jenny mutters.

"To bad I'm not there to tuck you in." Gibbs chuckles.

"You wouldn't be tucking me in Jethro." Jenny giggles.

"Damn straight I wouldn't after your little stunt you pulled in the shower this afternoon." Gibbs growls.

"Oh you need to finish your sentence." Jenny purrs.

"Slow around my shaft." Gibbs groans.

"I'll do it slower the next time." Jenny answers seductively.

Gibbs suddenly is getting aroused at the thought of her mouth slowly teasing his erection. "Damn it!" He snaps in sexual frustration.

Tony walks in and notices that Wheeler is eavesdropping on Gibbs' conversation with Jenny. "Boss!"

"DiNozzo needs me." "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I love you Jen." Gibbs smiles.

"I love you Jethro." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. He turns around and notices Wheeler standing behind him. "Phone sex on a stake out." Wheeler chastises him.

"Not the first time." Tony grins.

Glaring at Tony. "I was making sure she was in bed." Gibbs growls at him.

"I think you go over board with the Director, Gibbs." Tony shrugs.

"She's not carrying your child DiNozzo, so butt out." Gibbs barks.

Somewhere on I-95

2330 Hours

"We're stuck, bad accident on 1-95." Ziva groans in protest.

"How long?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Coroner has to arrive." Ziva answers dryly.

"That can take hours." Gibbs grumbles.

"Tell me about it." Ziva sighs from boredom.

"Call me back, when you get moving." Gibbs instructs her.

"I will!" Ziva answers and hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone closed. "Going to be a delay, accident on 95." Gibbs answers roughly. Tony slides back against the wall in frustration at the idea of being stuck in the warehouse with Wheeler for the rest of the night. Gibbs quickly changes the subject and sits on the floor next to him. "You and Ziva have plans tonight."

"No I was headed for a sports bar with some buddies of mine." Tony sighs.

"Things cooling off between the two of you." Gibbs shrugs.

"No, she has her karate work outs a few nights a week." "I do my guy thing when she does it." Tony answers smoothly.

"A gal that gives her man space." Gibbs smiles.

"First woman that has given it to me, as much as I loved Jeane, she never gave me mine." Tony groans.

"Tell me about it, the three ex-wives drove me insane and Hollis, between her constant nagging, and bugging me about details that I had no interest in giving her." Gibbs grunts.

"Like your past." Tony nods at him.

"Exactly!" "Shannon got it and so did Jenny." "In some ways Jenny is a lot like me, she likes to be alone also." Gibbs smiles.

"Your out in your garage, she's out in the study." Tony laughs.

"Perfect!" Gibbs grins.

"Boss what did you ever see in Hollis." Tony groans and makes a face. "Come on, she wasn't a redhead to begin with."

"When she wasn't a nag and a pain in the ass, Hollis was fun and good companionship." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"And she fulfilled some needs, that you weren't getting from a certain redhead." Tony winks at him.

"That, Holli could never fulfill, nobody could after Jenny left me." Gibbs frowns.

"Ziva made the first move with me on the plane." "I'm regretting that our first time was a quick one on an airplane." "I would have liked it slow." "How about yours with Jenny?" "Romantic night in Europe." Tony curiously asks.

"Nothing romantic about it at all." "I was stuck with her in a sweaty attic for two days in 90 degree heat." Gibbs groans at the memory of having to stare at her sweat soaked cleavage for two days.

Tony buries his face in his knees. "And she most likely had very little on with that body of hers." Tony sighs.

"Jenny got wounded in an op over in the Czech Republic." "After that op, I swore to myself, once my divorce with Diane, was final, I was going after her." Gibbs says with a hint of determination in his voice.

"Took me five years to get Ziva." Tony laughs.

"Took me three and a half months to get Jenny after my divorce came through." "I had enough after that second night and put a move on her." Gibbs mutters.

"Did she fight you?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No!" "I was no longer married and once I kissed her, the question of whether I was her boss, never entered her mind." "We made love all night long." "And I never did that with a woman before, not even my first wife Shannon." Gibbs smiles.

"I haven't done that yet." Tony shrugs.

"First time it happens, you'll be blown away by it." Gibbs nods at him. Near by, Wheeler is sitting in a desk listening in on their conversation.

0200 Hours

Tony is on the floor sleeping near the window. Gibbs sits in a chair and impatiently stares at his cell phone. Wheeler wakes up from taking a nap on the floor and stares over at Gibbs, who obviously hasn't fallen asleep yet. ""Gibbs get some sleep." Wheeler yawns.

"I don't have my wife to cuddle with." Gibbs growls.

"You mean scratch your back." Wheeler hisses at him.

"Maybe the right man hasn't made you want to scratch his back." Gibbs smirks at her and walks out of the room.

Half an hour later

Tony is sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee. Gibbs returns from a walk around the perimeter of the building and walks over to the coffee pot. "We're stealing their coffee." Tony laughs.

"They won't be needed it." Gibbs answers as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He walks over to Tony and sits in a chair next to him.

"Get any sleep." Tony asks him.

"No!" Gibbs frowns and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Don't have a naked redhead in bed beside you." Tony grins at him. Gibbs shrugs over at Tony and continues to drink his coffee. "I've tried that no clothes thing with Ziva, on nights we don't have sex, and I can't do it boss."

"Its not for you Tony." Gibbs laughs.

"Ziva isn't the cuddling type anyway, and unless I get sex out of it." Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I guess the two of you started that right away."

"No and we weren't together every night." "When Jenny and I first started seeing one another." "There were nights when a case got to me, that I wanted to be alone in my basement with my boat." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And Jenny would be in home in her study." Tony smiles.

"So I thought, but what I've learned from Ducky, is that Jenny would be back at the office working, until midnight working on a case or Morrow would have Jenny up in MTAC working an op with him."

"So you just saw one another in the beginning." Tony smoothly asks.

"My weekends off Jenny was at my place, but it was hard when we were working, hard to make love all night long and go into work the next day." Gibbs sighs.

"Didn't you just felt like crashing beside her one night?" Tony grins at him.

"I did that also." Gibbs smiles.

January 10th 1998

NCIS Parking Garage

2300 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky are walking over to their vehicles. Ducky noting on how tired his friend looks. "Jethro get some sleep." He chastises him.

"I'm way a head of you Duck." Gibbs sighs and opens up the door to his truck.

"Forty-Eight hour stake outs are a drag." Ducky mutters.

"Especially when I'm stuck with Pacci." Gibbs growls in protest.

"That's right Morrow had Jenny in MTAC." Ducky muses.

"He's been having her in there for late night op's recently." Gibbs comments roughly.

"You trained a smart agent, so much like you." Ducky smiles.

"I can go days on end with out sleep, Jenny can't." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky glances around the parking garage and makes sure that their alone, before he speaks. "I gather your going over to her place."

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs with relief. "I sleep better at her place."

"I'm in shock your actually going to sleep first." Ducky snorts.

"To tired to do the other thing." Gibbs chuckles and gets inside his truck.

"I'll see you on Monday, Jethro." Ducky laughs and walks over to his car.

"Have a good weekend Duck." Gibbs grins and closes his truck door.

Jenny's House

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs pulls up in front of Jenny's house. He glances up at her darken bedroom window. "Your in bed early." He shrugs and gets out of the truck.

Jenny's Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

After getting a shower and a shave, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, Gibbs crawls into bed with Jenny and cuddles up from behind. Jenny groans out in protest as his hands touch her thighs under the covers. "Jethro, I'm not in the mood to make love." She whines in protest.

"Good, I've been up for two days." "You think my body is up to getting tortured by you." "Come here!" Gibbs yawns; Jenny rolls over and buries her face up against his chest. "Can I at least have a kiss good night?" Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She whispers softly and buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs exhausted closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Present Time

"There would be some nights, that neither one of us were in the mood to make love." "We would spend the night over and just sleep." Gibbs smiles.

"The new clothes rule." Tony grins.

"I started that in Paris." Gibbs smirks.

January 8th 1999

Paris, France

NCIS Offices

2100 Hours

After a weeklong surveillance at the airport, Decker is standing outside hanging his head inside of Gibbs' car. "Morrow said, he wants the two of you back to work at 0700 hours Monday morning." Decker informs him. Gibbs glances over his shoulder and watches Jenny sleep on the back seat. "She's exhausted." Decker frowns.

"I keep telling her she's not me." Gibbs snorts.

Decker laughs and backs away from Gibbs' car. "I'll see you Monday morning." Decker smiles at him. Gibbs rolls up his car window and pulls away.

Gibbs and Jenny's Apartment

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs with Jenny over his right shoulder walks through the front door of their apartment, he slowly makes his way over to their bedroom and gently puts Jenny down on the bed. "Thank god we didn't make the bed before we left." He sighs with relief and begins to undress his lover. Several minutes later with Jenny lying naked on top of the bed. "You're going to be naked at the crack of dawn anyways." Gibbs shrugs and gets up from the bed and begins to undress himself. He crawls into bed and pulls Jenny into his arms. His hands glide over Jenny's bare butt. "I think like my idea." He smirks, grabs a hold of the blankets, and covers them up.

0600 Hours

Jenny awakens in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs touches her face as Jenny slowly tries to wake up. "You passed out from exhaustion last night."

Jenny feels her bare skin touching her lovers. She raises a curious eyebrow at him. "I don't remember us making love last night." She asks in confusion.

"We didn't, I was just to lazy to redress you for bed." Gibbs grunts.

"And your excuse." Jenny smirks up at him.

"We were going to make love at dawn any way, why waste the time." Gibbs grins and flips Jenny on to her back, he leans over her and gets his full weight on top of her. Jenny shivers as she feels his arousal up against her inner thigh. "Besides, we've made love practically every night

since we've been in Paris, our bare skin next to one another at night is as natural as breathing." "It felt good to feel you against me last night as we slept." Gibbs smiles, his hands venture in between her legs. Jenny cries out as he begins to stroke on her arousal. "And I felt that against my stomach a while ago."

Jenny moans out as he enters her body unexpectedly. "No fore play." She cries out as her body adjusts to his shaft as he slips deeper inside of her.

"Not up for it, my body has no patience for it." Gibbs growls and begins to thrust against her.

Half an hour later

Jenny worn out from her lover's lovemaking is lying on her stomach. Gibbs strokes her hair. "You in there." He smiles at her.

"No!" Jenny mumbles and rolls on to her back.

"Morrow doesn't want us to report until 0700 hours Monday morning." Gibbs nods down at her.

Jenny looks over at the window and notices that it's raining outside. "Stuck in this apartment all day long with nothing to do." She groans in protest. Gibbs looks down at her naked body and begins to smirk. Jenny takes in his look. "You can't be serious." She sighs at him.

"Worked in Serbia for a week." Gibbs grins.

"That was Serbia, this is Paris." Jenny laughs.

"I would rather be in bed with you, than to be wandering the streets of Paris." Gibbs smiles at her, pulls Jenny into his arms, and kisses her passionately. Jenny deepens his kiss and guides Gibbs down on to his back.

Present Time

Gibbs spots Tony sleeping in a chair. He gets up and leaves the room. "I need some air." He groans and walks off for the front door.

0400 Hours

Ziva wearing her earwig and COM is talking to Gibbs and Tony inside the car as McGee continues to follow the delivery truck. "The truck is approaching the warehouse." Ziva informs them.

"Copy that, we're in our positions now, soon as the truck backs up to the loading dock, I want you and McGee to approach slowly, until I give the clear." Gibbs instructs her from inside the warehouse.

The truck backs up against the loading dock. From inside the warehouse Gibbs watches the driver and his helper unload the truck and heads over to the back door. Gibbs and Tony hide in the bathroom. "I'll wait until they enter the office." Gibbs whispers.

"Wheeler's hiding in there." Tony shrugs.

"He won't be expecting her or the two agents from the back up team in there." Gibbs answers roughly. The driver and his helper slowly approach the office door. Gibbs cracks open the door and watches him and the helper go inside the office. "Now!" Gibbs instructs Ziva and McGee. He rushes out of the bathroom along with Tony with their weapons drawn and slowly approach the office door.

"Drop it!' Wheeler voice is heard.

Ziva and McGee run over to Gibbs and Tony. They burst inside the office and find Wheeler and one of the back up agents handcuffing the driver and his helper. "That was to easy." Tony grins and puts his weapon inside of his sidearm.

"Take them back to NCIS head quarters." Wheeler nods over at the two agents from the back up team. "You didn't get hurt this time." Wheeler smirks at Gibbs.

"That's because you were no where near me this time around." Gibbs growls and walks off with Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Wheeler following behind him. Gibbs opens up the back door to the truck and pulls out a package of cocaine.

Tony's mouth drops when he notices the large amount of packages of cocaine that's inside the truck. "Wow!" He says with surprise.

"Now to figure out where it was going from here." Wheeler comments dryly.

"You figure it out." Gibbs snorts and walks off.

Wheeler chases after him. "Your lead in the case." She bitterly reminds him.

"And the two Petty Officers were involved with getting the drugs off of the base in Norfolk, were murdered because they were organizing the shipments of drugs coming and going from the base." "This was the reason why, my case is now closed."

"Well mine isn't closed." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"To bad!" Gibbs smirks.

"I'll go over your head." Wheeler warns him.

"Like I really care." Gibbs laughs and walks off.

NCIS Head Quarters

Evidence Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs and Abby are standing next to the truck as the Evidence Technicians remove the drugs from the back of the truck. Jenny steps out of the elevator carrying Gibbs' coffee with Wheeler following her from behind. "Director, we've infiltrated a drug trafficking ring." "This was one piece of the puzzle." "Tell Agent Gibbs that he can not close out this investigation." Wheeler furiously demands.

Jenny walks over to Gibbs and hands him his coffee. "His investigation is over Agent Wheeler." "It ended when the truck entered the warehouse." Jenny answers dryly.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles and takes a healthy sip of his coffee.

"Do I have to go over your head to SecNav." Wheeler hisses in protest.

Jenny turns and glares over at Wheeler. "Go right a head." Jenny snaps.

"I'll think he'll find it amusing that his Agency Director was having an inappropriate phone call with her Senior Field Agent at 2200 hours last night." Wheeler grins at her.

"I was off the clock." Jenny laughs.

"And I was calling her to say good night." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Asking your wife if she's naked, is saying good night." Wheeler says in disbelief.

Abby glances over at Wheeler with a big smile on her face. "That's normal, Wheeler, Gibbs was just checking up on her to see if she was following his no clothes rule." Abby giggles.

Jenny bursts out laughing and walks over to the truck to check on the drugs that they seized. Wheeler raises a curious eyebrow over at Gibbs. "No clothes rule!" She sheepishly asks.

"And it only applies to her." Gibbs smirks and walks over to Jenny over at the truck.

Squad Room

1030 Hours

Jenny is standing next to Gibbs' desk addressing his team and Wheeler. "As of 1200 hours, I want both Agent Wheeler and Gibbs' team to go home and get some sleep." "You did an excellent job on this case working together." Jenny smiles at them. She glances over at Wheeler. "You are free to head back to Norfolk after getting some rest."

"I have a few things that I need to wrap up here first." Wheeler smugly answers. Gibbs grabs his jacket and rolls his eyes at her. "I saw that Agent Gibbs." Wheeler snaps at him. She notes that he's putting on his jacket. "It's not 1200 hours."

"I have an appointment with my ObGyn, at 1100 hours." Jenny answers sharply. Gibbs smirks over at Wheeler and walks over to the front of his desk. Before Jenny walks off, she looks over at Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Wheeler. "I don't want to see any of you in the Squad Room when I get back at 1300 hours." Jenny orders them and walks off with Gibbs.

"I wonder if Abby has anything." Tony shrugs and walks off for the elevator.

Ziva and McGee look at one another, because they don't want to be alone with Wheeler. "We'll come with you." They quickly answer and rush off for the elevator.

Wheeler smirks over at Gibbs and Jenny as they step inside the elevator. "In another month Jethro you won't be able to get rid of me." Wheeler laughs.


	17. Heartbeat

January 19th 2010

Doctor Norton's Office

1115 Hours

Doctor Norton turns on the fetal heart monitor. Gibbs and Jenny anxiously wait to hear their baby's heartbeat. Norton turns up the volume to the monitor. "There it is." He smiles at them.

Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny. Jenny is near tears at hearing her baby's heartbeat for the first time. "That's you and me Jen." Gibbs says in awe, he touches her face and kisses her.

"Everything sounds good." Norton answers smoothly.

"How about Jenny?" Gibbs asks.

"She's fine Agent Gibbs, both Jenny and the baby are doing well." Norton reassures him.

"She's tired all the time." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"I'm not surprised Agent Gibbs." "As long as she takes a few naps a day and leaves work at a decent hour, she should have a healthy pregnancy." Norton nods at him.

Jenny's House

Hallway near the stairs

Gibbs is about to walk up the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute to change the dressing on your wound." "You wouldn't let Ducky look at it this morning." Jenny sighs at her stubborn husband. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and walks up the stairs.

Noemi walks in from the kitchen. "I have your lunch set up out in the kitchen" "I know Senor Gibbs is heading straight for bed." Noemi smiles at her.

"Don't run the vacuum cleaner today." Jenny instructs her.

"I won't." "Few minutes I'm heading out to do some grocery shopping."

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting on the bed changing the bandage on Gibbs' wound. "Soon as I'm done with this go to sleep." Jenny says as she tapes up the bandage on the back of his shoulder. Gibbs smirks as he has other ideas in mind. Jenny grabs the tape and gauze and walks over to the bathroom. Gibbs hears a car door slamming out front. He gets up from the bed and watches Noemi pulling away from the house. Jenny walks out of the bathroom and notices him standing by the window. "What are you doing?" She asks and walks over to the bed and pulls down the covers.

"I heard a car door slam." Gibbs shrugs.

"Noemi has to go to the store." Jenny answers softly. She walks over to him and grabs Gibbs by the hands. "Come on Jethro!" She smiles and leads him over to the bed. As the get near the edge of the bed, Gibbs drops pack and pulls Jenny down on to the bed. He rolls on top of her and begins to ravish her neck. "Jethro!" She hisses in protest. He slowly nips along her pulse line. "Come on!"

"I'll go to sleep after wards." He grins and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

Jenny at first gives into his kiss then pulls away. "You'll go to sleep now." Jenny sighs and tries to get out from under him.

Gibbs gets his weight off of her and begins to unbutton Jenny's blouse. "I'll sleep good, after I make love to you." Gibbs smirks at her and begins to kiss her shoulder. His hands venture down to the front of her slacks and begin to unbutton them.

"We can do that-" Jenny cries out with pleasure when she feels his hands in between her legs. "Oh god!" She moans out as his fingers stroke on her centre.

"You were saying Jen." Gibbs laughs as he watches her arch up against his hand. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. He leans back and gets them into a sitting position on the bed. Gibbs pulls Jenny's blouse from her waistline and pushes it off of her shoulders. He unfastens her bra from behind and takes off her bra. Jenny breaks away from her kiss when his strong calloused hands begin to feel up her breasts. Gibbs shoves Jenny on to her back and removes the rest of her clothing. He slips off his boxers, then leans over her belly, and kisses their unborn child. "January 19th 2010, we hear our child's heartbeat for the first time." Gibbs says with his voice trembling with emotion.

"Now I know there's a life growing inside me." Jenny smiles and strokes his hair. He slowly kisses his way up to her breasts where he masters them with his mouth and tongue. Jenny knowing that she's pressed for time decides to speed their love making along. "Jethro I have to get back to work in about forty minutes." She reminds him.

"I wanted to take my time with you." Gibbs says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He leans back and gets him and Jenny into a sitting position on the bed. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. Slowly he enters her. Jenny grabs on to the back of his hair as he slips deeper inside of her. Gibbs nibbles along her neck and slowly begins to make love to her.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny in full orgasm drops down on to her back and pulls Gibbs on top of her. He begins to pick up the pace of their lovemaking; he thrusts harder and faster against her. Jenny brushes the back of her left knee up against his butt urging on his release. "Yes!" She screams out.

"I was hard as hell after our phone call last night." Gibbs growls at her. Jenny beside herself with pleasure finds his mouth to stifle out an on coming cry. Gibbs with a final thrust climaxes inside of her. Soaked with sweat he leans over Jenny and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "I should sleep real good after that work out." He smirks and buries his face up against her shoulder.

Jenny strokes his sweaty hair. "It's a good thing you only lasted five minutes." Jenny says in between breaths.

"I'm conserving energy for later." Gibbs mumbles against her shoulder. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

NCIS Head Quarters

Hallway between the lounge and Squad Room

Jenny and Ducky are walking back from the lounge discussing her Doctor's appointment. "Words can't describe to you, how I felt when I heard my baby's heart beat for the first time." Jenny smiles and walks Ducky over to the elevator.

"It's a special gift for you and Jethro." Ducky says and touches her face.

"One, neither of us was expecting." Jenny answers softly.

"You'll be a wonderful Mother Jenny." Ducky smiles at her. As the doors to the elevator open.

"I've had lots of practice with Jethro's team." Jenny laughs; Ducky shakes his head and laughs as he steps inside the elevator. Jenny walks off for the stairs as she gets on the catwalk, she hears Wheelers voice over in the bullpen and stops and approaches the railing. She notices Wheeler sitting at her desk talking on the phone. Jenny waits for her to finish with her conversation before reaming her out for disobeying her direct order to stay home for the day.

Wheeler's Desk

"I'll see you at 0700 hours tomorrow Veronica." Wheeler smiles and hangs up.

"Agent Wheeler, I want to see you in my office." Jenny glares down at her. "Now!" She snaps and walks off for the stairs that lead to her office. Wheeler gets up from her chair and gives Jenny a snotty look.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is leaning back against the front of her desk glaring at Wheeler who's sitting in a chair at the conference table glaring back at her. "I believe I ordered you not to come into work, until 0700 hours tomorrow morning." Jenny asks directly.

"I had to set up an appointment with a DEA Agent." Wheeler shrugs.

"It could have waited until tomorrow at Norfolk." Jenny answers sharply.

"She's coming into DC tonight and doesn't like traveling to Norfolk." Wheeler comments dryly.

"To bad!" Jenny snaps.

"I have a meeting here, with her at 0700 hours." Wheeler sighs and rolls her eyes at Jenny.

"It still does not give you an excuse for breaking my orders." Jenny chastises Wheeler.

"You broke mine in New Orleans." Wheeler hisses.

"That's because my place was with my partner, not backing up the perimeter team." "And you weren't my boss." Jenny bitterly reminds her. She walks over to Wheeler and gives her a glare of warning. "I don't want to see you in this building until 0700 hours tomorrow morning, am I making myself clear."

"Yes ma'am!" Wheeler snaps and gets up from her chair and storms out of the office.

"I'm not looking forward to her and Jethro's antic's once she moves here permanently next month." Jenny groans and walks over to her desk.

Jenny's Kitchen

1830 Hours

Jenny standing next to the kitchen table smiling over at Noemi, as she smells one of her favorite meals that Noemi is preparing for her. "I know it's your favorite." Noemi smiles at her. "It will be about twenty minutes more."

"I need to get out of this suit." Jenny mumbles.

"Senor Gibbs is out in the garage working."

"I hope he slept for most of the afternoon." Jenny frowns.

"Five hours!" Noemi answers softly. Jenny sighs with relief and walks out of the kitchen.

The Garage

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs is sitting over at his workbench putting a Dow into a piece of wood. Jenny approaches him from behind and puts her hands on his lower back. "I missed you when I woke up." He smiles at her, leans up, and kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny breathlessly pulls away. "I came down here to let you know that dinner is ready." Jenny answers between breaths.

"You're spoiling my fun." He smirks.

"Keep in mind that I'm eating for two Jethro." Jenny answers dryly.

"I'll be up in a minute, after I clean up." Gibbs nods at her and gets up from his chair.

Jenny's Kitchen

"See you tomorrow." Noemi smiles.

"Good night Noemi." Jenny answers softly and watches Noemi walk out of the kitchen.

"Did you talk to Ducky today." Gibbs asks in between bites of his chicken.

"Yes I told him about hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time." Jenny smiles.

"Doctor Norton usually faxes Ducky his report the following morning." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I'm fine, and Doctor Norton said that the baby's heart beat was healthy also."

Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hands from on top of the table. "Wait to you feel your first kick inside of you." "I was blown away when I first felt Kelly kicking against Shannon's belly." Gibbs smiles.

"That won't be for another month or so." Jenny shrugs.

"It will be here before you know it Jen." Gibbs answers and brings Jenny's hand to his mouth and kisses it.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is at the sink rinsing off the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. Jenny is over at the kitchen table-wiping if off. Gibbs closes the dishwasher and begins to wash his hands at the sink. He glances over at Jenny's butt as she's leaning over the kitchen table. Jenny feeling her husband's eyes on her. "Not on the kitchen table Jethro." She sighs at him. Gibbs comes up from behind her and begins to ravish the back of her neck. "Jethro, I have work to do in the study." Jenny answers, her voice quivering with sexual excitement.

"I have work to do out in the garage." Gibbs grins and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. He nips along her neck and finds her left ear. "You're saying the hell with work." Gibbs whispers softly.

Jenny disengages herself from him. "J-" Before she can finish his name, Gibbs kisses her on the mouth. Jenny gives into his kiss. They are exchanging deep passionate kisses. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the counter. Gibbs' hands are on Jenny's waist as he's about to pick her up, Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. She grabs her phone from her waistline. "Shepard!" She breathlessly answers. While Jenny is talking on the phone, Gibbs ravishes her neck and earlobe. Trying to concentrate on her phone call, Jenny shoves him away from her. "My laptop is in the

study." "I'll call you back in a few minutes." Jenny answers and hangs up.

"I'll be up in the bedroom." Gibbs nods at her.

"I told you I have work to do in the study." "You momentarily distracted me." Jenny answers sharply and walks out of the kitchen.

Gibbs frustrated at the timing of the phone call. "One of these nights I'm going to take the battery out of your phone and turn off every phone in the house." He growls and walks off for the back door.

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping in bed. "I guess we can finished what we started tomorrow morning." He groans and walks over to the bathroom.

0530 Hours

The alarm goes off. Gibbs leans over and swats at the alarm clock, he rolls over on to Jenny's side of the bed and feels for her in bed, noting that she's not in bed with him, he gets up and walks into the bathroom. "She's had her shower already, wonder if she had a nightmare and didn't wake me up." He frowns.

Jenny's Study

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny working behind her desk. "What time did you get up?" He curiously asks.

"0445 hours!" Jenny answers as she reads an e-mail on her laptop.

"Have a bad dream."

"No I couldn't sleep." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs walks over to her. "You could have waked me up." He smirks and leans down and kisses her good morning.

"I wasn't in the mood for sex." Jenny sighs and responds back to her e-mail.

Gibbs flabbergasted at his wife's behavior. "I'll get our coats." Gibbs grunts and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

0650 Hours

Wheeler steps out of the elevator with DEA Agent Veronica Skyler. "My desk is over here." Wheeler smiles and walks Veronica over to her desk in the cubicle next to McGee's desk.

Veronica glances around the room. "My first time at NCIS." She softly says.

"Actually I've been with the Agency for twenty-five years and it's my first time here as well." Wheeler shrugs.

Over at Tony's desk, his eyes are fixed on Veronica an attractive redhead in her late thirties. Ziva sitting over at her desk, rolls her eyes at her lover. "Tony please!" She sighs.

"You drooled over the bartender last night." Tony barks.

Over at Wheeler's desk, Veronica has over heard their entire conversation. "I'm into men, not little boys." Veronica smirks over at him. Ziva buries her head on top of her desk and bursts out laughing at Tony's hurt facial expression.

"That's what we have here, little boys." Wheeler mutters in protest. Tony and Ziva get up from their desks and approach Wheeler. "Special Agent DiNozzo, Officer David." "Agent Skyler with the DEA." Wheeler introduces them.

"Your drug case has the interest of the DEA." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Wheeler answers sharply. She glances around the Squad Room and notices that Gibbs isn't in yet. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He usually does not step out of the elevator until 0700 hours." Tony answers smoothly.

"Or he could be up in the Director's office." Ziva adds.

Wheeler's attention is drawn up to the balcony, when she hears Jenny's voice as she's screaming into her Blackberry. "That's normal!" Tony chuckles.

"Who's that?" Veronica curiously asks as she watches Jenny storm into her office.

"Director Shepard!" Ziva answers dryly.

"She always this bitchy so early in the morning." Veronica asks.

"If somebody pisses her off she is." Tony laughs.

"Agent Skyler and myself are headed for the evidence room, tell Gibbs I'm looking for him." Wheeler snaps and walks off for the elevator with Veronica following behind her.

McGee enters his section and has spotted Veronica with Wheeler. "Who's that with Wheeler?" McGee shrugs and walks over to his desk.

"Agent Skyler, from the DEA." Tony mutters under his breath. Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. "Boss, Agent Wheeler wants you to meet her down in the evidence room with an Agent Skyler from the DEA."

"I have to meet Fornell down at FBI Headquarters." Gibbs answers roughly. "McGee your with me." "I'll fill you in on the way."

Evidence Room

Wheeler angrily glances down at her watch. "Bastard is late." She hisses.

"You're attracted to him." Veronica grins at her.

"I was thirteen years ago." Wheeler sighs.

"Go for it then." Veronica winks at her.

"He was in the process of getting a divorce and he had eyes for his female partner." Wheeler bitterly answers.

"I could of landed him." Veronica smiles.

"You would have had a better chance than me, you have red hair." Wheeler laughs.

"He's into redheads." Veronica says with surprise.

"Major weakness for them and all of his wives had red hair." Wheeler answers sweetly, trying to bait Veronica. She flips over her phone and calls Gibbs on his cell phone.

Gibbs' Car

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring, he flips it over and notices Wheeler's name on the caller ID and hits disconnect. McGee who's driving raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Who was it?" He sheepishly asks.

"Wheeler!" Gibbs growls.

"You're not letting Wheeler know that the FBI has a case against Sanchez also." McGee asks.

"Hell no, I want the bitch back in Norfolk by today." Gibbs barks.

Squad Room

Wheeler with Veronica walks over to Tony's desk. "Where's Gibbs?" Wheeler impatiently asks.

"Out with McGee." Tony shrugs.

"Didn't you tell him I wanted to see him?" Wheeler snaps in exasperation.

"Yes I did and he had to leave the building." Tony furiously answers her.

"Didn't you tell him that I have somebody from the DEA here?" Wheeler sharply asks.

Jenny over hearing them from another team's section walks in and approaches Wheeler and Veronica. "What seems to be the problem?" Jenny asks.

"Agent Gibbs!" Wheeler sighs.

"And he did what?" Jenny sarcastically asks.

"I needed to see him in the evidence room with Agent Skyler." Wheeler answers sharply.

Tony gets up from his desk and walks over to Jenny. "Director, Gibbs had to see Fornell and he took McGee with him." Tony comments roughly.

"If Agent Gibbs had an appointment to see somebody else." "I don't see what the problem is." Jenny shrugs.

"Some how I knew you were going to say that." Wheeler laughs.

"His part of the investigation is over with Agent Wheeler." "Wrap up what ever it is you need to do and get back to Norfolk." Jenny angrily orders her and walks off for the stairs.

Veronica chases after her. "Director Shepard!" Veronica calls out to Jenny at the bottom of the stairs. Jenny just as she steps on to the catwalk turns and glances down at Veronica. Veronica walks up the stairs and shows Jenny her badge and ID. "Agent Skyler DEA." Veronica smiles at her. Jenny glares over at Wheeler, then looks at Veronica. "Looks like Special Agent Wheeler may be here for a little bit longer." Veronica sweetly answers.

"We'll discuss this in my office." Jenny mutters, turns, and walks off for the stairs leading to her office with Veronica following behind her.

Down in the bullpen, Wheeler in defiance smirks up at Jenny. "I love pissing you off." Wheeler laughs and walks over to her desk.

FBI Head Quarters

Fornell's Office

0800 Hours

Fornell hands Gibbs a file on a bank robbery case that he's been working on. "Sanchez was robbing banks to fund his drug ring." Fornell informs Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs retrieves his glasses from his jack pocket, opens up the file, and begins to read it.

"So now we have the FBI, DEA, and NCIS involved with this case." McGee chuckles.

"DEA!" Gibbs barks and glances over at McGee.

"Agent Wheeler had a DEA Agent in the Squad Room this morning." McGee answers sharply.

"Great, besides the Director of the CIA not being crazy over dealing with Jenny, DEA Director isn't fond of her either." Fornell laughs.

Gibbs shakes his head and closes the file. "I knew I should have rolled back over in bed this morning when the alarm went off." He groans in protest.

"It means that Agent Wheeler will be in DC a little bit longer." McGee sighs in protest.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and makes a face. "You don't like her." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"She almost got me killed in New Orleans thirteen years ago." "I went into a situation with out back up." Gibbs growls.

"Where was Jenny at?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"It was Wheeler's op, she doesn't like having Probie Agent's working on her op's, so she had Jenny backing up the perimeter team." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"Jenny wasn't your typical Probationary Status Agent Jethro." Fornell smiles at the memory.

"Luckily for me, Jen disobeyed her orders, went inside the warehouse, and saved my life and Wheelers." "I was wounded by a machete." I took over thirty staples to close up my wound on my stomach." "And on top of it, I had a bad infection from it."

"Great working on an investigation where you have an on going feud with another agent." Fornell groans in protest.

"Hopefully by the end of the day, Helen will be on her way back to Norfolk." Gibbs smirks.

Evidence Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs is under Sanchez' delivery truck with McGee. Fornell is standing near by. "Find anything!" He asks.

"Another compartment." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Let me see if I can find a screwdriver." Fornell answers and walks off.

Over by the elevator, Ziva and Veronica step out. She walks over to Fornell as he's looking around the technician's workbench. "What are you looking for Agent Fornell?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Screwdriver!" Fornell answers sharply.

Veronica walks over to the truck, her attention is drawn to Gibbs under the truck with his knees up, she glances down towards his crotch. "Its a good thing that NCIS Agents are allowed to dress casual to work." She smirks inwardly.

Fornell walks back over to the truck. "I got it Jethro." Fornell says and leans over and hands Gibbs the screwdriver. Fornell notices Veronica. "Who are you?" He sheepishly asks.

"Agent Veronica Skyler, DEA." Veronica smiles at him.

"Special Agent Tobias Fornell, FBI." Fornell grins at her.

"I got it Fornell!" Gibbs grunts from under the truck.

Veronica glancing down at Gibbs' groin. "And him!" She smirks,

Ziva catches Veronica gazing down at Gibbs' groin. "Mental note to tell Jenny later on in the gym." She chuckles to herself.

Gibbs and McGee crawl out from under the truck. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Timothy McGee." Fornell comments smoothly.

McGee gets up from the floor. "I've already seen her in the Squad Room today." McGee shrugs.

Ziva pulls Gibbs up on to his feet. Gibbs hands McGee the package he found in the compartment. "McGee take this to Abby's lab." Gibbs instructs him.

"On it boss." McGee nods and walks off for the elevator.

"What kind of a name is that?" Veronica purrs.

"I was named after my Dad's business partner." Gibbs smiles.

"So you go by your middle name." Veronica sweetly asks.

"You think I want to go around by my first name." Gibbs growls.

"Only in Stillwater." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs gives Ziva a glare of warning. "I'm going to get cleaned up and go for a coffee run."

"I'm suppose to meet Director Shepard in the gym." Ziva softly says.

"Go then!" Gibbs barks at her. Ziva walks off for the elevator.

Inside the elevator

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is feeling Veronica's eyes on him. "Care to go for a drink after work." Veronica smiles at him. Gibbs holds up his left hand and shows Veronica his wedding ring. "Just a little drink won't hurt." Veronica frowns.

"I'm going to be working late in the office." Gibbs answers roughly.

Inside the gym

1430 Hours

Ziva and Jenny are lifting weights over at the weight bench. "Agent Skyler has a vast interest in your husband's crotch." Ziva giggles.

Jenny puts the weight up on the shelf, sits up, and glances over at Ziva. "She was doing what?" She hisses in protest.

"Gibbs was under the truck down in the evidence room." "He was wearing jeans and he had his knees drawn up." Ziva winks at her.

"If I wasn't twelve weeks pregnant." "I would beat the crap out of her." Jenny snaps and gets up from the weight bench.

"Gibbs wants you to work on strengthening your right shoulder." Ziva chastises her.

"Jethro can go to hell, I'm pissed off." Jenny fumes and walks over to the Stair Master.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Near the entrance of the locker room. "I got changed in my office." Jenny answers.

"You're not showing yet." Ziva curiously asks.

"I know, but I as running late and got changed in my office." Jenny shrugs and walks off.

"You want to tease your husband." Ziva laughs and walks into the locker room.

Squad Room

Wheeler is glaring over at Gibbs from her desk. "So now we have the FBI involved." She fumes at him. Gibbs sits at his desk and ignores her.

Up on Jenny's floor, Jenny steps out of the elevator. She walks off for her office and stops when Agent Zimmerman calls out to her from the top of the stairs. Over at Ziva's desk, Veronica is on the phone, her attention is drawn up to Jenny on the balcony dressed in black Lycra shorts and a peach sports bra. Tony returns from the lounge and notices that Veronica is looking up at Jenny. "Not bad for a forty-five year old woman." Tony grins.

Gibbs over hearing Tony looks up at the top of the stairs and his attention is drawn on to his wife's outfit. "Damn tease!" He groans inwardly and gets up from his desk. Tony laughs at Gibbs and watches him walk over to the wall below the balcony in front of Jenny's Office.

Wheeler gets up from her chair and walks over to Tony. "Where did Gibbs go?" She curiously asks.

"You know something Wheeler, his own wife doesn't keep tabs on him." Tony snaps at her.

"Maybe she should." Veronica sensuously says.

Up on the balcony. "Continue the surveillance on them." Jenny instructs them.

"Yes ma'am!" Zimmerman smiles and walks down the stairs.

Jenny begins to walk off for her office when her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

"Quit distracting me, and put some damn clothes on." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny glances down at his empty desk. "Where are you?" She laughs.

"Look down below you." Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face. Jenny looks down at her husband. Gibbs flips his phone over and walks off for his desk.

Tony approaches him. "Director isn't showing yet." Tony sheepishly asks.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls at him.

"Wasn't looking at her that way boss, was curious if she was starting to show yet." Tony innocently answers.

Gibbs sits down behind his desk. "Shannon didn't start to show until her fourteenth week." Gibbs smiles.

"And Jenny is a bit older also." Tony answers.

Ziva walks in, she glances up towards the balcony just as Jenny walks into her office. "Somebody teasing you." She winks over at Gibbs, then walks over to her desk and is annoyed to find Veronica sitting at her desk. "Excuse me!"

Veronica rolls her eyes at Ziva, gets up in a huff, and walks over to Wheeler. McGee walks in with Fornell. "Abby find anything." Gibbs curiously asks from his desk.

"Money stash!" McGee answers smoothly.

"And I'm having the serial numbers traced on the money to see if they came from the bank robberies." Fornell nods over at Gibbs.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

Jenny is changing the bandage on the wound on the back of Gibbs' shoulder. "When you get done with me, I want to take a look at your shoulder."

"It's just the winter months Jethro." Jenny shrugs and gets up from the bed and picks up the tape, gauze and antiseptic and walks off for the bathroom.

Gibbs leans over and turns out the light on Jenny's side of the bed. "After you have the baby, I want it checked out."

Jenny returns from the bathroom and approaches the bed. "I'm doing what the Doctor has told me to do." Jenny sighs and takes off her robe.

"Damn tease today." Gibbs growls and pulls Jenny down on to the bed, he begins to massage her shoulders.

In heaven with her husband's hands on her shoulders. "Oh that feels good." Jenny says in contentment. Gibbs leans back and turns off the light on his side of the bed. In the darkness of their bedroom, Gibbs finds his wife's mouth and kisses her passionately. He goes down on to his back pulling Jenny on top of him.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

0655 Hours

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny before she heads off for her office.

Squad Room

Wheeler is looking up at them from the entranceway of Gibbs' section. "Off the job my ass." She mutters inwardly.

Veronica steps out of the elevator with a coffee tray and walks over to Wheeler. She smirks over at Gibbs as he walks across the catwalk. "No jeans on today." She sighs as she glances at his butt through his gray pants.

"He's happily married Agent Skyler." Ziva angrily reminds Veronica from her desk, having to witness Veronica checking out her boss' butt up on the catwalk.

"So they all say Officer David." Veronica winks at Ziva.

Gibbs walks into his section and flops down in his chair behind his desk. He puts on his glasses, opens up a file on top of his desk, and begins to read it. Veronica slowly approaches his desk. "Anything I can help you with Agent Skyler." Gibbs asks with out taking his eyes off of the file he's reading.

"It's Veronica, Jethro." She purrs.

Gibbs looks up at Veronica. "It's Gibbs, Agent Skyler." He corrects her.

Wheeler walks over to his desk and begins to bait him once again. "Funny, you didn't mind your Probie Agent calling you Jethro in New Orleans." Wheeler laughs at him.

"Off work she called me Jethro, on the job I was Gibbs." Gibbs growls at Wheeler.

"Come on Veronica, I want to see what Miss. Scuito has for us in the lab." Wheeler nods at her. They walk off for the elevator.

"I can't deal with her anymore." Ziva sighs.

"Which one?" Gibbs grunts.

"Agent Skyler!" Ziva snaps.

"She has a vast interest in your butt boss." Tony grins at him. McGee chokes on his coffee over at his desk and begins to cough.

"She can look all she wants, I have what I want upstairs." Gibbs smirks.

Inside the elevator

"The positions I could get into with him." Veronica squeals with anticipation.

Noting that her plan to lure Gibbs away from Jenny isn't working. "He's not interested Veronica." Wheeler sighs in defeat.

"I'll make him interested." Veronica grins at her. The elevator stops on Abby's floor. Wheeler shakes her head at her. "I'll have to wear a shorter skirt tomorrow." Veronica smiles at the prospects of stealing another husband away from his wife.

The elevator doors open, Wheeler and Veronica step out and walk into Abby's Lab. They find her over at her workstation. "Got anything for us Miss Scuito." Wheeler asks.

"I'm waiting for the banks to get in touch with Agent Fornell first." Abby nods over at them. "Now I have to head back down to the evidence room." Abby says and begins to walk for the door.

"We'll go with you." Wheeler smiles at her.

Abby rolls her eyes and makes a face. "Breathe Abs!" She mumbles under her breath.

Evidence Room

Ten Minutes Later

Abby is showing Gibbs, Wheeler, and Veronica several hidden compartments that the Evidence Technicians found inside the back of the delivery truck. "Weapons, cash, and drugs could have been hidden in there." Gibbs comments roughly.

"And with out a dog to sniff out the drugs or explosives the MP's would have let them go." Abby answers.

"Unbelievable!" Veronica sighs.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring, he glances down and spots Fornell's name on the caller ID. "Talk to me Tobias." He answers and walks away from the others.

1000 Hours

Gibbs, Abby, Fornell, Wheeler, and Veronica are standing next to a workbench near the delivery truck. "McGee showed me plans on Chavez's computer that he was planning on hitting armored trucks." Fornell informs them.

"Pop the driver, load what you could of the cash into the truck, inside the compartments." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Looks like, another visit to Chavez's warehouse is in order." Wheeler suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Fornell smiles.

Chavez's Warehouse

1100 Hours

Gibbs is feeling along a wall. "Found something!" Gibbs calls out to them. Fornell approaches Gibbs. "Fake wall!" Gibbs nods over at Fornell. Tony walks over with an axe in his hand. "You are going to have to take a swing at that DiNozzo." "I have stitches in the back of my shoulder."

Tony glares over at Wheeler as she walks over with Veronica following behind her. "Why can't you break down the wall since you're the reason why Gibbs got injured to begin with." Tony says under his breath. He swings the axe and begins to break through the dry wall.

McGee walks over with his camera. "Wholly cow!" McGee says in disbelief as he shines his flashlight into the hidden room.

Tony walks in, finds a light switch against the wall, and turns it on. "Look at all of these weapons." Tony answers with a stunned expression on his face.

"There has to be thousands of them." Wheeler says with amazement.

"Abby is going to be busy in her lab." McGee groans.

Evidence Room

1430 Hours

"Tag them up, and send them up to Abby." Gibbs instructs the technicians and walks over to the elevator with Veronica following behind him, once again checking out his butt.

"You should wear jeans to work everyday." She seductively suggests.

"And have my wife jump my ass when I get home from work." Gibbs laughs and approaches the eye scanner and scans open the elevator door.

The elevator door opens. Gibbs and Veronica step in. Gibbs pushes the button for Abby's floor. "Want to go for a drink after work." Veronica purrs.

"I have plans with my wife." Gibbs shrugs.

"You weren't with her last night." Veronica smiles.

"I had work here." Gibbs mutters.

"I could have helped you out with it." Veronica persists.

Gibbs flips over the switch to the elevator and glares over at Veronica. "Which part of I'm married don't you understand." Gibbs growls at her.

"And this is wife number." Veronica sweetly asks.

"Five!" Gibbs bitterly answers.

Veronica grabs the lapel on Gibbs' jacket. "I may have something to offer you that your wife can't." She whispers in his ear. Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh at her. "What's so funny?"

Gibbs flips the switch over to the elevator. "I'm not into bottled redheads." He smirks at her.

"How do you know I'm a bottled redhead?" Veronica hisses in protest.

"I know the real thing when I see it." Gibbs grins at her. The elevator stops on Abby's floor. "And another thing, my wife already has you beaten in one area." Gibbs laughs at her and stares down at Veronica's B-cup sized chest. Veronica's jaw drops in outrage. The doors open, as Gibbs is about to get out, Jenny steps inside. "Director!" He smiles at her and walks out of the elevator.

"Agent Gibbs!" She smiles at him. Veronica checks out Gibbs' butt as he walks into Abby's Lab. Jenny incensed that Veronica would stare at her husband's butt in front of her glares over at Veronica. "Something about that man, that makes me want to jump him." Veronica sensuously says with a grin on her face.

"I believe Agent Gibbs has a wife." Jenny bitterly reminds her.

"And several ex-wives." Veronica winks at her.

Jenny wanting to punch Veronica in the mouth tries to maintain her cool. "You know there are rules for inappropriate behavior in the work place Agent Skyler." Jenny warns her.

"Please Director, I hear the banter between Agent Gibbs' Senior Field Agent, and Mossad Officer all day long." Veronica sighs at her. The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor. "And I don't see Gibbs saying anything to them." Veronica grins at her. The doors open and Veronica steps out.

The elevator doors close. Jenny furious with Veronica. "If I wasn't twelve weeks pregnant, I would of kicked her ass." Jenny snaps.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny storms in. "Since my calendar is clear until 1600 hours, I'm heading for the gun range." Jenny vents and walks into her office.

Cynthia narrows her eyes over at the doorway. "I wonder who pissed her off now." Cynthia groans.

Squad Room

Tony is standing behind Ziva at her desk. Ziva glances up on the balcony and notices that Jenny is upset and is wearing her sidearm. "It's not Diane this time around." Ziva laughs.

Tony raises a curious eyebrow up at Jenny as she stands near the elevator. "Somebody has her upset." Tony ponders.

"More than upset, try pissed Tony." Ziva snickers.

"Did you tell me that she was aggressive in bed with her men in Europe after she had used a weapon." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Oh yeah!" Ziva winks.

"Boss man is in trouble in bed tonight." Tony chuckles.

Veronica returns from the lounge carrying a bottle of water. She notices that Tony and Ziva are laughing amongst themselves. "Did I miss anything?" She curiously asks.

"Not a thing!" Tony grins and walks over to his desk.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Gibbs is leaning over McGee's shoulder at his desk looking at something on his computer monitor. Veronica is sitting on the edge of Wheeler's desk smirking over at Gibbs' butt. "You better have jeans on tomorrow." She grins.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny walks out of MTAC with Agent Wyatt. "I'll get back to you on this." Jenny answers softly. Wyatt walks off and goes down the stairs. Noting the quiet down below in the bullpen. "Jethro and Helen are not at each other's throats." Jenny laughs and approaches the railing. Her attention is drawn over to Veronica as her eyes are on Gibbs' butt. "I've just about had enough of this." Jenny hisses and storms off for her office. "Cynthia tell Melvin, I want to stop at the Marriott, on my way home tonight."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers softly and picks up her desk phone.

Squad Room

"Good work McGee." Gibbs answers smoothly, walks back over to his desk, and sits down.

Ziva, who observed Jenny from up on the balcony. "Somebody's not happy." Ziva snickers.

"Director pissed off again." Tony grins.

"Oh yeah!" Ziva laughs.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Ziva. "Clue me in David." He growls.

"I'll give you a glue boss, she was so pissed off earlier, that she stormed into her office and retrieved her gun from her office." Tony smirks at him.

Gibbs buries his head on to his desk. "I'm working late tonight." He grumbles and gets up from his desk and grabs his coat from the bookshelf. "I'm headed for Fornell's office." Gibbs mutters and walks off for the elevator.

"I gather the Director intimidates him." Veronica sheepishly asks.

"No Madame Director does." Tony laughs and gets up from his chair. "Ziva campfire in the lounge."

The Lounge

Five Minutes Later

Tony and Ziva are sitting around the table gossiping about Veronica and Gibbs. "I don't think she knows that Jenny is Gibbs' wife." Tony laughs.

"I have that feeling also." Ziva snickers.

"Come on why would you be staring at Gibbs' ass with Jenny standing right up on the balcony observing everything." Tony chuckles.

Marriott Hotel

1830 Hours

Veronica walks in through the lobby and spots Jenny sitting in the lobby. She slowly walks over to her. "Director Shepard you have a meeting here." Veronica smiles at her.

"Director Shepard went off the clock at 1800 hours." Jenny answers dryly.

"Dinner with your husband." Veronica shrugs.

"No, my husband is working." Jenny answers bitterly; she stands up and angrily glares over at Veronica.

"What is your problem?" Veronica hisses at her.

"Obviously, Agent Wheeler hasn't clued you in yet." Jenny sighs in disbelief.

"On what?" Veronica curiously answers.

"Agent Gibbs' wife." Jenny snaps at her and gets into Veronica's face.

Veronica doesn't back down to Jenny. "Ass like that, a gal has to notice it." Veronica smirks.

"Well this gal wants you to keep your eyes off of her husband's ass." Jenny furiously screams at her.

"Your his wife." Veronica says with surprise.

"Yes!" "And if I wasn't twelve weeks pregnant with his child, I would been kicking your ass from one end of this lobby to the other." Jenny warns her.

"Are you threatening me?" Veronica bitterly asks.

"Yes!" Jenny snaps and gets into Veronica's face once again. "This is the one and only discussion we'll have on this issue." "My husband is off limits to you, no comments about his ass and your eyes will not be focuses on his ass or groin area." "I heard about the evidence room the other day."

"He was on his back with his knee's up." Veronica shrugs.

"You wouldn't know what to do with him." Jenny laughs and walks away from her with Melvin and Hector following behind her. Veronica's stands speechless and watches Jenny walk out of the front door.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs tip toes into the bedroom and finds Jenny sleeping on her stomach. "Thank god!" He says with relief and walks off for the bathroom.

Jenny rolls over on to her back. "That's what you think Jethro." She smirks and gets out of bed.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks out of the bathroom and notices that Jenny isn't in bed. "Wonder if she got a phone call." He shrugs and walks over to the bed. Jenny steps out of the closet and quietly approaches him from behind and shoves him on to the bed face forward. "Oh no!" He groans into the mattress.

"Oh yes and keeping me waiting won't help matters much." Jenny warns him.

Gibbs rolls on to his back. "This is the second time this week." He growls.

Jenny goes down on top of him and straddles his waist. "Blame Veronica!" She answers sensuously, leans over, and kisses him on the mouth.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is lying on his back covered in sweat. "Damn!" He pants in exertion. Jenny kisses him on the mouth and slowly works her way down to his chest. "Can I have ten minutes to recover for crying out loud?"

"While your recovering, I'm going to have my way with your body." Jenny purrs and begins to master his chest with her mouth and tongue.

Starbucks

0630 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk out the door, he leans down and whispers against Jenny's ear. "Jethro!" Jenny admonishes him and playfully shoves him.

Down at a near by newsstand Veronica is paying for her newspaper and watches the couple walk over towards Jenny's Towne Car. "Mr. & Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She nods.

Over at the Towne Car Gibbs spots a female agent getting out of the car. "Who's that?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Special Agent Janice Tucker." "Hector is getting married tomorrow." Jenny answers dryly.

Gibbs pulls Jenny over to him. "Lunch time you're taking a nap in your office." He says and grabs a hold of her face.

"We'll just head straight for bed when we get home from work." "Noemi doesn't cook on Friday nights." Jenny smiles.

"Better for me, I get to order out." Gibbs grins.

"I get to pick it this time around." Jenny smirks.

"Deal!" Gibbs smiles and leans down and kisses her.

Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. She sucks on his bottom lip. "Play nice with the two bitches in work today." Jenny purrs.

"I'll send the assassin after them." Gibbs laughs and kisses her one last time. Jenny walks over towards the rear passenger door. "Jen!" Gibbs calls out to her. Jenny stops and glances back at him. "You better not be sneaking any coffee while you're away from the office."

Jenny looks over at Melvin who's sitting behind the steering wheel, feeling Jenny's eyes on him, he innocently looks the other way. "You're having my own Protection Detail spy on me." "That's low Jethro." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Only for another six months woman." Gibbs snorts.

Janice opens the door. 'Thank you Janice." Jenny smiles and gets inside of her car.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't report anything to Agent Gibbs."

"At least somebody is loyal to me." Jenny sighs and glares over at her husband.

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Wheeler is returning from Abby's Lab, she notices Veronica over at a fax machine. "You just get in." Wheeler curiously asks.

"I was in a conference room on the phone with my Director." Veronica answers abruptly, she notices Gibbs walking out of MTAC and going down the stairs. Veronica walks off and approaches him at the bottom of the steps. "Agent Gibbs!"

"You still at it, Skyler." "I believe my wife chewed your ass out last night." Gibbs growls and walks off for the lounge with Veronica following behind him. Inside the lounge, Gibbs stops and glares over at Veronica. "I want this to stop, bad enough Jen caught you on the job staring at

places on me that you shouldn't have been staring at, but you made comments about me in front of her in the elevator."

"I didn't know that she was your wife." Veronica sighs.

"Now you do." "The Director Of NCIS is my wife." Gibbs growls.

"I would never have guessed it in a million years." "You both keep everything professional on the job." Veronica smiles.

"We have to." "From the time we enter this building it's Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard." "Once we go home, it's Jen and Jethro." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Cute nick name you give your wife." Veronica laughs.

"I've been calling her that for years, started when she was a Probie Agent, bugged the crap out of her, so I stuck with it." Gibbs grins.

"Probie Agent!" Veronica shrugs.

"Yes, I trained her to become an NCIS Agent about thirteen years ago." "She was my partner for three years." Gibbs comments roughly.

"And your lover." Veronica sheepishly asks.

"Two!" Gibbs smiles.

"So the Director was your partner when you worked with Agent Wheeler in New Orleans." Veronica asks finally putting two and two together.

"Yes!" Gibbs nods.

"Wheeler mentioned, that you had eyes for your Probie partner back then." Veronica comments sharply.

"Yes I did, but at the time I was in the process of getting a divorce." "Jenny was seeing somebody and wasn't comfortable with dating her boss while she was a Probationary Status Agent." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"I guess once she made Junior Agent." Veronica laughs.

"Hell yeah!" Gibbs smirks and walks over to the snack machine.

Five Minutes Later

Veronica approaches her desk. "How are you making out?" Wheeler curiously asks from her desk. Veronica slams down a file and glares over at Wheeler. Wheeler gets up from her desk and walks over to Veronica. "What's your problem?" "Is he still turning you down?" Wheeler chuckles.

"I had a visitor last night." Veronica snaps.

"Who?" Wheeler shrugs.

"Mrs. Gibbs, his wife." "Or should I say Director Shepard." "Why didn't you tell me he was married to her?" Veronica angrily asks.

"Thought you knew that?" Wheeler answers sharply.

"Like I'm going to be staring at a married man's butt with his wife looking down at me from the balcony." "You knew that I didn't know and let me make a fool out of myself." Veronica hisses at her in protest. Wheeler rolls her eyes over at Veronica. "You're just pissed that you couldn't land him in New Orleans and she did." "I just found out, that Director Shepard was the Probie Agent you mentioned he had eyes for in New Orleans."

"Yes she was his partner back then." Wheeler answers firmly.

"It was low for you not telling me." Veronica fumes at her. She grabs a hold of her files and walks off for the conference room.

1345 Hours

"Agent Skyler!" Jenny calls out to Veronica from the top of the railing. She gets up and approaches McGee's desk. "Your boss is on a live feed in MTAC."

Veronica walks out of the bullpen. Gibbs is sitting at his desk with a big smile on his face, because he knows the reason why the DEA Director wants to speak to Veronica. "Your in a good mood boss." Tony notes from his desk.

"I will be soon DiNozzo." Gibbs snorts.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs from over at his desk. "Fill us in boss." He curiously asks.

"I due time." Gibbs chuckles.

1400 Hours

Veronica is backing up her briefcase at her desk. Wheeler gets up from her desk and walks over. "You going some where." Wheeler asks.

"FBI Head Quarters!" Veronica snaps at her.

"Why?" Wheeler shrugs.

Jenny walks in. "As of now the drug case on this investigation will be handled by the DEA and since the bank robberies are tied in with the drug trafficking." "Agent Skyler has to work with Agent Fornell on her investigation." Jenny smirks and walks over to Wheeler.

"What about our investigation?" Wheeler rants.

"It ended in the warehouse." "DEA has been tracking Sanchez for over a year." "They have better resources and man power on it, so I turned it over to them." Jenny answers dryly.

"I've been working on this investigation for over a month." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"The drug trafficking that Seaman Compton and Baxter were distributing at the Norfolk Naval Base." "We've solved that case." "Any other on going drug trafficking investigations involving Angel Sanchez will be handled by the DEA." Jenny instructs her.

"I'm going to protest this." Wheeler warns her.

"Your protest is noted Agent Wheeler and before you go over my head the SecNav has his approval on this." Jenny snaps at her. "Pack it up and I want you headed back to Norfolk with in the hour." Jenny orders her and walks off for the stairs.

Veronica puts on her coat, grabs her pocketbook and brief case and walks out into the middle of the aisle and glances at Gibbs and his team. "It was a pleasure working with NCIS." Veronica smiles and walks off for the elevator.

Wheeler waits for Jenny to get inside her office and storms over to Gibbs' desk. Gibbs puts his feet on top of his desk and smirks up at Wheeler. "I guess you're happy." Wheeler viciously snaps.

"This has been a week from hell, Wheeler." "I'm ecstatic." Gibbs laughs at her. "Serves you right Wheeler." "Setting up Agent Skyler to make a play for me."

"She has a weakness for men she can't have and note she's a redhead." Wheeler grins.

Gibbs stands up, grabs his coat from the bookshelf, and approaches Wheeler. "Bottled redhead, I like the real thing." Gibbs chuckles, then glances over at Tony. "I'm headed for coffee DiNozzo." Gibbs nods at Tony. He smirks over at Wheeler for the last time. "Don't let the elevator door hit you on the ass on the way out." Gibbs laughs and walks off for the elevator.

Wheeler walks over to her desk and begins to pack; she looks over at Gibbs as he steps inside the elevator. "I'll be back Jethro before you know it." She says with a wicked grin on her face.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

0000 Hours

After making love, Gibbs is holding Jenny with her back resting up against his chest. "Thank god this week is over with." "I couldn't take another week of her Jen." Gibbs groans.

Jenny caress Gibbs' left fore arm. "She'll be back Jethro." Jenny answers softly.

"I thought you said the case is closed." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Cyber Division is moving to a new section of the Navy Yard in March." "Last August with the funding we received from congress." "I was able to get the latest computer technology for NCIS." "Hetty Lange has had it for over a year at my Special Projects Office in LA. " "When the Cyber Division moves into their new section." "Helen's team, which is a new division, Domestic Anti Terror Response Team will move into their old section in March."

"What?" Gibbs growls

Jenny glances over at him. "She'll be over at the other end of the building." Jenny sighs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs bitterly asks. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "The Director would have over ruled me." He mutters.

'Try SecNav!" Jenny corrects him. "Helen was due for a promotion Jethro."

"You could of asked Margie Wyatt." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"SecNav wanted Helen." "It wasn't my call." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

"At least I have a month and a half of peace and quiet." Gibbs grumbles and cuddles up to Jenny.


	18. Happy Birthday Jethro

January 27th 2010

Abby's Lab

1500 Hours

Jenny is sitting next to Abby over at her workstation. "Come on Director, you can tell me what you got Gibbs for his birthday." Abby pleads with her as she types away on her keyboard.

"I'm carrying his present." Jenny smiles.

Abby narrows her eyes over at Jenny. "That is a present for the both of you." "I'll get it out of you." Abby wickedly grins at her.

Gibbs walks in carrying a Caff-Pow for Abby and has over heard her. "Get what out of her." He curiously asks and approaches Abby.

"Your birthday present." Abby smiles.

"She already gave me my present on Halloween night." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"She said the same thing you just did, and that's a gift for the both of you." Abby sighs.

"I don't need anything from her Abs." "Waking up in her arms every morning, is the only gift I need." Gibbs smiles and tenderly looks over at his wife.

"That is so sweet." Abby says in awe and takes her Caff-Pow from Gibbs.

"Get any where with that video." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Very grainy, I'm still working on it." Abby shrugs.

Jenny's Blackberry rings for an incoming text message. She picks up her Blackberry and reads her message. "I'm needed in MTAC." Jenny nods at them, gets up from her stool, and walks out.

Abby waits for Jenny to step into the elevator. "I'm really happy to see you so much in love Gibbs." Abby smiles at him.

"After I lost Shannon I didn't think I could ever feel this way about anybody again." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"The old saying is all good things come to those who wait." Abby softly says. Gibbs leans over, affectionately kisses Abby on the cheek, and walks out of the lab.

Master Bedroom

2230 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed and wraps his arms around Jenny from behind as she sleeps. His hands go down to her belly. "You're starting to show." Gibbs smiles and rubs his hands along her belly feeling his unborn child.

Autopsy

0900 Hours

Gibbs is looking at an X-ray with Palmer. "Bullet went right between his eyes." Palmer frowns.

Ducky walks in. "Sorry Jethro, got tied up." Ducky apologizes and walks over to him.

"I have to take this bullet over to Abby's lab." Palmer nods at them and walks off.

Ducky noting the ecstatic expression on Gibbs' face. "Something on your mind." Ducky asks.

"I was holding Jenny, last night as she slept." "Felt her belly and she's starting to show." Gibbs smiles.

"I noticed the other day when she was wearing one of her tight turtle necks." Ducky smiles and walks off for his desk.

"She doesn't want to hear about it." Gibbs laughs and follows Ducky.

Ducky shakes his head and laughs. "I'm sure once the baby is born the Director will be back in shape in no time at all." Ducky muses and picks up a bottle of bourbon from the top of his desk with a birthday card taped to it. "Happy Birthday Jethro!" Ducky smiles.

Gibbs takes the bottle of bourbon from Ducky and looks it over. "Old Forester Birthday Bourbon, the good stuff." Gibbs grins.

"What did Jenny get you?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"I don't want anything from her?" "She's carrying my baby that's my present." Gibbs answers smoothly. He opens up his card and reads it. "Thanks Duck."

Abby's Lab

1130 Hours

In the back room, Abby stands around anxiously waiting for Gibbs to open up his birthday present. Gibbs takes the lid off of the box and smiles at his gift. "Take it out of the box Gibbs." Abby smiles at him. Gibbs picks up the new hand tools and looks them over. "You keep wearing out your toys Gibbs." Abby teases him.

"Good hand tools are hard to come by." Gibbs smiles.

"Do not ask me where I found them."

"I won't!" Gibbs chuckles.

"So what did the Director get you for your birthday?" Abby asks and nudges Gibbs with her elbow.

"Nothing, I told you I don't want anything for her." "I got my gift already." "I've had that for over two months now."

"I told you the baby is a gift for the two of you." Abby sighs.

"I was talking about Jenny Abs." "As long as I have her I don't need anything." Gibbs answers smoothly. He leans over and kisses Abby on the cheek. "Thank you for the gift."

"Almost lunch time, going home." Abby curiously asks.

"No, she's up on the hill." Gibbs grumbles and rolls his eyes.

"I'll take you out to lunch." Abby smiles.

"Fornell is taking me out to lunch."

At a bar

1215 Hours

Fornell is treating Gibbs for lunch. "Surprised you didn't order a steak." Fornell says as he bites into his salad.

"Noemi is making me a steak for dinner tonight." "The woman spoils me rotten." Gibbs laughs.

"Everything going ok at home."

"Fine!' Gibbs answers with a big smile on his face. "Last night in bed, I was cuddling with Jenny in bed and while she was sleeping I had my hands on her belly, she's finally starting to show."

"Her beautiful waist line is now history, thanks to you." Fornell chuckles.

"I had some help their Tobias." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Any plans for tonight." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"I don't want any and so far Jen's been behaving."

"Day is still young." Fornell grins at him.

"If it happens, it will be at home later on." Gibbs smirks.

Fornell's cell phone begins to ring. He picks up his phone and notices Veronica's name on the caller ID. "Agent Skyler!" He smiles, he flips open his phone. "Yes Veronica!"

"Veronica!" Gibbs mouths.

Five Minutes Later

Fornell hangs up. Gibbs smirks over at his friend. "Sleeping with her." He says and takes a bite into his salmon.

"How did you know?" Fornell asks with surprise.

"Body language." Gibbs smiles.

"We started to date over the weekend and it happened." Fornell shrugs.

"Wish you luck with her."

"Surprised to here you say that under the circumstances." Fornell answers roughly.

"Wheeler fed her information that she didn't know." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I heard Wheeler is transferring to DC in March." Fornell snickers.

"Don't remind me." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I will at the end of February." Fornell laughs as Gibbs gives him a glare of warning.

Starbucks

1250 Hours

Gibbs is paying for his coffee, when Diane approaches him from behind. "Happy Birthday Jethro."

Gibbs rolls his eyes, turns, and faces Diane. "Thank you Diane." Gibbs answers knowing that Diane is about to get in a shot on Jenny he quickly walks off for the door with Diane following behind him.

"I see you finally got your slut to cave in and marry you." "Nice touch, using her name and you living at her place." Diane sarcastically snaps at him. Gibbs ignores her and is about to open the door. Diane grabs a hold of the handle. "It took you how many years for her to say yes."

"Ten years!" "After the Paris Op in '99' I was going to have a trial run with Jenny living at my place for a few months then I was going to propose to her." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I thought it was more of the lines of thirteen years." "You started sleeping with her with in the first month." Diane bitterly reminds him.

"We didn't become lovers until a few months after we were divorced." Gibbs growls.

"So the both of you keep telling me." Diane sweetly answers. "Did she know about Shannon and Kelly back then?"

"No!" "I never told her about them." "Jenny found about them when I was in a coma, back in 2006." Gibbs frowns.

"So we all share something in common with one another." Diane shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Find it ironic." "The women you loved all having a common bond."

"I never loved you Diane." "I've only been in love two times in my life." "Shannon and Jenny." Gibbs smiles.

"That's what I found so refreshing in New Orleans that finally you called out another woman's name other than Shannon's in the hospital room." "Would have been nice to hear you call out my name other than sex when you were turned on." Diane hisses.

"Only time, I got turned on is by reading a Playboy magazine to get it up, to have sex with you." Gibbs smirks at her, brushes past Diane, and walks out the door.

Diane stands in stunned silence and watches Gibbs walk over to his Dodge Challenger. "He usually does get in the last word." Trish laughs from behind the counter.

Squad Room

1255 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are sitting around Tony's desk eating pizza. "Now remember, surprise party down in the Evidence Room." Abby reminds them.

"I know at 1730 hours Abs." Tony answers smoothly.

Abby smiles over at Jenny as she steps out of the elevator and walks down the corridor for the stairs. "Director!" Abby calls out to her. Jenny stops and approaches the entrance to Gibbs' section. "Surprise party down in the Evidence Room, 1730 hours."

"I'll be down there." Jenny softly answers.

"What did you get him?" Abby grins.

"I told you nothing." Jenny smiles.

"Your such a liar." Abby giggles.

"Abby you have a big mouth." "I don't blame her from keeping it from you." Ziva answers dryly.

"That is true." Abby grins.

Gibbs walks over and approaches Jenny from behind. "What's true?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"I can't keep a secret." Abby shrugs.

"That is true." Gibbs laughs and leans down and kisses Jenny. "You look tired." Gibbs frowns.

"I am tired." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs takes off his coat and flings it over the partition. "You're taking a nap for at least an hour." Gibbs growls at her, grabs Jenny by the arm, and walks her over to the stairs.

Tony watches them walk up the stairs and over the catwalk. "Gibbs is right, she looks wiped out." Tony says with worry.

"Hours she puts in and it's a risk at her age to carry a baby." Ziva sadly reminds them.

"Ducky said everything looks fine so far." Abby smiles.

"That's because there are women half her age that are not in the shape that Jenny is in." Ziva answers softly.

Jenny's Office

1315 Hours

Jenny is sleeping on the couch. Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Quietly he leaves the office and closes the door behind him. Cynthia looks up at him from her desk. "I want her sleeping for at least an hour." Gibbs instructs her.

"She doesn't have any openings this afternoon and there are no op's going on in MTAC at the moment." Cynthia sighs with relief.

Evidence Room

Inside the back room

1725 Hours

Abby, along with Tony and Ziva are setting up Gibbs' surprise birthday party. Ziva glances down at the cake and curiously notes the number twenty-nine candle. "I thought women only did that." Ziva laughs.

"Boss man's age is a touchy subject Ziva." Tony answers roughly.

"McGee is going to lure him down here." Abby smiles at them. Jenny steps out of the elevator and approaches them. "Right on time." Abby smiles.

Ziva grabs Jenny by the arm and lures her off to the side. "What did you get Gibbs for his birthday?" Ziva curiously asks.

Jenny glances over at Abby and makes sure that she can't over hear her. "A pool table." Jenny whispers.

"Beats tools or clothes." Ziva laughs.

"That he doesn't need." Jenny sighs.

Abby's cell phone rings for a text message, she picks up her phone and flips it over. "It's from McGee, he's on his way down in the elevator." Abby says with excitement.

"Hide the cart with the birthday cake in the back." Tony instructs her.

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs and McGee step out of the elevator. "Abby says there's a similar knife in the evidence lock up." McGee nods at him and walks off towards the evidence lock up cage with Gibbs following behind him. McGee walks over to the cabinet and is about to unlock it when Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Jenny jump out from their hiding places.

"Surprise!"

Gibbs hangs his head, then turns and looks over at his team, along with Abby and his wife. "What did I tell you guys?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Since when do I listen to you Gibbs?" Abby grins and puts her hands on her hips in defiance.

Gibbs playfully glares over at Jenny. "You in on this Jen." He says with a grin on his face.

"No, I was asked to come down when I came back to the office." Jenny smiles.

Tony wheels out the cake. Abby leans over and lights the candles. Gibbs pulls Jenny over to him. "You didn't get me anything like you promised." He asks.

"I haven't all day." Jenny innocently shrugs at him.

Gibbs notices that her right eye is twitching. "A huh!" He snorts.

Everybody begins to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Gibbs. He leans over and blows out the candles on his birthday cake. "Yeah!" Abby giggles and claps her hands.

Gibbs looks around and is surprised that Ducky isn't in on this with them. "Surprised Ducky isn't in on this." He sheepishly asks.

"He's busy in Autopsy, I promised to bring him up a piece of cake." Abby smiles.

"Are you taking Gibbs out for dinner tonight?" Tony asks Jenny.

"No, tomorrow night, Noemi is cooking him dinner tonight." Jenny answers dryly.

"What is it?" Tony grins.

"Steak, French fries, and corn on the cob." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Can I come over?" Tony drools.

"No!" Gibbs barks.

Abby hands Gibbs a piece of birthday cake. "I still can't believe the Director didn't give you a present Gibbs." McGee says with surprise.

"I'll get it later on." Gibbs smirks over at his wife.

Jenny's Kitchen

1945 Hours

Jenny is putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Gibbs is sitting over at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of beer. "I'm going out into the garage to work on my project." Gibbs says and gets up from the table.

"I'll be working out in my study." Jenny softly answers and closes the door to the dishwasher.

The Garage

Gibbs at the top of the stairs spots several birthday balloons over near his kitchen table. He walks down the stairs and notices a pool table. "Damn woman!" He growls and flips over his cell phone.

At the bottom of the stairs

Jenny is about to walk off for her study when her Blackberry begins to ring, she picks up her Blackberry from her waist and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes!" She innocently answers.

"Get over here now." Gibbs growls at her. A minute later, Jenny approaches him over at the pool table. "What did I tell-"

Jenny quickly interrupts him and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs breathlessly pulls away. "Happy Birthday Jethro." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms in a tight embrace. "I love it, and I love you." Gibbs smiles and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"You and your Dad couldn't get away from the pool table the last time we were in Stillwater." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs picks up a cue stick from on top of the table. "Wanna play!" He grins at her.

"I have to prepare myself for your other present." Jenny purrs and walks off for the stairs.

"I've been looking forward to my gift all day." Gibbs smirks and begins to chalk the end of his cue stick.

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs lies back in bed patiently waiting for Jenny to come out of the bathroom. She walks out wearing a short red robe and approaches the bed. "Did you have fun with your new toy?" She smiles at him.

"Hard to concentrate on playing, when all I wanted to do was ravish you in bed." Gibbs grins.

"Few minutes, you'll be able to do that Jethro." "First you get your present first." Jenny purrs and disrobes in front of him.

Gibbs sits up in bed. Smelling the peach flavored bath oil that Jenny used in her bath water. "Damn what do you have on you?" He smiles in anticipation.

"Roll on to your stomach."

"What are you up to?" Gibbs grins.

"I said roll on to your stomach." Jenny sensuously says to him. Gibbs rolls on to his stomach. Jenny grabs a bottle of peach flavored massaging oil from the nightstand. She climbs into bed and straddles his lower back. She pours the oil on his upper back and shoulders and slowly begins to massage his neck and shoulders.

Gibbs sighs in contentment as she begins to massage his back. "That feels good." He smiles.

"Roll on to your back now." Jenny instructs him.

Gibbs rolls on to his back. Jenny pours the massaging oil on his chest and stomach. "What are you doing?" Gibbs asks with a smirk on his face. Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. They are exchanging deep sensuous kisses. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and begins to kiss his neck. She nips along his pulse line and descends down to his chest. Gibbs sexually frustrated at watching his wife masters his chest with her mouth and tongue. "When do I get my present?" He growls in protest as she runs her tongue along his left nipple.

"When I'm finished giving you mine?" Jenny answers seductively and moves over his left nipple. Gibbs groans out impatiently as she works her way down to his right hip, over his stomach. She nips her way over to his left hip.

Gibbs impatient with the fore play pulls Jenny up. "I've just about had enough of this." He growls and shoves Jenny down on the bed face forward. He grabs the bottle of massaging oil and pours it on her back and shoulders. He begins to massage her back and shoulders.

"I wasn't done with your present yet." Jenny groans.

"You are my present." "So lie down and shut up woman." Gibbs smirks and begins to massage her lower back; his hands glide over her butt.

"Hey I didn't go below the waist on you." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs massages her right thigh. "Your a mess down here." He grumbles at her. Jenny closes her eyes as his hands work on her left thigh. "Roll on to your back." Gibbs grins at her. Jenny widens her eyes and cringes at the idea of being on the receiving end of it. "Jen!" Gibbs shoves her. Jenny rolls on to her back. Gibbs continues to massage her left thigh. Jenny tenses up as he finds a tight spot on her thigh. "After you get a shower next Saturday morning, I want to give you a complete rub down." "Your whole body is a train wreck." Gibbs sighs.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs empties the massage oil on Jenny's belly. "That can't be helped." He grins and tosses the bottle. He rubs her belly and ribcage, slowly his hands ascent up to her breasts. He rubs the oil on her breasts. Jenny moans out with pleasure as his calloused fingers circle around her harden peaks. Gibbs lowers himself on top of her and kisses her on the mouth. They are exchanging erotic kisses. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and begins to ravish her neck, he slowly moves to down to her breasts.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around her left nipple. She strokes the back of his hair as Gibbs moves over to her right breast. Jenny closes her eyes as her husband has his way with her body. He begins to master her left breast with his mouth and tongue.

"Not only does this smell good on you, it tastes good on you." Gibbs smiles and begins to ravish her stomach.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out as his mouth descends lower down to her right hip.

"Not done with you yet." Gibbs growls and goes lower to her inner thigh. He nips along her inner thigh. He ventures over to her left inner thigh and nips up the length of Jenny's thigh. Jenny begins to tense up as his hands go in between her legs. Gibbs strokes on her centre drawing out her arousal. Jenny moans out as his fingers slip up inside of her. He smirks up at her as Jenny arches up against his hand. "I still have to get even with you for the shower, but not tonight." He grins and goes up on top of his wife. He leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her heels up against his lower back in anticipation of him entering her body.

Breaking away from his kiss. "Take me!" She begs him. Gibbs enters her. "Take me hard!" She screams out as he begins to thrust up against her. She digs her nails into his back as he slips deeper inside of her. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs kisses her on the mouth. He rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. She leans over him as he changes the angle of his hips. "Yes!" She cries out. Gibbs sits up and watches Jenny lose herself in his body as he thrusts harder up against her. He moves his hands down to her waist pressing her down on him.

"Don't stop!" Jenny screams out. He thrusts harder and faster against her.

"Jenny lose yourself in me, like our last night in London, on our honeymoon." Gibbs smiles at her. He begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking.

"How much longer?" Jenny moans out.

"Until your completely undone." Gibbs grins.

"I'm there now." Jenny screams out.

"No your not." Gibbs smirks as he watches her frantically move against him.

"Jethro!" She begs him.

"Maybe you are." Gibbs laughs, he flips Jenny on to her back, with a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Exhausted from holding back his release, Gibbs rolls over on to his back and pulls Jenny into his arms. Feeling Jenny trembling against him. "How many were there?" He curiously asks. Jenny raises a curious eyebrow up at him. "Orgasms!" Gibbs laughs.

"Three!" She whispers.

Gibbs reaches over and shuts off the light on nightstand on Jenny's side of the bed. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder. "As much as I love the pool table Jen." "This was the best present of the day." Gibbs smiles and kisses Jenny on top of the head.

"And I was on the receiving end of it." Jenny mutters against his shoulder.

"Last year for your birthday you were away, I couldn't give you a present." Gibbs frowns.

"You made up for it, on Halloween night." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls Jenny on to her back.

0500 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Jenny groans out and slaps at it. "We only made love twice last night, so I don't know why you're tired." Gibbs yawns.

"You wore me out." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs sits up in bed, takes a hold of Jenny's hands, and pulls her up to him. He gently feels her belly with his hands. "You're starting to show." He smiles at her.

"I noticed it over the weekend, I was ignoring." Jenny grumbles.

"I noticed it the other night while you were sleeping." Gibbs answers, he pulls Jenny's face over and kisses her on the mouth. He brings Jenny down on to her back and gets his full weight on top of her. "I love you."

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Gibbs is over at Abby's workstation reading a report. "Ok what did the Director get you?" Abby asks.

"Pool table in the garage." Gibbs grins.

"New toy!" "Beat out my present." Abby smiles.

"Present I got later on, beat them all out." Gibbs smirks.

"Bedroom present, we can't see." "And only you get something out of it." Abby sighs.

"Me and another person." Gibbs chuckles.

McGee walks in just as Abby playfully shoves Gibbs. "What's going on here?" He curiously asks.

"Gibbs was just telling me about the present that the Director gave him." Abby nods at McGee.

"Ziva told me and Tony about it this morning." McGee answers smoothly.

"How did Ziva know about it?" Gibbs grunts.

"The Director told her about it yesterday." McGee smiles.

"And not me." Abby pouts and folds her arms.

"Because you would have told Gibbs." McGee laughs.

"And DiNozzo would of told me also." Gibbs answers roughly.

Squad Room

1000 Hours

Gibbs is working at his desk, when his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers

Harrisburg International Airport

Jack using Mary's cell phone. "Son I'm at the airport in Harrisburg, just got back from Vegas, with Mary and Travis." "Happy Birthday Leroy." Jack smiles.

"Thanks Dad!" Gibbs smiles.

"Get your card?" Jack asks.

"Got it the other day, thanks for the money Dad, you shouldn't have." Gibbs shrugs.

"I have birthdays to make up for." Jack sadly answers.

"There's nothing to make up for." Gibbs frowns.

Jack quickly changes the subject. "How's my Daughter In Law, doing?" Jack asks and sits down near the window.

"Fine, baby is doing fine also, she's starting to show now." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Before you know it, you'll feel my Grandson kicking ageist her." Jack grins.

"Grand Daughter Dad!" Gibbs corrects him. "Soon as she's born, I'm painting that nursery pink." Gibbs smirks.

"What did Jenny get you?" Jack curiously asks.

"A pool table and she's taking me out to dinner tonight." "A barbecue place, near the Capital."

"Spoiling you rotten." Jack chuckles.

"I'm lucky Dad, if it were up to me, I wouldn't get any presents from her, she's all I want." "I go to sleep at night and I'm either holding her, or she's holding me and when I wake up in the morning, the woman I love is beside me in bed." Gibbs says with a smile on his face.

In the gym

1330 Hours

Gibbs is over on the weight bench lifting weights. Tony is on a near by tread mill. "I heard about the pool table." Tony grins.

"Your point!" Gibbs grunts as he puts the weight up on the shelf and sits up.

"Super Bowl is in two weeks." Tony smiles.

"We'll be at work." Gibbs answers roughly.

"We'll miss the first quarter boss." Tony shrugs.

"You will miss the first quarter, Steelers aren't in it this year." Gibbs growls.

"Could we hold the Super Bowl party in your garage?" Tony curiously asks.

"Why can't you hold it at your place?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Your garage is bigger, plus you have a bigger TV than I do." Tony smirks at him. Gibbs shakes his head and grumbles at him. "Well?"

"Let me talk to Jenny first."

"Isn't the garage your turf?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"If we're having company over, I want to discuss it with my wife first." Gibbs answers sharply.

Master Bedroom

0000 Hours

Jenny content has her face pressed up against Gibbs' belly. Gibbs glances down at her noting the peaceful expression on her face as she recovers from their lovemaking. "DiNozzo asked if the team could hold its Super Bowl Party in my garage." Gibbs asks her and begins to stroke her hair.

Jenny looks up at him. "This time only, just because I got you that plasma screen TV for Father's Day last year, doesn't mean that every sporting event party is going to be held at our house." Jenny sighs.

"Next year we'll have the baby and I don't want a crowd over." Gibbs answers roughly. "You look beautiful when you're worn out." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Paybacks are a bitch Jethro." Jenny warns him, she rolls over and turns out the light on the nightstand, then buries her face against her pillow.

Gibbs reaches over and turns out the light on his side of the bed. "Good night Jen." Gibbs yawns and cuddles up to Jenny from behind.

"Good night Jethro." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.


	19. Who Dat

February 3rd 2010

MTAC

1400 Hours

Jenny is on a live feed with the Asa Hutchinson Director of FEMA. "I never ordered that." Jenny answers in disbelief.

"I thought that NCIS was suppose to hand in all evidence on the Sanchez case." Hutchinson comments roughly.

"Up until the bust at the warehouse, everything else was suppose to be your investigation regarding the drug portion of the case." Jenny answers firmly.

"Seems like Agent Gibbs is dragging his feet at turning in some of the evidence." Hutchison mutters in protest.

"You'll have it turned over by 1800 hours today." Jenny nods up at him.

"That's four hours from now." Hutchison says with surprise.

"You don't know me Asa." Jenny answers sharply.

"Yes I do Jenny." Hutchinson grins down at her.

The feed on the plasma screen is cut off. Jenny stalks up the ramp. "I was having a good day Jethro and you had to ruin it." Jenny mutters.

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is reviewing some information about the Sanchez case on her computer. "Son of a bitch!" She hisses and tosses her glasses on top of her desk. Cynthia pops her head into the office. "I'm heading down to Abby's." Jenny snaps and gets up from her chair.

Abby's Lab

Abby is running some tests on the cocaine that was seized at another site that Sanchez had owned. "Is this the same stuff that Gibbs found in the warehouse near the airport?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"We shall see." Abby smiles and pushes the button to start up her machine. Jenny storms into the lab and approaches Abby. "Director what can I do for you?"

"As of this minute, NCIS will not be doing any tests on evidence seized from Angel Sanchez." Jenny orders her. Abby stands around with a confused expression on her face. "We do not have jurisdiction on this case anymore." "The evidence that you're testing came from a warehouse in Arlington."

"Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva raided that warehouse this morning." McGee informs her.

"Why?" Jenny angrily asks him.

"Because Tony got a tip from a friend in Baltimore." McGee answers directly.

"Which should have been passed on to Agent Skyler." Jenny bitterly answers.

"Oh boy!" Abby cringes.

"As of this minute, I order you to stop testing any evidence on this case, Abby." Jenny furiously instructs her and storms out of the lab.

"She's pissed!" McGee sighs.

Abby glances over her shoulder and waits for Jenny to get inside the elevator. "What should I do?" Abby curiously asks.

"You can not disobey a direct order from the Director." McGee warns her. "Do as your told."

Starbucks

1500 Hours

Veronica walks over to Gibbs at the counter. "Tobias tells me you don't like to play nice with the other agencies." Veronica chastises him.

"Tony had a tip." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Which you should of passed on to me." Veronica hisses.

"I had a lead." Gibbs smirks.

"In a case you no longer have jurisdiction over." Veronica bitterly reminds him.

"Jen only did that, to get rid of Wheeler." Gibbs laughs.

"Wheeler will be back in another month." Veronica grins.

"I was already told the bad news a few weeks ago." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I'm headed over to the Navy Yard as we speak to pick up all evidence from the warehouse you raided this morning." Veronica smirks at him.

"Like hell you are." Gibbs growls and flips over his cell phone.

"To late Agent Gibbs, your, I mean Director Shepard is already corporating with my Director." Veronica sweetly answers. Pissed off at Jenny for interfering with the drug bust from earlier in the day, Gibbs storms off for the door.

Squad Room

Tony spots Gibbs getting out of the elevator with his veins popping out of neck. "Ut oh!" He grins in anticipation. Gibbs rushes over to the stairs taking two at a time, over the catwalk and up the stairs. "And we're off." Tony laughs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs bursts into her outer office and flings open's the door to Jenny's Office, he storms in and is about to scream at his wife, when he finds her sleeping on the couch taking a late afternoon nap. Cynthia walks in, grabs him by the arm, and leads him out of the office closing the door behind her. Cynthia drags Gibbs over to her desk. "SecNav reamed the Director out because of your lack of corporation with the DEA." Cynthia scolds him.

"It's my case." Gibbs growls.

"Was your case?" "You screwed up." "I would work late tonight, and keep your distance away from the Director." Cynthia warns him.

"You can't keep me from my wife." Gibbs barks and walks out of the room.

Abby's Lab

1545 Hours

Abby is showing Veronica the tests results that from the cocaine that she was testing just before Jenny entered her lab. "Even though I was ordered to stop testing, I had everything in the machine." "Maybe this might give your Forensic Scientist some help." Abby smiles.

"Thank you Abby." Veronica appreciatively answers, she watches several DEA Evidence Technicians gather up the cocaine that was seized by Gibbs this morning.

Gibbs walks in glaring over at Veronica. To avoid a fight between them in her lab, Abby quickly changes the subject. "Hi Gibbs!" "The Director is upset with you." Abby warns him.

"So I've heard!" Gibbs growls.

"You shouldn't be upsetting her like this, it's not good for the baby." Abby frowns.

"A simple phone call from you or Agent DiNozzo about the tip and none of this would of happened." Veronica answers sharply.

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Gibbs is about to walk up the stairs, when Ziva's voice stops him on the catwalk. "Gibbs, Jenny went home about a half an hour ago." "I would work late tonight." Ziva comments dryly.

Gibbs walks over and approaches the railing behind Tony's desk. "I don't need your advice Officer David." Gibbs barks.

"I was in Abby's lab when the Director came in and ordered Abby to stop testing the evidence you seized in Arlington." "Gibbs, she was furious." McGee answers roughly.

Gibbs walks down the steps and over to his section. "The Director is furious with me, not my wife." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks over to his desk.

"I don't know boss, I would sleep out in the garage tonight." Tony laughs.

"The three of you mind your own business." Gibbs shouts at them. He takes out his gun and badge from his desk drawer, grabs his coat from the bookshelf and storms off for the elevator.

Jenny's Kitchen

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in to see what Noemi's making for dinner. "Smells good!" Gibbs smiles and walks over to the stove.

"Going to eat out in the garage, Senor Gibbs." Noemi curiously asks him.

"No out in the kitchen like I always do." Gibbs shrugs.

"Senora Jenny told me to bring dinner to her in the study." Noemi frowns and looks over at Gibbs. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing to Senora Jenny, it's the Director that's upset with me." Gibbs reassures her and walks off for the back door.

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs silently crawls into bed, under the covers, he reaches out and is about to touch Jenny's belly. "If you can't restrain yourself Jethro, then go to your room above the garage." Jenny hisses at him and rolls on to her right side with her back facing him.

"I always touch the baby before I go to sleep." Gibbs frowns.

'Last time I checked, the baby is inside of my body, so that means, keep your hands to yourself until further notice." Jenny warns him in a nasty tone of voice. Gibbs sinks back against his pillow and stares at his wife in disbelief that she brought Madame Director home with her from work and into their bedroom.

February 7th 2010

Jenny's House

The Garage

1900 Hours

Team Gibbs along with Abby and Palmer are gathered around the plasma screened TV watching the Super Bowl. "The Saints have zero shot." Tony taunts Abby.

"Tuesday morning I want a Saints Super Bowl Champion t-shirt on my desk, you will be eating your words Tony." Abby smirks at him.

Palmer glances over at Gibbs at his workbench. "Isn't Agent Gibbs watching the game?" Palmer sheepishly asks.

"Steelers aren't playing." Tony shrugs.

Abby frowns over at Gibbs and watches her dysfunctional Father as he sands down a board for the baby's crib. She leans over and whispers in Tony's ear. "I take it Mommy is still not speaking to him." She sadly asks.

"Still giving the boss man the cold shoulder." Tony whispers.

"I wonder how much longer this is going to go on." McGee grumbles.

"Touch down Colts!" Tony screams and stands up and does the happy dance.

Jenny's Living Room

Ziva walks in and finds Jenny lying on the couch reading a book. "Being anti social." Ziva asks and walks over to the couch.

"And listen to DiNozzo's mouth." Jenny sighs.

"And avoiding your husband." Ziva frowns down at her.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion Ziva." Jenny snaps at her. She flings her book on top of the coffee table and storms out of the room.

Hallway near the stairs

Five Minutes Later

Jenny with her coat on is about to open the front door. "Where do you think your going?" McGee asks.

Jenny turns and looks at him. "I have to get out of this house Tim." Jenny frowns.

"I'll take you, SecNav will have a fit." "Where do you want to go?" McGee smiles.

"Any where, but here."

"Let me get my coat and I'll tell Gibbs that we're going out." McGee nods at her.

"I don't want Gibbs to know I'm leaving the house." Jenny answers sharply.

"Jenny he'll head slap me to the end of time." McGee protests.

"I don't answer to him." "He's not my boss." "I'm leaving the house with a Federal Agent."

The Garage

Half an hour later

"Quit rubbing it in Tony." Abby whines in protest.

"Face it Abs, the Colts are the better team." Tony smirks.

"The game isn't over yet DiNozzo." Abby grins up at him, she glances around the garage and notices that McGee isn't around. "Where's Timmy?"

"Haven't seen him in about a half an hour." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs walks down the stairs and glances around the basement. "Looking for McGee." Tony asks.

"No Jenny!' Gibbs answers roughly.

"The last time I saw her she wasn't in a good mood in the living room." Ziva answers dryly.

"She's not upstairs anywhere." Gibbs snaps.

"Try her study." Tony sheepishly answers.

"Kitchen, all three bedrooms, the nursery, dining room and the rooms in the loft." "She's not in the house." Gibbs barks and flips over his cell phone.

Ice Cream Parlor

Jenny and McGee are sitting at a table eating sundaes. "I shouldn't be doing this." Jenny laughs as she digs into her hot fudge sundae.

"The baby's probably is enjoying it." McGee chuckles at her. Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring, she glances down and notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "How long you going to keep this up?" McGee frowns with worry.

"Until I feel like it." Jenny bitterly answers and shuts off her phone.

McGee's cell phone begins to ring. "I guess they figured it out." McGee laughs.

"You can answer yours, but I'm not talking to him."

McGee glances down at the caller ID. "I'm safe the call is from Abby." McGee sighs with relief. "Yes Abby!" McGee answers.

"It's not Abby where the hell are you?" Gibbs growls.

"Got bored with the game and Jenny was climbing the walls at home so we both went out." McGee answers smoothly.

"With out telling me." Gibbs snaps.

"She is in the presence of a Federal Agent boss." McGee reminds him.

"For that you will get head slapped." Gibbs barks.

"I told her that." McGee grimaces.

"Put her on." Gibbs orders him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you boss." McGee frowns.

"Silent treatment ends the minute her ass enters the house." Gibbs snarls and hangs up.

McGee hangs up his phone. "He's not a happy camper." McGee warns her.

"Does it look like I care?" Jenny shrugs.

Back in the garage, Gibbs storms over to his workbench he picks up a coffee can and throws it up against the wall. Tony cringes over on the couch. "She's just as angry Tony." Ziva sighs.

"There's action going on the TV and inside the house as well." Palmer curiously notes.

2200 Hours

"Who dat?" Abby taunts Tony as he buries his face into the couch.

Ziva pats Tony on the back. "She's going to be rubbing it into your face for the next week." Ziva snickers.

"Try a year." Abby grins.

"I had to listen to Gibbs for a whole month after the Steelers won the Super Bowl last year." Tony groans.

Outside

Half An Hour Later

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Palmer are walking out the front door as McGee pulls up to the curb. Jenny gets out of the car and walks up the sidewalk. "Enter at your own risk." Tony smirks at her as Jenny approaches the front door.

"Mind your own business." Jenny snaps at him and walks into the house slamming the door behind her.

"For being so bitchy to me I'll repay the favor." Tony grins and flips over his cell phone.

Down in the garage

Gibbs is sanding one of the legs to the crib when his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"The ball and chain just entered the house thought would give you the heads up." Tony warns him.

Gibbs hangs up and takes a gulp of his bourbon from a mason jar. "It ends right now." Gibbs growls and walks off for the stairs.

Master Bedroom

Jenny is getting ready for bed. Gibbs storms into the bedroom. "Where the hell were you?" He angrily asks her. Jenny ignores his presence in the room. "Answer me!"

"Non of your business." Jenny viciously answers him.

"It is my business, I'm your husband."

"Try an over protective goon." Jenny snaps at him.

"Damn straight!" "You're the Director Of NCIS and your fourteen weeks pregnant with my child." "Do I have to remind you of that fact, besides you're my wife?" Gibbs bitterly reminds her.

"I had ice cream with Tim and I went to his place to read the first few chapters of his new book, satisfied." Jenny hisses at him and pulls her sweater over her head.

"No!" Gibbs barks at her.

"You never are." Jenny laughs and removes the rest of her clothes. Gibbs is getting aroused at the sight of his naked wife in front of him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed now."

"I do mind, I want this to end right here tonight." Gibbs demands.

"I'm still pissed off at you." Jenny glares up at him.

"Leave the Director at work." "I want my wife back." Gibbs growls at her, sits on the bed, and begins to take off his boots.

"Right, you haven't had sex since Wednesday morning in the shower." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs glares up at her as he takes off his socks. "Neither have you." He smirks up at her and stands up and pulls his polo shirt and t-shirt over his head, then takes off his jeans and boxers.

"Unlike you, I can go with out." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"You can go with out other men, not me." Gibbs laughs.

"I managed not to have you in my bed for nine years."

"Seven years!" Gibbs corrects her with a cocky grin on his face.

"That was on the study floor, not my bed." Jenny sighs.

"Either way, it was seven years and I seduced you." Gibbs chuckles.

"What ever?" Jenny shrugs and walks off for the bathroom.

Gibbs stares down at his erection. "You're not brushing me off tonight." Gibbs mutters and walks off for the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Jenny is washing her hands at the sink. Gibbs touches her shoulders. Jenny brushes him off. "You're not shutting me out tonight."

"Yes I will, I'll go up to my old room." Jenny angrily answers him and is about to walk away from him.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny by the shoulders; Jenny tries to shove him off of her. "Quit struggling with me." Gibbs warns her.

"I'm not struggling with you, just trying to leave the bathroom."

"Your just making the both of us frustrated." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I'm-" Gibbs quickly shuts her up and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny groans out as his tongue enters her mouth. The taste of the bourbon inside of his mouth makes her wild with need. She begins to run her tongue on the inside of his mouth. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the sink. Aggressively he kisses her up against the sink. His hands travel down to her waist and pulls Jenny up on top of the counter. He begins to ravish her neck and shoulders. Jenny's hands travel down to his arousal. "You want me to do something about that." She purrs.

Gibbs with his face pressed up against her shoulder. "If you get your hands off of me." Gibbs groans from sexual frustration. Jenny moves her hands away from him and wraps her legs around his waist. He enters her deeply. Jenny screams out with pleasure as he penetrates deeper inside of her. Aggressively Gibbs begins to make love to her on top of the counter. Jenny grabs on to his butt urging him to move harder and faster against her.

"Don't stop!" She moans out with pleasure and begins to pace herself with him.

'Damn it!" He moans out as her muscles tighten around his shaft.

Passionately they make love for ten minutes on top of the counter top. Gibbs climaxes inside of his wife exhausted from their aggressive lovemaking. He buries his face in between her breasts. "Hell of a way to break in the bathroom sink." Gibbs pants.

"Jethro!" Jenny laughs.

In Bed

An Hour Later

Jenny has her face pressed up against her husband's chest exhausted from their lovemaking. Gibbs' hands are down at her belly rubbing his unborn child. "Go to sleep Jenny." He whispers against her hair. Jenny leans up and kisses him good night. She buries her face up against his right shoulder and closes her eyes. Gibbs smirks down at her. "In the end I always get my way." He says inwardly as he vanished the Ice Queen from their bedroom for the night.

Squad Room

0655 Hours

Tony walks over to his desk to find it decorated with New Orleans Saints Super Bowl Champion logos. On the top of his desk are several newspapers folded up, New Orleans Saints Super Bowl Champions. "Abby do you have to rub it in." He groans in protest.

"Why not you would have rubbed it in her face." McGee teases him from his desk.

"At least Gibbs wasn't as bad when the Steelers won last year." Tony mutters.

"Gibbs is just a front runner Steelers fan, keep in mind Stillwater is in Eagles territory, he only rooted for the Steelers back in the 70's, because the Eagles were a losing team and the Steelers won four Super Bowls back then." McGee smoothly says.

"What's a front runner?" Ziva sheepishly asks from her desk.

"Somebody that roots for another team, when their team isn't a winner." "Dallas Cowboy fans." McGee groans in protest.

"I'll just repay the favor when the Giants win the Super Bowl again next year." Tony grins and knocks the newspapers off of the top of his desk, then takes off his coat and hangs on the back of his chair and sits down. "By the way, where did you go off with Jenny last night?" Tony shrugs over at McGee.

"We went out for ice cream and then went over to my apartment." "Jenny read my book." McGee smiles.

Tony is about to answer when he notices Gibbs and Jenny walking out of the elevator together. "In coming!" He smirks over at them.

Gibbs walks Jenny past his section and over to the stairs. "Lunch time!" He smiles down at her.

"Afraid not, I have to go down to the US Attorney's Office this afternoon." Jenny frowns.

"Vance's case." Gibbs hesitantly asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly. She leans up and kisses him on the mouth, then turns for the stairs and walks up. Gibbs watches her walk up the stairs, over the catwalk and up the stairs, then walks off for his section.

"Wonder who ended the stalemate." Tony ponders out loud. Gibbs over hearing Tony as he walks in walks behind Tony and head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head.

"Non of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk. He puts his coffee on top of his desk. "I'm going down to Ducky's." He nods over at Tony, takes off his coat, and flings it on top of the bookshelf.

Tony watches Gibbs walk off towards the elevator. "Boss man got some action last night." Tony grins.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ziva giggles.

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Tony walks in and grimaces as Abby's entire lab is decorated in black and gold. New Orleans Saints Super Bowl XLIV Champion banners hung through out the length of the room. "Paybacks are a bitch Abs." Tony warns her.

Abby steps out from the back room wearing a black Drew Brees jersey. "Who dat?" Abby taunts him.

"When the Giants win next year, I'm going to make your life miserable." Tony grins over at her.

"Maybe the Saints will play them in the playoffs next year." Abby grins back at him. "Another Manning brother will bite the dust."

"Football season can not get here quicker." Tony smirks at her.

"Now remember Tony, I want my Super Bowl Champion t-shirt on my desk first thing tomorrow morning." Abby smiles and pats him on the back.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2215 Hours

After making love, Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed together. Gibbs rubs Jenny's back, noting the contentment on her face. "You sure you don't want me to go with you to Bethesda tomorrow." Gibbs asks.

"Its not important enough for you to come with me, its just blood work for so they can do some tests on the baby." Jenny answers softly.

"Maybe the tests will reveal why you're tired all the time." Gibbs frowns with worry.

Jenny looks up at him. "At least I know the reason why I'm tired today." She grins up at him.

"Me!" "You wore me out." Gibbs playfully growls at her and touches her face.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "We wore each other out." She smirks at him, then rolls over on to her side of the bed and buries her face up against her pillow. "Good night Jethro."

"Good night Jen." Gibbs smiles and cuddles up against her from behind. His hands go down to her belly and touch his unborn child. "Hoping to get some answers on your gender by the next sonogram." Gibbs says to himself.

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Abby is modeling her Super Bowl Champion t-shirt in the main aisle way between Tony and Ziva's desks. Gibbs walks in and smirks down at Tony. "Two years in a row huh DiNozzo." Gibbs snorts at him and walks over to his desk.

"At least you didn't rub it in as much as Abby is." Tony groans in protest.

"My team has six Super Bowl Championships, this is Abby's first one so let her gloat all she wants." Gibbs grins and sits down at his desk.

"She's beyond gloating boss." Tony grumbles.

"Like you didn't rub it in our faces when the Giants won a few years ago, Tony." McGee bitterly reminds him.

"Can we stop the great sports debate and start solving crimes?" Gibbs growls from his desk and glances over at Abby for her to go back down to her lab.

"I'll resume this at lunch time." Abby grins at Tony and walks off for the elevator.

"Thank you boss." Tony sighs in relief.

"That was for my sanity not yours." Gibbs mutters and opens up a file and begins to look over some photos.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1220 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, to stifle out an on coming cry Jenny kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs groans out as her tongue teases the inside of his mouth, he rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. She breaks away from his kiss, grabs a hold of his hands, and sits up on top of him. Slowly she begins to make love to him. Gibbs intertwines their fingers as she moves against his body trying to fight off his release. "Crap!" He moans out.

Jenny leans her body forward. "I get off on watching you come undone." Jenny smirks at him. She presses her hip up against him and moves her body in slow deliberate circles.

Gibbs lost in his wife's lovemaking finally gives in. "Damn it Jen." He moans out with pleasure as he climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest and feels him trembling underneath of her.

Several minutes later after regaining their faculties. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "I'm not sleeping Jethro." Jenny mutters up against his chest. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs deepens his kiss and rolls on top of Jenny. He breaks away from his kiss and stares deeply into her green eyes. "You take my breath away." He smiles.

Jenny stares into the depths of his blue eyes. "I love you." She smiles at him and kisses him,

Autopsy

1330 Hours

Gibbs is over at the examining table talking with Ducky about Jenny's pregnancy. "I'm hoping the blood test today will reveal why Jenny's constantly tired all the time." Gibbs frowns.

"She needs to slow down Jethro." Ducky sighs in protest.

"I keep telling her." Gibbs groans.

Abby walks in. "Ah huh, knew I would find you in here." Abby smiles over at Gibbs and walks over to him.

"What's up Abs?" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I need Mary's phone number." Abby asks.

"You could e-mail her." Gibbs shrugs.

"Sometimes she doesn't answer her e-mails right away." Abby whines in protest.

"Sounds familiar!" Ducky chuckles at Gibbs.

"She's working right now." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Either number works for me." Abby smiles at him. Gibbs takes out a note pad and pen from his jacket pocket. "The two of you discussing a case." Abby curiously asks.

"No our lovely Director's pregnancy." Ducky muses.

"Is everything going ok?" Abby asks with concern.

"From what I've read from Doctor Norton's reports, yes." Ducky reassures her. "In fact she's starting to show Abigail." Ducky smiles.

"Looks like Ziva and I will have to corner her again." Abby wickedly grins.

"She should be coming down for a check up in another half an hour." Ducky smiles.

"Great the two of you are going to corner her in the elevator again." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh.

"I just loved the expression on her face the last time Ziva and I cornered her in the elevator." Abby giggles.

"Jenny is quite expressive." Ducky smiles.

"And you tipped me off about her check up, so she'll be just as annoyed at you." Abby giggles.

Gibbs hands Abby the Luncheonette's phone number. "Here!" Gibbs nods over at her.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby smiles and walks off for the door.

"You going to warn the Director." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Hell no!" Gibbs smirks and walks off for the door.

Squad Room

1355 Hours

Abby is pretending to be working over at Ziva's desk. Ziva from the corner of her eye is keeping an eye on Jenny up on the balcony as she talks to one of the MTAC Technicians. "Come on!" Abby sighs in protest.

Jenny walks off for the elevator. "Now!" Ziva laughs and they rush off for the elevator.

"I can't wait to feel an actually Gibblet." Abby smiles with excitement.

"It seems that we've been waiting forever." Ziva answers in anticipation. The elevator door opens. Ziva and Abby step inside. "Director!" Ziva smiles at Jenny.

"Ziva, Abby!" Jenny smiles back at them as the elevator doors close.

The elevator begins to go down. "You going down to my lab." Abby innocently asks.

"No Ducky's!" Jenny shrugs at her. Ziva waits for the elevator to get in between floors and flips over the switch. "Now what?" Jenny snaps.

Ziva backs Jenny up against the corner. "We want to see." Abby smiles at her.

"See what?' Jenny answers.

"I was told something down at Ducky's today." Abby giggles at her.

"Come on Jenny, show us." Ziva grins at her.

"Show you what?" Jenny sighs at them.

"We've been waiting for fourteen weeks now." 'Ducky and Gibbs said your showing now." Abby smiles.

"You've been waiting for nine weeks." Jenny corrects her.

"Still that's two months." Abby pouts at her. Ziva pulls Jenny's blouse from her waistline. Abby puts her hands on Jenny's belly from under her blouse. "An actually Gibblet." Abby says in awe.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Jenny is irritated Abby because she's going to be losing her waist line soon." Ziva snickers and she feels Jenny's belly.

"I am not going to lose my waist line." Jenny hisses in protest.

"You keep saying it Jenny." Ziva laughs.

Abby glances up at Jenny's neck and notices a love bite. 'Is that a hickey?" Abby giggles.

Jenny pulls her shirt down. "That's enough!" She angrily warns them. She gets in between them, walks over to the control panel, and flips over the switch.

"Ducky tipped us off when you were going to be inside the elevator Jenny." Ziva teases her.

The elevator stops on Abby's floor, the doors open. "You two out." Jenny orders them.

"Mommy's not in a good mood Abby." Ziva laughs as they step out of the elevator.

Autopsy

Ducky is sitting at his desk reading a report, when he hears the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels clicking against the floor. "Pretty soon your going to half to stop wearing them." Ducky advises him.

Jenny walks over to him. "I'll drop down four inches." She answers roughly, and then glares over at him. "Thanks a lot!" She snaps at him.

"I gather Ziva and Abby cornered you in the elevator." Ducky chuckles.

"Try groped and fondled." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Sit up on the table." Ducky laughs and gets up from his chair and walks over to the door and locks out Autopsy. Jenny walks over to one of the tables and gets up on it. Ducky walks back over and pulls over the privacy curtain. "I know as a Special Agent you weren't modest."

Ducky smiles at her.

Jenny begins to unbutton her blouse. "Still not, Mike Franks saw everything in Mexico." Jenny laughs.

Ducky takes out his stethoscope from his bag and puts them on. He puts the stethoscope on Jenny's belly. Noting three distinct heartbeats. "That wasn't in Doctor Norton's report." Ducky muses to himself.

"Anything wrong?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No!" Ducky reassures her. "Lie back on the table." Ducky smiles at her. Jenny lies down. Ducky begins to examine her, spotting the love bites on her ribcage. "I see that the two of you finally made up." Ducky laughs.

"The Director is still pissed off at Agent Gibbs." Jenny snaps.

"What about his wife?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"I have to let it go when I go home from work and the stress isn't good for the baby." Jenny answers softly.

"It isn't good for you either." Ducky scolds her. As Ducky examines Jenny on the table, she flashes back to her tryst in the shower with Gibbs during lunchtime.

Gibbs' Bathroom

1235 Hours

After getting cleaned up in the shower. Jenny rinses off Gibbs' back. Gibbs noting that they still have another five minutes. "I want to feel the baby." He smiles and walks over to the bench and sits down. Jenny walks over to him. Gibbs feels up her belly, he pulls her up against him and slowly he kisses her stomach. Gibbs works his way up and begins to nip along her ribcage.

"Jethro, we don't have time for this." Jenny hisses in protest.

"We have time." "And you owe me." He growls and continues to bite down on her ribcage area.

"For what?" Jenny groans out.

His mouth begins to descend lower and lower. "The shower a few weeks ago." He smirks up at her. His hands venture in between her legs.

Jenny cries out as he draws out her arousal. "You should have done this on the bed."

"I wanted it in the shower." Gibbs grins and pulls Jenny down on to the shower floor. He goes down in between her legs and pulls her legs over his shoulders.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out with pleasure as his tongue flicks up against her centre. For five minutes, Gibbs tortures his wife with his mouth and tongue. "Jethro you're going to be making us late for work." Jenny begs him.

Gibbs pulls away. Jenny lies back panting from the after affects of her orgasm. Gibbs looks over her arousal, touching her. "I'm a little envious of you Jen." "You get to feel, what I did to you for a few minutes." Gibbs smiles and drops her legs off to the side. He sits up and pulls Jenny into his arms. "I have to freshen up again and you need to get cleaned up again." He smirks down at her.

"After you leave the shower." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs stands up. "Deal!" He laughs and walks over to the showerhead.

Jenny buries her face up against the bench seat. "Try ten minutes for me to recover from that." Jenny sighs.

Present Time

"You in there." Ducky smiles down at Jenny.

"I was just thinking." Jenny answers softly.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2245 Hours

Gibbs is sanding down the leg for the crib. He glances down at the time on his watch. "You better have your ass in bed." Gibbs growls in protest and gets up from his chair.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping in bed. Knowing that Vance's trial is about to start tomorrow. "So it begins." He frowns.


	20. Trial Of Leon Vance

February 10th 2010

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Tony and McGee from the entranceway of the bullpen watch Gibbs walk Jenny over to the elevator. "Surprised that Gibbs isn't on her Protection Detail." McGee sheepishly asks.

"With the heavy media presence, you got to be kidding me Probie." Tony answers sharply.

Over near the elevator, Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hands. "You need me for anything, call me." He gently asks.

"I will!" Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. Jenny breathlessly pulls away. The elevator doors open. "I'm not sure if I'll be back in the office or not." Jenny softly says and steps inside the elevator.

"I'll cover for you while you're away." Gibbs nods at her. Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "I'll behave." Gibbs shakes his head and laughs. "If there's any case reports to be reviewed, I'll take them home with me."

Twenty Minutes Later

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing around the plasma screen watching the media circus outside the courthouse for Vance's trial. "Jenny looks pissed." Tony laughs.

"Good thing Gibbs isn't there." Ziva laughs.

"Don't they get, no comment?" McGee sighs.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run, he glances up at the plasma screen on his way over to his desk. "Vultures!" He growls in disgust.

US Courthouse

0900 Hours

Jenny is sitting behind the Federal Prosecutor, prosecuting her case. Vance walks in from a side door, escorted by several officers of the court. He is escorted over to his lawyer and sits down at the table. Jenny angrily glares over at Vance. Fornell sitting beside her squeezes Jenny's hand. "You okay, Jenny." Fornell whispers.

"Fine!" Jenny snaps and continues to glare over at Vance.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Luncheonette

1100 Hours

Jack walks in and sits down at his usual table with Ben and Lloyd. Lloyd glances up at the TV and notices that Travis has ZNN on. "Looks like your Daughter In Law wants to punch out these reporters." Lloyd cackles and takes a bite from his burger.

Jack turns and looks up at the TV, ZNN reporter Shelly Tomlinson keeps asking Jenny the same questions over and over again. "Jenny can't stand her." Jack laughs.

Mary walks over to the table with a cup of coffee in one and a pot in the other hand. "Bunch of vultures, she's repeated no comment about twenty times already." Mary sighs and pours Jack a cup of coffee.

Melinda sitting over at the counter eating her salad looks over at Jenny's belly. "She's not showing yet." Melinda shrugs.

"Leroy said she is." Jack smiles and sits down at the table.

Dana walks in and glances up at the TV. "Sure Jethro wants a daughter with Jenny's temper." Dana laughs and walks off for the counter.

Jack bursts out laughing. "You know what I want Mary." He winks.

"Same thing everyday Jack." Mary chuckles and walks off for the counter.

Jenny's Living Room

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the couch massaging Jenny's feet. "That feels good." Jenny sighs in contentment.

Gibbs rubbing the Jenny's right arch. "How about we make love all night, Friday night?" "It will relieve some of your tension." Gibbs smiles at her.

"That's if I stay awake." Jenny answers softly.

"You'll stay awake." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Did you tell your team about Germany yet?" Jenny curiously asks.

"On Monday I will." "And starting next week." "Ziva and I will be doubling up your Protection Detail." "Langer and Lee are suppose to testify for the prosecution." Gibbs answers roughly.

"That's right, they had a plea deal." Jenny mutters and rolls her eyes.

"And Kort pled guilty to all charges." Gibbs comments bitterly.

"When I get back from Germany, is when I take the stand." Jenny frowns.

"I'll be sitting in the court room, you won't be alone." Gibbs tenderly reassures her.

January 13th 2010

Master Bedroom

0900 Hours

Gibbs is sleeping with his face pressed up against Jenny's lower back. She wakes up nauseous and quickly gets out of bed. Gibbs feeling his face landing on top of the mattress awakens. "I hope this lets up soon." He frowns with worry, gets out of bed, and goes inside the bathroom.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny lying on the floor has her face buried in Gibbs' right thigh. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "Sleep!" He whispers softly.

The Garage

1200 Hours

Gibbs is setting up the rails for the crib at his workbench. He feels Jenny's hands on his lower back. "Wasn't expecting you up so soon." He smiles, turns, and faces her.

Jenny leans up and kisses him. "Last thing I remember, is falling asleep on your lap on the bathroom floor." Jenny answer softly.

Gibbs tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "I put you to bed."

"Thank you!" Jenny smiles at him and touches his face.

"It's my job to take care of you." Gibbs answers and kisses Jenny's hand. "I hate seeing you go through that." Gibbs frowns.

"I thought during the some time during the fourth month the morning sickness was suppose to go away." Jenny groans.

"You eat anything." Gibbs curiously asks her.

"No!" Jenny grimaces at the thought of eating. Gibbs gives her a glare of warning. "I feel like crap, the sight of food will make me throw up again." Jenny groans.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hands. "Your eating for two now." He persists and gets up from his stool. Jenny is about to protest when he leans down and kisses her. "You'll feel better." He smiles and puts his arm around her waist and begins to walk them over to the stairs.

At a deli

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are eating their lunch at a corner table. Jenny with no appetite fusses with her bowl of chicken soup. Kyra their waitress walks over to their table and notices that Jenny is pale. "Jenny not feeling good Jethro." She frowns.

"Morning sickness." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Not fun, had it with all six of my babies." Kyra grimaces.

"I'm only having one, and can't deal with it." Jenny hisses in protest.

Rock Creek Park

Hour Later

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on a bench watching the kids sledding on a near by hill. Jenny shivers up against her husband's chest. "Skiing is out this year." Gibbs snorts and looks down at her.

"Fell on my ass enough last year, so did you." Jenny laughs.

"I did pretty good for not skiing in almost eleven years, last time I went skiing was with you in Switzerland." Gibbs smiles.

"We did more than ski in Switzerland Jethro." Jenny answers softly, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth.

"We learned a few more positions." Gibbs smirks.

"And got yelled at by the concierge from the noise we were making." Jenny giggles.

"Maybe the couple next door wasn't getting any action and were jealous." Gibbs growls in protest.

"They were in there 70's." Jenny sighs.

"Still jealous!" Gibbs grins and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and huddles up against him to keep warm. "You cold."

"Freezing, why did I have you talk me into this, you know damn well I hate the cold." Jenny mutters in protest.

"I'll warm you up, once we get home." Gibbs whispers against her ear.

"Hot tub sounds nice." Jenny smiles.

"You read my mind." Gibbs answers smoothly. He gets up from the bench and pulls Jenny up. "At least your coloring is back." Gibbs chuckles.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs is standing in the middle of the bullpen talking to his team. "DiNozzo, starting Saturday, your team leader for the week." Gibbs nods over at him.

"Something happen to the Director." Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, she's going to Germany next week and I'm on her Protection Detail with Melvin." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Don't we usually go as a team?" Tony asks with surprise.

"Not this time, Jenny is tired of the bickering between the three of you and DiNozzo your mind was on other women during your Protection Detail in Philadelphia, then on watching over the Director." Gibbs bitterly reminds him.

"Basically it's a free trip for you boss." Tony grins.

"Do I have to remind you that the Director is fifteen weeks pregnant with my child DiNozzo?" "She still has morning sickness." "I barely got her out of bed on Saturday." Gibbs frowns.

"She still has it." Tony asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gibbs groans and glances over at Ziva. "Now Ziva, you and I are on her Protection Detail at the court house, along with Melvin and Hector." Gibbs informs her.

Court House

0830 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, and Fornell are sitting behind the prosecutors table talking. "Langer testifies this afternoon." Fornell answers roughly.

"It's going to take all of my control not to kill the son of a bitch." Gibbs growls in protest.

1300 Hours

US Attorney Deborah Whelan is questioning Brett Langer up on the witness stand about his involvement in the attempt on Jenny's life. "So why did you get involved with an assassination attempt on Director Shepard's life?" Whelan asks.

"A woman's place is in the kitchen." Langer smirks over at Jenny.

"So you were being a chauvinist." Whelan asks in disgust.

"Like my mentor Agent Gibbs." Langer smiles.

"When were you assigned to Agent Gibbs' teram?" Whelan curiously asks.

"September 7th 1999." Langer answers and glances over at Gibbs. "My first day at NCIS."

September 7th 1999

Morrow's Office

0800 Hours

Gibbs walks into Morrow's office and finds him and Langer sitting at the conference table. "You wanted to see me sir." Gibbs asks and walks over to the table.

"Jethro sit down." Morrow nods at him. Gibbs sits down and glances over at Langer who's sitting across the table from him. "I'm giving you a new Probie Agent to train." Morrow informs him. Gibbs sucks in his teeth at the idea of having to train another Probie Agent. "Brett Langer, I would like you to meet, Special Agent Gibbs."

Langer reaches for Gibbs' hand across the table. "Director Morrow has told me that you would show me the ropes." Langer smiles at him.

Gibbs returns the gesture. "I'm not a baby sitter Probie." Gibbs answers bitterly.

"Agent Langer, would you wait outside in Charlene's reception area." Morrow instructs him.

"Yes sir!" Langer answers and gets up from his chair and leaves the office.

Gibbs glares over at Morrow. "No!" "I just spent three hard years training Jenny." Gibbs barks and gets up from his chair and walks over to the window behind Morrow's desk.

"And you did an excellent job with her, never saw an agent move up so fast at NCIS, it takes an agent longer than that to become a Team Leader." Morrow smiles with pride. Gibbs continues to watch the ships out in the harbor. "Jethro, you really thought she was going to be your

partner forever."

Gibbs turns and faces Morrow. "Hell yeah!" Gibbs growls.

"Jethro I had plans for Jenny since I recruited her from FLETC." "Between your training and her bureaucratic skills, Jenny will go further than you in the ranks of NCIS." Morrow answers smoothly.

"You mean her ass kissing skills." Gibbs snaps.

"I believe her ass kissing skills got you and Doctor Mallard out of a situation in Paris." Morrow laughs at him. "You still haven't asked about Jenny since she left Jethro." "I'm surprised." Morrow frowns at him. 'Its rare that partners share a bond that the two of you had between one another."

"She never told me about her promotion." "All I got was a letter in her coat pocket in the airplane in London." Gibbs sighs.

"She's in Madrid with her own team, I assigned G. Callen as her partner." "I can feel another promotion coming on with in a year or two." "And it's all from your training." Morrow smiles.

"The day I train a future NCIS Director." Gibbs laughs.

"You never know Jethro." Morrow snorts and gets up. "I'm needed in MTAC, show Brett around." Morrow nods at him and walks off for the door.

Squad Room

Half an hour later

Langer is sitting at Jenny's old desk. Burley walks over to his desk and notices Langer. "Nobody has sat there since Jenny left." Burley comments roughly.

"I guess it's Gibbs' partner's desk." Langer grins over at Burley.

Gibbs walks over with his Senior Field Agent Margie Wyatt. "I only had one partner and nobody will ever replace her." Gibbs growls over at Langer, then glances over at Burley. "Gear up, we have a murdered Corporal's wife." He barks over at Burley. Langer gets up from his chair and walks over to Gibbs. "I want you observing." Gibbs nods down at him.

"Observe what?" "Your suppose to be teaching me."

"Let me make one thing clear to you Probie, I don't teach, you observe." Gibbs snarls and walks over to his desk and takes out his side arm and badge from his desk drawer. "Lets roll people." He shouts and walks off for the elevator.

Present Time

"So how long did Agent Gibbs train you?" Whelan asks.

"Two months." Langer frowns in disappointment. "Director Morrow sent Gibbs over to Moscow." "He went with his wife Stephanie, in November of 1999."

"And he returned." Whelan persists.

"Gibbs returned to Washington with his wife in August of 2000 briefly, Director Morrow sent him as an Agent Afloat for three months."

"When was that?" Whelan nods at Langer to continue.

"September of 2000." "Jethro came back in December from when his stint as Agent Afloat ended and also his marriage with Stephanie had ended." Langer answers roughly.

"When did you transfer to the FBI?"

"After the 9|11 Terror attacks I decided, I was best suited to serve my country as an FBI Agent." Langer answers.

Whelan walks over to her table, grabs a report, and begins to read it. "You had requested to be transferred to another team a week after the 9|11 attacks." Whelan questions him.

"There were openings over in Europe." "I had asked Gibbs if he were interested in transferring back over to Europe to do some anti terrorism op's and he refused." "He said his place was in Washington." Langer answers and glares over at Gibbs.

"Did you believe him?"

"No!" "Rumor around NCIS was, that him and his old partner were lovers in Europe." Langer answers smoothly and reflects on an argument between Gibbs and Stephanie in the Squad Room.

August 30th 2000

Squad Room

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Langer are working at their desks. Stephanie walks in and approaches his desk. Gibbs glares up at his wife. "What are you doing here?" He growls at her.

"It's ten o'clock at night Jethro." Stephanie hisses in protest.

"I have work to do." Gibbs shrugs.

"You've been like this since I found you in the basement passed out with an empty bourbon bottle in the hull of your boat." Stephanie snaps at him.

"Not now!" Gibbs barks and gets up from his desk.

"When?" Stephanie sighs in disgust.

"When I get back from my Agent Afloat stint." Gibbs answers roughly.

Stephanie folds her arms at him. "That's three months from now." She bitterly reminds him.

"And we'll finish it then." Gibbs groans at her trying to brush Stephanie off.

"We'll finish it now." "Besides your boat, what is so special about your basement that you have to be down there all the time."

"Something that you wouldn't know about." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Such as!" Stephanie sarcastically answers.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Stephanie by the arm and escorts her over to the window. Langer eavesdrops on their conversation from his desk. Gibbs glances around the Squad Room and makes sure that nobody can listen in on them. "Don't bring up Shannon again." He growls at her.

"I can live with the ghost Jethro." "She's your first love." "It's the other woman that I can't." Stephanie fumes.

"I get it, you have PMS." Gibbs laughs and is about to walk away.

"No you don't seem to be getting it." Stephanie sighs in disappointment.

Gibbs stops, turns and faces his wife. "Then spell it out for me." Gibbs impatiently snaps at her.

"Ha, you called out her name in your sleep the other night Jethro, give me a break." Stephanie laughs at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance at her. "You can lie to me until your blue in the face Jethro, but you and your ex partner were more than partners."

"What is it with my wives, that they are so obsessed with my ex partner." "Feel threatened because she was a woman." Gibbs chuckles.

"A woman that also had red hair." "For once please be a man and admit that you and Jenny were lovers." Stephanie begs him.

"I don't have to admit to anything to you, that's none of your damn business." Gibbs snarls at her and storms off for the elevator. Stephanie sinks down on the floor and bursts into tears.

Present Time

"So Agent Gibbs' third wife question him about his relationship with Director Shepard." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" "When Gibbs came back from his stint as Agent Afloat, he found Stephanie in bed with another man and threw her out of his house." "They were divorced with in two months."

"When did you come back to NCIS?" Whelan asks.

"June of 2008 I was rehired as an NCIS Agent." "I had just worked with Jethro on a case, joint agency with the FBI and I really enjoyed working with my mentor again." Langer smiles.

"You were assigned in Washington." Whelan curiously asks.

"San Diego, it's where I met Assistant Director Vance." "We had one thing in common." Langer smirks over at Jenny.

"What was that?" Whelan asks.

"We both wanted Director Shepard out." Langer answers smoothly.

"For what purpose." Whelan shrugs.

"Originally Assistant Director Vance, was suppose to be the Director Of NCIS when Director Morrow stepped down." Langer comments roughly.

"And he wasn't happy that Director Shepard got it instead." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"No!" "NCIS was not getting the funding it needed." "It was the bottom of the barrel of the Federal Arms Agency chain and Director Shepard had away with politics and Morrow, thought that she could handle Gibbs better with their history."

"So when did Vance approach you about doing away with Director Shepard?" Whelan persists.

"July of 2008." "He faked some of my reports, to make me look good, by August I was back in Washington and our plan began to unfold." Langer grins.

"And what was the plan?" Whelan asks.

"I started poisoning Director Shepard's coffee with Thallium poisoning."

August 1st 2008

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny is working near the balcony, when Langer approaches her with a cup of coffee. "I heard your going to be working late tonight." Langer smiles.

"I have several op's going on over in Africa." Jenny answers and takes her coffee from Langer. "Thank you!" She smiles at him and takes a sip of her coffee.

Gibbs walks up the steps and approaches her. "Director do you have a minute?" He nods over at her.

"Barely, I was about to go into MTAC." Jenny answers softly and looks over at Langer. "Was there anything else, Agent Langer?"

"No ma'am!" Langer smiles at her. Jenny walks off towards her office with Gibbs walking with her. "Two months and you'll be history." Langer grins in anticipation.

Present Time

"Then on the Saturdays I worked and Gibbs' team did not." "I went into her office and put some Thallium inside of her Brandy canter." Langer answers bluntly.

"Was it working?" Whelan asks.

"Assistant Director Vance, had hacked into Abby's lab and noticed the blood test with Director Shepard's blood type on it in September of 2008." "He read Abby's report, that gave Director Shepard about three to six months to live." Langer nods at her.

"Everything was falling into place." Whelan bitterly asks him.

"Until, Director Shepard went for a second opinion in London." "She took a three week leave of absence after the FBI had shut down NCIS for an investigation." "It was in London where the Director found out she was being poisoned." Langer answers dryly.

"And when did Slvetlana come into place." Whelan asks.

"Trent Kort wanted Director Shepard out of the picture also." "She had messed up an op he was running and wanted revenge." "So Assistant Director Vance gave Kort the information on Slvetlana." "Director Shepard was suppose to put a hit on her in Paris, back in March of 1999, and did not follow through on it." "Agent Gibbs had killed her Father." "Slvetlana wanted revenge on both of them."

"The plan was." Whelan asks and glances for Langer to continue.

"To kill retired Special Agent William Decker." "He worked with Agent Gibbs, Assistant Director Vance, and Director Shepard over in Europe." Langer answers roughly.

"What for?" Whelan curiously asks.

"To get Director Shepard out of Washington so she could attend his funeral." "Luckily for Slvetlana, Director Shepard had chosen Agent DiNozzo for her Protection Detail." "He's easily distracted by pretty women and with DiNozzo being out in sunny Los Angeles, Director Shepard, with ease, blew off her Protection Detail." Langer laughs.

"Were you responsible for the events in the diner."

"No just feeding information from Director Vance to Trent Kort." "They were handling that." Langer answers smoothly.

"The attempt on the hospital." Whelan asks.

"Agent Lee was recruited, because Kort had kidnapped her daughter and she was forced into it." Langer nonchalantly answers.

"And the reasoning for all of this." Whelan snaps at him.

"NCIS is a man's world." "Assistant Director Vance would have been head of the Agency." "Director Shepard would have been out of the picture." "Vance would of sent Agent DiNozzo off in one of the worst reassignments that NCIS had to offer." "And finally I would be Gibbs partner, with Jenny out of the way." Langer smiles.

"But instead, your plans backfired, Director Shepard is alive and well." Whelan smiles and glances over at Jenny. "And it made her closer to Agent Gibbs." "Their now married and she's almost four months pregnant with his child."

"I had a third attempt on her life last February, but Gibbs thwarted that one also." Langer viciously answers and glares over at Gibbs.

"I read your involvement with that as well and you're scheduled to go on trial for that in a few months." Whelan bitterly asks him.

"To bad I'm not up for murder." Langer smirks.

Whelan angrily stares at Langer, and then looks over at the Judge. "I have no further questions for this witness." Whelan says in disgust and walks away.

Outside the court house

1800 Hours

Gibbs, Ziva, Melvin, and Hector are escorting Jenny over the car as usual; Jenny's favorite ZNN reporter Shelly Tomilison is shoving a microphone in Jenny's face. "Director Shepard, did you know that Agent Langer was obsessed with Agent Gibbs." Tomilison asks.

"No comment!" Jenny snaps.

"But!"

Gibbs shoves the microphone out of Jenny's face. "Which part of, no comment don't you understand?" Gibbs growls at her, then glances at Ziva, who quickly escorts Jenny over to her Towne Car.

"That was so unnecessary Agent Gibbs." Tomilison hisses in protest.

"Its 1800 hours, the Director is off the clock." Gibbs snarls at her. He storms over to the Towne Car and gets inside slamming the door behind him. "What a bitch?" Gibbs barks.

"Tell me about it." "I've been dealing with that bitch for the past five years." Jenny sighs.

"Melvin take the Director home, then take me back to head quarters." Gibbs instructs him.

"Yes sir!" Melvin nods and pulls away from the curb.

NCIS

Squad Room.

1845 Hours

Tony bored out of his mind rolls up a piece of paper and throws it at McGee hitting him in the back of the head. "Very funny Tony." McGee groans in protest.

Gibbs and Ziva walk in. "Boss, what are you doing back." Tony asks with surprise.

"Obviously you're not working." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk and takes off his coat and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk.

"Director go home for the day." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers roughly. "Court wiped her out." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"Maybe she should not go to court tomorrow." Ziva answers dryly.

"Light testimony is tomorrow, so Jenny doesn't need to be in court." Gibbs sighs with relief.

Jenny's House

2200 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door. He notices the light on in the living room. "You should have your ass up in bed." Gibbs mutters and takes off his coat and puts in the hall closet. He walks over to the doorway to the living room and finds Jenny sleeping on the couch. Gibbs quietly walks over to the couch, takes Jenny's book from her, takes off her glasses, and puts them on top of the coffee table. "I'm to tired to carry you upstairs." Gibbs groans in protest. He lifts up her tank top and kisses his unborn child. Jenny wakes up and strokes her husband's hair. Gibbs looks up into her sleepy green eyes. He gets up on the couch and leans over Jenny. "Bed!" He playfully scolds her.

"At least in Germany we'll be away from the reporters." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. As Jenny's kisses become more demanding, Gibbs' hands venture under her tank top. Jenny groans out as his calloused hands feel up her breasts.

"Your belly isn't the only thing that's getting bigger." Gibbs smirks with approval.

Getting aroused with his calloused thumbs circling around her nipples. "We better move this upstairs." She quivers with desire. Gibbs kisses her one last time, gets up from the couch, and pulls Jenny up on to her feet. Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him and slowly they walk out of the room.

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love; she digs her nails into his back as he moves harder and faster against her. Gibbs is about to roll on to his back. "No!" Jenny's voice stops him. "I want you to finish it." She softly says and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs passionately makes love to his wife slowing down the pace of their lovemaking. Jenny rubs her knee up against his butt urging on his release. "Jethro!" She cries out.

Gibbs slumps on top of her as his release shudders through him. He buries his face in between her breasts. "I love you." Gibbs whispers and closes his eyes. Jenny strokes Gibbs' sweat soaked hair and watches over him as he drifts off to sleep in her arms.

"Only good thing about me getting bigger is you won't be able to sleep on top of me for much longer." Jenny laughs.

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs is working at his desk when his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

1100 Hours PST

"Got a blasted subpoena in the mail yesterday Probie." Mike growls.

"I'm not surprised, Vance's trial just started." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I have to be in court March 4th." Mike answers roughly.

"Jen has to testify on the 1st." Gibbs frowns.

"The bastard is guilty as sin, why doesn't he plead out." Mike barks.

"To stubborn for his own good." Gibbs mutters.

"I hate going to DC this time of the year, to cold." Mike whines in protest.

"I'm suffering through it." Gibbs grumbles.

"Nobody told you to leave my beach last September." Mike cackles.

"If it were up to me, we would of never have left Mike." Gibbs grins mischievously. Tony hearing Mike's name, pop's his head up from his desk and begins to eavesdrop on Gibbs' phone call.

"Only thing is you would have had to have built your own shack where you camped out at." "The two of you kept me up at night." Mike snarls.

"I wasn't the one who kept you up." Gibbs laughs.

"You were just as loud Probie and I gathered it was when your blasted redhead was on top." Mike snickers.

"She usually is." Gibbs smirks.

"A woman in charge." Mike laughs.

"Not all the time." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Keep saying that." Mike cackles and takes a puff from his cigarette. "Speaking of which, how is the Mrs. doing?"

"Fine, almost fifteen weeks pregnant now." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm happy for you." Mike smiles.

"Heard the baby's heart beat for the first time a few weeks ago." Gibbs says with his voice cracking with emotion.

"She's starting to show." Mike curiously asks.

"Yeah finally." "I've been waiting for months it seemed." "A few weeks ago while she was sleeping in bed I felt Jen's belly and noticed she was getting bigger." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Now her figure is going to be ruined." Mike chuckles.

"I don't care about that, but knowing my stubborn wife she'll be back in shape with in a month after having the baby." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh.

"I'll be in on the 28th." Mike says in between puffs of his cigarette.

"You can stay at our place." "Bedroom in the loft is finished." Gibbs smiles.

"Oh good with it being sound proof I won't be able to hear the two of you." Mike cackles.

"We're down on second floor now." Gibbs smirks.

"Wonder what the little lady would think that prior to her pregnancy, you've been plotting that move to the second floor for months." Mike taunts him.

"What the wife doesn't know won't hurt me." Gibbs grins.

"And if she would find out about it you would be castrated." Mike laughs.

"I don't think so Mike." Gibbs snorts and then quickly changes the subject. "I'm working on the furniture for the nursery down in the garage."

"I'll give you a hand with it when I come up." Mike smiles.

"I wanted to paint everything pink, but Jen won't let me." Gibbs mutters.

"To soon for the sex." Mike shrugs.

"She just had some blood work taken the other day, when we get back from Berlin she should get the results back." "I'm hoping Norton her Doctor will order another sonogram, then I'll see my daughter." Gibbs smiles.

'You still want a little girl." Mike says in awe.

"Ever since I've heard the words, Jethro's were having a baby." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"Son would be neat also." "Go fishing with." Mike answers smoothly.

"I use to go fishing with Kelly." Gibbs answers with a smile on his face.

"Did you decide on the color on the nursery?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"Light green, Jenny wanted a neutral color." "Once my daughter is born, I'm painting the whole room pink." Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Speaking of fishing, I promised Jorge that I would go out with him on his boat." Mike mutters.

"Call me when your flight comes in and I'll meet you at the airport Mike."

"I'll do that Probie." "See you then." Mike answers and hangs up.

Tony's head pops up towards the balcony as he hears Jenny talking to some of the MTAC Technicians. He gets up from his desk and looks over at Jenny trying to see if she's showing from her pregnancy. Gibbs glances over at Tony from his desk. "Any reason why you're eyeing up my wife." Gibbs barks at him.

"I don't see her showing." Tony shrugs.

"That's because she's wearing her suit." Gibbs answers roughly. He gets up from his desk, as he walks past Tony he head slaps him on the back of the head. "That's for listening in on my phone conversation with Mike." Gibbs growls and walks off for the lounge.

Tony rubs the back of his head in pain. Ziva walks in and glances up at him. "What did you do now?" Ziva snickers and sits down at her desk.

"Got caught listening to Gibbs' phone conversation with Mike Franks." Tony mutters.

"What were you listening in about?" Ziva comments dryly.

"Gibbs said the Director is showing." Tony sheepishly asks then glances up at Jenny on the balcony. "I don't see it."

"I'll give you a heads up." "Gym, 1500 hours." Ziva laughs.

"She'll be wearing a sports bra." Tony smirks.

"No tank top, but you can see her belly." Ziva winks.

"How long ago did you notice this?" Tony curiously asks.

"Abby over heard Gibbs and Ducky talking about it in Autopsy, so we both cornered her in the elevator." Ziva giggles at the memory of Jenny's reaction.

"And you did what?" Tony asks.

"Felt the baby." Ziva smiles.

"You mean you felt the Gibblet." Tony corrects her.

NCIS Gym

1500 Hours

Jenny and Ziva are on the treadmill working out. "You look tired Jenny." Ziva frowns at her.

"I didn't sleep to good last night." Jenny sighs.

"Baby or the trial." Ziva asks with concern.

"Trial!" Jenny frowns.

Tony and McGee walk into the gym. "Chest like yours Probie, you scare the babes away." Tony grins at him.

"Oh like you should talk Tony, have you looked in the mirror." McGee laughs at him.

Tony walks over to Ziva with McGee following behind him. "My babe is happy with my body." Tony smirks.

"I'm not with you for your body Tony." Ziva grins up at him. Tony narrows his eyes at her. "I've had better." Ziva laughs.

"Name him." Tony chuckles and takes off his sweatshirt.

Jenny glances over at Tony in his tank top. "Federico in Florence." She whispers in Ziva's ear.

"What was that Director?" Tony frowns at her.

Gibbs walks in wearing his sweat pants and an NIS t-shirt, annoyed that Jenny is working out over at the treadmill instead of working on her shoulder rehab. "Jen!" He calls out to her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I saw that." He growls at her and sits down at the weight bench.

"Director, you're going to let him get away with that." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Tony it's for her shoulder." Ziva answers dryly.

"Shoulder still bothering you." Tony shrugs over at Jenny.

"The shoulder that Ari shot me still bothers me." Gibbs answers roughly. "Jen don't make me drag you over here." Gibbs barks at her. Jenny gets off of the treadmill, walks over to Gibbs, and straddles the weight bench in front of her husband. "Mike got subpoenaed." Gibbs comments smoothly and hands Jenny a ten-pound dumbbell.

"I saw him on the list yesterday." Jenny snaps at him.

Tony steps on to the treadmill that Jenny was using and glances over at her and Gibbs. Gibbs has a protective hand on her belly. "Gibblet!" Tony smiles over at them. "Ziva what did Jenny whisper in your ear?" Tony curiously asks.

"Federico in Florence." Ziva drools.

"What did he have that I didn't?" Tony frowns at her.

"Chest, abs, and most importantly, a nice butt." Ziva drools.

"What's the attraction with Tony?" McGee sheepishly asks.

Ziva smirks down at Tony's crotch. "He has the size over Federico." Ziva smirks and gets off of the treadmill.

Abby's Lab

1700 Hours

Abby is reading a report at her workstation when her phone rings. "Forensics!" She smiles.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Mary's Office

"Abby this is Mary Tucker." Mary softly says.

"Mary what can I do for you?" Abby smiles.

"Can you send me a picture of the bear you're going to be painting on the wall." Mary asks.

"My boyfriend is airbrushing it." "It's on my home computer."

"I'll make some iron on transfers of it for the pillow shams." Mary smiles.

"That is so sweet." Abby says in awe.

"Jack had mentioned that Jenny is starting to show." Mary curiously asks.

"Boy is she." "Ziva and I cornered her in the elevator the other and felt the baby." Abby giggles.

"You cornered her in the elevator." Mary sheepishly asks.

"Once Jenny enters the building in the morning she's the Director and is all business." "She wasn't a happy camper when Ziva cornered her." Abby laughs.

"I'm use to Jenny." "I can't picture her like that." Mary answers dryly.

"Trust me the Director is real." Abby answers and shakes her head.

Autopsy

Gibbs is looking over a bullet in an evidence jar. "That's the kill shot." Ducky nods at him.

Gibbs looks over at Ducky and notes on how apprehensive he looks. "Worried about testifying tomorrow." Gibbs shrugs at him.

"No I want it and the trial over with, so Jenny can get on with her life." Ducky frowns.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Squad Room

Tony and McGee are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk. "Boss, McGee got something on the video footage." Tony informs him.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs answers and flips over his phone.

Master Bedroom

2150 Hours

Gibbs walks into the bedroom and finds Jenny sleeping on the bed. "After Berlin I'm going to see if I can get you to cut back your hours in work." Gibbs frowns with worry and walks over to the bathroom

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs crawls into bed and cuddles up to Jenny from behind. His hands go over to his unborn child. Jenny murmurs in her sleep. "Sh, go back to sleep." He whispers against the back of her head.

Squad Room

0730 Hours

"I'm heading down to Autopsy to see if Ducky is ready." Gibbs nods over at Tony and McGee and walks off.

"Sucks that we can't go to Berlin." Tony frowns.

"Tony you and Ziva were getting on her nerves with your constant bickering on the plane to and from Hawaii." McGee sighs.

"Its a long flight, what were we suppose to do." Tony shrugs.

Autopsy

Ziva and Ducky are sitting around his desk having a cup of tea. Gibbs walks in. "Ziva what are you doing down here?" Gibbs barks.

"We were waiting for you Jethro." Ducky sighs.

"I didn't come down here to escort you up." "Jenny went to bed early last night, I'm talking 2000 hours Duck." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"She was up the night before." Ziva answers dryly then takes in Gibbs' surprised look. "She didn't tell you."

"No!" Gibbs growls in annoyance. "Pregnancy keeping her up."

"No the trial." Ziva answers.

"I'll meet the two of you out in the parking garage." Gibbs says and walks off for the door.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"I shouldn't be back in the office today." "I have a 1600 hour Doctor's appointment with Doctor Craig this afternoon, then I'll head home from there." Jenny answers softly.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Director." Cynthia smiles at her.

Jenny walks out and finds Gibbs standing over near the elevator waiting for her. She walks over to him. "We usually walk down the stairs." She shrugs at him.

"I can't speak to my wife on the stairs." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Can't this wait until we get home tonight." Jenny softly asks.

"No!" Gibbs frowns at her. The elevator doors open and they both step inside together. Gibbs quickly hits the closed-door button then flips the switch over to the elevator. "If you were having problems sleeping the other night, you should have woke me up."

"Ziva!" Jenny mutters inwardly.

"You didn't like it when I kept Norfolk from you." Gibbs bitterly reminds her.

"That was different." Jenny sighs.

"It's not different." Gibbs answers and holds up their left hands and intertwines their ring fingers together. "As your husband you do not keep secrets from me any longer." "What affects you, affects me." "If you're in pain I want to hear it from you." Gibbs asks and touches Jenny's face. Jenny is about to protest when Gibbs brings a finger to her lips to silence her. "Promise me!"

"It won't happen again." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and holds her in a tight embrace. She buries her face up against his chest. "Its my job to look after you." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

Court House

0900 Hours

"I would like to call Doctor Donald Mallard to the stand please." Whelan calls out to the court.

Ducky walks up to the witness stand. Court clerk approaches him. "Raise your right hand." The clerk instructs him. Ducky raises his right hand. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god."

"I do!' Ducky nods.

"You may be seated." The Clerk nods at him and walks off.

Ducky sits and Whelan slowly approaches the stand. "For the record state your name and occupation for the court." Whelan asks.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, I'm a Medical Examiner at NCIS." Ducky answers.

"How long have you worked at NCIS?" Whelan asks.

"Eighteen years!" Ducky answers firmly.

"How long have you known Director Shepard?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Fourteen years this upcoming August!" Ducky smiles over at Jenny.

"When did you first meet her?" Whelan asks.

"In my Autopsy room, after viewing her first autopsy as a Probationary Status Agent." "She almost fainted."

Sitting Behind Whelan's Table

Gibbs leans over and whispers in Jenny's ear. "And you lost your breakfast in the sink." Gibbs laughs.

"Not funny Jethro!" Jenny whispers in protest.

"I still think it is." Gibbs smirks.

Back up at the witness stand. Whelan begins to question Ducky on his working relationship with Jenny over the years. "Any other times you had to work with her." Whelan asks.

"Frequently, Director Shepard was assigned on the Major Case Response Team, led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "He was training her and was assigned by then Director Of NCIS, Tom Morrow to be her partner." Ducky fondly recalls.

"How long were they partners?" Whelan asks.

"Three years!" "They were mostly working over in Europe together." "Director Morrow had them doing under cover Special Operations together." Ducky muses.

"When did their partnership end?" Whelan curiously asks.

"June of 1999, Agent Gibbs was reassigned back to Washington." "Agent Shepard was given a promotion to run her own operations as a Team Leader in Madrid." Ducky answers.

"Were you surprised by her quick promotion?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"No!" "As a Field Agent, I never seen anybody pick up so fast with their on the job training." "Agent Gibbs is an excellent teacher, little did he know, that one day he was going to train the first female Director of a Federal Arms Agency." Ducky chuckles.

"When did Assistant Director Vance begin to work with Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard?" Whelan asks.

"We were assigned to go to the Czech Republic to pick up the body of Special Agent Dave Landon." Ducky answers firmly.

"First impression of him." Whelan shrugs.

"Initially I didn't have one." Ducky answers sharply.

"I didn't have an opinion of him either way." Whelan prompts.

"No!" Ducky answers firmly.

"What changed it?" Whelan asks.

"While Agent Gibbs and Decker went to take on Radek and his terrorist cell at a farm house so that they could retrieve Agent Landon's body." "Agent Vance and another Agent from Landon's team, Cavanagh were positioned over near a barn." "Director Shepard and I were suppose to take cover over near the barn."

"What happened?" Whelan asks.

"We thought that the barn was cleared, Agent Vance had told us that." "So we thought we were safe there." Ducky frowns.

"Were you safe?" Whelan asks.

"No a gunman was inside the barn." "I was standing up near a fence when Director Shepard noticed a rifle pointing out a window in the barn and took cover to protect me."

"What happened?" Whelan persists.

"She got shot in the back of the right thigh." Ducky answers with his voice cracking with emotion, he flashes back to the moment Jenny got shot and her screams of agony.

""Did Assistant Director Vance do anything to assist?" Whelan asks.

"No he froze." "Agent Cavanagh shot the gunman and litterly had to scream at Vance for him to back him up in the barn." Ducky bitterly answers and glares over at Vance.

"Did he go?" Whelan asks.

"After I yelled at him." Ducky snaps.

"So Assistant Director Vance froze in the middle of an important operation." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"He froze twice." "When Vance and Cavanagh emerged from the barn, when everything was clear, I had asked him to get Agent Gibbs, because I was having problems examining Director Shepard's wound it was her first time at being wounded." Ducky frowns.

"Did he get him?" Whelan asks.

"No, Vance panicked." "Fortunately for the Director, Agent Erickson had come over and called for Gibbs right away."

"And what happened when Agent Gibbs arrived?" Whelan asks.

"Jethro with his tough guy Marine image that he has also has a soft and gentle side of him that few people get to see and he took the Director in his arms and held her like a child and comforted her while I examined her wound." Ducky softly answers.

Behind Whelan's Table

"I can still hear your screams." Gibbs inwardly says and flashes back to Radek's barn.

April 3rd 1997

Krupka, Czech Republic

Radek's Farm House

2230 Hours

"Agent down, I repeat Agent Down!" Erickson's voice comes over Gibbs and Decker's earwig.

Gibbs and Decker look at one another in horror. "Which agent?" Decker shouts into his COM.

"Shepard sir!" Erickson answers

"Jenny!" Gibbs calls out and runs off towards the barn as Gibbs gets half way between the house and barn; Jenny's screams wash through him.

Present Time

Back on the witness stand

"So Director Shepard pulled through her gun shot wound?" Whelan asks.

"She was back to full duty with in a month." Ducky smiles.

"Now to the Thallium poisoning." "When did Director Shepard come to you about her illness?" Whelan asks.

"The beginning of September of 2008." Ducky frowns and reflects back to when Jenny had came to him about her symptoms.

September 2nd 2008

Autopsy

1600 Hours

Ducky is sitting at his desk signing an evidence bag. "Mr. Palmer, could you be so kind and take this sample to Abby." Ducky smiles at him. Palmer walks over and takes the bag from Ducky. Jenny walks into the room. "Director, what brings you down here."

"I'll be right back." Palmer nods at him and is about to walk off.

"Palmer could you take your time." "I need to speak with Doctor Mallard alone." Jenny softly asks.

"Yes ma'am!" Palmer answers and walks off.

Ducky taking in Jenny's anxious facial expression. "Does this involve a case Director?" Ducky smiles at her.

Jenny waits for Palmer to step inside the elevator and sits in a chair next to Ducky's desk. "Ducky, this does not involve the Director." Jenny answers.

"Then who does this involve?" Ducky shrugs.

Jenny takes a hold of Ducky's hand on top of his desk. "Jenny!" She frowns.

Ducky squeezes Jenny's hand. "What can I do for you Jenny?" Ducky smiles.

"I've been having some numbness in my legs of late and I've had a shortness of breath."

"Get up on my table and let me examine you." Ducky nods at her.

An hour later

After examining Jenny, Ducky does X-rays and an MRI on her. While he's drawing blood from her right arm. "I'll let you know of the results as soon as they come in." Ducky comments firmly, pulls the needle out of Jenny's arm, and hands her a cotton ball.

Jenny puts the cotton ball up against her arm and pulls her arm up. "This examination is between us Ducky, I don't want anybody else to find out about it." Jenny instructs him. "And that means Jethro."

Ducky puts the syringe into a sample bag, then hands Jenny a band-aid. "What ever is discussed between you and myself is patient/doctor privilege." Ducky answers softly.

Jenny puts the band-aid on her arm and hops off the table. "Thank you!" She smiles and gets into her heels.

Gibbs walks in with his team. "Sticking your nose in my case again Director." Gibbs growls at her.

"No Agent Gibbs, Doctor Mallard and I were discussing an autopsy from another case that another team is investigating." Jenny snaps at him.

"Who's?" Gibbs shrugs at her.

"None of your business." Jenny hisses at him and walks out of the room.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny as she walks over to the elevator. Tony chuckles over at him. "Director told you boss." Tony smirks.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion DiNozzo." Gibbs barks.

Present Time

"When did you get the results in?" Whelan asks.

"I got the results of the MRI and X-rays that night." Ducky frowns.

"What did you think?" Whelan shrugs.

"Advanced stages of MS, but I couldn't figure it out." "The Director had her physical in July and everything checked out then." Ducky says with surprise.

"Blood results come in." Whelan asks.

"The next day." "It had confirmed my suspicions." Ducky sadly answers.

"When did you tell the Director?"

"That night in her office." Ducky answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

September 3rd 2008

Jenny's Office

2100 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk working. Ducky approaches the doorway to her office and knocks. Jenny glances up. "Come in!" She hesitantly answers and stands up. Ducky closes the door behind him and sits down on the couch. Jenny walks over and sits down next to him on the couch. "How bad is it?" She asks. Ducky getting emotional buries his face in his hands. "Tell me!" She begs him.

Ducky looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Dear god Jenny." He says in anguish. "Advanced stages of MS."

Jenny stunned at first, but quickly recovers. "How much time do I have?" She asks.

"Six months the most." Ducky answers and begins to openly cry. Jenny numbly sits trying to absorb what Ducky had just told her. Ducky touches Jenny's face to get her to look at him. "I can prescribe you medication for the pain your in." He says to her. Jenny nods at him. "You have any questions?"

"What brought this on so fast?" "I passed my physical last July." Jenny curiously asks.

"Number of things." Ducky muses at her. "You need to get your affairs in order." Ducky instructs her.

"When I get back from New York." "Secretary Rice has a conference that she has asked me to attend with her." "I'll be back on Wednesday."

"And then!" Ducky persists.

"As long as I'm pain free, I'll keep up my job as Director of NCIS." Jenny answers dryly.

"Your health is going to deteriorate quickly." Ducky warns her.

"Let me think it over Ducky." "In the mean time keep this between us." Jenny orders him.

"Jethro is already suspicious."

Jenny annoyed that Ducky slipped up gets up from the couch and walks over to the window. "How?" She snaps.

"Abby ran your blood test and mentioned something to him." Ducky answers firmly.

Jenny turns and looks over at Ducky. "How did he know it was me?" Jenny curiously asks.

"When he asked me about the blood test and he asked me if I were sick." "I said to Jethro it wasn't my blood type." "He said the only other person I would go out of my way and put myself on the line, besides, Jethro is you Jenny." "Gibbs figured it out." "I told him nothing." Ducky frowns.

"Tell him nothing." Jenny sighs and sits down behind her desk.

Ducky gets up and walks over to Jenny. "Jenny as close as the two of you are." Ducky begs her.

"Were Ducky!' "We haven't been that close since he quit and went to Mexico." Jenny answers dryly.

"You still haven't told him that the two of you had made love prior to his coma." Ducky chastises her.

"Obviously it wasn't important enough for him to remember, since he's came back from Mexico all he ever talks about is Shannon and Kelly." "I might rank up there with the ex-wives." Jenny bitterly shrugs.

"Jenny, Jethro got drunk for three days down in his basement after you left him." Ducky scolds her. "I had to pick up the pieces after you left him like that." "Jethro never showed that much emotion after he broke up with his ex-wives."

"Just like you and I had to pick up the pieces for his team and Abby when he quit and left for Mexico."

"The look on his face down in Autopsy, when he guessed it was you Jenny." Ducky frowns.

"Subject is closed Ducky."

"Alright then!" "You need me for anything, call me day or night." Ducky softly says.

"I will!" Jenny whispers.

Ducky turns and walks out of the office. As Ducky gets near the doorway to the balcony, he hears Jenny crying inside of her office. Ducky turns and goes back inside of the office and finds Jenny on her couch. Ducky walks over to the couch, sits down, pulls Jenny into his arms, and cradles her. "Let it out." He says and tenderly strokes her hair.

Present Time

"So you gave the Director six months to live." Whelan asks.

"Yes, I ran more tests in the beginning of October." "At that time I was giving her three months to live." "The damage was progressing more into her nervous system." Ducky frowns.

"Director Shepard kept this between you and her." Whelan asks.

"Yes nobody else at NCIS knew of the Director's condition." "Agent Gibbs was suspicious, but was not told." Ducky sadly answers.

"Why was he kept in the dark?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Director Shepard never told me but I had my suspicions." Ducky answers sharply.

"And what were they?" Whelan asks.

"The Director and Agent Gibbs were lovers when the Director worked with him when they were partners." Ducky smiles at the memory of his cherished friends from back in the day, and then continues. "Agent Gibbs' first wife Shannon was murdered along with his only child Kelly." "I'm just assuming that Jenny did not want to put Jethro through the pain of losing somebody else that he loved." Ducky frowns and takes in Jenny's facial expression from her seat behind Whelan's table. "And the Director is also an independent person who wouldn't of wanted anybody to take pity on her if they found out she was ill and dying."

"When did she go for her second opinion?" Whelan asks.

"Middle of October the Director went on a three week leave from NCIS." "Assistant Director Vance was running NCIS while she was away in London." "Doctor Todd Gelfand, had recommended an MS Specialist in London." Ducky answers smoothly.

"Did you know anything about her second opinion?" Whelan asks.

"No not until after she got wounded in the diner." "And I was relieved to hear that I had misdiagnosed her." "Thallium poisoning mimics MS symptoms."

"The Director made a full recovery from both." Whelan asks.

"Thankfully yes!' Ducky smiles over at Jenny. "But she's still is in constant pain in her right shoulder from the gun shot wound."

"I have no further questions for this witness." Whelan nods over at Judge Flaherty and walks over to her table.

Defense attorney Nicolas Hargrove gets up from his table and approaches the witness stand. "Good morning Doctor Mallard." Hargrove smiles at him.

"Good morning!" Ducky smiles at him.

"First impression of Assistant Director Vance." Hargrove asks.

"I didn't really know the fellow." Ducky shrugs.

"Second impression." Hargrove asks.

"Bumbling fool, worst Field Agent I've ever encountered." Ducky snaps.

"All because." Hargrove shrugs.

"He almost got me killed and Director Shepard." Ducky bitterly answers.

"Right off the bat you and then Agent Shepard did not like then Agent Vance." Hargrove sheepishly asks.

"Jenny didn't like him prior to getting into our position near the barn." "All of Gibbs' agents develop a sense which Jethro refers it to his or her gut." "And Jenny's instincts the moment she laid eyes on Leon Vance told her he was dirty." Ducky comments sharply.

"You've had this conversation with her." Hargrove asks.

"Yes, when we came back from Washington." Ducky answers.

April 18th 1997

Jenny's Study

0730 Hours

Ducky is packing up his medical bag after examining Jenny's wound. Jenny flops down in the leather chair near the entranceway annoyed that she has to stay home from work for another week. "Ducky come on I'm climbing the walls at home." Jenny pleads with him.

"Another week of rest at home." Ducky chuckles at his stubborn patient. "Look on the bright side, you don't have Jethro driving you crazy."

"He's already doing that." "Comes by on the way to work, lunch time, and on the way home from work." Jenny sighs.

Ducky shakes his head and begins to laugh. He notices Jenny is apprehensive about something. "What's the matter?" He asks and sits in the chair next to her.

"I have a bad feeling about Leon Vance." Jenny frowns.

"I have that same feeling also." Ducky sadly answers.

"He's a dirty agent." Jenny bitters says and sits up in her chair.

"Did you tell Jethro?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Yes and he brushes it off." "My gut is telling me this." Jenny sadly answers.

"Your gut was right about the op Jenny." Ducky sighs.

"So you believe me." Jenny smiles at him.

"Yes I do, but you need proof before you can go after him." Ducky says and squeezes her hands. He looks over at the window behind Jenny's desk and notices the sun shining through the window. "Why don't you go outside and get some air?" "Fresh air will do you some good." Ducky nods at her and gets up from his chair. He picks up his bag from the floor and looks over at Jenny. "In the mean time I better head back to NCIS." Ducky smiles at her and walks out of the room.

Present Time

"So Agent Shepard had a feeling that Agent Vance was corrupt back then." Hargrove asks.

"Yes!" Ducky answers and looks over at Vance. "She was right."

"Now on to the poisoning." "You misdiagnosed the Director Of NCIS." Hargrove asks.

"Thallium poisoning mimics MS symptoms." "And may I say the lab at Bethesda came up with the same results as well." Ducky answers roughly.

"Were you surprised that she went for a second opinion?" Hargrove asks.

Yes she never mentioned it to me." Ducky frowns.

"Why is that?" Hargrove shrugs.

"I guess she didn't want it to get back to Agent Gibbs." Ducky sheepishly answers.

"You said they were lovers, when they were partners." Hargrove persists.

"Objection!" Whelan shouts.

"Over ruled!" "I'll allow him to answer it." Flaherty answers.

"Yes!" "They were very much in love." "Jethro was never in love with his ex wives." "There was something about his partner that made Jethro fall in love with her." Ducky smiles.

"When did you notice them being romantically involved with one another." Hargrove curiously asks.

"September of 1997." Ducky fondly answers.

"Not before!" Hargrove persists.

"No!" "Their body language changed when they came back from France on an op for Director Morrow." "Jethro and Jenny have the ability to communicate with out speaking to one another and I also caught them talking about a date they had in his basement." Ducky laughs.

"Did you find this inappropriate since Agent Shepard was a Junior Agent at the time and Agent Gibbs was her boss." Whelan asks in disgust.

"No because they were in love." "Whether it was inappropriate or not, you can not control falling in love Mr. Hargrove." Ducky softly answers.

"Back to the Thallium poisoning." "Wasn't there other tests being run on the Director's blood." Hargrove curiously asks.

"Yes Abigail Scuito our Forensic Scientist had sent out the blood sample for further analysis, because one of her machine's got damaged during a power surge during a thunder storm." Ducky answers firmly.

"Did the results come back in?" Hargrove asks.

"Yes the day the Director got wounded." "Abby, myself, along with Agent Gibbs and FBI Special Agent Fornell were on a plane to Los Angeles." "I had just spoken on the phone with Mike Franks, he was at the diner where the Director got shot and had verified that she was suffering from Thallium poisoning." "Abby called Agent McGee who was back in Washington and he verified the results." Ducky answers sharply.

"What did the results say?" Hargrove asks.

"Fortunately for the Director, she was given minimal doses of the Thallium poisoning." "She must have been poisoned through her coffee." "What Agent Langer did not know when he spiked the Director's brandy canter is that Jenny's drinks bourbon." Ducky smiles and looks over at Gibbs. "Something she picked up from her partner Agent Gibbs, along with her coffee addiction." Ducky chuckles.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Hargrove sighs and walks back over to his table.

"Any further questions Ms. Whelan." Flaherty asks.

"Yes your honor." She answers and gets up from her table and approaches Ducky. "How much pain was Director Shepard in when she was being poisoned." Whelan asks.

"A great deal of pain." "I had prescribed her Vicodin, but she refused to take it during the daytime." "She only took it at night." "There were some days, she could barely move around and was starting to dress more casually and had shed her famous six inch Stetto heels, and I knew Jenny was not herself." Ducky frowns.

"You said that Agent Gibbs was suspicious." Whelan asks.

"Yes I'm not that good at lying, and Jethro could always see through me." Ducky sighs.

"Did he confront the Director about her illness?" Whelan asks.

"Yes I found out about it out in California." "Like myself, Jethro has an ability to know when his former partner is lying and is keeping secrets from him." Ducky muses.

Behind Whelan's table, Gibbs leans over and whispers against Jenny's ear. "Your right eye was twitching in the elevator the day I confronted you about your health inside my conference room."

Back up on the witness stand Whelan continues to question Ducky. "When everything was finally out in the open between them what happened?" Whelan smiles.

"With everything out in the open and with Jethro almost losing Jenny." "They had realized they were given a second chance to be together." "They took a slow courtship for about a month, Jenny had lost a lot of blood from her gunshot injuries and slowly worked their way back to one another." Ducky smiles.

"I have no further questions, your honor." Whelan nods and walks off for the table.

"The witness may step down." Flaherty says and then glances over at the jury. "We'll take a half an hour recess."

Ducky gets up and walks over to Gibbs. "That was a month from hell Duck." Gibbs growls in frustration. Jenny gets up and walks over to Whelan. "Ziva stay with her, I'm going for coffee." Gibbs comments roughly and walks off.

"I'll go with you." Ducky nods and follows Gibbs out of the courtroom.

Starbucks

Gibbs and Ducky are sitting at a corner table drinking their coffee and tea. "Did Jenny tell you that Shannon and Kelly's deaths were the reason for not telling me about her illness." Gibbs asks.

"No I just guessed Jethro." "And the look on her face in the court room told me that my assumption was the correct one." Ducky sadly answers.

"She didn't want me to go through with that again." Gibbs frowns.

"And you would have pitied her Jethro." Ducky sighs in takes in Gibbs reaction. "And you would of Jethro." "Jenny wouldn't want anybody including you pitying her when she was dying."

"She told you we were no longer close after Mexico." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Face it Jethro you weren't." "The moment you unretired from Mexico the cold icy exchanges from the two of you." Ducky mutters.

"She started it." Gibbs growls in protest. "The minute I came back from Mexico it was Madame Director." "I rarely saw my partner Jen and the only time she loosened up, is when Carson entered our lives."

"No, you started it." "You never told her about Shannon and Kelly." "The poor woman had to find out about them during a back ground check on you while you were in the hospital in Portsmouth." Ducky frowns.

"She never told me about her Father." Gibbs barks.

"Vast difference Jethro." "You shared about fifteen years of your life with Shannon." "She was the love of your life and bore you a child." "The whole time the two of you were rolling around together in bed over in Europe, did it ever occur to you that Jenny had a right to know?"

"Duck for the first time in six years I was happy and in love." "I didn't want to feel the pain of Shannon's and Kelly's death again." "And telling Jen would of brought back all that pain again." Gibbs snaps.

"Or maybe she could have helped you erase it Jethro." "And maybe she would of confided to you about her Father's death and La Grenouille, being responsible for it." Ducky answers and gets up from the table. "I have an autopsy report I need to finish." "Thanks for the tea Jethro." Ducky nods at him and walks off.

The Garage

2100 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his workbench measuring a two by four, when Jenny approaches him from behind. Gibbs feeling his wife's hands on his lower back turns and looks over at her. "Caught up with your paper work in the study." He roughly asks.

"I'm never caught up." Jenny mutters.

"One of the other reasons, I'll never be Director." Gibbs snorts and wipes his hands on a rag.

"Don't worry, there isn't an opening for the job." Jenny chuckles and changes the subject. "I've had this feeling since we left the court house, that you've been avoiding me." Jenny frowns.

"I didn't avoid you, you went to your shrink." "Ziva and I took a cab back to NCIS." "I would like to get that case wrapped up, before we leave for Germany on Friday." Gibbs shrugs.

"Tony can handle it." Jenny answers dryly.

"And have Cassie nit pick every little technicality." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I nit pick also Jethro."

"It gets me into your office." Gibbs smirks and gets up from his chair. "Let me get cleaned up and you get ready for bed." "We'll talk it over after wards."

"We'll talk first, then make love." Jenny sighs at him. Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Tasting the bourbon on his lower lip and tongue. "You sneaky bastard." She moans in between kisses.

"I'm your bourbon fix for the next five months Jen." Gibbs mischievously grins and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs groans out as Jenny's tongue circles the inside of his mouth. They are exchanging erotic kisses. Gibbs picks Jenny up and carries her over to the kitchen table. His hands venture under Jenny's sweatpants and panties.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out as he begins to stroke on her arousal.

Gibbs begins to ravish her neck and works his mouth up to her left ear. "It's the one thing I don't have a problem with you Jen your always ready." Gibbs smirks and begins to undress her from the waist down.

Jenny arches her hips up against his probing fingers. "Quit teasing me." She moans out with pleasure and pulls him on top of her.

"I haven't even made love to you yet and I've already had you fall apart already." Gibbs grins and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny's hands venture down to his belt buckle. She works open the front of his jeans. "Damn it!" Gibbs cries out as her hands venture through the fly of his boxers stroking on his arousal.

Jenny pulls out his harden length through the fly of his boxers and begins to stroke on his arousal. "I can say the same thing about you Jethro." Jenny sensuously purrs.

Gibbs captures her mouth with a hungry urgency. Jenny wraps her legs around the back of his waist. He breaks away from his kiss as the tip of his shaft touches up against her arousal. "I thought you said you wanted to talk first." Gibbs says in between breaths.

"I changed my mind." Jenny seductively says and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs enters her with a driving thrust. "Yes!" She screams out, grabbing on to the back of his butt as he thrusted into her. Jenny arches upwards to take all of him as he slips deeper inside of her. Aggressively Gibbs delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. "Harder!" She begs him.

"Oh god!" Gibbs moans out as Jenny begins to thrust up against him in hot, wet, abandoned. "Pace yourself!" He growls in pleasure.

"Its a little to late." She wickedly answers and lifts her hips from the table. Her muscles begin to convulse around his shaft in a chain of spasms.

"Isn't this better than talking?" Gibbs grunts as he thrusts harder and faster against her. Jenny lost in her orgasm doesn't answer him. Gibbs takes in her non-response and lifts her hips into his thrusting body.

"Yes!" She screams in ecstasy.

Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny as she comes undone underneath of him on the table, her hips frantically arch up against him in wild abandonment. Gibbs reaching his peak shudders up against her. He slumps on top of her exhausted from their lovemaking. He nuzzles Jenny's neck. "Serbia!" He pants with exhaustion. Jenny still out of it on the table doesn't respond to him. Gibbs picks Jenny up from the table and carries her over to couch where he sits down with her on his lap. He grabs a throw blanket from the top of the couch and covers them up. Jenny buries her face up against his chest trying to regain her faculties. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair and flashes back to that farmhouse in Serbia, a week with nothing to do but make love.

September 16th 1998

Raška, Serbia

Farm House With Nothing To Do

1600 Hours

Gibbs is outside chopping some firewood to relieve some tension. "Damn woman!" He growls in frustration.

Inside the farm house

Jenny lies on the couch in the living room reading a book. "Ass hole!" She mutters in exasperation.

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks in carrying some firewood and tosses it on the floor near the fireplace. Jenny ignores his presence in the room. "Still pissed at me." He grunts at her. Jenny turns the page in her book. Gibbs walks over to the couch and takes the book away from her tosses it on the floor. "Let's talk this over like two adults." "You're acting childish."

Jenny takes off her glasses and sits up on the couch. "Ha, this is a first, you actually talking for a change, but then you don't have a basement to hide in here." Jenny laughs and puts her glasses down on the end table.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gibbs barks.

"You know damn well what I mean Jethro." "When ever things get serious between the two of us, you clam up." Jenny snaps.

"That is what makes our relationship work Jen." "You do the same thing by the way." Gibbs bitterly reminds her.

"You're a bastard." Jenny hisses and gets up from the couch.

"And you're a bitch." Gibbs laughs at her as Jenny stalks off for the kitchen. He chases after her. She picks up a teakettle from the stove and pours some hot water into a cup. "So are we going to be at each others throats all week long there's nothing to do here." Gibbs chuckles and walks over to Jenny from behind as she dunks her tea bag in her cup. He rubs his beard stubble on the back of her neck.

"Seducing me, isn't going to get you out of this argument." Jenny sighs and tries to shrug him off.

"I'm bored as hell." "Got a better idea." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Go soak in the pond out back." Jenny viciously answers.

"That wouldn't do me any good." Gibbs laughs.

"You got two hands use them." Jenny mutters and tries to get away from him.

"Why would I do that, when I got you?" Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro-" Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny groans out, as she tastes the bourbon inside of his mouth. She deepens his kiss. Gibbs moans out as her tongue circles around the inside of his mouth. Wild with need he backs Jenny up against the kitchen table. His hands urgently open up Jenny's blouse as he's kissing her. Jenny works open the belt buckle to his jeans. Her hands unfasten the front of his jeans. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and buries his face up on Jenny's shoulder as her hands venture through the fly of his boxers stroking on his harden length. She sucks on his lower lip. "You have a bottle of bourbon stashed around here." She hisses at him.

"A small one that I brought with me from Naples." Gibbs cries out as she pulls out his erection from his fly and begins to stroke on him.

"That's cheating." Jenny purrs.

"I'll make it up to you." Gibbs says and kisses her on the mouth. They quickly remove their clothes. Gibbs shoves Jenny on to her back. He spreads open her legs and strokes on her centre. "I can tell you want it bad." He grins at her as her hips arch up against his hand. Jenny impatient with her lover pulls him on top of her. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs thrusts into her deeply. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and screams out as he thrusts deeper inside of her. "Lean up against me." He whispers.

Jenny leans up and cries out as he slips deeper inside of her. "Oh god!" She cries out.

Gibbs slows down the pace of their lovemaking. He pulls Jenny up against him so that they're chest to chest. "Me seducing you was a good idea." He grins, puts his hands down on to Jenny's butt, and pulls her up against him. Jenny screams out with pleasure. "Answer me Jen." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny goes down on to her back to try and fight off climaxing before him. Gibbs leans his body over her and slowly thrusts against Jenny teasing her with his body. "Well!" He laughs and watches Jenny squirm against him as he increases his strokes.

"Yes!" She screams out in ecstasy giving in to him.

"Did I hear you say yes?" Gibbs smirks.

"Yes!" Jenny moans out and digs her nails into his back her orgasm pulsates through her.

Gibbs shudders against her and slumps on top of her. "I love you Jenny." He says between breaths.

Jenny strokes his sweat soaked hair. "I love you Jethro." She whispers.

Gibbs picks Jenny up from the table and walks out into the living room. He walks over to the couch and sits down bringing Jenny on top of him. "I need a nap after that woman, you wore me out." Gibbs pants.

"I wore you out, it was the other way around pal." Jenny sighs and pulls away from him.

Suddenly there's a loud crash from the kitchen. "What the hell?" Gibbs curiously asks and gets up with Jenny and they walk over to the kitchen and find the table on the floor. "Looks like you have something to do now." Jenny laughs and walks over to the counter and picks up her cup of tea.

"Yeah, I'll be fixing the kitchen table while you're in the bedroom sleeping it off." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'm way a head of you Jethro." Jenny yawns and walks out of the kitchen carrying her cup of tea. Gibbs smirks at her and follows.

In the bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed. "We don't have to be in touch with Decker and Callen until Sunday." Gibbs shrugs.

"What if our contact shows up?" Jenny curiously asks.

"I doubt he's going to show up." Gibbs snorts.

"So we're suppose to wait it out, on a maybe." Jenny asks.

"We'll be in London starting next week, do we have any plans that you know of." Gibbs smiles at her.

"No!" Jenny softly answers.

"Here we have no phone or electricity." Gibbs grins and touches Jenny's face.

"A week with nothing to do." Jenny answers softly

"But make love." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "Get serious, we can't stay in bed all week long." Jenny sighs in disbelief.

"Who says that we have to make love in bed?" Gibbs mischievously grins.

"Your crazy!" Jenny laughs.

"Other than working together as partners, what else do we do ever so well together?" Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "Your right!" She chuckles.

"Ever make love for a week straight, on a whim." Gibbs grins at her and gets them into a sitting position on the bed.

"No!" Jenny smiles.

"Neither have I." Gibbs smirks and enters her body.

Jenny cries out as he unexpectedly enters her. "I haven't had my nap yet." She says and moans out as he slips deeper inside of her.

"Afterwards!" Gibbs whispers and goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Present Time

"The one day, when it rained outside we made love for about sixteen hours." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I only did that with you." Jenny smiles.

"That was the only time that I did that also." Gibbs smirks then remembers the two days they had together in Mexico when they camped out. "That's what I enjoyed about those two days in Mexico." "We woke up, made love, went swimming, made love, and ate when we felt like it." "I could live my life with you like that." Gibbs says and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Now let's go upstairs and have our little talk."

Master Bedroom

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are in bed, with Gibbs leaning over her. "It still hurts me that you lied to me in the elevator that day, when I asked you about your health." "I knew you were lying to me." Gibbs frowns.

"You and I were not the same after you came back from Mexico." "I could say the same thing about you." Jenny sadly answers. "I had the right, not only as your lover, but as your partner, to know about Shannon and Kelly." "Ari used it against you later on, when Ziva found out about them on a background check on you." "It was the reason why he killed Kate."

"Your right, I should of told you about Shannon and Kelly just like you should of told me about your five point plan." "I could have helped you out with the Frog when we were partners." "And it hurt like hell when I came back and you had Tony doing the La Grenouille Op." "That should have been me and my team helping you out." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Rule number four Jethro and you were in Mexico." Jenny reminds him.

"Rule number one Jen and you just screwed your partner." Gibbs smirks.

"Son of a bitch." Jenny mutters.

"One step a head of you this time around." "So you would of died with out saying a word." Gibbs frowns.

"I have my journal Jethro." "I had instructions in my will for you to have it after my death." Jenny softly says and touches his face. "I couldn't bare the sight of having you looking at me like that as my condition worsened." "I wanted you to remember me the way we were together in Europe." "No matter what, we will always have Paris Jethro nobody could take those six months away from us." Jenny smiles.

"And Marseilles, London, Rome, Positano, Naples, and a small ski town in Switzerland." Gibbs smiles and kisses Jenny on top of the head. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder. "Was it also because of Shannon and Kelly's deaths also?"

"Yes!" Jenny whispers against his shoulder.

Gibbs pulls Jenny close. "You're always putting me first before yourself." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny looks up into the depths of his blue eyes. "Because I love you." She softly says.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. "Show me!" He smiles at him. Jenny reaches over and turns off the light on her side of the bed. "In the dark!" Gibbs groans in protest.

Jenny buries her face up against her pillow. "I'll show you in the shower tomorrow morning." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Gibbs sinks down under the covers. "You'll show me in our hotel room in Berlin." Gibbs chuckles and closes his eyes.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are sitting at their desks. "So no court today." Tony sheepishly asks.

"There's court, but it's the forensic stuff and it was a rough day yesterday for both the Director and Gibbs." Ziva frowns.

Tony gets up and walks over to Ziva's desk. His attention is drawn up on the balcony as he hears Jenny giggling at one of Gibbs' jokes. "You were saying Ziva." Tony asks.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"I get you for two whole days in Berlin, to myself." Gibbs grins at her.

"I'm looking forward to it myself." Jenny smiles and is about to lean up and kiss him.

"You better, since you standing me up for lunch the next two days, so you can spend time with you Assistant Director." Gibbs playfully growls at her and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny leans up. "I'll make it up to you in Berlin." She whispers in his ear and then walks over to the eye scanner.

Gibbs waits for Jenny to open up the door before getting in the last word. "Does it involve strawberries?" He smirks and walks off for the stairs.

"Bastard!" Jenny sighs and picks up her Blackberry.

Tony rushes back over to his desk. Gibbs walks in and gives Tony and Ziva the stare. "Shouldn't the two of you be working?" Gibbs barks and walks over to his desk. His desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting up at the top row out earshot of her MTAC Technicians. "No I had chocolate syrup in mind." Jenny purrs and hangs up.

Gibbs drops his phone down on top of his desk. "Problem boss." Tony grins and sits down behind his desk.

"Yes, if you don't get back to work." Gibbs answers roughly and hangs up his phone.

"Director talking dirty to you on the phone again." Ziva snickers at him.

Gibbs takes off his coat and throws it on the bookshelf behind his desk. "Non of your business Officer David." Gibbs snaps and flops down in his chair. Tony smirks over at Ziva. "Wipe that grin off of your face DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

Cassie walks in and approaches the front of Ziva's desk. Ziva glances up and smiles at her. "Good morning Assistant Director Yates." Ziva softly says.

"Good morning Officer David, Agent DiNozzo." Cassie smiles at them, and then glances over at Gibbs who's ignoring her presence. "Agent Gibbs!"

"Good morning Cassie." Gibbs nods over at her. Cassie glares over at him for addressing her by her first name. "I mean Assistant Director Yates." Gibbs sarcastically corrects himself.

"Do I have to write you up for being insubordinate to me yet again Special Agent Gibbs." Cassie warns him.

"I call my wife Jen, at least twenty times a day on the job and she has not once written me up." Gibbs snaps.

"I got chewed out a few months ago." Tony bitterly answers.

"Your not me DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls and gets up from his chair. "I need some air." Gibbs mutters and walks off.

Cassie watches Gibbs walk down the hallway and begins to laugh. "Thanks for getting even for us." Ziva grins up at her.

"No problem, hated it when he did it to me." Cassie sighs.

"You going to see Jenny?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yes!" Cassie answers dryly.

"She's inside of MTAC." Tony smiles.

"Thanks for the heads up." Cassie answers and walks off.

MTAC

Five Minutes Later

Cassie walks in carrying her portfolio and sits down next to Jenny in the front row. "Good morning Director." Cassie smiles.

"Good morning Cassie." Jenny softly answers as she's watching an op on the plasma screen.

"I set Gibbs off already." Cassie giggles.

Jenny takes off her glasses and rolls her eyes in annoyance. "I'll have to hear about it later on." Jenny sighs.

"He was being miserable to Tony and Ziva." Cassie answers firmly.

"Did this just happen?" Jenny asks.

"Yes, why?" Cassie shrugs.

"Tony was eavesdropping on our conversation up on the balcony." Jenny answers sharply.

"I didn't know that." Cassie frowns.

"Tony is always fishing for information on our sex life." Jenny mutters in protest.

"He's always interested in everybody's sex life that's the way he is Director, poor Kate would constantly get it from him." Cassie sighs, and then draws her attention to the op on the plasma screen. "Anything important."

"Hamas cell in London, bet your ass it's important." Jenny answers roughly.

Autopsy

Gibbs is going off about Cassie as Ducky is sewing up a cadaver. "The woman isn't even through the door and she's starting with me." Gibbs barks.

"Thank god your going away with the Director so I don't have to listen to the two of you battle it out." Ducky chuckles.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend." "We need a break." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm hoping Doctor Craig had some affect on her yesterday." "Stress isn't good for the baby." Ducky frowns with worry.

"She's fine today, but it wasn't from Doctor Collins." Gibbs smirks.

"Judging by the mark on your neck, I know why?" Ducky laughs.

Abby walks in. "What do you know?" Abby winks over at Ducky.

"I'll catch you later Duck." Gibbs nods over at him and walks off for the door.

Abby giggles at him as Gibbs walks out of the room. "Now I know what you were talking about, did you see the hickey on his neck." Abby laughs.

"Those two are worse than teenagers." Ducky sighs.

February 19th 2010

Jenny's Office

1400 Hours

"It's left in your capable hands until next Friday Director." Jenny smiles over at Cassie and gets up from her desk.

"You'll have my main problem with you in Berlin." Cassie snickers.

"Somebody has to tend to my morning sickness." "Why stick that job on to Ziva when she wasn't the one who got me pregnant." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs is standing in the doorway listening in on Jenny's conversation. "I heard that Jen." Gibbs playfully growls and walks over to her. "And I had a little bit of help from you." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny knowing that her husband is about to say something dirty puts her hand over his mouth to shut him up. Cassie shakes her head and laughs at them.

Cynthia walks into the office. "Have a safe trip ma'am." She smiles at her.

"I will!" Jenny smiles and puts her coat on.

"Don't miss me to much Cynthia." Gibbs grins.

"I'll try not to." Cynthia laughs.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's briefcase and playfully gives Cynthia a mock glare and escorts Jenny out of the office. "She's got her hands full with him." Cassie giggles.

"Director keeps Agent Gibbs on his toes as well." "They compliment each other very well." Cynthia smiles.


	21. Jen Takes The Stand

February 20th 2010

Berlin, Germany

The Regent Berlin

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

1500 Hours CET

Gibbs wakes up in bed to find his wife sleeping beside him. He reaches under the covers and begins to touch her naked body. "Five more minutes." Jenny mumbles in protest.

"You've been asleep for ten hours." Gibbs laughs and pulls Jenny into his arms. "We haven't made love yet in Germany." Gibbs smiles.

"I passed out, soon as my head hit the pillow." Jenny yawns.

"So did I." Gibbs answers and pulls Jenny's face up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs guides Jenny on to her back and rolls on top of her. "Now we can add German to our places that we've made love in Europe." Gibbs smirks.

"You better make it a quick one, because I'm starving." Jenny softly says.

"I don't have a quick one in me." Gibbs growls and kisses her passionately.

Washington, DC

NCIS Head Quarters

Squad Room

0900 Hours EST

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are talking amongst themselves in the bullpen. "Where did you say Gibbs and Jenny were staying at?" Tony curiously asks.

"The Regent Berlin." Ziva answers dryly.

"How fancy is it?" Tony shrugs.

"Five star hotel, plus it's a spa." Ziva smiles.

"Obviously Jenny picked it out." Tony grins.

"As long as there's a bar and a restaurant in it, that's all the boss cares about." McGee answers smoothly.

"All Gibbs cares about, is the bedroom." Tony smirks.

Cassie approaches the entrance to Gibbs' section. "Agent DiNozzo!" She calls out to him.

"Yes Director!" Tony answers and walks over to her.

"I reprimanded Gibbs for no reason yesterday." "You were sticking your nose in his and the Director's sex life again." "That was the reason why he was snapping out at you and Officer David." Cassie answers firmly.

"I was just as guilty Director." Ziva quickly answers.

"I guess Gibbs got in your face about it." Tony sheepishly asks.

"No I was gloating when I came into MTAC about my sparring match with Gibbs with Director Shepard and she told me the reason why Gibbs was being snippy with you Tony." "She caught you eavesdropping on her conversation with her husband, while they were up on the balcony."

Cassie answers sharply.

"Nothing gets past her." Tony grumbles.

"And you haven't figured this out yet Tony." McGee mutters.

"I apologized to Agent Gibbs." Cassie answers softly.

"Boss doesn't like apologies." Tony laughs.

"Where I come from you make them when you make a mistake Agent DiNozzo." Cassie nods at him and walks off for the elevator.

Tony walks over to McGee and stands behind his shoulder. "Find anything yet on that video." Tony asks.

"Not yet!" McGee sighs.

"I want to check out the crime scene again." Ziva says and gets up from her desk.

"I'll go with you, maybe we missed something." Tony answers roughly and walks over to his desk to retrieve his coat and knapsack.

Berlin, Germany

The Regent Berlin

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

1700 Hours CET

After making love, Gibbs has his face pressed up against Jenny's shoulder trying to regain his breathing. Jenny lies motionless as she comes down from her orgasm. Gibbs raises his head off of her shoulder to stare into the depths of Jenny's green eyes. "For awhile there, I thought you were falling asleep on me there." Jenny smiles and tenderly strokes his face.

"I was just listening to your heartbeat and your breathing after our love making." Gibbs smiles and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. He descends down to her neck and nips along her pulse line.

"I'm in desperate need of a shower." Jenny groans.

"Afterwards!" Gibbs says as he nips his way up to Jenny's left ear.

"Afterwards what?" Jenny asks.

"You come undone, on top of me." Gibbs whispers in her ear. He kisses Jenny on the mouth and rolls on to his back and brings her on top of him. They are exchanging passionate kisses. Gibbs deepens his kiss and gets them into a sitting position. Jenny cries out as he unexpectedly enters her. "You said you would show me how much you loved me." Gibbs smiles at her.

"We've made love six times already." Jenny moans out as he thrusts up against her.

Gibbs hands go down to Jenny's hips and he pulls her body closer up against him. "And the seventh time I want you to show me."

Slowly Jenny moves her body against him. Gibbs changes the angle of his hips so that Jenny can slip deeper inside of him. "That's cheating!" She hisses in protest.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up against his chest. "Pretty soon I won't be able to do this." He smirks.

"I'm not going to put any weight on." Jenny cries out as he thrusts up against her.

"Oh yes you are." Gibbs laughs at her.

Jenny lost in her orgasm as his shaft stroked deeper inside of her. "Yes!" She screams out. Gibbs holds back on his release. He presses her hips against him as she moves her lower body in a frenzied pace. "Jethro!" She begs him as her muscles convulse around his harden length.

"Look at me." Gibbs smiles at her demanding eye contact. Jenny looks into the depths of his blue eyes at the moment he climaxes inside of her. He falls back and brings Jenny on top of him. Caught up in the emotion from their lovemaking Jenny trembles against him. Gibbs rubs Jenny's hair to bring her down from her orgasm. "I could spend an eternity looking into the depths of your green eyes when you've completely lose yourself in me." Gibbs says in between breaths and kisses Jenny on top of her forehead. He pulls Jenny's face up and tenderly kisses her on the face and mouth.

Borchardt Restaurant

2000 Hours

Gibbs smiles over at Jenny as she's eating everything from her dinner plate. "Difference two months makes, your eating again." Gibbs says and kisses her hand.

"I've picked up my appetite again." Jenny answers softly, then takes a sip from her glass of water. "I've already scoped out the stores I want to go shopping at tomorrow." Jenny says, as Gibbs rolls his eyes in protest. "And who says you have to go, I do have Melvin with me." Jenny sighs.

"Few more weeks you won't be fitting into your regular clothes." Gibbs snorts.

"Keep rubbing it in Jethro." Jenny mutters.

"It will be well worth it." "A part of us is growing inside you." Gibbs smiles.

The Regent Berlin

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0300 Hours

Gibbs watches over Jenny as she sleeps in his arms. His hands go down to her belly. "Five more months!" Gibbs says with anticipation as he rubs his unborn child.

February 28th 2010

Dulles International Airport

1000 hours

Gibbs is standing outside of customs waiting for Mike. Mike walks over to him. "I told you I would of taken a cab over." He growls in protest.

"And miss out on one of our dives that we use to go to." Gibbs chuckles and takes Mike's carry on bag from him.

"Not in a hurry to get back to the Mrs." Mike laughs.

"She's out with Ziva and Abby, doing a girls thing." Gibbs groans in protest. "We just got back from Berlin the other day, so we need a break from one another."

At a diner

Half an hour later

Linda, Gibbs and Mike's waitress walks over to their table with a pot of coffee. "I haven't seen you in awhile Gibbs." Linda smiles at him and pours Gibbs and Mike their coffees.

"Don't head down this way anymore." Gibbs shrugs.

Mike waits for Linda to walk off. "And why is that?" Mike curiously asks.

"I use to bring Hollis here." "She lived near by." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Don't bring Jenny here." Mike asks.

"No, I have my haunts that I take her to that nobody else goes to." Gibbs comments roughly.

"How is it Jethro?"

"Not what I expected that's for sure." "Less arguing, we make love more than ever." "And some how other than one time." "We've managed to keep the Director at work." Gibbs smiles.

"What about Agent Gibbs?" Mike snickers.

"I keep him at work also." "It's nice!" "I do my thing out in the garage." "I don't get hassled, like my ex-wives use to do to me." "A quiet wife that lets me have my space."

"And while your having your space and quiet time." Mike sheepishly asks.

"She's in her study doing paper work during the week or has her book and gets lost in it." "I couldn't be happier Mike."

"And the baby." Mike smiles.

"Four months this weekend." "End of July is the baby's due date." Gibbs smiles.

Linda returns with their food. "Here you go." She smiles at them, puts their plates down in front of them, and walks away.

Mike raises a curious eyebrow at his breakfast. "Isn't steak and eggs a Navy thing." He shrugs.

"I work for the Navy, Mike." Gibbs smirks and cuts into his steak.

Jenny's House

Gibbs' Bedroom

1230 Hours

"You recreated your bedroom from the other house." Mike smiles at him.

"Bathroom is over there." Gibbs points.

Mike walks over and steps inside. He glances over at the hot tub in the left hand corner. "Damn Probie!" Mike says with his jaw dropping. Gibbs walks in and turns on the lights. "You were suppose to build me one in Mexico." Mike barks in protest. Gibbs shrugs at him. "Use it a lot." Mike asks and walks over to it.

"Few times a week." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks over.

"You could swim in that thing." Mike says in disbelief.

"Let me show you the nursery." Gibbs laughs and starts to walk out of the room.

Mike notices the shower and walks over to it. He notices the spa shower up against the wall, with one of the air jets in the right position. Then his attention is drawn to the hand railings and the bench seat with the hand held shower nozzle. "You're a sick individual." Mike mutters and shakes his head.

"Some of the reasoning was for my Dad." Gibbs growls and walks out of the room.

"Yeah right!" Mike cackles and walks away.

The Nursery

"I like the color Jethro." Mike smiles.

"Its not for a girl." Gibbs groans in protest.

Unobserved, Jenny is standing in the doorway listening in on their conversation. "Do we really have to go through this again?" Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs hangs his head. "Caught again I presume." Mike chuckles and walks over to Jenny.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles and affectionately hugs him.

Mike returns the hug and rubs Jenny's belly. "Probie's right you are showing." Mike smiles.

"I'm not expecting to get any bigger." Jenny answers dryly.

"A huh, keep saying it." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny walks over to Gibbs and kisses him. "I'm taking a nap, play nice." She teases them.

"I wanted to show Mike the Master Bedroom." Gibbs comments smoothly.

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers and walks off.

Gibbs and Mike walk across the hall and into the Master Bedroom. Mike glances around the room and notices Gibbs' personal items from his house in the room. "Definitely different from the last time I was in here." Mike answers roughly.

"Its our room." Gibbs grins.

Jenny walks into the room. "Alright you two, out." She orders them and flops down on top of the bed.

"Going to take off your clothes." Mike cackles.

Jenny leans over and takes off her boots. "No, the no clothes rule isn't in affect when I take a nap in my bedroom." Jenny smirks.

"Spoiling my fun." Mike grumbles and walks out of the room.

"Mine also!" Gibbs grins at her. Jenny narrows her eyes over at him. "You look your best when you're naked." Gibbs smirks and walks out of the room.

"I could say the same thing about you." Jenny smiles and lies down on the bed.

March 1st 2010

Court House

0900 Hours

"Your next witness, Ms. Whelan." Flaherty nods down at her.

Whelan stands up. "Prosecution, calls Director Jenny Shepard to the stand."

Standing outside the courtroom. "Remember, I'm right here." Gibbs whispers and squeezes on to Jenny's hand. Together they walk into the courtroom. Gibbs takes his seat next to Tony and Ziva. Jenny walks over to the witness stand.

The court clerk approaches her. "Raise your right hand." The clerk instructs Jenny. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god."

"Yes I do." Jenny answers softly.

"You may be seated." The clerk nods at her and walks away.

Jenny sits down in her seat at the witness stand. Whelan walks over to her. "For the court, could you please state your name please?" Whelan instructs her.

"Jennifer Shepard, Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Jenny answers.

"Are you married Director?" Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles and glances over at Gibbs. "I married Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs on December 6th of last year in Paris, France."

"Any reason why you don't use your husband's last night." Whelan curiously asks.

"Agent Gibbs has three ex-wives so I decided to keep my maiden name, besides he doesn't get along to well with the Director." Jenny laughs.

The audience in the court bursts out laughing. Judge Flaherty bangs her gavel on top of the bench. "Order!" She shouts.

"I want to first start with the Thallium poisoning." "When did you first feel the effects of it?" Whelan asks.

"Beginning of the last week in August." "I kept getting numbness in my legs and towards the end of the week shortness of breath."

"Following week is when you decided to go see Doctor Mallard." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" "He took a blood sample, MRI, and some X-rays." Jenny answers firmly.

"The following evening he gave you the results in your office." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Jenny frowns.

"How did you feel?" Whelan asks.

"Devastated!" "To hear those words from a long time cherished friend." Jenny answers with her voice trembling with emotion.

"He gave you six months to life." Whelan asks.

"Yes!"

"Did you tell anybody at NCIS?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"No, under my instructions, I wanted my illness get confidential between Doctor Mallard and myself." Jenny answers softly.

"Not even Agent Gibbs." Whelan shrugs.

"I didn't want him to know either." Jenny sadly answers.

"Could you tell the court why?"

"Besides being my mentor and partner, Agent Gibbs was my lover for two years." "In 2006, after Agent Gibbs was in a coma after an explosion." "I found out through a back ground check that he had a wife and daughter that I didn't know about, when we were partners and lovers." "They were murdered in 1991 after Shannon had witnessed a drug lord murdering a Marine." "A hit was put out on her, so she was put into protective custody with her daughter Kelly by NIS."

"Drug lord found them?" Whelan frowns.

"He took out the NIS Agent that was driving Shannon's van." "Shannon and Kelly were killed instantly in the accident."

"Did this cause Agent Gibbs a lot of pain?" Whelan asks.

"Yes he never told any of his friends, lovers, or colleagues about his first wife and daughter." "His three ex-wives would find out about them later on after Jethro had married them." "He had memento's of the life he shared with them hidden in his basement." Jenny sadly answers.

"How many years were the two of you partners?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Three years, we were lovers for two years." Jenny answers softly.

"And he managed to keep this from you."

"Yes!" Jenny frowns.

"So to keep Agent Gibbs from watching somebody who he was intimately involved with a slow painful death you chose not to tell him." Whelan curiously asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and glances over at her husband.

"Was he going to find out the reason?"

"I was writing a journal." "My everyday thoughts and feelings." "I had left instructions in my will for my journal to be sent to Jethro." "I wanted him to remember me, the way I was, the way we were together over in Europe." Jenny smiles.

Behind Whelan's table, Tony whispers in Ziva's ear. "Paris!" He smirks. Gibbs over hearing Tony head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head.

Back up on the witness stand. "When did you decide to seek a second opinion?" Whelan curiously asks.

"While I was on suspension I had lunch with Captain Todd Gelfand Chief Neurologist at Portsmouth Naval Hospital." Jenny answers softly.

October 2nd 2008

Portsmouth, Virginia

cafe europa

1300 Hours

Jenny and Todd Gelfand are eating lunch at one of their favorite restaurants. "Been almost a year and a half since we've seen each other last." Todd frowns with regret.

"I was doing a dangerous op Todd and I did not want to put you at risk." Jenny answers softly.

"And now that I'm dating." Todd answers and shakes his head.

"Glad you've found somebody, you deserve it." Jenny smiles at him.

Todd reaches over and takes a hold of Jenny's hand on top of the table. "I guess other men have unsuccessfully have tried to get you to settle down." Todd chuckles.

"Once a long time ago I would of considered it Todd, but I had goals that were a priority over love." Jenny sadly answers.

"Did he know?" Todd curiously asks.

"No!" "He got a Dear John Letter in my coat." "I walked away with out a word." "At least I spared you that." Jenny softy says.

"I got an explanation at least." "So what brings you to Portsmouth."

"I need a second opinion on something." Jenny asks.

"Name it!" Todd smiles at her. Jenny hands him a folder on her current medical condition.

Half an hour later

"I could examine you." Todd offers.

"I want this to stay out of the governments knowledge to many people besides Doctor Mallard are already getting suspicious." Jenny requests.

"I could make a phone call and I can get back to you." Todd nods at her.

"I'd appreciate this Todd." Jenny smiles and squeezes his wrist. "And I owe you."

October 3rd 2008

Jenny's Study

1400 Hours

Jenny is standing around watching the FBI searching for her missing gun. Her Blackberry begins to ring. She walks out of the study down the hallway and goes outside. "Shepard!" She answers.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

Todd's Office

"Jenny its Todd." "I have a friend over at the Royal National Orthopedic Hospital in London, Doctor Reuben Forbes." Todd smiles.

Jenny breathes in a sigh of relief. "Do you think he can help me?" Jenny asks.

"If anybody can help you it's Reuben." Todd answers smoothly.

Jenny's Office

2000 Hours

Vance is packing up his portfolio on his desk. He puts a toothpick down on the corner of Jenny's desk. "A souvenir!" He smirks and walks away.

Jenny flicks his toothpick from off of her desk and glares over at him. She takes her Father's picture out of her desk drawer and puts it back on the corner of her desk. "I'm sorry that I've given you short notice." Jenny apologizes.

"SecNav said you requested a few weeks off." Vance shrugs.

"I need some time off." Jenny answers softly and sits down behind her desk.

"No problem Jenny, my wife may not be happy with it." Vance snorts.

"Gibbs would have a stroke if he were Acting Director for three weeks." Jenny laughs.

"You'll be leaving at 1800 hours tomorrow night." Vance nods over at her.

"Yes, I'll be headed to Dulles International Airport." "I figure I would go to Europe and catch up with some old friends." Jenny smiles.

"I'll take a red eye out tonight, and fly back out Sunday afternoon." Vance answers and walks off for the door.

"See you in three weeks." Jenny comments dryly. Vance waves at her as he walks out the door.

October 6th 2008

London, England

Royal National Orthopedic Hospital

Jenny's Hospital Room

1400 Hours

Jenny is looking outside her window, when Doctor Forbes walks into the room. "Director Shepard!" He smiles over at her. Jenny turns and looks over at him. "Your lucky I don't take off weekends and Todd and I are such good friends."

"You've looked over my X-rays, MRI's and blood work already." Jenny says with surprise and sits down on her bed.

"As a favor to Todd, yes." "I owe him one." "I have some encouraging news." Forbes smiles over at her.

"I don't have six months to live." Jenny asks.

"You'll have more than that." Forbes answers and walks over to Jenny and shows Jenny her test results. "You have high doses of Thallium poisoning in your blood system." Forbes informs her. Jenny grabs her glasses from the nightstand next to her bed, puts them on, and reads over the report. "Is there somebody out to get you?"

"I'm the Director of NCIS, I have many enemies." Jenny answers sharply and continues to read over the report. "How did Ducky miss this?" Jenny says with surprise.

"Excuse me!" Forbes curiously asks.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "I had my medical examiner examine me when I first became ill." "He diagnosed me with MS and gave me originally six months to live and most recently he down graded it to three months." Jenny frowns.

"Ducky!" Forbes laughs.

"His last name is Mallard and he wants all of his close friends and colleagues to call him Ducky." Jenny answers softly.

"I'm going to start treating you for the Thallium poisoning." "I don't know how long you've been poisoned and still don't know how much damage was done to your nervous system." Forbes answers roughly.

"I took a three week leave of absence from work." Jenny nods at him.

"That should be fine." "A week of hospital treatment, two weeks of out patient treatment." Forbes instructs her.

"That's fine, I have some old haunts I would like to revisit." "I was stationed in London for four years." Jenny answers softly.

Half an hour later

Jenny is on the phone with Todd. "I don't know how to thank you Todd." Jenny smiles.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

Todd's Office

0930 Hours

"My pleasure Jenny." Todd smiles.

"It feels like a weight has been taken off of my shoulders." Jenny sighs with relief.

"Does he know?" Todd asks.

"Who?" Jenny shrugs.

"Jethro!" Todd answers smoothly.

"No, I didn't tell him and you know why Todd." Jenny answers dryly.

"You going to tell him about this." Todd persists.

"Afterwards, I don't trust the inter workings of NCIS at this time." "I'm going to call Agent Fornell of the FBI as soon as I get off the phone with you." Jenny answers softly.

"You think it's an inside job at NCIS." Todd curiously asks.

"Yes, somebody wants me out and I bet I know who." Jenny bitterly answers.

Washington, DC

FBI Head Quarters

Fornell's Office

Fornell is busy working at his desk, when his cell phone rings. "Fornell!" He answers.

"Fornell, it's Jenny." Jenny softly says.

"No Director Shepard." "I'm shocked Jenny." Fornell chuckles.

"The Director is on leave." Jenny laughs.

"What can I do for you?" Fornell smiles.

"I'm in London?"

"Site seeing!" Fornell grins.

"No I was getting a second opinion." Jenny frowns.

"What for?" Fornell shrugs.

"Ducky diagnosed me with MS." "I flew out to London for a second opinion and they found Thallium in my blood work." Jenny answers sharply.

"Have them send me the results right away." Fornell instructs her.

"And Fornell, keep this between us, I think it's an inside job at NCIS." Jenny orders him.

"Sure it's not the CIA." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"No, I think its Vance." Jenny snaps.

"You sure!" Fornell asks.

"My gut says so." Jenny says and gets up from her bed and looks out the window.

"Does Jethro know?"

"No!" Jenny mutters and rubs her temples. "I want him kept in the dark about this."

"You sure!" Fornell questions.

"Positive!" Jenny comments firmly.

"He's going to be pissed off at me from keeping this from him." Fornell groans in protest.

"He'll get over it." Jenny hisses.

"Have the hospital send us the test results and I'll get back to you." Fornell smoothly says.

"I will, talk to you soon Tobias." Jenny smiles.

"Goodbye Jenny!" Fornell nods and hangs up.

Present Time

"When did you get in touch with Agent Fornell again?" Whelan asks.

"Seventy Two hours later after the FBI could go over my records." Jenny answers dryly.

"And what did Agent Fornell say to you?" Whelan asks.

"He was starting to tail Vance's movements." Jenny answers.

"What made you think it was Vance?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"My gut, I've always had a bad feeling about him and this was before I got shot in the Czech Republic." "And also there were some rumblings that former NCIS Director Tom Morrow was about to appoint Leon as the next NCIS Director after he stepped down." Jenny answers firmly.

"You were picked instead." Whelan smiles.

"Yes!" "I work well with politics and NCIS was always on the bottom scraping for left over funding, over the other Federal Armed Agencies." "So I was chosen instead."

"He was unhappy that you were appointed." Whelan asks.

"Objection speculation on the witness' part." Hargrove shouts.

"Sustained!" Flaherty nods over to Whelan.

"When you came back to Washington, what happened?" Whelan asks.

"I had an appointment with Agent Fornell, that Monday morning." Jenny answers dryly.

"Did Assistant Director Vance go back to San Diego?" Whelan asks.

"No, he had some business that week in New York." Jenny bitterly answers.

"What did Agent Fornell do when he came into your office?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"The FBI took my coffee and sugar into evidence, along with everything in the bar in my office." Jenny answers softly.

"Did Agent Gibbs and his team see this?" Whelan asks.

"No, they were out of town and I also sent my assistant out on an errand, so nobody would notice the items being taken from my office."

"Did he get back to you on the test results?" Whelan asks.

"Wednesday he did and Fornell told me that my coffee and brandy canter had low amounts of Thallium in it." Jenny answers.

"What was Fornell going to do about it?" Whelan asks.

"He had a team of agents following Vance in New York and had his cell phone tapped."

"Any important calls." Whelan curiously asks.

"Yes, one with CIA Agent Trent Kort." "Trent Kort had threatened to kill me a year before that in full view of Agent Gibbs' team." Jenny snaps.

"It could have been about business." Whelan shrugs.

"NCIS did not have any on going missions with the CIA." "I had none authorized at that time and Leon could not do one with out my knowledge." Jenny answers sharply.

"Why did Agent Kort threaten to kill you?" Whelan curiously asks.

"I was working on an investigation that had messed up his undercover op." "Kort and the CIA weren't to happy with me." Jenny smirks.

"Any other calls." Whelan inquires.

"At that time no." "I had received a phone call from an NCIS Agent in Los Angeles that retired NCIS Special Agent Will Decker had died of a heart attack." Jenny frowns.

"When was his funeral?"

"Friday, October 31st." Jenny sadly answers.

"When did you fly out?" Whelan asks.

"Thursday evening." "I took Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David, my Mossad Liaison Officer with me as my Protection Detail for Agent Decker's funeral."

"Agent Gibbs?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Back in Washington as Acting Director." "I didn't see the need to bring Vance in for forty-eight hours." Jenny sighs.

"But he knew you were away." Whelan asks.

"I later learned that Agent Brett Langer tipped him off via an e-mail that I was away and while I was gone." "Leon conveniently took my place in Washington, because he knew that Gibbs does not like filling in as Acting Director."

"What happened at Agent Decker's funeral?" Whelan asks.

"I spotted somebody I thought was dead." Jenny frowns.

"Who?" Whelan asks.

"Nikolai Tarasov!"

"Was he of importance?" Whelan asks.

"Him and his fiancée Slvetlana were part of a highly classified mission that Agent Gibbs, Decker, Vance, and myself were conducting in Paris, France back in March of 1999." "I'm still not a liberty to divulge information on it." Jenny answers dryly.

"What was your assignment with out giving away the parameters of your mission?" Whelan asks.

"I was suppose to put a hit on Slvetlana, with Decker as back up." Jenny answers.

"Under whose orders." Whelan asks.

"Agent Gibbs!"

"Did you go through with it?"

"No!' Jenny frowns and looks over at her husband. "I had just had my first kill a month before that." "It emotionally devastated me."

"And you were not ready to take a life in cold blood." Whelan asks.

"No!" "It's one thing where I had to defend my life, or to defend the life of one of my colleagues is another story." Jenny sadly answers.

"Did you tell this to Agent Gibbs?" Whelan asks.

"No, I had second thoughts when I showed up at my assassination attempt." "Will was with me."

"Where was the hit suppose to be at?" Whelan asks.

"Outside of Nikolai's apartment building, I was suppose to take her down soon as she stepped out of the apartment." Jenny answers sharply.

"And what happened?" Whelan asks.

Paris, France

March 27th 1999

Outside of Nikolai's apartment building

0800 Hours

Decker is in his car watching over Jenny as she stands on the street corner dressed in a black leather jack and mini skirt with matching six-inch thigh high leather boots. Drooling over Jenny's butt. "You look good dressed as a prostitute, you think Gibbs would approve of your outfit." Decker smirks into his COM.

"Definitely not, he would have a stroke." Jenny sighs.

Decker shakes his head and begins to laugh. He notices Slvetlana coming out the door. "The subject is approaching." He warns her. Jenny waits for Slvetlana to walk around the corner, and then slowly follows her. Decker starts up his car and keeps his distance from them. Noting the park across the street. "I think she's headed towards the park."

Inside The Park

Slvetlana sits down on a bench. Jenny hides in the bushes several feet away from her and takes out her gun with a silencer on it from her pocketbook. Decker watches near a fountain, noting Jenny's indecision. Slvetlana opens up a newspaper and begins to read. Jenny suddenly has a flashback from a month ago when she had killed an armed gunman outside a jewelry store. The lifeless expression on the gunman's face replays over and over again in her mind. Suddenly a ball rolls by the bench. Slvetlana notices and picks it up. "I get it!" She smiles at the litter girl as she approaches her bench.

"Thank you!" The child says to Slvetlana in French.

"Your welcome!" "What's your name?" Slvetlana asks in French.

"Victoria!" The child smiles.

Jenny panic's and quickly runs off. Decker begins to chase after her. "Shepard!" He calls out to her through his COM.

Nikolai sadly approaches his fiancée. Slvetlana hands Victoria her ball and watches the child rush off. Nikolai bends over and whispers in Slvetlana's ear. "No!" Slvetlana screams.

In behind some tree's a distance away. Jenny is on her knees throwing up in a bush. Decker approaches her from behind. Jenny turns and breaks down in Decker's arms. "I told Gibbs you weren't ready for this, he wouldn't listen to me." Decker snaps and holds Jenny tightly in his arms.

An hour later

At a cafe

"Hopefully Slvetlana and Nikolai are high tailing it back to Russia, the way Slvetlana was screaming." Decker nods at her. Jenny looks out the window with a blank expression on her face. "Gibbs was to put a hit out on Slvetlana's Father, Grigoryi." Decker answers then suddenly remembers that Nikolai is still alive. "And Vance was suppose to take out Nikolai." Decker says with surprise.

"How am I going to tell him I failed?" Jenny tearfully answers.

"He'll never know Jenny." Decker answers and grabs a hold of her hands.

"I can't lie to him." Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

"It will be our little secret." "And just incase something should ever happen to either one of us the code word for this will be Mr. Oshimida." Decker says and tenderly strokes her cheek.

NCIS Headquarters Paris

1700 Hours

Jenny sits at her desk with a blank expression on her face. Gibbs walks in with Vance. Decker sit at his desk and watches Gibbs and Vance approach Gibbs' desk. "I'll check in with Director Morrow." Vance nods at Gibbs.

"First thing is first." "How was the mission?" Gibbs glances over at Decker.

"Successful!" "Yours!" Decker asks.

"I got him walking out of a café." "He didn't see it coming." Gibbs smirks.

"Shepard got hers in the park." Decker answers roughly.

"Paris cops won't report this kind of stuff to the press." "In a way I'm glad." Gibbs answers smoothly, looks over at Jenny, and notices how quiet she is. "Jen you alright." He asks and walks over to her desk.

Jenny gets up from her desk. "I'm going for coffee." She numbly answers and walks over for the elevator.

"Check in with Morrow." Gibbs nods over at Vance. Vance walks over to the eye scanner and scans himself into MTAC. Gibbs baffled by Jenny's behavior continues to watch her as she waits over at the elevator doors.

Decker gets up from his desk and approaches. Gibbs. "I told you she wasn't ready for this yet Gibbs." Decker bitterly snaps at him. "Shepard had her first kill last month."

"She has to get it out of her system some how Will." Gibbs growls.

"By assassinating somebody." Decker says in disbelief.

"You leave my partner to me Decker and keep your techno to yourself." "She'll be fine." Gibbs barks at him.

Over at the elevator, Jenny numbly steps inside the elevator over hearing Gibbs and Decker's conversation. "I'm not you Jethro." Jenny frowns and breaks down and cries as the doors to the elevator begin to close.

Gibbs and Jenny's Apartment

Inside the bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs quietly climbs into bed. He touches his lover's naked body under the covers. Jenny with her back facing towards him is not in the mood to make love. "I'm not in the mood to make love Jethro." Jenny frowns.

"You better get this out of your system Jen and quick." "You can't have a conscious and be able to do the work that we're assigned to do." Gibbs bitterly says.

"I'm not like you Jethro, you were a Marine sniper." "I did not become an NCIS Agent to kill people in cold blood." Jenny coldly answers.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "I can't have you second guessing a direct order from me." "You were ordered to put a hit on Slvetlana and there will be no more discussion about it." "We have one more op, hopefully by June, Morrow will send us back to DC." Gibbs smiles and begins to rub his lovers back. "I want you to start thinking about moving in with me permanently."

"I don't know Jethro." Jenny sighs and buries her face up against his chest.

"We've been sharing a bed for over a year Jen." "You think I'm going to be damned if we'll be going back to the same arrangement, yours and my place when we get back home." Gibbs growls in frustration. He pulls Jenny's face up so that he can look into her eyes. "I love you and I want you with me." Gibbs softly says and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny quickly gives in, as his kiss becomes more demanding. Gibbs rolls on top of Jenny and slowly begins his mastery of his lover's body with his mouth.

June 11th 1999

Paris Restaurant

Decker's Leaving Party

2200 Hours

"Sunny California here I come." Decker smirks over at Gibbs.

"You can have it." Gibbs snorts.

"Did you and Mike use to go fishing a lot in the Pacific?" Decker asks.

"That was Mexico on a beach in Baja." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Supervisory Agent to the Special Projects Team in Los Angeles." Decker grins.

"Wonder what Pacci is doing?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Still running your team back at Head Quarters in Washington." Decker answers.

Gibbs glares over at Vance is sucking up with Director Morrow. "Another two weeks, Jen and I can get away from him." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I can't believe he put a hit on Tarasov." Decker says in disbelief.

"Car bomb no less." Gibbs chuckles.

"So where are you and Jenny headed to now?" Decker asks.

"Washington and I hope it's permanent." "I've had enough of the European Op's." Gibbs mutters.

"Admit it you miss your boat." Decker laughs.

"Haven't worked on her much in the past two years." Gibbs shrugs.

"Been busy!" Decker answers then looks over at Jenny as she's talking with G. Callen. "You two are getting married." Decker curiously asks. Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Decker. "Come on Gibbs you two have been seeing each other for the past two years." "And face it how are you suppose to share a bed with her for a year and not keep your hands off of her." "Jenny has two things going against her that you like." "Red hair and her chest." Decker grins.

"We started seeing each other after the Marseilles Op, in August of '97'." Gibbs smiles.

"Thought it was sooner than that the way you were acting in the hospital when she got wounded that time." Decker shrugs.

"I was in a bitter divorce with Diane, Will and Diane had suspected that we were having an affair." "She would of used that for more money, and would have gotten my house in the divorce." Gibbs growls.

"But you wanted her." Decker smiles.

"For eleven long months." Gibbs sighs in frustration, and then looks over at his lover. "When the divorce became final it took me four months to break her and I seduced her." Gibbs smirks.

"She fight you." Decker grins.

"No, there was nothing to fight." "She wanted me as much as I wanted her." "Besides arguing, making love is as natural a breathing to the two of us." Gibbs chuckles, he notices that Director Morrow is waving him over. "Excuse me." Gibbs nods at Decker and walks off.

Decker walks over to Jenny and Callen. "Jenny, Callen!" Decker smiles at him.

"I see your getting your wish, Team Leader in sunny LA." Callen smirks at him.

"Life is good." Decker answers smoothly.

"I need a refill on my beer." Callen says and walks off.

Decker puts his arm around Jenny's waist and they walk off towards the end of the restaurant. "So your off to Los Angeles." Jenny smiles and takes a sip from her glass of wine.

"Jealous!" Decker gloats at her.

"No, but if it were Honolulu it would have been a different answer." Jenny winks at him.

"You'll get your shot at your own team one day Jenny." "Your too good to be playing Gibbs' second fiddle forever." Decker smiles at her. Jenny sadly glances up at Decker and walks out on to the balcony. Decker follows her. "You had lunch with Morrow today." Decker sheepishly asks.

Jenny walks over to the balcony and begins to look over the city. "I did, at the Ritz." She answers with her voice choked with emotion.

"He offered you your own team." Decker smiles at her.

"Madrid!" "I have a week to answer him." Jenny softly answers.

"You would be a fool to pass up an opportunity like that Jenny." Decker chastises her.

"Problem is, this fool-" Jenny quickly stops herself.

"Is in love with her boss." Decker finishes for her. Jenny nods and begins to cry. "The two of you could work it out." Decker suggests.

Jenny turns and faces him. "He wants me to move in with him when we get back to DC." "Jethro's answer will be no, Will." Jenny sadly answers.

"I didn't know it was this serious between the two of you." Decker frowns.

"I love him, and this is tearing me apart." Jenny cries.

"So you are going to take the job offer." Decker asks.

"Yes, falling in love with Gibbs, was never part of my five point plan." Jenny says with a hint of determination in her voice.

Decker glances over towards the inside of the restaurant and notices that Gibbs is looking for Jenny. "Gibbs is looking for you." Decker warns her.

Jenny trying to compose herself. "I'm a mess!" She sniffs.

Decker pulls Jenny into his arms and hugs her. "And remember the code word, Mr. Oshimida." He whispers in her ear.

Gibbs walks out and finds Jenny in tears. "Making my partner cry Decker." Gibbs barks.

Decker pulls away. "Jenny felt it would be better to have an emotional farewell, out of sight." Decker smiles and walks back inside the restaurant with Gibbs and Jenny. Unknown to Jenny and Decker, Vance was sitting in the corner listening in on their entire conversation.

Present Time

"Agent Decker wrote in his report, that you had shot and killed Slvetlana." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Jenny sadly answers.

"And Agent Gibbs never knew of this?" Whelan asks.

"No, Decker covered everything up." "At the time we thought that we were in the clear, because Vance had told Gibbs that he had assassinated Tarasov via a car bomb."

"But he wasn't."

"I saw him at Decker's funeral." "I took a picture of him with my cell and sent it to Abby Scuito my Forensic Scientist back at NCIS in Washington to verify the photo for me." "Afterwards, Sasha, Decker's girlfriend had approached me."

October 31st 2008

Los Angeles, California

Cemetery

1300 Hours PST

Attending retired NCIS Special Agent William Decker's funeral, Jenny spots Nikolai Tarasov in with the crowd. She picks up her Blackberry and takes several photos of him. Sasha Gordon, Decker's fiancée' walks over to Jenny. "You wouldn't be Jenny Shepard by any chance." Sasha softly asks.

"Yes I am I was on Will's team over in Europe." "You have my deepest sympathies." Jenny says with regret and squeezes Sasha's hand.

"Will was in excellent shape for his age." Sasha frowns.

"You don't think it was a heart attack." Jenny curiously asks.

"No!" "And he told me, if anything should happen to him that looked suspicious, to get in touch with you and to give you a message."

"And what was the message." Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Mr. Oshimida!" Sasha answers softly. Jenny's looks on in stunned silence. "Will has an insurance policy back at the house." "I'll be waiting for you back at Will's house." Sasha says and hands Jenny her address. "Tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there at nine o'clock." Jenny nods at her. Sasha walks over to the Funeral Director. Jenny stares down at the piece of paper.

Present Time

"Did Miss Scuito get back to you?" Whelan asks.

"Yes, I had sent Abby the photo the next morning." "I knew she would be in early and Gibbs usually doesn't go into her lab at 0700 hours with out his coffee."

"When did she get back to you?" Whelan asks.

"That afternoon, after I had met up with Mike Franks." Jenny answers firmly.

"Could you tell the court who Mike Franks is."

"He's a retired NCIS Special Agent." "He was Gibbs' first partner and his boss for four years." "Mike retired in June of 1995 and moved to Mexico." Jenny answers softly.

"Why did you call him?" Whelan curiously asks.

"I needed back up." "And at the time, the only person that Gibbs told me that he trusted with his life on the line was Mike Franks."

"Did you involve Agent DiNozzo or Officer David?" Whelan asks.

"No, I didn't want to put their lives on the line." Jenny frowns and glances over at Tony.

"Back to Mike Franks, when did you call him?"

"Friday evening, Sasha, Decker's girlfriend had invited me over to Decker's house, said he had an insurance policy to give me, in the event of his death."

October 31st 2008

Baja, Mexico

Cantina

1800 Hours PST

Mike is sitting at the bar when the phone rings. The Bartender answers the phone. "Si, one moment." He answers and hands Mike the phone. "Senor Franks, telephone."

"Blasted Probie, calling me." Mike growls in protest and takes the phone from the bartender. "Interrupting my Cantina time again Probie." Mike snarls.

"No Director Shepard is." Jenny smirks.

"Probie in the hospital again." Mike mutters.

"No!" Jenny answers softly.

"Then why are you bugging me?" Mike barks.

"Because you're the only one that I can trust." Jenny frowns.

"Can't trust Probie." Mike sheepishly asks.

"No, not on this one." "As a favor could you fly out to Los Angeles tomorrow morning, I'll pay for your ticket." Jenny asks.

"Its urgent!" Mike curiously asks.

"Life or death." Jenny answers sharply.

"For Probie or for you." Mike asks and lights up a cigarette.

"If something should happen to me, Jethro will be at risk." Jenny answers firmly.

"What time you heading out to LA?" Mike asks between puffs of his cigarette.

"I'm already here." "I had to attend the funeral of retired Special Agent Will Decker." Jenny sadly answers.

"He worked on a team in San Diego, I crossed paths with him on an investigation when he was a Probationary Status Agent." Mike shrugs.

"He was a good man and a damn good agent." "He worked with Jethro and I over in Europe, he was on our team."

"I'll take a flight in and I should be in LA by 0700 hours." Mike smoothly says.

"I'll give you an address to meet me at?" Jenny answers softly.

"Aren't you under Protection Detail." Mike sheepishly asks.

"DiNozzo is on it." "Point a blonde in his direction and he'll be easy to lose for the day." "Ziva will be harder for me to lose." Jenny mutters.

"I got away from DiNozzo back in Washington when he was assigned to my Protection Detail." "He is easy to get away from." "But the Israeli may be a problem your right." "I'll call you when I arrive in LA I have a cheap cell phone that I use for emergencies." Mike comments roughly.

"I'll give you the number for my cell phone." "And Mike!"

"Yes!" Mike snorts.

"Thank you!" Jenny smiles.

"For Jethro's lady friend, anything." Mike smiles.

Present Time

"You lost your Protection Detail." Whelan asks.

"Yes, after breakfast." Jenny answers softly.

November 1st 2008

Hyatt Regency Century City

Pool Side

0800 Hours

Tony is lounging in his chair drooling over Ziva in her white bikini as she lies in contentment on her lounge chair. Tony picks up his digital camera and begins to take several photos of Ziva. Jenny is sitting near by reading her book. "Come on Director, lighten up." "No bikini for you." Tony smirks at her.

"Don't have the time." "I was taking a few minutes to myself, before I head to my room to do paper work." Jenny answers dryly.

"It's a beautiful sunny day and your heading to your room to do paper work, let's go sight seeing." Tony grins at her.

Jenny gets up from her chair and smiles over at Tony. "Been there, done that Tony." "But why should that stop the two of you from going out." "Enjoy the day." Jenny softly says. "Our flight for Washington isn't until 2200 hours."

"We're suppose to be here on Protection Detail." Ziva sighs in protest.

"Tony, I believe Ziva is the one who needs to lighten up." Jenny laughs, and then glances over at Ziva. "I'll be fine Ziva." Jenny smiles and walks off.

Tony stands up and takes several photos of Ziva as she seductively poses for him on the lounge. "Hear that boss lady wants us to have some fun in the sun today." Tony smirks.

Ziva glances off in the direction that Jenny walked off in and has an uneasy feeling about leaving Jenny by herself. "After I get my laps in Tony." Ziva answers softly and gets up from her lounge chair. She walks over to the pool and dives in headfirst.

Decker's House

0830 Hours

Jenny pulls up in front of Decker's house and spots Mike walking over to her car. She rolls the window down. Mike leans in through the window. "What's this all about?" He roughly asks.

"Get in my car and I'll explain it to you." Jenny nods at him.

0855 Hours

"And now they're after you and Jethro." Mike sheepishly asks.

"Yes, Jethro killed Slvetlana's Father Grigoryi Vasilyev." "Vasilyev was a Russian Arms Dealer and Drug Lord that we were investigating over in Paris nine years ago." Jenny answers firmly.

"Why now?" Mike shrugs.

"I have my suspicions." Jenny mutters.

Mike glances over at Decker's house and spots Sasha retrieving the morning paper. "That Decker's gal." Mike asks.

"Yes, Sasha Gordon."

"Damn she's young." Mike drools.

"Twenty!" Jenny smiles.

"And Decker is in his early fifties." "Even Jethro couldn't pick up a twenty year old." Mike chuckles.

"A twenty year old woman isn't interested in hanging out in his basement watching him sand his boat." Jenny laughs.

"You found it interesting." Mike winks at her.

"Unlike the twenty year old, I had Jethro doing other things inside and out of his boat." Jenny smirks and gets out of her car and walks off for Decker's house.

Mike sits in stunned silence for a moment, and then gets out of the car. Before he chases after Jenny, Mike grins down at Jenny's butt, noting the tight jeans that she's wearing. "You should stay out of that suit more often." Mike drools inwardly and rushes over to Jenny. "Sorry Director, can't I can't follow up on that one." Mike cackles.

"Jethro wouldn't of either, Mike." Jenny laughs and walks over to Sasha.

"Right on time." Sasha smiles at her and walks off for the front door with Jenny and Mike following behind her. "I'll go get it." Sasha nods and walks off.

Mike glances around Decker's house, noting the expensive furniture and electronics through out the house. "I couldn't afford a joint like this on my retired NCIS salary." Mike grumbles.

"That's because Will with his charm and looks, married an older woman." Jenny chuckles.

"What she kick the bucket?" Mike snickers.

"No, she forgot to sign a prenuptial agreement with Will before she married him." 'Decker got half of her money in the divorce settlement." Jenny smirks.

"Bout time a man got something out of it." Mike laughs.

Sasha returns from the bedroom. She hands Jenny a key and an address. "Will had just bought an old diner that he was going to renovate." "Here's the address."

Mike takes the piece of paper from Jenny's hand and studies the address. "It's in the middle of no where." Mike groans in protest.

Jenny grabs Sasha by the arm and walks her off to the side. "I want you to get far away from this house." "They'll come after you next." Jenny warns her.

"I could stay at my parents place in Big Bear for a few weeks." Sasha answers softly.

Jenny hands Sasha her car keys. "And I want you to take my car." Jenny instructs her.

Outside

Half an hour later

Jenny is standing by the driver's side door of her rental car putting Sasha's parents phone number in her jacket pocket. "I'll call you tonight." Jenny nods down at Sasha.

Sasha glances up at Jenny. "I hope you find what ever Will left for you." She smiles at Jenny and gets inside the car.

"Be careful!" Jenny warns her.

"I will!" Sasha softly answers and pulls away from the curb.

Jenny walks over to Mike's car, opens up the front passenger door, and gets inside. "Mojave Desert, pretty this time of the year." Mike muses and starts up his car. Jenny quietly looks out the window, her failure in Paris has cost a cherished friends life and now her life and Gibbs' lives are in the balance.

Present Time

"When did you arrive?" Whelan asks.

"An hour later." Jenny answers.

Mojave Desert

Old Abandoned Diner

1030 Hours

Mike pulls up in front of the diner. "He was going to waste money on this dump." Mike says in disgust. Jenny gets out of the car and takes in her surroundings. Mike gets out and lights up a cigarette.

Jenny walks over to the front door with Mike following her. She tries to use the key on the lock. "Will must have changed the lock." Jenny answers dryly, gets down on her knee, takes something out of her jacket pocket, and starts to pick the lock.

Mike looks on in amazement as Jenny successfully picks the lock. "Did Gibbs teach you that?" Mike chuckles.

Jenny stands up and looks over at Mike. "Gibbs didn't teach, you observed." She answers sharply and opens the door and steps inside. Mike stands near the doorway looking at Jenny. The very words he told Gibbs when he trained him as a Probationary Status Agent, Gibbs passed down on to his agents.

Present Time

"In the diner what did you do?" Whelan asks.

"We looked for Decker's insurance policy." "After going through several boxes I noticed some photos on the back wall of the diner." "They were photos with dates in them." "One was of Decker's going away party in Paris." "The dates didn't match up to the pictures." Jenny answers dryly.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Whelan asks.

"Yes, Will and I used the same method over in Europe when we would send information back and forth to one another." Jenny answers softly.

"What did the numbers mean?" Whelan asks.

"At the time I did not know, but later Mike Franks instead of flying home to Mexico." "He went to Washington to the look up an old NCIS case file in our archives room." Jenny answers firmly.

"Decker's insurance policy was a case file." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"No, the insurance policy was in the old case file."

"Did you read it?" Whelan asks.

"Recently I did." "Mike was hiding it in Mexico until the trial."

Whelan approaches the bench. "People's exhibit thirty your honor." Whelan nods over at her, then approaches Jenny and holds up the file. "Can you tell the court what's in the file?"

"Vance was working for Slvetlana's Father Grigoryi Vasilyev." "Gibbs couldn't figure out why Vasilyev was always one step ahead of us." "Because Vance would tell him what we were doing." "And there are other Arms and Drug Dealer's that Vance was on the take with, besides Vasilyev." Jenny bitterly answers.

"How did Nikolai found out about Agent Decker?" Whelan asks.

"Vance and Kort both wanted me out of the way." "I guess my Thallium poisoning was going way to slow for Vance's liking," "So after I was reinstated as NCIS Director, Vance and Kort got together." "I guess Vance filled in Kort the details of my failure in Paris, back in March of '99' and that somebody desperately wanted both me and Agent Gibbs out of the way." Jenny answers sharply.

"These documents would of ended Assistant Director Vance's career." Whelan surmises.

"Yes, Will had everything on him." Jenny nods.

"Back to the diner." "What did you and Mike Franks do after you wrote down the numbers." Whelan asks.

"I got a phone call from Abby telling me that Viggo Dratnyev was really Nikolai Tarasov." "She found a record of a Viggo Dratnyev and his wife Natasha entering customs at LAX from a flight from Moscow a week before Decker was murdered."

"Any location on them." Whelan asks.

"I had asked Abby to get some photos of Nikolai and Slvetlana arriving in customs and had her send them to Tony and Ziva" Jenny answers.

November 1st 2008

Washington, DC

NCIS Head Quarters

Abby's Lab

1355 Hours

Abby is on the phone with Jenny. "Who's the blonde?" Abby curiously asks.

Mojave Desert, California

Inside the diner

1055 Hours

"Somebody that shouldn't be alive." Jenny sarcastically answers. "Send those photos to Tony and Ziva." "And Abby I want you to delete the photo trace." Jenny instructs her.

"Are you sure Director?" Abby asks.

"Yes, and it's an order Abby." Jenny answers and hangs up. She pushes in the speed dial button for Ziva's cell phone number on her Blackberry.

Tony and Ziva are enjoying the beautiful sunny California weather. Tony drives his red Mustang convertible down Sunset Boulevard. "I'm going to take you on a sight seeing tour." Tony says with a smile.

"We should be back at the hotel, looking after the Director Tony." Ziva says.

"Come on Ziva, she told us to enjoy the day." "Live a little for once." Tony smirks.

Ziva is about to answer Tony, when her cell phone begins to ring. "David!" She answers.

"I just had Abby send a photo to both your cell phone's, of a woman named Slvetlana, she's over at the Marriott Hotel at LAX and I need the two of you to follow her." Jenny says as she's looking out a dusty window of an old diner, with Mike Franks standing next to her listening in.

Alarmed that Jenny is working on an op by herself with out them watching over her. "What about you, we're suppose to be protecting you." Ziva chastises Jenny.

Mike quickly grabs Jenny's Blackberry away from her. "What am I chop liver, now do as your told." He grumbles at Ziva.

Jenny pulls her Blackberry away from Mike. "Am I making my orders clear Officer David?"

Ziva looks over at her partner, and then answers Jenny. "Yes Director." Ziva reluctantly answers.

"Call me when you have something." Jenny instructs her and hangs up.

"Jenny isn't alone, Mike Franks is with her." Ziva sighs with relief.

"What does she want us to do?" Tony curiously asks.

"Abby sent a photo to our cell phone, she wants us to follow her at the Marriott Hotel, by the airport." Ziva sighs

Tony finds a place to park, so that he can look over the photo on his cell phone. As Tony looks at the photo. "Should we call Gibbs on it?" Tony sheepishly asks.

Ziva is torn at going against Jenny's direct order. "My gut is telling me to, but I don't think we should disobey a direct order."

"I'm going to give her until sunset, then I'm calling Gibbs up for some answers." Tony pulls out of his parking spot and drives off.

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"I got a phone call from Nikolai on Sasha's cell phone." Jenny frowns.

Mojave Desert

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Venice Beach

Nikolai is standing on a pier glancing down on the beach at Sasha Gordon's lifeless body. "Sasha didn't make it to her parents house Director Shepard." Nikolai laughs and walks over to his black Jeep Cherokee. "I'm coming after you." He warns her.

"You know where to find me." "It ends here." Jenny snaps and hangs up. "Sasha's dead." Jenny grimly answers and sits down at a table.

Mike puts his foot up on a chair, takes out a six-shooter from his ankle, and hands it over to Jenny. "Here, you'll need a clean one." Mike smiles at her.

"I want you to leave Mike, this started because of my failure and I end it." Jenny instructs him.

"I'm not going any where Jenny." Mike smoothly says and lights up a cigarette.

Present Time

"You get rid of Mike." Whelan asks.

"Yes an hour after Nikolai had called, I said to Mike that would love a cup of tea?" Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Mike said it sounded like a good idea." "I never would of thought that Mike would be a tea drinker." "The water was shut off, so Mike went out back to the water tower to get some water."

"When did they show up?" Whelan asks.

"Two minutes later." "I positioned myself in front of the counter." "There were four of them." "I got the first two soon as they came in the door." Jenny answers sharply.

Inside the diner

Two gunmen enter the diner with automatic rifles; Jenny fires at them killing them instantly. Gunman number three enters and fires his rifle at Jenny hitting her in the left arm. She takes cover behind a table. The gunman takes position over near the window. Jenny fires several rounds killing him instantly. She gets up holding her left arm, glances at the three lifeless bodies, and notices that Nikolai isn't one of the gunmen.

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

Behind the Whelan's table, Gibbs nods at his wife to encourage her to continue with her testimony. Jenny takes in a deep breath before answering Whelan's question. "Nikolai came in from the back door." "I never heard him come in." "I heard the shot and felt this burning sensation in the back of my right shoulder." "I fell to the ground face forward." Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

"You heard the foot steps." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers with her voice cracking trying to fight off the urge to cry on the witness stand.

Inside the diner

Jenny is lying on the floor. Nikolai approaches her, kneels beside her on the floor, and holds his gun up against the back of Jenny's head. "Regards from Slvetlana since you never completed your mission in Paris." Nikolai smirks and is about to pull the trigger when a gunshot goes off in the back sending him to the floor.

Present Time

"I was barely conscious, I heard Mike's foot steps, a few gun shots." "I guess he wanted to make sure they were dead." "Then he rushed over to me, muttering something about not hearing the end of it from Jethro, if something should happen to me." "Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital in ICU."

November 3rd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

ICU

Jenny's Room

1200 Hours

Jenny is trying to regain consciousness; the feeling of a bullet entering the back of her shoulder awakens her. Trying to focus in on her surroundings, Jenny hears the sound of the machines in her hospital room and finds Gibbs sleeping soundly on top of her left shoulder, clutching on to her hand in his sleep.

Present Time

"I woke up to the sound of the machines and took in my surroundings." Jenny softly says.

"Anything familiar." Whelan smiles.

"My partner fast asleep at my bedside." "When I was wounded in the Czech Republic, Jethro was by my side when I woke up." Jenny smiles over at her husband. "Only thing is he was awake back then, I guess the caffeine couldn't keep him awake any longer." Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh "Then I glanced over near the window and Abby was also keeping a vigil at my bedside." Jenny softly says.

Jenny's Hospital Room

Abby instantly bolts up from her chair and shakes Gibbs. "She's awake!" Abby quickly rushes out of the room.

Gibbs looks up into Jenny's green eyes. "I thought I lost you." Gibbs buries his face against her shoulder and openly sobs.

Present Time

"The nurse and Ducky came into the room." "The nurse checked over my vitals and while she was doing that I noticed Jethro's team standing outside, minus McGee watching." "The Doctor arrived and wanted to examine me, Jethro was being his usual difficult self, when he was asked to leave my room." Jenny laughs.

Behind Whelan's table, Tony chuckles over at Gibbs as he gives his wife a dirty look. "You were being difficult boss." Tony whispers.

Back on the stand, Whelan continues to question Jenny. "What did the Doctor say?" Whelan curiously asks.

"That I was going to be weak for about a month from the blood loss." "And I was going to be in ICU for another twenty four hours, before I was moved to a regular room." Jenny answers dryly.

"What happened once you got moved to a regular room?" Whelan asks.

"My identity was changed." "They kept my room going in ICU." "Agent Fornell, Gibbs, and DiNozzo were feeding false information to Vance." "Fornell was aware that Vance was a suspect in my poisoning investigation and Mike told him, that I felt he was responsible for Slvetlana going after me." "The FBI had full authority over my assassination attempt." "That night, Ziva was in my bed over at ICU, when Agent Lee dressed as a nurse with a silencer on her gun, came in to finish the job on me." "Little did Michelle know it was a set up to arrest her?"

"Agent Lee tried to assassinate you, why?" Whelan asks.

"When she was over at FBI Head Quarters in Los Angeles in the interrogation room when I called on Jethro's cell phone and spoke with Michelle."

November 4th 2008

FBI Head Quarters Los Angeles

Interrogation Room

2200 Hours

Phone rings in the Interrogation Room.

Fornell picks up the phone and answers it. "Fornell!" He pauses for a minute. "Yes Director, she's right here to speak to you." Fornell holds the phone up for Michelle. "Or do you want this on speaker phone?" Michelle gets up from her chair and takes the phone from Fornell.

Ziva is another phone line in the room. "Director she's all yours?" She says with a grin.

"I have one question for you Agent Lee, why?" Jenny angrily asks her.

Stunned to hear Jenny's voice on the phone. "Vance told me you were going to die anyway." She mumbles softly

"Still didn't answer my question, why are you involved with Vance?" Jenny angrily asks Michelle.

Michelle breaks down into tears. "They kidnapped my daughter." She sobs.

Angry with Vance. "Put Fornell back on the phone." Jenny fumes

Sobbing, Michelle hands Fornell back the phone, and returns to her chair at the table, burying her face into the table.

"Yes Director!" Fornell asks

Jenny sits up in he chair, pissed off that Vance and Kort would use a child to get what they want. "I want him hung!" She angrily orders Fornell.

Trying to calm Jenny down. "We're close to getting the evidence on him." Fornell reassures her.

Getting impatient from being cooped up in her hospital room. "I want to be there when he's arrested, I should be released with in the next forty-eight hours." She informs Fornell.

Present Time

"Michelle cooperated with the FBI." "She called Vance back in Washington to let him know that the job was done." "Agent DiNozzo made another call a short while later to inform Vance that somebody had put a hit on me in my hospital room." "With Vance and Kort believing that I was dead, we put our plan into motion, by sending McGee back to Washington to spy on Vance." "We figured that, besides Michelle, that Vance had another person working as his mole." Jenny firmly says.

"Vance called back Agent Lee to set up a meeting to get her daughter back." Whelan asks.

"Yes, forty-eight hours and while we waited for Kort to drop off Michelle's daughter, McGee and the FBI in Washington worked on bringing down Vance once and for all." Jenny answers sharply.

"Did McGee figure out who Vance's mole was." Whelan asks.

"Right away." "Agent Langer was acting to suspicious." "He was asking way to many questions about the attempt on my life." Jenny nods.

"And what did Agent McGee do?" Whelan asks.

"Contacted Agent Fornell and then Fornell got a warrant to search Langer's apartment while he was back at NCIS Head Quarters." "McGee and another FBI agent searched the apartment."

"Did the find anything?" Whelan shrugs.

"Yes, Thallium powder in his apartment and McGee found evidence on Langer's computer, that linked him with Vance, Kort, and Michelle." Jenny answers dryly.

"Did Langer get arrested?" Whelan asks.

"That night he did." "McGee and Special Agent Wagner arrested him, at his apartment." "The next day, I was released from the hospital and I was at the drop off for Michelle's daughter."

November 6th 2008

Harbor in Los Angeles

1400 Hours

Michelle is alone and nervously looking for her daughter. Kort walks over to Michelle. "Your daughter is over in the car." He points over at warehouse. Michelle rushes over to the car and retrieves her daughter. "Go!" Kort orders her. Michelle runs off. Several cars pull up around Kort. Fornell gets out and walks over to him. "Fornell, what are you doing here?" Kort inquires; Gibbs comes up from behind him and slams Kort face first into the ground snapping his wrist back. "Agent Gibbs, so sorry to hear about the demise of your girlfriend." Kort laughs

Gibbs applies more pressure to Kort's wrist. "Wrong Kort!" He growls angrily.

Grimacing in pain. "The CIA will get me out of this." Kort groans

Jenny steps out of the car, the sound of her heels click against the pavement. Jenny glares down at Kort. "You were saying Kort!" Jenny smirks at him.

"You don't have my connections." Kort laughs.

"Attempted murder on a Federal Agent, and conspiring to murder a Federal Agent, and kidnapping a minor child, will not get you out of jail." Jenny icily tells him.

"Plus the Federal Agent in question is the Agency Director." Fornell informs him.

Gibbs whispers in Kort's ear. "I told you what would happen." Gibbs snaps Kort's thumb back.

Fornell smirks down at Gibbs as Kort screams in pain. "Gibbs restrain yourself." Fornell warns him. Agent Chapman and several FBI Agents pull Gibbs off of Kort and they haul take him into custody. Jenny stands around and listens to Chapman read Kort his Miranda Rights as he's being handcuffed.

Gibbs puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "One more to go, let's go home." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny sighs in relief. "It is going to feel so good to sleep, in my own bed for a change."

"Been about ten years for me." Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Alone Jethro!" She whispers to him.

Fornell laughs at Gibbs' frustrated expression. "You two kids at it again, get back together already, neither one of our agencies can take it any longer." Fornell chuckles and walks off.

Mike stands off watching everybody, his job is done, time to go back home to his shack on the beach. Gibbs walks up to him. "Coming along to DC." He suggests.

"This is where, we part ways Probie, fill me in on the details." Mike hugs Gibbs goodbye and walks over to Jenny.

"Thank you for saving my ass." She says softly.

"It's worth saving." He winks at her. Jenny laughs at him, and kisses Mike on the cheek. Mike smirks over at Gibbs. "See that Probie, I don't have to wait a month to get a kiss from her." Mike laughs and walks off.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs. "What did you tell him?" She hisses at him angrily.

Present Time

"Unknown to Jethro and I, Mike was on his way to Washington, to retrieve Decker's Insurance Policy." Jenny answers roughly.

"When did you find out about it?" Whelan asks.

"When I was in Mexico last August." Jenny answers.

August 31st 2009

Baja, Mexico

1130 PST

Mike is driving Jenny into town. "So you going to fill me in on Decker's insurance policy." Jenny sheepishly asks him.

"When I testify at your trial." Mike answers roughly.

"Not even a hint." Jenny says in exasperation.

"Not until your trial." Mike repeats, and then quickly changes the subject. "Any place in particular you want to shop at?"

"Boutique will do just fine." Jenny smiles.

"There are a few lady stores in town." Mike smirks.

"Would be a waste to buy lingerie for Jethro." Jenny laughs.

"Why is that?" Mike snorts.

"It wouldn't stay on my body for very long." Jenny mischievously grins.

Mike stops at a four way stop sign and gets in a quick peek at her exposed cleavage through her pink camisole top. "I don't blame him one bit." Mike drools.

Jenny leans over and whispers in his ear. "You wouldn't know what to do with them Mike." Jenny purrs.

Mike looks over at her dumb founded expression on his face. Suddenly a car behind him blares his horn at him to move. "Alright!" Mike snarls and pulls out.

Present Time

"You got back to Washington that night." Whelan asks.

"I was so relieved to get home and to sleep in my own bed for a change." Jenny sighs in contentment. "I had two teams of FBI Agents outside of my house on Protection Detail and Ziva spent the night in my spare bedroom, as Protection Detail inside my house." Jenny answers dryly.

"Agent Gibbs!" Whelan smiles.

Jenny shakes her head at her husband. "I sent him home to sleep in the boat that he was building in his basement." Jenny laughs.

The audience bursts out laughing along with Judge Flaherty, Tony leans over and whispers in Gibbs' ear. "You didn't actually sleep in that thing did you?" Tony asks in disbelief.

"Yes I did DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

Back up on the witness stand, Whelan continues to question Jenny. "Vance was arrested the next day." Whelan asks.

"Yes, I was there when he was arrested." Jenny answers sharply.

November 7th 2008

MTAC

0800 Hours

Vance walks down the ramp and steps in front of the plasma screen. "Sir!" He address' the SecNav.

"I heard the lock down is over." SecNav says with relief.

"As of last night!" Vance answers dryly.

"FBI Director wasn't thrilled about it Leon." SecNav says with a laugh.

"When are we going to release to the public about Director Shepard's passing?" Vance asks.

SecNav watches Jenny, Gibbs, Ziva, and Fornell walk down the ramp behind Vance. Jenny approaches Vance from behind slowly. "Because you can't release information that isn't true Assistant Director Vance." Jenny steps in front of him and glares up at Vance.

Vance looks over at Jenny like he's seen a ghost. "Agent DiNozzo told me you were dead." Vance answers.

"Under my orders." Fornell growls at him.

"It's all out in the open Leon, from the Thallium poisoning." "Kort contacting Slvetlana so a hit could be put out on me." "Agent Lee's attempt two nights ago, because Kort kidnapped her daughter." "And Agent Langer was arrested a few days ago." Jenny angrily tells Vance.

Vance looks up at the SecNav for his help. SecNav quickly admonishes him. "I can't help you Leon, you're a disgrace to NCIS." He says angrily.

Ziva goes behind Vance and handcuffs him. "Assistant Director Vance, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent, conspiracy to commit murder of a Federal Agent, kidnapping of a minor child." Ziva starts up the ramp with Vance and continues to read his Miranda rights, with several FBI Agents following behind them.

"I guess this is still the FBI's show." Jenny says as she looks up at the SecNav.

"Unfortunately it is Director." He answers

Fornell takes in Jenny's irritated look. "It would look better Jenny, if another agency is handling this." He suggests.

"So when will you be back at work?" SecNav asks.

"Doctor has strict rest for me for about a month, plus I have to go to Bethesda for rehab on my shoulder." "So I will work from home, Cynthia can handle things from here." Jenny looks around the room for Cynthia, who walks over to her boss and hugs her affectionately.

SecNav looks down over at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs will you be assisting Cynthia?" He inquires; Gibbs looks up at the SecNav with a blank look on his face, while Cynthia gives Jenny a horrified look. "That's what I thought, do I have to look for another Assistant Director." SecNav asks them.

"I'll do it!" Gibbs protests.

"Lesser of the two evils." SecNav says with a laugh and goes off screen.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny. "Now you're punishing me in another way for a whole month." He says with a growl.

"This I got to hear." Cynthia says with a smirk.

"No you won't be hearing it." Gibbs snaps at Cynthia.

Squad Room.

Tony is aiming a rubber band at McGee with Ziva watching from her desk.

Up on the balcony in front of MTAC.

Gibbs looking down at his team. "Our lovely children!" Gibbs says with a laugh.

Jenny glances down at McGee's desk and watches as Abby playfully badgers McGee. "Wouldn't want it any other way." She says with a smile.

Gibbs yells down at Tony from the balcony. "DiNozzo!"

Tony gets up from his desk, looks up at Gibbs, and hollers up. "Yeah boss!"

"You think you could handle team leader duty for about a month." Gibbs asks.

"No problem boss!" Tony sticks his tongue out at Ziva.

Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "Have fun!"

"I'm taking you home." Gibbs smiles.

"You have work to do here, my detail is taking me home." Jenny squeezes his hand. "I expect my agency to be intact when I return." She says with a laugh.

"Woman, you are in big trouble in a months time, and I'm not referring to your agency." Gibbs says with a growl.

"But at least I'll know when to expect it, you won't." Jenny purrs into his ear and starts off for the elevator.

Present Time

"So Agent Gibbs was Acting Director for a month." Whelan asks.

""Yes, and I returned to my office on December 1st 2008." Jenny smiles.

December 1st 2008

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

0700 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are standing near the railing next to the steps. "You need me for anything, call me." Gibbs smiles.

Before Jenny can answer him, she glances down in the Squad Room and notices the crowd below applauding her return. "Welcome back ma'am!" They cheerfully shout up to her.

Jenny is taken back and getting emotional by the welcoming from her colleagues. "Thank you everybody." She smiles.

Cynthia walks over to her. "Good morning Director." She smiles.

"Good morning Cynthia." She smiles back, and the three of them walk over to Jenny's office.

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Jenny turns her computer on at her desk. "Man, not even on the job for five minutes and I have over three hundred e-mails." She frowns.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Ignore them like I do." Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Not even in your office for two minutes and I see the Director is already back." He growls.

Cynthia laughs at the banter between them. "Most of your appointments are in the building today ma'am, but starting tomorrow, you have to attend hearings in the Senate and Congress." She says.

"Naturally!" She sighs and shakes her head. "Then the next thing you know, is I'll have to be in MTAC at 0400 hours and Gibbs didn't have to stay in here all night while he was Acting Director." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Jenny is reading her e-mails. "Stupid bitch!" She hisses

Gibbs hangs up. "Robbery inside of a bank at Quantico." He says.

"Have fun!" Jenny says softly and watches Gibbs rush out the door.

Cynthia pours Jenny a cup of coffee and hands it over to her. "Figured you could use some, before you head into MTAC." She smiles at Jenny.

Jenny takes the cup from Cynthia. "I'm going to need more than that." She says dryly.

Present Time

"How long did it take you to get NCIS back into order?" Whelan asks.

Jenny glaring over at Gibbs. "A month, Agent Gibbs does not like to sit behind a desk and doing paper work, which the Director has a lot of." "So between straightening out legal snafu's and other issues, it took me about a month." Jenny snaps.

"Anything else that was work related that came out of this." Whelan asks.

"I have not been the same, nor will I ever be the same since the attempt on my life." "It took me three months to realize I needed counseling for my constant nightmares." Jenny frowns.

"You've been seeing a Psychiatrist." Whelan nods at her.

"The first six months I went once a week." Jenny answers softly.

"And now!" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Once a month!" Jenny answers dryly.

"Therapy helped you out." Whelan smiles.

"That and the love and support that I got from Jethro and my family through out this past year." Jenny answers and smiles over at Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva.

"You're an only child Director Shepard and both of your parents are deceased." Whelan curiously asks.

"That's not the family I was talking about." "My Dysfunctional Work Family, where I'm a Wife, Daughter, Mother, Aunt, and loyal friend." "I don't know what I would of done with out them, they got me through it." Jenny answers with her voice choking with emotion.

Whelan glances up at Judge Flaherty. "No more questions your honor." Whelan nods and walks off for her table.

"Before Mr. Hargrove questions the witness the court will go into recess for an hour lunch." "We'll pick this up at 1:00." Flaherty says and gets up from her bench and walks off for her chamber.

Jenny gets off from the witness stand and angrily glares over at Vance. Whelan grabs Jenny by the arm. "Director cool your emotions." Whelan warns her.

"The man tried to kill me twice and you want me to cool off." Jenny snaps and walks over to her husband.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "You did good." He smiles at her.

"Four hours on the witness stand." Tony groans in protest.

"And it's not over yet, still have to be cross examined then redirected by Whelan." Jenny sighs in protest. She glances around and notices that Ziva isn't' in the courtroom. "Where's Ziva?"

"Picking up lunch." "I don't want you leaving the building with the vultures outside." Gibbs answers roughly and escorts Jenny out of the courtroom with Tony following behind them.

Private Lounge

1230 Hours

Gibbs is eating out of his quart of House Lo Mein. Jenny swipes his coffee and takes a sip from it. "Hey!" He growls in protest.

Jenny takes another healthy sip before handing his coffee back. "I'm going to need it for Vance's ambulance chaser." Jenny hisses.

"What you said in court today, about the day you got shot I've never heard you say anything about that day before." Tony shrugs.

"Other than the FBI, SecNav, the Us Attorney's Office, Jethro, Mike Franks, and my Psychiatrist, I wasn't allowed to tell anybody what happened that day." Jenny answers softly.

"It's because of La Grenouille that you didn't want to involve me." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes, I still have not forgiven myself for almost getting you killed Tony." Jenny frowns, she gets from her seat and walks over to the Ladies Room.

"I knew the risks when I got involved with La Grenouille's Op." "She shouldn't blame herself for that." "She didn't want to involve Ziva and I, but she called Mike." "That I don't understand." Tony comments bitterly.

"I do!" Ziva nods at him, gets up, and walks over to the Ladies Room.

"Mike had a history with Russian Arms Dealers and if anything should have happened to her in that diner, Mike would of looked out for her interests and would of looked after me." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I would of looked after you boss." Tony frowns.

Gibbs stands up. "It's not the same DiNozzo." He smiles and glances over towards the Ladies Room.

Ladies Room

Jenny is standing over at the sink putting on her make up. Ziva is at the sink standing next to her. "Ready for round two." Ziva hesitantly asks.

"I'll be ready for the bastard, don't worry." Jenny answers sharply.

Courtroom

1300 Hours

"Director Shepard will you please take the stand again." Flaherty instructs her from her bench.

Jenny gets up from her seat, walks over to the witness stand, and sits down. Hargrove walks over to her. "Good afternoon Director Shepard." He coolly says to her.

"Good afternoon!" Jenny icily says to him.

"When did you first meet, Assistant Director Vance?" Hargrove asks.

"On an op over in the Czech Republic." Jenny snaps and gives Hargrove a sarcastic look.

"No need for the sarcasm Director." Hargrove chastises her.

Whelan jumps out of her seat. "Objection, the witness has already answered this question in direct auestioning your honor, no wonder the witness is being hostile towards Mr. Hargrove." Whelan vents in protest.

"Sustained, Mr. Hargrove please ask the Director questions that she has not been asked already." Flaherty warns him, and then looks over at Jenny. "And Director Shepard, I recommend that you keep the attitude to a minimum." Flaherty scolds her.

"Sorry your honor." Jenny apologizes.

"Now, you told Agent Gibbs that you killed Slvetlana in the park." Hargrove asks.

"No I didn't, Agent Decker told him that I did." Jenny answers sharply.

Hargrove walks over to his table and grabs a file. He slowly approaches the bench. "Defense exhibit one." "It's the case report on Slvetlana's sanctioned execution by Agent Gibbs in it Agent Decker has filed a report, stating that Special Agent Jennifer Shepard successfully took out Slvetlana." "And her signature is on the report." Hargrove comments smoothly. Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. Hargrove walks over to Jenny and hands her Decker's report. "Going to read it."

"I refused to read it eleven years ago, I'm not going to read it now." Jenny defiantly answers.

"But you signed it." Hargrove says in disbelief.

"No I didn't." Jenny smiles and points out to the signature on the report. "That's not my signature." "I did not complete my mission eleven years ago and I was not going to put my name on to something that I did not do."

"Can I have the report Director?" Flaherty instructs her. Jenny hands the Judge the report. Flaherty hands Jenny a pen and paper. "Sign your name on this." Flaherty asks her. Jenny signs her name on the paper and hands it over to Flaherty. Flaherty compares the two signatures. "She's right Mr. Hargrove, this is not her signature."

Hargrove takes the report and the piece of paper that Jenny had just signed and glances over at the two signatures. "Why would Agent Gibbs turn over a case report, with a forged signature?" Hargrove shrugs.

"How would I know, I was the Junior Agent on his team." Jenny smugly answers.

Hargrove remembers something from Jenny's testimony from Whelan's direct examination. "You said that Agent Decker had come into a lot of money." Hargrove asks.

"Yes, he married an older woman with money soon as he transferred to Los Angeles." "They were married for about ten months and because his wife did not sign a prenuptial agreement when they got married, by California Law, Will got half of her money." Jenny answers firmly.

"Sure it wasn't from working with an Arms Dealer." Hargrove implies.

"Will wasn't dirty." "Besides, the FBI checked into William Decker inside and out, after my assassination attempt and found nothing on him." Jenny snaps.

"And you?" Hargrove asks.

"What about me?" Jenny flippantly answers.

"Didn't you become an NCIS Agent to track down an Arms Dealer, named La Grenouille?"

"Objection, no bearing on this trial." Whelan shouts from her table.

"Does this have anything to do with Assistant Director Vance's trial?" Flaherty asks.

"No!" Hargrove answers roughly.

"Then I'll ask that the court will strike your last question out of the records." Flaherty nods down at the stenographer.

Hargrove because he has nothing further to ask Jenny, gets one more shot in on her. "Didn't you think sleeping around with your boss, while an important convert operation, was a bit inappropriate Director Shepard?" Hargrove chastises her.

Whelan jumps out of her chair. "Objection, totally illrelavent to his clients trial." Whelan snaps.

"I'd like to answer that your honor." Jenny answers softly.

"Go right ahead Director." Flaherty nods down at her.

"No, you can't control, who you fall in love with." Jenny smiles over at her husband.

"I have no further questions." Hargrove says in defeat and walks over to his table.

"Ms. Whelan any questions." Flaherty nods over at her.

"Yes your honor." Whelan smiles and walks over to the witness stand. "So if Agent Decker wrote out a false report and signed your name to it, I guess Assistant Director Vance did the same thing, since he was ordered to put a hit on Nikolai Tarasov and did a similar thing as Agent Decker." "He wrote out a report stating that Nikolai Tarasov was killed in a car bombing, that he caused."

"I guess he did, I wasn't in charge of reading the reports Agent Gibbs was, since he was the Supervisory Senior Field Agent on our team." Jenny shrugs.

"Director while I was on lunch break, I noticed that Assistant Director Vance was also on the take with Pavel Radek the Arms Dealer that was responsible for Agent Landon's death."

"I read that a few days ago." Jenny answers and looks over at Vance. "Vance must have tipped off Radek about our op that night." "Vance was with Agent Cavanagh back at Radek's farm and Gibbs and Decker brought in extra teams for reinforcements, which Vance did not know about." Jenny answers firmly.

"So that was the reason why there was a gunman in the barn." Whelan asks.

"Yes, while Radek and his men were picking off Gibbs and Decker." "Vance and the sniper in the barn would have finished off Cavanagh, myself, and Doctor Mallard." Jenny surmises.

"I have no further questions your honor." Whelan nods at her and walks back over to her table.

"You may step down Director." Flaherty instructs her.

Jenny gets off the stand, walks over to her seat, and sits down next to Gibbs. "The man is an idiot." Jenny hisses in protest.

"It was obvious to the start, he had nothing to ask you." Ziva sighs.

"They have zero defense for this case, why doesn't Vance just plead guilty." Tony mutters.

Jenny glares over at Vance. "Because he's to arrogant to Tony."

Jenny's House

1700 Hours

Gibbs is tenderly kissing his wife goodbye. "Your tired take a nap for a few hours." Gibbs frowns down at her.

"Way ahead of you Jethro." Jenny answers softly, leans up, and kisses him. She slowly walks over towards the house.

Gibbs making sure that Jenny walks through the front door. He heads over to the Towne Car and gets inside. "I guess Ziva and I can go home." Tony grins.

"It's not 1800 hours yet DiNozzo." Gibbs barks.

Melvin pulls away from the curb. "Thought you could get out of work, huh Tony." Ziva laughs.

Tony makes a face. "The Director doesn't have to go back to work." Tony pouts.

"The Director is four months pregnant with my child DiNozzo." "She's had a long stressful day and I want her in bed for a few hours sleeping." Gibbs growls.

"I think the Defense Lawyer was more stressed out on the cross examination part." Tony chuckles.

Jenny's Kitchen

1830 Hours

Noemi has her coat on. "I'll see you tomorrow Senora Jenny." She smiles at her.

"Night Noemi!" Jenny smiles.

"Night Senor Franks."

"Good night!" Mike smiles and watches Noemi walk out of the kitchen. "Damn good cook." "I'm having her write down some of her recipe's for Camilla." Mike answers smoothly and digs into his Veal Parmesan.

"She spoiled Gibbs' Father, when he was over for Christmas." Jenny says then takes a sip from her glass of water.

"Since I finally got you alone for a change." Mike smirks at her. Jenny raises a curious eyebrow up at him. "You have a dirty mind for a happily married woman." Mike smirks.

"Just because I'm married, nothing about me has changed since Mexico." "Mike I'm still the same." Jenny smiles.

Mike shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Still have your sense of humor." "Unlike Jethro's first wife, when we were partners, you have one." "Other than looking like you got beaten around by a broom stick handle." "How's life being Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs number five?"

"Well, let's see how you would look in your mid forties, being four months pregnant with an extremely stressful job and a pain in the ass for a husband." Jenny hisses in protest.

"He says that things are going well for the two of you." Mike sheepishly says.

"For him everything is peachy." "Me, I have to bite my tongue every time I want to scream at him." Jenny sighs.

"No stress I take it for the baby." Mike smoothly asks.

"I'll have Ducky up my ass." Jenny groans in protest.

"What did he say to me the other day?" "The two of you make love more and argue less."

"Five more months and the gloves are off Mike." Jenny snaps.

"I like watching you and Probie argue, you always win." Mike cackles.

"That's because I always have an answer for him." Jenny laughs.

NCIS Head Quarters

Squad Room

1900 Hours

Gibbs is about to step inside the elevator to go down to Abby's lab, when he bumps into Wheeler as she's getting out of the elevator. He rolls his eyes in protest. "I missed you to Agent Gibbs." Wheeler sweetly says to him.

"I don't have to look at you this time around, since you're on the other side of the building." Gibbs smirks.

"But I'm here and you don't like it." Wheeler smiles.

"Just as long as you do your thing, and keep the hell out of my way." Gibbs growls and steps inside the elevator. "Far away from me." Gibbs snaps at her and hits the closed doors button.

Jenny's House

2000 Hours

Gibbs walks in and notices that the study is dark. "Living room!" He smiles and walks over to the living room. Inside the living room, Gibbs finds Jenny on the couch reading a book. He takes off his coat, flings it on the back of the chair, and approaches Jenny. "How much sleep did you get." He smiles and gets down on to his knee and leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny pulls away from his kiss. "Hour and a half." She shrugs.

Gibbs kisses her one more time before standing up. "I still want you in bed by 2200 hours." Gibbs nods down. Jenny rolls her eyes up at him and begins to read her book. "I saw that." He growls.

"I don't care if you saw it." Jenny hisses and gets up with her book in her hand. "In another five months Jethro the gloves will be off." "I'm only being a yes wife at the moment, because Doctor Norton does not want me in any stress." "But once this child is born, if you ever talk to me the

way you did in the gym a few weeks ago, I will be using my foot not my knee down here." Jenny warns him and grabs Gibbs by the balls. She angrily storms out of the room and into the study slamming the door behind her.

Gibbs grimaces in pain. "Damn, what got her fired up." Gibbs barks in disbelief. He gingerly walks out of the room.

The Garage

Half an hour later

Mike is sitting the kitchen table playing a hand of solitaire. Gibbs rushes down the stairs two at a time, wearing kaki pants and a white long sleeved shirt with a black Steelers t-shirt over top of it. He walks over to the refrigerator. "Want a refill on your beer?" Gibbs shrugs at him.

"Sure!" Mike snorts.

Gibbs opens up the refrigerator door, he glances over at Mike. "Did you say something to Jen about our conversation the other day?" Gibbs sheepishly asks and grabs a bottle of Corona for Mike and a Budweiser for him. He closes the door and walks over to the table.

"Yeah, I guess you got your ass chewed out, huh." Mike cackles, Gibbs puts Mike's beer on the table and gives him the stare. "Damn I missed it." Mike laughs and opens up his bottle of beer.

Gibbs walks over to the workbench. "Haven't heard a door slam in months." Gibbs laughs and grabs a piece of sandpaper.

"You could have make up sex later on." Mike winks.

"Not tonight, I want her sleeping, she had a long tiring day in court today." Gibbs bitterly answers and opens up his bottle of beer.

"If you did how far would you have gotten." Mike curiously asks.

Gibbs holds up his bottle of bourbon. "I'm her bourbon fix for the next five months." Gibbs grins.

"That actually works." Mike shrugs.

"It got me out of a fight a month ago, broke in the sink in the Master Bedroom." Gibbs smirks at him and begins to sand down one of the rails for the crib.

"Dirty dog Jethro." Mike laughs and continues on with his card game.

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs slips into bed. He lifts up the covers and kisses his unborn child that's growing inside of Jenny's belly. Jenny stirs in her sleep. "Go back to sleep, just kissing our child good night." Gibbs whispers and leans over her. "Am I allowed to kiss the Mother of my child good night also?"

"If it gets my husband to sleep, yes." Jenny mumbles in a sleep filled voice. Gibbs passionately kisses his wife, his hands venture up to her breasts. Jenny getting turned on pulls away from his kiss. "Your belly isn't the only area that's getting bigger." Gibbs grins and begins to feel up Jenny's breasts, his thumbs circle around her harden peaks. "You going to breast feed the baby." Gibbs curiously asks.

"I haven't thought about it much, but now that you brought it up." "Yes I would love to experience nursing my child." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs pulls away and frowns, when he remembers that Shannon couldn't nurse Kelly. Jenny tenderly touches his face. "You thinking about Kelly." She softly asks.

"Shannon couldn't nurse her." Gibbs frowns.

"I guess it will be a new memory for you." Jenny smiles and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs buries his face up against his wife's shoulder. Jenny strokes his hair, several minutes later; Gibbs falls asleep in his wife's arms. Jenny exhausted from her long day in court drifts off to sleep.


	22. Dense

March 2nd 2010

MTAC

0800 Hours

Jenny is having a meeting with her new Domestic Anti Terror Response Team that has recently moved from the Naval Base in Norfolk to the Navy Yard in Washington. She slowly walks down the ramp and approaches the podium near the plasma screen. "Sorry I'm late, had an important phone call." Jenny laughs.

Wheeler sits in the second row and glances over at Jenny's expanding waistline. "That didn't take long." She snorts inwardly.

"Welcome to NCIS Washington." "Some of you have worked in this office already." Jenny says and glances down at Wheeler and Dunn. "If you don't know who I am." Jenny smiles at her audience as they burst out laughing. "Not everybody is watching the TV coverage of former Assistant Director Vance's trial." Jenny chuckles at them. "My name is Director Jenny Shepard, on the job, it's Director or ma'am and nobody is to call me Madame Director am I making myself understood."

"Yes ma'am!" Wheeler and her team address her back.

"Here at your new offices at the Navy Yard Special Agent Wheeler has full authority over operations on her team." "You will take orders from her and all aspects of your team will be directly reported to me by Special Agent Wheeler." Jenny answers sharply. "The Domestic Anti Terror Response Team will investigate all terror threats against the US Navy and Marine Core."

"Does this mean we'll have to travel?" Special Agent Hannah Pollard sheepishly asks.

Jenny nods over at Hannah. "Agent Wheeler and her team, may travel anywhere across the country to investigate any and all domestic terrorist threats that are relevant to NCIS." "In a minute, I'm going to run on the plasma screen an op that I was running a few weeks ago with NCIS Los Angeles Special Projects." Jenny answers dryly, she walks away from the podium and sits down next to Hannah in the front row. Cynthia walks in and hands Jenny a cup of Chamomile Tea. "Thank you Cynthia." Jenny smiles at her and takes a sip of her tea.

"Agent Gibbs had to be called out of the building by Agent Fornell." "He'll be out of the building all day long and asked Doctor Mallard to take his place at your Sonogram appointment today." Cynthia softly says.

"Peace and quiet today." Jenny sighs with relief. Cynthia walks over and sits down at a computer station next to Drew and Danielle.

Hannah glances over at Jenny's belly and realizes that she's pregnant. "Ma'am your pregnant." She says with surprise.

"Four months pregnant." Jenny laughs and takes another sip of her tea.

"Coffee is a no no." Hannah warns her.

"It's Chamomile Tea." "And I am allowed to have one sixteen ounce cup of coffee a day, per my ObGyn." Jenny answers dryly. While Jenny and Hannah continue to talk about her pregnancy, Wheeler rolls her eyes at Hannah as the Probie continues to suck up with Jenny.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Sonogram Room

1130 Hours

Jenny is lying on the table anxiously waiting for Maria to walk into the room. "I've been anxious about this Sonogram since I got the phone call from Doctor Norton's office the other day." Jenny impatiently sighs.

"Keep in mind Jennifer, if it were something serious, Doctor Norton would have requested that you come to his office for a check up." Ducky reassures her and squeezes Jenny's hand.

Maria walks in. "Good morning Jenny, I gather Jethro isn't around." She smiles and walks over to her.

"He got called away." Jenny shrugs, then glances over at Ducky. "This is a close personal friend, Doctor Donald Mallard."

"Ducky!" Ducky nods and smiles over at Maria.

"My name is Maria and I'm Jenny's Sonographer." Maria warmly says to him. "Shall we begin?"

"The last time all we saw was a spot in the background." Jenny laughs and lifts up her gown.

"Believe me there will be more than a spot in the background this time around." Maria laughs and puts some gel on to Jenny's belly. "You ready!"

"Try anxious!" Jenny smiles and squeezes on to Ducky's hand. Maria glides along Jenny's belly with the transducer. Maria smiles up in surprise. "What?" Jenny asks.

Ducky points up to the screen. "Jenny what do you see?" He smiles at her.

"My baby!" She says and glances up at the monitor.

"Yes I know!" Ducky softy laughs. "Look again my dear."

Jenny looks up in disbelief as she notices the two babies on the monitor. "Is that what I think it is?" She answers with her voice trembling with emotion.

"Twins!" Ducky smiles.

Jenny glances over at Ducky and takes in his expression. "You've known this for weeks and didn't tell us." Jenny smiles at him.

"I heard three distinct heartbeats a few weeks ago." "And with your age, I'm not surprised that your carrying twins." Ducky muses.

Jenny begins to curse under her breath. "What is it?" Maria curiously asks.

"Jethro just won his bet, I told him I wasn't going to put on any weight with this pregnancy." Jenny sighs in protest.

"That was a stupid bet with your height and your age." "I just partially won DiNozzo's baby pool, I had you down with twins." Ducky chuckles.

"The sex!" Jenny smiles.

"Boy and a girl." Ducky softly answers. "Maybe both you and Jethro will get what you both want."

"That would solve everything, since I want a son and it would keep the nursery in green." Jenny smirks.

FBI Headquarters.

Fornell's office

1800 Hours

"All that work for nothing and Chavez hangs himself." Gibbs growls in protest. Fornell gets up from his chair and sadly looks out the window. "What's the matter?" Gibbs asks and walks over to him.

"Veronica is heading back to her office in LA." Fornell frowns.

"I got Wheeler in Washington, full time now." Gibbs mutters.

"To good to last." Fornell sighs.

"You could go after her." Gibbs suggests and pats Fornell on the back of the shoulder.

"Veronica is a California girl, Jethro." Fornell snorts.

"If I wasn't so anxious to get home to my wife I would take you out for a drink." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Go home to Jenny." Fornell smiles at him.

"I'll tell her about Chavez tomorrow." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Jenny going to court tomorrow." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"No, Thursday." "That's when Mike testifies." "Night Tobias." Gibbs smiles and walks off for the door.

"Good night Jethro." Fornell nods and continues to look out his office window lost in thought over Veronica.

Jenny's House

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door and notices the light on in the study. He takes off his coat and as he walks over to the study, he throws it over the railing. Inside the study Jenny is sitting behind her desk anxiously waiting for her husband to come home from work, Ducky, and Mike are sitting in a chair waiting with her. "All the nights for him to get home late." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs walks in and approaches his wife. "I miss dinner." He shrugs and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"Another fifteen minutes." Jenny smiles at him.

"How was your Sonogram?" Gibbs curiously asks and sits on the corner of the desk. Jenny innocently sits at her desk and doesn't answer his question. Gibbs picks up the Sonogram photo and smiles at his unborn child. "Baby is getting big."

Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "You mean the babies are getting bigger." Jenny corrects him.

"That's what I said." Gibbs shrugs and continues to look at the Sonogram photos.

"That's not what I said." Jenny laughs at him.

Gibbs looks down at her. "What did you say?" He asks in confusion.

"Babies!" Jenny smiles at him.

Mike gets up from his chair and walks over to Gibbs. "Your so dense Probie." He growls and head slaps Gibbs on the back of the head.

Gibbs rubs the back of his head and looks down at his wife in awe. "You said babies." He says in disbelief.

Ducky gets up from his chair and points out the other baby on the Sonogram. "Jenny's giving you two gifts Jethro." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs glances over at his other unborn child. "Twins!" He breathlessly says.

Jenny gets up from her chair and buries her face up against Gibbs' left shoulder. Mike tugs Ducky by the arm. "This is our cue to leave." Mike says to him with a smile. Ducky and Mike walk out of the room.

Gibbs crushes his wife in a fierce embrace. He leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and pulls Jenny into his arms. "You know what this means." Jenny softly says.

"Two little girls." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny looks up at him and notices the smirk on his face. "No!" "You've won your stupid bet." Jenny snaps.

"Never should have made it to begin with Jen." Gibbs grins at her, and then begins to rub her belly. "And I do have something special planned for you for the bathroom." Gibbs chuckles.

"Obviously something to torture me with in the shower." Jenny sighs.

"I have that planned as well." Gibbs snorts.

"Hopefully it won't be a spa shower." Jenny mutters in defeat.

"You never know." Gibbs answers smoothly. He leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Dad is going to be floored when I tell him." Gibbs smiles and puts his arm around Jenny's waist and leads them out of the study where Ducky and Mike are waiting for them out in the hallway.

"Sorry to make this brief Jethro, but I wanted to see the look on your face when Jenny told you." Ducky smiles and shakes Gibbs' hand.

"I'm not missing any more of her appointments, figures I would miss out on this one." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Maybe you'll be blessed with a boy and a girl." Ducky muses.

Noemi walks in from the dining room. "Senora Jenny, dinner is ready." Noemi smiles at her.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Jenny answers softly.

"Your eating for three now." Noemi giggles and walks back into the dining room.

Jenny hugs Ducky. "Thanks for keeping me company during my appointment." She smiles at him.

"Didn't want DiNozzo with you." Ducky snorts.

"No!" Jenny sighs and walks into the dining room.

"Catch you later, Doctor." Mike grunts and walks into the dining room.

"Can you tell the sex of the babies yet?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Jenny wants to wait until her next appointment with you." Ducky smiles.

"I can't take the waiting much longer." Gibbs mutters impatiently.

"See you tomorrow in work." "Night Jethro!" Ducky softly says and walks off for the door.

Gibbs walks Ducky over to the door and opens up the door for him. "Night Duck!" He nods at him.

The Garage

2000 Hours

Gibbs walks down the stairs and heads over to his workbench and sits down. Mike is sitting over at the kitchen table playing solitaire. "I like this set up better than your other house." Mike grins.

"Soon as the weather breaks, the garage door is history and I'm putting in French doors." Gibbs answers roughly and looks around the garage. "I still miss my basement." Gibbs frowns, grabs a bottle of bourbon, and pours the bottle into a mason jar.

"You expected Jenny to move into your place." Mike snorts in disbelief. "Here she has a house keeper doing the house work and her cooking and laundry."

"I miss my basement, but to tell you the truth I sleep better here." Gibbs smiles and picks his cell phone and begins to dial his Father's home phone number.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

Jack is sitting on the couch fixing a fishing reel when his phone begins to ring. He leans over and picks up the phone from the end table. "Hello!" He smiles.

"Dad!" Gibbs smiles.

"Leroy!" Jack says with surprise.

"Are you sitting?" Gibbs smiles.

"Yeah!' Jack shrugs.

"You are not going to believe this." Gibbs chuckles.

"Is it about my Grandson?" Jack grins.

"It could be about your Granddaughter." Gibbs smirks.

"You know the sex of the baby." Jack sheepishly asks.

"Not yet!" Gibbs frowns.

"Son, quit confusing me." Jack groans in protest.

"Twins!" Gibbs says in awe. Speechless Jack sits in disbelief absorbing what his son has just told him. Noting his Father's silence on the other end of the phone. "Dad!" Gibbs prompts.

"Did you say twins?" Jack asks with his voice trembling with emotion.

"Yes, only thing is I'm cursing myself out, I couldn't make it to Jenny's Sonogram appointment today." Gibbs answers smoothly. "Ducky went instead and experienced the joy of seeing the twins for the first time." "I keep missing out on the important stuff." Gibbs sadly answers.

"It explains why she's tired and the early and late month morning sickness." Jack sheepishly answers.

""When I go with her next week I'm going to have a talk with Doctor Norton to get her hours cut back." Gibbs grunts.

"She's not going to like that Probie." Mike warns him.

Gibbs glares over at Mike for eavesdropping on his phone call. "Nobody asked you for your opinion Mike." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Lord help your kids, between your mouths and tempers." Mike cackles.

Jack bursts out laughing as he hears Gibbs and Mike bickering amongst themselves. "Who's that?" Jack chuckles.

"My ex partner Mike Franks." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"So that means you have to make two of everything now." Jack smiles.

"Damn that's right." Gibbs smiles.

"Good thing I gave you a hand last Christmas." Jack grins.

"Mike is suppose to be giving me a hand now." Gibbs grumbles and gives Mike a dirty look.

Mike puffs away on his cigarette. "I'm on siesta." Mike smirks.

"You always on siesta Mike." Gibbs barks.

"Soon as I'm done this hand, I'll give you a hand." Mike mutters.

"We'll be up in Stillwater at the end of April for the start of Trout season." Gibbs smoothly reminds Jack.

"My Daughter In Law coming?" Jack smiles.

"Yes, and Abby." "I can't take no for an answer this time around with Abs." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm looking forward to seeing my dysfunctional Granddaughter." Jack shakes his head and chuckles. "So how is the Mother to be?"

"Tired!" "Between work and the trial and being pregnant on top of it." Gibbs sighs.

"Saw some of the trial coverage over at Mary's." Jack shrugs.

"Wish it were over and done with so Jenny can get on with her life." "It will be a load off both of our minds." Gibbs frowns.

"I'm going to let you get back to building my grand kids crib." Jack smiles.

"I'll call you in a few weeks." "And Abby will e-mail you a copy of the twins Sonogram photos once we announce to Tony's betting pool party that we're expecting twins." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'll be looking forward to it Leroy." "Good night son." Jack smiles.

"Good night Dad." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Mike gets up from the table with his bottle of Corona and walks over to Gibbs. "Well!" Mike curiously asks.

"He's walking on cloud nine." Gibbs says in awe.

"Maybe he'll get a Grandson after all." "A son to carry out the line." Mike smoothly says.

"I never thought of that much." "I've been wrapped up on the idea of having a daughter again." Gibbs answers with a smile on his face.

"What does Jenny want?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"A son." "Her mother couldn't have any more children after Jenny was born and her Father had his heart set on one." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Maybe it will be a compromise, you'll get yours and Jenny will get hers." Mike says and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Problem with that the nursery will stay green." Gibbs sighs in disappointment.

Mike quickly changes the subject. "You getting some action tonight." Mike smirks.

"Planning to." Gibbs grins and glances down at his watch. "Its 2100 hours, I'll head up at 2150 hours." Gibbs mischievously answers and takes a healthy gulp of bourbon from his mason jar.

Mike grabs some sandpaper and puts on it on a block of wood. "Thank god I'm sleeping in a sound proof room." Mike chuckles.

Master Bedroom

2150 Hours

Gibbs walks into the bedroom and notices that Jenny isn't in the room. He approaches the bed and pulls over his long sleeved shirt from over his head. Jenny comes up from behind him and shoves Gibbs face first down on to the bed. Gibbs rolls on to his back and watches Jenny finish undressing him. "What are you going to do to me?" He groans in panic.

"You won't see it, but you'll feel it." Jenny smirks and walks over to the doorway and shuts off the lights. As she approaches the bed, she disrobes and joins her husband.

Out in the hallway

Two Minutes Later

Mike is near the top of the steps. He's about walk down the stairs for a snack in the kitchen when he hears Gibbs' howls of pleasure coming from the bedroom. "Whipped!" He chuckles and walks down the stairs.

Jenny's Kitchen

0300 Hours

Jenny is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading her book. Mike walks in. "Thought I saw a light on." Mike snorts and walks over to the table.

"Your body on Mexico time?" Jenny shrugs.

"Yeah, and my Mexican warm temperatures also." Mike groans in protest and sits down at the table. "Probie still sleeping it off." Mike cackles.

"Thought your room was sound proof." Jenny laughs.

"I was heading down stairs and heard the racket coming from the Master Bedroom." Mike smirks over at her. He notices that Jenny is wearing Gibbs' long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "I guess you don't observe the no clothes rule in the winter time." Mike chuckles.

"I'm not in my bedroom." Jenny hisses in protest.

"But you streaked enough around my place." Mike winks at her.

"I can't control my actions when I'm drunk." Jenny giggles.

"You weren't drunk on my deck that time." Mike drools.

"And track sand and water all over your carpets." Jenny mutters.

"I didn't mind the view." Mike grins.

Jenny gets up from the table and walks over to the sink. "I noticed." Jenny sighs and turns on the water and begins to rinse off her bowl and spoon.

"Surprised today." Mike sheepishly asks.

Jenny turns off the water, turns, and faces Mike. "Oh yeah!" Jenny smiles.

"Probie was already starting to work on the second crib tonight." Mike comments roughly.

"It will keep him busy during the later pregnancy months." Jenny answers dryly.

Mike picks up Jenny's book from on top of the table. "Blasted pregnancy book." Mike mutters.

"Unlike my husband, I want to self educate myself." Jenny grins.

"He is on the dense side at times." "It was the reason why I head slapped him tonight." Mike growls.

"I got head slapped enough times by him." Jenny sighs.

"That I would have paid to see." Mike laughs.

Nursery

Ten Minutes Later

"I like this color." Mike smiles.

"I picked it out." "Abby picked out a Teddy Bear pattern she saw on the Internet some where." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs in his sweatpants is standing in the doorway half asleep annoyed that Jenny isn't in bed sleeping. "What are you doing up?" Gibbs yawns over at his wife.

Mike takes in Jenny's irritated facial expression. "Breathe Jenny and count to ten." Mike whispers in her ear.

"Jethro, I'm eating for three now, woke up hungry." Jenny snaps at him. Gibbs walks over to her and begins to pull Jenny off towards the direction of their bedroom.

"He can keep you up for sex, but not for food." Mike chuckles.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Turn out the lights Mike." Gibbs snorts.

"Ain't that your job or Jenny's?" Mike smirks.

Gibbs gives Mike a glare of warning. "It's your job tonight." Jenny teases Mike. She takes a hold of Gibbs' hands and pulls him off towards the hallway.

"It's your job, but I'll let it slide this time." Mike laughs and turns off the lights and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Wheeler and Hannah step out of the elevator. "Hannah, I want that report on my desk by 1100 hours." Wheeler instructs her.

"Yes ma'am!" Hannah answers biting her tongue. Their attention is drawn up on to the balcony in front of MTAC where Gibbs and Jenny are laughing amongst themselves.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"Abby's lab at 1000 hours." Jenny giggles, Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses his wife. "But the Director has business with you and Agent Fornell at 0800 hours in my office." Jenny answers sharply.

"I told Fornell that I would tell you about that this morning." Gibbs growls.

"I got a call from the DEA Director yesterday Jethro." Jenny informs him. Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Director is a twenty four-seven job Jethro, I'm perfectly capable of doing my job from my study at home." Jenny reminds him. She leans up and kisses him one last time. She intertwines their ring fingers. "Before you head up to the meeting, could you get me my tea?" Jenny softly asks.

Gibbs rubs his unborn children on her belly. "Do they need anything?" Gibbs smiles.

"Not at the moment." Jenny smiles and walks off for her office.

Down by the elevator, Wheeler and Hannah watch Gibbs as he walks down the stairs. "Who's that with Director Shepard?" Hannah curiously asks.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs by day, and by night he's Director Shepard's husband." Wheeler bitterly answers.

Gibbs walks over the catwalk and down the stairs as he rounds the corner he notices Wheeler and Hannah watching him. Gibbs stops at the entrance of his section and glares over at Wheeler. "You lost Wheeler." Gibbs barks at her.

"No Agent Gibbs!" Wheeler hisses at him.

"I believe the Domestic Anti Terror Response Team's wing is down the hall." Gibbs angrily shouts at her.

"Get use to seeing me here, Jethro." Wheeler smirks over at him. "Come on Hannah." Wheeler nods at Hannah and they walk off down the hall for their section.

"I will never get use to it Helen." Gibbs snarls and walks into his section. "Good morning!" He says to his team and walks over to his desk.

"Good morning boss." Tony and McGee both address him.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles.

"What does the Director want?" "We got her e-mail." Tony shrugs.

"You'll have to wait until 1000 hours." Gibbs smirks and puts his coffee on top of his desk.

"Boss the waiting is killing me." "Ziva when you see the Director head into the elevator let's corner her." Tony grins over at her.

Gibbs takes off his coat and tosses it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk. "And if you do that DiNozzo, I'll make you and Officer David work every single weekend for the next five months." Gibbs warns him and sits down at his desk.

"You wouldn't do that boss." Tony sheepishly asks him.

Gibbs gives Tony the stare. Ziva shakes her head. "Tony give it up." She giggles.

Jenny's Office

0800 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Fornell are seated at the conference table. "So the DEA is at square one with their drug case." Fornell sighs in frustration.

"At least we got Chavez's men on the weapon's and drug trafficking sales." Gibbs comments smoothly.

"Have the FBI send over the video from the bank robberies." Jenny instructs him.

"We've been through them already Director." Fornell answers.

"But the FBI does not have Abby." Jenny grins at her.

"True, I'll see what I can do." Fornell nods at them. "You have something to tell me." Fornell smiles.

"I'm glad your sitting down for this one." Gibbs grins and takes a hold of Jenny's hand on top of the table.

"You getting your girl." Fornell curiously asks.

"We don't have that information yet." Gibbs groans.

"Then what?" Fornell shrugs.

"Twins!" Gibbs smiles.

"Twins!" Fornell says in awe, gets up from the table, hugs Jenny, and then hugs Gibbs. "That's wonderful!" Fornell smiles then make a face suddenly remembering Tony's baby pool. "I lost DiNozzo's bet." Fornell mutters in disappointment.

"Ducky won again." Jenny giggles.

"Again!" Gibbs says with surprise.

"Fraid so." "We haven't told the team yet, so keep it under wraps." Jenny softly says.

"When are you going to tell them?" Fornell asks.

"Abby's lab, 1000 hours." Jenny smiles.

Abby's Lab

1000 Hours

Team Gibbs, along with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer anxiously are waiting for Gibbs and Jenny over at Abby's workstation. "The waiting is killing me." Abby whines in protest.

"Your not the only one." Palmer groans.

Tony glances over at Ducky. "And I have a feeling you know about this already." Tony says and folds his arms up at Ducky.

"I have no clue as to what your referring to Tony." Ducky innocently answers.

Cynthia walks in. "You too!" Ziva says with surprise.

"I'm afraid so." Cynthia shrugs.

"Now the suspense is killing me." McGee sighs.

Gibbs and Jenny walk in. Jenny is carrying an envelope with her Sonogram photos and a CD of the photos so that Abby can put them up on the plasma screen. "Come on Jenny, this is making us crazy." Tony begs her. Gibbs walks up behind Tony and head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces and rubs the back of his head. "I mean ma'am." Tony corrects himself.

Jenny hands Abby the CD. "Put this up on the plasma screen." Jenny instructs her. Abby puts the disk into her computer. The Sonogram photo appears onscreen.

"Not again!" Palmer groans in protest.

"What?" Tony curiously asks.

"Doctor Mallard won another pool." Palmer sighs in defeat.

Abby looking up at the twins in disbelief "He did!" Abby chastises him and shoves Ducky.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asks.

"Twins Tony!" Abby blurts out. "Twins!" Abby squeals as it filters through her brain, she rushes over and attacks Jenny.

Tony rolls his eyes over at Ducky. "I'm going to ban you from my pools." Tony groans in protest.

Ziva walks over to Gibbs and hugs him. "You will get your girl and perhaps Jenny will get her son." Ziva smiles.

"Abby let the Director go, so we can hug her." Tony instructs her.

"Right!" Abby smiles then walk over to Gibbs and affectionately hugs her adopted dysfunctional Father. "Now you have to make another crib."

"Started working on it last night." Gibbs smiles.

Ziva walks over to Jenny. "I meant that, I hope you get your son." Ziva softly says and hugs Jenny.

Tony shakes Gibbs hand. "Twins, I can't get over it boss." Tony smiles and then walks over and affectionately hugs Jenny.

"Neither can I DiNozzo." "I'm pissed because I missed her appointment and missed out on it." Gibbs frowns.

McGee walks over and hugs Jenny. "That explains why you're tired all the time." McGee smiles at her.

"And the early and late morning sickness." Jenny sighs and pulls away from McGee.

Cynthia walks over to Jenny. "Hasn't been to bad this week." Cynthia laughs and affectionately hugs her boss.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jenny chastises her.

"I'll e-mail this to Jack and your friends in Stillwater." Abby smiles.

"My Dad already knows about it, probably told Mary and Travis by now." Gibbs chuckles.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are standing by the elevator waiting for the elevator door to open. "In another month we won't have to go back to the house at lunch time the boat will be out of storage." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"At least that shower is less torturous." Jenny sighs.

"In another month or so I won't be able to pick you up." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You'll get me in other ways." Jenny mutters and rolls her eyes at him. The elevator door opens, Hannah steps out with a confused look on her face. "Agent Pollard is there something I can help you with." Jenny asks her.

"This isn't the floor for the Evidence Room, ma'am." Hannah curiously asks.

"No, that's on the basement floor." Jenny answers dryly. She turns her head towards the direction of Abby's lab as she hears Abby calling out her name from inside the lab. Jenny glances over at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, could you escort Agent Pollard down to the Evidence Room?"

"No problem at all Director." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Agent Gibbs will escort you down." "Excuse me, I better go see what Abby wants." Jenny nods over at Hannah and walks away.

Gibbs gestures towards the elevator. Hannah walks in with Gibbs following behind her. "This building is so confusing." "Just started here this week I came from Norfolk." Hannah sighs in embarrassment as the elevator door begin to close.

"Domestic Anti Terror Response Team, I know." Gibbs shrugs and pushes the button for the floor to the Evidence Room.

"Which team are you on?" Hannah curiously asks.

"Major Case Response Team." Gibbs answers.

"How long have you been on that team?" Hannah asks with a smile.

"Off and on since '91'." "That's when I became an NCIS Agent." Gibbs sheepishly answers.

The elevator stops. "You've been here for a long time." Hannah softly says.

The elevator doors open. Gibbs gestures for Hannah to go out first. Hannah steps out with Gibbs following behind her. Wheeler, who's in the middle of touring the evidence room with her team, turns towards the direction of the elevator. "Hannah what took you so long?" Wheeler viciously snaps at her, and then notices Gibbs standing behind her. "Oh it's you." She hisses at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes over at Wheeler. "Agent Pollard got lost and the Director asked me to escort her down to the Evidence Room, I was just following orders." Gibbs growls and glares over at Wheeler.

"Thank you, Agent-" Hannah stutters forgetting his name.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs finishes and smiles over at Hannah. "It was no trouble." Gibbs nods and walks over towards the eye scanner.

Wheeler glares back at him as Gibbs waits by the elevator doors. "You two don't like each other." Hannah notes as the elevator doors open.

"Why does it show?" Wheeler snaps over at Gibbs as he steps inside the elevator.

Squad Room

Ten Minutes Later

The elevator doors open, Gibbs and Jenny step out. "Why am I being punished?" Gibbs whines in protest.

"It wasn't my idea to reassign the Domestic Anti Terror Response Team here Jethro?" Jenny sighs.

Gibbs biting his tongue and quickly changes the subject. "I'll bring lunch up to your office, since we can't go back to the house." Gibbs sheepishly suggests.

"Even if Mike wasn't back at the house, I had planned on staying in the office today any way." Jenny answers dryly. Gibbs frowns over at his wife and begins to pout. "I have a briefing with the SecNav at 1300 hours." "And I want you there with me." Jenny asks him.

"I'll be there." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny walks over to the stairs. Gibbs walks over to his section. "Got anything McGee." He barks and approaches McGee's desk.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

1100 Hours

Jack walks in. "I got the Sonogram photo's over here Jack." Mary smiles at him.

"I saw them this morning, I got Abby's e-mail." Jack beams with pride and walks over to the counter.

"More baby photos." Lloyd groans in protest from his usual table.

"Babies, Jenny's having twins." Jack smiles and sits down at the counter.

"Hot damn, Jethro was one busy fellow, that night." Ben cackles on his way over to the Men's Room.

"Don't you know anything about human reproduction Ben?" Mary sighs.

"Yeah ask Thelma." Ben smirks and walks into the bathroom.

"I did, she said after they had Wyatt, Ben started to shoot blanks." Mary laughs.

Lloyd chokes on his hamburger and begins to laugh. "Trying to kill me Mary." Lloyd coughs.

Jack looks down at the Sonogram photos and smiles at his Grandchildren. "Dana says, that explains her early morning sickness." Mary answers softly.

"Leroy says she still has it." Jack frowns with worry. He picks up the photos and heads over to the table and sits down with Lloyd. "My Grandson and Granddaughter."

"I thought you wanted Grandsons." Lloyd shrugs.

"I said Grandson." "I wanted the name to continue and to teach my Grandson how to fish." Jack softly says. "Leroy wants a little girl, so we'll both get what we want." Jack smiles.

Melinda walks in with Dana. "Gentleman!" She nods and walks over to the counter.

Dana walks over to the table. "Aunt Mary sent them to me an hour ago." Dana softly says. "Surprised Jack!"

"Was I ever?" Jack says in awe.

Mary walks over to the table and pours Jack a cup of coffee. "I'll get you your usual." Mary smiles and walks back up to the counter.

Ben returns from the bathroom. "What did I miss?" Ben shrugs and sits down.

"Something about blanks." Lloyd grins.

Jack bursts out laughing. "Leroy doesn't have that problem." Jack chuckles and shows Ben his Grandchildren.

"Is that all we hear about in here anymore is Leroy's baby, the man hasn't lived here in over thirty-five years." Melinda sighs in protest.

"But I live here and it's my Grandchildren." Jack growls at her.

"Another month they'll be up for a visit." Mary smiles in anticipation.

Dana walks over to the counter and sits down. "We'll give her a Stillwater version of a baby shower." Dana winks at her.

"I'll be at the festival." Melinda cheerfully says.

"Don't worry Melinda, we already counted you out." Mary smirks at her.

Jenny's Office

1215 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are eating lunch over at her couch. Jenny is eating a container of vegetable beef soup. "Figured you wanted something lite." Gibbs says as he takes a bite of his salad. "Soon as you get done eating, I want you to take a nap."

"I was way ahead of you, as long as you get me up before 1255 hours." Jenny softly asks.

"I can't wait to see the look on the SecNav's face when you tell him about the twins." Gibbs chuckles.

"He won't be expecting it, that's for sure." Jenny laughs.

MTAC

1315 Hours

Jenny is briefing the SecNav, with Gibbs standing behind her. "Was there something else you wanted to go over with me?" SecNav sheepishly asks.

"After the trial, I'm going to be cutting my office hours to eight hours." Jenny answers softly.

"Doctor wants you off your feet." SecNav inquires.

"Not at the moment, but I found out why I'm constantly tired all the time, I'm expecting twins." Jenny announces.

"A second gift the two of you weren't expecting, congratulations Jenny and Jethro." SecNav smiles at them.

"Thank you sir." Jenny smiles.

"Thank you!" Gibbs smiles.

"I'm suppose to be briefing Assistant Director Yates this evening, and I'll brief her on the news." SecNav nods down at Jenny.

"I was on the phone with her yesterday afternoon, so she knows that her work load will increase." Jenny answers dryly.

"Her first over sea's visit is in April." SecNav comments smoothly.

"She's going to Vancouver." Jenny answers.

Gibbs cell phone rings, he walks over to the bottom of the ramp. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers

"Is there anything else Director?" SecNav asks.

"No sir!" Jenny nods up at him.

"I'll be in contact with you next week for our weekly briefing."

"I'll see you then." Jenny smiles up at him. The screen goes blank. Jenny's attention is drawn over to her husband. She walks over to him as he finishes up his phone call.

"I'll be right down DiNozzo." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "DiNozzo just got off the phone with one of the officials from the prison that Chavez was killed in." "One of the guards killed him."

"Did you call Fornell?" Jenny curiously asks. Gibbs flips open his cell phone and walks up the ramp. Jenny flops down on one of the chairs in the front row. "Let me know when Agent Darnell is on screen from Bombay." Jenny instructs Drew.

"Yes ma'am!" Drew answers firmly.

Jenny rubs her belly. "Twins!" She smiles.

FBI Head Quarters

Fornell's Office

1430 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are going over the video footage from the prison. Fornell walks in. "I have Scanlon in interrogation." Fornell growls.

"I want to hear who paid him off." Gibbs bitterly answers and walks out with Tony and Fornell following him from behind.

Interrogation Room

Gibbs walks in with Fornell. Scanlon is sitting at the table ignoring their presence. Fornell sits down across from Scanlon and points to the plasma screen on the wall. "Want to explain this." Fornell snaps at him.

Observation Room

"He has a lot of explaining to do." Tony grins at him.

Interrogation Room

"I want my lawyer." Scanlon answers and continues to stare off into the distance.

Fornell hands Scanlon his cell phone. "Call him!" Fornell grunts at him. Gibbs leans up against the corner of the wall and smirks over at Scanlon.

At a bar

2000 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, and Fornell are sitting around the bar having a casual drink. "Chavez's partner wanted him out before he could testify against him." Tony comments bitterly.

""And to make it look like a suicide." Gibbs answers roughly and takes a sip from his beer.

"Problem was, Scanlon would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for the video footage." Fornell mutters.

Gibbs gets up from his barstool. "I'm calling it a night." He says and finishes the last of his beer.

"Boss the night is young." Tony groans over at him.

"I have somebody at home waiting for me DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles.

"Ziva has a martial arts class." Tony frowns.

Gibbs points over at the TV that's up the upper right hand corner. "Then watch a basketball game." Gibbs sighs in exasperation. "Night Tony, night Tobias." Gibbs nods over at them and walks off.

"Was he like that with his three ex-wives?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, he would stay until two in the morning." Fornell laughs.

Jenny's House

2015 Hours

Gibbs is at the top of the steps. Mike walks out from the garage. "I thought I heard you coming in." Mike snorts over at him. Gibbs walks over to the Master Bedroom and pops his head in through the doorway. Inside the bedroom, Jenny is sleeping soundly on the bed. Mike walks over and notices the peaceful expression on Jenny's face as she sleeps. Gibbs quietly backs out of the doorway and pulls Mike along with him. "Long day in work today." Mike whispers.

"I wouldn't know I was only there for half the day." Gibbs whispers.

The Garage

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs and Mike are over at the pool table playing a game of pool. "I love your birthday present Jethro." Mike grins.

"So do I." Gibbs smirks and aims at the seven ball in the corner. "And it beats another shirt or hand tools." Gibbs answers smoothly and taps the cue ball with his cue stick knocking in the seven ball into the pocket.

Mike makes a face at him. "You're beating the pants off of me." Mike growls in protest.

"You'll get even with me in poker." Gibbs laughs and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"That I whip your ass in." Mike chuckles.

Master Bedroom

Midnight

Gibbs crawls into bed next to his sleeping wife. Jenny rolls into his arms in her sleep. The feel of Jenny's bare skin against his body is too much for him to bear. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. "I was sound to sleep." Jenny groans in annoyance. Gibbs to shut Jenny up kisses her again. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Feeling his arousal against her inner thigh, she breathlessly breaks away from his kiss. "I take it, you didn't want a cold shower." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs rolls on top of Jenny and gets his full weight on top of her. "Why take a cold shower when I have you in bed next to me." Gibbs smirks and leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Passionately they make love off and on for over an hour. Gibbs exhausted from their lovemaking has his face buried in between his wife's breasts in contentment. "I wasn't expecting you to be this aggressive." Gibbs yawns.

"I had two naps in work today, and went to bed at 2000 hours." Jenny answers softly and strokes the back of his head lulling her husband to sleep. They have a big day in court tomorrow; Mike takes the stand and testifies for the Prosecution. "More demons from the past." Jenny frowns with worry.


	23. Little Boys

March 4th 2010

Squad Room

0715 Hours

Gibbs and Mike are returning from the lounge, as the past the door to the conference room Wheeler and Hannah step out into the hallway. "Whipped!" Mike snickers.

"I am not whipped." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Who's been howling the past two nights?" Mike smirks over at him.

Unknown to them, Wheeler and Hannah are standing right behind them listening in on their entire conversation. Hannah stares at Gibbs and Mike in disbelief at the inappropriate conversation their having about Gibbs and Jenny's off the job bedroom antics. "Come on Pollard." Wheeler sighs in disgust and continues to walk behind Gibbs and Mike.

"Eavesdropping Mike." Gibbs barks at him.

"Eavesdropping, the walls to the second floor were rattling from the noise coming from the Master Bedroom and it was all from your mouth Probie." Mike cackles.

"Just jealous that Camilla could never get you to scream like that." Gibbs smirks over at Mike. Hannah's jaw drops with surprise.

"Damn straight I am." "But then again, I like to be on top." Mike says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I was on top." Gibbs laughs.

"What about Tuesday night?" "That went on for about fifteen minutes, I could hear it all the way in the kitchen." Mike snarls.

"Try twenty minutes." Gibbs sighs and shakes his head. "And she didn't feel anything, I did."

"Slow variety!" Mike winks.

"Slow and torturous." Gibbs groans.

"And you enjoyed every tortuous moment of it Probie." Mike laughs as they walk over to the elevator to head down to Autopsy.

"Were they talking about Director Shepard?" Hannah sheepishly asks.

"Obviously!" Wheeler mutters and hands Hannah a file. "Give this to Agent Dunn."

"Yes ma'am!" Hannah softly answers and walks off. Wheeler walks over to the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Wheeler storms in. "Is the Director in?" Wheeler impatiently asks.

"She's in MTAC." Cynthia answers sharply. Wheeler walks out the door. "I better warn her." Cynthia sighs and picks up her cell phone and texts Jenny that Wheeler is looking for her.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in the front row sipping her tea. Her Blackberry rings for an incoming text message. She picks up her phone and glances down at it. "Just what I need." Jenny mutters and sucks in her teeth. Danielle raises a curious eyebrow from her seat at the computer console. "It's nothing I was just responding to a text message."

Wheeler walks in and finds Jenny sitting in the front row. She stalks down the ramp and approaches Jenny. "Director!" She snaps and folds her arms.

Jenny takes off her glasses and glares up at Wheeler. "Agent Wheeler!" Jenny icily answers.

Wheeler sits next to Jenny. "Do I need to hear about your husband bragging about your bedroom antic's in the work place?" Wheeler hisses in protest.

Jenny sighs and shakes her head, because she knows that Mike goaded Gibbs into it. "I'll take care of it." Jenny mutters.

"You don't look surprised." Wheeler shrugs with surprise.

"That's because he's with retired Special Agent Mike Franks, their both little boys." Jenny answers sharply, picks up her Blackberry, and calls Cynthia. "Cynthia, could you locate Agent Gibbs for me please and tell him I want to see him in my office please." Jenny instructs her and hangs up.

"Agent Pollard heard the whole thing also and was quite shocked to hear what she had to hear." Wheeler says in disgust.

"Please Helen the two of you aren't teenage virgins or crying out loud." Jenny sighs and gets up from her seat. She glances over at Drew and Danielle. "If anything major develops between now and when I go to court, call me."

"Yes ma'am!" Drew smiles over at her.

Jenny looks down at Wheeler before she walks up the ramp. "Anything else!"

"No ma'am!" Wheeler bitterly answers.

"Just what I need before I go to court." Jenny mutters and walks up the ramp.

Autopsy

Gibbs, Ducky, and Mike are talking over at Ducky's desk. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you in her office sir." Cynthia softly says.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Jen wants to see me." Gibbs nods over at Ducky and Mike.

"To get a quickie in before court." Mike cackles, Gibbs shakes his head and walks off.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading an e-mail. Gibbs walks in and approaches her desk. "You wanted to see me." Gibbs curiously asks.

""Close the door." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses. Gibbs walks over to the door and closes, then goes over to the conference table and sits down. Jenny gets up and walks over to the front of her desk. "Do you mind keeping what goes on inside of our bedroom out of the office?" Jenny fumes at him.

"Somebody complain." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny flops down in a chair at the head of the conference table. "Yes, Agent Wheeler." "She over heard you and Mike." Jenny snaps.

"Maybe she's jealous and isn't getting anything." Gibbs smirks.

"Agent Pollard also over heard the two of you." Jenny mutters and rubs her temples. "The two of you are reverting to two horny teenagers who brag about their sex lives in school." Jenny scolds him.

"Sorry it won't happen again." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny picks up the water carafe and pours herself a glass of water. "I just hope she doesn't over hear DiNozzo or I'll have another visit from her." Jenny groans and takes a sip from her glass of water.

"I'll give him the heads up." Gibbs smoothly says and stands up. "I'll see you in a half an hour." Gibbs smiles and walks out of the office.

Courtroom

0900 Hours

"I would like to call Mike Franks to the stand." Whelan calls out in front of her table.

Mike walks into the courtroom. He walks down the aisle and approaches the witness stand. The court clerk approaches him. "Raise your right hand." The clerk instructs Mike, Mike does so. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god."

"I do!" Mike nods

"You may be seated." The clerk instructs him.

Mike sits down in his chair at the witness stand. Whelan approaches him. "For the court, could you please state your name?" Whelan asks.

"Michael Franks." Mike answers sharply.

"And what was your occupation at one time." Whelan asks.

"I was an NCIS Special Agent, I retired in 1995." Mike answers smoothly.

"You were Special Agent Gibbs' Team Leader." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes I was." "I turned over my badge and gun to him." "Been living it up in Mexico ever since."

"And your relationship to Director Shepard." Whelan asks.

"None until I got a phone call out of the blue one day." "My gal Camilla had received one while picking up my groceries and when she delivered them to me." 'That's when I was told that I had a phone call, from Washington." Mike growls in protest. "The Director Of NCIS wanted to speak to me." "Little did I know it was a female and one that Probie had trained as a field agent?" "All of his rules and training got thrown back into his face." Mike laughs.

"Probie!' Whelan asks.

"It's a nickname that Probationary Status Agents get when they first become agents, it's stuck with Jethro afterwards." "Still call him that." Mike smiles.

"So you got to know the Director by a phone call."

"Yeah after we exchanged some pleasantries." "I was being my usual chauvinist self on the phone when it came to female authority figures, didn't like them one bit when I was an agent." "She didn't back down at all." "I was about to hang up on her when she mentioned Jethro's name on the phone." "He had been in an explosion in Norfolk and could only remember up until 1991 and he was suppressing his memories because he had relieved his wife and daughter's deaths again." "I was the NIS investigator that was assigned to his wife and daughter's deaths, that's how we met and it's how Jethro became an NIS Agent." "It changed to NCIS in 1992."

"So you went to Washington to help Gibbs out." Whelan asks.

"Yes, by then he had partial memory." "He had remembered us being partners and working together at Camp Pendleton before we got transferred to DC to the Major Case Squad." Mike answers smoothly.

"Did you find out anything about the Director then?" Whelan asks.

"That the only memories that Probie had of her was of his partner Jenny." Mike grins and looks over at Gibbs.

Behind Whelan's table, Gibbs is looking over at his wife as she gives him the Shepard version of the Gibbs stare. Tony bursts out laughing at the look that Jenny is giving him. Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head.

Back at the witness stand. "Director Shepard was Jethro's partner after I retired." Mike smiles.

"So what happened after the hospital visit?" Whelan asks.

"I had a room mate for four months." "Gibbs retired." "Then Ziva called him." "He owed her a favor, the kid was in trouble, and so Gibbs flew back north." Mike answers roughly.

"Did he return?" Whelan asks.

"Yes for a few weeks." "Jethro wasn't the same." "When he first came down, all he talked about was his late wife and daughter Kelly." "I guess coming out of the coma brought out all of his emotions of Jethro's late family." Mike frowns.

"What happened when Gibbs returned?" Whelan asks.

"Took me three days to get it out of him."

July 11th 2006

Mike's Boat

0900 Hours

Mike sipping on a bottle of Corona glances down at his former partner, since he's came back from Washington, Probie hasn't been the same, he's constantly off on his own lost in thought or drunk on his deck. "Spit it out Probie." Mike growls at him.

Gibbs tosses his fishing line out into the ocean. "Don't know what your talking about Mike." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona.

"You weren't like this before you left for DC." "You've been moping around here for days." Mike barks.

"Saw my team adjusting with out me." "Life goes on I guess." Gibbs frowns.

"It's not your team you miss." Mike snarls at him. Gibbs looks out into the ocean and avoids Mike's question. Mike walks over to Gibbs, he takes a photo out from his shirt pocket. "You were plastered on the deck last night and had this in your hand." Mike smiles at him and glances down at the photo that Gibbs took of Jenny near the Eiffel Tower. "You didn't tell me that the Director Of NCIS was an attractive redhead."

Gibbs smiles down at the photo. "I took that the first day of our Paris Op."

"You saw her, didn't you?" Mike curiously asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers softly and then looks over at Mike. "Everything was going fine in her office." "Then she brought up an op we had in Serbia together, at first I didn't remember it." Gibbs sadly answers.

"But you did." Mike prompts.

"Yes after Ziva was cleared I was going through photos of our time together in Europe, every place we went together, I took a picture of Jenny." "I found the two that meant the most to me." "One was in Serbia in front of an old farm house, the other was this one." Gibbs smiles.

"The importance of Serbia." Mike shrugs.

"We spent the entire week making love all day long." "I've never had that experience before Mike." "Not even with Shannon."

"So I was right about the partner phrase." Mike winks.

"It's the one aspect of our relationship, that Jenny has over Shannon, it's the physical part." Gibbs grins.

"I've never had that Jethro, most people don't." Mike frowns.

"Problem is since we broke up," "I keep comparing her with other women in the bedroom, my marriage after Jenny only lasted for fourteen months." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Who broke it off?" Mike curiously asks.

"She did, not in a nice way either." "We were on stand by at an airport on our way back to Washington and Jenny had left her coat on the plane." "So I went to go get it." "When I returned from the plane Jenny and her carry on bag were gone." "I found the letter in her coat about the job offer, she got a promotion as a Team Leader over in Madrid." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"She didn't have the gall to tell you to your face." Mike growls.

"No I would have told her no." "I wanted Jenny to move in with me when we got back to Washington." Gibbs snarls in protest and throws his bottle of beer into the ocean.

"So the promotion, landed into other promotions and now she's the Director Of NCIS." Mike curiously asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs snaps.

"Think maybe you could of done a long distance relationship." Mike asks.

"No, I wanted her with me." "I was going to do a trial run living with Jenny at my house and if it had worked out." "I was going to ask her to marry me." Gibbs frowns and shakes his head. "I never wanted kids with my ex-wives after Shannon." "But the idea of having them with Jenny." Gibbs smiles.

"To have red hair and blue eyes with." Mike says in awe.

"Green eyes!" "That's Jenny's eye color." "And do they stand out when she's pissed off." Gibbs laughs.

"A red head with a temper." Mike snickers.

"She has one and a mouth to go with it." "First month when I was training her I wanted to strangle her." Gibbs growls.

"Is it to late to have kids." Mike asks.

Gibbs stands around and tries to remember Jenny's age. "Jen's forty two years old, that's a dangerous area at her age to have kids." Gibbs says with regret.

"Jen!" Mike laughs.

"It's a nick name that I gave her when she was a Probie Agent, she hated it, and it stuck." Gibbs chuckles.

"So you like to drive her crazy." Mike snorts.

"I get off on it." "The old saying is if you can't make love, then you make war." Gibbs laughs.

"Who gets the last shot in?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"She does!" Gibbs sighs, and then makes a face. "And did!" He barks in protest. "Six months ago, Jenny cut her hair real short." "I swear it was done on purpose to piss me off, she knew I loved her hair real long." Gibbs groans.

"What did you do when you first saw it?" Mike laughs.

"I ignored it and she got pissed off." "I still ignore it." Gibbs smirks.

"If you're still in love with her, what the hell are you doing here?" Mike barks at him.

"It's complicated, Jenny has a no off the job rule, and-" Gibbs stops himself and walks over to the railing of the boat.

"What?" Mike asks and walks up to Gibbs from behind.

"I never told her about Shannon and Kelly when we were together." "I even called her Shannon in the hospital room, when I woke up." Gibbs frowns.

"Vast difference between the two women." Mike says and pats Gibbs on the back.

"I know!" Gibbs mutters.

"Did you remember her after a while?" Mike asks.

"Yes, I didn't have a name in my head, but remembered her at what we did best together." Gibbs says with a mischievous grin on his face. Images of their first afternoon in bed when they began the Paris Op in December of '98' wash over him "Making love." Gibbs smiles and then remembers something from the hospital. "She even knew the memory I had of her in the hospital." Gibbs says and looks the other way in embarrassment.

"What gave you away?" Mike cackles.

"I thought she was an ex-wife." Gibbs sighs and shakes his head. "Why would I be thinking about this woman who was a total stranger to me at the time, getting into various positions in bed with her."

"That's because she was your partner." Mike winks at him.

"Who was now the Director Of NCIS?" "I was still drawing a blank, because that wasn't the memory I had of her, Jen's short hair threw me off."

"How did she know?" Mike grins.

"She always knows what I'm thinking." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"A woman who can read you like a book." Mike laughs.

"She called me on it and because I wasn't myself at the time, I nodded yes, that I remembered the two of us in bed together." Gibbs groans.

"PG rated!" Mike snickers.

"There's nothing PG rated about Jenny and I." "Try Triple X." "When we were lovers once we were no longer Special Agent Gibbs and Shepard when we were off the job." "We couldn't get enough of one another." "We would make love all night, in between either call in for take out or eat some left over take out." Gibbs smiles at the memory.

"You want it back." Mike snaps.

"I wanted it back the minute I saw her in MTAC a year ago." "I didn't care what she did to me, my thoughts were of once the case with Ari was wrapped up and Kate's killer was brought to justice, is when and how I was going to get back into her bed." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And she shot that notion down." Mike sheepishly asks.

"I was a subordinate and she just got the job as Director." "It wouldn't look good for the first female Director of a Federal Arms Agency to be sleeping with one of her Senior Field Agents, who was an ex lover." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"So what have the two of you been doing?" Mike asks and lights up a cigarette.

"We played the memory lane of one liners." "A few times already, I wanted to flip the switch over in the elevator and slam her up against the wall and kiss her senseless." "Jenny can be a major tease." "Between the fancy suits and the smell of her perfume, I go out of my mind."

"You're going to have to make a decision when you go back to Washington next week when you start to pack up your house." "It's either your lady friend or a life down here Probie." "Not tending to a drunk every night before I go to bed." Mike chastises him. Gibbs fishing line begins to move. He grabs his rod and begins to reel in his fish. Mike watches Gibbs reel in a twenty-pound fish. "Damn!" Mike snarls in disbelief.

"I'm selling it." Gibbs smiles.

Mike looks over the fish that Gibbs caught. "You'll need it for the plane ticket back to Washington." Mike growls at him.

Present Time

"So Agent Gibbs didn't return to Mexico?" Whelan asks.

"No he stayed up north, and it had nothing to do with his team or his job." Mike says and smiles over at Jenny.

"You came for several visits after Agent Gibbs went back to Washington." Whelan asks.

"Yes there was a case that I was working on when I was an NIS Agent." "Probie's investigation into his case had brought up information on mine so he gave me a buzz about it at the Cantina." "I got curious and flew up north." Mike laughs at the memory of being in the bullpen for the first time in eleven years. "Had my head spinning."

"Nothing you imagined." Whelan curiously asks.

"No, didn't have anything like that when I was there or at Camp Pendleton." Mike chuckles.

"Was Director Shepard in the office that day." Whelan asks.

"Oh yeah made her presence known right away." "I knew who she was from the photo that Probie had of her in Mexico, minus the long hair." Mike answers softly.

"Did you have any interaction with her?" Whelan asks.

"Yes, I briefed her on a case that I was worked on in the past that was relevant to Gibbs'." " A suspect was about to be released and I had valuable evidence to keep him locked up." "So she went against Homeland Security Agent Carver and took him back into custody." Mike answers roughly.

"What were your thoughts of her then?" Whelan curiously asks him.

"Still didn't like the idea that the Director of NCIS was a woman, but I did respect her, in that she listened to what I had to say and I knew from what Probie told me in Mexico, that she was a hell of an agent." "So if Probie had given up Mexico for her, I had to like her also." Mike smiles.

"When was the next time you saw Director Shepard?" Whelan asks.

"I was in Washington around September of 2007." "There was a retired NIS function in New York, so I stayed over in DC for a few days to catch up with Probie." "I saw her in the office." "Gibbs was getting on her nerves." "She wasn't in a good mood I could hear her mouth all the way down in the Squad Room from her office." Mike chuckles.

Behind Whelan' table Gibbs makes eye contact with his wife. "You were pissing me off." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I know I had fun doing it." Gibbs chuckles.

Back on the stand. "Probie was out of the room before lunch and I saw the Director up on the balcony near her office and joked around with her for a few minutes." "Loved a gal with a sense of humor." Mike laughs.

"You saw her in New York the next day." Whelan asks.

"Yes it was on personal business, nothing relevant to this case." Mike answers sharply.

"Then a year later you got the phone call about Nikolai Tarasov." Whelan asks.

"Yeah in the Cantina." "I flew out to Los Angeles and met Jenny in my car over at Decker's place." Mike nods at Whelan.

November 1st 2008

On the street in front of Decker's House

Mike walks over to Jenny's car, he leans his head inside of the window. "What's this all about?" He roughly asks.

"Get in my car and I'll explain it to you." Jenny nods at him. Mike walks over to the front passenger door and gets inside the car. "I need you as back up."

"For what?" Mike shrugs at her.

"Something that I didn't finish nine years ago." Jenny answers firmly.

"What didn't you finish?" Mike comments sharply.

"I was suppose to put a hit on somebody and couldn't do it." "Will Decker covered for me, Jethro thinks I killed her and I didn't." Jenny sighs.

"And now they're after you and Jethro." Mike nods over at her.

"Yes, Jethro killed Slvetlana's Father." Jenny answers dryly.

"So Gibbs did his part, but you couldn't." Mike growls in protest.

"I had just had my first kill Mike." "I was still having nightmares from it." Jenny frowns.

"Did you tell Gibbs about it?" Mike curiously asks.

"He told me I had to get past that and move on." Jenny snaps.

"You don't have a Probie Agent who isn't ready yet into that type of situation." Mike snarls in exasperation. Jenny stares off towards Decker's house. "You said that Decker left you an insurance policy if something had happened to you."

"Yes, Decker gave me a code word if our position had been compromised." "It was Mr. Oshimida." "Sasha came up to me at his funeral yesterday and used his code word."

"So Decker was murdered and they're after you and Jethro now." Mike mutters.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly.

"Still don't want to involve Jethro with this." Mike asks.

"No, it was my failure, not his." Jenny sadly answers.

"There's more to it." Mike barks at her.

"I saw Nikolai Tarasov at Decker's funeral yesterday." "I took some photo's of him with my cell phone and I sent them to Abby to do a back ground check on them this morning." "I should have some results by this afternoon." Jenny answers dryly.

"Who's Nikolai Tarasov?" Mike asks.

"Somebody that I thought was dead." "Vance was suppose to take him out." "Jethro thought that Nikolai was killed in a car bomb in Paris." Jenny informs Mike.

"So like you and Decker, Vance lied to Jethro as well." Mike surmises.

"Obviously he did." Jenny snaps.

"And now they're after you and Jethro." Mike sheepishly asks.

"Yes, Jethro killed Slvetlana's Father Grigoryi Vasilyev." "Vasilyev was a Russian Arms Dealer and Drug Lord that we were investigating over in Paris nine years ago." Jenny answers firmly.

"Why now?" Mike shrugs.

"I have my suspicions." Jenny mutters.

Mike glances over at Decker's house and spots Sasha retrieving the morning paper. "That Decker's gal." Mike asks.

"Yes, Sasha Gordon."

"Damn she's young." Mike drools.

"Twenty!" Jenny smiles.

"And Decker is in his early fifties." "Even Jethro couldn't pick up a twenty year old." Mike chuckles.

"A twenty year old woman isn't interested in hanging out in his basement watching him sand his boat." Jenny laughs.

"You found it interesting." Mike winks at her.

"Unlike the twenty year old, I had Jethro doing other things inside and out of his boat." Jenny smirks and gets out of her car and walks off for Decker's house.

Mike sits in stunned silence for a moment, and then gets out of the car. Before he chases after Jenny, Mike grins down at Jenny's butt, noting the tight jeans that she's wearing. "You should stay out of that suit more often." Mike drools inwardly and rushes over to Jenny. "Sorry Director, can't I can't follow up on that one." Mike cackles.

"Jethro wouldn't of either, Mike." Jenny laughs and walks over to Sasha.

"Right on time." Sasha smiles.

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"Sasha gave the Director an address of an old diner over in the Mojave Desert." "Before we set out for the diner Jenny felt that Sasha would be safer if she were to get out of Los Angeles, so she gave Sasha the keys to her rental car and while Jenny went to check up on Sasha in the bedroom, I was following my gut." Mike grunts.

"What was that?" Whelan asks.

"That's when I decided to go rooting in the Director's pocketbook to get some information." Mike sharply answers.

"Find anything!" Whelan asks.

"Nothing on the case, but I did find a bottle of pills, at the time I didn't know what they were, but I found out later." "Then her cell phone rang in her purse." "I saw it was from Agent Fornell and I answered it."

Decker's House

Mike is glancing over at a bottle of pills that he found in Jenny's pocketbook. "Prussian Blue!" He mutters as he reads over the label. Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. Mike picks up her phone and notices Fornell's name on the caller ID. He presses down a button at random. "To complicated for me." He growls and answers the phone. "Hello!" He barks.

Washington, DC

FBI Head Quarters

Fornell's Office

1230 Hours

"I guess I got the wrong number." Fornell apologizes.

"You got the right number Fornell, it's Mike Franks." Mike answers roughly.

"She around!" Fornell shrugs.

"No, but she's in a situation that I don't like." Mike anxiously says.

"Is the Director in danger?" Fornell asks.

"Yes and she doesn't want Gibbs or her agency involved with it." "This is something that is way over her head." Mike frowns with worry.

"Put her on." Fornell insists.

"She'll just hang up on you." Mike grumbles.

"What's it about?" Fornell asks.

Mike looks around and makes sure that Jenny isn't coming back. "An op that went sour back in Europe about nine years ago." "The only one's that knew about it were the Director and Will Decker." "Decker's girlfriend thinks that he was murdered and so does the Director." "A code word was suppose to be used just incase something should happen to them and it was used at Decker's funeral." "The Director spotted somebody that should have been killed during that op at Decker's funeral." Mike answers roughly.

"Where is Jenny?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Los Angeles, Decker left Jenny an insurance policy at an old diner in the Mojave Desert, we're heading out there, I'll give you the address." Mike answers then glances over towards the direction of Sasha's bedroom. Fornell gets out a pen and a pad. "And when I'm done giving you the address I want you to give me your cell phone number, so I can call you with some information." "Going to make this quick because I'm expecting Jenny to come back into the room at any minute."

"You want me to call Jethro." Fornell asks.

"Not at this time." "You know how Jethro is." Mike groans.

"And I know how Jenny is also." "Both of them are pigheaded." Fornell chuckles.

Mike bursts out laughing. "That she is." He shakes his head. "Here's the address."

Present Time

"You gave Agent Fornell the address to the diner and your cell phone number." Whelan asks.

"That's right!" Mike nods at her.

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"The Director appeared back in the room, luckily for me I had just hung up on Fornell and put her phone back into her pocketbook." Mike answers smoothly.

Decker's House

Jenny walks out of Sasha's room and approaches Mike. "Few more minutes and she'll be ready." Jenny softly says and reaches in her pocketbook for her side arm. "Did I hear a cell phone ringing?" Jenny asks and puts her side arm on her right hip.

"I didn't hear anything." Mike innocently shrugs and glances down at Jenny's weapon. "Never saw an NCIS Director wear their side arm before."

"Few times that I've been on the field, I do." Jenny answers dryly.

Half an hour later

On the way to the Mojave Desert. "Gibbs behind acting as Acting Director again." Mike chuckles behind the wheel of his rental car.

"No!" Jenny sighs in irritation. "I called in this morning to check on my op's in MTAC and I found out that Assistant Director Vance had returned to DC after I left for LA." Jenny bitterly answers.

Mike takes in Jenny's facial expression regarding Assistant Director Vance. "Don't trust him!" Mike sheepishly asks.

"Not on my life." Jenny snaps.

"That so!" Mike snorts.

"He took over my job when I was temporarily suspended and I could sense that the man wanted my job and would do anything to take me out of the way." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Is this the same Vance that was suppose to put the hit on Tarasov." Mike grunts.

"Yes!" Jenny bitterly answers.

"Does Gibbs know of your distrust of him?" Mike curiously asks.

"No, Gibbs and I don't always discuss things and he would think that I was acting paranoid." Jenny icily answers.

Present Time

"So the Director told you of her distrust of Leon Vance." Whelan asks.

"Yes, I could see it written all over her." Mike frowns.

"When you arrived at the diner, what did you do?" Whelan asks.

"I helped look for Decker's insurance policy, Jenny spotted the photo's on the wall with the numbers written on them." Mike sharply answers.

"And she figured it out what it had meant." Whelan asks.

"Yes, it was a way of how Jenny and Decker both sent messages to one another when they were agents over in Europe." Mike smoothly answers

"And after you wrote down the information." Whelan asks.

"Director Shepard did on a order sheet." Mike corrects her

"And then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"The Director got a phone call from her Forensic Scientist Abby Scuito in Washington." "Abby had verified that Viggo Dratryev and Nikolai Tarasov were one in the same and that his wife Natasha was also Slvetlana." "She then had Abby send the photo over to Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, on their cell phones." "Then the Director called them up with her orders."

Mojave Desert

The Diner

1055 Hours

Jenny is on her Blackberry with Ziva. "I just had Abby send a photo to both your cell phone's of a woman named Slvetlana." "She's over at the Marriott Hotel over at LAX." "I need the two of you to follow her." Jenny says as she's looking out a dusty window of an old diner." Jenny instructs her.

Mike is standing next to Jenny as she continues to give Ziva her orders, when it appears that Jenny is getting agitated with Ziva on the phone, he grabs a hold of her Blackberry. "What am I chop liver, now do as your told." He grumbles at Ziva.

Jenny grabs her phone away from Mike. "Am I making my orders clear Officer David?" Jenny sharply asks her. Mike glances over at Jenny as Ziva obeys her instructions and hangs up.

Present Time

"Twenty minutes later it was Nikolai calling her on Sasha's cell phone to let Jenny know he was on his way after her." Mike answers sharply.

"How did she respond?' Whelan curiously asks.

"Calm cool and collect." Mike answers and looks over at Ziva. "I guess it was from her Mossad training that she received after going her separate ways from Jethro."

The Diner

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring; she glances down at the caller ID and spots an unfamiliar number. "Shepard!" She answers.

Venice Beach

Nikolai is standing on a pier glancing down on the beach at Sasha Gordon's lifeless body. "Sasha didn't make it to her parents house Director Shepard." Nikolai laughs and walks over to his black Jeep Cherokee. "I'm coming after you." He warns her.

"You know where to find me." "It ends here." Jenny snaps and hangs up. "Sasha's dead." Jenny grimly answers and sits down at a table.

Mike puts his foot up on a chair, takes out a six-shooter from his ankle and hands it over to Jenny. "Here, you'll need a clean one." Mike smiles at her.

"I want you to leave Mike, this started because of my failure and I end it." Jenny instructs him.

"I'm not going any where Jenny." Mike smoothly says and lights up a cigarette. Jenny takes her gun out of her side arm and puts it on the table. She takes the clip out and takes all of the bullets out. One at a time with a handkerchief, Jenny wipes off the bullets before putting them into the clip. "Probie use to clean his weapons all the time, drove me nuts." Mike growls in protest.

"I learned this from my Father, not Jethro." "He didn't teach me everything Mike." Jenny bitterly answers.

"You taught him something Jenny." "Something he never thought he could do after his wife died." "You taught him to fall in love again." Mike smiles.

Jenny takes in a deep breath before she answers. "Never knew I was teaching him something Mike, since I was never told about her or his daughter the whole time we were together." Jenny coldly answers.

"You two are matching book ends love to keep your emotions bottled up inside of you." Mike snorts and takes a puff from his cigarette.

"Maybe I learned it from him." Jenny laughs and snaps her clip into her gun. She gets up from her chair, walks over to the window, and glances outside.

Mike sits at a table and watches Jenny stare out the window in silence. "Find out what poison they used on you." Jenny turns and gives Mike a questioning look. "I looked through your purse."

Jenny rolls her eyes at Mike. "Figures!" "Thallium!"

"Does Gibbs know?" Jenny sadly shakes her head no at Mike. "You didn't tell him." Jenny looks over at Mike. "What in the hell happened between New York and here?"

"I got shot down, is what happened." She answers and glares over at Mike.

Narrowing his eyes at her. "Is there something wrong with him." "Well since he isn't interested, do I have a shot at least?" Jenny laughs and continues to look out the window. "Did they get it in time?" He asks.

"I had my last Detox over in London last week." "The pills you saw in my pocketbook are Prussian Blue, it's used for Thallium poisoning." "Luckily for me, I was being poisoned by low doses of it." Jenny sighs in relief.

"Anybody else know that you're sick, besides me." Mike asks with concern.

"Ducky, but he assumed that I had MS, and gave me about three months to live, so I went for a second opinion, to a Doctor that was highly recommended, by Gibbs' neurologist." "I took a three week leave of absence from NCIS, and went to the Royal National Orthopedic Hospital in London." "Dr. Forbes did some further tests on me, and found out I was being poisoned with Thallium"

"Glad it was caught in time, who do you think is behind your poisoning."

"I have the FBI looking into that at this time, Fornell is leading the investigation, so I can't disclose the information at this time Mike."

"So it's just Fornell and Doctor Mallard that knows your sick." "You still should tell Jethro?" Mike pleads with her.

Jenny shakes her head in sarcasm. "How do you tell Jethro?" "Besides, he would be up my ass if he knew I was sick." "I'm a very independent person Mike." "I did not need Jethro's pity." "Would rather die alone, with a stranger looking after me, then to have the people I love take pity on me."

Mike lights up a cigarette. "That were me, I would want to be taken out back and put down like they use to do with horses." "I wouldn't want to live like that either."

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"Nature called and the Director left the room, that's when I called Fornell back." Mike answers sharply.

The Diner

Mike is standing near the front door talking to Fornell on his cell phone. "Fornell, I don't like this." Mike groans.

Washington, DC

FBI Head Quarters

Fornell's Office

"I have some of my people there already." "They should be there in about a half an hour." Fornell answers roughly.

"I have to go before she comes back into the room." Mike urgently says and hangs up.

Present Time

"When did you get sent out of the diner?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Half an hour later." "I went out back to get some water I heard the car pull up out front."

The Diner

Mike is out back getting some water out of a water tower, hearing a car pull up out front. "That's not the FBI." Mike says and grabs his gun.

Present Time

"That's when I heard the shooting inside and as soon as Tarasov entered the back, I wasted no time in rushing over." Mike answers sharply.

The Diner

Inside the diner, Nikolai comes up from behind a slightly wounded Jenny and shoots her in the back of the right shoulder. Nikolai approaches Jenny who's still conscious, and kneels on the floor beside Jenny holding his gun up to the back of her head. "Regards from Slvetlana, since you never completed your mission in Paris." Just as Nikolai is about to pull the trigger, a gunshot goes off in the back sending him to the floor.

Mike approaches and shoots Nikolai in the back of the head, then goes around the diner and shoots the three remaining gunman, before drawing his attention to Jenny, kneeling on the floor beside her. "I'm not going to hear the end of it from Probie, if something happens to you." Mike takes off his jacket and begins to apply some pressure to Jenny's bullet wound. Jenny quickly lapses into unconsciousness.

Present Time

"Jenny lost consciousness quickly and was losing a lot of blood, she was shot twice." "The shoulder injury was the worse of the two injuries." Mike answers grimly. "I took off my jacket and applied pressure to Jenny's wound on her shoulder."

"FBI entered the diner." Whelan nods.

"With in minutes Agent DiNozzo and Officer David came in." "They used their brains and disobeyed a direct order from the Director."

The Diner

Tony and Ziva quickly rush inside the diner, spotting Mike kneeling next to Jenny on the ground. 'Mike what happened?" Tony frantically asks.

"Slvetlana put out a hit on her, we were here trying to find some evidence that Decker left behind." Mike says as he gets up.

Ziva glares over at Tony. "Damn it, I knew we should not of left her." She rushes over and kneels by Jenny stroking her hair.

To keep Tony and Ziva from getting into an argument. "Then the two of you would have been in danger also." "She knew what she was doing." Mike lectures the two younger agents.

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"The Director's cell phone started to ring." "Agent DiNozzo picked it up and it was Gibbs on the phone." Mike frowns.

The Diner

Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring. Tony picks it up and notices it's an incoming call on Gibbs' mobile phone. "It's Gibbs, what should I tell him."

Ziva in tears. "I don't know."

Tony hits the accept button and hears Gibbs' voice on the other end of the phone. "Jen!"

"Boss!" Tony answers choked up with emotion.

Washington, DC

Gibbs' Basement

"DiNozzo, what's going on?" Gibbs asks, sensing Tony's emotions through his voice on the phone.

Heartbroken and unable to give Gibbs the bad news, Tony hands Mike the phone, and tearfully goes down on the floor with Ziva, holding his partner's hand.

"Probie, you better get out here now." Mike looks down at Jenny who's fighting for her life.

Surprised to hear Mike's voice on the phone. "What happened?" Gibbs asks.

Mike watches the EMT's put Jenny into a gurney. "Jenny's been wounded in a gun fight."

Pissed off at Tony and Ziva. "Where were DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs snaps

"Forget about the why's, if she pulls through this by some miracle, she's going to need you." Mike hands the Blackberry over to Ziva. "I don't know how to shut that thing off."

Present Time

"The Director was medivaced out to the hospital." Whelan asks.

"Yes, she was sent over to UCLA Medical Center in critical condition." Mike answers roughly.

"The FBI processed the crime scene." Whelan asks.

"Yes since it was an attempt on the head of a Federal Agency's life the FBI was sent in and Agent Fornell was also investigating the Director's poisoning at NCIS Head Quarters in Washington." Mike answers bluntly.

"So as the FBI processed the crime scene at the diner the Director was in surgery fighting for her life." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" "Officer David, myself, and Agent DiNozzo waited at the hospital for Gibbs, Doctor Mallard, and Abby Scuito to arrive." "Agent Fornell was also with them." Mike shrugs.

"How long was the Director in the surgery?" Whelan asks.

"Three hours." "She lost a lot of blood." "I was surprised she made it through surgery." Mike frowns.

"When did Agent Gibbs arrive?" Whelan asks.

"An hour later." "He spent the entire night by her bedside." "Only other time I saw Probie lose his emotions like that was over his first wife after she died along with his daughter Kelly." Mike sadly answers.

November 2nd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

ICU

Jenny's Room

0300 Hours

Gibbs is sitting next to Jenny's bed holding her left hand. "Don't you do this to me again." "I had no say on you leaving me in Paris." Gibbs shouts at her. He gets up from his chair, leans over, buries his face up against Jenny's left shoulder, breaks down, and cries. "Don't leave me again." Gibbs sobs.

Outside of Jenny's room, Ducky and Mike are watching through the window. "Jethro was drunk the first three days in his basement when he returned from Europe with out Jenny." Ducky frowns.

"How did he get over her?" Mike shrugs.

"By marrying poor Stephanie four months later." Ducky sadly answers.

"How long did he stay married to Stephanie?" Mike curiously asks.

"Fourteen months." "The marriage was fine when Jethro had Stephanie with him over in Moscow, but once they arrived back home in Washington, Jethro, like what he did to his previous wives, shut her out." "At the time I didn't know about Shannon and I guess his first two wives after Shannon, had to deal with Shannon's ghost." Ducky sighs.

"And Stephanie." Mike asks with a questioning look.

"She wasn't Jenny." "Jenny was one of the few subordinates that Gibbs would allow to use his first name rare for a Probie Agent." Ducky chuckles.

"Probie is a sucker for a red head specially one built like her." "She was out of her suit today." Mike drools.

"There are women twenty years younger than Jenny that are not in the shape that she's in." "The Director takes excellent care of herself." Ducky smiles.

Mike glares over at the two stubborn mules. "If these two don't get back together after this, I'm going to head slap the both of them silly." Mike growls.

Ducky notes the anguished expression on Gibbs' face. "I don't think Jethro will take no for an answer this time around Mike." "I was one of the few people that saw them as a couple in love." Ducky muses.

"I would like to see him happy and where ever Shannon is at, she would be smiling at Jenny." Mike smiles.

Present Time

"So the Director pulled through?" Whelan asks.

"Jethro pushed her all night long wouldn't take no for an answer." "The next day much to the Doctor's surprise, Jenny's vitals improved." "The following afternoon she came to." Mike smiles.

"At the end of the week the Director got released from the hospital, Trent Kort, Brett Langer, and Michelle Lee were all taken into custody?" Whelan nods.

"And we all went our separate ways." "Only thing is, they thought I was going to Mexico, instead I had a flight booked to DC, I had a friend that still worked in the archives room." Mike grins.

"So you went to Washington." "How did you know it was an old case file?" Whelan asks.

"A guess!" Mike smirks.

November 6th 2008

Washington, DC

NCIS Archives Room

2100 Hours

Mike walks into the room. "Got something for me Henry." Mike grunts and walks over to the counter.

"Right here Mike." Henry answers roughly, steps out from the back room, and drops a box on top of the counter.

Mike takes out a fifty-dollar bill and hands it over to Henry. "Take a leak, you didn't see me here." Mike grins at him. Henry pockets the money and walks into the back room.

Mike takes the lid off of the box and finds a folder. Mike takes the folder out of the box and stuffs it in the back of his waist. "Give Gloria my best will ya." Mike shouts as he puts the lid back on to the box.

"Will do Mike." Henry shouts back as Mike walks out of the room.

Present Time

"What was in the Insurance Policy?" Whelan asks.

"All the dirt on Vance with his ties to Arms and Drug Dealers over the years." "The next morning before I flew back to Washington, I called the Director at home." Mike answers smoothly.

November 7th 2008

Jenny's Study

0530 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading her mail when her Blackberry rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

Dulles International Airport

"Knew you would be up." Mike snorts.

Ziva walks in sipping her coffee and raises an eyebrow over at Jenny. "Its only Mike, Ziva." Jenny softly says. Ziva walks out into the hall.

"Protection Detail!" Mike shrugs.

"Wall to wall Protection Detail." Jenny sighs.

"They want to keep you safe until Vance gets into custody." Mike smiles.

"I have another hour and a half for that." "Surprised Jethro isn't over here already up my ass." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Still getting on your nerves." Mike laughs.

"When isn't he." Jenny mutters.

"That's because he loves you." Mike softly says.

"I know, but can I breathe at least." Jenny groans.

"Not until he gets into your bed again." Mike cackles.

"That's if he's lucky, not for another month." Jenny laughs.

"I know he's extremely frustrated." Mike snickers.

"It's worse now, because he knows he can have me." Jenny answers with a wicked grin on her face.

"It will make the wait well worth it in the end." Mike smiles.

"Did you call me to discuss my non sex life with Gibbs?" Jenny smirks.

"No!" Mike shakes his head and bursts out laughing. "I flew out to Washington last night." Mike answers smoothly.

"Change your mind about today." Jenny curiously asks.

"Had a gut feeling on Decker's Insurance Policy." Mike grunts.

"And!" Jenny asks.

"It was in an old NCIS Case File in the archives." "I have it and will keep it with me until the trial for safe keeping."

"After what I've been through, I totally forgot about that." "What's in it?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"You'll see at the trial." "I'm about to board on to my plane for Mexico." "You keep yourself safe from now on." "Don't ever do that to Jethro again." Mike growls at her.

"I would do it again in a heart beat Mike." Jenny answers softly. The front door opens. "Speaking of which." Jenny sighs.

"Gibbs!" Mike chuckles.

Hearing Gibbs' voice out in the hallway with Ziva. "Yes!" Jenny laughs.

"Hang in there and I hope I get to see you on my beach some time this year." "It was great to work with you as a field agent, Probie did a damn good job in training you." Mike smiles with pride.

"Thank you Mike and it was great to work with my mentor's teacher." "Bye Mike!" Jenny smiles.

"Bye Jenny!" Mike answers smoothly and hangs up.

Present Time

"So you kept the Insurance Policy in Mexico hidden in Mexico all this time?" Whelan asks.

"I didn't want it to go into the improper hands." "I wanted Jenny and Decker to get their justice." "When I came back to Washington this week, I turned over Decker's Insurance Policy over to Agent Fornell and you received it later on." Mike nods at her.

Whelan glances up at Judge Flaherty. "I have no further questions for this witness." Whelan says and walks over to her table.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Flaherty calls over to him.

"I have no questions for this witness." Hargrove shrugs.

"You may step down Mr. Franks." Flaherty instructs him. Mike gets up from his seat and glances over at Hargrove with surprise. "The court will be in recess for one hour." Flaherty says and bangs her gavel.

Mike walks over to Gibbs and Jenny. "I was surprised by that." Mike comments roughly.

Gibbs glares over at Hargrove. "I wasn't!"

"I don't understand why Vance doesn't plead out." Tony sighs.

"Face it Tony, you don't want to testify next week." Ziva giggles.

Jenny rolls her eyes over at Tony and Ziva, as they are about to bicker amongst themselves. "Take me back to my office." Jenny hisses in protest. "I would rather listen to Wheeler bitch and complain about Jethro then the two of you at each other's throats." Jenny snaps and walks off.

Mike watches Jenny walk out of the courtroom. "Hormones are kicking in." Gibbs sighs and head slaps Tony and Ziva in the back of the head. "I better catch up to her before she has it out with Tomilison." Gibbs growls and walks away.

Tony rubs the back of his head. "Why did you teach him that Mike?" Tony whines in protest.

"Its not like you don't head slap McGee." Mike snorts and walks away.

Abby's Lab

1400 Hours

Tony has gathered his baby pool members to a meeting. Jack and Fornell are listening by phone and Cassie has a live hook up from her office in Dallas. "We're all here." Tony nods.

Abby points to Cassie up on the plasma screen. "And Fornell and Jackson are on speakerphone." McGee answers smoothly.

"I'm here Abby!" Jack calls out to her through the speakerphone.

"I'll be in Stillwater next month." Abby smiles with excitement.

Tony makes a face at the prospects of hanging out in Stillwater, Pennsylvania for a weekend with nothing to do. Mike noting Tony's facial expression, head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony whines in protest and rubs the back of his head. "You head slap harder than Gibbs." Tony groans in protest. He gives Ziva a glare of warning as she tries to stifle out a giggle. "Ok, Ducky won half the bet already." Tony mutters and gives him a dirty look as Ducky innocently shrugs at him. "And he has graciously allowed to break the bet down in three ways." "He's won it for the twins." "So who ever gets the sex and the closest weight on either baby and the date of the twins birth will win their share of the money also."

"How thoughtful Ducky." Cynthia smiles.

"I wouldn't of thought of it." Palmer nods.

"I'm going to win this one." Cassie smirks.

"And gloat in my face, since you'll be Director for two months while Jenny is on maternity leave." Tony sighs.

"All the way." Cassie grins.

Tony glances around at everybody in the room and up at the plasma screen at Cassie. "So do we agree to this?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"I'm in!" Ziva smiles.

"I'm in!" McGee answers.

"I'm in!" Palmer grins.

"I'm in and I'm telling ya the twins are boys." Mike winks.

"I'm in and I'm going to win out." Abby confidently taunts him.

"Count me in." Cynthia softly says.

"I'm going to win out." Cassie corrects Abby.

Tony nods down at the speakerphone to Fornell's line. "Fornell!" Tony grins.

"Count me in Tony." Fornell answers sharply.

"I'm in also." Jack chimes in.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to lunch now." Cassie smiles.

"Lucky you, I could use some Texas barbecue about now." Tony drools.

"Bye Tony!" Cassie laughs and her screen cuts out.

Wheeler walks in and approaches Abby. "Am I interrupting something?" Wheeler snaps and folds her arms.

"Nothing at all." Abby shrugs.

"Keep it real Jack." Tony grins.

"You do the same Tony." Jack answers smoothly and hangs up. Tony pushes in the speakerphone button.

"Hanging up now Fornell." McGee calls out to him.

"Bye McGee!" Fornell answers and hangs up. McGee pushes in the speakerphone button.

"Does Agent Gibbs know his team is down here socializing?" Wheeler hisses.

Jenny walks in, has over heard Wheeler, and approaches her. "It's none of your business if they were Agent Wheeler." "Just stick with bossing your team around." Jenny chastises her.

Wheeler rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Yes ma'am!" She signs and glances over at Abby. "Did the test results come back yet?"

"Not yet, should be another hour." Abby answers nonchalantly.

Wheeler looks down at her watch and sighs in frustration. "I'll call you, since I'm heading out of the building." Wheeler nods at her and walks off.

"Who on earth was that?" Mike growls.

"Special Agent Helen Wheeler Supervisory Senior Field Agent of the Domestic Anti Terror Response Team." Jenny answers sharply.

"Gibbs just loves to be around her." Tony smirks.

Jenny glares over at Tony and the rest of Gibbs' team. "She does have a point." "SecNav were doing a walk through he would have a fit." Jenny snaps.

"Come on Mr. Palmer, we better head back to Autopsy." Ducky muses and walks off.

"Right Doctor!" Palmer quickly answers and chases after Ducky.

"Did you need anything Director?" Abby smiles.

"No I was looking for Mike." Jenny softly says.

Mike glances down at Jenny's right hip and notices that she's carrying her side arm. "You kids behave yourselves." Mike chuckles.

Before walking out Jenny gives Tony, Ziva, and McGee a glare of warning. "Unless the three of you have a reason to be down here, I suggest you get back to your desks up in the Squad Room." Jenny viciously scolds them and walks off with Mike.

"Major hormones!" Tony sighs.

"It's Mommy being Mommy, Tony." Abby shrugs and starts to type away on her keyboard.

Gun Range

Five Minutes Later

Mike takes out his gun from his ankle holster. "Didn't have a gun range like this either." Mike grunts and watches Jenny put a clip into her gun.

"Difference between the Navy Yard and Camp Pendleton." Jenny laughs, she puts her earmuffs and a pair of safety glasses and fires at the target in front of her.

Mike narrows his eyes over at Jenny's target. "Damn, right between the eyes." He says in amazement.

Down at the other end of the firing range, Hannah is standing next to Agent Dunn, as he's about fire his gun. "Hank, I didn't know that Director Shepard could shoot like that." Hannah says with surprise.

Dunn glances over at Jenny as she empties her clip into the target in front of her. "She was a field agent for about nine years, Agent Gibbs trained her." Dunn smoothly answers.

"Isn't he her husband?" Hannah curiously asks.

"Yes!" Dunn answers and fires his gun into the target in front of him.

Back over to Jenny and Mike. "Blasted woman!" Mike growls in protest.

Jenny smirks over at the target in front of her that's thirty feet away, with five bullet holes in the head and seven to the chest. "Try and beat it." Jenny smirks and takes off her earmuffs.

"Impossible!" Mike snarls and puts on his earmuffs.

Gibbs standing behind his wife, whispers in her ear. "I could beat it." He grins.

Jenny turns and playfully shoves him. "That I already know." Jenny sighs.

Mike fires his gun into a new target. Gibbs and Jenny stand behind him and watch. Mike gets off several rounds to the face, chest, shoulder, and two in the head. "Not bad but you still beat me." Mike chuckles and takes off his earmuffs. He turns and finds Gibbs smirking at him. "Probie!" He barks.

"Not bad for an old man." Gibbs taunts him.

"Old, speak for yourself." Mike growls.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh at them. Gibbs puts his earmuffs and a pair of safety glasses on his face and walks over into the next target area; he moves the target back to fifty feet. Gibbs draws his gun and fires it into the target in front of him. Hitting the target in the head and chest. Down by Hannah and Dunn they stand around and watch Gibbs as empties his clip into the target in front of him. "Wow!" Hannah speechlessly answers.

"Agent Gibbs was a Marine Sniper." Dunn nods.

"My Uncle was a Marine." Hannah smiles.

"You better finish up, before the Dragon Lady spots us away from our desk." Dunn groans in protest.

Back over to Gibbs, Jenny, and Mike. Mike notices that Hannah and Dunn were watching them. "Do we need the spectators?" Mike grumbles.

"Probably getting away from their desks for a few minutes." Jenny answers dryly and takes off her safety glasses.

Gibbs takes off his earmuffs and safety glasses. "Helen actually let them get away from their section." Gibbs chuckles.

"She's out of the building." Jenny smirks.

"There is a god." Gibbs sighs with relief.

Jenny laughs at her husband. Her Blackberry begins to ring, Jenny glances down and spots Cynthia's name on the Caller ID. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"You're needed in MTAC, Director." Cynthia softly says.

"I'm on my way up." Jenny answers and hangs up. "Gotta run I'm needed in MTAC." Jenny nods at them and walks off.

Gibbs picks up Jenny's target and shakes his head. "What, you beat her?" Mike grunts.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch down stairs in my area tonight." Gibbs groans and walks off for the door.

Mike chases after him. "Hey!" Mike calls out to him. Down the ways, Hannah and Dunn glance at them with a puzzled look on their face.

Inside the elevator

"Why will you be sleeping on the couch tonight?" Mike grins as the elevator doors close.

"Between her pregnancy hormones." Gibbs sighs and doesn't answer.

Mike finally getting it. "Gun play gets her hot and bothered I gather." Mike cackles.

"If you thought I was howling the other night that was mild on what she'll do to me tonight." Gibbs whines like a baby. Mike doubles over and begins to laugh.

Squad Room

1630 Hours

Tony and Ziva step out of the elevator, they glare over at Wheeler as she walks off for the lounge. Gibbs walking out of the bathroom with Mike notices the icy look that Tony and Ziva gave Wheeler. "Problem with Agent Wheeler, DiNozzo and Ziva." Gibbs curiously asks.

"No Gibbs!" Tony quietly answers and walks over to his section.

"No Gibbs!" Ziva frowns and follows her partner.

"They were in Abby's lab updating DiNozzo's baby pool." 'I was in there also with Doctor Mallard and Palmer." "Your Dad and Fornell were on speakerphone." "The Assistant Director was on video." Mike roughly says.

"And!" Gibbs grunts asks for Mike to continue.

McGee who was listening in as he came down the stairs from an MTAC feed. "She wanted to know what you would think, if you saw us standing around." McGee answers sharply.

"That's none of her business." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk with McGee and Mike following behind.

"The Director had walked in and over heard her." McGee sighs.

"She chewed her ass out." Mike snickers.

"If the Director handled it, why the pissy look then?" Gibbs barks.

"Because she chewed us out for standing around doing nothing also." Tony snaps.

"I told her in the elevator what was going on in there." "She said she'd apologize later on." Mike smiles.

Tony's desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" Tony answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you, Agent McGee and Officer David in her office." Cynthia softly says.

"We'll be right up." Tony nods and hangs up. "McGee and Ziva." "The Director wants to see us in her office."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk off for the stairs. "I'll be back Mike." Gibbs snarls and storms off for the lounge.

Inside the lounge

Wheeler is sitting at a table eating a bag of chips and drinking a bottle of water. Gibbs storms in and glares over at her. "I guess you had a conversation with the wife." Wheeler sweetly says.

"No, Mike told me." Gibbs growls at her. "Keep your nose out of what my team is doing." Gibbs warns her.

"Wasting the tax payers money by standing around doing nothing." Wheeler sarcastically says.

"And I'll handle my team if they are." Gibbs snaps.

"Your wife stuck up for them while I was in there." Wheeler bitterly answers.

"And after you left, she reamed their asses out." "Just because I'm her husband, it doesn't mean that she plays favoritism with me or my team."

"That I did not know." Wheeler shrugs.

"Don't ever let me hear about you telling my team what to do ever again." Gibbs viciously snarls at her and storms out of the lounge.

Jenny's Office

Jenny, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting around the conference table. "Apology accepted ma'am." Tony smiles.

"I felt bad when Mike told what was going on in the elevator." Jenny frowns.

"Going to chew Cassie out for socializing on the job also." Ziva laughs.

"I would have laughed if Wheeler would of walked in and opened up her mouth while Cassie was on the live feed." Jenny snickers.

McGee's cell phone rings. "McGee!" He answers and listens, as Abby talks on the other end of the phone. "We'll be right down." McGee answers and hangs up. "That was Abby, she has something for us in her lab." McGee nods.

Tony gets up from his chair. "At least we're working this time." Tony smirks over at Jenny.

"I like how you handled Wheeler in the lab." Ziva giggles and gets up from her chair.

"Wish she would concentrate on her team and not on other team leaders." Jenny sighs and gets from her chair and heads over to the couch.

Gibbs walks in. "Boss did you get a call from Abby." Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, must not be that important if she didn't call me." Gibbs shrugs.

"Better go see what she wants." Ziva nods and walks off for the door with Tony. McGee gets up from his chair and follows them.

Jenny takes off her heels and looks up at her husband. "Tired!' Gibbs frowns at her and walks over to the couch.

"Yes!" Jenny yawns and is about to lie down when she feels one of the twins moving around inside of her.

Gibbs taking in Jenny's facial expression, he goes down on his knees. "What?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Just felt the baby moving inside of me." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs touches her belly. "Sure it wasn't the both of them." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny lies back on the couch. "I forgot about that already." Jenny laughs and closes her eyes. Gibbs sits on the couch and puts Jenny's feet on his lap, he slowly beings to massage her feet. In heaven with the feel of his hands on her feet. "That feels good." Jenny sighs in contentment.

"You going to have to lose those six inch Stetto's soon." Gibbs snorts.

"After the trial." Jenny mutters and falls asleep. Gibbs grabs a throw blanket that's folded up on one of the chairs and covers Jenny up, he leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth and quietly leaves the office closing the door behind him.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2215 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the couch watching a fishing program on an outdoors channel. Mike is over at the kitchen table playing a hand of solitaire. "Going upstairs." Mike grins over at him.

"Hell no!" Gibbs barks.

Mike begins to make chicken noises at him. "Your beyond whipped." Mike cackles and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona. Gibbs' cell phone rings for an incoming text message. "What's that racket?"

"I got a text message from her." Gibbs sighs.

"What's it say?" Mike snorts.

"Don't know, I don't have my glasses with me." Gibbs shrugs.

"You have a magnifying glass on the coffee table." Mike snickers.

Gibbs shoots Mike a dirty look, leans over, and grabs the magnifying glass from on top of the coffee table. He flips his cell phone over and reads Jenny's message. 'Quit stalling'

"What's it say?" Mike chuckles.

"Quit stalling!" Gibbs grumbles and turns off the TV and gets up from the couch. Mike chokes on his beer and bursts out laughing. "Good night Mike." Gibbs growls and walks off for the stairs.

"Good night Probie." Mike laughs and lights up a cigarette.

Master Bedroom

Jenny impatiently waits in bed. "Two more minutes and I'm coming after you." She hisses in protest.

Gibbs walks into the bedroom. "I'm not getting jumped as soon as I walk through the door." Gibbs laughs and closes the door behind him.

Jenny throws the covers back and gets out of bed. "This one is going to be a slow assault Jethro." Jenny purrs and walks over to him.

Gibbs pulls his long sleeve shirt over his head. "Slow!" He says with panic is in his voice.

"Slow!" Jenny seductively says and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs watches over Jenny as she sleeps with her face buried against his right tricep in total contentment. "You're in trouble in the shower tomorrow morning woman." Gibbs smirks over at her.

Jenny's Kitchen

0300 Hours

Jenny walks in and finds Mike eating left overs at the kitchen table. "Kids got you up." Mike grunts.

"Yes they want to be fed." Jenny smiles and walks over to the refrigerator.

Mike watches Jenny open up the refrigerator door and pull out a zip lock back with some barbecue spare ribs in it. "Gunny sleeping it off." Mike smirks.

"I didn't wear him out." Jenny laughs and closes the door.

Mike shakes his head and laughs at her, then gets serious with her. "Your giving Jethro two gifts that he never thought he would have again Jenny." Mike smiles at her.

Jenny opens up one of the cabinets and retrieves a plate. "At my age, kids with Jethro never entered into my mind." Jenny answers softly.

""I was there when he returned from Bethesda after he recovered from his injuries from Desert Storm." "Jethro was a broken man." Mike sadly answers. Jenny puts several ribs on her plate and walks over to the microwave; she opens the door and puts the plate inside. "You must have done something to get him to fall in love with you."

Jenny closes the door and presses reheat and walk over to the kitchen table and sits down. "I was just a Probie agent in training." Jenny smiles.

"With a mouth from what I understand." Mike chuckles.

"I wasn't afraid of Jethro, like the other agents on his team." "He wanted me to respect him, well Jethro had to respect me first." Jenny smirks.

"When did you realize that you were in love with him?" Mike curiously asks her.

"After he kissed me up in the spare bedroom." Jenny answers softly.

"I thought it was in the attic." Mike says with an evil grin on his face.

"That was the first time we made love." Jenny sighs and shakes her heed. "Diane had thrown out Jethro one rainy night and he ended up at my door step."

The bell for the microwave goes off, Jenny gets up from the table and walks over to it. "How did he end up in the spare bedroom?" Mike shrugs at her, as Jenny takes out her plate from the microwave.

"Got drunk in my study, the both of us got drunk on bourbon." "I didn't want him driving home in his condition, so I told Jethro to spend the night in the spare bedroom."

"And the kiss." Mike snickers.

"I wasn't as drunk as he was, I was trying to get him into bed." Jenny answers dryly, walks over to the table, and sits down. Mike gives Jenny a mischievous smirk. Jenny rolls her eyes at him, before she continues. "With Jethro being so heavy, we both fell on to the bed." "With me being on top of him." "Jethro kissed me."

"What stopped it from being more than just a first kiss?" Mike curiously asks.

"Jethro was married, I didn't want it to be a one night stand between us." Jenny answers softly.

"You wanted him." Mike winks.

"It took all of my control to leave the bedroom." Jenny sighs and begins to eat her spare ribs.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Mike is doubled over at the kitchen table laughing at Jenny. Gibbs walks in giving his wife the stare. "You should be in bed sleeping." Gibbs growls at her.

"Lay off Probie, kids got her up." Mike barks at him.

Jenny gets up from the table in disgust, walks over to the sink, and starts to rinse off her plate. "Stay out of it Mike." Gibbs snaps.

Mike throws his hands up and gets up from the table. "Heading for the garage." Mike comments roughly and walks out of the kitchen.

Jenny turns off the water, opens up the dishwasher and puts her plate in. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid Jethro." Jenny hisses at him and slams the dishwasher door closed.

"Then wake me up, and I'll-"

Jenny angrily glares at her husband. "The doctor has not restricted me from walking or using the stairs." Jenny screams at him and storms out of the kitchen. Gibbs shuts off the light and quickly chases after her.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and finds the door to the walk in closet open. He walks over and finds Jenny gathering up her clothes for work. "Going into work early."

"No getting my clothes out for work tomorrow, I'm sleeping upstairs." Jenny angrily answers him.

"Good, then I don't have to sleep with the Ice Queen." Gibbs snarls at her.

Jenny walks over to the dresser, retrieves several more articles of clothing, and slams the drawer shut. "The Ice Queen sleeps better upstairs anyway." Jenny viciously snaps, she storms out of the bedroom and slams the door on her way out.

"Always has to get the final shot in." Gibbs growls and slumps in a chair next to the window.

Autopsy

0900 Hours

Ducky is at is desk going over a report, Gibbs looks over at the report with a lack of interest. "Am I boring you Jethro?" Ducky mutters.

"Got into a fight with Jenny this morning at home." Gibbs grumbles. Ducky glares up at Gibbs. "I know I'm suppose to keep her stress level down." Gibbs sighs.

"Stress isn't good for the babies, or for Jenny." Ducky chastises him. "What was it about?"

"I want her resting when she's at home and lately she's been getting up in the middle of the night from her pregnancy cravings, yapping with Mike." "I got on her a little bit about heading up to bed." Gibbs answers roughly.

Ducky shakes his head at him. "Jethro, you can't stop her pregnancy cravings during the middle of the night." Ducky scolds him.

"I told her to wake me up, and I'll go down in the kitchen-"

Ducky quickly interrupts him. "She's pregnant Jethro and from Doctor Norton's reports, Jenny is having a healthy pregnancy so far." "Leave her alone." "You know full well how your wife strives for her independence." "With you hovering over her and constantly badgering Jenny isn't doing her any good." Ducky frowns.

"Duck!" Gibbs sighs and sits down in a chair next to Ducky's desk. "Do you know how I felt when I found out, that I was going to be a Father again?" Gibbs smiles at him.

"No!" Ducky shrugs.

"I don't want anything to happen to my unborn babies or to Jenny for that matter." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion. "I want this more than anything." Gibbs softly says and gets up from his chair and walks off.

Squad Room

Tony is holding a campfire at his desk. "So you think Welding was the killer." Ziva asks.

"Yes, my theory on it is, he was in it for Lieutenant Witter's insurance policy." Tony grins.

Two hundred grand to be exact." McGee nods.

Gibbs returns and is about to sit down at his desk when he catches Jenny giving him the cold shoulder as she walks past his section and over to the elevator. Tony noting that their bosses aren't speaking to one another Tony gives Ziva and McGee a knowing look. "Got anything!" Gibbs barks at him and grabs his coat.

"Just some theorizes." Tony answers smoothly.

"Break up your little campfire, and find me a killer." Gibbs growls at them. "I'm going for coffee." He grunts and walks off for the elevator.

Tony leans his head back and makes sure that Gibbs is getting into the elevator. "Did you see that?" Tony smirks.

"The Director giving him the cold shoulder on her way out, must of pissed her off with something." McGee sighs.

Tony picks up his phone and calls Cynthia. "Oh Cynthia!" He grins.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Yes Tony!" She answers softly.

"What's the word on our two boss'?" Tony curiously asks.

"Director has been in a fowl mood this morning." "Is Gibbs responsible?" Cynthia sighs in protest.

"Yes, she just ignored him when she walked past our section of the Squad Room." Tony laughs.

"I won a bet with Abby then." Cynthia snickers.

"Alright Cynthia." "By the way, where did the Director go?" Tony asks.

"Breakfast with Secretary Of State Clinton, then she's on the hill for the rest of the day." Cynthia smiles.

"Good, gives Gibbs some time to sulk in the office, while she's gone." Tony smirks.

Cynthia bursts out laughing. "I have some things I have to work on for her while she's out of the office, so I have to go Tony." Cynthia giggles.

"Later Cynthia!" Tony smiles and hangs up.

"Well!" Ziva asks.

"Jenny's in a bad mood." Tony grins.

"And by the cold shoulder she gave Gibbs, Gibbs is responsible." Ziva theorizes.

"Good news is, she's out of the office all day." Tony chuckles.

"And that's good how?" McGee shrugs.

"Gibbs gets to sulk." Tony laughs, then hears Wheelers voice up on the catwalk talking to Agent Wyatt. "Campfire is over!" He nods at them. Ziva and McGee get up and drag their chairs back over to their desks.

1158 Hours

Tony is about to walk off for the elevator. "We're heading out, want us to bring you back something boss, since the Director isn't here for you to have lunch with." Tony innocently asks.

Gibbs glares over at Tony from his desk. "I'm having lunch with Mike at home, he's heading back to Mexico tomorrow morning." Gibbs growls, he gets up from his desk, grabs his coat and storms off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

The Garage

1220 Hours

Gibbs and Mike are sitting at the kitchen table eating Chinese food. "You're the one who stuck his foot into his mouth." Mike snorts.

"She's over reacting." Gibbs barks and takes a bite from his shrimp roll.

"Still pissed!" Mike grunts.

"Try frigid!" "I don't get it." "We make love, I wake up alone, which I don't like to begin with." Gibbs sighs.

"Then you head down into the kitchen and act like a pampas jerk." Mike snarls at him.

"Me!" Gibbs whines in protest.

"Jethro she was fine." "Quit treating her like a porcelain doll." "Jenny won't break." Mike smiles.

"For a person, who didn't like the idea of a woman being appointed as the Director of NCIS, you really do get along with her." Gibbs laughs and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Still don't like the idea of a female being a Director of NCIS, but the little lady has class, and is a helluva an agent Jethro." "You did a good job in training her." "Jenny could run circles around that idiot DiNozzo." Mike laughs.

"You could also." Gibbs chuckles.

"I did already." "When you had DiNozzo assigned to my Protection Detail." Mike snickers.

"Forgot about that." "Then again, Jen sent you out back at the diner and her reasons were not for tea." Gibbs growls.

"I was out smarted by a female." Mike groans in protest.

"She wouldn't have out smarted me." Gibbs laughs and digs into his quart of Kung Pao Shrimp.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk reading over a report, when he cell phone rings. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

Alex Tanner's House

Tanner Living Room

"Jethro, it's Alex Tanner." Alex smiles from his couch.

"Hi Alex, how's Zach doing?" Gibbs smiles.

"Great!" "Have a favor to ask?" Alex shrugs.

"Shoot!" Gibbs smoothly says.

"I have to go over to my in laws next weekend, Zach isn't to crazy about going over there." Alex grumbles.

"He could spend the weekend with us, I need a helper with a project that I'm working on." Gibbs smiles.

"Another boat!" Alex laughs.

"No furniture for the nursery." Gibbs chuckles.

"That's right, I keep forgetting that Jenny's pregnant." Alex smiles.

"With twins, just found out about that this week." Gibbs smiles.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Gibbs nods.

"I'll drop him off at NCIS Head Quarters around 1700 hours next Friday night." Alex suggests.

"We'll see you then." Gibbs grins.

"Bye!" Alex hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone closed. Gibbs glances down at his watch, and then looks over at Tony eating a bag of popcorn at his desk. "Tony by any chance, while I was out for coffee, did the Director walk through?"

"Haven't seen her since this morning." "Maybe her appointments are running late." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs gets up from his desk. "I'll be back." He mutters and walks off for the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in. "I was about to call you." Cynthia calls out to him just as Gibbs is about to step inside Jenny's office; he turns and looks over at Cynthia. "The Director went straight home and she'll work in her study." Cynthia informs him. Pissed off at his wife, Gibbs is about to walk out of the office when Cynthia's voice stops him. "Were you responsible for her bad mood this morning?" Cynthia curiously asks him.

"Mind your own business Cynthia." Gibbs growls and storms out of the office.

"You did something to her." Cynthia smirks.

The Garage

Jenny and Mike are playing poker at the kitchen table. "I had a talk with him during lunch, hopefully he'll back off and give you some space." Mike snorts.

"I doubt it." Jenny answers and takes a sip of her tea. She glances over at Mike for him to show her his cards. Mike grins and puts his cards down. Jenny smirks and shows Mike her cards. "Full House!"

"Blasted woman, beat me again." Mike snarls.

"Your turn to deal." Jenny laughs.

Mike grabs a hold of the cards and begins to shuffle them. "For once I would like to beat the crap out of you in poker." Mike growls in protest.

"Jack keeps saying the same thing." Jenny giggles, suddenly she feels the twins moving inside of her.

Mike notices her facial expression. "You ok!" He sheepishly asks.

"Past few days, I've started to feel the babies moving inside of me." Jenny smiles.

"To soon for me to feel them." Mike smiles.

"Maybe next month." Jenny answers softly.

""I'll be on siesta on my boat." Mike snickers and begins to deal the cards on the table.

"Your on siesta every day Mike." Jenny sighs.

"Only time Gibbs was on siesta down in Mexico is when he was with you." Mike grins.

"Only other time that the two of us were so care free like that, is when we were on the Serbia Op." "Just the two of us in an old farm house." Jenny softly says.

"I guess the two of you put the house to good use." Mike winks.

"What were we suppose to do for a week alone?" Jenny answers seductively.

"If that were me, I would be doing the same thing." Mike cackles.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me Mike." Jenny smirks at him.

"True!" "How many cards do you want?" Mike grunts.

"One!" Jenny grins and flips a card over at him.

Mike stares at her in disbelief. "One!" He snarls and hands Jenny a card. Jenny smiles down at approval at the card Mike gave her. "Dealer needs four cards." Mike groans in protest.

1800 Hours

Jenny and Mike are munching on some pizza as their playing cards. Jenny's Blackberry rings for an incoming text message. She picks up her phone and reads the message. "What is it?" Mike curiously asks.

"From Cynthia, she's leaving the parking garage and so is Gibbs." Jenny sighs.

Mike puts his hand of cards down. "I got you this time." Mike smirks at her.

Jenny puts her cards down and grins over at Mike. "Four Of A Kind." "Beats a Pair." Jenny gloats.

"Damn woman!" Mike barks.

Jenny laughs and gets up from the table. "Heading up to my study." Jenny nods down at him and grabs her slice of pizza.

"Still avoiding your husband." Mike shrugs.

"I'm still pissed off at him." Jenny snaps.

"How long is this going to go on?" Mike asks in between bites of his pizza.

"Until I feel like it." Jenny sighs and walks off for the stairs. Mike shakes his head at Jenny's stubbornness and begins to shuffle the deck of cards.

Downstairs Hallway

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds the door to the study closed. "I'll conquer the Ice Queen later on." Gibbs smirks and walks up the stairs.

The Garage

Ten Minutes Later

Mike is playing a hand of solitaire when Gibbs walks down the stairs in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. He walks over to the refrigerator. "Hi honey!" Mike playfully teases him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Mike, opens up the door, and retrieves a bottle of beer. "Cute!" Gibbs growls and walks over to the table and notices the pizza. "You ate enough Chinese food at lunch time." Gibbs snorts and opens up his bottle of beer.

"Pigging out on stuff I can't get decently in Mexico." "Besides, I had help from your other half." Mike chuckles.

Gibbs grabs two slices of pizza and puts them on a paper towel. He walks over to the microwave and puts the pizza inside. "Thought she was suppose to be working in her study." Gibbs growls in presses in the reheat button.

"She was, then I bribed her with a pizza." Mike chuckles and takes a sip from his Corona.

"When did she go back into her study?" Gibbs shrugs.

"When she got the text message that you were on your way home from work." Mike laughs.

"Knew there was a reason why Cynthia was working late tonight." Gibbs mumbles.

"She kicked my ass in poker again." Mike growls.

"I wish you and my Dad would just give it up." Gibbs laughs.

"Never!" Mike barks.

2200 Hours

Gibbs is over at his workbench working on the crib. He grabs a bottle of bourbon from on top of the shelf. "Whatcha doing Probie?" Mike snorts and glances over at Gibbs and notices that he's pouring a bottle of bourbon inside a coffee cup. "You actually think your going to get laid tonight." Mike cackles.

"The best sex with Jenny, is when she's pissed off and with her hormones from her pregnancy, it's even better." Gibbs smirks, he downs the entire cup of bourbon in one gulp.

"She wasn't a happy camper a few hours ago." Mike warns him.

"Better for me then." Gibbs grins, he gets up from his stool and walks over to Mike. "I'll see you at 0600 hours tomorrow morning." "I'm going to miss you Mike." Gibbs frowns.

"I'll miss you to Probie, but I miss my Granddaughter and my beach even more." Mike smiles.

"Give Leyla my best and a kiss and a hug for my god daughter." Gibbs smiles.

"I will Probie!" Mike answers smoothly.

"Now to conquer the Ice Queen." Gibbs smirks and walks off for the stairs.

"Good luck!" Mike chuckles.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. Jenny ignores his presence in the room. Gibbs pulls his shirt over his head. "Can we call this round a draw." Gibbs growls and sits on the bed and begins to take off his boots and socks off.

Jenny having just taken a bubble bath. "Nope!" She snaps at him. With Gibbs' back facing her, Jenny begins to put on his favorite perfume on heir neck and wrists.

Gibbs stands up and works open his belt buckle. "I take it your sleeping upstairs again tonight." Gibbs laughs.

"No, but you can sleep down stairs on your couch in the garage." Jenny sarcastically answers him..

Gibbs takes off his jeans and walks over to her. "Woman you're not chasing me out of our bed." Gibbs barks at her. Smelling the bath oil on Jenny from her bubble bath. "That's cheating." He snarls in frustration.

Jenny gets up from her chair, turns, and faces him. "What is?" She innocently asks.

"You just got a bath." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I always get a bath on Friday nights." Jenny shrugs.

"I'm usually in the tub with you."

"Not tonight!" Jenny sweetly answers and is about to walk away from him.

Gibbs grabs a hold of his wife. "And the perfume is even lower." He growls at her.

"Making it worse, is you can't have what you want." Jenny laughs.

"I'll have you screaming in about five minutes." Gibbs smirks.

"You'll be in the shower getting a cold shower." Jenny grins.

Gibbs opens up Jenny's robe and begins to feel up her breasts, his thumbs circle around her harden peaks. "I'm beyond a cold shower right now."

Jenny getting turned on but trying to maintain some control. "You got a hand use it." Jenny hisses and is about to walk away. Gibbs pulls her face over and aggressively kisses her on the mouth. Jenny groans out at the taste of the bourbon inside of his mouth. Gibbs drops Jenny's robe on to the floor as his rough hands glide up and down her body. Breathlessly Jenny breaks way from his kiss. Gibbs begins to nip along the right side of her neck. "Who's cheating now?" She groans in protest.

Gibbs nips along her neck and up to her right ear. "It got you to submit to me." Gibbs smirks and drops his boxers on to the floor. He kisses Jenny on the mouth. They are exchanging deep passionate kisses, as their kiss intensifies, Gibbs picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her over to the bed. Jenny lies back on the bed, where Gibbs' mouth masters each of her breasts. Jenny clutches on the back of his hair as his tongue circles around her nipple. Slowly he goes down to her belly and kisses his unborn twins.

"Jethro!" Jenny impatiently calls out to him.

"I was suppose to get even with you in the shower this morning." Gibbs smirks at her and climbs on top of her.

"Quit talking and make love to me." Jenny hisses at him, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist.

Before he enters her, Gibbs breaks away from Jenny's kiss. "Unlike last night, this isn't going to be slow." Gibbs grins at her and locks eyes with her. Jenny cries out as he enters her in a deep driving thrust. Aggressively Gibbs makes love to his wife. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts harder and deeper inside of her.

Ten Minutes Later

"Jethro!' Jenny screams out as her orgasm pulsates through her. Jenny's screams of pleasure send Gibbs over the edge. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her, his body shudders in total completion. Jenny lies motionless underneath of him breathing heavily.

"Damn it!" Gibbs pants with exhaustion. Satisfied with their love making, Jenny tenderly strokes his hair as Gibbs comes down from his orgasm. Gibbs trying to get his bearings leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny rubs his butt with her knee. "Get the lights!" She purrs.

"Figures, since I'm on top." Gibbs snorts and gets out of bed. Jenny crawls under the covers as Gibbs walks over to the door and turns out the lights, he quickly rushes back over to the bed, goes under the covers, and cuddles up with his wife.

0200 Hours

Mike walks into the bedroom and finds Gibbs and Jenny sound to sleep on the bed. Gibbs has his face buried against Jenny's lower back in total contentment. "I see the bourbon worked." Mike chuckles and walks over to the nightstand and puts a note on top of Gibbs' cell phone. Mike suddenly remembers the photo that Gibbs took of Jenny while she was asleep in Stillwater. Mike opens up his cell phone, backs away from the bed, and takes a picture of the sleeping couple. Mike smiles at the image and quietly walks out of the bedroom.

Outside of Jenny's House

Five Minutes Later

A cab is waiting for Mike. Mike approaches the cab, before stepping in he glances over at Jenny's house one last time. "Where to?" The cabbie asks.

Mike opens up the rear passenger door. He tosses his suitcase and carry on bag inside on the back seat. "Dulles!" Mike nods at him and closes the door behind him.


	24. There Was A Time When I Was The Boss

March 6th 2010

Master Bathroom

0535 Hours

Gibbs is under the shower nozzle trying to wake up. Jenny approaches him from behind and puts her hands on his lower back. "You don't have to be up." Gibbs yawns.

Jenny's hands venture around to his front. "I knew you would be up." Jenny purrs and begins to stroke on his arousal.

Gibbs buries his face up against the tiled wall. "Jenny I don't have the time for this." Gibbs moans out. She begins to kiss his back working up to the back of his neck. "Damn it Jen, you're going to make me late." Gibbs growls, turns, and faces her. Jenny ignoring her husband's protests leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs quickly gives in to her kiss as her tongue circles the inside of his mouth. Breathlessly he breaks away from her kiss. "Mike is going to miss his flight."

"He'll make it." Jenny sensuously says and begins to nip along his neck and up to his right ear. "In another month, you won't be able to pick me up." Jenny whispers seductively in his ear. Gibbs picks Jenny up and presses her up against the wall. Aggressively he enters her, Jenny presses the back of her heels up against his lower back so that he can slip deeper inside of her. "Take me!" She screams out.

"I can always get you from behind." Gibbs chuckles and slowly he begins to make love to her up against the wall.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs near his release nips down along Jenny's shoulder to stifle out an on coming cry. Jenny beside herself from her orgasm digs her nails into his back. "Damn it Jethro!" Jenny screams out. Gibbs with a final thrust climaxes inside of her. Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder and begins to tremble from the after affects from their lovemaking. "Tiring me out already and I have to go to work." Gibbs pants with exertion and puts Jenny on to her feet.

"At least I get to sleep it off." Jenny smirks and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs hands Jenny a washcloth. "Start working on my back while I wash my hair and keep your hands to yourself." Gibbs warns her and turns his back towards her. Jenny mischievously grins at his butt and begins to lather up the washcloth with some soap. "And eyes to yourself." Gibbs barks and starts to shampoo his hair.

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs walks over to the nightstand to retrieve his cell phone and spots Mike's note. He sits down on the bed and reads the note. Jenny emerges from the bathroom wearing a robe. "What is it?" She curiously asks.

"Mike took a flight out at 0400 hours." Gibbs sighs in disappointment.

Jenny goes on the bed behind Gibbs and puts her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't get a chance to say good bye to him." "It was the reason why I got up early." Jenny frowns; Gibbs turns and raises an eyebrow at her. "That and seducing you in the shower." Jenny giggles at him. Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. She deepens his kiss and goes down on to the bed pulling Gibbs on top of her. Gibbs opens up Jenny's robe and begins to feel up her breasts. Jenny's hands go down to his belt buckle on his jeans.

Gibbs breaks away from her kiss. "I don't have the time for this." Gibbs groans out with pleasure.

Jenny nips along his jaw line. "It's 0600 hours you have plenty of time." Jenny purrs and opens up the front of his jeans.

"Oh god!" Gibbs moans out as Jenny's hands venture through the fly of his boxers touching his harden length. Jenny adjusts his clothing so that he can enter her. "You have zero patients." Gibbs growls.

Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. "None and you should have thought of that when you seduced me last night." She sensuously says. Gibbs enters her fully in one deep thrust. "And unlike the shower, I don't want it slow this time around." She hisses at him.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs throws the covers over Jenny as she sleeps off their lovemaking. "You get to sleep it off while I have to go to work." Gibbs grumbles at her. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth, then quietly leaves the bedroom.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony raises a curious eyebrow at Gibbs as he walks through their section, coffee in hand. "Thought you were dropping Mike off at the airport." Tony sheepishly asks.

"He took an earlier flight out." Gibbs frowns and puts his coffee on top of his desk, then takes off his coat and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk.

McGee notices several love bites on Gibbs' neck, smirks over at Tony. Tony snickers and pretends to read an e-mail on his computer monitor. Ziva observing the hickeys on Gibbs' neck begins to giggle at her desk. "You and the Director kiss and make up." Tony innocently asks.

"None of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs barks and sits down at his desk.

"You made it our business." Tony laughs and points at his neck.

Gibbs gets a mirror out from the center of his desk drawer and looks at the deep bruises on the right side of his neck. "Damn her!" He grumbles.

"Pregnancy hormones." Ziva laughs as Gibbs continues to look over the bruises on his neck.

"Maybe you should wear turtlenecks." McGee chuckles.

Gibbs gives McGee a glare of warning, and then spots Wheeler up on the balcony in front of MTAC. "Man, she's working today." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Thought you could get a Saturday off from her." Tony grins at him.

"I wish I could get every day off from her." Gibbs groans.

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Gibbs walks over to Abby's workstation carrying a Caff-Pow. Abby takes the Caff-Pow from him and smiles, she notices the love bites on Gibbs' neck. "I see Mommy was being her aggressive self." Abby giggles.

Gibbs shakes his head and sighs. "She was beyond aggressive." He growls.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you made up." Abby laughs and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

"What do you got for me Abs?" Gibbs smiles.

Elevator

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs flips the switch over and picks up his cell phone. He pushes in the speed dial button for Jenny's Blackberry. "Your ass should be up by now." He grunts.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is looking over some things for the nursery on her laptop, her Blackberry begins to ring, glancing down she spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She sweetly answers.

"Your ass better be in the bedroom naked when I get home at lunch time." Gibbs warns her.

"Your body is begging for more." Jenny laughs.

"No, it's going to be punishing yours." "You should see my neck." Gibbs barks.

"It couldn't be helped." Jenny giggles.

"You screaming at 1220 hours will be my answer to it." Gibbs grins and quickly hangs up.

Jenny hits the end button on her Blackberry. "But at least I'll be able to sleep it off again." Jenny smirks.

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are standing in front of the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk. He hears his cell phone ringing for an incoming photo. Gibbs flips open his phone and notices it's from Mike. "Wonder if it's a picture of Amira." Gibbs smiles and hits accept.

Tony eyes pop out at the sight of Jenny partially naked from the waist up sleeping on her stomach with Gibbs covering her lower half sleeping with his face pressed up against her back. "Damn!" Tony drools.

"What?" McGee curiously asks from his desk. Gibbs head slaps Tony in the back of the head and quickly goes over to his desk and sits down.

"What was it?" Ziva says and narrows her eyes over at Tony.

"Our bosses sleeping." Tony smirks and walks over to Ziva's desk.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "Sleeping!" McGee shrugs.

"Gibbs had his face on Jenny's lower back as they slept." Tony sighs and curses under his breath.

"What?" McGee persists and gets up from his desk and walks over to Ziva's desk.

"I only get to see Jenny's bare back." Tony frowns.

Gibbs humiliated gets up from his desk and walks off for the lounge. "What did you see?" McGee grins.

"Only her back and the side of her hip this time around." Tony groans.

"It's a shame that you couldn't see her belly." Ziva smiles.

"She was sleeping on her stomach." Tony sighs.

"This I got to see." McGee smirks.

"McGee!" Ziva chastises him.

"Abby's Lab!" Tony and McGee grin at one another and rush off for the elevator.

"Wait for me." Ziva scolds them and chases after them.

Abby's Lab

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are in her back room standing around behind her desk as McGee hacks into Gibbs' cell phone. Tony glances over at Abby. "Lab locked out." He sheepishly asks.

"Of course!" Abby smiles.

"I got it!" McGee grins and the photo of Gibbs sleeping with his face pressed up against Jenny's lower back appears on screen. Tony begins to drool, but is disappointed that the parts of Jenny's anatomy that he wants to see is covered.

Abby smiles up at the photo. "Gibbs looks so peaceful." Abby says in awe.

"So does Jenny." Ziva smiles.

"They were at each other's throats yesterday." "When was the photo taken?" Tony curiously asks McGee.

McGee hacks into Mike's phone. "Two this morning." McGee answers smoothly.

"So they made up." Abby smiles and glances over at Jenny. "To bad Jenny is lying on her belly, we can't see the babies." Abby frowns.

"He sent Jenny a photo also." McGee chuckles.

"I would have been liked to be been a fly on the wall when Jenny saw that." Ziva laughs.

Jenny's Study

"So you're allowed to take photo's of me sleeping naked, but Mike isn't." Jenny laughs and gets up from her desk and looks out the window.

Jenny's Office

"You were my fiancée at the time." Gibbs barks and flops down on the couch.

"At least I was covered enough that Tony couldn't see anything." Jenny giggles.

"You find this funny." Gibbs growls.

"Very!" Jenny smirks, suddenly her phone begins to ring over at her desk. "I got a phone call on my land line, I'll see you in an hour."

"You better be naked." Gibbs smirks and hangs up.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Wheeler is standing next to the railing talking with Hannah about a case that they are working on. "I want you and Dunn on the next plane out to Seattle." Wheeler orders her.

"Yes ma'am!" Hannah nods at her and walks down the stairs.

Gibbs walks out of Jenny's office. "Taking over your wife's office." Wheeler sarcastically snaps at him.

"For your information, I was on the phone with her." Gibbs growls and walks over to Wheeler and glares at her. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Abby's Lab

"I have the results you need." Abby smiles.

"I'll be right down." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "You still here." He snarls at Wheeler.

Wheeler glares back at Gibbs and shows him that he does not intimidate her. Gibbs storms over to the elevator and curses at Wheeler under his breath. "Since he can go in that office while the Director is out so can I." Wheeler sweetly says and walks over to Jenny's Office.

Squad Room

Ziva narrows her eyes over at the entrance of Jenny's Office door and has observed Wheeler walking into the office. "What?" Tony asks from over at his desk as he takes in Ziva's facial expression.

"Agent Wheeler just went into Jenny's office." Ziva sighs.

Tony picks up his desk phone and dials Jenny's Blackberry. "What are you doing?" McGee curiously asks as he files a report in the filing cabinet.

"Snitching on that bitch." Tony smirks.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is reading a pregnancy book at her desk when her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

"Question!" Tony grins.

"No I'm not pissed off at Mike." Jenny answers dryly.

"That wasn't the question I was going to ask you Jenny." Tony laughs and presses in the speakerphone button in on his phone.

"Go ahead!" Jenny smiles.

"Is Agent Wheeler suppose to be working in your office on Saturday." Tony innocently asks.

"No, nobody's suppose to be in there, when I'm not there." Jenny snaps.

Ziva gets up and walks over to Tony's desk. "Does that include your husband?" Ziva snickers.

"I give him some lee way, because he's Acting Director on the weekends he works, why?" Jenny shrugs.

"Maybe that's the reason why Wheeler thought she could go into your office." "Gibbs was just in there." McGee shouts from the filing cabinet.

"That's because he was on the phone with me." Jenny sighs and puts her Blackberry on speakerphone and then picks up her desk phone and dials her private line in her office.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tony grins.

"Listen and find out." Jenny smirks.

Jenny's Office

Wheeler is sitting at Jenny's desk with her feet up sipping on a glass of Jack Daniels. "I could get use to working in this office on Saturdays." Wheeler smiles and then takes a sip of from her glass. Jenny's desk phone begins to ring. Wheeler puts her feet down, then leans over and picks up the phone. "Special Agent Helen Wheeler, how may I assist you?" She softly says.

"By getting your ass out of my office." Jenny screams at her.

"It's ok for your husband to use your office on Saturdays." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"Yes, because he's Acting Director on the weekends he works." "I want you in my office at 0800 hours on Monday morning and you can explain it to me then, why you decided to use my office with out my permission." Jenny snaps and slams down her phone. Wheeler grimaces and hangs up the phone.

Squad Room

"You told her." Tony laughs.

Ziva watches Wheeler walking out of Jenny's Office. "Here she comes." Ziva warns them.

"Leave your phone on speakerphone Tony." Jenny instructs him.

McGee watches Wheeler storm down the steps, over the catwalk and down the other stairs. "In coming!" McGee chuckles.

Wheeler stalks over to Tony's desk. "I guess this was pay back for the other day Agent DiNozzo, satisfied." Wheeler fumes at him.

"Ah yeah, very much so." "Boss lady chew your ass out." Tony snickers.

"Paybacks are a bitch." "Watch your back?" Wheeler vicious snaps at him.

"Is that a threat?" Ziva smirks at her.

"You decide!" Wheeler smirks back at Ziva.

"You better watch it Wheeler, you never know who might over hear you." Tony grins.

"Like they'll believe you over me." "I'm a Supervisory Senior Field Agent." Wheeler laughs.

"So you out rank everybody in this room at the moment since Gibbs isn't around." Tony shrugs.

"Yes!" Wheeler answers firmly and folds her arms. "My word against yours."

Tony glances down at his phone. "Did you hear that Director?" Tony smirks.

"Yes I did." "And Agent Wheeler already has her instructions for Monday morning." "Her ass better be in my office at 0800 hours." Jenny angrily orders Wheeler and hangs up.

Tony pushes in the speakerphone button. "Hear that!" Tony chuckles.

"This isn't over." Wheeler warns him and storms out.

"Looking forward to it." Tony chuckles.

Abby's Lab

"Thanks Abs!" Gibbs smiles and kisses her on the cheek. He's about to leave the lab when Abby's voice stops him.

"One more thing." Abby smiles and walks off for the back room with Gibbs following behind her. Abby sits down at her desk and points to her computer monitor. "Like my new screen saver."

Gibbs looks down at her monitor and see's the photo that Mike took of him and Jenny from the night before. "Abby!" He sighs of embarrassment.

"Oh Gibbs, it's so sweet." "You look at peace with yourself." Abby smiles.

"I am!" Gibbs smiles.

"So that means, your not the dominate one in the bedroom." Abby curiously asks.

"Abby!" Gibbs sighs and rolls his eyes at her.

"There's nothing to be a shamed about that Gibbs." "I find it refreshing that a tough guy like you let's a woman be in control." Abby winks at him.

"With her, I don't have a choice." Gibbs growls.

"I see your neck." Abby giggles.

"Change your screen saver, before the Director see's it." Gibbs warns her.

"She's seen it already." Abby shrugs.

"How would you know that?" Gibbs asks, then stops and thinks for a minute. "McGee!" He snaps.

Abby nods over at him, and then remembers something from Paris. "I saw her naked at the spa in Paris last December." "How on Earth did you manage to keep your hands off of her the three years that the two of you weren't together?" Abby chastises him.

"Wasn't easy!" Gibbs mutters in frustration, then looks over at Abby's monitor. "Get rid of that?" He orders her.

"I will!" Abby frowns and deletes her screen saver. Gibbs walks out of the room. "I just have it at home." Abby defiantly says and gets up from her desk and walks back out into her lab.

Squad Room

McGee and Ziva are looking at something on the plasma screen in next to McGee's desk. Gibbs walks up to McGee and aggressively head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" McGee whines in protest and begins to hold the back of his head. "That hurt boss." McGee groans and rubs the back of his head.

Tony bursts out laughing from his desk. "Your next DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"No boss once was enough." Tony grimaces at the memory of Gibbs head slapping him in the gym that time for drooling at Jenny in her sports bra and Lycra shorts.

Gibbs glares over at McGee. "If you ever hack into my cell phone again." "You won't be brushing your hair for a week." Gibbs viciously warns him, walks over to his desk, and grabs his coat. "You've really have disappointed me Tim, sinking down to Tony's level." Gibbs frowns and walks out of his section.

"How did he find out?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Abby!" Tony and Ziva answer at the same time.

Jenny's House

Hallway outside of the Master Bedroom

1225 Hours

The sound and fury of Gibbs and Jenny's lovemaking can be heard out in the hallway. "Jethro I'm begging you." Jenny screams out.

Inside the bedroom, Gibbs at the peak of his passion thrusts up against Jenny in a fiery release. He slumps down on top of her body, his body shuddering in completion. Jenny closes her eyes in exhaustion and listens into Gibbs breathing as he comes down from his orgasm. Quietly they lie on the bed savoring the moment. Gibbs looks up at Jenny. "You falling asleep on me." He smiles at her.

Jenny looks into the depths of his blue eyes. "I was listening to the sound of your breathing." Jenny softly says.

Gibbs leans up and kisses Jenny on the mouth. She deepens his kiss so that Gibbs can roll on to his back. He rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. Breaking away from his kiss, Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs tenderly strokes Jenny's hair. "Want me to bring anything special home for dinner tonight?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Surprise me!" Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"Why do I have to go back to work for?" "All I want to do is ravish you all over." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny looks up at him. "There's always next weekend." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs remembering that they have Zach for the weekend. "We can't!" He groans.

"What?" Jenny asks.

"I didn't tell you last night, because you were still pissed at me."

Jenny leans closer to him. "I still am." She purrs and kisses him on the mouth.

"Alex Tanner had asked if Zach could spend the weekend with us." "He's going away for the weekend at his in laws and Zach isn't to crazy over them." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You could use some help with your project out in the garage." Jenny smiles.

"Mike wasn't much help." Gibbs grumbles.

"To busy being on siesta." Jenny laughs.

"And mooching off of our beer." Gibbs growls in protest. Then remembers McGee hacking into his cell phone. "I almost head slapped McGee to the end of time." Gibbs angrily snaps.

"What for?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"He hacked into my cell phone." Gibbs sighs in exasperation.

"That photo better not be on anybody's computer at NCIS Head Quarters or I'll be pissed off at them." Jenny angrily warns him.

"Abby had it as her screen saver." Gibbs mutters.

"Had it!" Jenny hisses.

"I made her delete it." Gibbs reassures her.

Jenny sighs with relief. "But I'm going to have a meeting with my cyber teams, McGee and Abby on Monday." Jenny answers dryly.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "Taking a nap after this." Gibbs smiles.

"After I seduce you again." Jenny sensuously says, she leans over and kisses him on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss, his hands glide over Jenny's butt.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs returns from lunch, on his way over to his desk he glares over at McGee as he quietly sits at his desk. "Sorry boss!" McGee frowns.

"Director isn't happy about it either." Gibbs growls and takes off his coat and tosses it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk.

"You told her about it." McGee groans and buries his face on top of his desk.

"Yes, I don't keep secrets from her." Gibbs answers roughly and sits down behind his desk.

"I'm all caught up with my paper work." Ziva sighs in boredom and flops down in the chair behind her desk.

"Either head down to the gun range or the gym." Gibbs grunts.

"I just had a pizza boss." Tony whines in protest.

"You're not sitting around here doing nothing DiNozzo." Gibbs snaps at him as he begins to read some of his e-mails.

"This sucks, only Probie's should have to work on Saturdays." Tony frowns.

"You think I want to be here Tony." Gibbs barks at him. He flashes back to his lunchtime interlude with Jenny in the bedroom. "I'd rather be in bed taking a nap with my wife right about now." Gibbs mutters inwardly.

1700 Hours

Tony looks over at Gibbs as he's looking over a Hungarian Restaurant take out menu. "What are you doing boss?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Nothing Tony!" Gibbs shrugs.

Tony gets up from his desk, walks over to Gibbs, and looks over Gibbs' shoulder. "Taking Jenny out to dinner." Tony questions.

"No, I want her home resting." Gibbs answers roughly and begins to circle some numbers on the menu.

"Taking the boat out of storage." Ziva curiously asks.

"At the end of the month." "Looking forward to it also." Gibbs smiles, knowing the last time he was on board 'The Kelly' the twins were conceived.

Jenny's Kitchen

1845 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the table eating. "I wasn't expecting Hungarian food." Jenny says with surprise.

Gibbs watches Jenny as she attacks her dinner. "You eat at all today." Gibbs asks with a knowing look on his face.

"Tried!" Jenny shrugs; Gibbs gives Jenny a glare of warning. "I'm on my second trimester and I wish the morning sickness would go away." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs reaches for Jenny's hands on top of the table and squeezes them. "In between your morning sickness bouts and working in your study, did you get any sleep?" Gibbs smiles at her.

"I slept for three hours, after we had made love this afternoon." Jenny softly answers.

"Your failed attempt at seducing me." Gibbs chuckles.

"I let you take over our love making, my way would of taken to long." Jenny smirks at him.

"After I get done working in the garage you can finish what you wanted to do to me." Gibbs grins.

Jenny's Study

1930 Hours

Jenny is sitting behind her desk with her Blackberry pressed up against her ear waiting for Mike to answer his phone in Mexico. "Come on!" Jenny mutters.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

1630 Hours PST

Mike is lying on his hammock sleeping. Leyla and Amira approach him. "Grandpa!" Amira shakes his hammock.

Mike jumps up. "Don't ever do that to Grandpa again sweetie, you almost gave me a heart attack." Mike snorts.

"I told her to wake you up." Leyla giggles.

"Why would you want to do that for, I'm drying to catch up on my sleep and warm temperatures after being stuck up north for a week." Mike growls in protest. Leyla hands Mike his cell phone and shrugs. "Blasted Probie!" Mike snarls and puts his phone up against his ear.

"No try Jenny." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Get your photo." Mike snickers.

"At least I was covered when DiNozzo saw it." Jenny smirks.

"So Probie Jr. is 0-2 now." Mike chuckles.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs with relief, and then remembers that McGee hacked into Gibbs' phone to see the photo. "Problem with it McGee hacked into Gibbs' phone and yours." Jenny mutters.

"Did Probie head slap him?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"More than likely, but I'm going to chew his ass out for doing that, unless an agent is in duress." "I do not want my agents hacking into another agents cell phone." "Gibbs could have had some information on his phone that was need to know." Jenny answers sharply.

"Forgot about what you can do on a phone these days." Mike shrugs.

"For the most part Gibbs is cell phone illiterate." Jenny giggles.

"Where is he?" Mike chuckles.

"Out in the garage." Jenny answers softly.

"And you're out in your study." Mike grins and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona.

"Our bodies need a break from time to time." Jenny smirks.

Mike chokes on his beer. "That's a first." Mike coughs.

"Serves you right for being such a dirty old man." Jenny laughs.

"My gal seems to enjoy this dirty old man." Mike says with an evil grin on his face. "Well little lady I have to catch up on my winks before I head to the Cantina." "I haven't seen Camilla in over a week."

"I only called, because I woke up with Jethro this morning to say good bye to you." Jenny frowns.

"I don't like good byes, plus seeing how peaceful and contented the both of you were while you were sleeping was enough for me Jenny." "The next time I see ya, you're going to be a Mother." Mike smiles.

"Five more months to go." Jenny softly says and begins to rub her belly.

"Time will fly, before you know it the kids will be born." Mike reassures her.

"Lucky for me, by c section." Jenny laughs.

"Don't have the luxury of going through the pain." Mike cackles.

"Thankfully no." Jenny sighs.

"Your figure may scar." Mike groans.

"I don't care, beats giving birth to two kids." Jenny answers firmly.

"You're a piece of work." "I'll talk to you soon Jenny." Mike laughs.

"Bye Mike!" Jenny smiles and hangs up.

Master Bedroom

0300 Hours

Gibbs rolls over on to Jenny's side of the bed in his sleep to cuddle with her. He cracks an eye open and finds her side of the bed empty. "Middle of the night food cravings." Gibbs mutters and gets out of bed.

Jenny's Kitchen

Jenny wearing Gibbs' t-shirt is putting a dish inside the dishwasher. Gibbs in his boxers comes up from behind her and begins to ravish the back of her neck. "I see your finding use for my t-shirt." He whispers against her ear, his hands go up under his t-shirt from the front. Jenny cries out as his fingers begin to stroke on her arousal. "You going to close that thing up or what." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration. Jenny closes the door shut and turns and faces him. Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth, pressing his full weight up against Jenny and the dishwasher. Aggressively they kiss one another, Gibbs leaves her mouth and nips along her pulse line.

"Jethro, we better move this up to the bedroom." Jenny quivers with desire.

"Not up for the counter top." Gibbs smirks.

"Once was enough." Jenny sighs.

"If you insist on the bedroom." Gibbs mischievously grins, flips Jenny over his right shoulder, and starts to walk them out of the kitchen.

"Jethro!" Jenny scolds him.

Master Bedroom

0530 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Gibbs ignores it on purpose and smirks over at his wife. "Would you shut that thing off?" Jenny hisses in protest.

"Why is it bugging you?" Gibbs chuckles.

"Yes, it's keeping me from sleeping." Jenny sighs and leans over and shuts off the alarm clock. Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and affectionately kisses her on the mouth. He guides Jenny on to her back with his full weight on top of her. Slowly he descends down her neck and shoulders. "Jethro!" Jenny whines in protest. Gibbs leans over her and mischievously grins at her. "Your suppose to be up, not me."

"I'm already up Jen." Gibbs smirks.

Feeling his arousal up against her inner thigh. "We made love two hours ago." Jenny yawns.

"That was two hours ago." Gibbs growls and leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. She gives into and deepens his kiss. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Impatient with need, Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. She arches her hips up to his throbbing shaft. Gibbs enters her deeply. Jenny cries out as he slips deeper inside of her. Slowly and tenderly, Gibbs begins to make love to his wife.

Ten minutes later

"Damn it Jen!" Gibbs growls as she aggressively turns the table under him. "Pace yourself!" He moans out as she moves against him, in hot, wet, abandoned.

"The pace you were going, you're going to make yourself late for work." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs desperately trying to fight off his release. "I wouldn't think that my boss would mind me coming into work late after screwing her brains out." Gibbs groans out.

"Not today!" Jenny sensuously answers and leans up and runs her tongue along his lower lip.

"Crap!" He moans out as his body has lost the battle, with a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Slumping on top of her exerted from holding back his release. "Damn it, and I have to go to work after that." Gibbs pants.

"And I can roll over and go back to sleep." Jenny giggles and slaps him on the butt. "Shower Jethro!"

Gibbs leans over her. "Your lungs better be working when I get home at lunch time woman." Gibbs warns her, leans over, kisses Jenny on the mouth and gets out of bed. Jenny laughs and rolls over on to his side of the bed and buries her face against the pillow and goes back to sleep.

Fifteen Minutes Later

After a shower and getting dressed, Gibbs quietly approaches the bed, leans over, and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I love you Jenny." He whispers and quietly leaves the bedroom.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section, coffee in hand smirking. Tony and Ziva look up at Gibbs, and then look over at McGee who's narrowing his eyes over at Tony and McGee. Gibbs walks over to his desk and puts his coffee on top of his desk. "Morning!" He nods over at his team, they address him back. Gibbs takes off his coat, throws in on top of the bookshelf, and sits down at his desk.

"Sleep good last night boss." Tony grins.

"Like a baby Tony." Gibbs smiles.

0900 Hours

Gibbs' desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and listens in to Dispatch. Tony looks over praying that it's a case for them. Ziva in boredom crosses her fingers over at her desk. "We'll be right there." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Gear up, Lieutenant was shot by his girlfriend." Gibbs barks and gets up from his desk and grabs his coat.

Tony stands up at is desk and grabs his coat and knapsack. "Where at?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Howard Johnson Express, over on New York Ave." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Cheap motel for a Lieutenant." Tony shrugs.

"Either way we have a crime scene." Gibbs grunts and starts off for the elevator.

"Ducky on his way." McGee asks as he puts on his coat.

"We have a survivor McGee." "Let's roll!" Gibbs orders them.

Howard Johnson Express

New York Ave

0920 Hours

"Room fourteen." Tony says as he looks around for the room.

"Room fourteen." McGee answers and points out the location of the room.

Room Fourteen

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in. "Ziva get me the manager." Gibbs nods over at her.

"On it!" She nods and walks out of the room.

Tony and McGee are looking around the room. "Shot on the bed." McGee theorizes with the amount of blood found on top of the mattress.

Gibbs notices a bullet hole inside the wall near the bed. "Bullet lodged in the wall." Gibbs says and walks over to the wall and points. Tony grabs his camera from his bag and takes several photos of the bullet.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is interviewing the Motel Manager Bart Norris. "This happened at 0600 hours this morning." Gibbs asks. The Manager looks at Gibbs with a confused look on his face.

"He means six o'clock this morning." Tony nods over at him.

"Yes, the room was registered to a Lieutenant Skinner." Norris answers.

Tony looks over the ID and spots a familiar name and face. "Boss your never going to guess." Tony laughs.

"I don't see the humor in this." Norris chastises Tony. Gibbs looks over Skinner's ID and smirks.

Ziva glances over at Skinner's ID. "Since when did Commander Skinner get demoted to a Lieutenant?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Let's say, you never piss off the Director." Gibbs chuckles.

"I forgot about that, Jenny told me he would not stop hinting up on her and he would not take no for an answer." Ziva sighs.

"I believe it was for almost getting us killed on the Chimera." Gibbs growls and gets back to the topic at hand. "What time did he check in?"

"According to my records, midnight last night with his female companion, who can not be found?" Norris sheepishly answers.

"McGee, skower the place for finger prints." " DiNozzo take photos of the entire room, then I want you and McGee back here tonight interviewing the night manager with David." Gibbs orders them.

"Where will you be tonight boss?" Tony shrugs.

"Home DiNozzo." "It's not a murder investigation." "Ziva your with me to Bethesda to question Skinner." Gibbs nods at her and walks out of the room. Ziva quickly packs up her knapsack and chases after Gibbs.

"Great while we have to work until midnight, he'll be in bed with Jenny." Tony whines in protest and begins to take some photos of the room.

"I don't see any problems with it Tony." "Gibbs isn't needed here tonight." McGee answers smoothly.

"Maybe I'm not needed here tonight." Tony snaps.

"And do what, since Ziva will be here with me." McGee bitterly reminds him.

"True!" Tony pouts.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

1100 Hours

Gibbs and Ziva are waiting outside Skinner's hospital room. "This can take hours for him to wake up." Ziva sighs in protest.

"Doctor said he got grazed on the thigh." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Did you tell Jenny yet?" Ziva giggles.

"No!" Gibbs answers and glances down at his watch and notices the time. "I might, because I won't be going home for lunch today." Gibbs growls in frustration and flips open his cell phone. Ziva steps inside of Skinner's room to give him some privacy on the phone with Jenny.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is lying on the couch reading a book when her Blackberry begins to ring, she notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She smiles.

"Jen, you're not going to believe the case I'm working on." Gibbs chuckles.

"It's Sunday Jethro can it wait until tomorrow." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses in annoyance.

"No!" Gibbs smirks.

"Go ahead!" Jenny mutters.

"There was a shooting in a motel on New York Ave." Gibbs smoothly says.

"What about it?" Jenny shrugs.

"The person that was shot was Lieutenant Skinner."

"That ass hole that almost got the five of you killed a few years ago." Jenny hisses.

"The one and same." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I'm waiting outside of his hospital room so I can question him."

"How badly was he wounded?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Grazed to the thigh." Gibbs answers roughly.

Ziva pops her head out of the room. "Gibbs!" She nods over at him.

"He just woke up Jen."

"I'll let you get back to work." Jenny smiles.

"Sorry I can't come home for lunch." Gibbs frowns.

"My body needs the rest any way Jethro." Jenny grins, Gibbs stands around with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Wipe that smirk off of your face." Jenny teases him.

"How did you know I was smirking?" Gibbs growls.

"That's because you have a dirty mind and I know how it works Jethro." Jenny giggles, and then hears the doorbell ringing. "Somebody's at the door, so I'm going to let you go now." "Love you."

"I love you to Jen." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

"Caught you smirking over the telephone didn't she." Ziva snickers.

"I still would like to know how she knows that I'm doing it." Gibbs groans in protest.

"The Director knows what's going on in your head at all times Gibbs." "It's the one thing that none of your current team members have." Ziva sadly answers.

"That she does." Gibbs chuckles and walks into Skinner's room and approaches the bed. "Lieutenant!" Gibbs nods down at him.

"Thanks to your wife." Skinner snaps at him.

"You shouldn't have pissed her off." Gibbs barks.

"And learn that when a woman says no, she means no." Ziva chastises him.

"Women can never say no to me." Skinner smirks and sits up in bed.

"Then explain why you got shot by your girl friend." Ziva laughs.

"Not my girlfriend." Skinner corrects her.

"Then explain." Gibbs impatiently asks.

"I picked her up outside of a bar on 18th Street." Skinner shrugs.

"Which one there are several?" Ziva answers dryly.

"Eighteenth Street Lounge." Skinner nods.

"Where did you first meet her?" Ziva asks.

"Out on the corner, working." Skinner grins.

"A prostitute." Ziva giggles.

"Figures you would have to pay." Gibbs laughs.

"I don't see the humor in this Agent Gibbs." Skinner bitterly answers.

"He's laughing because you had to pay for sex." Ziva comments bluntly.

"Who says I paid the bitch?" Skinner chuckles.

"Then that explains the wound on your thigh." Gibbs snorts.

"Name!" Ziva asks.

"Angelica Flores." Skinner answers smoothly.

"What time did she shoot you?" Gibbs asks.

"0500 hours this morning." Skinner answers.

"Hopefully she has a wrap sheet with Metro PD and we'll find out where she lives at." Ziva suggests.

"And hopefully she left some finger prints behind at the crime scene." Gibbs nods.

"I want her strung up." Skinner barks.

"Maybe you should of thought about that when you refused to pay her." Gibbs snarls.

"Wasn't that good in bed, why should I pay her." Skinner laughs.

"How on Earth did Director Shepard, didn't put you threw a wall in her office, is beyond me?" Ziva sighs.

"She's all mouth." Skinner snickers.

"I beg to differ, because I worked with her over in Europe on anti terrorism op's before she became the Director of NCIS." Ziva snaps and storms out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah!' Skinner laughs.

"I don't know what you're laughing at that wasn't talk and I should know, because I trained Director Shepard." Gibbs warns him. "I'll be in touch." Gibbs grunts and walks out of Skinner's room.

At a Deli

1200 Hours

Gibbs is sitting in his car talking to Tony on his cell phone. "Ziva and I will be at head quarters soon, we're picking up sandwiches for the two of you."

Squad Room

"I love you boss." Tony smiles.

"Don't love me so much DiNozzo, Ziva is treating us." Gibbs growls at him.

"McGee did find a wrap sheet on Angelica Flores." Tony sheepishly answers.

"She got an address." Gibbs barks.

"Doesn't have a current one boss." Tony shrugs.

"That means Ziva and I will be pounding the streets after lunch." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"I could do that for you boss." Tony grins.

"I want you back at head quarters working with McGee." Gibbs comments roughly.

"And work with Probie all day long." Tony frowns.

"Your begging for a head slap DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls.

Irish Channel Restaurant

Jenny and Ducky are having lunch together. Ducky notices that Jenny's appetite is improving. "Morning sickness still a problem." Ducky curiously asks.

"Not as frequent, but it comes at the wrong time and place and when I want to relax, like yesterday afternoon." Jenny sighs.

"Still drinking the Chamomile tea." Ducky asks and takes a sip from his cup of tea.

"Yes!" "While I'm here in China Town I'll get some green tea also." "That cured my nausea yesterday." Jenny answers softly.

Ducky squeezes Jenny's hand on top of the table. "Another five months and it will be well worth it." Ducky smiles at her. The twins begin to move around inside of Jenny and Jenny reacts to it. "Something wrong." Ducky asks with concern.

"Over active twins is all." Jenny laughs and takes a sip from her glass of water.

"Starting to feel them move around." Ducky says with surprise.

"Past week I have." Jenny smiles.

"Did you tell Jethro?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"He was there, when I felt them the first time."

"Jethro was never this happy with his other three wives." Ducky muses.

"We're three months into it and I can't scream at him for another five months." "Get back to me then Doctor." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Jennifer!" Ducky chuckles.

NCIS Head Quarters

1230 Hours

Gibbs is over at his desk eating a Reuben sandwich. McGee is sitting over at Tony's desk glancing at Tony's sex toy catalog. Ziva returns from the lounge with soda's for the three of them, glaring down at Tony and McGee. "Do we have to look at that while we're eating?" Ziva snaps and sits next to Tony.

"McGeek was browsing." Tony smirks.

Ziva raises a curious eyebrow over at McGee. "Valerie, says I'm a little bit to tight for her." McGee answers in embarrassment. Gibbs sighs over at his desk at the subject matter that's being discussed while their eating lunch.

"You know we're on lunch boss." Tony baits him.

"So am I." Gibbs growls at him.

"You sure you don't want to look at it." Tony grins.

"I don't need to." Gibbs answers roughly.

Behind the partition separating Gibbs' section from Agent Wyatt's, Wyatt and Wheeler are eating lunch together at Wyatt's desk. Wheeler rolls her eyes in exasperation at the conversation that they have to listen to during their lunch hour. "Helen, I go through this every weekend that they work." Wyatt sighs in disgust.

"Is that all they can talk about?" Wheeler mutters.

"It's mostly DiNozzo." Wyatt snaps.

"Gibbs is just as bad." 'I over heard a conversation between him and retired Special Agent Franks about his bedroom antics with Director Shepard." Wheeler bitterly answers.

"They keep their off work relationship out of the office." Wyatt shrugs.

"Get real!" Wheeler laughs.

"Other than the affectionate kiss goodbye in the morning." 'I've never seen anything over the line between them." Wyatt answers softly.

"You never know what goes inside of her office once the door is closed." Wheeler winks.

"It's behind closed doors and not out in the open so I don't care what they do inside of her office." Wyatt answers sharply.

Back over at Gibbs' section, Tony and McGee continue to glance over at the catalog. Tony spots a page on showerhead nozzles. "Watch this Probie." Tony laughs and gets up from his desk and walks over to Gibbs' desk and shows him the page with the shower nozzles. "Look at the shower nozzle section." Tony smirks at him. Ziva chokes on her soda and begins to cough.

"DiNozzo, get that thing from out from under my nose or I'll burn it." Gibbs warns him. Tony quickly backs away from him. Gibbs angrily grabs his coffee and sandwich, gets up from his desk, and walks up the stairs so that he can have his lunch alone up in Jenny's Office.

"Great, we'll be working an over nighter Tony, you pissed him off." McGee sighs.

"Bet you ten to one, he has the catalog on Jenny's computer upstairs." Tony chuckles and walks over to his desk.

McGee begins to type into Tony's keyboard and hacks into Jenny's computer. Ziva stares at him in disbelief. "McGee!" She scolds him.

"Probie, she wasn't happy that you hacked into Gibbs' cell phone yesterday." Tony warns him.

"Gibbs sometimes BS's us, he may have been just saying that." McGee shrugs.

Unknown to them, Wheeler is leaning up against the partition wall near Ziva's desk smirking over at them. "Paybacks are going to be a bitch, don't mess with the heifer." Wheeler smirks and sits down at Wyatt's desk.

"What?' Wyatt curiously asks her.

"Listen and afterwards I'll fill you in on what we're going to do." Wheeler grins.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs is on Jenny's computer on an on line site pricing bathroom fixtures for the Master Bathroom for when he remodels the bathroom.

Squad Room

Tony makes a face when he notices that Gibbs is at a bathroom fixture site. "He's only on bathroom fixture sites." "Why?" Tony groans.

"He still has to remodel the bathroom in the Master Bedroom." Ziva answers dryly.

"Why didn't he remodel that, when he was working on the Master Bedroom?" Tony curiously asks.

"That's because he had a bet with Jenny." Ziva giggles.

"What bet?" Tony asks and elbows Ziva for answers.

Ziva notices several agents walking past their section. "Later!" She winks.

"Rats!" Tony pouts.

"He could of done that down here on his own computer." McGee mutters.

"He wanted to get away from us McGee." Ziva sighs.

"Usually during his lunch time he's at home having his lunch time quickie with the wife." Tony smirks.

Back over at Wyatt's section. Wyatt's mouth drops in disgust. "Heard that!" Wheeler snickers.

"Yes I did." Wyatt sighs and e-mails Cynthia for an appointment to see Jenny on Monday morning.

Wheeler gets up and looks over Wyatt's shoulder. "Wonder what she'll do." Wheeler grins.

"Agent Stokes has off next weekend and I was suppose to fill in for him." Wyatt answers firmly.

"Assign Gibbs as team leader." Wheeler laughs.

"No Agent DiNozzo." "When ever he's bad the Director usually assigns him to team leader duty on the weekends that a Supervisory Agent requests off." Wyatt smiles.

Mean while over at Tony's desk, Tony is trying to figure out the bet that Gibbs and Jenny had, when his desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers with a smile.

Jenny's Office

"I just got off the phone with Metro PD with a Detective from their Vice Squad unit." "I want you and McGee over there right away and tell Ziva to meet me in my car." Gibbs instructs him.

"On it boss." Tony answers and hangs up. "Boss wants McGee and I to go to Metro PD."

"And me!" Ziva curiously asks.

"With him, he wants you to meet him in his car." Tony answers and gets up from his desk and grabs his coat and knapsack.

Gibbs' Car

Five Minutes Later

"So Flores has the majority of her arrests over in China Town?" Ziva nods over at Gibbs from the passenger seat.

"According to her wrap sheet." Gibbs shrugs.

China Town

Jenny steps out of a small grocery store with Ducky. "Surprised they sold my Earl Grey Tea here." Ducky muses

Mean while a block away Gibbs and Ziva are standing on the corner waiting for the light to change. "According to her last arrest this was the corner that she was working." Ziva answers and glances over at the bar.

"We'll stake it out tonight." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Ziva spots Jenny and Ducky across the street. "So much for staying in the house and keeping her feet up." Ziva snitches.

Gibbs looks across the street and spots Jenny walking with Ducky on the sidewalk in front of a grocery store. "Ducky of all people should know better." Gibbs growls and walks across the street.

Jenny and Ducky walk in front of a boutique. "I miss our shopping excursions that we did over in Europe." Ducky smiles.

"Somebody that I could shop with." Jenny laughs and is about to step into the boutique.

Ducky spots Gibbs approaching from the corner of his eye and notices the annoyed expression on his face. "Oh dear, did you get your husband's permission to leave the house." Ducky chuckles.

"No, and I don't need his permission." Jenny sighs and watches her husband walking over to her glaring at her. Gibbs approaches his wife, grabs her by the elbow, and drags Jenny off to the side.

"Jethro it was my idea to get her out of the house." Ducky hollers,

Ziva walks over and begins to laugh. "Poor Jenny!" Ziva giggles.

Gibbs and Jenny are standing in front of the grocery store. "I want you off of your feet on the weekends." Gibbs barks.

"It's seventy-five degree's outside, I'm suppose to be cooped up in the house all day long." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs touches Jenny's face, then glances around on the sidewalk for her Protection Detail. "Where's Melvin?" He sheepishly asks.

"He's at the end of the block monitoring my every move." "And I'm carrying also."

Gibbs sighs with relief. "I might not be home tonight." Gibbs frowns.

"Good, I can catch up on my sleep then." Jenny smirks.

"You better be naked, just incase I do come home." Gibbs snorts.

"That I can promise you, but sex will be out." "You wore me out last night and this morning." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "When you get home take a nap." Gibbs smiles.

"I was going to, before you said something." Jenny sighs.

"I'll call you at 2200 hours." Gibbs smoothly says and kisses Jenny on the forehead.

"I'll turn off my phone." Jenny grins.

"You can't!" Gibbs chuckles, he slaps Jenny on the butt and walks away from her. Ziva waves at Jenny and follows Gibbs down the sidewalk.

Jenny walks over to the boutique, where Ducky is waiting for her. "It's nice to see the both of you in love." Ducky smiles, and then remembers something. "Weren't the two of you not speaking to one another on Friday."

"Yes we were." Jenny answers dryly.

"And that quickly the two of you made up." Ducky asks and shakes his head.

Jenny flashes back to Friday night in bed with Gibbs where he thrusted inside of her sending her over the edge. "One of those things where we're angry with one another one minute and we've made up the next." Jenny answers softly.

Metro PD

First District

Vice Squad

1330 Hours

Tony is looking over Angelica's arrest record. Detective Kriege, who arrested Angelica, is standing near by. "She just got released last week." Kriege grumbles.

"And is out for a week and has an assault with a deadly weapon felony against her already." Tony snaps.

"We already have a bolo out for her arrest." McGee answers sharply.

"She's extremely dangerous." Kriege warns them.

"We treat all our suspects that way." Tony answers roughly.

China Town

Gibbs' Car

Gibbs is parked across the street keeping an eye on the corner. "It's amazing how you and Jenny can be fighting one minute and look so much in love the next." Ziva smiles.

"I have a way with women." Gibbs says with a cocky grin on his face.

"Your wife isn't a typical woman." Ziva laughs in takes in Gibbs' irritated expression. "You have until the end of her pregnancy then she'll be her old self again." Ziva snickers at him. Gibbs continues to ignore Ziva. "Tables are turned, that she's now the boss and your not." Ziva smirks.

"David, go make yourself useful and get some coffee." Gibbs growls at her. Ziva laughs at him, gets out of the car, and walks off. Gibbs watches Ziva cross the street. "There was a time when I was the boss." Gibbs smirks.

Naples, Italy

NCIS Head Quarters

July 3rd 1998

1500 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator with Decker. "You and Callen going some where this weekend." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Oh yeah the beach a lot of thongs out there." "You should go with us." Decker drools.

"Seen better on a beach in Mexico with Mike Franks back in '92'." Gibbs smirks and walks over to his desk with Decker following him from behind. Gibbs glances over at G. Callen's desk, as the younger agent is busy reading a report at his desk. "Update Callen!" Gibbs barks.

"I'm waiting for Vance." Callen shrugs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Probably has his head in a computer back in London." Gibbs groans.

"You don't like Leon I gather." Callen sheepishly asks.

"No I don't, Callen, and I'll leave it at that." Gibbs answers roughly.

Decker flops down at his desk. "Where's your Probie at Gibbs?" Decker grins at him.

Gibbs begins to survey the room for his partner. "No clue to her where abouts." Gibbs mutters.

"I saw her going into MTAC, awhile ago." Callen answers and takes a sip from his bottle of water.

"Wonder if it was Morrow." Gibbs ponders.

"Jenny's cell phone did ring, before she went in there." Callen answers bluntly.

Jenny walks out of MTAC and sits down at her desk. Gibbs narrows his eyes over at his lover. "We're you talking with the Director." Gibbs asks and walks over to her desk.

"A contact!" Jenny answers dryly.

"What kind of contact?" Gibbs grunts.

"One that did not pan out." Jenny shrugs.

"Shepard, you hitting the beach this weekend." Decker grins.

"Depends if you're going to be on it." Jenny smirks at him.

"Got a thong bikini on you." Decker drools.

"Will you wouldn't know what to do with me so quit while you're ahead." Jenny laughs.

"Simple yes would do." Decker smirks.

"I have a bikini." Jenny smiles.

"Pay up Probie." Decker taunts and holds his hand out in the direction of Callen's desk.

"But it's not a thong bikini." Jenny seductively says.

"I don't pay up." Callen laughs.

"Gibbs give a ruling on it." Decker whines in protest.

"I'm not ruling on anything." Gibbs growls with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Come on a weekend outing on the beach, just the four of us." Decker grins over at Gibbs.

"I'm going fishing." Gibbs snorts.

"Boring!" Decker sighs.

"Not to me." Gibbs mutters and glances down at Jenny. "Who was your contact?"

"It was nothing Jethro." Jenny answers as she's reading something on her computer monitor.

"Are you free lancing on me with Morrow?" Gibbs snarls.

"No, and if I was, that's none of your business." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Everything that you do is my business, I'm your boss." Gibbs snaps.

Jenny stands up and glares up at her lover. "And I told you it was nothing." Jenny viciously answers.

Gibbs stares into the depths of her green eyes. "Your right eye twitches when you lie." Gibbs bitterly reminds her.

"Now you're accusing me of lying." Jenny sighs and opens up her desk drawer and retrieves her side arm and badge, then slams her desk drawer closed.

"Cut the attitude Jen." Gibbs warns her.

"Go to hell Jethro." Jenny angrily answers him and is about to walk away from him.

Gibbs grabs Jenny by the arm. "We're going to have a little talk in my conference room." Gibbs scolds her for making him look bad in front of Decker and Callen. Before walking off towards the elevator. "This will remind you that I'm the Supervisory Senior Field Agent, you're the lowly Junior Field Agent, who follows orders." Gibbs barks and hauls Jenny towards the elevator. Inside the elevator, Gibbs flips over the switch. "Don't you ever talk to me like that in front of a Probie Agent, ever again?" Gibbs angrily warns her.

"Don't ever accuse me of doing something that I wasn't doing." "I had a contact that I was checking in with from Interpol, nothing more." Jenny screams at him.

"Callen is just starting out." "He just finished his Probationary Status and I won't have a subordinate talk to me like." "Your still a Junior Agent." Gibbs barks.

"So I hurt your precious ego Jethro, because I insulted you in front of your male counter parts that's what this is about." Jenny laughs.

"When we go back out into that room, I want you to apologize to me in front of Callen."

"Isn't that a sign of weakness?" Jenny mocks him.

"For me it is, not a Probie Agent." Gibbs smirks and flips over the switch. The doors open, Gibbs is about to step outside, when Jenny shoves him down on the ground outside the elevator, she quickly hits the closed-door button. Gibbs turns and gets up on to his feet and watches the doors close in his face. "Damn it Jen!" He angrily shouts at her.

Over at Decker's desk, Decker was watching their little scene. "Worse than Diane." Decker laughs.

"Who's Diane?" Callen curiously asks.

"Ex-wife number two." Decker chuckles.

Gibbs returns to his desk and angrily sits down in his chair. "Don't you two have an Arms Dealer to track down, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can go home." Gibbs snaps.

Gibbs and Jenny's Apartment

Inside the living room

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds his lover wearing a silk robe drunk sitting in a chair. "I'm not done with you yet." Gibbs growls and walks over to her.

"I'm to drunk to care." Jenny laughs.

"I wrote you up for insubordination today." "And you will apologize to me in front of Callen and Decker first thing on Monday morning."

"Hell will freeze over before I do that." "It's one of your rules that you don't apologize." Jenny bitterly answers and takes a healthy gulp of her glass of bourbon.

"It's an unwritten rule, it doesn't count." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny pours a large amount of bourbon inside her glass and stands up. "I see it counts for you, but not for me." Jenny sighs and puts the bottle of bourbon down on the coffee table.

"Because I'm the boss, and your not." Gibbs viciously reminds her.

"Your not my boss at the moment, or my husband." Jenny flippantly answers.

Gibbs tired of arguing with her when she's drunk. "I'll finish this argument with you when you're sober." Gibbs snaps.

"That may not be until 0530 hours Monday morning." Jenny laughs and takes a sip from her glass.

"I can wait." "In the mean time, drink yourself to oblivion out here on the couch, I'm going to bed." Gibbs smirks and walks off for the bedroom. Jenny waits for him to approach the bedroom door when she hurls her glass at him and hits Gibbs on the back of the shoulder. Gibbs turns around and glares over at her. Remembering the conversation that Decker and Callen where having about Diane and Jenny when he had returned to his desk. Gibbs storms over to her and grabs Jenny by the arms. "You never go after somebody when their backs is turned." He screams at her.

"To bad I missed my target, which was the back of your head." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs slams Jenny up against a near by wall. "If your going to go after me have the courtesy to do so while I'm facing you." Gibbs angrily warns her.

"Jethro you're hurting me." Jenny groans out and begins to struggle up against him.

Gibbs feeling Jenny's robe opening up against his body. "Don't even bother to struggle against me." Gibbs answers roughly and glances down at her exposed breasts.

Jenny seeing the arousal in the depths of his blue eyes. "Don't you even think about it Jethro." Jenny hisses at him and frees herself from him. Gibbs grabs her by the arm and pulls her back. "Jethro you hurt my arm let me go." She icily snaps at him.

Gibbs seeing the passion in the depths of his lovers green eyes. Jenny tries to slap him. Gibbs grabs a hold of her right wrist. "Your to slow." "Try this again when you're sober." Gibbs laughs.

"Let me go." Jenny screams at him.

"After I do this first." Gibbs grins at her.

"What?" Jenny angrily snaps at him.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny struggles against him at first, but the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth sends Jenny over the edge and she gives into him. They are exchanging hot savage kisses. Gibbs drops Jenny's robe down on to the floor and begins to ravish her neck. He backs Jenny up against the wall, slowly he descends down to her breasts where his mouth masters and savors each of her breasts. Jenny cries out with sexual excitement as his tongue circles around her left nipple. Gibbs' mouth travels down to Jenny's stomach, she clutches on to the back of his hair as him mouth travels lower and lower down to her inner thighs, opening up his lovers thighs Gibbs mouth and tongue go in between her legs. Jenny screams out with pleasure as his tongue draws out her arousal. For five minutes Gibbs assaults his lover with his mouth and tongue, just as Jenny is in full orgasm, he works open his belt and pants, then pulls out his arousal through the fly of his boxers.

"Oh no!" Jenny cries out.

"Oh yes!" Gibbs smirks at her and adjusts his jeans and boxers. "This night will be imprinted in the back of your mind of the rest of your life woman." Gibbs warns her, picks Jenny up, and backs her up against the wall. "And I want to see the look in your eyes, as I enter your body."

Gibbs grins with satisfaction on his face. With a deep penetrating thrust, Gibbs enters Jenny's body. Jenny screams out with pleasure as he aggressively makes love to her up against the wall. She grabs on to the back of his butt as he thrusts harder and faster against her up against the wall.

"Harder you bastard." Jenny screams out. Gibbs taking in the look of pleasure on his lover's face, thrusts harder and faster against her. Jenny to stifle out an on coming cry bites down on Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs watches his lover falling apart from his lovemaking. Jenny continues to scream out as his thrusts harder and faster against her. "You'll apologize in front of Callen and Decker on Monday." Gibbs grins at her. Jenny desperately tries to fight off her orgasm not wanting to give in to him. Gibbs smirks at her as Jenny tries to hold back from him, he pulls her body against him so that their bodies are closer. "Well1" He grunts.

"Your a bastard!" She screams out with pleasure as her muscles convulse around his harden shaft.

"A bastard, that's enjoying you come undone against me." Gibbs chuckles at her. Battle weary Jenny throws her head back. "Do I have an answer?"

"Yes!" She screams out. "Come on Jethro!" She begs.

Gibbs with final thrusts climaxes inside of his screaming lover. They collapse down on to the floor in a heap exhausted from their lovemaking. Few minutes later after composing themselves. Gibbs stands up, carries Jenny over to the bedroom, and throws her on top of the bed. "While your recovering I'm going to get a quick shower." Gibbs smirks at Jenny who's lying completely out of it on the bed. Gibbs shakes his head, begins to laugh, and walks out of the bedroom.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs crawls into bed, leans over Jenny, and begins to kiss her. Jenny gets her lover to roll on to his back as their kissing. Slowly she works her way down his neck and begins to master his chest with her mouth and tongue. Gibbs watches her mouth and tongue explore each of his nipples on his chest. Jenny's mouth goes down to his stomach, her hands begin to stroke his harden length. "Pay backs!" Gibbs groans inwardly as Jenny's mouth and tongue go down to his shaft, her tongue runs up the length of his arousal. Gibbs strokes her hair and groans out with pleasure as her tongue flicks over the tip of his shaft. "Damn!" He cries out.

Several minutes later, just as Gibbs did with her out in the living room, before he can climax, Jenny leans over and straddles him. "Why didn't you finish?" Gibbs says with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not done with you yet." Jenny smirks and enters his body. "Paybacks are a bitch pal." "Problem with you is you can only have one orgasm, where I can have multiple ones." Jenny grins and aggressively begins to make love to him. Gibbs sits up and changes the angle of his hips. Jenny leans over him and leans her breasts into his face as she aggressively makes lover to him on top.

"Don't stop!" He moans out with pleasure. His hips thrust up against her aggressive movements.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs beside himself with the way his lover is making love to him on top. Jenny runs her tongue along his lower lip. "Quit fighting it Jethro." She purrs and sucks on his lower lip. Gibbs goes down on to his back. His hips raise Jenny off the mattress as he climaxes inside of her. His body shudders as his orgasm washes through him. Jenny with her face buried against his ribcage pants from exertion.

"Damn it woman." Gibbs growls as he comes down from his release. "You sure you were drunk." He grunts.

Jenny rubs the hair on his chest. "Very!" She sensuously says and begins to kiss his chest.

"Jen can I rest up first." Gibbs whines in protest.

"I can't help it, that I'm younger than you old man." Jenny laughs.

"Old, who just had you howling your brains off out in the living room." Gibbs chuckles.

"You better make it worth my while this weekend in order for me to make my public apology in front of Decker and Callen on Monday morning." Jenny sensuously says and leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

"Breakfast in bed tomorrow morning." Gibbs grins.

"That's a start." Jenny smiles and touches his face. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth; he rolls on top of her and begins his mastery of her body with his mouth and tongue.

July 6th 1998

NCIS Headquarters

Naples, Italy

0700 Hours.

Jenny is standing next to Gibbs' desk. Gibbs smirks up at his lover. "I'm sorry for my remarks on Friday, I was way out of line Gibbs." Jenny apologizes.

Decker sits at his desk with his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Apology accepted." Gibbs answers smoothly and watches Jenny walk back over to her desk. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs nods and gets up from his desk and walks off.

"Shepard, I see you're putting your skill to good use with the boss man." Decker grins.

"What's that?" Callen curiously asks from his desk.

"As Gibbs refers to it, kissing ass." Decker chuckles.

"It saved Gibbs and Ducky's ass a few months ago." Jenny grins and walks off for the stairs.

Evidence Room

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting at a desk glancing up at her computer monitor when Gibbs approaches her from behind. "Jethro, you scared the crap out of me." Jenny hisses in protest.

"What are you looking up all the way down here?" Gibbs asks.

"A bomb, similar one was used in Tel Aviv last week." Jenny answers softly.

"Your mystery contact in MTAC." Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes, I thought it might have a link to the Arms Dealers that we're investigating." Jenny answers dryly.

"Find anything." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"No a dead end." Jenny sighs in frustration.

"I just locked out the Evidence Room." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Jethro we're on the job now." Jenny warns him.

"We did it in the Evidence Room in DC." Gibbs grins.

"And the Detox Shower which Ducky walked in and caught us." Jenny groans in embarrassment.

"Be adventurous for once." Gibbs whispers in her ear and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Jethro!" Jenny protests.

Gibbs begins to nibble on her ear. "Come on!" He groans out.

Ten Minutes Later

With some of their clothing shed, Gibbs and Jenny are aggressively making love to one another on top of the desk. Jenny's heels are pressed up against his lower back as he thrusts harder and faster against her. "Yes!" She cries out. Gibbs finds her mouth to stifle out an on coming cry. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and screams out.

Gibbs feeling her muscles contracting against his harden length. "Few more seconds." Gibbs grunts out in pleasure. Jenny bites down on to his neck as her body is in full orgasm. Gibbs thrusts up against her one final time and slumps on top of Jenny panting for air. "How you keep up with me is beyond me." Gibbs pants and buries his face up against Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny lies motionless trying to regain her faculties. Jenny's cell phone begins to ring. She grabs her phone from on top of the desk. "Shepard!" She answers.

Gibbs' Section

"Where did you get off to?" Decker barks.

Jenny tenderly strokes Gibbs' sweaty hair with her left hand. "Looking up something in the archives got side tracked." Jenny lies.

"You haven't seen Gibbs?" Decker curiously asks.

"Last time I saw him, he went for coffee." Jenny lies again. Gibbs leans up and kisses his lover on the mouth, then pulls away from her to retrieve his boxers and jeans.

"That was a half an hour ago." Decker sighs.

"I don't time the boss man." Jenny mutters.

"Boss man!" Gibbs whispers as he steps into his boxers.

Jenny gives him a glare of warning. "I should be up in about fifteen minutes." Jenny answers sharply.

"I'll tell Gibbs where you're at." "Bye!" Decker answers.

"Bye Will!" Jenny answers and hangs up and hops off the desk and retrieves her panties.

"You've never called me boss before." Gibbs smirks.

"A one time slip up." Jenny mutters and puts on her panties. "Who knows one day I might be your boss." Jenny grins.

"That's a good one Jen." Gibbs laughs and watches Jenny put on her jeans. "Only way you can be my boss is if you become Director and there will never be a female Director of a Federal Arms Agency." Gibbs chuckles.

"You better get going, Decker is looking for you." "I'm heading to the ladies room to freshen up."

Gibbs' Section

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in with two coffees. "Where in the hell did Shepard get to?" Gibbs growls and walks over to Jenny's desk and puts her coffee down on top of her desk.

"Archives!" Decker shrugs.

"You never get me coffee boss." Callen whines in protest.

"That's because your not my partner, Shepard is." Gibbs barks.

"Get use to this Callen, Pacci and I had to over in Washington, he has a thing for red heads." Decker sighs.

Callen notices a love bite on the side of Gibbs' neck. "That wasn't there earlier." Callen laughs.

Gibbs walks over to his desk, opens up his center drawer, and takes out a mirror. "Damn woman!" He snarls.

"There are no red heads at the coffee shop." Callen notes.

"He use to have those mysterious love bites back in DC also." "Pacci use to e-mail me about them." Decker snickers.

Jenny returns with a folder under her arm and sits down at her desk. "Thank you Jethro." Jenny smiles appreciatively and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

Gibbs comes up from behind her. "What do you got?" He smoothly asks and begins to smell the fresh perfume she put on.

"Comparing bombs." Jenny answers and opens up her folder. Gibbs glances down at Jenny's exposed cleavage from her open blouse. He looks to see if Decker and Callen are watching them. "That's low Jen." He whispers in her ear.

"Problem Gibbs!" Jenny giggles at him. Gibbs looks at her and backs off.

"Yeah, he has a major one." Callen laughs and gets up and approaches Jenny's desk. Gibbs gives Callen a glare of warning.

"Mysterious love bites on his neck." "Explain Shepard since you're his partner." Decker sheepishly asks.

"Maybe he's having a fling with the coffee shop girl." "I don't monitor the boss' sex life." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs looks down at her and smirks at her. Decker is stunned at stares over at Jenny in disbelief. "Gibbs, she called you boss." "Two years and you finally broke her in." Decker laughs.

"Every wild mustang, if you give it a chance, can be broken in Will, you need patience." Gibbs grins over at Jenny. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and steps away from Jenny's desk. Jenny pretends to work at her desk as Gibbs talks on the phone. "Decker, Callen, I need you surveying the port." Gibbs nods over at them, and begins to write something down on his note pad.

"Why us?" Decker groans.

"Thanks!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Because Shepard and I were in the same area last week." "I don't want our cover to be blown." Gibbs growls and hands Decker the address. Callen leans in and reads the address. Gibbs head slaps Callen on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Callen grimaces in pain and holds the back of his head.

"Keep your business out of my love life." Gibbs barks.

"Come on kid!" Decker laughs and they walk off for the elevator.

Gibbs waits for them to get into the elevator, and then approaches Jenny from behind. "I had you broken with in a year." "And you better button up your blouse soon or we're going to try out the Detox showers next." Gibbs warns her. Jenny laughs and buttons up her blouse. "You put that perfume on purpose didn't you." Gibbs growls.

"Its working isn't it." Jenny smirks at him. Gibbs puts her hand on his arousal. "I'm suppose to have a briefing with Leon in five minutes in MTAC." "You're going to have to take care of that problem yourself in the Men's Room." Jenny snickers and gets up from her desk and walks off.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans in sexual frustration and walks off for the Men's Room.

Present Time

Ziva returns with two coffees. "Jamaican Blend for you and Espresso for me." Ziva smiles at him. Gibbs inhales his coffee and continues to look over at the street corner. He watches the rain come down. "I got in, just in time." Ziva sighs with relief.

"Rain is going to make the time go by slower now." Gibbs groans in protest.

Howard Johnson Express

2200 Hours

Tony is standing inside the lobby talking to Gibbs on his cell phone. "I got video footage of Skinner and Flores checking in at 0000 hours." Tony sheepishly says.

"Seems that Skinner lied about the time line." Gibbs mutters.

"Anything on your end boss." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and glancing out his car window as it begins to pour outside. "Like the hookers are going to come out in the pouring rain." Gibbs growls in protest. "Why don't you and McGee finish up and head on home?"

"You and Ziva heading home."

"After we get something to eat." "See you tomorrow."

"Night boss!" Tony smiles and hangs up. "Boss said to go home after we finish up here."

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Cold and exhausted, Gibbs crawls into bed and cuddles up to Jenny from behind. Annoyed that he woke her up. "Jethro, you're freezing." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Roll over!" Gibbs yawns.

"I told you, no sex tonight." Jenny sighs.

"I'm beat, you think I'm up for sex." Gibbs growls.

Jenny rolls into his arms and leans up over him. "Your always up for sex Jethro." Jenny laughs and tenderly kisses him on the mouth and buries her face up against his shoulder.

Gibbs rubs her back. "It would get me warm." He snorts.

"No!" Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"Night boss!" Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny raises her face up and narrows her eyes at him with surprise. "What did you call me?" She grins and grabs a hold of his chin.

"I was thinking about that time in Naples, today." Gibbs smiles.

"Oh yeah the only way you would be calling me boss is by becoming Director and did you or did you not say a woman would never become a Head of a Federal Arms Agency." Jenny reminds him with a cocky grin on her face.

"When?" Gibbs answers acting dumb.

"After you screwed my brains out in the Evidence Room." Jenny snaps.

"I thought it was the other way around.' Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "Night Jethro!" Jenny laughs and buries her face up against his chest.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs smiles and closes his eyes.

Squad Room

0730 Hours

Jenny is standing near the stairs when she notices Wheeler and Wyatt giggling as they return from the lounge. "Since when is Margie Wyatt buddy, buddy with Helen Wheeler." Jenny notes and decides to file this information in the back of her brain and walks up the stairs.

Tony and Ziva have just stepped out of the elevator and were watching Jenny observing Wheeler and Wyatt with a skeptical expression on her face. "Not good!" Tony sighs.

"Wheeler and Wyatt with their heads together." Ziva says with surprise.

"And giggling like two teenagers." Tony answers roughly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in and is about to step into her office. "Ma'am!" Cynthia calls out to her.

Jenny stops and glances over at her assistant. "Yes Cynthia!" She nods over at her.

"Agent Wyatt has requested a meeting with you today."

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Then that explains it." She snaps.

"Explains what?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"Never mind!" Jenny sighs in exasperation. "I have an appointment with Agent Wheeler at 0800 hours, soon as I'm done with her, send up Agent Wyatt."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia softly says as Jenny steps into her office.

Jenny's Office

0800 Hours

Jenny and Wheeler are sitting around the conference table. "I saw Gibbs come out of there." "I assumed it was ok for me to come in here." Wheeler innocently answers.

"It's not ok." "It says Director on that door, not Special Agent." Jenny comments viciously.

"Isn't that what your husband is?" Wheeler sweetly says. Jenny leans over the table and gives Wheeler a glare of warning. "I'll rephrase that, Agent Gibbs." Wheeler sarcastically corrects herself.

"And as I've stated on the phone to you on Saturday." "Agent Gibbs is Acting Director on the weekends he works."

"I didn't know that." Wheeler answers roughly.

"You know it now." "In the future what Agent Gibbs is allowed to do doesn't mean you're allowed to do." "Do I make myself clear?" Jenny orders her.

"Yes ma'am!' Wheeler answers and sucks in her teeth.

"Sign that paper that's in front of you on the table." Jenny bitterly instructs her.

"You're writing me up for this." Wheeler says in protest.

"No, for your actions on Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Officer David." "Remember I was on speakerphone and heard your entire conversation with them." Jenny chastises her. Wheeler angrily signs the paper, gets up from her chair and storms out of the office.

Cynthia pops her head in through the office. "You want me to send up Agent Wyatt now." Cynthia nods.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs and takes a sip from her cup of tea.

Ten Minutes Later

Wyatt walks into Jenny's office and finds Jenny sitting at the conference table waiting for her. "Wasn't expecting an early appointment with you." Wyatt smiles and sits down at the table.

"My schedule is lite this morning." Jenny answers dryly. "What did you want to see me about, is it about the case your working on?"

"Did you know that Agent McGee hacked into your office computer yesterday." Wyatt informs her.

Jenny sits up in her chair and leans over the table. "When?" Jenny angrily asks.

"Lunch time, they were curious if your husband was looking into a sex toy catalog on your computer, something about shower nozzles." Wyatt innocently answers. Jenny rubs her temples with the start of a pounding headache. "Agent DiNozzo brought the catalog in."

"I can't stop him, from what he was doing on his time." Jenny sighs.

"What I found inappropriate is he asked Agent Gibbs if he needed it or not." Wyatt says in disgust. "Your husband wasn't to happy about the line of questioning and went up to your office."

"Anything else!" Jenny snaps.

"Yes Agent DiNozzo, said that Gibbs was acting the way he was, because he didn't get in his lunch time quickie with you." Wyatt shrugs.

Jenny gets up from the table. "I'll handle it." Jenny sighs in disappointment with McGee.

"I have to be down in the Evidence Room." Wyatt says and gets up from the table and walks out of the office.

Jenny walks over to the doorway and glances over at Cynthia. "Get me Agent Lynch from the Cyber Division, Cynthia." Jenny instructs her.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers and picks up her phone. Jenny walks back into her office and sits behind her desk. She puts up the video feed for the Evidence Room on her computer monitor and notices Wheeler waiting for Wyatt down near the elevator door. "I knew it!" Jenny hisses.

Evidence Room

Wyatt steps out of the elevator. "She wasn't a happy camper." Wyatt giggles.

Wheeler shakes Wyatt's hand. "And you'll have off this weekend." Wheeler laughs.

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Abby and McGee are working together at Abby's workstation. "Did you get an e-mail from the Director." Abby curiously asks him.

"Yes I did!" "She found out about me hacking into Gibbs' phone on Saturday and wasn't happy about it." McGee groans.

"I had nothing to do with it." Abby innocently shrugs.

"You had the photo on your computer monitor." McGee bitterly reminds her.

"That I did!" Abby sighs, and then begins to look over the bullet and the shells that were recovered in the hotel room. "Lieutenant Skinner's DNA is on the bullet." "And I got Angelica's Flores' finger prints on the shell casings."

"Ties her to the weapon, now all we need to do is locate her." McGee answers smoothly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1150 Hours

Jenny walks out of her office with her coat on and carrying her pocketbook. "Leaving early Director." Cynthia curiously asks.

"Need to get out of the building, before I explode." "Not sure where I'm going." Jenny sadly answers.

"You want me to call Agent Gibbs and tell him you won't be available for lunch." Cynthia softly asks.

"I'd appreciate it, but could you wait until I get into the elevator for the parking garage." Jenny frowns.

"No problem!" Cynthia smiles at her.

"You're a life saver." Jenny nods at her and walks out of the office. Cynthia gets up from her desk and follows her out on to the balcony.

Squad Room

"So Ziva is at home catching up her Z's." McGee asks.

"Yeah, she's hitting the streets tonight." "She's working with Metro PD's Vice Squad Unit." Tony grumbles, and then notices Jenny walking over to the elevator by herself. "Where's Gibbs?"

"MTAC!" McGee smoothly says.

MTAC

Gibbs is on a live feed with a Marine Lieutenant in Iraq. "No problem, tell your Captain, to keep looking for it." Gibbs grins.

"I will Agent Gibbs." Malone smiles at him.

The feed cuts. Gibbs glances down at his watch and notices that its lunchtime. "Time went by fast this morning." Gibbs smiles in anticipation at spending some quality time with his wife, in his loft bedroom. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"Your on your own for lunch today, the Director just left the building." Cynthia informs him.

"Did she say where she was going?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"No she didn't, said she needed some air." Cynthia sighs.

"Where are you?" Gibbs roughly asks her.

"Out front of MTAC." Cynthia softly says.

Gibbs walks up the ramp. "I'm in MTAC." He says and hangs up. Gibbs opens the door and walks over to Cynthia as she waits for him over at the railing. "What the hell happened?" Gibbs barks.

"She was fine this morning, until-" Cynthia stops and makes a face, remembering Wheeler and Wyatt's meetings.

"Until what?" Gibbs growls.

"She had two meetings, one with Agent Wheeler the other with Agent Wyatt." Cynthia informs him.

"I can see Wheeler pissing her off, but Wyatt." Gibbs says with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Cynthia shrugs and walks off for the office. Gibbs leans over the railing and stares over at Wyatt as she works over at her desk, curious at what Margie could of done to upset Jenny.

Squad Room

Tony grabs his coat. "I'll be back in ten minutes Probie." Tony nods at him and is about to walk off. Gibbs walks in and heads over to his desk. "The Director left about ten minutes ago boss."

Grabbing his coat from the bookshelf. "I know that DiNozzo." Gibbs barks and storms off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

1210 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door. Noemi is dusting the sideboard table and glances over at him. "Senor Gibbs, alone today." Noemi smiles at him.

"Jenny didn't come home." Gibbs frowns at her.

"No!" "You want me to fix you some lunch." Noemi softly asks him.

"No thank you, I'll go out in the garage and work." Gibbs roughly answers and takes off his coat, he throws it over the railing and walks up the stairs.

Georgetown Mall

Jenny is in the bookstore browsing at several books. Todd Gelfand notices her and walks over to her. "Jenny!" He smiles with surprise.

"Todd!" Jenny smiles and affectionately hugs him.

Todd feeling Jenny's belly up against him. "Just came back from Iraq and heard the news." Todd smiles and rubs her belly. "I heard that you and Jethro were expecting."

"We're expecting alright." "We just found out last week that we're going to have twins." Jenny smiles.

"Congratulations!" Todd smiles and pulls Jenny into a hug.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny and Todd are eating lunch across from the bookstore. Todd glances over at Melvin and Hector at a near by table keeping a watchful eye out on Jenny. "That's the one thing I could never get use to when we were together." Todd says with regret.

"It's worse now Todd." "I use to be able to drive on my own to the store." "But since November 1st 2008, I can't go any where with out a Federal Agent." Jenny frowns.

"It can't be to bad, when you're with Jethro." Todd laughs.

"Oh no he's worse." "I would rather have Melvin and Hector watch me at least they give me a chance to breathe." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Pregnancy was planned." Todd curiously asks.

"No!" "Something that just happened." Jenny answers softly.

"You happy about it." Todd asks and squeezes Jenny's hand.

"Ecstatic about it." Jenny says with a smile on her face. "The morning sickness I can do with out." Jenny sighs.

"And Jethro!" Todd smiles.

"He wants a little girl." Jenny smiles.

"That's understandable since he lost his daughter." Todd nods over at her. Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring, she glances down and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Work!" Todd shrugs.

"No my husband!" "Snuck out of the building, so I could have time to myself." Jenny frowns.

"And I interrupted it." Todd says with regret.

"No you were a quiet diversion from it." Jenny affectionately says and squeezes his hand.

Squad Room

1250 Hours

Tony is finishing off his cheese steak at his desk when Gibbs walks past his section is and is about to walk for the stairs. "Not back yet boss." Tony calls out to him.

Abby steps out of the elevator and walks over to Gibbs as he's about to step into the bullpen. "Gibbs you weren't with the Director at the mall." Abby says with surprise.

"No!" "She left the building with out me." Gibbs grumbles in protest. Abby giggles at him.

"I guess she was baby shopping." Tony sheepishly answers.

"No, I saw her in the bookstore." Abby shrugs and walks off for the elevator to return to her lab.

Jenny steps out of the elevator. Gibbs raises a questioning eyebrow at her as she walks over to him. "Explain lunch to me." Gibbs grunts.

Glaring over at Tony. "Maybe I wasn't in the mood for one of our lunch time quickie's." Jenny angrily snaps, before walking off, she glares over at McGee and walks off for the stairs.

Tony drops his head down on top of his desk. Gibbs waits for Jenny to get into her office. "You two conference room now." Gibbs barks and storms off for the elevator.

Inside The Elevator

Glaring over at Tony. "Explain that to me." Gibbs growls at him.

"It slipped out during lunch yesterday." Tony apologizes.

"Somebody ratted on you." Gibbs groans in protest. Tony stands around and tries to think. "Wheeler!" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"She wasn't in the Squad Room." Tony shrugs.

"I didn't see her either." McGee quickly answers.

"And you were getting the Director version of the Gibbs glare." Gibbs snarls over at McGee.

"Maybe it has something to do with me hacking into your cell phone." McGee frowns.

"Wrong!" Tony grumbles and head slaps McGee on the back of the head.

"What did you do that for?" McGee grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"If the lunch time quickie had gotten back to her." "What were you doing on my computer during lunch time yesterday." Tony bitterly reminds him. McGee makes a face. "That's what I thought Probie." Tony sighs.

"Out with it McGee." Gibbs barks.

"I hacked into the Director's computer, to see if you were going into that Sex Toy Catalog site." McGee frowns.

Gibbs punches the wall and angrily glares over at McGee. "That was stupid McGee." "There is information on her computer that's highly classified that I can't even see." Gibbs shouts at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." McGee says with regret.

"That's for sure." Tony chuckles.

"Last time I'm going to tell the two of you this." "What goes on in my private life with my wife is none of your business." "Keep the wise cracks and comments to yourself from now on." Gibbs warns them.

"He started it with that Sex Toy Catalog." McGee whines.

"If the two of you would know how to make love to a woman you wouldn't need to read or buy that crap." Gibbs angrily snaps at them and flips over the switch to the elevator. The elevator doors open on Gibbs' floor. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs angrily says to them. Tony and McGee step out of the elevator. "Stupid!" Gibbs growls and hits the closed doors button.

"1305 hours I have a meeting with the Director in the conference room over in the new cyber division." McGee grimaces and rushes off.

Tony's cell phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Ziva's Apartment

"You don't sound good." Ziva sadly asks.

"Busted!" Tony groans.

"Who?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Me, McGeek!" Tony sighs.

"What did you get busted for?" Ziva asks.

"My, quickie comment got back to Jenny's ears." Tony grumbles.

"Who?" Ziva says trying to figure out who would rat on them.

"Wheeler!" Tony bitterly answers.

"She was having lunch with Agent Wyatt yesterday." Ziva mutters.

"Bingo!" Tony snaps.

"Besides hacking into Gibbs' phone, what's McGee in trouble for?" Ziva shrugs.

"What was he doing on my computer yesterday during lunch time?" Tony frowns.

"Hacking into Jenny's computer." "She found out about that also." Ziva grimaces.

"Oh yeah!" Tony mumbles and spots Wheeler and Wyatt getting out of the elevator. "Just spotted the dynamitic duo walking out of the elevator now." Tony grunts.

"Leave it alone!" Ziva warns him.

"Moi seek revenge." Tony smirks.

"Revenge is what got you and Tim into trouble." Ziva sighs in protest.

"Your right!" Tony smiles, and then remembers that Ziva will be dressed up as a prostitute tonight. "I heard your wearing fish net stockings tonight." Tony grins.

"With a red leather mini." Ziva purrs.

"Damn!" Tony drools.

Cyber Division Conference Room

1315 Hours

Jenny walks in carrying her portfolio with Cynthia following behind her. She sits down at the head of the conference table. "I see the hours I put in up on the hill paid off last summer." Jenny smiles at them. They audience in the conference room, bursts out laughing.

"Doesn't Gibbs call it your butt kissing on the hill?" Abby teases her.

"Ass kissing Abby." Jenny corrects her. "My hard work, got us some funding to expand the Washington Cyber Division and Abby got some new toys down in her lab." Jenny answers dryly.

"And I appreciate every one of them." Abby smiles.

"Now on to some serious business." "Unless an agent or myself is in duress I do not want anybody hacking into another agent's cell phone or computer." "This is my first and only warning." "I will have the agent or technician fired on the spot if I find out about it." Jenny warns them.

"What about a GPS trace?" Abby curiously asks.

"That's fine!" Jenny answers sharply.

1330 Hours

"Your all dismissed." Jenny nods at them. McGee is about to get up from the table. "Agent McGee if you value your job you better be up in my office with in five minutes." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

"Director he-"

McGee quickly interrupts Abby. "Abby, it's not about that." McGee sadly answers and gets up from the table and walks out of the room.

"Then what is it about?" Abby frowns with worry.

"Ask DiNozzo since he likes to gossip." Jenny hisses and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting at his desk working on his computer. Gibbs is about to toss his empty coffee cup into the trash can when he notices McGee up on the balcony walking into Jenny's Office. Jenny approaches Gibbs' desk. "Upstairs now!" Jenny orders him.

"Can we talk about this first?" Gibbs growls and gets up from his desk.

"No!" Jenny viciously answers and walks away with Gibbs following behind her.

Jenny's Office

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs, Jenny, and McGee are sitting around the conference table. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Jenny angrily asks McGee.

"I wasn't!" McGee frowns.

"I have Black Op's going on, classified information is on my computer." Jenny sighs in disbelief.

"Do you realize how stupid you look now Tim?" Gibbs says, disappointed with McGee's behavior.

"I know boss." "I don't know what got into me." McGee sadly answers.

"You can start by being yourself and stop acting like Tony." "A year ago you wouldn't of hacked into Gibbs' cell phone." Jenny frowns.

"She's right!" Gibbs answers roughly.

"And I didn't even look at Sex Toy Catalog's until we drove down to Tennessee last year boss." McGee mumbles.

Gibbs glances over at Jenny. "What are you going to do with him?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"He's working the weekends for the next month." Jenny answers sharply.

"I can live with that." McGee sighs with relief.

"And so are the two scheming bitches and Tony." Jenny hisses in protest, gets up from her desk, and pushes in the button to her intercom. "Cynthia could you tell Agents DiNozzo, Wheeler, and Wyatt that I want to see them."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

Squad Room

Abby is over at Tony's desk demanding some answers. "He what?" Abby says in disbelief.

"Hacked into the Director's computer." Tony frowns.

"She was pissed off." Abby sighs.

Tony's desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Agent DiNozzo the Director wants to see you in her office." Cynthia softly says.

"On my way up." Tony answers and hangs up. "Jenny wants to see me." Tony groans and makes a face.

"Isn't McGee and Gibbs up in her office." Abby sheepishly asks.

"Yeah!" Tony answers with regret and gets up from his desk and walks away.

Balcony

Wheeler and Wyatt step out of the elevator just as Tony reaches the top of the stairs. "Agent DiNozzo!" Wheeler sarcastically says to them.

"Ladies!" Tony smirks at them.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Tony, Wheeler, and Wyatt walk in. "She's expecting the three of you." Cynthia softly says to them. Tony raises a curious eyebrow over at Wheeler before he walks into Jenny's Office.

Jenny's Office

Tony, Wheeler, and Wyatt walk in. Tony takes a seat next to McGee. Gibbs is leaning back against the front of Jenny's desk glaring over at Wheeler. Wheeler glares back at him and sits down at the table across from Jenny. Wyatt sits across from Tony and McGee. "Agent Stokes has off next weekend." Jenny sharply says to them.

"I'm filling in for her." Wyatt shrugs.

"Her entire team has off." Jenny informs them.

"So I don't have to fill in for her." Wyatt sheepishly asks.

"No the four of you will fill in for her and her team." Jenny smirks over at them.

"What?" Wheeler hisses in protest.

"I have to work with her." Tony whines in protest.

"I had to in New Orleans." "What makes you any different?" Gibbs growls over at Tony.

"Why am I being punished?" Wyatt innocently asks.

Jenny uses her clicker of a live shot of the Squad Room on the plasma screen. "See this!" Jenny snaps at her. Wyatt looks up at the plasma screen. "Here's Sunday!" Jenny viciously answers and shows Wheeler and Wyatt the video footage of Wheeler and Wyatt having lunch together, Jenny fasts forward the feed when Wheeler was eavesdropping on Tony, Ziva, and McGee's conversation up against the partition when McGee was hacking into Jenny's computer. Tony and McGee glare over at Wheeler and Wyatt. "And here you are with Agent Wheeler in the Evidence Room, after our meeting this morning." Jenny sighs and puts the video up of Wheeler and Wyatt plotting against Tony and McGee. Wyatt looks up in stunned silence. "Wheeler used you." "Tony caught her going into my office on Saturday and called me up and I reprimanded her over the phone, so this was payback." Jenny sadly says to her. Wyatt looks over at Wheeler in disgust. "So for the next month the four of you will be working weekends and the weekends that you are not assigned to your respective teams, the four of you will be working together." Jenny orders them. Wheeler is about to protest. "Save it Helen!" Jenny snaps at her. "Everybody is dismissed except for Tony."

"Yes ma'am!" McGee nods and gets up from the table with Wheeler and Wyatt and they walk out of Jenny's Office.

Jenny gets up from her chair and approaches Tony. "I don't have to say anything to you, because my husband already told you off in his conference room earlier about it." "Last warning from the both of us." Jenny hisses at him.

"Go back to your desk DiNozzo." Gibbs nods over at him. Tony gets up from his desk and walks out of the office. Gibbs approaches his wife from behind and rubs her neck and shoulders. "Did you eat lunch?"

Jenny sighs in heaven at his touch. "Yes I had lunch with Todd Gelfand." Jenny softly says.

"That was your date." Gibbs snorts.

"I bumped into him." "His wife was shopping in the lingerie store." Jenny laughs.

"Don't waste your money on lingerie for me." Gibbs growls.

"Like I'm really going to wear that now with my expanding waist line." Jenny mutters.

"Your expanding waist line is carrying precious life." "Besides, why buy something that I'll have off in two seconds." Gibbs smirks and is about to kiss her when his cell phone rings. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Jenny walks over to her desk and grabs her portfolio. "I'm needed in MTAC." Jenny nods over to him and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

"Boss, I'll stay and watch Ziva's Op." Tony suggests from his desk.

"You have to testify in court tomorrow, I want you rested." Gibbs barks at him from his desk.

"Besides, Gibbs is going home at 2100 hours and I'll watch from here." McGee shrugs.

"The back up teams are in place, along with Metro PD." "Ziva will be fine." Gibbs reassures him. "Go home DiNozzo!"

Tony gets up from his desk and grabs his coat. "Good night boss." He smiles and walks off for the elevator.

"Night Tony!" Gibbs calls out to him.

In a van in China Town

2030 Hours

Ziva is shivering from the cold. "Of all the nights I have to dress like this." Ziva whines in protest.

Squad Room

Gibbs is standing in front of the plasma screen next to his desk wearing a head set. "Find Flores and you can get out of that get up your wearing." Gibbs growls.

"Not the first time I've done this Gibbs." Ziva snickers.

"Do I need details David?" Gibbs grumbles.

"Yes!" Ziva smirks at him. "Guess who was a prostitute with me?" Ziva baits him.

"My wife's name better not be mentioned." Gibbs barks.

"She had the part down." Ziva giggles at the memory.

"The Director posed as a hooker on an op." McGee laughs.

"Yes, in Amsterdam." Ziva grins.

"Well I hear it's free there." McGee sheepishly answers.

"Can we please change the subject?" Gibbs grunts.

"Detective Eaton and myself are about to head into the bar across the street." "There are two NCIS Agents in there, plus three Metro under cover cops." "I should be fine Gibbs." Ziva smiles.

"I can handle this boss, go home to Jenny." McGee nods at him.

"Call me if anything major goes on." Gibbs instructs them.

"I will!" Ziva answers softly.

"Night!" Gibbs answers and takes off his headset.

"Night boss!" McGee smoothly says to him as Gibbs walks over to his desk and grabs his coat from the bookshelf.

"You were damn lucky that you didn't lose your badge today Tim." "That was stupid." Gibbs sighs in disappointment with him.

"I know!" "Think she'll forgive me." McGee frowns.

"The Director I don't know." "But that was Jenny talking to you in the office." "And she's right, quit acting like DiNozzo and be yourself." "She's been saying it for months." Gibbs says and puts on his coat. He walks over and pats McGee on the right shoulder. "Night, I'll see you at 0700 hours tomorrow." Gibbs smiles and walks off for the elevator.

Ziva having over heard their conversation inside the van. "She's right, be yourself McGee." Ziva smiles.

McGee nods at Ziva with an appreciative smile, then gets back to the job at hand. "Your about to head into the bar." McGee smoothly asks.

"Few more minutes." "The table we're sitting at is wired so you'll hear us." Ziva answers dryly.

"And there's a camera near by as wall, so you should be safe." McGee smiles.


	25. She'll Never Leave My Sight Again

US Court House

March 9th 2010

0900 hours.

Gibbs and Tony are standing out in front by the courtroom door. "My turn!" Tony anxiously says.

"You've testified before DiNozzo." Gibbs shrugs.

"This one is a little different boss." Tony frowns.

Inside the courtroom

"You may call your next witness." Flaherty nods down at Whelan from her bench.

"I would like to call Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to the stand." Whelan sharply says

Tony walks into the courtroom with Gibbs following behind. Tony walks down the aisle and takes his place at the witness stand. Gibbs sits down next to Jenny behind Whelan's table. The court clerk approaches Tony. "Raise your right hand." The clerk instructs him. Tony raises his right hand. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god."

"I do!" Tony nods down at him.

"You may be seated." The clerk answers and walks off for his chair.

Tony sits down in his seat as Whelan approaches the witness stand. "For the record, state your name." Whelan asks.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Senior Field Agent on the Major Case Response Team." Tony answers roughly.

"Do you recall the events of November 1st 2008?" Whelan asks.

"Yes I do." Tony frowns.

"Director Shepard managed to get away from her Protection Detail rather easily." Whelan chastises him.

"That's because she told Officer David and myself that she was going up to her room to do paper work." Tony answers and shakes his head on how Jenny duped him.

"And you believed her." Whelan asks in disbelief.

"Yes!" Tony answers with regret.

"When did you realize there was something wrong?" Whelan asks.

"When she had Abby send over a photo to Officer David and my cell phone." "She wanted us to check up on a woman over at the Marriott at LAX." Tony answers smoothly.

"Who was it?" Whelan asks.

"Slvetlana!" Tony answers and recalls the events from November 1st 2008.

November 1st 2008

Marriott at LAX

1100 Hours PST

Tony waits in his car outside of the hotel. Ziva walks out and approaches his car. "According to the manager Slvetlana checked out a few hours ago." Ziva sighs and gets inside the car.

"Damn!" Tony groans at their lack of timing.

Present Time

"What did you do?" Whelan asks.

"Called Abby Scuito our Forensic Scientist back in Washington." Tony answers bluntly.

"What did ask her to do?" Whelan asks.

"To do a GPS location on the Director's cell phone." Tony frowns.

Washington, DC

NCIS Head Quarters

Abby's Lab

1430 Hours

Abby is drawing eyebrows on Tony's clothes hanger cut out when her phone at her workstation begins to ring. "Forensics!" Abby answers with a smile.

"Abby, we need a GPS trace on the Director's phone." Tony voices with concern.

"Why?" She says noting that McGee is standing next to her. Abby pushes the button in for speakerphone.

Tony rolls his eyes in frustration. "We've lost her." Tony groans in protest.

McGee raises his eyebrows. "You've lost the Director, Gibbs is going to kill you two." McGee chastises him.

"I know that McClueless." Tony sighs and puts his cell phone on to speakerphone.

"She's not alone, Mike Franks is with her at least, but we're still worried." Ziva frowns

McGee begins to trace Jenny's phone and notices she's out of the city. "She's not even in the city." "She's out in the Mojave Desert." McGee says with surprise.

Tony takes a pen and pad from Ziva. "Give me the address."

Present Time

"So you and Officer David drove off to the diner." Whelan asks.

"Yes, problem was we had to stop for gas on the way." "At the gas station we noticed a black Jeep Cherokee." Tony comments roughly.

"Anything similar to it." Whelan shrugs.

"Yes it was parked out in front of the diner when Ziva and I showed up." Tony frowns.

Mojave Desert

Outside the diner

Outside Tony and Ziva pull up in front of the diner. Tony notices a familiar Black Jeep Cherokee; it pulled out of the gas station as Tony was pulling in for gas. Ziva spots the shattered glass on the ground from the front windows and quickly gets out of the car.

FBI Special Agent Dave Chapman grabs a hold of Ziva as she tries to walk past him. "This is an active crime scene, ma'am." Chapman orders her.

Tony gets out of the car and shows Chapman his ID. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is my partner, Officer Ziva David of NCIS."

"Well this scene is now an FBI Crime Scene not NCIS by the orders of our Director." Chapman instructs them.

"Well we're here to locate our Director." Tony says urgently. Ziva looks up and spots a medivac helicopter trying to land behind the diner.

"Director Shepard was seriously wounded in a gun fight." Chapman says with regret.

Tony and Ziva quickly rush inside the diner, spotting Mike kneeling next to Jenny on the ground. 'Mike what happened?" Tony frantically asks and goes over to him.

"Slvetlana put out a hit on her." "We were here trying to find some evidence that Decker left behind." Mike says as he gets up from the floor.

Ziva glares over at Tony. "Damn it, I knew we should not of left her." Ziva angrily snaps at her partner. She rushes over and kneels by Jenny stroking her hair.

To keep Tony and Ziva from getting into an argument. "Then the two of you would have been in danger also." "She knew what she was doing." Mike lectures the two younger agents.

Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring.

Tony picks it up and notices it's an incoming call from Gibbs' mobile phone. "It's Gibbs what should I tell him."

Ziva in tears. "I don't know."

Tony hits the accept button and hears Gibbs' voice on the other end of the phone. "Jen!"

"Boss!" Tony choked up with emotion.

Washington, DC

Gibbs' Basement

"DiNozzo, what's going on?" Gibbs asks, sensing Tony's emotions through his voice on the phone.

Heartbroken and unable to give Gibbs the bad news, Tony hands Mike the phone and tearfully goes down on the floor with Ziva, holding his partner's hand.

"Probie you better get out here now." Mike looks down at Jenny who's fighting for her life.

Surprised to hear Mike's voice on the phone. "What happened?" Gibbs asks.

Mike watches the EMT's put Jenny into a gurney. "Jenny's been wounded in a gun fight."

Pissed off at Tony and Ziva. "Where were DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs snaps

"Forget about the why's, if she pulls through this by some miracle, she's going to need you." Mike hands the Blackberry over to Ziva. "I don't know how to shut that thing off."

Ziva hits the end button, getting up from the floor she stands next to Jenny's gurney. "I'm riding in the helicopter with her."

"Sorry Officer David, but there isn't any room on the helicopter." Special Agent Donald sadly informs her.

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"Ziva, Mike, and myself were questioned by the FBI, Mike mostly, because he was with Jenny the most." Tony shrugs.

"When did you arrive at the hospital?" Whelan asks.

"Two hours later the Director was still in surgery."

"How long was she in?" Whelan asks.

"Four or five, I lost track of time after the diner." "Seemed like forever." Tony sadly answers. "Then finally the Doctor came in."

UCLA Medical Center

After Jenny's surgery, Dr. Benton walks into the waiting to give Tony, Ziva, and Mike an update on Jenny's condition. Ziva gets up from her chair. "How is she?" Ziva anxiously asks.

"Weak, the first Seventy Two hours are critical." "She lost a lot of blood and will be in a coma." Dr. Benton informs them.

Concerned about the amount of blood Jenny lost. "Any damage from lack of oxygen." Ziva asks.

"No, she gets through the critical stage, Director Shepard should make a full recovery." "But the blood loss has me worried." Dr. Benton cautiously tells them.

"Can we see her?" Ziva asks.

"For short periods of time during this critical phase." Benton nods down at them.

ICU

Jenny's Room

Ziva is holding on to Jenny's left hand. "We need to go to Germany again." "Remember that one op where we drove on the Autobahn, I had to been doing at least 130 MPH." Ziva laughs and squeezes on to Jenny's hand. Tony watches from the window and smiles, as Ziva brings up one memory after another from the time that the two women were partner's together over in Europe.

Present Time

"While Ziva talked to the Director, they were partners over in Europe, before Jenny became the Director of NCIS, they ran post 9|11 Anti Terrorism Op's over in Europe and the Middle East." "Ziva was talking to her about some of the fun times they had over in Europe together." "This was the fun adventurous Jenny that I would hear Ziva, Ducky, and occasionally Gibbs talk about." " We only got to glimpse the Director version of her at work." Tony sadly answers.

"What was Mike Franks doing?" Whelan asks.

"On the phone giving Gibbs and Ducky an update on the Director's condition." Tony answers sharply.

"When did Agent Gibbs arrive?" Whelan asks.

"An hour later." Tony frowns.

UCLA Medical Center

In the waiting room

Ducky and Dr. Benton walk into the room, just as Ziva and Tony are returning from the cafeteria. Abby walks over to Tony and Ziva and the three of them hug each other affectionately. Dr. Benton sits in a chair next to Mike. "Since Director Shepard has no immediate family."

Abby interrupts her. "We're her immediate family." Abby protests.

"As I was saying for the first twenty-four hours which will be her critical phase." "I'm only allowing one visitor to stay with her." Dr. Benton looks over at Gibbs. "I've been told of your extra ordinary bond that you share with her, you might be the best medicine that she'll need." Benton smiles at him. Gibbs rushes out of the room with Ducky following behind him.

"Can we at least stay on the outside, I have to see her." Abby says and starts to cry.

"Half an hour for each person." Dr. Benton orders everyone in the room.

Ziva squeezes Abby's hand. "You go a head Abby, Tony and I have seen her already." Ziva smiles and watches Abby leave the room.

Present Time

"Agent Gibbs stay with the Director." Whelan asks.

"He wouldn't leave her side just as Jenny didn't leave his side for the first seventy-two hours when Gibbs was in a coma after an explosion in Norfolk back in 2006." "I've seen all types of emotion coming from my boss over the years, the loss of my partner in the line of duty Kate Todd, but nothing like this." Tony answers with his voice choking with emotion.

"You knew that they were lovers." Whelan smiles.

"I always assumed, because of the way they acted in work with their body language and the Director slipped it out on the phone when Gibbs was in his coma." Tony smiles at her.

Behind Whelan's table, Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow over at his wife. "I'll tell you later." Jenny whispers.

Back on the stand, "Was the Director improving? Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes, initially the Doctor gave her a fifty-fifty chance of surviving the night." "I guess Gibbs was good medicine for her." "He pushed her all night long." "The next afternoon inside the waiting room the Doctor gave us the good news." Tony smiles.

UCLA Medical Center

In the waiting room

Gibbs is waiting impatiently for Dr. Benton. "What's taking her so long?" He grumbles, as Dr. Benton walks in with Ducky, Gibbs stands up.

Dr. Benton smiles down at Gibbs. "What ever your doing Agent Gibbs keep it up her vital signs are improving." "But she's still critical, we still have that forty eight hour window to go through." Benton warns him.

"When will she regain consciousness?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Hard to say." "And I'm going to open it up to other visitors, but only for half an hour intervals." Dr. Benton answers walks out of the room. Over come with relief, Gibbs rushes out of the room with Tony quickly following behind him.

Present Time

"So the Director was improving." Whelan smiles.

"Slowly you could see the color coming back to her face." "She was so pale and weak looking the night before." Tony sadly answers.

"And Agent Gibbs." Whelan asks.

"He wouldn't leave her side, even for coffee." Tony answers and smiles over at Gibbs.

"When did she come to?" Whelan asks.

"The following afternoon." Tony answers smoothly.

November 3rd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

Outside of the waiting room

1200 Hours

Tony is leaning against the wall, when Abby rushes out of Jenny's room. "She's awake!" Abby screams and rushes over to Tony.

Nurse Ryan over at the nurse's station glances over at Nurse Taylor. "Call Doctor Benton, stat." She nods at her and rushes off to Jenny's room. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Mike run over to Jenny's window and stand outside as Nurse Ryan checks over Jenny's vitals.

Present Time

"The look on the boss' face when I came over to the window." Tony smiles at the memory. "Other than being around children, I've never seen the look of happiness in his eyes before." "The expression of joy and relief mixed in with tears." Tony fondly recalls.

"So the Doctor came in and examined the Director." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Tony nods at Whelan. "The Director stayed in ICU for twenty-four hours for observation and moved into a private room the next day. " "We kept her room in ICU." "We had a feeling that another attempt was going to be made on Jenny's life and sure enough the next night to our surprise it was Michelle Lee one of our agents that worked over in legal." "She briefly was a Probationary Status Agent on the Major Case Response Team, when I was Team Leader while Gibbs had retired for four months in Mexico after his coma."

"Trent Kort had kidnapped her daughter." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Tony answers sharply. "There was another player besides Lee and Kort involved with Jenny's assassination attempt, so McGee went back to Washington to watch over Vance, right away he figured out who the other person that was involved, Brett Langer." "McGee and the FBI searched Langer's apartment and found evidence in Jenny's poisoning along with being involved with her assassination attempt." "Langer was arrested, the next day Kort had arranged a meeting with Michelle to get her daughter back." "The look on Kort's face when he saw that Jenny was alive was priceless." Tony gloats.

"Then Vance was arrested." Whelan nods.

"I wasn't there when it happened but I saw him getting hauled out of MTAC by Ziva and several FBI Agents along with Agent Fornell." Tony answers.

"So everything went back to normal at NCIS." Whelan asks.

"No the Director had to recover from her gunshot wounds for about a month, so that meant that Gibbs had to fill in as Acting Director and I was temporary Team Leader." Tony grins over at Gibbs. "The Director came back to work a month later, then we were back to normal." Tony answers smoothly.

"I have no further questions." Whelan answers and walks over to her table and sits down.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Flaherty nods over at him.

Hargrove gets up from his table and walks over to the witness stand. "The Director managed to blow her Protection Detail with ease Agent DiNozzo." "You sure you weren't involved with the plot on her life." Hargrove sarcastically insinuates.

Whelan stands up from her table. "Objection!" She shouts.

"Does this question have any merit Mr. Hargrove?" Flaherty sharply asks from her bench.

"Yes it does your honor." Hargrove answers smoothly.

"Over ruled!" Flaherty nods over at Whelan.

"No I wasn't in on the plot to kill her." Tony answers raising a curious eyebrow over at Hargrove for his line of questioning.

"Didn't the Director have you on a undercover op." Hargrove asks.

"Objection!" Whelan protests.

"Over ruled!" Flaherty shouts back at her.

Hargrove looks at Tony for him to answer his question. "Yes and I believe the mission is classified, so I can't go into the details of it." Tony answers roughly.

"Didn't the mission almost get you killed?" Hargrove asks.

"Yes it did." Tony answers and has a flash back in Beniot's limo from 2007 when his Mustang exploded in a ball of flames.

"You were bitter at the Director weren't you?" Hargrove persists.

"I was, but that's in the past now." Tony shrugs.

"You were bitter enough that you wanted to kill her."

"No, just pissed, because of what the mission cost me." Tony snaps.

"But you did want to kill her?" Hargrove continues to hammer on Tony.

"No I didn't!" Tony shouts at him.

Whelan once again stands up from her table. "Your honor may we please approach the bench." Whelan sighs in protest at Hargrove's irrelevant questions.

"I want to see the both of you in chambers." "Agent DiNozzo stay seated on the stand." Flaherty instructs him, gets up from her bench, and walks off with Whelan and Hargrove following her into her chamber.

Behind Whelan's table. "The bastard is trying to pin this on Tony." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I guess he's using Jeane's strategy." Gibbs answers roughly.

Judge's Chamber

"There is no evidence against Agent DiNozzo." Whelan protests and glares over at Hargrove.

"I'm just throwing it out there that Agent DiNozzo might have been involved with the Director's assassination attempt." Hargrove shrugs.

"Unless you have evidence to pin this on Agent DiNozzo move on counselor." Flaherty snaps at him from behind her desk. Hargrove gives Flaherty a defeated look.

Back out in the courtroom, Tony glances down at his watch. "Come I have to take a leak for crying out loud." Tony groans inwardly.

Flaherty steps out of her chambers with Whelan and Hargrove following behind her. Flaherty sits behind the bench and glances over at the jury. "I'm instructing the jury to disregard Mr. Hargrove's questions on Agent DiNozzo on the attempt on Director Shepard's life." "He is and never was a suspect." Flaherty instructs them, and then looks over at Hargrove.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Hargrove answers and sits down over at his table and begins to whisper into Vance's ear.

"Ms. Whelan!" Flaherty nods over at her.

Whelan walks over to the witness stand. "If you had to do things differently that day what would it be Agent DiNozzo." Whelan smiles at him.

"I would of listen to Officer David's instinct's when she had a feeling that we shouldn't of left the Director." Tony answers firmly.

"It might of cost you, your life." Whelan sadly asks.

"But that was my job out in California to protect the Director." "Not off sightseeing in Los Angeles." Tony frowns.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Whelan says and walks off towards her table.

"Agent DiNozzo you man step down." Flaherty nods over at him.

Tony takes a deep breath and sighs with relief. "Thank you." He smiles and gets up from his seat and walks over to Gibbs and Jenny.

"Court will be in recess until 1:00 PM." Flaherty instructs the court and bangs her gavel on top of her bench.

Jenny's Towne Car

"Drop me off at Ziva's." "'I'm going to sit in the van with Metro PD tonight while she's on the street." Tony nods up at Gibbs.

"I'll be back in the Squad Room listening in." Gibbs answers smoothly. Tony looks over at Jenny as she quietly glances out the window. "She's tired DiNozzo." Gibbs answers and squeezes Jenny's hand.

"I meant what I said on the stand Jenny." Tony comments sharply.

"And put that on my conscious." "It was the reason why I lied to you and Ziva, to keep the two of you safe." Jenny answers softly.

"You had Mike in on it." Tony snaps.

"I had asked Mike to leave." Jenny sighs.

"But he stayed." Tony bitterly answers.

"And I sent him out back." Jenny hisses in protest.

Trying to keep Jenny's stress level down, Gibbs quickly interrupts them. "Let's focus on now." "We can't change what happened." Gibbs calmly says to them.

"The one thing that will never happen again, is Jenny will never ever blow her Protection Detail when I'm on it." Tony vows.

"She knows I'll kick her ass DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and glares over at his wife.

The Towne Car pulls outside of Ziva's apartment building. "I'll be in touch tonight boss." Tony smiles and gets out of the car and walks off for Ziva's apartment.

"Back to the house Melvin." Gibbs instructs him.

"Yes sir!" Melvin nods and pulls away.

Jenny's House

The Garage

Noemi walks over to Gibbs with a cup of coffee. She glances over at the nearly finished crib. "Your almost done the first crib." She smiles at him.

"Just need to paint it." Gibbs answers smoothly and takes his coffee cup from Noemi.

"Sure I can't get you anything for lunch." Noemi sweetly asks him.

"Not hungry, thanks anyway." Gibbs shrugs and takes a healthy sip from his cup of coffee.

"Senora Jenny sleeping." Noemi softly asks.

"Out of it in the bedroom." "Court really emotionally wears her out." "It's the reason why I have her go only twice a week now." Gibbs frowns and begins to sand down the crib rail. Noemi sensing that Senor Gibbs wants to be alone walks off for the stairs.

Hallway next to the Interrogation Room

1500 Hours

Jenny walks out of Observation Room number one and spots Margie Wyatt walking down the hallway towards the Squad Room. "Agent Wyatt, can I have a word with you a moment." Jenny calls out to her.

Observation Room Number Two

Jenny sits down in a chair. "I'm surprised at you Margie, you of all people." Jenny frowns at her. Wyatt avoids Jenny's intense gaze. "Why?"

"I filled in for you as Acting Director several times last year." Wyatt snaps at Jenny in disappointment.

"I get it." Jenny nods up at her. "You're pissed off that Cassie Yates got the job as Assistant Director." Jenny answers sharply.

"Damn straight I am." "I have five years seniority over her." "She was a Probationary Status Agent on the Major Case Response Team, while Gibbs was over in Europe with you." Wyatt angrily answers.

"Gibbs has five years seniority over me and the last time I looked, I'm his boss." Jenny viciously answers. "Cassie is skilled in many area's that you are not Margie." Jenny sadly answers.

"Wheeler's promotion?" Wyatt curiously asks.

"That was the SecNav's decision and again, Helen as much as I can not stand the woman on a personal level, she is more qualified for the position than you are." Jenny sighs.

"I ran Gibbs' team, while he was in Moscow and during his three month stint as agent afloat." "Morrow gave me my own team when Gibbs was reinstated as Supervisory Senior Field Agent of the Major Case Response Team." Wyatt bitterly answers.

"SecNav wanted Jethro running that team for Director Morrow." "He wants his best agents running his priority teams." Jenny answers and gets up from her chair.

"What am I?" Wyatt defiantly asks.

"Your not on Gibbs' level yet." Jenny sadly answers.

"Director I have every right to feel bitter about being passed over for a promotion." Wyatt frowns.

"Yes you do." Jenny agrees with her. "But you showed it in a wrong way by taking it out on Jethro's team and scheming with Helen Wheeler of all people, the woman is a user and you're not the first person that this has happened to unfortunately." Jenny mutters and shakes her head.

"You did have the right to know about Agent McGee hacking into your computer." Wyatt shrugs at her.

"Coming from you Margie." "What pissed me off is you got a laugh out of it, because Tim was getting into trouble." Jenny snaps at her. "Now as far as Tony goes, he'll never stop gossiping about everybody's sex life in the building, he's a teenager in a forty year old man's body." Jenny sighs and walks for the door.

"When will I get my due Director?" Wyatt asks with a frown on her face.

"When the next promotion comes up, I'll discuss it with the SecNav." Jenny answers dryly and walks out of the room.

China Town

In a van

2200 Hours

Tony is watching Ziva on the street. "See anything?" He asks through his headset.

Ziva dressed in a black leather skirt and red leather thigh high boots, casually walks on the sidewalk and makes sure that nobody is watching her before she answers. "No!" Ziva sighs as she approaches the corner in front of the bar.

"This is a pain in the ass." Tony grumbles in protest.

"I'm the one standing outside in the cold freezing while you're in the van." Ziva hisses in protest.

Squad Room

Gibbs is monoriting Ziva's moments from the plasma screen and listening in on her conversation with Tony from his headset. "The two of you quit complaining and do your job." Gibbs growls at them.

"It would be better if Tony would shut up Gibbs." "It was so much nicer with you and McGee last night." Ziva sighs.

"Shouldn't you be home boss?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"I'm not having McGee pull back to back late shifts." "Besides it's Ziva's turn to testify on Thursday so tomorrow night she won't be in fish net stocking and a leather mini." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Hopefully Hargrove won't pin Ziva on the attempt on Jenny's life like he did with me today." Tony bitterly snaps.

"Why doesn't Vance just plead out like the others?" Ziva groans.

"Because he had kids to think about." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"He should of thought about that when he got involved with Arms Dealers." Tony angrily answers.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

0300 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed. Jenny in her sleep rolls into his arms and buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "And that wasn't a threat I gave you in the car today that was a promise." Gibbs whispers against her hair.


	26. Mossad Training

March 10th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator extremely annoyed with his wife for changing his alarm clock to 0800 hours. He walks into his section. "Good morning boss." McGee smiles up at him from his desk.

"Good morning!" Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to his desk. He puts his coffee on top of his desk and throws his coat on the bookshelf behind his desk.

"What time did you leave last night?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"0230 Hours!" Gibbs answers and sits down behind his desk.

"Explains, why you came in late." McGee shrugs.

"It wasn't my idea." Gibbs grumbles in protest and looks up towards the balcony. "Somebody changed my alarm clock to 0800 hours." Gibbs growls.

"So how much sleep did you get totally." McGee asks.

"Five!" Gibbs mutters and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Seems to me that your wife was looking out for you, so you wouldn't be tired in work today." McGee answers smoothly.

"I don't get tired McGee." "I can go without sleep, unlike you, DiNozzo, and my wife." "Ziva is the only other person who can function without sleep, besides me." "Time to chew out my wife." Gibbs barks and gets up from his desk.

"She's not in her office, I saw the Director going into the elevator about ten minutes ago." "She might be going down to Abby's or Ducky's." McGee softly says.

"Most likely Ducky's, he usually examines her a few times a month." Gibbs smiles and walks off towards the elevator.

Autopsy

Jenny is sitting on top of the examination table. "Hear anything." She smiles over at Ducky.

Ducky with his stethoscope is listening to the babies' heartbeats. "Oh yeah!" Ducky smiles.

Abby walks in. "Ah ha!" She giggles and walks over to Jenny and Ducky.

"Need something Abigail" Ducky asks.

"Yes, you had some tissue samples for me to look at." Abby smiles.

"Over on my desk." Ducky answers as he continues to listen in on the twins and Jenny's heartbeats.

"Is everything ok?" Abby asks with concern.

"Fine, the three of them are fine." Ducky smiles and hands Abby his stethoscope.

Abby puts the stethoscope in her ears and listens to the twin's heartbeat. "Wow!" She says in amazement. "And I hear the Director's also." She smiles.

Gibbs walks in with an amused look on his face as he watches Abby listening in on the twin's heartbeats. Ducky glances over towards the door and notices Gibbs walking over to them. "Good morning Jethro." Ducky nods at him. Gibbs glares over at his wife for letting him sleep in for a few hours. "What did our lovely Director do now?" Ducky chuckles.

"Nothing yet, that look was for my wife." Gibbs growls.

"And what did she do?" Ducky laughs.

"Changed my alarm clock to 0800 hours." Gibbs groans in protest.

"And what time did you get in this morning." Jenny sighs.

"0230 Hours!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Sounds like a thoughtful wife, if you would ask me Jethro." Ducky muses.

"I didn't ask you Duck." Gibbs mutters and shakes his head at Abby as she continues to listen in on the twins.

"I'm just listening in on the Gibblets." Abby smiles and takes off the stethoscope and hands it over to Ducky.

"You done with her, Duck." Gibbs roughly asks.

"Yes!" Ducky smiles.

Gibbs helps Jenny off of the table. "I'm perfectly able to get down myself, Jethro." Jenny hisses and begins to button her blouse.

"He's being a gentleman Director." Abby says in awe.

"Try an over protective pain in the ass." Jenny snaps.

"And you have five more months to deal with it, so shut up and get use to it." Gibbs barks and pulls Jenny by the arm and escorts her out of the room and over to the elevator.

Abby looks over towards the direction of the elevator. "Why is Gibbs in such a hurry for?" Abby curiously asks.

"He hasn't had his good morning kiss I gather." Ducky chuckles.

"Forgot that he hates to wake up alone." Abby smiles.

"And when he was married to Diane, he preferred to sleep alone in his boat." Ducky laughs.

"I heard the rumors." "Even the Director has mentioned it a few times already." Abby giggles and walks over to Ducky's desk, she leans over and signs the evidence bag. "I should have the results in by the end of the day." Abby nods over at him, she picks up the bag from on top of the desk and walks off.

Ducky waits for Abby to walk through the doors. "What she failed to mention is that she use to sleep in the boat with him when she was a Junior Agent." Ducky sighs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs and Jenny walk in; Gibbs notices that Cynthia isn't at her desk. "No Cynthia!" He says with surprise.

"She's out on an errand for a few hours." Jenny answers softly and walks into her office with Gibbs following behind her, he closes her office door and locks it. Jenny walks over to her desk and is about to pick up her portfolio from on top of her desk when Gibbs approaches her from behind her and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "Jethro!" She quivers.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss yet." Gibbs pouts.

Jenny turns and faces him. "I kissed you before I went to work." Jenny smiles at him.

"I was asleep and didn't feel it." Gibbs growls and leans down and kisses her on the mouth. He backs Jenny up against her desk as he deepens his kiss.

Jenny knowing she has an op that's about to run inside of MTAC breaks away from his kiss. "I have to be in MTAC." She breathlessly answers.

"Lunch time!" Gibbs smirks.

"Have a lunch meeting." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs leans down and begins to nuzzle her neck. "Your going to keep me waiting all day." Gibbs groans in sexual frustration. He tenderly kisses her on the mouth and backs away.

"I'll make it up to you." Jenny purrs.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns to his desk. "What time are Tony and Ziva due in?" McGee curiously asks.

"1300 hours!" Gibbs answers smoothly. "Wish Skinner's prostitute would show up for work." Gibbs grumbles.

"Lieutenant Skinner got released from the hospital this morning." McGee comments roughly.

"To bad they couldn't keep him there longer." Gibbs snorts.

1400 Hours

Ziva frustrated at the lack of progress that their making on tracking down Flores approaches Gibbs' desk. "Maybe we should be working in a new area." Ziva suggests.

"According to her rap sheet this is where she always works at." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Maybe she changed it up after Skinner got shot." Ziva sighs.

"Or maybe she's lying low until the coast is clear." Gibbs answers roughly, gets up from his desk, and walks off for the Men's Room.

Ziva shakes her head and walks over to her desk. Tony and McGee return from a trip from Abby's Lab. "Wonder how much sleep Gibbs got last night." Tony ponders as he watches Gibbs walk into the Men's Room.

"Five hours, the Director set his alarm clock for 0800 hours, he wasn't happy about that." McGee laughs and sits down at his desk.

"The Director looks out for his well being." Tony smiles and suddenly hears Jenny's animated voice towards the direction of the main elevator. Tony walks over to the entrance of the bullpen and makes a face.

"Who's pissing the Director off?" McGee curiously asks.

"Skinner!" Tony groans as he watches Jenny walk off for the stairs with Skinner following her from behind.

As Jenny approaches the stairs. "How would I know?" She hisses in protest and walks up the stairs.

"I can't walk up those stairs." Skinner whines.

Jenny steps on to the catwalk and points towards the elevator that exits the building. "Good then get out." Jenny snaps and walks off.

"Not until I get some answers." Skinner barks and limps off for the other elevator.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs and Ducky are stepping out of the lounge. "I don't care Duck." Gibbs growls and walks down the hallway with Ducky following him from behind. They stop in their tracks when the wrath of Madame Director can be heard.

"At least it's not you." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs runs up the stairs, as he reaches the catwalk. "Boss its Lieutenant Skinner." Tony hollers from his desk.

Jenny's Office

"You have about two minutes to get out of my office before I have security throw you out." Jenny screams at Skinner.

"I was shot, I want answers." Skinner demands.

"That's what you get for picking up a prostitute with a wrap sheet like hers." Jenny laughs.

"I don't pay for prostitutes." "It's free like everybody else." Skinner smirks and then winks at Jenny. "You had your chance a few years ago."

"I wouldn't want a freebie from you." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs angrily storms into the office. "When are you going to do your job Agent Gibbs?" Skinner snaps.

Gibbs walks over to Skinner and glares at him. "I am doing my job." Gibbs snarls at him.

Jenny sits down at her desk. "Agent Gibbs do you mind escorting Lieutenant Skinner down to the elevator." Jenny sweetly asks.

"Not at all Director." Gibbs growls and grabs Skinner by the collar and drags him out of the office.

Ducky walks in and gives Jenny the stare. Jenny looks up and rolls her eyes at Ducky like a disobedient child. "Do I have to remind you to control your temper for the next five months?" Ducky scolds her.

"Around Skinner impossible Ducky." Jenny hisses.

In the elevator on Jenny's Floor

Gibbs flips the switch over to the elevator and glares over at Skinner who isn't backing down from him. "The lady can take care of herself Agent Gibbs." Skinner chuckles at him.

"The lady is four months pregnant with twins." Gibbs growls and gets into Skinner's face. "And as her husband if you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Still she handled herself." Skinner defiantly answers.

"And her Doctor does not want her to have any stress." Gibbs barks.

"Me stress!" Skinner laughs at Gibbs. Gibbs angrily backs Skinner into the corner. "I could have you fired for this." Skinner threatens him.

"Where's your witness?" Gibbs smirks.

"You would lie to cover your own ass." Skinner answers sharply.

"Not the first time I haven't done it and neither have you." Gibbs answers roughly. "From now on if you have any questions about this case see me I'm handling the lead on the investigation." "My wife has enough on her plate at the moment and doesn't need you badgering her." Gibbs warns him.

"As I stated Agent Gibbs your wife handled herself on her own." Skinner flippantly answers. Gibbs backs away from him and flips the switch over. "I love a woman with fire." Skinner grins.

"You wouldn't know what to do with Jenny so quit while your a head." Gibbs laughs.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee watch Gibbs escort Skinner over to the elevator. "Gibbs looks like he wants to strangle him." Ziva giggles.

Over at the elevator Gibbs pushes Skinner inside of the elevator and shoves Skinner his business card into his coat pocket. "My cell phone and desk phone numbers use it the next time." Gibbs barks at him.

Jenny's Office

Ducky is checking Jenny's pulse on the couch. Gibbs walks in and slowly approaches them. "Well!" Gibbs grunts.

"Fine!" Ducky smiles and squeezes Jenny's hand. Gibbs gives his wife the stare. Jenny ignores his intense gaze. "She did that quite well when the Director was a Junior Agent." Ducky chuckles.

"She did a lot of things quite well when she was a Junior Agent Duck." Gibbs smirks.

"Do I need to hear the details Jethro?" Ducky sighs.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. Jenny angrily gets up from the couch. "I've been poked and probed enough by you today." Jenny hisses and walks over to her desk and grabs her portfolio and glasses. "I'm heading into MTAC." Jenny abruptly says to them and walks out of the office.

"Still prefer the Junior Agent so I could boss her around." Gibbs laughs.

"You couldn't boss her around when she was a Junior Agent Jethro." Ducky fondly teases him and gets up from the couch. "Make sure that Jenny stays stress free for the rest of the day." Ducky warns him and walks out of the office.

Jenny's Kitchen

1900 Hours

Jenny is at the dishwasher putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Gibbs comes up from behind her and nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck. "Jethro not inside the dishwasher." Jenny quivers with sexual excitement.

"What about up against it?" Gibbs smirks and begins to nibble on her ear. His hands venture under Jenny's skirt. "You know how frustrated I was when I woke up this morning aroused with a hard on from hell and you weren't lying beside me in bed." Gibbs growls and pulls Jenny around so that she can face him.

"You needed your rest." Jenny softly protests. Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the counter. She groans out as his tongue slips deeper inside of her mouth. Gibbs' hands go up under Jenny's shirt from behind, he's about to unfasten her bra when Jenny's Blackberry rings.

Jenny disengages herself from her husband. "Shepard!" She breathlessly answers. Gibbs leans over the counter and growls out in sexual frustration. "No I didn't see your e-mail I'm at home, but I do have access to my e-mail on my laptop." Jenny answers and walks out of the kitchen.

Gibbs slams the dishwasher door shut. "Damn it!" He groans and walks out of the kitchen.

Out in the hallway near the study, Gibbs is standing outside listening in to Jenny's phone conversation as she reads her e-mail. "I might as well head out into the garage." Gibbs sighs and walks off for the stairs.

The Garage

2130 Hours

Gibbs is finished painting the crib. He glances up at a photo of Kelly that's up on the shelf over top of his workbench. "I made one for you also." Gibbs smiles and grabs a can of paint thinner and a rag and begins to clean his hands off.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks out from the loft and notices that all of the lights are out downstairs. "Your in bed early." Gibbs says with surprise, walks over to the bedroom and steps inside, and notices that she's not in the room. "Jen!" He calls out, walks over to the bathroom, and finds the bathroom empty as well. "Upstairs!" Gibbs chuckles and begins to get undressed.

Jenny's Bathroom

Jenny is relaxing inside her bathtub with her eyes closed. Gibbs gets inside the tub and leans over her. "Do you mind?" She hisses in protest and opens up her eyes.

"Hell yeah!" He growls and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny moans out as his hands venture in between her legs. Gibbs sits down in the tub and pulls Jenny up against his waist. "For making me wait all day long you're going to be screaming."

"Couldn't this have-" Jenny cries out with pleasure as he enters her.

Master Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs caress' Jenny's back as lulls herself to sleep up against his chest with the sound of her husband's heartbeat. Gibbs kisses the top of her head. "Sleep!" He whispers.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are talking amongst themselves at their desks. "Your first time in the court house Probie." Tony grins at him.

"Gibbs wants me to familiarize myself with US Attorney Whelan and Vance's lawyer Hargrove." McGee sharply answers. "I testify starting next week."

"So does Gibbs." Tony answers and takes a bite from his bagel.

"And pretty soon it will be the defense's turn." Ziva sighs with relief.

Over at the stairs Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "See you in an hour." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny walks up the stairs and is about to step up on to the catwalk when Gibbs smirks over at her butt.

"I saw that Agent Gibbs." Jenny playfully chastises her husband.

"That wasn't Agent Gibbs checking you out Director it was your husband." Gibbs laughs and walks off for his section as he steps inside the cubicle. "DiNozzo, head over to the Metro PD today." Gibbs nods over at him.

"Thought I was going to court today." Tony shrugs at him.

"I don't need all three of you in court." "We have a case that needs to be solved DiNozzo." Gibbs bitterly reminds him.

US Court House

0900 Hours

"Ms. Whelan, you may call you next witness." Flaherty nods down at her.

Whelan steps up from her table. "Officer Ziva David." Whelan calls out.

Ziva walks into the courtroom with Gibbs following behind her, she approaches the witness stand. The court clerk approaches her. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god." The clerk asks her.

"Yes I do!" Ziva nods at him.

"You may be seated." The clerk nods and walks away.

Ziva sits down at the witness stand. Whelan walks over to her. "For the court records, state your name." Whelan firmly asks.

"Officer Ziva David, I'm a Mossad Liaison Officer assigned to Special Agent Gibbs' team." Ziva answers sharply.

"Were you in Los Angeles on November 1st 2008." Whelan asks.

"Yes I was." "I was assigned to Director Shepard's Protection Detail." Ziva answers dryly.

"And she got away from you and Special Agent DiNozzo." Whelan chastises Ziva.

"Yes, we thought she was up in her room doing paper work." Ziva answers.

"Is this unusual for Director Shepard." Whelan shrugs.

"No since becoming Director of NCIS it's a demanding job." "The Director would frequently be in her office late into the night doing paper work or she would bring it home with her and work on it in her study." Ziva answers softly.

"So you and Agent DiNozzo assumed that everything was fine with her." Whelan asks.

"Agent DiNozzo did, but my instincts told me that I should be doing my job which was to watch over the Director." Ziva frowns.

"And your instincts were correct." Whelan asks.

"Yes, I got a phone call from the Director." "She wanted us to follow up on a photo that Abby was sending us." Ziva nods.

"And who was it?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Slvetlana!" "She wanted us to go to the Marriott at LAX where Slvetlana was staying." Ziva answers.

"And did you." Whelan asks.

"Yes unfortunately she had just checked out." Ziva sighs.

"What did you do from there?" Whelan asks.

"Agent DiNozzo and I called Abby back at NCIS in Washington." "Special Agent McGee was in the lab with Abby, she put her phone on speakerphone so we were in contact with the both of them."

"What did you have Agent McGee do?" Whelan asks.

"To put a GPS trace out on the Director's cell phone so we could locate her where abouts." Ziva answers firmly.

"And did he find her." Whelan asks.

"Yes out in the desert in an abandoned diner." Ziva answers softly.

"Did you eventually find the Director?" Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Ziva grimly answers. "We were too late by the time Tony and I got there Director Shepard was wounded in a gun fight." "Mike Franks was with her and the FBI was there as well." "They were processing the crime scene as the EMT's were stabilizing the Director for the medivac helicopter."

"How did she look?" Whelan asks.

"White, she had lost a lot of blood from the gunshot wound to the back of her shoulder." Ziva frowns.

"The FBI questioned you, Agent DiNozzo, and Mike Franks." Whelan shrugs.

"Yes on what we knew." "Mike Franks knew more than Tony and I did about the situation." Ziva answers sharply.

"How long did the FBI question the three of you?" Whelan asks.

"About an hour." Ziva sighs.

"Did Agent Gibbs contact you?" Whelan asks.

"He had called the Director's cell phone, Agent DiNozzo answered it." Ziva pauses at the memory of her partner over whelmed with emotion at having to tell Gibbs that Jenny had been wounded in a gunfight. "Tony emotionally couldn't break the news to Gibbs that Jenny had been wounded so Mike Franks told him the bad news." Ziva answers with her voice choking up with emotion. "Tony spoke with Gibbs on the phone a few hours later, Gibbs was checking up on us." Ziva smiles over at her dysfunctional Father sitting behind Whelan's table.

"How were you feeling while the Director was in surgery?" Whelan asks.

"Devastated my job was to protect her." Ziva sadly answers.

"So you blamed yourself."

"Yes!" Ziva frowns.

"After surgery you stayed at the Director's bedside." Whelan smiles.

"Yes!" "Before Director Shepard, became Director of NCIS we were partners over in Europe running joint post 9|11 Anti Terror Operations over in Eastern Europe and the Middle East.' "We had become good friends." Ziva smiles.

"Is that when you first met the Director?" Whelan curiously asks.

"No, I met her in early 2000." "NCIS had sent some agents over to Mossad for special training Jenny was one of them." Ziva fondly answers.

February 7th 2000

Tel Aviv, Israel

Mossad Headquarters

Deputy David's Office

0800 Hours IST

Ziva anxiously paces in front of her Father's desk. "We're teaching our skills to the American's Father." Ziva sighs in protest.

"Part of an exchange between NCIS and Mossad Ziva." Eli answers roughly.

"Exchange for what." Ziva asks in disbelief.

"We scratch their back, they will scratch ours, besides, I have a good working relationship with Director Morrow." Eli answers smoothly.

"Like I'm going to train a bunch of men Father." Ziva snaps.

"First training session is a female agent." "Director Morrow recommends her highly." Eli smiles.

"I'm impressed, NCIS has gotten into the 21st Century." Ziva laughs.

Eli pushes in the button to his intercom. "Lillian could you send in Special Agent Shepard for me please." Eli instructs her.

"Yes sir!" Lillian softly answers. Eli gets up and walks to the front of his desk. Lillian opens the door and walks in. "Special Agent Shepard." She nods over at him. Jenny walks in and approaches Eli and Ziva.

"You can close the door Lillian." Eli orders her. Lillian walks out and closes the door behind her. Eli reaches for Jenny's hand. "I'm Deputy Director David." Eli smiles at her. Jenny shakes Eli's hand. "And this is my daughter, Ziva David." "She is going to train you."

Jenny reaches for Ziva's hand. "Agent David!" Jenny smiles at her.

"Shalom!" Ziva answers and shakes Jenny's hand. "And since I'm going to be training you we're not so formal at Mossad, you can call me Ziva." Ziva smiles.

Jenny sighs with relief. "I do the same thing with my team of agents back in Madrid, it's Jenny." Jenny answers softly.

"Director Morrow recommended you and highly praised you." "He said he never seen an agent advance as far as you did in a short period of time." Eli comments roughly.

"I was trained by the best at NCIS." Jenny says with pride.

"I have a conference call to make, so Ziva will you get her started." Eli nods over at her and walks back over to his desk.

"Yes Father!" Ziva answers and escorts Jenny out of Eli's Office.

"So you have your own team?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Yes, I operate out of an office in Madrid." Jenny smiles.

"How long have you been an agent?" Ziva asks.

"Four years, I just got my promotion as a team leader last June." Jenny answers dryly.

"That is fast." "NCIS doesn't have many female agents, not to mention one that heads her own team." Ziva says with surprise and walks out of Lillian's inner office with Jenny following behind her.

"Tell me about it I was trained by a chauvinist." Jenny mutters.

Ziva shakes her head and begins to laugh. "And who might that be?" Ziva giggles as they approach the elevator.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny laughs.

"What kind of a name is that?" Ziva laughs and walks into the elevator.

Jenny follows behind her. "He said he was named after a friend of his Father's." Jenny shrugs.

"To go through life with a name like that." Ziva laughs.

"He goes by his middle name Jethro." Jenny answers softly.

"Jethro is a Hebrew name." Ziva smiles.

"I know, but I doubt Gibbs knows that." Jenny sighs as the elevator doors close.

"He's not, how we say articulate." Ziva giggles.

"No, he only learns things to interest himself, unless it's fishing or working on his boat in his basement Gibbs could care less." Jenny groans in protest.

"Interesting man." Ziva softly says.

Present Time

"How long was the Director in Tel Aviv?" Whelan asks.

"A month!" Ziva answers.

"What did your training entail?" Whelan asks.

"Martial arts!" Ziva answers sharply, then looks over at Gibbs. "And assassin training."

"Did she tell you why she needed this training?" Whelan asks.

"No!" Ziva answers and takes in a deep breath. "But with the events of November 1st 2008 I now understand it." "She failed on her mission to assassinate Slvetlana." Ziva frowns.

February 7th 2000

Manta Ray

1200 Hours

Jenny and Ziva are having lunch outside. Jenny takes in the view of the Mediterranean Sea. Ziva sips her tea as she goes over Jenny's training regiment. "We'll start your training tomorrow." "I'll start with martial arts, then move to weapons." Ziva softly says.

"I know my way around a gun, my Father taught me well." Jenny smiles.

"Prove it!" Ziva smirks at her.

"Get me in the firing range and I'll show you." Jenny answers with a cocky grin on her face.

"That's not what I was referring to." "Can you without hesitation pull the trigger on a person that you've been ordered to take out." Ziva asks her. Jenny flashes back to her failed mission in Paris on her failure to kill Slvetlana. Ziva takes in Jenny's facial expression. "So this is the reason for your training, it has happened." "Special Agent Gibbs didn't teach you this." Ziva asks with surprise.

"Gibbs doesn't teach you observe." "Besides he was a Marine sniper during Panama and Desert Storm." "He has it in him already." Jenny answers sharply.

"But you do not." Ziva asks.

"Not at the moment, but when you are done training me, I will never hesitate to take out somebody, when I'm ordered to do it." Jenny says with a confident smile on her face.

February 11th 2000

Mossad Headquarters

Inside the gun range

1500 Hours

Ziva is watching Jenny as she fires at a target twenty-five feet away from her. Jenny pulls out the clip on her gun and approaches Ziva with a smirk on her face. "I told you I knew my way around a gun." Jenny answers and takes off her earmuffs and safety glasses.

"Now, you have to put that energy into the person your assigned to take out without question." Ziva instructs her.

"How do you do that?" Jenny shrugs.

"On a mission you should block out your ability to feel anything." Ziva answers sharply.

"If I don't feel anything then my conscious won't bother me." Jenny softly says.

"Exactly!" Ziva answers, and then is curious as to why Jenny became an agent. "Why did you become an NCIS Agent if you had problems taking a life on another human being?" Ziva asks.

"I have no problem killing another person for self defense or if another agent's life was in danger, but to be ordered to kill a person and not to feel the repercussions on it after wards is another story." Jenny frowns.

"By the end of the month with my training you won't have that problem again Jenny." Ziva says with confidence.

Present Time

"How did your training go?" Whelan asks.

"Very well, Jenny picked up extremely fast one of the smartest agents and partners that I've ever had to work with." "By the end of the month Director Shepard had no problem taking out a person that she was ordered to." Ziva answers firmly.

March 3rd 2000.

Qalqilyah, West Bank

0500 Hours

Jenny and Ziva is top of a roof over looking an apartment building. "An informant has told me that Uzma Nejem leaves his apartment every morning at 0515 hours." Ziva softly says.

"You said he was responsible for the bombing in Jerusalem last month." Jenny asks.

"From my Intel that I received he was the master mind behind it." Ziva angrily answers.

"I'll have to keep you in mind for a contact." Jenny smiles.

"You head back to Madrid tonight." Ziva frowns.

"Yes, I'm anxious to get back to my team." Jenny answers softly.

"They can't survive without you huh." Ziva laughs.

"My Senior Field Agent is very capable of running things." Jenny answers dryly.

"I'm going to miss you Jenny with the job I don't have time to socialize with friends." Ziva says with regret.

"Since I left DC two years ago I haven't had much time for socializing either." Jenny sadly answers.

"You miss being in America." Ziva curiously asks.

"No nothing for me there." "I was an only child both of my parents are dead with no relatives so it's just me." Jenny shrugs.

"No man in your life." Ziva winks at her.

"Nothing serious, I just date here and there with the job it would just complicate things, besides a man would get in the way of my five point plan." Jenny sighs.

"And what is that?" Ziva smiles at her.

Before Jenny can answer her, Uzma Nejem steps out of his apartment building. "He's early!" Jenny says with surprise.

"Wait for him to get down the end of the street, there's a bus stop." Ziva instructs her. Jenny aims her sniper rifle at Nejem as he walks down the sidewalk. Nejem approaches the bus stop. Ziva is about to order Jenny to pull the trigger when Jenny fires her rifle instantly taking out Nejem. Ziva looks through her binoculars. "He's dead!" She says in amazement. Noting that the streets are empty. "We better get out of here." She nods over at Jenny.

"Good thing about taking out somebody at 0500 hours is nobody is around to see anything." Jenny laughs.

"And a silencer on your rifle helped also." Ziva answers sharply.

Present Time

"She wasn't feeling any affects from killing Uzma Nejem." Whelan asks.

"None!" "I had taught her to block out all emotions when she was on a mission." "If you don't feel anything you can't be affected by killing someone when you're ordered to." Ziva answers.

"Did you see her again?" Whelan asks.

"Yes I was on assignment in Madrid." "I popped in unannounced that summer." Ziva smiles.

July 27th 2000

Madrid, Spain

NCIS Headquarters

Special Force Operations Division

1600 Hours CET

Ziva steps out of the elevator, spotting an agent walking past her. "Could you tell me where Special Agent Shepard's desk is at?" Ziva asks.

"Across from the Operations Manager's office." Agent Wright answers.

"Thank you!" Ziva smiles and walks over to Jenny's section.

Jenny's Senior Field Agent Teri Pryce notices Ziva walking in. "May I help you." She asks.

Ziva takes out her ID and shows it to Teri. "Ziva David, Mossad, I'm here to see Special Agent Shepard." Ziva answers.

"She's unavailable at the moment Officer David. "Can I help you with something, I'm Special Agent Theresa Pryce." Teri smiles at her.

"No, passing through Madrid and I stopped by to visit." Ziva sheepishly answers.

"She's in MTAC on a conference call with Director Morrow." Teri answers dryly.

"I can wait." "Where's her desk at?" Ziva curiously asks. Teri points over to the desk that's closest to the Operations Manager's Office. Ziva raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Boss likes to see him coming in and out of his office." Teri chuckles.

"Boss!" Ziva laughs and sits down behind Jenny's desk.

"Yes, Jenny is our team leader and the team leader is always called boss." Teri smiles and then glances over at Krueger and Nick as they return from the lounge. "Took you two long enough to get back from the lounge." Teri sighs in protest.

"New Technician!" Krueger drools and hands Teri her diet Coke. Krueger notices Ziva sitting behind Jenny's desk and begins to check her out.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Quit wasting your time Special Agent-"

Krueger quickly interrupts her. "Krueger and this is Special Agent Houtman." Krueger grins at her.

"But you can call me Nick." Nick smiles and sits down at his desk next to Jenny's.

"Boss still in MTAC." Krueger shrugs and sits down at his desk.

"Yes!" "You two better get busy." Teri warns them.

"That's right she's busy doing the Operations Manager's job this week." "Vossen is away in London in a conference with the other European Operations Managers." Krueger answers smoothly, then he notices that Ziva is making herself comfortable behind Jenny's desk. "Boss doesn't like it when somebody sits at her desk." Krueger growls at her.

"I think she'll make an acception this time." Ziva grins at him.

"Relax Krueger this is the Mossad Agent that trained Jenny a few months ago." Teri sighs at him, and then takes in Ziva's surprised reaction. "She talked about you quite a bit Officer David." Teri smiles.

"Here to teach us some of your ninja moves." Krueger smirks.

"No, but if you don't shut up I'll put one on you." Ziva hisses at him.

Nick chokes on his soda and begins to laugh. Krueger glares over at him. "Nobody asked you for your opinion Probie." Krueger barks at him.

"Krueger, if you don't quit screwing around, Jenny is going to make us work over tonight." Teri snaps at him.

Unknown to Krueger, Jenny slowly approaches him from behind giving her Junior Agent the stare. "She'll be tied up in MTAC for hours." Krueger laughs.

Ziva desperately is trying to keep a straight face. Teri and Nick look the other way and begin to look like their doing something. "What?" Krueger shouts over at Teri.

Jenny leans behind Krueger's right ear. "If you don't get those reports done and on my desk by 1800 hours." "You will be here for hours to make up the time for goofing off." Jenny warns him.

"On it boss." Krueger quickly answers and makes himself look busy.

Jenny gives him a final version of the stare and heads for her desk. "Ziva! Shalom!" Jenny smiles.

Ziva gets up from her desk and approaches Jenny. She affectionately kisses Jenny on both cheeks. "Shalom Jenny!" Ziva smiles.

"What are you doing here in Madrid?" Jenny says with surprise.

"About to start a mission, was passing through." Ziva answers softly.

"I've been tied up in MTAC for hours and I'm in desperate need of coffee." Jenny sighs and glances over at Teri. "Pryce take over while I'm gone." "I should be back in an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" Teri smiles at her.

"Let's go!" Jenny nods over at Ziva.

Present Time

"Any changes in her." Whelan asks.

"That I knew she was in charge and her team knew it." Ziva laughs and glances over at Jenny. "She gave the famous Gibbs stare to Agent Krueger and scared the crap out of him when he was screwing around on the job at the time I didn't know where she picked it up from." Ziva smiles.

"Next time you saw her." Whelan asks.

"November 5th 2001 in London." "Director Shepard had gotten a promotion." "She was agent in charge of the NCIS' Anti Terror Response Team in Europe." Ziva answers dryly.

"Passing through again." Whelan curiously asks.

"No I was on loan from Mossad and was partnered with Jenny." "She would do classified Black Op's over in Eastern Europe and the Middle East with me." "And on occasion she would be on loan to Mossad."

"How long were the two of you partnered?" Whelan asks.

"Four years, spring of 2005, Jenny got promoted as Director of NCIS." "I was there in the London Office when she got the news." Ziva fondly recalls.

April 15th 2005

London, England

NCIS Headquarters

Anti Terrorism Division

1500 Hours GMT

Ziva is sitting at Jenny's desk and watches Jenny step out of Hetty Lange's Office with Director Morrow and Hetty Lange. "Who's that with Jenny and Hetty?" Ziva sheepishly asks Jessie Ragnow, Jenny's Junior Agent.

"Director Morrow!" Jessie softly answers.

"He's here all the way from Washington?" Ziva says with surprise.

"Took Jenny to lunch today." Jessie smiles.

"Here she comes." Isaac Browne, Jenny's Senior Field Agent warns them.

"Would, the four of you come into the conference room with Director Morrow, Hetty, and myself." Jenny instructs her team.

"Me also!" Ziva asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes Ziva, you as well." Jenny laughs.

Conference Room

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is standing at the end of the conference room addressing her team. "Director Morrow will be stepping down as Director of NCIS as of May 16th."

"Sir, you've been the Director for about fifteen years." Jessie asks.

"I've been offered a Deputy Director position at Homeland Security." Morrow answers smoothly.

"Who's going to be taking your place?" "Leon Vance has really established himself." Isaac grins.

"Leon has a way with running op's and has a knowledge of MTAC and computers." "He does not possess people skills." Morrow chuckles.

"Then who, sir?" Justine Whitman, Jenny's Junior Agent asks.

"As of May 16th 2005, Jenny Shepard will be the Director of NCIS." Morrow smiles.

Jessie glances over at Jenny in disbelief. "First female to be the head of a Federal Arms Agency." Jessie smiles.

Jenny looks up at Morrow with a stunned expression on her face. "You didn't know that." Morrow laughs.

"No sir!" Jenny answers with surprise. Jenny's team gets up from the table and one at a time they congratulate her on her promotion.

"You said people skills." Isaac grins.

"NCIS has problems getting funding by the law makers up on the hill." "It's one of the area's Jenny excels at politics." Morrow says with pride.

"I'll do my best with that sir." Jenny smiles.

"Not to mention I don't think Leon will be able to handle Jethro." "As a Probationary Status Agent you never backed down to him." "You were the only agent that was never afraid of him." Morrow laughs.

"I forgot Jenny's mentor Agent Gibbs is stationed in Washington." Justine smiles.

"When's the last time you saw him?" Jessie sheepishly asks.

"Six years ago." Jenny shrugs.

"For now this stays in this office I have some op's going on that need to be finished up on and Jenny has things here to finish up on as well." "I will be briefing her daily on what's going on in Washington." "This is a Direct order from your Director." Morrow orders them.

"Yes sir!" Jenny's team answers.

"Leon Vance will be the Assistant Director of NCIS as of May 16th." "Hetty Lange will take his place as Special Projects Operations Manager in Los Angeles." Morrow smoothly announces.

"We'll be losing both Jenny and Hetty." Jessie frowns.

"Hetty is needed in Los Angeles." "Leon is moving to the Naval Base in San Diego." "And Special Agent William Decker has just retired." "Hetty will be a great influence on G. Callen and his team of agents." Morrow warmly answers.

At a pub

1900 Hours

Jenny and Ziva are sitting at a corner table eating dinner. "You nervous!" Ziva smiles at Jenny.

"About the job." "Of course not." Jenny answers dryly and takes a sip from her glass of wine.

"Seeing him again." Ziva winks at her.

"Him who?" Jenny shrugs.

"Agent Gibbs." Ziva softly asks her. Jenny begins to cut into her steak and avoids Ziva's question. "Jenny you were drunk in Athens I heard you talking about Gibbs." 'It wasn't your mentor that you were talking about." Ziva says to her with a knowing look on her face.

"That was three years ago Ziva." "No I'm not nervous." "I'm glad that I get to throw it in his face that I'm the boss now not him." Jenny smirks.

"Going to see him again romantically." Ziva curiously asks.

"No I can't." "Actually we shouldn't have been seeing each other either when I was his Junior Agent it's a conflict of interest and with me being the first woman to head a Federal Arms Agency they would hold that against me." "Our relationship will be professional only." Jenny answers sharply and takes a bite out of her steak.

Ziva takes a sip from her glass of wine. "You say that now Jenny." Ziva chuckles inwardly.

Present Time

"You saw the Director in Washington on her first day in office." Whelan asks.

"Yes my half brother Ari was a suspect in Special Agent Caitlin Todd's murder and I was sent to stop Gibbs from killing him." Ziva answers dryly.

"And you found out that your brother was responsible for Agent Todd's murder." Whelan asks.

"Yes evidence had pointed in that direction." Ziva says with regret.

"Eventually Agent Gibbs killed him in self defense you were on scene." Whelan nods.

The memory of killing her brother at the top of the stairs in Gibbs' basement washes through Ziva. "Yes I was." "After the crime scene was investigated I escorted Ari's body back to Tel Aviv." Ziva sadly answers.

"It was you who asked to join NCIS." Whelan asks.

"Yes, I needed a break from Mossad and my Father after Ari's death." "So I asked Director Shepard as a favor if I could be a Liaison Officer working for NCIS." "A month later I was in Washington assigned to Special Agent Gibbs' team and I was partnered with Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee."

"Your like a family the four of you." Whelan smiles.

"Actually the eight of us if you add in Doctor Mallard, Abby Scuito, Director Shepard, and Doctor Mallard's Assistant Jimmy Palmer." "Abby referr's to us as one big happy dysfunctional family." "We're there for one another for the good times and the bad." Ziva warmly answers with a smile on her face.

"And when Director Shepard was in recovery you started the bedside vigil." Whelan asks.

"Yes I held her hand and talked about some of the op's we did over in Europe." "Off working hours we would get into all kinds of trouble in the clubs and bars in the European cities." "This was the fun Jenny that I got to know over in Europe for five years." Ziva laughs, and then sadly looks over at Jenny. "Once Jenny became Director of NCIS she became all business and I rarely saw Jenny my cherished friend over in Europe, just the Director." Ziva frowns.

"You see her now." Whelan asks.

"After the shooting in the diner." "Near death experience changes a person." "Only time we see the Director now is at work." "Jenny has learned to leave her at work, the few times that she does bring her home from work her husband is usually responsible for it." Ziva giggles.

Behind Whelan's table, Jenny narrows her eyes at her husband. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "You do tick her off at times boss." McGee chuckles.

Back over at the witness stand. "Agent Gibbs arrived an hour after the Director came out of surgery." Whelan asks.

"Yes other than a rare coffee break and when the Doctor chased him out Gibbs never left Jenny's bedside." "It's the only time I've seen Gibbs cry in all the years I've worked with him." Ziva answers with her voice choking with emotion.

November 2nd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

ICU

0200 hours.

Ziva is standing outside of Jenny's window watching Gibbs talk to Jenny. Ducky sleeps in a chair next to the window, while Gibbs keeps his bedside vigil. Gibbs caress' Jenny's cheek with his left hand. "I still remember the first night we slept together after the Marseille Op in the hotel room in London." "After we had made love you wouldn't let me hold you in my arms as you slept." "I guess you weren't use to being held in your sleep." Gibbs sits back down in the chair. Picking up Jenny's hand, Gibbs nuzzles her hand with his face. "I wouldn't take no for an answer." "I cuddled up from behind you and put my arms around you." Gibbs smirks up at her. "The look in your sleepy green eyes when you woke up the next morning." Gibbs kisses her hand. "I'd do anything to look into them again Jen" Gibbs sobs and buries his face into Jenny's left shoulder, Gibbs lets out his emotions and begins to cry. "Don't leave me I lost Shannon and Kelly and I don't think I could go on if something happens to you."

Present Time

"Next morning the Director's condition had improved." Whelan asks.

"Yes the color was coming back in to her face." "She had been pale for so long." Ziva frowns.

"And Agent Gibbs!" Whelan asks.

"Still at her bedside the Doctor had allowed for other visitors, but it had to be brief." Ziva smiles at the memory of standing in the window with Tony, Abby, and Ducky as they watched Gibbs tenderly kissed Jenny on the mouth. 'The next day the Director regained consciousness."

"And while she was recovering the plan went into motion to bring in Assistant Director Vance and Trent Kort and their conspirators." Whelan asks.

"Yes as Agent DiNozzo had mentioned in his testimony." "We set a trap for an attempt on the Director's life." "Agent Lee was caught and was broken in interrogation by myself and via phone by Director Shepard." "Agent McGee was sent back to Washington to spy on Vance." "Agent Fornell had assumed that there was another person involved." "Director Shepard had been poisoned by Thallium and felt that there was a mole working inside of NCIS." "By the end of the week all parties were arrested." "Director Shepard was recuperating at Agent Gibbs' house, because the media was camped out at her Town House." "Agent Gibbs was Acting Director of NCIS for one month, while Jenny recovered for her gunshot wounds." Ziva softly answers.

"Within a month everything was back to normal." Whelan smiles.

"Yes it took the Director several weeks to straighten out her agency." "Gibbs hates being cooped up in the Director's office doing paper work." Ziva laughs.

"And they became romantically involved again also." Whelan softly asks.

"Not until a month later the Director was still recovering from her injuries and wanted to take it slow." Ziva smiles.

"If you had to change anything from that day what would it be?" Whelan asks.

"I would have followed my instincts and Jenny would have never been out of my sight." "But instead I listened to Tony who wanted to enjoy the California sun and wanted to sight see." Ziva frowns.

"I have no further questions." Whelan sharply says and walks off for her table.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Flaherty nods over at him.

Hargrove gets up from his table and approaches Ziva. "Were you and Agent DiNozzo off having romantic interludes while Director Shepard was off on a Black Op with Retired Special Agent Franks." Hargrove chastises her.

Whelan quickly jumps up from her table. "Objection irrelevant!" She shouts.

"Mr. Hargrove, I'm warning you." Flaherty scolds him.

"It is relevant." Hargrove argues.

Flaherty glances over at Ziva. "Do you mind answering the question?" Flaherty asks.

"No your honor." Ziva smiles at her. "Agent DiNozzo and I were not romantically involved." "I was in a long distance relationship with somebody else back home." Ziva softly answers.

"But Agent DiNozzo took photos of you in a white bikini." Hargrove asks in disgust.

"And he would of done the same thing to Abby, and Director Shepard." Ziva giggles.

Behind Whelan's table. "I would have castrated him for that if he did." Jenny hisses in protest. McGee shakes his head and begins to laugh.

Back up on the stand. "So while the two of you were goofing off." "The Director's life was in danger." Hargrove asks in disbelief.

"We were ordered by Director Shepard, to go out and have some fun before our flight back to Washington." Ziva snaps.

"Ever break an order." Hargrove barks at her.

"Not by a head of an agency." Ziva sighs.

"But you did later on." Hargrove shrugs.

"When we realized that she was in danger." Ziva answers sharply.

"This was the second time that Director Shepard had blown off her Protection Detail in the past year." Hargrove scolds her.

"I wasn't aware of Paris until Gibbs had told us at the hospital." Ziva frowns.

"So she out smarted the both of you." Hargrove laughs.

"She was trained by Agent Gibbs." "I've worked with a bunch of agents over the years." "Gibbs is the best, Jenny is right there next to him." Ziva warmly answers.

Flabbergasted at Ziva's testimony Hargrove throws up his hands in disgust. "I have no other questions your honor." He sighs and walks away.

"Ms. Whelan!" Flaherty nods over at her.

"I have no other questions your honor." Whelan answers.

"You may step down." Flaherty smiles at Ziva. Ziva gets up from the stand and walks over to Gibbs and Jenny.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1200 Hours

Ziva and McGee walk into their section, as McGee passes by Tony's desk he tosses over a cheese steak to him. "I owe you big time McGee." Tony smiles at him and begins to unwrap his sandwich. Tony glances over at Ziva as she sits down behind her desk. "How did it go?" He says and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hargrove had nothing to ask me." Ziva sighs in frustration.

McGee sitting at his desk opening up his container of stuffed shells. "Why doesn't Hargrove plead out and quit wasting the tax payers money and our time and energy." McGee groans.

"Have no idea." Ziva mutters and unwraps her turkey club sandwich.

Tony glances around the bullpen. "Where's Gibbs and the Director?" Tony asks with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Tony what time is it?' She asks in disbelief.

Jenny's House

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. Jenny bites down on his neck as he thrusts harder and faster against her. The heels to her feet press up against his lower back as he slips deeper inside of her. "Pace yourself for crying out loud." Gibbs moans out.

Five Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out begging him as her orgasm pulsates through her. Gibbs with a final thrust climaxes inside of her. He slumps on top of her exhausted from holding back his release.

Gibbs leans over and sets the alarm clock to twelve-forty. "I just set the alarm." Gibbs whispers against her ear, rolls on to his back, and pulls Jenny into his arms. She snuggles up against his left shoulder and drifts off to sleep. "I wish the bastard would plead out." Gibbs inwardly growls to himself.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Abby is leaning over McGee's desk; she glances over at the entrance of Gibbs' section just as Gibbs and Jenny walk by. "Gibbs didn't wear jeans in court did he." Abby drools.

McGee glances up, watches Gibbs walk Jenny over to the stairs, noting Jenny's casual brown slacks and cream-colored turtleneck, and that Gibbs is now wearing a gray jacket, with a navy blue polo shirt and stone washed jeans. "They both are in a change of wardrobe." McGee says with surprise.

Over at the stairs. "I don't know how long I'll be tonight, so your ass better be in bed by 2200 hours Jen." Gibbs growls.

"Might be in bed earlier." Jenny smiles and leans down and kisses him on the mouth. "And you know why?" She smirks and walks up the steps. Gibbs grins and checks out Jenny's butt as she walks up the steps and walks over to the catwalk. "It was only one time." He chuckles and walks away.

Over at his section. Abby giggles at the sexual banter between Gibbs and Jenny. "Mommy was being a tease again." She winks at McGee.

Gibbs walks in and approaches his desk. He takes off his coat and throws it on top of the bookshelf. "Any reason why you're hanging around McGee's desk?" Gibbs playfully barks over at Abby.

"I was on my way back from lunch." Abby smiles and walks off towards the elevator.

"So McProbie you and Gibbs are next on the witness list." Tony grins at him.

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to it." McGee sighs.

"What time do you want me to go home to rest up?" Ziva curiously asks.

Gibbs sits down behind his desk. "Fifteen hundred hours." He answers roughly and begins to check over his e-mails.

"I'll go with her." Tony suggests.

"You're working the Squad Room with me tonight." "McGee will be stationed with Metro's Vice Squad." Gibbs growls over at him. Tony begins to pout at his desk. "To much socializing DiNozzo." "I want Ziva to concentrate on work."

"Director get any rest while she was at home boss." McGee sheepishly asks.

"About a half an hour." Gibbs smiles.

2300 Hours

Gibbs glances over at the window and notices that it's pouring outside. "Ziva go home no sense in staying out in the streets." Gibbs smoothly says to her.

China Town

Out on a street corner

"Not a whole lot of business anyway." Ziva sighs with relief.

Inside the van McGee is monitor Ziva's every movement. "Nothing going on in the streets either boss." McGee shrugs.

"Ziva report in at 0700 hours." Gibbs instructs her. "In the mean time the two of you go home." Gibbs nods and takes of his headset. "That means you also DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

"I hope she gets caught soon." "I can't take this schedule much longer." Tony frowns.

"You would of never had made it in the Core DiNozzo." Gibbs barks and gets up from his desk and grabs his coat.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2330 Hours

Gibbs quietly slips into bed. He pulls back the covers and kisses his unborn twins good night. "Good night little ones." He whispers softly and then glances up at their Mother as she quietly sleeps. Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny good night. Suddenly Jenny's arms wrap around his neck and she deepens his kiss. "Thought you were asleep." Gibbs smiles and begins to nuzzle Jenny's neck.

"I went to bed early." Jenny seductively answers. Her hands go down to his arousal. Gibbs takes in a deep breath and buries his face up against her shoulder as she strokes on his swollen shaft. "You going to roll on your back so I can do something about that." She sensuously says and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. Jenny kisses his neck and descends down to his chest.

Gibbs groans out as she straddles his waist. "Damn!" He groans out with pleasure as he enters her body.

"You should of thought of that when you attacked me in the shower this morning." Jenny smirks and aggressively kisses him on the mouth. Jenny begins to move her body against him in slow subtle circles. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss and cries out as she slowly makes love to him. "You just going to lie there." She purrs and sucks on his lower lip.

"You didn't complain in Positano." Gibbs grins.

"This isn't Positano." Jenny warns him. Gibbs slowly gyrates his hips in slow, insistent circles. To stifle out an on coming cry Jenny kisses him on the mouth, aggressively she begins to move her body against him. Gibbs grabs a hold on to the sheets as Jenny takes over their lovemaking. Getting off with watching her husband come undone underneath her, she grabs a hold of his hands. "Quit fighting it Jethro." She smirks at him.

"If you think I'm giving in first think again." Gibbs moans out with pleasure. Aggressively they make love to one another for five minutes. Jenny slips her tongue inside of his mouth. "That's cheating!" He cries out as his body caves into her, with a final thrust he shudders underneath of her. Jenny slumps on top of his chest exhausted. Gibbs panting with exertion glares down at his wife. "You trying to kill me." He growls in protest.

Jenny looks up at him with a cocky grin on her face. "Having problems pacing yourself with a pregnant woman Jethro." Jenny grins at him.

"Don't give me that crap." "What was your excuse when you weren't pregnant?" Gibbs whines with exhaustion. Jenny laughs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs tenderly kisses her back; he guides Jenny on to her back and buries his face in between her breasts. In total peace and contentment, Gibbs closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep in his wife's arms.

Jenny noting the peaceful expression on her husband's face as he sleeps in her arms. "The only positive thing about November 1st 2008 is it brought us back together." Jenny whispers softly.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are sitting at their desks. "Well the good news is you have to work this weekend Ziva." Tony smirks at her.

"At least I'm not stuck in the Squad Room Tony." Ziva laughs.

McGee walks in. "Good morning!" He smiles at them as he walks over to his desk.

"Good morning Probie." Tony smiles at him.

"Good morning McGee." Ziva softly says.

McGee hangs up his coat and notices that Gibbs isn't at his desk. "Where's the boss at?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Director's office!" Tony says with an evil grin on his face.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the filing cabinet behind her desk ravishing her neck. "Jethro, I have to be in MTAC soon." Jenny hisses in protest as begins to descend to the opening of the front of her blouse.

Gibbs leans over her with his full weight on top of her. "Your such a tease Director." He growls at her and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

She gives into his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. She groans out as the tip of his tongue circles the inside of her mouth. Suddenly the buzzer for Jenny's intercom goes off. Jenny shoves Gibbs off of her, goes over to her desk, and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She breathlessly answers and begins to button up the top two buttons on her blouse.

"Did you forget about MTAC?" Cynthia curiously asks.

Jenny glares over at her husband. "No somebody was distracting me." She answers and grabs her glasses and portfolio from the top of her desk.

Gibbs goes behind her. "We'll pick this off where we left off at lunch time." He whispers in her ear.

"I have business up on the hill today Jethro."

"Tonight!" Gibbs smirks.

"You forgetting something." Jenny giggles.

"Zach!" Gibbs groans out.

"We'll have to pick up where we left off at this morning in the shower on Sunday night." Jenny purrs, she leans up and tenderly kisses her husband on the mouth and walks off.

"Tease!" Gibbs growls out in sexual frustration.

Jenny laughs and opens up the door to her office and walks out. Cynthia is waiting near her desk with a cup of tea in her hand. Jenny takes if from her. "Thank you Cynthia, and would you call Melvin and remind him to meet me in the parking garage at 0900 hours." Jenny softly asks.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia smiles and watches Jenny walk out of her outer office. Gibbs steps out of the office with a frustrated expression on his face. "You look like a wounded little boy who lost his favorite toy." Cynthia giggles and goes behind her desk. Gibbs approaches the front of Cynthia's desk and glares down at her. Cynthia continues to laugh at him. Annoyed Gibbs walks out of the office. "A toy that you won't be able to play with until Sunday night." Cynthia snickers.

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Alex Tanner is standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "I really appreciate this Jethro." Alex smiles at him.

"No problem at all." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I guess it will give you and Jenny the practice." Alex laughs.

"I know what it's like to raise kids, Alex." Gibbs shrugs.

"Forgot about your daughter, sorry Jethro." Alex frowns.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Gibbs smiles and pats Alex on the back of the shoulder. "I'm getting a second chance now."

"How far along is she now?" Alex curiously asks.

"Four months with twins." Gibbs answers with a hint of anticipation in his voice. "Jenny is going home in another hour with her Protection Detail." "I'll send Zach home with her." Gibbs nods.

"I should be by your house around 1800 hours Sunday night." Alex answers sharply.

"I'll see you then." Gibbs smiles and shakes Alex's hand.

Alex glances over at Zach, as he's busy playing a computer game over at Ziva's desk. "Zach!" He calls out to him.

"Bye Dad!" Zach waves at him.

Gibbs and Alex walk over to Ziva's desk. "Best behavior for Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard." Alex warns him and walks off for the elevator.

"Zach, Ducky wants to show you a new magic trick." Gibbs smiles at him. Zach gets up and rushes over to Gibbs.

McGee picks up his desk phone. "I'll let Ducky know your headed down Boss." McGee nods over at Gibbs.

"Thanks Tim!" Gibbs smoothly says and walks off with Alex.

Tony frowns over at Ziva's empty desk. "I hear you Tony." "I want us on a normal routine again also." McGee sighs, dials Ducky's extension number and waits for him to answer. "Ducky, Gibbs is on his way down to Abby's with Zach."

Abby's Lab

Ducky is demonstrating a card trick to Zach. Abby smiles with fascination. Gibbs spots Ducky putting the card under his right sleeve. "Where did the other card go to Zach?" Ducky asks.

"Under your right sleeve." Zach grins at him.

Ducky pulls out the card under his sleeve and gives Zach an exasperated look. "Saw that a mile away also Duck." Gibbs laughs.

"I didn't!" Abby pouts.

"You don't have their mind Abigail." Ducky muses.

"The Director does." Abby smiles.

"Actually she has the ability to read Jethro's mind." Ducky chuckles at Gibbs. "Jethro I need to see you in Autopsy."

Gibbs glances over at Abby. "Abs!" He nods.

"No problem Gibbs." Abby smiles and takes Zach with her into the back room.

Autopsy

"I don't want another repeat of what happened in her office the other day." "Her pulse rate shot up." Ducky scolds him.

"It wasn't my fault." "I can't baby sit her twenty-four-seven Duck." Gibbs growls.

"Don't worry I lectured poor Cynthia as well." Ducky chuckles.

"Faster I get this case resolved." "We won't be worrying about another incident." Gibbs answers roughly.

Jenny's Office

1600 Hours

Jenny is putting on her coat; Cynthia is standing near by watching her. "Wish you could go home also." Jenny smiles at her.

"I could have a nine to five job if I wanted to Director." Cynthia softly answers.

"I couldn't picture myself with a nine to five job." Jenny laughs.

"And when you took on the job as Director of NCIS you never imagined you would be a wife and mother to be five years later." Cynthia smiles.

"Definitely not." Jenny giggles and puts her pocketbook on her shoulder and grabs her briefcase. "I'll see you at 0700 hours Monday morning."

"Light day schedule wise." Cynthia sighs with relief.

"Wednesday and Friday are my busy days next week." "Tuesday and Thursday are court days."

"You also have a check up with your OBGYN." Cynthia reminds her.

"That I know." Jenny smiles and suddenly feels the little ones moving inside of her.

Cynthia taking in her boss' expression. "You alright!" Cynthia asks with concern.

"Fine kids are getting active." Jenny laughs.

"Wait until next month." Cynthia chuckles.

"Hopefully by then my morning sickness will go away." Jenny mutters and walks out of her office.

Squad Room

Zach is playing a game on Ziva's computer. Gibbs is over at McGee's desk looking over his shoulder. Jenny approaches Zach. "Zach are they boring you?" Jenny laughs.

"Tony is as usual." Zach shrugs.

"Hey I'm not boring." Tony whines in protest.

"Remember Tony this isn't Carson who looks up to you." Jenny smirks at him.

"Still can't beat that kids score on my movie game." Tony groans in protest.

"See what you can do McGee." Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to Jenny. "Zach!" Gibbs nods down at him. Zach closes out the game on Ziva's computer, gets up from the chair, puts his jacket on, grabs his duffle bag and walks over to Gibbs and Jenny. Gibbs takes Jenny's briefcase from her. "Tony, McGee, I'll be back in five minutes I'm walking the Director and Zach out to her car." Gibbs comments smoothly, puts his hand on the small of Jenny's back and escorts her and Zach over to the elevator.

Tony smirks over at Gibbs. McGee rolls his eyes and shakes his head at him. "I saw that Probie!" Tony barks at him.

Ignoring Tony's annoying comment, McGee quickly changes the subject. "When's Ziva go on duty?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"2000 hours, same street corner." Tony grumbles.

"With me in the van and you in the Squad Room." McGee sighs.

"By myself." Tony groans in protest.

"Gibbs is going home at 1800 hours." McGee asks with surprise.

"It's the boss' weekend off anyway." Tony shrugs.

"But he told me if anything comes up to get in touch with him right away." McGee answers sharply.

Tony makes a face. "We can handle this." Tony bitterly answers.

"I know, but I think he wants this case to be over and done with so that Skinner doesn't come in here anymore to stress out the Director." McGee answers roughly.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs returns to his desk. "Taking Zach anywhere this weekend boss." Tony curiously asks.

"Getting 'The Kelly' out of storage this weekend." Gibbs smiles.

"You and Zach!" Tony nods.

"And Fornell!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Suppose Emily is going to be there." Tony winks over at him.

"Yes she is?" Gibbs answers and narrows his eyes over at Tony.

"Good, then Jenny won't be surrounded by men all day long." Tony laughs.

"She was surrounded by men all day long in Europe DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Read some of the transcript yesterday." "Ziva talked about Jenny and her teams over in Europe." Tony smiles.

"I was talking to her on the way home last night." "She said that Jenny was one hell of a team leader over in Europe." "Caught her off guard when one of her agents called her 'Boss!' for the first time." McGee laughs.

"She even had the Gibbs stare down." Tony chuckles.

"She learned it from me." Gibbs snorts.

"You never mentioned her at all." "We never knew she existed until Morrow stepped down." Tony frowns.

"Pacci and Burley mentioned her a few times with out using her name, DiNozzo." "And remember that time when we walked into Morrow's office, when Morrow had his desk phone on speakerphone talking to a female agent over in London." Gibbs nods over at Tony.

"Just before McGee joined our team permanently." "Morrow reamed us out for walking into his office unannounced." "After work you headed for the bar and got trashed." Tony answers roughly.

"Why?" McGee asks.

"It was Jenny's voice I heard on the phone with Morrow." Gibbs answers, his desk phone begins to ring. 'Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"Sir, your needed in MTAC." Cynthia softly says.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs answers smoothly and hangs up. He gets up from his desk and walks off for the stairs.

Tony sadly watches his boss walk up the stairs. Ducky walks over with a file and puts it on the top of Gibbs' desk. Taking in Tony's facial expression. "You remembering something Tony." Ducky muses.

"Yeah something I didn't know about until now." "Remember that night I had you down in Gibbs' basement when he broke his arm going down the steps." Tony curiously asks Ducky.

"The night he had way to much bourbon in his system." Ducky groans.

"He wouldn't go to the hospital, refused and you stayed the night with him, sent me and Paula Cassidy home." Tony frowns.

"He was drunk over a lost love, that you didn't know about at the time." Ducky sadly answers.

"I know about it now." Tony sighs.

June 4th 2004

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1745 Hours

Gibbs returns to his desk from a coffee run. Kate gets up from her desk and approaches him. "Morrow, just handed over the case to Fornell." Kate angrily informs him.

"Like hell he will, we've worked our asses on this case." Gibbs growls and storms for the stairs.

Kate shakes her head at him. "He's wasting his time." Kate sighs.

"I'll see if I can stop him." Tony answers and chases after Gibbs.

Charlene's Reception Area

Gibbs charges in. "Agent Gibbs!" Charlene snaps and stands up.

"Save it Charlene!" Gibbs barks and opens up Morrow's Office door and walks inside.

Morrow is sitting over at his desk with his back facing Gibbs having a phone conversation via speakerphone. "I'll be running that Intel you gave me on an op from MTAC shortly." Morrow smiles at Jenny. Gibbs is about snap out at Morrow when his face goes ashen at the sound of a voice that he hasn't heard in five years.

London, England

NCIS Headquarters

Anti Terrorism Division

2245 Hours GMC

Jenny exhausted from an op over in Jordan tosses an empty coffee cup in her trashcan beside her desk. "A reliable contact from Mossad gave me that Intel." Jenny answers softly.

"You just get back from Jordan." Morrow asks.

"This morning I did." "I sent my team home to rest for the day." Jenny answers dryly.

"Unlike your mentor at least you give your team of agents a break here and there." Morrow snorts.

"Unlike him caffeine only goes so far with my team of agents." Jenny sighs.

"I knew there was a reason why I recruited you from FLETC." Morrow chuckles.

"Keep in mind sir other agencies were going after me heavily also." Jenny smiles.

"I don't think you would have went this far and moved as quickly in the ranks as you did in less than eight years of service." Morrow says with pride.

"I had a good teacher and you also helped out also when I worked op's with you late at night in MTAC." Jenny fondly answers.

Morrow glances up at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of MTAC I have to be heading in soon." "I want a briefing with you Monday morning 0900 hours my time I don't want to keep you up late in London." Morrow answers smoothly.

"Sir it's late now." Jenny laughs.

"Keep forgetting that you were taught to burn the midnight oil, good night Shepard." Morrow chuckles and pushes in the speakerphone button, he turns his chair and notices Gibbs and Tony standing in front of his desk. "Jethro, how many times have I told you to knock?" Morrow scolds him and gets up from his desk. Gibbs stunned at hearing the sound of Jenny's voice has forgotten why he's came into Morrow's office. "I gather you're in here, because I gave the Carpenter case to Agent Fornell." "Don't waste your breath in arguing with me." "It's the FBI's case, Jethro and I'm not going to discuss it with you." Morrow chastises him and walks out of the office.

Tony takes in Gibbs stunned reaction. "Boss, you ok, you looked like you've seen a ghost." Tony asks with concern.

"I have!" Gibbs sadly answers with his voice choked with emotion. He rushes out of the office.

Squad Room

Kate watches Gibbs grab his badge and gun from his desk drawer. "I need some air." Gibbs frowns and walks off for the elevator.

"What's with him?" Kate curiously asks Tony ask he approaches the entrance of Gibbs' section.

"I don't know." Tony frowns with worry. "He was about to tell Morrow off in his office." "Morrow had his phone on speakerphone talking to an agent over in London about an op." "Morrow didn't seem to happy about Gibbs barging into his office and chewed him out."

"Fornell keeping the case." Kate asks.

"Per Director Morrow, yes he is." Tony sighs and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"We busted our asses on that case for over a week." Kate whines and buries her face on the top of her desk.

At a bar

2100 Hours

Gibbs is so drunk he can barely sit on his barstool. "You've had enough Gibbs." Randi the bartender says to him.

Paula Cassidy walks over to the bar. "Gibbs, let me take you home." Paula asks and grabs a hold of his arm.

"What did I tell you about rule number twelve Cassidy?" Gibbs growls and takes a healthy gulp of his glass of bourbon.

Paula walks over to the front of the bar and flips open her cell phone. She dials Tony's cell phone number. "Can't believe I'm calling DiNozzo off working hours." Paula sighs.

Tony's Apartment

Tony is sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Sucks that I have to work tomorrow." Tony groans in protest. His cell phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"Tony, it's Paula Cassidy."

"Paula, dateless on a Friday night." Tony smirks.

"No Tony!" Paula mutters and glances over at Gibbs. "Gibbs is at the bar and can barely stand up."

"Which bar is he at?" Tony shrugs.

"Our usual!" Paula frowns.

"Be right over." Tony answers and hangs up.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Tony and Paula approach Gibbs. "Ok boss, time to work on your boat." Tony smiles at him.

"We'll have our own party here Tony." Gibbs grins.

"Why not have one in your basement?" Tony suggests.

"Good idea I can get drunk and work on my boat at the same time." Gibbs laughs.

Tony and Paula drag Gibbs from his barstool. "You're heavy boss." Tony whines.

Gibbs' House

Half an hour later

"We're putting you to bed boss." Tony insists and is about to put Gibbs arm around his shoulder when Gibbs shrugs him off.

"What about the party?" Gibbs growls.

"You've had enough." Tony answers sharply.

"I tell you when I've had enough." Gibbs snarls and opens up the basement door.

Tony hears a crash at the bottom of the steps. He turns on the basement light and finds Gibbs at the bottom of the steps holding his arm. "Not a good thing to maneuver steps in the dark when you're drunk." Tony groans and rushes down the stairs with Paula following behind him. Tony notices that Gibbs is holding his left arm. "Good thing you broke your non shooting arm boss." Tony laughs and picks up his cell phone and calls Ducky.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is sitting next to his workbench on a stool. "I'm not going anywhere Duck." Gibbs barks.

"What are we going to do?" Tony frowns.

"You two go home, nothing we can do until he sobers up." Ducky sighs.

"Not going anywhere." Tony defiantly answers.

"I've never seen Gibbs this drunk before." Paula sadly answers. Ducky flashes back to June of 1999 when he found Gibbs drunk in his basement after Jenny left him.

"Neither have I." Tony sadly answers.

"What brought this on?" Ducky curiously asks.

"He was about to storm into Morrow office." "Morrow had his desk phone on speakerphone talking to an agent from London." Tony answers firmly.

Ducky glances over at his cherished friend. "You two go on home I'll take Jethro to the hospital in the morning." Ducky softly asks.

"Call me!" Tony nods.

"I will!" Ducky smiles and watches Tony and Paula walk out of the basement. He waits for Tony's car engine to start. "She still has an effect on you Jethro five years later." Ducky muses and walks over to him. Gibbs brushes off Ducky, goes over to his boat, and crawls inside the hull. Ducky throws a drop cloth over Gibbs. "Tony told me that Morrow had an agent on speakerphone from London."

"I thought Jenny was in Madrid."

"London now!" "I know you don't want to hear it Jethro, but you would be proud of her." Ducky smiles.

"She gave up us for a job Duck." Gibbs growls.

"And what would she be doing right about now if Jenny had turned down Morrow's job offer." Ducky muses.

"I was hoping we would be working on kid number three by now." Gibbs smiles.

"Or she could have been ex-wife number three." Ducky sighs.

Gibbs sits up in the boat and frowns over at Ducky. "Not Jenny!" Gibbs answers and closes his eyes at the memory of hearing her voice. "When I heard her voice I could smell her Duck." Gibbs answers and buries his face into his lap and begins to cry.

"Five years later and you still have that recollection." Ducky softly asks.

Gibbs lifts his face from his lap with tears streaming down his face. "The way she smelled, the way she breathed my name out, the feel of her body up against mine, when I made love to her." "It haunts me." Gibbs answers above a whisper.

"What she's doing over in Europe is important?" "She's agent in charge of the Anti Terror Response Team over in Europe and the Middle East." "She runs all of Director Morrow's operations, most of them Black Op's that are highly classified." Ducky sharply says.

"I see her ass kissing skills got her another promotion." "When did that happen?" Gibbs snarls.

"November of 2001." "And I believe her ass kissing skills save our rears with the French Authorities Jethro." "I saw her a few weeks ago." "She lives on coffee, has your Gibbs stare down to the exact science with her team, and has one of your other habits." Ducky chuckles.

"What's that?" Gibbs laughs.

"Bourbon!" Ducky shakes his head. Gibbs grimaces in pain. "Let me take you over to Bethesda or they'll have to rebreak it in the morning." Ducky sighs and helps Gibbs out of his boat and up the stairs.

Present Time

"You knew it was about Jenny." "That was the reason why you sent Paula and I out." Tony softly asks.

"Yes!" "Hearing Jenny's voice on the phone brought back Jethro's pain from 1999 again." Ducky sadly answers. Ducky glances up at the balcony and watches Gibbs going down the stairs. "Gibbs staying?"

Tony glances down at his watch. "1800 hours already." He says with surprise.

Gibbs walks in, heads over to his desk, and grabs his coat from the bookshelf. "If the three of you need me for anything with the stake out call me." Gibbs instructs them and puts his coat on. He curiously glances over at Ducky.

"Putting a report down on your desk." Ducky smiles and walks off for the elevator.

"Have fun with Wheeler." Gibbs snickers and walks off for the elevator.

"Funny boss!" Tony groans.

Jenny's House

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in carrying a bag of take out Chinese food. Zach walks down the stairs and approaches him. "Settled in!" Gibbs smiles at him.

"Yes, Jenny gave me her old room upstairs." Zach grins.

"Bigger than your room." Gibbs chuckles.

"I didn't have a room like that when I was a kid." Zach sighs.

"Neither did I Zach." Gibbs laughs and rubs the top of Zach's head. "Where is she?"

"Her study!" Zach shrugs.

Gibbs points towards the dining room. "Kitchen is through there." Gibbs says and hands Zach the take out bag.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is reading a book at her desk. Gibbs noting that she's absorbed into her book sneaks over, leans in, and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Jenny affectionately kisses him back and pulls away. "Didn't hear you come in." Jenny smiles and takes off her glasses.

"Chinese is out in the kitchen." Gibbs smiles and helps Jenny up on to her feet.

"Good, because we're starving." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs puts his arm around Jenny's waist and begins to walk them out of the study. "They have been active today." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"They just settled down." Jenny softly answers.

"Another month and I should be feeling them move against you." Gibbs smiles.

"Hoping by next month my morning sickness will go away." Jenny snaps.

The Garage

2000 Hours

Zach is over at the worktable sanding down a board for the second crib. Gibbs is standing next to him near a power saw measuring a board with his tape measure. "I thought you use hand tools." Zach says with surprise.

"My boats I do and the crib was built by hand." "The rest of the furniture is being built by power tools." "I don't have the time to use hand tools Zach." Gibbs answers roughly. Zach smiles over at the first crib that Gibbs has finished. "My Dad helped out with that one during the holidays and Mike, my former boss."

"And I'm helping you out with the second one." "Jenny helping out with anything." Zach curiously asks.

"She has enough to do." Gibbs smiles.

"Like what?" Zach shrugs.

"Carrying my babies is enough with her demanding schedule at work." "All I want her to do is rest and relax at home." Gibbs answers smoothly. He puts on his safety glasses and turns on the power saw.

2200 Hours

Jenny walks in and finds her husband passed out on the couch with the TV on. Zach is over at the worktable sanding down a board. "Couldn't keep his eyes open." Zach laughs.

Jenny sits down at end of the couch near Gibbs' feet. "Been working late all week." Jenny softly says and takes off his boots. She picks up the TV remote and turns off the TV.

"What did you think of the crib?" Zach asks as he sands down the board.

"I haven't been down here in over a week." "I didn't know that Jethro had finished it." Jenny smiles and grabs a throw blanket and throws it over her husband. She gets up and leans over him and tenderly kisses him goodnight, then walks over to Zach and glances over at the finished crib and smiles at it.

"You look happy with it." Zach asks.

"I'll be happier with it, when one of my babies are in it." Jenny softly says. "Zach it's getting late." She nods over at him and begins to turn out the lights.

"Yeah, getting up early so Gibbs can get 'The Kelly' out of storage." Zach smiles with excitement. He looks up at a picture of Kelly over at Gibbs' workbench. "She looks like Gibbs." Zach sadly says.

"Yes she does, she has his blue eyes and brown hair." Jenny frowns.

"Gibbs has brown hair." Zach giggles and hops off his stool.

Jenny affectionately nudges Zach. "Bed!" She laughs and they start for the stairs.

"Gibbs going to sleep down here all night." Zach curiously asks.

"Probably, at least I'll get some sleep tonight." Jenny smirks and walks up the stairs with Zach following behind her.


	27. Breaking In A Wild Mustang

March 13th 2010

The Garage

0730 Hours

Gibbs half asleep feels for Jenny on the couch. He opens up his eyes and takes in his surroundings. "The last thing I remember was watching a fishing program on TV." Gibbs yawns and slowly sits up.

Master Bedroom

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in and notices that his wife has taken over the entire bed. "I see you've taken my absence in bed to your advantage." Gibbs growls and goes over to the bed. He climbs into bed and leans over Jenny. "Jen!"

Jenny annoyed with her husband for waking her up early on a Saturday morning. "For crying out loud Jethro it's a Saturday morning." She whines in protest.

"We're meeting Fornell and Emily for breakfast at 0900 hours." Gibbs laughs at Jenny as she tries to wake up. He leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth getting his full weight on top of her. Jenny deepens his kiss and begins to brush her left knee up against his butt. Gibbs' hands go down in between Jenny's legs just as he's about to pull down her sweatpants-

Jenny quickly pulls away from his kiss. "Jethro, Zach is upstairs." Jenny hisses.

"You keep forgetting something." Gibbs grins and begins to nibble on her right ear.

"What's that?" Jenny quivers.

"My shower!" Gibbs smirks.

"Come on!" Jenny sighs and is about to shove him off of her.

"Jenny you know damn well how aroused I am first thing in the morning." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Alright, last one in there gets their back washed first." Jenny laughs and gets out from under him and runs out of the room.

"Like hell you are." Gibbs barks and gets out of bed and chases after her.

Out in the hallway Jenny is standing near the top of the steps with Zach. "I thought I heard something out here." Jenny smiles at Zach.

Gibbs runs over to Jenny and is about to pounce on her when Zach's voice stops him. "You passed out on the couch last night." Zach giggles.

Gibbs sexually frustrated with Zach's timing. "I had a long week Zach, worked a lot of late hours on a case." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Zach, we're going out for breakfast, so don't bother in making anything for yourself." Jenny nods down at him.

"I wasn't!" Zach shrugs.

"I'll go make some coffee while your taking care of your little problem Jethro." Jenny chuckles and walks down the stairs.

Gibbs grimaces as his erection throbs up against the side of his pant leg of his jeans. "What problem?" Zach curiously asks.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the bedroom.

"Why didn't you take care of that when you woke up?" Zach asks out loud and walks down the stairs.

Master Bathroom

Gibbs has his head pressed up against the tiled wall as the cold water runs through his body. "So close!" He growls and begins to sexually satisfy himself.

Jenny's Kitchen

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting at the table drinking her coffee. Zach is eating a bagel and drinking a glass of orange juice. "I thought pregnant women aren't suppose to be drinking any coffee." Zach sheepishly asks.

"When I'm at home on the weekends I have two cups." "Work days I have one twelve ounce cup of coffee." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs walks in and heads for the coffee pot. Zach noting that Gibbs' hair is wet. "Gibbs you took a shower." Zach curiously says.

"Needed to wake up Zach." Gibbs answers roughly and gives his wife the stare, then pours himself a cup of coffee.

Jenny mentally laughs at her husband, knowing the reason why he was in the shower and what he was doing in there. "I got a bubble bath last night." Jenny sweetly says and bats her eyelashes at her husband.

"You used the upstairs tub." Zach asks.

"That's because, I don't like the bathtub in the Master bedroom." "It use to be my parents room, Jethro and I just moved our bedroom downstairs a few months ago so that we were closer to the nursery."

"Jenny saw the crib last night." Zach smiles.

Jenny gets up from the table and walks over to Gibbs. "It's beautiful Jethro." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "I love it." She softly says and squeezes his hand. "And I love you." Jenny tenderly says. "I'm getting dressed." Jenny nods at them and walks out of the room.

Gibbs grabs his cup of coffee and sits down at the table with Zach. "You don't have that lost look in your eyes anymore." Zach smiles at him. Gibbs cocks his head to the side and raises a curious eyebrow over at Zach. "You had that when I first met you."

"You brought a lot of memories with my daughter Kelly." Gibbs frowns.

"And now?" Zach softly asks.

"Few months from now I'm going to be a Father again." "Something I never dreamed possible Zach." Gibbs says in awe, then glances upstairs. "And I have the second love of my life waking up beside me every morning, something five years ago I never thought would be possible either Zach."

"She wasn't beside you this morning." Zach laughs and picks up his bagel. "I'm getting my shower." Zach smoothly says and walks out of the kitchen.

"Wouldn't have done me any good since she wasn't naked." Gibbs growls and takes a sip of coffee.

Jack's Creek Marina

1200 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are tying the boat up to the pier. "A lot of work to get that baby in." "Good thing Jenny knows her way around a boat also." Fornell laughs.

"Only thing I wanted my wife to do is back the boat into the river." Gibbs answers roughly and glances over at the bench next to the pier as Jenny is goofing around with Zach and Emily.

Fornell glances up and smiles over at them. "She's going to be a good Mother Jethro." Fornell smoothly says.

"That I know." "Has plenty of experience the past five years with my team." Gibbs chuckles, Fornell bursts out laughing and heads below deck.

An hour later

Gibbs is hosing down the deck, while Zach with a long handled scrub brush is scrubs the dirt from the top of the deck. "Boat got dirty while she was in storage." Zach shrugs.

Fornell returns with lunch. "Got cold cuts figured it would be easier?" Fornell says and puts the bag of food down on the table.

"Even better!" Gibbs grins.

"Where are the ladies?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Inside doing women's work." Gibbs smirks.

"I'll go get them." Zach nods and puts the brush down to the side and walks over to the companionway.

Fornell waits for Zach to head down below. "He wanted an excuse to be near Emily." Fornell chuckles.

"She's a pretty red head Tobias." Gibbs snorts.

"He has good taste." Fornell laughs and looks around the boat. "Last time I was here." "I picked Jenny up on that Sunday after Halloween." Fornell says with a shrug. Gibbs turns off the hose and begins to smile. "Reason for the smile." Fornell asks and sits down.

"Our twins were conceived on Halloween night." Gibbs smiles.

"Find it ironic that your unborn twins were conceived on a boat named after your late daughter Jethro." Fornell muses and begins to unpack the bag.

"I'm going to clean up." Gibbs nods over at him and walks away.

Down below inside the Sleeping Cabin, Jenny is up on a stepladder dusting the shelves to the library. Emily is dusting the nightstand near the bed. "We'll be up in a second Zach." Jenny answers as she stretches up to reach the top shelf.

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny up on a stepladder cleaning the top shelf to the library. "What did I tell you about climbing." Gibbs growls.

Jenny glances down at Emily. "What did I tell you Emily?" Jenny mutters in protest. Emily begins to giggle as Gibbs walks over to Jenny, grabs her by the waist and puts Jenny down on to the floor.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." Zach snickers and walks out of the room.

"So am I." Emily smiles and rushes out of the room.

Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth, as his kisses become more demanding Jenny pulls away. "Not here!" Jenny sighs at his lack of control over his urges.

"You're going to be begging tomorrow night in bed." Gibbs warns her.

"We'll see!" Jenny purrs and walks out of the room. Gibbs glances down at the bed and a memory washes over him.

October 31st 2009

'The Kelly'

2310 Hours

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is on top of Jenny ravishing her neck. "Jethro!" Jenny begs and arches her hips up to him. Gibbs recklessly thrusts into her with a deep driving thrust. Jenny screams out with pleasure. She lifts her hips to take him further inside of her. Gibbs slowly begins to make love to her to prolong their lovemaking. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and kisses her on the mouth. As he deepens his kiss, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "I love you!" He says between kisses.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and moans out as he slowly begins to move his hips underneath her. She sits on top of him and slowly begins to make love to him. Gibbs' hands glide over Jenny's butt as she presses down to meet his upward thrusts. "Jethro!' Jenny cries out as he changes the angle of his hips. "Oh god!" Jenny screams out in pleasure. As Jenny loses herself in her lover's body, Gibbs leans up and begins to ravish her breasts. "You're making me crazy." Jenny groans out at the feel of his tongue circling around her right nipple. She grabs the back of his hair as he increases the tempo of his strokes. Gibbs pulls Jenny against him and rolls on top of her. For fifteen torturous minutes Gibbs and Jenny aggressively make love to one another, they frequently change positions fighting off at who will climax first.

Gibbs rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. Jenny leans over and runs her tongue along his lower lip. "Crap!" He groans out as his body is finally caving in.

"Quit fighting it." Jenny purrs and grinds her body against his.

Battle weary from their lovemaking, Gibbs and Jenny climax at the same time. "Damn it Jen!" He groans out in exhaustion. Jenny exhausted from her trip and from their lovemaking begins to drift off to sleep against his chest. Gibbs strokes his lover's hair and watches over her as she falls asleep in his arms.

Present Time

Jenny peeks her head inside the door. "Jethro you coming." Jenny softly asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles, he glances down at the bed one more last time before walking out of the room.

On the deck

Fifteen Minutes Later

Fornell is eating a sandwich. He watches Zach and Emily at the bow of the boat as they look off towards the DC Skyline. "I see Zach likes red head's also Tobias." Jenny winks at him.

"Just as long as Emily is like you and not Diane." Gibbs growls.

"Jethro I'm eating." Jenny hisses in protest.

Fornell bursts out laughing. "We picked a beautiful day to do this." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Seventy Five degrees outside." "Guess DiNozzo is outside enjoying it." Fornell grins.

"No he's working today and so is McGee." Gibbs answers roughly.

"They working a case today." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"No punishment!" Jenny sighs.

"Yeah they're stuck with Wheeler." Gibbs smirks and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"She makes Diane look like a saint." Fornell chuckles and takes in Jenny's glare of warning. "Sorry Jenny!"

NCIS Head Quarters

Squad Room

Tony is working at his desk, relieved that Wheeler is up in MTAC. McGee returns from Abby's Lab. "Find anything." Tony curiously asks.

"No!" McGee groans in frustration and flops down at his desk.

Wyatt walks over to Tony's desk. "Where's Wheeler?" Wyatt asks, noting that Wheeler has been absent from the Squad Room for well over an hour.

"Thankfully MTAC." Tony sighs with relief and then narrows his eyes at Wyatt. "I can't believe you of all people fell for her crap." Tony frowns in disappointment.

"When your lonely and don't have many friends you fall for anything Agent DiNozzo." Wyatt sadly answers.

"If you want a friend, you can start, by calling me Tony." Tony smiles and gets up from his desk.

"Surprised that you would consider me a friend after what happened." Wyatt softly answers.

"Wheeler used you." McGee smoothly answers.

"What is the bad blood between her and Gibbs?" Wyatt sheepishly asks.

"Something happened between them in New Orleans on an op about thirteen years ago." "She almost got Gibbs killed." "Wheeler sent him someplace without back up." Tony angrily answers.

"Where was his partner?" Wyatt snaps.

"Wheeler didn't like to use Probie Agents on her op's." Tony bitterly answers.

"They need to be trained somehow." Wyatt sighs.

"Director Shepard was Gibbs' partner at the time." "Wheeler had her on the perimeter team." "She had a bad feeling about her partner and disobeyed orders when a gun fight broke out and went off to find her partner." Tony smiles.

"Gibbs got wounded." McGee frowns.

"Machete wound's aren't pretty." "He still has the scar on his stomach from it." Tony grimaces, then takes in Wyatt's questioning look. "Gunman was about to take out both Gibbs and Wheeler, when Probationary Status Agent Shepard came in and saved their asses." Tony grins.

"Helen should be grateful." Wyatt says in disgust.

"Doesn't have it in her." Tony shrugs.

Wyatt's attention is drawn up to the balcony as she notices Wheeler walking out of MTAC. "Speaking of Martyr Hari." Wyatt snickers.

McGee chokes on his soda and begins to laugh at his desk. Wheeler walks down the stairs over the catwalk and down the other flight of stairs and walks over to Tony's desk. "Anything come up Margie." Wheeler smiles at her.

"No Helen!" Wyatt abruptly answers.

"Long boring day with nothing to do." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"We got plenty to do, right Probie." Tony smirks over at McGee.

"That's because you're working on Agent Gibbs' case." Wheeler snaps at him.

"Unlike you Wheeler, McGee and I have to work tonight along with Officer David." Tony answers roughly.

"Gibbs is working on his boat today." McGee smiles.

"Yeah, over at the pier right now getting her cleaned up." Tony grins.

"Her?" Wheeler shrugs.

"Yes her." "He named one of his boats after his late daughter Kelly." Tony says with a smile on his face.

"I heard about his first wife and daughter, that's awful." Wyatt frowns.

Getting bored with their conversation. "Heading back to my section." "Let me know if anything comes up." Wheeler mutters and walks off.

"Well excuse us!" Tony mocks her.

'The Kelly'

1300 Hours

Fornell is watching Jenny's interaction with Zach and Emily on the dock. "Surprised you're letting Jenny off on her own." Fornell roughly asks.

Gibbs cleaning the helm with a rag. "She's still in an area where I can watch her." Gibbs answers and smiles over at her as the kids begin to laugh at her.

"It's the one area I envy you Jethro." Fornell softly says. Gibbs raises a questioning eyebrow over at Fornell. "Some men only have it once in a lifetime, but you some how managed to have it a second time around." Fornell says in awe. Gibbs finishes off cleaning the helm and walks over to Fornell. Fornell remembering a conversation that he had with Gibbs a few years ago doubles over and bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs laughs.

"I believe we were having this same conversation at Bob Wallace's wedding a few years ago." Fornell chuckles.

"The reception!" Gibbs groans and makes a face.

"You had Hollis with you." Fornell teases him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at Fornell and throws his rag at him. "You weren't happy with her."

"It was just a fling, Holli wanted more." Gibbs grumbles.

"A commitment." Fornell shrugs.

"Yes, she was close to retiring and wanted one." Gibbs growls.

"And you didn't." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"With her, hell no." Gibbs barks.

"I was stuck in a meaningless relationship with Rachel." Fornell sighs.

August 18th 2007

Wedding reception of Bob and Tina Wallace

Gibbs and Fornell's table

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at their table bored out of their minds. Their respective dates Hollis and Rachel are chattering amongst themselves. "What time is Emeril on TV?" Hollis curiously asks Rachel.

Gibbs sucks in his teeth over the constant hen clucking at the table. "Doesn't she ever shut up?" He growls inwardly.

"I need to powder my nose." Hollis smiles over at Gibbs.

"I'll go with you." Rachel nods and gets up from the table with Hollis and walks away.

"You seem just as uninterested in your date as I am mine, Jethro." Fornell sighs.

"Holli is great for companionship and for sex, but she has one problem." Gibbs groans.

"What's that?' Fornell shrugs.

"She can't shut up, goes on and on, and on." "Why can't I find a woman who just leaves me the hell, alone?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Their a rare breed Jethro." Fornell shakes his head and begins to laugh.

"I don't like bringing up my past." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Does she know about Shannon and Kelly?" Fornell shrugs.

"No, and I don't see the reason why she does need to know about them?" Gibbs barks.

"Does she know about Jenny?" Fornell smirks over at him. Gibbs ignores Fornell's question. "Come on Jethro!" "I was there when the two of you were more than just partners and so was Ducky."

"No she doesn't know about Jenny either." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"I bet she suspects." Fornell nods at him.

"Your imagining things Tobias." Gibbs snorts and takes a sip from his glass of bourbon.

"Would you knock it off?" "We all see the glances the two of you give one another when ever Jenny is up on the balcony across from MTAC and your down in the Squad Room at your desk." Fornell sighs.

"She has the 'No Off Work' rule in, not me and I'm not going to be screwing my boss." Gibbs snarls.

"It was fine when you were the boss Jethro." Fornell winks at him.

"That's because I had better control over her." Gibbs chuckles.

"You never had control over Junior Agent Shepard." "She had a mind of her own." Fornell laughs.

"That she did." "Almost killed her with in the first month from her mouth." Gibbs grunts.

"You could never break her then or now." Fornell grins.

Gibbs spots Hollis and Rachel returning from the bathroom. "Given the chance any wild mustang can be broken Fornell." Gibbs smirks.

Hollis and Rachel sit down at the table. "Talking about horses again Gunny." Hollis smiles.

"Fornell was." "I need a refill on my bourbon, you need anything Holli." Gibbs asks and gets up from the table.

"White whine!" Hollis softly says.

"Don't drink bourbon Hollis." Fornell chuckles.

"Isn't a woman's drink?" Hollis answers, then glances over at Gibbs and narrows her eyes up at him. "But Director Shepard doesn't seem to have a problem drinking it Jethro." Hollis curiously asks.

"Maybe her Dad got her into drinking it." "He was a career Army man." Gibbs answers roughly and walks off.

Present Time

"You got her into drinking it." Fornell laughs.

"Night Diane threw me out of the house, I got her started on it." Gibbs smiles.

Over on the dock, Jenny, Zach, and Emily are sitting on a bench eating an ice cream cone. "So you're having two babies." Emily smiles at Jenny.

"Yes!" Jenny softly answers.

"My Aunt Eunice is pregnant with triplets." Zach answers.

"Two are enough Zach." Jenny sighs.

Jenny's House

The Living Room

2130 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting in the chair watching a movie on TV. Jenny glances over and notices that Zach has fallen asleep on the couch. "Jethro!" She whispers.

"Fresh air must have worn him out today." Gibbs chuckles and gets up and walks over to the couch and picks up Zach. Jenny gets up and turns off the TV.

Upstairs Bedroom

Jenny throws the covers over Zach. Gibbs stands by the bed and smiles at her. Quietly they back out of the room and close the door behind them. "Reminded me of the night you carried Carson to bed." Jenny whispers softly.

Gibbs puts his arm around her waist and walks Jenny down the stairs. They stop in the hallway in front of the nursery. "Looking back on that night if I could have changed one thing differently." Gibbs says with regret.

"What?" Jenny smiles.

"You had asked me to stay that night and I turned you down." Gibbs frowns.

"I shouldn't have asked you that." "It was inappropriate with Carson in the house."

"I should of told you, when this was over with." Gibbs smiles.

"You had just broken up with Hollis, it wouldn't have been right." Jenny shrugs.

"Hollis and I broke up because of you." Gibbs answers roughly and takes in Jenny's knowing look. "She knew that I wanted to be with somebody else and I was just using her." Gibbs sadly answers and touches Jenny's face. "Only took you getting shot to wake me up a year later."

"It was a wakeup call for the both of us." Jenny answers and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs wanting to make love to Jenny and knows that he can't with Zach in the house, Gibbs pulls away from Jenny's kiss. "I have to check in with DiNozzo." Gibbs nods down at her and walks into the nursery.

"You better get use to it pal." "We won't be able to make love for six weeks after I have the twins." Jenny smirks and walks into the bedroom.

2200 Hours

Master Bedroom

Gibbs peeks his head inside the bedroom and finds Jenny sitting up in bed reading her book. "I'm going to head down to the garage to work on the crib." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I should be asleep by the time you come up." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her peach colored nightgown. "Tomorrow night I better not see that on you." Gibbs growls and walks off.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "What's the difference, you'll have hands all over my body while I'm asleep." Jenny sighs and begins to read her book.

The Garage

0030 Hours

Gibbs sitting over at his workbench is gluing a dow pin into a board. He looks up at the photo of Kelly on the shelf and smiles at her. "Somehow I think you're responsible for Daddy's two little miracles that are growing inside of Jenny." Gibbs says in awe, grabs a rag, and begins to wipe off his hands.

Master Bedroom

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs steps out of the bathroom wearing a gray NIS t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He looks over at his sleeping wife on the bed. His mind goes back on to the conversation he had with Fornell earlier.

August 18th 2007

Bob Wallace's Wedding Reception

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at the bar having a drink. Bob Wallace works over. Fornell shakes Wallace's hand. "Congratulations!" Fornell smiles at him.

"Thank you!" Wallace answers and then glances over at Gibbs. "You should be a pro at this." Wallace chuckles at him.

Gibbs laughs then reaches for Wallace's hand and shakes it. "Congratulations!" Gibbs smoothly says.

"Wedding bells for the two of you." Wallace curiously asks and nods over at Hollis who's sitting at the table chatting away with Rachel.

"Hell no!" Gibbs growls.

"And she's not a red head." Fornell answers with a mischievous grin on his face. "After Diane there will never be another Mrs. Fornell."

"Don't know what you're missing Tobias." "Wake up every morning with the woman you love in your arms." Wallace smiles.

Hollis walks over and has over heard what Wallace had said to Fornell. "I wouldn't know anything about that." Hollis sighs and gives her lover a dirty look.

"Going to the head." Gibbs grunts and walks off.

"Jethro wait up." Fornell shouts out to him and leaves the bar.

Inside the bathroom

Gibbs and Fornell are standing in front of the urinal. "Diane said you didn't like to hold her either." Fornell snorts.

"She was a cold fish." Gibbs barks and flushes the urinal.

"And she wasn't Shannon." Fornell says to Gibbs with a knowing look on his face.

Gibbs adjusts his pants, walks over to the sink, and washes his hands. "Only other woman that I would hold in my arms at night as I slept was Jenny." Gibbs smiles.

"As independent as the two of you are." Fornell laughs and flushes the urinal.

"No something natural about it." "Feel of her bare skin on mine as I slept." Gibbs answers roughly.

"You needed to do something besides having sex all the time." Fornell chuckles, adjusts his pants, walks over to the sink, and washes his hands.

Gibbs pulls a paper towel from the towel dispenser. "We didn't make love every night." "Paris Op we started sleeping together at night without any clothes on." Gibbs smirks and dries his hands. Fornell looks at Gibbs in disbelief. "She was the only one of my women that I did that with

also."

"I just can't mentally picture Jenny being held by anybody at night or you for that matter." Fornell teases Gibbs and grabs a paper towel from the towel dispenser.

Present Time

Gibbs turns on the light at the vanity. He walks over the bed and sits down on the bed along side of Jenny. As she sleeps, he tenderly brushes a strand of hair out from her face. "Broke her of that one also Tobias." Gibbs laughs.

August 13th 1997

London, England

Gibbs and Jenny's Hotel Room

2330 Hours

After making love, Gibbs kisses Jenny's neck as she's recovering from her orgasm. "Jethro, I really need to get some sleep." "Between the hot attic and other activities, I'm exhausted." Jenny yawns.

"I guess another all nighter is out of the question." Gibbs snorts.

"Not tonight!" Jenny groans and rolls on to her side and closes her eyes.

Gibbs having his heart set on holding Jenny in his arms as they slept, watches Jenny fall asleep. Gibbs cuddles up from behind her and intertwines their legs together. "Now maybe I can get some sleep." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

0530 Hours

Jenny awakens with her lover's arms around her waist from behind. Gibbs feeling Jenny stirring against him. "Morning sleepy head." Gibbs yawns.

"Morning Jenny!" Jenny groans as she tries to wake up.

Gibbs gets Jenny on to her back so he can watch her wake up. "At least now I can make love to you, New Orleans I couldn't." Gibbs smiles and leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny feeling his arousal up against her right thigh reaches down and touches his harden length. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and buries his face on to her shoulder. "You always this aroused at dawn." Jenny sensuously asks.

"Most men are Jen." Gibbs answers in a hoarse tone of voice.

"I wouldn't know, never woke up in a man's arms before." Jenny softly says.

"New Orleans, Jen." Gibbs smirks at her. "And how many stake outs did you wake up the next morning with your head in my lap."

"Let me rephrase it." "I never woke up in a man's arms before after I made love to him." Jenny sighs.

"I never held my two ex wives in my sleep." Gibbs answers roughly.

"First time for everything." Jenny giggles at him. Gibbs flashes back to the last time he held Shannon in his arms before he shipped out to Kuwait. Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him, as Jenny deepens her kiss, Gibbs hands glide over her butt. She begins to nip along his jaw line and down to his neck.

"Jen!" Gibbs impatiently growls. Jenny looks up at him. "Never keep a horny Marine waiting." He barks and sits up and pulls Jenny's legs around his waist. "I have you on top for a reason." Gibbs smiles at her. He slowly eases himself into her making eye contact with her as he penetrates deeper inside of her. Jenny cries out and takes a hold of his hands and slowly she begins to make love to him. "And I don't want it slow."

Aggressively Jenny begins to make love to him. Gibbs changes the angle of his hips. "That's cheating!" She screams out with pleasure. Gibbs lets go of his lover's hands and puts his hands down on top of her hips, pulling Jenny down on to him. "Yes!" She moans out as he thrusts harder and faster against her.

Five Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny begs him as he gets off at watching her coming undone on top of him. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest exhausted from their lovemaking.

Gibbs pants with exertion. "Damn it Jen." He says between breaths, trying to get his bearings.

Jenny glares up at him in disbelief. "Me, I did all the work you bastard." She hisses in protest.

Gibbs with a satisfied look on his face. "I loved watching you come undone on top of me." Gibbs grins and touches Jenny's face.

"Paybacks are a bitch Jethro!" Jenny warns him and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"Our flight back to Washington is at 0900 hours." Gibbs reminds her.

"You order room service, while I get my shower alone." Jenny says and gets out of bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gibbs chuckles.

"My body has been having non stop sex since we entered this hotel room yesterday." Jenny sighs and walks off towards the direction of the bathroom. Gibbs smirks over at her naked body. "Quit checking me out." Jenny teases him and walks into the bathroom.

"It's mine to check out now." Gibbs grins, throws back the covers, and gets out of bed.

Present Time

Gibbs now on his side of the bed under the covers, leans over and kisses Jenny good night. "Still mine to check out." Gibbs chuckles at her. Jenny rolls into his arms in her sleep and buries her face up against his chest. As Jenny sleeps, Gibbs' hands venture under her nightgown and down through the elastic of her panties where he rubs her butt.

0600 Hours

Gibbs feels his wife disengaging herself form his arms. He wakes up to find her running towards the bathroom. "And I thought we were going to get a break his weekend." He groans and gets out of bed and walks off for the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Jenny has her head inside the toilet bowl. Gibbs walks over to the sink. "Well at least you didn't get sick on my boat yesterday." Gibbs chuckles and fills up a glass of water.

"Not funny Jethro." Jenny hisses and is once again over come with another wave of nausea. Gibbs puts a washcloth under the sink, then shuts off the water and rings it out. He goes on the floor behind Jenny and puts the cold washcloth on the back of her neck as she leans over the toilet. Unhappy that Jenny has to go through this, Gibbs puts the glass of water down on the floor next to the toilet, sits on the floor, and leans up back against the wall.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny with her head buried against her husband's lap on the floor. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "I'm putting you back to bed." Gibbs frowns, grabs a towel from the towel rack, and covers Jenny up.

"If I move my head it's going to be back in that toilet bowl." Jenny groans and closes her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs says with a smile and tenderly watches over Jenny as she drifts off to sleep.

Half an hour later

Zach walks in. Gibbs motions him to keep quiet. "Zach could you pull the blankets back on the bed." Gibbs whispers softly. Zach tip toes out of the room. Gibbs gently picks Jenny up in his arms and walks out of the bathroom and slowly approaches the bed. He puts Jenny down on to the bed with out waking her up. Zach watches Gibbs as he tucks Jenny into bed. He leans over and kisses her on the mouth. Quietly he backs away from the bed. "Come on!" He whispers over to Zach and walks out of the bedroom with Zach following behind him.

Jenny's Kitchen

Gibbs is at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. "Morning sickness huh." Zach shrugs.

"She doesn't get it as much she use to." Gibbs answers roughly.

"My Step Mom had for all nine months with my sister." Zach grimaces.

"I pray that I don't have to deal with it all nine months." Gibbs groans in protest.

"That bad!" Zach laughs.

"With Jenny's temper." Gibbs grumbles.

"I've never seen her mad before." Zach answers.

"It's not pleasant, a red head with a temper." Gibbs sighs.

Zach bursts out laughing. The toast pops up in the toaster. He gets up from his chair and takes the toast out of the toaster. "Abby coming over." Zach nods over at Gibbs.

"1100 hours she'll be coming over with her boyfriend Hayden." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Hayden is going to paint Teddy bears in the nursery." Zach smiles.

"And help me carry the one crib upstairs." Gibbs says and flips over an egg.

"I helped my Step Mom decorate the nursery." "She painted it pink." Zach answers as he begins to butter the toast.

"I wanted to paint the nursery pink." Gibbs growls.

"Why didn't you?" Zach sheepishly asks.

"Jenny wants a boy." Gibbs smiles.

"And you want a girl." "Shouldn't it be the other way around Gibbs?" Zach laughs.

"She's carrying twins, so maybe we'll both get what we want." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Jenny's Study

1000 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny reading her book at her desk. "Room spinning counter clock wise." Gibbs smirks.

"Shut up!" Jenny snaps, and then takes a sip of her tea.

Gibbs walks over to Jenny, leans down, and kisses her on the mouth. "At least your color is back." Gibbs smiles and touches her cheek. "Eat anything!" He nods down at her. Jenny picks up her book and ignores his question. "Jen!" He growls and grabs a hold of her face.

"If I can keep the tea down." Jenny softly answers and makes a face at him.

"I'll fix you something lite in the kitchen." Gibbs answers and walks off for the door.

"Jethro!" Jenny whines.

Gibbs stops and looks back at her. "You have to eat." He shouts at her and walks out of the room.

Half an hour later

Jenny is fussing with her bowl of chicken noodle soup. Gibbs folds his arms at her and glares down at her. "I'll tell Ducky on you." He warns her.

"You wouldn't!" Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs picks up his cell phone and is about to push in the speed dial button for Ducky's cell phone. Jenny picks up her spoon and starts to eat. "That's what I thought!"

"I hate you." Jenny grimaces as she tries to fight off her nausea.

Gibbs leans over Jenny's shoulder from behind. "You weren't saying that when you were riding out my brains that night when the twins were conceived on 'The Kelly'." "You were screaming my name in ecstasy." Gibbs smirks.

"I should have kept you on top of me, then I could have blame you." Jenny sighs.

"I had you screaming when you were on your back also." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face. Jenny shoves him away from her. "Making you pissed off." Gibbs laughs.

"No aroused!" Jenny sighs.

"I love making your frustrated." Gibbs snickers.

"You're not the only one who can take care of that problem on their own Jethro." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Stepping into my shower." Gibbs answers and raises an eyebrow down at Jenny.

"No!" Jenny answers and finishes up eating her bowl of soup.

"Then what?" Gibbs shrugs with a curious look on his face.

"DiNozzo isn't the only one who shopped on sex toy sites and catalogs Jethro." Jenny teases him and gets up from her chair. Gibbs looks down at Jenny in disbelief. "Face it Jethro after I was with you no other man compared to you in the bedroom." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "And after looking down at you in the Squad Room when ever Hollis was around." "I think no other women were satisfying you in the bedroom either." Jenny smirks, she picks up her bowl from on top of the desk and walks out of the room.

Gibbs looks at the direction that Jenny walked out in. "How did you know that?" He asks in with a dumb founded expression on his face.

Nursery

1300 Hours

Jenny and Abby are standing in the middle of the nursery smiling at the white Teddy Bears that Hayden has painted on the center of the main wall. "What do you think Jenny?" Abby says in awe.

"Their adorable Abby." Jenny smiles.

"I'll be around one day this week to put up the border wallpaper." Abby answers with a big smile on her face, suddenly Gibbs is backing into the doorway with Hayden carrying the crib. "Gibbs that is so sweet."

Zach walks in. "I'm helping out with the second one." Zach grins.

"Dad is working on the top posts to the second crib back home." "He'll mail them to me when he's finished with them." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I can't wait until next month when I get to see him and the crew up in Stillwater." Abby beams with excitement. "I talk to Mary once a week on the phone."

"I haven't called her in a few weeks." "I should do that now while I'm thinking of it." Jenny answers softly and is about to walk out of the room.

"And when you're done that phone call, bed woman." Gibbs orders her. Jenny angrily glares over at him and bites her tongue, then walks out of the room. Gibbs pops his head out of the door and watches Jenny walk down the stairs.

Suddenly the door to Jenny's study violently slams downstairs. "Was that her temper you were talking about?" Zach grimaces.

"That was mild, you should see her in work some days." Abby giggles.

"Please don't bring up the Director, I'm in a good mood." Gibbs growls in protest. "I'm heading out to the store to get dinner." "Abby would you mind watching Zach."

"No, while Hayden works on the other wall, I'll challenge Zach to a game of pool." Abby smirks.

Jenny's Study

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting at her desk talking on the phone with Mary Tucker. "I'm sure Abby will take photos of it and will send it to you." Jenny softly says.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Mary's Office

"I can't wait to see the crib." Mary smiles.

"Jethro did a beautiful job on it." Jenny says in awe.

"A Gibbs male family tradition working with hand tools." Mary answers softly.

Gibbs opens the door and pops his head inside through the doorway. "I'm going out to get some steaks." "You better be in bed by the time I get back from the store." Gibbs barks at her. Jenny glares at her husband for treating her like a child. "You can glare at me all you want Jen it doesn't work with me." Gibbs snorts and walks out of the room.

Mary hearing Gibbs' voice in the background. "Being an over protective husband again." Mary giggles.

"Try over protective pampas jerk." Jenny hisses.

Downstairs Hallway

An hour later

Gibbs walks through the front door carrying two grocery bags and walks off for the kitchen. A minute later, he returns and walks up the stairs and goes down the hallway and into the bedroom peeking his head inside the bedroom, he finds Jenny sleeping soundly on the bed. "Good!" He smiles.

Outside behind the kitchen

1600 Hours

Gibbs is cooking steaks n the grille. Abby walks out carrying the salad. "Something smells good." Abby smiles and walks over to the picnic table and puts down the salad bowl.

"Wasn't up for take out tonight." Gibbs shrugs.

Zach and Jenny are playing a hand of poker at the picnic table. "Not fair, you won again." Zach whines in protest.

"You can't beat her either Zach." Gibbs laughs.

Abby sits down next to Jenny. "You look a lot better since your nap." Abby says and squeezes Jenny's hand.

'Feel hung over Abby." "Slept to much today." Jenny groans.

"You need your sleep." "Your carrying actual Gibblets, keep that in mind." Abby smiles at her.

Jenny glares over at her husband. "Don't worry Gibbs reminds me enough Abby." Jenny angrily snaps over at her him. Gibbs glares back at Jenny.

"I'm going to go wash up." Zach says and gets up from the table and walks off for the kitchen.

Gibbs glances at Abby to follow him. "I better go clean up myself and see what my boyfriend is up to." Abby smiles and gets up from the table and walks off.

Gibbs makes sure that Abby is in the house. He approaches his wife and sits next to her at the picnic table. Jenny angrily stares up at him. "You're pissing-" Gibbs quickly shuts her up and kisses Jenny on the mouth. She gives into his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck as he deepens his kiss.

Jenny's Kitchen

Abby is at the back door watching Gibbs and Jenny kiss over at the picnic table. Zach approaches Abby from behind. "What are you looking at?" He curiously asks.

"Watching the two love birds." Abby smiles.

Zach notices Gibbs kissing Jenny at the picnic table. "First time all weekend they've had an actual kiss in front of me." Zach laughs.

"That's because they think we're out of sight." "I have to go get Hayden, don't go out there until their finished." Abby winks at him and walks away.

Outside

Jenny out of breath buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs rubs her back. "You up for a full meal tonight." He asks against the top of her hair.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles as she feels the twins moving inside of her.

Gibbs taking in her facial expression. "Twins active." Gibbs smiles.

"Just started, must be getting on Mom, because she hasn't eaten a decent meal all day." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs kisses the top of Jenny's forehead. "I'll be fixing that in a minute." Gibbs answers and rubs her belly and then gets up from the table and walks over to the grille. Zach steps out from the kitchen door and approaches the table. Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him. "You get lost?"

"Busy with Abby." Zach shrugs and sits down next to Jenny. "She can talk off a person's ear."

Jenny laughs and takes a sip from her glass of milk. "How many glasses today?" Gibbs asks as he flips over a steak.

"Four!" Jenny answers softly.

"Remember I have Cynthia monitoring you during the day." Gibbs warns her.

"I know, using my assistant against me." Jenny sighs in protest.

"I can't monitor your every move twenty-four-seven, keep that in mind." Gibbs growls.

"Thank god!" Jenny sighs with relief and watches Zach play a hand of solitaire on the table. Gibbs shakes his head and laughs.

Downstairs Hallway

1800 Hours

Gibbs and Alex Tanner are talking near the bottom of the stairs. "Hope Zach wasn't any trouble." Alex nods at him.

"Not at all Alex." Gibbs smiles.

"Where is he?" Alex sheepishly asks.

"Jenny is bringing him down from his room." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Giving her practice." Alex chuckles.

"It should, since she wants a boy." Gibbs laughs.

"Usually women want little girls." "I know my wife did when she got pregnant." Alex shrugs.

"I want the little girl." Gibbs smiles and then glances up at the stairs and watches Jenny walk Zach down the stairs.

"Dad!" Zach smiles with excitement, runs down the stairs, and affectionately hugs his Father.

Alex squeezes his son hard. "Your Step Mother and your sisters were driving me crazy all weekend Zach." Alex grumbles.

"That's the reason why I don't like to go to the in-laws." Zach grins and walks over to Jenny who's carrying his duffle bag. "I can take it from here." He smiles and takes his bag from her and affectionately hugs Jenny goodbye. Jenny returns Zach's hug and squeezes him hard.

With Jenny out of her suit, Alex notices her belly. "Jethro's told me that your having twins." Alex smiles at her.

Jenny releases Zach. "Over active twins." Jenny softly answers. Her Blackberry begins to ring. She notices its one of her college friends on the caller ID and answers it. "Hi Cheryl!" Jenny smiles.

"I'll walk you out to your car." Gibbs nods over at Alex.

"Cheryl hold on a minute." Jenny says and pulls her phone away from her ear. "Goodbye Zach!"

"Bye Jenny!" Zach smiles at her.

"Thanks again Jenny." Alex smiles.

"Your welcome, the three of us had a good weekend." Jenny answers firmly, then glances over at Gibbs. "Jethro I'm going to take this call in my study." Jenny nods over at him and walks off for the study.

"Cheryl will be yapping her ear off all night long." Gibbs groans in protest.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks back into the house. He hears Jenny's laughing from inside of her study. Shaking his head at the timing of Cheryl's phone call, Gibbs walks upstairs frustrated. "Of all the times for Cheryl to call." Gibbs growls and walks down the hallway and into the bedroom. He walks over to the bed, sits down, and begins to take off his boots. Tired from trying to keep up with an eleven year old all weekend, Gibbs lies back on to the center of the bed. "Just going to close my eyes for a minute." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

2100 Hours

Jenny walks into the bedroom to find her husband sleeping on the bed. "Zach wore you out this weekend, huh." "You still aren't off the hook for being a pain in the ass." Jenny smirks and wanders off to the bathroom.

Ten Minutes Later

The bedroom is completely dark. Jenny naked climbs into bed and straddles Gibbs. "Jethro!" She purrs.

"Five more minutes Jen." Gibbs groans in protest.

Jenny leans over him and seductively whispers in his ear. "What I'm going to do to you should only last five minutes?" She sensuously warns him.

Gibbs opens up his eyes in total darkness. "What time is it?" He yawns.

Jenny nibbles along his neck. "Time for you to get your clothes off so I can finish seducing you." Jenny smirks and pulls Gibbs' t-shirt over his head.

Gibbs glances over at the clock. "2115 hours, I slept for almost three hours." Gibbs says with surprise.

Jenny runs her tongue along the nipple of his chest. "You should be well rested up." Jenny grins and begins to open up his belt buckle.

"This is low Jen!" Gibbs growls.

Jenny works open the front of his pants. "Maybe you should have kept your mouth quiet this weekend." Jenny laughs and begins to touch his arousal through the fly of his boxers.

"Damn it." Gibbs groans out with sexual excitement. Quickly he removes his jeans, boxers, and socks. Jenny leans over and aggressively kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss, his hands venture down in between her legs. Jenny breaks away from her kiss as he begins to stroke on her centre. "You want it bad." He smirks and arches up into her. Jenny moans out as he enters her. Gibbs flashes back to their love making session the first morning they had woke up in each other's arms as lovers in their hotel room in London. "I want it fast Jen." Gibbs smiles at her and moves his hands up on to her waist.

Jenny cries out as he changes the angle of his hips. She slips deeper inside of him. "Yes!" She moans out and aggressively moves her body against him.

Gibbs' hands go down on to butt. "Don't stop!" He cries out and thrusts his body up against her. Fast and frantic Gibbs delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. Jenny increases the tempo of their lovemaking by leaning her hip against his. Gibbs matches her movements never missing a beat.

Jenny's muscles convulse around his shaft. "Jethro!" She screams out in pleasure as her orgasm begins to build.

Gibbs getting off with her coming undone on top of him. "This is for keeping a horny Marine waiting." Gibbs smirks and lifts his wife off of the mattress.

"You bastard!" Jenny moans out, her body squirms against him as lifts her hips up and rocks inside her over and over. Her body shudders uncontrollably seized by a rush of sensation so intense. Feeling Jenny beginning to tremble on top of him, knowing that she's in full orgasm, Gibbs thrusts one final time, his body explodes inside her in an erotic release. Jenny slumps on top of his chest exhausted.

"Damn!" Gibbs pants and begins to stroke Jenny's hair. Jenny snuggles up against his chest trying to regain her faculties. "You take my breath away Jen." Gibbs smiles in awe. Jenny wanting to go to sleep closes her eyes. "You better not be falling asleep on me." Gibbs growls at her.

"Can I come down from my orgasm first?" Jenny hisses in protest.

"Roll over on your back while your recovering." Gibbs laughs at her. Jenny rolls on to her back. Gibbs goes down to her stomach and begins to kiss his unborn twins. He works his way up to her breasts and savors them with his mouth and tongue. Jenny strokes his hair as his tongue circles around her left nipple. "No biting I have my Doctor's appointment on Tuesday." Jenny warns him. Gibbs in the darkness of their bedroom finds Jenny's mouth and passionately kisses her. Feeling his arousal up against her inner thigh, Jenny deepens his kiss. Gibbs enters her with a deep thrust. Jenny cries out and digs her nails into his back.

"When I'm done with you, then you can sleep." Gibbs smiles and slowly begins to make love to her.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny with her heels pressed up against his lower back. "Yes!" She screams out urging on his release. Gibbs thrusts against her, his body shudders in a pulsating release. He slumps on top of her spent from his lovemaking.

After several minutes of listening to the beat of Jenny's heart, Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "I love you." He smiles and buries his face up against Jenny's left shoulder.

"I love you Jethro!" Jenny softly says as Gibbs begins to fall asleep in her arms.

Squad Room

2200 Hours

McGee's desk phone begins to ring. Tony sitting at his desk talks into his headset. "Probie you expecting a call." Tony sheepishly asks.

China Town

Inside the van

"Yeah it might be my tip from Norfolk PD." McGee answers into his headset.

Tony gets up from his desk and heads over to McGee's desk and picks up the phone. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony answers.

Norfolk, Virginia

Vice & Narcotic's Division

"This is Detective Norman McReynalds from the Norfolk Vice Squad." "I need to speak to a Special Agent McGee." McReynalds asks.

"Special Agent McGee is out on a stake out." "I'm the Senior Field Agent on his team working the Angelica Flores case." Tony answers firmly.

"I have a body down in at the ME's office that was shot by a prostitute using the same caliber weapon on your case." McReynalds informs him.

"Where was the victim shot at?" Tony curiously asks.

"In a car outside of a bar near the Norfolk Naval Base." "I have one of my detectives at the location of the bar staking out the area." McReynalds answers roughly.

"Give me your desk and cell phone numbers so I can reach you." Tony asks.

"Coming down for a visit." McReynalds shrugs.

"Have to check in with my boss first, see what he has to say." Tony answers smoothly.

""You have to work, while he's at home." McReynalds says in disbelief.

"My partner doesn't get off until this case is solved, so it's the reason why I'm at work." Tony sighs and glances down at his watch.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

Norfolk PD

2210 Hours

Gibbs is sleeping in his wife's arms when his cell phone begins to ring. "This better be good DiNozzo." He groans and rolls on to his back and grabs his pants from the end of the bed and retrieves his cell phone. "Yeah Gibbs!" He grunts.

"Did I wake you boss?" Tony grimaces.

"That's an understatement DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and reaches over and turns on the light on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

"Did I wake up the Director?" Tony frowns.

Gibbs glances over at his sleeping wife. "Thankfully no!" He sighs with relief.

"We may have a lead on Angelica Flores in Norfolk." Tony informs him.

"How credible?" Gibbs shrugs and begins to yawn.

"Norfolk PD has a homicide with a similar caliber weapon." Tony answers.

"Is it Angelica Flores?" Gibbs asks.

"She was spotted outside of the bar where the homicide took place." "The deceased was found in a car outside of a bar near the Norfolk Naval Base."

"I'll meet you at the chopper pad at Anacostia." Gibbs instructs him.

"Fifteen minutes." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Twenty, I have to get a shower." Gibbs mutters.

"I'll stop for coffee." Tony smiles.

"You're a life saver DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles.

"Oh, you want Ziva and McGee to come?"

"No it might be nothing." "Have Ziva continue with her op." Gibbs answers sharply.

"See you in twenty." Tony answers and hangs up. He gets up from McGee's desk and walks over to the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk. "Probie!"

"Yeah!" McGee answers from inside the van.

"That was your tip from Norfolk." Tony nods at him.

"And!" McGee curiously asks.

"Might have something to do with our case." Tony informs him.

"Want us to come back to the Squad Room." McGee firmly asks.

"No, the boss wants you to continue your stake out." "We're headed for Norfolk, via chopper."

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs puts a note on the nightstand next to Jenny's side of the bed. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Quietly he leaves the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Norfolk, Virginia

Norfolk PD

Vice & Narcotic's Division

0000 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are standing in front of McReynalds desk. "Special Agent Gibbs NCIS!" Gibbs nods down at him and shows McReynalds his ID and badge.

"Detective Norman McReynalds." McReynalds answers bluntly.

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, we spoke on the phone." Tony answers smoothly. "He's the man you want to be dealing with." Tony says and gestures towards Gibbs. McReynalds shows Gibbs and Tony the crime scene photos from the murder outside of the bar. "She shot him in the artery on the left thigh, he bled to death." Tony answers.

"She missed Skinner." Gibbs snorts.

McReynalds pulls out a Flores Norfolk arrest wrap sheet. "From what I understand, Flores works two street corners." McReynalds informs him, pulls out a map, and shows Gibbs and Tony.

"When the heats on, she moves to other cities." Gibbs notes.

"My partner is at one location." McReynalds nods over at them.

"Tony and I will go to the other location." Gibbs answers roughly.

McReynalds hands Gibbs a Norfolk PD radio. "That way we can be in touch with one another."

"Come on DiNozzo!" Gibbs barks and walks off with Tony following him from behind.

Norfolk street corner

0200 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are sitting in their car watching over the street corner. "I bet you Ziva and McGee are back in their beds sleeping." Tony yawns.

"Quit whining!" Gibbs growls at him. "I was sound to sleep in my wife's arms when you woke me up."

"Did I wake Jenny up?" Tony frowns.

"No she tunes out my cell phone." Gibbs chuckles and spots Flores walking down the street. "DiNozzo!"

"I see her boss." Tony answers.

Gibbs picks up his radio. "McReynalds, subject is at our location." Gibbs informs him.

"Copy that Agent Gibbs, I'm on my way." McReynalds answers.

"Back me up DiNozzo."

"Shouldn't we wait for McReynalds to get here?" Tony asks and raises a questioning eyebrow at Gibbs.

"I want this case done." Gibbs barks and gets out of the car. Tony gets out and begins to follow him. Gibbs puts his side arm in the small of his back. "You head up the block facing her." "Then I'll come up from behind her."

"Boss I have a bad feeling about this." Tony cautions him.

"DiNozzo, do what I tell you." Gibbs angrily snaps at him. Tony quickly walks away. Gibbs walks down the sidewalk and crosses the street at the intersection. Gibbs talks into his COM. "I'm removing my ear piece." Gibbs informs him, removes his earwig from his ear, and starts to walk up the sidewalk towards Flores.

Flores notices Gibbs coming from behind her, turns, and faces him. "Hey stud, I just love Marines." Flores smiles and begins to check out Gibbs' butt. "Can you go all night?" Flores purrs.

"Only for my wife." Gibbs smirks and begins to check Flores for weapons.

Flores shoots Gibbs in the upper left thigh. "If I would of known you were a cop I would of shot you in the head." Flores hisses.

Tony approaches her from behind. "Federal Agent freeze!" Tony shouts at her.

"I don't think so cutie." Flores says, turns, and grins at him. She has her gun pointed at Gibbs' head. "What's it going to be?" Flores wickedly purrs at Tony, suddenly a gunshot goes off in the dark-


	28. Shot In The Dark

March 15th 2010

Norfolk, Virginia

On a sidewalk near one of Angelica Flores' hang out's

0200 Hours

Angelica drops to the ground dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. "Detective Estéves Norfolk PD." Estéves calls out from the darkness and approaches Tony with her partner McReynalds.

McReynalds goes down on the ground and checks over Angelica's pulse. "She's dead!" McReynalds sighs in disappointment.

Tony is with Gibbs checking over Gibbs' gunshot wound and is worried about the amount of blood that he's losing. "We need an ambulance." He urgently says.

"I was a EMT, before I became a cop." Estéves says and goes down on the ground and begins to examine Gibbs' wound.

"What was he thinking?" McReynalds snaps.

Tony holds his mentor in his arms as Estéves is cutting away Gibbs' jeans with her knife. "He wanted the case solved." Tony frowns.

McReynalds gets up. "We need an ambulance at this location." McReynalds shouts into his radio.

"Tony!" Gibbs calls out in a weak tone of voice.

Tony takes in his boss' facial expression. "I'll call her." Tony softly says. Gibbs lapses into unconsciousness.

"The artery got hit." Estéves says and takes off her belt and tightens it around Gibbs' thigh above his gunshot wound. "Who did he want you to call?" Estéves curiously asks.

Tony flips open his cell phone. "His wife." "Complicating matters since I'm Gibbs' Senior Field Agent." "I have to take orders from her now." Tony answers and pushes in the speed dial number for Jenny's cell phone.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

Jenny awakens to the sound of her Blackberry ringing. She curses out her MTAC Technicians, reaches over, and turns on the light on the nightstand. She reaches for her Blackberry. "Shepard!" Jenny groans.

"Director, I'm sorry." Tony says with regret.

Jenny glances over on to Gibbs' empty side of the bed. "What happened?" She urgently asks.

"We're in Norfolk there was a lead on Angelica Flores." "Gibbs was about to arrest her and she shot him in the thigh." "It's near the artery." Tony frowns with worry.

"Portsmouth is nearby I want him there." Jenny instructs him.

"Yes ma'am." "I'll have Ziva pick you up, since I know you need to get a shower to wake up." Tony answers smoothly.

"I'm wide awake now DiNozzo." Jenny sadly answers and glances over at the time on her alarm clock. "I should be there with in an hour and a half." "I'll take a chopper out to the Norfolk Naval Base." Jenny dryly answers and hangs up and gets out of bed.

Ziva's Apartment

Ziva is sleeping in bed when her cell phone begins to ring. Cursing out in Hebrew she reaches for her phone on the nightstand. "Tony if this is you I'm going to-"

Tony quickly interrupts her. "Ziva, Gibbs got shot." Tony sadly informs her.

Ziva bolts up in bed. "Where?" She urgently asks him.

"Norfolk I need you and McGee down here ASAP." "You need to pick up the Director, she's having a helicopter flown out to Norfolk." Tony roughly says.

"I should be at her house in ten minutes." Ziva yawns.

"See you in an hour and a half." Tony answers and hangs up, then pushes in the speed dial number for McGee's cell phone.

McGee's Apartment

McGee is at his writer's desk glaring down at his typewriter. "This case isn't helping my writers block." He groans in protest. McGee's cell phone begins to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

"Gear up, Gibbs has been shot in Norfolk." Tony orders him.

"I should be there in a few hours." McGee says with concern.

"Wrong the Director is taking a helicopter out to Norfolk within the next half hour." "Ziva is picking her up now." "See you in an hour and a half." Tony answers bluntly and hangs up.

"Done your calls." McReynalds grunts at him.

"One more, our Medical Examiner." Tony bitterly answers and pushes in the speed dial number for Ducky's cell phone.

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

0400 Hours

Trauma Center

Jenny rushes in, spots a familiar face, and approaches the nurses' station. "Well, well so we meet again Director Shepard." "Little late to call Secretary of State Clinton." Nurse Washington teases her.

"I don't need to speak to the Secretary of State this time." Jenny answers sharply.

Washington pats Jenny on the hand. "You're husband is in surgery." "I'll buzz you in and you can wait in the waiting room." Washington smiles at her.

"Thank you!" Jenny answers softly. Washington presses in the button and buzzes Jenny in. Jenny rushes over towards the door and runs down the hallway.

At the scene

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing next to the body. "Ducky and Palmer should be here in another hour." Ziva comments dryly.

"Shouldn't somebody be with Jenny?" McGee asks with concern.

"We have a crime scene to process and Abby has to stay behind to see if this is the same gun that Flores used on Skinner." Tony answers roughly.

"How was Gibbs?" McGee frowns.

"He lost a lot of blood, bullet hit the artery." Tony grimly answers.

McReynalds and Estéves walk over. "Soon as Gibbs wakes up I want to question him." McReynalds orders Tony. Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh at McReynalds. "Is there a problem?" McReynalds barks at Tony.

"You'll have to get past Director Shepard first." Tony snickers.

"I can handle her." McReynalds grins.

"Not a chance!" "She's four months pregnant with twins, not to mention she's a red head with a temper." Tony laughs.

"Tony you left one small minor detail out." Ziva smirks.

"What's that?" Tony shrugs.

"She's also his wife?" Ziva chuckles.

An hour later

Ducky arrives with Palmer. "Morning!" Ducky nods over at Tony.

"Good morning Ducky." Tony yawns.

"How's Jethro?" Ducky anxiously asks.

"Still in surgery, the Director hasn't called yet." Tony frowns with worry.

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

Jenny is sitting in the waiting room talking to Abby on her Blackberry. "He hasn't come out of surgery yet." Jenny answers softly.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

Abby gets up from McGee's desk. "I'm heading down to my lab now, call me soon as you hear anything." Abby frowns.

"I will!" Jenny reassures her and hangs up. Her attention is drawn up at the clock. Gibbs has been in surgery for several hours.

0600 Hours

Gibbs surgeon Doctor Peter Valor walks inside the waiting room. "Director Shepard!" He calls out to her. Jenny gets up from her chair as Valor approaches her. "Your husband made it through surgery." "He lost a lot of blood, I had to do several blood transfusions on him."

"Can I see him?" Jenny anxiously asks him.

"He's in recovery." "I have Agent Gibbs heavily sedated, he'll be asleep for most of the day." Valor answers sharply.

Gibbs' Room

Jenny walks in and approaches her husband's bed. She picks up his left hand and clutches on to it. Todd Gelfand walks in. "You need anything Jenny." Todd softly asks.

"What I want, I can't have." Jenny sighs.

"Forgot about your caffeine addiction." Todd laughs.

"It's Jethro's fault." Jenny smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses her husband on the mouth.

"Difference between now and 2006, you can kiss him now." Todd nods over at her.

"I wanted to, before I went back to my office." Jenny frowns and sits down in a chair beside Gibbs' bed.

"If you need anything, call me." Todd smiles over at her.

"I will!" Jenny answers, her full attention is on her husband lying in bed in front of her.

At the crime scene

Ten Minutes Later

Tony is on his cell phone with Jenny. "Thank god!" Tony sighs with relief. "We'll be on our way over after the crime scene is processed." Tony glares over at McReynalds as he's talking on his cell phone. "All of us!" Tony grumbles.

"What do you mean all of us?" Jenny asks and gets up from her chair beside Gibbs' bed and begins to glance out the window.

"Detective McReynalds wants to question Gibbs." Tony answers sharply.

"The hell he is." Jenny snaps.

"That's what I told him, he wouldn't take no for an answer." Tony bitterly answers.

"I'll handle him." Jenny smirks.

Tony deliberately walks over to gurney as Ducky and Palmer are strapping Flores on the gurney. "Remember what Ducky said about getting your blood pressure up." Tony innocently says to her.

"He isn't here Tony." Jenny snaps.

"He's standing next to me." Tony grins.

Ducky grabs a hold of Tony's cell phone. "Do you want me to go over there personally to baby sit you Director?" Ducky scolds her.

"Don't you have a body to examine?" Jenny sarcastically asks him.

"Mr. Palmer is perfectly capable Director." Ducky muses.

Jenny pissed off at Tony for setting her up for Ducky to chew her out on the phone. "I'm going to have Cynthia put Detective McReynalds Captain on a three way phone call, with me, and I'll straighten him out." "Nobody is talking to my husband today." Jenny angrily answers and hangs up.

Ducky hands Tony his cell phone back. "Lord help their children with both of their tempers." Ducky grumbles and then glares over at McReynalds for getting Jenny worked up.

Half an hour later

McReynalds walks over to Tony. "I just got off the phone with my Captain." "I'm not suppose to question Agent Gibbs for another twenty four hours." McReynalds snaps.

"Must have gotten an earful from the Director." Ziva laughs.

"She wasn't too thrilled on the phone." Ducky sighs.

"Ducky the autopsy can wait until tonight." "I'll head back with Palmer." Tony nods at him.

Ducky sighs with relief. "I really wanted to keep an eye on Jenny for Jethro." "Stress isn't good for her or the twins." Ducky bitterly answers and once again, glares at McReynalds.

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

0800 Hours

Inside the waiting room, Ducky is checking Jenny's blood pressure. "Is this necessary Doctor?" Jenny hisses in protest.

"Yes Director!" Ducky chastises her and notes that her blood pressure is up. "Do I need to remind you that you need to relax?" Ducky lectures her.

"My husband just got shot and you want me to relax." Jenny snaps in disbelief.

"The stress isn't good for you or the twins." Ducky warns her. Jenny gets up from the couch and moves away from him. "There was a time when you were a Probationary Status Agent, when a certain Supervisory Senior Field Agent would send you to the breaking point and you would come to me in Autopsy." Ducky smiles at her.

"I'm not that Probationary Status Agent anymore." Jenny frowns at him.

"But your still Jenny." "And at this moment you're not the Director, your Jethro's wife." Ducky reminds her. Jenny walks over to Ducky, sits down on the couch, buries her face up against his right shoulder, and bursts into tears. Ducky holds Jenny in his arms as she openly sobs up against his shoulder.

In the doorway, Ziva and McGee are standing and watching. Ziva pulls McGee by the arm so that Ducky and Jenny can have some privacy. "I've never seen the Director cry like that before." McGee frowns.

"That wasn't the Director McGee." "That was Jenny." "It should bring down her stress level now." Ziva smiles.

"Why is it that Ducky has a way with both Gibbs and the Director?" McGee says with envy.

"Because he knows them both." Ziva softly answers.

Gibbs' Room

1100 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her husband's bedside holding on to his hand. Detective Estéves is standing in the doorway watching. Jenny glances up, spots Estéves' badge, gets up from her chair, and walks over to Estéves. "Which part of no questioning of my husband don't you understand?" Jenny angrily snaps at her.

"I only came down here to see if you needed anything Director." "I'm Detective Ceira Estéves." Estéves reassures her. Jenny sighs with relief. "Your husband was lucky a few inches more to the right and he would of bled to death." "I was an EMT before I became a cop."

"You worked on my husband before the EMT's arrived?" Jenny says with surprise.

"Yes, I controlled the bleeding until the EMT's arrived."

"I don't know how to thank you." Jenny smiles.

"Your husband pulled through that's what counts." Estéves softy answers. Jenny returns to her chair and takes a hold of Gibbs' left hand. "You were the last thing on his mind, before he slipped into unconsciousness." Estéves smiles at her.

"Still don't understand why he didn't wait, for back up." Jenny curiously answers.

"Agent DiNozzo said he didn't want to wait." "That he wanted to end the case." Estéves answers dryly.

"So he gets sloppy to close a case, stupid." Jenny answers in disbelief and begins to rub his fore arm. "He never accepted sloppiness when Gibbs trained me as a Probationary Status Agent." Jenny chastises her husband.

"I didn't know he trained you." Estéves sheepishly answers.

"I was his partner for three years." "We mostly did classified Black Op's over in Europe." Jenny smiles.

"And along the way the two of you became more than just partners." Estéves nods down at her.

"Yes!" Jenny softly answers and brings her husband's hand to her mouth and tenderly kisses his hand.

1600 Hours

Gibbs feeling the lull of consciousness begins to stir around on the bed. "He's starting to come around." Ducky notes.

"I'll go get the nurse." Ziva smiles and rushes out of the room.

Jenny gets up and leans over the bed clutching on to Gibbs' hand. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

Ducky gets up from his chair and approaches the other side of the bed. "Keep talking to him Jenny." Ducky smiles.

Jenny touches his face. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs get your ass out of bed." She chastises him.

Gibbs opens his eyes to find Jenny and Ducky watching over him. "The question is?" "Is he Special Agent Gibbs or Marine Staff Sergeant Gunny Gibbs?" Ducky chuckles.

"Special Agent Duck!" Gibbs weakly answers.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, you scared the crap out of me." Jenny angrily screams at him.

"I wasn't expecting the Director." Gibbs snorts.

"That wasn't the Director, Jethro, that was your wife." Jenny tearfully answers and leans down and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Ziva walks in with Nurse Winters. "Doctor Valor is on his way over." Winters informs them.

Gibbs breaks away from Jenny's kiss. "When do I get out of here?" He anxiously asks.

"That's up to the Doctor, Agent Gibbs." Winters sheepishly answers.

Gibbs brushes the tears out of Jenny's face. Noting that Gibbs and Jenny need to be alone for a minute, Ducky approaches the nurse. "Nurse can we give them a minute alone before the Doctor comes in?" Ducky asks.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Winters smiles and walks out of the room with Ziva and Ducky following behind them.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up against his chest and holds her close. Jenny bursts into tears and openly sobs up against his right shoulder. Gibbs rubs her back. "Jen, I'm alright!" He gently says and pulls Jenny's face up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss.

Out in the waiting room, Ducky is on his cell phone with Abby. "Abigail he just woke up." Ducky smiles.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

Abby sighs with relief. "Is the Director with him?" Abby curiously asks.

"Yes, we're giving them a minute alone before the Doctor comes in to look at him." Ducky answers softly.

Squad Room

Tony is on his desk phone with Ziva. "Did he ask for coffee?" Tony laughs.

"Not yet, all he wants is his wife at the moment." Ziva smiles.

Gibbs' Room

Half an hour later

Doctor Valor is finished his examination. Jenny and Ducky walk into the room and approach the bed. "You should be released by the end of the week." Valor smoothly says to Gibbs.

"End of the week." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Jethro!" Jenny chastises him.

"And when the stitches come out, some rehab on your leg at Bethesda." Valor nods down at him.

"How long will I be out?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Three weeks and restricted to desk duty for two."

"What?" Gibbs barks.

"Jethro it's for your own good." Ducky mutters.

"My own good." "Are you out of your mind Duck?" Gibbs growls.

"And you will be on desk duty when you get back." "You pull a stunt like you did the last time when you were restricted to desk duty, I'll keelhaul your ass." Jenny warns him.

Doctor Valor bursts out laughing and leaves the room. "Not funny Jen." Gibbs frowns and begins to sulk.

"I don't see any humor in this Jethro." "If you would of waited for Detectives McReynalds and Estéves to arrive for back up and help out with the arrest on Angelica Flores." "You wouldn't be lying in this bed." Jenny snaps at him.

"I didn't want her to get away." "I wanted the case to be over and done with." Gibbs sighs.

"So in your rush to end the case, you got sloppy." Jenny bitterly answers, and then glares down at her husband. "You didn't accept sloppiness from your team of agents, nothing good comes from it."

"Throwing stuff back in my face again, when you were a Junior Agent." Gibbs growls.

"I have that luxury now, I'm your boss." Jenny smirks at him and sits down in a chair next to his bed. Ziva and McGee are standing in the doorway listening in and they begin to laugh.

Gibbs glares over at Ziva and McGee. "I see the two of you are enjoying this." He snarls at them.

"A lot boss." McGee chuckles.

"I'm in desperate need of coffee." Gibbs mutters in protest.

"Not until tomorrow." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "Don't start with me Jethro, I've been going on caffeine withdrawal for the past four months." Jenny hisses.

1800 Hours

Gibbs is in bed sleeping. Jenny is standing near the window on her Blackberry with Jack. "It's not necessary for you to come all this way." "He'll be out by the end of the week." Jenny reassures him.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

"Leroy took care of me when I was in the hospital." "I'm taking care of my son." "I'm not taking no for an answer." Jack answers sharply.

"I'll have Cynthia see if she can get a flight out from Harrisburg to Norfolk." "Earliest should be by tomorrow, Jack." Jenny softly says.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smiles.

"Bye Jack!" Jenny smiles and hangs up.

"Jack coming over tomorrow." Ducky sheepishly asks from his chair next to Gibbs' bed.

"He's not taking no for an answer this time." Jenny laughs.

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting up in bed squeezing on to Jenny's hand, she has a Doctor's appointment with her OB|GYN tomorrow and he doesn't want her to miss out on it. "Jen I don't want you missing your Doctor's appointment, besides, McGee has court tomorrow." Gibbs frowns.

"Jethro I'm not leaving you." Jenny defiantly answers.

"You're getting on a helicopter back to Washington." Gibbs orders her, pulls Jenny up on the bed, and rubs her belly. "I don't want you skipping out on your examination."

"Jethro is right Jenny." Ducky softly says.

"After my Doctor's appointment, I'm heading back up here." Jenny snaps.

"Dad should be here in the morning." Gibbs smiles.

"And I'll be staying the night here." Ziva grins at him.

Gibbs glares up at Ziva. Jenny gets off of the bed and folds her arms down at her husband. "You can glare at her all you want Jethro, but if I order Ziva to stay there isn't anything you can do about it." Jenny smirks at him, then leans over, and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She smiles and steps away from the bed and retrieves her coat and pocketbook.

"I'll call in the morning Jethro." Ducky smiles and gets up from his chair and grabs his coat.

McGee waves over at Gibbs. "See you at the end of the week boss." McGee smiles and walks out of the room.

"And Norfolk PD can't question you unless I'm present in the room." Jenny reminds him and walks off for the doorway. Jenny turns and glances over at her husband.

"Anything should happen, I'll call you." Ziva reassures her.

Jenny emotionally drags herself out of the room and rushes off for the elevator. "Duck!" Gibbs nods over at him. Ducky walks out of the room and goes after Jenny.

"She didn't want to leave, Gibbs." Ziva frowns.

"I don't want her missing out on her Doctor's appointment." Gibbs answers roughly then begins to look around the nightstand next to his bed. "My cell phone around." Gibbs shrugs, Ziva walks over to the nightstand and opens up the drawer and hands Gibbs his cell phone.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

Tony and Abby are standing at her workstation. "He'll be out by the end of the week and his Dad is coming down from Stillwater." Tony smiles.

"I'm still going to see him tomorrow." "My work should be caught up by mid day." Abby smiles.

Tony's cell phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"Director is headed back to Washington, make sure that Melvin and Hector are waiting at the helipad." Gibbs sharply asks.

"Director is coming home." Tony curiously answers.

"She has a Doctor's appointment tomorrow, plus McGee has to testify." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Right forgot about that." "Ziva coming back." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs glares over at Ziva as she watches over him from her chair next to the window. "No the Director ordered her to stay with me." Gibbs growls over at her. Ziva smirks over at him and waves at him. Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Find this funny DiNozzo." Gibbs barks.

"Yeah boss!" Tony snickers.

"That's Gibbs let me talk to him." Abby smiles and grabs Tony's cell phone. "Gibbs, you had me frightened with worry." Abby pouts.

"I'm fine Abs, I'll be home by Friday." Gibbs reassures her.

"I heard your Dad is coming down." Abby smiles.

"Yes tomorrow morning, he has a flight out to Norfolk." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I'm visiting tomorrow." Abby grins.

"Abby special favor." Gibbs smiles.

"Name it you Silver Haired Fox." Abby winks.

"Sit with Jenny during her Doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Gibbs that's so sweet, I'll be happy to." Abby squeals with excitement.

Gibbs glances over at the doorway and finds his nurse glaring at him. "I have to go now the nurse is staring daggers at me." Gibbs groans.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll hitch a ride with the Director." Abby smiles.

"Night Abs!" Gibbs smiles.

"Night Gibbs!" Abby answers and hangs up and gives Tony his cell phone back.

"What's so sweet?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Gibbs wants me to go with the Director when she has her Doctor's appointment." "'I'll get to hear the Gibblets." Abby says in awe.

"He didn't ask me." Tony frowns.

"Um I don't think the Director wants you to see parts of her." Abby giggles and continues with her work.


	29. Listening In On The Gibblets

March 16th 2010

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk talking on the phone with Gibbs. "We'll take good care of her." Tony smiles.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

Gibbs' Room

"You better DiNozzo it's not one life you're protecting, it's three." Gibbs barks.

"If one reporter sneezes on the Director, I'll have them for breakfast in the morning." Tony answers with a cocky grin on his face. McGee narrows his eyes over at Tony from over at his desk. Tony glares at him for eavesdropping on his phone conversation with Gibbs. "Talk to her yet." Tony smoothly asks.

"About ten minutes ago." Gibbs smiles.

"I bet you couldn't wait to hang up." Tony chuckles.

"No, I didn't want to hang up." "Unlike my ex-wives." "Jenny isn't a nag or a pain in the ass." Gibbs smiles.

"For the time being." "She has to keep her temper in check because of the pregnancy." Tony reminds him.

"I had some of her temper yesterday in my hospital room." Gibbs growls.

"The Director chew you out." Tony laughs.

"No my wife." Gibbs groans.

Tony turns his head up towards the balcony and watches Jenny walk out of MTAC and into her office. "She just came out of MTAC." "Abby is excited about going to her Doctor's appointment." Tony smiles.

"I knew Ducky was going to be busy with Flores autopsy today." "Cynthia has to hold down the fort while Jen's with me at the hospital." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Your Dad there?" Tony curiously asks.

"No his flight just got in from Harrisburg." "Should be another hour." Gibbs shrugs.

"You took care of him when he had his heart attack." Tony smiles.

"I know I couldn't refuse him." Gibbs snorts.

Tony glances up and spots Wheeler walking over towards his desk. "Your favorite Special Agent is coming over." Tony smirks.

"I'm in a bad mood already DiNozzo." Gibbs snarls and hangs up.

Tony hangs up and laughs at Gibbs. "I was still in the building when that phone call came in Monday morning." Wheeler snaps and folds her arms at Tony.

Tony stands up at his desk and glares over at Wheeler. "Wasn't your case, besides Agent Wyatt was Team Leader for the weekend, not you Wheeler." Tony bitterly reminds her.

Agent Wyatt is standing behind the partition listening in on to Tony and Wheeler's conversation. "Helen get a life." "It wasn't a terrorist threat, which is your department." Wyatt chastises her.

"Solving crimes is mine." Tony grins at her. Wheeler disgusted with Tony storms down the aisle and heads back down to her section.

"That felt good." Tony smirks and puts his feet up on his desk.

"Ding dong the witch is dead." McGee laughs.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

Gibbs' Room

0800 Hours

Jack is sitting next to Gibbs' bed. "You had me worried son." Jack frowns.

"Comes with the job Dad." Gibbs shrugs.

"My Daughter In Law around." Jack curiously asks.

"I sent her home last night." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Her place is with you." Jack sighs in disbelief.

"She has an appointment with her OB|GYN today." "I don't want her to miss it and McGee has to testify today, she needs to be in court for that." Gibbs sharply answers.

"Being in the hospital gets you out of it temporarily Gibbs." Ziva laughs.

"I would rather testify then be stuck in this bed." Gibbs bitterly answers and takes a sip of his coffee and makes a face. "David, do something useful, get this crap away from me." Gibbs growls.

"Lucky for you there's a Starbucks in the lobby." Ziva giggles; she picks up his cup of coffee and walks out of the room.

"So how are the twins?" Jack smiles.

"Fine so far." "She started to feel them moving around inside of her." "Few more weeks and I should be able to feel them moving inside of her also." Gibbs smiles with anticipation.

"Still don't know the sex yet." Jack shrugs.

"Not until next month." Gibbs impatiently groans.

"Still want your little girls." Jack softly asks.

"I want it to be an even split, I get my daughter." Gibbs nods.

"And I get my Grandson, so the name goes on." Jack smiles.

"I want a son for my wife." "Zach was just over this past weekend." "I could see it in Jenny's eyes when she was with him, she wants a son."

"Maybe she'll name him after me." Jack winks.

"Don't know what we're going to name them yet Dad." Gibbs laughs.

"Soon as you get out of here I'll help out with the other crib." Jack answers and picks up a duffel bag off of the floor and unzips it. "I finished two of the posts." Jack smiles and takes them out of the bag and hands them over to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks over the posts in awe. "Already have the first one in the nursery." Gibbs smiles.

"Can't wait to see it and the nursery." Jack answers smoothly.

US Court House

0900 Hours

"Ms. Whelan would you please call your next witness." Flaherty nods down at her.

Whelan gets up from her table. "I would like to call Special Agent Timothy McGee to the stand please." Whelan calls out.

Outside of the courtroom

Tony and McGee are waiting outside. "It's a piece of cake Probie." Tony smiles at him and pats McGee on the shoulder. McGee opens the door and walks inside with Tony following behind him. He approaches the witness stand where the court clerk is waiting for him.

"Raise your right had." The clerk instructs McGee. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god." The clerk nods at him.

"Yes I do." McGee smiles at him.

"You may be seated." The clerk instructs him and walks away.

McGee sits down in his seat at the witness stand. Whelan walks over to him. "State your name to the court." Whelan asks.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." McGee answers sharply.

"You're on Special Agent Gibbs' team." Whelan asks.

"Yes, I'm a Junior Field Agent on the Major Case Response Team." "I specialize in computers and in forensic science as well." "Sometimes I'm paired with Abby Scuito our Forensic Scientist to give her a hand in the lab when we're working a case." McGee answers smoothly.

"Were you in Ms. Scuito's lab on November 1st 2008?" Whelan asks.

"Yes I was." "I had just walked into the lab to work on one of my project's when Agent DiNozzo and Officer David had called asking for a GPS trace on Director Shepard's cell phone." McGee answers.

"Why did they need it?" Whelan asks.

"Director Shepard had blown her Protection Detail, they were suppose to be watching her." McGee frowns.

"Where was the Director at?" Whelan asks.

"In a diner located in the Mojave Desert." McGee answers roughly.

"You gave Agent DiNozzo and Officer David the address." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" McGee nods at her.

"When did you realize there was something wrong?" Whelan asks.

"FBI entered Abby's lab." McGee grimly answers.

November 1st 2008

Abby's Lab

1645 Hours

Abby and McGee are sitting at Abby's workstation waiting for Tony and Ziva to get back to them. "Ring!" Abby shouts at her cordless phone.

Special Agent Sylvia Wagner along with several other FBI Agents walk into the lab and approaches Abby and McGee. "As of now NCIS is under the jurisdiction of the FBI." Wagner orders them and shows Abby and McGee her ID. "I'm Special Agent Sylvia Wagner."

"What's this about?" McGee roughly asks.

"An attempt was just made on Director Shepard's life." Wagner informs them.

"What do you mean an attempt?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"She was involved in a shooting at a diner in the Mojave Desert." Wagner answers dryly.

"Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David should be on scene." McGee nods at her.

"They are." "We were told that Director Shepard was sending information to this lab, via cell phone." Wagner comments bluntly.

"Only a photos." Abby shrugs.

"The Director should have that information on her cell phone." McGee sheepishly answers.

"Yeah, I have her number." "I can call her." Abby suggests and picks up her cordless phone.

"Director Shepard is in critical condition at this time." "She was shot at during a gun fight." Wagner sadly informs them. Abby's screams fill the lab. McGee gets up from his stool, goes over to Abby, and pulls her into his arms.

Ducky rushes in and approaches Abby. "Abigail!" Ducky asks with concern.

"The Director has been wounded in a shooting in the Mojave Desert." McGee frowns.

"She was suppose to be going to Decker's funeral." Ducky answers with surprise.

"I know!" "I guess she was off free lancing and got away from Tony and Ziva." McGee sighs.

"She broke away from her Protection Detail." Ducky angrily snaps.

"Didn't Ziva say that the Director was with Mike Franks, so she wasn't alone." Abby answers.

Vance walks in and approaches Agent Wagner. "Is Ms. Scuito and Special Agent McGee cooperating with you Agent Wagner." Vance smoothly asks.

"Yes, I was just briefing them." Wagner nods at Vance.

Vance's cell phone begins to ring. "Leon Vance!" He answers with a cocky expression on his face.

Fornell's Car

Fornell is driving to the airport. "Assistant Director Vance, this is Agent Fornell." Fornell anxiously says.

"I guess you're heading the investigation to Jenny's assassination attempt." Vance shrugs.

"By the orders of the SecNav I do." "Is Doctor Mallard in there?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Yes he is?" Vance answers.

"Put him on the phone." Fornell instructs him.

Vance walks over to Ducky and hands him his cell phone. "Agent Fornell wants to talk to you." Vance comments roughly.

"Fornell what's going on?" Ducky frantically asks.

"I'm sending a car over to pick up you and Gibbs." Fornell answers.

"Gibbs isn't here." Ducky shrugs.

"He's at home, working on something." Abby frowns.

"Abby says he's at home most likely working on his blasted boat." Ducky mutters.

"I'm closer to his house so I'll pick him up." Fornell smoothly says.

"You want me to go to Los Angeles." Ducky curiously asks.

"Yes!" Fornell answers.

"Can I come?" Abby pleads and pulls away from McGee's embrace.

"Abby wants to come also." Ducky answers.

"Car will be around to pick the both of you up with in ten minutes." "Agent McGee is ordered to stay behind to recover the information that Jenny was sending Abby." Fornell orders him.

"I'll give him the message." Ducky answers and hands Vance his phone back.

"Want any agents at the crime scene." Vance sheepishly asks.

"It's an active FBI Crime Scene, Assistant Director Vance." "An attempt was made on a Head of a Federal Arms Agency and with Jenny being the first woman appointed as Director the SecNav wants us to be the lead agency to investigate it." Fornell orders him. Vance angrily makes a face that the FBI has full jurisdiction on the attempt on Jenny's life.

"I'm going to get my coat and hat." Ducky nods and begins to walk off.

Abby grabs her knapsack and coat. "I'll meet you up in the Squad Room." Abby calls out to him.

Present Time

"Then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"Abby left the lab so she could meet up with Ducky." "Vance left in disgust after hanging up with Fornell and I had the FBI looking over my shoulder while I recovered the evidence that the Director sent to Abby." "I had a time frame, because Fornell thought there was a mole working on the inside." "By 2200 hours the next day I had everything done and was on a plane to LA to join the others." McGee answers smoothly.

"Director still in ICU." Whelan asks.

"Yes I visited her with Gibbs after she had came to." "The Director looked so frail and fragile." "I wasn't use to seeing her like that." "So I left her room." McGee frowns.

"Did you come by later on to visit her?" Whelan smiles.

"Yes, that afternoon." "What a change from that morning." McGee smiles.

November 3rd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

ICU

Jenny's Room

Abby walks in with McGee and sits in a chair next to Jenny's bed. "You just wake up." Abby smiles t her.

"Yes, I feel hung over." Jenny says with a smile.

"The nurses said you shouldn't drink or eat anything just yet, but you can have some ice." Abby feeds Jenny some ice chips.

McGee stands around in silence, not sure what he's suppose to do or say. It's their job to protect the Director, sadly he watches Abby fuss over Jenny. Jenny decides to break the ice with McGee. "Tim, I'm going to be ok." She tenderly reassures him.

Abby takes in McGee's concerned look. "He just likes to worry a lot Jenny." "I told him that you were going to be ok." Abby smiles back at McGee.

"I thought I wouldn't see you in this condition ma'am." "We're suppose to protect you, that's our job to keep our Director safe." McGee says with his voice choking with emotion.

"You can't keep your Director safe when she's out playing field agent and that field agent was trying to keep Tony, Ziva, and Jethro from being targeted." Jenny answers softly.

"But ma'am-"

Jenny quickly interrupts McGee. "Until I'm released from this hospital there will be no ma'am or Director Tim." "I'm in the presence of my family, so until further notice it's Jenny."

"But-" McGee stops when he gets Jenny's version of the stare.

"Tim it's not that hard, but then again, unlike Ziva, Tony, and I, he doesn't see you off the job as much." Abby says with a wink.

"Ok!" "Jenny!" McGee says with a smile.

Curious about McGee's new book. "Finished working on your current book." Jenny asks

Frustrated that he hasn't been able to work on it for a few days "I was about to finish it the other night." McGee lets out a frustrated moan.

"I read your last book." Jenny starts to laugh. "You have Tony down pat."

McGee gives Jenny a surprised look. "I didn't know that you read my books."

Abby rolls her eyes at McGee. "She reads lots of books."

Present Time

"Abby and I stayed with her in the room for over an hour." "I got to see a whole new side to her that I hadn't seen before while she was recovering in the hospital I was to call her Jenny and not by her job title." McGee smiles.

"The shooting showed another side to her." Whelan softly asks.

"I would hear the stories from Ducky when the Director was a Probationary Status Agent and Ziva's partner over on op's in Europe, her fun side." "When she became Director we rarely saw it just her business side." McGee sadly answers.

"So while the Director was recovering." "What were you doing?" Whelan asks.

"Not much in LA." "I would visit her in her room, discuss the book I was working on." "I even brought a book that the two of us were discussing in her room." McGee smiles.

"When did Agent Gibbs send you back to Washington?" Whelan asks.

"The following night after Agent Lee got caught trying to assassinate the Director in her old room in ICU." "Ziva and the Director broke Michelle in interrogation." "Fornell from the beginning had a hunch that there was a mole back at NCIS Headquarters in Washington." "I took the next flight out of LA and reported back to my desk in the Squad Room the next day." "Right away I figured out that Agent Langer was the mole, he was asking way to many questions about Jenny's investigation." "My instincts were proven right." "Fornell got a warrant to search Brett's apartment." "Special Agent Wagner and I searched his apartment." "I found evidence on his computer linking him to Kort." "Agent Wagner found some Thallium powder in a kitchen drawer." "We took the evidence that we seized back to FBI Headquarters." "From Langer's computer he was in it over his head with Vance and Kort." "Brett also had ties to a radical Supremes' group."

"What was the group he was involved with?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Anti religious, anti women, anti government, he wanted Director Shepard out." McGee snaps.

"Were you in on Langer's arrest?" Whelan asks.

"Yes I was." "That night outside his apartment both Agent Wagner and myself arrested Langer." McGee sharply answers.

"After Langer got arrested what happened?" Whelan asks.

"I acted like nothing happened while I worked at my desk in the Squad Room." "I stayed until 2200 hours that night." "Then I reported to work the next day." "Vance had noticed that Langer wasn't in and was getting animated." McGee grins.

"What did you do while you waited?" Whelan asks.

"Waited, I knew the bust on Kort was going to take place that afternoon and that they would be returning to Washington that night." McGee smoothly answers.

"When did they come into the office?" Whelan asks.

"0700 hours the next morning." "Everybody did a double take when they saw Director Shepard stepping out of the elevator like they saw a ghost." McGee smiles.

November 8th 2008

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

McGee looks over from his desk and see's Jenny stepping out of the elevator with Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Fornell, and a bunch of FBI Agents he gets up from his desk and walks over to the entrance of Gibbs' section and smiles at Jenny as she approaches him with her right arm in a sling. "Excellent work Tim." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs helps Jenny out of her coat. "You ready!" He smoothly asks and hangs her coat up over the partition next to Tony's desk.

Tony flips his cell phone closed. "SecNav is about to talk to Vance up in MTAC." Tony nods over at them.

"Ziva, with me." "The rest of you stay here in the Squad Room." Gibbs orders Tony and McGee, puts his hand on the small of Jenny's back, and walks her over to the elevator leading up to her office.

Tony and McGee sit down at their desks. "Is that a hickey on your neck Probie?" Tony squints over at him.

"Yeah, I had a date with Agent Wagner last night." McGee winks at him.

Present Time

"Five minutes later Vance was being hauled out by handcuffs with Ziva and several FBI Agents." McGee answers firmly.

"When did the Director come out?" Whelan asks.

"Ten minutes later, to see her children bickering in the Squad Room." "Abby affectionately calls the Director, Mommy." McGee laughs.

The courtroom bursts out laughing, behind Whelan's table Jenny glares up at McGee. "I'm going to kill him Tony." Jenny angrily hisses. Tony has his face buried in his knees laughing hysterically.

Back up at the witness stand. "I take it that Agent Gibbs is Daddy." Whelan laughs.

"Yes, they both get the nick name 'The Parents' by us." McGee warmly smiles. "Their a second family to us and are always there for us." "Before they got back together, they would argue and fight all the time in work like a married couple."

"So a month later everything was back to normal." Whelan asks.

"Yes the Director was back up in her office." "Gibbs was the Supervisory Senior Field Agent, and Tony was back in his place as Senior Field Agent, thankfully to Officer David and myself." McGee sighs.

"I have no further questions." Whelan says and walks over to her table and sits down.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Flaherty nods down at him.

Hargrove gets up and approaches the witness stand. "You said that you saw evidence on Agent Langer's computer tying him to a Supremes' group." Hargrove sheepishly asks.

"Yes there was." McGee shrugs.

"He may have been the Mastermind behind all of this." Hargrove speculates.

"No, Assistant Director Vance was." McGee answers sharply, shakes his head at Vance, and looks over at him in disbelief. "Vance had the nerve to e-mail Slvetlana from Director Shepard's computer in her office." "Langer didn't have anything from Slvetlana."

Hargrove sighs in digest. "No other questions your honor." He mutters and walks back over to his table.

"Ms. Whelan!" Flaherty nods over at her.

Whelan gets up and walks over to the witness stand. "Was their any e-mails from Assistant Director Vance to Viggio Dratryvenev on Director Shepard's computer?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Yes Assistant Director Vance had an e-mail from him that morning and an hour before Director Shepard was shot at, Vance did a GPS trace on her cell phone also from Director Shepard's office computer." McGee answers firmly.

"No other questions your honor." Whelan says and walks over to her table.

"You may step down Agent McGee." Flaherty smiles at him.

McGee gets up from his chair, walks over to the bench behind Whelan's table, and sits next to Tony. Taking in Jenny's glare. "Sorry it slipped out." McGee grimaces.

"Since Gibbs isn't here." Tony smirks over at McGee, he head slaps McGee on the back of the head.

"Ow!" McGee whines in protest and rubs the back of his head.

Jenny listens in on Judge Flaherty's instructions as she issues a two our court recess. "Thank you Tony." Jenny smiles at him.

"Abby is on her way to Bethesda now." Tony smoothly says and stands up.

Jenny stands up and begins to stretch. "I'm going to call Jethro, soon as I get inside my car." Jenny softly says.

Doctor Norton's Office

1100 Hours

Doctor Norton turns on the fetal heart monitor. Suddenly the twin's heartbeats can be heard through out the room. "That is so cool." Abby says in awe.

"You have been keeping your stress level down." Norton nods over at Jenny.

"Impossible!" Jenny sighs in protest.

"Jenny do we have to go through this again." Norton warns her.

"My husband got shot at so I'm not supposed to be stressed out." Jenny answers in disbelief.

"Not to mention Lieutenant Skinner showed up at headquarters the other day." Abby giggles.

"Thanks a lot Abby." Jenny mutters.

"Jenny try!' Norton chastises her.

"Other than her blood pressure, how are the babies." Abby smiles at Norton.

"Their all healthy!" Norton answers smoothly. "Jenny other than needing to relax a little bit more is having a normal healthy pregnancy so far."

"Just hoping by next month my morning sickness goes away." Jenny groans.

"Each individual is different Jenny." Norton reassures her.

"I did not enjoy spending half of my Sunday in bed, because of it." Jenny hisses.

"You looked awful Sunday afternoon." Abby frowns.

"How I looked I felt ten times worse Abby." Jenny grimaces.

"At least you have a good husband who looks after you." Abby smiles.

"Try an over protective pain in the-" Jenny stops herself when Abby gives her a playful warning glare. "Butt!" She quickly corrects herself.

"You wanted to use a different word." Norton chuckles.

"Yes I did!" Jenny sighs.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

In the elevator

1500 Hours

Jenny, Tony, and Abby are on their way up to Gibbs' room. "Ziva said that they moved the boss to another room about an hour ago." Tony smoothly says.

"Wait until I tell him I heard the Gibblets." Abby smiles with excitement.

Outside of Gibbs' Room

Ziva is waiting for Jenny, Tony, and Abby outside the doorway to Gibbs' room. Abby comes running down the hallway. "Abby he's asleep!" Ziva whispers as Abby approaches her.

Abby looks inside of Gibbs' room and smiles at him as she watches him sleep, then glances around the room and notices that Jack isn't around. "Where's Jack?" Abby curiously asks.

Jack has returned from a trip from the Men's Room and is standing behind Abby. "Right behind you." Jack smiles at her. Abby throws her arms around him and affectionately hugs her adopted dysfunctional Grandfather. Jenny and Tony walk over and laugh at Jack as Abby tightens her arms around his neck and he begins to choke. "Abby I can't breathe." Jack chokes.

"Sorry!" Abby giggles and pulls away.

Jack smiles at Jenny and notices her expanding waistline. "Last time I saw you, you weren't showing." Jack says in awe.

Jenny leans up and affectionately kisses him on the cheek. "Not only am I showing." "I can feel them moving around me." Jenny smiles and affectionately hugs Jack. Jack returns the hug, his hands go down to Jenny's belly and he begins to rub his unborn Grandchildren.

"You won't feel them kicking until next month." Jenny smiles and pulls away from Jack. Jenny's peeks in the doorway and glances down at her sleeping husband. "Probably over did it today." Jenny laughs and walks inside.

"Jack!" Tony smiles and reaches for his hand.

"Tony!" Jack smiles and shakes his hand.

Inside of Gibbs' Room, Jenny walks over to his bed, leans over, and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. Jack approaches from behind and begins to take off her coat. "He's been sleeping since they moved him into this room." Jack whispers.

Jenny sits and takes a hold of Gibbs' left hand. "It's much quieter over here." Jenny softly says.

Abby walks in and pats Jack on the shoulder. "I heard your Grandchildren today." She whispers.

"Tell me out in the waiting room, I don't want to wake up Leroy." Jack smiles and takes a hold of Abby's hand and walks off down the hallway.

Tony approaches Gibbs' bed. "He looks a lot better today." Tony smiles.

"That's because he had his coffee today." Jenny chuckles and tenderly strokes her husband's forearm as he sleeps. Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Tony you have somebody waiting for you out in the hallway." Jenny smiles and nods over at Ziva out by the doorway.

Tony glances over at his lover. "Now that case is pretty much wrapped up," Tony smiles and walks over to Ziva. He leans down and kisses Ziva on the mouth.

An hour later

Gibbs wakes up to find his wife watching over him. Jenny smiles into his sleepy blue eyes. Tony standing outside the doorway notices that Gibbs is awake and walks inside the room and approaches his bed. "Norfolk PD is coming in around 1600 hours to question Gibbs." Tony informs them.

Jenny hands Tony some money. "He'll need some fuel before they come in to question him." Jenny laughs.

Tony chuckles and is about to walk out of the room. "DiNozzo black!" Gibbs barks at him.

"I know boss." "I'll tell Abby your awake." Tony smiles and walks out of the room.

"I haven't had a decent kiss from you yet today." Gibbs frowns.

"I kissed you when you were asleep." Jenny smiles.

"That doesn't count Jen." Gibbs growls in protest. Jenny gets up from her chair, leans over the bed, and passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and is about to stick his tongue inside her mouth when Abby bursts into the room with Jack.

"Well I can't tell them to get a room this time around." Abby giggles.

Jenny quickly pulls away. "Abby!" Jenny sighs in disbelief and sits back down in her chair.

Abby approaches Gibbs and begins to maul him affectionately on the bed. "Abby take it easy." Gibbs grimaces in pain.

"You had me so worried." "Don't ever do that to Mommy again." Abby pouts and begins to cuddle with Gibbs on the bed. "I heard the Gibblets today." Abby smiles.

"How was your check up?" Gibbs nods down at Jenny.

"Fine everything is fine." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs noting that his wife's right eye is twitching narrows his eyes over at Abby. "Doctor said everything is going well." "He just wants Jenny to keep her stress level down." Abby answers and shrugs over at Jenny.

"Thanks a lot Abby!" Jenny hisses in protest.

"He looked at me, what was I suppose to do." "I can't lie to Gibbs." Abby frowns.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you about my pregnancy last November?" Jenny mutters.

"True I would have blabbed that to Gibbs also." Abby giggles.

"Abby didn't give you away Jen, your right eye did." Gibbs smirks at her and then remembers that McGee had to testify in court today. "How did court go?"

"McGee did well." "Hargrove stuck his foot in his mouth again on cross examination." Jenny laughs.

"Where did Vance find that bozo?" Gibbs chuckles.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Tony returns with Gibbs' coffee and a cup of green tea for Jenny. "Thanks a lot you're a life saver DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

Tony hands Jenny her tea. Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at him. "This was from Probie." Tony winks down at Jenny.

"McGee treating Jenny." Abby smiles with surprise.

"He slipped out your pet name for her in court today." Tony chuckles.

"I wanted to strangle him." Jenny hisses and takes a sip from her cup of tea.

"Which one?" Jack shrugs.

"Mommy!" Tony laughs, and then grins over at Gibbs. "He got you also."

"Did you head slap him?" Gibbs growls.

"Yes!" Tony smirks.

"Good job Tony." Gibbs grins.

Ziva walks into the room. "Norfolk PD just stepped out of the elevator." Ziva warns them.

"Abby and Jack, you better make yourself scarce." Jenny instructs them.

"I'll go also, since I wasn't there." Ziva answers dryly. Gibbs grabs his remote to his bed and adjusts the height of his bed. "Abby!" Ziva nods over at her. Abby reluctantly gets off of Gibbs' bed and walks out of the room with Ziva and Jack.

McReynalds walks in with Estéves. "Agent Gibbs we have a few questions for you." McReynalds roughly answers, and then glances over at Jenny and Tony. "You and Agent DiNozzo can leave the room." McReynalds orders them.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

"Jen!" Gibbs barks at his wife.

"Norman that was not part of the agreement." Estéves sighs and glares up at her partner. "Director Shepard must be present in the room while we question Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo was on scene when Agent Gibbs got shot." Estéves bitterly reminds him of their Captains orders.

"I thought Director Shepard was in Washington for Assistant Vance's trial." McReynalds sheepishly answers.

"I was!" "There's a thing called a helicopter." Jenny sarcastically answers. "When Agent McGee got done testifying and I also had a Doctor's appointment with my OB|GYN, I came back here." Jenny answers and gets up from her chair and approaches McReynalds giving him a glare of warning. "You've already pissed me off once already."

Tony steps in front of Jenny so that she doesn't lose her temper on McReynalds. "Director he's not worth you getting stressed out over." Tony smiles at her. "You don't need Doctor Mallard lecturing you again." Tony winks at her.

Jenny sucks in her teeth and returns to her chair next to the bed. "The hell with Ducky, I'll be lecturing her." Gibbs growls and gives his wife the stare.

"Why didn't you wait for Detective Estéves and myself to back you and Agent DiNozzo up?" McReynalds angrily asks.

"I wanted the case over and done with, didn't want to wait." Gibbs impatiently answers.

"You always this reckless." McReynalds flippantly asks. Jenny smirks and begins to laugh at her husband. "You find this funny Director." McReynalds asks in disbelief.

"No I do not Detective McReynalds, just your asinine questions." Jenny hisses.

"Yes I'm reckless, it gets the job done." Gibbs barks.

"It almost cost you your life." McReynalds snaps at Gibbs.

"I know that and it was stupid of me not to wait for you and Detective Estéves to arrive." Gibbs answers roughly. "Two years ago I would of thought nothing about getting into a situation like that, but things have changed." Gibbs smiles and takes a hold of Jenny's hand.

"What has changed?" McReynalds shrugs.

"I have somebody else to consider now in my life, my wife." Gibbs answers smoothly and squeezes Jenny's hand. "And my unborn twins that she's carrying."

"Director Shepard I want to have a full investigation on this matter." McReynalds angrily requests.

"For what?" Jenny sharply asks.

"Maybe Angelica Flores might still be alive." McReynalds frowns.

"Or maybe she would of gotten away and another person may have been killed." Jenny answers and shakes her head in disbelief that McReynalds was concerned for the welfare of a killer.

"Maybe, but it's a chance I would of taken." McReynalds sadly answers and walks out of the room.

"There won't be an investigation." "Captain already got an earful from Director Shepard yesterday and does not want a repeat." Estéves laughs and is about to walk out of the room.

"Detective Estéves!" Gibbs calls out to her. Estéves glances back over at Gibbs. "Thank you for saving my life." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Part of my training Agent Gibbs." Estéves smiles and walks out of the room.

Gibbs glares over at his wife. "Jen, I want you to stay calm for the rest of the day." Gibbs barks at her.

"I can't promise you anything." Jenny sighs.

"For me, you will." Gibbs smiles and brings Jenny's hand to his mouth and affectionately he kisses it.

March 19th 2010

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are standing in front of the crib, Jack admiring the hard work that his son put into it. "Beautiful son." Jack smiles.

"You did the posts." Gibbs smiles.

Jack glances around the room at the Teddy Bears that Hayden painted on the wall. "Abby's boyfriend did a wonderful job on painting the Teddy Bears." Jack says in awe.

"I was working on the changing table over the weekend." "I using power tools for that and the dresser." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"That's cheating son!" Jack groans in protest.

"It's called I don't have the time Dad." Gibbs growls.

"I'll be here for another week, I'll give you a hand with the crib." Jack smiles.

Jenny walks into the nursery and folds her arms up at her husband. "Bed!" She orders him.

"Jen!" Gibbs grumbles.

"You've heard me." Jenny hisses and glares up at him. Gibbs hangs his head and hobbles out of the nursery on his crutches. "Make sure he stays in bed, the Doctor does not want him on his feet to much." "Monday after he gets his stitches out he can move about more." Jenny answers sharply.

"I'll make sure he stays off his feet." Jack answers smoothly.

Inside the Master Bedroom, Gibbs is settled in bed watching a deer-hunting program on TV. Jenny walks into the bedroom. "I should be home by 1730 hours, I'll bring Chinese home for you." Jenny smiles at him and approaches the bed.

"And a beer." Gibbs smirks.

"No!" Jenny sighs and sits down on the bed. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I can't drink for another five months." "You can survive for about a week." Jenny softly says and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and deepens her kiss. Jenny feeling his tongue inside of her mouth pulls away. "And no sex for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Gibbs barks.

"You need to build up some strength in that thigh." Jenny hisses.

"It's been almost a week and I'm going crazy." Gibbs whines.

Jenny leans up against his ear. "Take a cold shower." She whispers and gets off of the bed.

"That won't help." Gibbs snaps and glares up at her.

"It will be practice." Jenny laughs.

"Practice for what?" Gibbs shrugs.

"We won't be able to make love for six weeks after I have the twins." Jenny giggles.

Noemi walks into the room with a cup of coffee for Gibbs. "I brought you your coffee Senor Gibbs." Noemi smiles and walks over to the bed and hands Gibbs his cup of coffee.

"Jethro, your ass better be in that bed when I get home." Jenny warns him and walks out of the room.

"I have a sneaky feeling that you will rat on me also Noemi." Gibbs mutters and takes a sip of coffee.

"It will be for your own good Senor Gibbs." Noemi softly says and walks out of the room.

Gibbs makes a face at the direction that Noemi walked out of. "Paybacks for being up her ass while she's pregnant." Gibbs snarls in frustration.

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

1345 Hours

Jenny and Ducky are sitting around the conference table laughing. "He's not a happy camper." Jenny giggles.

"Still you're a worse patient than Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"Thanks a lot Doctor." Jenny sighs and gets up from the table and walks over to her desk and sits down.

"When's the next sonogram?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Next month!" Jenny smiles and puts on her glasses.

"You going to inquire about the twins gender." Ducky muses.

"I can wait until the birth of the twins to see if it's a boy or a girl, but Jethro won't survive the entire nine months, so we'll find out next month if he has his little girl or not." Jenny softly says.

"And you will find out if you have you're son." Ducky winks at her.

"The Grandson my Father will never see." Jenny frowns and begins to read her e-mail.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting behind his desk badgering McGee as he standing in front of the plasma screen. "Probie!" Tony shouts over at him.

"Do you mind, I'm not the Probie with Agent Moyer being assigned to our team for three weeks." McGee groans in protest.

Ziva buries her face on top of her desk at the idea of Tony being Team Leader for three weeks. "I thought Gibbs was going to be out for two weeks." Ziva sighs.

"Why worried that I might punish you again." Tony winks at her.

"Once was enough thank you very much." Ziva hisses in protest and flashes back to inside of the truck when Tony had her up against the wall aggressively thrusting his body against her.

"I take it his punishments are severe." Moyer sheepishly asks.

"Only for Ziva." Tony smirks and then gets back at the subject matter at hand. "Gibbs will be on desk duty for a week."

McGee cringes at the idea of Gibbs being stuck at his desk for a week. "Gibbs was impossible the last time he was on desk duty." McGee whines in protest.

"Impossible!" Moyer nods over at McGee.

"He sneaked out of the building to question a motel owner." Ziva laughs.

"And the Director showed up at the motel and chewed him out." McGee chuckles.

Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh remembering when Jenny had showed up inside the motel lobby. "She was pissed off at him." Tony snickers.

"I loved it when Jenny slammed the door to the Towne Car when she got inside of the car with him." Ziva laughs.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1745 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are sitting around the table eating Chinese take out. Jack noting that his son is eating House Lo Mein again. "You never change son." Jack snorts.

"I'm a creature of habit Dad." Gibbs grunts.

"Unlike my husband, I change mine up from time to time." Jenny answers softly. Jack looks inside Jenny's container. "Vegetable Egg Fu Young." "And I eat one thing at a time."

Gibbs makes a face at his Father as he takes a sip of his bottle of beer. "Do you have to drink that in front of me." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Like you should talk." "I have to watch you drink coffee in front of me in work all day and I can't have any bourbon for another five months." Jenny hisses.

"There's a reason why you can't have coffee or bourbon." Gibbs smiles and rubs her belly. "Me I can't see any reason." Gibbs growls.

"The medication you're on idiot." Jenny sighs and takes a sip of her green tea.

Gibbs gives his wife a glare of warning and is about to answers her when Jack interrupts him. "Leroy you walked into that one.' Jack chuckles at him. Jenny bursts out laughing, she leans over and affectionately kisses Jack on the cheek.

2200 Hours

Jenny turns out the light and buries her face into the pillow on her side of the bed. Gibbs frustrated that he can't make love to his wife, stares at her back. "I haven't held you since last Sunday night." Gibbs frowns.

"I was holding you when you fell asleep." "You went out after we made love." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs touches Jenny's back. "I was in your arms when the phone rang." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny turns and looks at him. "Sit up!" She nods over at him. Gibbs sits up in bed. Jenny goes behind him, puts her arms around him, and lies down on the bed pulling Gibbs against her. "Best we can do for the time being."

Content with Jenny's arms around him and finally being in his own bed. "You feel good." Gibbs smiles and closes his eyes.

"Get some sleep." Jenny whispers and closes her eyes.

March 22nd 2010

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Doctor Barone's Examination Room

Gibbs is lying back on a table getting his stitches removed by Doctor Barone. "I want you to start therapy on Wednesday." Barone instructs him.

"I'll make the appointment before I leave." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Any questions?" Barone asks as he removes the last of the stitches on Gibbs' thigh.

"Can I go back to work?" Gibbs asks.

"Not for another two weeks and I agree with Doctor Valor." "A week of desk duty." Barone answers firmly, gets up from his chair, and takes off his latex gloves.

"What?" Gibbs barks.

"You heard me Agent Gibbs." Barone sighs and walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands. "And no physical contact with your wife for at least another two weeks also."

"Are you insane?" "I can't have sex with my wife for another two weeks." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I'm afraid so Agent Gibbs." "You need to start restraining yourself from sexual activity anyway isn't your wife expecting." Barone sheepishly asks.

"Not for another five months." Gibbs answers roughly.

"After she has the baby you won't be able to have sexual relations with her for six weeks." Barone reminds him.

"Do I need to be reminded of that?" Gibbs snarls.

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

1100 Hours

Jenny is reading Doctor Barone's fax on Gibbs' restrictions. Ducky is sitting at the conference table watching. "The latter he won't be thrilled with." Ducky chuckles.

"I told him, we wouldn't be able to make love for six weeks after I have the twins." Jenny answers sharply.

"Jethro has zero patients." Ducky laughs.

"I know!" Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses.

"Having lunch with him and Jack?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Yes, on 'The Kelly', weather is nice outside." Jenny smiles.

Jack Creek Marina

'The Kelly'

1145 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are standing near the entrance of the companionway talking. "She looks better out in the water." Jack smiles with pride.

"Just cleaned her up a week ago." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You said you take Jenny here during lunch time." Jack sheepishly asks.

"Yeah so much easier than going back to the house, it's closer to work." Gibbs shrugs.

"You can spread out the love making." Jack winks at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at his Father. "You had no problem with talking about sex with me before." Jack asks with a questioning look on his face.

"That's because I'm not allowed to have sex for two weeks." Gibbs whines in protest.

"You'll live!" Jack snorts and walks down the stairs to the Galley.

Gibbs hobbles down below and follows Jack as he makes his way through the Galley. "I'll live!" "Do you know what it's like lying next to Jenny at night and all I want to do is ravish her." Gibbs grumbles.

"Son your incurable." Jack laughs and walks off for the Sleeping Cabin. Jack steps inside the doorway. "I can't get over how this room turned out son." Jack says in awe.

"Jen was speechless when she saw it the first time." Gibbs answers from the doorway.

"I saw Abby's video footage." Jack smiles.

"Forgot about that." Gibbs laughs and glances down at the bed. "The twins were conceived on that bed." "Halloween night!" Gibbs smirks at the memory of the two of them battling out on who was going to climax first.

"You sure!" Jack smoothly asks.

"We hadn't made love in over three weeks." "Jenny had just gotten back from her Asian trip." "We were both drunk, Abby had a party at her place."

Jack glances up at a photo of Kelly on the bookshelf. "She would have been twenty-seven this December." Jack frowns.

"I know!" Gibbs sadly answers. "I keep wondering on how many Grandchildren I would have had by now."

"My Great Grandchildren." Jack sighs.

"But I think conceiving the twins on this boat was a gift from Kelly." "Children were the furthest from my mind or Jen's, because of her age." Gibbs smiles.

"Whatever it is, you're getting a second chance son." Jack answers smoothly.

"And I'm going to spoil my kids rotten." Gibbs grins.

"That's my job, yours is to raise them right." Jack laughs and affectionately pats Gibbs on the back.

1215 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are eating lunch at the cockpit-seating table. Jenny is laughing at Jack as he brings up one story after another of Gibbs' antics as a child growing up in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. "Dad!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"You just hate it when I bring up old stories from home." Jack laughs.

"You do it on purpose just to humiliate me." Gibbs groans.

"But he does it so well." Jenny snickers at her husband. Gibbs glares at over at Jenny. "Even heard about the time you were caught skinny dipping." Jenny giggles.

"You've heard it before." Gibbs grumbles.

"Jack's version was better." Jenny laughs.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jack is walking along the pier with a bag of trash. "I'm going to get cleaned up." Jenny nods up at Gibbs, gets up, and walks off for the companionway.

Gibbs makes sure that Jack is far enough away from the boat. ""Let's see if I can get a quick one in." He smirks and gets up from the table.

Down below, Jenny is washing her hands at the sink in the Galley. Gibbs approaches her from behind and begins to kiss the back of her neck. "Jethro, not for another two weeks." Jenny quivers.

"I can't wait that long." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration. His hands venture to the front of her blouse.

"I read the Doctor's report on your restrictions." Jenny sighs.

"Screw the Doctor." Gibbs barks.

Jenny reaches for the hand held sprayer. "Jethro!" Jenny smirks.

"Hum!' Gibbs snorts and begins to nibble on Jenny's left ear. Jenny turns on the water, sprays her husband in the face, and quickly gets away from him. "I hate it when you do that." He snarls.

Above deck, Jenny is innocently sitting in a lounge chair wearing her sunglasses. Jack returns from taking out the trash and approaches her. "Leroy below!" Jack shrugs.

"He's cooling off." Jenny grins.

Gibbs approaches soaking wet and gives his wife a glare of warning. "A huh!" Jack snorts and begins to laugh.

Jenny's House

The Garage

1330 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are at the worktable working on the furniture for the nursery. "She turned the sprayer on me." Gibbs barks.

Jack raises a curious eyebrow over at his son. "Did she have a reason?" He sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs and throws his sand block down in frustration.

"Give your body time to heal." Jack softly says to him.

"Some parts of my body aren't as patient Dad." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jack shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Leroy!" Jack cackles.


	30. Dear Jethro

March 23rd 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and immediately is attacked by Abby. "Abby I'm only here for court." Gibbs grimaces as she tightens her arms around his neck.

"I miss you." Abby frowns and pulls away.

"I miss all of you." Gibbs smiles and limps over to his desk with his cane with Abby following behind him. Gibbs narrows his eyes at Probationary Status Andrea Moyer who's standing in front of McGee's desk. "Who's that?" Gibbs curiously asks.

""Agent Moyer, Probie assigned to our team." Tony answers roughly from his desk.

'Under who's orders?" Gibbs growls.

"Director Shepard's!" Ziva smirks at him from her desk.

"And she'll be working on our team for an additional week while you're assigned to desk duty." McGee grins at him. Gibbs glares up at the direction of Jenny's Office.

US Court House

Inside the courtroom

0900 Hours

"Ms. Whelan you may call your next witness." Flaherty nods down at her.

"I would like to call Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to the stand." Whelan shouts and gets up from her seat from behind her table.

Gibbs limps into the courtroom walking with his cane with Tony following behind him. Tony takes his place on the bench next to Jenny as Gibbs approaches the witness stand. The court clerk approaches him. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god." The clerk asks him.

With his right hand raised. "Yes I do." Gibbs answers roughly.

"You may be seated." The clerk nods at him and walks away.

Gibbs sits down behind the witness stand. Whelan slowly approaches him. "For the court would you state your name?" Whelan asks.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Anything else!" Whelan smiles at him.

"Since December 6th 2009, I've been Director Shepard's husband." Gibbs smiles.

"Any reason why she didn't take your name for her job title?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"I've been divorced three times." Gibbs chuckles and then glances over at his wife sitting behind Whelan's table. "And the Director didn't want to use my last name." Gibbs growls.

The courtroom erupts in laughter. Flaherty bangs her gavel on the bench. "Order in the court." Flaherty shouts.

Whelan getting back to the subject at hand. "Do you recall November 1st 2008?" Whelan asks.

"Yes I do." Gibbs frowns.

"Were you at NCIS Headquarters?" Whelan curiously asks.

"No I was back home working on a project in my basement." "I always go into my basement to think." Gibbs answers, he quickly flashes back to his basement workbench when he was checking out the bullets from the clip of his gun with the photo of the bullet that killed La Grenouille.

"When did you find out about Director Shepard getting wounded?" Whelan asks.

"I called the Director's cell phone to ask her a question about a case that I was working on." Gibbs sheepishly answers.

"You always call Director Shepard's cell phone." Whelan asks.

"Yes and she always would call me on mine, nothing unusual about it." Gibbs shrugs.

"Who told you about the Director getting wounded?" Whelan asks.

"Agent DiNozzo answered the Director's cell phone." Gibbs sadly answers.

November 1st 2008

Gibbs' Basement

1600 Hours

Gibbs flips open his cell phone and hits the speed dial number for Jenny's cell phone. The phone rings several times, thinking that Jenny has answered her cell phone. "Jen!" Gibbs roughly says.

Mojave Desert, California

Inside the diner

1300 Hours

"Boss!" Tony answers choked up with emotion.

"DiNozzo, what's going on?" Gibbs asks, sensing Tony's emotions through his voice on the phone.

Heartbroken and unable to give Gibbs the bad news, Tony hands Mike the phone and tearfully goes down on the floor with Ziva, holding his partner's hand.

"Probie you better get out here now." Mike anxiously says and looks down at Jenny who's fighting for her life.

Gibbs surprised to hear Mike's voice on the phone. "What happened?" Gibbs impatiently asks.

Mike watches the EMT's put Jenny into a gurney. "Jenny's been wounded in a gun fight." Mike informs him with regret.

Pissed off at Tony and Ziva. "Where were DiNozzo and David?" Gibbs snaps

"Forget about the why's, if she pulls through this by some miracle, she's going to need you." Mike growls.

Present Time

"You got off the phone with Retired Special Agent Franks, then what happened?" Whelan asks.

"I ran out my door and Agent Fornell was outside of my house." Gibbs answers.

Outside of Gibbs' House

Gibbs rushes out the front door just as Fornell is getting out of his car. "I don't have the time for this Tobias." Gibbs barks.

"I already know about Jenny." "We have a plane on stand by for you." Fornell nods over at Gibbs and gets back inside his car.

Gibbs walks over to the front passenger side door and gets in Fornell's car. "What in the hell was she thinking?" Gibbs angrily snaps.

"When we get to LA, Franks will fill us in." Fornell answers roughly and pulls away from the curb.

"Damn her!" Gibbs shouts.

"Jethro take it easy." Fornell gently says trying to calm down his friend.

"We've been over this time and time again, since James Dempsey kidnapped her a few years ago, she can not go anywhere with out her Protection Detail." "DiNozzo and Ziva of all people should know better." Gibbs says in exasperation.

Fornell quickly changes the subject. "Dr. Mallard and Abby will be coming along with us." "McGee is staying behind and will be working with some of my agents." "Jenny was requesting a lot of information via cell phone." Fornell informs him.

Present Time

"What was going through your mind?" Whelan asks.

"At the time I was pissed off at my Senior Field Agent and his partner Officer David." "They were supposed to be watching over Jenny." "I had lectured them before about keeping their guard up on her at all times." "The Director had blown her Protection Detail in Paris for twenty-one hours almost a year ago." Gibbs angrily answers and glares over at his wife.

"When did you find out some details of what was going on?" Whelan asks.

"On the plane from Abby." Gibbs frowns.

On the plane to LA

Abby is showing Gibbs the photos that Jenny was sending her. "I had McGee e-mail me the photo to my cell phone." "This was the photo Director Shepard sent me." Abby answers and hands Gibbs her cell phone.

Gibbs looks at the photo and his face goes ashen. "Nikolai Tarasov." Gibbs says in disbelief.

"Wasn't the name I got from customs?" Abby shrugs.

"What was the name he was going by?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Viggio Dratryev and his wife Natasha." Abby answers and shows Gibbs the photo of Slvetlana.

"That's not her name either." Gibbs growls in disgust. "Fornell!" Gibbs shouts out, Fornell gets up from his seat and walks over to Gibbs.

Present Time

"What did you tell Agent Fornell?" Whelan curiously asks.

"I wanted to know what the hell was going on." Gibbs bitterly answers. "The two people in the photos that Abby had showed me on her cell phone were suppose to be dead." "I was told by my Senior Field Agent William Decker that Jenny had successfully took out Slvetlana." "Vance had told me that he had killed Tarasov by a car bomb."

"Where did this take place?" Whelan asks.

"Paris, France, March of 1999." Gibbs answers.

March 27th 1999

Paris, France

Gibbs and Jenny's Apartment

Inside the bedroom

0530 Hours CET

Jenny is on top of Gibbs making love to him, sensing that his lover is coming undone on top of him, Gibbs pulls Jenny down on top of him and rolls Jenny on to her back. Jenny cries out as he thrusts harder and faster against her. Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth and kisses her passionately. Jenny's orgasm pulsates through her, she digs her nails into his back as he strokes deeper inside of her.

Five minutes later with a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. "Damn it!" He pants and buries his face in between his lover's breasts. Jenny strokes Gibbs' sweat soaked hair as she comes down from her release. Silently they lay in each other's arms. Gibbs content listens to the beat of Jenny's heart as her heart rate slows back to normal. Jenny closes her eyes and is about to drift off to sleep when Gibbs looks up at her. "Jen we both have a job to do." Gibbs roughly says and leans over her. Jenny cracks a tired eye up at him. "I can't believe we've been up all night making love." Gibbs smiles and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"We went for sixteen hours straight in Serbia." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I'll go make coffee while you go get your shower." Gibbs smoothly says and gets out of bed.

Inside the living room

0700 Hours

Gibbs is standing by the front door glancing at Jenny in her bathrobe "I'll meet you back at headquarters after I take out Vasilyev." "Decker will have your six." Gibbs reassures her and walks out the door.

In an alley near a cafe

0830 Hours

Gibbs is waiting for Vasilyev to step out of the cafe across the street. On schedule, Vasilyev opens the door and walks outside. As Vasilyev walks across the sidewalk, a bullet goes through his head, sending him backwards on to the sidewalk. Gibbs in the alley watches as on lookers rush over to Vasilyev. He slips out of the alley unnoticed and walks down the sidewalk and blends in with the crowd.

Present Time

"You took out your target." Whelan asks.

"Yes Grigoryi Vasilyev was part of a Russian Arms Dealers Network that the late Special Agent Dave Landon was investigating, when he was murdered by a Czech Arms Dealer." "His daughter and son in law were also part of Grigoryi Vasilyev's organization." "I took out my target." "My partner who is now Director Shepard was suppose to take out Slvetlana with Special Agent Decker backing her up." "I didn't want her going alone." "Decker's partner former Assistant Director Vance was suppose to take out Nikolai."

"So you thought everybody took out their targets." Whelan shrugs.

"Yes I thought that Jen took care of Slvetlana and Vance took out Nikolai." Gibbs answers sharply.

"You didn't sense anything as wrong." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"No, we had one more target to take out before we went back to the states." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You finish up your mission." Whelan asks.

"Yes in June." "I was happy the Paris Op was over with." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"You sense anything with your partner." Whelan curiously asks.

"No, I felt that it was Jen being Jen." Gibbs shrugs.

"Rephrase that for the court." Whelan chuckles.

"It's one of the reasons why we work so well together, whether we were partners, lovers and now as a married couple.' "Is when I need space and want to be alone Jenny would have the ability to comprehend that, because she likes to be alone at times also?" Gibbs smiles and glances over at his wife. "Something my ex-wives and girlfriends could never get." "So if I saw Jenny in one of her moods I just left her alone."

"When did you head back to the states?" Whelan asks.

"June 25th 1999." Gibbs answers roughly.

"That was the last time you saw Junior Agent Shepard." Whelan nods up at him.

"Yes, we were on standby at Heathrow Airport, in London."

June 25th 1999

London, England

Heathrow Airport

0800 Hours GMT

In the lobby near the boarding gate to their flight, back to Washington. Jenny is sitting in a chair, when Gibbs comes up from behind her with a dozen yellow roses. "Their beautiful Jethro thank you." Jenny smiles with surprise. Gibbs leans over, smiles at her and is about to kiss her. "Could you get me my coat I left it on the plane."

"I don't understand why you need your winter coat this time of the year." Gibbs grumbles.

"Its raining and in the low fifties." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Alright!" Gibbs smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I'll be right back." Gibbs nods at her and walks off.

On the plane

Gibbs finds their seat and spots Jenny's coat. "Blasted woman better get use to the cold since I keep my bedroom set at sixty-five degrees in the winter time." Gibbs snorts and picks up Jenny's coat and walks away.

Back out in the lobby, Gibbs returns with Jenny's coat and notices that Jenny is not sitting in the in her seat and that her carry on bag is missing. "Wonder if she's on the plane." Gibbs shrugs and walks over to the boarding gate and notices that the door is still closed.

A boarding gate attendant walks over to him. "Sir, this flight isn't scheduled to leave for another half an hour." She informs him.

"I was traveling with somebody tall red head." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Haven't seen her sir." She sadly answers. Gibbs walks over back over to the lobby and sits down in a seat next to the window. He glances down at Jenny's coat and notices a letter sticking out of the pocket. He takes the letter out of the pocket and finds his name written in Jenny's familiar handwriting. Gibbs opens up the letter and begins to read it.

Dear Jethro,

I'm a coward for leaving this letter behind, by the time you read this I'll be on board a plane to Madrid. I've been trying to tell you the past two weeks, but I kept getting interrupted by your plans us moving in together. This is what you may have had in mind for your future. Mine is on a different path from yours which is not part of my five-point plan.

Part of my five-point plan was to become a Federal Agent. Director Morrow recruited me from FLETC. I had the honor of being trained by NCIS's best Agent, which was you Jethro. While being trained by you falling in love with you was the furthest thing from my mind. You were my mentor, I looked up to you and one day it dawned on me I was in love with you, my married boss.

Then one night all of the pent of passion between us, exploded in a steamy attic in Marseille, France. I never had a night like that, nor shall I. We made love all night long. I couldn't get enough of the feel of your body against me, inside of me.

From making love in an attic, to my bedroom in Georgetown, our drunk sex sessions down in your basement inside of your boat. Through London, Naples, Serbia, Rome, Poland, and finally Paris. Those six months in Paris in the city of love, candle light dinners, walks in the park, shopping in the outdoor market place, to the nights we rarely slept, we couldn't get enough of each other.

Those two years will always be a part of me, as I take a step in part three of my five point plan. I got a job offer as a Team Leader in Madrid, Spain by Director Morrow two weeks ago. I accepted the job offer.

The rules you taught me, I will teach my agents on my team. A part of your teaching will go on through me. I will cherish our memories together, wherever I go. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, sacrificing a future with you or accomplishing what I was to set out on.

Know this Jethro, I will always love you, that will never stop, the love I feel for you.

Love always,

Jenny

Present Time

"After reading the letter, how did you feel?" Whelan asks.

"I was numb the entire flight home to Washington." Gibbs frowns.

"You come home first." Whelan asks.

"No I went to NCIS Headquarters in Washington." Gibbs answers roughly.

June 25th

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section. Burley gets up from his desk. "Welcome back boss." Burley smiles and walks over to Gibbs and shakes his hand.

Gibbs glances around at Pacci's desk and notices some changes. "Where's Pacci?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"He got a Team Leader position in Norfolk last week. Special Agent Margie Wyatt is taking his place as Senior Field Agent." Burley answers roughly. "She's out questioning a witness with a new Probationary Status Agent that's assigned to our team." "The Probie agent that was assigned to our team while you and Shepard were over in Europe, Cassie Yates went with Pacci to Norfolk." "He requested it."

"Where did this Wyatt come from?" Gibbs barks and walks over to his desk.

"Bangor, Washington." Burley answers smoothly, then notices that Jenny isn't with Gibbs. "Take it Shepard went home."

"Shepard isn't a part of my team anymore." Gibbs growls and sadly glances over at her empty desk with her personal items still in place.

"Got tired of your head slaps." Burley laughs and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"No she got a promotion, Team Leader in Madrid." Gibbs bitterly answers.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Morrow steps out of MTAC and notices Gibbs sitting down at his desk. He walks over to the balcony. "Jethro, can I see you in my office." Morrow calls down to him and walks over to his office.

Down in the bullpen Gibbs gets up and walks off for the stairs. "Three years and the ass kisser got herself a Team Leader position." Burley snorts and opens up his e-mail account and begins to type an e-mail to Pacci.

Morrow's Office

Gibbs and Morrow are sitting at the conference table. "Job well done in Europe." Morrow smiles at him.

"Thank you sir." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Your entire team from Europe with the exception of Callen are Team Leaders now." "Credit goes to you." Morrow smoothly says.

"I have nothing to do with Vance's promotion." Gibbs snaps.

"I assigned Callen over with Jenny's team in Madrid." Morrow answers and takes in the hurt expression on Gibbs' face. "You did a damn good job on training her." "I recruited Jenny heavily from FLECT on a chance." Morrow smiles at Gibbs. Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to the window, letting the words from Jenny's letter wash over him. "As smart and independent as Jenny is, did you really think she would play to your second forever Jethro."

"She was never my second sir, Jenny was my equal." Gibbs answers with his voice choking with emotion.

"If all goes well with her as a Team Leader I can see another promotion coming for her." Morrow nods over at Gibbs.

"Phase four of her five point plan." Gibbs grumbles.

"What's that?" Morrow curiously asks and gets up from his chair.

"Nothing, I'm tired sir." Gibbs sighs and turns and faces Morrow.

"Go home and get some rest." "I've made some changes to your team." "Chris Pacci got a Team Leader position in Norfolk." "While you were away, Special Agent Margie Wyatt came aboard as Senior Field Agent while Pacci was Acting Team Leader." Morrow informs him.

"I heard, Burley told me about her and the Probie Agent that you also assigned to my team." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Jethro there are other young agents out there that will need your training." Morrow chastises him and sits down behind his desk.

"Why me?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Because you are the best." "Second best is off in Madrid teaching your rules to other agents." Morrow smiles with pride.

Present Time

"What happened after wards?" Whelan asks.

"I went home and got drunk in my basement for three days." "When I didn't report for work on Monday." "Morrow sent Ducky over to check up on me."

June 28th 1999

Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs is on the floor of his basement drunk. Ducky walks down the stairs. "Jethro!" He calls out and finds Gibbs on the floor next to what is left of a completely dismantled Diane on the floor.

"Like what I did to Diane." Gibbs laughs and stands up.

"Your drunk!" Ducky scolds him.

"I don't ever want to be sober again." Gibbs snarls.

"So this is the way you're going to be." Ducky angrily snaps at him.

"She broke my heart." Gibbs barks.

"By taking a job office." Ducky sighs.

"It's not that she took a job offer." "She didn't have the decency to tell me to my face." Gibbs viciously answers, he grabs Jenny's letter from on top of the workbench and throws it at Ducky. Ducky opens up the letter and begins to read it. Gibbs grabs a bottle of bourbon from on top of the workbench and gulps down half of the bottle.

Few Minutes Later

"Not that I'm defending Jenny in any way." "What would you have said if she would of mentioned the job offer to you?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

Gibbs angrily slams the bottle of bourbon up against the wall. "Hell no!" Gibbs screams and picks up his stool and throws it up against the wall. Taking in Ducky's shocked expression. "After the Paris Op I wanted her with me, she knew that." "I had asked Jenny to move in with me here."

"And then what?" Ducky shrugs.

"If it worked out I was going to ask her to marry me."

"There are rules against that at NCIS." Ducky chastises him.

"She could of transferred to a case agent." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Jenny sitting behind a desk all day." "That would have drove her crazy." Ducky laughs.

"It would of kept her safe." "I was also going to ask her to start a family with me once we got married." Gibbs frowns.

"Did she know about the children part?" Ducky curiously asks.

"No!" Gibbs sadly answers.

"It might have made a difference Jethro."

"Did you read about the part of her five point plan I was not part of it?" Gibbs growls.

"Let me put you to bed." Ducky smiles at Gibbs and puts his arm around his shoulder, just as they are about to walk off for the stairs. Gibbs slumps down into Ducky's arms and bursts into tears.

"I loved her Duck." Gibbs sobs.

Ducky holds Gibbs close as he breaks down in his arms. "I know and you don't want to hear this Jethro, but Jenny loves you and she's going through the same thing in a strange city, without anybody to comfort her." Ducky sadly answers.

"You're right I don't want to hear about her pain." Gibbs snaps.

"You're going to be in worse pain by tomorrow, via a hang over." Ducky groans and walks Gibbs up the stairs.

Present Time

"Ducky told Morrow I was suffering from the time change, so I took another day to sober up." Gibbs answers.

June 29th 1999

Gibbs' Backyard

Gibbs stands around and watches the 'Diane' burn in flames. He looks down at Jenny's letter one last time and tosses it into the fire. With out looking back, Gibbs walks back into the house.

June 30th 1999

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. Burley gets up from his desk and approaches him. "Boss, this is Special Agent Margie Wyatt, your new Senior Field Agent." Burley smiles.

Wyatt gets up from her desk and approaches Gibbs. "Pacci has told me so much about you." Wyatt softly says.

"Don't worry, I had good reasons to head slap him." Gibbs snorts and then notices the Probationary Status Agent sitting near Burley's desk.

"That's Special Agent Bryce Sutherland." Burley nods.

"Got you broken in and Morrow sticks me with another Probie." Gibbs growls and walks over to Sutherland's desk. "Wyatt and Sutherland, I have fifty rules that you must learn." Gibbs instructs them.

"We already have the list from Pacci." Wyatt snickers and sits down at her desk.

Gibbs is about to walk over to his desk when he notices that Jenny's personal affects have been removed from her desk. "She called Ducky yesterday and asked him if he could empty out her desk and drop them off at her house in Georgetown." Burley informs him.

Gibbs flashes back to Jenny's first day on the job, when she defiantly sat at his old desk. "I need coffee." Gibbs sighs and walks off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

2300 Hours

Gibbs is parked outside glancing up at Jenny's dark bedroom window. Imagines of their first night together making love on her bed wash over him. "I love you Jen." He says with tears running down his face.

Present Time

"You date seriously again?" Whelan asks.

"A month later so I could get Jenny out of my system." Gibbs says with regret.

"And she is?" Whelan shrugs.

"Stephanie Flynn my third ex-wife." Gibbs answers smoothly. "She was a friend of Doctor Mallard's." "Ducky had introduced me to Stephanie at a bar when I was celebrating my freedom from Diane." "We both got drunk and ended up in Stephanie's bed." "I started seeing Stephanie, because I knew Jenny was jealous of her." Gibbs smirks over at his wife. "Jen knew I dated Stephanie a few times before the op in Marseille where Jenny and I became lovers for the first time." "Stephanie and I were engaged by September and I married her that November."

"How was the marriage?" Whelan asks.

"Fine in the beginning, because we were in Moscow." "Soon as I got back from Moscow." "I was back in my house that I had shared with my first wife Shannon." "The house had to many memories of Shannon and my daughter Kelly." Gibbs frowns.

"And you started to shut your wife out because of them." Whelan curiously asks.

"Yes, she found out about them." "I never told anybody about my first wife and daughter, Jenny, Ducky, and members of my teams over the years didn't know about them." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Why?' Whelan asks.

"It was too painful for me to relive that pain again." Gibbs frowns.

"So Stephanie found out about them." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers with regret.

"You still shut her out because of them." Whelan sadly asks.

"No, I was spending a lot of time in my basement." Gibbs sighs.

"Working on your boat." Whelan shrugs.

"No getting drunk." "Getting drunk kept me from thinking about my pain."

"What was your pain?" Whelan asks.

"I didn't want to be with Stephanie all of my memories in my basement were of Jenny." "We use to spend a lot of time in my basement when we were partners, working on my boat, getting drunk, and what we did best when we weren't working on a case, what partners did." "We would make love all night." Gibbs smiles.

"How long did your marriage to Stephanie last?" Whelan asks.

"Fourteen months, I caught her in bed with another man." "When I came back from a three month stint as agent afloat." "So I filed for divorce immediately, I didn't believe in infidelity." Gibbs comments bitterly.

"The next time you heard from Jenny." Whelan asks.

"May 16th 2005 in MTAC." "I was called in by out going Director Morrow." "I thought I was there to brief him on Special Agent Caitlin Todd's murder." "She was an agent on my team and was just killed in the line of duty the day before." Gibbs sadly answers.

"When you heard that he was stepping down what was your reaction?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Stunned!" Gibbs answers roughly.

"How did you find out about Jenny becoming the Director of NCIS?" Whelan nods at him.

"There was an op running in MTAC while I was talking to Morrow, unknown to me, Jenny was running it." "I was sitting at the top row talking to Morrow."

May 16th 2005

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

"As much as I like you Jethro, I wouldn't shoot NCIS in the head." Morrow chuckles and begins to walk down the ramp and nods down at Jenny in her seat below. "He's your problem now Director." Morrow playfully teases Jenny.

Jenny gets up from her seat, turns, and faces Gibbs. "Hello Jethro!" She smiles at him. Gibbs stunned at seeing Jenny for the first time in six years. He flashes back to their first afternoon in bed in their apartment in Paris where they made love for hours, frequently changing positions in bed. Jenny noting that her former lover is having a flashback of the two of them in bed decides to break the ice between them. "Can we skip the you haven't changed a bit bull."

"Why start lying to each other now Jen?" Gibbs answers roughly.

"Have any problems taking orders from me?" Jenny sharply says to him.

"As Director or as a woman." Gibbs shrugs.

"Either!"

Gibbs gets up from his chair. Morrow noting that the two of them need to be alone with one another walks up the ramp. "No that was in the past." Gibbs answers smoothly, walks down the ramp, and approaches her. "You were a hellava good agent, particularly undercover." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs in protest.

"Madame Director!" Gibbs grins.

Present Time

"So the two of you got off to a good start." Whelan smiles.

"No!" Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "If Jen and I weren't rolling around in bed with one another." "We were at each other's throats." "I pissed her off by demeaning her authority outside of MTAC."

Outside of MTAC

Gibbs and Jenny are at the top of the stairs near the balcony. Angry that Jenny is going against him on Ari being the prime suspect in Kate's murder. Gibbs glares down at her at the top of the stairs. "No tight legged liberal sphincter is getting in my way and that includes you Jen." Gibbs growls and begins to walk down the stairs.

Angry with Gibbs that he's disrespected her in front of several agents and MTAC Technicians that were making their way up the stairs, Jenny folds her arms and glares down at her ex-lover for demeaning her authority. "Special Agent Gibbs!" Jenny angrily calls down to him. Gibbs as he reaches the bottom step stops, his shoulders straighten out, slowly Gibbs turns and walks up the stairs and stands below Jenny as she glares down at him. "On the job it's Director Shepard or ma'am." Jenny angrily chastises him.

"Ok what about off the job." Gibbs smirks.

"There will be no off the job Agent Gibbs." Jenny answers sharply.

Gibbs leans closer. "That's a shame I really missed you Jen." Gibbs whispers in his little boy tone of voice.

"Don't make this difficult Jethro." Jenny warns him.

"Fair enough, it won't happen again." Gibbs apologizes and backs against the railing of the stairs, so that Jenny can walk in front of him. "Director!" He nods up at her.

Jenny making eye contact with Gibbs as she walks past him down the stairs as she reaches the bottom step. "If you prefer we can discuss this in private." Jenny suggests and steps on to the catwalk.

"Oh good, we can talk in the car on the way to my house." Gibbs smoothly says and walks past her on the catwalk.

"Gibbs!" Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

"I got a dead agent and a terrorist on the loose." "I don't have ten minutes to spare."

Present Time

"I got an update from Tony and then Jenny went home with me so I could get out of my clothes that I was in for a few days." "I was in desperate need of a shower." Gibbs sighs.

"What did you talk about on the way over to your house?" Whelan asks.

"The reason why we couldn't see each other." Gibbs frowns.

Gibbs' Car

Gibbs and Jenny are talking in the car as he drives home. "It would be a conflict of interest if we would see one another." Jenny sadly answers.

"We dated when you were my Junior Agent." Gibbs growls.

"A Junior Agent is a lot more different than being Director of NCIS." Jenny mutters and glances over at him. "I'm the first woman to be appointed as a head of a Federal Arms Agency."

"And I trained you on top of it Jen." "Now you're my boss." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Great isn't it." Jenny smirks at him.

"For you yeah, me no." Gibbs grumbles as the car stops at a traffic light. He looks over at Jenny and smiles at her. "You look good." "Part of me wants to rip that suit off of you and drag you into the shower with me at home." Gibbs mischievously grins at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "But I can't because you're my boss now." "Again a job comes before us." Gibbs snaps and puts his foot on the gas as the light changes green.

"You didn't think much of us when you shacked up with Stephanie a month later." Jenny angrily hisses at him. Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Fornell told me."

"I shacked up with Stephanie so I could get over you." "And all I did was cause the both of us pain." "We were only married for fourteen months." Gibbs says with regret. "I bet you dated quick." Gibbs snorts.

"No!" Jenny and frowns at him. Gibbs looks over and notices that Jenny's right eye isn't twitching. "First time I made love with a man was on New Years Eve in Barcelona, Spain." "I got drunk on Sangria at a party and I had sex with a man who I don't even know his name." "That's how drunk I was."

Gibbs pulls up to his house and gets out of the car. He walks over to Jenny's side of the car and opens up the door. Jenny gets out and notices that nothing has changed with Gibbs' house in the past six years, still the same green paint on the outside of the house. "Wait down in the basement, while I get a shower." Gibbs smoothly says and walks over to the front door with Jenny following behind him. He opens the front door.

"Still don't lock it huh." Jenny laughs and steps inside.

"I'm a creature of habit." Gibbs chuckles and walks inside and closes the door behind him. Gibbs helps Jenny out of her coat. "You still smell the same." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny turns and faces him. "Besides needing a shower, you also still smell the same." Jenny softly says.

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Saw dust, coffee, and bourbon." Jenny smiles.

"Ducky told me you still drink bourbon." Gibbs grins.

"It's an acquired taste, never left me." Jenny smirks at him and walks off for the basement.

Gibbs lays Jenny's coat up against the back of the chair and smiles towards the direction of the basement door. "And you still have an acquired taste for me, I see it in your eyes Jen." Gibbs says with a cocky smile on his face and walks over to the stairs.

Present Time

"So the two of you had a platonic relationship?" Whelan asks.

"Yes it was Director Shepard and Agent Gibbs." "That's how it was until November 1st 2008." Gibbs answers roughly.

"It's when you realized you wanted to be with her." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles.

"Back to the plane, what was going on?" Whelan asks.

"Playing phone tag with Mike, updating me on Jen's condition." "I had found out about her poisoning." II had a suspicion that she was sick even though she was lying to me."

"And when you got to the hospital." Whelan smiles.

"I never left Jen's bedside."

"You talk to her while she was in a coma." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"All night long, I pushed her." "The Doctor's didn't expect her to make it through the night." Gibbs sadly answers. "I wasn't letting her go without a fight after losing my wife."

November 2nd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

ICU

Jenny's Room

0500 Hours

"Shepard!" Gibbs growls.

Ducky wakes up to find Gibbs berating his partner. "Still screaming at her Jethro?" Ducky chuckles.

"Keep in mind on the job when Jen was my Probie it's all you heard out in the field or in the bullpen." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky laughs at the memories from back in the day. "Mostly you were playing referee between Jenny and Chris." Ducky fondly recalls.

"They hated each other from day one." Gibbs laughs

"That's because Pacci was no longer the Probie." Ducky chuckles "And Jenny was the first female agent to be assigned to your team."

"Pacci was jealous because he never had what I had with Jenny." "It took Morrow a year to get somebody to take Mike's place as my partner." Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair.

"I guess you're happy that her hair is getting longer." Ducky gives Gibbs a knowing look.

"It's not long enough for me, still can't believe she cut it." "And I don't like this lighter shade of red either." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

Ducky tries to think of the hair color. "I believe it's strawberry blonde." Ducky smiles.

"Either way, I don't like it." Gibbs whines in protest.

"I need to stretch my legs before Dr. Benton checks up on Jenny." Ducky says and gets up and leaves the room.

Gibbs gets face to face with Jenny. "Fight damn it!" "You've never quit on anything in your life." Gibbs screams at her.

Present Time

"Did the Director come to?" Whelan asks.

"Not until the next day." Gibbs smiles with relief.

November 3rd 2008

UCLA Medical Center

ICU

Jenny's Room

1200 Hours

Gibbs feeling Abby's hands shaking the top of his shoulders. "Gibbs she's awake." Abby shouts and rushes out of the room.

Gibbs looks up into Jenny's green eyes. "I thought I lost you." Gibbs says with tears in his eyes, buries his face against her shoulder and openly sobs.

Nurse Ryan rushes in and notices that Jenny's awake. Relieved that Jenny has regained consciousness. "Soon as the Doctor arrives your going to have to leave Agent Gibbs." She says with regret.

Gibbs pulls his head up from Jenny's shoulder and glares over at the nurse. "Like hell I am." He growls at her.

Ducky and the others rush over to the window. "See your good medicine when you're not yelling and screaming at her." Ducky muses at Gibbs.

"That's because I don't have the Director to yell and scream at Ducky." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny.

As Nurse Ryan checks over Jenny's vitals. "Just let me know when she shows up." She says with a laugh.

"Believe me you'll know when she's around." Gibbs says as he touches Jenny's face.

"But like her I can still castrate you for improper contact." Jenny whispers in a weak tone of voice.

Gibbs laughs at her. "That was the Director's rule, not yours." Gibbs chuckles at her. Nurse Ryan laughs at the banter between Gibbs and Jenny and continues to check over Jenny as she waits for Dr. Benton.

Jenny looks up at the window and spots Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, and Mike watching them. Noting that McGee is missing. "Where's McGee?" She asks.

Gibbs sits back in his chair and gently takes Jenny's hand into his. "He should be on his way in soon." "McGee had to stay behind for a few days." He says with a smile.

Dr. Benton walks in and is relieved to see that Jenny has regained consciousness. "Director Shepard I heard that you regained consciousness." Dr. Benton smiles then directs her attention over to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs I need for you to step out while I examine her."

Glaring over at her. "I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs growls

"It's not a request." Dr. Benton admonishes him.

As Gibbs gives Dr. Benton the stare, Jenny quickly intervenes. "Jethro don't make me pull rank on you." Jenny snaps at him. Gibbs reluctantly lets go of Jenny's hand and leaves the room. Mike grabs Gibbs by the arm and drags him down the hallway, while the rest of the team, with the exception of Ducky walks back over to the waiting room.

Present Time

"Doctor kicked me out to examine Jenny." "McGee showed up while I was waiting in the waiting room." "We were all one big happy family." Gibbs smiles.

"Did the Director know you wanted to get back together again with her?" Whelan asks.

"Jen sensed the change between us when she regained consciousness." "That night in her room I wanted to question Jenny about what happened on her failed attempt to kill Slvetlana in Paris." "The FBI was going to question Jenny the next day and I wanted to hear the answers first." "There were some things that did not add up on some of our other missions." "My entire team was almost killed on a mission in Positano, Italy." "I was the only casualty, got shot in the right shoulder." "Jen figured that Vance was the leak back then." "We had no proof, but with the insurance policy that Decker had on him it revealed Vance was on the take with that Arms Dealer as well." Gibbs sharply says. "After we discussed our mission over in Europe is when I brought up us getting back together?

Jenny's Room

1600 Hours

"So I've heard you're into eavesdropping into people's private phone conversations?" Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny glares over at Mike behind the window who's giving her an innocent shrug. "Well maybe if you didn't have it on speakerphone I wouldn't of been listening in on it you bastard." Jenny hisses and slowly sits up in bed and glares over at Gibbs.

"You've known how I've felt about you for over a year and didn't say anything to me." Gibbs snarls

"I did show some interest and you turned me down." Jenny snaps back at him.

"Great timing Jen a nine year old kid was sleeping upstairs on Protection Detail." Gibbs growls back at her.

"He only spent one night at my place." Jenny sighs.

"You knew I was in love with you it was your place to come to me." Gibbs barks.

"Excuse me I'm not a mind reader Jethro." "You had a mouth when you came back from Mexico." Jenny fumes at him.

"You were dating my Doctor." Gibbs groans protests.

Jenny laughs at him. "Dating Jethro it wasn't a big romance." "Then when I did break up with Todd you started waving Hollis under my nose to make me jealous." Jenny mutters

"It worked for a few weeks." Gibbs grins at her.

"Try for a few days your lower anatomy was a dead give away when I shoved you up against the window in the Squad Room." Jenny says with a laugh

Before Gibbs can answer Jenny back, Mike comes in and heads slap him. "Ow!" Gibbs holds his head in pain.

"Enough!" Mike growls "I've just about had it with the two of you quit make yourselves miserable already and get back together." Mike snarls storms out of the room.

Jenny laughs at Mike. "How's the head?" Jenny giggles.

Gibbs rubs the back of his head. "Mike hits a lot harder than I do." Gibbs grimaces and grabs Jenny's hand. "He's right!" Gibbs smiles.

Jenny gives Gibbs a questioning look. "Is he?"

"All I know is I'm tired of waking up alone every morning and the person that I want to be with works one floor above me at the office everyday." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Does Cynthia know this Jethro?" Jenny teases him.

"Jen!" Gibbs growls in protest. "The hell with the Director's no off the job rule it's what you want."

"The fighting, the bickering, we'll be at each other's throats Jethro." Jenny sighs.

"I don't know we did it eight years ago." Gibbs smirks over at her.

"Difference between now and then is I'm your boss." Jenny smirks back over at him.

Gibbs rubs her arm. "We won't know until we give it a try." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny grabs a hold of Gibbs' hand. "I already decided I wanted you back this morning when I woke up Jethro." "The last time you looked at me like that was in the lounge at the airport in London just before you kissed me." Jenny softly says.

Gibbs is about to lean up and kiss Jenny when Jenny puts her hand up on his cheek and pushes him away. "I haven't kissed you in over nine years." Gibbs whines

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "When I'm up to it?"

Exasperated with Jenny. "Up to it." "I can't kiss you until your up to it." Gibbs grumbles

Raising an eyebrow at him. "Jethro the attic in Marseille." She whispers softly

Giving Jenny a questioning look. "What about it?" He asks.

"We went from a kiss to sex." She reminds him.

"It couldn't have been helped." Gibbs says with a grin. Taking in Jenny's irritated expression. Gibbs rubs Jenny's forearm "I never had a night like that with anybody." "We made love all night long, never slept." "And the thing I still remember after our first time was you trembling in my arms." "That's how I knew your loved me." Gibbs leans over, nuzzles Jenny's face and is about to kiss her when Jenny pulls away from him. "Come on Jen quit torturing me." Gibbs moans in protest and buries his face against her shoulder.

"When my body is up to the other aspects, I'll let you know when I'm ready, until then, keep your lips to yourself." Jenny warns him.

Gibbs looks up at her. "Is hand holding allowed?" Gibbs shrugs.

"While I'm in this bed?"

Mike returns to see if the have come to their senses. "You two playing grab ass yet?" He grumbles at them.

Jenny bursts out laughing at Mike. Gibbs glares up at Jenny as she continues to laugh. "No one of us is being a tease." Gibbs mumbles

"How's the shoulder?" Mike asks Jenny.

"Hurts like hell." "Mike thanks for saving my life." She whispers softly to Mike.

Mike narrows his eyes over at Jenny. "And have to listen to Probie if something would of happened to you." Mike looks over at Gibbs who's possessively holding on to Jenny's hand. "So you two are making progress?"

Gibbs looks up at Jenny. "Stale mate!" He says in frustration.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" "Lock you in at my place." Mike growls at them.

"Not a bad idea." Gibbs smirks up at Jenny.

Jenny slaps at Gibbs' wrist. "Stop it." "We're taking it slow Mike you know how impatient Jethro can be."

"That's good to hear and yes I know how impatient Gibbs can be." Mike says with relief.

Gibbs looks back at Mike. "You still need your roof to get finished." Gibbs barks at him.

"Well when you take your lady friend down for a visit, maybe you can finish it Probie." Mike winks at Gibbs and walks out of the room.

Present Time

"Jenny wanted to keep things between us as platonic as possible while she recovered from her injuries." Gibbs groans in frustration at the memory of not being about to make love to her for over a month.

"Reason why?" Whelan curiously asks.

"We couldn't make love for a month." Gibbs grumbles.

"While that was going on?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"As Agent's DiNozzo, McGee, Officer David, Agent Fornell, and Mike Franks has testified, don't want to repeat it." "We set up it up that Jenny wasn't going to make it and kept her room going in ICU." "Jenny had suspected Assistant Director Vance was in her poisoning attempt, so she figured he was behind this attempt as well." "We kept Jenny's condition only between my team and Fornell and Mike, just incase another attempt on Jenny's life would be made and sure enough that night Agent Lee posing as a nurse with a silencer on her gun, sneaked into Jenny's room and got caught."

"She gave information out." Whelan asks.

"Not at first, but when she realized that Jenny was still alive and the charges she was facing, she quickly implicated Vance and Trent Kort, because they had kidnapped her daughter and made her try and kill Jenny." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Agent McGee sent back to Washington." Whelan asks.

"He flushed out the mole Fornell had suspected that was working on the inside back at headquarters, Brett Lange." "McGee searched his apartment and computer and found evidence linking him to Vance and Kort and the poison used on Jenny was also found in his apartment." Gibbs answers sharply.

"So Langer was arrested a trap was set to arrest Kort in LA." Whelan shrugs.

"And when all of that was done Vance was arrested in Washington with Jenny and myself present, along with the SecNav on screen in MTAC." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"And all things went back to the way they were before the shooting." Whelan asks.

"No while the Director was recovering from her gun shot wounds I had to fill in as Acting Director for a month." Gibbs groans in protest.

"And while the Director recovered, you took over." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" "First week due to the media being camped out at Jenny's house over in Georgetown." "Jenny stayed at my place." Gibbs smiles at the memory of watching Jenny waking in his bed the next morning for the first time in ten years.

"So you enjoyed taking care of her." Whelan softly says.

"I really didn't get the chance to look after her." "There was a case up in my home town of Stillwater, Pennsylvania." "So I was away for a few days, when I got back Jenny was uncomfortable staying at my place so she put a restraining order on the media to keep them away from her house." Gibbs firmly answers. "While I filled in for her, Jenny did her physical therapy for the next month."

""Your relationship stayed platonic." Whelan smiles.

"Yes, I would have dinner at her house a few nights a week and on Friday nights I would take her out to dinner." "On the weekends that I did not work we would catch a movie and end up in my basement where I would work on my boat." "Jenny would read her book or watch TV." Gibbs smiles over at his wife sitting behind Whelan's table.

"You were enjoying each other's company." Whelan nods at him.

"It was comfortable." "I would be doing my thing, which was working on my boat down in my basement while Jenny would be doing hers." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Director Shepard reported back to work a month later correct?" Whelan asks.

"Yes December 1st 2008 we were back to business as usual." "I was back in my desk in the Squad Room as Team Leader, DiNozzo was the Senior Field Agent, and the Director was back in her office."

"All was well." Whelan smiles.

Gibbs laughs and then smirks over at his wife. "No the Director was back she wasn't too happy with me, because I hate filling in as Acting Director." "It means I'm stuck behind a desk all day long doing paperwork that I don't like to do." "So it took her a few weeks to review back cases, that were over turned by technicalities." Gibbs shrugs.

Behind Whelan's Table

Jenny leans over and whispers in Tony's ear. "Try a month." Jenny hisses in protest. Tony bursts out laughing.

Back up at the witness stand. "At some point the platonic relationship between you and Director Shepard turned into a romantic one." Whelan asks.

"A week later." "We took a trip to Williamsburg for a Wood Craft Show." Gibbs smiles.

"Spend the night." Whelan curiously asks.

"No SecNav would of ordered her Protection Detail for an over nighter." "He was being strict with Jenny's security at the time." Gibbs says with regret.

"So you spent the day in Williamsburg." Whelan asks.

"Felt like old times when we were in Paris." "We browsed the out door displays." "Had lunch in a restaurant and on the way home we stopped at one of our old eating haunts a truck stop for dinner." "Jenny never needed anything fancy when I took her out for dinner." Gibbs smiles.

"You felt the old magic between the two of you." Whelan smiles.

"No I just thought we were having a day out." "After we got back home, we went back to my place so I could work on my boat for a few hours." Gibbs answers roughly.

December 6th 2008

Gibbs' Basement

1950 Hours

Gibbs is trying out the new plane he bought in Williamsburg he glares up at the direction of the basement doorway. "How long does it take you to make coffee?" Gibbs impatiently growls in protest. Jenny appears at the top of the steps with two coffee cups in, a magazine tucked between her arm and body. She walks down the stairs and approaches Gibbs. Gibbs takes the cup from her and gives her an impatient look.

"My cell phone went off, lost track of time." She says with a shrug.

Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Work?" He asks.

"No a college friend." Jenny shrugs and walks over to the workbench and puts her coffee cup down on the workbench and sits down on a stool.

Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee and puts it down on the worktable under his boat. He picks up a piece of sandpaper and feels it over with his fingertips. "That sand paper vender has a site on line where I can order stuff off of him."

Jenny starts reading her magazine and laughs at him. "You can't keep track of your e-mails and you're going to order sand paper on line." She teases him.

Gibbs tries out the new sandpaper on the hull of his boat. "I can't get sand paper like this around here." Gibbs answers roughly, walks over to the other side of his boat, and looks up at Jenny's who's reading her magazine. "Are you listening to me?" He groans at her.

Jenny continues to keep her eyes on her magazine. "Yes Jethro, unlike you I can do two things at once." She says sarcastically to him.

Gibbs shakes his head at her. "Typical woman's response." He snorts.

"Well it's the truth Jethro so quit arguing with me." She sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs walks back over to his workbench and glares over at her. "Always have to have an answer for everything." He barks and picks up an empty bourbon bottle from the workbench. "So when can you start drinking again?" He curiously asks.

"I get off some of my medications next week and it will take at least a week for it to get out of my system, so I would say in two weeks." Jenny answers dryly.

"No fun building my boat and I can't drink." Gibbs mutters in protest.

Jenny continues to read her magazine. "Nobody said you couldn't have a drink." She innocently answers.

"I have to drive you home soon." Gibbs reminds her.

"Who says I was going home tonight?" Jenny grins and throws her magazine on top of the workbench. Gibbs is about to plane a piece of wood and he misses and drops the plane on the floor. Jenny gives Gibbs an amused look as he turns around notes her expression, it was the same from their last night in Paris and the same expression that Jenny had on her face in her living room a few weeks ago. Jenny smirks up at Gibbs' bewildered facial expression. Slowly Gibbs walks over to her. A month's worth of pent up emotion comes to an end. He leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face with both of his hands to take back control of his kiss; he slips his tongue inside of Jenny's mouth. She allows him access of her tongue. They are exchanging hot kisses when Jenny breathlessly pulls away and buries her face on to Gibbs' shoulder to catch her breath. Gibbs starts to kiss Jenny's neck. She begins to quiver with the feel of his mouth on her pulse line all the way up to her left earlobe. Jenny moans out as Gibbs begins to nip away on her earlobe. "Jethro!" She says flushed with desire for him.

"Hum!" He says and nuzzles her neck.

"We should move this upstairs to the bedroom." She whispers softly.

"You sure!" Gibbs smiles and starts to kiss her neck again.

Jenny pulls away from him and hops off the stool. Taking a hold of Gibbs' hands, she leads him up the basement steps and upstairs to Gibbs bedroom. As they step through the doorway, Gibbs spots the candles burning through out his bedroom. Jenny had this planned for over a week. He looks over at Jenny with a surprised look on his face. "I lied about the phone call." She says with a smirk. Gibbs leans down and kisses her again, as he's kissing her, she starts to work open the buttons of his flannel shirt. Gibbs pulls Jenny's blouse from her waistline and starts to unbutton her blouse. Jenny breaks away and moans out at the feel of Gibbs calloused hands on her bare skin. Both of their shirts drop to the floor at the same time. Jenny pulls Gibbs' t-shirt over his head and feels his chest up with her hands. Other than more gray hairs on his chest and the scar on his left shoulder, nothing has changed much in the past nine years. Gibbs' hands work their way back to Jenny's bra and he quickly unfastens her bra from behind. Gibbs pulls the strap down from her shoulder and starts to nip along Jenny's shoulder, while his pulls down the other bra strap, dropping Jenny's bra to the floor. Jenny moans out as his hands start to feel up her breasts. Gibbs' mouth slowly descends down her the front of Jenny's chest, capturing her right breast in his mouth. "Oh god!" Jenny cries as she feels Gibbs tongue circling on her hardened nipple Gibbs draws his attention to Jenny's other breast, it's been nine long damn years that his mouth has had access to his favorite part of Jenny's anatomy and he was going to have savor it was his mouth. "I hate foreplay and he knows it." Jenny says to herself, and pulls Gibbs head up and kisses him on the mouth.

In-between kisses, they quickly work off the rest of their clothing, Gibbs slowly leads Jenny over to his bed as he's kissing her, and they drop down on top of the bed. Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him, where she begins her mastery of his chest with her mouth and tongue. Gibbs moans out as he feels her tongue circling the nipple on his chest. The smell of saw dust and coffee is turning Jenny on, she works her way over to Gibbs' left nipple and circles her tongue around it. "Damn it Jen." He growls with impatience. Gibbs impatiently watches Jenny work her way down to his stomach with her mouth, slowly she nips along his waistline, her right hand reaches out and touches his harden length. Gibbs drops his head back on to the pillow and cries out. Jenny still has that effect on him nine years later. She begins to stroke on his swollen shaft. Jenny would love to savor Jethro in her mouth sending him over the edge. Jenny smirks at the memory of the first time she got him orally in her bedroom after the Marseilles Op. "Jenny!" Gibbs impatiently growls at her Jenny looks up into Gibbs' blue eyes, darken from arousal. Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him and kisses her on the mouth. His hands venture down to Jenny's waist and slowly he gets Jenny to roll on to her back, their mouths never separating. Gibbs adjusts his weight on top of Jenny so she can get her legs around his waist, as his hardened length brushes up against Jenny's inner thigh, she breaks away from his kiss and cries out. Gibbs looks into his lover's eyes, he wants to see her facial expression the moment he enters her body. Gently he enters Jenny's body. She cries out with relief and arches her hips up to him so that he can penetrate deeper inside of her. Gibbs looks down at Jenny through the candlelight. It's what he's suspected all along, nobody's satisfied Jenny in bed since him. He slowly begins to thrust up against her, smiling as he hears a soft moan of pleasure. He kisses Jenny on the mouth as Gibbs slowly thrusts up against her. Jenny's right knee brushes up against his butt, her nails dig into his back, urging him to pick up the pace. Gibbs cries out as Jenny begins to move more aggressively underneath him. Can't she pace herself for once? He wanted to take there first time slow. "Damn it, pace yourself." He says breathlessly.

"Not my style Jethro." She purrs and finds his mouth again. Gibbs complies with his lovers needs and begins to move faster against her. Jenny breaks away from his kiss as her muscles start to tighten around his shaft. Gibbs feels the muscles inside of Jenny starting to convulse. He wants to hear her scream out his name like their last night in Paris. Jenny is mentally cursing out her body it's giving in to him to quick, Gibbs will prolong his release so he can get off with watching her fall apart under him. The first wave of Jenny's orgasm begins to build. She grabs on to the back of Gibbs hair and screams out. "Yes!" She screams out.

Gibbs feels the first wave of Jenny's orgasm as he slows down and paces his thrusts, for three years Jenny tortured him in the office, with her tight turtle necks, and short skirts, she'll pay for it now, as he continues to slowly thrust against her, Gibbs smirks at the sound of her screams of pleasure.

Five Minutes Later.

Jenny is lost in her orgasm, screaming as she's over the edge. "Jethro!" She screams out with exhaustion.

Gibbs slumps up against her as his body finally has it's release, as he's coming down from his lovemaking, Gibbs feels Jenny trembling against him, finding Jenny's mouth Gibbs tenderly kisses her and rolls over on to his back bringing Jenny into his arms, exhausted from their lovemaking Jenny buries her face against his left shoulder and closes her eyes, Gibbs reaches over for the blankets and covers them up. He strokes Jenny's sweat soaked hair. "I think we're to old of an all nighter Jen." He smiles down at her, when Jenny doesn't respond. Gibbs glances down and finds Jenny sleeping in his arms. Gibbs kisses the top of her head and watches Jenny sleep in his arms.

Present Time

"The joy I felt the next morning when I looked over and found Jenny sleeping beside me in my bed for the first time in ten years." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

Next Morning

Gibbs wakes up to find Jenny sleeping beside him. Smiling over at her. "Three times." He smirks over at her. "I know how to get you up." Gibbs mischievously grins and pulls the covers off of Jenny. With the sunlight filtering in the bedroom, Gibbs smiles as looks over at Jenny, not much has changed over the years. Jenny begins to stir in her sleep; the chill on her exposed skin awakens her. Gibbs leans over her from behind. "Cold!"

"Freezing!" Jenny turns and looks at his playful smirk.

Gibbs leans over and kisses her good morning, Jenny decides to distract him by deepening his kiss, as their kiss intensifies, Jenny grabs the covers and quickly pulls it over them. "You're spoiling my fun." Gibbs snorts and nuzzles her neck.

"Well if you would hurry up and get me warm I wouldn't of had to pull the covers over us." She shivers in protest.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Still grumpy in the morning." Gibbs chuckles and starts to touch Jenny under the covers.

"Yes, specially when I haven't had either a shower or my coffee yet." Jenny softly says.

"Some things haven't changed over the years" Gibbs snorts and starts to kiss Jenny on the neck.

Jenny feels Gibbs' morning arousal against her thigh; slowly her hand reaches down and touches him from under the covers. Gibbs breaks away in mid kiss and buries his face in her shoulder. "So they haven't." She says with a smirk.

Jenny leans up and kisses Gibbs on the mouth, he rolls over on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him as she's kissing him, slowly Jenny's mouth works it's way down to his chest mastering it all the way down to his waist line. "What are you doing to me?" He protests

"Paybacks!" She answers with a wicked grin.

Slowly Jenny nips along Gibbs' ribcage and works her way up to his chest, as Jenny kisses his neck, Gibbs gets them in a sitting position on the bed, so that Jenny can straddle him. She cries out as he enters her body. Gibbs puts his hands on Jenny's waist, with the morning light. He wants to watch Jenny lose herself in his body.

"Jenny make love to me." Gibbs says softly.

Jenny moans out as Gibbs lifts her off the mattress so that he can slip deeper inside of her. She begins to move against Gibbs slowly. Gibbs lies on his back watching Jenny lose herself against him. She was the first woman and only woman that Gibbs has preferred on top of him. "You just going to lie there you bastard." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "You're spoiling my fun Jen." Gibbs chuckles and sits up and starts to thrust up against her. Jenny bites down on Gibbs' shoulder to stifle out an on coming cry as he begins to pick up the pace to their love making, his hands glide over the back of Jenny's butt, bringing her body closer to his hip. Their bodies begin to move in rhythm. Gibbs moans out as Jenny begins to move aggressively against him, usually in the morning Gibbs was the dominant lover. "Woman are you trying to kill me." He growls in protest.

Five minutes later.

Jenny and Gibbs both have their release at the same time. Gibbs slumps back on the bed bringing Jenny on top of him. "You were never this aggressive nine years ago in the morning." He says exhausted.

Jenny snorts up against his chest. "Your body is nine years older, remember." She teases

Gibbs looks up at the ceiling. "Keep throwing that in my face." He grunts.

Jenny looks up at him. "What's the matter old man can't pace yourself?" She mocks him.

Gibbs glares down at her. "Who fell asleep first after our first time last night?" Gibbs says and looks down at Jenny, who's rubbing the scar on his right shoulder from Positano. "Going over my old battle scars."

"I put enough on your back last night." She purrs seductively.

"Your neck didn't fair to good either." He smirks down at her.

"That is what turtle necks are invented for." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to him. She buries her face against his chest. Gibbs rubs her back. "The one thing that I enjoy about making love to you, is after wards you're so quiet." Gibbs smiles.

"My body does all the talking." Jenny answers seductively.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Are we going to stay in bed all day long, or did you have other plans?" Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny looks up at him. "Bed sounds good, but right now, my body is craving for a shower." She says with a grin.

Gibbs notes the mischievous grin on her face. "I guess that's an invite." Gibbs grins.

Jenny gets out of bed. "Since when did you ever need an invitation?" Jenny walks off.

"True!" Gibbs shrugs and gets out of bed and follows her.

Present Time

"From that weekend on, you've been lovers." Whelan smiles.

"Friends, lovers, fiancée, husband, wife and during working hours, subordinate, boss." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"And you've managed to survive for the past year." Whelan asks with surprise.

"When you want something bad enough, you work extra hard at making it work." "First time around Jenny and I didn't communicate very well with one another." "If the two of us had better communication between one another we would have had a chance back then." Gibbs says with regret.

"So how do you make it work?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Home stays at home, work stays at work." Gibbs shrugs.

"And when it doesn't?" Whelan laughs.

"I get banned to the garage." "I have a work room down in the garage similar to my basement at my old house." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And within that past year a miracle happened between the two of you." Whelan smiles.

"A gift that I would never thought would come to me." "I never had children with my three ex-wives." "The only other person that I would have considered having kids with after my first wife had died, was Jenny." Gibbs smiles and looks over at his wife. "She's giving me two miracles." "We found out a few weeks ago that she's pregnant with twins." Gibbs says with excitement.

Whelan smiles warmly up at him and then draw her attention to Jenny sitting behind her table inside the courtroom. "Has the Director been the same the past year?" Whelan asks.

"No that day has changed her forever." Gibbs angrily answers and glares over at Vance. "The first few months Jenny was fine, she had buried what had happened to her in the diner in the back of her mind."

"She blacked it out." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" "Then after the attempt was made on her life at the Capital Building, from that night on until she had her breakthrough last summer, it was a miracle, if Jenny didn't sleep the night without having a nightmare." "I knew what it was like to carry demons like that inside of me." "I fought in Panama and Desert Storm. " "And for Jenny to go through that because-" Gibbs angrily points over at Vance. "-bastard wanted her job." Gibbs viciously answers.

Hargrove jumps up from his table. "Objection!" Hargrove angrily shouts up at the judge.

"Agent Gibbs would you control yourself on the stand." Flaherty chastises him.

"Can I answer you, your honor?" Gibbs nods up at her.

"Please do!" Flaherty relents.

"I don't regret to what I just said." "I was the one who held Jenny in my arms as she shook and screamed against me." "Some nights I would make love to her just to get Jenny out of it." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Did it work?" Flaherty curiously asks.

"I learned it from her." "Whenever I had nightmares about my family or Desert Storm over in Europe that's how Jenny would get me out of it." Gibbs smiles.

"You said during the summer she had a break through." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"She hadn't talked about what had happened to her in the diner since the FBI questioned her." "So one night during one of her nightmares I got Jenny to talk her way through, step by step what had happened to her in the diner." "Since then between her monthly therapy sessions with her shrink and that night, Jenny only has a nightmare about once a month." Gibbs says with relief.

"You think they'll ever go away." Whelan sadly asks.

"No she'll have those scars inside of her for the rest of her life." "One of the many other things that Jenny and I have in common with one another." Gibbs frowns.

"And what are they?" Whelan smiles.

"Takeout food, Jamaican Blend Starbucks Coffee, bourbon." Gibbs answers and with a smirk and then glances over at Jenny sitting behind Whelan's table. "If it were up to the two of us." "We would be spending our entire day doing what we did best, as partners."

"What's that?" Whelan shrugs.

"Make love!" Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I have no other questions for this witness." Whelan answers and walks over to her table.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Flaherty nods down at him.

Hargrove gets up from his seat and approaches the witness stand. "So you had no knowledge that you're wife didn't take out her target in Paris." Hargrove smugly asks.

"Vance was suppose to take out Nikolai Tarasov, what's his excuse." Gibbs sarcastically answers.

"She never signed the report that Special Agent Decker wrote out." "He forged her name on it." Hargrove chastises him.

"I don't look at signatures." Gibbs shrugs.

"Still don't!" Hargrove snorts.

"No I have trust in my team." Gibbs sharply answers.

"Still trust Agent DiNozzo with your wife's life." Hargrove sheepishly asks.

"I did last week when I was in the hospital." "DiNozzo headed Director Shepard's Protection Detail when she went to court last week." Gibbs answers roughly.

"She might slip her Protection Detail again." Hargrove innocently asks.

"Doubtful I'll have my teams ass and they know it." Gibbs growls.

"How did you feel when Agent DiNozzo and Officer David went sightseeing in Los Angeles while the Director of NCIS was running a Black Op with nobody watching her." Hargrove sarcastically asks.

"Mike Franks had her six." Gibbs snaps.

"But she tricked him into leaving the diner also." Hargrove answers and narrows his eyes over at Jenny behind Whelan's table.

"Other than me, Jenny could of gotten away from anybody." "I trained her, so I'm not going to fault Tony, Ziva, or Mike." "The Director is very stubborn and has a one track mind." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Hargrove frustrated that his line of questioning isn't working on Gibbs decides to go in another direction. "Wasn't the Director being investigated for the death of Renee Beniot?" Hargrove curiously asks.

"She was cleared of his murder." "Trent Kort pleaded guilty to that." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"Her gun was used." Hargrove shrugs.

"Never been proven." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Where is her gun?" Hargrove sheepishly asks.

"Don't know and I don't think Jenny knows either." "She was already into her second glass of Jack Daniels when I left her study." Gibbs sarcastically answers. Hargrove backs away from the witness stand in frustration. "Do you have any real questions to ask me?" Gibbs laughs at him.

Hargrove angrily glares up at Gibbs. "Excuse me Agent Gibbs." He snaps at him.

"All you doing up here is fishing and not asking me any questions." Gibbs chuckles.

Hargrove approaches the witness stand and leans up against it. "Your partner screwed up in Paris, didn't follow orders and nine years later it came back to bite her." Hargrove snarls.

"My partner should never have been put into that position." "Decker warned me before I ordered her to put the hit on Slvetlana that Jenny wasn't ready." Gibbs frowns.

"Why wasn't she ready?" Whelan asks.

"Jenny just had her first kill the month before and reacted badly to it."

February 18th 1999

Paris, France

Inside a coffee shop

1330 Hours CET

Gibbs is about to get up from his table when he hears a gunshot outside. He quickly runs over to the door and walks outside. Down the sidewalk in front of jewelry store a crowd is gathering around. Gibbs rushes down the sidewalk and spots a dead man lying on the sidewalk. Jenny stands around in shock clutching on to her Sig. "What happened?" Gibbs urgently asks her. Before Jenny can answer him the Paris Police arrives on scene.

"Madame!" The Police Officer says and approaches Jenny and takes her gun away from her.

Paris Police Headquarters

Inside the Interrogation Room

1430 Hours CET

Inspector Descoteaux is sitting across from Jenny at the table questioning her. "And you said Monsieur Leandres had ran out of the jewelry store." Descoteaux sharply asks.

"Yes the shop owner ran out to chase him and that's when Leandres had pulled out his weapon on the jewelry store owner." Jenny softly answers.

"A Madame Perreault." Descoteaux shrugs at her.

Jenny staring blankly over at Descoteaux. "I didn't get her name." "All I could see was the jewelry store owner was six months pregnant and a gun was pointed at her." Jenny answers above a whisper.

The Police Chief walks into the room. "Just got all the video footage in Madame Shepard you were acting in self defense when Monsieur Leandres had pulled his weapon out on you." The Police Chief informs her. Jenny glances over at the open door of the Interrogation Room and finds Gibbs and the jewelry storeowner standing in the doorway looking at her.

Five Minutes Later

Outside Police Headquarters

Jenny stands out on the sidewalk numb from her first kill. "My Father is a politician Agent Shepard." "I assured him that without you his grandson won't be here." Perreault smiles at her.

"You're having a son?" Gibbs smiles.

"Yes Monsieur!" Perreault answers softly and spots a taxicab approaching the curb. "I need to get back to my store." Perreault smiles and walks over to Jenny and affectionately kisses her on both cheeks. "Thank you!" She says and gets inside the taxi.

"I talked to the Police Chief to drop the carrying a concealed weapon charges." "Think next time, you could of blown our cover Jen." Gibbs barks at her.

"I wasn't thinking Jethro." Jenny snaps and walks off.

Gibbs chases after her and grabs Jenny by the elbow. "Head back to the apartment and keep away from the bourbon bottle." "I'm heading back to headquarters to brief the Director in Washington." Gibbs bitterly answers and spots a taxi and hails it over to the curb. As the taxi stops at the curb, Gibbs opens up the rear passenger door. Jenny gets inside the car. "Take the lady home, she'll give you the address." Gibbs nods at him.

"Merci Monsieur." The Taxi driver answers. Gibbs slams the door shut and watches the taxi pull away from the curb.

Jenny and Gibbs' Apartment

2000 Hours

Gibbs walks into the apartment. "Jen!" He calls out for his lover. Noting that there aren't any lights on inside the apartment. "You better have kept away from that bourbon bottle." Gibbs growls and walks over to the bedroom. He steps inside and finds their bedroom empty. "Wonder is she's taking a bath." Gibbs shrugs and walks out and goes over to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Jenny is sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chin with her arms hugging around her knees. Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sitting in the dark. "Have you been drinking?"

"Wish I was, then I wouldn't be feeling anything." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs mentally begins to curse himself out for leaving Jenny alone. "That was your first kill." Gibbs answers roughly and sits down on the floor beside her. Jenny ignores his presence beside her. "Jenny, it's just me." Gibbs softly says and touches her face. "You need to let it out." He gently says to her. Jenny buries her face up against his left shoulder. Gibbs begins to rub Jenny's back. "I shouldn't of left you alone." Gibbs frowns.

"Hold me Jethro!" Jenny says in anguish.

Gibbs kisses the top of Jenny's head. "Let it out." He whispers and tenderly strokes her hair. Jenny bursts into tears and begins to sob openly against him. Gibbs cradles Jenny in his arms like a child. "I got you." He reassures her. For the first time since they have become partners, Jenny lets out her emotions in front of him and breaks down in his arms.

Half an hour later

Jenny is asleep in her lover's arms. Gibbs slowly gets up from the floor, carries Jenny out of the bathroom and walks them over to the bedroom. Inside the bedroom Gibbs gently puts Jenny down on the bed and pulls the covers over her, he leans over and kisses her on the mouth. "First time you've let me inside of you." Gibbs whispers and quietly walks out of the bedroom.

0200 Hours

Gibbs rolls over to Jenny's side of the bed and feels for his lover. He sits up in bed and notices that Jenny is out of the room. He throws the covers back, gets out of bed, and walks over to the bathroom where he finds Jenny with her head inside the toilet bowl throwing up. Gibbs walks over to the sink, turns the water on, and wets a washcloth with cold water. He turns off the water, goes down on the floor with Jenny and puts the washcloth on the back of her neck. "Want a bubble bath?" Gibbs gently says and begins to massage the back of her shoulders. Jenny begins to relax at the feel of her lover's hands on her shoulders. Gibbs gets up from the floor, puts the plug inside the bathtub and turns on both faucets. "It will help you relax." He smiles.

"Bottle of bourbon would have helped me out." Jenny frowns.

"No it would have been in the toilet." Gibbs growls and adjusts the water temperature for her bath. "And you would have been hung over tomorrow." Gibbs snorts and puts the bubble bath soap inside the tub.

"I feel hung over without any booze in me." Jenny groans.

Five Minutes Later

Inside the bathtub, Gibbs is shampooing Jenny's hair. Jenny sighs in heaven at the feel of his strong hands on her head. "I'll give you until this weekend to get over this Jen, but by the time we walk out of this apartment on 0630 hours Monday morning, it better be out of your system." "It could blow our cover."

"Business as usual." Jenny sighs.

"That's the way it is Jen." "An NCIS Special Agent can't second guess their emotions when they kill somebody." "Your no good to me and you are endangering the mission." Gibbs answers sharply then rinses Jenny' hair. "We'll both take tomorrow off."

"You don't have to stay home with me." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs rubs the back of Jenny's shoulders. "I want to." Gibbs smiles. Jenny sinks back against her lover's chest in contentment. Gibbs holds her close against him. "Didn't expect to feel this way."

"No!" Jenny softly answers and closes her eyes to block out the pain she's feeling.

Gibbs nuzzles the top of her head. "After the bath I'll give you a rub down on the bed." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm not up for sex Jethro." Jenny groans in protest. Gibbs begins to smirk at her from behind. "It's always on your brain." Jenny hisses.

"It can't be helped around you Jen." Gibbs laughs and begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. "Sit up, so I can do you back." Gibbs smoothly asks her. Jenny sits up and leans over. Gibbs grabs a hold of the sponge and begins to wash Jenny's back.

"I really screwed up today." Jenny sadly answers.

"Lucky for you the store owner had connections to a Paris politician." Gibbs answers roughly.

"You saved my ass." Jenny answers as Gibbs begins to wash her shoulders.

"I have your six like you will always have mine." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny back against his chest. "You're a damn good agent that made a Probie mistake today Jen." "Even though the store owner was at risk." "You could have blown your cover today by doing what you did."

"What would you have done?" Jenny curiously asks. Gibbs silently looks the other way. Taking in her lover's silence. "Same thing that I would of done." Jenny sighs.

"Most likely, but I wouldn't of froze like you did." "I would have fled the scene." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Inside the bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs is kneeling beside Jenny on top of the bed massaging her back. Jenny is starting to drift off to sleep. Gibbs knowing how to put his lover out he begins to massage her neck and shoulders. The feel of his strong hands on her neck and shoulders puts Jenny into a sound sleep. Gibbs gets up and throws the covers over her. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I love you." He whispers.

Out in the living room

1300 Hours CET

Gibbs picks up his cell phone. "Ducky should be up." Gibbs sighs.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

0700 Hours EST

Ducky is sitting at his desk when his phone begins to ring. "Autopsy!" He answers.

"Duck!" Gibbs smiles.

"Jethro how's Paris?" Ducky smiles.

"I miss the English language." Gibbs growls in protest.

"If you would learn how to speak French Jethro there wouldn't be a problem." Ducky laughs.

"That's my partner's job, not mine." Gibbs smirks.

"Poor girl is Jenny surviving you." Ducky chuckles.

"She had her first kill yesterday." Gibbs sadly informs him.

Ducky taken back by Gibbs' words. "How is she taking it?" Ducky asks with concern.

"Not good!" Gibbs frowns and looks off towards the direction of their closed bedroom door.

"My reaction wasn't the greatest either Jethro." Ducky sighs.

"Mine was on the battle field so I didn't have the time to react to it." Gibbs grunts.

"I guess yours was the best way." Ducky muses.

"Up until this moment I thought of Jenny as my equal." "She's been my partner for almost three years and yesterday was the first time I saw her crying." Gibbs answers with his voice choking with emotions.

"Jenny is human Jethro, she never showed it to you until now." Ducky softly answers. "The poor girl use to come to me all the time down in Autopsy when you would berate her in public during her first few months of her training." Ducky chastises him.

"Jenny would cry in front of you." Gibbs says with surprise.

"Yes many a day I would hold that child in my arms." "I see Jennifer as the daughter I never had." Ducky smiles.

"Always seems so strong in front of me." Gibbs shrugs.

"As I stated Jethro, like most of us Jethro, Jenny is human." Ducky softly says.

"But we're under cover and I can't have Jenny like this." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"If it just happened give her time Jethro." "She's not like you where she can put her emotions on auto pilot." Ducky answers roughly. "What is she doing now?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Sleeping!" "We took the day off." Gibbs shrugs.

"Then be there for her." "Don't be Special Agent Gibbs." Ducky sharply says and glances around the room to make sure he's alone in the room. "Be the man she loves." Ducky smiles.

"That's what I've been doing."

"Then keep it up." "When you're just Jethro and not Gibbs you can be a calming influence?" Ducky muses then notices Pacci and Cassie walking through the door. "I have to go, Pacci and a new Probationary Status Agent have just walked through the door." "If Jennifer needs somebody to talk to other than you tell her to call me." Ducky smiles.

"I will!" "Thanks Ducky, I'll talk to you soon." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Jenny emerges from the bedroom, walks over to him on the couch, and buries her face against his lap. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "You need to eat something." He smiles at her.

"I'm not hungry." Jenny frowns.

"I'll force feed you." Gibbs laughs and gets up from the couch. Jenny glares up at her lover. "That look won't work." Gibbs snorts and walks off for the kitchen.

In the kitchen

Half an hour later

Gibbs is watching Jenny struggling to eat her bowl of soup. "Jen!" He growls at her.

"Jethro, I told you I'm not hungry." Jenny snaps at him, gets up, and stalks off for the living room. Gibbs gets up and follows her. Jenny is standing at their living room window watching the cars drive on the streets below. Gibbs encircles his arm around her waist from behind her. "I'm not you Jethro." Jenny coldly answers.

"Until yesterday it just dawned on me." Gibbs sadly answers.

"What did Morrow say?" Jenny asks.

"Relieved that our cover wasn't blown." "He's letting me handle it since I'm your boss." Gibbs answers roughly. "And your boss is giving you the weekend to get your head together."

Jenny turns and faces him. "What if I can't?" She sadly asks.

"Then I'll ask you for your badge." Gibbs says with regret and touches Jenny's face. "It's going to happen again Jen and are you going to freeze up when you have somebody drawing their weapon on you or on somebody else." Gibbs gently asks her. Jenny avoids his intense gaze and looks the other way. Gibbs picks up his cell phone and dials Ducky's number back at NCIS Headquarters in Washington. "It seems like you need to talk to somebody other than me." Gibbs smiles at her and hands Jenny his cell phone. Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at him as Gibbs walks off for the kitchen and puts the phone up against her ear.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

Ducky's desk phone begins to ring as he's washing his hands at the sink. He grabs a towel and begins to dry off his hands as he walks back over to his desk. Ducky picks up his phone. "Autopsy!" He answers.

"Ducky!" Jenny says with surprise.

Ducky playing along like nothing's happened. "Jennifer how nice to hear your voice." Ducky muses and sits down at his desk.

Jenny hearing the tone in Ducky's voice. "You're not surprised to hear from me are you?" Jenny smiles.

"I'm afraid not." "I got a call from Jethro a few hours ago." Ducky sadly answers. Jenny sinks down on the floor and smiles at the direction of the kitchen. "Even though I'm thousands of miles away, I'm still here for you." Ducky fondly says.

"It's been so long that I've had your shoulder to cry on." Jenny softly says.

"Two years, you've been preoccupied with your boss." Ducky chuckles.

"Been more than preoccupied with him." Jenny laughs and leans her head back against the wall and looks up at the ceiling. "I don't know where to begin." Jenny says with tears streaming down her face.

"Start by talking about it." Ducky smiles.

"I don't know where to start." Jenny sighs.

"By telling me how you feel?" Ducky gently answers.

In the kitchen

Half an hour later

Gibbs is playing a game of cards at the table. He feels his lover's hands on the back of his shoulders. "How did the talk go?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Fine!" Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on to his lap. "We're getting out of this apartment tomorrow." "Fresh air may do you some good." Gibbs smiles.

"I know what will do me some good right now." Jenny purrs and begins to caress his jaw line.

"Thought you weren't up for sex." Gibbs snorts.

"That was ten hours ago." Jenny sensuously answers and kisses him on the mouth.

Inside the bedroom

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, as Gibbs strokes harder and faster against her. Jenny digs her nails into his back. Gibbs caught off guard as Jenny aggressively moves her body underneath him. Jenny nibbles along his earlobe. "Can't keep up with me." She wickedly whispers against his ear.

"Damn!" Gibbs moans out as her body arches up and meets his aggressive strokes.

"Can't you give it to me any harder than that." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I don't want to hurt you." Gibbs says between breaths.

"Jethro I won't break." Jenny answers seductively and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss as his thrusts intensify. Aggressively they make love to one another, Jenny to urge on her lovers release grabs on to the back of his butt. Gibbs with a final thrust climaxes inside of her.

"I need a nap." Gibbs pants and rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny into his arms.

Content and satisfied Jenny begins to stroke the hairs on Gibbs' chest. "Thank you!" She smiles up at him.

"For the sex." Gibbs smirks.

"No!" Jenny laughs and shakes her head at him. "For calling Ducky."

"I'm glad that you were able to talk to him for awhile." Gibbs smiles and caress' Jenny's cheek. "Now I'm taking a nap." "You just wore me out." "Haven't been that aggressive with me since Serbia." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You weren't complaining five minutes ago." Jenny purrs and grabs a hold of his chin.

Gibbs grins down at her. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth, just as she's about to stick her tongue into his mouth, Gibbs breaks away from her kiss. "After I wake up." Gibbs grumbles and glares up at her. "And I expect you on top this time."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "With me doing all of the work as usual." She sighs.

"You do it so well Shepard." Gibbs mischievously answers.

Jenny buries her face into the crook of his right arm. "A woman's work is never done." Jenny giggles and closes her eyes.

Present Time

"So you felt that she was ready to return to work." Hargrove asks.

"Other than having an occasional nightmare through out the weekend, I felt that Jenny was fine and was ready to go back to work." "We spent the day in Paris wandering the streets on the Sunday before we returned to work." "Jenny and I would loose ourselves in the antique shops and cafe's." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"So everything was business as usual when you reported for work." Hargrove sharply asks.

"Yes, as soon as we stepped out the front door from our apartment building we resumed our covers." Gibbs nods.

February 22nd 1999

NCIS Headquarters Paris

0700 Hours

Gibbs steps off the elevator with Jenny, they walk over towards their desks. "Good morning!" Gibbs smiles at Decker.

"Morning boss!" Decker smiles and notices that Jenny is being unusually quiet as she takes off her coat and sits down at her desk.

Jenny opens up her bottom desk drawer, takes off her badge and sidearm, and throws them inside. "Morning Will." Jenny dryly says and turns on her computer.

Gibbs glances over at Vance's empty desk. "Where's Vance?" Gibbs growls.

"MTAC sucking up with Morrow." Decker grunts.

"He kisses ass more than Shepard does." Gibbs answers and begins to laugh. "Going for coffee." Gibbs smiles and glances down at Jenny. "Jen!"

"I don't want any Jethro." Jenny shrugs and puts on her glasses and begins to read her e-mails.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Gibbs says as he walks off towards the elevator.

Decker gets up from his desk and makes sure that Gibbs gets inside the elevator when he approaches Jenny's desk. "Probie you feeling ok." Decker frowns with worry.

"Fine!" Jenny sighs and continues to read her e-mails. Decker not convinced sits down on the edge of Jenny's desk and tries to do a poor imitation of the Gibbs stare. Jenny angrily glares up at Decker. "When I tell you I'm fine you better take my word for it." Jenny viciously snaps at him. Decker gets off of her desk and backs away from her.

Vance steps out of MTAC and walks over to his desk. "Good morning Jenny." Vance smoothly says and sits down behind his desk.

With an annoyed look on her face. "Good morning Leon." Jenny sweetly answers.

Present Time

"The assassination attempts were in March." Hargrove asks.

"Yes, orders from Morrow, I was to take out Grigoryi." "Jen was to take out Slvetlana with Decker backing her up and Vance was to take out Nikolai." Gibbs nods.

March 24th 1999

NCIS Headquarters Paris

MTAC

1400 Hours CET

Gibbs is standing in front of the plasma screen on conference call with Director Morrow back in Washington. Jenny, Decker, and Vance are seated in the back listening in. "Saturday morning sir." Gibbs smoothly says.

"You don't see any complications." Morrow sheepishly asks.

"None!" Gibbs answers roughly. Decker sitting in his seat, he glances over at Jenny who's lost in thought over her first kill. "I'll have Vance report to you on Saturday after our assignments have been carried out."

"After Vasilyev is wiped out, you and your team have one more target to take out." "Then you and Agent Shepard will be heading back to Washington sometime in June." Morrow smiles.

"Looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again sir." Gibbs smiles with relief.

"I'll see Special Agent Vance, when the mission is complete on Saturday." Morrow instructs them, the screen goes blank.

"Deck I want you to back up Shepard while she takes out her target." Gibbs orders him.

"Good idea, she's the Probie on the team with Callen being reassigned back to Naples." Decker chuckles.

Jenny quietly gets up from her seat and walks out of the room. "I have a contact that I have to get in touch with." Vance says and gets up from his seat and leaves the room.

Decker stands up and waits for Vance to leave the room. He walks over to Gibbs and grabs him by the arm. "She's not ready." "Let me put the hit on Slvetlana." Decker anxiously asks.

"She'll be fine." Gibbs shrugs and brushes off Decker.

"She just had her first kill a month ago." "Emotionally she's not ready for this Gibbs." Decker warns him.

"And this kill will get it out of her system." Gibbs snaps and angrily glares over at Decker. "I know my partner." "Don't ever second guess my orders again." Gibbs growls at him. Angry with Gibbs, Decker storms up the ramp and slams the door behind him.

Present Time

"Decker warned you." Hargrove shrugs.

"And I didn't listen to him and he was right." "Jenny wasn't ready." Gibbs frowns.

"All because you were more interested in getting the mission done faster so you could play house with her back in the states." Hargrove snorts.

"Yes!" Gibbs sadly answers and glances over at his wife.

"So after the assassinations were done, as you thought." "You had one more op left." Hargrove asks.

"Yes Grigoryi's partner was hiding over in Positano, Italy." Gibbs answers roughly.

"You take him out." Hargrove asks.

"No Jenny did." "I was wounded during a gun fight."

April 2nd 1999

Positano, Italy

At a shipyard

1000 Hours CET

Team Gibbs along with G. Callen is standing on a pier. Decker is glancing up at a ship belonging to Grigoryi Vasilyev's partner. "This is Vasilyev's partner." Decker sheepishly asks Gibbs.

"Yeah, Mikhail Kozlov, it's his ship the 'The Košar'." Gibbs groans and rolls his eyes.

"Don't you like the name?" Callen laughs.

"Gibbs prefers a boat to be named a she." Jenny smirks over at her lover.

Decker shakes his head and begins to laugh. Callen notes that Vance isn't with Gibbs. "Vance tied up in Paris." Callen shrugs.

"Running op's for Morrow in MTAC." "You're more of use to us here than he is." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I don't get the reason why you don't like Leon, Gibbs." Callen frowns.

"Because of his stupidity, I almost lost my partner two years ago." Gibbs barks.

"How do you want us to go about this?" Decker curiously asks.

"Callen is going to put a bomb on the underside of that ship." Gibbs says and points over at 'Košar'.

"That explains his scuba diving gear." Decker chuckles.

Gibbs points over at a pier several feet away from them. "You're going to back him up from under that pier." Gibbs instructs him.

"You and Shepard." Decker shrugs.

"I'll be fishing on the dock." "Jenny will be on that bench over there reading." Gibbs says and gestures over towards the bench.

An hour later

Gibbs is fishing on the dock, talking though his COM. "Talk to me Decker."

Under a pier a few feet from Gibbs. "Getting eaten alive by green flies, this is a Probie's job." Decker groans in protest.

Jenny sitting on a bench up on the dock reading a book. "The Probie is in the water, wish you would stop calling me that." Jenny sighs into her COM.

"When Callen isn't around, your still the Probie Agent." Decker smirks.

Gibbs' attention is drawn up on the ship. Suddenly Mikhail Kozlov comes into view near the portside railing. "Decker I think I see Kozlov on board the ship." Gibbs instructs him.

Under the pier, Decker is looking up at 'Košar' with his binoculars trained on Kozlov. "Your right boss." Decker answers roughly.

"See anything?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"He's looking straight at you." Decker warns him. Gibbs reels in his fishing line and pretends to be putting on a lure on his fishing hook. Decker notices several men running on top of the deck of the ship. "I think they are on to you." "Want me to come up on the pier?"

"Stay your position, Callen needs back up." Gibbs orders him and begins to pack up his tackle box.

"At least he isn't on to Shepard yet." Decker sighs with relief and watches Jenny as she continues to read her book. Decker spots Kozlov and his men boarding off his ship. "Boss, you better get out of there." Decker urgently instructs him. Gibbs is about to pulls his Sig from the inside of his tackle box when a bullet goes through his right shoulder. "Agent down!" Decker shouts into his COM and begins to return fire from under the pier. Jenny begins to return fire from her position at the bench. "We're out manned." Decker snaps as he watches Kozlov and his men as they walk off the boarding dock. Kozlov and his men are about to open fire on Gibbs, Jenny, and Decker when Callen comes up from behind them with an automatic assault rifle and open fires on Kozlov's men killing them instantly. Kozlov is about to return fire on Callen when Jenny fires at him sending Kozlov to the ground killing him instantly.

Jenny rushes over to Gibbs. "We were ambushed." Gibbs grimaces in pain.

Decker and Callen appear. "Call an ambulance?" Jenny frantically instructs Decker. Decker walks off and pulls his cell phone from his pants pocket.

"Did you plant the bomb?" Gibbs nods up at Callen.

"Just before the gun shots erupted." Callen answers smoothly. Jenny pulls her sweater over her head and begins to apply some pressure on to Gibbs' wound. "There goes a five hundred dollar sweater down the drain." Callen chuckles.

"The sweater can be replaced." Jenny sighs.

Callen glances over at Kozlov's lifeless body. "Who took out Kozlov?" Callen sheepishly asks.

"Jenny did!" Gibbs answers trying to block out the pain he's in.

Hospital

Gibbs' Room

1530 Hours

Doctor Viggio in broken English is updating Gibbs on his condition. "You were extremely lucky Agent Gibbs." Viggio warns him.

"When do I get out of here?" Gibbs asks.

"Three days!" Viggio informs him.

"There days!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"You lost a lot of blood." Viggio nods down at him.

"Gibbs isn't a good patient." "Could have been worse?" Decker snickers.

"Why is that?" Callen curiously asks.

"Shepard's a worse patient." Decker grins

Jenny is about to curse him out when Gibbs intervenes. "Jen!" Gibbs barks.

"You need your rest, so I want everyone to leave." Viggio orders.

"Except for her." Gibbs sharply says.

"Excuse me!" Viggio scolds him.

"My partner stays." Gibbs roughly answers.

"We'll come by in the morning Gibbs." Decker nods down at him.

"I'll walk the two of you out." Jenny dryly answers and walks Decker and Callen out of the room with Doctor Viggio following behind them.

Over at the elevator

Decker and Callen are about to step inside the elevator. "Will I have three words for you." Jenny snaps at him.

As Decker steps inside the elevator with Callen, he turns and looks at her. "Hum!" He grins at her.

"Go to hell!" Jenny hisses at him.

"Your just mad because I saw your butt back on that farm in the Czech Republic." Decker laughs.

Callen narrows his eyes over at Decker. "You saw her butt." Callen curiously asks and begins to drool.

"I got shot in the thigh and Ducky had to examine me." Jenny sighs.

"Good night Jenny." Callen smiles.

"Good night G." Jenny smiles at him as the elevator door begins to close.

Gibbs Room

Gibbs is sitting in bed waiting for his lover to return. Jenny walks in and approaches his bed. "They gone!" Gibbs smirks at her.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles at him.

"Get your ass over here." Gibbs impatiently growls at her. Jenny goes over to the bed. Gibbs pulls Jenny over to her and kisses her passionately. Jenny grabs a hold of his face and deepens his kiss. Breathlessly Gibbs pulls away, with is his left hand he tenderly strokes the back of Jenny's hair. "Been wanting to do that for hours." Gibbs sighs in frustration. Jenny buries her face up against his left shoulder. "Trying to figure out how Kozlov found out about us." Gibbs shrugs.

"We were careful." Jenny softly answers.

"If we were so careful." "How did he find out about us?" Gibbs roughly asks. "One of our contacts is leaking information on our missions." Gibbs angrily snaps. Jenny begins to close her eyes as Gibbs rambles on and on. "When we get back to the Paris Office I'm having a meeting with the four of us." Gibbs barks, when Jenny doesn't answer him, he glances down and notices that his lover is sleeping up against his shoulder.

April 9th 1999

Hotel Villa La Tartana

2100 Hours CET

Gibbs is lying on the bed talking on the phone with Director Morrow. "We'll be in Rome by the end of next week sir." Gibbs smoothly says.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Morrow's Office

1500 Hours EST

"Doctor Mallard will be dropping off some classified material for you to go over I didn't want to risk it over an MTAC feed or sending it out by mail." Morrow answers sharply from his desk.

""Haven't seen Ducky in about three months, be nice to see a familiar face from Washington." Gibbs smiles.

"Few more months you'll be back at your desk in Washington, Burley misses you." Morrow chuckles.

"He hasn't been properly head slapped in over a year." Gibbs laughs.

Morrow shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I'll be in touch with you in the Rome Office when you arrive." Morrow smiles.

"Talk to you then sir." Gibbs nods and hangs up. He gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom peeking his head inside the door. Jenny after getting a bubble bath is brushing her hair at the sink. "Duck's going to meet us in Rome."

"Good, we haven't seen him since December." Jenny smiles; Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "Jethro stop!" Jenny hisses in protest.

"It's been almost a week and a half." Gibbs growls in frustration. "You had your woman thing while we were in Paris and the start of the op here."

"Woman thing!" "You have a way with words." Jenny sighs and puts down her brush on top of the sink.

Gibbs rubs his hands on her inner thighs. "Jen!" He impatiently whispers. Slowly he begins to ravish the back of her neck. "You smelling like this isn't helping matters." Gibbs groans.

Jenny begins to quiver as pulls her robe back and nips along the back of her shoulder. "Jethro you're not up for this." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs opens up the sash to her robe and drops Jenny's robe down on to the floor. His hands go up to the front of her chest, feeling up her breasts with his calloused hands. "How would you know?" He smirks and begins to kiss her neck. His hands go down in between her legs.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out as his fingers venture up inside of her.

Feeling her arousal on his fingers. "You have an option the sink or the bed." Gibbs growls.

"Bed!" Jenny turns around and faces him.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs smirks and leans up and kisses her on the mouth.

Five Minutes Later

In bed, Jenny is on top of Gibbs making love to him. Gibbs with his body not retaining its stamina yet climaxes inside of his lover. "Damn it!" He groans out at not being able to perform in bed with Jenny for the first time.

"I told you weren't ready yet." Jenny frowns in sexual frustration, she presses her face on to his belly and glances up at him.

"That's never happened to me before." "Five minutes." Gibbs sighs in embarrassment.

"You got shot over a week ago and lost a lot of blood." Jenny softly answers.

"I still should be able to perform." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "You will!" She smiles at him.

"You didn't get anything out of it and your being nice about it." Gibbs shrugs in confusion.

Jenny snuggles up against his left shoulder. "It's something I can throw up in your face when you get on me for not being able to pace myself with you in bed." Jenny teases him.

"I'm recovering from a bullet wound, what's your excuse." Gibbs barks at her. When Jenny doesn't answer him, Gibbs looks over at her and notices that Jenny is sleeping against his shoulder. "That's what I thought." Gibbs smirks and closes his eyes.

Present Time

"Next mission was Rome." Hargrove asks.

"Yes one of Kozlov's other ship's 'The Critian" was about to dock." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Did you seize this ship?" Hargrove sheepishly asks.

"Yes, we were successful on this mission?" Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Why?" Hargrove smugly asks.

"Because I had Jen and Callen run the op." "We kept Decker and Vance on a need to know basis and when the time was right then I filled in both Vance and Decker."

April 16th 1999

Rome, Italy

NCIS Headquarters

1100 Hours CET

Jenny is affectionately hugging Ducky. "I miss both you and Jethro." "It's not the same without the two of you bickering in the Squad Room." Ducky chuckles.

"Duck, you got something for me." Gibbs roughly asks him. Ducky pulls away from Jenny's embrace and hands Gibbs a large manila envelope. Gibbs opens it up and takes out the contents.

Ducky notices that Jenny's hair is shoulder length. "You cut your hair." Ducky smiles at her.

"I hate it." Gibbs angrily growls. "I don't know why you cut it." Gibbs snaps.

Jenny glares up at her lover. "My hair Jethro!" Jenny hisses.

"You look lovely." Ducky muses.

Jenny rolls her eyes at her lover. "Glad somebody appreciates it." Jenny sighs.

Ducky watches as Gibbs squints at the Intel that Morrow had sent over. "I'll take the two of you out to lunch." Ducky smiles.

"After I read this and talk with Morrow." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I see a bullet wound to your shoulder hasn't improved your attitude Jethro." Ducky snorts.

Gibbs gives Ducky the stare before answering him. "Headed for MTAC, be back in a half an hour." Gibbs grunts and walks off.

Jenny waits for Gibbs to get inside of MTAC. "Lucky for me I'm paired with Callen and not him." "Morrow still has him restricted to desk duty." Jenny smirks.

"That explains his attitude." Ducky laughs.

"How long are you here in Rome?" Jenny smiles at him.

"Until your mission is complete I have some contacts in Rome that may help you." Ducky smiles.

April 22nd 1999

NCIS Headquarters

Rome, Italy

1300 hours.

Jenny and Callen return from their stake out laughing. Gibbs sitting at his desk glances over at them. "Find anything?" Gibbs barks.

"Nothing, Vance and Decker are watching the ship now." Jenny answers dryly and sits down at her desk.

Ducky walks over to Gibbs. "Might have a lead for you Jethro." Ducky smiles and hands Gibbs a sheet of paper.

Gibbs reads the sheet of paper. "I'll be in MTAC." Gibbs roughly says and gets up from his desk and walks off.

Half an hour later

Gibbs returns to his desk. "Contact was right Duck the ship is headed for Beirut on Saturday." Gibbs smoothly says.

"If Hezbollah gets a hold of that arms shipment." Jenny anxiously answers.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs.

Callen returns with an espresso for him and Jenny. "Thought I get you out of coffee black phase and get you into espresso's." Callen grins and hands Jenny her espresso.

"Thank you Callen." Jenny sweetly answers and takes a sip.

Ducky glances over at Gibbs as he begins to glare over at Jenny for flirting with Callen in front of him. Gibbs desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Jenny begins to rub the back of her neck. "Stiff neck!" Callen smiles and goes behind her.

"Yes must have been sitting wrong in the car." Jenny groans.

Callen begins to massage Jenny's neck and the back of her shoulders. Ducky in amusement continues to watch Gibbs as one of his veins pop out on the side of his neck. "That feels good." Callen softly asks.

"Better!" Jenny smiles.

Gibbs angrily slams down his phone. "Callen check this lead out of me." Gibbs barks and begins to write down an address.

Callen walks over to Gibbs desk, takes the paper from him, and begins to read it. "I know where that's at." Callen sheepishly answers and glances over at Jenny. "Come on Jenny."

"Did I say Shepard or Callen?" Gibbs growls.

"Callen!" Callen shrugs at him. Gibbs gives Callen the stare. "I'll get on it." Callen sighs and walks off for the elevator.

Ducky knowing that Gibbs is about to explode quickly comes up with an excuse to leave the room. "I'm going to see if the coffee shop of the corner makes my Earl Grey." Ducky says and quickly walks out of the room.

Gibbs gets up with his coffee cup and puts it on Jenny's desk. He grabs Callen's espresso and tosses it in the trashcan. "Here you don't drink that crap." Gibbs barks.

"Very mature Jethro." Jenny snaps and gets up from her desk and walks off for the supply room.

Gibbs follows her from behind and slams the door to the supply room. "I don't want to see that happen again in front of me." Gibbs snarls.

"What?" Jenny innocently shrugs.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Gibbs growls.

"Callen rubbing my shoulders that was nothing Jethro." Jenny sighs and takes in his jealous expression on his face. "You're jealous!" Jenny laughs at him. "Of all things Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a jealous side." Jenny says and bursts out laughing.

"How would you like it if another woman did that to me." Gibbs smirks.

"Wouldn't care, because another woman can't do the things in the bedroom that I can do to you." Jenny purrs at him.

Gibbs grabs Jenny by the arm. "I don't want to see another man touch you like that in front of me ever again." Gibbs screams at her.

Jenny holds up her left ring finger. "See this finger I don't see a wedding ring on it." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

Gibbs grabs a hold of her and shoves Jenny up against a desk. Jenny begins to get turned on by his jealous side. "You're mine, and I don't want to see-" Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth to shut him up. Gibbs grabs a hold of her face and deepens her kiss. Jenny works open his belt in the front of his pants. Gibbs breathlessly pulls away from her kiss.

Jenny begins to nibble along his neck. She works open the front of his pants and feels his arousal through the fly of his boxers. "We've never done it in the supply room before." She seductively says.

"Damn it Jen, I'm pissed off at you." Gibbs cries out as her hands begin to stroke on his swollen shaft.

"Be pissed afterwards." She smirks and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs backs her up against the desk, in between kisses. "Why couldn't you have worn a skirt today?" Gibbs groans and begins to work open the belt buckle to her jeans.

"On a stake out are you crazy?" Jenny hisses in protest and finds his mouth again.

Ten Minutes Later

Naked from the waist down, Gibbs aggressively makes love to Jenny on top of the desk. Jenny presses her heels up against the small of his back. "Harder!" She screams out with pleasure.

"I'm still recovering from a bullet wound." Gibbs growls in protest. Feeling her muscles tightening around his harden length Gibbs complies with his lovers needs and thrusts harder and faster against her.

"Yes!" Jenny moans out.

Five Minutes later

Gibbs climaxes inside of his lover, slumping down on top of her on the desk. Feeling his ragged breaths against her neck. "I think you've regained your stamina Jethro." Jenny teases him. She tenderly strokes his hair. "Jethro!" She smiles at him. Gibbs looks up at his lover. "Callen isn't my type and is too young for me." She softly says. Gibbs slips out of inside of her and gets his weight off of her. Jenny touches him below and smirks up at him. "And he could never satisfy me the way you can." She seductively answers. Gibbs buries his face up against Jenny's shoulder. "Ducky should be back by now." Jenny reminds him. Gibbs leans up and kisses Jenny one last time.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny step out of the supply room to find Ducky leaning up against the wall giving them a disapproving look. Jenny embarrassed gives Ducky a flushed look. "Really can't the two of you control your urges?" Ducky scolds them.

"She seduced me." Gibbs barks.

"It ended the argument." Jenny sighs and walks off for her desk.

"Why go in a supply room to get into an argument with the tempers the two of you have." Ducky chastises him. "Your either going to put one of you through a wall or locked up against one another." Ducky sighs in protest. Gibbs smirks over at his lover as she works over at her desk. "That's what I thought." Ducky sighs.

"Heading for coffee since I gave her mine." Gibbs shrugs and walks over to the elevator.

Ducky walks over to Jenny's desk. "Where's the coffee Callen gave you?" Ducky curiously asks. Jenny points down into the trashcan. "Saw the jealousy a mile away veins were popping out of his neck." Ducky chuckles.

"I don't know what he's jealous over, I don't sleep with boys." Jenny mutters and puts on her glasses and begins to read a report.

Present Time

"You stopped the ship from heading to Beirut." Hargrove curiously asks.

"With the help of the Italian authorities." "Like I said I kept Decker and Vance on a need to know basis." Gibbs answers sharply.

"What happened from there?" Hargrove asks.

"Headed back to Paris some of Vasilyev's middle men were dealing weapons." "Took us two months to bring them all down." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Then you were to head back to DC." Hargrove shrugs.

"Yes, only thing is I went back to DC alone without my partner." Gibbs frowns.

"And all the sloppy work on not checking on whether your partner had done what she was suppose to be doing blew up in your face on November 1st 2008." Hargrove snaps at Gibbs.

"It didn't blow up in my face." "Decker wrote out the report stating what happened in the park." "He was the Senior Field Agent over seeing Jen." "And may I point out your client wrote out a report stating that he completed his mission, when he didn't." "Vance was to busy being paid off by Tarasov and the other arms dealers afterwards." Gibbs bitterly answers.

Hargrove disgusted that Gibbs had an answer for him through out his questioning throws up his hands in defeat. "I have no other questions." He sighs and walks away.

"Ms. Whelan!" Flaherty nods down at her.

Whelan gets up from her chair and approaches the witness stand. "You said in Rome that you wanted to keep the information need to know between Decker and Vance." "Why?" Whelan curiously asks.

"My gut told me.' Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Gut?" Whelan asks with a confused look on her face.

"My instincts and I was right." "Turned out that Vance had told Kozlov about the Positano Op." Gibbs snaps.

"And it almost got you and your team killed." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs frowns.

"So Vance was on Kozlov's payroll as well, besides Grigoryi Vasilyev." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes along with the middle men." Gibbs nods.

"And he was still on the take when he was Assistant Director of NCIS." Whelan asks.

"Yes he was on Nikolai Tarasov's payroll." "He would look the other way or feed in false information to our other Government Agencies." "On potential arms and drug deals." Gibbs answers sharply.

"You said at one point, that you felt that Director Shepard was your equal as your partner." Whelan smiles.

"Back then she wasn't, now she is." Gibbs answers and glances over at Jenny.

"What's the difference between now and 1999." Whelan asks out of curiosity.

"If I had ordered her to kill Slvetlana today she would do it with out hesitation."

"From your training." Whelan smiles.

"No!" Gibbs sadly answers and looks over at Ziva. "Officer David's Mossad training." "She trained Jenny to be an efficient killer."

"No further questions." Whelan nods up at Flaherty and walks away.

"You may step down Agent Gibbs." Flaherty instructs him. Gibbs gets up from his seat and gingerly steps down from the witness stand. He limps over to Jenny behind Whelan's table. ""Holding a two hour recess, for lunch." Flaherty instructs the court and slams her gavel on top of her bench.

"Oh good I'm starving!" Tony groans and gets up from his seat.

"Always thinking of your stomach." Ziva sighs.

Gibbs glares over at Vance as he's being hauled out of court. "Chinese!" Tony grins over at Gibbs.

"No, sit down place so I can have some coffee." Gibbs smoothly says and helps Jenny on to her feet.

The Garage

1500 Hours

Gibbs is at the workbench putting two boards into a vice. "I know you're antsy to get back to work son." Jack says as he watches Gibbs from the worktable.

"I got another week of sitting at home, and then a week of desk duty." Gibbs grumbles and begins to wipe his hands on a rag.

"Court go ok?" Jack curiously asks.

"Fine, but it brought back a lot of old baggage that I thought I had buried." Gibbs sadly answers.

"You blaming yourself." Jack sheepishly asks.

"I should have been looking out for my partner in Paris." "Decker saw it." "I refused to see it." "I was too busy trying to wrap up the op so I could go home." Gibbs frowns.

Fred walks over. "Doors are finished." He smiles at Gibbs. Gibbs gets up and goes outside with Fred following him from behind. "Beautiful work Fred." Gibbs smiles.

"Thanks!" Fred answers smoothly. "Since I'm done early, you want me to give you a hand."

Gibbs looks over at his Father at the worktable. "This is a Father and son project, thanks anyway." Gibbs smiles.

March 27th 2010

Anacostia River

'The Kelly'

1000 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are out on the river enjoying themselves. "Handles beautiful son." Jack says in awe.

"Maybe when you're up in August we can go fishing." Gibbs smoothly says.

"What about the twins?" Jack shrugs.

"You're right, Jen's suppose to be having a C-section and she won't be able to do the stairs for a few weeks."

"Surprised you left her alone at home." Jack smiles.

"She's shopping, Ziva is with her." Gibbs sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Shopping!" Jack asks and narrows his eyes over at his son.

"It's all she did on our honeymoon." Gibbs growls in protest.

"How many outfits does she need?" Jack laughs.

"I've been saying that for years Dad." Gibbs grumbles.

"You sure you don't want me to spend another week." Jack asks.

"I'll be fine by myself." "Have no clue why the idiot Doctor has me out for another week." Gibbs mutters in protest.

"It's for a precaution son." Jack reassures him.

"Precaution just to make me go insane." Gibbs barks and puts the boat into full throttle.

Georgetown Mall

Arden B

Jenny and Ziva are browsing through some clothes. "So Jack is going home tomorrow." Ziva curiously asks.

"He doesn't want to leave, Gibbs is sending him home." Jenny giggles and picks out a blouse and looks it over.

"Why are you looking at clothes that you won't be able to fit in for a few more months?" Ziva laughs.

"Quit reminding me Ziva." Jenny hisses in protest and walks off for another clothing rack.

Abby spotting Ziva from out in the mall walks over to her. "How come you got off today Ziva and Tony and McGee didn't?" Abby curiously asks.

"Protection Detail!" Ziva smirks and gestures towards Jenny.

"Remember the boys are on punishment." Jenny winks at Abby.

"I heard that Jack is going home tomorrow." Abby pouts.

"He needs to go home some time Abby?" "As much as Gibbs likes to be around his Dad." "He would rather be alone out in the garage working." Jenny softly answers.

"Still don't get the being alone part since he has you now." Abby frowns.

"I like to be alone in my study." "He does his thing and I do mine." Jenny smiles and then spots a reporter walking over to her.

Ziva steps in front of him. "Sir do you mind?" Ziva warns him and shows the reporter her ID.

"I wanted to ask Director Shepard a few questions." The reporter sheepishly asks.

"Did you speak to her PR person at NCIS?" Ziva questions him.

"No!" The reporter answers sharply.

"Then take a walk." Ziva snaps at him.

Abby watches the reporter walk out of the store. "What nerve, can't they leave you alone on your time?" Abby asks in disbelief.

"No!" Jenny sighs.

Jenny's House

Top of the stairs

1500 Hours

"Why don't you lie down for a few hours?" Gibbs nods over at his Father.

"Fresh air wore me out." Jack smiles and walks off for the entrance to the loft.

"I could use a nap myself." Gibbs yawns and walks off for the bedroom.

The Garage

1700 Hours

Jenny and Jack are sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. "I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do." Jack grins at her.

"Mike Franks keeps saying that also." Jenny snickers.

Gibbs after waking up from his nap, walks down the stairs and comes up to Jenny from behind. "Still beating my Dad again." Gibbs chuckles.

"Don't I always." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Hope you didn't buy the mall out." Gibbs snorts.

"Just a few books?" Jenny shrugs at him. Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Ask Ziva?" Jenny hisses in protest.

"Remember we got dinner reservations." Gibbs reminds them.

"I forgot about that." Jenny grimaces and gets up from the table and walks up the stairs.

"How does she do it?" Jack sighs and tosses his cards down in disgust.

"Give it up Dad." Gibbs laughs.

"Been almost four months and I still see the smile on your face when you watch her leave the room." Jack smoothly says.

"I'm lucky Dad!" "Still can't believe I'm going to be a Father again." "I wake up at night and I feel her belly." "Few more weeks and we'll know the sex of the twins." "I want a girl so bad." Gibbs says with anticipation.

"You'll get your girl and Jenny will get her boy." Jack answers and gets up from the table.

"And both of them healthy, along with their Mother." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny's Living Room

0300 Hours

Gibbs peeks his head through the door and finds his wife reading on the couch. "What are you doing up?" Gibbs yawns.

"Woke up hungry and couldn't fall back asleep." Jenny shrugs; Gibbs approaches the couch and grabs a blanket. He gets on the couch and buries his face in Jenny's lap. "You could have gone back to bed." Jenny smiles and begins to stroke his hair.

"Your not there with me." Gibbs mumbles and closes his eyes.

Jenny's Kitchen

0730 Hours

Jack is at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. "Jenny still sleeping." Jack curiously asks.

"No taking a shower." Gibbs answers smoothly as he cooks his Father's eggs on the stove.

"Morning sickness this morning." Jack sheepishly asks.

"No not yet." "Hopefully I can get her to eat this morning." Gibbs groans.

"Figured she would be done the morning sickness by now since she started early with it." Jack says with surprise.

"It's not as bad as it was a few months ago." "It use to wipe her out some mornings." Gibbs frowns and puts his Dad's eggs and sausage on his plate.

Jack's toast pops up in the toaster, he gets up from the table and walks over to the counter and takes his toast out from the toaster. "I'll get my scrapple tomorrow." Jack smirks.

"One thing I miss from home." Gibbs laughs and takes several bowls out from the upper cabinets. Jack takes his plate from the counter top, walks back over to the table, and sits down. Gibbs watches Jack butter his toast. "Easy on the butter Dad." Gibbs barks at him.

Jack glares up at him. "Habit son!" Jack snaps at him. "Can't believe you're eating oatmeal."

"Usually have it on a Sunday morning when I'm home from work." Gibbs answers and puts some oatmeal into his bowl and Jenny's.

Jenny walks in. "Good morning Jack." She softly says and walks over to the coffee pot.

"Morning Jenny!" Jack smiles.

"I see your stomach is agreeing with you this morning." Gibbs nods at her.

"So far!" Jenny sighs with relief and pours herself a cup of coffee.

Gibbs hands Jenny her bowl of oatmeal. Jenny glares up at her husband for shoving food under her nose when she's not fully awake. "I thought you that look it doesn't work on me." Gibbs snarls at her.

"And you learned it from me." Jack chuckles.

"No, I learned it from Mike Franks." Gibbs smiles.

"Flight to Harrisburg is at Ten o'clock." Jack reminds him.

Gibbs shoves Jenny into a chair at the kitchen table and puts her bowl of oatmeal in front of her. "You packed?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Finished last night!" Jack smoothly answers.

Gibbs grabs his bowl of oatmeal and sits down at the table. "The one thing I learned from you is packing light." Gibbs smiles and pours some milk over his oatmeal and Jenny's. Gibbs glares over at Jenny as she begins fuss with oatmeal. "Do I have to force feed you?" Gibbs growls.

"Fussy eater!" Jack laughs.

"No she's not a morning person." Gibbs laughs and rubs the back of Jenny's head.

Dulles International Airport

Near Jack's boarding gate

0930 Hours

"Call me when you get home?" Gibbs frowns.

"I will son." Jack smiles and pulls Gibbs in a tight embrace. "You take care of my daughter in law, she's carrying precious cargo son."

"I will Dad." Gibbs smiles and returns his Father's hug. "And by the time you see us next month you'll know the sex of your Grandkids." Gibbs answers with excitement and pulls away from Jack. He walks Jack over to the entranceway of the boarding gate. "Safe flight Dad."

"I will son." Jack smiles and walks down the hallway to his plane.


	31. Visit From Special Projects Team LA

March 30th 2010

Squad Room

1150 Hours

Abby is standing in front of McGee's desk impatiently waiting for Gibbs to step out of the elevator. Tony and Ziva walk from the direction of the Interrogation Room. "Abby don't you have something to do." Tony curiously asks.

Abby puts her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting for Gibbs." She impatiently answers.

Tony's attention is drawn up to the balcony as the wrath of Madame Director can be heard. "Not good!" Tony grimaces and walks over to his desk and picks up his desk phone and calls Cynthia.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia's desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how many I assist you." Cynthia softly answers.

"Who's pissing her off?" Tony asks and glances towards the elevator making sure Gibbs isn't getting out.

"Agent Wheeler!" Cynthia groans.

"You better get her calmed down before Gibbs shows up." Tony warns her.

"She has her intercom shut off and both her phones are shut off." Cynthia sighs.

Gibbs steps out of the elevator. "Oh boy!" Tony answers and makes a face. "Its just gotten worse." Tony grumbles in protest. "Abby!"

"I know distraction duty!" Abby whines and runs over to Gibbs.

"I take it he just arrived." Cynthia mutters.

"Yes I sent Abby over to distract him." Tony answers roughly.

Near the elevator

Abby has her arms around Gibbs' neck. "I'll be back next week." Gibbs laughs.

Abby squeezes him hard. "I still miss you." She frowns.

Squad Room

Ducky walks over and puts a file on top of Tony's desk, noting Tony's expression that he's trying to hide something from him. "Is there a problem Tony?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Problem, nothing that I'm aware of." Tony innocently answers.

Gibbs and Abby approach Tony's desk, with Gibbs' back facing her. "I tried!" Abby mouths at Tony.

"Your early boss." Tony grins at him.

"No I'm not." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Itching to get back at your desk." Ducky chuckles.

"Certain Doctor's would let me do my job, I would be sitting there right about now." Gibbs growls in protest. Suddenly an earthquake erupts upstairs inside of Jenny's Office. Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "Who the hell is she screaming at?" Gibbs barks.

"Wheeler!" Tony answers clearing his throat.

Glaring over at Tony. "How long has this been going on?" Gibbs growls.

"Twenty minutes!" Abby frowns up at Gibbs. Gibbs gives his entire glare of warning and rushes off for the stairs.

"Do I have to remind all of you that she's not suppose to be under any stress at all?" Ducky scolds them.

"I just walked into the room about five minutes ago with Ziva." "I called Cynthia up and Cynthia said that she has her intercom and both phones shut off." Tony answers sharply. Ducky storms over towards the direction of the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs barges in "Thank god, but the door is locked." Cynthia sighs with relief.

"I know how to pick a lock." Gibbs roughly answers and goes over to the office door.

Jenny's Office

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will have your badge." Jenny screams at her.

"Your husband does it all the time." Wheeler sarcastically answers.

"My husband got suspended for it last year." Jenny hisses in protest.

"By the SecNav, not by you." Wheeler laughs.

"I still did not cover up his ass." Jenny snaps at her.

"He covered yours so well when you were a Probationary Status Agent." Wheeler smirks.

Jenny is about to answer her when Gibbs barges through the office door glaring at Jenny. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on in here?" "I can hear your mouth all the down in the Squad Room?" Gibbs snarls at his wife.

"Not suppose to be in the building and he's here anyway." Wheeler chuckles.

"That's because I'm taking her out to lunch." Gibbs growls.

Ducky walks in and gives his patient the stare. "Sofa now!" He orders Jenny. Then glares over at Wheeler. "You out!" Ducky shouts at her.

"Doctor Mallard I won't have you talking to me like that." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"Helen out!" Jenny snaps at her. Wheeler storms out of the office and slams the door behind her.

Ducky grabs Jenny by the arm. "How many times do I have to go through this with you? Ducky chastises her and walks Jenny over to the couch.

"The woman is maddening." "She disobeyed a direct order." Jenny sighs in protest.

Ducky goes down on the couch, pulls Jenny with, and begins to check her pulse. "Doctor Norton is going to be very unhappy with you." Ducky mutters

"You better have your ass down in the Squad Room with in five minutes." Gibbs barks at her and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Abby is standing near the bottom of the stairs when she spots Gibbs hobbling down the stairs. "The Director ok?" Abby frowns with worry. Gibbs hobbles over the catwalk down the stairs and spots Wheeler standing in front of the main elevator frantically pushing in the buttons to get out of the building.

"Oh boy!" Tony grimaces as he watches Gibbs storm over to the elevator.

Near the elevator

"I want to have a talk with you." Gibbs growls at Wheeler.

"Go to hell Jethro!" Wheeler hisses at him and steps inside the elevator. Gibbs steps inside the elevator just as the doors close.

Back over at the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are standing in front of Tony's desk. "Now I would like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." Ziva giggles.

Back inside the elevator

Gibbs flips the switch over. "Don't you ever pull that crap again with her." Gibbs angrily screams at Wheeler.

"Your wife can handle herself." Wheeler snaps back at him.

"She's Twenty weeks pregnant with my twins." "She's under Doctor's orders for no stress." Gibbs viciously snarls at her. Wheeler folds her arms at Gibbs. "Stress like that, can kill all three of them." "I lost my first wife and daughter, nineteen years ago." "I'm not going to let a self centered controlling egoistical bitch-"

Wheeler angrily interrupts him. "What did you just call me?" Wheeler angrily protests at him.

"You heard me, and I'm not on the clock, so there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Gibbs smirks at her. "Bitch like you getting my wife worked up like that." "Can you for the next five months, play nice Helen?" "If I can do it so can you." Gibbs barks at her and flips the switch back on.

The elevator goes back up to the Squad Room the doors open and Jenny and Ducky are waiting outside. Wheeler grits her teeth before apologizing to Jenny in front of Gibbs and Ducky. "Sorry Director won't happen again." Wheeler icily answers and walks off for her section.

"What did you say to her Jethro?" Ducky snorts.

"That's between me and Wheeler." Gibbs answers roughly, grabs a hold of Jenny's hand, and pulls her inside the elevator with him. "What am I going to do with you?" Gibbs groans.

"She pissed me off." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Count to ten, like you do with me." Gibbs chuckles and hits the button for the parking garage. As the doors begin to close, Ducky shakes his head and begins to laugh.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1245 Hours

Jenny awakens in her husband's arms. She's about to pull away when Gibbs' voice stops her. "Not yet!" He whispers against her ear.

"Jethro, I have to go back to work." Jenny yawns and buries her face up against his shoulder.

"I don't want you to." Gibbs frowns.

"Have an op that I have to oversee at 1330 hours." Jenny groans.

Gibbs affectionately kisses Jenny on top of the head. "Behave yourself, if you don't Cynthia will let me know." Gibbs smirks.

"I hate this." 'Having my own assistant spying on me." Jenny sighs in annoyance and is about to pull away when Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. They are exchanging deep passionate kisses. Gibbs' hands are about to go under Jenny's skirt when she gets her bearings and pulls away. "Jethro, not until next week." Jenny chastises him and gets out of bed.

Gibbs buries his face down on top of the mattress and growls in sexual frustration. "The last time I made love to you on this bed was four months ago." He impatiently whines.

April 5th 2010

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Special Agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna from the NCIS Los Angeles Special Projects Team step out of the elevator. "This is the main building." Sam smiles with pride.

"Yes, we're suppose to meet Agent Wheeler up in MTAC at 0830 hours." Callen answers smoothly.

"And where is MTAC located in this building?" Sam sheepishly asks.

Callen points to the balcony up above. "Last time I was up in MTAC, it was ten years ago with Director Morrow." Callen smiles.

"Before I get started where's the head?" Sam groans.

"Down the hallway near the stairs." Callen laughs and watches Sam walk off. Callen is about to walk over to the stairs when he spots Gibbs sitting at his desk over in the bullpen. "Gibbs!" He affectionately calls out to him and walks over to his desk.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and limps over to Callen. "Callen!" Gibbs smiles and reaches for Callen's hand and shakes it.

Callen returns the gesture and shakes Gibbs' hand. Noting that Gibbs was limping when he got up from his desk. "Old age catching up to you." Callen laughs.

"No I got shot a few weeks ago in the thigh." Gibbs shrugs and then tries to remember the last time he saw Callen. "Been eleven years since I've seen you last." "Rome, I believe." Gibbs smiles.

"I was partnered with-" Callen quickly stops himself when he was about to call Jenny by her name. ""The Director, because you were on desk duty back then."

Gibbs gestures at the chair next to his desk for Callen to sit down in it. "I'm on desk duty again." Gibbs growls and sits down at his desk. He picks up his coffee and takes in a healthy sip.

Callen sits in the chair next to Gibbs' desk. "Still live on your coffee." Callen chuckles.

"Some things about me never change Callen." Gibbs answers roughly.

Callen glances around the Squad Room and up above on the balcony. "This place has changed a bit since I was here last." Callen sheepishly answers. Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow up at him. "January of 2000 is the last time I was here got transferred to Decker's team in LA."

"Thought you were on Jen's team in Spain." Gibbs shrugs.

"I was!" Callen answers and then realizes that Gibbs still calls Jenny by the pet name he gave her. "You still call her that?" Callen laughs.

"Yes and yes it still bugs her." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I was on an op in Moscow when you were here."

"I know, Ducky told me." "And you were married." Callen nods.

"To Stephanie." Gibbs abruptly answers and quickly changes the subject. "What brings you to DC." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Working on an op with an Agent Wheeler in MTAC at 0830 hours." Callen smoothly answers.

Gibbs smirks over at Callen. "You're going to hate her." Gibbs laughs.

"That bad!" Callen groans.

"I call her Helen The Horrible." Gibbs chuckles.

Up on the catwalk unknown to Gibbs and Callen, Wheeler is listening in on their entire conversation. "Oh really Jethro!" Wheeler hisses in protest.

Gibbs glares up at Wheeler. "Don't even think about going into the Director's office to whine about it." "She's up on the hill kissing ass." Gibbs growls at her.

Wheeler incensed storms up the steps and over to the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC. Callen flinches when he hears the door slam. "Yikes!" "Nice way to start my day off." Callen grumbles and gets up from his chair. "So the Director is up on the hill." Callen curiously asks.

"Yes up on the hill for fund raising." Gibbs roughly answers.

Callen glances around an empty bullpen. "Where's your team at?" Callen shrugs.

"No clue, I'm just catching up on back case reports." Gibbs mutters.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Sam enter Gibbs' section. "There's the man." Tony grins with pride.

"Figures you would find Gibbs." Sam laughs.

"Gibbs, this is my Senior Field Agent, Sam Hanna." Callen smiles.

Gibbs limps over to Sam and shakes his hand. "G's told me all about you." Sam smiles and shakes Gibbs' hand.

"Team Gibbs Europe!" Callen chuckles.

"Hard to believe that Director Shepard and Assistant Director Vance were both on your team." Sam sheepishly answers.

"I had nothing to do with Vance." "He was paired with Decker over in Europe, before I got there." "The Director was on my team in Washington and was my partner." Gibbs roughly says and limps back over to his desk and sits down.

"What brings you to DC?" Tony curiously asks.

"Classified Op in MTAC with Agent Wheeler." Callen answers.

Tony makes a face. "Stuck with Helen." Tony grimaces.

"I've seen her already and Gibbs has set her off." Callen groans.

"I have to pick on somebody for the next four months, because I can't fight with the Director." Gibbs snorts.

"Keep in mind Gibbs, you got the Director in her condition." Ziva giggles.

Sam gives Callen a confused look. "Director Shepard is five months pregnant." Tony smiles.

"Since Jenny is going to be on the hill all day." "I'll take you out to lunch Callen." Gibbs offers.

"Sounds good!" Callen smiles.

"We'll show Sam around." Tony grins.

"Sounds good to me." Sam winks.

"In the mean time we better head up to MTAC." Callen grimaces and walks off for the stairs.

"Nice meeting you Gibbs." Sam nods down at him. "Tony, Ziva, McGee." Sam smiles and waves at them before walking off for the stairs.

"You heading for Portsmouth today boss." Tony shrugs.

"Yeah, Doctor wants to see me." "I'll be leaving at 1600 hours." Gibbs smoothly says. His desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and listens in to dispatch. He writes down an address for Tony. "They'll be there in twenty minutes." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Dead Petty Officer over at Freedom Plaza."

"I can be there in ten minutes." Ziva winks and grabs the paper from Gibbs and walks off to her desk to grab her coat and knapsack.

"I just ate!" Tony whines.

'The Kelly'

1215 Hours

Gibbs and Callen are sitting around the cockpit-seating table eating Chinese food. Callen shakes his head and laughs at Gibbs, he's eating usual quart of House Lo Mein. "Still eat that stuff." Callen chuckles.

"I told you, nothing about me changes." Gibbs answers roughly. Callen glances down at Gibbs wedding ring, the same ring he wore when he posed as Jenny's husband over in Europe. "I guess you were surprised." Gibbs smiles.

"Actually I knew about it." Callen shrugs.

"Decker" Gibbs snorts.

"Decker had a bet with Pacci that the two of you were together, but it wasn't Decker that told me." Callen answers smoothly.

"Vance!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"No Jenny!" Callen sadly answers.

"When?" Gibbs asks with surprise.

"She probably doesn't remember Gibbs." Callen frowns.

December 31st 1999

Barcelona, Spain

Royal Romblas Hotel

2355 Hours

Jenny and Callen are sitting around the bar spending New Years Eve together. "Five minutes to midnight." Callen smiles.

Jenny her mind on New Years Eve 1998 when she celebrated the coming of the New Year at the Eiffel Tower with Gibbs. "I'd like to forget about 1999 Callen." Jenny frowns and downs her glass of Sangria.

"Should have been an excellent year for you boss, you got your own team." Callen answers trying to pick up her spirits.

"And it came with a cost." Jenny bitterly answers and gets up from her stool and stumbles into Callen.

Callen catches Jenny before she falls against the bar. "How many of those have you had?" Callen smoothly asks and helps Jenny up on her feet.

"Not enough!" Jenny snaps.

"Soon as the New Year rings in I'm taking you up to your room." Callen nods at her.

"Fine, as long as you don't call me boss, until 0700 hours on the 2nd of January." Jenny smiles.

Jenny's Room

Ten Minutes Later

Callen is leaning against the wall as Jenny watches the New Years fireworks from her hotel room window. "You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Callen chuckles.

"It won't be the first time." Jenny answers dryly and continues to watch the fireworks in the distance.

"I was in Naples this time last year." Callen grins.

"I was at the Eiffel Tower with Gibbs." Jenny answers and has a flashback of the two of them kissing at the base of the tower as the fireworks went off to bring in the New Year.

Callen approaches Jenny from behind and begins to rub her shoulders. "You haven't had this done in awhile." Callen smiles.

"I haven't had the time." Jenny sighs in heaven at the feel of Callen's hands on the back of her shoulders.

"I rubbed your shoulders in Rome that time." Callen smirks.

"My mind is a bit fuzzy at the moment." Jenny answers softly.

With desire in his eyes. "When we were on that stake out in the car in Rome." "I wanted to kiss you." Callen says with longing in his voice.

Jenny turns and faces him. "What's stopping you now?" Jenny sensuously answers.

"Because you're my boss now." Callen frowns.

"I'm nobody's boss at this moment." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses Callen on the mouth. Callen quickly gives into her kiss and pulls Jenny's face deepening her kiss.

Five Minutes Later

Callen and Jenny are in bed together. Callen is on top of her passionately making love to her. Jenny lost in the feel of his body against hers. It's been six long months since she's made love to a man other than Gibbs. Callen groans out as she digs her nails into his back. "Oh god!" Callen cries out as Jenny's becomes aggressive with her lovemaking.

"Roll on to your back." Jenny whispers against his ear. Callen taken back with Jenny's request slowly rolls on to his back. Jenny straddles him; aggressively she makes love to Callen. His hips arch up as she physically dominates their lovemaking.

Two Minutes Later

Callen battle weary climaxes inside of his lover. Jenny exhausted and extremely drunk slumps down along side of the bed next to Callen and quickly passes out. "Damn!" Callen pants with exertion as he comes down from his release. He glances at Jenny and notices that she's passed out drunk. Callen leans over and brushes the hair out of Jenny's face. "For almost a year and a half I've wanted to make love to you." "I didn't expect you to be this aggressive the first time around." Callen says with surprise.

0400 Hours

Callen naked walks out of the bathroom. He approaches the bed and is about to lie down, when Jenny rolls on to his side of the bed and feels around on the bed where Gibbs use to sleep. "Jethro!" She calls out in her sleep.

Callen in shock that Jenny would call out for another man after they had just made love, and not surprised that it was Gibbs' name. Decker had suspected that they were lovers when they worked together on their ops in Naples, Serbia, Positano, and Rome. "Decker was right!" Callen sadly answers. Hurt, Callen grabs his clothes and quickly gets dressed, then quietly leaves the room.

Present Time

"I left in a hurry." Callen bitterly answers. Gibbs gets up from his seat, walks over to the side of the boat, and begins to stare out at the river. "I felt used." Callen snaps.

"You were the first man that Jenny had made love to after we broke up." "She doesn't know who you are just a faceless man she doesn't remember." Gibbs frowns.

"I didn't know that." Callen says with surprise.

"Jenny had told me that." Gibbs sadly answers.

"We were Barcelona on an op, got back to Madrid a week later and that's when Decker had told me about the job opening in Los Angeles." "End of January I was in LA." Callen smoothly answers.

"How did Jenny take you leaving her team?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Last of a familiar face from Team Gibbs Europe." "She took it kind of hard." Callen sighs.

January 12th 2000

Madrid, Spain

NCIS Headquarters

0900 Hours CET

Callen approaches Jenny's desk. "You've been looking like you've want to tell me something for days Callen spit it out." Jenny softly asks him.

"Decker called me on Monday and told me there's an opening on his team in Los Angeles." Callen informs her.

"Will's turning you into a Hollywood Special Agent." Jenny laughs and takes off her glasses. Callen raises a curious eyebrow at her. "A Gibbsism that you never even heard of." "That's what Gibbs calls Southern California NCIS Agents." Jenny says with a smile.

"I've decided to take him on the offer." Callen answers with excitement.

"It gets you back in the states where you've wanted to be for awhile." Jenny shrugs.

"You're not mad are you?" Callen says with surprise.

"No it's part of the job." "New agents come and go." "You'll find that out one day when you're a Team Leader." "I'll miss you." Jenny sadly answers.

"Think you'll end up back in the states again." Callen sheepishly asks.

"My place is in Europe." "There's nothing in the states for me." Jenny answers sharply.

"Gibbs, Ducky, and Decker are there." Callen frowns.

"Decker is chasing some skirt on the beach and Jethro is with his wife over in Moscow." Jenny nonchalantly answers. "I saw Ducky last month." Jenny fondly says.

"Didn't know that Gibbs remarried." Callen chuckles.

"Last November!" Jenny dryly answers.

"Kind of fast for him, he left Paris in June." Callen questions.

"If she has red hair, legs, and has a pulse, the woman is fair game for Gibbs." Jenny smirks and puts on her glasses. "When are you transferring out?" Jenny curiously asks.

"After we complete this mission." Callen nods.

"Should be by the end of the month." Jenny smiles and then notices the Operations Manager waving her over to MTAC. She gets up from her desk and pats Callen on the shoulder. "When you get to California you won't be the Probie anymore." Jenny smiles and walks away.

Present Time

"She did end up back in the states again." Callen chuckles.

"Not as Special Agent Shepard." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Didn't think in a million years you would have been training the first Female Head Of A Federal Arms Agency." Callen teases him.

"No and she throws my rules in my face every chance she gets." Gibbs barks.

"I've forgotten all of your rules." Callen laughs.

"She hasn't!" "Jenny has all fifty memorized." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"Role reversal, now she's the boss." Callen smirks.

"I'll never call her boss." Gibbs snarls.

"How did you manage to get a wedding ring on her finger?" "Jenny is so independent." Callen curiously asks.

"Any wild mustang can be broken Callen and I broke her resolve." Gibbs grins.

"Still uses her maiden name." Callen shrugs.

"The Director wishes to go by Shepard not Gibbs." Gibbs grumbles.

"You serious!" Callen laughs.

"You've never seen the Director in action." "Vast difference between Jen my partner and Director Shepard." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Still fight?" Callen snickers.

"Hell yeah!" Gibbs snorts.

"The two of you did that in Europe." Callen grimaces at their many squabbling sessions in the office.

"Difference was, back then I was her boss." Gibbs smirks.

"I still can't believe Vance tried to kill her." Callen sadly answers.

"I do!" "Easiest way to get into the Director's chair." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Trial still going on?" Callen curiously asks.

"Taking forever." Gibbs sighs and takes in a deep breath. "Prosecution wrapped up on Friday." "Court is not in session today, Defense starts its case tomorrow." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"When do you think it will be over?" Callen asks.

"Hopefully by May." "Jen should be seven months pregnant by then." "I want her to concentrate on her pregnancy and not this trial hanging over her head." Gibbs growls.

"Anxious to be a Dad." Callen smiles and gets up from his seat and walks over to Gibbs.

"Very much!" Gibbs smiles with anticipation and glances around the boat. "This boat was named after my late daughter Kelly."

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Callen says with surprise.

"Nobody did, it came out a few years ago." "While I was off in Desert Storm in 1991." "My first wife Shannon and my eight year old daughter Kelly were murdered, by a Mexican Drug Lord." "My wife had witnessed a Marine getting murdered and when she was in protective custody." "The NSI Agent that was driving her van was taken out." "The van went out of control killing my wife and daughter." Gibbs painfully answers.

"Did Jenny know about them?" Callen asks.

"No, she didn't find out about them until I was in a coma a few years ago." "It came out on a background check on me." "Ducky didn't know about them either or my teams past and present." Gibbs says with regret.

"As close as the two of you were over in Europe, you couldn't have shared that with her." Callen frowns.

"We were both keeping secrets from one another back then." "Because of our ego's we lost a lot of years." "We should have a ten year old running around now, instead of Jenny being five months pregnant with twins."

Callen curious on how Gibbs sexually survives in bed with Jenny, remembering how aggressive she was with him during there one and only encounter. "Can I ask you a question?" Callen sheepishly asks.

"Shoot!" Gibbs shrugs.

"How do you survive being in bed with her." "She almost killed me?" Callen groans.

"Were you sober?" Gibbs smirks.

"Yes!" Callen answers.

"There was your problem." Gibbs chuckles.

"I should have been drunk." Callen curiously asks.

"Hell yeah!" Gibbs cackles.

"I still think she would have killed me, because I was her first lover after you." Callen grimaces.

Gibbs getting an idea to throw in Jenny's face later on when they're in bed in the future. "So she called out for me afterwards." Gibbs asks with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, it was painful." "Had one of my fantasies come true and I was not the one she wanted to be with." Callen painfully answers.

"My ex-wife Stephanie had told me once that I would call out for Jenny when I was drunk in bed and when I woke up from nightmares." "I did the same thing." "I was married to Stephanie and wanted to be with somebody else." Gibbs sadly answers.

Callen glances down at his watch and notices the time. "Need to head back." Callen sighs.

"Helen awaits!" Gibbs chuckles.

Callen rolls his eyes. "Don't remind me." Callen groans in protest. "What are your plans for tonight?" Callen asks.

Gibbs walks over to the cockpit table and begins to gather up their trash from lunch. "Doctor's appointment in Portsmouth." "Doctor wants to examine me." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I'm in Washington for the week with Sam." Callen smiles.

"I'll talk with Jen and I'll see about dinner one day this week." Gibbs smiles.

"That will be great." Callen grins.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

Gibbs is working at his desk. Jenny on her way back from the hill stops at the entrance of his section. "Behaving yourself Agent Gibbs." Jenny smirks at him.

Gibbs raises his head from his desk and glares over at his wife. "I just love doing desk work Director." Gibbs growls in protest.

"We'll see what Dr. Valor has to say tonight." Jenny purrs and walks off for the stairs.

"It's not the desk work that my mind is on at the moment woman." Gibbs barks.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in and approaches Cynthia's desk. "Anything major going on?" Jenny smiles at her.

"No Director!" "How was the hill?" Cynthia innocently asks.

"Infuriating as usual." Jenny sighs and shakes her head. "Gibbs behave himself."

"Yes he only left the building to go to lunch." Cynthia softly answers.

"Soon as I look at my e-mails I'm heading into MTAC to check on some of my ops." Jenny nods over at her and is about to walk off for her office.

"Agent Wheeler still has MTAC tied up." Cynthia informs her.

"Send word over that she better wrap it up with in the next half an hour and it's an order." Jenny instructs Cynthia and walks into her office.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers and picks up her desk phone.

MTAC

Wheeler is standing at the podium near the plasma screen reviewing some Intel that she received from a contact. "My contact tells me that we need to concentrate on bus station." Wheeler says and points up at the plasma screen behind her. "We'll start staking it out tonight."

Drew the MTAC Technician approaches her. "Ma'am!" He interrupts her.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Wheeler viciously snaps at him.

"Sorry ma'am, but the Director would like you to wrap this up within the next half an hour." "She has some op's that she would like to oversee, before she goes home for the day." Drew informs her.

"When I'm done!" Wheeler hisses.

"Cynthia had said that it's a direct order from the Director." Drew answers roughly.

Wheeler smirks down at him. "I didn't hear it from her." "Put the bus station up." Wheeler nods over at Danielle. Drew shakes his head and walks over to his seat at the computer workstation.

Half an hour later

"We'll stake it out in three groups." Wheeler answers sharply. Suddenly the plasma screen goes blank. Wheeler glares over at Drew and Danielle. "I'm not finished yet." Wheeler screams at them.

Jenny angrily glares down at Wheeler from the top of the stairs. "Which part of wrap this up with in the next half an hour didn't you understand Special Agent Wheeler." Jenny angrily snaps at her. Wheeler glances up at the top of the stairs as Jenny slowly makes her way down the ramp. "And it was a direct order from me also."

Wheeler folds her arms. "No from your Assistant passing off a message to the MTAC Technician." "I don't consider that a direct order." Wheeler smirks.

Jenny walks over to Wheeler. "Consider it a direct order now." Jenny smirks back and glances over at Drew. "Drew!"

"Yes ma'am!" Drew nods over at her.

"The next time Special Agent Wheeler ignores a direct order from me when I ask her to wrap up an op." "I order you to cut what ever feed she has on the plasma screen." Jenny instructs him.

"You can't do that." Wheeler hisses in protest.

"What does it say on my door?" Jenny grins at her.

"Director!" Wheeler sighs in disgust.

"I'm the boss, you're the subordinate." "Now get the hell out of here, before you set my pulse rate up, and I have to be lectured by Doctor Mallard again, because of you."

"First you hus-" Jenny interrupts Wheeler by glaring at her. "Agent Gibbs, now you." Wheeler whines in protest.

Jenny rubs her temple and shakes her head. "Why Jethro?" She groans inwardly. "What did Agent Gibbs do to you today?" Jenny mutters.

"Humiliated me, in front of the LA Special Projects Team." Wheeler answers sharply.

"You usually do that on your own without his help." Jenny winks at her. Wheeler humiliated that Jenny would show her up in front of Callen and Sam angrily storms up the ramp opens the door and stalks out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"She deserved that." "Come on Hank." Hannah laughs.

Hannah, Dunn, and several agents walk out of MTAC. Jenny is leaning behind Drew's shoulder reviewing some Intel on one of her op's when Callen approaches her from behind. "Director Shepard!" Callen smiles.

Jenny turns and smiles over at her cherished friend from Team Gibbs Europe. "G!" She fondly answers and reaches for his hand.

"You didn't shake my hand when I last saw you in Madrid." Callen laughs at her and hugs her affectionately. Callen pulls away and notices Jenny's expanding waistline. "And you weren't five months pregnant with twins either."

"No!" "A lot has changed since Madrid." Jenny softly answers.

Callen gestures towards Sam. "This is Special Agent Sam Hanna." "He's my Senior Field Agent on my team." Callen smiles.

Jenny reaches for Sam's hand. "Special Agent Hanna." Jenny nods up at him.

Sam shakes Jenny's hand. "Callen has told me many stories about his two mentors." Sam smiles.

"The mentor is down stairs in the Squad Room." Jenny shrugs indifferently.

"Gibbs wasn't my only teacher Director." Callen grins at her.

Before Jenny can answer him, Drew interrupts her. "Ma'am!"

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this short I have an over sea's op I need to oversee." Jenny answers dryly.

"We'll be in all week." Callen answers and walks up the ramp with Sam following behind him.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Callen and Sam walk out of MTAC and approach the railing. "Actually that was my mentor." "Gibbs may have taught me the instincts to be an agent." "Everything else I learned from her." Callen says with pride.

Gibbs storms up the stairs. "I swear I'm going to kick her ass." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Who?" Callen sheepishly asks.

"The Director's!" "DiNozzo told me he saw Wheeler storming out of MTAC." Gibbs barks.

"Why would you want to kick the Director's ass?" Sam curiously asks.

"She's not suppose to get stressed out." Gibbs frowns.

"She was fine Gibbs." Callen reassures him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Gibbs grumbles and walks over to the eye scanner.

Callen bursts out laughing at the prospects of Gibbs and Jenny getting into an argument. "Before we head out to the bus station I want to see Ducky." Callen smiles and walks off for the elevator with Sam following him.

MTAC

Gibbs flops in a chair next to his wife and gives her the stare. "Who squealed on me?" Jenny hisses in protest.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snorts and reaches for her hand. "Jenny do I have to put a muzzle on you." Gibbs sighs.

"I didn't lose my temper." Jenny groans.

"Then why did Wheeler storm out of MTAC?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Stuck her foot in her mouth again." Jenny laughs and takes off her glasses. Drew and Danielle burst out laughing from their computer workstations. "She disobeyed a Direct Order yet again." "I wanted to check over some of my op's." "I had Cynthia call over to MTAC ordering Wheeler to wrap it up her op with the Special Projects Team with in the next half an hour." "I came in here a half an hour later and she was still in here running her op." "I put her in her place without losing my temper." Jenny smiles at him and then remembers what Wheeler had said something about Gibbs. "By the way what did you say to her in the Squad Room this morning." Jenny chastises him.

"Callen told me he was going to work with Wheeler and her team." "I referred to her as 'Helen The Horrible'." Gibbs laughs.

Drew and Danielle laugh from their workstations. Jenny rubs her temple and mutters an obscenity at her husband. "I'll have to write you up for that since the entire Squad Room heard you." Jenny admonishes him.

"Come on Jen?" Gibbs growls in disbelief.

"Jethro and have Wheeler go over my head to the SecNav yet again." Jenny snaps at him. Gibbs sucks in his teeth. "Shouldn't you be on your way to Portsmouth?"

Gibbs glances down at his watch. "Heading over to Anacostia now." He smoothly answers.

"I'll see you when you get home." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I'll get something to eat over in Portsmouth." Gibbs smiles and gets up and walks up the ramp.

Autopsy

Callen and Sam approach Ducky as he's sitting at his desk reviewing a deceased sailor's medical records. "Doctor Mallard!" Callen smiles at him.

Ducky turns and looks up at Callen. "Been a long time Callen." Ducky smiles and gets up from his chair and reaches for his hand.

Callen affectionately shakes Ducky's hand. "Rome!" Callen answers smoothly.

"You were partnered with Jenny for a few weeks while Jethro was on desk duty." Ducky fondly recalls.

"I learned more from Jenny in those two weeks then I did from anybody else." "Her instincts as an agent were incredible." "I was really surprised she took the Director position." Callen shrugs.

"I wasn't!" "If anybody had to be the first at something, it would be Jenny Shepard." Ducky says with pride. "Who's your friend?" Ducky smiles.

"Special Agent Sam Hanna, my Senior Field Agent." "Sam this is Doctor Mallard." Callen warmly smiles.

Sam reaches for Ducky's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Doctor Mallard." Sam smoothly says.

Ducky shakes Sam's hand. "And it's not Doctor Mallard, Callen should be aware of it." "Call me Ducky." Ducky smiles.

"I was going by proper protocol." Callen chuckles.

"Other than Jethro wanting his agents to refer to him as Gibbs, most of us are formal." Ducky muses.

"Since when did Jenny ever address Gibbs by his last name." Callen laughs.

Sam raises a curious eyebrow at Ducky. "Our lovely Director when she was a Probationary Status Agent was the only one that would address Gibbs by his name. "Jethro!" Ducky chuckles.

"Face it as Decker had said, Gibbs has a weakness for redheads." Callen laughs.

"What is it with the Director and Agent Wheeler." Sam curiously asks.

Ducky rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Did the Director lose her temper again?" Ducky angrily snaps.

"No she made Agent Wheeler look like an idiot, because she disobeyed a direct order from her." Callen laughs.

Wheeler walks in and storms over to Callen and Sam. "I've been looking everywhere for the two of you." She hisses at them.

"Right on cue." Ducky groans.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Wheeler snaps and folds her arms.

"Why were you looking for us?" Callen roughly asks. "The op doesn't start for another hour at least?"

"So we can finish what we started in MTAC, over in the conference room." Wheeler answers sharply.

"I thought we were already finished." Callen shrugs.

"I was rudely interrupted." Wheeler sighs in disgust.

"That's not what I saw." Sam laughs and walks out of the room.

"Which conference room?" Callen nods at her.

"First door on your right down the hall as you head down to the lounge." Wheeler sweetly answers. Callen rolls his eyes at her and walks out of the room.

Wheeler is about to follow Callen when Ducky's voce stops her. "Agent Wheeler a word with you." Ducky mutters.

"Yes Doctor!" Wheeler answers roughly.

"As Director Shepard's secondary Doctor I'd advise you for the next four months to keep her stress level down." "She's under strict orders from her OB|GYN for zero stress." "Now if Agent Gibbs can follow this advice so can you." Ducky orders her.

"Her husband started with me first this morning." Wheeler whines in protest.

"Then take it up with Gibbs and not on the Director." Ducky snaps.

"She's his boss." "Maybe Assistant Director Yates should be in charge of NCIS if Director Shepard isn't up to it." Wheeler smirks.

"She's very capable of being pregnant with twins and running a Federal Arms Agency." "What she doesn't need is for your constant temper tantrums every time you don't get your own way." "Keep in mind she's not a Probationary Status Agent anymore that you can throw your authority around." "She's the Director of NCIS." "Do us all a favor Helen." "Grow up!" Ducky angrily scolds her. Wheeler outraged storms off for the door. Ducky waits for Wheeler to walk over to the elevator door. "In another five months the gloves will be off on you as well Helen." Ducky smirks.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

Examination Room

1600 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the table watching Doctor Valor examine his thigh. "Everything is healing nicely." Valor smiles.

"Can I go back to full duty at work?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Another week Agent Gibbs with some restrictions and I'll outline them for Doctor Mallard and Director Shepard." Valor answers smoothly.

Gibbs sighs with relief. "Desk work drives me insane." Gibbs grumbles.

"You'll survive another week." Valor laughs and backs away from Gibbs so that he can get dressed.

Gibbs gets off of the table and begins to get dressed. "So I still have restrictions." Gibbs shrugs and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Valor takes off his latex gloves and puts them in the trashcan. "Just with work." "You can do crime scene investigations, but I wouldn't recommend anything that involves running." Valor answers and walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands.

Gibbs steps inside of his boxers. "Psychical contact with my wife is still out." Gibbs asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Knew you would get that one in." Valor laughs and grabs a paper towel.

"Well Doc?" Gibbs asks as he puts his pants on.

"You can go back to normal activities with you wife." Valor smiles at him. Gibbs takes in a sigh of relief. "Isn't your wife five months pregnant?" Valor sheepishly asks.

"Yes with twins." Gibbs smoothly answers and pulls his polo shirt over his head.

"After the pregnancy she won't be able to have physical contact with you for about six to eight weeks." Valor warns him.

"Six weeks, she's having a C-section done." "And don't remind me of that fact." "The past three weeks has been extremely frustrating to me." Gibbs barks.

"From here on out, you'll go to Bethesda for further examinations." Valor instructs him.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

1700 Hours

Jenny and Agent Wyatt are sitting around the conference table. Finally, a well-deserved promotion has come in for Margie. "Naples, Italy will be a big change for me." Wyatt smiles.

"Beautiful city." "Hate to lose you here, but it's a great opportunity for you Margie." Jenny softly answers.

"And a fresh start." Wyatt answers dryly.

"Good luck!" Jenny smiles at her.

Wyatt gets up from the table. "Thank you Director." She softly answers.

"I usually have a drink with one of my agents when I send them off on a job promotion." Jenny answers, then glances down at her belly and lets out a sigh of frustration that she can't drink alcohol for five more months.

"I don't drink." Wyatt shrugs.

"I wasn't much of a drinker myself." Jenny chuckles and then takes in a deep breath. "Then my partner got my started with bourbon."

"Agent Gibbs does have some bad habits." Wyatt giggles.

"Just bourbon." Jenny softly answers and then remembers about the incident in the Squad Room between Gibbs and Wheeler this morning. "And being a pain in the ass." "Were you in the Squad Room this morning when him and Agent Wheeler had got into it."

"He started with Helen first." Wyatt groans.

"He usually does." Jenny sighs and gets up and walks over to her desk and grabs Gibbs' personnel file from the top of her desk and returns to the conference table. "I need you to sign something for me." Jenny asks and opens up the folder.

Wyatt glances down at the incident report. "You wrote him up?" Wyatt says with surprise.

"I have no choice." "What he said to Helen was inappropriate and she'll just go over my head yet again to the SecNav that I give him special treatment, because he's my husband." Jenny bitterly answers.

Wyatt signs the paper. "Actually he said that he goes after Wheeler, because he can't fight with you for another four months." Wyatt laughs.

"Once I've had the twins the gloves will be off with him." Jenny snaps.

"That bad!" Wyatt asks with surprise.

"You don't know the half of it." Jenny sighs.

Wyatt reaches for Jenny's hand. "Again thanks for the opportunity." Wyatt smiles.

Jenny shakes Wyatt's hand. "Good luck Margie!" Jenny smiles.

"Thank you Jenny." Wyatt softly answers.

"On your way out could you tell Cynthia, I need to see her?"

"Yes ma'am!" Wyatt nods at her and walks off for the door.

Jenny signs Gibbs incident report. "You want a fight in four months Jethro, you'll get one." Jenny hisses in protest.

Cynthia walks in and approaches the table. "You wanted to see me Director." She softly asks.

Jenny hands Cynthia Gibbs' incident report. "Fax this over to the SecNav's private fax line." Jenny sharply asks her.

Cynthia glances down at the report. "Staying one step ahead of Wheeler." Cynthia smirks.

"Why can't Jethro also play nice for the next four months?" Jenny sighs.

"I'll get right on it." Cynthia smiles and walks out of the office.

Jenny's House

2100 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door with his coat and blazer off. He notices downstairs is completely dark. He approaches the stairs and throws his coat and blazer over the railing. "Three weeks of torture is coming to an end tonight." Gibbs smirks and sits on the steps and begins to untie his boots.

Master Bedroom

Jenny wearing a pink satin robe is sitting at the table reading a book. Gibbs walks in shirtless. "You better have nothing on under that robe woman." Gibbs growls.

Jenny closes her book and takes off her glasses. "What did the Doctor say?" She shrugs.

Gibbs approaches her from behind. "Important one, sex is in." Gibbs grins.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Figures you would get that one in first." She sighs.

Gibbs smirks down at her and begins to work open his belt to his pants. "I can return to field work with restrictions, starting next week." Gibbs smiles.

"Good, so I don't have to listen to you bitch and complain." Jenny sighs.

"At the moment I don't give a rats ass about work." Gibbs impatiently barks and walks over to the bed and finishes undressing himself. Jenny gets up and begins to turn out some the lights in the room. Gibbs pulls the covers back on the bed and lies down on the bed. "Quit being a tease and get over here." Gibbs groans out in frustration. Jenny walks over to him slowly as she approaches the bed she unties the sash to her robe and drops her robe down on the floor. Gibbs eyes widen at how big her belly has grown the past few weeks.

"That's right you haven't seen my belly in three weeks." Jenny smiles and climbs into bed with him and begins to kiss his stomach.

"That's not the only thing that's gotten big on you." Gibbs grins at the prospect of having his mouth on her breasts. Jenny's mouth goes over to his left thigh and starts to kiss his wound. "Your mouth better not be going anywhere near my lower anatomy." "I want to be inside of you." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny begins to stroke on his shaft. "After I have the twins it's the only relief you'll get." Jenny smirks at him.

"Could you please speed this up?" Gibbs whines in frustration. Jenny reigns kisses on his belly and slowly works her way up to his chest. Gibbs watches her worship his chest with her mouth and tongue, her tongue teasing his harden nipples. Slowly she nips along his neck. Gibbs impatient with the foreplay grabs Jenny's face and kisses her on the mouth. He rolls on top of her deepening his kiss. Jenny cries out as he unexpectedly enters her. Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth again as he passionately makes loves to her. As his strokes increase. Jenny digs her nails into his back.

Ten Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out with pleasure as he climaxes inside of her. Gibbs buries his head on Jenny's left shoulder. "I couldn't go another night without sex." Gibbs pants with relief.

Jenny tenderly strokes his sweaty hair as he comes down from his release. "I was doing pretty good until you kissed me in bed last week." Jenny purrs.

"Cold showers!" Gibbs snorts and looks up at her.

Jenny strokes his jaw. "Battery operated devices." "I wasn't just taking bubble baths upstairs Jethro." She smirks at him.

"That's cheating!" Gibbs growls.

"It gave me some relief." Jenny sighs.

"While I suffered." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Keep in mind I'll be suffering for six weeks after I have the twins and I can still, relieve you orally." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"Speaking of oral." Gibbs smiles and leans off to the side and begins to feel up Jenny's breasts.

"Like what your feeling?" She sensuously asks.

'Yeah!" He grins, lowers his mouth on her right breast, and begins to master it with his mouth and tongue. Jenny lies back and watches him have his way with her breast. He draws out her nipple with his tongue.

"That's making me crazy." Jenny quivers with sexual excitement.

Gibbs' mouth goes down to her belly where he kisses his unborn twins. "They active today." Gibbs smiles.

"Yes!" Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs puts his head on her belly. "Now!" He smoothly asks.

"No!" Jenny giggles and strokes his hair.

"I guess they aren't night owls like their parents." Gibbs laughs.

"Jethro!" Jenny softly calls out to him.

Gibbs looks up at her. "Hum!" He grins up at her.

"Your body should be recovered by now." Jenny hisses and shoves him off to the side. She leans over him and begins to kiss him on the mouth, as Jenny deepens her kiss, Gibbs hands venture in between her legs stroking on her centre. Jenny breaks away from her kiss. "Now who's being a tease?" She moans out with pleasure.

"Problem is, you don't want me to stop." Gibbs chuckles and gets them into a sitting position as he continues to stroke her; Gibbs enters her body at the same time. Jenny cries out as he slips deeper inside of her. "You going to do something about that." He smirks as he watches her come undone on top of him.

"If you would move your hands I would." Jenny screams out with pleasure.

Gibbs moves his hands on to the back of her butt. "How's that?" He mischievously grins at her. Jenny shoves him down on to his back and aggressively begins to make love to him. "Me and my big mouth." Gibbs moans out.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs lies exhausted on his back. "Damn it Jen!" "I just took a bullet over a month ago." He growls in exertion.

"That will teach you to keep your hands to yourself." Jenny purrs and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs gets Jenny to roll on to her back. She begins to nibble along his collarbone. "Can't I recover first?" Gibbs groans out as she works her way up to his windpipe. Jenny's hands venture down to his arousal. Gibbs leans over and gets his full weight on top of her, glaring down at her. "You wore it out." He barks.

"Want me to get the icecubes." She sweetly answers.

"Hell no!" "I need some sleep." Gibbs whines and buries his face in between her breasts in total contentment.

"Night Jethro!" Jenny laughs.

"Night Jenny!" Gibbs mumbles and closes his eyes.


	32. Maternal Instincts

April 6th 2010

Autopsy

0730 Hours

Gibbs walks in with a cocky grin on his face. "Read it and weep Duck." Gibbs gloats and walks over to Ducky's desk and throws down Doctor Valor's report on top of his desk.

Ducky opens the report and begins to read it. "Still on desk duty for a week with some restrictions for next week and beyond." Ducky muses.

Callen walks in sipping an espresso. "Good morning he smiles and slowly walks over to Gibbs and Ducky.

"Morning!" "Still drinking that fancy crap Callen." Gibbs snorts.

"Jenny seemed to like it in Rome." Callen grins.

"She never got to drink it I trashed it." Gibbs smirks and walks off for the door.

Callen narrows his eyes over at Ducky. "Trashed it!" Callen sheepishly asks.

"Jethro was jealous of you Callen." "You were rubbing Jenny's shoulders at her desk." "He's very possessive of his women, Jenny in particular." Ducky answers sharply.

"Didn't know she was his at the time." "Did you know they were seeing each other?" Callen curiously asks.

"Yes for almost two years." Ducky fondly answers. "August of 1997, I noticed the change of body language between them." "And at a crime scene I caught Jethro suggestively staring at Jenny's rear end." Ducky chuckles.

"Did Jenny see him?" Callen laughs.

"Yes and the fact that she wasn't complaining, when six months before that I caught her screaming at him for staring inappropriately at her chest." "Suggested that there was something going on between them." Ducky smiles.

"Decker had a bet with Pacci." Callen snickers.

"So did half of the agency back then?" "Lucky for the two of them Pacci didn't over hear the two of them in the Squad Room during lunch like I did when they were discussing a sexual encounter in Jethro's basement." Ducky sighs.

"Call them on it." Callen grins

"No!" "Not until November of 1997 on a red eye from London to Washington." "Jethro's hormones couldn't wait until they got home." Ducky groans at the memory of hearing their moans of pleasure coming from the bathroom.

Callen's eyes widen with surprise. "They had sex on the plane?" Callen laughs.

"That would be an understatement to say the least, surprised that Jenny didn't wake up the bloody plane with her mouth." Ducky mutters.

Abby walks in and approaches Ducky and Callen. "I see Gibbs got lucky last night." Abby giggles.

"That explains his good mood then." Ducky muses.

Callen raises a curious eyebrow over at Abby. 'Gibbs has a hickey on his neck." Abby snickers.

"Abigail, I would like you to meet Special Agent G. Callen." Ducky smiles.

"Right, I met Sam yesterday when we all went out to lunch with Tony and the gang." Abby smiles and reaches for Callen's hand. "I'm Abby Scuito, Forensic Scientist."

Callen shakes Abby's hand. "Sam was talking about you yesterday." Callen smiles.

"Was he?" Abby winks.

"That you were a Goth." Callen shrugs.

"Oh that!" "So you were on Team Gibbs Europe." Abby sheepishly asks.

"Mostly over in Italy I worked with him and Director Shepard on op's in Naples, Positano, and Rome." "I worked one op with them in Serbia." "I was also on Director Shepard's team in Madrid for six months." Callen answers smoothly.

"I didn't know you were on the Director's team." Abby smiles with surprise.

"Supervisory Senior Field Agent Shepard's team." "I was a Junior Agent on her team and was her partner after Gibbs."

"Wow, but after Gibbs everybody is left in comparison." Abby nods at him.

"Tell me about it." Callen frowns and has a flashback from their night of passion inside of Jenny's hotel room in Barcelona. The joy of making love to her for the first time, then to be crushed when she called out for Gibbs in her sleep instead of him. Sadly, Callen walks out of the room.

Abby watches Callen walk out of the room. "Did I say something wrong?" Abby frowns.

"Callen had a bit of a crush on Jenny, when they worked together in Rome." "Jethro was extremely jealous of him." Ducky chuckles.

"Over that!" "Please!" Abby sighs.

"I saw the vein pop out on Jethro's neck when Callen rubbed Jenny's neck at her desk in Rome." Ducky laughs.

Unknown to Ducky and Abby, Tony has walked in and over heard part of their conversation. "Cool tell me more Ducky." Tony grins.

"There's nothing to tell Tony, as Jenny told me she's not interested in boys." Ducky mutters.

"Why are you here Tony?" Abby curiously asks.

"Director doesn't leave for another half an hour for court and Ziva and McGeek are going with her on Protection Detail." Tony answers smoothly.

"And Gibbs?" Abby shrugs.

"Staying behind!" Tony smiles.

"That's a first." Abby says with surprise.

"He'll be in court next week when Trent Kort testifies for the Defense." Tony answers roughly.

"I don't see a purpose to a defense." "Vance is as guilty as sin." Abby sighs.

"By the US legal system he's innocent until proven guilty Abigail." Ducky says in disgust.

"By the evidence that was found on his computer and the Director's in my legal system he's guilty." Abby snaps and puts her hands on her hips.

Squad Room

Callen walks into Gibbs' section, Ziva glances up from her desk. "Gibbs is up in the Director's office." Ziva smiles at him.

"He hasn't done anything lately." McGee shrugs.

"Wheeler!" Ziva sighs.

"Because of yesterday." McGee groans and shakes his head.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at the conference table. Gibbs glances down at the disciplinary action paper that Jenny wrote on him for the incident in the Squad Room from the day before. "Jen!" He growls in protest.

"Sign it and shut up." Jenny hisses and gets up from the table and walks over to the window and glances down at the river below. "Believe me in four months the gloves are off Jethro." "First moment I lose my temper there will be no holding back." Jenny angrily warns him.

Gibbs signs the paper. "Problem is I won't be able to make love to you after wards." "Sex after a fight is how we both get off on one another." Gibbs smirks.

"Sometimes I really hate you Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs gets up from the table and approaches Jenny from behind. "You weren't saying that last night when you were screaming your brains out in bed." Gibbs snorts and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "You did a number on my back with your nails."

"Your neck is just as bad." Jenny laughs.

"After court I'll get even with you." Gibbs grins.

Jenny's intercom goes off, she walks over to her desk and pushes in the button to her intercom. "Yes Cynthia!" Jenny answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Melvin is waiting in the parking garage." Cynthia softly says.

"I'll be right down with Agent McGee and Officer David." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs walks over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Lunch time on 'The Kelly'." Gibbs smiles.

"Depending on court." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "We haven't made love on the boat since the twins were conceived." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny quivering with desire pulls away from him. "Don't do this to me now." Jenny sighs.

"Sexually I didn't touch you and you came undone on a memory." Gibbs laughs and walks away.

Jenny grabs her blazer from the back of her chair. "Jethro!" She calls out to him and puts on her blazer. Gibbs stops and glances back at her. "The window in the Squad Room." Jenny smirks at him. Gibbs flashes back to the moment Jenny shoved him up against the window and the feel of her body up against him, Gibbs instantly becomes aroused. "That's what I thought." Jenny answers with a cocky grin on her face.

"Only thing is you don't see me walking off into the Men's Room." Gibbs growls in protest and walks out of the office.

"Oh yes I did and so did Tony." Jenny laughs.

Squad Room

Tony sitting at his desk notices Gibbs returning to his desk. "Just you and me boss." Tony grins.

Gibbs flops down behind his desk. "Isn't there a suspect you should be questioning in Interrogation?" Gibbs barks.

"I was about to do that boss." Tony shrugs at him. Gibbs stares over at Tony to get of his ass and get going. "On it!" Tony answers and quickly walks off for the Interrogation Room.

"Still have it down." Callen laughs.

"Take it you were afraid of him." McGee curiously asks.

"And Decker!" Callen laughs and glances up at Jenny on the balcony as she's talking to Cynthia giving her some last minute instructions. "Never phased Jenny in the least." Callen chuckles.

Ducky approaches Gibbs' desk and drops off a report. "Nothing ever phased Junior Agent Shepard." Ducky laughs.

""Come on even Ziva backs down from the Gibbs stare." McGee answers in disbelief.

"Ziva has never called him Jethro on the job." Ducky smiles.

"That's because I told Jenny to call me Jethro when we were not on the job." "It became a habit on the job with her." Gibbs growls.

"Come to think of it, you're not a redhead either Ziva." Ducky muses.

Ziva notices that Jenny is starting to walk down the stairs. "McGee!" Ziva calls out to him. She takes out her gun and badge from her desk drawer and gets up from her desk. McGee stands up and puts his coat on. Jenny approaches the entranceway to Gibbs' section.

"Unlike DiNozzo you two are always ready." Jenny smiles.

"Director I read Doctor Valor's report." Ducky nods over at her.

"I read it also Doctor." Jenny softly answers.

"I would of given Jethro another week of desk duty." Ducky mutters.

Gibbs glares up at Ducky. "I still have restrictions Doctor Mallard." Gibbs snarls in protest.

"Just like Rome." Callen laughs and sips his espresso.

"I'll let the two of you battle this out, come on Ziva and Tim." Jenny instructs them and walks off with Ziva and McGee following behind her.

Wheeler walks over to Callen. "You ready!" She impatiently asks.

"I've been waiting around for you Agent Wheeler." Callen answers sharply.

"I had to do something." "I'll meet you out in the van with the others." Wheeler roughly says and walks off for the elevator.

Callen waits for Wheeler to step inside the elevator. "Can't wait for this week to get over with." Callen groans in protest.

"Don't you have anybody over in Los Angeles like Wheeler?" Ducky snickers.

"Thankfully no." Callen sighs with relief and walks off for the elevator.

US Court House

1000 Hours

Hargrove is questioning his computer expert Harry Kristoffersen up on the witness stand. "So it's possible that Director Shepard could have planted the information on her computer to make it look like Director Vance was plotting against her." Hargrove sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Kristoffersen answers theorectically.

"Or the CIA for that matter." Hargrove asks.

"Or any agency that was out to get him." Kristoffersen shrugs.

"I have no further questions your honor." Hargrove smiles and walks over to his table.

"Ms. Whelan!" Flaherty nods down at her.

Whelan gets up from her table with a sheet of paper in her hand and approaches the witness stand. "On the days that these e-mails were sent out Mr. Kristoffersen." "Director Shepard was not in her office." Whelan informs him and hands Kristoffersen the copy of one of the e-mail's sent out to Nikolai Tarasov. "On this day the Director was in London getting treatment for her Thallium poisoning." "She had no access to any computers of any kind."

Behind Whelan's Table

"I can't believe this is the best that Hargrove can come up with." "Same information was found on his laptop and home office computers back in San Diego." McGee groans in disgust.

Back up on the stand Whelan continues to question Kristoffersen. "Mr. Kristoffersen so it's possible that Assistant Director Vance could of sent out these e-mails." Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Kristoffersen regrettably answers.

"And nobody else." Whelan shrugs.

"Yes!" Kristoffersen answers.

"I have no further questions your honor." Whelan smiles and walks back to her table.

"Mr. Hargrove!" Flaherty nods down at him.

"I have no further questions your honor." Hargrove answers firmly.

"Mr. Kristoffersen you may step down." Flaherty nods over at him. Kristoffersen gets up from his seat and walks away from the witness stand. "Mr. Hargrove your next witness."

Behind Whelan's table, McGee grimaces when Hargrove brings in another computer expert to testify for Vance. "Another computer expert." McGee groans.

"Hopefully this one is a lot better than his last witness." Ziva sighs.

"I just want this to be over and done with." "I don't want to be waddling in here when I'm nine months pregnant." Jenny hisses in protest. Ziva doubles over in her seat and bursts out laughing.

Judge Flaherty slams her gavel down on top of her bench and angrily glares over at Ziva for disrupting the courtroom. "Officer David would you please keep your laughing to a minimum." Flaherty scolds her.

Ziva pops her head up from her lap. "Sorry your honor." She answers in embarrassment as the eyes of the entire courtroom are on her.

Hallway outside of the courtroom

1145 Hours

Jenny, Ziva, and McGee are standing near the doorway. "Want us to drop you off at your house ma'am." McGee smiles at her.

"No 'The Kelly'!" Jenny softly answers. Ziva smirks over at her. Jenny shoves Ziva and walks off.

"Is this the lunch time quickie that Tony was referring to?" Ziva giggles.

"With 'The Kelly" being closer to headquarters it's more than a quickie." McGee winks and they begin to follow Jenny down the hallway.

"I can arrange it that the two of you work all of the weekends for the entire summer if you keep gossiping about my personal life." Jenny chastises them over her shoulder.

McGee stops and raises a curious eyebrow over at Ziva. "It's called Mother's ears McGee." Ziva chuckles and follows Jenny into the elevator.

'The Kelly'

Inside the galley

1200 Hours

Gibbs drops Jenny's coat on to the floor as he's kissing her. Jenny pulls his shirts from his waistline; she breaks away from his kiss and sucks on his lower lip. "I was so close on jumping your ass in my office this morning." Jenny purrs and captures his mouth again. Savagely they kiss one another; Gibbs backs Jenny up against the sink as their tongues battle for dominancy. Jenny's hands venture down the front of Gibbs pants, she begins to open up his belt buckle.

Gibbs breaks away from her kiss as she opens up the front of his pants. "Damn it your aggressive." He growls out. Jenny's hands venture up through the fly of his boxers and begin to touch his arousal. "Try beyond aggressive." He moans out as she continues to touch his swollen shaft.

"You better do something about it real soon, or the kitchen counter is going to get christened." Jenny hisses and bites down on to his neck. Gibbs picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her over to the Sleeping Cabin.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

McGee walks in and tosses a cheese steak down on top of Tony's desk. "You're a life saver McGee." Tony grins and unwraps his cheese steak. Ziva grabs a chair, sits across from Tony, and hands him a Coke. "What are you eating for lunch?" Tony asks and glances down at her bag.

Ziva slaps at his hand. "I'm having a Reuben." Ziva sighs and takes her sandwich out of the bag.

"I got one also." McGee smiles and pulls a chair in front of Tony's desk.

"First you got Gibbs eating them, now McGeek." Tony groans and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Callen walks in with Sam carrying a pizza box. "Where's Gibbs?" Callen curiously asks.

"Out to lunch with the Director." Tony mischievously grins. Ziva and McGee smirk at one another. Tony raises a curious eyebrow at them. "What was that smirk for?"

"Mommy caught McGee and I gossiping about her and Gibbs." Ziva giggles.

"She hears things that Gibbs could never hear." McGee groans.

"Mommy!" Callen laughs.

Tony shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Abby started it." "We're all family here." Tony smiles.

Abby walks in Caff-Pow in hand and has over heard Tony mentioning her name. "Started what?" She curiously asks and gestures for Callen and Sam to sit over at Ziva's desk.

"Callen heard Ziva referring to the Director as Mommy." Tony laughs.

"We've always been a dysfunctional family here." Abby laughs and walks over to Ziva's desk with Callen and Sam following behind her. "Did you get the Hawaiian pizza?" Abby smiles.

Callen drops the pizza box on top of Ziva's desk and opens up the lid. "With extra pineapple and ham." Callen drools.

Tony grimaces and makes a face. "Tony don't knock it until you try it." Abby chastises him and sits down behind Ziva's desk.

"Dysfunctional?" Sam curiously asks Abby, grabs a chair, and sits down across from her.

"Yes we all have our issues that set each of us apart, but the one thing that makes us unique is we're always here for one another, through the good times and bad." "I refer to us as 'The Gibblets'." "Me, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are the kids." ""Ducky is like our Grandfather figure, Jimmy his assistant, and is like a first cousin." "Hell we even have Director Shepard's assistant Cynthia in on the mix." Abby smiles with pride.

"Don't forget Gibbs' Dad." McGee reminds him.

"Grandpa Jack!" Abby winks.

"His Dad is cool." Tony smiles.

"I thought Gibbs didn't have any family." Callen asks with surprise.

"Long story Callen." Ziva answers softly.

"Best part of going up to Stillwater, Pennsylvania, Gibbs' home town besides meeting his Dad, everybody in the town, including his Dad call him Leroy." Tony laughs.

"With the exception of Mary and Dana." Abby protests.

"Leroy!" Callen laughs and grabs a chair and sits next to Abby.

"Do they know you call them Mommy and Daddy?" Sam curiously asks.

"Yes, but if Jenny finds out that is got out." Ziva grimaces.

"McGee leaked it out in court a few weeks ago." Tony grins.

"The look on Jenny's face." Ziva snickers.

"What was Gibbs' reaction?" Callen laughs.

"In the hospital, he had gotten shot the day before that." "I head slapped McGee in Gibbs' place." Tony smirks.

Callen has a pain memory response from getting head slapped for the first time in the Squad Room in Naples. "He still does that." Callen groans.

"Oh yeah!" Ziva smiles.

"I'm his favorite, so I don't get head slapped." Abby gloats and sticks out her tongue at Tony and McGee.

"You said they went out to lunch." Sam sheepishly asks.

"Yeah their making up for lost time." Tony grins and takes a bite of his sandwich.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is behind Jenny in a kneeling position thrusting up against her from behind. "Yes" Jenny screams out with pleasure. Gibbs at the height of passion thrusts up against her one last time and climaxes inside of her, exhausted from their love making Gibbs and Jenny collapses forward on top of the bed panting with exertion.

Gibbs getting some of his weight off of Jenny. "Jen roll over on to your back." He says between breaths. Jenny rolls on to her back. Gibbs buries his face in between her breasts. "Damn it!" He growls with exhaustion.

Jenny tenderly strokes his sweaty hair. "Having a problem pacing yourself with a pregnant woman." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs glances up at her. "Warn me the next time your hormones are making you this aggressive." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Funny thing is you can't get even with me in the shower now." Jenny grins at him.

"September all bets are off." Gibbs barks at her. Jenny laughs at him and stares deeply into his blue eyes. Gibbs leans over her and touches Jenny's face.

"I love you." Jenny softly says to him. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth as he deepens his kiss. Jenny brushes her left knee up against his butt. Gibbs enters her body, slowly and deliberately he begins to make love to her.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Gibbs is putting his coat on. Tony raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Going home?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes DiNozzo so the three of us can catch up." Gibbs smoothly answers. Before walking off. "Good night!" Gibbs nods over at his team and walks away.

"Night boss!" Tony and McGee address him.

"Night Gibbs!" Ziva smiles at him as Gibbs walks over to Jenny at the entranceway of his section. He takes a hold of his wife's hand and escorts her over to the elevator.

Jenny's House

Inside the dining room

1900 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Callen are sitting around the table talking about the old days that they shared together working over in Europe. "The look on Decker's face." Gibbs laughs.

"I miss him." Callen frowns and takes in Jenny's anguished expression on her face.

"Thought you went to his funeral." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his glass of wine.

"I was in Samoa on a tip, when Will was murdered." Callen sadly answers.

"I had to stay behind in Washington." Gibbs answers roughly and stares over at Jenny. "I had to fill in as Acting Director."

"Still can't believe that Vance is behind all of this." Callen sighs.

"Some of it." "Still think the CIA was also involved with it." Jenny bitterly answers and takes a sip from her glass of water.

"Kort testifies next week." Gibbs grumbles.

"Hope it's better then what was presented today." "What a waste of our tax payers money." Jenny snaps.

The Garage

An hour later

Gibbs and Callen are playing a game of pool. Callen glances around the room. "I have to have a room like this." Callen says in awe.

"Three times the size of my basement from my other house." Gibbs grins.

"What made you decide to move in with her?" Callen curiously asks.

"We needed a fresh start." "Jenny would never feel comfortable living at my place."

"Your first wife." Callen nods at him.

"Yes, it was the house I shared with Shannon and Kelly." Gibbs frowns.

"Why didn't you get a place of your own?" Callen sheepishly asks.

"This was her Father's house." "Jenny would never give it up." Gibbs smiles.

"I never knew that Jenny was from money." Callen says with surprise.

"I knew she had it, because of the house." "Her Father I didn't find out about until four years ago." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Her Father alive." Callen asks.

"No he committed suicide fifteen years ago." Gibbs sighs at the pain he's caused his daughter.

Callen decides to change the subject. "Pool table come from the house." Callen asks and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"No, a birthday present from my wife." Gibbs smiles and aims his cue stick at the cue bowl on top of the pool table. "Six ball in the side pocket." Gibbs smirks and taps the cue ball with his cue stick.

2230 Hours

Callen glances down at his watch. "Sam and I have to relieve Hannah and Dunn at the bus station at 2300 hours." Callen smoothly says.

"Op you're working on?" Gibbs nods.

"Yeah, hoping it's done by the end of the week." Callen sighs.

"Don't rush it." Gibbs warns Callen and pats his left thigh. "Experience tells me."

Hallway at the top of the stairs

"I want to show you something." Gibbs smiles and walks Callen down the hallway. He steps inside the nursery and turns on the light.

Callen walks inside and is amazed at the work that's been done so far inside the nursery. "Beautiful!" Callen smiles.

"One crib down, one more to go." Gibbs says with pride.

Callen notes the hand painted Teddy Bears on the wall. "You do that?" Callen asks.

"No Abby's boyfriend Hayden did." Gibbs smiles.

"Jenny sitting on the sidelines while everybody is doing the work." Callen laughs.

"No!" "Everything is her." "Color scheme to the Teddy Bears." "I wanted everything to be pink." Gibbs frowns.

"And Jenny protested." Callen chuckles.

"Big time, she wanted the color to be neutral." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Four months away." Callen smiles.

"It can't get here soon enough for me." Gibbs says with anticipation.

"Soon as their born I want pictures." Callen says and pats Gibbs on the back.

"I'm computer illiterate." "Abby or McGee will have to do that." Gibbs snorts.

Downstairs Hallway

"I want to say good night to Jenny before I leave." Callen smoothly says.

"Might be in the living room since the light in the study is turned off." Gibbs shrugs.

Living Room

Jenny is sitting on the floor by the fireplace reading a book. Gibbs and Callen walk in. Callen smiles as he notices that Jenny is in a baggy loose fitting tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Jenny's head pops up as she hears Gibbs and Callen walking over to her. ""This is the Jenny I remember, not a lot of make up and no suit." Callen fondly smiles.

"Director isn't on the clock." Jenny smiles.

"The Director stays at the office Callen." Gibbs growls.

"I bring her home on occasion when a certain Special Agent pisses me off in work." Jenny smirks.

"What happens when you bring her home?" Callen curiously asks.

"He gets banished to the garage." Jenny grins over at her husband. "Going back to your hotel?"

"Have to relieve Pollard and Dunn at the bus station, on the stake out." "Sam is out front of your house now."

"Be careful!" Jenny smiles at him.

"We will, good night Jenny." Callen waves.

"Night G!" Jenny waves back.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny whose tank top is showing way too much cleavage. "Don't head upstairs yet." Gibbs smirks at her and walks out of the room with Callen.

"Not on the floor tonight Jethro." Jenny mutters and picks up her book and begins to read.

Outside

Gibbs is walking Callen over to his car. "I see one thing that hasn't changed much since Naples." Callen snickers at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs roughly answers.

Callen points to Gibbs' neck. "That wasn't the coffee shop girl." Callen winks at him.

"No that was Jenny." Gibbs snorts, then glares over at Callen. "And in Rome, you were about to lose your arm for touching her like that in the office." Gibbs growls.

"I know Ducky told me in Autopsy this morning." "He said you were so jealous that the veins were popping out of your neck." Callen laughs.

"I was jealous and pissed at Jen for letting it happen." "She was pushing my buttons to get a reaction out of me." Gibbs barks.

"Did she?" Callen curiously asks.

Gibbs flashes back to the supply room where he had Jenny pinned up against the desk aggressively thrusting up against her. "Big time!" Gibbs smirks.

Gibbs and Callen approach the car. "I won't be in until late tomorrow." Callen smoothly says and gets inside the drivers side of the car. "Night Gibbs!" Callen waves.

"Night Callen, night Sam." Gibbs waves at them and walks off for the house.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is continuing to read her book on the floor near the fireplace. Gibbs comes up from behind her and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "Jethro can I finish reading this page first." Jenny sighs in protest. Gibbs begins to kiss the back of her neck. His hands venture up under her tank top and begin to feel up her breasts. Jenny quivers with desire as his thumbs circle around her nipples.

"I'll turn off the lights downstairs while you get ready upstairs." Gibbs whispers against her ear, gets up from the floor, and pulls Jenny up on to her feet.

Master Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out as he thrusts harder against her.

Gibbs nuzzles near Jenny's ear. "You finish it." He whispers and rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny with her face pressed up against the crook of Gibbs' right arm. Gibbs noting the content expression on her face. "Twins active!" Gibbs smiles.

"No!" Jenny softly answers and glances up at her husband.

Gibbs gently touches Jenny's expanding belly. "We definably have to start working on other positions." Gibbs smirks.

"I believe we did that during lunch time today." Jenny sighs.

"I had you begging." Gibbs grins.

"To bad you couldn't prolong it." Jenny seductively says with a wicked grin on her face.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "You trying to kill me." He growls in protest. Jenny laughs and leans up and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

Gibbs glances at the time and noting that it's almost midnight. "You need your sleep." Gibbs roughly says. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder and closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

0330 Hours

Jenny is having a bad dream. The same nightmares that have been plaguing her sleep for well over a year. After Nikolai gives Jenny, Slvetlana's message inside the diner he shoots her in the back of the head. Waking up in terror, Jenny bolts up in bed shaking. Gibbs sits up and touches the back of Jenny's shoulders. Jenny flinches at his touch. "It's just me." Gibbs tenderly reassures her and begins to rub the back of Jenny's shoulders. "The diner!" He gently asks.

Jenny shakes her head yes Gibbs strokes her hair. "When will the pain go away?" "I want it to stop." Jenny angrily snaps.

"I can't answer that Jen, because I go through the same thing with Desert Storm." Gibbs frowns.

"Mine is different Jethro, somebody didn't try to kill you on purpose over a job." Jenny bitterly answers.

"Either way Jen I can't give you an answer." "But I'll always be there for you to help you get through it." Gibbs smiles and continues to stroke her hair. Jenny buries her face up against his chest and begins to break down in her husband's arms. "Let it out." He gently tells her. Jenny openly sobs up against his chest. Gibbs cradles her in his arms. "As long as there's breath in this body." "Nobody will ever harm you again and that is a promise." He vows and kisses the top of her head.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs caress' Jenny's back as she lies with her face pressed up against his left shoulder. She looks up into his intense blue eyes. Gibbs getting lost in his wife's green eyes. "We'll go in an hour later this morning." Gibbs smiles.

"I can't, have some op's I need to run in MTAC at 0730 hours." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs glances at the clock. "It's 0400 hours now, get some sleep for about an hour." Gibbs suggests.

"I don't want to sleep." Jenny frowns.

"I'll give you a back rub, that should put you out."

"I don't want a back rub." Jenny purr and sits up in bed and pulls Gibbs up with her. Gibbs pulls Jenny up against his body; she wraps her legs around his waist. "Jethro!" She cries out as he buries himself deep inside her. Gibbs captures Jenny's mouth and passionately kisses her. Slowly they begin to make love to one another.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as he delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. "Yes!" She moans out with pleasure. Gibbs to stifle out an on coming crying finds Jenny's mouth. He rotates his hips up against her as she moves against him in wild response. Gibbs battle weary from holding back his release thrusts up against her in a jarring, pulsing climax. He goes down on to his back from exhaustion. Jenny slumps down on top of his chest panting with exertion.

Gibbs pulls Jenny close to him. "Jenny!" He smiles down at her. Jenny raises her head up from his chest. "I'll hold you until the alarm goes off." Gibbs tenderly reassures her. Exhausted from their lovemaking Jenny buries her face up against his chest and closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs reaches over and changes the time on the alarm clock to 0545 hours. "You're sleeping in whether you like it or not." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny's Office

0715 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk venting at Cynthia. "'I'm going to strangle him." Jenny hisses in protest as she quickly tries to catch up her e-mails before she heads inside of MTAC.

"I'm sure Agent Gibbs had his reasons for you to sleep in late." Cynthia smiles.

Jenny takes a sip of her tea. "I told him I had an op that I needed to oversee in MTAC at 0730 hours." Jenny snaps.

Squad Room

Gibbs steps out of the elevator coffee in hand. He walks into his section. "Your on your second cup of coffee today boss." Tony grins at him.

"Counting my caffeine intake DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and approaches his desk. He puts his cup down on top of his desk, takes off his coat, and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk.

"Late night with Callen last night." Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, he and Hanna had a stake out to go on." Gibbs answers roughly and sits down behind his desk.

Mean while Ziva is over at her desk talking to one of her contacts on the phone. "Thanks!" She frowns and hangs up.

"Any luck with your contact?" Tony shrugs.

"No!" Ziva sighs in protest. Tony gets up and walks over to Ziva's desk. Ziva's attention is drawn up on the balcony as she watches Jenny and another agent talk in front of MTAC.

Tony glances over his shoulder and smiles up at her. "Now that she's out of a suit you really do notice the Director's pregnancy." Tony softly says.

McGee returning from Abby's Lab looks up towards the balcony. "I like it when she dresses casual to work." McGee smiles.

"She didn't get much sleep last night." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his cup of coffee. Tony smirks over at Ziva. "It wasn't from that." Gibbs groans and glances over at Ziva.

Ziva head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"Bad dream!" Ziva nods over at him.

"Yes, hasn't had one like that in awhile." Gibbs frowns with worry.

McGee bursts out laughing as Jenny gives her husband a dirty look just as she steps inside of MTAC. "What was that look for?" McGee chuckles.

"I changed the alarm clock to quarter to six, it's thrown her day off." Gibbs answers roughly and gets up from his desk. "Going down to Ducky's!" Gibbs nods over at them and walks off for the elevator.

Autopsy

Gibbs walks in. "Got something for me Duck." Gibbs roughly asks and approaches Ducky as he's looking over an X-ray.

"Our Petty officer toxicology report came back in." "He wasn't murdered." "O'd on heroine." Ducky sadly answers and hands Gibbs the X-ray. Ducky points out the facture on the back of the skull. "That came from the fall." "He split his head wide open on the pavement."

"So we don't have a murder case." Gibbs shrugs and hands back the X-ray.

"Fraid not!" Ducky snorts and takes in Gibbs' disheveled appearance. "You look horrible!" Ducky chastises him.

"Jenny had a bad night." Gibbs frowns.

"Pregnancy!" Ducky asks with concern.

"Bad dream!" "Usually when I make love to her it gets Jenny out of it." Gibbs sighs.

"Unfortunately she'll have those demons to deal with for the rest of her life." "Therapy and a good husband should get her through it most of the time." Ducky smiles and touches Gibbs' arm. "It's all that can be done with her."

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Ducky. "That's the first time you ever called me a good husband." Gibbs smiles.

"You were a bastard to your second and fourth wife." "Diane was the villainous in your third marriage." Ducky mutters.

"I'll admit I was a bastard with Stephanie, but my second wife couldn't deal with Shannon and Kelly when she found out about them." "At least Stephanie learned to deal with Shannon." "It was Jenny that Stephanie couldn't handle or deal with." Gibbs grumbles.

"Because unlike Shannon, Jethro, Jenny is a live and like Shannon you would never mentioned what went on between the two of you?" "Both of you were in denial over it." Ducky bitterly reminds him.

"I hate seeing her going through that pain." "Bad enough I have those demons going on inside of me." "But to see my wife waking up-"

"Screaming!" Ducky finishes.

"Screaming, I could live with, because she would show some emotion." "But the silent nightmares." "Those are the worst ones." Gibbs helplessly answers.

"She wake you up." Ducky asks.

"No I was awake." "Something told me to stay awake last night." Gibbs frowns.

"Your gut!" Ducky smiles.

"Instincts, I don't have a gut for my wife." Gibbs answers and shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I'll give my team the news that the case is closed." Gibbs smoothly answers and walks off for the door.

"Jethro!" Ducky calls out to him. Gibbs stops and turns around and faces Ducky. "You're a good husband this time around, because you love your wife." "It makes a difference." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs taken back at Ducky's words. "Thanks Duck!" He smiles and walks off for the door.

Jenny's Office

1000 Hours

Jenny is sitting at the conference table reviewing case files. Cynthia pops her head inside the door. "Special Agent Pollard is here to see you Director." Cynthia informs her.

Jenny takes off her glasses and puts them on top of the table. "Send her in." Jenny nods over at Cynthia and closes the file. Hannah walks in and is surprised to find Jenny dressed in casual clothing. Jenny gets up from the table. "If I don't have any meetings." "I sometimes dress casual Agent Pollard." Jenny answers dryly and shakes her head at her husband. "Today it was my husband's fault." "He decided to let me sleep in for a half an hour longer." Jenny sighs and grabs her glasses and the case file and then walks over to the back of her desk and sits down.

"Maybe you needed your rest." Hannah smiles.

"Any other day I would agree with you, but I had to be in MTAC by 0730 hours today." Jenny sighs and gestures towards one of the chairs at the conference table. "You wanted to see me."

Hannah sits down at the conference table. "Agent Lofton is taking over as team leader for Agent Wyatt's team." Hannah sheepishly asks.

"That's right starting Monday morning." Jenny softly answers.

"So there's going to be an opening on her team." Hannah curiously asks.

"Yes, I'm assigning Agent Moyer the Probationary Status Agent that worked on Gibbs' team while he was out a few weeks ago." Jenny answers bluntly.

"I would like to transfer to his team." Hannah requests.

"That's a step down from Agent Wheeler's team." "You may never get another opportunity like that again." Jenny chastises her.

"Working for Agent Wheeler isn't the greatest." Hannah grimaces.

"My first three years as an agent I had to work under Agent Gibbs and if I survived my Probationary Status for a year with him you can survive Agent Wheeler." "As much as she's a pain in the ass Hannah, she's one of my best agents." "You can't work with her, because she's tough on you and want the easy way out by working on another team." "You'll never make it as an NCIS Agent." "You're request for a transfer is denied." Jenny sighs and gets up from her desk and pushes in the button for her intercom. "Cynthia I'm headed for the gym."

"You want me to tell Agent Gibbs." Cynthia answers.

"No, he'll want me to work on my shoulder rehab." Jenny groans in protest. "I just want to work out alone." Jenny frowns and walks over to her bathroom. Hannah upset with Jenny's decision gets up from her chair and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

1030 Hours

Gibbs returns to his desk. Tony and Ziva walk in from a trip from the lounge. "Bored, boring, boredom." Ziva grumbles.

"We could head for the gym." Tony shrugs.

"I hate going to the gym with you." Ziva sighs.

"Your gym mate is usually the Director." Tony chuckles.

Gibbs grabs a folder and gets up from his desk. "I'm going to take this file up to her office." Gibbs smiles and walks off as he steps out of his section, Gibbs walks into Hannah dropping his folder on to the floor.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs." Hannah frowns and goes down to the floor to retrieve Gibbs' file.

"Not your fault." Gibbs reassures her.

"Hopefully I didn't get the pages out of order." Hannah panic's and gets up on to her feet and hands Gibbs his file back.

"Don't even think the Director will notice." Gibbs shrugs and is about to walk off.

"She's not in her office." Hannah informs him. Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "She went to the gym about a half an hour ago, requested that she wants to work out alone."

"That's because, Officer David and myself will get on her about her shoulder rehab." Gibbs growls and leans over the partition and throws Tony his file. "Stubborn!" Gibbs snaps and walks off for the elevator.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get out of earshot. "Hannah, don't tattle on the Director." Tony frowns up at her.

Hannah narrows her eyes at Tony. "If she wants to be alone, it's for a reason." Ziva softly says.

"I screwed up." Hannah sighs and walks off towards the direction of Wheeler's section.

"Should be entertaining." Tony smirks.

"Gibbs will be pissed off if we went in there." Ziva warns him.

"Your right!" Tony groans at the thought of a potential head slap.

Inside the gym

Jenny is on the Stair Master working out. Gibbs walks in wearing his sweats and gives his wife the stare for not working on her shoulder rehab. He walks over to the weight bench and straddles it. Jenny rolls her eyes at him, gets off the Stair Master, and walks over to the weight bench. Gibbs pulls Jenny down on to the bench with him. "I don't want you being alone." Gibbs growls and hands Jenny a ten-pound dumb bell.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs in protest.

"I want to sit in with you during your shrink session." Gibbs asks her. Jenny glares back up at him over her shoulder. "Please!"

"Jethro this is something I like doing on my own." Jenny angrily answers.

"Just this one time." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Alright!" Jenny reluctantly answers and glances over at the Stair Master. "You have therapy of your own that needs to be worked on." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

Gibbs shakes his head. "Stairmaster for me." He laughs and gets up from the weight bench. "We'll hang out in your office at lunch time since you didn't get much sleep last night."

"No I need to get out of the office for about an hour." "I'll catch up on my sleep tonight." Jenny softly answers.

"Hot bath and a rub down." Gibbs smiles and walks off for the Stair Master.

Jenny's Office

1130 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading a case report. Cynthia walks in and puts some files on top of her desk. "I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone in the gym." Jenny angrily asks her assistant.

"I didn't tell anybody that you were in there." Cynthia shrugs.

"Gibbs showed up while I was working out." Jenny groans in protest.

"I guess Agent Pollard must have told him, remember she was in your office at the time." Cynthia sheepishly answers.

"I really didn't need him in there while I was working out." Jenny sighs.

"Got on you about your shoulder rehab." Cynthia laughs.

"Of course he did." Jenny mutters and takes a sip from her glass of orange juice.

"Agent Gibbs might cause you headaches as an agent, but he's a good husband." Cynthia smiles.

"Four months into it, I would agree with you Cynthia." Jenny answers softly. Suddenly the twins begin to move around inside of her.

Cynthia taking in Jenny's reaction. "Kids!" Cynthia smiles.

"I guess they like the orange juice." Jenny laughs and rubs her belly.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1215 Hours

Gibbs is laying on his back watching his wife stroke the hair on his belly. "You keep touching me down there you're going to be ending up on your back in a minute." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny glances up at her husband with a mischievous grin on her face. "My plan was to have you on your back." She sensuously answers.

"I was already on my back." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny leans over him. "I thought you preferred me on top." Jenny seductively whispers in his ear.

"Twice in ten minutes." Gibbs answers with a panicked look on his face.

"You're cute when you're all panicked out Jethro." Jenny giggles and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls on top of her.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Jenny is up on the catwalk talking with Agent Zimmerman as he fills her in on a case that he's working on. "I'll schedule a briefing with Assistant Director Yates, for tomorrow on this case." Jenny sharply says. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Hannah returning from the lounge.

"Yes ma'am!" Zimmerman smiles at her and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny leans up against the railing. "Agent Pollard can you step into the elevator for a minute." Jenny calls down to her.

Hannah grimaces and then turns and looks up at Jenny. 'Yes ma'am!" She softly answers and walks off for the elevator.

Over in the bullpen Tony has over heard Jenny up on the catwalk. He glances over his shoulder and watches Jenny walk up the stairs and over to the elevator. "I guess she found out Agent Pollard ratted on her." Ziva snickers from her desk.

Tony watches Jenny stepping inside the elevator. "This is serious, she's using Gibbs' conference room." Tony smirks.

Inside the elevator

The elevator doors open on Gibbs' floor. Hannah reluctantly steps inside. "Wonder who squealed on me." Hannah groans inwardly.

The elevator doors close. Jenny waits for the elevator to move down and flips over the switch. "Whatever you hear inside of my office, stays in my office and my husband are included on this." Jenny angrily chastises her.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out by mistake." Hannah frowns.

"I wanted to be alone for a reason." Jenny sighs.

"It won't happen again." Hannah reassures her.

"I hate having to watch what I say around people and unfortunately from now on your one of those people Agent Pollard." Jenny sadly informs her.

"Don't you like being around your husband." Hannah shrugs.

"I'm with him for almost twenty-two hours of the day." "I've been a single woman for forty- five years up until last December." "From time to time I like to have my space." "Agent Gibbs has been married four other times and maybe unlike his three ex-wives, I like to be alone and it's a bit hard to be alone when you're the Director of NCIS, and can't go anywhere alone." Jenny frowns.

"I never thought of it that way." Hannah sheepishly answers.

"Unlike you, I can't go out shopping on a whim by myself or to the bookstore or a coffee shop." "I'm surrounded by NCIS Agents twenty-four-seven." "So if I want to go to the gym by myself without my husband, it's for a reason."

"I didn't know your life was like that." Hannah says with surprise.

"My security is strict, more so since the attempt on my life." Jenny answers sharply.

Hannah's cell phone begins to ring. She picks up her phone and notices Wheeler's name on the caller ID. "Oh god!" Hannah groans in protest. "Special Agent Pollard!" Hannah answers.

Outside of Abby's Lab

"Where the hell are you?" Wheeler hisses at her.

"Tied up!" Pollard answers and glances over at Jenny.

"You mean screwing around." Wheeler impatiently snaps at her Probationary Status Agent.

"I don't think so ma'am." Hannah mutters.

Abby's Lab

Abby and Gibbs are talking over at her workstation. "So now that you don't have a case." Abby smiles at him.

"I have back cases I'm still reviewing from the two weeks I was out." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Wheeler's voice begins to trickle into the lab. Abby glares over at the direction of the doorway. "Who is she screaming at now?" Abby sighs in disgust.

"It better not be the Director." Gibbs growls and walks off for the doorway.

Inside the elevator

"I told you I'm not goofing off on the job." Hannah sarcastically answers.

"I've been waiting for you outside of Forensics for about three minutes." Wheeler viciously answers.

"I was on my way down when Director Shepard stopped me." Hannah informs her.

"Put your cell phone on speakerphone." Jenny whispers low enough that Wheeler can't hear her. Hannah pushes in the speakerphone button on her cell phone.

"Ditch the bitch and get your ass down here now." Wheeler screams at her. Jenny angrily flips the switch over and pushes the button in for Abby's floor. "You're not down here in twenty seconds, your ass will be working every weekend for the next six months." Wheeler orders her and hangs up. Gibbs approaches Wheeler from behind just as the elevator doors open. Hannah steps out of the elevator. "Pollard-"

Jenny storms out of the elevator. "Ditch the bitch!" Jenny screams at her.

Abby hearing Jenny's voice from her workstation. 'Oh crap!" Abby groans remembering that Ducky is in a lab around the corner, she gets up and rushes over to the doorway.

Wheeler glares over at Pollard. "My phone was on speakerphone." Hannah innocently answers.

In a lab around the corner, Ducky is talking to one of the Technicians when he suddenly hears Jenny's voice from out in the hallway. "If that's Agent Wheeler I'm going to tell her off for once and for all." Ducky angrily shouts and storms out of the lab.

Down the hallway. "Jen!" Gibbs shouts and tries to restrain her. After receiving a text message from Abby about the fight, Tony and Ziva rush out of the elevator.

Ducky storms around the corner and angrily glares over at Jenny. "Director Shepard how many times must I tell you that you must keep your stress level down?" Ducky scolds her.

"It wouldn't have happened if one of my Supervisory Senior Agents, would have called me a bitch to my face and not behind my back." Jenny hisses in protest.

"How was I suppose to know, that Agent Pollard had her cell phone on speakerphone." Wheeler angrily snaps.

"Jethro, take the Director up to her office." Ducky orders him.

Gibbs grabs Jenny by the arm. "Come on!" He barks and drags Jenny into the elevator.

Ducky points in the direction of Abby's Lab at Wheeler. "You, Abigail's lab." "The rest of you make yourself useful elsewhere." Ducky shouts and angrily walks into the lab with Wheeler following behind him.

Inside the back room. Ducky loses his temper with Wheeler. "If this keeps happening I'm making a call to the SecNav." Ducky warns her.

"I didn't start with her this time around." "I was on the phone with Agent Pollard." "I wanted to know where she was at." Wheeler sighs.

"Did she tell you where she was at?" Ducky bitterly asks.

"Yes, the Director had stopped her." Wheeler shrugs.

"You walked into that one Helen." Ducky groans in protest. "If you were screaming at poor Agent Pollard on the phone and she was busy with the Director, naturally the Director would have asked Agent Pollard to put her cell phone on speakerphone."

"So it's her fault not mine." Wheeler smirks.

""It's both of your fault." "The Director has a temper and with her raging hormones from her pregnancy do not help matters any."

"I'm not use to biting my tongue." Wheeler sighs.

"Well get use to it." Ducky chastises her.

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on the couch. "What the hell am I going to do with you?" Gibbs growls in frustration. Jenny angrily glares at her husband. "I taught you that look it doesn't work on me." Gibbs laughs and touches Jenny's face.

Cynthia standing near by bursts out laughing. Ducky walks in with his medical bag. "Hold all of her calls for the next fifteen minutes." Ducky instructs Cynthia.

"Yes Doctor Mallard." Cynthia smiles and walks out of the office.

Gibbs gets up from the couch so that Ducky can look over Jenny. "This isn't necessary Doctor." Jenny sighs in protest as Ducky sits down on the couch.

"If you would keep your mouth quiet I wouldn't of came upstairs." Ducky scolds his temperamental patient. Jenny rolls up her sleeve so that Ducky can take her blood pressure.

Ducky rolls his eyes in annoyance as he glances down at Jenny's blood pressure reading. "What am I going to do with you Director?" Ducky groans.

"I suggested a muzzle the other day." Gibbs snorts.

Ten Minutes Later

"No more!" Ducky angrily shouts at Jenny. Jenny is about to protest when Ducky quickly interrupts her. "And I don't want to hear who started it." "You can scream at her to your bloody well blue in the face after the twins are born, but for the next four months I don't want to hear a peep out of your mouth Director is that understood."

When Jenny doesn't answer Ducky. "Jen!" Gibbs barks at her.

"Yes Doctor!" Jenny frowns and gets up and walks over to her desk.

"I don't want to be up here again, other than your bi monthly check ups." Ducky warns her and gets up from the couch.

"You won't be up here again Ducky." Jenny softly answers.

Ducky glances over at Gibbs. "And that goes for you to as well." Ducky snaps at him and walks out of the office.

"I didn't do a damn thing to you and you get me into trouble." Gibbs chuckles and walks over to Jenny. Jenny picks up her mouse and ignores his presence. Gibbs spins Jenny's chair around and grabs a hold of Jenny's face. "You and the twins are what's important right now."

"Jethro-"

Gibbs puts his finger on her lips. "I don't want to lose the three of you over a bitch like Helen Wheeler." Gibbs frowns with worry. Jenny looks up into the depths of his pleading blue eyes and her face softens. Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Getting turned off with the feel of her tongue inside of his mouth, Gibbs pulls away. "I better get out of here." Gibbs groans in sexual frustration and backs away from the desk. Jenny bursts out laughing as Gibbs begins to walk off for her office door. "So tempted into dragging your ass on to that couch after that kiss." Gibbs groans and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Tony is gossiping to Callen about Jenny and Wheeler's argument out in the hallway in front of Abby's Lab. "Damn I missed it." Callen sighs in protest.

"The claws were flying everywhere." Tony smirks.

Gibbs walks in. "DiNozzo don't you have something better to do." Gibbs barks at him as he walks over to his desk.

"On it boss." Tony quickly answers and returns to his desk.

"The Director ok?" Ziva asks and approaches Gibbs' desk.

"As long as she keeps her mouth closed." Gibbs growls and flops down in his chair behind his desk.

"Jenny impossible!" Callen laughs and then he suddenly remembers an incident in Naples. "Remember that argument the two of you got into in Naples that time." Callen smoothly asks.

Gibbs has a flashback on how the argument ended in their apartment with Jenny's screams of pleasure as he aggressively thrusted his body up against her against the wall. "Yeah in headquarters that time." Gibbs shrugs.

"Still trying to figure out how you got her to apologize to you like that in the Squad Room that Monday." Callen sheepishly asks.

"Easy, I was the boss, she was the Junior Agent, simple." Gibbs grins.

"Nothing with Jenny is that easy Gibbs." Ziva laughs.

"You've only known Supervisory Senior Field Agent Shepard and Director Shepard." "There was a time when I was the boss and she was the subordinate and lucky for me, Callen, Ducky, and Fornell all remember that." Gibbs smirks.

"She still would tell you off in the Squad Room afterwards Gibbs." Callen laughs and walks away.

Ziva bursts out laughing and walks back over to her desk. Gibbs angrily glares over at her. "Find that funny David." Gibbs snarls at her.

"Very Gibbs!" Ziva winks at him and sits down her desk.

Jenny's Office

1630 Hours

Wheeler and Jenny are sitting around the conference table. Wheeler is apologizing to her for her actions out in the hallway in front of Abby's Lab. "I was out of order, I apologize Director." Wheeler softly says.

"We were both out of order." Jenny sighs and gets up from her chair and walks over to the window.

"Surprised to hear this coming from you." Wheeler smiles.

"That's because I'm the Director of NCIS and I shouldn't be restrained in the hallway by one of my Senior Field Agents to keep me from coming after you." "I should be more professional than that." Jenny frowns and sits down behind her desk. "And so should you." Jenny angrily snaps at her.

"Me!" Wheeler hisses in protest.

"Screaming at your Probationary Status Agent like out in the open on your cell phone." "Reprimand her in private." "This isn't Gulf Port or Norfolk where you can get away with this crap Helen." Jenny chastises her.

"Its a habit!" Wheeler sighs.

"Break it!" Jenny orders her. Wheeler rolls her eyes and sucks in her teeth. "Sign that paper on the table."

Wheeler picks it up and begins to read the disciplinary action paper that Jenny wrote on her. "What?" Wheeler angrily asks and glares up at Jenny.

"Your lucky I didn't suspend your ass for a week." "But the case you're working on with Agent Callen is vital to our national security that I'm looking the other way at this time." Jenny bitterly answers. Wheeler angrily signs the paper and gets up from the table. "I also want you to ease up on your agents." Jenny orders her. Wheeler raises a curious eyebrow at her. "I was a Team Leader for six years, two in Madrid, four in London." "You can't always get results on your team if you're screaming and yelling at them like that." "Earning your trust and respect will."

Taken back at what Jenny has said. "I'll give it some thought ma'am." Wheeler dryly answers. "I have to go over to the bus station now." Wheeler nods at her and walks out of the office.

"If I wasn't five months pregnant you would have been part of the wall in front of Abby's Lab Helen." Jenny mutters and puts on her glasses and begins to read her e-mails.

Jenny's Bedroom

2130 Hours

Gibbs is kneeling beside Jenny on the bed massaging her back. "You're a train wreck." He growls.

Jenny sighs in heaven at the feel of his strong calloused hands on her back. "That feels good!" She sighs.

Gibbs' hands venture down to her lower back. "This making you feel sleepy." He smiles.

"No!" Jenny seductively answers as his hands glide over her butt.

Gibbs leans over Jenny from behind. "I thought that you would be too tired for that." He smirks.

"I'm wide awake for that." Jenny sensuously answers and reaches her hand through the fly of his boxers. Gibbs buries his face up against the back of Jenny's left shoulder as she touches his harden length. "While I roll over you want to lose something." Jenny purrs at him. Gibbs gets his weight off of Jenny as she rolls on to her back. He quickly removes his boxers. "And you better not be gentle with me." Jenny hisses and pulls Gibbs on top of her. Gibbs is about to kiss her when Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. Jenny annoyed at the intrusion, reaches over and grabs her Blackberry from on top of the nightstand. "Shepard!" She answers; Gibbs buries his face up against Jenny's shoulder. "I'll be right there." Jenny sadly answers. Gibbs pops his head off of her shoulder. "No I don't need Melvin." Jenny frowns and hangs up.

"What's up?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Wheeler's team tried to apprehend Abdul Mani'e at the Greyhound Bus Station about a half an hour ago." "Agent Pollard was killed during a shoot out." Jenny informs him.

"Abdul Mani'e!" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Down at NCIS Headquarters." Jenny sighs.

"Jen I'll handle this you didn't sleep much last night." Gibbs frowns at her.

"It's my job Jethro." Jenny snaps and shoves Gibbs off of her. "You need to get dressed also." "Why bother Melvin when you can take me over." Jenny shrugs and gets out of bed.

Greyhound Bus Station

Half an hour later

Ducky is looking down at Hannah's lifeless body. "Much too young." Ducky frowns.

Callen and Sam walk over. "What happened?" Callen asks.

"We spotted Abdul Mani'e purchasing a ticket over at that window." Wheeler says and points over at the ticket window. "We approached him, he already had his gun out and shot Agent Pollard and the bus station security guard." Wheeler sadly answers.

"The security guard?" Ducky asks with concern.

"At the hospital." "He got shot in the leg." Wheeler answers sharply.

"Who took out Abdul Mani'e?" Callen curiously asks.

"Dunn jumped him from behind knocking the gun out of his hand." "It should be all on video tape." Wheeler informs him.

Ducky notices Jenny approaching with Gibbs. "Sorry you've been given some bad news Director." Ducky sighs.

Jenny sadly glances down at Hannah's lifeless body. She goes down on the floor and takes a hold of the young agent's hand. "Gibbs here to investigate?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"No Protection Detail." Jenny answers.

"Why got something to hide Helen?" Gibbs barks.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" "You know full well what it's like to lose an agent on your team, so do not bait Agent Wheeler at this time." Jenny angrily scolds him.

Ducky sadly watches Gibbs walk over to a Metro Police Officer. "Jethro should know better, after losing Caitlin." Ducky sadly answers and goes down on the ground and begins to examine Hannah.

"I want the four of you to go back to headquarters, until I get there." Jenny orders Wheeler, Dunn, Callen, and Sam. Wheeler narrows her eyes over at Jenny with a questioning look. "You're head is not into this at this time." Jenny chastises her and then glances over at her husband. "Agent Gibbs call DiNozzo, and have him and your team process the crime scene." Jenny instructs him.

"I knew it!" Wheeler snaps.

"He's on Protection Detail, DiNozzo will process the crime scene." Jenny bitterly reminds Wheeler.

Ziva's Apartment

Inside the bedroom

Ziva is on top of Tony aggressively making love to him. "Don't stop, yes, yes, oh that feels good." Tony moans out with pleasure. His cell phone begins to ring. "Two seconds more!" He groans out.

"Hurry up, your phone is getting on my nerves." Ziva hisses in protest, she moves her right hip over Tony's right hip.

With a final thrust, Tony climaxes inside of Ziva. Tony reaches for his cell phone under his pillow. "DiNozzo!" Tony pants with exertion.

"Agent shot in the line of duty Greyhound Bus Station." "The Director wants you, David, and McGee on it ASAP." Gibbs orders him.

"Who was killed?" Tony breathlessly asks.

Gibbs looks over at Ducky as he examines Hannah's lifeless body. "Pollard!" Gibbs frowns.

Tony begins to frown. "Man she was to young." Tony sadly answers.

"I'll call McGee." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Want me to get a hold of Ziva?" Tony shrugs.

"By the sound of it DiNozzo she already has a hold on you." Gibbs smirks and hangs up.

Tony flips his phone closed. "How did he know that?" Tony ponders out loud.

Ziva straddling Tony. "What happened?" She urgently asks.

"Agent Pollard was killed in the line of duty." "Director wants us over at the Greyhound Bus Station ASAP." Tony frowns.

Greyhound Bus Station

Half an hour later

Tony walks over to Gibbs. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs frowns.

"Start anything yet." Tony nods.

"I can't!" Gibbs sighs.

"Then why are you here?" Tony curiously asks.

Gibbs gestures towards Jenny who's talking to Ducky. "Why wake up Melvin, when I can drive her over?" Gibbs growls.

"Right!" Tony sadly answers and walks over to Ducky.

"Tony!" Ducky frowns at him.

"Ducky, Director, Palmer!" Tony sadly addresses them.

"I want this scene processed inside and out." "Terrorist killed one of my agents." Jenny angrily answers. She glances up at Tony with resolve and determination on her face. "I don't want the bastard to slip out on a technicality." Jenny comments bitterly and walks off.

Palmer watches Jenny walk over towards the window. "The Director is taking this pretty hard." Palmer sadly notes.

"Things are different with her now Mr. Palmer." Ducky muses.

"Yeah, every parents worse nightmare is to get a knock on the door during the night to hear that your child is dead." Tony answers with his voice choking with emotion. He watches Jenny as she glances out the window lost in thought. "And in a few months she'll know how that parent is going to feel." Tony says with regret.

Ducky watches Jenny. "She's going to be an excellent Mother." Ducky smiles.

"What makes you say that Doctor Mallard?" Palmer sheepishly asks.

"She has loads of practice." Ducky chuckles.

Near the window, Gibbs walks over to his wife. "I'm going to drive you home now." He says and is about to take a hold of Jenny's hand when Jenny pulls away from him.

"No, take me back to the office." Jenny sighs.

"You hardly got any sleep last night." Gibbs groans in protest.

"And if I go home what makes you think I'm going to get any there." Jenny angrily snaps and walks away from him.

"Don't make me chase after you on my bad leg." Gibbs snarls and follows after her.

Squad Room

Near the bottom of the stairs

0000 Hours

"Did you send an agent over to inform her family?" Callen curiously asks Jenny.

"No!" Jenny frowns and is about to walk up the stairs. "I want to handle this one myself." Jenny sadly answers and walks up the stairs.

Callen sadly watches Jenny ascend the stairs, over the catwalk and up the stairs to the balcony. He walks over to Gibbs' section and finds his former boss sitting alone in the dark at his desk. "Not going with her?"

"No!" Gibbs says with regret and looks towards the direction of outer doorway to Cynthia's Outer Office.

Jenny's Office

0030 Hours

Jenny stares down at her desk phone. Going through Hannah's personnel file, she finds the phone number to Hannah's parents. She picks up her desk phone and slowly pushes in the buttons agonizing at having to inform Hannah's parents of their daughter's death. Hannah's Mother answers' the phone. "Mrs. Pollard I'm so sorry to wake you at this hour." Jenny apologizes to her. "My name is Jenny Shepard, I'm the Director of NCIS." "I regret to inform you that your daughter, Probationary Status Agent Hannah Pollard was killed in the line of duty, tonight." "On behalf of NCIS and your daughter's colleagues you have my deepest sympathies." Jenny sadly says.

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. "Since it's morning." Gibbs smiles and walks over to Jenny and hands her a cup of coffee.

"The part about my job that I hate the most is phone calls like that." "Especially when the agent is so young like Hannah." Jenny sadly answers and glances over at the mini bar next to her desk. "Being pregnant does have its disadvantages some times." Jenny sighs and takes a sip of her coffee.

"The bourbon would only make you feel numb Jen." Gibbs frowns and sits down on the corner of her desk.

"Beats feeling nothing at all." Jenny sighs.

"It's going to be a few hours before DiNozzo has the crime scene processed and Ducky is finished with the autopsy." "Go crash on your couch for a few hours."

"I can't sleep Jethro." Jenny frowns and gets up from her desk and goes over to the window and glances down into the harbor below. "Her parents aren't sleeping." Jenny answers and continues to glance down into the harbor.

Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and begins to rub the back of her shoulders. "It's starting already." Gibbs smiles.

"What?" Jenny softly answers.

"Your thinking like a parent." Gibbs snorts.

"I have constant reminders growing inside of me everyday." Jenny smiles, turns, and looks at her husband. "I'll go into MTAC." "Beats sitting in a dark office." Jenny sighs, she grabs her cup of coffee from the top of her desk and walks out of the office. Gibbs helplessly looks over in the direction of Jenny's Office door.


	33. Life Cut Short

April 8th 2010

Domestic Anti Terrorism Division

0500 Hours

Jenny is sitting at Hannah's desk glancing at some of her personal affects on her desk. Stuffed Winnie The Pooh bear, photos of her family, and Hannah's personal florescent colored posted notes stuck against her computer monitor. Callen slowly approaches Hannah's desk. "I thought you went home." Callen softly says.

"No!" Jenny sighs and glances over at the photo of Hannah's parents. "Remember I had to make a phone call last night." Jenny frowns.

"I just watched video footage, Pollard had no chance." Callen bitterly answers.

"I'll get around to it at some point today." Jenny answers sharply.

Wheeler walks in with Agent Dunn and is surprised to find Jenny sitting behind Hannah's desk. "Agent Gibbs is looking for you Director." Wheeler informs her.

Jenny gets up from behind the desk. "Most likely to ream me out for not sleeping." Jenny groans in protest. "Helen again I'm sorry that you had to lose a good agent." "I was lucky when I was a Team Leader that I didn't have to go through that." Jenny sighs.

"This is my second one." Wheeler says with regret. Jenny walks over to Wheeler and pats her on the arm.

"Going home." Callen nods over at Jenny.

"No up to my office." "I've been up for two days and it's catching up with me." Jenny softly answers and walks off.

Autopsy

Ducky is showing Gibbs a diagram of Hannah's heart. "Poor girl had no shot Jethro." "She died instantly." Ducky sadly informs him.

Ziva walks in with McGee. "Abby just got in." Ziva says and approaches Gibbs and Ducky.

"Good she can get right on it." Gibbs answers roughly.

Ducky taking in Gibbs facial expression. "You ok?" Ducky frowns up at him.

"Losing a young agent is never a good thing Duck." "Jen's taking it real hard." Gibbs sighs and glances over at Hannah's lifeless body on the examination table.

"Unlike six months ago she's thinking like a Mother now." Ducky smiles.

"I noticed that also." "I've been trying to get her to lie down in her office." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"Stubborn like you and worse." Ducky chuckles.

"Only thing is, unlike me, Jenny can't go without rest." Gibbs sighs and is about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Been looking all over the building for my wife." Gibbs growls in exasperation.

"She's up in her office." McGee informs him. Gibbs rushes off for the door.

"I doubt Jenny is asleep." Ziva frowns.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping on the couch. "Body finally caved in." He sighs with relief and walks over to the closet to retrieve a blanket. Tony walks in looking for Gibbs. Gibbs gestures for Tony to keep quiet and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the couch and tenderly covers his sleeping wife. Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny stirs in her sleep. "Go back to sleep." Gibbs whispers and strokes her hair.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"She looked exhausted when she went in there an hour ago." Tony frowns with worry.

"She hasn't slept in two days DiNozzo." "After her shrink session this morning I'm sending her home." Gibbs growls.

"The Director has a mind of her own." Tony laughs.

"The Director is carrying my unborn twins and needs her rest." "If I have to drag her ass home I will." Gibbs barks and walks back over towards Jenny's office.

"I would pay to see that." Tony chuckles and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny's Office

0800 Hours

Jenny awakens to find her husband watching over her in the chair. "After your shrink's appointment your ass is going home." Gibbs orders her.

Cynthia standing in the doorway with her arms folded. "I canceled all of your meetings this afternoon and I don't want to hear any arguments out of you Jenny." Cynthia chastises her.

"To tired to Cynthia." Jenny yawns.

"That's a first." Cynthia snickers and walks away.

Gibbs gets up from the chair as he's about to sit down on the couch he pulls Jenny's legs up and puts them on his lap. Jenny sighs as he begins to massage her feet. "God that feels good." She smiles.

"At least your heels are back home." Gibbs snorts and continues to rub her feet. Jenny's attention is drawn on to Gibbs' coffee cup on the table. Gibbs leans over, grabs his coffee, and hands it over to Jenny. She sits up and starts drinking from the cup. "You had to do without the bourbon last night I can't deprive you of your coffee." Gibbs chuckles.

"I still get my bourbon fix, every now and then." Jenny purrs and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. She gets up from the couch and walks over to the bathroom.

"It gets me out of fights with you and I get laid in the process." Gibbs smirks.

Squad Room

Ziva and McGee are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk watching the video footage from the bus station. "She had no chance at all." McGee sighs in disgust. Gibbs and Jenny approach Ziva and McGee from behind.

Ziva taking in Jenny's reaction at watching Hannah getting shot in cold blood by Abdul Mani'e. "First you've seen this Director." Ziva sadly asks her.

"Yes!" Jenny answers with her voice trembling with emotion.

Interrogation Room

Wheeler is lashing out at Abdul Mani'e, pointing at the plasma screen on the wall. "So you're denying that you shot Agent Pollard." Wheeler viciously snaps at him.

"Self defense!" Mani'e shrugs with a smirk on his face.

Observation Room

Tony is watching behind the glass with Callen. "Likely story!" Tony bitterly answers.

"Since her weapon wasn't aimed at him at the time." Callen angrily answers.

Gibbs, Jenny, and Ziva walk in. "How's it going?" Jenny curiously asks and approaches the window.

"Wheeler can't break him." Tony sighs and watches as an extremely frustrated Wheeler storms out of the room.

"I'll be back." Gibbs smoothly says and walks out of the room to go after Wheeler.

"I bet you I could." Jenny smirks and walks out of the room.

"Oh my!" Ziva giggles at the prospect of Jenny grilling on Mani'e for Hannah's murder.

"And Shepard didn't have any sleep." Callen answers and shakes his head and begins to laugh. Tony narrows his eyes over at Callen.

"It's a habit and Gibbs when he was pissed at her over in Europe called her by her last name." Callen laughs.

"I thought Jen pissed her off." Tony sheepishly answers.

"By then she was use to Jen." Callen chuckles.

Interrogation Room

Jenny walks in and sits across from Mani'e at the table. "I'm not going to talk to you unless I get a lawyer." Mani'e sarcastically says to her.

"You have been deemed a terrorist and this agency can question you any way we see fit." Jenny smirks at him.

"Got nothing to say to you." Mani'e shrugs at her.

"You had plans to hijack a Marine helicopter down at Camp Pendleton." Jenny snaps at him.

"Until my roommate turned me into the local college campus authorities." Mani'e says with regret.

"Explosives were found and a Self Storage facility in Los Angeles, along with plans to fly the helicopter into the US Bank Building on April 20th." Jenny angrily says to him, opens up a folder, and shows Mani'e the photos of the explosives that Callen and his team had recovered in the Self Storage facility.

"Significant date in American history." Mani'e grins with pride.

"Enough bad events in US history have fallen on that date." Jenny answers sharply.

"Columbine and not to mention the day before that Oklahoma City." Mani'e smirks.

"You murdered one of my agents in cold blood last night." Jenny icily asks him.

"Self defense!" Mani'e smugly answers.

"Her weapon wasn't drawn on to you." "You shot her straight through the heart." "At least her death was instant." Jenny sighs with relief.

"To bad I didn't get the others." Mani'e laughs.

"To bad Agent Dunn jumped on top of you when he did or Agent Wheeler would of blown you away on the spot." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"What kind of an agent talks to a suspect like this in custody?" Mani'e says in outrage.

Observation Room

"Here it comes." Tony chuckles.

McGee walks into the room and notices that Jenny is questioning Mani'e. "Cool the Director is in the interrogation room." "Does Gibbs know?" McGee curiously asks.

"No!" Ziva laughs.

Interrogation Room

"I'm not an agent." Jenny smirks at him.

"Then who are you?" Mani'e angrily asks her.

"My name is Jenny Shepard, I'm the Director of NCIS." "I can ask you what every question I want to ask you since I've deemed you a terrorist." Jenny bitterly informs him, She gets up from the chair and walks over to the plasma screen on the wall. Pointing at a still photo of Hannah's lifeless body lying on the ground at the bus station. "And if I have my way you'll have a needle in your arm for killing Agent Pollard." Jenny angrily vows. Mani'e looks up at the plasma screen as the film footage of the bus station begins to run.

Observation Room

Tony smirks with pride as Mani'e begins to crack. "Works every time." Tony grins.

Callen notices that Jenny is glancing towards the window. "Who does she want to come in here?" Callen curiously asks.

"Ziva!" "Jenny isn't suppose to lose her cool." "Ziva will have him broken within five minutes." Tony laughs.

Interrogation Room

Ziva walks in. "Officer David use any method deemed necessary." Jenny nods at her.

"Yes Director!" Ziva sweetly answers and sits across the table from Mani'e.

Out in the hallway

Jenny steps out of Interrogation and finds Callen waiting for her. "I see you haven't lost your touch Director." Callen grins.

"I wanted to snap at him." Jenny sighs and then glances down at her belly.

"But you can't." Callen smiles.

"Don't need another day of lecturing from my husband and Ducky." Jenny mutters and walks off down the hallway.

Inside the conference room

Wheeler is sitting at the table breaking down. Gibbs walks in with a cup of coffee for Wheeler. "Jethro get the hell out of here." She angrily shouts at him.

"Helen I've been there." "Lost men on the battle field and agents on and off my team." "You think you oblivious to the pain but you're not." "Your just as human as the rest of us."

"Should have been me, that girl had a life to live." "She was way too young to die." Wheeler sobs.

"Hannah knew the risks when she became an agent, just like all of us." Gibbs softly says and puts his hands on the back of Wheeler's shoulders. Wheeler bursts into tears. Gibbs pulls Wheeler into his arms. Wheeler emotionally breaks down in Gibbs' arms letting out her pain.

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Wheeler step out of the room. Tony approaches them. "You missed it Ziva had him crying like a little girl." Tony smirks.

"I see her Mossad training broke him." Wheeler grins.

"No the Director broke him first." Tony smiles with pride. Gibbs is about to walk off. "Boss she didn't lose her temper." Tony reassures him. Gibbs stops and narrows his eyes at him. "I have the video footage for proof."

Squad Room

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Callen, Sam, and Wheeler are gathered in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk watching Jenny's interrogation session with Mani'e. "I see where you're teaching pays off Agent Gibbs." Wheeler smiles.

"I didn't teach her everything." Gibbs snorts.

"What about the coffee and bourbon habits?" Tony sheepishly asks. Gibbs shakes his head and walks away. "You'll miss Ziva's big show?" Tony frowns at Gibbs as he walks off for the stairs.

"I'll see it later." Gibbs roughly answers.

"She's inside of MTAC boss." McGee calls out to him.

"So this is NCIS Washington." Sam laughs.

"I guess stuff like this goes on in LA." McGee shrugs.

"No way to much drama here if you ask me." Callen groans in protest. The bullpen erupts in laughter.

MTAC

Gibbs flops in a chair next to his wife at the bottom row of seats and gives her the stare. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes without getting into trouble." Gibbs growls.

"I didn't lose my temper." Jenny sighs.

"He could have gone after you Jen." Gibbs frowns and begins to rub her belly.

Realizing that he's right. "You're right I should have had Ziva in there." Jenny groans.

"Pollard's funeral is on Monday." "Want me to come with you." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"No stay behind." "I'll be gone for the day." Jenny sadly answers.

"Don't need me for moral support." Gibbs frowns.

"She wasn't on your team." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs picks up Jenny's hand and kisses it. "If you change your mind." He smiles.

"Day out of Washington should do me some good." "Been cooped up here since the trip to Germany." Jenny bitterly answers.

"Stillwater is a few weeks away." "Looking forward to that." Gibbs smiles.

"So is Abby." Jenny giggles and takes a sip of her orange juice.

Gibbs gets up from his seat. "I'll meet you in the Squad Room in an hour." He nods down at her.

Jenny glances down at her watch. "I lost track of time." She says with surprise.

"Long night and morning." "And once you get home I want your head on that pillow for at least six hours." Gibbs barks and walks up the ramp.

Doctor Craig's Office

1100 Hours

Gibbs is sitting in with Jenny during her therapy session with Doctor Craig. "I wasn't expecting you Agent Gibbs." Craig smiles with surprise.

Gibbs squeezes Jenny's hand. "I wanted to sit in on this session." "My wife objected." "I wasn't taking no for an answer." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I assume she had a nightmare." Craig curiously asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs frowns and looks over at his wife. "The ones where she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming." "I could live with those, because Jenny would show some emotion." "The silent ones which she had the previous night those scare me." Gibbs says with anguish in his voice.

"Did you get her to talk about it?" Craig sheepishly asks.

"She was too upset to talk about it." Gibbs sighs.

"And now Jenny." Craig presses her.

"I still don't want to talk about it." Jenny angrily snaps and then glares at her husband.

"We've been over this how many times Jenny." Craig chastises her. Jenny gets up from her chair and goes over to the window behind Craig's desk. "Was this one different?"

"No!" Jenny softly answers.

"How did you feel when you woke up?"

"Terrified!" Jenny answers with her voice trembling with fear.

"I take it she woke you up." Craig nods over at Gibbs.

"No I was awake." "Some nights I don't sleep the whole night." "I usually lie in bed watching over her." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You said it was a silent one." Craig asks.

"Yes, she sat up in bed." "By her breathing I knew she had a nightmare." Gibbs frowns.

"You said it was a silent one." Craig nods at Gibbs to continue.

"Yes no screaming." "I had to work at it to get her to cry." "Stress isn't good for her or the twins."

Craig turns her chair in the direction of the window. "Your husband is right Jenny." Craig frowns up at her as Jenny continues to look out the window. "How was she after she cried?"

"Still numb I wanted her to get some sleep.' Gibbs roughly answers.

Craig turns her chair and faces Gibbs. "Did you try the other method?" Craig smiles at him.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny as she watches out the window. "Yes and I usually I can get her out of it after we make love." Gibbs sighs with worry.

"This time you couldn't." Craig nods up at him.

"No!" 'First time since we've been married that Jenny shut me out emotionally." Gibbs answers and gives Jenny a hurt expression on his face.

"This was something that plagued your relationship over in Europe when you were partners." Craig notes.

"Yes we both shut each other out." "Defense mechanism to keep ourselves from getting hurt." Gibbs says with regret.

Craig faces her chair towards the window and frowns up at Jenny. "Keeping things buried inside of you never solves anything." Craig sadly chastises her.

Jenny turns and faces Craig. "What's going on inside of me will always be buried inside of me." "I was hunted down, because somebody wanted my job." Jenny screams at her.

"And you're alive." Craig smiles.

"Alive!" Jenny sarcastically answers and takes in a deep breath. "Because Mike Franks had saved my life."

"And there was a reason for you surviving." "They're growing inside of you." Craig softly says.

Jenny begins to react as the twins begin to move inside of her. Gibbs gets up from his chair and approaches Jenny from behind. "Without you surviving that day, there would not be a us." Gibbs smiles and rubs his unborn twins.

"I take it that they just moved." Craig curiously asks.

"Yes past few weeks, I've felt them move around inside of me." Jenny smiles.

Craig gets back to Jenny's therapy session. "In order to move forward with your life you mustn't withdrawal from your husband." "You've made excellent progress in the past year Jenny and a lot of it has to do with him." Craig softly says to her.

"She's been up for two days straight also Doctor, so I think it's the reason why she's unresponsive today." Gibbs shrugs.

"From the nightmare." Craig nods at her.

"Tuesday night I had the nightmare, last night I lost an agent." It's been a rough forty-eight hours for me and my agency." Jenny frowns.

"I shouldn't keep you much longer." Craig smiles at her. "How did you feel when you woke up when you had the nightmare?"

"Terrified!" Jenny numbly answers.

"Agent Gibbs, you said you had to coax her out to cry." Craig asks.

"Yes took me awhile." Gibbs frowns.

"Did you make love all night?" Craig asks.

"No just that one time, I really wanted her to sleep." Gibbs sharply answers.

"Did the sex help you Jenny?" Craig sheepishly asks.

"No!" Jenny sighs.

"It usually does." Gibbs says with surprise.

"Not this time." Jenny shrugs.

"Nightmare more violent than usual.' Craig curiously asks.

"Yes!" "Maybe if the sex would have been more physical it might of helped." "But with my pregnancy it's becoming more difficult." Jenny groans.

"You should have said something." Gibbs grumbles.

"You said you wanted me to sleep." Jenny hisses.

"Your right!" Gibbs answers and sucks in his teeth.

"So intimacy is more physical than other times." Craig sheepishly asks.

"It was until my expanding waistline." Jenny laughs.

"First time since you've been coming to my office that you've laughed." Craig chuckles.

1145 Hours

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring, she glances down and spots Cynthia's name on the caller ID. "I'll take this out in the hallway." Jenny softly says and walks out of the office.

Craig begins to write some notes down from Jenny's therapy session. "It was nice to finally meet you Agent Gibbs, but from now on I want it to be one on one with me and Jenny." "She was holding back a lot, because you were here today." Craig sighs.

"I'm only here, because she scared the hell out of me the other night." "You know how upsetting it is to watch the person you love deal with the emotional scars that Jenny lives through, because of Leon Vance." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Like you don't live through the same one's Agent Gibbs." "Death of your first wife and daughter haunts you." Craig softly reminds him.

"I'm not here to talk about my demons." "Mine will be apart of me for the rest of my life Jenny has accepted that fact." Gibbs angrily snaps at Craig.

"And you're going to have to accept the fact that Jenny will be going through them as well." Craig answers firmly. Gibbs takes in a deep breath and is about to walk over to the door. "And be there for her, just like she's there for you when you have your nightmares." "Other than the other night the healing techniques that the two of you do to get the other one out of a nightmare are extraordinary." Craig smiles.

"Jenny started that with me over in Europe." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny walks back into the office. "I think we're done for the day Jenny." "Go home and get some rest." "I told your husband that from now it's one on one sessions between you and I." Craig comments bluntly.

"I told him this wasn't a good idea." Jenny sighs.

"For this one time only it did open up some things." Craig nods at her. "I'll see you in a month."

"My waistline should be expanding by then." Jenny laughs.

Craig bursts out laughing behind her desk at Jenny's sense of humor. "Thanks Doc!" Gibbs smiles and escorts Jenny out of the office. "Bed!" He barks at her.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1220 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of the bed watching over Jenny as she sleeps. He tenderly strokes Jenny's hair and flashes back to the first nightmare he had over in Europe and how Jenny got him out of it by making love to him.

November 14th 1997

London, England

Gibbs and Jenny's Hotel Room

0200 Hours

Gibbs is sleeping in bed. His mind goes back to the moment he got the news about Shannon and Kelly's deaths. "No!" Gibbs screams and bolts up in bed shaking.

Jenny puts her hands on the back of his shoulders. "Jethro!" She softly calls out to him. Gibbs looks around his hotel room taking in his surroundings. Over whelmed with grief he wraps his arms around his knees and begins to cry. Jenny begins to rub his neck and shoulders to get him out of his nightmare. Her gentle touch soothes Gibbs out of his nightmare. "You alright!" She asks with worry and begins to stroke his hair.

"No!" Gibbs answers with his voice trembling.

Jenny encircles her around his waist from behind. "Jethro lie back." She smiles at him and goes back down on to the bed pulling him down with her.

"I don't want to talk about." Gibbs whispers softly.

"I didn't ask you to talk about it." "I was just going to hold you until you fall asleep." Jenny gently says to him.

"I don't think I could fall back to sleep." Gibbs frowns.

"Then I'll just hold you." Jenny reassures him.

Gibbs rolls over and buries his face up against Jenny's left shoulder. She strokes his hair at the back of his neck. Gibbs closes his eyes and he lets his lover comfort him, since the death of his first wife, Gibbs hasn't been held by a woman. "That feels good." He sighs in contentment.

"Jethro!" Jenny softly calls out to him. Gibbs looks up into the depths of Jenny's green eyes. She begins to caress his jaw line. Hypnotized by the erotic gaze in his lovers eyes, Gibbs leans up and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is aggressively kissing Jenny on the mouth. His hands venture down under the elastic of Jenny's panties. She lets off a soft cry of pleasure as his fingers begin to stroke on her centre drawing it out. Gibbs leaves her mouth and begins to ravish her neck and shoulders. His hands remove her panties. To stifle out an on coming cry Jenny pulls his face up and hungrily kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs quickly pulls down his boxers, rolls on to his back, and brings Jenny on top of him as she's kissing him. Her mouth ventures down his neck and she begins to master his chest with her mouth and tongue. She descends down to his belly and nips along his pelvic bone. "Jenny!" He calls out in a hoarse tone of voice as Jenny's hands begin to stroke on his harden length. Jenny looks up into the depths of his intense blue eyes. "I rolled you on top for a reason." He sensuously says to her.

Jenny leans over him and kisses him on the mouth. "I'm not a mind reader Jethro." She purrs and sits on top of him and straddles him around his waist. Slowly Jenny pulls her satin pink nightgown over her head. Gibbs begins to feel up her breasts with his hands. Jenny strokes the hair on his chest as she enters him. "How do you want it?" She smiles at him as Gibbs slips deeper inside of her.

"Since your healing me you decide." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny grabs a hold of his hands; slowly she begins to make love to him.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs climaxes inside of his lover. Jenny slumps down on top of him exhausted from their lovemaking. Gibbs looks up into the ceiling in contentment. Jenny lies with her head pressed up against her lover's chest listening to his heartbeat as he comes down from his release. "You amaze me." He says in awe. Jenny looks up at him. "You had your chance to screw my brains in." Gibbs smirks.

"That's for another time and place Jethro." Jenny laughs.

"And unexpected as well." Gibbs chuckles and tenderly strokes her hair. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss and gets her to roll on to her back, where he begins his mastery of her body with his mouth and hands. Through out the night Gibbs and Jenny make love to one another. Around dawn the lover's fall asleep, Gibbs safe in Jenny's arms.

0900 Hours

Gibbs awakens in Jenny's arms with his lover watching over him. Jenny tenderly touches his face. "You look like your enjoying being the submissive one." Jenny smirks at him.

Gibbs leans up and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Thank you for last night." He smiles at her.

"I didn't like seeing you in that much pain Jethro." Jenny frowns at him. "Making love was the only way I could think of healing you." She softly says.

"It worked!" Gibbs smiles and strokes Jenny's hair. "I love you!"

Present Time

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I love you." He whispers and gets up from the bed and quietly walks out of the room.

Downstairs Hallway

Noemi is cleaning the sideboard and watches Gibbs walk down the stairs. "I have your lunch out in the kitchen." Noemi smiles at him.

Gibbs walks down the last of the stairs and approaches Noemi. "Thanks!" He smiles.

Noemi hands him a large manila envelope. "This came in for you." She softly says. Gibbs holds up the envelope and reads the front of it. 'Navy Human Resource'. "Senora Jenny looked exhausted." Noemi frowns with worry.

"She's been up for two straight days." "I don't want her disturbed she needs her rest." Gibbs instructs her and walks off for the kitchen.

Twenty Minutes Later

Jenny's Study

Noemi walks in and finds Gibbs standing next to the shredder behind Jenny's desk. Gibbs glances over his shoulder and turns off the machine. "I'm heading back to work." Gibbs nods at her.

"Senora Jenny isn't behaving herself I'll call you." Noemi giggles.

Gibbs bursts out laughing and walks off for the door as he walks past Noemi he stops. "Noemi if you ever see another envelope coming from Navy Human Resource in my name trash it." "Somebody just trying to sell me more insurance." Gibbs growls and walks off.

"Si Senor!" Noemi calls out to him and walks out of the study.

NCIS Headquarters.

Squad Room

1330 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk writing out his report on Agent Pollard's murder investigation. Gibbs walks in and heads over to his desk. "Wasn't expecting you back boss." Tony says with surprise.

Gibbs shrugs at him, takes off his coat, and throws it on top of the bookshelf behind his desk. Ziva gets up from her desk and walks over to him. "The Director in bed?" Ziva softly asks.

"Fell asleep soon as her head hit the pillow." Gibbs smiles with relief and sits down behind his desk.

"Are we going to Providence for Hannah's funeral?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, staying here the Director is going with her normal Protection Detail." Gibbs roughly answers.

"Strange I thought that maybe she would want at least you to go with her." Tony mumbles.

"It's not our place to be there DiNozzo." "She wasn't a member of our team." Gibbs sharply answers.

"Wheeler doesn't want us there." Tony nods over him.

"No the Director." Gibbs grunts.

"Tony she may want a day out of the city." "She's with us for at least ten hours a day and Gibbs twenty-four hours nonstop a day." "Might do her some good." Ziva smiles.

"By attending a funeral." Tony sighs.

"DiNozzo, drop it." "We don't need to be there." Gibbs barks.

Autopsy

1400 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky are sitting over at his desk talking about Jenny's therapy session with Doctor Craig. "Doctor Craig doesn't want me to come back." Gibbs grumbles.

"Therapy is suppose to be one on one Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"That's what the Doctor said." Gibbs laughs.

"Jenny asleep!" Ducky asks with concern.

"Yeah thank god." "I keep telling her she's not me." Gibbs snorts.

"You're tired as well Jethro." Ducky chastises him.

"I'll leave at 1700 hours." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You shouldn't push yourself either, your recovering from a gunshot wound yourself." Ducky sighs.

"Was wondering when you were going to start lecturing me Duck." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Actually you and the Director act more childish than your younger agents." "I seem to lecture the two of you more than your team." Ducky mutters.

"You lectured us thirteen years ago Duck." Gibbs laughs.

"And thirteen years later nothing's changed." Ducky snickers.

Abby walks in and spots Gibbs sitting next to Ducky's desk. "Gibbs I wasn't expecting you back." Abby smiles with surprise and walks over to him.

"Nothing for me to do at home, here I have a job to do." Gibbs shrugs.

"The Director sleeping." Abby frowns with worry.

"Yes I hoping she's still asleep by the time I get home from work." Gibbs smiles.

"Going on the boat this weekend." Abby curiously asks.

"Saturday night into Sunday, weather is suppose to be beautiful." Gibbs answers with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"While your fishing what will Jenny be doing since she can't sun bathe yet." Abby curiously asks.

"I wish she wouldn't do that, with her fair skin." Ducky angrily answers and begins to read his e-mails.

"Jenny will be reading and I'm hoping she rests." "After the week she's had." Gibbs frowns.

"She bought enough books to keep herself occupied at the mall a few weeks ago for a month." Ducky muses.

"Probably they're all read by now." "Never seen somebody who reads as much as Jenny does." Gibbs growls in protest.

"It's good for the mind Jethro." "Figure she has three things to deal with on a daily basis, Director of NCIS, you, and her unborn twins that she's carrying inside of her." Ducky snorts.

Abby bursts out laughing at Gibbs. Gibbs gets up from his chair and gives Abby and Ducky a glare of warning, then walks out of the room. "That was a good one Ducky." Abby giggles.

"He walked right into that one." Ducky smirks.

"That's how the Director usually wins all of their arguments." Abby laughs.

"Nothing new between them." "Jethro found his match in Jenny Shepard." Ducky smiles.

"And he's never broken her." Abby grins

"I wouldn't say that Abigail." "There was many a time in this room or over in Europe that I would have a young Jenny Shepard crying on my shoulder, because either her boss or lover would do something to upset her." "Just because she puts up her Director façade on the job, doesn't mean she's not human and doesn't feel anything." "I didn't realize it back then, but I do now, like Gibbs is a Father figure to you and the team I fill that void for Jenny." Ducky softly answers.

"Right we didn't know about the Director's Father until three years ago." "So strange that her and Gibbs are so much alike keeping secrets from people." Abby frowns.

"It kept them from getting hurt." Ducky sadly answers.

"In the long run it did get them hurt." "Think if the Director would have told Gibbs about her Father when they were partners and if Gibbs would have told her about his first wife and daughter things would have worked out between them and they would have about three or four Gibblets by now."

"But Jenny would not be Director of NCIS." Ducky reminds her.

"What's more important your job or your man." Abby pouts.

"At the time, it was her job." Ducky answers and begins to laugh. "And I don't think they could have been partners for much longer."

"Why?" Abby curiously asks.

"Because Jenny was ready to become a leader not a follower Abby." "She was an excellent Team Leader over in Europe." "Like Jethro her agents excelled under her teaching and unlike Jethro they didn't get head slapped when they did something wrong either." Ducky chuckles.

"But Ziva said she did have the Gibbs stare down." Abby giggles.

"And preached his rules." Ducky winks.

"You said that Callen was on her team in Madrid." Abby sheepishly asks.

"For six months, then he transferred to Decker's team in Los Angeles." "Callen was Jenny's partner after Gibbs." Ducky answers sharply.

"Do you think?" Abby smirks and begins to elbow Ducky on whether Jenny and Callen were romantically involved.

"Abigail how many times has the Director lectured us about gossiping about her personal life." Ducky chastises her.

"It can't be helped Ducky." Abby snickers.

"I don't know and if they did, it's none of our business." "Was there something you wanted, other than to gossip about our lovely fearless leader?" Ducky sighs.

Abby hands Ducky a report on Hannah. "Hannah was pregnant." Abby sadly informs him.

Ducky takes in a deep breath before he answers. "I'll tell Gibbs and the Director tomorrow." Ducky frowns and gets up from his desk and begins to walk for the door.

"Where are you going?" Abby asks.

"To inform Agent Wheeler." Ducky sadly answers and walks out the door.

Jenny's House

1730 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door with a dozen yellow roses and is about to walk up the stairs. Noemi steps out from the dining room. "She's in the study Senor Gibbs." Noemi smiles at him.

"How long has she been awake?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"About an hour." "Dinner should be ready by six-thirty." Noemi informs him.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles and walks off towards the study.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is sitting behind her desk reading a book. Gibbs walks in. "I was hoping you would be asleep still." Gibbs frowns and walks over to Jenny and leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

"I couldn't sleep." Jenny shrugs and takes the roses from him, she flashes back to the airport in London when Gibbs had given her a dozen yellow roses and their final kiss goodbye before he walked off to retrieve her coat in the airplane.

Gibbs noting Jenny's facial expression. "Jen your not in London now." Gibbs softly says to her and touches her face. "And you're not going anywhere." Gibbs smiles and leans down and passionately kisses his wife on the mouth. "I'm getting a shower." Gibbs smoothly says and walks off.

Master Bathroom

Gibbs exhausted for being up for two straight nights lets the water run down the back of his shoulders. Suddenly he feels Jenny's hands on his lower back washing his back with a washcloth. "We're going to have to come up with something else in the shower soon." Gibbs smirks, turns, and looks at his wife.

"I wasn't in here for me." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Slowly she descends down to his chest with her mouth and tongue. Gibbs groans out with pleasure and throws his head back as her hands begin to touch his arousal. "Don't drag it out." He inwardly whines in protest.

Jenny noting that her husband is beginning to tense up as she nips along his ribcage. "Jethro would you relax." "In a few more months this is the only way I'm going to be giving you pleasure." Jenny seductively says and gets down on her knees and begins to run her tongue along the length of his shaft.

"Oh god!" Gibbs cries out as her tongue circles around the tip of his shaft.

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs fights his release. "Damn it!" He moans out with pleasure. Jenny noting that he's losing the battle takes him deeper inside of her mouth. Gibbs body gives in and he screams out with pleasure as he climaxes inside Jenny's mouth. He buries his head up against the tiled wall trying to come down from his orgasm. "Did you have to drag it out?" He pants.

Jenny gets up and begins to freshen up under the shower. "I don't know why you fight it." She smirks at her husband as he continues to have his head buried up against the wall. She puts some soap on to a washcloth, goes over to Gibbs, and begins to wash his shoulders. "Jethro as big as you are, you're lucky I don't do that once a day to you." Jenny wickedly whispers against his ear.

"You would kill me from exertion." Gibbs growls in protest.

"If you wouldn't fight it you wouldn't be tired." Jenny laughs and begins to wash his butt.

"I bet you've said that to all of your men." Gibbs snorts.

"Just you." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs turns and raises a curious eyebrow at her. "You're the only one I would consider my lover." "Other men could not sexually satisfy me after you." "Hell I can't even remember the first man I made love to after you, because I was so drunk." Jenny snaps in disgust. Gibbs remembering his conversation with Callen about his night of passion with Jenny in Barcelona avoids Jenny's gaze. Jenny noting Gibbs' facial expression quickly shuts off the water demanding an answer. Gibbs sighs knowing that there not suppose to keep secrets from one another anymore. "Jen who were you in the bar with that night." "New Years Eve 1999."

Jenny flashes back to the hotel bar in Barcelona and remembers sitting next to Callen. "Callen!" Jenny shrugs.

"He took you back to your room because you were so drunk." Gibbs sighs and touches her face. Jenny sinks down to the floor of the shower and flashes back to her hotel room in Barcelona, Spain on January 1st 2000.

January 1st 2000

Barcelona, Spain

Royal Romblas Hotel

Jenny's Hotel Room

0010 Hours

Callen is leaning against the wall as Jenny watches the New Years fireworks from her hotel room window. "You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Callen chuckles.

"It won't be the first time." Jenny answers dryly and continues to watch the fireworks in the distance.

"I was in Naples this time last year." Callen grins.

"I was at the Eiffel Tower with Gibbs." Jenny answers and has a flashback of the two of them kissing at the base of the tower as the fireworks went off to bring in the New Year.

Callen approaches Jenny from behind and begins to rub her shoulders. "You haven't had this done in awhile." Callen smiles.

"I haven't had the time." Jenny sighs in heaven at the feel of Callen's hands on the back of her shoulders.

"I rubbed your shoulders in Rome that time." Callen smirks.

"My mind is a bit fuzzy at the moment." Jenny answers softly.

With desire in his eyes. "When we were on that stake out in the car in Rome." "I wanted to kiss you." Callen says with longing in his voice.

Jenny turns and faces him. "What's stopping you now?" Jenny sensuously answers.

"Because you're my boss now." Callen frowns.

"I'm nobody's boss at this moment." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses Callen on the mouth. Callen quickly gives into her kiss and pulls Jenny's face deepening her kiss. He groans out as Jenny's tongue circles the tip of his tongue. Jenny pulls Callen's shirt from his waistline, as her kisses become more demanding. Callen breathlessly breaks away from her kiss and watches Jenny unbutton his shirt. She drops his shirt to the floor and begins to master his chest with her mouth and tongue.

Callen going insane with Jenny's mouth and tongue on his left nipple. "Jenny what are you doing to me?" Callen moans out with pleasure.

"I'll show you over on the bed." Jenny purrs.

Quickly they undress one another and drop down on to the bed naked. Callen ravishes Jenny's chest with his mouth and tongue. "You don't know how long I've wanted to make love to you." Callen smiles and continues his assault on Jenny's chest with his mouth and tongue.

Jenny aggressively pulls Callen's head up. "Callen!" She impatiently hisses at him. Callen helplessly looks up at her. "I'm not a talker in the bedroom." "My body does all the talking." Jenny seductively says and pulls his face up and kisses him on the on the mouth. They are exchanging hot passionate kisses. Jenny wanting Callen inside of her touches him below. Callen cries out and buries his face up against her shoulder. "And you never keep me waiting." She warns him. Callen finds Jenny's mouth and kisses her. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, her hips arch up at him. "Take me!" She purrs.

"I need to take care of something first." Callen says and is about to get off of her.

"I'm on birth control pills." Jenny impatiently answers and pulls Callen back down on top of her. He enters her body. Jenny cries out with relief arching her hips up to him so that he can slip deeper inside of her. Callen begins to make love to Jenny. Jenny lost in the feel of his body against hers. It's been six long months since she's made love to a man other than Gibbs. Callen groans out as she digs her nails into his back. "Oh god!" Callen cries out as Jenny's becomes aggressive with her lovemaking.

"Roll on to your back." Jenny whispers against his ear. Callen taken back with Jenny's request slowly rolls on to his back. Jenny straddles him; aggressively she makes love to Callen. His hips arch up as she physically dominates their lovemaking.

Two Minutes Later

Callen battle weary climaxes inside of his lover. Jenny exhausted and extremely drunk slumps down along side of the bed next to Callen and quickly passes out.

1100 Hours

Jenny awakens with a pounding headache. She notices that she's naked in bed and her clothes are scattered through out the floor. Jenny buries her face into her pillow, her mind is trying to remember what happened to her the night before, but all she can remember is having sex with a man that she can't put a face with.

January 2nd 2000

Outside Cafe

0900 Hours

Jenny is sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee. Callen approaches her and sits down at the table. "Problem with your phone G." "You were suppose to meet me in the lobby at 0700 hours." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

"I was checking out a contact." Callen sheepishly answers.

"And you have a finger to push for speed dial on your cell phone." Jenny sarcastically answers. "So how was your New Years Eve?" Jenny curiously asks and takes a sip from her coffee cup. Callen raises a curious eyebrow at her. "I had a hell of a hangover yesterday morning when I woke up." Jenny groans.

"You don't remember anything about New Years Eve." Callen says with surprise.

"That I had enough booze in my system to block out what ever happened to me." Jenny laughs and gets up from her table and grabs her sunglasses. "So what did you contact have to say?"

"False lead!" Callen shrugs.

"While you're lead wasn't panning out, mine gave me information on a weapon's deal that's about to go down tomorrow night down at a small airport." "I don't want to go over it out in the open here." "Meet me back at my room in an hour." Jenny instructs him. Callen nervously looks the other way. "Is there a problem Callen?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No Jenny!" Callen quickly lies.

Jenny puts on her sunglasses. "Don't every keep me waiting like that again." Jenny chastises him.

"Won't happen again.' Callen frowns.

"I'll see you at 1000 Hours." Jenny softly says and walks away.

Present Time

Jenny wrapped in a towel watches Gibbs as he shaves his neck over at the sink. "Trying to figure out why he never said anything." Jenny frowns.

"Ask him?" Gibbs shrugs at her and continues to shave.

Jenny narrows her eyes over at her husband. "You know why?" She sighs in exasperation.

"It's his place to tell you." Gibbs answers roughly, then smirks over at Jenny. "Personally it made me feel good." Gibbs laughs and rinses off his neck. Jenny folds her arms and glares up at her husband.

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny walks in and finds Gibbs asleep in bed. "So your human after all Jethro." Jenny laughs at him and walks over to the bathroom.

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

0800 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Ducky are sitting around the conference table going over Hannah's autopsy report. "I estimate that she was about eight weeks pregnant." Ducky says with regret.

"Was she dating anybody?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Not to my knowledge." "She didn't have many friends." Ducky sadly answers.

"So her parents have to mourn a Grandchild also." Jenny sighs.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and, McGee are standing around the bullpen talking with Callen and Sam. "So when's your flight back to LA?" Tony curiously asks Callen.

"Noon!" Callen smiles and watches Gibbs and Ducky walk out of Jenny's office and over to the elevator. Jenny walks out and heads over to MTAC.

"Can hardly wait to get back into the sun." Sam grins.

"Actually it's going to be in the mid 70's this weekend here in Washington." McGee smiles.

"Gibbs and the Director are going out on his boat for the first time this year." Ziva softly says.

"Did he really build that by hand?" Sam sheepishly asks.

"Yes, a lot of love went into it." Tony smiles.

Gibbs walks over to Callen and Sam. "Callen, Hannah, the Director will have a live feed with Hetty at 0900 hours." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I guess she wants us to check in before our flight back." Sam laughs.

"Sam and I want to say goodbye to Abby." Callen nods over at Gibbs and walks off for the elevator with Sam following behind him.

"Wait up, we'll join you." Tony calls out and chases after Callen and Sam with Ziva and McGee following behind him. Gibbs sits down behind his desk and takes in the peace and quiet of the bullpen.

Abby's Lab

"I usually go to Disney Land every summer." "Maybe we can hook up." Abby smiles.

"Meet our cast of characters." Sam laughs.

"Can they beat our act?" Abby winks.

"We do have a Mommy." Callen laughs.

"Don't let Hetty hear you call her that." Sam groans in protest.

"At least she doesn't head slap like Gibbs." Tony grins.

Autopsy

Fifteen Minutes Later

"It was nice seeing you again Callen." Ducky smiles at him. "And nice meeting you Sam." Ducky nods at him.

Callen reaches for Ducky's hand. "Ever get out to Los Angeles look me up." Callen smiles.

"Usually don't go out west, but I'll keep it in mind." Ducky smiles and shakes Callen's hand.

"Nice meeting all of you." "I've heard the stories from G about his days in Europe with Gibbs and the Director." Sam smiles and reaches for Ducky's hand.

Ducky returns the gesture. "As much as I enjoy Jethro's current team, nothing will beat out Europe." Ducky winks.

MTAC

0900 Hours

Callen and Sam have a live feed with Hetty back at headquarters in Los Angeles. "So you're giving us the weekend off." Callen says with surprise.

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Special Projects Division

MTAC

0600 Hours

"I want you and Mr. Hanna nice and fresh Monday morning." Hetty chuckles at him.

"I'm going to spend the next two days with my wife and kids." Sam smiles at her.

"I figured that the two of you deserve some down time since the mission ended on a sad note." Hetty frowns.

"Bad guy was caught at the price of Probationary Status Agent Pollard's life." Callen sadly answers.

Hetty glances down at Jenny in the front row. "Director you and Special Agent Wheeler have my deepest sympathies." Hetty sighs.

"Thank you Hetty." Jenny smiles at her and gets up from her seat. "G and Sam before you leave I want to see you both in my office." Jenny nods at them and walks up the ramp.

"I'll expect to see the two of you at 0700 Hours Monday morning." Hetty instructs them.

"Yes ma'am!" Callen and Sam address her and the screen goes blank.

Jenny's Office

Jenny, Callen, and Sam are standing in front of Jenny's desk. "It was nice to meet you after all these years Callen has spoken highly of you and Gibbs." Sam smiles.

Jenny reaches for Sam's hand. 'Nice meeting you Sam." Jenny smiles at him.

Sam returns the gesture. "Like wise Director Shepard." Sam nods at her.

"Sam would you mind leaving I would like a few minutes alone with Callen." Jenny softly asks.

"Sure!" Sam smoothly answers and walks out of the office.

"It's not like we haven't done this before." Callen smiles and pulls Jenny into an affectionate hug. "But now you're the Director."

Jenny returns Callen's hug. "And we're on the same continent." Jenny laughs and pulls away from his embrace.

"Soon as my flight lands in LA I'll text message you." Callen nods and is about to walk away.

Jenny walks over to the door and closes it so that she can have some privacy with Callen. "Before you leave I have one question that I would like an answer from you." Jenny directly asks him.

"What's that?" Callen shrugs.

"Why did you have me wake up alone in bed in my hotel room in Barcelona?" Jenny frowns at him. Callen avoids Jenny's intense gaze. "G answer me." She snaps at him.

"Gibbs tell you." Callen sighs.

"We don't keep secrets from one another anymore Callen." Jenny softly answers.

"I thought you didn't remember." Callen sheepishly asks.

"I do now."

"How can I be sure?" Callen groans in protest.

"I was looking out my window from my hotel room watching the fireworks." "You had mentioned that you were in Naples the year before that for New Years Eve and I had said that I was at the Eiffel Tower with Jethro." Jenny answers sharply.

"So you do remember?" Callen smiles.

"Yes!" "I know I hadn't felt that alive in over six months." Jenny smiles.

"So Gibbs was right it was just sex to you." Callen sadly answers.

"Yes!" Jenny says with regret. Callen puts his hand on the door and is about to open it. Jenny puts her hand on top of his. "Still would like an answer to my question."

"I was coming back from the bathroom." "In your sleep you had rolled on to my side of the bed." Callen sighs and looks up at the ceiling before continuing. "In the darkness you were looking for Gibbs and called out for him."

"I'm sorry Callen you were my first lover after Jethro." Jenny sadly informs him.

"It made me feel inadequate as a lover, calling out for a man who was at least half my age." Callen grumbles in protest.

"It's not just you either Callen, nobody's measured up in the bedroom since him." Jenny answers and lets go of Callen's hand.

"Gibbs told me he did the same thing when he was married to Stephanie." 'He would call out for you in his sleep." Jenny answers dryly.

"What would have happened, if I hadn't left you?" Callen curiously asks.

"It would have been a one night stand Callen." "Wasn't going through that again." "I had went through it for two years with Gibbs." Jenny sadly answers.

"How would we have worked together as partners?" Callen shrugs at her.

"I would have had you reassigned to another team." Jenny answers firmly. 'Which you did when we returned to Madrid." Jenny reminds him.

"One night stand of meaningless sex." Callen says in disgust.

"It wasn't meaningless to you Callen." "You did say you wanted to kiss me since Rome." Jenny smiles and opens up her office door. "Have a safe trip back Agent Callen."

"I will Director." Callen smiles and walks out.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Callen walks out of Jenny's Office and finds Gibbs waiting for him near the railing. "Why did you tell her?" Callen frowns at him.

"I don't keep secrets from my wife." Gibbs roughly answers. "She had the right to know." Gibbs answers and pats Callen on the back. Callen walks off for the stairs. Gibbs follows him from behind.

Down in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are saying goodbye to Sam. "It was a pleasure working with Team Gibbs." Sam smiles and waves at them.

Gibbs and Callen walk in. "Boss we just got a call, dead Marine at Quantico." Tony nods over at him.

"What are you three standing around for?" Gibbs growls at them. They quickly grab their knapsacks and coats and rush over to the elevator waiting for Gibbs.

"So that's Team Gibbs." Callen smiles.

"Their damn good agents, all three of them." Gibbs smiles with pride, walks over to his desk, grabs his coat, and puts it on. "Take the elevator down with me." Gibbs smiles at him.

"Sure!" Callen smiles and walks off for the elevator with Gibbs and Sam following behind him.

"Let's don't make this ten years Callen." Gibbs snorts.

Callen stops in front of the elevator. "I won't!" He smiles and affectionately hugs Gibbs. "Take care of the Director."

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and glances up towards the balcony. Jenny is watching Callen and Sam leave the building.

"Agent Gibbs it's been a pleasure." Sam smiles and reaches for Gibbs' hand.

"Same here!" Gibbs smiles and shakes Sam's hand.

The elevator door opens. "So this is NCIS Washington." Sam laughs and steps inside with Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"Yep!" Callen chuckles and glances over at Gibbs.

"And they say LA is a crazy place." Sam laughs; Gibbs and Callen look at one another and begin to laugh. They step inside the elevator together.


	34. Funeral In Providence

April 9th 2010

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2330 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed after they've made love. Jenny remembering Gibbs' comment in the shower the day before, she grabs a hold of his chin. "Out with it." She hisses.

"Out with what?" Gibbs innocently answers.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I spoke with Callen about what happened inside my hotel room in Barcelona." Jenny snaps at him.

"Nice to know that the first time you had sex with a guy after me, that you called out my name in your sleep." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny leans over him and glares up at him. "Like you didn't call out my name when you were in bed with Stephanie." Jenny sarcastically reminds him.

"But you've known about that." Gibbs chuckles and touches Jenny's face. "It's nice that I have that effect on you." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"Like I didn't have an effect on you." "You were going out with Hollis and she wasn't doing a damn thing for you in the bedroom." Jenny laughs.

"Wouldn't know what she was doing to me in the bedroom." "I was drunk most of the time." "I would go through half a case of beer while we were working on my boat in the basement." Gibbs snorts.

"Then why go out with her." Jenny sighs.

"To make you jealous." Gibbs chuckles.

"You were wasting your time." Jenny laughs and buries her face up against his right shoulder.

"And she was good companionship." "It worked in some ways, but she wanted more from me than what I was willing to give her." Gibbs answers with a frown on his face.

"And you didn't love her." Jenny softly answers.

"After you I was not going to put my heart through that again." "You were my second love." "After my wife died I didn't think I could ever fall in love again." "You took me to a place that I never thought was possible again." Gibbs smiles and strokes Jenny's hair.

Jenny looks up into the depths of his blue eyes. "You were my first love." "And after you I wasn't going to let any other man get close to me again." Jenny frowns.

"Is that what Todd wanted?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Yes I used the La Grenouille Op as an excuse for us to break up." Jenny sadly answers.

"And I had just come back from Mexico." Gibbs roughly answers.

"I broke it off with Todd about a month after you came back."

"By then Sharif had shown up and had started to see Holli." Gibbs answers and flashes back to the night in Hollis bedroom when he had made love to her for the first time.

April 23rd 2007

Hollis' Bedroom

0000 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Hollis making love to her. Hollis feeling that he's getting frustrated, leans up against his ear. "Jethro roll over on to your back." She seductively purrs. Gibbs rolls on to his back. Hollis straddles against his waist. "Problem is you're not use to having a woman in charge." She sensuously smirks at down at him and aggressively begins to make love to him. Gibbs flashes back to the attic in Marseille. The feel of Jenny moving against him on top. It was the first time since the death of his first wife, that Gibbs let a woman take the lead and allowed Jenny to physically dominate him. Aroused from the flashback, Gibbs begins to move his body in unison with Hollis. "Yes!" Hollis screams out with pleasure.

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs climaxes inside of Hollis and slumps down on to his left side on the bed. Hollis taken back by Gibbs' coldness begins to stroke the back of his hair. "I was hoping that you would hold me in your arms." Hollis frowns.

"I'm not much into cuddling or into foreplay Hollis." Gibbs answers roughly and rolls on to his back.

"If I would have known you were this good, I would have jumped you inside of your boat the first time I went down into your basement." Hollis wickedly answers and begins to kiss his chest. "You were being a major tease when you stuck out your butt for me to take a look at." Hollis giggles.

"I don't make love in my boat." Gibbs growls.

"What about when it's finished?" Hollis shrugs.

"That's if I finish her, I still have boat number three to finish, I stopped her so I could work on number four."

"I'll help you." Hollis smiles.

"You know how to work with tools." Gibbs grins at her.

"Woodshop was one of my majors in high school." Hollis proudly answers. "I know my way around hand tools."

"Girls in woodshop." Gibbs grumbles.

"I got an A." Hollis hisses at him.

"We'll see what happens, depending on what's going on at headquarters." "DiNozzo is pissing me off." Gibbs barks.

Hollis grabs a hold of Gibbs' chin. "I'm not here to talk about work." Hollis seductively purrs, her hands go down to Gibbs' lower anatomy and notices he isn't aroused yet. "That's a first for me." Hollis frowns and continues to stroke on his shaft.

"Might be a side effect from the BZ gas." Gibbs sheepishly answers.

"I'm not into oral sex." Hollis warns him.

"I don't pressure my women if they're not into it." Gibbs smiles at her and touches Hollis' face. He pulls Hollis up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. He rolls on top of Hollis as he deepens his kiss.

0200 Hours

Gibbs after getting dressed is watching Hollis sleep. He flashes back to look on Jenny's face in her office when he was throwing it in her face that he was about to sleep with Hollis. "You wouldn't have been such a bitch to me. I would be up in your bed right now instead of Hollis'." Gibbs grumbles inwardly.

Hollis wakes up and feels for Gibbs on his side of the bed. She sits up and finds him dressed. "You leaving!" She frowns.

"Yes!" "Have to be in at work by 0700 hours." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I would have liked to of woken up in your arms." Hollis pouts.

"I don't cuddle at night Holli." "Not my thing." Gibbs shrugs; he leans over and tenderly kisses Hollis on the mouth.

Hollis wraps her arms around his neck and aggressively kisses him on the mouth. Breathlessly she pulls away. "I could break you." She smirks.

"Doubtful!" Gibbs snorts and walks off for the door. "I'll call you." He shouts over his shoulder and rushes out the door and down the stairs.

Outside of Jenny's House

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is leaning up against the front fender of his truck looking up at Jenny's darken bedroom window. Images of the first night they had made love inside of her bedroom after the Marseille Op wash over him. "That was the first decent night's sleep that I got since Shannon and Kelly had died." Gibbs smiles at the memory of waking up in Jenny's bed the next morning. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and listens in as Dispatch alerts him to a new case to investigate. "We'll be right there." Gibbs answers and hangs up. He pushes in the speed dial number for Tony's cell phone. "You better not be free lancing with the Director." He angrily growls. Tony groggily answers his phone. "DiNozzo dead Marine in a motel in Arlington."

Present Time

"Companionship can go so far." Gibbs frowns down at her. Jenny reaches down and begins to stroke on his arousal. "Damn!" Gibbs growls out with pleasure. Jenny leans over and kisses him passionately on the mouth. Gibbs rubs Jenny's butt as she deepens her kiss, she rolls on to her back and pulls Gibbs on top of her. He breaks away from her kiss and begins to ravish her neck. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. "Jethro quit stalling." Jenny hisses in protest and begins to arch her hips up to him.

"You never have patients." Gibbs laughs and enters her body.

Jenny cries out as he slips deeper inside of her. "I hate fore play." She impatiently snaps.

"I only do it to bug you." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face. Jenny aggressively begins to move underneath him. "Damn it I haven't paced myself yet." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Then quit talking then." Jenny chastises him. Gibbs finds her mouth and aggressively begins to make love to her.

Ten Minutes Later

With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of Jenny. She screams out with pleasure as her orgasm pulsates through her. Gibbs shudders on top of her as he comes down from his release. He buries his face up against Jenny's left shoulder. "If you think I'm having sex with you again after that your mistaken woman." Gibbs growls and closes his eyes. Jenny giggles and strokes the back of his hair. Content at being in Jenny's arms, Gibbs drifts off to sleep.

'The Kelly'

1200 Hours

Gibbs is fishing out in the Chesapeake Bay. Jenny is lying on a lounge chair reading a book. Frustrated at his at not being about to catch anything. Gibbs tosses his fishing rod a side and approaches his wife. "Problem Jethro!" Jenny shrugs at him.

"Fish ain't biting." Gibbs growls in disgust.

"Move to another spot then.' Jenny answers dryly.

"I fished here last year and did well." Gibbs roughly answers.

"Remember it was during the summer months."

"I wasn't in the mood to fish anyways." Gibbs smirks and gets down on his knees. "Book or me!"

"Book!" Jenny teases him and continues to read her book.

Gibbs grabs Jenny's book and throws it on top of the cockpit bench table. "Let me rephrase that." "Your husband or the book." He mischievously grins at her. Jenny grabs Gibbs by the collar of his t-shirt and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Sleeping Cabin

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs is on his back with Jenny facing away from him. "Yes!" Jenny screams out as he thrusts harder and faster against her from behind. Getting off at watching her come undone he puts his hands on her hips pulling Jenny on down on him. "How much longer?" Jenny cries out as her muscles convulse around his harden shaft.

Gibbs enjoying the sounds of his wife begging. "Few more seconds!" He smirks.

"Damn it Jethro!" Jenny screams out. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down face forward on top of the mattress exhausted.

"We haven't done that position since our honeymoon." Gibbs pants between breaths.

"Second night in London." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Gibbs grabs a hold of the covers. "Your due for you nap." Gibbs smiles and cuddles up to Jenny from behind.

Three Hours Later

Gibbs awakens alone in bed. "I hate it when you do that." He growls and throws back the covers.

On deck

Jenny is successfully fishing at the stern. Gibbs shirtless and half asleep approaches her from behind. "I hate it when you-" He stops in mid-sentence when he notices the bucket filled up with fish. Staring down at the bucket in disbelief. "Hey!" He barks.

"I moved the boat about ten miles south." Jenny smirks with a cocky grin on her face.

Gibbs nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck. "Now I have to gut all of the fish you've caught." Gibbs snorts.

"I'm not doing it." "It's the reason why I don't fish." Jenny laughs and hands Gibbs his fishing pole. She leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "Have fun!" Jenny smiles and walks off for the companionway.

Gibbs watches Jenny head below deck. "I'll get even with you when you least expect it." Gibbs chuckles, suddenly the fishing line begins to pull. "I'll have to check the cordinance on this spot and write it down." Gibbs smiles and begins to reel in his fish.

Sleeping Cabin

Two Hours Later

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping on the bed. He approaches the bed and sits down. "Jen!" He calls out to her and touches Jenny's face. Jenny blinks her eyes open. Gibbs smiles at her sleepy facial expression. "Dinner is on deck."

Jenny tired from lack of sleep, buries her face into her husband's lab. "Five more minutes." She groans.

Gibbs begins to stroke her hair. "Other than morning sickness you haven't done that in a while." "You use to do that while I was watching TV over in Paris." Gibbs smiles.

"It was a seduction ploy." "That worked every time." Jenny sensuously answers.

Gibbs smirks down at her. "It's not working this time." He snorts and shoves her off of his lap.

"Wasn't up for sex anyway, still recovering from earlier?" Jenny groans and sits up on the edge of the bed.

"You're recovering, what about me." Gibbs growls and stands up. He pulls Jenny up on to her feet and walks her out of the room.

On deck

2200 Hours

With the cockpit table dropped down into a bed, Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in each other's arms under the stars. "If I could keep you this happy and content every day for the rest of your life I would be a happy man." Gibbs says against the top of Jenny's hair.

Jenny with her face pressed against Gibbs' chest listening to the beat of his heart. "I was just thinking the same thing about you Jethro." Jenny softly says.

Gibbs looks down at her as Jenny begins to shiver in his arms from the night air. "You cold!" He asks and begins to stroke her hair.

"Freezing!" Jenny answers huddling against her husband's body to keep warm.

"I did turn on the heater below deck." Gibbs smiles.

"Most likely it's set at sixty-five degree's." Jenny grumbles.

"Once you get your body moving in bed, you won't be worrying about the cold." Gibbs smirks.

"I thought that was your job to keep me warm." Jenny sighs and stands up.

Gibbs slowly stands up. 'My job, from now until sunrise tomorrow morning is to have you screams your head off." Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face. He picks up Jenny and throws her over his shoulder and starts to head below deck.

Sleeping Cabin

0200 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny having his way with her body. Her hips frantically arch up to him. "Jethro I'm begging you." She screams out. Tired from holding back his release. Gibbs slumps down on top of her shuddering as his orgasm washes through him. Jenny panting with exhaustion is about to pull away from him. Gibbs pulls her face up to him and kisses her on the mouth to bring her down from her orgasm. Jenny breathlessly breaks away from his kiss.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "I love to hear you beg." He smirks.

"Well I'm begging you to get off of me." "I would like to have one night where I slept on my side for once." Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs gets his weight off of her so that Jenny can roll on to her right side.

Gibbs cuddles up from behind her. "You'll be bitching in another hour that you're freezing." Gibbs snorts.

"Froze my ass off in your bedroom last winter I should be use to it." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs laughs his hands venture down to Jenny's belly. "I can't wait for Tuesday." Gibbs smiles with anticipation and begins to rub his unborn twins.

"You don't want to be surprised?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No!" "I want to see my little girl." Gibbs answers with is voice choking with emotion. Jenny brings his hand up to her mouth and tenderly kisses it. "You sure you want to go to Hannah's funeral by yourself on Monday."

"Yes, I need a day away from Washington." "I might stop over in New York on the way back." Jenny mumbles and closes her eyes.

"Shopping!" Gibbs grunts.

"No friends from college." Jenny mutters.

"Shopping!" Gibbs whispers against her ear.

"Night Jethro!" Jenny laughs.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs smoothly answers and closes his eyes.

April 5th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva walk into their section. "Good morning boss!" Tony smiles at him and sits down at his desk.

"Good morning Tony, Ziva." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles and takes off her jacket and sits down at her desk.

McGee walks in. "Morning!" He nods over at them. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva address him back. "What time does the Director and Agent Wheeler's team fly out to Providence?" McGee smoothly asks and approaches Gibbs' desk.

"0830 hours, their taking SecNav's private jet." "Jen also gave Wheeler and her team the week off, so from Providence they'll be going home." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Did she change her mind about us being on her Protection Detail?" Tony curiously asks.

"No, she wants Hector and Melvin to go with her."

"Other than to court and Paris." "We haven't done an out of town Protection Detail with her in months." "Why?" Tony shrugs.

"Because the three of you get on her nerves." "Not McGee so much, but the two of you with your constant bickering." Gibbs growls and gets up from his desk. "I'm going for coffee." He grunts and walks off for the elevator.

Ziva looking up towards the balcony watches Jenny walking out of MTAC dressed in a black maternity suit. "She's dressed for a funeral." Ziva sadly answers.

"Her first day as Director, she had to deal with Kate's murder." McGee frowns and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"I thought that her and Gibbs were going to kill one another on her first day in the Squad Room." Tony laughs at the memory.

"I was in London when Morrow appointed Jenny as Director." "His reasoning for it, because Jenny could put Gibbs in his place." Ziva giggles and shakes her head. "When Jenny was a Probationary Status Agent she never backed down to Gibbs."

"Probie giving the boss a run for his money." Tony chuckles.

Half an hour later

Gibbs from his desk notices Jenny stepping out of her office wearing her coat and carrying her pocketbook. He gets up from his desk and walks over to the stairs. Jenny descends the stairs and over the catwalk and down the bottom flight of stairs. Gibbs loops his right arm around Jenny's left arm and begins to walk her over towards the elevator. "Take it easy today." Gibbs whispers up against her ear.

Over in the bullpen, Tony watches Gibbs walk Jenny over to the elevator. "I think she wants to get away from him." "That's the reason for Melvin and Hector on her Protection Detail." Tony sighs in protest.

"As I said the other day." "They spend twenty-four hours a day with one another." "A day away from Washington will do Jenny some good." Ziva smiles.

Over at the elevator. "I'll walk you to your car." Gibbs smiles at her.

"No!" Jenny sighs; Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "I'm perfectly capable of riding the elevator to the parking garage myself." Jenny mutters.

The elevator doors open, Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "Flight back to Washington take a nap." Gibbs says and squeezes Jenny's hand.

"I will!" Jenny smiles and steps inside the elevator.

Gibbs watches the door close. "David!" He barks and begins to walk over towards his section.

"Yes Gibbs!" Ziva answers and gets up from her desk.

"You and I are going to question Private Tucker's neighbor." Gibbs orders her.

"What about us?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"You have reports that need to be written out." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk and grabs his cup of coffee, then starts off for the elevator. Ziva grabs her coat and knapsack and chases after him.

Tony waits for Gibbs and Ziva to get inside the elevator. "And Ziva is stuck with him." Tony grins.

"Better her than us." McGee smirks.

Providence, Rhode Island

Pollard Residence

1500 Hours

Jenny is sitting with Hannah's parents on the living room couch. "She was my only daughter." "We have four sons." Mrs. Pollard says through tears.

"They're all cops." "Hannah wanted to be one above them." Mr. Pollard says with pride.

"May of 2005, she saw you on the CBS Morning Show." Mrs. Pollard smiles.

"I did that a week later after I was appointed Director of NCIS." Jenny softly says.

"First woman to be appointed Director of a Federal Arms Agency." Mrs. Pollard nods at Jenny.

"So that's when she decided to be an NCIS Agent." Jenny smiles.

"Yes!" Mrs. Pollard answers and with a curious look on her face. "What made you decide to become an agent?" Mrs. Pollard sheepishly asks.

Jenny flashes back to finding her Father's lifeless body inside the study. "Something that I wanted to do." Jenny answers with determination in her voice. "When I became an agent there weren't too many female agents." Jenny answers dryly.

"And today?" Mrs. Pollard curiously asks.

"Triple the size of female agents." "I even have a Mossad Agent working as a liaison officer on my husband's team."

"Is your husband here?" Mrs. Pollard asks and begins to look around the room.

"No he's back in Washington." "I have my own Protection Detail with me." "I also needed a day away from him." Jenny sighs.

"Husband's drive you crazy." Mrs. Pollard laughs and watches her husband get up from the couch and walk away from her. She glances down at Jenny's belly and notices that she's expecting. "So how far along are you?" She smiles.

"Five months with twins." "It's my first pregnancy." Jenny softly answers.

"Boy or girl?" Mrs. Pollard asks.

"Don't know yet, I'll find out tomorrow." "My husband has his heart set on a little girl." Jenny smiles.

"Unusual, most men want sons." Mrs. Pollard shrugs.

"He had a daughter with his first wife." "They were murdered while he was serving with the Marine Corps over in Desert Storm in Kuwait." Jenny sadly answers.

"That's awful!" Mrs. Pollard frowns.

Wheeler approaches over hearing Jenny's and Mrs. Pollard's conversation. "You know he wants his daughter to look like you Director." "I've over heard him in the Squad Room a few times." Wheeler answers with a laugh. "Minus the temper and attitude."

"Your husband sounds like he's a piece of work." Mrs. Pollard laughs.

'He's a little boy." Jenny smirks.

"And how you've dealt with him over the years, between being his partner and now Director and wife is beyond me." Wheeler sighs.

"Patience, lots of patience." Jenny winks at her.

"I wouldn't have any." Wheeler groans.

Mrs. Pollard begins to clutch on to Hannah's photo. "Never going to watch her walk down the aisle or have grand babies." Mrs. Pollard sobs. Wheeler sits down on the couch next to her and puts her arms around her and comforts Mrs. Pollard.

Melvin approaches Jenny. "Director your plane is going to be taking off in about forty-five minutes." He informs her.

"I'll be out front in two minutes Melvin." Jenny sharply says and watches Melvin walk out of the house. Jenny reaches over and takes a hold of Mrs. Pollard's hands. "If you need anything call my office." "I'll have my assistant put you right though." Jenny softly says to her.

"I will!" Mrs. Pollard sobs.

Jenny gets up from the couch. "Special Agent Wheeler I'll see you and your team next week." Jenny nods down at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Wheeler answers firmly.

Jenny walks over to the closet and grabs her coat and puts it on. As she walks off for the front door she bumps into Mr. Pollard. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Jenny sheepishly asks him.

"Sure Director Shepard!" Mr. Pollard nods at her.

Out Front

Standing next to Jenny's limo. Jenny has informed Mr. Pollard of Hannah's pregnancy. "I don't think I could ever tell my wife that two lives were lost on that day." Mr. Pollard answers with his voice choking with emotion.

"From experience, secrets always come out." Jenny frowns at him.

"I'll have to think about it." Mr. Pollard answers roughly.

Jenny reaches for his hand. "Again you and your wife have my deepest sympathies." "If there's anything that NCIS can do give my office a call." Jenny smiles at him.

"We will Director Shepard." Mr. Pollard smiles and shakes Jenny's hand.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

McGee is sitting at his desk looking at Hannah's cell phone records from the past month on his computer monitor. Tony is sitting over at his desk aiming a rubber band at McGee. "One of these days I'm going to lock you in the supply room." McGee angrily warns him.

"Trying to break your concentration Probie." Tony smirks.

"Not working!" McGee sighs and gets up from his desk and walks over to the plasma screen. He leans down and grabs the clicker and puts Hannah's cell phone records up.

Tony gets up from his desk and looks up. "What do you got?" Tony curiously asks.

"Agent Pollard's home and cell phone records." McGee answers roughly. "And I also have her records from her desk phone here." McGee answers and clicks up Hannah's phone records from her desk phone.

Tony spots a familiar name on the phone records. "Was she seeing Agent Lofton?" Tony notes.

"I'm going to look into his phone records as well." McGee sharply answers. Tony glances over at Lofton's section. "What are you doing DiNozzo?"

"DNA sample!" Tony answers and walks over to Lofton's desk and retrieves an empty coffee cup from his trashcan. "Be back!" Tony says over his shoulder and walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs and Ziva step out of the elevator and return to their desks. "Zip, nada!" Ziva sighs and takes off her jacket and hangs it on the back of her chair. She takes off her side arm and throws it in her bottom desk drawer.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs roughly asks and sits down behind his desk.

"Abby's Lab!" McGee answers and sits behind is desk.

"Better not be horsing around." Gibbs growls in protest.

Ziva notices Hannah's phone records up on the plasma screen and walks over to it. "What's up on the plasma screen?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Agent Pollard's phone records for the past three months." McGee bluntly answers.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to the plasma screen. "Why do I see Agent Lofton's phone number on there?" Gibbs asks.

"That's what Tony and I are trying to figure out." McGee grumbles.

"Get Lofton's records yet." Gibbs nods over at McGee.

"Working on it!"

Cynthia walks over to Gibbs. "Melvin just called." Cynthia smiles at him. Gibbs gives Cynthia the stare. "The Director is sleeping on the plane."

"She's shouldn't of stayed as long as she did." "Soon as this trial is over and done with her ass is going to be an eight hour work day." "Slept all day yesterday on my boat." Gibbs growls in exasperation.

Cynthia spots Agent Lofton's phone number on Hannah's phone records. "Agent Pollard had asked for a transfer to Lofton's team a few days ago." Cynthia informs Gibbs.

"What did Jenny tell her?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"She denied it, the Director thought it had to do with Agent Wheeler, but of the look of things it was more for Agent Lofton." Cynthia frowns.

"Where is Lofton?" Gibbs asks and glances over at his section.

"Out of the building." McGee mumbles and then remembers Tony. "Tony took a coffee cup from his trash can to run a DNA result."

"To see if he's the father of Pollard's child." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Yes!" McGee nods up at him.

"Good thinking!" Gibbs smiles.

"What are you going to tell the Director?" Ziva asks.

"Nothing until tomorrow." "I want her resting." "Heading down to Abby's while we're waiting on Lofton's phone records." Gibbs says and walks off for the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs, Abby, and Tony are standing around her workstation as she works on Lofton's DNA sample. "Patients Gibbs!" Abby sighs.

"I don't have any today Abs." Gibbs impatiently growls.

"You never have them any day." Abby groans in protest. Gibbs rolls his eyes. Abby quickly changes the subject. "So how was your weekend on the boat?" Abby smiles.

"I wish I was still on her." Gibbs groans.

"Get any fishing done." Abby curiously asks.

"No!" Gibbs mutters in annoyance.

"That bad!" Tony laughs.

"While I was taking a nap, Jen moved the boat 10 miles south and decided to go fishing." Gibbs grumbles.

"I thought she didn't like to go fishing." Abby shrugs.

"She doesn't, but only did it to rub it in my face, because I wasn't having any luck in my other spot." Gibbs answers roughly.

Suddenly the bell goes off to the electron microscope. Abby puts the test results up on the computer screen for Gibbs and Tony to read. "Agent Lofton is the Father of Agent Pollard's child." Abby sadly informs Gibbs and Tony. Her phone begins to ring. Abby picks up her cordless phone. "Forensics'!" Abby answers.

Squad Room

McGee glancing up at his computer screen with Ziva looking over his shoulder from behind. "I'm about to put up Agent Lofton's phone records on your plasma screen, we'll be right down." McGee roughly says and hangs up.

"Will do McGee!" Abby smiles and hands up her phone. "McGee has something for us."

"Wonder if he got Lofton's phone rings." Tony sheepishly asks.

"There up on the plasma screen." Abby answers and gestures towards the plasma screen.

Gibbs, Tony, and Abby step over to the plasma screen behind Abby's workstation. "Their mostly incoming calls from Agent Pollard." Tony notes.

"Tony I want you to head over to Agent Pollard's apartment." Gibbs orders him.

"Her parents are coming over this weekend" Tony says, questioning whether they should go through Pollard's personal effects. Gibbs glares over at Tony for questioning him. Tony backs away from Gibbs. "You want me to bring Ziva along."

"Yes!" Gibbs grumbles.

"Tony she's on her way down here." Abby informs him.

"I'll wait for her at the elevator." Tony smiles and walks off.

"All of the calls were in coming." Abby sadly notes.

"It means, Pollard might have had a one night stand with Lofton and she couldn't let go." Gibbs roughly answers.

McGee walks into the lab. "They were all incoming calls." McGee says as he approaches Gibbs and Abby.

"We already figured that out." Gibbs barks.

"What are we going to tell Lofton?" McGee curiously asks.

"Nothing yet!" "I have to talk this over with the Director first, which ain't happening until tomorrow." Gibbs growls and walks off.

"Babying Mommy again." Abby giggles.

Hannah's Apartment

1600 Hours

Ziva is sitting at Hannah's dining room table looking over her laptop. Tony walks out of the bedroom. "Anything on her laptop." Tony asks and walks over to Ziva.

"No, I'll have McGee and Abby look at it when we get back." Ziva sighs.

Tony glances around the apartment and notices the photos of Hannah's family. "So sad!" He frowns.

"It's always sad, for the ones that are left behind." Ziva answers dryly.

"The Director is really taking this one hard this time around." Tony sadly answers.

"Agent Pollard was twenty three years old Tony." "Jenny is starting to think like a Mother right now." Ziva smiles.

"Thought she always did with us." Tony grins.

"It's different when you're carrying apart of yourself inside of you." Ziva softly answers.

"Two parts!" Tony corrects her.

Squad Room

Ziva is sitting at her desk reading Hannah's diary. Gibbs glances over behind Ziva's shoulder. "Short version!" He roughly asks.

"She was obsessed with Agent Lofton." "They had a one night stand in February." Ziva informs him.

"Doesn't he believe in condoms?" Gibbs groans and shakes his head. Ziva glances back at him and raises a curious eyebrow at him. "For a one night stand of meaningless sex I would have used a condom." Gibbs growls.

"Weren't you using any-" Gibbs quickly interrupts Ziva by glaring at her. Ziva ignores him and continues to read. "My thoughts of are of him." "Being complete, our oneness."

Tony returns from Abby's Lab and has over heard. "McGee and Abby are finding the same sick ramblings from her laptop as well." Tony sadly informs them and then glances over towards the elevator as Lofton steps out with his team.

"Wait for the Director." Gibbs instructs them and glances down at his watch.

'Flight in!" Tony curiously asks.

"Should be!" "In the meantime we have our investigation to be working on not on a deceased Agent's love life." Gibbs bitterly answers and walks off for his desk.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1800 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping in bed. He walks over to her and sits down on the edge of the bed. He leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny blinks her eyes open. "You over did it today." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny looks over at the clock. "Dinner ready!" She yawns.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles and touches Jenny's face. "After the trial is done with I want you on an eight hour work day." Gibbs barks at her. Jenny is about to argue with him, when Gibbs interrupts her. "Your husband is putting his foot down." Gibbs smirks and kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and gets up from the bed. "To tired to argue with you at the moment." Jenny yawns and walks off for the bathroom.

The Garage

2100 Hours

Gibbs is at the work table painting the changing table. He glances over at the second crib that's almost finished. "Not painting that one until I get my answer tomorrow." Gibbs smiles with anticipation.


	35. Protection Detail

April 13th 2010

Andrews Air Force Base

0600 Hours

Trent Kort is being escorted off the plane. Fornell and Agent Wagner are standing near a hanger watching with several FBI Agents. "Think he can help Vance." Wagner sheepishly asks Fornell.

"Doubt it!" Fornell grunts.

On the tarmac Kort glares over at Fornell as he's being lead over to a US Marshall's van to be transported over to the US Courthouse. "If looks could kill." Wagner chuckles.

"Nobody told him to put a hit on the Director of NCIS." Fornell growls.

"I still don't believe he was acting alone on this." Wagner answers roughly.

"So do I." Fornell sighs in agreement. Suddenly the back of Kort's head is blow off. "Get down!" Fornell shouts and takes cover on the ground with Wagner.

Inside the hanger

Five Minutes Later

Fornell is on the phone with the SecNav. "Are you going to put Director Shepard on Protection Detail?" Fornell urgently asks.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0650 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk drinking his coffee. Ziva steps out of the elevator with Melvin and Hector and watches as they quickly rush off to the stairs. She approaches the entranceway to Gibbs' section. "Gibbs!" She calls out to him and gestures towards the stairs with her eyes.

Gibbs looks up towards the balcony and spots Melvin and Hector running into Jenny's Office. "I thought we were supposed to be on Jenny's Protection Detail today." Tony curiously notes from his desk.

"We were!" Gibbs anxiously answers and gets up from his desk and starts for the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk on the phone with the SecNav. "Sir I have an important appointment for my sonogram that I cannot miss today." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs barges into the office. "You mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Gibbs barks.

"If I can think of a security precaution will you allow me to go?" Jenny urgently asks. Gibbs sits down at the conference table noting that Jenny is on the phone with the SecNav. "Agent Gibbs just came into the room so let me talk it over with him and I'll get back to you." Jenny answers and hangs up.

"What's in the hell is going on?" Gibbs angrily asks.

Jenny gets up from her desk. "Assemble your team in MTAC, ASAP." Jenny anxiously asks him and starts for the door.

"I want answers now." Gibbs growls in protest.

"And I'm under orders from my boss to get out of my office and into a secure location in the building." "Which is MTAC." "Five minutes!" Jenny orders him and walks out of her office and approaches Cynthia's desk. "Cynthia until further notice per SecNav all of my phone calls are to be redirected to my cell phone." "I'll be working out of MTAC."

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia softly answers and watches Jenny walk out of the office. Gibbs is standing in the doorway glaring over at Cynthia for answers. "I have no clue as to what is going on." Cynthia snaps at him.

Gibbs flips open his cell phone and pushes in the speed dial button for Tony's desk phone. "DiNozzo the Director wants all of us inside of MTAC now." Gibbs orders him.

MTAC

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs is sitting in in the front row watching Jenny talking with Drew over at the computer console. Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk in and approach Gibbs. "Boss what's going on?" Tony curiously asks.

"I don't know." Gibbs answers roughly.

Tony sits next to Gibbs in the front row. Ziva and McGee sit in the row behind them. Ziva noting Jenny's body language as she's talking with Drew. "It's serious by the look on her face." Ziva frowns with worry.

Jenny walks over and looks up at Gibbs and his team. "At 0600 hours this morning while being escorted on the tarmac at Andrews Air Force Base, Trent Kort was shot and killed." Jenny informs them. Gibbs gets up from his seat and approaches Jenny. "Fornell was there." "He saw the whole thing." "So until further notice I'm assigned to Protection Detail with my personal Protection Detail and I'm not allowed to leave the building." "SecNav doesn't want me working in my office."

"The window!" Ziva observantly answers.

Gibbs making a face at the timing of Kort's assassination attempt. "What about your appointment today?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"SecNav said if we could come up with something where I can safely leave the building without being noticed I could go." Jenny softly answers.

"Trust me we'll come up with something." Gibbs smiles.

Cynthia walks down the ramp with some tea for Jenny. "Agent Fornell is on his way up." Cynthia informs her.

"Cynthia somebody took out Trent Kort at Andrews Air Force Base this morning, so until further notice I won't be working inside my office and I'm twenty-four hour a day Protection Detail with my personal Protection Detail and I'm not allowed to leave the building." Jenny frowns.

"Did the CIA take him out?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Gibbs snorts.

Five Minutes Later

Fornell is briefing Jenny, Gibbs and his team on Kort's assassination. "Soon as the video feed comes in I'll show it to you." Fornell nods at Gibbs.

"CIA!" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Don't know?" Fornell shrugs.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Could be an Arms Dealer also Jethro?" Fornell bluntly answers.

"Getting even with him for killing the Frog." Gibbs sighs and glances over at Jenny. "Problem is Jenny has an appointment for a sonogram today I don't want her missing out on it." Gibbs frowns.

"SecNav said if we can come up with something without me being spotted leaving the building he'll allow it." Jenny anxiously answers.

"I want to get back to my office." "Soon as the video footage comes through I'll send your office a copy." Fornell smoothly says and walks off for the ramp.

"How about using a crime scene van?" McGee suggests.

"To obvious!" Gibbs mutters.

"What about Ducky's truck?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Palmer and Ducky always pick up bodies from Bethesda." McGee nods at Gibbs.

Jenny looks over at Cynthia. "Cynthia get me SecNav, ASAP." Jenny urgently asks her.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia smiles and walks over to a seat next to Drew.

"DiNozzo, David I want the two of you three car lengths ahead." Gibbs instructs them.

"What about me?" McGee anxiously asks.

"I'm having a camera mounted on the front and back of Ducky's truck." "I want you to monitor it through MTAC." Gibbs roughly answers.

"Eyes on the front and back of the truck, good idea boss." "I'll put them on Tony's car also." McGee suggests.

Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at her husband. "Aren't you forgetting about two people?" Jenny chuckles.

"Right Melvin and Hector." "I guess they can squeeze in the back with us." Gibbs laughs.

Cynthia turns her chair towards Jenny. "Director, SecNav, is on the line for you." Cynthia calls out to her.

Jenny walks over to Cynthia and takes the phone from her. "Sir, Agent Gibbs and his team have come up with an idea to sneak me out of the building for my appointment." Jenny smiles.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Sonogram Room

1100 Hours

Maria walks into the room and finds Gibbs and Jenny anxiously waiting for her. "Good morning Jenny and Jethro." She smiles at them and approaches the examination table.

"Good morning Maria." Jenny smiles.

"I guess your husband is anxious." Maria giggles.

"Try climbing the walls." Jenny groans.

"Few more minutes Jethro will have his answers." Maria nods at him.

Five Minutes Later

Maria runs the transducer over Jenny's belly. Suddenly the twins appear on the monitor. Maria points to one of the fetuses up on the monitor. "I shouldn't have to tell you the sex of the first fetus." Maria laughs.

Jenny smiles and begins to cry. "You got your son." Gibbs says and awe and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"Our son!" Jenny corrects him with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Second fetus and this is always the active one." Maria chuckles.

Gibbs intensely at the monitor, finally the waiting is over with. "Little girl!" Gibbs chokes with emotion and buries his head up against Jenny's right shoulder and openly sobs.

Jenny strokes the back of her husband's head. "She'll have her Mom's mouth Jethro." Jenny playfully teases him.

Gibbs composes himself and once against looks up into the monitor. "She's already taking after you." Gibbs smiles as he notes that his daughter is the dominate twin.

"Most likely, she was also the first one to be conceived also." Maria softly answers. "After I get Jenny cleaned up I'll have the photo's done right away." Maria nods at them.

Ten Minutes Later

"Photo's should be ready in about a half an hour." Maria smiles at them and walks out of the room.

Jenny finishes buttoning up her blouse hops off of the table. Gibbs walks over and crushes Jenny in his arms. "You don't know how relieved I was to finally see my daughter for real today." Gibbs sobs with tears of joy.

Jenny looks up into his blue eyes and caress' his jawline. "Four more months and you'll be holding her in your arms." Jenny smiles and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

MTAC

1200 Hours

The Gibblets along with Ducky, Cynthia, and Palmer are impatiently sitting in their seats awaiting the news on the sex of the twins. "Well!" Abby sighs in exasperation.

"Patients!" Gibbs smirks at Abby.

"Like you should have room to talk." Jenny sighs and walks over to the workstation and inserts a CD into the computer.

The twins appear on the plasma screen. Ducky smiles as he notices the sex of the twins right away. Palmer noting the sex of the twins leans over and whispers in Ducky's ear. "You won again." He groans in protest.

Abby catches Palmer whispering something into Ducky's ear, she squints her eyes up towards the plasma screen. "Ducky!" She chastises him.

"Not again!" Tony grimaces and hangs his head.

"It seems, the two of you got your even split." Ziva smiles.

"Boy and girl." Tony grins.

"Jenny got her son and I got my daughter." Gibbs smoothly answers. Abby gets up from her seat and rushes over to Jenny and attacks her. Gibbs rolling his eyes as Abby mauls Jenny in affectionate embrace. "Abs you mind not attacking the Mother of my children so roughly for the next four months." Gibbs growls.

Abby pulls away. "Sorry!" She smiles then walks over to Gibbs and affectionately attacks him.

"Can't celebrate too much, because you're stuck in this building." Ducky sighs.

"Melvin and Hector are already taking care of that." Jenny softly answers.

The smell of pizza coming from the top of the stairs hits Tony in the nose. "Pizza!" He drools and quickly turns his head. Melvin and Hector are walking down the ramp with several pizza's and Chinese takeout.

Ducky gets up from his seat and approaches Jenny. "They look healthy." He smiles at her and then gives Jenny a glare of warning. "And I want to keep it that way no more out bursts." Ducky scolds her.

"If Agent Wheeler can keep behaving herself for the next four months along with my husband." "I shouldn't be losing my temper in work." Jenny snaps.

"So what are you going to name them?" McGee smiles.

"Still got four months to decide on names." Gibbs shrugs.

"Jethro Junior!" Abby giggles.

"Please!" Jenny mutters.

1300 Hours

Finally alone, with the exception of Drew and Danielle, Gibbs and Jenny quietly sit in the front row holding hands. Gibbs leans up against Jenny's right ear. "As much as I enjoyed sharing the news about the twins during lunch time." "I would rather have been back on the boat having you come undone on top of me." Gibbs whispers with a cocky grin on his face.

Jenny glances over to make sure that Drew and Danielle didn't over hear him. "Jethro!" She sighs in exasperation.

"They didn't hear me." Gibbs snorts.

"I don't care!" Jenny hisses and takes a sip of her tea.

"You only protested, because you're just as sexually frustrated as I am." Gibbs whispers and gets up from his chair and smirks down at her.

"Sometimes I really hate you Jethro." Jenny snaps.

"Especially when I tell you something you don't want to hear." Gibbs laughs.

"I could be in this building for weeks." Jenny sensuously teases him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her in protest. "Unlike you I can survive." Jenny purrs.

"I barely survived three weeks." Gibbs growls and walks up the ramp.

Abby's Lab

Abby is on the phone with Mary talking about the latest sonogram photos of the twins. "They look so sweet." Abby says in awe.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Mary's Office

Mary glancing up at the photos of the twins on her computer screen. "Jack usually comes by for dinner on the days that Jenny has her sonogram appointments." Mary softly answers. "How's Jethro taking it?" Mary curiously asks.

"Cloud nine Mary." "He's walking on air." "Gets the daughter he wanted and something tells me that Jethro Junior is an added bonus that he did not expect to receive." Abby smiles.

"Jethro Junior!" Mary answers and bursts out laughing.

"Not going to happen, I know that because the Director said absolutely not happening." Abby giggles.

"Looking forward to meeting you in a few weeks." Mary smiles.

"That's if the Director is able to get out of the building." "She's under Protection Detail." Abby frowns.

"What?" Mary frantically asks.

"One of the Defenses witness' got killed this morning." "He was involved with Assistant Director Vance's attempt on Director Shepard's life." "So for safety reasons she's not allowed to leave NCIS Headquarters and has to stay inside of MTAC." "It's a windowless room."

"How awful!" Mary frowns.

"Tell me about it." Abby sighs and hears one of the buzzers going off for one of her machines. "I have to run, work is a calling."

"Hopefully I'll see you in two weeks Abby." Mary smiles.

"See you then." Abby smiles and hangs up.

Squad Room

Gibbs is on the phone with his Father. "Dad!" Gibbs smiles.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

"Leroy!" Jack smiles from and his usual seat behind the table. "Did I get my Grandson?" Jack smiles in anticipation.

"You sure did and you're Granddaughter." Gibbs smirks.

"We both got what we wanted." Jack grins.

"You don't know how relieved I was to finally see my daughter on the sonogram." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"How's my daughter in law?" Jack sheepishly asks.

"Fine!" Gibbs sighs and looks up in the direction of MTAC. "She's on Protection Detail until further notice." "Defense witness got hit this morning." Gibbs groans in protest.

"How long is this going to go on?" Jack frowns with worry.

"Until her boss says so." "Main thing is until we find out who killed the witness the safest place that Jenny can be is here in this building." "It killed me that I couldn't make love to her after her sonogram appointment." "I had to take her back to headquarters." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"I take it she's up in her office?" Jack curiously asks.

"No, MTAC, Jenny would be a sitting duck inside of her office with the window."

"So how did she take the news?" Jack smiles.

"She kept saying she didn't care, but I saw it in her eyes when Jenny saw her son." Gibbs smiles.

Tony returns with Ziva and McGee. "Boss the FBI is sending over the video feed of Kort's hit." Tony nods over at him.

"Dad, I have to go now, some things come up."

"I'm heading over to Mary and Travis' later on, so I'll see the photos of my grandson and daughter." Jack says in awe.

"See you in two weeks, hopefully." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Bye son!" Jack smiles and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up and gets up from his desk. "Put it on the plasma." He instructs McGee and turns and looks at the plasma screen behind his desk.

"Shouldn't the Director being seeing this with us." Tony shrugs.

"After we see it." Gibbs roughly answers.

McGee puts the video footage of Kort being escorted off of the plane. Suddenly the back of Kort's head explodes sending him to the ground. "Where was the security?" Tony angrily asks.

"FBI had security all over the place, roof tops." Gibbs barks.

"Where did the shot come from?" Tony sheepishly asks.

McGee does a frame by frame of the video footage and notes that the shot came from a hanger seventy-five feet away. "Window from that hanger." McGee notes and gets up from his chair and points to the hanger in the background.

"How long is this video feed?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"It's about to cut off any second." McGee sighs.

"Hack into the Air Force Base's video feed." Gibbs instructs McGee. McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs.

"Want me to head slap him boss?" Tony smirks.

"No, I'll do it myself." Gibbs snarls and head slaps McGee on the back of the head.

McGee rubs the back of his head. "Ow!" He grimaces.

"Send the video feed up to MTAC." Gibbs barks and begins to walk off for the stairs.

"On it boss." McGee answers and walks over to his desk.

MTAC

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are watching the video feed of Kort's assassination attempt. ""McGee is hacking into the video feed at the Air Force base." Gibbs smirks.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Agent Gibbs." Jenny playfully chastises him.

"Like you wouldn't have ordered it." Gibbs snorts.

"Soon as anything comes up, let me know." Jenny groans and gets up from her chair.

Gibbs noting the exhaustion on Jenny's face. "You're tired!" He frowns and gets up from his chair.

"You ever try sleeping in one of those chairs before." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I've had to stay in isolation for a few days." "There are beds down there and it's a windowless room." Gibbs smoothly suggests.

"Anything that will get me out of MTAC." Jenny sighs with exhaustion.

"Come on!" Gibbs smiles and puts his arm around Jenny's waist and escorts her up the ramp.

Squad Room

Ziva raises a curious eyebrow as she notices Gibbs and Jenny up on the balcony walking over towards the elevator. "SecNav letting the Director out of MTAC." Ziva says with surprise.

Tony turns his head and looks up. "Heading for the elevator." Tony sheepishly asks.

McGee looks over his shoulder and notes how tired Jenny looks. "I think the boss is putting her to bed." "She looks tired." McGee frowns with worry.

"Where?" "She can't sleep in her office." Tony asks with a questioning look on his face.

"Isolation?" McGee shrugs.

"Forgot about that, Gibbs and Burley had to be quarantine down there for a few days back in 2001." Tony chuckles.

Isolation Room

Half an hour later

Gibbs is holding Jenny in his arms as she sleeps. Ziva quietly walks into the room. "Gibbs, McGee has something." Ziva whispers softly. Gibbs gently disengages himself from Jenny and gets up from the cot. "I'll watch over her for you." Ziva smiles and sits down on the cot across from Jenny.

"Thanks!" Gibbs whispers and walks out. Ziva shuts off the ringer to her cell phone and sets it to vibrate.

Squad Room

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Tony are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk. "I got him leaving the hanger an hour after the shooting." McGee comments roughly from his desk. He zooms in on the shooters face.

"Got a name." Gibbs grunts.

"I have Abby seeing if she can come up with something down in her lab." McGee informs him.

"See if you can get video footage of before the shooting." "I want to know what time that clown entered the base." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

1700 Hours

Jack is sitting at the counter with Mary, Travis, and Dana looking over the sonogram photos that Mary had printed out for him. Dana points out Jack's grandson. "There's your grandson Jack." Dana smiles.

"Took Leroy long enough." Jack grunts and then smiles with pride at his unborn grandson. "I can't wait to take my grandson fishing." Jack says with anticipation.

"What about you're granddaughter?" Mary curiously asks.

"I'll spoil her rotten." Jack winks.

"I'm heading back to the kitchen." Travis laughs and walks off.

Lloyd and Ben walk in and notice Jack huddled up at the counter with Mary and Dana. "Well?" Lloyd hollers up at Jack and flops down in his chair at his usual table.

Jack gets up from the counter and walks off for the table. He hands Lloyd the sonogram photo and points out his unborn grandson. "That's my grandson." Jack says with pride.

"Both boys!" Lloyd sheepishly asks.

"No, Jethro got his little girl." "Abby said he was walking on air." Mary smiles and gets up from the counter.

"Why would any man want a girl?" "Boys you can do stuff with." Ben snorts and flops down in his chair.

"Because he lost Kelly." "It's been a major hole in Leroy's heart since her death." "To be a Father and mourning the loss of your only child." "He gets a second chance." Jack answers softly and sits down next to Lloyd.

"They got names yet." Lloyd shrugs.

"Jenny didn't want a discussion on it the last time I asked about it." Jack groans in protest.

"I take it that Leroy and Jethro are out." Mary giggles.

"Most definitely." Jack laughs.

Isolation Room

1700 Hours

Ducky walks in and finds Ziva watching over Jenny as she sleeps on a cot against the wall. "Hasn't woken up yet." Ziva whispers.

"Let her sleep." Ducky whispers and sits down on the cot next to Ziva.

Ziva feels her cell phone vibrating up against her. She picks up her cell phone and glances down at the display panel. "I need to take this." Ziva whispers.

"If it's important for you to return to the Squad Room I'll watch over her." "Melvin and Hector are outside of the room." Ducky whispers.

Ziva quietly walks out of the room and flips open her cell phone. "David!" She answers.

Squad Room

Ten Minutes Later

Tony, Ziva and McGee are standing in the middle of the bullpen. "One of my Interpol contacts just gave me a name to our assassin." Ziva informs them.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run. "Who's with Jenny?" He shrugs at Ziva.

"Ducky, my cell phone was on vibrate and I had to take the call." "He told me he'll stay with her, she's still sleeping." Ziva smiles.

"That's been about three hour's boss." McGee frowns with worry.

"She's tired, past month has worn her out physically and emotionally." Gibbs sighs.

"You getting shot didn't help matters." Ziva chastises him.

"Like I planned that David." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Boss she broke down in Ducky's arms at the hospital." McGee answers roughly.

"I didn't know that." Gibbs sighs.

"You're always worrying about something happening to her." "What you do boss is just as dangerous." Tony answers sharply.

"I'm not the head of a Federal Arms Agency with a bull's eye on me every time I step out of the building." Gibbs grumbles and quickly gets back to the subject at hand. "So the name of the mystery shooter." Gibbs nods over at Ziva.

Ziva walks over to the plasma screen next to McGee's desk and grabs the clicker. "Juergen Wilhjalmsson." Ziva answers.

"Never heard of him." Gibbs mutters.

Ziva clicks on another photo. "Heard of her." Ziva snaps as a photo of Regine Smidt appears on screen.

"Regine Smidt, she did the finances for La Grenouille." Tony nods over at Gibbs.

"I want a bolo out on Vilhjalmsson." Gibbs grunts and walks over to his desk and puts down his coffee cup on top of his desk. He flips open his cell phone and pushes in the speed dial button for Fornell's cell phone.

An hour later

Fornell and Gibbs are standing in front of Gibbs' desk arguing. "You had no right sticking your nose into this Gibbs." Fornell snarls at him.

"My wife is on Protection Detail that makes it my business." Gibbs angrily snarls back at him.

Fornell's face begins to soften. "Jenny up in MTAC." Fornell sheepishly asks.

"No sleeping down in Isolation." Gibbs answers in disgust and goes behind his desk and flops down on his chair. "Instead of being comfortable in her own bed at home, she's sleeping on a cot in a twenty by twenty square foot windowless room." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Did she make her sonogram appointment today?" Fornell smoothly asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles and hands Fornell the sonogram photos.

"What am I looking at?" Fornell snorts.

"My son and daughter." Gibbs says in awe.

"You got your little girl." Fornell smiles down at Gibbs.

"I've been waiting for four months." "I finally get the news that I've been waiting for." Gibbs smiles and points out his daughter in the photo. "There she is."

"I'll tell Emily this weekend she keeps asking me." Fornell nods.

Tony walks over. "Not to interrupt the baby conversation boss." Tony interrupts them.

"Right!" "There's a bolo on Vilhjalmsson and customs has been notified if he tries to leave the country." Gibbs sharply says.

"Plus we have agents over at the train station and bus station if he tries to leave that way as well." McGee quickly adds from his desk. Fornell decides to fill in Agent Wagner on what's going on. He finds an empty desk at the end of the row and sits down and flips open his cell phone.

Isolation Room

Jenny wakes up in a strange room. "Past month has finally caught up to you." Ducky smiles at her.

Hearing Ducky's voice she quickly sits up. "Ducky!" She groans as a wave of nausea begins to overtake her.

"You're not going to make it out of the room my dear." Ducky chuckles and gets up and grabs a nearby trash can and hands it to Jenny. Jenny buries her head inside the trash can and begins to throw up. "I better call Cynthia." Ducky snorts and picks up his cell phone and dials Cynthia's extension number.

Squad Room

Two Minutes Later

Cynthia approaches Gibbs at his desk. Gibbs taking in Cynthia's anxious expression gets up from his desk. "Fornell I'll be back." He smoothly says and begins to walk off with Cynthia. "When?" He frowns with worry.

"Two minutes ago." Cynthia sighs.

"Ducky should have called me." Gibbs growls in frustration as the approach the elevator.

"He didn't want to disturb you." Cynthia softly answers.

"This can wait." Gibbs barks and presses the down button on the panel against the wall.

"I'll go get some water." Cynthia smiles and walks off.

Back at the Squad Room, Fornell raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony. "What was that about?" Fornell shrugs.

"Morning sickness." "Gibbs wants to be notified the moment the Director gets sick when he's inside the building." "He doesn't want her going through it alone." Tony says with a smile.

"At least with Jenny I can say he's a good husband." Fornell smiles.

Isolation Room

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny's head inside a trash can heaving. Ducky rolls his eyes in protest. "I told Cynthia not to interrupt you." Ducky sighs.

Gibbs goes down on to his knees on the floor in front of Jenny's cot. "Cynthia has been told to interrupt me Duck." "That can wait." Gibbs softly says and strokes the back of Jenny's hair.

"I'll go get her some tea." Ducky nods and walks off.

Cynthia walks in with a pitcher of water and a wash cloth. "Sit up fast." Gibbs gently asks and continues to stroke the back of Jenny's hair.

"Yes and I was in a strange room." Jenny grimaces as she fights off her nausea.

Gibbs takes the wash cloth from Cynthia. "Hold up on the water for a few minutes." He smoothly says and presses the wash cloth on the back of Jenny's neck. Another wave of nausea sends Jenny's head into the trash can again.

"Haven't seen one like this in months." Cynthia frowns.

"Sunday morning the day before I got shot, Jenny was in bed for most of the day."

Ten Minutes Later

Ducky returns with a cup of Chamomile Tea. "How is she?" Ducky asks and approaches the cot.

Gibbs is wiping off Jenny's face with the wash cloth. "She hasn't thrown up in five minutes." Gibbs roughly answers.

Cynthia with the trash can in hand. "Let me take care of this." She nods over at Gibbs and walks out of the room.

"Slowly get her to sit up." Ducky advises him. Gibbs gently helps Jenny up on the edge of the bed. Ducky leans down and hands Jenny her cup of tea. "This should settle your stomach." Ducky smiles at her. Jenny slowly takes several small sips of her tea. "You sat up to fast." Ducky snorts.

"I thought as much." Gibbs chuckles and sits on the edge of the cot. He begins to rub Jenny's back as she drinks her tea. "Duck could you leave us alone?"

"Jenny drink that slow or it's going to end up on the floor." Ducky chastises her and walks out of the room.

Gibbs noting that Jenny has had her fill takes a hold of her cup and places on an end table next to the cot. "Now that the Doctor and my team isn't around you can let down your guard." Gibbs smiles and presses his forehead on the back of Jenny's head.

"Tell your Dad?" Jenny smiles.

"Yes!" "He's happy to have a grandson." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny slowly gets up on to her feet. "Now he'll have another fishing partner besides you." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs gets up and approaches Jenny from behind. "Are you going to take your son out on the gun range to teach him the skills that your Father taught you." Gibbs smiles and tightens his arms around her. Jenny taking in on what Gibbs has just said to her. "Maybe that was the reason your Dad passed that knowledge on to you." "He knew he wasn't going to have a son and you could teach him."

"My Mother had complications at my birth, so having another child would have been a miracle between them." "Then she got sick when I was eight years old with ovarian cancer." Jenny frowns and looks back at Gibbs. "She died a month before my ninth birthday."

"You have your Father's eyes, where does the red hair come from?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Paternal Grandmother." "She also has green eyes." Jenny softly answers. "I know you have your Father's eyes and hair." Jenny smiles.

"I may look like my Dad, the rest is my Mother." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny over so that he can look into her eyes. "So you get your wish on keeping the nursery neutral." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Told you!" Jenny smirks.

"Since I'm working on the furniture for the nursery, you work on the names." Gibbs grins.

"You don't want any say in it." Jenny sheepishly asks him.

"I stink at stuff like that." Gibbs shrugs and leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny looks up at the clock on the wall and notices the time. "It's almost 1800 Hours!" "I slept that long." She says with surprise.

"You were tired." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"What's going on?" Jenny asks him. Gibbs avoids her intense gaze. "Gibbs!" She impatiently snaps at him.

"I'll show you after you get yourself together." "I'll meet you down in the Evidence Room in a half an hour." Gibbs nods at her and walks out of the room.

Jenny slowly sits down on her cot and grabs a hold of her cup of tea and slowly drinks it. "I better get some answers Jethro." She sighs in frustration.

Evidence Room

Half an hour later

Fornell is taken back as he watches Jenny stepping out of the elevator wearing gray sweats with Melvin and Hector following her from behind. "Rarity to see the Director of NCIS in sweats on the job." Fornell chuckles.

"And ruin a suit while I slept I don't think so." Jenny smirks and walks over to Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Fornell. "Can I finally have some answers since Agent Gibbs wouldn't tell me anything?" Jenny sarcastically answers.

"Just a second ma'am." McGee smiles and pulls over a plasma screen and begins to play the video feed of Vilhjalmsson coming into hanger at Andrew's Air Force Base.

"Nice security!" "How did he get on base?" Jenny bitterly asks.

"I'll show you in a second." McGee answers and does a close up on Vilhjalmsson's face. "One of Ziva's contact's identified him as Juergen Vilhjalmsson." McGee informs Jenny.

"He's a Swiss Mercenary with ties to Regine Smidt." Ziva comments dryly.

Jenny raises an eyebrow over at Tony. "Regine bumping off Kort." Jenny sheepishly asks.

"I guess she didn't like the fact that Kort bumped off La Grenouille." "Her boss!" Tony answers sharply.

"I have a bolo out on him, there are NCIS and FBI Agents, at all of the airports, the train and bus stations and I notified Customs." Gibbs answers roughly.

"So how did he get on to the base?" Jenny curiously asks.

McGee begins to rewind the video footage from that morning. "Front gate!" "Food vender for the snack shop." McGee sighs.

"We figure Vilhjalmsson must have been scoping out who came in and out of there for weeks." Gibbs answers firmly.

"And hid inside the truck." Tony shrugs.

"And got through." Fornell finishes.

"Or he was paid to be in the truck." Jenny theorizes.

"DiNozzo find out who was the driver on that delivery truck." Gibbs grunts.

"They may not be open." Tony mumbles in protest. Gibbs gives Tony the stare. "On it!" Tony quickly answers and rushes off for the elevator.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ziva says with amazement.

"Because the Director has the freshest mind of all of us at the moment." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Jethro told me the news Jenny." "Heard you're having a boy and a girl." "I'll pass on the news to Emily this weekend." Fornell smiles at her.

"Thanks!" Jenny answers softly and then spots a computer terminal in the back behind the cage. "I'll be back I'm going to check up on my e-mails." She nods at Gibbs and walks off.

"Actually she could work from here also." Ziva notes.

"Would be a lot more comfortable than MTAC." McGee smiles.

"You two stay down here with the Director." "Fornell and I are headed back up to the Squad Room." Gibbs barks and walks off for the elevator with Fornell.

Inside the back of the cage away from prying eyes and ears, Jenny is on her Blackberry with Cynthia. "Cynthia could you get me some of my flash drives out of the top right hand corner of my desk." Jenny softly asks her.

"Still in the Evidence Room?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"It beats the darkness of MTAC and the Isolation Room." Jenny groans in protest.

"I should be down in five minutes, you need anything." Cynthia smiles.

"Bring down some Ginger Ale and I left my glasses on top of my desk." Jenny requests.

"Stomach still bothering you." Cynthia asks with concern.

"No I'm tired of drinking the tea." Jenny answers and hangs up.

Squad Room

Gibbs and Fornell are standing in front of the entranceway to Gibbs' section. "I'm heading back to my office." "If I hear anything I'll let you know." Fornell smoothly says.

"Same here!" Gibbs nods at him.

Fornell's attention is drawn up on to the balcony as he watches Cynthia walking over towards the elevator carrying a can of soda in her hand. "Shouldn't Cynthia being heading home." Fornell asks.

"You'll have to drag Cynthia out of the building." Gibbs chuckles.

"That loyal!" Fornell laughs.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles and walks Fornell over towards the elevator.

Over at Tony's desk, Tony is on the phone with the vending company. "Thanks!" He answers sharply and hangs up.

Gibbs returns and approaches Tony's desk. "What did you find out?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Driver is Leonard Wickman." "They wouldn't give me his address without a warrant." Tony groans in protest.

"Figures!" Gibbs growls and flips open his cell phone and calls McGee.

Evidence Room

Cynthia steps out of the elevator. "She's in the back of the evidence lock up.' Ziva smiles at her and watches Cynthia walk back inside the cage.

McGee's cell phone begins to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

"Need the both of you up in the Squad Room now." Gibbs barks.

"What about the Director?" McGee curiously asks.

"Melvin and Hector are down there." Gibbs sighs and hangs up.

McGee hangs up. "Boss wants us in the Squad Room." McGee shrugs over at Ziva.

Back inside of lock up. "Cynthia go home." Jenny orders her.

"My place is with you Director." "I'll go get you something light to eat." Cynthia smiles and walks away. Jenny puts in a flash drive into the computer and reviews her files on Regine Smidt.

Squad Room

Ten Minutes Later

McGee is hacking into the vending company's computer system. "Guess the Director is pulling her hair out down in the Evidence Room." Tony grins over at Ziva.

"No!" Ziva giggles and glances over at Gibbs. "What does Gibbs call it?" She teases Gibbs.

"Boss has a name for it." Tony shrugs.

"If playing agent is keeping her occupied leave her alone." Gibbs growls and gets up from his desk and walks over to McGee's desk.

"How do you know she was playing agent?" McGee curiously asks Ziva.

"Why would Cynthia be bringing down flash drives down to her?" Ziva sighs.

"Might have some info on Regine Smidt that may help out on tracking down Vilhjalmsson." Tony answers smoothly.

"Boss I got an address on Wickman." McGee nods up at him. Gibbs approaches McGee from behind and leans over the back of his shoulder. "Eagles Crossing Apartments."

"That's over on Irvington Street." Tony notes.

"Southwest side of the city." "Get a warrant." Gibbs instructs McGee and is about to walk away.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asks.

"To see what Special Agent Shepard is up to." Gibbs snorts and walks off for the elevator.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get inside the elevator. He slowly walks over to Ziva's desk. "Callen told me when Gibbs was pissed off at her over in Europe." "He would call her by her last name." Tony smirks and then raises a curious eyebrow at Ziva. "Did her team over in Europe call her by her last name?"

"No everybody was on a first name basis, but most of the time her team referred to Jenny as Boss." Ziva laughs.

"Who's tougher on their team, Gibbs or Jenny?" Tony curiously asks.

"Gibbs definitely, but Jenny's agents were afraid of her also." "She would sneak up behind them without warning, just like Gibbs does to us." Ziva chuckles.

"She does that as Director also." "And how she manages to do that in those heels is beyond me." McGee groans in protest.

Evidence Room

Jenny is reading something up on the computer screen when Gibbs approaches her from behind. "Shouldn't you be up in MTAC?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"What is there for me to do in there?" Jenny sighs.

Gibbs glances down at the computer screen. "Good thing you kept your Intel on the Frog's conspirators." "How did Fornell and Vance miss them when they searched your house and office?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Idiots didn't search my pocketbook." "I figured SecNav was about to have me suspended once the FBI shut down NCIS." "I had everything on La Grenouille on these flash drives, so I hid them in my pocketbook." Jenny answers sharply.

"Why wasn't there anything on the hard drive on your computer?"

"I put in a new hard drive in my office computer." "I also destroyed my laptop from home." Jenny answers dryly.

"You know how to put hard drives into computers." Gibbs says with surprise.

"It's not that difficult Jethro." Jenny sighs in exasperation. "A computer geek friend of mine in London taught me how to put in hard drives and memory into computers."

Suddenly a photo of Vilhjalmsson appears on screen. "Vilhjalmsson!" Gibbs snorts.

"I bet it was Regine Smidt who had Troy Webster eliminated and not La Grenouille." Jenny theorizes.

Gibbs spots Andre Jones in another photo with Vilhjalmsson. "There's Andre Jones standing next to Vilhjalmsson." Gibbs snaps.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Regine Smidt was involved with Nikolai and Slvetlana." Jenny softly says.

"Both were into Arms Smuggling." Gibbs shrugs.

"Wonder why Regine would want Kort out of the way." "It doesn't make any sense." Jenny answers and begins to think.

"Maybe it's a message to somebody." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Me!" Jenny answers and glances back at Gibbs.

"No, Vance, he's brought unwanted attention to the other drug and weapons dealers." Gibbs barks.

"If Vance were smart, he would plead out." "In Federal Prison he would be safe." Jenny sighs.

"McGee is getting a warrant for the delivery driver's address." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Shocked that somebody would give you his address without a warrant." Jenny laughs and then notices that Gibbs is looking the other way. "One of these days we're going to be getting our asses sued because of you for hacking." Jenny angrily chastises him. Suddenly the twins begin to move around inside of her.

Gibbs noting Jenny's facial expression. "Twins!" Gibbs smiles.

"Yes, we're hungry." Jenny laughs and rubs her belly.

"'l will go out for you." Gibbs nods and is about to walk away.

"Cynthia is taking care of that." Jenny softly calls out to him.

"After you get done playing agent I want you up in MTAC." Gibbs orders her.

"I should be up in another half an hour." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs noting the cameras around them. "A decade ago I would have dragged you ass back here and made love to you senselessly." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

"The car was bad enough." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I had you screaming." Gibbs smirks.

"No, you had me screaming in your boat an hour later." Jenny sighs.

"It's the only action that boat ever got." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face and walks away.

"If I had known the boat was named after Diane it would have been the other way around pal." Jenny wickedly answers.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns and walks over to McGee's desk. "Any luck with the warrant." He smoothly asks.

"No!" McGee sighs in frustration.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and flops down. It's going to be a long restless night for Jenny inside the Isolation Room. "We may have to wait until tomorrow." Ziva answers and gets up from her desk and walks over to Gibbs.

"Figures as much." Gibbs grumbles.

"So that means we're here for the night." Tony shrugs.

"The three of you can go home." Gibbs orders them.

"If the Director is stuck in this building so are we Gibbs." Ziva answers firmly.

"Not going anywhere." Tony smiles at Gibbs.

"She's not going to like it." Gibbs laughs.

"We're taking no for an answer." Tony smirks.

Abby approaches with Ducky and was listening in on them. "Count us in also." Abby answers and folds her arms up at Gibbs.

"We're taking no for an answer." Ducky chuckles.

Tony glancing down at Hannah's diary. "Boss did you tell her about Agent Pollard yet today." Tony sheepishly asks.

"With everything that's going on I totally forgot about it." Gibbs sighs.

Jenny walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Forgot about what?" Jenny curiously asks.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to her. "I'll tell you up in MTAC." Gibbs nods at her and takes a hold of Jenny by the elbow and is about to walk her over to the elevator. Tony grabs Hannah's diary and some printed e-mails and gets up from his desk and walks over to Gibbs and Jenny. Taking the diary and e-mails from Tony. "Thanks DiNozzo!" Gibbs smoothly says and walks Jenny over towards the elevator. "I want you away from here." Gibbs growls at her.

MTAC

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting in the front row. Jenny sadly reads Hannah's sick ramblings about Lofton inside of her diary. "Talk about obsessive." Jenny sighs in disgust.

"One night stand and she couldn't let go." Gibbs groans.

"It explains why she wanted to be transferred to his team." Jenny mutters and begins to read Hannah's and Lofton's e-mail exchange back and forth to one another. "Lofton wanted her to have an abortion."

"It was his way of getting out of the situation." Gibbs answers roughly.

"His e-mails are so nasty." Jenny angrily snaps.

"Didn't want to take responsibility." "There's a thing called a condom why men can't use them is beyond me." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny takes off her glasses and narrows her eyes at her husband. "Jethro!" She whispers seductively.

"Hum!" Gibbs smirks.

"Halloween night didn't your forget to do something." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs leans against Jenny's right ear. "You were the one begging for me to take you woman." He whispers with a cocky grin on his face. Jenny instantly flashes back to Halloween night on board 'The Kelly'.

October 31st 2009

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

2310 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny ravishing her neck. "Jethro!" Jenny begs and arches her hips up to him. Gibbs recklessly thrusts into her with a deep driving thrust. Jenny screams out with pleasure. She lifted her hips to take him further inside of her. Gibbs slowly begins to make love to her to prolong their love making. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

Present Time

"Gotcha!" Gibbs laughs as he catches Jenny having a flashback from Halloween night.

"Who was begging in the shower Thursday night?" Jenny whispers against his ear.

Aroused Gibbs stands up. "Don't torture me." He barks in frustration and quickly changes the subject back to Lofton. "So you are going to talk to Lofton."

"This happened outside of work I can't discipline him for it." Jenny answers sharply and then begins to think. "I want this dairy to disappear and I want McGee to get rid of all evidence linking Pollard to Lofton." "Her Mother is devastated enough Jethro." "I don't want Hannah's Mother thinking that her daughter was an obsessive control freak before she died." Jenny sadly answers.

"Your right!" Gibbs nods down at her.

Cynthia walks in with a container of soup and a can of Ginger Ale. "Thank you Cynthia, now go home." Jenny softly instructs her.

"Ma'am I'm not going anywhere." Cynthia defiantly protests.

"Cynthia I need you rested so go home and on your way to work pick up a few suits for me at home." "I've already called Noemi." Jenny smiles at her.

Cynthia reluctantly frowns down at her. "Ok!" "Night Director." Cynthia softly answers.

"Night Cynthia!" Jenny nods at her.

Cynthia walks up the ramp. "My team won't be as easy." Gibbs sighs.

"What?" Jenny answers as she opens the lid to her container of soup.

"They're all staying as long as you're here." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Tell them to go home." Jenny groans in protest.

"They're not budging and either is Ducky and Abby."

"I have one baby sitter now have six other people, plus my assistant." Jenny sighs in disgust.

Gibbs takes the diary and the e-mails from Jenny's lap. "I want your ass in Isolation by 2200 hours." Gibbs growls and walks up the ramp.

"No different than home." Jenny shrugs and begins to eat her soup.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns to his desk. "What did she say?" Ziva softly asks from her desk.

"Lose this diary and McGee the Director wants you to wipe out all involvement between Pollard and Lofton." Gibbs orders him.

"Why?" McGee curiously asks.

"Because, she doesn't want Hannah's Mother to know that her daughter was a stalker the last month of her life."

"Is she going to talk to Lofton?" Tony shrugs.

"No because this happened off work." Gibbs roughly answers.

"An agent's off work life has nothing to do with their abilities as an agent." Ziva sharply answers.

"Lofton may be a jerk in his personal life, but he's a hell of a Special Agent." McGee smiles.

"Since you're staying tonight." "I want two of us on four hour shifts." "McGee and I will go down to Isolation at 2200 hours and we'll relieve the two of you at 0200 hours." "If anything should happen one of you will wake me and McGee up, no phone calls. Jenny needs her rest." Gibbs instructs them.

Isolation Room

2300 Hours

Ducky walks in and finds Jenny sleeping in Gibbs' arms. "The two of you can sleep anywhere." Ducky whispers and sits down on his cot.

Glancing down at his sleeping wife. "Including sleeping outdoors in the cold." Gibbs smiles.

"The two of you have ways to keep yourselves warm." Ducky winks at him.

Abby listening in on her cot near the doorway. "TMI!" She whispers out loud. Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. He flashes back to and remembers a cold spring night in Poland camping outside with Jenny.

April 27th 1998

Outside the Ukraine Poland border

2300 Hours

Out in the woods fifty feet from the road Gibbs is setting up camp for the night. "We'll meet up with Decker in Przemysl tomorrow." Gibbs nods over at Jenny who's shivering in the cold. "I'll have the fire going in a second." "I guess you're not use to camping out." Gibbs chuckles.

"I use to camp out with my Dad." "Never in the cold." Jenny answers with her teeth chattering.

After lighting the campfire, Gibbs sits next to Jenny and pulls her up against him to keep her warm. "We got some good Intel over in Dobromyl." Gibbs smiles.

"Maybe Decker and Vance should have gone and froze their asses off." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Because Decker and Vance were needed over in Naples and we weren't." Gibbs barks and gets up and throws a sleeping bag down on the ground. "The one thing that I liked about working with you as a partner is you never complained about anything unlike Burley and Pacci." "Until now!" Gibbs growls at her.

"That's because I'm freezing my ass off." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

Gibbs grabs the other sleeping bag and sets it up on the ground. "If you would quit whining and get your ass over here you wouldn't be complaining that you're cold." Gibbs grunts and goes down on the ground and begins to take off his boots and jacket. Jenny angry at her lover gets up and goes over to him. She takes off her jacket and boots and crawls into the sleeping bag. Gibbs climbs inside the sleeping bag and securely zips up the bag around them. "Jen!" He whispers up against her ear. Jenny rolls into his arms and buries her face up against his chest shivering. "Just pretend you're in my bedroom back home." Gibbs snorts.

"I forgot about that." Jenny sighs.

"Once you got your body moving woman, you got warm fast enough." Gibbs smirks.

"If you think I'm taking off my clothes in the freezing cold you're out of your mind." Jenny protests.

"Just pretend you're in the seat of my truck." Gibbs laughs and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny gives into his kiss. Gibbs gets his lover on to her back. Hot and steamy kisses are being exchanged by them.

Gibbs begins to work open the front of Jenny's jeans. She breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro!" She quivers with sexual excitement.

Gibbs nuzzles the side of Jenny's neck. "I got us a King sized sleeping bag." He whispers against her ear. Gibbs hands go down the elastic of Jenny's panties. His hands venture down in between her legs stroking on her centre.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out with pleasure and arches up against his probing fingers.

"Lose some clothes; this sleeping bag is for below zero temperatures." Gibbs smiles at her and begins to work open his jeans.

Several minutes later with some of their clothing shed, Jenny moans out as Gibbs slowly and deliberately enters her taking in Jenny's facial expression through the campfire. Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and slowly begins to make love to her. Jenny grabs on to the back of his butt, breaking away from his kiss. "Can't you give it to me any harder than that?" She purrs.

"I thought we could pace ourselves." Gibbs cries out as she aggressively begins to move underneath of him. "Damn it!" He moans out as she aggressively arches up against his body. For ten minutes they aggressively make love to one another. Gibbs after achieving his release slumps down on top of her exhausted. "You cold now!" Gibbs pants.

Jenny reaches under his long sleeved shirt to rub the hair on his chest. "Nice and warm now." She seductively answers. Gibbs gets some of his weight off of her and begins to work open Jenny's shirt. "But I may not be for much longer." Jenny sighs in protest. Gibbs begins to ravish her neck and shoulders slowly descending down to her breasts. Jenny cries out as his tongue flicks over her right nipple. "You're making me crazy." Jenny quivers as his mouth works its way over to her left breast. Jenny impatient with need pulls his face up and kisses him on the mouth. Aggressively she kisses him, darting her tongue inside of his mouth, caught off guard by her aggressiveness, Gibbs rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. Her hands venture down on to his arousal. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss and cries out. "You recovered quick." She smirks and strokes on his length.

In a hoarse tone of voice. "Jenny quit teasing me." Gibbs begs her.

Jenny sits up on top of him and drops her shirt from her shoulders. "How do you want it?" She sensuously asks him.

"Something that prolongs it." Gibbs smiles at her through the light of the campfire. Jenny takes a hold of his hands and slowly begins to make love to him. Gibbs memorized at watching his lover make love to him, he clutches on to her hands as she moves against him in fine subtle circles. "Don't stop!" He cries out.

Gibbs changes the angle of his hips and thrusts up against his lover. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out with pleasure, his hands go down on the back of her butt pulling her on top of him as he quickens his strokes.

"That's it lose yourself in me, I want to see it in your eyes when I achieve my release." Gibbs smiles at her. For ten minutes Gibbs holds back his release, Jenny screams out with pleasure. Gibbs getting off at watching his lover fall apart, her green eyes dark at the height of her orgasm. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny collapses on top of his chest gasping for air. Gibbs pulls the sleeping bag over them.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny with her face buried up against his chest worn out. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's shirt and hands it to her. "I don't want you catching a cold put this on." Gibbs smoothly says to her.

Jenny raises her face from his chest. "I better not get a cold." "You were a pain in the ass last November." Jenny hisses and sits up and puts on her shirt.

"You enjoyed me taking care of you so shut up." Gibbs growls.

"Like you're not a pain in the ass when you're sick" Jenny sighs and goes back down into his arms.

"I don't get sick." Gibbs snorts.

"Liar!" Jenny smirks.

"Name it!" Gibbs grunts.

"New Orleans!" Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"I had an infection from the machete that sliced me up." Gibbs grumbles.

"I still had to take care of you, because you were being a pain in the ass with the nursing staff." Jenny groans in protest.

"I had my personal nurse." Gibbs chuckles and gets out of the sleeping bag and goes over to the fire and throws some wood on it. Jenny smirks over at his butt as he's bending over. Gibbs gets up and turns around. "I saw that." He grins down at her.

Jenny glares up at him as Gibbs returns to the sleeping bag. "So you're allowed to look at my ass, but I can't do the same thing to you." Jenny hisses.

"Not when you're being so obvious about it." Gibbs laughs and pulls Jenny into his arms.

"You're obvious with me." Jenny sighs.

"It can't be helped." Gibbs grins and begins to stroke the back of Jenny's hair.

"I can say the same thing about you Jethro." "It's a good thing you wear boxers instead of briefs." Jenny purrs.

"I haven't worn briefs since I was a kid." Gibbs groans.

"Good because it would show too much." Jenny yawns against his chest.

"Oh my ass." Gibbs snickers.

Jenny reaches down and grabs him down below. "No there!" She seductively answers.

"Did you have to touch me down there?" Gibbs whines as he's getting aroused again.

Jenny leans over him. "Make it a quick one, so I can get some sleep." Jenny softly says and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss and gets her to roll on to her back. After adjusting their clothing, Gibbs enters his lover, Jenny moans out with pleasure as he slips deeper inside of her.

"Maybe you should have kept your hands to yourself." Gibbs smirks and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny cries out as he thrusts intensify.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is screaming with pleasure as her orgasm pulsates through her, she rubs her left knee up against Gibbs' butt urging on his release. He rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him so that she can finish out their love making. "How much longer?" She moans out.

"Could be five minutes from now or ten minutes." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face. He changes the angle of his hips, just as Jenny is leaning over him.

Toppling over the edge as Gibbs lifts her off of the ground, his fingers stroke on her centre. "You bastard!" She screams out.

Gibbs smirks up at her at the sound of his lovers begging. "You haven't begged like this since the Detox Shower." Gibbs grins and continues to stroke on her.

"Jethro I'm begging you." Jenny moans out as he draws out her centre, she bucks against him as she spirals over the edge. With Jenny soaking wet and in full orgasm Gibbs rolls on top of her. With a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Gibbs tired from holding back his release buries his face against Jenny's left shoulder. "Jethro!" Jenny softly calls out to him. Gibbs glances up at her. "Roll on to your back." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs rolls on to his back pulling Jenny against his chest.

"Did that beat out the Detox Shower?" Gibbs snorts.

"Best orgasm I had with you up until now was on the plane." Jenny purrs against his chest.

"Tight spot!" Gibbs smirks.

Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I slept the whole flight back after that work out." Jenny purrs and buries her face up against his chest.

"Ducky heard your mouth." Gibbs chuckles.

"What was I supposed to do as you were thrusting inside of me?" Jenny sighs.

"Muzzle you!" Gibbs grins.

"Funny Jethro!" Jenny yawns and closes her eyes and begins to doze off.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she drifts off to sleep. He glances up into the clear night sky and spots a shooting star. Silently he makes a wish. "I never thought I could feel this way again after losing Shannon." "What I had with her I thought was a once in a lifetime chance." Gibbs sadly says inwardly and then glances down at his sleeping lover. "Fate has given me a second chance." "We both deserve one another." "I see the same sad expression in Jenny's eyes as I'm sure is on mine when I think of Shannon and Kelly." "The demons that she carries inside of her." "I think it's the reason why we're drawn to one another, both keeping secrets from one another, neither one of us will speak of our past." Gibbs frowns down at her and reaches over and pulls the sleeping bag over them. "All I know is, I want it all, and house, the kids, the dog, and I want to share it with Jenny." Gibbs smiles and kisses the top of Jenny's head as she sleeps.

0600 Hours

Gibbs wakes up alone and finds Jenny dressed kneeling down by the fire. "I thought you were going to sleep in all morning." Jenny laughs at him. Gibbs sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Jenny gets up and goes over to him and hands him a cup of instant coffee. "We won't get the real thing until Naples." Jenny softly says to him. Gibbs makes a face as he takes a sip of his coffee. "It's caffeine."

"Who ever invented instant coffee should be shot on the spot?" Gibbs growls in protest and reluctantly takes another sip.

"I doubt where we're going, that they can make it any better." Jenny laughs and leans over and kisses him good morning.

"How long have you been awake?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Half an hour." "Fire went out and woke up cold." Jenny shrugs, Gibbs smirks over at her. "My body was not up for a fourth time." Jenny hisses in protest. "I'm still recovering from the last one." Jenny mutters and gets up on her feet.

"You should have kept me on top of you." Gibbs grins at her.

"Your weight on top of me on the hard ground, please." Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

Gibbs takes another sip of his coffee and makes another face at her. He hands Jenny his cup. "Get this away from me." He snarls in disgust and then leans over and grabs his jeans and puts them on. "We'll start out for Przemysl in about a half an hour." Gibbs shrugs at her and gets up on his feet. Jenny gets down on the ground and begins to roll up the sleeping bag. "For somebody who has a house keeper back home you can be domesticated when you want to." Gibbs snorts and begins to tuck in his shirt.

"It's not that hard to boil water to make coffee, besides I was off to college and had to share a dorm room Jethro no maid there." Jenny answers dryly and ties up the sleeping bag.

Gibbs adjusts his jeans and is curious about Jenny's future. "Ever think of having a family of your own." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Might have three years ago, but my life now is being an NCIS Special Agent." "I can't have a husband and kids and do both at the same time." Jenny answers sharply and rolls up the other sleeping bag.

"What changed your mind three years ago?" Gibbs nods down at her.

Before Jenny can answer him her cell phone rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

Przemysl, Poland

Decker's Hotel Room

"Are you and Gibbs across the border?" Decker smoothly asks.

"We made it over just before 2200 hours and camped out." "We're starting for Przemysl in a few minutes." Jenny softly answers and watches Gibbs put on his boots.

"Put Gibbs on." Decker barks.

"Jethro, Decker wants to talk to you." Jenny says and hands Gibbs her cell phone.

"Yeah Deck!" Gibbs answers.

"Don't tell me Shepard actually slept outdoors in the cold without complaining." Decker laughs.

"She's better at it than most of my male agents on my team." "You, Pacci, and Burley." Gibbs growls.

"A female that doesn't complain." Decker laughs.

"She knows how to keep warm." Gibbs snorts and then smirks over at Jenny's butt as she's bending over to pour herself a cup of coffee. Jenny feeling her lover's eyes on her turns and glares at him. "We'll see you in a few hours depending if we can hitch a ride."

"To bad Shepard can't speak Polish." Decker chuckles.

"Bad enough she speaks French." Gibbs grunts and hangs up. "Payback for last night." Gibbs grins and walks over to her.

Jenny stands up and grabs Gibbs by the shirt. "When I get you back to your apartment in Naples you're in big trouble pal." Jenny seductively warns him.

Gibbs makes a face as he suddenly remembers that they have to sleep in separate rooms tonight. "We won't be able to sleep together tonight." Gibbs groans.

"This will give you something to think about until tomorrow night." Jenny purrs and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs breathlessly breaks away from her kiss and pulls Jenny close to him. "When we get back to the states I'm taking you camping." Gibbs smiles.

"Provided that it's in the summer and we have a tent." Jenny firmly says.

"Deal!" Gibbs grins and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Main road isn't too far from here." "I'm hoping we can hitch a ride into Przemysl." "We both could use a hot meal."

Jenny pulls away from him and grabs Gibbs' jacket from the ground. "Hot meal and a hot shower." Jenny sighs at the prospect at feeling human again. Gibbs smirks over at her at the prospect of taking a shower with her. "Alone Jethro!" She hisses in protest. Gibbs bursts out laughing and begins to pack up their camping gear.

Present Time

McGee walks in. "Where do I sleep?" He whispers.

Abby pats her cot. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." Abby whispers and winks over at McGee.

Ducky shakes his head and begins to read his book. McGee lies down on a cot between an empty cot and Ducky. "Boss you're not going to sleep in your own bed." McGee whispers.

"Not going anywhere Tim." Gibbs whispers and smiles down at his sleeping wife.

Ducky in a hushed tone of voice. "I remember that flight to London the first trip we took." "I was amazed on how you got Jenny to sleep, huddled against you like that, since the two of you weren't lovers yet." Ducky fondly muses.

"She use to sleep like that against me on long stake outs so I was used to it." "I love watching Jenny sleep." Gibbs says in awe. "I'm getting some shut eye so keep it down." "Night everybody." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

"Good night Gibbs!" They whisper back at him.

Squad Room

"Long four hours." Tony groans from his desk.

"McGee's computer is doing a back ground check on Wickman as we speak." Ziva softly answers from her desk.

"Hoping we don't have to spend another night here." Tony whines in protest.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "You could of went home Tony." Ziva snaps.

Tony gets up from his desk. "I'm getting coffee for us." Tony nods at her. He grabs his coat and walks off for the elevator.

Isolation Room

0200 Hours

Ziva wakes up Gibbs. Gibbs opens his eyes. "0200 Hours!" Ziva whispers softly. Gibbs gently disengages himself from Jenny and gets out of bed. Ziva walks over to McGee's cot and wakes him up. McGee bolts up in bed and takes in his surroundings. "0200 Hours!" Ziva whispers.

Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. "She wakes up before 0600 hours, let me know." Gibbs whispers and throws the blankets over Jenny.

McGee gets up and begins to stretch. Ziva flops down on his cot. "I will that's if I'm awake." Ziva whispers.

McGee throws the blankets over Ziva. "Tony still in the Squad Room." McGee whispers.

"He'll be down, soon as you and Gibbs arrive in the Squad Room." Ziva whispers.

"Come on McGee." Gibbs snorts and walks off with McGee following him from behind. From the faint light that on in the room. Ziva glances over at Abby and inwardly laughs at her as Abby is cuddling with Bert in her sleep.

Squad Room

McGee walks in and approaches Tony's desk. "Anything on my computer yet?" He curiously asks.

"Nada!" Tony yawns.

"Get some sleep DiNozzo." McGee smiles at him and walks off for his desk.

Tony glances around the Squad Room. "Where's Gibbs?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Coffee!" McGee answers and flops down behind his desk.

Tony gets up from his desk. "Everybody asleep?" He shrugs.

"Everybody except for Ziva." McGee smoothly answers.

"See you at 0615 hours." Tony says and walks off for the elevator.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in with coffee for him and McGee, he walks over to McGee's desk and hands McGee his coffee. "Thanks!" McGee smiles at him.

Gibbs approaches McGee from behind and looks over his shoulder. "Find anything?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Just got a hit." "He has gambling debts." McGee answers sharply.

"What type?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Horses!" McGee groans.

"Put that up on the plasma next to your desk." Gibbs instructs him and walks over to the plasma screen.

"He's into it heavy at Pimlico in Baltimore every Saturday." McGee informs him.

"We don't get that warrant by 0730 hours." "I'm going to put the Director's ass kissing skills to good use." Gibbs growls.

"That's a first." McGee laughs.

"Don't tell her I said that." Gibbs barks.

Isolation Room

0615 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny out of bed. "Shower at the gym, Cynthia is with her." Ducky yawns at him and gets out of bed. Gibbs groans in sexual frustration at not being about to make love to Jenny. "You can't go twenty-four hours without sex Jethro." Ducky mutters and shakes his head at Gibbs.

"Can't go more than ten with her." Gibbs growls and walks over to steps in between Tony and Ziva's cots and shakes them awake. "Get your asses up." He barks at them. Ziva grabs a hold of her gun from under her pillow and bolts up in bed.

Tony rolls over on to his side and pulls his pillow over his head. "Five more minutes boss, your killing me." Tony whines in protest. Gibbs grabs a pitcher of water and dumps it on Tony. "I'm up!" Tony groans and quickly gets out of bed.

"I want the both of you up in the Squad Room by 0645 hours." Gibbs snarls and walks off for the door, as he passes Abby's cot her shakes it.

Abby blinks open a sleepy eye at him. "Why do I have to get up?" Abby yawns.

"Because everybody else is awake." Gibbs smirks and walks out of the room.

"Must have been like this in the Corps." Tony grumbles.

Outside of Ladies Locker Room

0645 Hours

Jenny steps out wearing a peach maternity suite and finds Gibbs waiting for her with a cup of coffee. "Good morning!" Gibbs smiles and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss as her attention is drawn to her morning cup of coffee. Grabbing the cup from his hand Jenny walks off and begins to drink her coffee. "You're welcome!" Gibbs growls and follows her over to the elevator.

"Wasn't expecting you here." Jenny softly answers as she approaches the elevator.

"Had to wake up DiNozzo and David." Gibbs smoothly answers and pushes in the button to his floor on the panel against the wall. "They better get this dirt bag soon." "It's been twenty-four hours since the last time we made love." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

The elevator door opens. "Sometimes you're just as bad as DiNozzo." Jenny hisses and steps inside the elevator.

"With you it can't be helped." Gibbs groans and steps inside the elevator. He pushes in the button for Jenny's floor. As the elevator doors begin to close. "To bad the elevators have cameras in them now." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs and glares up at him. "Stop it!"

Gibbs smirks down at her with his little boy facial expression. The elevator stops at the Squad Room floor, the elevator door opens. "Nobody's here!" Gibbs shrugs and sticks his head out the door. Jenny shoves Gibbs out of the elevator and hits the doors closed button. "Hey!" He barks and slaps at door as it closes in his face.

Tony and Ziva are returning from the lounge have witnessed the scene. "I take it that Dad is getting frustrated because Mom can't put out." Tony smirks and walks over to the front of his desk with Ziva following behind. They look up towards the balcony and watch Jenny walk out of the elevator. "And as usual she got the last word in." Tony laughs at Jenny as she approaches the eye scanner for MTAC.

"Gibbs must have been acting like a little boy again." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs returns to his desk and flops down annoyed with his wife. "Boss, soon as his shift starts at 0700 hours, a friend of mine in the Baltimore PD Vice, Gambling & Narcotics Squad Division owes me a favor." "I'll get some inquires on Leonard Wickman." Tony nods over at him.

"Think Vilhjalmsson is hiding in Wickman's apartment." Ziva curiously asks.

"Soon as we get a warrant, we'll soon find out." Gibbs shrugs.

0725 Hours

Tony and McGee are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk, McGee smirks up at Gibbs as he watches Gibbs walk inside of MTAC. "What's so funny?" Tony grins.

"Gibbs has to ask Mommy for a favor." McGee chuckles.

"The warrant!" Tony asks with a questioning look on his face.

"Ooo!" "Now that's a first." Ziva snickers from her desk.

"Gibbs asking her to kiss ass." Tony laughs.

"Shhhhh!" "You didn't hear it from me." McGee begs him.

Tony holds up two fingers. "Scouts honor Probie!" Tony innocently answers.

"I've heard that before." McGee groans and walks over to his desk and sits down.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in the front row reviewing some Intel. Gibbs sits in a chair beside her. "Favor!" Gibbs roughly asks.

Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Why Agent Gibbs I believe this is a first?" Jenny giggles.

"Because I want this to end." Gibbs growls in frustration.

Jenny leans up against his left ear. "You want to get laid." She whispers seductively. Gibbs bursts out laughing. Drew narrows his eyes from his workstation over at them. Gibbs gives Drew a glare of warning for eavesdropping on their conversation. "Out with it!" Jenny hisses at him.

"We're having problems getting a warrant to search Leonard Wickman's apartment." Gibbs groans and sucks in his teeth for having to ask her.

Jenny picks up her Blackberry and pushes in the speed dial button for Cynthia's desk extension number. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Yes Director!" Cynthia softly answers.

"Get me Judge Turner ASAP."

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers and hangs up.

"I should have it within the hour." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's left hand and affectionately kisses it. "That color looks good on you." Gibbs smiles and gets up from his seat.

"Noemi picked it out." "New maternity suit." Jenny comments softly.

"I like it." Gibbs grins and starts to walk up the ramp.

Squad Room

Tony watches Gibbs descend down the stairs and over the catwalk. "Wonder if he got the warrant." Tony curiously asks.

Gibbs over hearing Tony on the catwalk walks down the stairs and enters his section. "Director is working on it." Gibbs roughly answers and approaches McGee at his desk from behind and head slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" McGee grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head. Gibbs glares over at McGee as he walks back over to his desk. McGee shoots Tony a dirty look for giving him away.

Outside Wickman's Apartment

0900 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva along with Fornell are standing in front of Wickman's apartment. McGee is in the back with Agent Wagner placing a camera against Wickman's bedroom window. He glancing down at his hand held screen and notices that Wickman's bedroom is empty. "I don't see anything boss." McGee alerts him through his COM.

"Seems like old times Agent McGee." Wagner winks at him.

Tony's voice comes over McGee and Wagner's earwigs. "Ooo McProbie, Agent Wagner is flirting with you on the job." Tony laughs.

MTAC

Jenny is observing McGee's video feed up on the plasma screen and has her headset on listening in on their conversations. "Tango Three could you be a bit more professional." Jenny warns him.

Outside of Wickman's Apartment.

"Busted!" Ziva laughs.

"Wagner we're about to go in." Fornell instructs her through his COM.

Gibbs points at Tony and then glances over at Wickman's apartment door. Tony slowly approaches the door and knocks on it. "Federal Agents!" Tony shouts out. When Wickman doesn't answer, Tony kicks in the door. Ziva steps in with her gun drawn with Gibbs backing her up from behind, followed by Tony and Fornell. They find Wickman passed out drunk on the living room couch.

"Ah Gibbs are suspect is passed out drunk." Ziva laughs.

"Ziva and I will check the bedroom and bathroom." Tony nods over at Gibbs and walks off with Ziva.

"McGee you and Wagner can come in now." Gibbs instructs them through his COM. He walks over to the couch and shakes his head at Wickman.

"How are we going to get him up?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"I'll pull a Mike Franks number on him." Gibbs smirks and walks off for the kitchen.

Tony walks in. "Bedroom is clear." Tony smoothly says.

Ziva walks in. "Bathroom is clear." Ziva softly says. McGee and Wagner walk in from the bedroom. Gibbs walks in carrying two pot lids.

MTAC

"Agent Gibbs that's not nice." Jenny laughs.

"I know, but it's fun." Gibbs grins and slams the two pot lids together. Wickman jumps up and falls on to the floor. "Federal Agents!" Gibbs barks and shows Wickman his badge and ID.

Wickman lying on the floor holding his head. "I didn't do anything." He groans.

"You placed an on line bet of a hundred grand on your computer last night." Tony curiously asks him.

"And as of yesterday morning, you did not have that sum of money in your bank account." Ziva informs him.

"I won it at Pimlico." Wickman shrugs.

"Records show that you haven't won at Pimlico in months." Tony answers roughly.

"And when you did, it was for about ten bucks." McGee finishes.

Gibbs shows Wickman a photo of Vilhjalmsson. "Have you seen this man?" Gibbs asks.

"No!" Wickman answers with his voice trembling with fear.

"Liar!" Ziva hisses.

"Why would I lie?" Wickman argues.

"Because he was seen getting out of your vending truck at Andrews Air Force Base yesterday." Ziva angrily snaps.

McGee on his hand held monitor and plays back the video feed of Vilhjalmsson getting out of Wickman's truck. "I want a lawyer." Wickman shouts at them.

"You'll need one, illegally bringing in an assassin on a military base is a major felony." Tony smirks at him.

"Director we'll take over from here." Fornell informs Jenny through his COM.

"What?" Gibbs snarls in disbelief.

Tony and Ziva haul Wickman up on to his feet. Wagner approaches him from behind and begins to handcuff him. "Your people can tag along over at the Hoover building Jethro, remember this is our case." Fornell gloats at him.

A vein pops out of Gibbs' neck, he's about to snap out at Fornell when Ziva interrupts him. "Remember Gibbs the Director cannot have any stress." Ziva sweetly says to him.

"Director I take you can see him." McGee laughs.

MTAC

Jenny is in tears laughing at her husband. "I haven't seen him this red in months." Jenny laughs and notices that Drew is waving at her to let her know that one of her over sea's op's is about to start. "I'm about to brief Agent Wyatt from Naples." "I'll see everybody back at headquarters by 1700 hours." "MTAC out!"

"Tony you go with Gibbs to FBI Headquarters." "McGee and I will process the scene." Ziva grins at him.

"Chickens!" Tony grumbles and helps Wagner escort Wickman out of the apartment.

"Felt like old times today." Fornell smirks at Gibbs and walks out of the apartment.

"One of the rare times that you've gotten your way." Gibbs snorts and walks out closing the apartment door behind him.

NCIS Headquarters

The Lounge

1200 Hours

Jenny and Abby are sitting around the table talking. "Hopefully you'll be in your bed tonight." Abby smiles at her.

"I've slept in worse places than that Abby." Jenny answers dryly.

"Gibbs said you use to sleep on his shoulder while you were on stake out's together." Abby says in awe.

""I would fall asleep against his shoulder and by morning I would wake up in his lap." Jenny laughs, Cynthia and Noemi walk in. Noemi approaches the table with a container of food. "Noemi I owe you." Jenny smiles at her.

"You're favorite Senora Jenny." Noemi smiles at her.

Jenny opens up the container of food. "Broccoli Quiche!" Jenny smiles with surprise.

"I knew I would get a reaction from you." Noemi giggles.

"And it's still hot." Jenny answers in anticipation of a home cooked meal.

"I also brought a container of milk for you." Noemi nods down at her.

Cynthia opens up a plastic bag that Noemi brought from Jenny's house full of Styrofoam plates, plastic forks and knives and plastic cups. "Looks good!" Cynthia smiles and hands Jenny a plate.

"It's the best." "Sometimes she makes it for dinner for me." Jenny softly answers.

"I stopped because Senor Gibbs wasn't crazy over it." Noemi frowns and begins to serve Jenny her food.

"The man lives on takeout Noemi; he has no taste in food." Jenny mutters.

Bar near FBI Headquarters

Gibbs, Tony, and Fornell are sitting at a corner table eating lunch together. "McGeek and Ziva are probably eating takeout food as we speak." Tony smirks and begins to cut into his steak.

"I told you they have the best spare ribs Jethro." Fornell grins as Gibbs is devouring his ribs.

Gibbs wipes off his face and hands with a napkin. "Barbecue place I took my Dad to last May is better." Gibbs smoothly says and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Curious to see how Ziva and McGee are making out." Tony chuckles and flips open his cell phone.

Alfredo's Italian Restaurant

Ziva and McGee are having a quiet peaceful lunch together. "I bet you Tony and Gibbs are eating takeout." McGee laughs.

"While we're here living it up." Ziva giggles and takes a sip from her glass of red wine. Her cell phone begins to ring. She glances down and on the display window and spots Tony's name on the caller ID. "It's Tony!" Ziva smirks and flips her phone open. "Yes Tony!" She sweetly answers.

"I'm eating steak." Tony grins.

"I'm eating Egg Plant Parmesan." Ziva snickers.

"Where?" Tony whines in protest.

"Alfredo's!" Ziva grins.

Tony makes a face. "With Probie!" Tony groans and drops his fork down on top of his plate in disgust.

"Yes he's eating mussels and shrimp." Ziva teases him.

"You both suck!" Tony snaps.

"Aren't you happy with your steak?" Ziva giggles.

"Would rather be eating what you're eating." Tony frowns and quickly changes the subject. "I guess you'll be on your way back to headquarters."

"Yes after lunch." Ziva smiles.

"I'll see you at 1700 hours." Tony smiles in anticipation.

"My food is getting cold, so I'm going to go now." "Bye!" Ziva answers and hangs up.

"I take it he's jealous at our dining location." McGee smirks.

"Very!" Ziva winks.

Back at the bar Gibbs watches as Tony quietly sulks at the table picking at his food. "I guess she's not eating takeout." Gibbs laughs and bites into one of his French fries.

"Try Alfredo's!" Tony grumbles and picks up his fork.

"Better check on my half." Gibbs laughs and picks up his cell phone.

NCIS Headquarters

The Lounge

The gals are digging into Noemi's quiche. Suddenly Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring. Jenny rolls her eyes when she spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Gibbs!" Cynthia giggles and takes a mouthful of her quiche.

"Who else!" Jenny sighs and pushes in the speakerphone button on her Blackberry. "Yes Jethro!"

"You eating!" Gibbs barks.

"Of course!" Jenny mutters and shakes her head.

"Like a bird!' Gibbs growls in protest.

"No I've almost eaten my entire lunch." Jenny snaps.

"I don't believe." Gibbs grumbles.

"Gibbs she did." Abby smiles.

"You should have warned me you were on speaker phone." Gibbs snarls.

"Yes I forgot about your dirty mouth." Jenny giggles.

"Yours isn't any better either Jen." Gibbs snorts.

"And I didn't learn it from you." Jenny smirks.

"What did you have for lunch?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Something that I like, that you don't." "Noemi made it for me." Jenny smiles.

"That egg thing." Gibbs grimaces.

"Broccoli Quiche Senor Gibbs and I made sure she drank milk with it." Noemi informs him.

"Who else is with you?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Cynthia that's it." Jenny mumbles and takes a bite of her quiche.

"Melvin and Hector?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Outside of the lounge." Jenny answers sharply.

"Got anything going on in MTAC." Gibbs asks.

"A briefing at 1330 hours." Jenny answers softly.

"After that I want you in bed for an hour." Gibbs orders her.

"I was way ahead of you." Jenny smiles.

"I'll see you at 1700 hours." Gibbs smoothly says.

"Bye!" Jenny answers and hangs up.

Abby frowns over at her. "You didn't tell him that you loved him." Abby pouts.

"I don't tell him every time I hang up." Jenny sighs.

"I brought you're pillow from your bed it might make you sleep better." Noemi smiles.

"You're a life saver Noemi." Jenny softly answers.

Abby's lab.

1330 Hours

McGee and Abby are sitting at the workstation going over Wickman's computer. Ziva walks in and approaches them. "Find anything!" She curiously asks.

"Guy was into every porn site possible." McGee groans.

"Guess that was the only way he could get a woman." Ziva snickers.

"He was your typical low life loser." McGee roughly answers.

Abby notices an incoming e-mail from Vilhjalmsson in Wickman's e-mail account. "E-mail from a ." Abby reads out loud.

McGee puts the e-mail up on the plasma screen. Ziva walks over to the plasma screen and begins to read the e-mail. "Money wired via Western Union." "It will arrive at 6:00 PM."

"E-mail was dated yesterday." Abby nods over at McGee. Ziva flips open her cell phone and pushes in the speed dial button for Gibbs' cell phone.

FBI Headquarters

Interrogation Room

"I don't know anything." Wickman shouts at Fornell from his seat behind the table.

"You're lying!" Fornell snarls at him.

Gibbs walks in with a copy of Vilhjalmsson's e-mail. "You were sent fifty thousand dollars last night." Gibbs growls and approaches the table.

"You got proof." Wickman defiantly snaps.

Gibbs shows Wickman a fax from Western Union. "I believe that's your signature." Gibbs barks.

Wickman looks down at the fax. "I want a lawyer." He says in defeat.

"I'll get you you're lawyer, but here is what you're up against." Fornell angrily informs him. Wickman nervously looks up at Gibbs and Fornell to continue. "Trent Kort was set to testify for Assistant Director Leon Vance's trial yesterday." He was shot and killed at an Air Force Base under Protective Custody by the Federal Marshalls." "You smuggled in Juergen Vilhjalmsson in your delivery truck." Fornell answers roughly and shows Wickman the video evidence against him.

"Now we don't know if this was a random shooting, somebody had it out for Kort or if the key players in the trial are being targeted." Gibbs bitterly informs him.

"I dropped him off at the bus station." Wickman nervously answers.

Inside the Observation Room

Tony is watching behind the glass listening in and is also on his cell phone with McGee. "Vilhjalmsson's finger prints were found on the computer." Tony sheepishly answers. "I better tell Gibbs." Tony grimaces and bangs on the glass.

Interrogation Room

"I'm going to kill DiNozzo." Gibbs angrily snaps and storms out of the room.

"What is his beef?" Wickman asks.

"One of the key players of the trial is Director Jenny Shepard, Agent Gibbs' boss and wife." "Trent Kort and Assistant Director Vance had tried to kill her." Fornell comments bluntly.

"And this has to do with me?" Wickman shrugs.

"She's under Protective Custody until further notice." "Five months pregnant and not being able to sleep in your own bed is not a good thing." Fornell angrily chastises him.

Observation Room

Gibbs storms in glaring over at Tony. "This better be good." Gibbs growls in protest. "Abby matched Vilhjalmsson's finger prints on Wickman's desk top." Tony informs him.

"Is that McGee?" Gibbs roughly asks.

"Yes!" Tony answers sharply.

"Put it on speaker phone." Gibbs orders him. Tony pushes in the speakerphone button on his cell phone. "Anything else McGee?" Gibbs impatiently asks.

"He registered a prepaid phone also." McGee smoothly answers.

"Got the number." Gibbs grunts.

"Yes and we have a GPS Fix on it as we speak, no calls have been made on it." McGee frowns.

"Soon as that phone is used, I want to know about it." Gibbs instructs him and walks out of the room.

Tony pushes off the speakerphone button and puts the phone back up to his ear. "Boss wants this over and done with." Tony groans.

"So he can get the Director home." McGee sighs.

"We both know why McGee." Tony smirks.

"It's been two days." McGee chuckles.

"That explains why the boss is on the edge." Tony grumbles.

"Better you than me." McGee grins and hangs up.

"Jerk!" Tony snaps and hangs up.

Interrogation Room

Gibbs storms in and approaches the table. "What did you find out?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Juergen Vilhjalmsson used Wickman's desk top." Gibbs angrily snaps. Fornell glares at Wickman for answers. "His finger prints are all over your computer." "He also registered a pre-paid cell phone on your computer."

Attorney Reginald Botchy, Wickman's lawyer walks into the room. "I'm Reginald Botchy Mr. Wickman's council." "I'd advise my client not to say anything further at this time." Botchy smoothly informs Gibbs and Fornell.

"Here's where we stand Mr. Botchy." "Your client smuggled in assassin to take out Trent Kort yesterday." "A key player in the Director of NCIS's assassination attempt." "And he was successful." Fornell bluntly answers.

"We found evidence that Juergen Vilhjalmsson paid Leonard Wickman fifty thousand dollars to smuggle in Vilhjalmsson into Andrews Air Force Base." Gibbs barks and points to the video footage up on the plasma screen. ""And your client has lied to us several times." Gibbs roughly answers.

"He stated that he dropped off Vilhjalmsson at a bus stop after the hit on Trent Kort." "We just found finger prints and evidence that Vilhjalmsson was in Wickman's apartment." Fornell angrily informs Botchy.

"He also used Wickman's computer and registered a prepaid cell phone on line." Gibbs snaps.

"Give me a minute with my client." Botchy nods over at Gibbs and Fornell.

"You better be discussing a deal with him." Fornell suggests walks out of the room with Gibbs following behind.

Tony steps out of Observation and approaches them. "You think he'll go for it." Tony sheepishly asks.

"If he's smart he will." Fornell grumbles.

"I just want to get this over and done with." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Director would be more comfortable sleeping in her own home." Tony smiles.

"I would be more comfortable sleeping in my own home." Gibbs impatiently sighs.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are sitting at their desks talking over Wickman's interrogation. "He's sung like a canary." Tony smirks.

"Not surprised!" Ziva laughs.

Evidence Room

Jenny is behind the cage sitting at a desk reading one of her e-mails. Tyler one of the Evidence Room Technicians walks in. "Not every day that we get to see you ma'am." Tyler smiles.

"I use to sit down here on Saturday's when I was a Probationary Status Agent." Jenny softly answers.

"Nice and quiet." Tyler sheepishly answers.

Jenny notices her husband walking over to her. "No it got me away from him." Jenny smirks at Gibbs. Tyler turns and looks and finds Gibbs give him the stare. Noting that Gibbs wants to talk to Jenny alone, he quickly leaves and walks over to the elevator.

Gibbs grabs a chair and sits next to her. "I hate it when you make me chase you around the building like this." Gibbs growls.

"You have a finger Jethro; use it on your phone." Jenny mutters in exasperation.

Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's left hand. "How much sleep did you get?" He smoothly asks.

"Few hours!" Jenny shrugs and continues to read her e-mail.

"I was hoping to get you home tonight." Gibbs groans.

"You weren't interested in sleeping in our own bed." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs leans up against her left ear. "After wards!" "Feel of your bare skin against my body after we've made love." Gibbs whispers.

"You mean you're head on my chest after we've made love." "I rarely sleep in your arms anymore." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses.

"Your chest is softer to sleep on." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at him in sexual frustration. "Could we please talk about something else?" She impatiently snaps.

"You're spoiling my fun." Gibbs snorts.

"You might be having fun." "Remember you can come and go as you please from the building, I'm stuck in here." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs rubs the top of Jenny's forearm. "Working on it Jen." He reassures her. "Vilhjalmsson hid out in Wickman's apartment." Gibbs informs her.

"Was Wickman involved with him?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No Abby and McGee found an e-mail on Wickman's computer from Vilhjalmsson." "He wired fifty thousand dollars to Wickman the day before the hit to smuggle him in the base." "After the hit Vilhjalmsson stayed at Wickman's apartment to sleep." "While Vilhjalmsson was in the apartment he used Wickman's computer to go over some e-mail's and to register a prepaid cell phone." "McGee is doing a GPS trace on the phone as we speak." "It hasn't been used yet." Gibbs roughly answers.

"Any ties to Regine yet?" Jenny shrugs.

"None!" "Abby and McGee are tracing Vilhjalmsson's e-mails that he was sending out." Gibbs nods at her.

"So the waiting game begins on his next move." Jenny sighs.

"At least we'll be ready for him when he makes a move." "I'll go out and get dinner for the four of us." Gibbs smiles.

"Nothing sweet to drink." "They were active this afternoon after the Berry Mango Madness Smoothie Ziva treated me to." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs puts his hands on her belly. "I would have given anything to make love to you yesterday after your sonogram appointment." Gibbs frowns with disappointment.

"Jethro!" Jenny trembles with desire for him.

Gibbs glares up at the camera in sexual frustration. "Damn it!" He growls and gets up from his chair and steps behind Jenny and begins to rub her shoulders. "I'll be back in an hour." He smiles and walks off.

Squad Room

Tony remembering where Ziva and McGee went for lunch. "You suck Ziva." Tony sighs in disgust.

"You called to rub your lunch in my nose." Ziva smirks at him.

McGee returns from the deli and hands Tony his sandwich. Annoyed that Tony and Ziva are bickering about where each of them ate at during lunch. "I'm going to eat with Abby." McGee groans, he hands Ziva her container of Lentil soup and walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs on his cell phone walks over to his desk. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Gibbs smoothly answers and hangs up. He opens up his desk drawer and retrieves his side arm and badge.

"Going somewhere boss?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Geppetto's!" Gibbs answers roughly.

"Boss!" Tony sulks.

"You have your dinner already." Gibbs grins and walks off for the elevator.

Tony walks over to his desk and flops down in his chair. Ziva grabs a chair and sits across from him with her container of soup in her hand. "That's in Jenny's area." Ziva notes and pops the lid on her soup.

"Yes!" Tony frowns and begins to remove his pastrami sandwich from the wrapper.

Evidence Room

An hour later

Gibbs is unpacking dinner. "You're going to like this." Gibbs smirks.

"You mean us." Jenny corrects him.

Gibbs opens up one of the containers; Jenny peeks in and begins to drool over her food. "Knew the asparagus would get your attention." Gibbs chuckles.

"What is it?" Jenny impatiently asks.

"Geppetto Special." "Fettuccine with prosciutto, asparagus and cream." Gibbs grins down at her. Jenny begins to dig in to her meal. Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh at her as Jenny attacks her food.

Gibbs opens up his container; Jenny glances over and makes a face at him. "I really hate you Jethro." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Four more months, then I'll treat you to Shrimp Scallop Arrabiata." Gibbs snorts and begins to eat his food.

"It's an eternity." Jenny sighs and takes a sip from her cup of green tea. "And after this is done, unless I'm sick." "I'm not going anywhere near any type of tea." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs opens up a container of salad. "Got us the Chicken Pasta Salad." "And for desert." He says with a mischievous grin on his face. Jenny glances over just as Gibbs opens up a container of strawberries. "I couldn't pass up the strawberries." Gibbs smiles, Jenny quickly flashes back to seduction ploy she had in Rome involving strawberries. Gibbs noting that she's having a flashback of the two of them in bed together. "Having a Philadelphia flashback." He snickers and takes a bite out of his salad.

"No Rome!" Jenny seductively answers.

"We better stop having this conversation." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration at the memory of her mouth licking the strawberry syrup from the tip of his swollen shaft.

"Rome was more erotic." Jenny sensuously answers and winks at him.

"Jen quit torturing me." Gibbs whines in protest.

"So you're allowed to torture me." Jenny purrs and begins to run her toe up against the back of his right calf.

Gibbs getting turned on drops his folk down. Jenny bursts out laughing at the effect she has on him. "That isn't helping matters much." Gibbs barks and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"It got a reaction out of you." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs gives his wife a glare of warning. "You keep it up." "I'm going to say the hell with the cameras and I'm going to throw your ass down against the desk." Gibbs snarls.

Abby's Lab

Abby is watching her parents via from the plasma screen in front of her workstation. "Oh my Daddy is getting all hot and bothered by Mommy." Abby laughs and takes a bite from her BLT.

McGee eating his Chef Salad cranes his neck over and looks up. "What's going on?" He curiously asks and rolls his chair over to Abby.

"She's torturing Gibbs." Abby snickers.

Ducky walks in and shakes his head in disapproval as he catches Abby and McGee spying on Gibbs and Jenny down in the Evidence Room. "Peeping in on our bosses." Ducky chastises them.

"Actually it's quite entertaining Ducky." Abby giggles at Gibbs as Jenny's hand suggestively ventures down on to his left thigh. Ducky noting Gibbs' sexual frustration at not being able to have physical contact with his wife in two days. "He can't go forty-eight hours without having any physical contact with his wife." Abby laughs.

"Jethro no." Ducky snorts and puts down a file on top of Abby's workstation. "Now shut that off." "Their down there for privacy." Ducky scolds them. Abby frowns and walks over to her computer and shuts of the feed from the Evidence Room. "You wouldn't like to be watched Abigail."

"You're right Ducky!" Abby sadly answers.

"You staying the night again Ducky." McGee nods over at Ducky.

"No I'm on my way over to the Nursing Home." "My Mother has been fussing with her food the past couple of days." Ducky sighs at the state of his Mother's deteriorating health. "Good night Abigail, good night Timothy." Ducky smiles at them and walks out of the lab.

"So when do you think this will be over with." Abby asks.

"Tomorrow!" McGee answers with confidence.

Squad Room

Squad Room

2130 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk and can barely keep his eyes open. Tony noting how exhausted his boss is. "Boss, why don't you get some sleep?" "You're tired!" Tony says with concern.

"I'll sleep when I get home in my own bed." Gibbs growls in protest.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny and Ziva are standing in front of the railing listening in on them. "And you keep saying I'm stubborn." Jenny sighs.

"He's exhausted!" Ziva frowns with worry.

"I know!" "I'll get him down to Isolation." Jenny softly answers. "Jethro!" She calls down to him. Gibbs glances up at her from his desk. "Elevator!" She orders him and walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and heads over to the elevator. Tony raises a curious eyebrow and glances over in the direction that Gibbs is walking off in. Ziva returns to her desk. "The Director up to something?" Tony curiously asks.

"She's putting Gibbs to bed." Ziva smiles.

Inside the elevator

"You are not doing yourself any favors by working exhausted." Jenny snaps at him.

"I can handle it." Gibbs groans.

"Do I have to remind you that you're still on restricted duty?" Jenny angrily reminds him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "Now this isn't a debate." "You're going down stairs with me and getting some sleep." Jenny firmly answers and flips over the switch.

Isolation Room

2200 Hours

Abby walks in and finds Gibbs sleeping in Jenny's arms on the cot as she sitting up and reading one of her books. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Abby whispers and flops down on her cot.

"Soon as I finish this page, I'm getting up and sleeping on Ducky's bed from last night." Jenny whispers.

"You're not sleeping with him?" Abby curiously whispers.

""Being five months pregnant, it's not very comfortable Abby." Jenny whispers and begins to sigh. She finishes reading her page and puts a marker inside the book and closes it. She takes off her glasses and puts her glasses and book on top of the table next to the cot. Jenny disengages herself from her husband's arms and crawls out of bed. She grabs her pillow and leans over and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth and covers him up.

"I was at his house the night Gibbs took you over there when the media camped out at your house." "You fell asleep on the couch downstairs." Abby whispers and begins to smile.

Jenny tosses her pillow on her cot. "I was exhausted first day back." Jenny whispers and makes a face.

"He carried you upstairs to his bedroom." "I had to pull back the covers on his bed." "It was so sweet watching him putting you to bed." "He kissed you good night while you were sleeping." Abby whispers in awe over the memory.

"I kissed him while he was sleeping in my hospital room." "So he wasn't the only one that was sneaking them in Abby." "In case Gibbs wakes up." "I'm heading for the Ladies Room before I go to sleep." Jenny whispers and walks out.

Few minutes later Tony walks in and notices Gibbs in bed alone. "The Director!" Tony whispers.

"Ladies Room!" Abby whispers.

Tony looks over at Gibbs and is relieved that Jenny got him to sleep. "Glad she got him to crash." Tony whispers with relief and sits down on his cot.

"Ziva and McGee are taking first watch." Abby curiously whispers.

"Ziva will sleep on the Squad Room floor backing up McGee." "Unfortunately, somebody has to man that cell phone, so you mistress of the dark will be up at 0200 hours with me." Tony whispers with a grin on his face.

"I don't mind." Abby whispers and frowns over at Gibbs. "Faster this gets over and done with." "Remember we have to go to Stillwater next weekend." "I've been looking forward to that for weeks." Abby whispers with a smile on her face.

"You can keep it." "Once was enough for me." "I'm not waking Gibbs up at 0200 hours." "I'm letting him sleep and that way Jenny will get some decent sleep also." Tony whispers.

"She isn't sleeping with him." "Tight spot and being pregnant isn't very comfortable." Abby whispers.

Jenny walks in and notices Tony. "Wasn't expecting you Tony." Jenny whispers and walks over to her cot and begins to settle in for the night.

"McGee has first watch." "Ziva is sleeping on the floor upstairs as back up." "I'll go up at 0200 hours with Abby. "She will monitor Vilhjalmsson's phone." "Letting the boss sleep." Tony whispers and nods over at Gibbs.

Jenny sighs with relief. "With his age and Gibbs still recovering from a gunshot wound, he should be resting." Jenny whispers and frowns over at her sleeping husband with a worried look on her face.

"He might be pissed at me." Tony laughs.

"Then tell him to come see me." Jenny yawns.

"You want your own bed." Tony whispers noting that Jenny isn't very comfortable.

"More than ever." Jenny sighs and looks over at Tony. "I can sleep anywhere usually, but being pregnant it's not very comfortable." "Night!" Jenny whispers and closes her eyes.

"Night!" Tony yawns and lies down on his cot and closes his eyes.

"Night!" Abby whispers and then cuddles up with Bert and closes her eyes.

Squad Room

0000 Hours

McGee bored out of his mind glares up at his computer monitor. "Come on!" He groans in frustration.

Ziva returns with coffee. "Nothing yet!" She sighs and walks over to McGee's desk and hands him a cup of coffee.

"No!" McGee mumbles and frowns up at Ziva. "Ziva you should try and get some rest."

"Can't!" Ziva defiantly answers and grabs a chair and sits across from McGee at his desk.

"I can't believe he hasn't used his phone yet." McGee snaps.

"Maybe he knows somebody is on to him." Ziva answers dryly and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

"He might have been watching Wickman's apartment." McGee theorizes.

"And saw us and the FBI going into Wickman's apartment." Ziva mutters.

"I hope that's not the case." "Jenny's been cooped up in this building for two days." McGee frowns with worry.

"Jenny can handle it." "It's Gibbs!" Ziva laughs.

"Abby had them on the video feed in her lab from the Evidence Room." McGee laughs at Gibbs' body language.

"I gather Jenny was driving him crazy." Ziva giggles.

"Oh yeah!" McGee chuckles and shakes his head. "She really knows how to push his buttons." "Now I can see why Gibbs calls her a tease all the time."

"Gibbs isn't the only man that Jenny has done that too." "Saw it over in Europe all the time when we went to the bars or to the night clubs." "We had so much fun back then." "Then the Director took out her sense of fun." Ziva sadly answers.

"She's settled down a bit, since the shooting." McGee smiles.

"A near death experience does that to you McGee." Ziva softly answers.

"I need to stretch my legs, watch that screen for me." McGee nods at her and gets up and walks over to the Men's Room.

"And being tamed by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs also settles you down." Ziva smirks.

0400 Hours

Abby is sitting at McGee's desk monitoring Vilhjalmsson's cell phone. Suddenly an outgoing call is coming from inside of Union Station. Ziva noting Abby's facial expression rushes over. "Got something!"

"Oh yeah!" Abby grins.

Tony gets up from his desk and rushes over to Abby. "Where?" He urgently asks.

'Union Station!" Abby nods up at him.

Ziva grabs her cell phone. "I'm calling Fornell." She says and walks off towards her desk.

"I'll go wake up Gibbs and McGee." Tony answers and runs off for the elevator.

Isolation Room

0410 Hours

Tony shakes McGee out of a sound sleep. "Probie!" He whispers at him. McGee cracks a tired eye at him. "Vilhjalmsson used his phone."

"Where?" McGee yawns.

"Union Station!" Tony answers roughly and walks over to Gibbs and shakes him. "Boss!"

"0200 hours DiNozzo." Gibbs grunts.

"Try 0410 hours." Tony smirks at him. Gibbs feels for Jenny on the cot. "She's sleeping on Ducky's cot." Tony whispers.

Gibbs sits up and head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "I was supposed to be woken up at 0200 hours." Gibbs softly growls.

Tony holding his head in pain. "You needed your sleep." "And your boss agreed with me." Tony grimaces and continues to rub the back of his head. "Vilhjalmsson just used his phone."

Gibbs leans down and grabs his boots. He glances over at Jenny as she sleeps in her cot. "I hate waking up alone." Gibbs sighs in frustration and puts on his boots.

"She said the cramped sleeping conditions weren't very comfortable for a woman who's five months pregnant." Tony whispers.

"I'll be up in a minute." Gibbs nods at him. Tony and McGee walk out of the room. Gibbs gets up and approaches Jenny's cot. Jenny sensing that her husband is awake, wakes up and looks up at him with a sleepy look on her face. Gibbs sits on the edge of the cot and tenderly strokes Jenny's hair. "Go back to sleep." He smiles at her.

Jenny sits up. "I can't, nature calls anyway." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs' hands venture under Jenny's t-shirt and rubs her belly. "This ends today." "Not spending another night without you sleeping next to me." Gibbs angrily vows.

"I'm usually under you." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs knowing that they are free from the cameras leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs groans out as he feels her tongue inside of his mouth. Breathlessly he pulls away. "Don't start something we both can't finish." Gibbs barks in sexual frustration. "Vilhjalmsson used his cell phone." Gibbs comments roughly.

"Then what the hell are you doing down here." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"I was going to kiss you good morning." "You weren't supposed to wake up." Gibbs smirks and leans down and kisses her. He gets up and leaves the room.

Squad Room

McGee sitting at his desk hangs up his phone and glances over at Tony and Ziva at their desks. "I just got confirmation from a Sales Rep." "Vilhjalmsson just purchased a one way ticket to Savannah, Georgia leaving at 0955 hours this morning." McGee smiles.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and approaches McGee's desk. "Sleep well!" Abby frowns up at him from a chair at McGee's desk.

"I want my own bed Abs." Gibbs growls and walks behind McGee's desk and glances over McGee's shoulder. "He's on his way to Savannah, Georgia." Gibbs says with surprise.

"Ziva called Fornell." "He should be on his way within the hour." Tony smoothly informs him. "DiNozzo I want you and Ziva down at Union Station now." Gibbs orders them. Tony and Ziva get up from their desks. "I want the two of you wearing an earwig and COM, so that we can monitor the two of you from the train station."

"We'll make contact with you soon as we get down there." Ziva nods at him and walks off for the elevator with Tony.

McGee gets up and walks over to Ziva's desk. Abby curious at what he's up to follows him over. "What are you doing?" Abby shrugs.

"Hacking into Union Station's camera system." McGee grins.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"I want a direct feed sent into MTAC." Jenny shouts down to McGee.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and approaches the railing under the catwalk and glares up at her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Gibbs growls up at her. Jenny glares back at him and approaches the eye scanner.

"There's the answer to your question." Abby giggles.

"I got the feed." McGee answers and puts it up on the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs noting that the train station is empty. "He'll keep out of sight until the crowd filters in." Gibbs observes. "In the meantime I'm going for coffee." Gibbs groans and walks off for the elevator.

"The Director told him." Abby giggles.

"She wants this over and done with Abby." "We're on day three." McGee sighs.

0600 Hours

Gibbs is giving Fornell an update. "Don't know what hole Vilhjalmsson is hiding in." Fornell groans.

"Lots of places to hide at." Gibbs grunts and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Waiting for Jenny to wake up." Fornell curiously asks.

"She's been awake since 0400 hours." "Up in MTAC watching over Ziva and Tony's backs."

MTAC

Jenny and Cynthia are sitting in the front row. Cynthia noting Jenny's exhausted demeanor. "You look awful." Cynthia frowns with worry.

"My body is aching for my own bed Cynthia." Jenny mutters and inhales her coffee.

Gibbs and Fornell walks down the ramp and approach Jenny. "Going to head down to Union Station." Gibbs nods down at her.

"I'll be standing by." Jenny answers dryly.

"Jenny by tonight you'll be in your own bed." Fornell reassures her.

"It's too much to wish for." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs taking in the frustration on Jenny's face. "Ducky should be up with breakfast soon." "I want you eating." Gibbs orders her. "Come on Fornell!" He roughly says and walks up the ramp with Fornell following him from behind.

Jenny stands up and begins to stretch. "If you weren't pregnant, you would have disobeyed the SecNav's rule of not leaving the building." Cynthia smirks at her.

"Damn straight!" Jenny answers sharply. Her Blackberry begins to ring for an incoming text message. She glances down and smiles as she reads Ducky's name on the caller ID. "Ducky!"

"I'll keep an eye on things for you here." "Go feed the little ones." Cynthia smiles at her. Jenny grabs her cup of coffee from the cup holder and begins to walk up the ramp.

Autopsy

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny and Ducky are eating breakfast together at his desk. "I got you scrambled eggs." "I wasn't sure if your stomach was cooperating with you this morning." Ducky muses.

"Haven't had eggs for breakfast in months." Jenny shrugs and takes a sip of her orange juice.

"Jethro!" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Jenny groans and rolls her eyes.

"Can't have an English Breakfast without eggs." Ducky chuckles.

Palmer walks in and is surprised to find Jenny sitting with Ducky having breakfast. "Morning Doctor Mallard." He smiles and walks over to Jenny and Ducky. "I'm not use to seeing you this early Director Shepard."

"There are no windows in Autopsy." Jenny softly answers.

"I got you some French Toast over at your desk Mr. Palmer."

"Thank you Doctor." Palmer smiles and walks over to his desk.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Ducky frowns with worry.

"Six hours." "I slept in your bed." "I was a little bit more rested when I woke up."

"You actually slept on a separate bed from Jethro." Ducky says with surprise.

"He fell asleep first." "I couldn't do another night with the two of us sleeping in a cramped area." Jenny sighs.

"That didn't stop the two of you before." Ducky laughs.

"Then I wasn't five months pregnant either." Jenny mutters.

"If you think you're big now, wait until June." Ducky teases her.

"Quit reminding me." Jenny hisses in protest.

Union Station

0930 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Fornell are standing under on one of the digital signs looking to see which track Vilhjalmsson's train is on. "The Palmetto is on track four boss." Tony nods over at him.

"Train eighty-nine." Gibbs comments roughly.

Fornell listening in on his earwig. "Wagner and McGee are on their way over." Fornell smoothly answers.

"Let's go!" Gibbs barks and rushes off for track four with Tony, Ziva, and Fornell following behind him.

MTAC

Jenny is leaning behind Drew's shoulder. "Give me a video feed of track four." She instructs him.

"Yes ma'am!" Drew answers.

"You eat!" Gibbs grunts through her headset.

"Yes, the twins agreed with it." Jenny smiles.

"What was it?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Traditional English Breakfast." Jenny softly answers.

"Ducky is Scottish." Gibbs growls.

"We use to go out to breakfast together when you were stationed back in Washington for a few weeks." Jenny fondly answers.

Gibbs begins to think and makes a face. "There better not have been any eggs with your breakfast." Gibbs angrily warns her.

"Yes there was so shut up about it." Jenny smirks.

"And you get on me for not acting professional." Tony baits Jenny through his COM.

"Unlike you I can't stay in a room that has a window in it and you're free to come and go as you please Agent DiNozzo." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"Working on it ma'am." Tony frowns.

Jenny glances up on the plasma screen and spots Vilhjalmsson heading straight for the track. "Tony he's headed straight towards you and Ziva." Jenny warns them.

"I see him Director." Ziva answers sharply.

Vilhjalmsson sits down on a bench. "Tony, Ziva I want the two of you to stand in front of the trashcan next to the bench." Gibbs instructs them. "Wait for McGee and Wagner to get in front of him."

"I want you to wait for him to get up before you apprehend him." Jenny orders them.

Vilhjalmsson gets up from his bench and grabs his bag. Just as Vilhjalmsson is about to head for his train. "Now!" Gibbs instructs them.

McGee and Wagner approach Vilhjalmsson. "Federal Agents don't move." McGee shouts at him. Vilhjalmsson pulls out a gun from his waist and opens fires at McGee and Wagner. Gunfire is returned on Vilhjalmsson. McGee spotting Wagner on the ground holding her left arm. "Agent down!" He shouts and goes down to the ground with Wagner.

"It's just a scratch Agent McGee." Wagner reassures him.

Tony and Ziva approach Vilhjalmsson. Noting the bullet hole in between his eyes. "No sense in checking for a pulse." Ziva smirks.

Jenny sighs with relief that it's finally over. "Process the scene with the FBI, since they have the lead in the investigation." Jenny orders Gibbs and his team. Gibbs shakes his head and relents, because he's too tired to argue with her.

Tony and Ziva are going through Vilhjalmsson's bag. "Gibbs!" Tony shouts over to him. Gibbs walks over to Tony. Tony hands Gibbs a map of a container location. "Port of Miami." Tony curiously asks.

Ziva picks up a legal pad and reads a to do list that Vilhjalmsson had written out. "He was going to blow up that container." Ziva says and hands Gibbs the legal pad.

"Can I have a number on that container?" Jenny asks.

"Sixty-nine!" Tony answers smoothly.

Jenny glances over at Cynthia over at the computer workstation. "On it ma'am!" Cynthia nods at her.

Jenny's Office

1500 Hours

Jenny is sitting on the phone with the SecNav at her desk. "It seems that La Grenouille's key players were on Vilhjalmsson's hit list." Jenny informs him.

SecNav's Office

"Regine Smidt and Trent Kort were lovers." SecNav says with surprise.

"Yes Kort had put the hit out on Troy Webster." "Regine wanted Webster out of the way." "She wanted to be La Grenouille's main money person." "Vilhjalmsson didn't like the idea of his buddy Andre Jones getting gunned down by our hands." Jenny answers sharply.

"Trent Kort was the one who brought his name to your attention." SecNav sheepishly asks.

'Correct sir!" Jenny nods.

"Where is Regine Smidt?" SecNav shrugs.

"Rio!" "A place where we can't go after her." Jenny mutters.

"Someday she'll get careless." SecNav answers in disgust.

"And we'll be there." "But that's for another time." "I'm just concerned about now." Jenny softly answers.

"As of now you're Protection Detail is over with." SecNav smiles at her. Jenny takes in a deep breath. Noting Jenny's silence on the other end of the phone. "I gather you're happy."

"You don't know how happy sir." Jenny smiles.

"I hated keeping you in the building on restriction." SecNav frowns.

"To sleep in my own bed finally." Jenny softly answers.

"I have a briefing with the Secretary Of Defense in ten minutes." "I'll call you tomorrow." SecNav nods.

"Again thank you." Jenny smiles.

"You're welcome, get some rest tonight." He answers and hangs up.

Jenny hangs up her phone and gets up from her desk and walks out into Cynthia's outer office and approaches Cynthia at her desk. "I'm going outside." Jenny smiles at her and walks away.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in. "Not in her office." Cynthia informs him.

"MTAC!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Outside!" Cynthia smiles at him. Gibbs rushes out of the room

Outside along the river

Jenny is standing around enjoying the sun on her face. Gibbs walks over to Melvin and Hector. "I'll take it from here." He smiles at them. Melvin and Hector walk off towards the building. Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and begins to rub the back of her shoulders. "I just sent my team home."

"I gather you want to go home also." Jenny sensuously answers.

"Not to sleep!" Gibbs growls.

Jenny turns and faces him. "We'll have to go into your bedroom inside the loft." Jenny softly answers.

"At this point I don't care if Noemi hears us." Gibbs barks in sexual frustration. Taking a hold of Jenny's hand. "Let's go home." He smiles at her and begins to walk off for the building.

Jenny's House

Half an hour later

Noemi takes Gibbs and Jenny's coats from them. "Want me to draw you a bath." Noemi smiles at her.

"No, just have dinner at my normal time." Jenny softly answers. Gibbs begins to tug Jenny towards the direction of the stairs.

"Senor Gibbs wants to put you to bed." Noemi giggles.

"We'll be in the loft." Jenny nods at her and walks up the stairs with Gibbs following behind her.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny have wasted no time in undressing one another. Savagely they kiss one another, just as the back of Jenny's knee's touch the bed Gibbs shoves her backwards on top of the mattress. "You are going to be screaming for that stunt in the Evidence Room last night during dinner." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny hooks the back of her ankles around the back of Gibbs' thighs and pulls him into bed on top of her. She finds his mouth and passionately kisses him. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss. Feeling his arousal up against her inner thigh, Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs with a deep thrust enters Jenny. Jenny screams out as he penetrates deeper inside of her. "I told you." He snorts.

"Shut up and make love to me." Jenny hisses and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs complies with his wife's request and aggressively begins to make love to her, as he quickens his strokes; Jenny digs her nails against his back.

Ten Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out as Gibbs' body shutters against her in a final moment of ecstasy. Jenny exhausted from their lovemaking, nuzzles the side of Gibbs' neck. "Roll on to your back." She whispers softly. Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny into his arms. She buries her face up against his chest in total contentment at being in held in her husband's arms.

Gibbs tenderly strokes Jenny's hair as she begins to fall asleep in his arms. "You feel good." He smiles and glances down at Jenny and notices that she's asleep. "Tease!" He chuckles and kisses the top of Jenny's head. Tired from lack of sleep from not sleeping in his own bed for several days, Gibbs closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Jenny's Kitchen

1830 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the table eating a home cooked meal. "I knew you were coming home tonight." "I baked a chicken for you." Noemi smiles at Jenny as she digs into her dinner. "I see the twins agree." Noemi giggles.

"They're not active at the moment Noemi." Jenny softly answers.

"After dessert they will be." "It's in the freezer." "Night!" Noemi smiles at her.

"Good night Noemi." Jenny smiles at her and watches her walk out of the kitchen.

"You went out after we made love." Gibbs smiles.

"I was tired." "It felt good to be in a bed big enough for the two of us." Jenny sighs with relief.

"Don't worry I dozed off right after you did." Gibbs chuckles.

"Past two days had caught up with the both of us." Jenny shrugs and continues to eat her dinner.

"Another week, we'll be in Stillwater." Gibbs grins.

"Abby is looking forward to it." Jenny smiles.

"Mary won't be use to a bundle of energy." Gibbs laughs.

"They don't sell Caff-Pow's in Stillwater I wonder what she'll do for three days." Jenny giggles and takes a sip from her glass of milk.

"She survived in Paris." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Barely!" Jenny answers and shakes her head. Gibbs grabs a hold of her left hand and begins to nuzzle it. "Jethro that is going to have to wait until later on." Jenny sighs.

"You got work to do in your study." Gibbs curiously asks.

"Yes and you have your project in the garage." Jenny reminds him.

Gibbs suddenly remembers that he has to finish his daughter's crib. "I forgot about that." Gibbs answers and affectionately squeezes Jenny's hand.

"Finishing up the crib." Jenny asks.

"Yes our daughters." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny looks up into his eyes. "I was waiting for the test results to come in so I could finish it up."

"I'll see it when you're finished with it." Jenny smiles.

The Garage

2000 Hours

Gibbs is over at the worktable painting the crib white. He looks over at the freshly painted pink posts on top of the workbench and then glances up at Kelly's photo on the shelf above the workbench. "Thank you Kelly." He smiles at her.

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed with and thinks that Jenny is asleep. Just as he closes his eyes, Jenny leans over him. "You forget something." She purrs and leans over him.

Gibbs pops his eyes open. "I thought you were asleep." Gibbs nervously answers as Jenny begins to straddle him on top.

"Think again!" She seductively answers and touches him below. Gibbs takes in a deep breath as she strokes on his shaft. Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. His hands go down to her waist and pulls them into a sitting position. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and cries out as Gibbs enters her.

Hearing his wife's cries on pleasure. "I want it slow, so I can feel your body coming undone on top of me." Gibbs smiles.

Slowly Jenny begins to make love to her husband. Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Gibbs pulls Jenny's body closer to him.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as he rotates his hips against her. "You're driving me crazy." She moans out and nips along his ear.

"Think again before you tease me in the office." Gibbs warns her and begins to ravish her neck and shoulders.

Jenny impatient with the slow love making throws her husband down and leans over him. "You were just as much as a tease." Jenny hisses and aggressively begins to make love to him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs moans out.

Five Minutes Later

"I need oxygen." Gibbs pants as he comes down from his release.

Jenny rolls on to her side and giggles at him. "Five months pregnant and you still can't keep up with me old man." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs glares over at her. "Remember I had you howling in the loft this afternoon." Gibbs bitterly reminds her.

"That's because I let it happen." Jenny chuckles and closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"You had to get the last word in." Gibbs grunts.


	36. Closure

April 16th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

The team is sitting at their desks doing paper work. Tony glances around the Squad Room and notices that Gibbs isn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Gibbs?" Tony curiously asks.

"He's with Agent Pollard's parents." McGee answers smoothly.

"That's right the Director is out of the building having a meeting with the SecNav and Secretary Of Defense." Tony answers.

"Over this past week's incident I gather." Ziva shrugs.

"Vance's trial resumes on Monday." McGee groans.

"Why doesn't he plead out?" "This is a waste of time." Tony angrily snaps.

"I guess he's thinking about his family." McGee nods over at Tony.

"He should have thought of them when he became a dirty agent." Tony bitterly answers.

Domestic Anti-Terrorism Division

Gibbs walks in with Hannah's parents. "What division to you work in?" Mr. Pollard curiously asks Gibbs.

"Major Case Response Team." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Did you know my daughter?" Mrs. Pollard frowns up at Gibbs.

"Not well, but I was on scene the night she was killed." "My team investigated the crime scene." Gibbs sadly informs them and walks the Pollard's over to Hannah's desk.

Mrs. Pollard sits down behind her daughter's desk. "Nothing has been touched." Mrs. Pollard asks with her voice trembling.

"Director Shepard had ordered not to disturb your daughter's desk until after your visit." Gibbs smiles at her.

"After Hannah's funeral, we decided to stop on by headquarters." Mr. Pollard answers sharply.

"Her brothers are packing up her apartment." Mrs. Pollard softly says.

"Not much to pack, most of it is still in boxes at the Self Storage unit down in Norfolk." Mr. Pollard mumbles.

Mrs. Pollard notices a picture frame of them in the back corner of Hannah's desk. "Do you know what it's like to lose a child?" Mrs. Pollard asks and bursts into tears.

"Yes I do." Gibbs sadly answers. Mrs. Pollard looks up at him as Gibbs takes out his wallet out. He walks over to Mrs. Pollard and opens up his wallet and shows her a photo of Kelly. "Her name is Kelly." "When she was eight years old Kelly and my wife Shannon were murdered by a Mexican Drug Lord." "Shannon witnessed a Marine being murdered." "On Protection Detail the NSI Agent that was driving my wife's van was taken out and Shannon and Kelly were killed in the car crash." Gibbs answers with his voice choking with emotion. He glances down at a photo of Shannon and Kelly taken during their last Christmas together, before Gibbs got stationed over to Camp Pendleton. "I was over in Kuwait fighting the war in Desert Storm when it happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that Agent Gibbs." Mr. Pollard apologizes and then walks over to Gibbs and looks at the photo of Shannon and Kelly. "Your wife and daughter are beautiful." Mr. Pollard smiles.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles back at him.

"Kelly looks like you." Mrs. Pollard says in awe.

Mr. Pollard notices a photo of Jenny. "That's Director Shepard." He says with surprise.

"By day Howard, by night she goes by Mrs. Gibbs." Mrs. Pollard answers and winks up at Gibbs.

"She hasn't been called that yet." Gibbs laughs and puts his wallet in his back pocket.

"Are you anxious to be a Father again?" Mrs. Pollard smiles up at him.

"You don't know the half of it." "Long wait." Gibbs sighs with anticipation.

"I take it you want a son." Mr. Pollard sheepishly asks.

"Getting a son and my daughter." "Jenny is carrying twins." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"She didn't tell me the sex of the babies the other day." Mrs. Pollard says with surprise.

"She didn't find out about it until Tuesday." Gibbs shrugs.

"Agent Wheeler said you wanted a daughter that looked like her Mother, minus her temper." Mrs. Pollard laughs.

"That little lady has a temper." Mr. Pollard chuckles.

"Boy does she ever." "One of the perks of being pregnant is she has to keep her stress level down." "So I'm on an eight month reprieve from getting screamed at." Gibbs smirks.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1000 Hours

Jenny walks in, on her way past Cynthia's desk. "Tell Agent Gibbs I want to see him." Jenny nods at Cynthia.

"He's with the Pollard's." Cynthia answers softly.

Jenny stops just as she's about to walk into her office. "They're still here." Jenny says with surprise.

"Yes!" Cynthia answers.

"Ask him to escort them up to my office." Jenny instructs her and walks into her office.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia smiles and picks up her desk phone.

Hallway outside of the lounge.

Gibbs is walking the Pollard's towards the direction of the Squad Room. "I want to thank you for showing us Hannah's work area Agent Gibbs." Mr. Pollard smiles at him.

"Not a problem." Gibbs answers smoothly. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"The Director would like to for you to bring the Pollard's up to her office and also would like for you to join them sir." Cynthia softly says.

"Ok on we're on our way up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "The Director is back in the building and wants to see you before you leave."

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Jenny, Gibbs and the Pollard's are sitting around the conference table. "It was nice to see where Hannah worked at." Mrs. Pollard smiles at Jenny.

"Other than my Special Projects Team and 9|11 Anti-Terror Response Team." "The Domestic Anti-Terrorism Response Team is one of NCIS' elite Squads." "Special Agent Helen Wheeler heads my Washington Team and is a damn good agent." Jenny answers sharply.

"Hannah complained that she was hard on her." Mr. Pollard frowns.

"To get the best out of your agents, some Team Leaders push more than others that's how they learn." Jenny answers and looks over at her husband.

"So who taught you?" Mr. Pollard curiously asks.

"Agent Gibbs!" Jenny smiles.

Mrs. Pollard smiles over at Gibbs. "You trained a future NCIS Director."

"Didn't know I was training one." Gibbs answers roughly and glares over at his wife. "I almost killed her the first month, because of that wise nasty mouth of hers." Gibbs growls.

Jenny bites her tongue and gets up from the table. Mrs. Pollard noting that Jenny is trying to restrain herself from screaming at her husband laughs at her. "But you didn't." She giggles.

"No, because I was training a damn good young agent." Gibbs says with pride.

Mr. Pollard notices the time up on the wall. "I want to be on the road by two o'clock." Mr. Pollard nods over at Jenny. He gets up from his chair and helps Mrs. Pollard out of her chair.

"Agent Gibbs could you escort them to the elevator to the parking garage and then meet me inside of MTAC." Jenny orders him.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to the Pollards. Mrs. Pollard approaches Jenny and hugs her. "Thanks for stopping by the house after Hannah's funeral." "Agent Dunn had said that usually the Director of NCIS does not do things like that." Mrs. Pollard warms says.

Jenny returns the hug. "I decided to make an acception." Jenny smiles and pulls away.

Mr. Pollard reaches for Jenny's hand and shakes it. "Take care of those little ones." Mr. Pollard smiles.

Jenny returns the gesture. "I will after Monday, it will be the only thing I'll be concentrating on for the next four months." Jenny softly answers. Gibbs narrows his eyes at his wife. "I'll tell you in MTAC." Jenny nods at him and walks over to her desk to retrieve her portfolio and glasses. Gibbs escorts the Pollard's out of the office.

Squad Room

Tony is working at his desk, he watches Gibbs walk the Pollard's over to the elevator. Ziva returns from a trip from the lounge carrying a bag of chips. "Pollard's finally leaving." Ziva notes and sits down at her desk.

"Yes!" Tony shrugs.

Over at the elevator

"We can take it from here Agent Gibbs." Mr. Pollard smiles at him.

"Are you going to name your son after you?" Mrs. Pollard curiously asks.

"No!" Gibbs laughs.

"How are you going to pass on the name?" Mr. Pollard asks with surprise.

"I was named after my Dad's business partner and best friend, Leroy Jethro." Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I go by my middle name Jethro."

"Then what are you going to name them?" Mrs. Pollard persists.

"That's my wife's department." "I'm building the furniture to the nursery." Gibbs smiles.

The elevator opens. Mr. Pollard reaches for Gibbs' hand. "Again thanks for taking us to Hannah's work area." Mr. Pollard smiles at him.

Gibbs shakes Mr. Pollard's hand. "My pleasure!" He smoothly answers and watches the Pollard's walk into the elevator.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in the front row over seeing an op from Sudan. Gibbs sits down next to her and gives Jenny the stare. "You going to tell me." He impatiently asks.

"SecNav along with US Attorney Whelan approached Hargrove and Vance and cut a deal." Jenny dryly answers.

"What kind of a deal?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Death penalty gets wiped off the table for Decker's murder." "He gets life in Federal Prison." Jenny softly answers.

"No justice for Decker." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"Unfortunately no." "But I'm glad it's over Jethro." Jenny sighs with relief. Gibbs picks up Jenny's hand and affectionately squeezes it. "Vance will testify on Monday on the events of his dirty dealings in Europe and on my poisoning, Decker's murder and the attempt on my life."

"Then you can concentrate on the next four months." Gibbs roughly answers.

"One less headache." Jenny smiles.

"Can I tell my team?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes!" Jenny softly answers and begins to watch her op.

"I better let you get back to work." "I'll see you at 1200 hours." Gibbs nods at her and gets up from his seat and walks up the ramp.

Squad Room

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and waves his team over to the plasma screen near his desk. Tony, Ziva, and McGee get up from their desks and walk over to him. "SecNav along with Us Attorney Whelan took a plea with Hargrove and Vance last night." Gibbs informs them.

"Did they take it?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs sharply answers. Tony, Ziva, and McGee take in sigh of relief. "Vance will testify his involvement on the attempt on Jenny's life and the poisoning." "Plus his dealings with Arms Dealers."

"Being on the take." Tony nods at him.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers.

"It's finally over." Ziva smiles.

"It won't be over until I see Vance up on that witness stand in court." "Now the three of you have an existing case to solve now that the Director is no longer on Protection Detail." Gibbs orders them and walks off for the elevator to head down to Autopsy.

Ziva heads back to her desk and sits down. Tony walks over. "Now all Jenny has to concentrate on is her pregnancy for the next four months." Tony smiles.

"One less thing off of her mind." Ziva softly answers.

Autopsy

Gibbs is standing in front of Ducky's desk telling Ducky the news of Vance's plea deal. "One less thing off the both of our minds." Gibbs says with relief.

"Here, here!" Ducky smiles at him. "Relieved to sleep in your own bed last night."

"You mean that I don't have to have a set of eyes on me when I'm sleeping in her arms." "Yes!" Gibbs sighs.

"Forgot you're the submissive one." Ducky chuckles at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at him in embarrassment. "Jethro there's nothing wrong with it." "It shows that you feel safe and that you're loved." Ducky muses.

"I get the nightmares about Desert Storm once in a while." "But since we've been married I don't get the nightmares about Shannon and Kelly anymore." Gibbs smiles with relief.

"You had them with your three other wives." Ducky notes.

"Yes!" "I can say without a doubt for the first time in nineteen years, my inner demons are exercised."

Abby walks in and has over heard part of Gibbs and Ducky's conversation. "Into exorcism Gibbs." Abby giggles and walks over to him.

"No!" Gibbs laughs.

"McGee just told me that Vance pleaded out." "Director is now home free." Abby smiles.

"She isn't home free until he testifies on Monday." Gibbs answers roughly and walks off for the door.

"Not getting his hopes up." Abby shrugs.

"It isn't over until the fat lady sings Abigail." Ducky winks at her.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1220 Hours

Gibbs is lying back on the bed watching Jenny kiss his stomach. "Shouldn't you be napping?" He smirks down at her.

"Not tired." Jenny softly answers and begins to rub the hair on his stomach.

"You look like a weight has been taken off of your shoulders." Gibbs smiles.

"I'll feel that it's over when Vance testifies in court." Jenny sighs and looks up into the depths of his blue eyes.

Gibbs begins to stroke Jenny's hair. "Weather is supposed to be crappy this weekend." "I don't want you getting sick, so we'll spend the weekend at the house." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I'm catching up on my sleep tomorrow." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "I thought you weren't tired." He grins down at her.

Jenny leans over him. "Does it look like I'm tired?" She seductively purrs against his ear.

"No!" Gibbs answers with a panicked expression on his face. Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and gets Jenny to roll on top of her back.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Gibbs walks Jenny over to the elevator. "I'll be home in an hour and a half." Gibbs nods at her and leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

The elevator door opens. "I should be in the study." Jenny softly says and steps inside the elevator.

"I wish you would crash out on the couch in the living room." Gibbs frowns at her.

"Nothing on TV at that time of the night besides the news, which is on in my office all day long?" Jenny mutters.

"I'll surprise you with dinner." Gibbs grins at her.

"No Chinese!" Jenny shouts out to him as the elevator door begins to close.

Gibbs makes a face and heads back to his section. "I gather she did not like your dinner plans for tonight." Ziva giggles at him as Gibbs walks back over to his desk.

"Nobody asked you David." Gibbs growls and sits down behind his desk.

McGee returns from Abby's Lab extremely frustrated at the lack of progress that they are making on their current case, flops down behind his desk in boredom. "Nothing, this case is dragging on and on." McGee groans in protest.

"I'm about to throw it in the Cold Case file by Wednesday." Gibbs grumbles in disgust.

"Perfect timing with your trip to Stillwater." Tony grins.

Gibbs glares over towards the direction of Tony's desk. "You could work next weekend to continue working on it." Gibbs barks.

"No it can sit in Cold Case." Tony quickly answers.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs snorts.

"Director cutting her hours soon." McGee curiously asks.

"After we get back from Stillwater." "0800 hours to 1700 hours." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Are you coming in later?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No I'm coming in at my usual time." "I want her sleeping until 0600 hours."

"It takes her two hours to get ready for work." McGee laughs.

"Takes her a half an hour alone to pick out an outfit." Gibbs chuckles.

"What is so hard about getting dressed?" "Ziva doesn't have that problem." Tony shrugs.

"I'm not the Director of NCIS." Ziva reminds him.

"Jenny was like that when she was a Junior Agent." "Drove me crazy in Paris." Gibbs grumbles.

"All those boutiques." Tony laughs.

"Drove me crazy on our Honeymoon also, between Paris, Rome, Madrid, and London." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Glad Ziva isn't into shopping." Tony sighs with relief.

"I shop, just not around you Tony." Ziva winks at Tony.

"It's called a girls day out." Gibbs snorts.

"Look on the bright side, gun play hasn't been involved the last few times I've been out with her." Ziva giggles.

"You keep forgetting when she bumped into ex-wife number two in the mall." Gibbs groans in protest at the memory of Jenny having her way with him in bed that night.

"Right, I had to take the Director back to NCIS Headquarters, so she could take out her frustrations out in the gun range." Ziva snickers.

The Garage

2300 Hours

Gibbs is at the work table looking over the pink stenciling that he just painted on the crib. "Sunday, you'll be upstairs with your brothers." Gibbs smiles and turns off the light.

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is sleeping in bed. Gibbs crawls into bed next to her. "Half way home Jen." Gibbs whispers and cuddles up to her from behind.

April 18th 2010

Inside the nursery

1900 Hours

Gibbs, McGee, and Hayden are standing around looking over at the two cribs side by side. "Boss their beautiful." McGee smiles and looks over the stenciling. "You do the edging by hand." McGee curiously asks.

"No, they have premade stencils for that." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Either way boss, their beautiful."

"Thanks Tim." Gibbs smiles.

"What are you working on now?" McGee asks.

"Changing table, then the dresser." Gibbs answers sharply.

"What are you putting against the wall there?" McGee asks pointing at the empty wall on the right hand side of the nursery.

"Small love seat." "I haven't found one yet that fits the room yet." Gibbs shrugs.

Abby walks in with Jenny covering up her eyes. "I can't believe you don't sneak down in the garage to look at Gibbs' handy work." Abby smiles with surprise.

"Unlike my husband, I have patience." Jenny chuckles.

"It took me nine years to slip a wedding ring on your finger woman." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny groans inwardly and bites her tongue. Abby slowly walks Jenny over to the cribs. "And here's crib number two." Abby says with excitement and pulls her hands away from Jenny's eyes. Jenny is speechless at the work that Gibbs put into their daughter's crib. "Aw Gibbs, I think you're going to make her cry." Abby smiles at him. Gibbs gestures towards the door with his eyes. Abby noting it's their cue to leave the room grabs a hold of Hayden by the elbow. "Let's see how the changing table is coming along." Abby nods and walks out of the room.

"I guess I can always see it a second time." McGee answers and walks out of the room.

"Jethro I don't know what to say." Jenny says and bursts into tears of happiness.

Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and begins to rub the back of her shoulders. "I had to put the extra work in on it." Gibbs smiles and nuzzles the back of her head. Jenny runs her hand on the top rail. "Dad did the posts on this one also." "I painted them pink the other night; soon as I found out I had my little girl." Gibbs answers with his voice trembling with emotion. Jenny turns and buries her face up against his chest. "I had to get my way with the nursery." Gibbs snorts.

"That shade of pink goes with the green." Jenny mumbles against his chest. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and breathlessly breaks away from his kiss. "I love you." She smiles up at him.

"In another three hours I want you to show me." Gibbs says with a cocky grin on his face.

"We didn't have company downstairs I would show you now." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs deepens her kiss; suddenly his cell phone begins to ring. Growling in frustration at the timing of the phone call, Gibbs picks up his phone and notices Abby's name on the caller ID. "Yeah Abs!" He answers.

"Need to run something by you." Abby smiles.

"Be right down." Gibbs answers and flips his phone over. "Abby wants to see me." Gibbs nods at her. Jenny begins to look around the room getting some new ideas as to what is needed in the room. "Coming or going?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Going to the study." "I deal with people all day long in work." Jenny groans.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her. "Soon as they leave I'm working on the changing table." Gibbs smiles and begins to walk Jenny over to the doorway.

"Alright!" Jenny softly answers. She looks over at the two cribs one last time and smiles over at them, then turns out the lights and walks off with Gibbs.

The Garage

Gibbs walks down the stairs. "Where's Jenny?" Abby curiously asks.

"Upstairs, she wanted to be alone." Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to them.

"She's really anti-social, since the pregnancy." Abby frowns.

"She's always been anti-social Abs." Gibbs roughly answers.

"Some nights, when I would be working late." "I would see Jenny going in and out of MTAC." "Swore she lived there some days." McGee sadly answers.

"And I would work on my boat until dawn and come into work." "It's the reason why we're compatible." "I can be down here for hours on end and don't hear a peep out of Jenny." "My three ex-wives, especially Diane would never leave me alone." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Men like to have their space." McGee nods at him.

"So do we." Abby pouts and shoves McGee.

"You wanted to see me." Gibbs shrugs at Abby.

"Oh!" "Can I take Jethro to Stillwater?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"I have to go to a Comic Book Convention in Baltimore this weekend and I can't look after him for Abby." McGee smiles with excitement.

"We're flying up Abs." Gibbs reminds her.

"I'll pay for the kennel on the plane." Abby pleads and gives Gibbs the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright." "Dad loves dogs." "Surprised he doesn't have one." Gibbs laughs and walks over to his workbench.

McGee glances down at his watch. "I have a date with Agent Wagner." McGee smiles.

"Ooo romance with an FBI Agent." Abby winks at him.

"Going to write her in your book Tim?" Gibbs chuckles and picks up a tape measure.

"No!" McGee sighs in protest.

"Hayden and I are headed for the movies anyways." Abby nods.

"So were Sylvia and I." McGee smiles.

"Maybe we can double date." Abby suggests.

"I'll give her a call and let you know." McGee shrugs.

Abby walks over to Gibbs and affectionately kisses him on the cheek. "See you in work tomorrow." "Make sure Jenny gets plenty of rest for the big day tomorrow."

"Night boss!" McGee nods over at him.

"Night McGee, night Hayden." Gibbs smiles at them. Hayden waves at him and walks off for the stairs with Abby and McGee following him from behind. Gibbs begins to measure a board with his tape measure.

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

Jenny is lying in bed reading her book. Gibbs walks in from the bathroom. "Put that book down." He growls.

"One more paragraph." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs walks around the room and begins to turn out the lights. Jenny finishes up reading her page, takes off her glasses and puts her book and glasses on the night stand next to the bed. Gibbs glares down at the red robe that Jenny is wearing as she lies in bed. "I don't know why you insist on wearing your robe to bed, before I come in here." Gibbs impatiently asks her and approaches the bed.

"Maybe I don't want my neighbor across the street seeing my exposing waistline." Jenny hisses.

"I like your exposing waistline." Gibbs smirks and turns off the light next to Jenny's side of the bed. Before joining Jenny in bed, he drops his boxers on the floor. Jenny gets out of her robe and throws it down at the end of the bed. Gibbs throws the covers back. He feels for Jenny's belly in the darkness of their bedroom. He begins to kiss his unborn son and daughter good night. 'They active tonight." He smiles.

"Active now!" Jenny softly answers and begins to stroke his hair.

"I don't feel them." Gibbs frowns.

"Been reading up on that, surprised that you can't so far." Jenny says with regret.

Gibbs leans over Jenny, Jenny shifts on top of the bed trying to get comfortable with his weight on top of her. He kisses her on the mouth. Jenny caress' his jawline and deepens his kiss. Remembering a promise that she made to him a few hours ago, Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and nuzzles Jenny's face. "You're supposed to show me something." Gibbs whispers.

"A little bit impossible with your weight on top of me." Jenny groans.

"That's too bad." Gibbs smirks, his hands venture down in between Jenny's legs. Jenny cries out as he begins to stroke on her centre drawing it out. "You're going to have to show me from your back." Gibbs answers seductively and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs enters her with a deep thrust. Jenny moans out as he penetrates deeper inside of her. "You better not be passive tonight." Gibbs warns her and passionately begins to make love to her. Lost in the feel of his body as his strokes deeper inside of her. Jenny digs her nails into his back.

Gibbs ravishes Jenny's neck. "You better not be leaving any marks on my neck." Jenny warns him.

"I can say the same thing about you, since you have my back all scratched up." Gibbs grins and aggressively begins to thrust up against her. Jenny screams out with pleasure, her hips frantically arch up against him. Gibbs thrusts harder and faster against her as he gets off at Jenny as falls apart underneath of him.

"Yes!" She screams out, her left knee brushes up against of his butt.

Suddenly the tables are turning on Gibbs. Jenny aggressively begins to move under him. "Damn it!" He moans out as her muscles convulse around his shaft.

Jenny nips along his right earlobe. "Having a problem?" She purrs.

"Yes you brought the Director in bed with me." Gibbs screams out with pleasure.

"Jethro quit fighting it." Jenny laughs and runs her tongue along his lower lip. Gibbs continues to fight her, not giving into her. Jenny kisses him on the mouth, with the feel of her tongue inside of his mouth, Gibbs rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. Aggressively she makes love to her husband. Gibbs battle weary gives in and climaxes inside of her. Jenny screams out at the height of her release, she slumps down on top of Gibbs' chest exhausted.

Gibbs lying completely out of it in bed. "I'm not waking up until the alarm goes off you wore me out." Gibbs pants.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "You said you didn't want passive." She giggles and caress' his chin.

"I didn't want to be possessed." Gibbs whines in protest. Jenny bursts out laughing at her husband, she leans down and reaches for the blankets and covers them up. Gibbs rubs Jenny's bare back. "Feels so good to hold you." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder. "Feels good to sleep on top of you for a change." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Gibbs looks down at her and watches Jenny drift off to sleep in his arms. "Nice to see you sleep at night for a change with that peaceful look on your face." Gibbs whispers and kisses the top of Jenny's head. Tomorrow Leon Vance testifies in court signaling the end of his trial.

***Next Update This Weekend***


	37. Greed And Corruption Of A Politician

April 19th 2010

US Courthouse

0800 Hours

Team Gibbs, along with Jenny, Abby, and Ducky are seated behind Whelan's table. Abby spots Vance and Hargrove walking inside the courtroom. 'Is that Vance's lawyer?" Abby softly asks McGee.

"Yes!" "Where Vance found him, I have no idea." McGee groans.

"Typical bought and paid for defense attorney." Ducky mutters in disgust.

Jenny quietly sits next to Gibbs wanting the trial to be over with. "Almost over Jen.' Gibbs smiles at her.

The Court Clerk steps up from his seat as Judge Flaherty steps inside the courtroom. "All rise for the Honorable Judge Elizabeth Flaherty." The Clerk announces. The courtroom stands up. Judge Flaherty walks into the courtroom and sits down behind the bench. "You may be seated." The Clerk address' the court. The courtroom sits in unison.

Judge Flaherty glances over at Hargrove's table. "Mr. Hargrove I heard your client has made a plea agreement with US Attorney Whelan." Flaherty sharply asks.

Hargrove stands up from his table. "Yes you're honor." Hargrove nods up at her.

"Part of the conditions of his plea agreement is he must discuss his involvement with Arms Dealers past and present and he must disclose all of the events of his involvement in the poisoning of Director Shepard and the murder of retired Special Agent William Decker and the attempt on Director Shepard's life on November 1st 2008." Flaherty sharply informs the court.

"He's agreed to those conditions." Hargrove answers roughly.

"Will your client please sit at the witness stand and give his testimony before the court." Flaherty instructs him.

"Yes your honor." Hargrove answers and glances down at Vance.

Vance gets up from his seat and walks over in front of the witness stand. "Raise your right hand." The Clerk instructs Vance. Vance raises his right hand. "Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god."

"Yes I will." Vance nods down at the Clerk.

"You may be seated." The Clerk nods at Vance and walks away. Vance takes his seat at the witness stand.

"Ms. Whalen!" Flaherty calls out to her.

Whelan gets up from her table and walks over to Vance. "State your name for the court." Whelan asks.

"Leon Vance!" Vance smoothly answers.

"And on November 1st 2008, what was your job title." Whelan asks.

"Assistant Director of NCIS." Vance sarcastically answers and glares over at Jenny in the courtroom.

"Mr. Vance control you're anger at Director Shepard." Flaherty warns him.

"Sorry your honor it won't happen again." Vance answers sharply.

"Could you tell the court when did you first get involved with Arms Dealers?" Whelan asks.

"I was sent to investigate a missing Arms Shipment at the Naval Base in San Diego." Vance answers and flashes back to his first dirty deal.

May 11th 1995

San Diego, California

Naval Base in San Diego

1100 Hours PDT

Along a dock Vance approaches Petty Officer Friedman. "Petty Officer Friedman." Vance addresses him.

"Yes!" Friedman answers.

Vance takes out his badge and ID. "NCIS!" "Special Agent Vance." Vance smoothly says.

"You're here about the missing Arms Shipment." Friedman sheepishly asks.

"Yes, they were reported missing, by the Commander of the USS _Vandergrift."_ Vance informs him.

"I personally over saw those weapons being put on that ship two days ago." Friedman sighs.

"I hacked into your computer system I saw something different." Vance answers sharply.

"You're here to take me in." Friedman answers with a defeat expression on his face.

"My Senior Field Agent hasn't seen the footage yet." "He's off on an all-night stake out." Vance comments bluntly.

"Anyway you could make that footage disappear." Friedman winks at him.

"You stole weapons, which could be used against us by our enemies." Vance angrily snaps.

Petty Officer Rodney Dawson walks over to Vance and Friedman. "Leon what brings you here long ways from the boxing ring." Dawson smiles and reaches for Leon's hand.

"Rodney!" Vance smiles and affectionately shakes his friend's hand.

"Agent Vance has us on video from the other night." Friedman informs Dawson.

"I didn't know you were a Navy Cop." Dawson says with surprise.

"I plan to move up places." Vance smirks.

"I thought so to, but being a Petty Officer Third Class wasn't cutting it." Dawson bitterly answers.

"So you chose to steal." Vance angrily snaps at him.

"Where we were brought up Leon it was every man for themselves." "Beats getting myself killed over drugs." Dawson answers roughly.

"We'll get a ten million alone for this shipment." Friedman grins.

"You want the good life for you and your wife." Dawson winks at Vance.

"Pay I get from NCIS; it's going to take a while." Vance groans in disgust.

"You lose that video feed and it might get you there quicker." Dawson smiles and puts his arm around Vance's shoulder.

Present Time

"So you looked the other way." Whelan asks.

"And took in a cool two million." Vance answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"And you continued looking the other way." Whelan sighs in disgust.

"I developed some contacts in that line of business when I got sent abroad to Naples, Italy in 1996." Vance bluntly answers.

"You were on Special Agent David Landon's team." Whelan curiously asks.

"Yes, when I was stationed over in London." Vance nods.

"You sent him to his death." Whelan frowns.

"I tried to keep him out of Radek's farm house, but he wouldn't listen to me." Vance shrugs.

"He had a family back in the states." Whelan angrily chastises Vance.

"And if he had listened to me, Special Agent Landon would still be alive and well today."

"You deliberately sent Special Agent Gibbs and his team into a death trap on Radek's farm." Whelan snaps at him.

"Decker was digging too deep after Landon died." "They had to be eliminated." Vance shrugs and then glances over at Jenny. "And I wanted to send a message back to Morrow that women did not belong out on the field."

"But you froze out on the field." Whelan asks.

"Because things did not turn out as they had panned out." Vance sighs.

"What did you do in the mission in the Czech Republic went wrong?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Radek was Grigoryi Vasilyev's supplier." "I just found him another supplier." "Director Shepard should be familiar with his name." Vance answers and smirks over at Jenny.

Behind Whelan's Table

Tony leans over and whispers into Jenny's ear. "La Grenouille." "Do you think Vance was feeding information to him?" Tony curiously asks in a hushed tone of voice.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Jenny whispers.

Back up on the witness stand. "Refresh the court's name of your new supplier." Whelan asks.

"La Grenouille." Vance grins.

"When did you meet La Grenouille?" Whelan curiously asks.

"In Nice France, July of 1997." Vance smiles.

"Were you aware of Director Shepard's Father being involved with a bribe from an Arms Dealer?" Whelan asks.

"Yes, her Father's history is and still is well documented." Vance smoothly answers.

"You knew that she was looking into La Grenouille." Whelan says with surprise.

"Of course, she was constantly in MTAC in our Naples, Rome, and Paris offices." Vance snorts.

Behind Whelan's Table

Gibbs remembering the argument that he got into with Jenny after she came out of MTAC in Naples that time. "Naples!" He whispers.

"What about it?" Jenny whispers.

"You know damn well." "That was the worst argument you and I got into." Gibbs angrily whispers at her. Jenny avoids his intense gaze. "You were free lancing on the Frog."

"What difference does it make now?" Jenny sighs.

"Because I knew you were up to something then Jen, just like when I came back from Mexico." "You could never hide anything from me." Gibbs smirks.

"Only reason I got caught when you came back from Mexico is Tony gave me away." Jenny mutters and glares over at Tony, whose looking the other way.

"I would have caught you, so give it up Jen." Gibbs smiles and squeezes Jenny's hand.

Back up on the stand. "Was La Grenouille involved with Grigoryi?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Yes, Grigoryi would sell weapons to La Grenouille." Vance answers roughly.

"Why didn't you let Grigoryi know that Gibbs was putting a hit on him?" Whelan curiously asks.

"I wanted him and his daughter out of the way." Vance shrugs.

"By who's order?" Whelan asks.

"Mikhail Kozlov!" Vance nods.

"Why did you want Slvetlana out of the way?" Whelan asks.

"She was a liability." "She was stealing from her Father and starting up her own Arms Dealing trade." Vance sharply answers.

"So you put a car bomb in Nikolai Tarasov's car." Whelan notes.

"Yes, the fire burned so hot when the car exploded that human remains wouldn't be detected." Vance smiles with pride.

"Reason for not killing Tarasov." Whelan shrugs.

"Mikhail Kozlov ordered it." "He had plans for Tarasov." Vance grins.

"And what were they?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"He wanted to take over Grigoryi's operation, only problem is Tarasov had all of the codes for Grigoryi's bank accounts." Vance answers with regret.

"So Agent Gibbs successfully took out his target." "Director Shepard did not." Whelan questions.

"Throwing a hitch into our plan." Vance groans.

"When did you meet up with Kozlov?" Whelan asks.

"Just before the Positano Op." Vance answers sharply.

March 28th 1999

Paris, France

1600 Hours CEST

Vance is riding in Kozlov's limo. "Nikolai still in hiding in Moscow." Kozlov curiously asks Vance.

"Yes, him and Slvetlana." "They're going by the names of Viggio and Natasha Dratryev." Vance informs him.

"Wish Agent Shepard hadn't bungled her assignment on taking out Slvetlana." Kozlov sighs with annoyance.

"As I've stated women do not belong in the field as NCIS Agents." "They should stay behind the desk as a case agent." Vance smugly answers.

"Renee Benoit knew her Father." Kozlov grins and takes a sip from his glass of vodka. Vance raises a curious eyebrow at Kozlov. "Why do you think she became an NCIS Agent?" "She's been poking everywhere, asking questions about her Father's suicide."

"You have me confused." Vance shrugs.

"Agent Shepard's Father was an Army Colonel." "He worked at the Pentagon working on Arms Treaties." Kozlov informs Vance.

"Was he dirty?" Vance sheepishly asks.

"He took a bribe from Benoit and was caught." "CIA had an investigation on him, before his suicide." "Agent Shepard does not believe the story and thinks that her Father was murdered."

"That explains, some of the free lancing I see her doing inside of MTAC." Vance muses.

"I'm over seeing an arms shipment on my ship 'The Košar" this Saturday, in Positano, Italy." Kozlov firmly comments.

"Gibbs doesn't know anything about it." Vance grins.

"Make him aware of it, it's payback." Kozlov snaps.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Vance shrugs.

"Pavel Radek was one of my best suppliers." "It took me a year to recover from the money I lost." Kozlov bitterly answers.

"You bought weapons from Radek." Vance asks.

"Just before he was killed." "Czech government confiscated the weapons found on his farm after Agent Gibbs had killed him." Kozlov angrily answers and then glances over at Vance. "I don't want you to fail on your mission this time around Leon." "Gibbs and his team should have died that night."

"I won't fail you this time." Vance reassures him.

Present Time

"But you did fail." "Kozlov was killed in a gun fight." Whelan shrugs.

"Director Shepard had killed him." Vance bitterly answers.

"And on another Arms Shipment in Rome, Agent Gibbs kept you in the dark on a shipment to Beirut." Whelan asks.

"Yes he did." Vance answers and angrily stares over at Gibbs.

"His hunch was right, either you or Agent Decker was dirty." Whelan smiles.

"I assume so." Vance sheepishly answers.

"You got sent to Naples after the Paris Op." Whelan asks.

"Yes I was offered a Team Leader position." "I held that position until June of 2000 when I was sent to NSA Headquarters in Maryland on loan as a liaison agent." "There I received the one thing I have over Director Shepard, my superior knowledge of MTAC Operations, computers technology, and forensics'." Vance smirks over at Jenny. "After the 9|11 Attack's I was promoted to Operations Manager for the Special Projects Division in Los Angeles."

"While Director Shepard became Team Leader of the 9|11 Anti-Terror Response Team in Europe and the Middle East." Whelan notes.

"That would be correct." Vance mutters in differently.

"Still on the take from Arms Dealers while you were Operations Manager in LA." Whelan bitterly asks.

"It was good money." Vance grins.

"When did you get promoted to Assistant Director of NCIS?" Whelan asks.

"Two weeks before Director Morrow had stepped down as Director of NCIS he called me and offered me the position as Assistant Director of NCIS." Vance frowns.

"Did you like the promotion?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Step down from what I wanted." Vance snaps and angrily looks over at Jenny. "She stole my promotion." "I've been an NCIS Agent since 1990." "I have five years' experience over her and Gordo and Morrow promoted Jenny, because NCIS needed to get into the twenty first century." Vance growls in disgust.

"So what did you do?" Whelan asks.

"I waited for her to slip up." Vance snorts.

"La Grenouille!" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"As I've stated I've have extensive computer skills." Vance arrogantly answers. "When Jenny was off on a trip to Iraq with SecNav." "I filled in for her for a few weeks."

"You thought she used her position to bring down La Grenouille." Whelan asks.

"Yes, and it was distracting her from the agency." "I tipped off the FBI about Benoit's body being over at the morgue in Baltimore." "And they did their investigation into La Grenouille's case and death." "He was shot in the head." Vance answers sharply.

"Trent Kort signed a paper stating that he had killed him." Whelan asks.

"Kort signed the paper because he had other plans for Jenny." Vance smiles.

"It was never proven that Director Shepard's weapon was used to kill La Grenouille." Whelan directly asks him.

"And her weapon was conveniently given to Benoit in her study that night and never turned up again, so she says and Agent Gibbs." Vance viciously answers.

"The Director was cleared on Benoit's death and she was reinstated as Director of NCIS." "So let's get back to the subject at hand." "You didn't go home right away after Director Shepard was reinstated." Whelan asks.

"Jenny had requested a few weeks off from work, so I took over NCIS." Vance smoothly answers.

"She went to Europe to get a second opinion on Doctor Mallard's diagnose." Whelan nods at Vance.

"At the time I didn't know why she wanted time off from NCIS." Vance shrugs.

"So in the summer of 2008 you approached Agent Langer about poisoning Director Shepard." Whelan asks.

"It was too easy." Vance shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I overheard him on the phone one day talking to his friends from his radical group opposing women in charge and anti-government officials."

"So you got in touch with him." Whelan theorizes.

"Yes, as Agent Langer has previously testified." "He was less than thrilled with Director Shepard being in charge of NCIS and wanted to be paired with his mentor Agent Gibbs." Vance smugly answers.

"Which he would have got once you took over as Director?" Whelan notes.

"No, Trent Kort was going to take him out as a liability once Jenny stepped down as Director from her illness." Vance smirks.

"Why bring in Nikolai Tarasov and Slvetlana?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Poisoning was taking too long." "I wanted to be in the Director's chair by Thanksgiving." Vance smiles.

"Who initiated the contact?" Whelan asks.

"I did!" Vance answers with a cocky grin on his face.

October 17th 2008

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

1000 Hours

Vance is sitting at Jenny's desk with his feet up talking on the phone with Slvetlana. "I found out who placed the hit on your Father in Paris." Vance innocently informs her.

Moscow, Russia

Slvetlana's Apartment

1800 Hours MSD

"Who?" Slvetlana angrily demands and gets up from her living room couch.

"Agent Gibbs and his team." Vance smoothly answers.

"I want vengeance." Slvetlana hisses.

"You'll get it; first we have to set the bait." Vance smirks.

"How Leon?" Slvetlana viciously asks.

"Picking off his team one by one." "Starting with Decker in Los Angeles." "Decker should be easy since he's retired."

"That will bring Gibbs out." Slvetlana snaps in disgust.

"No his ex-lover is now the Director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard." "Eliminate Shepard and Gibbs will be an easy target." Vance grins.

"How's that?" Slvetlana curiously asks.

"His first wife was murdered along with their only child." Vance informs her.

"You still have me confused." Slvetlana sighs.

"Other than his first wife." "The only other woman that Agent Gibbs has ever loved was his former partner Jenny Shepard." Vance smoothly informs her.

"Nikolai is out of town on business." 'I will discuss your proposal to him."

"Call me on my cell phone number." "I'm in Shepard's office now." "She's away on a leave of absence." Vance mutters in annoyance.

Present Time

"Did she contact you?" Whelan curiously asks.

"No, Nikolai did the next day." Vance answers bluntly.

'The plan!" Whelan shrugs.

"Nikolai, Slvetlana would all enter the country using their new names, Viggio and Natasha Dratryev and along with some of his men." Vance answers.

"And Decker was poisoned." Whelan asks.

"One of Nikolai's men posed as a waiter in a restaurant and slipped some poison into his wine." "An hour later in his pool Will Decker was dead." Vance grins.

"Director Shepard was next." Whelan asks.

"Yes!" Vance nods.

"What was the plan?" Whelan asks.

"Nikolai showed up at Decker's funeral." "Jenny instantly recognized him." Vance smiles.

"When were they going to kill her?" Whelan asks.

"They were going to pick her off as she exited her hotel room when she headed back to DC that night." Vance answers sharply.

'Things changed?" Whelan curiously asks.

"Yes, I was monitoring Jenny's cell phone calls." "Noticed that they were going to Mexico and I knew that Gibbs' mentor Mike Franks lived there."

"So you called Slvetlana." Whelan asks.

"No Nikolai, I tipped him off, but by the time they got to her hotel the next day, Jenny had already slipped her Protect Detail." Vance says with regret.

"I gather that's when Sasha was killed." Whelan notes.

"Yes, she mistakenly went to a pier near Venice Beach." Vance shrugs.

"And she told them about the diner that will had left an insurance policy for Director Shepard." Whelan asks.

"Yes, Nikolai had told me where he was going on." "I had warned him that Jenny may not be alone."

"And while you were doing this?" Whelan persists.

"Kort was working on a backup plan just encase this one failed." Vance smoothly answers.

"Involving Agent Lee." Whelan nods.

"Yes!" "She was going to be eliminated as well." Vance answers bluntly.

"What was Kort's purpose in all of this, since he never testified?" Whelan sheepishly asks.

"Iranian's went after La Grenouille after a Navy Missile Defense program turned against their own defense system." "He was losing business partners as an untrusted businessman." Vance answers with a blank expression on his face.

"And Kort wasn't happy over this." Whelan ponders.

"A two yearlong op was wasted, because of Director Shepard." "Time energy and contacts that would never trust Kort again because of Jenny." Vance bitterly answers.

"Any regrets!" Whelan asks.

"Just that I got caught." Vance snaps and glares over at Jenny. "And my family is destroyed now because of this." Vance frowns.

"You would do it all again." Whelan angrily chastises him.

"Yes my regret is that Jenny made it out alive on the farm in the Czech Republic." "She would have been killed that day and I would have been in the Director's chair in May of 2005." Vance smirks.

Whelan looks up at Vance in disgust. "I have no further questions your honor." She snaps and walks back over to her table and sits down.

"You may be seated." Flaherty nods over at Vance. Vance gets up from the stand and walks over to Hargrove's table and sits down next to his attorney. "With the plea deal you took you're getting off pretty good, Mr. Vance." "Retired Special Agent Decker will never get any justice." Flaherty viciously scolds him. "With the plea agreement you took with US Attorney Whelan you are sentenced to life in jail with no parole for the murder of William Decker." "You are sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Sasha Gordon." "You are sentenced to life in jail for the attempted murder of Director Jenny Shepard." "Kidnapping charges were dropped from Agent Lee since you'll be in jail until you die." Flaherty angrily informs him. The US Marshall's approach Vance. "You are hear by ordered to serve your sentence at the SuperMax Prison in Florence, Colorado." Flaherty instructs him and slams down her gavel on top of her bench. Vance is quickly escorted out of the courtroom by the Marshall's.

Hargrove gets up from his table and approaches Whelan. "Congratulations!" He smiles and shakes her hand.

Whelan returns the gesture and shakes his hand in return. "Thank you!" She smiles.

"I hope I never have to face you again in court." Hargrove grumbles and walks away from her.

Whelan rolls her eyes at him as Hargrove walks back over to his table to pack up his briefcase. Jenny walks over to Whelan. "It's finally over!" Whelan smiles at her.

Jenny glances over at Hargrove as he closes up his briefcase. "It will never be over." Jenny sadly answers and points to her head. "It will be in here." Jenny frowns with anguish and reaches for Whelan's hand.

Whelan affectionately shakes Jenny's hand. "Just concentrate on the next four months." She smiles and glances down at Jenny's expanding waistline.

"Trust me I will." "Starting next week I'm on an eight hour work day." Jenny softly answers and turns and looks at Gibbs as he patiently waits for her at the end of the bench behind Whelan's table.

"He might be a pain in the ass, but you have a good husband Jenny."

"I know!" Jenny smiles and starts to walk up the aisle.

Gibbs gets up just as Jenny approaches him. "Press conference is at 1400 hours." Gibbs smoothly informs her.

Jenny glances down at her watch. "It's 1230 hours now."

Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hand. "Let's go dodge the vultures outside and head for 'The Kelly." Gibbs smirks.

Outside the Court House

Jenny's favorite ZNN Reporter Shelly Tomlinson approaches her and shoves a microphone in her face. Gibbs angrily shoves the microphone back at Tomlinson. "Yo!" "No interviews!" "There's a press conference at 1400 hours at NCIS Headquarters." Gibbs snarls at her and protectively escorts Jenny over to her Towne Car with Tony and Ziva following behind.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Travis is peeking out at the TV through the kitchen. "Did you see Leroy, Mary?" Travis shouts at Mary who's working behind the counter and is also looking up at the TV.

"I don't blame him." Mary sighs.

Dana is sitting at the counter in front of Mary is also watching the news footage. "Jenny is really showing now." Dana observes.

"I told her she was going to put weight on and with twins on top of it." Mary laughs.

"As stubborn as Jenny is, she'll have the weight off in about a few months." Dana smiles.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1300 Hours

Gibbs moans out with pleasure as he climaxes inside of Jenny and goes down on to his back pulling Jenny on top of him. Jenny buries her face up against her husband's chest exhausted from their love making. "That's twice in the past fifteen hours, that you've made love to me like that." Gibbs pants.

"That's for having your hands under my skirt on the way back to the boat." Jenny purrs and looks up at him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Melvin and Hector weren't watching." Gibbs smirks and begins to stroke Jenny's hair.

Jenny leans over and sucks his lower lip. "I've told them to keep their eyes focused forward when you're in the car with me." She sensuously answers.

Gibbs glancing up at the expression that's on Jenny's face, the weight of the world is off of her shoulders now that the trial is finally over with. "It's finally over Jen." Gibbs smiles with relief.

"Trial is over." "But part of it will never be over." "I'll carry it inside of me always." Jenny sadly answers.

"And when a part of it comes to the surface, know that I'm always here for you just like you're always there for me." Gibbs tenderly answers and touches Jenny's face. Jenny passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls on top of Jenny and begins his dominance of their love making.

NCIS Headquarters

Media Room

1400 Hours

The press is gathered around inside the room anticipating Jenny's press conference. Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in the background waiting for Jenny walk out.

Abby's Lab

Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are sitting under the large plasma screen waiting for the press conference to start. "It's finally over." Abby smiles.

Domestic Anti-Terror Response Division

Wheeler and her team are also standing in front of the plasma screen waiting for Jenny's press conference to start. "Now she can concentrate on her twins now." Wheeler smiles.

Los Angeles, California

Special Projects Division

1100 PDT

Callen and his team, along with Hetty are standing in front of one of the plasma screen's waiting for the Jenny's press conference to start. "Still can't believe Vance killed Decker." Callen frowns at the loss of his cherished friend and colleague.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Jack, Mary, Travis and the gang are sitting around the table under the TV waiting for Jenny's press conference to start. "Hopefully that reporter will leave Jenny alone." Mary snaps.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Media Room

Jenny walks over to the podium; Gibbs and Cynthia stand near by and watch over her for moral support, along with Melvin and Hector. In the crowd of reporters, ZNN"s Shelly Tomlinson eagerly waits. "Good afternoon!" Jenny nods down at them. "I'm finally relieved that my nightmare of the past seventeen months is finally over and done with." "I'm a little disappointed that there will be no justice for my good friend retired Special Agent Will Decker and his fiancée' Sasha Gordon, whose lives were cut short." "They had their whole lives ahead of them." "I feel that Leon Vance got off a little too easy." Jenny answers and glances over at her husband and frowns at him, then focus' back on to the reporters sitting in front of her. "But with the plea agreement and the end of the trial I can now focus my time and energy for the next four months on my unborn son and daughter." "The trial has taken its toll on me physically and emotionally and being pregnant on top of it hasn't helped matters either." "So in some ways I'm happy it's finally over and done with, I can get on with my life." Jenny softly answers and smiles over at Gibbs. "Our life!" "Not only has the past seventeen months been hard on myself, but on my husband as well and I don't know what I would of done without him to get through this ordeal." "He's been my rock, along with his team of agents, Special Agent's Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee, Officer Ziva David, Forensic Scientist Abby Scuito and my cherished loyal friend and confidant Medical Examiner Doctor Donald Mallard and also my trust worthy always there for me assistant Cynthia Sumners." "I love you all and without your support and love from the past year I would never had made it." Jenny answers with her voice choking up with emotion.

Abby's Lab

Abby bursts into tears of joy. Ducky pulls Abby into his arms and hugs her. "She mentioned all of us." Abby smiles with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Back behind Jenny's podium, Ziva leans up to Tony's left ear. "I bet you Abby is crying." She whispers.

McGee texts Palmer and gets a response back. "According to Palmer she is." McGee smiles.

Back up to the podium. "I'll answer some questions now, if they get out of hand, I'm going to walk out of here." Jenny warns them and then glares down at Tomlinson.

"So you weren't happy with the result." FOX Reporter asks her.

"As I stated I felt that Leon got off a little easy." "Will was a cherished friend over in Europe and a damn good agent." "His fiancée was only twenty years old when she viciously had her neck broken by Nikolai Tarasov." Jenny answers in disgust.

"What result would you have wanted?" CBS Reporter curiously asks.

"Firm believer in Capital Punishment." "Death Penalty." Jenny sharply answers.

"Doesn't Assistant Director Vance have a family?" ABC Reporter flippantly asks.

"So did Sasha Gordon and William Decker." Jenny sarcastically answers "And the Assistant Director of NCIS is Cassie Yates, not Leon Vance." Jenny smirks.

"What are your plans now that you're nightmare is finally over." NBC Reporter smiles at her.

"My nightmare will be a part of me forever." Jenny sadly answers and points to her head. "In here!" "That will never go away." Jenny frowns and instantly her thoughts go to her twins and she begins to rub her belly. "My plans!" Jenny smiles down at them. "Concentrating on the last four months of my pregnancy, keeping my unborn twins healthy and safe." "After that it will be a little bit hard running a Federal Arms Agency with twins, so I will not have any plans." Jenny laughs.

The room bursts out laughing. Shelly Tomlinson stands up from her chair. "Think you're relationship with Agent Gibbs was a bit inappropriate, none of this would ever have happened if the two of you weren't romantically involved." Tomlinson shouts out to her.

Behind the podium Tony grimaces. "Here it comes!" McGee groans and shakes his head.

Back to the up to front of the podium. Jenny angrily glares down at Tomlinson. "I feel that your question is a bit inappropriate, but usually coming from you I'm not surprised Shelly." Jenny hisses at her.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

"Get her Jenny!" Mary shouts up at the TV

Back at the press conference. "You cannot control who you fall in love with." "My attentions when I became an NCIS Agent were not to fall in love with my mentor." "I wanted to investigate my Father's death and love was not part of the equation." "It happened I went from despising my boss, and then the next moment it dawned on me why I despised him." Jenny softly answers and smiles over at Gibbs. "I was in love with him." "I never had those feelings for a man before."

"But you left him." Tomlinson shrugs.

"At the time my five point plan was more important and Jethro was not a part of it." "I put my job, before love first." Jenny sadly answers.

"Would you have changed anything differently back then?" CBS Reporter asks.

"I wouldn't have left him." Jenny smiles and looks over at Gibbs. "I would have told him about my Father's death." "Outcome may have been different."

"You wouldn't be the Director of NCIS." NBC Reporter sheepishly asks.

"I would have had a house full of kids." Jenny smiles and notices that Cynthia is gesturing towards her.

"MTAC!" She mouths over to her.

"Sorry to cut this short, I'm needed up at MTAC." Jenny answers and rushes off with Cynthia following her from behind.

"Agent Cramer ma'am!" Cynthia informs her.

"Sudan!" Jenny sighs and rushes off down the hallway with Cynthia chasing after her.

Gibbs notices that the reporters are still in their seats. "Agent Gibbs a few minutes of your time." Tomlinson shouts out to him.

"Hell no!" Gibbs growls and walks off.

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Special Projects Division

Callen and his team burst out laughing and watches at the reporters approach Tony. "DiNozzo is fresh meat." Sam cackles.

Abby's Lab

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in and approaches Abby at her workstation. Abby caught up in the emotion throws her arms around him and affectionately attacks him. "Abs easy!" Gibbs grumbles.

"That was so sweet that she mentioned all of us." Abby smiles and pulls away from him.

"It's the truth Abby." Gibbs smiles and then gets back to the reason why he walked into her lab. "Got anything for me on my Cold Case."

"Zilch!" Abby sighs in disappointment. Gibbs makes a face. "I've tried!" Abby frowns.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs and pats her on the arm. "I don't get any results by Wednesday it's going into the Cold Case file." Gibbs sadly answers and walks off for the door.


	38. Goth Invasion Of Stillwater, PA

April 22, 2010

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Outside of Jack's House

1900 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby along with Jethro the German Shepherd are getting out of Gibbs' rental car. Abby takes in her surrounds. "Your Dad's house is so cool." Abby smiles.

Jack walks out and smiles at Gibbs. "Son you're a day early." Jack says with surprise and walks over and affectionately hugs his son.

"I wanted to surprise you." Gibbs smiles and returns the hug.

Jack pulls away from Gibbs and looks over at Jenny. "My grandson and daughter?" He smiles at her.

"Not active at the moment." Jenny smiles and walks over to Jack and affectionately kisses him on the cheek.

Jack pulls Jenny into his arms and hugs her, his hands go down to her belly and Jack rubs his unborn grandchildren. He looks over at Abby and notices that she has a dog with her. "Who's your friend?" Jack laughs and pulls away from Jenny.

"Jethro!' Abby smiles and pets Jethro on top of the head. Jack walks over and affectionately hugs Abby and then looks over at Gibbs and begins to laugh.

"Not funny Dad!" Gibbs growls and walks over to the trunk and opens it up.

"I think it is." Jack chuckles at him. Gibbs gives his Dad a glare of warning as he's handing Jenny a carry-on bag from the trunk.

Jack's Living Room

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on the couch. He glances down at his watch and then gives Jenny the stare. "She doesn't have to go to work tomorrow Gibbs." Abby shrugs from the love seat.

"She had to work today." Gibbs roughly answers.

Jenny annoyed with her husband gets up from the couch. "Night Jack, night Abby." She sighs and stalks off for the stairs.

Abby raises an eyebrow up at the direction of the stairs and waits for the bedroom door to slam. On cue the door slams. "Somebody's mad at you." Abby giggles.

"I don't care." "She needs her rest." Gibbs barks.

Over on his recliner, Jack is rubbing the top of Jethro's head. "Nice dog!" Jack smiles.

"Long story!" Abby winks over at Gibbs.

"Which I don't want to hear again." Gibbs growls and gets up and walks off for the stairs.

"Night Leroy!" Jack calls up to him.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Jenny already in her nightgown is about to get into bed. Gibbs walks in and closes the door behind him. 'Get over yourself Jen." He snarls and begins to undress for bed. Jenny ignores his presence in the room and climbs into bed. Gibbs pulls his t-shirt over his head and smirks over at Jenny as she has her back facing towards him. "You know what I'm looking forward to." He asks with a cocky grin on his face. Jenny continues to ignore him. "Our first arguments after you have the twins." "Hopefully it's after your body is healed up."

"Go to hell!" Jenny angrily hisses at him.

Gibbs dressed in his boxers climbs into bed beside her. "Come on." "Naples, I had you howling against the wall." "Best make up sex, besides screwing the Director on your desk last year we ever had." Gibbs chuckles and begins to stroke the back of Jenny's hair. Jenny flashes back to Gibbs' apartment in Naples, the feel of her muscles in full orgasm as his mouth and tongue attacked her orally in between her legs. "Gotcha again Jen." Gibbs snorts at her.

"I hate you!" Jenny sighs.

"Come here!" Gibbs laughs and goes on to his back. Jenny rolls into his arms and buries her face up against his chest. "Get some sleep you're exhausted." He whispers up against the top of her head. Jenny content in his arms closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Gibbs' hands venture under her nightgown and touches he his unborn twins. "Good night little ones." He whispers.

Jack's Living Room

0800 Hours

Jack and Abby are walking off for the front door. "I'm off to the Luncheonette with Abby." Jack nods over at Gibbs.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"No Abs!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Be back in a few hours." Jack winks and walks out the front door with Abby following him from behind.

Gibbs glances down at Jethro and gives him the stare. "You stay downstairs." Gibbs growls and heads for the stairs.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Jenny is sleeping on her side in bed. Gibbs naked crawls under the covers and nuzzles her neck from behind. "Jenny!" He softly calls out to her.

"Can't I sleep in on my day off?" Jenny whines in protest.

Gibbs' hands venture in between Jenny's legs. He slips his hands under the elastic of her panties. Gibbs begins to stroke on her arousal. "I have a slight problem." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny cries out as he continues to stroke on her. "Your Father and Abby are in the house." She hisses.

"They just left for breakfast." Gibbs smiles and rolls Jenny on to her back. Gibbs bursts out laughing at Jenny's sleepy facial expression. "This is going to be too easy taking advantage of you." Gibbs smirks and removes her night gown and panties.

Jenny shoves Gibbs on to his back. "If you're going to take advantage of me, you might as well do it from your back." Jenny purrs and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs as Jenny deepens her kiss runs his hands over the back of her butt. She moves down on to his neck and nips along his pulse line. "I prefer you on top anyways." Gibbs grins and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

The Luncheonette

Ten Minutes Later

Mary is behind the counter pouring Melinda a cup of coffee. Travis is in the kitchen and notices Jack and Abby getting out of Jack's truck. "What on earth?" Travis says in disbelief as he watches a strange woman with black hair wearing pig tails, a dog collar around her neck, denim over all's with a black skull t-shirt underneath of it.

Mary looks up from behind the counter. Melinda turns her chair and narrows her eyes as Abby and Jack approach the door. "What do you call that?" Melinda asks with her jaw dropped.

"Goth and their a day early." Mary smiles.

Jack walks in with Abby. "Morning Mary, Travis, and Melinda." Jack nods at them and walks up to the counter with Abby following him from behind.

Melinda continues to check out Abby and notices several tattoos. Abby rolls her eyes at her. "They don't have Goth's in this county?" Abby shrugs and takes a seat at the counter.

"Fraid not!" Mary giggles at her. "You're a day early." Mary winks.

"You know me." Abby smiles.

"Jenny has told me all about you and I recognize your voice from the phone, Abby." "I'm Mary!" Mary smiles at her. Abby squeals with excitement at finally getting to meet Mary.

"Be careful she's a hugger." Jack laughs and sits down next to Abby.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mary laughs and pours Jack a cup of coffee.

"Where are Leroy and Jenny?" Travis barks from the kitchen.

"Gibbs is back at Jack's." "The-" Abby stops herself because she's now off the job and not at work. "Jenny is in bed sleeping." Abby smiles.

"She isn't now." Jack smirks and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"How do you know my two bosses' are doing something sexual?" Abby sighs at Jack.

"Because I know my son." "Can't keep his hands off that little lady." Jack laughs.

"Jack stop!" Mary chastises him and then looks over at Abby. "Coffee Abby!"

"Can I have some orange juice?" Abby asks.

"On its way." Mary winks.

"I'll have my usual." Jack nods.

"Order of eggs, sunny side up, scrapple and hash browns on the side." Mary mumbles and then glances over at Abby. "Abby!"

"Tony said that Travis makes the best pancakes." Abby drools in anticipation.

"Anything with the pancakes." Mary asks.

"Sausage and do you have strawberry syrup." Abby curiously asks.

"Yes we do." Mary smiles and walks over to the divider and hands Travis, Jack and Abby's orders.

"Leroy will stop by at lunch with Jenny.' Jack smoothly says.

"It seems like yesterday, that they were here for Thanksgiving." Mary fondly recalls and refills Melinda's cup of coffee.

"You figured out Jenny's pregnancy." Abby sheepishly asks.

"She had morning sickness written all over her at my house." "Dana and I picked it up right away." Mary smiles as she fills up Abby's glass of with orange juice and puts the glass down in front of Abby on the counter.

"Took me a few days, but when I caught her getting sick in my bathroom, I knew it." Jack smiles.

"Surprised she hid it from Gibbs for two weeks." Abby shrugs.

"Wedding night surprise." Mary winks.

"Actually a wedding morning surprise, since they got married at midnight." "Wedding was perfect." Abby answers with a smile on her face.

"Biggest regret was not being able to go to their wedding." Jack frowns with disappointment.

"Long flight would have done you in Jack." Mary softly answers and squeezes Jack's hand.

"So where's Dana at?" Abby asks and looks around the building.

"She'll stop by at lunch time." "Don't worry you'll meet her tomorrow for the baby shower." Mary smiles.

"I have the pictures of the nursery on a flash drive." "I'll show them to you after breakfast." Abby answers and takes a sip of her orange juice.

"I'm dying to see the nursery." Mary answers with excitement and notices several customers walking in and sitting down at a table near the front door. "Duty calls!" Mary laughs and walks off.

Mary's Office

Half an hour later

Mary sitting at her desk looking over the photos of the nursery. "Jethro did a beautiful job on the cribs." Mary says in awe.

Abby points out the Teddy Bears on the wall in the background. "My boyfriend Hayden painted them." Abby smiles with pride.

Jack pops his head into the door. "Abby ready to see my store?" Jack asks and notices the nursery photos on Mary's computer monitor. Jack walks over and leans over Mary's shoulder from behind.

Abby points out the newest crib. "Gibbs finished it last week." Abby nods.

Jack chuckles at the pink posts and stenciling. "I see Leroy got his way." Jack snorts.

"He had to get pink in there." Abby laughs and shakes her head. "It matches the color scheme of the nursery."

"Wait till Jenny see's the curtains, quilts and blankets that Jasmine, Dana and I made for the nursery." Mary says with excitement.

"I can hardly wait." "She doesn't know anything about the baby shower." Abby smiles.

"It should keep her occupied while Leroy is fishing with me tomorrow." Jack smoothly answers.

"Beats target practice in your back yard, when the three of you were deer hunting." Mary laughs.

Stillwater General Store

Ten Minutes Later

Jasmine is busy stocking the shelves when Jack and Abby walk in. "Good morning Jasmine." Jack smiles at her.

Jasmine turns and looks over at Jack and Abby. "Good morning Jack." Jasmine softly answers and smiles over at Abby. "You must be Abby." Jasmine giggles.

"For my first time in Stillwater, people sure know who I am." Abby laughs and walks over to Jasmine.

"Abby I want you to meet Jasmine." "She's married to LJ's grandson Darnell." "LJ left his share of the store to his grandson after he passed away and co runs the store with me."

"You mean I run it, while he's out doing errands." Jasmine reminds Jack.

"It's cheaper to buy supplies that are hard to come by at Sam's Club Jasmine." Jack roughly answers.

"Ziva told me that you had a photo of LJ up on the wall." Abby curiously asks.

"I sure do." Jack chuckles and walks over to the counter with Abby following behind him. "There he is standing next to me." "LJ was my best friend, we did everything together and it was the reason why I named my son after him." Jack says with pride.

Abby glances around the store and takes everything in. "So you raised Gibbs here?" Abby says in awe.

"We lived above the store." "LJ and I along with our wives co ran the store together." "LJ's wife was killed in a car crash." "My wife and Leroy's Mother died from cancer in 1975." Jack frowns.

"Gibbs left Stillwater according to Tony in July of '76'." Abby sadly answers.

"And he never looked back." Jack answers with regret.

"But he came back a year and a half ago" Jasmine answers and walks over to Jack. "Four months from now, you'll be a Grandfather again."

"And unlike before, I'll be a part of my grandkid's lives." Jack says with anticipation.

Jack's House

Out back near the pond

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on the ground watching Jethro swim in the pond. Jenny suddenly feels one of the twins kicking her. Gibbs noting Jenny's facial expression. "Friday morning workout." Gibbs chuckles.

"Try WWE knock drag out session." Jenny giggles and puts Gibbs' hand on her belly. Suddenly one of the twins kicks up Jenny's belly. Jenny taking in her husband's surprised reaction. "You felt it." Jenny smiles.

"Yes!" Gibbs says with excitement and feels one of the twins kicking up against his hand again.

Abby walks over from the back of the house. "Jack was right." "He thought the two of you would be down here." Abby smiles and then spots Jethro swimming in the pond. "Oh my god." She giggles at him.

Jack slowly approaches. "I see Jethro's taking a liking to the pond." Jack chuckles.

"He dove in after the ducks." Gibbs laughs.

Jethro gets out of the water and begins to shake his fur. "I'm going to dry him off." Abby says and walks over to Jethro.

"There's an old blanket hanging in the shed." Jack nods over at her.

Abby walks off for the shed with Jethro following her from behind. "Leroy get you up." Jack winks down at Jenny.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs in protest and gives Gibbs an annoyed look. "I haven't slept like that in ages and he woke me up."

Gibbs nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck. "You enjoyed it so quit complaining." Gibbs smirks and gets up. He pulls Jenny up on to her feet. "I'm going into town to get some fishing gear."

"I have everything here that you need, plus your Christmas gift is here." Jack shrugs.

"Don't care for the hooks you use." "Taking Jenny with me." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Mary and Travis are looking forward to seeing the two of you." Jack smiles.

Gibbs puts his arm around Jenny's shoulder. "We'll be back by two." Gibbs answers and walks off with Jenny.

The Luncheonette

1200 Hours

Lloyd is sitting at his usual table with his brother Ben. "Mary I need some ketchup." Lloyd growls in protest.

Mary walks over carrying a bottle of ketchup. "Thought there was a bottle on the table." Mary sighs and then hands Lloyd a bottle of ketchup.

"Ben used it up." Lloyd grumbles.

Mary hears a car pulling up alongside the curb. She glances out the window and looks up and smiles as she spots Gibbs getting out of his rental car. "Travis!" She shouts with excitement.

Travis glances up from the back of the kitchen and spots Gibbs opening up the car door on Jenny's side of the car. He smiles as Gibbs helps Jenny out of the car. "She's definitely pregnant now." Travis chuckles at Jenny's expanding waistline.

Mary walks over to the door and waits for them to come in. Gibbs walks in with Jenny. "Something smells good." He drools in anticipation of Travis' famous tuna melt's.

Mary walks over to Jenny and hugs her. "Now you look pregnant." Mary smiles and rubs Jenny's belly.

"At least I had my waist line back in November." Jenny laughs and pulls away from Mary's embrace.

Mary affectionately hugs Gibbs. "Travis is working on your tuna melt." Mary smiles.

"Been thinking about that all week." Gibbs smiles, and then smirks down at Lloyd and Ben. "Two losers still here." Gibbs snorts and walks off with Jenny.

"Beats eating my wife's left over's for lunch." Ben cackles.

"That is a death wish in the making Ben." Gibbs calls over his shoulder and approaches a table in front of the counter. "Mary we're going to sit at the table." Gibbs nods over at her and pulls out a chair for Jenny.

Mary walks over to their. "You still getting morning sickness." Mary sheepishly asks Jenny and walks back behind the counter to pour Jenny a glass of ice green tea.

"Shhhh, I haven't had it in over a week." Jenny grimaces and sits down in her chair. Gibbs pushes in Jenny's chair and then sits down at the table across from her.

Dana walks in. "Figured you would be in Jethro." Dana smiles and walks over to his table. She smiles down at Jenny. "You think your big now wait until July." Dana teases her.

"Don't remind me." Jenny hisses in protest.

Mary returns to the table with Jenny's ice tea. Gibbs narrows his eyes up at Mary. "Hold your horses with your coffee Jethro." Mary giggles and walks away.

"When it comes to coffee he has no patients." Jenny laughs.

"Neither do you." Gibbs smiles and picks up Jenny's hand and tenderly kisses it.

Half an hour later

Gibbs, Jenny, Mary, and Dana are sitting around Gibbs' table catching up. Mary smiles down at their wedding rings. "Married life any different." Mary curiously asks.

"We basically slept together for over a year in Europe." Gibbs smoothly answers and touches Jenny's face. "Just legally she's mine now and our wedding rings have a meaning now." "We wore the same rings during our ops over in Europe."

"Goes so well with Jenny's engagement ring." Dana softly notes.

"I made sure of that when I bought it." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny gets up from her chair. "I'll be back." She says and walks off for the Ladies Room.

"She'll be making a lot of those trips in a month or so." Dana giggles.

Mary squeezes Gibbs' hands. "You happy?" She smiles at him.

"Yes I am." "First time in nineteen years I can say that." Gibbs smiles and gets up from his chair. "You don't know the joy I felt last week when I saw my son and daughter on the sonogram."

"Never expected to be a Father again." Mary softly asks.

"No!" "And to hear the words, 'Jethro we're having a baby', on our wedding night." "I was floored." Gibbs answers in awe.

"She was so sick with the morning sickness last Thanksgiving Day." "Jenny slept for four hours on Mary's bed." Dana frowns at the memory of having to take care of Jenny. Gibbs confused raises a curious eyebrow over at Dana and Mary.

"You were busy with the football games Jethro, you didn't even notice." Mary softly answers.

"I hated the thought of her going alone through that for two weeks." Gibbs frowns.

"We looked after her." Mary smiles.

"She's carrying my children." "That's my job to look after her." Gibbs answers with a hurt expression on his face. Jenny returns from the Ladies Room. "I'll go pay Travis a visit out back." Gibbs grunts and walks off for the kitchen.

Jenny noting that Gibbs was upset with her. "What's with him?" Jenny asks narrowing her eyes over at Mary and Dana.

"He just found out about your morning sickness on Thanksgiving Day." Mary frowns.

Jenny shrugs it off and sits back down in her seat. "Being an over protective pain in the ass as usual." Jenny sighs and takes a sip from her glass of ice tea.

"He loves you." Mary smiles.

"It's stifling sometimes Mary, be in my position." Jenny snaps.

In the kitchen

Travis is watching the gals talk. Noting that Jenny's hair is getting longer. "Jenny's hair is getting longer." Travis smiles.

Gibbs eating one of Mary's homemade Blueberry pies. "I know I love it." Gibbs grins and glances over the counter at his wife. "Makes her look younger also." "I wanted to scream when she cut it short five years ago." Gibbs growls at the memory of walking in to her office and seeing the horror of glancing at her pixie hair cut for the first time.

"Sadness is gone in your eyes son." "You had that look in your eyes two Novembers ago." Travis sadly answers.

"I have nothing to be sad for now Travis." "I have what I want, what I've been searching for since Shannon and Kelly died." Gibbs answers and smiles over at Jenny.

"And what is that?" Travis curiously asks.

"Love the comfort of waking up with somebody who could share a life with me, that didn't ask anything back of me and I get that with her." "The pregnancy is an added gift I never thought I would receive." "To be a Father again and to top it off twins." Gibbs answers and shakes his head. "And I get my little girl." Gibbs answers with is voice choking with emotion.

"Mary tells me your plans for your daughter, but what about your son." Travis shrugs.

"Hunting, fishing, little league games." "I'll pass on the Gibbs men family tradition of wood working." "I've had him thought out too." Gibbs smiles.

Mary walks in and rolls her eyes at Gibbs for eating one her pies. "Figures you would be back here attacking my pies." "Just don't let Lloyd and Ben catch you." Mary grumbles.

Jack House's

Outside

1900 Hours

Out back, Gibbs is cooking steaks and baked potatoes on the grille. Jenny, Abby, and Jack are sitting at the picnic table taking in the warm spring night. "I want my steak well done son." Jack reminds him.

"I know Dad, I know." Gibbs grumbles and flips over a steak.

"His Dad gets him good." Abby giggles.

"Mike also gives Gibbs a run for his money also." Jenny softly answers.

"I don't see why Tony puts this place down, so peaceful and quiet." Abby smiles.

"Tell me about it." Jenny sighs and glares over at her husband. "I wanted to sleep in today."

Gibbs looks over at Jenny and gives her a mischievous smirk. "Going to get even with him." Abby snickers.

"When I get home." "Don't want to keep you and Jack up tonight." Jenny answers sharply.

"It's not like I haven't heard the two of you before." Jack laughs.

"Problem is my daughter here will blab her mouth off to DiNozzo back at NCIS Headquarters." Jenny mutters in protest. Abby gives Jenny a shocked look on her face. 'Please Abby!" Jenny answers and rolls her eyes. Jethro comes over to the table and lies down on the ground next to Jack's feet. "Looks like you've found a friend Jack." Jenny smiles.

Jack leans over and scratches Jethro on the back of the ears. "I haven't had a dog in years." Jack smoothly answers.

"Remember that hunting dog you had when I was a kid." Gibbs smiles.

"Pete!" Jack nods over at Gibbs.

"Dog slept with me every night when I was a kid." Gibbs fondly answers.

"I had a Coon dog named Bubba, slept with me every night also." Abby smiles and then looks over at Jenny. "You have any pets." Abby curiously asks.

"Parents didn't believe in them." Jenny sadly answers. Gibbs begins to take the baked potatoes out of the grille. Abby gets up and walks over to Gibbs to give him a hand. Jenny feeling the twins moving inside of her takes a hold of Jack's hand and puts it on her belly. Jack smiles as he feels one of his grandchildren kicking against Jenny's belly.

Gibbs turns and looks over and notices that his Dad is interacting with his grandchildren for the first time. "I guess their hungry." Gibbs laughs.

"I felt them when Jenny woke up from her nap today." Abby smiles with excitement and walks over to the table with the baked potatoes and puts the potatoes down on top of the table.

"That was after I drank orange juice." Jenny softly answers. Gibbs puts several steaks on to a tray and walks over to the table.

Jack suddenly feels a sharp kick up against his hand. "That must have been my grandson." Jack laughs.

"According to Jenny's Sonographer the female fetus is the more dominate one." Gibbs grins and sits down at the table across from Jenny.

"We usually are Jethro." Jenny smirks at him. Gibbs glares across the table at his wife. Abby bursts out laughing at how Jenny as usual gets the last word in on Gibbs.

Briar Creek Lake Park

1200 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are in their boat fishing. "Going to win it again today Dad." Gibbs smirks with a cocky grin on his face.

Lloyd and Ben are fishing nearby. "Those two are plotting." Jack growls and gives them a glare of warning to keep their distance from his boat.

"Not a chance Dad." Gibbs chuckles and throws in his fishing line.

Mary's Kitchen

Jenny, Abby, and Mary are sitting at the kitchen table laughing. Mary suddenly remembers what Jenny was doing a year ago today. "This time last year you were off playing hero." Mary fondly recalls.

"Right, kids were being held hostage at the Smithsonian Institute." Abby smiles.

"It was my job Mary." Jenny shrugs.

"I was in the bar when Gibbs saw you on TV." Mary grimaces.

"He wasn't too happy I gather." Abby snickers.

"He stormed out of the bar." "I guess that's when he called you on his cell phone." Mary sheepishly asks.

"I didn't answer my phone." "I was to upset with something else at the time." Jenny sighs.

"That's right you hit Tony in the bar." Abby laughs.

Mary widens her eyes in disbelief. "Jenny hit Tony?" She says with surprise.

"Tony is always running his mouth off." "He picked it up from Gibbs." Abby smiles.

"Gibbs does not look at another man's woman Abby, so I have no clue where Tony gets that from." "He did not learn it from Jethro." Jenny bitterly answers.

"Tony would look at you suggestively." Mary asks, shocked that Tony would look at Jenny inappropriately.

"Yes!" "But since him and Ziva have been going out." "He's learned to keep his eyes focused on his girlfriend." Jenny softly answers.

"Tony and Ziva are going out." Mary answers and shakes her head in amazement with the new developments that she's learning for the first time.

"Did it on the plane back from Europe." "Ducky overhead them." Abby giggles.

"I've done it twice." Jenny grins.

"Not doing it in the bathroom." Abby groans in disgust.

"Jenny with who?" Mary answers, surprised that Jenny of all people would have sex on an airplane with total strangers around.

"Gibbs twice, once on a flight back from London which Ducky overheard us and on a flight back from Mexico last year." Jenny smiles.

"When's the best time?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"Red eye, not a lot of people on the plane and everybody is asleep." Jenny winks.

Mary hears the front door opening. "That must be Dana." Mary softly answers and gets up from the table and walks out of the kitchen.

"So I heard you changed your hours, starting Monday." Abby shrugs.

"Not thrilled with it, but I really do not have a choice in the matter anymore." "I barely can keep my eyes open past nine o'clock at night during the week." Jenny frowns.

Out in the living room

Five Minutes Later

Mary, Dana, and Jasmine are setting up the shower gifts, pink and blue streamers and along with some pink and blue balloons throughout the room. "Surprised they stayed blown up in your closet all night." Dana smiles.

Jasmine removes the cake out of the box and puts it on top of the coffee table. "I warned the kids to keep away from this cake." Jasmine laughs.

"Give them your maternal glare of warning." Dana giggles.

"No I threatened them with a whooping." Jasmine smirks.

Mary and Dana place hand make baby shower items about the room. "This doesn't seem enough." Dana frowns with worry.

"With Jenny's money, we don't have to go full out on gifts." "Ours was made by hand." Mary smiles and looks to see that everything is in place. "We're all set." Mary nods over at them. "Jenny, Abby, can the two of you come out here for a second." Mary hollers.

Inside the kitchen

Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at Abby. "Wonder what's going on?" Jenny asks in confusion and gets up from the table.

"You'll see!" Abby snickers inwardly and gets up from the table.

In the living room

Dana is standing near the door camera in hand. Jenny walks out. "Surprise!" They shout out at her.

Jenny taken back, smiles at them. "You three shouldn't of." Jenny answers embarrassed that they would go through the trouble of throwing her a baby shower.

Mary walks Jenny over to a rocking chair decorated in blue and pink streamers. "You mean four!" Abby smiles and hugs Jenny from behind.

"Figures, you would be in on it also, Abby." Jenny laughs.

"None of this was bought." Mary smiles.

"The material was." Dana reminds her.

Jenny sits down on the rocking chair. "We made everything by hand." Mary softly answers. Abby sits in a nearby chair, digital camera in hand. Mary hands Jenny her first gift. "Everything in this room is from the three of us." Mary answers and watches Jenny open up her first gift. Dana removes the ribbon and tapes it on a cardboard plate. Jenny's takes the lid off the box and her mouth drops in amazement. Abby begins to snap a photo of her facial expression. She removes two handmade baby blankets from the box. "We just finished them recently." "The ribbon around the edge is for each one of your babies."

Jenny smiles as she notes the pink and green colors that were used on the ribbon. "Since you have a green theme for the nursery I kept your son's the same color." Dana smiles and squeezes Jenny's hand. Abby stands up and clicks away with her camera. Jenny is over whelmed with emotion at the work that Dana and Mary had put into for her babies blankets. Mary gets down on her knees and takes a hold of Jenny's hands. Jenny tries to keep her composure.

"Gibbs shooed us out of the nursery last week, because you were about to cry when you saw your daughters crib for the first time." Abby smiles.

Jenny pulls Mary into a hug and bursts into tears of happiness. Abby captures the moment with her digital camera. "Abby if you take one photo, I'll break you camera." Jenny hisses in protest.

"It's not mine; it's an official NCIS camera." Abby smirks at her. Jenny rolls her eyes. "Gotcha!" Abby laughs.

Briar Creek Lake Park

1330 Hours

Jack glances up and notes the clouds rolling in. "Not afraid of rain are you Dad?" Gibbs snorts.

"No, but they will call this off if the wind or lightning picks up." Jack frowns.

Suddenly the sky opens up and it begins to pour. "We're going in." Lloyd hollers over from his boat.

"Chickens!" Gibbs laughs and watches Lloyd pull the anchor on his boat and start up the engine.

"I just saw a flare go up, that means come on in." Ben hollers.

"You got to be kidding me." Gibbs growls in disbelief.

Lloyd spots a bolt of lightning going over his head. "I'm outta here." Lloyd shouts and pulls away.

"How do they judge the winner in this thing?" Gibbs grunts.

"Most fish caught." Jack shrugs and pulls in his fishing line. Gibbs shows Jack his bucket of fish. "Damn son!" Jack answers with his jaw dropped.

"Told you, you were using the wrong hooks and bait." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I've been fishing since I was five son; don't give your old man pointers." Jack barks.

"I believe I just did." Gibbs smirks.

Mary's Living Room

Fifteen Minutes Later

Mary glances out her living room window and notices that the rain isn't letting up. "I bet they canceled it." 'The rain is really coming down outside." Mary frowns.

Jenny is sitting on her rocking chair looking over the handmade curtains that Jasmine made her. Abby hands Jenny her baby shower bonnet. "I'm not putting that thing on." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Jenny it's a baby shower tradition." Dana smiles at her.

Mary walks over and puts the bonnet on top of Jenny's head and ties the ribbon under her chin. "I'm wearing it under protest." Jenny sighs and makes a face.

"And you protest, is noted and appreciated Jenny." Abby smirks.

"You're throwing my own words back at me." Jenny answers in disbelief.

"Only when Mommy sends me to court." Abby snickers and snaps a picture of her.

"Mommy!" Dana answers and bursts out laughing.

"Pet name for the Director in work, before Jenny and Gibbs hooked up." "All they did was fight in work like a husband and wife, minus the sex." "So I referred to them as Mommy and Daddy." "And me, Tony, McGee, and Ziva are the kids." Abby smiles and takes another picture. Jenny angrily glares at Abby for humiliating her in front of Mary, Dana and Jasmine.

Gibbs walks in and notices that Jenny is glaring up at Abby. "What did you do to her now?" Gibbs laughs and walks over to them.

"Called her Mommy." Mary giggles.

"That all!" Gibbs shrugs and approaches Jenny; he leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

"You're soaked!" Jenny sighs in protest.

"Where's Jack?" Abby curiously asks.

"Out in the shed with Travis, gutting fish." Gibbs snorts.

"Who won?" Mary nods at him.

"I caught about twenty five, Dad caught about fifteen." Gibbs smoothly answers and begins to eye up Jenny's cake.

"I'll go get you some coffee." Mary softly answers and walks off. Dana cuts Gibbs a piece of cake and hands it over to him.

Gibbs sits on the floor in front of Jenny. "What did you get?" He asks and takes a bite out of his cake.

"Everything for the nursery, curtains, linen's, blankets, pillow shams, all hand made." Jenny smiles.

"I'll hang the curtains up." "I want your ass ground level." Gibbs growls.

Half an hour later

"I'll meet the three of you at the festival tonight." Abby smiles at Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack.

"Want to get him out of these wet clothes, before Gibbs catches a cold." Jenny sighs.

"I don't get colds." Gibbs grumbles.

"This is true." Jack laughs.

Gibbs grabs several carry-on bags. "Come on." He groans and walks out the front door.

Jack's House

Gibbs is closing his Dad's bedroom door. "Fresh air wore him out today." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny grabs him by the wrist. "Come on!" She purrs and pulls him towards the direction of the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom

Gibbs watches Jenny pull his wet t-shirt over his head. "You seducing me?" He smirks down at her.

"What's it look like?" She seductively answers and begins to kiss his chest. Jenny works her way up to his mouth. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and savagely kisses her on the mouth. In between kisses. "You better be losing some clothing soon or I'm about to throw you up against that sink." Gibbs impatiently growls.

Inside the shower

On Jack's bench, Jenny has her legs straddled around Gibbs' waist; she throws her head back as he ravishes her breasts with his mouth. Jenny impatiently grabs a hold of the back of his hair. "Quit teasing me." She moans out. Gibbs aggressively begins to make love to her, as his strokes deepen; Jenny presses the back of her feet up against the tiled wall. "Yes!" She screams out.

Five Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out as Gibbs shudders against her.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's head up against the top of his shoulder. "I love you." He answers between breaths. Jenny begins to tremble from the effects of their love making. "You haven't trembled like that in a while." Gibbs smiles.

"Better get a shower, before we lose the hot water." Jenny softly answers and gets up on to her feet.

Gibbs stands up and begins to wash Jenny's hair. "Travis noticed that your hair was getting longer." Gibbs grins.

"It's the pregnancy Jethro.' Jenny shrugs.

"I like it." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny sighs in heaven at the feel of his hands massaging the top of her head. "Not cutting it that short again." "Pain in the ass to grow back in." Jenny groans.

"While I do my hair, you do my back." Gibbs snorts and turns around. Jenny grabs the soap and washcloth and begins to soap up Gibbs' back, while Gibbs begins to shampoo his hair.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are in bed cuddling. Jenny buries her face up against his chest in total contentment. "Get some sleep." He whispers against the top of her head. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. She presses her face up against his left shoulder and closes her eyes.

Nora's Tavern

2000 Hours

Everybody is gathered around the bar. Abby glances around the bar for the pool table. "Where's the pool table?" She curiously asks and takes a sip from her bottle of beer.

"Out back!" Jack answers smoothly.

"Show me the way." Abby smiles at Jack and drapes her arm around his right elbow. Jack escorts Abby to the back room.

Ben smirks over at Abby's butt as she walks off. "Don't you have a wife?" Gibbs growls at him.

"My wife wears too many clothes." Ben groans in protest.

"Abby has a boyfriend." Jenny sighs in annoyance over at Ben for inappropriately looking at Abby.

"He helped me out with the loft, Master Bedroom, and the Nursery, big help." Gibbs smiles and takes a sip from his glass of bourbon.

"Can't believe the two of you won again." Lloyd whines.

"You stink at fishing." Gibbs chuckles.

"So does your Dad." Lloyd grins.

"I learned it from my Grandfather." Gibbs smiles.

"Which one?" Jenny asks and takes a sip from her glass of cranberry juice.

"Maternal Grandfather." Gibbs answers and smiles at the memory of fishing with his Grandfather on a lazy summer day. Jenny grabs Gibbs by the arm and leads him over to a table so she can get off of her feet.

"Snubbing us!" Melinda snickers.

"No, she's pregnant and wants to get off of her feet." Mary sighs and rolls her eyes over at Melinda. Melinda watches Gibbs and Jenny holding hands at their table. "I'm glad to see him happy." Mary smiles.

Over at Gibbs and Jenny's table. Jenny annoyed with Melinda's eyes on their every movement since they've entered the bar. "I can't stand that woman." Jenny snaps and angrily glares over at Melinda.

"With your Mossad training, you would have her on the floor in two seconds." Gibbs laughs.

Sue their waitress approaches with a tray full of food. "Here's your barbecue specials." Sue smiles and puts their food down on top of the table.

"Barbecue place I took my Dad comes in a distant second." Gibbs drools and begins to attack his spare ribs.

"I'll tell Nora that." Sue smiles and walks off for the kitchen.

"Somebody's starving!" Jenny laughs.

"Last thing I ate was your baby shower cake, other than that I haven't eaten much today." Gibbs answers between bites of his spare ribs.

"It's all I've done all day." Jenny groans at the thought of the weight that she's put on.

"Kids must have agreed with it." Gibbs smiles and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Cake they did." Jenny grins and then begins to eye up Gibbs' glass of bourbon.

"The coffee I let you slide with." Gibbs barks.

"I'll get it out of you later on." Jenny sensuously answers.

"You'll wake up Abby." Gibbs laughs and picks up his glass of bourbon and begins to drink out of it. Jenny glares at him as Gibbs downs his drink in a healthy gulp.

An hour later in the back room

Abby, Jack, Lloyd, and Ben are playing pool. "This is no fun without Leroy." Lloyd grumbles.

"He hasn't eaten all day long, leave him be." Jack grunts.

"Figure he would want to get away from his ball in chain since he's with her all day long in work." Ben snorts.

"They're not together all day long." "Jenny if she's not in her office working, she's running classified ops inside of MTAC." "And if she's not doing that, then she's usually up on the hill trying to get funding for NCIS." "They rarely see one another and usually when they do it's about work." Abby bitterly corrects Ben on his assumption on what goes on back at NCIS Headquarters when Gibbs and Jenny are at work. Abby aims her cue stick up against the cue ball. "Seven ball in the side pocket." Abby smirks and taps the cue ball with her stick.

Lloyd narrow's his eyes in disbelief as Abby has beaten them again in a game of pool. "Damn she's good!" Lloyd sighs.

"Pool table Pro and Queen of the Bowling Alley." Abby grins and takes a bow.

"Ever play Jenny in poker." Jack sheepishly asks.

"No, but I've heard the stories." Abby laughs and shakes her head. "Mike Franks has been trying to beat her also."

At the bar

Gibbs walks over with his empty glass of bourbon. "Nora, can I have another beer and a shot of bourbon." Gibbs nods at her and accidently brushes up against Melinda as she sits on her bar stool.

Feeling Gibbs' gun up against her hip. "I didn't know you were that hard up Leroy." "What's the matter the wife not putting out while she's pregnant?" Melinda smirks at him.

Gibbs smirks down at Melinda and points out one of Jenny's love bites on his neck. "You were saying." Gibbs laughs.

Melinda rolls her eyes at him. "Still reverting as two fifteen year olds." Melinda hisses and takes a sip of her Cosmopolitan.

"You're just jealous because you can't get a piece of ass to screw you." Gibbs grins.

"How would you know?' Melinda sweetly answers and bats her eyelashes at him.

"Only action your getting is via a battery operated device, give it up." Gibbs snorts.

Nora hands Gibbs his beer and refills his glass of bourbon. "Melinda does the term give it up mean anything to you?" Nora mutters.

"Never!" Melinda hisses in protest and then notices Gibbs' gun under his jacket. "Aren't you off the job Leroy?" Melinda chastises him.

"My job is twenty-four-seven Melinda." Gibbs answers sharply. "Right now my job is to keep an eye on my wife." "A Head of a Federal Arms Agency must be accompanied by a Federal Officer at all time, when they leave their headquarters." Gibbs answers sharply and grabs his bottle of beer and glass of bourbon, then walks off for the back room.

"He got the last word in on you once again." Nora snickers and walks off to tend to another customer.

"We'll see!" Melinda smirks.

Over at the table, Jenny, Mary, and Dana are sitting around talking. Mary notices the additional charms that have been added to Jenny's charm bracelet. "When did you get these?" Mary smiles and looks over Jenny's new charms.

"Pumpkin one was from Ziva." Jenny softly answers. Mary notices the stork and the date inscribed on the charm. "It was her contribution on my wedding day, something new." "Ziva was my Matron Of Honor."

"Eiffel Tower charm with you wedding date also." Mary notes.

"Jethro gave me that on my wedding night." Jenny muses then remembers that's how Gibbs found out that she was pregnant. "He spotted Ziva's charm."

"That's how he found out you were pregnant." Dana smiles.

"Jethro can be very dense sometimes." "I had to spell it out for him." "Just the look on his face." Jenny laughs at the memory.

"Shannon had said the same thing to me once, when she came home to visit, while Jethro was serving over in Panama." Mary giggles and takes in Jenny's surprised expression. "That's what is so endearing about Jethro." Mary smiles.

"Dense and has a way with words." Jenny chuckles and gets up from the table and walks off for the Ladies Room.

Mary watches and notices that long day is getting to Jenny. "She's getting tired." Mary frowns with worry.

"Noticed that also and she's a bit of a loner, according to Jack." 'She likes to be by herself." Dana answers and gets up from the table with her glass. "I need a refill."

"I'll come with you." Mary smiles and gets up from the table and walks off with Dana.

Back at the pool table, Gibbs is blowing the chalk off of the tip of his cue stick. "Gibbs that's not fair." Abby pouts and rolls her eyes at him as Gibbs deliberately stalls on his next move. "He has his own pool table back home." Abby sighs.

Lloyd raises a curious eyebrow over at Gibbs. "It was a birthday present from my wife." Gibbs smiles and aims his cue stick up against the cue ball. "Four ball in the corner pocket." Gibbs smirks and taps the cue ball with his stick. The ball successfully drops down inside the hole.

"Now he'll take two more minutes to plot his next move." Ben grumbles.

Twenty Minutes Later

Melinda smirks over at Gibbs in a nearby chair. "Some Federal Officer." She chuckles inwardly.

Abby walks in surveying the room. Jack approaches her. "What's wrong?" He whispers.

"Jenny's AWOL!" Abby whispers and makes a face.

Gibbs noting that Abby is trying to hide something from him. "What are you whispering into my Father's ear?" He curiously asks.

"Nothing!" Abby lies.

"Some Security Detail." Melinda laughs.

Gibbs walks over to the entranceway leading into the bar and glances around the room. "She better be in the Ladies Room." Gibbs growls.

"Try outside; she's been outside for the past twenty minutes." Melinda snickers.

"For once I would like to go out somewhere without her pulling this crap on me." Gibbs snarls and storms out of the room.

"What's the big deal?" "She's a grown woman." Melinda shrugs.

"She almost died a year ago." "I was in the room when she came to in the hospital." "Gibbs broke down." Abby answers with her voice cracking with emotion.

"After losing Shannon and Kelly I can see why." Jack frowns.

Outside

Gibbs approaches his car and finds Jenny sleeping in the back seat. He takes in a deep breath. Abby approaches him from behind and glances down inside the car. "It's close to her bed time anyway." "Let me get our stuff and I'll tell Jack we're leaving." Abby nods at him and walks back towards the bar.

Gibbs continues to look down inside the car. 'If you weren't five months pregnant with my children, I would have kicked your ass for pulling a stunt like that." Gibbs growls at her.

Jack's House

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is throwing the covers over his sleeping wife. Abby stands in the doorway and watches. "I love watching you putting her to bed." Abby whispers.

"Difference is now I'm allowed to kiss her good night." Gibbs whispers and leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny good night.

Downstairs

"Lloyd will drop off Jack." Abby smiles and then notices Jethro pouting up at her. "I think he needs to go out." Abby laughs.

"I'm heading for bed Abs, tired also." "Night!" Gibbs yawns and starts for the stairs.

"Night Gibbs!" Abby nods and glances down at Jethro. "I know you've been cooped up in this house for hours." Abby giggles and walks off for the front door with Jethro following her from behind.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

0730 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find Jenny sleeping next to him. He gets out of bed and slowly walks out of the bedroom and begins to walk down the hallway for the bathroom. Abby steps out of her bedroom and finds Gibbs half asleep dressed in his white t-shirt and gray-black plaid colored boxer shorts. "Now I know what kind of underwear you wear." Abby giggles at him and begins to drool over his legs. Gibbs raises a sleepy eyebrow at her. "To bad you have your t-shirt on or my excitement level would really be up." Abby drools.

"Abby!" Gibbs groans in protest.

"You usually sleep with no clothes on." Abby teases him.

"Would have done that if you weren't here." Gibbs growls and steps inside the bathroom closing the door behind him.

'There's always tonight." Abby snickers and walks down the stairs.

Outside

Jack is out back throwing a stick. Jethro chases after it. Abby steps out on to the porch and smiles as Jethro runs over to Jack carrying the stick inside his mouth. "He really likes it here." Abby answers and takes in Jack's large yard with the pond in the back.

Jack leans down and pets Jethro on top of the head. "You have a good dog Abby." Jack smiles.

"I only see him on weekends." "I can't keep him at my apartment, so McGee looks after him for me." Abby sadly answers. Jack affectionately scratches Jethro on the back of the ears. Abby noting that Jack would have the time for him and that Jethro would be happier here, then stuck back at McGee's cramped apartment back home. "He'd be happier here." "Jethro has more room to run around and you'll have the time for him, where I don't." Abby frowns.

"I don't know what to say." Jack says with surprise and is touched by Abby's gesture.

Abby walks over to Jack and hugs him. "You're giving him a home I should be thanking you." Abby smiles and then gets down on her knees and hugs Jethro.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in to find Jenny sitting up in bed. "You scared the hell out of me last night." Gibbs barks and grabs a pair of sweat pants from edge of the bed.

"I was tired and didn't want to spoil your game." Jenny softly answers. Noting Gibbs' flushed expression as he puts on his sweat pants. Narrowing her eyes over at him. "My husband is suddenly shy around me." Jenny laughs.

"Abby saw me." Gibbs grimaces in embarrassment. Jenny goes down on to her back and bursts out laughing at Gibbs' modesty around Abby. "Ha, ha, very funny Jen." Gibbs growls at her and goes over to the bed and kneels over her. "At least when I wake up tomorrow, we'll both be naked." Gibbs smirks and leans over and passionately kisses Jenny good morning.

Outside

1000 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby are out front saying goodbye to Jack. Abby walks over to Jack and hugs him. "I'm going to miss you." Abby frowns.

"I'll be down in July." Jack reassures her and squeezes Abby in a tight embrace. "I want to be there when my grandkids are born." Jack smiles and pulls away from Abby.

Abby gets down on her knees and hugs Jethro goodbye. "Take care of Jack for me." Abby smiles at him. Jethro affectionately licks Abby on the face.

Jack walks over to Jenny. "Now you take good care of my grandkids." Jack smiles and rubs her belly. "No screaming at my son." Jack snorts and pulls Jenny into his arms and hugs her tight.

Jenny returns the hug and pulls away. "Soon as your grandkids are born, the gloves are off on your son." Jenny smirks and then leans up and affectionately kiss Jack on the cheek.

Gibbs gives Jenny a mock glare of warning, then walks over to his Father and hugs him. "I'll call you, soon as we get home." Gibbs smiles.

"Take care of my daughter in law." Jack smiles and hugs Gibbs hard.

"I will Dad." Gibbs smoothly answers and pulls away from Jack's embrace. He gives Jethro the stare one last time. Jethro goes over to Jack's feet. Gibbs walks over to the car and opens up the front passenger door. Jenny gets inside the car and Gibbs closes the door behind her. Abby slowly walks over to the car taking in her surrounding's one last time. Gibbs opens up the back passenger side door for her. Abby before getting inside smiles over at Jethro and then waves at Jack. Abby gets inside the car. Gibbs closes the door behind her.

"Always was a gentleman son." Jack chuckles at him. Gibbs smirks over at his Father then walks over to his side of the car and gets inside. He starts the car up. As Gibbs pulls away. Jack waves at them. "This weekend went to fast for me." Jack frowns as Gibbs' car pulls out of his driveway. Jethro barks up at him. "You want to chase the ducks." Jack smiles at him. Jethro runs off for the pond with Jack slowly following him from behind.

The Luncheonette

1015 Hours

As usual Travis is out in the kitchen busy making Sunday breakfast for his customers. Mary is behind the counter pouring Melinda a cup of coffee. Lloyd and Ben are at their usual table watching TV. Dana walks in. "You two sober yet." She giggles at them and walks off for the counter.

"Have a hell of a head ache." Ben groans.

Mary pours Dana a cup of coffee. She glances up and spots Gibbs pulling up outside of the restaurant. Dana looks over. "That's right; they have a 1:30 flight back to Dulles." Dana answers softly and sits down behind the counter.

Mary watches Gibbs slip his arm around Jenny's waist. "Trying to figure out, how she slipped past us." Mary mutters in disbelief.

"To busy yapping with Nora at the bar." Dana shrugs and sips her coffee.

Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby walk in. He looks down at Lloyd and Ben as he walks past their table. "You should charge these two rent." Gibbs chuckles and walks off for the counter with Jenny and Abby.

Mary and Dana burst out laughing as Gibbs walks over to a table in front of the counter. "Did Jenny have her coffee yet?" Mary curiously asks and grabs two coffee cups and a coffee pot.

"Yes, but I'll let a second cup slide for today since she had to painfully watch me drink bourbon last night." Gibbs smiles and pulls out Jenny's chair. Mary approaches the table and pours Gibbs and Jenny their coffee. "Since she's in an eating mood, three specials." Gibbs nods and sits down.

"I have the baby shower photos." Abby smiles.

"I want to see them also." Dana softly says.

"Abby burn that one photo." Jenny hisses and sips her coffee.

"Come on!" Mary laughs.

Mary's Office

Five Minutes Later

Mary laughs at Jenny's facial expression at wearing her baby shower bonnet. "No sense of tradition." Mary laughs and continues to look at the photos on her computer screen.

Abby's cell phone rings for a text message. Abby glances down on the display panel and notices that it's from Hayden. Abby flips open her phone and begins to read it. Dana raises a curious eyebrow at her. "It's from my boyfriend Hayden, he's going to pick me up from the airport." Abby smiles and closes her phone.

"Do you have a photo?" Mary asks.

"Yes it's on my cell phone." Abby smiles and walks over to Mary's computer.

"I have a USB cell phone data cable to hook up to my computer so I can upload my photos." Mary softy answers.

"Cool!' Abby smiles and takes the cable from Mary and attaches her phone to Mary's computer. Suddenly Abby's photo gallery appears. "Here's Hayden!" Abby laughs and suddenly Hayden's photo appears onscreen with his black Goth hair, tattoo's and black eye liner.

"Nice tattoos!" Mary giggles and then notices the gallery from work. "Can I see you're work photo gallery?" Mary curiously asks.

"Sure!" Abby smiles and opens up the folder to her work photos.

"I take it you have some of Gibbs and Jenny." Dana asks.

"You mean Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard." Abby winks and brings up the photos of Gibbs and Jenny from work. A photo of Gibbs kissing Jenny goodbye at the bottom of the stairs before she walks off for work. "I was coming back from the lounge and couldn't resist." "Gibbs always kisses her goodbye, before Jenny heads up to her office and the Director takes over for the next ten to twelve hours." Abby giggles.

"Does she exist?" "Or does Jethro make that up." Mary laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Abby grimaces at the memory of the time that Madame Director flipped out on her and McGee in her lab when Webster's cellphone bit the bullet. "I've been lucky." 'I've only gotten it from her a few times." "She has a temper and when the Director is ticked off look out, mostly Gibbs sets her off." Abby snickers and brings up another photo of Gibbs and Jenny standing up against the railing in front of MTAC. "That's outside of MTAC, most of the time Jenny is in there running op's or she's in her office down the walk way."

"Having a moment?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"No Agent Gibbs and the Director discussing a case and their overlooking the Squad Room where Gibbs works at." Abby smiles and brings up a photo of Tony sleeping at his desk.

"There's Tony!" Mary giggles.

"He was working late that day." Abby laughs and puts another photo of Ziva and McGee standing in front of Gibbs' desk getting the stare by him. Mary and Dana burst out laughing. Abby puts another photo on screen of Ducky and Palmer. "That's Ducky and Palmer." Abby smiles.

"I've heard a lot about Ducky, now I can put a name to a face." Mary softly answers.

Abby brings up a photo of McGee working in her lab. "There's McGee working in my lab." "We work together on cases on occasions." Abby shrugs and brings up another photo of Gibbs walking into her lab with a Caff-Pow in hand. "I'm going through Caff-Pow withdrawals." Abby whines.

"What's that?" Mary laughs.

"Coffee bean juice." "I live on them." Abby smiles.

Travis begins to holler from the kitchen. "Coming!" Mary sighs and gets up and squeezes Abby's shoulder. "Thanks for sharing."

"No problem!" Abby answers and unhooks her phone from the computer.

Back out in the restaurant

Abby returns and flops down in her seat. "I'm going through major Caff-Pow withdrawals." Abby pouts and takes a sip from her glass of orange juice.

"Then never get pregnant Abby." Jenny giggles as Mary approaches their table with their food. "I'm impressed, your letting me eat eggs." Jenny says with surprise and narrows her eyes over at her husband.

"I trust Travis." Gibbs shrugs.

"I guess you're looking forward to getting home so you can sleep in your own bed." Abby sheepishly asks and takes a bite into her sausage.

"I use to be able to sleep anywhere, but since I've been expanding body wise, my body craves for my own bed now." Jenny sighs and dips her toast into her eggs.

"I can sleep anywhere, as long as you're next to me." Gibbs smiles.

"Second night in Isolation and I had to move to my own bed." "I couldn't take it any longer." Jenny grumbles.

"You were in Isolation." Mary asks in disbelief.

"She was under Protection Detail and was not allowed to leave NCIS Headquarters." Gibbs answers roughly.

"How long?" Dana shrugs.

"Three long miserable days." "I couldn't work in my office, because my office overlooks the Anacostia River at the Navy Yard and the window was an open target." "And because I couldn't go home." "I had to sleep down in the Isolation Room at night, because it was a windowless room." Jenny frowns.

"What did you do when you first came home?" Mary smiles.

Gibbs smirks over at Jenny. Jenny rolls her eyes in protest. "Really Jethro!" Jenny hisses at him.

"It was three long torturous days." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You can't go for seventy-two hours without sex." Mary chastises him.

"With her, hell no." "Twenty-four is stretching it." Gibbs grumbles.

"What are you going to do for the six weeks after she has the twins?" Dana snickers.

"Not even thinking about it." Gibbs barks.

Jenny taking in Abby's mischievous grin on her face. "Wipe that expression off of your face Abby, bad enough you were drooling over my husband when he went to the bathroom this morning." Jenny teases her.

"He was in his boxers, fair game." Abby smirks over at Gibbs.

"Typical Marine attire to bed." Melinda sarcastically chimes in.

"I usually wear nothing Melinda and so does she." Gibbs grins and takes a bite out of eggs. Melinda annoyed, throws some money down on top of the counter, and grabs her pocket book and storms out of the restaurant.

Abby looks on as Melinda flings open her car door, slamming the door behind her and quickly pulls away from the curb. "What's with her?" Abby curiously asks.

"That's normal for Melinda." Jenny laughs.

Outside

1130 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby are saying goodbye to Mary, Travis, and Dana. Mary pulls Jenny into her arms. "I guess it will be Thanksgiving with the babies, when I'll see you again." Mary frowns.

"With my job schedule its way too far in advance for me to make promises that I can't keep." Jenny sadly answers and returns Mary's hug. "Again thank you for baby shower." "Nothing will touch my heart than the presents that you, Dana, and Jasmine worked so hard to make for me."

Jenny softly answers and pulls away from Mary.

"Glad you liked them." Mary smiles.

"This weekend I'll work on the beddings." Jenny smiles.

"I'll hang up the curtains." Gibbs growls at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him.

Dana walks over and hugs Jenny. "You keep off of your feet in work." Dana reminds her.

"I will!" Jenny smiles and returns Dana's hug and pulls away from her.

"Come here you two." Abby grins at Mary and Dana. They hesitantly walk over to Abby who quickly attacks the two women.

"Better you than me." Jenny giggles and walks over to Travis.

Travis pulls Jenny into an affectionate hug. "Keep Leroy in line." Travis snorts.

"Hey!" Gibbs snarls.

"I will!" Jenny laughs and pulls away from Travis.

Gibbs walks over to Dana. "You still check in on Dad." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Yes, twice a week." "I make sure that he has the right foods in the house." Dana softly answers.

Gibbs walks over to Mary and hugs her. "Start charging rent for those two bums." Gibbs snorts against her ear.

Mary laughs and squeezes Gibbs. "Have a safe flight back and look after Jenny." Mary smiles and pulls away from him.

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and walks over to Travis and shakes his hand. "The buck looks good mounted inside of my garage." Gibbs smirks.

Travis returns the gesture. "I've been trying for years to get a prize like that." Travis grumbles.

Gibbs walks over to the front passenger door and opens it for Jenny. Jenny gets inside the car. "Just think at least you got the deer meat from it." Gibbs grins and closes the door and then opens the back door for Abby.

"Bye Travis!" Abby smiles and waves at him. She walks over to the car and gets inside. Gibbs closes her door and goes over to the driver's side and gets inside the car. He starts the car up, as the car pulls away from the curb they wave at Mary, Travis, and Dana one last time.

Waving from the curb. "I guess it will be next spring when we see the twins." Mary smiles.

"Before you know it, Leroy Jr. will be fishing with Leroy and Jack at the fishing tournament." Travis chuckles.

"Jenny said Jethro and Leroy are out for names for their son." Mary chastises him.

"She could name him after Jack." Dana winks and walks back inside the restaurant.

"All the arguing of what their unborn son's name is going to be." "I wonder what name Jenny will come up with for her daughter." Mary ponders and walks inside the restaurant.

"Can't name her after Leroy's Mother." Travis sadly answers and heads back inside the restaurant.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1630 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, as he's near his release, he rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. Several minutes later after, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on to her right side. She presses her face up against Gibbs' right triceps. Gibbs listening in on her breathing as Jenny's coming down from their love making. "Are you going to sleep after that?" Gibbs laughs.

"After that, of course." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes. Gibbs smirks over at Jenny as she drifts off to sleep.

Inside the nursery

Half an hour later

Gibbs is on a step ladder hanging up the curtains that Jasmine made for the nursery. "I don't trust you." Gibbs growls.

The Garage

Two Hours Later

Gibbs is over at his worktable painting the changing table white. Jenny approaches him. "You hungry?" Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny flops down on a stool near the workbench. "Starving!" Jenny groans.

Gibbs puts the paint brush in a can of paint thinner. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll take you out for dinner." He nods at her and is about to walk away.

"I don't want to go out." Jenny sighs.

"Then park your ass on the couch and I'll go out and get dinner." Gibbs barks and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny gets up from and looks over the changing table; she glances down at the Teddy Bear stencils and begins to smile. "End of the week it will be three more months." She anxiously answers.

An hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are on the couch eating Japanese takeout. "No!" Gibbs growls at his wife as she pouts over at her husband, because he won't give her any of his seafood. "In another three months, not taking any chances." Gibbs barks and grabs the TV remote and finds that the Nationals are playing a late Sunday game. "Hum, their out on the west coast." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Figures their losing again." Jenny laughs.

"Better get a winning team in there, so I can take my son to a ball game." Gibbs grumbles and begins to dig into his food with his chopsticks. Jenny raises a surprised eyebrow at him, since Gibbs rarely mentions anything about their unborn son. "As much as I had my heart set on a daughter, there are some things a man can share with his son." Gibbs smiles and reaches down and begins to rub Jenny's belly, where he feels the twins moving around inside of Jenny.

"Japanese food agrees with them also." Jenny giggles.

"They have their parents taste in takeout food." Gibbs chuckles.


	39. Awkward Encounter

April 26th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs steps inside his section coffee in hand. "Good morning!" He nods over at his team; they affectionately address him back as Gibbs walks over to his desk.

"Have fun in the sticks." Tony grins at him.

"Fishing was cut short due to the weather." Gibbs grumbles.

"I saw Abby already, she had a good time." Ziva smiles.

Tony makes a face at the thought of anybody having a good time in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. "At what?" Tony laughs.

"Not every was born of privilege Tony." Ziva bitterly reminds her lover.

McGee quickly changes the subject. "So neat that Abby gave her dog to your Dad." McGee smiles.

"Dad and the dog had a love affair from the start." Gibbs laughs and sits down at his desk.

"Abby showed me the baby shower photos." "The linen's for the crib are gorgeous." Ziva softly says.

"I hung the curtains up last night." Gibbs smoothly answers and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"What did Jenny say?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"She didn't see them yet." Gibbs shrugs and puts his glasses on and begins to read a report on his desk.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

Jenny is sitting at her vanity putting on her make up. Noemi walks in with Jenny's morning cup of coffee. "Going to have to get use to this." Noemi giggles and puts Jenny's coffee down on top of the table.

"So am I." Jenny groans.

"How was your trip?" Noemi smiles.

"Nice!" "Mary, Dana, and Jasmine surprised me with a small baby shower." "They made the linen's and blankets for the nursery." Jenny softly answers.

Noemi glances around the bedroom. "Where are the gifts?" She curiously asks.

"I put the bags in the nursery." Jenny smiles and gets up from the vanity and walks over to the table to retrieve her cup of coffee.

Noemi walks out of the bedroom and goes inside the nursery. She turns on the lights and finds that the curtains are already hung up. "You start early." Noemi calls out to Jenny. Inside the bedroom Jenny raises a curious eyebrow and walks out of the bedroom and steps inside the nursery. Noemi taking in the surprised look on Jenny's face as she notices that Gibbs had hung up the curtains while she was taking her nap. "You didn't do." Noemi says with surprise.

"No!" "Senor Gibbs must of when I was taking my nap yesterday afternoon." "He doesn't want me climbing." Jenny mutters in exasperation.

Noemi begins to take the gifts out of the bag. She glances down at one of the baby blankets. "Beautiful!" She smiles in awe.

"All made by hand." Jenny smiles.

Squad Room

0755 Hours

Tony is trolling for porn on his computer at his desk. Unknown to Tony, Gibbs is behind him looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He snarls against Tony's ear. Tony jumps out of his chair. Gibbs closes the window out from the porn site and then slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

Jenny standing near the entranceway to Gibbs' section. "Wasting our tax payer's money again Agent DiNozzo." Jenny playfully chastises him.

Tony still rubbing the back of his head. "No ma'am!" He groans.

"That's what I thought." Jenny laughs and then gives Gibbs the Director's version of the Gibbs stare. "Agent Gibbs, my office now." She orders him and walks off for the stairs.

Tony looks up towards the direction of the stairs and smirks over at Jenny. Gibbs head slaps Tony as he walks away from his desk. "Ow!" Tony grimaces in pain. "That's twice boss."

Jenny's Office

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny waiting for him. She slams the door behind him. "I swear I didn't" Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs stunned by Jenny's aggressiveness gives into her kiss. She backs him over to the conference table and gets her weight on top of him. Her tongue enters his mouth making sweeping, swirling motions inside of his mouth. Breathlessly she pulls away from him and takes in his flushed facial expression. "What the hell was that for?" Gibbs pants trying to regain his faculties.

"You know damn well." Jenny sensuously answers and walks over to her desk. She takes off her blazer and hangs it on the back of her chair.

"Hated waking up alone." Gibbs smirks and gets off of the table.

"Unlike you I can survive." Jenny sweetly answers and sits down in her chair behind her desk.

"Then what?" Gibbs shrugs and flops down in a chair next to the conference table.

"The curtains in the nursery." Jenny smiles.

"Did that while you were recovering." Gibbs grins.

"Remember pay backs are a bitch Jethro." Jenny warns him.

"Name the time and place." Gibbs chuckles.

"Tonight, I have to be on the Hill all afternoon." Jenny softly answers and puts her glasses on and begins to review her e-mails.

"More ass kissing sessions." Gibbs snorts.

"If it gets the funding." Jenny comments dryly.

Gibbs' cell phone rings. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and listens in as dispatch notifies him of a dead Navy Seal. Jenny is over at her desk cursing out one of her e-mails. "We'll be right there." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Dead Navy Seal!" Gibbs nods and gets up from his chair. He takes in Jenny's irritated facial expression. "Senator!" Gibbs shrugs.

"No Congressman." Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes. "Ass hole!"

"Don't know how you have patients with politicians." Gibbs laughs.

"Easy, I had you for a boss for three years." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs glares over at his wife. "I've had you for a boss for five years." He growls in protest.

"And five years later, you're still a pain in the ass." Jenny hisses.

Gibbs bursts out laughing at her and starts for the door. "Try and stay off your feet today." He nods at her and walks out the door.

Forest Heights, Maryland

Lieutenant Commander Ryan Sayer's House

0845 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are down in the basement. Gibbs is looking over the crime scene while Tony is taking photos of the deceased Lieutenant Commander Ryan Sayer lying on the floor with multiple stab wounds to his body. Ducky and Palmer walk down the stairs. "What do we have?" Ducky asks and walks over to Gibbs with Palmer following him from behind.

"Lieutenant Commander Ryan Sayer, thirty two years old." Gibbs nods over at Ducky.

Ducky gets down on to the floor next to Sayer's body and removes a liver probe from his bag. Ducky inserts the probe inside of Sayer to check his body temperature. McGee walks down the stairs. "I just finished checking the perimeter of the house." McGee informs Gibbs.

"And!" Gibbs grunts for him to continue.

"No sign of break in." "Ziva is dusting for prints on the doors." McGee comments sharply.

"Who found the body?" Gibbs curiously asks.

McGee flips open his note pad. "Petty Officer Kyle Klein." "He found Lieutenant Commander Sayer's about an hour ago." McGee answers bluntly.

"Where is he?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Pentagon, supposedly he was suppose to stop by and have breakfast with Lieutenant Commander Sayer." McGee nods over at Gibbs.

"Soon as we're done here." "I want you and DiNozzo to pay him a visit." Gibbs barks.

"On it boss." McGee quickly answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk reviewing the crime scene photos on his computer monitor. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Oakland, California

Maddie Tyler's Apartment

0800 Hours PDT

"Jethro!" Maddie smiles.

"Maddie!" Gibbs smiles with surprise.

"I haven't talked to you in about two years and you still remember my voice." Maddie softly answers.

"I'll always remember your voice." Gibbs fondly answers.

"I need to ask you a favor." Maddie curiously asks.

"Shoot!" Gibbs shrugs.

"I'm getting married on May 22nd on the beach at Middle Harbor Shoreline Park." "San Francisco can be seen in the background."

"I'll be happy to come to your wedding." Gibbs smiles.

"I want you to give me away, since my Father is dead." Maddie shyly asks him. Gibbs taken back with Maddie's request doesn't answer her right away. "Jethro!" Maddie softly calls out to him. When Gibbs doesn't answer her, she suddenly remembers Kelly's death. "I'm so sorry!" Maddie frowns.

"No, I would be honored to escort you down the aisle." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"You don't know how happy this makes me." Maddie says with excitement.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Mark Travers, he's a professor at Berkley." Maddie smiles.

"You happy?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"More than anything." Maddie answers softly and stares a photo of her fiancée.

"Good!" Gibbs nods.

"I'll e-mail you the details." Maddie answers.

"Guess I'll get my tux to the dry cleaners." Gibbs chuckles.

"No need for a tux we're going with a beach wedding look." Maddie smiles.

"I remember like it was yesterday that you and Kelly were having sleep over's at my house." Gibbs sighs.

"I mailed an invitation to your address and it got sent back." Maddie frowns.

"That's because I don't live there anymore." "I moved out about a year ago." Gibbs answers sharply.

"You moved out of your house with Shannon after all these years." Maddie says with surprise.

"Had to if I was starting a fresh start with somebody else." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Where did you move to?" Maddie curiously asks.

"Georgetown, my wife's house." Gibbs smiles.

"You're remarried!" Maddie asks in disbelief.

"Yes, for the fifth and last time." Gibbs laughs.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Maddie giggles.

"My boss!" Gibbs answers and shakes his head.

"You married Director Shepard." Maddie laughs.

"Yes, she was my partner about eleven years ago." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Let me guess a red head." Maddie snickers.

"With a mouth!" Gibbs snorts.

"Fell for her." Maddie probes him.

"Was hard not to." Gibbs grins.

"How long have you been married?" Maddie sheepishly asks.

"Four months, we got married in Paris last December." Gibbs smiles.

"Mark and I are going to Paris for our honeymoon."

"Part of our honeymoon was there." "We traveled around Europe for two weeks." "The places we went to when we went on op's as agents." Gibbs answers firmly.

"So how is it going so far?" Maddie smiles.

"Good!" "Really happy!" "Top it off she's five months pregnant with twins." Gibbs beams with excitement.

"Oh my god!" "You're going to be a Father." Maddie squeals.

"Yes in July." "We're having a boy-" Gibbs stops himself. "and a girl." He answers with his voice choking with emotion.

"Hopefully she will look like you." Maddie smiles at him.

"I want her to look like her Mother." Gibbs grins.

"Red hair and blue eyes." Maddie laughs.

"No green, Jenny has green eyes, besides being a red head it was one of the things that struck me right away when I first met her was her beautiful green eyes." Gibbs smiles.

"Well congratulations." "Are you bringing your wife out to the wedding?" Maddie curiously asks.

"Depending on her schedule and how tired she is." "I really want Jen off of her feet when she's not working." "Work day wipes her out." Gibbs frowns.

"She's going to continue to work after she has the twins." Maddie asks.

"She has an Assistant Director that can handle things, so she doesn't have to be on call at her office twenty-four-seven." "She'll do both and like with Kelly I'll be a hands on Dad." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"You were a good Father, so happy that you're getting a second chance Jethro." Maddie softly says.

"Thank you!" Gibbs nods, his desk phone begins to ring. "My desk phone is ringing I have to go."

"Thank you for escorting me down the aisle." Maddie smiles.

"No problem I will be honored to." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Talk to you soon."

"Bye Maddie!" Gibbs answers and hangs up and picks up his desk phone. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Abby's Lab

"Since your cell was busy, thought I would try you here." Abby smiles.

"Yes Abby!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Need to see you pronto down in my lab."

"I'm on my way down." Gibbs answers and hangs up. He gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator.

Tony and McGee return from questioning Petty Officer Kyle Klein. Tony notices that Gibbs and Ziva aren't at their desks. "No boss or Ziva." Tony shrugs and sits down at his desk.

Ziva returns and has over heard Tony. "I am here." She softly says to him and sits down at her desk.

"Gibbs!" Tony sheepishly asks.

"He's heading down to Abby's!" "How did the interview go?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Solid alibi." Tony groans.

"I hope this isn't like the last case." McGee sighs and sits down behind his desk.

"Wild duck chase with no ending." Ziva mutters.

"Wild goose chase Ziva." Tony corrects her. Ziva rolls her eyes at him and grabs her mouse off the top of her desk.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs and Abby are in the backroom looking over the photos on Abby's computer monitor from the bar from Saturday night. "Lloyd looks ticked." Abby giggles.

"He should be use to losing by now." Gibbs chuckles.

"I had so much fun while I was up there. "I need to do it again." "Are you going up there for Thanksgiving?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"Doubt it." "I really didn't want to go last year, but Jen made the arrangements with Mary and I hadn't went deer hunting with my Dad in years, so that was the only reason why I relented." Gibbs shrugs.

"But Gibbs that's your home." Abby frowns.

"This is my home Abby." "I left Stillwater, Pennsylvania in 1976." "I lived here for the past thirty years." "I might go back in the spring for trout fishing." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Take me with you." Abby begs him.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I better see if Ducky has found out my cause of death yet." Gibbs chuckles and walks off for the door.

Abby watches Gibbs walk off for the elevator. "Then I'll go up by myself." She defiantly answers and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

Autopsy

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Ducky are looking over Sayer's internal organs. "He was stabbed at least twenty times Jethro." Ducky sighs in disgust. "I can't pin point the fatal wound."

"Hopefully McGee and Tony got somewhere with Petty Officer Klein." Gibbs grunts and walks off for the door.

"Wonder what kind of knife the killer used?" Palmer curiously asks.

"Whatever it was, it did massive damage." "Look at this poor fellow's heart." Ducky frowns.

Squad Room

1158 Hours

Tony walks over to Ziva's desk. "So what's for lunch?" Tony grins and sits down at the corner of her desk.

"Food court!" Ziva smiles.

Over hearing their conversation as he had entered the bullpen. "How about nowhere?" Gibbs barks at them and approaches Tony.

"Just because you're stuck here, boss doesn't mean that we have to be." Tony shrugs.

"Who says I'm stuck here?" Gibbs growls.

"The Director is up on the hill." Tony smoothly answers. Gibbs gets into Tony's face and gives him the stare. Tony backs away from him and cringes behind Ziva. "But that doesn't mean that you should be stuck in the Squad Room." Tony quickly answers.

"Any answers from Klein." Gibbs sharply asks Tony and McGee.

"He has an alibi that checks out." McGee sighs.

"And we're waiting on Abby's finger print analysis through AFIS." Ziva finishes.

"I hope this case does not go in the same direction as our last one, ending up in the Cold Case File bin." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the elevator.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony calls out to him.

"It's 1200 hours DiNozzo." Gibbs barks over his shoulder and walks up to the elevator.

Abby approaches Ziva's desk and notices Gibbs standing alone near the elevator door. "No quickie for lunch." Abby giggles.

"I got in trouble for that." "Had to work every weekend for a month with McGeek, Wheeler, and Wyatt." Tony whines in protest.

"Remember, I'm the favorite." Abby smirks and folds her arms up at Tony.

Cynthia and Palmer walk over to them. "Ready!" Cynthia nods at them.

"Yeah, baby pool business since I've been tied up with the Director's trial, Protection Detail and Agent Pollard's investigations all at the same time." Tony sighs.

At a bar

1215 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at a bar eating a cheeseburger and French Fries along with a bottle of Bud. Wheeler walks over and sits next to him. "Do you know how much grease is in those fries?" Wheeler teases him.

"Rate my case is going I'll be in the gym, by 1500 hours." Gibbs shrugs.

Wheeler nods over at the Bartender. "Bottle of Miller please." She softly asks and throws some money on top of the bar. "So the trial is finally over."

"Load off of my mind, our minds." Gibbs answers and takes a bite out of one of his French Fries.

"So she can just concentrate on her pregnancy." Wheeler smiles.

"That's all I want her concentrating on for the next four months." Gibbs smoothly answers and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

Bartender puts Wheeler's bottle of beer on the bar in front of her. "Anything for lunch?" He asks.

"Turkey Club Special." Wheeler sharply says. "I just got a replacement agent for Hannah today." Wheeler frowns.

"Male or female?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Male, he just transferred from San Diego." Wheeler answers dryly.

"West coast agent." Gibbs groans.

"You don't like people from the west coast." Wheeler sheepishly asks.

"To laid back for my liking." Gibbs grumbles.

Wheeler looks at Gibbs for a minute and begins to think. "Aren't you suppose to be with your wife?" Wheeler laughs at him.

"She's up on the hill kissing ass." Gibbs growls.

"It works; she gets the funding for us." Wheeler sighs.

"It gets us funding and when she was a Junior Agent, it got us out of a jam or two." Gibbs grins.

"I haven't trained a special unique agent yet." "Did you know you had that with Jenny?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"After the first month." "Never had a Probie Agent pick up as fast as she did." Gibbs smiles.

"Haven't had that luxury yet." Wheeler mutters.

"You don't have patients for them Helen." Gibbs barks.

"And you do?" Wheeler hisses at him in disbelief.

"I trained, Pacci, Shepard, Burley, Langer, DiNozzo, and McGee." "Must have some patients." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

Georgetown Mall

Food Court

The familiar faces except for Ducky are having lunch together. "Ducky has won yet another part of the baby pool." Tony informs the baby pool participants.

"He said it was going to be twins, boy and girl." Ziva smiles.

"How does he do it?" Abby mutters in protest.

"For once I would like to win one of Tony's pools." Cynthia impatiently snaps.

"Tell me about it." Palmer grumbles.

"We still have the weight and the date portions of the pool, so one or two of us still can win." McGee nods over at them.

Back at the bar twenty minutes later, Gibbs and Wheeler are finishing up their lunch. "Jethro!" Wheeler laughs, her cell phone begins to ring. "Agent Wheeler!" She answers and gets up from the bar and walks away. Gibbs points to Wheeler's lunch and pays for it along with his lunch.

Former NCIS Director Tom Morrow spots Gibbs at the bar as he walks out of the Men's Room; he walks over to the bar. "Thought I saw you from the back Jethro." Morrow smiles at him.

"Tom, how's retired life?" Gibbs grins.

"Boring as hell." Morrow grumbles.

"I know I did it for four months." Gibbs laughs.

"I would have filed your retirement package." "One less headache for me and the agency." Morrow chuckles.

"That's because my partner's gut told her otherwise that I would be back." Gibbs smirks.

"So glad that the trial is over with." "You and Jenny, along with NCIS can move forward now." Morrow sighs in relief.

"All I want Jenny to do; is concentrate on her pregnancy." "Cassie and I can handle NCIS for her." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"My wildest imagination I would never of known that Leon Vance would be dirty." Morrow says in disgust.

"Had a gut feeling and Jenny's intuition in the Czech Republic also told her otherwise?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Glad I made the right choice in hiring her as Director instead of Vance." "SecNav wanted Leon." "I pushed for Jenny and won out." "She's put NCIS on the public scene, funding has improved, recruitment is up and it's all largely due to her." Morrow smiles with pride. "I'll say it again, after the Paris Op you did a damn good job in training her." "You should be proud Jethro."

"I didn't know I would be training my future boss." Gibbs growls.

Morrow bursts out laughing at Gibbs' facial expression and then Morrow's face begins to soften. "Her first day at the office, after returning from Europe Jenny was nervous." "Tried hiding it."

May 16th 2005

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0600 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator and finds newly appointed Homeland Security Deputy Director Tom Morrow talking to Agent Fin. "Good morning Director Shepard." Morrow warmly smiles at her. Morrow nods over at Fin. "I'll be with you in a minute." He smoothly says and walks over to Jenny.

"Deputy Director Morrow!" Jenny smiles at him and reaches for Morrow's hand.

"From this moment forward, you are to call me Tom." Morrow laughs and shakes Jenny's hand. "NCIS is your baby now." Morrow smoothly answers. Jenny peaks up towards the balcony towards MTAC and the outer door that will now lead to her office. "We have some urgent business to discuss." "One of Jethro's agents was murdered in the line of duty yesterday afternoon in Newport News." Morrow sadly informs her. Jenny taken back at hearing the news of a death of an agent on her first day on the job. "This is not what you need on your first day as Director." Morrow frowns.

"Who's behind the murder?" Jenny urgently asks.

"Gibbs thinks it was Ari Haswari." "He's a Mossad Agent; Jethro has been obsessed with trying to catch him for the past two years." "He thinks Ari has ties with Hamas and Al-Qaeda."

"Any proof?" Jenny curiously asks.

"None!" Morrow grumbles.

"But his damn gut I suppose." Jenny sighs.

"Still know Jethro after all these years." Morrow laughs.

"He's a creature of habit Tom." "I bet he still lives in his basement, sucking down bourbon and building his boat." Jenny chuckles.

"The op will be running at 0800 hours." "I've e-mailed all of your Team Leaders to report to MTAC by then." Morrow informs her.

"You haven't told him yet." Jenny smiles with surprise.

"No, nobody at NCIS knows yet." "So why don't you go up to your office." "I have the preliminary file on Special Agent Caitlin Todd's murder on the conference table." "I have to finish up this conversation with Agent Fin." Morrow nods at her.

Jenny walks off for the stairs as she passes Gibbs' section she finds McGee at his desk talking on his phone. "I'll be right down Abby." McGee answers and hangs up. McGee gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator. Jenny walks inside and begins to glance around the confines as to which Gibbs had fondly referred to as the bullpen. Jenny notes that her old desk is empty and has its light turned off. She walks over to Gibbs' desk and finds the trash can full of empty twenty-four once Starbucks coffee cups.

Morrow approaches Jenny from behind. "Kate sat at your old desk." Morrow sadly informs her.

Jenny gesturing towards Gibbs' trashcan full of empty coffee cups. "I see nothing has changed." Jenny laughs and then sadly looks over at Kate's empty desk.

"Doctor Mallard has told me you still have Jethro's old habits." Morrow chuckles.

"Coffee, bourbon, and takeout food." "Never left me." Jenny softly answers.

"You have a lot to review, before you meet up with Jethro." Morrow answers sharply.

"I'll be ready for him." Jenny confidently winks at Morrow and walks off towards the stairs with Morrow following her from behind.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." Morrow cackles.

"He wasn't expecting it, that's for sure." Jenny laughs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny and Morrow walk in. "Director Shepard, this is your assistant Cynthia Sumners." Morrow smiles over at Cynthia.

Cynthia gets up from her desk and approaches Jenny. "Good morning Director." She softly answers.

Jenny reaches for Cynthia's hand. "Good morning Cynthia." Jenny smiles at her.

Cynthia returns the gesture. "There's a coffee carafe near your desk." "Deputy Director Morrow has told me to keep it filled for you at all times ma'am." Cynthia smiles.

"Bad habit she picked up from her mentor Agent Gibbs." Morrow teases Jenny. Jenny rolls her eyes and walks inside of her office. Morrow walks in and closes the door behind him. Jenny takes off her coat and hangs it up on the coat rack along with her umbrella. Spotting the coffee carafe on the corner of her desk, Jenny walks over and puts her pocket book down on top of her desk and begins to pour herself a cup of coffee. "It didn't take you long." Morrow chuckles and sits down in one of the chairs at the conference table.

"I'll have at least five cups in me, before my first face to face meeting with Jethro." Jenny smirks and adds cream and sugar into her coffee.

"All of my belongings are out of the office." "After the op I'm heading to my office at Homeland Security." "She'll be all yours." Morrow smoothly answers. Jenny takes her glasses out of her pocket book and heads over to the conference table with her coffee in hand and sits down at the table and begins to read the file on Kate's murder investigation. "Your first day at the office and you have to deal with the death of an agent."

Jenny reading the background information on Kate. "She resigned her position as a Secret Service Agent?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Jethro will give you the details on that once Kate's investigation is over." Morrow nods over at her.

"How's his team handling it?" Jenny frowns.

"Stunned!" "Agent DiNozzo was Agent Todd's partner and was there with Gibbs when she was shot." Morrow sadly informs her.

"Was that DiNozzo in the Squad Room?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No that was Agent McGee." "He's a Junior Agent on Jethro's team, very smart with computers and forensics, sometimes McGee will be down in the Forensics Lab helping out Abby Scuito."

0715 Hours

Jenny gets up from the conference table. "I'm going to head into MTAC to check out some of your op's that I was looking at in London on Friday." Jenny nods at Morrow and walks out. Morrow turns his chair and watches the ZNN feed on the plasma screen against the wall.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in. "Sir, you got a minute." Gibbs asks and approaches Morrow at the conference table.

"A few!" Morrow shrugs.

"Can you recommend to President Bush for a Presidential Medal Of Freedom award for Kate?" Gibbs asks.

"I'll get on that right now Jethro." Morrow smiles and flips open his cell phone.

"Thank you sir." Gibbs smiles at him and then remembers seeing Cynthia sitting at Charlene's desk. "Charlene have the day off." Gibbs curiously asks.

"She got a job at Homeland Security." Morrow answers trying to keep a straight face.

"Now I have to break in a new assistant." Gibbs growls and walks out of the office.

"You also have a new Director to break in also Jethro." Morrow snorts and begins to dial the number for the White House.

MTAC

0800 Hours

Outgoing Director Tom Morrow is standing behind the podium. "I've been offered a Deputy Director's position at Homeland Security." Morrow informs his stunned Team Leaders sitting in their seats. "To take my place I've decided that the agency needed to go in another direction." "NCIS is the lowest level of prioritized funding by our Federal Government." "It is going to take somebody with great people skills to shake the money tree up on the hill." "For the past four years Special Agent Jenny Shepard was agent in charge of my NCIS 9|11 Anti-Terror Response Team over in Europe and the Middle East." Morrow smiles with pride. He glances into the seats and notices that Gibbs is still a no show. "And has done an excellent job at stopping terrorist threats to civilians and to our institutions abroad." "As of this moment you will address Jenny as your Director." Morrow sharply informs everybody. Morrow smiles over at Jenny in her seat in the front row. "Director Shepard!" He nods at her and steps back from the podium. Jenny gets up from her seat and walks over to the podium. Morrow leans down. "I'll try and locate Gibbs." "He isn't the greatest with e-mails." Morrow whispers.

"Or voice mails." Jenny whispers softly. Morrow snorts and walks up the ramp flipping open his cell phone. Jenny steps behind the podium. "In a minute I'm going to run an op with Intel supplied by a Mossad contact that I've worked with on op's in Europe." Jenny informs her Team Leaders. She looks up at the top of the ramp and finds Morrow talking on his cell phone. "First I want to thank outgoing Director Morrow for this opportunity." Jenny smiles at him, Morrow nods down at her as he continues to talk on the phone. "He recruited me heavily at FLETC back in 1996.""Several other agencies also had interest in me also, but I chose NCIS, because Tom was so persistent." "Secondly I wouldn't be standing in front of you today if it weren't for the training by my mentor and former partner Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny says with pride. "Cynthia, my assistant is e-mailing a memo on what I expect from all of my Team Leaders as we speak and I want you to go over with it with your teams as well." "The op that I'm about to show on the plasma screen is over in Iraq." "It's of a Hamas terror cell operating near one of our Marine camps." Jenny sharply informs them and then looks over at Morrow as she walks over to her seat.

"I just got a hold of Agent DiNozzo." "Gibbs is down in the evidence room and doesn't have his cell phone with him." "He'll be up in a few minutes." Morrow smoothly informs her.

"I'll start the op without him." Jenny nods up at Morrow and sits down in her chair. She glances over at Drew and Danielle in their seats and they begin to run the op up on the plasma screen.

Present Time

"She didn't look nervous." Gibbs says with surprise.

"She hides things well from you Jethro." Morrow snorts.

"I hid things from her also." Gibbs sadly answers.

Wheeler walks back over to the bar and notices Morrow talking with Gibbs. "Director Morrow!" Wheeler says with surprise.

"Not a Director anymore I'm retired." Morrow corrects her.

"I'm Special Agent Helen Wheeler." Wheeler smiles at him and reaches for Morrow's hand.

"New Orleans Tom!" Gibbs groans.

"Right!" Morrow chuckles and shakes Wheeler's hand. "You worked out of NCIS's Gulf Port Office."

"Correct, and now I'm Team Leader of the Domestic Anti-Terror Response Team." Wheeler answers sharply.

"New division sir." "Jen did a lot of ass kissing last summer with the Senate and Congress to get the funding for it." Gibbs smiles.

"I use to listen in on the two of you in the Squad Room and you would berate her about it." Morrow chuckles.

"I didn't find it useful." Gibbs growls.

"Got Jenny up into her office." Morrow winks at Gibbs and then notices his wife waving at him near the front door. "I have to run, give Jenny my best Jethro." Morrow smiles and shakes Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs returns the gesture. "I will sir." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Nice meeting you Agent Wheeler." Morrow nods at her and walks over to his wife.

The Bartender hands Wheeler her money back from on top of the bar. "The gentleman took care of it already." He smiles at Wheeler. Wheeler narrows her eyes over at Gibbs who shrugs at her and walks off for the front door.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Wheeler step out of the elevator together. Over in the bullpen Tony and Ziva raise a curious eyebrow as they watch Gibbs and Wheeler talk in front of the elevator. "Who are you watching?" McGee curiously asks from his desk.

"Gibbs and Wheeler being nice to one another." "That's boring." Tony grumbles.

"You like to watch people fight." McGee sighs.

"I like to watch Gibbs and the Director fight, now that's fun." Tony grins.

"She makes him look like an idiot at times." Ziva giggles.

"And she's the only that can." Tony laughs and notices that Gibbs is walking back over. Tony quickly looks like he's filing a paper over at the filing cabinet. Ziva grabs her cell phone and pretends to be having a conversation with somebody.

"That better be about our case Officer David." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk.

"Money was taken out of Lieutenant Commander Sayer's account at an ATM Machine in Arlington about an hour ago." McGee informs Gibbs.

"Can you get video footage on it?" Gibbs orders him.

"I'm working on it." McGee shrugs and begins to type on his keyboard to bring up the video footage. Tony walks over to the plasma screen next to McGee's desk, suddenly the video footage of a man in his early twenties at the ATM concealing his face. "He's concealing his face." McGee groans.

"He's good!" Tony mutters.

"Did he have a car?" Gibbs curiously asks.

McGee plays back the video footage. "No he walked." McGee sighs in disappointment.

Annoyed with the lack of progress that their making with the case. "I need coffee." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the elevator.

"At least we had a lead on this case." "The last one we had zilch." Tony optimistically nods over at his coworkers.

April 21st 2010

Squad Room

1100 Hours

McGee notices another withdrawal from Sayer's account. "Boss!" McGee calls over to him.

"What?" Gibbs barks as he reading a report at his desk.

"Just had another hit on Sayer's ATM Card." McGee answers sharply.

"Where?" Gibbs nods over at him.

"Granite Run Mall in Media, Pennsylvania." McGee smoothly answers.

"Where is that?" Ziva curiously asks from her desk.

"Near Philly!" Tony grins at the idea of traveling north for a cheese steak.

McGee hacks into the bank's ATM system. "It's in the mall." McGee informs Gibbs. Gibbs gets up from his desk and approaches the plasma screen next to McGee's desk. McGee puts up the video footage from the ATM Machine camera. "He's shielding his face again." McGee sighs in exasperation.

"Can you access the mall's video system?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Yeah!" McGee answers.

Tony and Ziva get up from their desk and walks over to the plasma screen. The video feed from the mall comes on screen. "He went into the bathroom." Tony shrugs.

"Wait for him to get out." Gibbs orders him.

Five Minutes Later

Two men step out of the bathroom. "That's him." Gibbs barks and points to a young male in his early twenties.

"White sneakers gave him away." Ziva snickers.

"DiNozzo call the Media PD and tell them I want that bathroom closed off." "And put a bolo out on that photo." "Ziva, you're with me and take a travel bag." Gibbs orders her.

"Boss!" Tony pouts.

"You're staying here to coordinate things on this end." Gibbs snarls at him and walks over to his desk. He opens up his desk drawer and retrieves his gun and badge. Ziva grabs her knapsack and patiently waits at the front of her desk. Gibbs flips open his cell phone and hits the speed dial button for Cynthia's extension number.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia's desk phone rings. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She softly answers.

"You may assist me, by telling the Director I may have an overnight trip in Media, Pennsylvania." Gibbs smirks.

Cynthia shakes her head and begins to laugh at Gibbs. "Soon as she gets back from the Capital I'll let her know." Cynthia smiles.

"Thanks!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. He starts off for the elevator. "Ziva on my six." Gibbs shouts over his shoulder. Ziva follows Gibbs from behind. Tony walks over to his desk and flops down behind his desk sulking that Ziva went with Gibbs instead of him.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1330 Hours

Jenny walks in extremely aggravated. "That bad!" Cynthia laughs.

"Bunch of ass holes." Jenny hisses and walks into her office. Cynthia bursts out laughing, then suddenly remembers that Gibbs may be away for the night, she gets up from her desk and walks into the office and finds Jenny sitting on the couch taking off her heels. "Only thing good, is I had lunch at the Ritz." Jenny smirks.

"Agent Gibbs had to travel up to Media, Pennsylvania with Officer David." "He had a lead in his case." "May not be home tonight." Cynthia nods at her.

"Good I'll get the bed to myself." Jenny grins and lies down on the couch. Cynthia laughs and leaves the office. "And I won't have him sleeping on top of me." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Media, Pennsylvania

Granite Run Mall

1800 Hours

Ziva has the suspect's clothing from the trash can in the bathroom marked as evidence. Her cell phone begins to ring. "David!" She answers.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

"Got a hit on the photo." Abby smiles.

"Why aren't you calling Gibbs?' Ziva curiously asks.

"Because Tony is about to call him about something else in a minute." Abby grins and sticks out her tongue at Tony.

Standing nearby, Gibbs is talking to one of the Media Detectives. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"A purchase was just made, at a gas station about a mile away from your location boss." Tony informs him.

Gibbs grabs a pad and pen from inside of his jacket. "Give me an address." Gibbs snorts.

Back over to Ziva. "Who is he?" Ziva asks.

"Donald Klein!" Abby informs her.

"Why does the name sound familiar?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

Gibbs walks over near Ziva as he continues his phone conversation with Tony. "We'll be there in five minutes." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"Petty Officer Klein's younger brother." Abby answers.

"I'll let Gibbs know." Ziva softly answers.

"Let me know what?" Gibbs comments roughly.

"Abby ID'd our suspect." Ziva informs him. Gibbs narrows his eyes at her for answers. "Donald Klein!"

"Is he related to Petty Officer Klein?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"His younger brother." Ziva nods up at him and hands Gibbs her cell phone.

"Abby give me an age?" Gibbs impatiently asks.

"Twenty two years old." "Drifter, in and out of drug rehab." "Arrested for prostitution." Abby answers.

"Selling himself to women." Gibbs chuckles.

"No men!" Abby grins.

Gibbs hands Ziva her phone back and flips his cell phone open and calls Tony and waits for him to answer. "DiNozzo I want Petty Officer Klein brought in for questioning about his brother." Gibbs orders him and hangs up and starts off for the mall exit.

"Abby I got to go." Ziva softly answers and hangs up. She grabs the evidence back and chases after Gibbs.

Gas Station

One mile from the mall

Gibbs and Ziva are questioning an attendant behind the counter. "Yes I have video of the outside." Nadisha answers and walks off for the back room with Gibbs and Ziva following him from behind.

Inside the backroom. Nadisha puts a tape into a VCR and plays the tape for Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva rewinds it to the point of when Klein was pumping gas at the gas pump. 'Freeze frame that for me." Gibbs instructs her. Ziva stops the video. Gibbs squints over at Klein's license plate.

"Sir you need glasses." Nadisha chastises him.

Gibbs angrily glares over at Nadisha. "I have them." Gibbs growls and takes his glasses out from his jacket. He writes down the license plate number and hands it to Ziva. "Put a bolo out on this plate and see if Abby can get me an address on it, since McGee is busy."

"Right!" Ziva smiles and flips open her cell phone.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Interrogation Room

1930 Hours

Tony and McGee are questioning Petty Officer Klein. "I don't know where my brother is." Petty Officer Klein answers in exasperation.

McGee shows Petty Officer Klein the video footage of his brother, Donald Klein using Lieutenant Commander Ryan Sayer's ATM card at the Granite Run Mall from earlier in the day. "Here's your brother using Lieutenant Commander Sayer's ATM card at the Granite Run Mall." McGee informs him and shows him a time stamp from the ATM Withdrawals on a sheet of paper on the table. "He used Lieutenant Commander Sayer's ATM card at a Gulf gas station a mile from the mall about a half an hour later."

Tony sits down across from Petty Officer Klein. "According to the plates the car is registered to a Tanya McFadden." Tony sheepishly asks.

"My sister!" Petty Officer Klein says in disbelief.

"How did your brother know Lieutenant Commander Ryan Sayer?" McGee curiously asks.

"Ryan and I are good friends." "We do everything together." "Don came to Washington recently after his latest stint at drug rehab." "He would crash at my apartment some nights." Petty Officer Klein sadly answers.

"And others!" Tony shrugs.

"I don't know!" Petty Officer Klein frowns.

"Your brother has a rap sheet for prostitution arrests." McGee snaps.

"To earn money for his drug habit." "Male cliental paid more, then the women." Petty Officer Klein sighs.

"Any reason why your brother would be a suspect in Lieutenant Commander Sayer's murder?" Tony nods over at Klein.

"None!" Petty Officer softly says in disgust.

"We're going to come up with the answers." Tony reassures him.

"You want me to call up Donald?" Petty Officer Klein suggests.

"Not yet let me talk with Special Agent Gibbs." "He's the lead investigator on this case." Tony smoothly answers and gets up from his chair. "McGee head on over with some Probie Agents to Sayer's house." Tony instructs him.

"To see if we missed any clues." McGee nods over at him and walks out of the room.

"How much trouble is my brother in?" Klein frowns with worry.

"A lot!" Tony says with regret. "He's using Lieutenant Commander Sayer's ATM card." "Eventually we'll track him down." Tony answers sharply and walks out of the room.

Media, Pennsylvania

At a diner

1945 Hours

Gibbs is on the phone with Tony. "No I don't want him to contact his brother." Gibbs grunts and takes a bite out of his meatloaf.

NCIS Headquarters

Observation Room

"My instincts were telling me the same thing." Tony answers and glances over at Petty Officer Klein through the window.

"You can send him home." Gibbs orders him.

"I don't think he knew what his brother was into." Tony frowns.

"Wouldn't be the first time DiNozzo." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"Petty Officer Klein had no information." Ziva sheepishly asks.

"None!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Looks like we'll be spending the night here." Ziva nods up at him. Gibbs groans and looks out the window. "You'll survive one night without Jenny." Ziva laughs.

"I can't sleep without her Ziva." "You saw me on those stake out's last summer." Gibbs frowns.

"And when she was with you on the one stake out, you slept." Ziva softly asks.

"Slept like a baby for four hours." Gibbs smiles.

"Wish I could say that with Tony, he snores." Ziva groans.

"Diane snored." "It was the reason why I slept in my boat down in the basement." Gibbs laughs, his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!"

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

"Got another hit on Lieutenant Commander Sayer's ATM card." Abby informs him.

"Where?" Gibbs barks.

"Wawa, on East Baltimore Ave." Abby smiles.

"That's down the road from here." Gibbs curiously notes.

Ziva waves at their waitress, who quickly walks over to their table. "Check please!" Ziva nods up at her.

Wawa

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs and Ziva are inside the manager's office reviewing the video of Klein purchasing a pack of cigarettes at the checkout counter. He pays for the cigarette's using Sayer's ATM card and walks out of the store and over to his sister's car. "Same car out in the parking lot." Ziva notes and takes in Gibbs' frustrated facial expression. "Think we should stake out his sister's house." Ziva curiously asks.

"Good idea and my gut tells me to have back up." Gibbs smoothly answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

2130 Hours

Abby and McGee are working on Sayer's laptop over at Abby's workstation. "I can't believe you missed Sayer's laptop." Abby says with surprise.

"He had it hidden in his box spring." McGee answers sharply.

"I wonder why?" Abby shrugs.

McGee noting the male pornography on Sayer's computer. 'That's why?" McGee sighs and puts the feed from Sayer's laptop on to a computer monitor.

Abby looks at one of the sites and finds video footage of Sayer and Donald Klein. "That's him and Donald Klein." Abby notes.

"Sayer didn't want this to get out." McGee theorizes.

"And I bet you, Klein was trying to black mail him." Abby nods over at McGee. McGee picks up his cell phone and pushes in the speed dial button for Gibbs' cell phone.

Media, Pennsylvania

Tanya McFadden's House

Gibbs is on the phone with McGee inside of his car. "Might be the motive for murder." "I bet you Sayer was Klein's meal ticket to support his drug habit." Gibbs grunts.

"And to keep the money coming in when Sayer wanted to end the relationship." "Klein had videotaped one of their sex sessions and threatened to put it on the internet." McGee sharply answers.

"That would ruin his career." Gibbs sighs.

"But why put it on the internet after he's dead." McGee sheepishly asks.

"To cause him shame in death." Gibbs sadly answers. "Good work McGee." Gibbs smiles.

"Thanks boss!" McGee smiles.

Gibbs hangs up. Ziva sitting in the front passenger side notices Tanya McFadden's car pulling into the driveway. "Gibbs!" Ziva says and gestures toward the driveway.

"I see it Ziva." Gibbs answers and gestures towards the two unmarked Media police cars.

Ziva glances down at both ends of the street and notices that the Media Police have the street sealed off. "Both ends of the street are blocked off." Ziva informs him.

Gibbs gets out of his car with Ziva following him from behind. Officer Zuckerman gets out of his car and approaches Gibbs with his partner. "How do you want to handle this?" He nods up at Gibbs.

"You and your partner cover the back door." Gibbs instructs them. Zuckerman and his partner run off for the back of the house. Gibbs walks over to the front door with Ziva and knocks on it. Tanya opens the front door. Gibbs shows Tanya his ID and badge. "NCIS, I'm Special Agent Gibbs." "I would like to ask your brother Donald Klein a few questions."

"What's this about?" Tanya curiously asks.

"Routine NCIS investigation." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Come on it." Tanya smiles and backs away from the door. Gibbs and Ziva walk in. "Don!" She calls out to him. Klein walks out from the kitchen. "Agent Gibbs would like to talk to you." Tanya smiles at him. Klein quickly turns and runs for the kitchen. A minute later they hear Zuckerman yelling.

"That was too easy." Ziva laughs and walks off for the kitchen with Gibbs following her from behind.

Gibbs hears more yelling from Zuckerman's voice. "You were saying." Gibbs growls and runs for the back door. Outside, Zuckerman is lying on the ground holding his groin. Gibbs and Ziva run out the back door and find Zuckerman. Ziva smirks down at him. "Where did Klein go?" Gibbs asks trying his best not to laugh at Zuckerman.

In a hoarse tone of voice. "He ran around to the front of the house, my partner chased after him." Zuckerman chokes.

Suddenly they hear a car engine. "He won't get far." Gibbs laughs.

A crash is heard at the end of the street. Gibbs and Ziva along with Zuckerman's partner run down to end of the street. Tanya McFadden's car is smashed against a Police SUV. "I'll call an ambulance." Zuckerman's partner nods at Gibbs and gets on his radio.

Riddle Memorial Hospital

An hour later

Gibbs and Ziva are in the waiting room updating Tanya McFadden on her brother's condition. "Your brother will be in for observation tonight and released into NCIS's custody tomorrow." Gibbs informs her.

"What did he do?" Tanya sheepishly asks.

"He's a suspect in the murder of Lieutenant Commander Ryan Sayer." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Ryan that's impossible." Tanya snaps in defense of her brother.

"Evidence points that way." Ziva answers dryly.

"I'm calling a lawyer." Tanya nods at them and walks out of the room.

Gibbs glances down at his watch. "Do you think Jenny is awake?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Yes, because I haven't checked in on her yet." Gibbs smirks and flips open his cell phone.

"I just got off the phone with Tony." "He overheard Jenny telling Abby that she's happy to get the bed to herself tonight." Ziva snickers.

"She'll pay for that remark tomorrow night." Gibbs grins and pushes in the speed dial button for Jenny's cell phone.

Washington, DC

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

Jenny is lying in bed reading a book. Her Blackberry begins to ring. She picks up her Blackberry and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "I knew it." She laughs and shakes her head. "Gibbs!" She sarcastically answers. Caught off guard with his wife answering the phone by her married name Gibbs bursts out laughing on the other end of the phone. "Caught you off guard." Jenny smirks.

"Damn straight you did." "You know why I'm calling." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm down in the garage repainting the changing table florescent yellow." Jenny sweetly answers.

"Jen!" Gibbs playfully growls at her.

"You know damn well where I'm at." "In bed reading." Jenny sighs.

"Just checking!" Gibbs grins.

Jenny closes her book and takes off her glasses. "Will I get another night with the bed all to myself?" Jenny teases him.

"No we got our man and we'll be back by early evening tomorrow." Gibbs smirks.

"Why so late?" Jenny shrugs.

"Idiot thought he could plow into a Police SUV at seventy five miles an hour." "He's in the hospital for observation for the night." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"I'll read Tony's preliminary report in the morning." Jenny answers softly.

"I'm going to let you go." "Ziva and I have to find a place to crash for the night, I love you." Gibbs smiles.

"I love you to Jethro, see you tomorrow night." Jenny smiles.

"Bye!" Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

"We better look for a motel." Ziva suggests.

"Long as it's near a Starbucks." Gibbs grumbles.

At an antique shop

1100 Hours

Gibbs is looking over an old soaking tub. Alan the store owner walks over to him. "May I help you sir?" Alan asks.

"I'm interested in purchasing this bath tub." Gibbs answers and continues to look over the tub.

"Need a price?" Alan curiously asks.

"Money is not an option." "I had a similar bathtub in my flat over in London, twelve years ago." Gibbs smiles.

"I can ship it out to your home tomorrow." Alan offers.

"Self-storage garage." "I don't want my wife to see it." Gibbs answers sharply.

"A surprise!" Alan smiles.

"Remodeling the bathroom in the Master Bedroom, finally." Gibbs smoothly answers and then spots several wooden rocking chairs that are for sale.

"My son makes them." Alan says with pride.

Gibbs walks over to the chairs and begins to check them over. "By hand!" Gibbs snorts.

"Yes, how he does it I have no idea." Alan shrugs.

"My wife and I are expecting twins in July and that is the one thing that's missing from the nursery so far."

"He also makes furniture." Alan suggests.

"I'm making the furniture in the nursery." Gibbs grins.

"I have some unpainted ones in the back." Alan nods over at Gibbs.

"Can I look a few over so I can pick one out?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Sure!" Alan smiles and walks off for the backroom with Gibbs following him from behind.

Outside the store

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks out and spots a coffee shop across the street. "It's not Starbucks but it will do." Gibbs smirks.

Down the at the corner of the street, Stephanie walks out of a dry cleaning store and spots her ex-husband just as he's about to cross the street. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

Near the antique store Gibbs looks over and finds Stephanie walking over to him, to his surprise Stephanie is pregnant. "Stephanie!" He smiles with surprise.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Stephanie smiles at him. Gibbs is standing around tryint to calculate how far along Stephanie is with her pregnancy. "I'm eight months pregnant."

"I can see that." Gibbs laughs and then gets back on the subject at hand. "I'm here on a case." Gibbs smoothly answers and notices Stephanie's wedding ring.

"I married a lawyer." Stephanie softly answers. Gibbs rolls his eyes and begins to suck in his teeth at the idea that Stephanie married a lawyer. "He's a good lawyer Jethro, US Attorney's Office out of Philadelphia." Stephanie laughs at him. Gibbs sighs with relief. "Buy you a cup of coffee." Stephanie smiles and gestures towards the coffee shop across the street.

Coffee Shop

Gibbs and Stephanie are sitting at a corner table talking. "Got married last June and I was pregnant by September." "Lucky this time around." Stephanie smiles.

"I'm glad!" Gibbs smiles and squeezes Stephanie's hand on top of the table.

Stephanie begins to rub her belly. "I'm having a little boy." "Scott's excited about it." Stephanie says in awe and then takes in Gibbs' facial expression. "It's the one thing I regret about our marriage is not having a child with you Jethro, you would have been an excellent Father." "I would see it in your eyes every time Fornell brought over Emily to the house." Stephanie answers with regret.

"I would be thinking of a memory of Kelly whenever Tobias would bring over Emily to the house." Gibbs frowns.

"She's how old now?" Stephanie curiously asks.

"Eleven!" Gibbs smiles.

"Still see her?" Stephanie curiously asks.

"I saw her about a month ago." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Tobias remarry?" Stephanie nods.

"Still a bachelor!" Gibbs chuckles.

Stephanie looks down at Gibbs' wedding ring. "So how is marriage number five working out so far?" Stephanie sweetly asks.

"Fine, May 6th it will be five months." Gibbs smiles.

"Do you keep things from her also?" Stephanie interrogates Gibbs.

"No!" "There are no secrets in this marriage." "Everything is out in the open with me; everything is out in the open with Jenny." Gibbs sharply answers.

"Do you hide from her down in the basement to work on your boat?" Stephanie winks at him.

"Finished my boat and I don't live at my house." "I sold it last year." "I live at her place." "And Jenny doesn't mind me hiding from her." "I have a work area out in the garage where I do my thing." "She doesn't come in and bug me with all sorts of questions when I don't feel like talking." "It's the one thing that you and my other ex-wives and girlfriends didn't get." "I like to be left alone."

"And while you're off on your own?" Stephanie sheepishly asks.

"She's basically doing the same thing." "Jenny will be in the living room or her study reading a book, like me, she likes to be left alone." "It's refreshing Stephanie." Gibbs smiles.

"It's the one thing that's refreshing about Scott." "He talks and doesn't want to be alone." Stephanie sighs with relief and then is curious as to the reason why Gibbs had come out of the antique store. "What were you doing in the antique store?"

"Buying a bath tub." "Remodeling the Master Bathroom." Gibbs shrugs.

"You always had to have a home project." Stephanie giggles.

"Bathroom is about thirty years old at least." "I want to update it." "Besides Jenny hates the bath tub, she goes upstairs to her old bathroom and uses that one." Gibbs grumbles.

"What's wrong with going upstairs?" Stephanie curiously asks.

"The less she's on the stairs, the better I feel." Gibbs barks.

"Afraid she's going to fall on her face with those six inch Stiletto's." Stephanie snickers.

"I don't want her on the stairs, because she's almost six months pregnant with twins." Gibbs bitterly snaps at her. Stephanie taken back at the news that Jenny is pregnant with Gibbs' children. "She's due in July." Gibbs smiles in anticipation.

"I shouldn't have said that Jethro, that was awful of me." Stephanie frowns.

"You didn't know." Gibbs reassures her.

"Know what you're going to have." Stephanie softly asks.

"A boy-" Gibbs stops for a minute with a big smile on his face. "and a girl." Gibbs answers choking up with emotion.

Stephanie noting his facial expression at the way that Gibbs had mentioned his unborn daughter. "You get your little girl." Stephanie smiles and squeezes Gibbs' hand.

"You don't know how I felt, when the Sonographer pointed out my daughter on the Sonogram." Gibbs says in awe.

"Are you going to name her after Kelly?" Stephanie curiously asks.

"There's only one Kelly." "Names are Jenny's department." "I'm building the furniture for the nursery." Gibbs smirks.

"Leaving it up to her." Stephanie laughs.

"I think she has our son's name picked out already." "Our daughter is the one she has to work on." Gibbs chuckles.

"Naming him after you." Stephanie teases.

"She said Leroy and Jethro are out." Gibbs laughs.

"I don't blame her." Stephanie giggles.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Granite Run Mall

Tony and Ziva are sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall. "Boss, when are you coming over to the mall?" "Ziva and I are bored." Tony whines in protest.

"I should have sent McGee with the towing crew instead of you DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"If I were in Philly wandering on South Street it would be a different story." Tony grins.

"For that, the next time I'll send McGee instead of you." Gibbs barks and then glances down at his watch. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." "Meet you out front near the Sears entrance." Gibbs snorts and hangs up.

"Part of your team is with you." Stephanie asks.

"Tony just got here this morning." "I had Ziva come along with me." "DiNozzo and McGee get on my nerves during over nighters." Gibbs grumbles and gets up from the table. Stephanie struggles to get out of the chair. "Let help you." Gibbs laughs and walks over and pulls Stephanie out of the chair and helps her up on to her feet. Gibbs leans down and affectionately hugs Stephanie goodbye. "Congratulations and I'm glad you've found somebody that's made you happy Stephanie." Gibbs smiles.

Stephanie returns the hug. She pulls away and takes a hold of Gibbs' hands. "And I'm glad you're with the person you want to be with Jethro." Stephanie smiles at him and squeezes his hands. "And you deserve the second chance on being a Father again."

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles.

"I don't think you'll have an ex-wife number four." "If anybody can keep you in line, it's one Jennifer Shepard Gibbs." Stephanie winks at him.

"It's Shepard, she doesn't use my name." Gibbs laughs.

"Her idea!" Stephanie chuckles.

"Yes and besides do you really think I want the 'Ice Queen of The Beltway' to have my last name." Gibbs smirks.

"That's horrible!" Stephanie chastises him.

"You do not have to deal with the wrath of Madame Director." Gibbs groans.

"If you wouldn't be a little boy Jethro, she wouldn't have to punish you at work." Stephanie teases him.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs is eating a quart of House Lo Mein at his desk. Tony and Ziva are sharing a Pu Pu Platter at Tony's desk. "How long are you going to hold Klein in Interrogation?" Tony asks between bites of is food.

"Until I'm done eating." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

Tony raises a curious eyebrow over at McGee as he watches McGee eat over at his desk. "Probie what are you eating?" Tony grins.

"Eggplant, Shrimp, with Garlic sauce."

"That would have gotten the Director's morning sickness going." Tony laughs.

"Shhh, she hasn't been sick in over a week." Gibbs growls over at Tony.

"Fourth or fifth month of pregnancy it usually eases up." Ziva smiles.

"Can we please not talk about morning sickness while I'm eating?" McGee grumbles and makes a face over at Tony.

Abby walks over to McGee's desk and has over heard McGee. "What an icky conversation." Abby grimaces and grabs her container of Shrimp Lo Mein.

"Tony started it, not me." McGee sighs.

Annoyed at the constant bickering since he's entered the bullpen. "Can we please eat in silence?" Gibbs snaps at his team.

"That's right; you haven't seen the ball in chain in over thirty hours." Tony baits him.

"DiNozzo I've been living on caffeine the past thirty hours." "All I want to do is to eat my dinner in peace and quiet, interrogate that SOB and go home to my wife." Gibbs barks at him. "Is that too much to ask for?" He bitterly asks.

Tony frowns over at him. "No boss!" He quietly answers. Gibbs gets up from his desk. He grabs his container of food and cup of coffee and storms off for the stairs. Tony waits for Gibbs to get into Jenny's office. "He's miserable!" Tony groans in protest.

"He was up all night." "We had an adjoining room and I could hear him moving around." Ziva chastises her lover.

"That whipped that he can't sleep without his wife." Tony laughs.

"No!" "He's afraid that something is going to happen to her." Ziva sighs.

Abby grabs a chair and sits at McGee's desk. "Jenny left the bar in Stillwater to crash in his car." "Gibbs went ballistic when she went outside on her own." Abby frowns.

"She has a security system in the house and knows how to use a gun, extremely well I may add, why the worry?" Tony shrugs.

"Because he loves her and doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Shannon and keep in mind she's pregnant with his children." Ziva bitterly reminds him.

Interrogation Room

2000 Hours

Gibbs is questioning Donald Klein with his lawyer Howard Larkin sitting beside him. "I tell you I'm innocent." "I only had sex with him." Klein defiantly answers.

"How did you get a hold of his ATM card?" Gibbs barks.

"He loaned it out to me." Klein sheepishly answers.

"Then explain how your DNA got under his finger nails when he tried to fight you off." Gibbs impatiently asks.

Larkin interrupts Klein before he answers Gibbs. "Don't say another word." Larkin instructs his client.

"Your client is going down for murder." "I have motive, I have opportunity and I can place him at the crime scene." Gibbs angrily informs Larkin.

Observation

Tony, Ziva, and McGee along with Donald Klein's brother Petty Officer Klein and his sister Tanya McFadden are standing behind the window listening in. "He really did do it." Tanya says in disgust.

"Unfortunately, the evidence points to it." Tony sadly informs her.

Squad Room

2100 Hours

Gibbs is shutting off the light at his desk. "Night!" He nods at his team and walks away from his desk.

"Night Gibbs!" Ziva smiles.

"Night boss!" Tony smiles.

"I want you out of here with in the next thirty minutes David." Gibbs orders her and walks off for the elevator.

McGee returns from Abby's Lab and notices Gibbs standing in front of the elevator. "Boss going home?" He curiously asks.

"Not to sleep that's for sure." Tony smirks.

In front of the elevator.

"I heard that DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him over his shoulder and steps inside the elevator.

Back over at Gibbs' section, McGee makes sure that the elevator door is closed before he answers. "Looks like you'll be working an extra Saturday again." McGee smirks.

"Can't McDofus." "Ziva and I have a four day weekend next weekend." Tony laughs.

"He'll come up with something." Ziva winks.

"Where are the two of you going?" McGee nods over at Tony.

"Vegas!" Tony grins and pumps his fist up into the air.

"My new book I have us running an op in Vegas." McGee grins and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Gibbs and the Director in it." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" McGee smoothly answers.

"Have them doing it, since you have me and Ziva constantly doing it." Tony grumbles.

"No!" McGee grimaces at the thought of dealing with the wrath of Madame Director.

"Afraid of Gibbs." Tony laughs.

"I wouldn't be worried about Gibbs, Tony." Ziva snickers.

"You think I want a death wish." McGee groans.

"You wrote about Gibbs and the Colonel." Tony bitterly reminds him.

"I wasn't afraid of her." McGee chuckles.

Jenny's House

Gibbs pulls up alongside of the curb and notices that the living room light is on. "Your ass should be upstairs." He growls and gets out of the car.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is curled up on the couch reading her book. Gibbs is behind the couch watching her. He climbs over top of the couch and climbs on top of her. "Jethro, you scared the hell out of me." Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs kisses her on the mouth to shut her up. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck giving into his kiss. Gibbs gets his full weight on top of her deepening his kiss. Getting uncomfortable, Jenny breathlessly pulls away from him.

Gibbs' attention is now focused on his unborn twins. His hands venture under Jenny's t-shirt. "They active today?" He smiles and begins to rub Jenny's belly.

Jenny tosses her book and glasses on top of the end table. "This afternoon they were having their mid-day work out." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs' hands venture up to Jenny's breasts. His thumbs circle around her nipples. "Couch or bed." Gibbs smirks.

"Bed!" "I'll shut the lights off down stairs while you get ready upstairs." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and shoves him off of her. "Bed Jethro!" Jenny sighs and gets up from the couch. Gibbs groans in sexual frustration. "By the time I get done turning off the lights, you should be undressed in bed." Jenny answers and rolls her eyes at him.

Gibbs gets up from the couch. "I wanted to do you right here on the floor." Gibbs grins.

"That's a term that DiNozzo would use." Jenny mutters.

"Where do you think I picked it up from?" Gibbs laughs and leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny sucks on his lower lip. "Bed!" She purrs and walks over to the lamp and turns it off.

Master Bedroom

Half an hour later

Jenny rolls over on to her right side and presses her face up against Gibbs' right triceps. Gibbs smirking down at his content wife. "You missed me." Gibbs grins at her.

"No I didn't." "I had the whole bed to myself." Jenny answers with a cocky grin on her face.

Gibbs strokes the back of Jenny's hair. "Liar!" He snorts.

"No I didn't Jethro!" Jenny sighs and begins to yawn.

"Your right eye just twitched." Gibbs chuckles at her. Jenny turns and is about to argue with him when Gibbs pulls Jenny's face over and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny gives into his kiss. Hot and steamy kisses are being exchanged by them, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs' hands glide over her butt. He gets them into a sitting position on the bed, pulling Jenny's legs around his waist.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out as he unexpectedly enters her body. She digs her nails into the back of his shoulders as Gibbs penetrates deeper inside of her. "Few more weeks and I won't be able to make love to you on top." Gibbs smoothly answers and drops down on to the bed pulling Jenny on top of him. Aggressively he thrusts up against her. To stifle out an oncoming cry, Jenny finds kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs moans out as he feels Jenny's body responding to his body, he changes the angle of his hips and gets Jenny on her side. Jenny buries her face up against Gibbs' shoulder as he aggressively thrusts up against her. "Don't get passive on me woman." Gibbs growls.

"I'm not use to making love in this position." Jenny moans out with pleasure. Gibbs feeling her muscles tightening around his shaft rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. Jenny sits on top of him and begins to slow down the pace of their love making. Gibbs hands go on top of Jenny's hips. Jenny screams out as he lifts her off of the mattress. "You bastard!"

"You missed me." Gibbs smirks and holds back his release. Jenny grabs a hold of the covers on the side of the bed and doesn't give in to him. Gibbs raises his hips a little higher. "Come on!" He grins at her. Jenny continues to fight him; aggressively she begins to make love to him. Gibbs paces himself with her. "Quit fighting me." Gibbs smirks as he notices she's losing the battle. Jenny lost in her orgasm quickly gives in to him. Gibbs getting off at watching her as she comes on done on top of him. "I take it that it's a yes."

"Yes!" Jenny screams in ecstasy. Her muscles begin to convulse around him in a chain of spasms. Gibbs lies back on the bed with satisfaction as she falls apart on top of him. "Come on!" She begs him.

"I like to watch you suffer." Gibbs laughs.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out his name with pleasure. Gibbs satisfied that he's tortured her enough finally has his release. Jenny collapses on top of his shoulder exhausted from their love making. Gibbs rolls them over and buries his face in between Jenny's breasts. Her heart races wildly inside of her chest as she comes down from her orgasm.

Several minutes later. Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. "You think we're making love after that, you're crazy." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs affectionately nuzzles her. "That will teach you to keep your mouth shut while I'm away." Gibbs chuckles.

"Abby won't get any Caff-Pow's for the week, as punishment." Jenny sighs.

"Abby told Tony." "Tony told Ziva and that's how I found out about it." Gibbs laughs.

"You give out the punishment to Tony." Jenny curiously asks.

"He already is going to get punished." "I overheard him saying something about the reason why I was anxious in getting home." Gibbs grumbles and leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. He buries his face up against her shoulder and closes his eyes.

Jenny strokes Gibbs' hair as he drifts off to sleep in her arms. "Pretty soon, this is going to have to stop also." "You're not doing my back any favors at night." Jenny sighs.

May 1st 2010

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Tony walks in with a cup of coffee for Gibbs and approaches Gibbs' desk. Ziva looks up from her desk and smirks over at him. "Anything else boss?" Tony grins down at him and hands Gibbs his coffee.

"I'll let you know DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

McGee chuckles over at his desk. Tony slowly walks over and glares down at McGee. "Find this funny Probie." Tony grumbles at him.

"Very Tony!" McGee grins up at him.

"DiNozzo, don't you have reports that need to be worked on." Gibbs barks at him.

"I was just about to work on them." Tony nods over at Gibbs.

McGee gets up from his desk and is about to walk off for the elevator to go downstairs. "Since I'm caught up, I'm going to see if Abby needs a hand." McGee smiles.

"You're not going anywhere McGee." "Abby is on punishment also." Gibbs snorts.

"Glad I'm not the only one." "Mommy got her." Tony laughs and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Problem with the two of you is that the two of you can't shut up for two minutes." Gibbs snaps and gets up from his desk. He grabs several files from on top of his desk and along with his cup of coffee, Gibbs walks out of his section and over to the stairs.

Tony watches Gibbs walk up the stairs. Ziva makes sure that Gibbs is inside of Jenny's office before she gets up from her desk and walks over to Tony's. "Is he grumpy or what?" Tony sighs.

"No he's the same to me." McGee shrugs.

"I don't see any change in him either Tony." Ziva softly answers.

"I'd be grumpy also, if I was stuck in here on the weekends, while my wife is at home with her feet up." Tony grumbles.

"She doesn't have her feet up today." "Cynthia and her sister are helping her out with the nursery." Ziva answers dryly.

"Abby showed me the photos from the baby shower." 'The stuff Mary, Dana, and Jasmine made by hand is beautiful." McGee smiles.

Jenny's House

The Nursery

Jenny, Cynthia, and her sister Angie are looking over the stuff that was made for the nursery by Jack's friends up in Stillwater. "Jenny these are beautiful." Cynthia smiles.

"I know." "They put in a lot of time on making them for the twins." Jenny softly answers.

Angie an interior decorator glances around the nursery and notices that the room is missing something. "Angie just because you decorate for a living, doesn't mean you have to do it on your day off." Cynthia teases her.

"Just because I have the day off, doesn't mean my mind has to be turned off girl." Angie sighs.

1200 Hours

Cynthia noting the time walks over to her sister and whispers in her ear that Gibbs is coming home for his lunch time quickie. "Her husband comes home for romance during lunch." Cynthia softly whispers and glances over at Jenny, whose busy arranging the stuff animals on top of the changing table. "We'll be back." "Angie needs to pick up a few things at her store to finish up the nursery." Cynthia lies.

"It looks fine Cynthia." Jenny reassures her.

"Curtains need swag." Angie smiles.

"And shouldn't Jethro be coming home soon." Cynthia winks over at her.

Jenny glances down at her watch and notices the time. "Lost track of time." Jenny answers dryly.

"Wish my husband was in the mood for lunch time romance every day." Angie sighs and starts for the door.

"Jethro is a rare breed." Cynthia giggles and starts out the door with her sister.

"Thank god!" Jenny laughs and follows them from behind.

1210 Hours

Gibbs walks in. "Jen!" He calls out to her.

"I'm up in the nursery!" She shouts down to him.

Gibbs walks up the stairs and heads over to the nursery and sticks his head inside the doorway. "They finished." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"No, Angie needs to add a few more things." "They'll be back in an hour." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs walks up to Jenny from behind and encircles his arms around from behind her waist. "It's starting to look like a nursery now." Gibbs smiles and kisses the back of Jenny's head.

"Angie says she's never seen a changing table that big before." Jenny laughs.

"It's room to change both of them at the same time." Gibbs answers; Jenny turns and faces her husband. "I was a hand's on Dad with Kelly." "You're not doing this alone Jen." Gibbs smiles.

"I wasn't expecting to." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. Breathlessly Jenny breaks away from her kiss and begins to pull Gibbs towards the direction of their bedroom.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is lying on his back watching Jenny make love to him on top. His fingers intertwine with hers as she slowly moves against him. "Don't stop!" He moans out.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny glaring up at her husband. "You get on me for being passive." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs reaches down and strokes Jenny's hair as he's coming down from his release. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He smiles and touches Jenny's face. Jenny kisses the back of his hand. Glancing at the time Gibbs rolls his eyes.

"We'll finish this tonight." Jenny smiles at him.

"After Cynthia and her sister leave, I want you taking a nap." Gibbs orders her. Jenny rolls on to her back and sucks in her teeth at him. "You can pout all you want." Gibbs snorts and gets out of bed. Jenny leans on her elbow and checks out his butt as Gibbs walks off for the bathroom. "Quit staring at my ass." He growls.

Jenny gets out of bed. "I still don't get it why you're allowed to look, but I'm not." Jenny sighs.

"Because you wear things to be a tease." "Where I don't." Gibbs barks and stops at the doorway and smirks over at her.

"I wasn't wearing anything to be a tease the other day in work and I caught you checking me out." Jenny smirks and walks over to him.

"Wasn't looking at your ass, I was looking at your chest." Gibbs grins.

Jenny playfully shoves him into the bathroom; Gibbs pulls her in with him and kisses her on the mouth. "Jethro we don't have the time for this." Jenny groans and pulls away.

"Starting next Sunday, it's either the hall bathroom or mine." "I'm going to be ripping the bathroom apart."

Jenny steps inside the shower. "I better have a real bath tub." Jenny mutters and turns on the water. Gibbs smirks just as he's about to step inside the shower. Catching the mischievous grin on her husband's face. "You better not have anything that will sexually torture me in the bath tub." Jenny warns him.

"No!" Gibbs innocently answers and closes the shower curtain.

"Then why the smirk?" Jenny chastises him.

"You'll see!" Gibbs laughs.

"I really hate you sometimes, another surprise." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

'Get use to it." Gibbs chuckles and begins to wash her hair.

Out Front

1245 Hours

Gibbs is kissing Jenny goodbye. Cynthia approaches with Angie. "You didn't tell me he was a good kisser Cynthia." Angie giggles and elbows her sister. Gibbs quickly pulls away from Jenny and glares over at Angie. Cynthia doubles over and bursts out laughing at Gibbs' facial expression.

"Jethro, this is Cynthia's sister Angie." "She is helping Cynthia and I with the nursery." Jenny smiles.

"Nice to meet you, unfortunately I have to head back to work." Gibbs smiles and leans down and kisses Jenny one last time before walking over to his car.

"So that was Jethro?" Angie smiles.

"One of a kind." Cynthia winks.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony is sound to sleep at his desk. Gibbs walks up to him from behind and head slaps him awake. Tony jumps up. "Get up!" Gibbs barks and walks over to his desk.

"I'm up!" Tony groans and rubs the back of his head. "Need a coffee refill boss?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"In another hour DiNozzo." Gibbs smoothly answers and sits down behind his desk.

"How's the nursery turning out?" Ziva smiles.

"Cynthia's sister did a beautiful job helping out Jenny." "Couldn't get over it." Gibbs says in awe.

"Finished with the nursery." Tony nods over at him.

"Still have two dresser's to build, but those will be easy, I won't work on that until June." Gibbs shrugs.

"Now you can concentrate on your boat time." Tony grins.

"No time until Memorial Day weekend." "Gun show is next Saturday and I'm ripping out the Master Bathroom next Sunday." "Then I also have Maddie Tyler's wedding I have to attend also."

"Is Jenny going to that?" Ziva asks.

"I want her home resting." "I don't want Jenny flying out to the West Coast for a three day trip." Gibbs frowns.

"Jet lag may wipe her out." Ziva nods.

"Time change also." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny's House

Inside the living room

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks in with takeout and finds Jenny sleeping on the couch. He walks over to the couch and puts the food on top of the coffee table and kneels down on the floor. Leaning down he passionately kisses Jenny awake. "Better wake up some more, before you eat." Gibbs laughs as he takes in her sleepy facial expression. Smelling the Indian Food, Jenny sits up on the couch. "Figures the Indian food would get your attention." "I'll set dinner up in the kitchen, while you wake up."

Jenny's Kitchen

Ten Minutes Later

Sitting around the kitchen table. "Angie finished?" Gibbs asks in between bites of his food.

"Yes!" "Finished up around three." Jenny answers and takes a sip from her glass of water.

Gibbs glances down at Jenny's plate and notices that half of her plate is eaten already. "Four months ago it was a challenge to get you to eat." Gibbs laughs.

"That's because I constantly had morning sickness." Jenny groans.

"Movie after dinner." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Aren't you working out in the garage?" Jenny curiously asks.

"No the only thing that I have to do is build the two dressers and a few shelves for the nursery." "I won't get into that until next month."

"Last time we watched a movie together, is when Zach was over." Jenny softly says.

"Just want some quiet time between the two of us." Gibbs answers and squeezes Jenny's hand on top of the table.

Jenny gets up and puts her plate inside the dishwasher. "What do you want to watch?" Jenny shrugs.

"Haven't seen 'Under Siege' in ages." Gibbs grins.

"I haven't seen it uncut in ages." "I'll put some popcorn on while you finish up with your food." Jenny smiles at him.

Jenny's Living Room

2145 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the couch watching the movie. Jenny has her face buried in the crook of his left arm sleeping soundly. The end scene comes on. Gibbs glances down and finds Jenny sleeping. "Two Saturdays in a row that I have to put you to bed." Gibbs growls.

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is tucking his wife into bed; he leans down and kisses her goodnight. "I guess you'll have to finish what you started at lunch time tomorrow." Gibbs smirks with a cocky grin on his face and gets up and leaves the room.


	40. Nice Buns

May 2nd 2010

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Gibbs is on his desk phone talking with dispatch about an incoming case. Tony glances over at Gibbs and makes sure that Gibbs isn't looking over towards his desk. He rolls up a paper and tosses it over at Ziva. Ziva is about to snap at him, when Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Gear up!" He barks at his team and grabs his side arm and badge from his desk drawer. "A body was found over at Quantico." Gibbs informs them and gets up from his desk.

"Thank god we're out of the building." Tony sighs with relief and gets up from his desk.

Quantico, Virginia

Marine Corps Base Quantico

Half an hour later

Along the beach, the team is investigating the death of a young girl. McGee gets down on one knee and begins to take some photos of the deceased woman. Ziva glances over McGee's shoulder at the victim. "Looks like she's been strangled." Ziva observes.

"Rape?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"We'll find out when Ducky performs the autopsy." Gibbs comments roughly.

"I can't wait until next weekend Ziva." Tony smirks at her.

"Gambling!" Ziva smiles at him.

"No hot tub." Tony grins with excitement. Gibbs survey's the scene and begins to write some notes down on his note pad. Tony suddenly remembers that McGee is writing a chapter on him and Ziva in his latest book. "Have some hot tub action in your book between me and Ziva, McGeek." Tony curiously asks.

"No, in a freezer." McGee laughs and gets up on to his feet.

Tony narrows his eyes over at McGee. "Why a freezer?" Tony shrugs.

"Because the two of you were stuck in a freezer." McGee smoothly answers.

"Could we please have McGee's book chatter off work?" "And start chattering about your job." "We have a dead woman's murder we're supposed to be investigating." Gibbs snarls at them and storms off towards the direction of where the truck is parked at.

"And the two of you say there's nothing wrong with him." Tony sighs.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

"I say there's something up with him." Tony snaps and sits down on the corner of Ziva's desk.

"His wife is six months pregnant with twins." "How do you want him to be, Tony?" Ziva asks in exasperation.

"Normal!" Tony groans.

"Define normal!" Ziva laughs.

"The stare, a growl, and an occasional head slap." Tony smoothly answers.

"Tony is right, something is up with him." McGee frowns from his desk.

"Should we ask Ducky?" Ziva sheepishly asks.

"Better Ducky, than Jenny." "I don't want to put her under any added stress." Tony sighs.

"I'll ask Ducky tomorrow." Ziva nods up at Tony.

Ducky walks in over hearing part of what Ziva had just said. "Ask me what?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Gibbs is grouchier than normal." Tony grimaces.

"Mr. Palmer mentioned the same thing the other day." Ducky muses.

"What do you think it is?" Tony curiously asks.

"Gibbs, acting like Gibbs." Ducky chuckles.

"Think it's the marriage." Tony shrugs.

"Heaven's no." "Unlike his three previous disasters, that's the one good thing that's going on in Jethro's life at the moment." Ducky smiles.

"Then what?" Tony grumbles.

"A phase that we may have to live with Tony." Ducky sadly answers.

"I don't think I can deal with it much longer." "I don't want to burden Jenny with it." Tony frowns.

"I don't want you to involve her with this." "The stress is not good for her or the twins at this time." Ducky warns them.

Tony glances down at Ziva's desk calendar and it's dawned on him that Jenny is now six months pregnant. "Three more months to go." Tony smiles.

"I can hardly wait." "Two gifts that the two of them a year ago, wouldn't of dreamed of." Ducky softly answers.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run and finds Ducky and his team chattering away. Gibbs glares over at Ducky as he walks over to his desk. "Don't you have an autopsy you should be working on Doctor." Gibbs growls and flops down in his chair behind his desk.

Ducky giving Gibbs a dirty look before he walks off. "I was working my way down there Jethro." He bitterly answers and walks off for the elevator.

May 5th 2010

Autopsy

1100 Hours

Ducky is examining Jenny for her bi monthly examination with Ziva standing next to the table watching. "Do you want to hear the twins' heartbeat?" Ducky curiously asks Ziva.

"My turn to listen in on the Gibblets." Ziva winks and takes Ducky's stethoscope from him and puts them firmly on her ears. She places the end of the stethoscope on to Jenny's belly and listens for the twin's heartbeats. "Oh my!" She smiles in amazement.

"That's the best your blood pressure has been in months." Ducky groans over at his stubborn patient.

"Trial is over and done with and things have been quiet here." Jenny softly answers. Tony walks in and finds his partner listening in on the twins. "You're other half has found you." Jenny laughs.

Ziva turns and looks over at Tony with a questioning look. "Gibbs is looking for you Ziva." Tony warns her.

"I only stepped out of the Squad Room for ten minutes." Ziva sighs and hands Ducky his stethoscope back.

Walking in and over hearing Ziva. "Try fifteen." Gibbs angrily snaps at her and walks over to the examination table. "I want you and DiNozzo down at our victim's apartment now, the warrant just came in." Gibbs barks at them. Jenny annoyed with her husband's behavior towards Tony and Ziva rolls her eyes up at him and hops off of the table.

"On it!" Tony quietly answers and walks off with Ziva following him from behind.

"How is everything Duck?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Fine, because she's behaving herself." "Blood pressure is normal for a change." "Twins heartbeats sound normal." Ducky smiles.

"Everything is normal, except for their Father's behavior." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I've been looking all over the building for Ziva." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Got a finger?" Jenny sarcastically asks and begins to button up her blouse.

"Yeah!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Use it, there's a thing called a cell phone." "You just made an ass of yourself in here." Jenny chastises him.

"He's been making an ass out of himself on a regular basis for the past week." Ducky snorts.

"When Ziva and Tony get back." "I expect an apology out of you." Jenny angrily orders him and walks off for the door.

Ducky shakes his head and begins to laugh at Gibbs as he glares over at Jenny steps inside the elevator. "Find this funny Doctor Mallard." Gibbs snarls at him.

"Quite, as usual the Director puts you in your place." Ducky laughs and begins to write some notes down in Jenny's medical records.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in. "Not in there!" Cynthia sighs at him.

"MTAC!" Gibbs grunts.

"No!" "Haven't seen her since the Director went down to Autopsy for her check up with Doctor Mallard." Cynthia softly answers.

"I'll try Abby's." Gibbs grumbles and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

Jenny is near the stairs going over a case with Wheeler. "I want you and your team in my office at 1330 hours." Jenny instructs her.

"Yes Director!" Wheeler nods at her and walks away.

Jenny walks up the steps as she reaches the catwalk she notices Gibbs getting into the elevator. "Jethro you know damn well I can't get into an argument with you for another three months." Jenny mutters and walks off for the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is typing away on her keyboard when Jenny enters the room. "Agent Gibbs is looking for you." Cynthia warns her.

"I know I saw him getting into the elevator." Jenny sighs and shakes her head. "Call Melvin and tell him to meet me in the parking garage with Hector." Jenny softly asks her and walks into her office.

Cynthia gets up from her desk and follows her. "Taking an early lunch." Cynthia curiously asks.

"Yes and I'm bringing my back up cell phone with me, not my Blackberry." "So if you need to reach me, call me." Jenny nods at her and grabs her pocketbook.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks in. "Gibbs!" Abby smiles at him and notices that Gibbs is glancing around her lab looking for somebody. "What did Tony do?" Abby giggles.

"Not Tony!" Gibbs answers roughly.

"McGee?" Abby shrugs.

"No the Director, she's playing hide and seek." Gibbs growls in protest.

Abby walks over to her workstation and begins to type on her keyboard and does a GPS trace on Jenny's Blackberry. "I believe she's in her office." Abby snickers.

"I was just up there." Gibbs impatiently barks and picks up his cell phone and hits the speed dial button for Jenny's cell phone. Gibbs rolls his eyes as he's sent to Jenny's voice mail. "Now is not the time, to play hide and seek from me, woman." Gibbs snaps and hangs up.

"What did the Director do?" Abby curiously asks.

"Spoken, when she shouldn't have." Gibbs snarls and walks out of the lab.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs storms in. "You just missed her ten minutes ago." Cynthia smirks at him.

"Then why is her cell phone in her office." Gibbs growls and approaches Cynthia's desk.

"Do I have to remind you for the next three months, that you have to keep her stress level down." Cynthia snaps at him.

"Problem is, the Director has me pissed off, not my wife." Gibbs barks.

"Same person, sharing the same body." Cynthia sweetly answers.

"Where did she go?" Gibbs asks and gives Cynthia the stare.

"Early lunch, she didn't say where." "Melvin and Hector are with her." Cynthia answers.

"That I don't like." "I should know where." Gibbs bitterly answers and stalks out of the office.

National Zoo

Jenny is watching the kids on a school trip. A distance away from her Melvin and Hector are keeping a watchful eye on her. Melvin's cell phone begins to ring. He glances down and notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Hector, could you keep an eye on her." Melvin instructs him and walks behind a tree so that Jenny doesn't see him talking to Gibbs on are cell phone. "Yes Agent Gibbs." He answers.

Squad Room

Gibbs glancing over at McGee for him to do a GPS trace on Melvin's cell phone. "How is she?" Gibbs innocently asks.

"Fine!" Melvin reassures him.

"I have to know where she's at for the next three months." "After that, if the Director wants to hide from me, that's fine." Gibbs growls.

"I can't break a direct order Agent Gibbs." Melvin sighs and notices that Jenny is walking away. "I have to go." "I don't want to get caught talking to you on the phone." Melvin groans and hangs up.

"National Zoo boss!" McGee nods over at him.

"I'll be back in an hour." Gibbs grunts and walks off for the elevator.

"Jenny is going to be pissed off." Tony laughs.

At the zoo

Twenty Minutes Later

Jenny is standing around watching the children near the tigers. Gibbs approaches her from behind. "For the next three months I want to know where you're going at all times." Gibbs angrily confronts her.

Jenny glares over at Melvin for giving her where a bouts away. "I didn't tell him where you were." Melvin frowns.

"McGee did a GPS trace on your cell phone." Jenny snaps at him and walks away.

"You two can head back." Gibbs orders them and then chases after Jenny as she walks over to the elephant enclosure. "I use to take Kelly here." "She loved the elephants." Gibbs smiles.

"My Mother use to take me here." Jenny softly answers.

"Few more years, we'll take our kids here." Gibbs smiles at her. Noting that Jenny is ignoring his presence by silently shutting him out. "Jenny!"

"Jethro I wanted to be alone." She hisses in protest.

"To late, I just sent away your Protection Detail." Gibbs laughs, Jenny angrily glares up at him. "You can glare at me all you want." "It still won't change anything." Gibbs smirks down at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him and begins to walk away. Gibbs follows her. "We still have time to kill."

"If you think I'm going back with you on your boat, you're out of your mind." Jenny sighs.

"We haven't had make up sex in a while." Gibbs grins.

"There won't be any make up sex today." "To pissed off at you." Jenny angrily answers him.

Gibbs' Car

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs gets inside of the car. He pulls Jenny's face over and forces a kiss on her. Jenny quickly gives in and wraps her arms around his neck, deepening his kiss. Gibbs breathlessly pulls away and takes in Jenny's flushed look. "Ah huh, that's what I thought." Gibbs snorts and starts the car engine up.

Georgetown Mall

Food Court

1215 Hours

Tony and the usual suspects are gathered around the table eating lunch. "I love it when they fight." Tony laughs.

"Haven't seen her like that in about two years." Cynthia snickers.

"Wonder how long she'll give him the cold shoulder." Tony smirks.

"I say they're in bed right now on board 'The Kelly'." Ziva winks at Tony.

"Dollar bet!" Tony grins and glances at everybody.

"A week!" Abby giggles.

"Tomorrow!" McGee smirks over at Tony.

"I'd say three days." Tony smoothly answers. They put their money down on top of the table.

"I'm going to win this one for a change." Tony answers with a cocky grin on his face.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Jenny is on top of Gibbs aggressively making love to him. "Damn it!" Gibbs moans out and climaxes inside of his wife. Jenny collapses on top of the bed beside him. Gibbs glances over at Jenny with her back facing towards him. "Your sex drive is picking up." Gibbs pants.

"I can't believe I gave into you." Jenny groans in protest.

"You did the same thing to me in Rome in the supply room." Gibbs laughs and begins to rub Jenny's back. Irritated with him, Jenny ignores him. Gibbs smirks down at her. "I know how to get a reaction from you." Gibbs smirks and begins to tickle Jenny on her ribs.

"Jethro stop it!" Jenny hisses and begins to squirm on the bed. Gibbs ignores her protest and continues to tickle her. Jenny rolls on to her back and hits Gibbs over the head with her pillow.

"You want to play rough huh." Gibbs playfully growls and hits Jenny with his pillow. Playfully they rough house with one another on the bed.

Gibbs pins Jenny on to her back and gets his full weight on top of her. "I win!" He laughs and stares deeply into the depths of Jenny's green eyes. Lost in in the moment, he leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

As Gibbs deepens his kiss, Jenny breathlessly pulls away. "Jethro, we have to head back." She quivers as Gibbs begins to nibble on her ear.

"Just say it was zoo traffic." Gibbs seductively answers and begins to ravish her neck.

Lost with the feel of his mouth on her neck. "I guess we can squeeze a quick one in." Jenny smirks and lets him seduce her.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1310 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk waiting for Gibbs and Jenny to return from lunch. The elevator door opens and Gibbs and Jenny walk out together. "Well?" Ziva smirks from her desk.

"Can't tell yet." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs approaches the entranceway to his section with Jenny standing behind him. "Tony, Ziva, I want to apologize for the way I acted in Autopsy this morning." Gibbs frowns at them. Ziva drops her jaw in disbelief that Gibbs would apologize to them in the middle of the Squad Room.

"Apology is a sign of weakness boss." Tony grins.

"Don't quote my rules back in my face DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Apology accepted boss." Tony smiles.

"Me as well Gibbs." Ziva smiles.

Gibbs smiles back at them and then walks Jenny over to the bottom of the stairs. "See you at 1700 hours." He smiles and then leans down and tenderly kiss her on the mouth. Jenny turns and walks up the stairs. Gibbs heads back over to his section, while Gibbs' back is facing towards Ziva and Tony. Ziva sticks her tongue out at Tony for winning his bet.

Over at McGee's desk, McGee is IM'ing Abby down in her lab. "Ziva won the bet."

Abby's Lab

Abby replies back to McGee. "Good, at least it was somebody different for a change."

May 8th 2010

Arlington County Convention Center

At a gun show

1400 Hours

Gibbs is waiting in line at the rifle range. A familiar voice from the past approaches him from behind. "Thought I recognized those buns." Charlie drools and taps Gibbs on the back of the shoulder. Gibbs grimaces and turns around. "Hi ya Jethro!" She smirks at him.

"Sheriff Charlie!" Gibbs answers with surprise.

"Retired Sheriff Charlie." Charlie smiles at him and continues to check out Gibbs' butt, noting that his jeans are showing more of it. "You should wear jeans more often it shows off your butt." Charlie winks at him.

"Hey!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"It's not like you haven't heard it before." Charlie laughs.

Gibbs holds up his left hand and shows Charlie his wedding ring. "I'm married now." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I know the Lady Director landed you." Charlie smiles at him. "Saw her over at the gun range." "Fancies herself with a gun rather well."

"Her Father taught her." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"How far along is she in her pregnancy?" Charlie curiously asks.

"Six months, with twins, boy and a girl." Gibbs smiles.

"How's your team doing?" Charlie nods.

"DiNozzo is doing fine and so is Ducky." "I lost Kate five years ago in the line of duty." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Sorry to hear that, I liked her a lot." Charlie frowns.

Gibbs notices it's his turn at the firing range. "My turn!" Gibbs grins and walks over to the range.

Charlie watches Gibbs put on his earmuffs. "Wonder if a gal can distract him?" Charlie asks out loud.

Jenny standing behind Charlie has over heard her. "I could!" Jenny smirks.

Charlie laughs and turns and faces Jenny. "Director Shepard, I was just admiring your husband's butt." "He should wear jeans to work every day to show off his nice buns." Charlie drools.

"That would be a distraction back at headquarters, since Jethro likes to be a tease whenever he wears them to work." Jenny laughs.

Charlie watching Gibbs over at the range. "For some reason, while we worked on a case together, your husband was a bit intimidated by me." Charlie innocently asks.

"Usually he is with women of authority." "What agency did you work for?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Sheriff Charlene Dupray." Charlie smiles.

"Right!" Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "I've heard the stories from Tony and Ducky." Jenny smiles.

"And Kate!" Charlie smiles.

"I never met Kate, she was murdered the day before I took over as Director of NCIS." Jenny frowns.

"Sweet gal." "Her and Tony were a trip together." Charlie chuckles.

"Tony is a trip with anybody Charlie." "A teenager's mind in a man's body." Jenny snickers.

Charlie watches Gibbs hit his targets. "Darn that man can shoot." Charlie says in amazement.

"He was a Marine Sniper." Jenny softly answers and watches Gibbs finish up over at the range. He takes off his earmuffs and walks over. Gibbs rolls his eyes as he notices that Jenny and Charlie are standing side by side together. "Sheriff Dupray said she had difficulties working with you on a case." Jenny playfully chastises him.

"That was two years before your time Jen." Gibbs growls.

"I would have gotten a laugh out of it." Jenny giggles at him as Gibbs is putting his rifle into its gun case.

"I bet you would have." Gibbs barks and glares up at his wife.

"I'm up next." Charlie nods at him.

"We're headed for the sales room." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Nice seeing you and your tush again." Charlie winks at him. "Director Shepard it was a pleasure meeting you." Charlie smiles and walks off.

Jenny approaches her husband and rubs his butt. "She wouldn't know what to do with you." Jenny purrs.

"And you do." Gibbs snorts.

"When we get home, I'll prove it to you." Jenny sensuously answers and walks off.

Gibbs remembering that she had a weapon in her hand. "Oh no!" He grimaces.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1600 Hours

Gibbs is howling with pleasure as Jenny dominates him on top with their love making. Finally his body gives into her, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted collapses on top of his chest soaked with sweat. "One of these days, you're going to have to perform CPR on me." Gibbs pants with exertion. Jenny giggles at him and buries her face up against his ribcage. Gibbs glances down at her and notices that Jenny is fighting to keep her eyes open. "You didn't get you nap today."

"Working on it now." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she drifts off to sleep. "Six months pregnant and you still physically had your way with me in bed." Gibbs laughs.

Next Day

Master Bathroom

1230 Hours

Gibbs and Hayden are removing the sink from the wall. "Where the hell is Abby?" Gibbs impatiently barks.

The Nursery

Abby is glancing around the nursery with Jenny. "I can't get over the work that Cynthia's sister did in here." "Mary, Dana, and Jasmine's presents really set off the room." Abby smiles in amazement.

"I know!" Jenny smiles.

"Today Abs!" Gibbs voice is heard from the direction of the Master Bathroom.

"Time for me to go to work." Abby giggles and walks out of the room.

Master Bathroom

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are glancing around the empty bathroom. "Hopefully there will be a useable bathtub for me to soak in." Jenny sighs and walks out of the room.

Gibbs smirks over in the direction of where the bathtub is getting installed. "Big enough for the two of us." Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face and walks out of the bathroom. Out in the bedroom he finds Jenny is getting ready for bed. "Going to read." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Might watch TV." Jenny answers softly and takes off her top.

"Nothing on anyway." Gibbs shrugs and walks over to her from behind and unfastens her bra. Jenny begins to quiver as his strong calloused hands begin to rub the back of her shoulders. "You're not the only one who reads Jen." "Best therapy for a pregnant woman is touching." Gibbs whispers up against the back of her ear. Jenny turns and narrows her eyes up at him. "Finish getting undressed." Gibbs smiles and pulls his shirt over his head.

Two Minutes Later

In bed Gibbs is feeling up Jenny's breasts with his hands. "I touch you a lot while you're sleeping." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny getting aroused with the feel of his thumbs circling around her nipples. "You're not the only one Jethro." Jenny quivers with sexual excitement.

Gibbs' hands go down to her belly. "I guess their sleeping." He chuckles.

"Should be as busy as they were today." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs' hands venture down in between Jenny's legs; she takes in a deep breath as his fingers draw out her centre. "You drove me crazy last night." He snorts.

"How?" Jenny cries out as he strokes on her arousal.

"I could feel you up against my hip last night." Gibbs growls.

"That explains it why I got it at the crack of dawn." Jenny moans out and begins to arch up against his hands.

Gibbs noting that he's teased her enough pulls his hands away and goes down on to his back. "My turn!" He smirks at her.

Jenny begins to feel up his chest with her hands, slowly she goes down to his abs. "You've put on some weight." Jenny teases him.

"Been eating a lot of takeout food of late." Gibbs shrugs.

Jenny's hands descend on to his swollen shaft. Gibbs cries out as she begins to stroke up on his harden length. "You are so whipped!" Jenny laughs.

"You going to do something about that and not orally." Gibbs moans out with pleasure. Jenny crawls on top of him, just as she's about to kiss him, Gibbs flips her on to her back.

"So much for foreplay." Jenny purrs, Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

May 15th 2010

Master Bathroom

1700 Hours

Abby and Hayden are standing around the remodeled bathroom. "I can' believe it's finished." Abby smiles in disbelief.

Gibbs walks in with Jenny with his hands covering up her eyes. "Ready!" Gibbs grins.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles, Gibbs pulls his hands away from Jenny's eyes. Jenny's attention is drawn over to the soaking bathtub. She turns and grabs Gibbs by the front of his shirt. "I love you." She smiles up at him, then leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"I found that where I bought he rocking chair for the nursery." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I'm soaking in that tonight." Jenny smiles with excitement. She notices a shower massager attachment inside the bathtub and glares back at her husband.

"You lost a best woman." Gibbs answers with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Jenny walks over to the shower and is relieved to find that Gibbs didn't put in a similar shower that he installed in the loft bathroom. "Thought he was going to have a similar shower from the loft bathroom." Abby giggles.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs and then looks over at the tile work. "This was work." Jenny says with surprise.

"I was tired of the other crap." Gibbs growls in protest. Jenny steps over to the sink and notices that Gibbs had put in a double sink. "That way I can shave and you can brush your teeth at the same time."

"Knew she would be happy about it." Abby smiles.

"I love it." Jenny softly answers and leans up and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. "Thanks for your help Abby and Hayden."

'No problem!" Abby winks at her. "I'll see you guys in work tomorrow." Abby nods at them and pulls Hayden out of the room.

Gibbs walks over to the bathtub and plugs it up and turns on the water. "It's a little early for my bath." Jenny laughs.

"Bath, make love, make love some more." Gibbs smirks.

"Let me set up the bath." Jenny smiles and grabs a hold of the Rosemary and peppermint bubble bath oil.

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is relaxing with her back up against her husband's chest. "Beats the upstairs bathtub." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Fornell's nephew did a good job with the tile work." Jenny softly answers.

"Five years ago I would have tackled that job, but with the way my knees are now." Gibbs groans.

"I know you like being hands on with home repairs, but for big projects it's better to hire somebody." Jenny smiles.

"The sink and bathtub I wanted to install myself." Gibbs smoothly answers and begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. Jenny widens her eyes as she feels his arousal up against the back of her thigh. "You going to turn around or what?" Gibbs whispers against her ear. Jenny turns and faces him. He begins to feel up her chest with his hands. Aroused Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. The water begins to splash out on the floor. Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him.

Jenny breaks away from her kiss and wraps her legs around his waist. "Take me!" She purrs and sucks on his lower lip. Gibbs enters her. Jenny cries out as he penetrates deeper inside of her. Aggressively they begin to make love to one another. The water from the bathtub spills out on to the floor.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is looking down at the wet tiled floor. Jenny content has her face buried up against his chest. "Half the bathtub went out on to the floor." Gibbs laughs and strokes the back of Jenny's hair. Jenny giggles up against his chest. "Jen lean back so I can get out of the tub." He smiles at her. Jenny leans back a little; Gibbs gets out of the tub and puts several towels on the floor. "You can get out now."

Jenny gets out of the tub. "What a mess." She laughs.

Gibbs begins to dry her off. "We had a similar bathtub over in our flat in London." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Jenny grabs a towel and begins to dry off her husband. "I love it and I love you." She smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Jenny is sitting on a stool at Abby's workstation watching her work. "I love it." Jenny softly answers.

"He cursed out the plumbing work with it." Abby giggles.

"Jethro really should hire people to do that now, so stubborn at times." Jenny sighs with exasperation.

"He's use to doing things on his own." Abby smiles.

"I know, but physically he can only do so much." Jenny frowns with worry.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" Abby curiously asks.

"Going out with Fornell and Emily on Saturday." "Sunday, I just want a day to myself; don't get many of those anymore."

"You'll miss him." Abby winks at her.

"I have two little reminders of him, growing inside of me every day." Jenny groans and gets up from her stool and shoves Abby. "And do not repeat that to Tony or I will instruct your Father not to give you any Caff-Pow's until the end of my pregnancy." Jenny teases her.

"Yes ma'am!" Abby salutes her.

Gibbs walks in and notices that Jenny is in the lab. "Director are you sticking your nose in my case again." Gibbs growls.

"No Agent Gibbs, it's something you wouldn't know anything about." Jenny grins at him.

"What's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Girl talk!" Jenny smirks and walks off for the door.

Abby bursts out laughing at Gibbs' facial expression. He glares over at Jenny as she walks over towards the elevator. "You find that funny Abs." Gibbs barks.

"Very Gibbs!" Abby giggles.

"I wanted to thank you and Hayden for your help." "Taking 'The Kelly' out Memorial Day weekend if the two of you don't have any plans."

"Hayden got a job offer up in New York." Abby sadly informs him. Gibbs grabs a hold of Abby's hands to comfort her. "It's an excellent opportunity for him." Abby smiles.

"Going to do the long distant relationship." Gibbs curiously asks.

"No!" "We're still going to be friends." "We just slept with one another." "Had the perfect set up with our jobs." "He's leaving for New York today." Abby frowns.

"Memorial Day Weekend is still open for you." Gibbs smiles at her.

"No, you and Jenny need some time for yourselves." "After the twins are born, you won't have that for the next eighteen years." Abby giggles and takes in Gibbs' facial expression. "Didn't think about that huh." She winks at him.

"No!" Gibbs chuckles.

"So enjoy the time that you can." Abby smiles.

May 20th 2010

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth as she sleeps. "I love you." He whispers and quietly walks out of the bedroom.

Outside

Gibbs walks over to a cab. He opens up the back door and tosses in his two bags and gets inside the cab. "Dulles!" He nods over at the driver and closes the door behind him.


	41. First Time We Said I Love You

May 21st 2010

Jenny's Office

0815 Hours

Jenny is glancing out her office window annoyed with her husband for taking a red eye out during the night without telling her. Cynthia walks in with Jenny's morning cup of tea. Noting the expression on Jenny's face. "You look annoyed." Cynthia sighs and puts Jenny's cup of tea on top of her desk.

"Jethro took a red eye out." Jenny bitterly answers and turns and looks over at her assistant.

"Maybe he didn't want to wake you." Cynthia softly answers.

"No he didn't want an emotional scene." Jenny snaps and flops down in her chair behind her desk.

"Part of your pregnancy is emotional out bursts." Cynthia answers dryly.

Jenny picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip from it. "Another two months of this." Jenny groans and puts her cup back down on top of her desk.

"You have an op in MTAC in fifteen minutes." Cynthia reminds her.

"I know, reviewing the Intel on it." Jenny nods up at her. Her private line begins to ring on her desk. "Shepard!" She answers.

San Francisco, California

South Vista Point

0515 Hours PDT

"Good morning!" Gibbs smiles as he overlooks the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs." Jenny sarcastically answers him. Cynthia knowing it's her cue to leave, walks out of the office.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and flops down on to a bench. "Agent Gibbs isn't calling you, your husband is." He sighs, sensing Jenny's unhappiness with him over the phone.

"Maybe because your wife is pissed at you, because you left without saying good bye to me." Jenny frowns.

"I wanted to take the Red Eye out and you went out after we made love." "I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't want to deal with an emotional scene." Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs mumbles an expletive in the background. "So where are you?" Jenny curiously asks.

"South Vista Point overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge." Gibbs smiles.

"I had a Conference back in 2006 in San Francisco." "Beautiful city." Jenny smiles.

"Not as beautiful as Paris, but at least I can understand the language here." Gibbs grins.

"That's because your to ignorant to learn the language in Paris." Jenny mutters.

"Why should I, when I had you with me?" Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny rolls her eyes in exasperation. "I have to head into MTAC soon Jethro." Jenny mutters at him.

"I'll call you, before you go to bed tonight, I love you." Gibbs smiles.

"I love you too." Jenny answers and hangs up. She gets up from her chair and grabs her, portfolio, glasses, and cup of tea and walks out of the office.

Oakland, California

Maddie Tyler's Apartment

1100 Hours PDT

"I don't want you putting money into a hotel room." Maddie frowns over at Gibbs and points down towards the living room sofa. "It's a pull out."

"A hotel wouldn't have been too much trouble." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Jethro, you're my guest." Maddie smiles at him. "It's a shame that your wife couldn't have made it." Maddie sadly answers.

"I want her home resting." "The flight to and from and the time change would have wiped her out." Gibbs sighs.

Maddie notices Gibbs' wedding ring. "That was the one thing that was missing when I saw you last."

"I was going out with somebody else at the time, when you last saw me." Gibbs shrugs.

"Was she serious?" Maddie curiously asks.

"No I went out with her for the wrong reasons." Gibbs answers with regret. "In the end Holli got hurt, because she fell in love with me." "I never mentioned Shannon and Kelly to her or that I had a relationship with my partner, which is my current wife."

"Secrets!" Maddie nods up at him.

"I had the secrets to protect myself." "I didn't care on who I hurt." Gibbs answers sharply.

Mark Travers, Maddie's fiancé' walks in through the front door. "Maddie!" He calls out to her.

Maddie walks over to him. "Mark, this is Jethro Gibbs." "He was the Father of my best friend Kelly Gibbs." Maddie smiles.

Mark walks over to Gibbs and reaches for his hand. "Heard a lot about you and Kelly." Mark smiles at Gibbs. Gibbs shakes Mark's hand in return.

"I was going to take Jethro to lunch." Maddie shrugs.

"Go on without me." "I have a staff meeting I have to attend at Berkley for the summer session." Mark nods down at her.

At an Italian Restaurant

1200 Hours PDT

Gibbs and Maddie are eating a quiet lunch together. "Kelly loved pasta." Mary fondly says to Gibbs.

"I know, so did her Mother." Gibbs smiles and begins to eat his spaghetti.

"Current wife have any favorites." Maddie curiously asks.

"Basically everything I eat, she eats." "Jenny doesn't have any favorites in particular." "We both live on coffee and I got her started when we were partners on my choice of drink."

"What's that?" Maddie sheepishly asks.

"Bourbon!" Gibbs smirks.

"How on earth does she drink it?" Maddie grimaces.

"It's an acquired taste." Gibbs laughs and takes a sip from his glass of red wine.

Wedding Rehearsal Dinner

1855 Hours PDT

Gibbs is standing in the front of the restaurant on his cell phone waiting patiently for Jenny to answer her phone. "You're ass better be up in bed." He growls.

Washington, DC

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2155 Hours EDT

Jenny hears her Blackberry ringing. Glaring at her phone before she picks it up from her nightstand. "Pain in the ass." She sighs and grabs her Blackberry. "I'm in bed wearing my night gown reading a book." Jenny sweetly answers.

"Why aren't you naked?" Gibbs barks.

"You sleeping naked tonight." Jenny asks with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hell no, I'm on the sofa bed out in the living room at Maddie's place." Gibbs growls.

"Then why should I be sleeping naked, when I'm alone in bed." Jenny groans in protest.

"Because you're in our bed, no excuse." Gibbs smirks.

"Well you're not here, so I'll sleep how I want to." Jenny mutters.

"I know I won't be sleeping tonight." Gibbs frowns and spots Maddie walking over to him.

"I will I won't have you on top of me." Jenny snickers.

Gibbs bursts out laughing. Maddie gestures that they have to leave. "Lights out in five minutes." Gibbs orders her.

"Your three thousand miles away and I still have you bossing me around." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses.

"Two more months of it." Gibbs gloats.

"And then you will see the wrath of my temper Jethro." Jenny warns him.

Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head. "I love you." He smiles.

"Love you too Jethro."

"Night Jen!" Gibbs smoothly answers and hangs up.

"You miss your wife." Maddie frowns.

"I could be three miles away from her and I would miss her." Gibbs sighs.

"So what did you think of our wedding location?" Maddie smiles.

"Perfect!" "When I proposed to Jenny it was on a beach in Baja, Mexico at dawn." "It took me nine months to get Jenny on that particular beach."

"Anything special about that beach?" Maddie asks.

"After my coma in 2006 I retired for about four months down there with my first partner and mentor Mike Franks." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You came back to Washington." Maddie notes.

"Ziva needed my help and called me down in Mexico." "So I came up to help her out, and when I did I saw Jenny again."

"Stirred up your old feelings for her again." Maddie asks.

"She had mentioned an op that we had done in Europe." Gibbs answers sharply.

"So you stayed." Maddie smiles.

"No I went back to Mexico for a month." "My mind and thoughts were of her." "One thing I had with Jenny was the physical relationship, besides the emotional one." "Mike saw right through me and told me to head back to Washington to get my head together." Gibbs grumbles.

"And you did, you chose Jenny over Mexico." Maddie softly answers.

"Yes it took us two years of stubbornness to realize we still loved one another." "The day she got shot and I almost lost her it was a wakeup call for the both of us." "As I did my beside vigil over her." "I vowed I wasn't letting her go this time around."

"And since then, the two of you have been together." Maddie smiles.

Mark walks over to them. "Ready!" He nods over at them.

"Last night as a free woman, you better be out of the apartment by six." Maddie warns him.

"I will!' Mark laughs.

"I can't wait for our house to get finished." Maddie sighs with anticipation. "Mark bought a house outside of Berkley and he's having it renovated."

"In another month." Mark smoothly answers. "I hired a contractor I'm not handy with tools." Mark snorts.

"I am!" Gibbs smirks.

Middle Harbor Shoreline Park

1200 Hours PDT

On the beach with the view of San Francisco in the back ground Mark dressed in white pants and a white Palms Hawaiian shirt anxiously waits for his bride. Mark's Best Man and Ushers dressed in white pants and a white flower wedding shirt stand alongside the Groom. Suddenly Maddie's Brides Maid's appear, followed by her Matron Of Honor, dressed in White Hibiscus Ruffle Shoulder Muumuu dresses. The music changes to the Wedding March. Maddie appears dressed in a Wedding White Hibiscus Panel Long Spaghetti Dress; she is escorted down the aisle by Gibbs who's dressed in white pants along with a Wedding White Hibiscus Panel Hawaiian Shirt. Slowly they make their way down the aisle. Gibbs escorts Maddie to her Groom and takes his seat with the other guests. Sitting in the crowd, Hollis a guest of the Groom sadly stares over at Gibbs on a life that could have been with them if Gibbs had let her inside of him.

At the Wedding Reception

Two Hours Later

Gibbs is sitting at the bar drinking a glass of bourbon. Hollis approaches him. 'Leave the wife behind." Hollis sheepishly asks him.

Gibbs turns and is surprised to see Hollis. "Holli!" He smiles.

"Jethro!" "You look good in white." Hollis smiles and then sits down beside him. "Surprised not to see Jenny with you."

"She's six months pregnant with twins." "I want her home resting." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Twins!" Hollis answers in disbelief.

"Boy and a girl." "She's due at the end of July." Gibbs answers with anticipation.

"Looking at the wedding, I always wondered about you and I." Hollis frowns with regret.

"There was never going to be a you and I." "Hollis, you were a good friend, sometimes partner and lover." "After I divorced Stephanie, I vowed I would never put another woman through that again." "It wasn't fair to Stephanie that she wasn't-"

"Shannon!" Hollis finishes for him.

"Shannon and Jenny!" Gibbs corrects her.

Hollis quickly changes the subject back to the wedding. "How did you and Maddie meet?" She curiously asks.

"She was a childhood friend of Kelly's." Gibbs smiles.

"You stayed in touch after all these years." Hollis says with surprise.

"She found me a few years ago." "Actually you and I were still seeing each other." "She needed my help with something." Gibbs shrugs.

"That's when you started with drawling from me." 'It brought back feelings for Shannon." Hollis frowns.

"Yes and because it was not an NCIS case, Jenny worked with me on it also." Gibbs answers sharply and then looks over at Hollis. "It dawned on me there after I almost drowned, that Jenny wasn't threatened by my past with Shannon." "Where you and all of my ex-wives were."

"We were competing against a ghost." Hollis sadly answers. Gibbs takes a sip from his glass of bourbon with his left hand. Hollis notices that it was the same wedding ring that she found in his bedroom desk drawer. "That was the ring in your desk drawer in your bedroom."

"You were snooping around in my bedroom." Gibbs angrily growls at her.

"I saw the ring and fake passport." Hollis softly answers.

"Jenny and I posed as husband and wife over in Europe." "We would wear these wedding rings on our op's." Gibbs smiles.

"Where did you get the rings at?" Hollis curiously asks, noting that the rings are expensive.

"In a jewelry store in London." Gibbs answers with a smile on his face and reflects on the day that he bought the rings in London.

February 13th 1998

London, England

Inside a Jewelry Store

1500 Hours

Gibbs rolls his eyes over at Jenny as she's browsing over at the ear ring display case. "You better be putting out tonight, dragging me around from store to store." Gibbs growls inwardly and walks over to the counter and looks down at the wedding rings down inside the display case.

After finding the ear rings that she wants to purchase, Jenny finds her lover glancing down in a display case. She walks over to him. "What are you doing?" She curiously asks him.

"If we're going to act the part, might as well wear the part." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny glances down and notices that Gibbs is looking at wedding rings that are way out of his budget. "Can't you just buy us a cheap wedding ring to wear?" Jenny softly asks him.

"Nothing about you is cheap Jen." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Max the Jewelry Store Owner approaches Gibbs from behind the display. "May I help you sir?" Max smiles.

"Picking out wedding bans for me and my lady friend." Gibbs smiles and finds the rings that he wants to purchase and points down at them inside the display case. "I'll take those two."

Jenny widens her eyes at the price of the rings. "Twelve hundred pounds for that." "Jethro, are you out of your mind?" Jenny hisses in protest.

Max takes out the rings from the display case and walks away. "Is that a lot?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes, try two thousand dollars for that." Jenny sighs.

"I still don't care." Gibbs smiles and touches Jenny's face.

Gibbs and Jenny's Flat

Inside the bedroom

1900 Hours

After making love, Jenny has her back up against Gibbs with her face pressed up against the crook of his right arm. Gibbs intertwines their fingers on their left hands and smirks down at the idea of Jenny being legally his. Knowing what her lover is thinking with her back facing him. "Get those crazy idea's out of your head, your still paying alimony from your two ex-wives." Jenny snickers.

"Not for long, Fornell and Diane are getting married." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Does he like pain?" Jenny says in disbelief.

"I warned him." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny rolls over and leans up against her lover. "I made you forget about Diane pretty damn fast." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs glances down at her chest as her breasts are in his full view. "You made me forget about Diane the night she threw me out of my house." Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face. Jenny kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls on top of her.

Present Time

"You spent all that money on her for nothing." Hollis sighs.

"I wasn't putting anything cheap on Jenny." "She came from money and class and I was not going to do that to her." Gibbs growls in protest.

Mark approaches them at the bar. "Aunt Hollis!" He smiles at her.

"Mark!" Hollis smiles at him.

Mark affectionately hugs and kisses his Aunt. "Get in this morning." Mark nods at her.

"Bumpy flight from Hawaii." Hollis groans.

"I bet it was." Mark grumbles and notes that Gibbs and Hollis seem familiar with one another. "You know Jethro?" Mark sheepishly asks.

"I worked with him on cases in Washington." Hollis answers dryly.

"Right NCIS and CID would do joint investigations." Mark answers smoothly.

"Plus Jethro and I dated for a while before I retired and moved to Hawaii." Hollis softly answers.

"Small world huh." Mark winks.

Maddie walks over with her Matron Of Honor, Sharon. "Hi Hollis!" Maddie smiles at her.

"Maddie!" Hollis warmly smiles at her.

"Did you know that Jethro and Aunt Hollis worked together?" Mark informs his wife.

"No, when was this?" Maddie answers with surprise.

"Three years ago." Gibbs shrugs.

"They also dated." Mark smiles.

"I was going out with her, when you had come to me for help." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Do you have a picture of Kelly on you by any chance?" Maddie curiously asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles and takes his wallet out from his back pocket and opens it up and shows Sharon.

Sharon notes the picture of Kelly was taken on a beach. "That looks like the Pacific Ocean." Sharon softly asks.

"I was stationed at Camp Pendleton in 1991 just before I went off to Kuwait. "A week before I got shipped out to Kuwait." "Shannon, Kelly, and I went camping on the beach." "We fished and went horseback riding." Gibbs fondly answers.

Maddie notices a picture of Shannon and Kelly together cooking the fish that they caught. "There's Shannon and Kelly." Maddie smiles.

"Your late wife is beautiful." Sharon says and smiles at the picture of the two of them together.

"Thanks!" Gibbs nods at her.

"How long where the two of you married?" Sharon curiously asks.

"Nine years!" Gibbs sadly answers. "But we were together longer than that." "I met Shannon at the train station in my hometown of Stillwater, Pennsylvania in 1976." "I was shipping out to boot camp for the Marine Corps at Camp Lejeune in North Carolina."

"Love at first sight." Sharon winks.

"I had a crush on Shannon, she use to work in a clothing boutique down the street from my Dad's General Store." Gibbs shyly answers. "She took my breath away the first time she spoke to me at the train station." Gibbs smiles and reflects on the first time that Shannon went over the rules with him.

July 11th 1976

0800 Hours.

At the train station.

Gibbs is waiting on a bench to take the train out of Stillwater, so he can start boot camp in North Carolina. Shannon walks over to Gibbs and smiles at him. "Why are you always getting into fights?" She asks.

"I have this mentality; it's me against the world." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"Everybody needs a set of rules to keep them grounded in life." She smiles at Gibbs and sits next him on the bench.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "Rules!" He shrugs at her.

"Yeah, like my rule number one, is never date a Lumber Jack." Shannon says with a laugh. Shannon touches Gibbs' wrist. "My name is Shannon."

"Leroy Gibbs!" Gibbs whispers shyly to Shannon.

"Leroy!" She exclaims in protest. "You don't look like a Leroy to me." "I'm just going to call you Gibbs." She grins.

Present Time

"So that's who taught you the rules, I often wondered about that." Hollis laughs at him.

"She had them for Kelly also." Maddie giggles at the memory of Kelly getting into trouble and hearing the wrath of her Mother quoting one of her rules at her.

Sharon notices that Gibbs is wearing a wedding ring. "Did you remarry?" She curiously asks.

"To wife number five." Hollis chuckles.

Gibbs glares over at Hollis before he answers. "She should have been wife number four." Gibbs barks.

"How long have you been married to her?" Sharon curiously asks.

"In another week, it will be six months." Gibbs smiles.

"Jethro's wife is the Director of NCIS." Maddie nods over at Sharon.

"You're married to Director Shepard?" Sharon says with surprise.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I work for ZNN's Los Angeles affiliate, so I know quite a bit about her." Sharon smiles.

"You said the two of you got married in Paris, last December." Maddie sheepishly asks. Gibbs shows Maddie and Sharon a photo of their wedding party reception inside the Eiffel Tower.

"Where is that?" Sharon asks.

"Inside the Eiffel Tower." Gibbs smiles.

"Get married inside." Sharon nods at him.

"No, we got married at Trocadéro Gardens at midnight."

"Why Trocadéro Gardens?" Maddie curiously asks.

"It's where I told Jenny I loved her for the first time." Gibbs answers with his voice choking with emotion. He flashes back to the moment when he finally said 'I love you' to Jenny for the first time.

Paris, France

October 18th 1997

Trocadéro Gardens

1100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are walking through the garden. Needing to get off of his feet Gibbs sits down on a bench. Jenny stands and looks over at the Eiffel Tower in the background. "Want to go back to our hotel room." Gibbs smirks at her. "Flight to London is at 2100 hours."

"It's a beautiful day Jethro, why be cooped up in our hotel room." Jenny sighs.

"You know damn well I'm not into the sightseeing crap." Gibbs growls in protest.

"We're on op acting like a tourist is part of our cover." Jenny chastises him.

"We're suppose to be acting like newlyweds." Gibbs grins at her. "Aren't newlyweds suppose to be in bed?"

"You would have more experience at that than me." Jenny laughs and continues to look up at the tower.

Gibbs taking in Jenny's facial expression as she looks up at the tower. "God you're beautiful." He whispers inwardly. He gets up from the bench and walks over to her. "You don't know how beautiful you looked just now."

Jenny turns and takes in her lover's facial expression. "Jethro!" She smiles at him.

"I love you Jen." He smiles at her and touches Jenny's face. Jenny, taken back by his words. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny caught up in the emotion of finally hearing those three words from Gibbs, wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss.

Gibbs and Jenny's Hotel Room

An hour later

Gibbs is on top of Jenny passionately making love to her. As he strokes harder and faster against her. Jenny digs her nails into his back. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Soaked with sweat, Gibbs nuzzles Jenny's face. "I love you Jen." He softly says and kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her release. He rolls on to his back and gathers Jenny into his arms. Jenny trembles up against him. Gibbs strokes the back of Jenny's hair. "You weren't expecting that from me." Gibbs smiles at her.

"No!" Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

"I've wanted to say it to you for the past year."

Jenny looks up at into Gibbs' intense blue eyes. "Last month when you woke up in the hospital was the first time I ever said I love you to a man." Jenny softly says to him.

"I'm your first love." Gibbs smiles with surprise.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs is about to flip Jenny on to her back, when she breaks away from his kiss. "You have to meet Ducky in an hour." Jenny reminds him and gets out of bed.

"I forgot!" Gibbs groans and gets out of bed.

"While your meeting Ducky, I'll be hitting the stores shopping." Jenny grins and walks off for the bathroom.

"Didn't you do enough shopping this morning?" Gibbs barks and follows her into the bathroom.

Present Time

"Where did Jenny first tell you that she loved you?" Maddie curiously asks. Gibbs.

"After I got shot."

September 17th 1997

Alexandria, Virginia

NCIS|FBI joint investigation

At an apartment

1400 Hours

Gibbs, Fornell, Pacci, and Burley are about to kick in the door to a Dan Sauders who they have an arrest warrant for. "We will announce who we were, a minute is good enough." Fornell answers and kicks in the door.

Gibbs storms in with Fornell, Pacci, and Burley following behind. Saunders opens fires wounding Gibbs. Fornell returns fire killing Saunders instantly. Fornell goes down on his knee and begins to examine Gibbs' gunshot wound. "Jethro you've been hit." Fornell frantically says to him.

Gibbs tries to get up. "It's nothing!" He barks and as Gibbs gets on to his feet, he slumps back down on to the ground in Fornell's arms.

"I'll call an ambulance." Pacci nods and takes out his cell phone.

'Somebody needs to call Doctor Mallard for him." Fornell answers and gestures towards Saunders body.

"Stan!" Gibbs weakly calls out to him.

Burley gets down on his knee. "I'll call her." Burley smiles at him.

"Let me make that phone call." Fornell smoothly says and gets up on to his feet. From the loss of blood, Gibbs lapses into unconsciousness.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny and Director Morrow are standing near the railing talking about the op that they just ran inside of MTAC. "You handled that op well Agent Shepard." "You keep this up and I definitely will see you as a Team Leader with in the next two years." Morrow smiles at her.

"Sir, I just got over my Probationary Status, slow down." Jenny laughs.

Morrow glances down at Gibbs' section and notices that Gibbs, Pacci, and Burley are still out of the building. "Gibbs still out with Agent Fornell." Morrow sheepishly asks.

"Yes, they had to pick up a suspect on a joint case they were working on." Jenny answers sharply.

"I have to be up on the hill in an hour." "Again good work in there." Morrow nods at her and walks off for his office.

Jenny walks down the stairs as she reaches the catwalk, her cell phone begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Saunders' Apartment

Fornell watches as Burley applies pressure to Gibbs' gunshot wound with his jacket. "Jenny, its Fornell!" Fornell frowns.

"Lose a warrant." Jenny laughs.

"No, Jethro was just got shot." "Right side, losing a lot of blood." Fornell sighs with worry. "He had asked Stan to call you."

Jenny takes in a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check. "Where are they taking him?" She asks.

"Bethesda!" Fornell answers.

"I'm on my way." Jenny answers and hangs up.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Recovery Room

2000 Hours

Gibbs opens up his eyes to find his lover watching over him. "Jenny!" He weakly calls out to her.

Jenny leans over the bed and clutches on to his hand. "I'm here Jethro." She softly answers. Gibbs grimaces in pain as he tries to move around in the bed. "Try and keep still."

"Easier said than done." Gibbs growls.

Pacci and Burley are standing nearby. "Don't worry Gibbs; I'll handle things while you're away." Pacci reassures him.

"You better not head slap anybody." Gibbs barks.

"Just Stan since he's the Probie now." Pacci smirks.

"You ain't head slapping me." "What about Shepard?" Burley whines in protest.

"I value my jewels Stan, once was enough?" Pacci grumbles.

Jenny bursts out laughing at him. Gibbs wanting to be alone with Jenny. "The two of you have a report to file, get going." Gibbs grunts.

"What about her?" Pacci shrugs.

"She's my partner and wasn't at the scene."

"Rest up boss." Burley waves at him and leaves the room with Pacci.

Fornell is standing in the doorway. "You scared the hell out of me Jethro." Fornell chastises him and then looks over at Jenny as she holding on to Gibbs' hand. "I'll leave you to Jenny's very capable hands." Fornell smirks and walks out of the room.

Jenny makes sure that their alone and then glares down at her lover. "Don't ever do that to me again." Jenny screams at him.

"Like I meant to get shot Jen." Gibbs barks.

"Jethro!" Jenny hisses at him. Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him in bed. He brings her face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny clutches on to his hospital gown and deepens his kiss. From lack of oxygen, Gibbs breathlessly pulls way. Jenny buries her face up against his left shoulder. "I love you!" She softly says to him.

Thunder struck at hearing Jenny's declaration of love for him for the first time. Gibbs tightens his arms around her. "When I get out of this hospital bed and healed up, I want you to show me how much you love me." He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

Present Time

"You just got shot." "It could have been of the moment." Hollis shrugs.

"No it wasn't." Gibbs frowns over at Hollis. "Words like that are not spoken from Jenny Shepard; she does not let people in."

"Sounds like you." Hollis laughs.

"We're so much alike it's scary sometimes." Gibbs snorts.

Sharon notices the strange looking photo's mixed in with Gibbs' personal photos. "What are those?" Sharon curiously asks.

"Sonogram photos of the twins." Gibbs smiles and shows of the photos of his son and daughter.

"I saw Director Shepard on CSPAN the other day." Sharon softly answers.

"In another week, she'll be seven months pregnant." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You know the conception date." Hollis says with surprise.

"Halloween night." Gibbs grins.

"I saw Jenny at the airport in Honolulu, on the 30th." Hollis nods at him.

"Her flight got in early." "I didn't even know she was in the building." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

Mark looks over and notices that their Wedding Planner is waving at them. "They're about to announce the wedding party." Mark smiles at them and walks off with Maddie and Sharon following him from behind.

"You look handsome in white Jethro, it's a shame you weren't a sailor." Hollis smiles.

"Wear those white uniforms." "No thanks." Gibbs groans and gulps his glass of bourbon. He gets up from his barstool and walks away.

Hollis' Table

Ten Minutes Later

Hollis watches as Gibbs escorts Maddie's Maternal Grandmother down the aisle, followed by Brides Maid's escorted by the Ushers. The Matron of Honor follows, escorted by the Best Man. "For the first time ladies and gentleman entering the room Mr. and Mrs. Mark Travers." The Wedding Planner announces to the guests. Maddie escorted by her husband Mark walks out into the room. "And as the first time as man and wife, Mark and Maddie are going to dance to 'Endless Love'."

Maddie and Mark walk over to the dance floor and begin to dance for the first time as husband and wife. "I love you." Maddie smiles and looks deeply into Mark's eyes.

Hour Later

Hollis finds Gibbs once again sitting at the bar alone. "Come on!" She teases him and grabs him by the hands.

Gibbs gets off of his bar stool. "Where are you taking me?" Gibbs grumbles.

"You'll see!' Hollis winks and drags Gibbs over to the dance floor. The DJ begins to play their song 'Lady in Red'. "Dance with me." Hollis smiles at him. Gibbs reluctantly begins to dance with Hollis "Remember this is our song." She smiles at him.

"Was!" Gibbs snorts.

"You don't think about us." Hollis frowns and looks into the depths of his blue eyes.

"No!" Gibbs sighs at Hollis.

"I do, still remember that weekend we went camping." "I wanted to make love to you alight, didn't work out." "You drank to many beers." Hollis laughs and then leans up against his right ear. "Ever make love all night long."

"Yes!" Gibbs smirks.

"Shannon?" Hollis shrugs.

"No Jenny!" Gibbs smoothly answers. Hollis looks up at him surprised to hear that it was Jenny and not Shannon. "You walked into that one Holli." Gibbs chuckles.

"I sure did." Hollis mutters.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "Seeing somebody." Gibbs smiles.

"Yes, Captain Darren Swanson." "He got sent over to Tokyo last week and it's the reason why he couldn't come to Mark and Maddie's wedding." Hollis frowns in disappointment.

"I wish you the best of luck with him." Gibbs sincerely says to her.

"Thanks!" Hollis smiles.

Near the coat rack

1855 Hours PDT

Gibbs is on his cell phone talking to Jenny. "I'll see you tomorrow I love you." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Hollis approaches him from behind. "You ready?" Hollis asks.

"For what?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"I'm sleeping in Mark and Maddie's bedroom tonight." Hollis informs them. Gibbs rolls his eyes and makes a face at the idea that he has to share Maddie and Mark's apartment with her for the night. "It was their idea and I'm not offending them." Hollis hisses at them in protest.

"Come on!" Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the door.

"I'm driving!" Hollis smirks at him and chases after Gibbs.

Maddie and Mark's Apartment

Inside the kitchen

0000 Hours PDT

Hollis walks into the kitchen and finds Gibbs' cell phone charging on top of the counter. Noticing that it's fully charged, she unplugs the charger from the wall and removes the charging cord from the phone. She flips opens his phone curious if there are any more sonogram photos of the twins. She locates his photo section and finds the photos of the twins. "You got your little girl." Hollis smiles and begins to look at the other photos. Suddenly the photo that Gibbs took of Jenny sleeping after they had made love on the blanket from their picnic back home in Stillwater appears on screen. "I wonder if she knows about this one." Hollis laughs and shakes her head. She brings up the photo that Mike took of them in bed together and it comes on screen. Remembering Mike Franks' words from last October on how peaceful Gibbs looked, when he would sleep with Jenny. "Jethro you never had that look on your face when you slept with me." Hollis sadly answers and then remembers his refusal to cuddle in bed after they had made love. "You have no problems cuddling with her." Hollis frowns and flips Gibbs' phone closed.

Out in the living room Gibbs is stirring on the sofa bed. He's relieving the explosion in Kuwait after receiving the news of Shannon and Kelly's deaths. "Shannon, Kelly!" Gibbs calls out in anguish.

Hollis sits on the bed and touches Gibbs on the arm. "Jethro!'" She whispers.

In the darkness of the room, Gibbs awakens trembling from the effects of his nightmare. "Jenny!" He calls out and feels for Jenny on her side of the bed.

Hollis turns on the light. "It's me Hollis." Hollis softly says and touches Gibbs' face. Gibbs looks around the room trying to regain his faculties. Hollis is about to stroke his hair when Gibbs pulls away from her. "Jethro, I'm not Jenny, but you need to be comforted." Hollis softly smiles at him.

Gibbs buries his face into his pillow. "You can't comfort me the way she can." Gibbs frowns.

"You don't know that." Hollis sighs.

"Jenny usually makes love to me after I have a night mare like that."

"Your right I can't help you there." Hollis sarcastically answers and turns off the light. Hurt that he wouldn't let her comfort him, Hollis storms off for her bedroom.

In the kitchen

0730 Hours PDT

Gibbs is sitting at the table drinking his coffee. Hollis is at the stove making him breakfast. "Your wife cook for you." Hollis curiously asks.

"She'll burn the kitchen down." Gibbs laughs.

"What kind of a wife do you call that?" Hollis giggles.

"One that grew up with house keepers." Gibbs chuckles.

"What time is your flight back to DC?" Hollis asks.

"1000 Hours!" Gibbs shrugs.

"So is mine." Hollis says with surprise.

"You're going back to DC." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Friend of mine lost her son over in Afghanistan." "Funeral is tomorrow." Hollis sadly answers.

"How old?" Gibbs frowns.

"Twenty two, with a two year old son." Hollis sighs and walks over to the table with Gibbs' home cook breakfast of hash browns, bacon, and eggs. "Looks like you could use some home cooked food." Hollis smiles and puts his plate down.

"I get that from Jenny's housekeeper Noemi." Gibbs answers sharply and digs into his hash browns.

"So everything is set in your life." Hollis asks and sits down at the table across from him.

"I'm happy, is that's what you're asking." "Couldn't ask me that question three years ago." Gibbs bitterly answers. "What about you?"

"I go to the beach every day, jog, read, and when he's not at sea or on the job." "I date the perfect man, who does not keep things from me." Hollis smiles with relief.

"That would bore me to death." Gibbs snorts.

"Didn't you retire on a beach in Mexico with Mike Franks?" Hollis reminds him.

"I was so bored by the first month that I started ripping Mike's roof apart." "Fishing and hanging out at the Cantina, with the local ladies, only goes so far." Gibbs growls.

"Especially when they weren't a certain red head, who you wanted to be with." Hollis winks at him.

San Francisco International Airport

1030 Hours PDT

Gibbs glancing at the fog out the window groans in frustration that his flight is being delayed. Hollis walks over to him. "Our flight is delayed for an hour, due to the fog." Hollis sighs.

Gibbs in desperate need of coffee. "I'll go get us some coffee." Gibbs nods at her and walks off. Gibbs opens up his cell phone and hits the speed dial button for Jenny's Blackberry.

Washington, DC

Jenny's Study

1330 Hours EDT

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading a book when her Blackberry begins to ring. She notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She smiles

"Behaving yourself." Gibbs smirks.

"What kind of trouble could I possibly get into by myself?" Jenny sighs.

"True!" "My flight has been delayed due to the fog." Gibbs grumbles.

"How long of a delay?" Jenny shrugs.

"Don't know!" "Hour, hour or two." Gibbs barks.

With her laptop on, Jenny looks up Gibbs' flight schedule on the airport web page. "It says an hour delay Jethro." Jenny softly answers.

"How did you know?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Internet you idiot." "You are so dense at times." Jenny mutters and takes off her glasses.

"Didn't know you were near a computer." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I'm in my study." Jenny groans and shakes her head.

"Wish you were in the bedroom." Gibbs grins.

"I just came from there." Jenny laughs.

"Nap?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, I had one for about an hour." Jenny smiles.

"Good I want you off of your feet as much as possible when you're not at work."

"Haven't been on them much." Jenny softly answers.

"I was about to get some coffee while I wait for my flight." "I should be home sometime this evening." "Haven't gotten much sleep the past few nights." Gibbs grunts.

"Two tired for the other thing I assume." Jenny sweetly asks.

"I'm never too tired, to plow you into the mattress." Gibbs smirks.

"Other way around for the next two months." Jenny snickers.

"I'll see you tonight." "I love you." Gibbs smiles.

"I love you to; call me when your plane arrives." Jenny smiles.

"I will!" Gibbs answers and hangs up.

Jenny hangs up and pushes in the speed dial number for Ziva's cell phone. "Ziva a favor."

Dulles International Airport

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Hollis are near the baggage area retrieving their luggage. "I'll stop by NCIS on Tuesday, catch up with Ducky." Hollis smiles.

"I'll see you then." Gibbs nods at her and walks away.

Outside of baggage

Ziva notices Hollis, but doesn't say anything to Jenny. Gibbs walks on through and notices Ziva. He raises a curious eyebrow at her. "I didn't ask you to meet me here." Gibbs shrugs at her.

"No, but your wife did." Ziva smiles at him. Gibbs looks over and finds Jenny waiting for him next to the window. He drops his bags down on the ground and rushes over to her. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Hollis walks out of baggage and witness their passionate exchange. Ziva notices that Hollis is standing next to her. "Didn't know you were on Gibbs' flight."

"He didn't know either." "My nephew was the groom at Maddie Tyler's wedding." Hollis softly answers and continues to watch Gibbs and Jenny's passionate reunion in the background. "He missed her yesterday, it showed." Hollis frowns.

"He's been overly protective of Jenny since the diner and more so since she's been pregnant." Ziva answers sharply.

"When did she find out that she was pregnant?" Hollis curiously asks.

"Middle of November, hid the pregnancy from Gibbs for two weeks." Ziva smiles.

"Why?" Hollis asks and narrows her eyes down at Ziva.

"So that Jenny could surprise him with it on their wedding night." Ziva winks at her.

"I'll be by NCIS on Tuesday, have to attend a funeral tomorrow." Hollis nods down at her. Discreetly she walks off without Gibbs and Jenny seeing her.

Ziva grabs Gibbs' bags and approaches her two bosses'. "Going to stand there and kiss all night long or go home." Ziva teases them.

"Go home!" Gibbs smiles and takes one of his bags from Ziva. He puts his arm around Jenny's waist and they begin to away. "So good to be back home." Gibbs sighs.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2330 Hours

Gibbs climaxes inside of his wife and falls back down on to the mattress pulling Jenny on top of him from exhaustion. Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "Get some sleep Jethro." She whispers softly. Gibbs mumbles and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Jenny gets out of bed and shuts Gibbs' alarm clock off. "You're coming into work with me." Jenny smirks at him; she grabs her robe from the end of the bed and walks out of the bedroom.

Jenny's Study

Two Minutes Later

Jenny is on the phone with Tony. "Gibbs won't be in until 0800 hours tomorrow." "He's wiped out from his trip to the West Coast." Jenny sighs.

Ziva's Apartment

Ziva's Bedroom

Tony is lying on his back helplessly glancing down at Ziva as she's attacking him orally below the waist. "So we won't be expecting grumpy until 0800 hours." Tony answers trying to stifle out a moan of pleasure.

"No!" "An extra hour of sleep will do him some good." "See you in the morning Tony, good night." Jenny softly answers and hangs up.

"When you get done down there, you will be doing some fancy mattress dancing?" Tony warns her.


	42. The Proposal

May 24th 2010

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

0600 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Gibbs cuddling up to Jenny from behind. "Jen shut that thing off." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I would if you would get the hell off of me." Jenny hisses and shoves him off of her. She leans over and slaps at the alarm clock.

Gibbs cracks an eye open, suddenly he realizes that he's over slept. "0600 hours, I'm going to be late for work." Gibbs yawns and is about to get out of bed.

"No you're not." "I called Tony last night." "They won't be expecting you until 0800 hours." Jenny smirks at him.

"Says who?" Gibbs mumbles trying to stifle out an oncoming yawn.

"You're boss!" Jenny grins.

Gibbs leans over Jenny from behind. "What did you have in mind Director?" Gibbs mischievously asks her.

"Jethro, Noemi is down stairs, she'll hear us." Jenny chastises him and tries to get out of bed.

"Too late!" Gibbs smirks and pulls Jenny back against him.

Feeling his arousal up against the back of her left thigh. "Oh god!" Jenny cries out.

"I had to take a cold shower yesterday morning." Gibbs grumbles in sexual frustration, he pushes Jenny down on the bed face first.

Outside the bedroom door

Noemi knocks on the door. "Senora Jenny I'm going to have to run to the market for a half an hour." "Coffee is ready down stairs." She softly calls out.

Back inside the bedroom. "Thank you Noemi!" Jenny answers trying to stifle out an oncoming moan of pleasure as Gibbs' hands venture down in between her legs.

Gibbs waits for the front door to close down stairs. "Good way to practice." He grins and begins to kiss Jenny on the back of the neck. Jenny gets up on her knees, she cries out as he enters her from behind. Aggressively he makes love to her from behind.

"Yes!" She screams out.

"I believe this was our favorite position inside the barn when we had nothing to do for a week in Serbia." Gibbs grins getting off that she's already in full orgasm.

Five Minutes Later

"Damn!" Gibbs moans out after achieving his release, he slumps down on top of the bed, burying his face up against Jenny's lower back exhausted from holding back his release. "That felt good." "Better than a cold shower." Gibbs pants.

Jenny with her face pressed up against her pillow. "I need a nap after that." She says in between breaths.

"Shower!" Gibbs laughs.

"And nothing else." Jenny warns him.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0755 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in the center aisle way in Gibbs' section between their desks. "Boss is in." Tony grins.

"If the Director said 0800 hours, she meant it." Ziva smiles and watches Gibbs walk Jenny over to the bottom of the stairs. He leans up and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Near the stairs

Gibbs pulls away from his kiss. "1200 hours." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny rolls her eyes up at him in protest. "Once was enough today." Gibbs laughs.

"I'll be ready by tonight." Jenny purrs and walks up the stairs. Gibbs chuckles and heads on over to his section.

Tony spots Gibbs as he approaches the entranceway to his section. "Morning boss, how was the wedding?" Tony smoothly asks.

"Beautiful!" Gibbs smiles and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"She had a beach wedding." Ziva says with envy.

"Wish you had a beach wedding boss?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"I had a beach engagement DiNozzo." Gibbs reminds him.

Next Morning

Autopsy

0900 Hours

Hollis is sitting at Ducky's desk catching up with Ducky and Palmer. "Nothing really changes around here Hollis." Ducky chuckles and takes a sip from his cup of tea.

"Other than your two bosses' being married." Hollis shrugs.

"Actually, they've been married for the past five years in one degree or another." 'They just acted on the physical part a year and a half ago." Ducky laughs.

"They don't fight as much, since they've been together." Palmer sighs with relief.

"Actually since they have been married, but the Director is under strict orders by myself and Doctor Norton for zero stress and screaming at Agent Gibbs is stressful." Ducky mutters.

"No stress!" Hollis laughs.

"High risk pregnancy for her age and carrying twins on top of it." Ducky muses.

"Jenny looks a lot younger than her age." Hollis says with surprise.

"That's because she takes excellent care of herself by exercising." "The only thing bad is she doesn't eat right, sleep right, drinks way to much coffee, which she picked up from her mentor Gibbs and her bourbon addiction." Ducky grumbles.

"Another Gibbs habit." Hollis chuckles.

"Unfortunately she picked up way to many of them when she was his Junior Agent." Ducky groans and shakes his head; he gets up from his desk with his tea cup and walks over to the sink. Suddenly Ducky's desk phone begins to ring. "Mr. Palmer, could you please get that for me." Ducky nods over at Palmer.

"Certainly Doctor Mallard." Palmer smiles and gets up from his chair and walks over to Ducky's desk. "Autopsy!" Palmer answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director would like to see Hollis Mann in her office." Cynthia softly asks him.

"Yes Cynthia I'll tell her." Palmer smiles and hangs up. "That was Cynthia." 'Director Shepard would like to see you ma'am."

"Not a Lieutenant Colonel anymore Palmer, call me Hollis." Hollis smiles at him. She gets up from her chair and walks over to Ducky. "It was nice seeing you." Hollis smiles and affectionately hugs Ducky. She pulls away and nods over at Palmer. "Palmer!" She smiles at him and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

Ziva is working at her desk with Tony looking over her shoulder from behind. Glancing up at the elevator on Jenny's floor. Tony notices Hollis walking out of the elevator and heading over towards Jenny's Office. "Ut oh!" Tony smirks.

"Ut oh what?" McGee sheepishly asks from his desk.

"Colonel Mann is headed into the Director's office." Tony grins.

"Maybe she's saying hi." McGee shrugs.

"Hollis wasn't too thrilled with Jenny making out with Gibbs on the beach in Hawaii." Tony winks.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Hollis walks in. "Good morning Cynthia." Hollis smiles at her.

"Ms. Mann!" Cynthia smiles at her.

"Bout time, somebody addressed me as a civilian." Hollis sighs with relief.

"The Director is expecting you." "You can go right on in." Cynthia softly says to her.

"Thanks!" Hollis nods down at her and walks into Jenny's Office. Hollis finds Jenny standing in front of the window looking down into the harbor below. "You wanted to see me Director."

Jenny turns and faces her. "Yes!" "I wanted to revisit something with you." "Take a seat at the conference table." Jenny smiles at her. Hollis sits down in a chair at the center of the table. Jenny takes her usual seat at the head of the table.

"Of all the things when I saw you in Honolulu last October." "Is you being pregnant with Jethro's children, congratulations." Hollis warmly says.

"Thank you." "Actually that was the last day I wasn't pregnant." Jenny laughs and rubs her belly. "The next night the twins were conceived."

"Halloween!" Hollis smiles with surprise.

"Night of demons and ghosts and two miracles were created inside of me." Jenny answers softly.

"You wanted to see me." Hollis sheepishly asks.

"Three years ago I offered you a job at NCIS." Jenny reminds her.

"I turned you down." Hollis shrugs.

"I know!" "Position came up as a Team Leader, right up your alley."

"Give up Hawaii." Hollis laughs.

"Who said you were giving up Hawaii?" "The opening is at Pearl Harbor." Jenny informs her. Hollis sits and begins to think. Jenny taking in Hollis' facial expression at the thought of becoming an agent again. "Come on, sitting on a beach all day, might be fun, but after a while it gets old and boring, just ask Jethro."

"I did, he said he left it for you." Hollis answers.

Jenny stands up. "Me, the team, the rush of the job." Jenny shrugs.

"I'm here in Washington until Friday." "I'll give you an answer by then." Hollis sharply says.

"I'll need an answer by then." Jenny nods and picks up the water carafe and pours herself a glass of water.

Squad Room

Tony is standing in the middle of the bullpen glancing up towards the direction of Jenny's office. Gibbs returning from the lounge quietly approaches Tony from behind. "What are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls.

"Colonel Mann is in the Director's office." Tony grins at him. Gibbs rushes off for the stairs. "Cat fight!" Tony smirks and pumps his fist into the air.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs rushes in and finds Jenny and Hollis standing over at the window. "You can actually see the boat from your office window." Hollis smiles in amazement.

Gibbs slowly approaches the front of Jenny's desk. "What are the two of you doing?" He barks.

"Looking at your boat." Hollis bluntly answers.

Jenny flops down in her desk chair and turns and faces it towards the window. Gibbs walks over to the window. With his back facing towards her, Jenny smirks over at his butt. "Why are you in here?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

Gibbs turns and looks at her. "I heard Hollis was up in your office." Gibbs answers sharply.

"We were talking business." Jenny answers.

"Business, she's retired." Gibbs shrugs.

"The Director offered me a job Jethro." Hollis smiles.

"Here?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Pearl Harbor!" Hollis smiles.

"I have a Team Leader position opening up there." Jenny shrugs.

"Are you taking it?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Thinking about it." Hollis answers dryly.

"I told you, you couldn't stay retired." Gibbs smirks.

"I lasted three years, you lasted four months." Hollis laughs.

"I had an incentive to come back." Gibbs answers and smiles down at his wife.

Squad Room

Tony is standing at the filing cabinet watching Gibbs and Hollis walk down the stairs. "Psst!" "In coming!' He whispers.

On the catwalk

"I see Tony is still into gossiping." Hollis giggles.

"Nothing ever changes with DiNozzo." "Oh except him and Ziva are going out now." Gibbs grins.

"What about rule number twelve?" Hollis curiously asks.

Gibbs turns and looks up at the balcony and watches Jenny walk over to the eye scanner in front of MTAC. "Some rules were meant to be broken Hollis." Gibbs smiles and watches Jenny walk inside of MTAC and then glares down at Tony for eavesdropping on his conversation with Hollis. "DiNozzo find something useful to do, besides eavesdropping on our conversation." Gibbs snarls at him.

"I have plenty to do boss." Tony quickly answers and rushes off for his desk.

Hollis shakes her head and laughs at Tony. "Still put the fear into them." She giggles.

"That will never go away." Gibbs laughs and begins to walk Hollis off towards the stairs.

Over at the elevator

"I'll be back on Friday." "I promised the Director an answer by then." Hollis nods at him.

"Didn't know you were staying the week." Gibbs shrugs.

"Have some friends to meet and catch up with." Hollis smiles, the elevator doors open. Stepping inside of the elevator. "If I don't see you by then congratulations on being a Father Jethro." "You of all people deserve to be a Father." Hollis softly says.

"Thanks Holli!" Gibbs smiles at her and walks off for his section. "We have a case to solve people, quit sitting around and doing nothing." Gibbs growls at them and flops down behind his desk. He flips open his cell phone and pushes in the speed dial button for Jenny's cell phone.

MTAC

Jenny sitting in the front row watching an op on the plasma screen. Her Blackberry begins to ring, she glances down and notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "What?" She sighs at the interruption.

"I saw that in your office." Gibbs smirks and gets up from his chair and walks over to the window.

"Saw what?" Jenny shrugs.

"Checking out my ass while I was standing near the window with Hollis." Gibbs snorts.

"What else was I suppose to look at?" Jenny sarcastically answers and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone and glances up at the direction of MTAC. Tony rolls his eyes over at his boss from his desk. "We're working and he's screwing around on the phone with his wife." Tony grumbles.

"Looks like Jenny hung up on him by the looks of it." McGee laughs.

"Tony, care to come with me to question Private Lyman again." Ziva asks wanting desperately to get out of the building and away from Gibbs.

"If it gets me away from him." Tony sighs and opens up his desk drawer and retrieves is badge and gun.

Ziva grabs her knapsack and walks over to Gibbs. "We're going to question Private Lyman again." Ziva informs him.

"Take McGee with you." Gibbs grunts.

"All three of us." McGee sheepishly asks. Gibbs glares over at McGee for questioning him. "Right!" McGee sighs and gets up from his desk and grabs his knapsack.

Gibbs walks off for the elevator to head down to Abby's Lab. Tony making sure that Gibbs is out of ear shot. "I can't take much more of this." Tony snaps.

"Neither can I." McGee groans.

"Myself included!" Ziva sighs and walks off for the elevator with Tony and McGee following behind her.

At a hamburger stand

1215 Hours

Tony, Ziva, McGee are sitting at an outside table eating lunch. Ziva makes a face at Tony as he inhales his burger. "You're gross!" She hisses at him in disgust.

Tony glances over at Ziva's gyro. "Like a gyro is appealing Ziva." Tony answers and makes a face at her.

"There are quite good." McGee answers as he takes a second bite of his gyro.

"So is Gibbs suffering from male PMS?" Tony curiously asks his partners.

"What is that?" Ziva giggles.

"He's acting like a woman just before she gets her period." "Judging from their body language, Jenny even at her size is still putting out, so what's the problem?" Tony snaps.

"I don't know Tony; unlike Jenny I can't read the man's mind." Ziva sighs.

"That's where I'm a bit envious of her." McGee smiles.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

In the afterglow of their love making, Gibbs is holding Jenny in his arms. "I'm the one who needs the nap after this." "You're getting more aggressive, as the weeks go by." Gibbs laughs.

"You should be embarrassed." "I'm almost seven months pregnant with twins." Jenny giggles.

"Just seems like yesterday that we were on our wedding night and I got to hear those words coming out of you." Gibbs smiles.

"Be thankful, this is my only pregnancy." Jenny answers in takes in his wide eyed expression. "I'm having my tubes tied."

Gibbs sits up in bed, surprised that Jenny hasn't said anything to him about this. "When did you decide on this?" He asks.

"Few months ago when you were in the hospital." Jenny softly answers. "Doctor Norton said I don't need a hysterectomy yet, so while I'm having my C-section done." "I'll have my tubes tied."

"Remember after the birth your ass is upstairs for a few weeks, no stairs." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I know!" "Not that stupid." Jenny sighs.

"But you're stubborn as a mule." Gibbs snorts and kisses her hand. Jenny grimaces as she sits up on the bed. "Back bothering you."

"No, been lying on my side for too long." Jenny grumbles.

"Wish you wouldn't have to be so uncomfortable." Gibbs frowns.

"Remember, you got me into this." Jenny groans and gets out of bed.

"Remember, you were the one on top." Gibbs smirks.

"Keep throwing that in my face." Jenny hisses and walks out of the room.

"Every chance I get Jen." Gibbs laughs and gets out of bed.

Inside the bathroom

Jenny is taking a shower. Gibbs steps in with her. "Pretty soon there's only going to be room for one in here." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs grabs the soap and washcloth and begins to soap up Jenny's belly. "What I miss is hearing you begging against the shower wall whimpering out my name." Gibbs grins.

"I don't beg." Jenny sighs.

"You do too." Gibbs chuckles and begins to nuzzle Jenny's neck. His hands begin to soap up Jenny's breasts. She gasps out with sexual excitement as his thumbs circle around her nipples. "I love how your chest is filling out." Gibbs smiles and continues to circle his thumbs around her harden peaks. Noting that his wife is getting turned on. "Jen!" Gibbs smirks.

"You better move your hands off of my chest or we'll both be back in the bedroom." Jenny warns him.

"Not a bad idea." Gibbs grins.

"I have an op going on with Wheeler's team in MTAC at 1315 hours."

"And I might be pulling an all-nighter with this case I'm working on." Gibbs groans and grabs the bottle of shampoo.

"Good, I won't have your weight on top of me." "You're killing my back at night Jethro." Jenny sighs.

"Habit!" Gibbs shrugs and begins to shampoo his hair.

"It needs to be broken and fast." Jenny snaps.

Squad Room

2100 Hours

Tony returning from the Interrogation Room with a big grin on his face. "Ziva got him to break." Tony smirks and walks over to Gibbs' desk.

"Under five minutes." Gibbs grins and gets up from his desk.

"No two minutes." Tony smiles.

"For that, everybody can go home at 2200 hours." Gibbs instructs his team.

Tony remembering that McGee has an Elflord on line chat that he has to host. "McGeek looks relieved." "He has an Elflord chat at 2300 hours." Tony chuckles.

"Shut up Tony." McGee grumbles at him.

"Going to put these reports on the Director's desk." Gibbs laughs and walks off for the stairs.

McGee gets up from his desk and waits for Gibbs to step inside Cynthia's outer office. "He's in a better mood." McGee nods over at Tony.

"That's because, he got some at lunch time." "We have to thank Jenny for his good mood." Tony smirks.

Ziva walks in with a smug grin on her face. "Quick and painful." She snickers.

"For your finely trained Mossad interrogation skills." "The boss man is letting us go home at 2200 hours." Tony smiles.

"A woman's work is never done." Ziva winks and sits down behind her desk.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2330 Hours

Gibbs crawls under the covers and cuddles up to Jenny from behind. His hands go down to her belly. One of the twins begins to move around. "Saying good night to Dad." Gibbs inwardly says to himself and then closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

May 28th 2010

Jenny's Office

1030 Hours

Hollis and Jenny are sitting around the conference table. "Jethro was right; retirement is not for people like us." Hollis laughs.

"Just the thought of sitting around doing nothing would drive me crazy." Jenny grumbles.

"So when do I start?" Hollis sheepishly asks.

"One week you'll be taking over for Special Agent Goslings team." "I'm sending him over to London to head one of my European Special Operative units." "He'll be on the side lines watching in for the first week, before he heads off to London." Jenny softly answers.

"How many is there on my team?" Hollis curiously asks.

"Three, you have one Probie Agent." Jenny answers and hands Hollis a file on her team of agents. "I made a copy of this for you."

"Thanks!" Hollis smiles and opens up the folder and begins to read it. Jenny gets up from the table and favors her lower back. "Back bothering you?"

'Starting to get uncomfortable to sleep at night." Jenny sighs and walks over to her desk to retrieve Hollis badge and ID.

"Use to sleeping on your side." Hollis nods.

"Haven't slept on my side in over a year." "I have a clingy husband." Jenny groans in protest.

"Did Jethro tell you that he had a nightmare in Oakland?" Hollis curiously asks.

"No and he may not have remembered having one the next morning." Jenny shrugs and returns to the table.

"He did call out for you." "I tried to comfort him, but Jethro as usual pulled away." "He did that when we were together." Hollis frowns.

"I did the same thing with my lovers also." "Only one I ever get close to me was Jethro." Jenny smiles and hands Hollis her ID and badge. "Soon as I swear you in, you'll be officially Special Agent Hollis Mann."

Ten Minutes Later

Hollis' cell phone begins to ring. She glances down on the caller ID and notices that it's from her boyfriend. "Wasn't expecting a call from him this early." Hollis shrugs.

"I'll wait out on the balcony in front of my office so that you can have your phone call in private." Jenny answers softly. She grabs her pocket book and portfolio and walks out of the office.

Hollis flips open her phone. "Hi!" She smiles.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Drew walks out of MTAC. "Ma'am!" Drew nods over at Jenny.

"Make this brief Drew." "I have a lunch meeting that I have to attend." Jenny sharply says.

Gibbs' Section

Gibbs returns from a coffee run. He glances up and notices Jenny up on the balcony. He quickly gets an idea. "Got something for me McGee." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Still going over our victim's financial records." McGee grumbles.

Gibbs puts his cup of coffee down on top of his desk. Smirking up at Jenny up on the balcony. "How many back accounts does he have for crying out loud." Gibbs growls and walks over to McGee. He leans over McGee from behind.

Over at the elevator, Tony and Ziva step out. "That was a wasted trip." Tony groans.

Ziva's attention is on to Gibbs, she grabs a hold of Tony's elbow. "He hasn't done that in a while." Ziva giggles.

"Mommy hasn't caught on to him yet." Tony laughs.

"She will!" Ziva winks.

Suddenly Hollis walks out of Jenny's Office. "This should be good." Tony smirks.

Up on the balcony.

"I'll keep Cynthia informed." Drew nods and walks over to the eye scanner.

"Seems it never ends for you." Hollis shrugs.

"Twenty-four a day job Hollis." Jenny answers sharply and suddenly notices her husband teasing her down in the bullpen.

Hollis glances down and notices that Gibbs is deliberately sticking his butt out on purpose. "Is he doing that on purpose?" Hollis laughs.

"Yes!" Jenny smirks and begins to walk off for the stairs.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hollis giggles.

"Nothing at the moment, because I have a lunch meeting." "It will have to wait until tonight on board 'The Kelly'." Jenny laughs and walks down the stairs.

Back over at the elevator. "They got a laugh out of it." Ziva snickers.

"Which Gibbs doesn't know about?" Tony laughs.

Gibbs noting that Tony and Ziva have returned. "You two get anywhere with our witness." Gibbs barks at them.

"No!" Ziva sighs and walks over to Gibbs' section with Tony following her from behind. "Colonel Mann I wasn't expecting to see you again." Ziva sheepishly asks as Jenny and Hollis walk over to the entranceway.

"I want you to meet one of NCIS' newest agents, Special Agent Hollis Mann." Jenny announces to Gibbs and his team.

"The Colonel is joining NCIS." McGee says with surprise.

"Yes, Agent Mann is now a Team Leader over at Pearl Harbor." Jenny softly says.

"Hawaii!" Tony answers in disbelief.

Hollis snickers at the look of envy on Tony's face. "He's green with envy." Hollis snickers.

"That's because he's a Magnum PI buff." Ziva smiles.

"And Hawaii has the most perfect weather." Tony grins.

McGee gets up from his desk and walks over to Hollis and shakes her hand. "Good luck and congratulations." McGee smoothly says.

"Thank you McGee." Hollis smiles.

"Congratulations!" Ziva nods at her.

"Colonel, I mean ma'am." "Congratulations!" Tony smiles.

"Hollis has a plane to catch back to Honolulu." Jenny comments dryly.

"I'll drive you to the airport." Gibbs comments sharply and walks over to Jenny and takes a hold of her left hand. "I'll be back at 1300 hours." He barks at his team and walks off for the elevator with Jenny and Hollis.

"Hawaii!" Tony says in disbelief.

"You wouldn't be able to concentrate on your work Tony." Ziva giggles.

"With all of those bikinis around, it would be kind of hard." Tony smirks.

Parking Garage

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is leaning in Jenny's Towne Car kissing her goodbye. Hollis is standing nearby observing them. "Keep the ass kissing to a minimum." Gibbs smirks and closes the car door behind him. He backs away from the car and watches as Melvin pulls away.

"You never had that look on your face whenever you kissed me good bye." Hollis frowns.

"That's because I didn't love you." Gibbs sadly answers.

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee are sitting at the workstation working on a laptop. "So Hollis is now an NCIS Special Agent." Abby smiles with surprise.

"Yes, Team Leader out of the Naval Base at Pearl Harbor." McGee smoothly answers.

"Tony must have flipped out." Abby giggles.

"He did and he was green with envy." McGee grins.

"So Hollis gets to be an NCIS Agent and stay at her place of retirement." "She got a good deal." Abby nods over at McGee.

"I'd say, but the Director is smart, Hollis is a good agent and it's a plus for NCIS." McGee answers.

"Where is Gibbs?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"He's driving Hollis to the airport." McGee shrugs.

"Always a gentleman." Abby smiles and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

Dulles International Airport

1215 Hours

Gibbs is walking Hollis over to her terminal. "I see you have your patent Jethro move down." Hollis teases him.

"What move?" Gibbs shrugs at her and raises a curious eyebrow.

"Please Gunny, I stepped out of Jenny's Office and you were being a tease." Hollis giggles at him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls in embarrassment.

"So I'm not the only woman that you would stick your cute butt out for." Hollis winks at him.

"Hell no!" Gibbs snorts and continues to walk Hollis over to her boarding gate. "Hate to tell you, I use to tease Jenny when I was going out with you." Gibbs smirks.

"Difference between now and then Jethro is, by the smirk on Jenny's face, she's going to get even with you." Hollis snickers.

"No, she'll jump my ass the moment I step down inside the boat tonight." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"So this was a planned all along?" Hollis laughs.

"You don't think I don't do something without a plan." Gibbs chuckles.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your one of a kind." Hollis smiles and leans up and affectionately kisses her ex-lover on the mouth. "Text me when the twins are born." Hollis softly asks him.

"I don't text." Gibbs grunts.

"Then get Ducky to text me." Hollis sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

"I will!" Gibbs smiles.

"I'm glad you're happy Jethro." "It's good to see that you don't have that lost look in your eyes anymore." Hollis smiles.

"Thanks and I'm glad that your guy is making you happy." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"When he's home he does." Hollis shrugs.

"Good luck with the job." "I told you couldn't stay retired." Gibbs smirks.

"Thanks!" Hollis smiles, she takes her carry-on bag from Gibbs. "Goodbye Jethro." She nods at him and begins to walk off for her boarding gate.

"Goodbye Special Agent Mann." Gibbs calls out to her.


	43. Gnawing Inside

May 28th 2010

'The Kelly'

2100 Hours

Gibbs drops anchor somewhere out in the Chesapeake Bay. "A three day weekend to ourselves, finally." Gibbs smiles with anticipation and walks over to the companionway and heads below deck.

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs walks in carrying his boots. He notices that the room is empty. "I guess she's getting ready for bed." Gibbs smirks and tosses his boots over by the closet door. He approaches the bed and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Jenny naked comes up from behind him and shoves her husband down on to the bed face forward. "Can't I get undressed first?" Gibbs groans and protest.

"You should of thought of that when you pulled your little stunt in the bullpen this morning." Jenny purrs at him.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and helplessly looks up at his wife. "How was I supposed to know that Hollis was up in your office?" Gibbs innocently answers and begins to unfasten his belt buckle.

"That and Tony and Ziva were observing you little tease session as they stepped off of the elevator." Jenny seductively answers and begins to work open Gibbs' pants.

"I gather foreplay isn't an option?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Not a chance." Jenny smirks and pulls off his jeans. She reaches over and turns off the light.

Gibbs feeling his boxers getting pulled off of him. "Great a sneak attack in the-" Gibbs moans out with pleasure as Jenny's mouth and tongue take in the length of his swollen shaft. "I beg you don't drag it out." He whines in protest.

0200 Hours

Gibbs lying on his stomach in bed wakes up. He feels for Jenny on her side of the bed. "Wonder if she's feeding the twins." Gibbs yawns and gets out of bed.

Out in the galley

Jenny wearing her robe is sitting at the table reading a book. Gibbs walks in shirtless wearing his boxers. "Twins get you up." Gibbs yawns and approaches the table.

"Yeah, the three of us were hungry." Jenny smiles.

"We should be in Norfolk by tomorrow evening." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"I'm not moving from the lounge chair." Jenny nods up at him.

"Better keep your clothes on." Gibbs growls.

Jenny takes off her glasses and puts them on top of the table along with her book. "Please, the more I cover up, the happier I am." Jenny sighs and gets up from the table.

"So self-conscious about your waist line." Gibbs laughs and walks over to her.

"Soon as my stitches are healed up I'm hitting the gym." Jenny grumbles.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. He opens up her robe and begins to rub her belly. "Two more months to go." Gibbs smiles.

"Seems like forever that they've been inside of me." Jenny softly says and buries her face up against Gibbs' shoulder.

"Before you know it, we'll be changing their diapers, be up in the middle of the night feeding them and won't have a moment to ourselves for the next eighteen years." Gibbs laughs.

"The joys of being a parent." Jenny chuckles and looks up into her husband's blue eyes. She leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her to the bedroom.

On Deck

0600 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the cockpit seating table eating breakfast. "After breakfast we'll head on out to Norfolk." Gibbs says and takes a bite out of his toast.

"This time last year we were home working on your boat with your Dad, Abby, and Zach." Jenny fondly recalls.

"Dad had a good weekend." "Loved working on the boat." Gibbs smiles.

"You should take him out on it when he comes up in July." "The weather will be nicer." Jenny suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Gibbs grins.

Norfolk, Virginia

Bay Point Marina

1700 Hours

Gibbs is docking his boat. Jenny emerges from the companionway dressed in a Sangria floral print maternity dress. Gibbs thunderstruck stares at his wife as she walks over to him. "Remember, we have an 1800 hour reservation at Kincaid's." Jenny softly reminds him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I know you've told me twice." He grumbles.

"And I'll remind you again." Jenny hisses and shoves Gibbs towards the direction of the companionway entrance.

Kincaid's

1805 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at their table looking over their menus. "I've never been here." Gibbs smoothly says.

"I use to go here with Brian." Jenny softly answers.

Their waiter approaches their table. "May I take your order now?" He nods over at them.

"We'll start with the Classic Sampler." Gibbs answers and glances over at Jenny so that she can order before him.

"I'll have the Applewood Smoked N' Grilled Pork Chop and can I have on the side the Cedar Wrapped Asparagus with Bearnaise." "And to drink I'll have lemonade." Jenny smiles.

The waiter writes down Jenny's order and then nods over at Gibbs. "Sir!"

"I'll have a Rock Salt Roasted Prime Rib of Beef and on the side, I'll have fresh oysters." Gibbs answers and then notices that Jenny is glaring over at him for the ordering oysters, knowing that she can't have any. "And I'll have a bottle of Bud." Gibbs laughs and hands the waiter their menus. Gibbs waits for the waiter to walk off for the kitchen. "Look on the bright side Jen I didn't order bourbon." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'm really beginning to hate you." Jenny hisses at him.

That night walking along the harbor

Gibbs protectively puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "I am shocked at all of the food you ate." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm eating for three remember." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs kisses the top of Jenny's head. "Wanna hit the beach tomorrow." Gibbs says up against her hair.

"The bikini is out Jethro." Jenny mutters in protest.

"Good I don't want the other guys checking you out." Gibbs teases her. Jenny annoyed swats at him. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. She groans out as his tongue explores the inside of her mouth. Tasting the bourbon in his mouth and tongue, Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "You bastard!" "While you were waiting for me to come out of the ladies room, you went into the bar." Jenny viciously snaps at him.

"At least I didn't drink it in front of you." Gibbs taunts her. Jenny is about to protest him, when Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Breathlessly Jenny pulls away from him and buries her face on top of his shoulder. "You better call a cab, and quick." She pants from lack of oxygen.

"Bed!" Gibbs smirks.

"We may not make it in there." Jenny purrs.

"We'll make it." Gibbs laughs.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Half an hour later

Gibbs is on his back getting dominated by his wife. Jenny aggressively moves her body against him. "Damn it!" Gibbs moans out in pleasure. With a final thrust, he climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps down on to her side of the bed and buries her face up against her pillow. "You keep this up and I won't be seeing my children." Gibbs growls trying regain his faculties.

"That will teach you to drink bourbon, when I can't." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs annoyed that Jenny has her back facing towards him. "Are you going to cuddle with me?" He snorts.

"No, I've got my body into a comfortable position." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs cuddles up to Jenny from behind. His hands venture down to her belly. "After we spend a few hours on the beach.' "There's a deli near the harbor." "I'll stop in for dinner I want to be out of here by 1700 hours tomorrow night." Gibbs says and begins to yawn.

May 31st 2010

Jack Creek Marina

1500 Hours

Gibbs is docking his boat up against the pier. He turns off the engines and heads on over to the cockpit seating table to retrieve his beer. Glancing down at his cell phone Gibbs notices that he had a missed phone call. He smirks when he spots a familiar number on the caller ID.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

1200 Hours PDT

Mike is sitting at the bar sipping a Corona. The phone behind the bar begins to ring. "Cantina!" The Bartender answers, "Si Senor!" He smiles and hands Mike the phone. "Senor Gibbs!"

Mike takes the phone from him. "Yeah Probie!" He grunts.

"You called me Mike." Gibbs barks and flops down behind the table.

"Deaf that you couldn't answer it." Mike snarls.

"I was out in the bay on my boat returning from Norfolk." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Over nighter!" Mike shrugs.

"Yeah, all we can do for the time being." Gibbs frowns.

Mike glances up at the calendar on the wall behind the bar. "Two months and counting." Mike smiles.

"These next two months couldn't get here fast enough." Gibbs sighs.

"Pregnancy wearing her out." Mike sheepishly asks.

"Boy is it ever." "End of next month thankfully she goes on her maternity leave for two months."

"Mood swings!" Mike snorts.

"By the dozen, luckily for me, the tear drags don't start until we get home from work." Gibbs grumbles.

"Better not let her hear you talk about her like this." Mike snickers.

"Jen is sleeping below." "I don't have to worry about it." Gibbs smirks.

"Wear her out." Mike winks.

"No, tired from her pregnancy." Gibbs answers roughly. Mike with his dirty mind going begins to cackle on the phone. "If anything it's the other way around." "The woman is flat out wearing me out." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Hormones!" Mike chuckles.

"It's the Director possessed." Gibbs growls.

"Can't keep up with a seven month pregnant woman." Mike laughs and shakes his head in amazement. "Aren't pregnant women supposed to slow down towards the end of their pregnancy?" Mike curiously asks.

"Most cases yeah, but Jen is the rare occasion where her sex drive has increased." Gibbs groans.

"Yes, while your bitching and complaining about it." "You're sorry whipped ass is enjoying every minute of it." Mike smirks.

"Your right!" Gibbs laughs.

"I'm always right, especially when it comes to that red head." Mike gloats.

"That's it, rub it in my face." Gibbs grumbles.

"It's my job to rub it in your face." Mike laughs and then notices Camilla near the outside window waving at him. "I have a shin dig that I have to go with Camilla." Mike sighs.

"Getting married!" Gibbs grins.

"No, her sister is pregnant again."

"Damn!" Gibbs says in disbelief.

Mike noting Camilla's impatience glare behind the window. "Women!" He snarls and shakes his head. "I'll talk to you later Probie."

"Bye Mike!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. He gets up from the table and walks off towards the companionway.

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Jenny is sleeping soundly on the bed. Gibbs walks over and tenderly touches Jenny on the face. "Jen!" He whispers and strokes her hair. Jenny groans in protest and ignores his presence on the bed. "Come on we're home." Gibbs laughs at her.

Half asleep, Jenny sits up in bed and blinks the sleep out of her eyes. Gibbs goes behind her and begins to rub her shoulders. In heaven at the feel of his hands on top of her shoulders. "Don't stop!" She sighs.

"I'm afraid I'll have to." Gibbs smoothly answers and encircles his arms from behind her waist. "How about dinner in bed when we get home, your beat." Gibbs suggests.

"Beach did me in yesterday." Jenny yawns.

"Fresh air and swimming did." Gibbs smiles and kisses the back of Jenny's head. Jenny gets out of bed and walks out of the room. Gibbs gets out of bed and follows Jenny as she steps inside the bathroom. "Anything particular tonight for dinner." Gibbs shrugs

Through the bathroom door. "No, just make it lite." "I'm probably going to pass out after I eat." Jenny calls out to him.

June 4th 2010

Squad Room

1000 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in the middle of the bullpen. Gibbs has been on the war path with them for weeks. "I can't take it much longer." Tony snaps.

"You mean we can't take it much longer Tony." McGee bitterly reminds him.

Over at Agent Lofton's Section

Jenny sitting at Agent Lofton's desk is writing a note for him on a yellow post it note. Tony's animated voice begins to filter its way over to Lofton's desk.

Back over at Gibbs' section. "Poor Palmer got it yesterday." Tony groans.

"I was thinking better him than us." McGee snorts.

"I've never seen Gibbs like this before." Ziva sighs in exasperation.

"I've seen occasional mood swings here and there, but for an entire month." "I can't take it much longer." Tony grumbles.

"Even his favorite got it the other day." McGee grimaces.

"Abby!" Ziva says with surprise.

"If Jenny wasn't pregnant I would have went to her three weeks ago." Tony frowns.

"Ducky told us not to." McGee chastises him.

Jenny leaning over the partition glares over at Tony, Ziva, and McGee for keeping something from her about her husband. "Ducky isn't my boss." She snaps at McGee.

Tony cringes and makes a face at Ziva. "So busted!" Ziva sighs.

"You three up in my office now." Jenny angrily instructs them. She picks up her Blackberry and presses the speed dial button for Cynthia's extension. "Cynthia, could you ask Doctor Mallard, Abby Scuito, and Jimmy Palmer to come up to my office ASAP."

Jenny's Office

Fifteen Minutes Later

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer are sitting around the conference table facing the wrath of Madame Director as she glares at them in front of her desk. "Keep that glare to yourself Director." "I was thinking as your Doctor for the time being, I out rank you." Ducky scolds her.

"So I've heard that Agent Gibbs has been acting unprofessional around the office." Jenny sarcastically asks them.

Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Crime scenes, autopsy-"

Abby quickly interrupts him. "My lab!" Abby frowns and then pats Palmer on the back of the shoulder. "Even poor Jimmy has gotten it from him."

"Has he been acting like this at home?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, but when he's home, Gibbs usually is in the garage and I'm in the study or the living room." "Usually I don't see him until bedtime." Jenny softly answers.

"It's like something is gnawing at him." Tony shrugs.

"I'm at a loss, tried to talk to him about it and I got an earful from him." Ducky mutters.

"It's pretty bad when I get it." "I'm suppose to be his favorite." Abby pouts.

"For the time being keep this conversation between the seven of us." Jenny instructs them.

"Going to talk to him." Tony curiously asks.

"Not yet, mini investigation." Jenny sighs and walks behind the back of her desk and sits down. "You said this has been going on for over a month." Jenny nods over at Tony.

"Yes, end of April he started doing this." Tony theorizes.

"Nothing's happened to him per say, between now and then, other than being a miserable SOB to work with." Ducky muses.

Abby narrows her eyes up at Ducky. "I can't believe you just said that." She says in disbelief.

"It's not if Ducky was speaking the truth." Jenny sharply answers.

Squad Room

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and notices that his team isn't sitting at their desks. "They better not be down at Abby's." Gibbs snarls and storms off for the elevator.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Cynthia is standing in front of the railing on the lookout for Gibbs. She flips open her cell phone and begins to text Jenny warning her that her husband has come back into the building.

Jenny's Office

Jenny's Blackberry rings for an incoming text message. She picks up her Blackberry and reads the message. "Gibbs back!" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Yes, you're safe for the time being, he went down to Abby's Lab." Jenny warns them.

"Call that safe." Abby sighs in protest.

"Isn't there something going on down in the Evidence Room." Jenny curiously asks.

"Yes!" Tony smoothly answers.

"The four of you head down there." "I'll distract him in Abby's lab." Jenny winks at them.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs storms in and finds that nobody is in the lab. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Jenny's Office

"You sound annoyed." Jenny innocently asks.

"Looking for my team." Gibbs growls.

"I'm sure their somewhere in the building Jethro." Jenny sweetly answers.

"They better not be goofing off." "What's up?" Gibbs barks.

"Do I need a reason to call my husband?" Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"No!" Gibbs answers, his face begins to soften. "Twins active!" He smiles.

Evidence Room

Ten Minutes Later

Tony is looking over some evidence that Abby is working on. Ziva noting that the elevator has stopped. "Tony!" She warns him.

"I see it; as long as we're working Gibbs can't chew us out." Tony smirks.

McGee quickly makes it look like he's working on a laptop. The elevator doors open and Gibbs storms out glaring at his team. "Been looking all over the building for you three." Gibbs snarls and walks over to them.

"Just looking over some evidence that Abby has found." Tony shrugs.

"And I'm giving Abby a hand." McGee follows.

"DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs grunts.

"Where to?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Stafford County to question Lance Corporal Novak's fiancée." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Why me?" Tony grumbles at the idea of going for a long drive with Gibbs. Gibbs angrily gives Tony the stare for questioning him. Tony sucks in his teeth and stalks off for the elevator.

"David, you have reports that need finishing, so get moving also." Gibbs barks at her. Ziva bites her tongue and follows Tony over to the elevator. "McGee you better be finished up assisting Abby, by the time I get back." "You have reports that need to be finished also." Gibbs snaps and walks off for the elevator.

Abby and McGee wait for Gibbs to get inside the elevator. They sigh in relief as the elevator doors begin to close. "The Director better have this figured out and soon." Abby frowns.

June 9th 2010

Jenny's House

Inside the hallway

1210 Hours

Jenny, Tony and Ziva are standing in the hallway near the stairs. "Thank you for getting me and Ziva out of the office today." Tony smiles at Jenny.

"Got you out of Gibbs' cross hairs for a few hours." Jenny softly answers.

"Still haven't figured out what's bugging him." Tony sheepishly asks.

"No!" "Noemi should have lunch ready, so why don't you two go out into the kitchen while I get out of this suit and heels." Jenny nods at them and walks off for the stairs.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny descending the stairs when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it Noemi." Jenny calls out to her.

Jenny's Kitchen

Noemi is pouring Jenny a glass of ice green tea. "Si Senora!" Noemi answers loud enough for Jenny to hear her.

Tony is inhaling his chicken taco. "Your chicken tacos are the best." Tony says between bites.

"Senor Franks says the same thing." Noemi smiles.

Back out in the hallway, Jenny walks over to the front door and opens it up. Nick her mailman is standing out front. "I need somebody to sign for this envelope." He smiles and hands Jenny his clipboard. As Jenny signs the slip on the clipboard. "Don't see you at home to much Director Shepard." Nick smoothly says to her.

"I usually go out with my husband." Jenny softly answers and hands Nick his clipboard back.

Nick hands Jenny a large manila envelope. "Have a nice day ma'am." Nick nods down at her.

"You too!" Jenny smiles and closes the door behind her. She glances down at the envelope. "Navy Human Resource and it's for Jethro." Jenny reads out loud.

Noemi walks out from the dining room and notices that Jenny is holding a large manila envelope in her hand. "I'll take that from you." Noemi smiles at her.

"I'll put it in my study.' Jenny shrugs and is about to walk away.

"Senor Gibbs has told me to shred that whenever it comes in." "Something about insurance." Noemi sheepishly answers.

"If Senor Gibbs was getting documentation about insurance he would get it from me." "He's been shredding it to hide it from me." Jenny sighs in exasperation and puts the envelope under her pocketbook on the sideboard table. "Did you make the tacos for Tony?"

"Si, he's on his third one already." Noemi giggles.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1300 Hours

Jenny walks in carrying Gibbs' envelope. "Cynthia get me Navy Human Resource, ASAP." Jenny instructs her and walks into her office.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia softly answers and picks up her desk phone.

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs and McGee return and walk over to their desks. "That was a wasted trip." McGee grumbles and flops down behind his desk.

"You have to follow a lead, no matter if it's a wasted trip McGee." Gibbs answers smoothly. His desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you in her office." Cynthia softly says to him.

"I'll be right up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. As Gibbs walks away from his desk he glances over at Tony and Ziva at their desks. "The Director got you out of work for two hours with her brunch thing." "I want those reports on my desk no later than 1700 hours or you'll be working overtime to finish them." Gibbs growls at them and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny looking out her window towards the direction of 'The Kelly'. "I guess you would rather have had me for brunch." He smirks and walks over to her desk.

"You're not getting a damn thing out of me, until I get some answers." Jenny coldly informs him.

Gibbs noting that he's speaking with his boss, instead of his wife. "Wasn't expecting the Director for another two months." Gibbs snorts and flops down on a chair at the conference table.

Jenny turns and faces him, she grabs the envelope from on top of her desk and approaches him and flings the envelope at him. "Thought you could hide this from me forever." Jenny angrily snaps at him. Gibbs glances down at the envelope. "And no it's not insurance, Jethro, I called Navy Human Resource." "You can't keep ignoring them forever." Jenny angrily informs him.

"How did you get this?" Gibbs shouts at her.

"Signed for it, while I was home for lunch." Jenny sighs and sits down in a chair at the conference table. "Human Resource needs an answer by the end of this month."

"Sticking your nose into my business." Gibbs snarls.

"Only reason you got caught is you've been a miserable SOB to work with for the past month and a half and I was home for lunch." Jenny answers sharply.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at his wife. "Miserable SOB." He angrily asks.

"And your team did not come to me about it." "I overheard them talking about it in the Squad Room last week and I had a meeting with them, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy Palmer." Jenny frowns at him. Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks over to the window and stares down into the harbor. "You can't hide from this one Jethro."

"I'm not sitting behind a desk." "Paper work is not my thing." Gibbs sighs in protest.

"There are rules Jethro." "It was a computer snafu, as to why you didn't get one, before your birthday." Jenny sadly informs him.

"Me getting shot is what got their attention." "I still can do my job." Gibbs shouts at her and pounds his fists on top of the filing cabinet.

"This is out of my hands Jethro." "I can't make a decision for you." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs turns and faces her. "I'm going to go away this weekend by myself on 'The Kelly'." Gibbs nods over at her.

"Might do you some good." Jenny smiles.

"Will you be ok, by yourself?" Gibbs shrugs.

"It's for two days Jethro." "I can manage." Jenny laughs.

"I'm sorry from keeping this from you." Gibbs apologizes.

"Your team and the other's need the apology more than me." Jenny frowns at him.

"I'll do that on Monday." Gibbs frowns and walks out of the office.

June 12th 2010

'The Kelly'

At sunset

Out in the Chesapeake Bay, Gibbs leans over the portside railing and looks off towards the sunset. Having finally made his decision on his future, Gibbs walks off towards the companionway and heads below deck.

June 13th 2010

Jenny's House

Jenny's Study

1700 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk browsing on line for clothes for the twins. Gibbs peeks inside the doorway. Jenny looks up and smiles at him. "Figure things out." She softly asks him.

"Tomorrow!" "I got dinner out back on the picnic table." "Stopped at that barbecue place we took my Dad to last year." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Inside the nursery

2100 Hours

Gibbs is standing in the middle of the nursery looking around. "Two more months." Gibbs smiles with anticipation. Suddenly he feels Jenny's hands on the small of his back. "I slept like crap last night." Gibbs growls and turns and faces Jenny and finds her wearing a silk robe.

"I slept good." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. His hands open up the front of her robe. Smelling the apricot bath oil on her, Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and begins to nuzzle her neck. "You just get a bath." Gibbs seductively asks and begins to nip along her pulse line.

"Yes!" Jenny quivers with sexual excitement. Gibbs' hands begin to feel up Jenny's breasts. "Jethro!" Jenny moans out with pleasure as his thumbs circle around her harden peaks. Gibbs picks up Jenny in his arms and carries her off to the bedroom.

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the conference table. "I'll retire at the end of September." Gibbs bitterly informs her. He takes out a pen from his jacket pocket and signs the paperwork that's in front of him on the table. "I can keep an eye on things here while you're on maternity leave." Gibbs answers and pushes the papers over towards Jenny.

"Cassie is very capable in my absence Jethro." Jenny softly answers.

"It's not Cassie I'm worried about its DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Navy Human Resource won't be happy." "They wanted you retired by June, but I'll speak to the SecNav to get it extended until September." Jenny nods at him.

Gibbs gets up from the table. "Stay at home Dad was the furthest thing from my mind." Gibbs smiles at Jenny as she raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Won't miss anything on their upbringing."

"Noemi's sister will still be on hand during the daytime just encase you want to go fishing or work on a project in the garage." Jenny reminds him.

"What's her name again?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Sofia and she's had ten babies herself, so handling twins will be nothing to her Jethro." Jenny laughs.

"But they'll be our twins." Gibbs smirks.

The buzzer to Jenny's intercom goes off. She gets up from her chair and walks over to her desk and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Melvin and Hector are waiting for you at the parking garage." Cynthia informs her.

"I'm on my way down." Jenny answers and grabs her portfolio and pocketbook from on top of her desk.

"The hill!" Gibbs grunts.

"No, Secretary Of Defense's office." "Going to talk to your team." Jenny curiously asks him.

"During lunch and Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are going also." Gibbs smoothly answers.

'The Kelly'

1215 Hours

Team Gibbs, along with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are sitting at the cockpit seating table. Gibbs nervously stands in front of them trying to break the news to his friends on his retirement. "I've been acting like a jerk for the past month or so." Gibbs apologizes to them.

"Try like an ass Jethro." Ducky scolds him.

"Gibbs you've really had us worried." Abby pouts.

"Right after I got shot, I received an envelope from Navy Human Resource." "I just turned fifty-eight years old." "There's a rule out there after a federal officer turns fifty-eight years old." "They must do desk duty or retire." Gibbs sadly informs them.

"Boss you hate doing desk work." Tony chuckles.

"You could never stay in the Director's office when you're Acting Director." McGee smoothly answers.

Having a feeling as to what Gibbs is about to say to them. "Which Gibbs will never do?" Ziva sadly answers.

"At the end of September, I'm retiring." Gibbs frowns over at his friends.

"Gibbs you can't do that." "Can't the Director do anything, she did it before." Abby protests.

"This one is out of her hands Abs." Gibbs answers roughly.

"They can't do this to you or us." "I won't let it happen." Abby defiantly says to him.

"Abby it's done." Gibbs sighs with regret. "I'll be a stay at home Dad with the twins." "And I can always work on some projects out in the garage." "Boat number three was never finished."

"You mean 'The Jenny' boss." Tony grins.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Actually the boat is named after my partner, ' The Shepard'." "I figured it was a more fitting name." "Don't tell her I named it after her." "She'll find out, when it's finished." Gibbs smiles.

Abby bursts into tears. "I can't believe this is happening." She sobs.

Gibbs walks over to Abby. "There's an ending to everything Abs." He gently says and then glances down at Tony. "And a beginning to everything."

"Tony's taking over." McGee groans in protest.

"Oh no!" Ziva sighs and buries her face into the table.

"This time around Tony could you please act like yourself instead of Gibbs." Ducky mutters.

"The coffee, jacket, and Polo shirt were a bit over board." McGee grumbles.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2000 Hours

Gibbs is over at the work table gluing two sections of the dresser together. Jenny quietly approaches Gibbs from behind. "What's up Jen?" Gibbs smoothly says and puts a clamp to hold the two sections together.

"How did it go at lunch time?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Abby didn't take it well." Gibbs groans.

"She didn't take it well the last time you retired." Jenny frowns.

"At least she has a four month head start this time around." Gibbs answers roughly. He picks up a rag and begins to wipe off his hands. Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs groans out as she deepens her kiss, tasting the bourbon inside of his mouth Jenny's tongue circles inside of his mouth. Needing to catch his breath, Gibbs breaks away from her kiss. "Why don't you get ready for bed while I clean up?" He says to her between breaths.

Master Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is behind Jenny aggressively making love to her. She screams out with pleasure as he thrusts harder and faster against her. "Don't stop!" She screams out.

Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny coming undone. "I'll have to keep this position in mind, after you have the twins." Gibbs smirks.

"You bastard!" Jenny screams out with pleasure. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny collapse on her right side.

Gibbs cuddles up to her from behind. His hands protectively rub his unborn twins. Slowly he moves his hands in between her legs. Jenny cries out as he touches her arousal as it's coming down from her orgasm. Jenny flinches and tries to move his hand. "Taking a while for you to recover." Gibbs chuckles.

"It will be a lot longer, if you don't move your hand away from there." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

Gibbs moves his hand away and laughs at her. Jenny exhausted from the long work day and from their activities in bed, buries her face up against his right triceps, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. "To early for me to go to bed." Gibbs whispers and gets out of bed. He pulls the covers over Jenny and walks into the bathroom to get a shower.

June 30th 2010

MTAC

1600 hours

Jenny and Cassie are sitting side by side in the front row for the last time, before Jenny goes on maternity leave for two months. "In about one hour it will all be yours for two months Cassie." Jenny smiles at her.

"You just concentrate on your babies for the next month, while I take care of things here for you." Cassie softly says to her.

"I'm not worried Cassie, your very capable."

"Should be fun keeping Gibbs in line." Cassie laughs.

"He hasn't heard a woman scream at him in about two months." "Helen Wheeler and Gibbs made a truce after one of her agents was killed." Jenny frowns.

"Heard about Hannah Pollard." "She was a good agent when she was on my team in Norfolk." Cassie sadly answers and takes in Jenny's look of anguish at the loss of a young agent. "This one was hard for you." Cassie softly asks.

"Yes, because she was so young." Jenny sighs.

"Thinking like a parent now." Cassie smiles and squeezes a hold of Jenny's hand.

"Her parents shouldn't have had to go through that." "And she was three months pregnant."

"Boyfriend?" Cassie sheepishly asks.

"No a one nightstand." Jenny answers dryly.

"How did you find out about that?" Cassie curiously asks.

"Her diary, which we never shared with her parents." "Her Father knew about her pregnancy and to this date has not mentioned it to her Mother." Jenny sadly answers.

"Why didn't you share her diary with her parents?" Cassie shrugs.

"She was stalking the Father of her baby." "He was engaged to married to somebody else and Hannah wasn't taking no for an answer." Jenny nods over at Cassie.

"Was he going to take responsibility for the baby?" Cassie asks.

"No, he wanted Hannah to have an abortion; the baby wasn't in his immediate plans, according to the e-mail correspondence." Jenny answers with regret.

"That's terrible!" Cassie snaps.

"I know!" Jenny sighs.

Abby's Lab

The gals are plotting Jenny's NCIS Baby Shower. Cynthia is sitting in via speakerphone. "Ducky will get her down to Autopsy around 1630 hours." Abby informs her conspirators.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia sitting at her desk with one eye trained on the doorway. "I'll start decorating soon as she leaves her office." Cynthia smiles.

"I have the cake hidden over in my section." Wheeler quickly adds.

"So easy to hide it in your section since the Director rarely goes over there." Abby giggles.

"I have our gifts hidden in the conference room." Ziva winks.

Gibbs and Tony walk in and find Ziva, Abby, and Wheeler standing around with their heads together plotting something. "What are the three of you gabbing about?" Gibbs growls.

"The Director's surprise baby shower." Abby smiles.

"Didn't she have one of these things already?" Gibbs grunts.

"That was Mary, Dana, and Jasmine's." "This is ours." Abby answers and folds her arms up at him.

"Where's your sense of tradition Gibbs?" Ziva giggles.

"I got none." Gibbs smirks.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1630 Hours

Jenny walks out of her office. "Heading down to Ducky's." Jenny nods at her and walks out of Cynthia's outer office.

Jenny's Office

Two Minutes Later

Cassie walks in and finds Cynthia decorating the office with pink and green steamers. "Had to make sure she went into the elevator, before I went in here." Cassie laughs.

Ziva walks in with Abby, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs with the gifts. "Right on time." Cynthia smiles.

"Since we're into this tradition thing, you two out with me." Gibbs barks at Tony and McGee.

"I've been to baby showers before." McGee shrugs.

Tony smirks over at McGee. "Knew you were-" McGee quickly interrupts Tony by getting into his face.

Gibbs approaches them from behind and head slaps them. "Out!" He snarls at them.

"Ow!" They both grimace and rub the back of their heads.

"We'll save you some cake." Ziva winks at them as they walk out of the office.

Abby arranges the gifts on the coffee table. "Don't do the ribbon plate hat." "She hated it over in Stillwater." Abby giggles.

"I'll use my Mossad skills against her." Ziva says with a wicked grin on her face.

The gals burst out laughing. Wheeler walks in with the cake. "Put it on the conference table." Cynthia instructs her.

Autopsy

Ducky is listening in on the twin's heartbeats. "I'll start making house trips from here on out." Ducky smiles.

"Can't believe that today is my last day for two whole months, just seems like yesterday when you told me I was pregnant." Jenny softly answers.

Ducky steps away from her. "Back then, you were only expecting one baby." Ducky fondly recalls.

Jenny gets down from the table and begins to button up her blouse. "Instead of two miracles." Jenny smiles.

"You're going to make an excellent mother Jenny." Ducky says and affectionately squeezes Jenny's hand.

"I've had lots of practice." Jenny laughs.

"Jethro's team." Ducky chuckles.

"No Jethro!" Jenny giggles.

Ducky bursts out laughing. "You're right he is a large child." Ducky muses.

Palmer walks into the room. "Director Shepard!" He smiles with surprise.

"Jimmy!" Jenny warmly nods over at him.

"In another month you have my permission to scream at your husband." Ducky winks at her.

"It's going to feel so good the first time I let loose on him." Jenny smirks and walks out of the room.

"I better warn the baby shower conspirator's that the Director is on her way up to her office." Ducky laughs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny's private line begins to ring. Cynthia walks over and answers it. "Director Shepard's Office, how many I assist you." Cynthia softly says.

"She's on her way up." Ducky warns her.

"Thanks for the message Doctor Mallard." Cynthia giggles.

"Is Mother's gift in there?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Cynthia smiles.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny steps out of the elevator and walks the length of the balcony over towards Cynthia's outer office. She walks in and finds that Cynthia isn't sitting at her desk. With a puzzled look on her face, Jenny walks inside her office. The gals jump out from their hiding places. "Surprise!" They scream out at her.

Jenny startled holds on to her chest. "Are you trying to get me to go into labor a month early?" Jenny hisses in protest.

Cynthia bursts out laughing and escorts her boss over to her couch. "Sit!" She orders her and shoves Jenny down on to the couch. Abby begins to snap a few pictures of the moment. Cynthia grabs a hold of a gift from the coffee table and sits next to Jenny on the couch. "This is from Mrs. Mallard." Cynthia smiles.

Touched that Mrs. Mallard would go through the trouble of getting her a gift with her deteriorating health condition opens up her gift. She pulls out two handmade hats for the twins. "Handmade hats for them." "How sweet?" Abby smiles.

Jenny pulls out two sets of booties. "And booties!" Jenny smiles.

"Winter will be right around the corner." Ziva reminds her.

"By winter, I'll be back in Dallas." Cassie sighs with relief.

Abby hands Jenny a big box. "What on earth?" Jenny says in exasperation. Abby points her camera waiting for Jenny to open up her gift. Cynthia helps Jenny with the lid. Jenny glances down inside the box and bursts out laughing.

"What is it?" Ziva laughs.

Cynthia pulls out two mini Bert's for the twins from Abby. "Gave the twins two miniature versions of Bert." Abby giggles.

Ziva between laughs hands Jenny her gift. Jenny opens it up and pulls out two name plates to be put on the twin's crib after their birth. "Saw them while I was in Vegas last month." Ziva smiles.

"Crib name plates." Jenny says in awe and looks them over.

"One for your son's crib, one for your daughter's crib." 'Gibbs will have to paint their names on once you name them." Ziva softly says.

Cynthia hands Jenny her gift. Jenny opens up her gift and looks inside with a big smile on her face. "This was my sister's idea." Cynthia laughs.

"Bumpers for the cribs." Jenny smiles.

"I was over there last week and still didn't see them on the cribs in the nursery." Cynthia shrugs

Cassie hands Jenny her gift. Jenny opens it up. "Cynthia gave me a clue for a gift." Cassie smiles.

"Two mobiles for the cribs." Jenny softly answers and pulls them out of the box. "With Teddy Bears." Jenny says with surprise.

Wheeler hands Jenny her gift. Jenny opens it up and looks down inside the box with a big smile on her face. "Well?" Abby impatiently asks.

Jenny pulls out two receiving blankets for the twins. "Two receiving blankets." "One pink, the other camouflage."

"Right with Gibbs being a Marine." Abby winks.

"I was thinking on the lines of Jenny's Father, since he was in the Army, Abby." Wheeler fondly answers.

Ziva winks over at Cynthia to move away from Jenny on the couch. She innocently sits next to Jenny. Cassie approaches with the plate hat. Jenny glares up at Abby. "No!" She hisses at her in protest. Ziva whispers something in Hebrew in Jenny's ear. "I'm your boss." Jenny bitterly reminds her.

Ziva glances up at the clock on the wall and notes that it's 1700's hours. "Not at the moment you are." "Assistant Director Yates is." Ziva smirks at her and puts the hat on top of Jenny's head. Cassie ties the ribbon under Jenny's chin.

Abby giggles as Jenny begins to sulk in embarrassment. "This one is even cuter, because Cassie glued some bears on it." Abby smiles and begins to snap some pictures.

Ziva gets off of the couch. "What did you say to her?" Wheeler sheepishly asks.

"Jenny is on the ticklish side." Ziva snickers and then smirks down at Jenny who's giving Ziva the Director's version of the Gibbs stare. "Gibbs told me." Ziva laughs.

"I'll castrate him for that later on." Jenny angrily snaps. Cynthia approaches her with a piece of cake and a cup of punch. Abby once again to takes several photos of Jenny in her Baby Shower Hat. Jenny glares up at Abby. "Abby enough!" She warns her.

1745 Hours

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky walk into the office. "Going to have to break this up ladies." Gibbs nods over at them.

Tony rushes over to the cake. Wheeler walks over to Jenny. "I'll see you in two months Director." Wheeler nods down at her.

"Things should run smoothly in my absence." Jenny smiles over at Cassie.

Gibbs sucks in his teeth and rolls his eyes. Wheeler noting Gibbs' facial expression at the thought of Cassie being his boss for two months. "I gather he doesn't get along with you." Wheeler giggles.

"Not as Assistant Director Yates." Cassie smirks and then notices the time. "I have an op to run at 1800 hours." She smoothly answers and walks over to Jenny and hugs her.

"Thanks for the mobile's Cassie." Jenny softly says to her.

"You're welcome!" Cassie smiles and walks out of the office with Wheeler.

Abby rushes over and cuddles with Jenny on the couch. "The place isn't going to be the same without you." Abby frowns.

"It's only two months Abby." Jenny smiles and affectionately hugs her.

"It's not like you're not going to see her." Ziva smiles.

"I'll be over every other week, until the birth." Ducky nods at her.

Gibbs glances at Tony and McGee. "Take these out to my car." Gibbs instructs them. He tosses his car keys over at McGee.

Tony with a mouthful of cake walks over to the coffee table with McGee. Ziva approaches Jenny. She leans down and affectionately kisses her friend on each cheek. "Shalom!" "I'll help out McGee and Tony." Ziva softly says and grabs a gift from on top of the coffee table.

1800 Hours

Jenny grabs her pocketbook from on top of her desk and glances around the office one last time. "It will be waiting here for you in two months." Gibbs tenderly reassures her. He grabs a hold of her briefcase from on top of her desk and then takes a hold of Jenny's right hand. "Let's go home." He smiles.

Squad Room

The team is gathered in the middle of the bullpen. They glance up towards the balcony as Gibbs escorts Jenny out of her office. "Sad part is when Jenny returns it will be Gibbs' last month at NCIS." McGee frowns.

"Place won't be the same without him." Ziva sadly answers.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs and Jenny are looking down at his team. "I'll miss having your green eyes staring down at me." Gibbs grins.

"I take it you won't be showing off your ass to Cassie." Jenny teases him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and escorts Jenny over to the elevator. The elevator door opens and they step inside. Gibbs presses the button for his floor. The doors close and the elevator begins to go down. Jenny reaches over and flips the switch over. She leans up and passionately kisses her husband on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss; he backs Jenny up against the wall near the control panel. Jenny aggressively moves her tongue inside his mouth. She leans over and flips the switch back on. Passionately they kiss one another as the elevator goes down. Just as the elevator stops, they breathlessly pull away from one another. "That was the Director kissing Agent Gibbs good bye." Jenny sensuously says to him.

The elevator doors open. Jenny steps out. Dazed from his wife's kiss, Gibbs staggers out of the elevator with a flushed expression on his face. Gibbs follows Jenny over to the entranceway of his section. "See you tomorrow." Gibbs nods over at his team.

"Night boss!" Tony and McGee smiles over at him.

"Good night Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him.

Jenny waves at them one last time and walks off for the elevator with Gibbs following behind her. As the approach the elevator, Jenny glances around the Squad Room one last time. "Let's go home." Gibbs smiles at her.

Back at Gibbs' section Tony, Ziva, and McGee are anticipating their three day weekend. "Can't until this weekend." Tony smirks.

"Same here, not very often do we get a three day weekend." McGee smiles.

"Ziva and I are going to Ocean City, Maryland." Tony grins.

"Abby and I are taking a trip up to Stillwater." McGee smoothly answers. Tony doubles over in laughter at McGee's vacation destination. "She misses Jethro." McGee groans in protest.

"Call that a weekend getaway." Tony snickers.

"Other than the drive up and maybe food expense." "We have a roof over our heads for free, you have to pay." McGee grins.

Tony waves his hand at McGee and laughs at him. "I got a condo that yours truly booked in a year's advance." "Private beach entrance, pool." "Life is good." Tony gloats.


	44. Marco Polo

July 4th 2010

Harbor in front of the Navy Yard

'The Kelly'

2130 Hours

With the table dropped down on the cockpit seating table, Gibbs and Jenny are codding in each other's arms looking up at the fireworks. "I wanted to make love to you on deck so badly last year with the fireworks going in the back ground." Gibbs grumbles.

"I was thinking the same thing." "Don't think Fornell wanted Emily to have an education." Jenny laughs and continues to look up at the fireworks. Gibbs kisses the top of Jenny's forehead.

Ocean City, Maryland

Tony's Condo

Ziva walks out of their bedroom and notes that her lover isn't anywhere to be found. "Tony!" She calls out to him.

Outside on the balcony

Tony has a romantic candlelit dinner for two set up for them. "Out on the balcony." Tony calls out to her.

Ziva walks out. "I thought we were going out to dinner after we saw the fireworks." Ziva says with surprise.

"Dinner first, then the fireworks." Tony smiles and pulls out her chair.

Ziva walks over and notices the bottle of champagne, the caviar, and the lobster dinner that Tony had sent out for them. "You shouldn't have gone through all that trouble for me." Ziva softly answers and sits down in her chair.

"Anything for my babe." Tony smiles and leans down and kisses Ziva on the mouth. He pushes Ziva up against the table and then picks up the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and pops the cork. "We're here to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Ziva curiously asks.

"End of the week it will be our seventh month anniversary." Tony grins and pours Ziva a glass of champagne and hands it over to her.

"With all of the bickering we've survived." Ziva giggles.

Tony pours himself a glass of champagne and holds his glass up to Ziva. "To us!" He smiles down at her.

"To us!" Ziva smiles and taps her glass up against Tony's.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Behind Jack's House

2200 Hours

"The fireworks were breath taking." Abby smiles at McGee.

"Still didn't beat last years on board 'The Kelly'." McGee smoothly answers and then notes that Jethro isn't around. "Ok where did he go?" McGee groans.

"Probably taking a swim." Abby giggles and walks over towards the pond with McGee following behind her.

Jethro is near the pond shaking his fur. "Jack says that he can't keep him out of the pond." McGee laughs.

"I know!" Abby laughs and suddenly gets an idea. "Jack had told me that the previous owner of this house had caught Gibbs skinny dipping with his girlfriend in this same pond." Abby giggles.

"How do people do it?" McGee grumbles.

"Easy, like this." Abby teases and pulls her shirt over her head.

McGee's eyes widen as he finds Abby taking off her clothes in front of him. "Abby!" He protests at her.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." Abby winks and finishes removing the rest of her clothes.

"Jack will see us." McGee groans.

"He's with his girlfriend Louann, he told me not to wait up for him tonight." Abby giggles and jumps into the water. "Come on McGee, the water is perfect."

"This is crazy." McGee sighs and begins to pull his shirt over his head.

"There's nothing like skinny dipping in the moon light." Abby smiles at him.

McGee quickly undresses and jumps into the water. "It's freezing!" He screams at her.

"Cold water is perfect for the pores." Abby chastises him and swims over to him. She affectionately dunks McGee underwater and swims off for the other end of the pond.

McGee emerges from the water. "Abby!" He calls out to her.

"Polo!"

"Great, I have to play a kids game to find her." McGee sighs and begins to swim after her. "Marco!" McGee calls out to her.

Ocean City, Maryland

Tony's Condo

Tony and Ziva are standing in front of their balcony watching the fireworks. "You couldn't have planned it any better than this." Ziva smiles at him.

"The night is still young." Tony grins and leans down and kisses Ziva on the mouth. Ziva grabs on to Tony's blue Hawaiian shirt and deepens his kiss. Tony guides Ziva down on the floor of the balcony; in between kisses they remove their clothing. Ziva wraps her legs around his waist. "Hold on a minute." Tony groans as he's putting on his condom.

"I don't have a minute." Ziva hisses and grabs on to his butt. Tony buries himself deep inside her. Ziva digs her nails into his back as he penetrates deeper inside of her. With the fireworks going off in the sky, Tony and Ziva make love to one another in unison; slowly at first then their bodies aggressively make love to one another as the Grand Finale begins. "Don't stop!" Ziva screams out. Her hips frantically arches up against her lover's body. Tony delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. "Yes!" Ziva moans out.

Simultaneously they move with the fireworks in hot, wet, and abandoned. "Ziva!" Tony cries out as he rocks inside her over and over again. Just as the Grand Finale comes to an end, Tony with a final thrust climaxes inside of her. His body slumps on top of her from exhaustion.

Ziva soaked with sweat begins to tremble underneath of him. "I love you Tony." She whispers and strokes his hair. Tony surprised looks into Ziva's eyes. "I don't expect you to say it in return Tony." Ziva smiles.

"You're not getting off that easy." Tony smiles and touches Ziva on the face. "I love you." He tenderly says to her. He kisses Ziva on the mouth, as she deepens his kiss, Tony rolls on to his back and brings Ziva on top of him.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Behind Jack's House

"Polo!" Abby shouts out. She glances around looking for McGee. Suddenly Abby is pulled underwater. She emerges above the water and finds McGee in front of her. Squeezing at her nose. "I got water up my nose." She whines.

"So did I, but you didn't see my complaining." McGee chuckles and splashes at Abby. Abby splashes back at McGee. Playfully the rough house with one another in the water. McGee laughs and suddenly looks into Abby's eyes. Caught up in the moment, he leans down and tenderly kisses Abby on the mouth. Abby wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Shivering from the cold water, McGee pulls away from her. "I think we better move this into the house." He grins at her.

"And the best part about it; we'll have the house to ourselves tonight." Abby winks and gets out of the water.

"You keep forgetting about Jethro." McGee chuckles and follows her out of the water.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

0730 Hours

Jenny awakens alone in bed. She gets out of bed and grabs her robe at the end of the bed and puts it on. Hearing the rain hitting on the deck above. "I guess we'll be staying below deck today." Jenny laughs and walks out of the room. Inside the galley she finds Gibbs cooking breakfast for them. "How long have you been up?" Jenny smiles and walks over to the coffee pot.

"Half an hour." Gibbs smiles and walks over to her and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Smirking down at her. "How you keep up with me sexually is beyond me." Gibbs chuckles.

"Remember I'm flexible." Jenny winks at him and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"You proved that in Serbia." Gibbs snorts.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

0900 Hours

Abby and McGee are sitting at the counter eating breakfast. "Fireworks were so cool last night." Abby smiles at Mary.

"Best in the county." Mary winks.

Melinda walks in. "Good morning Mary." She smiles at her, then notices Abby and rolls her eyes at her as Melinda walks over to the counter.

"Hi Melinda!" Abby smirks over at her.

"You know everybody in this town." McGee laughs and takes a sip from his glass of orange juice.

"Yes McGee!" Abby smiles.

Melinda flops down on in her familiar seat at the counter. "Didn't know that Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs were in for the weekend." Melinda sweetly asks.

"They're not, there on Gibbs' boat." Abby shrugs.

"What time are the two of you heading out?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"Noon!" McGee answers smoothly.

"I have to say goodbye to Jethro." Abby frowns.

Lloyd and Ben walk into the restaurant. "Hey Abby!" Ben hollers as he walks over to his table.

"Hi Ben, hi Lloyd!" Abby waves at them.

"Leroy and the Mrs. in town." Lloyd hollers.

"No their on the boat for the weekend." Abby smiles.

"I can't get over on how everybody calls Gibbs, Leroy around here." McGee chuckles.

"It's his name." Melinda answers dryly.

"I don't care what Jack says, he's a Jethro and his Mother called him by his middle name." Mary fondly answers.

"You knew Gibbs' Mother." Abby curiously asks.

"We grew up together." "We even double dated." Mary laughs and glances over at her husband in the kitchen. "Jethro was everything to her." Mary softly answers.

"Jack had said that Gibbs had taken the death of his Mother pretty hard." McGee sadly answers.

"He wasn't the same after Kelly's death." Mary frowns at the memory of Gibbs constantly getting into fights with a young Ed Gantry and Chuck Winslow. "He enlisted in the Marine Corps after Jack started to date other women after Kelly's death."

"I still can't believe that Gibbs would disown his Father for thirty years because he started to date other women." "It wasn't like he was a child." "Gibbs was a young man at the time." Abby says in disbelief.

"His Mother was his whole world Abby." Mary softly answers.

"I find it odd with Gibbs being a macho as he, that the three most important relationships that he's had in his life were women." Abby giggles.

"You forgot about Mike Franks." McGee corrects her.

"He picked up the pieces for Gibbs after Shannon and Kelly's murders." Abby smiles.

"I guess Kelly his daughter was the third important female relationship that Leroy had." Melinda sarcastically asks.

"No!" Abby sighs and rolls her eyes at Melinda. "Jenny is!"

"Mary!" Ben impatiently barks from his table.

"Alright, alright, crimininy sakes." Mary mutters and grabs two coffee cups and the pot of coffee behind the counter and stalks off to the front of the restraint.

Travis comes from behind the kitchen. "That dog has done wonders for Jack, thanks for giving Jethro to him." Travis says with a smile on his face.

"Felt right, when I was here last." Abby smiles.

"And with the hours we put in at NCIS, he doesn't get the attention he deserves." McGee smoothly answers.

Mary returns to the counter and hands Travis, Ben and Lloyd's orders. "The works." Mary sighs.

"Mary I brought the flash drive today of Jenny's shower at NCIS." "We nailed her with the plate hat again." Abby giggles.

"I can't wait to see them." Mary giggles and then walks over to Melinda and pours her a cup of coffee.

"Eggs sunny side up, hash browns and bacon." Melinda nods at her. Mary writes down her order and hands it over to Travis. Melinda curiously looks over at McGee. "And your name is?" She smiles at him.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." "I'm an agent on Gibbs' team." McGee answers bluntly.

"And you traveled up here for the Fourth of July." Melinda says with surprise.

"Abby missed Jethro." "And I promised I would drive her." McGee smiles.

Mary's Office

Half an hour later

Abby is showing the photos of Jenny's office baby shower. Mary noting Jenny's expanding waistline. "She's huge now." Mary smiles.

"Eight months!" Abby softly answers. In one of the pictures, Jenny is holding up Abby's mini Bert replicas. Abby points at the hippos. "Those are my gifts."

"Hippos!" Mary answers and bursts out laughing.

"I have a large farting hippo in my lab." Abby giggles and shakes her head. "I call him Bert."

"One of a kind gift." Mary laughs.

"Where's Dana?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"Her daughter Lyla has a condo along the beach at Seaside Heights, New Jersey." "She'll be down there for a few weeks." Mary shrugs.

"I was really looking forward to seeing her." Abby frowns.

Mary noting the pink and camouflage receiving blankets. "Who got the receiving blankets?" Mary curiously asks.

"Agent Wheeler!" Abby smiles.

"I take it the camouflage blanket is for Jethro's son." "Kind of fitting since Jethro was a Marine." Mary muses.

"No actually, she bought the camouflage blanket, because Jenny's Father was a Colonel in the Army." Abby answers and continues to sort through the photos on the computer screen. She brings up the photo of Ziva whispering into Jenny's ear and the look of horror on Jenny's face. Mary doubles over into laughter at Jenny's facial expression. "That's just before, we put the plate hat on her." Abby giggles and puts up the photo of Jenny wearing her plate hat.

"How's she holding up with maternity leave?" Mary laughs.

"Bored out of her mind, she's use to being busy." Abby shrugs.

"That's the reason why Travis and I don't retire." Mary sighs and takes in Abby's sad facial expression. "What?"

"Gibbs is retiring in September." Abby frowns.

"I thought Jethro loves working for NCIS." Mary says with surprise.

"It's either retire or sit behind a desk all day long." "Some stupid age rule." "Gibbs has more energy than some eighteen year olds that I know of." Abby snaps.

"That's terrible!" "So what's he going to do?" Mary asks.

"Stay at home Dad." "Has several projects that he'll be working on in the garage." Abby softly answers.

"The twins will keep him busy." Mary winks at her.

"He won't be alone, Jenny's house keeper Noemi, her sister Sofia was hired as a day time nanny to help out." Abby smiles.

"Today woman!" Travis snarls from the kitchen.

Mary sucks in her teeth. "Duty calls!" Mary sighs and gets up from her desk.

Jack's House

Out Front

1200 Hours

Abby is down on her knees hugging Jethro goodbye. "Goodbye boy!" Abby smiles at him.

McGee is shaking Jack's hand. "Had a great weekend." McGee smiles.

"Nice to see you Tim." Jack smoothly says and shakes McGee's hand.

Abby gets on to her feet. "It's a shame that Louann couldn't see us off." Abby frowns.

"She has to work." Jack shrugs.

Abby walks over and hugs Jack. "See you at the end of the month." Abby smiles and tightens her arms around Jack's neck.

"It's going to be one long month." Jack grumbles.

Ocean City, Maryland

Tony's Condo

Tony is looking out his window pouting at the rain. "Thought we could get some beach time in before we went home." Tony sulks.

"I bet Gibbs and Jenny aren't sulking, it's raining back home." Ziva sighs in exasperation.

"There out on a boat, I have the full view of the beach in front of the Atlantic Ocean and can't enjoy it." Tony groans.

"We also have a hot tub that we haven't utilized yet." Ziva purrs and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"You have a point." Tony grins and leans down and passionately kisses Ziva on the mouth

Inside the bathroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Tony and Ziva are in the hot tub with the bubbles going off around them, Tony with his back up against Ziva. "Gibbs and Jenny don't have a hot tub on the boat." Tony grins.

"Since when do they need a hot tub to keep themselves occupied?" Ziva giggles.

"Jenny's eight months pregnant with twins, impossible." Tony snorts.

"You don't know Jenny." Ziva snickers.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs and Jenny are in a sitting position making love on the bed. "I'm almost there." Gibbs grunts he thrusts harder and faster against her. Jenny to stifle on an oncoming cry bites down on Gibbs' neck. Gibbs goes down on to his back, with a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted collapses on top of his chest panting with exhaustion. "Damn!" Gibbs pants with exertion, he begins to stroke Jenny's sweat soaked hair. "While I'm heading back to the marina, I want you to take a nap." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny rolls on to her right side and buries her face up against her pillow. "Problem is I may not wake up after that work out." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

"Yes you will." "We're having Steak Au Poivre for dinner." Gibbs grins at her.

"I haven't had in months." Jenny smiles.

"The next few weekends before the twins are born; I'm going to be spoiling you rotten." Gibbs smirks and gets out of bed.

July 6th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Team Gibbs is sitting at their desks talking amongst themselves. Tony smirks over at McGee. "Beach was perfect McGee." "How was the sticks?" Tony snickers at him.

"Actually we had fun." "Stillwater isn't that bad." McGee smiles and notices Ziva's suntan. "Looks like somebody got a tan."

"Fell asleep on the beach on Sunday." Ziva smiles.

"Private beach entrance paid off." Tony grins.

Gibbs' desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

"I would highly recommend it McGee." Ziva winks at him.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "We got a Navy Commanders daughter kidnapped." Gibbs informs them and gets up from his desk and throws McGee the keys to the truck. "You're driving!" He nods at him and walks off for the elevator.

"Better McGeek, then you." Tony teases Ziva and gets up from his desk.

"Don't get her started or she'll ask Gibbs to drive back to the base." McGee groans and walks over to them with his knapsack.

"Today people!" Gibbs barks from the elevator.

Abby's Lab

1900 Hours

Abby and McGee are having a late dinner at her desk in the backroom. "It was just a hoax; the daughter ran away and had her boyfriend and called in that she got kidnapped." McGee grumbles.

"What a waste of our resources." Abby mutters and takes a bite from her cheeseburger.

"And Gibbs and Assistant Director Yates yet again got into a screaming match up in Jenny's Office." McGee laughs.

"It gives Tony something to gossip about, since Mommy will be away for a few months." Abby giggles.

"Should we break the news to the others that we're seeing one another?" McGee curiously asks.

"No keep them guessing, and hopefully somebody other than Ducky will win on Tony's pool." Abby winks.


	45. Battle Of Normandy

July 23rd 2010

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

0530 Hours

Jenny is lying on her side on the bed with Gibbs thrusting up behind her. "Yes!" She screams out with pleasure.

With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. "Damn!" Gibbs pants from exertion.

"It's a good thing we practiced positions Jethro in my first and second trimesters." Jenny laughs.

"Yeah, most women after the sixth and seventh months usually are not up for sex." Gibbs smirks and strokes Jenny's hair. "I guess you're the rare exception." Gibbs snorts.

"Keep in mind I won't be putting out for six weeks." Jenny teases him.

"Don't remind me." Gibbs growls and gets out of bed.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs dressed in an olive green polo shirt and his jeans, leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth as she sleeps in bed. "That should keep you out for a few hours." Gibbs smirks and walks out of the bedroom.

Jenny's Study

0900 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading a book when Noemi walks in. "Senora Jenny, do you need anything?" Noemi smiles at her.

"No Noemi!" Jenny softly answers.

"I'll be back by eleven, going shopping for next week." Noemi nods and walks out of the room.

The Garage

Jack is playing pool at the pool table; Noemi walks down the stairs and approaches him. "Senor Jack!" Noemi smiles at him.

"Hi Noemi!" Jack smiles at her.

"Could you keep an eye on Senora Jenny?" "I have to go to the store." Noemi asks.

"No problem!" Jack smoothly answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Jenny's Office

1030 Hours

Cassie is sitting at the conference table with Probationary Status Agent Ceira Estéves. "Director Shepard went after you at FLETC Agent Estéves." Cassie smiles at her.

"We met in Norfolk." "I saved her husband's life; he got shot in the line of duty." Estéves answers sharply.

The intercom on Jenny's desk begins to buzz. Cassie gets up from the table and walks over to the desk and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Agent Wheeler is here to see you ma'am." Cynthia informs her.

"Send her in." Cassie nods and walks back over to the table. The office door opens and Wheeler walks in closing the door behind her and approaches the table. "Special Agent Helen Wheeler, this is Probationary Status Agent Ceira Estéves." "She's a new member of your team."

Wheeler walks over to Estéves and shakes her hand. "Read the file on you." "Director Shepard recommended an award for you when you were with the Norfolk PD." Wheeler smiles.

Suddenly the office door flings up with Gibbs barging in and Cynthia angrily following behind him. "How-" Gibbs is about to blow up when he notices Wheeler and Estéves in the office.

Cassie rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "You already know Special Agent Gibbs." Cassie sarcastically says. Wheeler and Estéves burst out laughing as Gibbs glares over at Cassie for showing him up in front of them. "Agent Gibbs, I want you to meet Probationary Status Agent Ceira Estéves."

"You're an NCIS Agent?" Gibbs says with surprise.

"Director Shepard went after me while I was in training." Estéves softly answers.

"She'll be working with Agent Wheeler on her team." Cassie nods over at Gibbs.

"Agent Dunn got assigned to Dallas." Wheeler says with regret.

"He requested a change of scenery a few weeks ago and I granted it, since he was on my team in Norfolk." Cassie comments sharply.

Gibbs walks over to Estéves and shakes her hand. "Welcome aboard!" He smiles at her.

"Thanks!" Estéves smiles and shakes Gibbs' hand.

"I'll show you our section." "Domestic Anti-Terror Division." Wheeler says with pride and walks out of the office with Estéves following behind her.

Cynthia folds her arms at Gibbs giving him the stare. "That will be all Cynthia." "I can take it from here." Cassie laughs.

Gibbs glares over at Cynthia as she walks out of the office and then focus' his attention on to Cassie. "You're sending me to Takoma Park on a wild goose chase." Gibbs barks.

"There was a rape in the park last night." "A Lieutenant Commander's fourteen year old son." "He wants NCIS to investigate it." Cassie instructs him.

"Isn't that the job of the local cops?" Gibbs snaps.

Cassie points over at the direction of the door. "Move!" She orders him. Angry, Gibbs storms out of the office and slams the door behind him.

FBI Headquarters

Fornell's Office

Tony and McGee are reviewing an old case of Tony's when Tony was Team Leader, while Gibbs was down in Mexico for four months. "Thanks Fornell!" Tony nods over at Fornell from across his desk.

"Anytime, figured you and McGee would know something about this clown, since it was your investigation when you were Team Leader when Gibbs was retired." Fornell smoothly answers.

Tony's cell phone rings. "DiNozzo!" Tony answers.

Squad Room

Gibbs is standing in front of the elevator with Ziva. "I need you and McGee over at Takoma Park." Gibbs instructs him.

"Why?" Tony shrugs.

"Because Acting Director Yates wants us to investigate a rape case." Gibbs growls.

"On our way." Tony answers and hangs up. "McGee, the boss is paging us." "Catch you later Fornell." Tony grins and waves at him.

Tony's Car

"I was playing poker with Jack last night I left my wallet in the garage." "I'll stop by on my way over." Tony says and stops at a red light.

"You told Gibbs within a half an hour." McGee grumbles.

Jenny's House

Jenny's Study

Jenny gets up from her chair and suddenly feels a sharp pain. Jack walks in noting her facial expression. "You ok?" Jack asks with concern and walks over to her.

"No!" Jenny grimaces and shakes her head. She goes back down into her chair.

The Garage

Tony and McGee walk in through the front door. Tony walks over to the kitchen table and retrieves his wallet. McGee glances around the room and notices that Jack isn't around. "Where's Jack?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Maybe he's upstairs with Jenny." Tony shrugs.

"To be sure I want to check on them." McGee anxiously says.

"I was way ahead of you on that one Probie." Tony answers and they rush off for the stairs.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is in obvious pain. Jack is standing next to her holding her hand. Tony walks in. "Crap, Probie get in here." Tony shouts out to him and rushes over to Jenny. McGee runs into the room. Tony gets down on his knee and tenderly touches Jenny's face. "When did this start?" He gently asks.

"Five minutes ago?" Jenny groans in pain.

"Did you call Gibbs?" Tony urgently asks.

"I'm in too much pain to call Gibbs." Jenny snaps.

"Where's Noemi?" McGee asks.

"Out!" Jack smoothly answers.

McGee picks up his cell phone and calls Gibbs. "Damn it, Ducky is over at Norfolk today to help out on some autopsies." Tony frowns.

McGee hangs up his phone in frustration. "I can't get Gibbs or Ziva on their cell phones." "They must be in an area where there's lousy cell phone coverage." McGee sighs.

Jenny in doubles over and buries her face up against Tony's shoulder. "Tim drive the car around the front of the house and then take Gibbs' truck and go as fast as you can to Takoma Park." Tony instructs him. "I'll drive Jenny to the hospital." "Jack I want you to keep her mind off of the pain, as you possibly can." Tony sharply asks. Tony helps Jenny up on to her feet. "You can do this." He softly says to her.

Norfolk, Virginia

Norfolk Naval Base

Ducky dressed in his trademark suit after performing an autopsy is walking out of the building. His cell phone begins to ring. "Hello!" He answers.

Gibbs' Truck

McGee waiting at a red light. "Ducky, Jenny just went into labor." McGee frantically informs him.

"She's a week early." Ducky says with surprise.

"By chance, Tony had left his wallet at Jenny's place and went back to get it." McGee smoothly answers.

"Does Gibbs know?" Ducky urgently asks.

"No we can't get in touch with him by cell phone." McGee frowns.

"I'm on my way to Bethesda now." Ducky nods.

"Call Abby for me, the light just changed." McGee answers and quickly hangs up.

Abby's Lab

The music is blaring inside her lab. She hears her phone ringing and walks over and picks up her cordless phone. "Hello!" She answers.

"Abigail, just calling you to let you know that Jenny's in labor." Ducky anxiously informs her.

"She's a week early." Abby says with worry.

"I know!" "Tony and McGee found her in labor back at the house." "They can't get a hold of Gibbs by cell phone." Ducky sighs.

"I'll call Assistant Director Yates to see if she knows where he's at?" Abby answers and hangs up. She dials Cynthia's extension number.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Assistant Director Yates' office, how many I assist you." Cynthia softly answers.

"Is the Director in?" Abby hysterically asks.

"Why?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"Because, Jenny is in labor and Tony and McGee can't get into contact with Gibbs." Abby frowns.

"She's a week early." Cynthia says with surprise.

"I know!" Abby pouts.

Cassie walks in through the door. "Assistant Director Yates, where did you send Agent Gibbs?"

"Takoma Park!" Cassie shrugs.

"Jenny is in labor, McGee and Tony went over to the house and they can't reach him on his cell phone." Cynthia anxiously says to her.

Takoma Park, Maryland

Takoma Park

"Their late." Gibbs angrily growls over at Ziva as she processes the crime scene.

"We had a head start." Ziva answers dryly.

"No excuse!" Gibbs barks and begins to take some photos of the crime scene.

Tony's Car

In the back seat of the car, Jenny clutches on to Jack's hand as her labor pains intensify. Jack tenderly touches Jenny's face. "The year was 1944 I flew over in Normandy." Jack smoothly says and begins to tell Jenny his participation in the 'Battle of Normandy Beach'. Tony listens in and smiles as he's driving.

Bethesda, Maryland

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Twenty Minutes Later

Tony rushes in pushing Jenny in a wheelchair. Jack is alongside her clutching on to Jenny's hand. Nurse Violet Rhodes approaches them. "This is Director Jenny Shepard, she's in labor." "Her OB|GYN is Doctor Norton." Tony anxiously tells her.

"Alert Doctor Norton." Violet shouts over at the front desk. "We'll take her up to maternity." She nods over at Tony and rushes off with Tony, Jenny, and Jack to the elevator.

Takoma, Park

"They will be working every weekend until I retire." Gibbs snarls.

Ziva notices McGee running up to them out of breath. "Gibbs!" She calls out to him.

McGee drops down on his knees panting for breath. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs snaps.

"Hospital!" McGee breathlessly answers.

"Hospital!" Gibbs growls.

"We stopped by the house, because Tony forgot his wallet the night before." "The house was to quiet, so we went back through to the front and found Jenny in labor in her study."

"Why wasn't I called?" Gibbs angrily asks.

"Cell phone wasn't working." "Yours also Ziva." McGee sharply answers and tosses Gibbs his keys to his truck.

Gibbs hands McGee his camera. "Finish up here." He says and runs off.

"At least the hospital is nearby." Ziva sighs with relief.

McGee gets on to his feet. "What were the two of you doing?" He smoothly asks.

Jenny's Room

Ten Minutes Later

Doctor Norton is examining Jenny and is concerned about her rapid heart rate and her high blood pressure. "Unfortunately this is going to be a long one." Norton frowns.

"What?" Jenny hisses.

"According to the monitors the twins are doing excellent, but Jenny I have to get your blood pressure and heart rate down before I do surgery on you." Norton says and squeezes Jenny's hand.

Jenny glares over at Jack who's standing over the window with Tony with their back's facing towards her to give Jenny some privacy. "Your son is never touching me again Jack." Jenny screams in agony. Tony and Jack burst out laughing.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs rushes into the room. "What took you so long?" Jenny screams at him.

Gibbs goes over to the bed and sits on the edge. He squeezes Jenny's hand. "I was in a dead cell phone area blame your Assistant Director." "She sent me over there." Gibbs groans in protest. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"I'll get you some coffee boss, there's a Starbucks in the lobby." Tony nods and rushes out of the room. Jack finds a chair next to the window and sits down.

Gibbs glances up at fetal heart monitor. "What did the doctor say?" Gibbs asks then narrows his eyes over at his Father.

"Jenny's blood pressure and heart rate are up." "He wants her to stabilize before he does the C-section." Jack answers.

Jenny in pain clutches on to Gibbs' hand. "You did this to me you bastard." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs leans up against Jenny's ear. "You were on top, remember." Gibbs whispers, Jenny shoves him away from her in annoyance. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

"Gibbs, thank god it's you." Abby sighs with relief. "Jenny's in labor."

"I know McGee found me." "I'm with her." Gibbs smiles and affectionately squeezes Jenny's hand.

"How is she?" Abby smiles.

"Cursing me out for her condition." Gibbs chuckles.

"Sounds like Jenny." Abby laughs and shakes her head. "I'm on my way over to the hospital and so is Ducky." "See ya in a half an hour." Abby answers and hangs up.

1400 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky step out into the hallway. "Where's that Doctor?" Gibbs angrily shouts.

"Jethro calm down." Ducky sighs.

"My wife is in pain." Gibbs helplessly snaps. Doctor Norton and Nurse Anna Pike appear in the hallway and walk over to Gibbs. "Are you going to give her something for the pain?" Gibbs angrily demands.

"I was going to give her an epidural now." Norton answers and walks into Jenny's room with Gibbs, Ducky, and Anna following him from behind. Norton approaches Jenny's bed. "Jenny, could you roll over on to your side." Norton gently asks her. Jenny in a lot of pain rolls on to her side. Anna opens up the back of her gown. Norton injects a syringe into a vile.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hand. "I'm here!" He tenderly reassures her.

Norton injects Jenny with the epidural. "Damn it that hurts." Jenny screams in pain.

Five minutes later the drugs are taking affect. Jenny grabs on to Gibbs' shirt. "You did this to me." She chastises him.

"We've been through this already Jen." Gibbs smirks.

"I was talking about this morning in the bedroom." She sighs in exasperation.

Over at the window, Ducky and Jack raise a curious eyebrow at one another. "Should we be hearing this?" Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs and Jenny burst out laughing. "It's not like the two of you haven't heard it from us before." Gibbs grins.

Outside of Jenny's Room

Cynthia is sitting in a chair. Tony watches Abby pace up and down the hallway. Ziva and McGee arrive. "Nothing yet!" Abby impatiently groans.

"It could be hours." Tony grumbles.

"For a C-section?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Jenny's blood pressure and heart rate are up." "Doctor Norton wants her to stabilize before he operates." "He said the twins are doing well." Tony smiles.

Jenny's Room

Gibbs is giving Jenny's ice chips. Jenny suddenly she feels another contraction coming on. She clutches on to Gibbs' arm. "I'm here!" He smiles and touches Jenny's face. "Few more hours you'll be looking into the eyes of your son and daughter." Gibbs tenderly reassures her.

2330 Hours

Anna walks in carrying scrubs for Gibbs and Ducky. "It's time!" She smiles at them.

Doctor Norton walks in with several nurses; they pull up the side rails to Jenny's bed and begin to wheel her out of the room. Gibbs stands by and watches. "They'll be prepping her for surgery." Ducky informs him.

"Don't put her under, until I get in there." Gibbs nods over at Anna.

"We always wait for the Father's before we put them under Agent Gibbs." Anna softly answers and walks out of the room.

Out in the hallway

Abby is clutching on to Jenny's hand as she's being led down the hallway. Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Cynthia stand and watch. Gibbs and Ducky emerge from the room wearing their scrubs. "Tony and Tim, I don't know how to thank the both of you." Gibbs smiles.

"Glad we were there boss." McGee smiles and pats him on the back.

Gibbs and Ducky walk over to the Delivery Room, where Abby waits for them. "Give me details." Abby smiles and affectionately hugs Gibbs.

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and walks inside the room with Ducky following behind him.

Inside the Delivery Room

Gibbs walks over to Jenny and takes a hold of her hands. "I'll be here every step of the way." "I love you." Gibbs smiles and leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny looking up into the depths of her husband's blue eyes. "I love you Jethro." She softly says to him. The Anesthesiologist puts the mask over Jenny's face. Within a few minutes, Jenny is sedated and is ready for surgery.

0001 Hours

Doctor Norton is removing the first baby. Gibbs breaks down into tears. "You're daughter finally." Ducky smiles and pats Gibbs on the back.

Anna cuts the cord and wraps the newborn in in a pink blanket and hands her over to Gibbs. "Somebody has been wanting to meet you for a long time little girl." Anna smiles.

Gibbs overcome with joy bursts into tears of happiness. Noting that his daughter has red hair like her Mother. "You got one of your wishes already." Ducky chokes.

"She's perfect Duck!' Gibbs smiles.

Nurse Vanessa Shutt walks over to Gibbs. "We need to get her weighed and cleaned up sir." She smiles at him. Gibbs hands Vanessa his daughter and watches as she cleans her up.

"She's a beauty Jethro." Ducky smiles.

"Like her Mother." Gibbs says in awe, and then his attention is drawn over to Doctor Norton as he awaits the birth of his son. Norton pulls him out, Anna cuts the cord and wraps the baby up in a blue blanket and hands him over to Gibbs. Gibbs overcome with emotion breaks down in tears.

"And his Mother gets her wish, he looks like you." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs squeezes on to his son's fingers. "He's strong!" Gibbs grins.

Vanessa walks over to Gibbs and takes his son from him. Norton walks over to Gibbs. "Between the after birth and tying her tubes, it's going to take us about an hour." Norton advises him.

"I promised Jenny that I would stay with her." Gibbs smoothly answers and takes his place beside his wife.

Jenny's Room

An hour later

The team, along with Abby and Cynthia are waiting outside in the hallway. Gibbs appears down the hallway carrying the twins in each of his arms. "Oh my god!" Abby squeals with excitement.

"Red head!" Tony grins.

Gibbs walks over to his Father and hands Jack his grandson. Jack bursts into tears. "He looks like you." Jack smiles.

"And he has strong fingers also." Gibbs grins.

"So what are you going to name them?" McGee curiously asks.

"I don't know that wasn't my job." "I built the furniture for the nursery." Gibbs shrugs.

Abby begins to take some photos with her cell phone to capture the moment. "First family photos of the Gibblets." She smiles.

"Where's Jenny?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Recovery, she just got out of surgery." "They'll keep her there for a few hours." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"So what was the weight?" Tony asks, hoping that he won a portion of the baby pool money pot.

Ducky opens up his notepad. "Baby Girl Gibbs weighed at eight pounds four ounces." "Baby Boy Gibbs, seven pounds, three ounces." Ducky announces.

Tony has his baby pool note book open and looks over his records. "Ducky, yet again, date was the closest." "Palmer for the weight on the boy and Fornell on the weight of the girl." Tony answers and glares over at Ducky.

"You won again Ducky." Abby pouts.

"I can't help that Abigail." Ducky innocently answers.

Recovery

0400 Hours

Jenny opens her eyes and finds her husband sitting next to the bed watching over her. Gibbs holding on to her hand. "You were out longer than they expected." Gibbs frowns with worry and then leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

"How are they?" Jenny softly asks.

"Fine, healthy, beautiful perfect." Gibbs smiles at her. "Soon as they move you back to Maternity, you'll be able to see them."

Anxious to hold her babies in her arms. "Why can't I see them now?" Jenny frowns.

"Because you're in recovery." "You've had surgery." Gibbs gently answers and begins to stroke Jenny's hair to calm her down.

Nurse Tina Blythe walks in and notices that Jenny's awake. "I'll let Doctor Norton know that she's awake." Tina smiles and walks over to Jenny's bed and begins to take her pulse.

Maternity

Jenny's Room

0600 Hours

Jenny impatiently waits in her bed. Ducky sits alongside of her bed, trying to calm her. Jack anxiously sits by the window; suddenly Abby walks in with a big smile on her face. "Introducing the newest Gibblets." Abby announces.

Gibbs walks in with the twins in his arms. Jenny struggles to sit up in bed as he walks over to the bed and gently hands Jenny her son and daughter one at a time. Jenny bursts into tears, finally after the months of morning sickness, food cravings, emotional mood swings and carrying her babies inside of her has come to an end. She tenderly kisses their face and fore head. Standing alongside the bed, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Cynthia watch. Abby flips open her cell phone and begins to snap some photos of Jenny's reaction at holding the twins in her arms for the first time. Gibbs sits and leans on the bed. "I got one of my wishes already." Gibbs smiles and strokes his daughter's red hair. "She was born first."

"0001 hours to be exact, eight pounds four ounces." Ducky says and smiles over at Jenny.

"He was born next." Gibbs smiles and grabs a hold of his son's fingers.

"He looks like you." Jenny says in awe.

"He doesn't have Gibbs' silver hair yet." Tony smirks.

"I wasn't always salt and pepper DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Your son was born at 0004 hours, seven pounds, three ounces." Ducky nods over at Jenny.

"July 24th 2010." Jenny smiles and looks down in amazement at her newborn twins in her arms.

"After the drugs are out of your system, which they think should be by tomorrow." "You can start nursing them." Gibbs smoothly says to her.

"What are you going to name them?" Abby curiously asks.

Jenny looks up at Gibbs. "Could you give me a minute alone with Jethro?" Jenny softly asks them. Gibbs looks at his team, Abby, and Cynthia to leave the room. Jenny glances over at Ducky and Jack. "Including you Ducky and Jack."

Ducky and Jack get up from their chairs, one by one they file out of the room. Gibbs leans over the bed and takes his daughter from Jenny. "Well, what's our daughter's name?" Gibbs anxiously asks her.

"Had her middle name chosen for a while, didn't figure out her first name until yesterday." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs looking into his daughter's eyes. "What's that?" He shrugs.

"Jacqueline!" Jenny affectionately answers.

Gibbs smiles over at Jenny. "You named her after my Dad." He says with surprise.

"He found me in my study and kept me sane in the car on the way to the hospital telling me about his World War II stories." "And her middle name is after the person who saved her Father's life last March." "Ceira!" Jenny softly answers.

"Jacqueline Ceira Gibbs!" Gibbs smiles.

"Our son's name was the easiest." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "If, it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive today."

"Mike!" Gibbs sheepishly asks. Jenny nods her head up at him. "Wasn't expecting that one."

"Michael Anthony Gibbs." Jenny smiles.

"I guess Tony was from yesterday also." Gibbs chuckles.

"He was there for me Jethro, if it wasn't for him." 'I don't think I would have made it out of the study." Jenny sighs.

Out in the hallway

Ten Minutes Later

"We can't take much more than this." Abby sighs in exasperation.

"I'll go in." Ducky nods at them and walks inside the room. "Well?" He impatiently asks them.

Jenny now holding Jacqueline and Michael in her arms. "Send them in." Jenny smiles.

Ducky steps outside and motions for them to come into the room. They rush inside the room. "Well!" Abby asks.

Gibbs takes Michael from Jenny's arms and walks over to Tony and hands him his son. "Michael Anthony Gibbs." Gibbs smiles at him.

Tony taken back. "I don't know what to say." Tony says with surprise.

"It was Jenny's idea, not mine." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"I don't know what I would have done without you yesterday, thank you." Jenny smiles.

"You named him after Mike Franks." McGee nods down at Jenny.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Jenny softly answers then glances over at Jack. "Jack, would you come over here?" Jenny smiles at him. Jack walks over to the bed. "I hadn't figured a first name for her, until yesterday." "Jacqueline Ceira Gibbs." Jenny affectionately answers and holds her daughter up to him.

Jack takes a hold of his granddaughter. Touched that Jenny would name his granddaughter after him. "I don't know what to say." He says and smiles down at Jacqueline.

"You kept my mind off the pain in the car on the way to the hospital." Jenny affectionately answers.

"Ceira is after the police woman who saved Gibbs' life last March in Norfolk." Ziva smiles.

"She's on Agent Wheeler's team now." McGee answers sharply.

Jenny relieved that her recruiting paid off. "I didn't know that." Jenny answers.

"She'll start on Monday." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Nurse Tammy Fayette walks into the room. "Ok, people let's break this up." "Director Shepard needs her rest." Fayette orders them.

Cynthia walks over to Jenny. "Their beautiful." She smiles at her and affectionately hugs her boss.

"Thank you Cynthia!" Jenny smiles.

Cynthia walks over to Jacqueline and kisses her head and then she approaches Michael and kisses him on the head and walks out of the room. Tony hands Gibbs his son and then smiles over at Jenny. "Thank you Jenny I'm touched." Tony answers, choked up with emotion Tony quickly walks out of the room.

Ziva kisses Michael on the head and then approaches Jacqueline and kisses her on the head. She walks over to Jenny's bed and leans over and affectionately kisses Jenny on both cheeks. "Shalom Jenny!" Ziva says through tears of joy.

"Shalom Ziva!" Jenny smiles at her and watches Ziva walk out of the room.

Abby hugs Gibbs, kisses Michael, hugs Jack, and kisses Jacqueline. She approaches the bed and hugs Jenny goodbye. "Get some rest." Abby smiles at her.

"I will!" Jenny smiles.

"I'll wait for you out in the hallway Timmy." Abby nods at him and walks out of the room.

Ducky affectionately hugs Gibbs goodbye. "Their beautiful!" Ducky smiles at him and glances down at Michael. "Now that you have a name." Ducky softy says to Michael and kisses him on top of the fore head. He walks over Jacqueline and kisses her on top of the fore head. "My dear Jacqueline, you are a beauty like your Mother." Ducky says in awe.

"Ducky!" Jenny sighs at him.

"Duck, could you take my Dad home." Gibbs asks and throws the house keys up at him.

"Sure!" Ducky answers and walks out of the room.

McGee leans over and kisses Jenny on the cheek. "Their beautiful!" McGee smiles at her.

"Thanks Tim!" Jenny smiles.

McGee walks over to Gibbs and hugs him. Gibbs pulls away from him and pats McGee on the back. "Abby is waiting for you." Gibbs nods at him. McGee looks over at the twins one last time and walks out of the room. Gibbs hands Jenny, Michael and approaches Jack and takes Jacqueline from him.

"I still don't know what to say." Jack smiles over at Jenny. He walks over and kisses Jenny on the cheek.

Jenny takes a hold of Jack's hand. "This is a thanks to you." She softly says to him.

Jack leans down and kisses his grandson goodbye, he walks over to Gibbs and kisses Jacqueline goodbye. "You're going fishing with me also." Jack winks at her. Jack hugs his son. "I love you Leroy." He says to him with his voice cracking with emotion.

"I love you Dad." Gibbs answers, trying to keep his emotions in check. Jack looking at his grandchildren one last time walks out of the room.

Gibbs sits down in a chair next to Jenny's bed. "I'm on cloud nine Jen." Gibbs says in awe.

Jenny touching her son's face. "Their perfect!" She softly says.

"I can't wait to get them home." Gibbs smoothly says.

Jenny stroking Michael's brown hair. "All those months of waiting." Jenny smiles and kisses the top of his head. "I can't wait to nurse them."

"Nurses should be taking them soon." Gibbs frowns with regret.

"I just got them." Jenny protests.

"And you just had surgery and need your rest also." Gibbs gently admonishes her. He gets up from his chair and touches Jenny's face. "Few more days you'll get them all to yourself."

Darlene a Candy Striper walks into the room. Fayette approaches the bed. Jenny kisses her son on his face and forehead and hands him over to the nurse. Gibbs kisses Jacqueline and gently hands Jacqueline over to her Mother.

"You Dad took away our quality time." Jenny laughs and she tenderly kisses Jacqueline on her face and forehead and hands her over to Darlene.

"Starting tomorrow we'll give you as much time with them as you need Director." Fayette reassures her and walks out of the room with Darlene.

Gibbs gently takes a hold of Jenny's hands. "Get some sleep." He gently says to her.

"I can't, all I want to do is hold my babies." "I only got a half an hour with them." Jenny pouts.

Gibbs tenderly strokes her forearm. "You've had surgery; your body needs to heal." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny pulls away from him. "Hey!" He growls at her and pulls Jenny's face over to him. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Breaking away from his kiss, Gibbs affectionately nuzzles her neck. "You did it."

"No we did it." Jenny smiles at him. Overcome with emotion, Gibbs kisses passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny is sleeping soundly in bed. Gibbs sits in a chair beside her bed watching over her as she sleeps. He takes a hold of her left hand and intertwines their wedding rings. "You did it." Gibbs smiles and picks up Jenny's hand and tenderly kisses it.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

1000 Hours

Mary is behind the counter wiping it down with a rag. Suddenly the phone begins to ring. "Luncheonette!" She answers.

Abby's Apartment

Inside the living room

Abby is sitting at her computer workstation. "Guess what?" Abby smiles.

"Abby!" Mary laughs.

"Yes!" Abby giggles.

"What am I supposed to be guessing at?" Mary softly asks.

"Jenny had the twins early this morning." Abby smiles.

"Oh my god." Mary screams with excitement and pulls the phone away from her ear. "Travis, Jenny had the twins a week early." Mary shouts with excitement. Travis rushes in from the kitchen and pushes in the speakerphone button on the phone. Mary puts down the receiver. "How are they?"

"Fine healthy, Jenny is doing well also." Abby answers and then takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

"Do they have names?" Mary curiously asks.

"They sure do." "Jacqueline Ceira Gibbs, born at 12:01 this morning, eight pounds, four ounces." "Michael Anthony Gibbs born at 12:04 this morning, seven pounds, three ounces." "Oh Jacqueline is a red head like her Mom." Abby smiles.

"She named her daughter after Jack." Travis says in awe.

"Jack found her in the study when Jenny went into labor and kept her sane in the car as Tony drove them to the hospital." 'Gibbs was off on a case and was in a dead zone for cell phone coverage." "So he couldn't be reached." "Timmy had to drive out to his location." Abby shrugs.

"I can't wait to see the photos of the twins." Mary says with excitement.

"I just e-mailed them to you." Abby smiles.

Mary's Office

Two Minutes Later

Mary and Travis are smiling at the photos of the twins on the computer screen. "Their beautiful." Mary says in awe.

"I love the one, with Jack, when Gibbs first gave him his grandson." Abby smiles.

Mary goes through the photos and finds one of Jenny in bed holding her babies for the first time. "I see you got Jenny crying." Mary laughs, knowing that the stubborn red head does not like to show her emotions in front of people.

"After nine months of carrying them inside of her, the reality of the situation got to her." Abby sweetly says.

"I guess Jack was touched that Jenny named his granddaughter after him.' 'I guess he was expecting, his grandson to be named after him." Travis smoothly asks.

"No, I think Jenny had her son's named all along." "He's named after Gibbs' first partner and boss at NCIS, Mike Franks." "Mike saved Jenny's life at the diner when she got shot." "Middle name is after Tony, because Tony drove her to the hospital." Abby answers.

"Their beautiful!" Mary softly answers. "What's Jenny's room number?" Mary curiously asks.

"225, she's in a private room." Abby nods.

"Can I have the phone number for the hospital?" Mary asks.

"You sure can." "Need to go into the other room for a second." Abby smiles.

"Hey Mary and Travis, we're starving out here." Lloyd barks from inside the restaurant.

"Customers!" Travis snorts and gets up from the chair.

"Hang up the phone on the counter." Mary shouts over at her husband as he walks out of the room.

Jenny's Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs is sitting in a chair next to the window watching Jenny sleep. He flips open his cell phone and presses the speed dial button from Mike's cell phone. "He'll get a kick out of this." Gibbs chuckles.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

1100 Hours

Mike is sitting at the table shuffling a deck of cards when his cell phone begins to ring. Mike flips open his phone. "Sleeping it off Camilla." Mike answers and begins to cackle.

"No Senor Franks." Gibbs smirks.

"Probie, whatcha callin me up for, it's early." Mike laughs and lights up a cigarette.

"To give you some news." Gibbs grins.

"Good or bad." Mike shrugs and takes a puff from his cigarette.

"Good!" "Jenny had the twins early this morning." Gibbs smiles.

Mike puts his cigarette down in the ash tray. "I'll be damned." Mike answers with surprise. "How are they?"

"All of them are healthy." "Jenny's sleeping." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"She'll need all the sleep, soon as she gets home the fun begins." Mike snorts.

"I'll be there with her." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"They got names." Mike sheepishly asks.

"Jacqueline Ceira Gibbs, born at 0001 hours, eight pounds, four ounces." "And she's a red head like her Mother." Gibbs smiles.

"You got one of your wishes." Mike says in awe.

"Have to wait a few weeks, to see if the color of her eyes change." "My son, Michael Anthony Gibbs, born at 0004 hours, seven pounds, four ounces."

Mike's face begins to soften. "You named your son after me." Mike smiles.

"No, Jenny did, and you know why Mike." Gibbs answers and glances over at his sleeping wife on the bed. Mike taken back with surprise that Jenny had named her son after him. "You saved her life." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"I and I see DiNozzo got his name in there also." Mike grins.

"I was out on a case." "Tony stopped by the house by chance to get his wallet and found Jenny in the study with my Dad." "He drove her to the hospital."

"How did you find out about it?" Mike shrugs and picks up his cigarette from the ash tray.

"McGee was with Tony and drove out to my location." ""You don't know how I felt when I got to hold them in my arms last night after they were born." Gibbs answers with tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Weight lifted from your shoulders." Mike smiles.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles and then suddenly remembers the photos that Abby took of the twins on her cell phone. "I'll get Abby to send the pictures of the twins." "She took them on her cell phone and I'll have her send the photos to my phone, and I'll send them to you."

"Looking forward to it Probie." Mike grins.

"Oh in another month, you're going to have to take a trip up north." Gibbs smirks.

"Why?" Mike grunts.

"Your Mike's godfather." Gibbs smiles.

"Says who?" Mike snarls.

"His Mother and she's taking no for an answer." Gibbs grins.

"Blasted red head!" Mike grumbles.

1500 Hours

Jenny is holding her son and daughter in her arms. Gibbs walks in with a cup of coffee in hand. "When did they come in here?" Gibbs smiles.

"Five minutes ago." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs walks over to the bed and puts his cup of coffee down on the night stand next to the bed. Nurse Barbara Kendrick walks into the room with two bottles. "Figured you wanted to feed them this time around." She nods over at Jenny and Gibbs. Gibbs takes Jacqueline from Jenny's arms and sits down in a chair next to the bed. Barbara hands Jenny a bottle, then Gibbs a bottle. "Marlene will come by in a half an hour." She smiles at them and walks out of the room.

Gibbs and Jenny begin to bottle feed their babies for the first time. Gibbs glances over at Mike and smiles at him as Mike sucks away on his bottle. "He's attacking it." Gibbs laughs.

"Who do you think had me up in the middle of the night with my constant food cravings?" Jenny laughs.

Gibbs glances down at Jacqueline as she slowly takes in her bottle. "Unlike your mother, you know how to pace yourself." Gibbs smirks; Jenny rolls her eyes at him in annoyance. "I called Mike while you were sleeping and told him about his name sake."

"Any reaction?" Jenny curiously asks.

"To stunned to react." Gibbs snorts.

"Mike Franks, speechless, now there's a first." Jenny laughs and looks down at Mike, noting that he's beginning to fuss with his bottle.

"I see he finally slowed down." Gibbs chuckles.

"I think he's had his full." Jenny smiles and puts Mike on her left shoulder and begins to pat him on the back.

Jacqueline begins to fuss with her bottle. "I think she's had enough also." Gibbs answers and puts Jacqueline on his left shoulder and begins to pat her on the back.

Jenny smiles and notices that Mike is beginning to fall asleep against her shoulder. "I think he's fallen asleep." Jenny whispers.

"Sound of your heartbeat and body heat lulled him to sleep." Gibbs smoothly answers. He glances down and notices that Jacqueline has fallen asleep up against his shoulder. Gibbs gets up and gently hands Jacqueline over to her Mother. Jenny looks down at her sleeping babies in amazement. "Want them back inside." Gibbs snickers.

"Hell no!" "Another week and I would have screamed." Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs bursts out laughing and sits back down in his chair.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is standing at the window looking outside talking to Jack on the phone. With his back facing towards her. Jenny leans over and steals Gibbs' coffee from the night stand. "I should be home around ten Dad." "See you then." Gibbs answers and hangs up. He turns around just as Jenny is about to take a sip from his cup of coffee. "Hey!" He snarls and walks over to her and grabs his cup from her. Jenny glares up at him. "Tomorrow!" He barks and hands Jenny a cup of water. "You'll be getting a light dinner later on."

Doctor Norton walks in with Anna. "How's the patient?" Norton sheepishly asks and approaches the bed.

"Stealing my coffee." Gibbs grumbles.

"Not until tomorrow Jenny." Norton chastises her.

"I've had practically nine months of limited coffee intake and zero bourbon." Jenny frowns in protest.

"You can go one more day, quit whining." Gibbs grunts.

"Agent Gibbs, I would like to examine her." Norton asks.

Gibbs walks out of the room. Anna approaches the bed and helps Jenny out of her hospital gown. "So when do I get out of here?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"All goes well, three days." Norton smoothly answers and begins to remove the bandage from Jenny's C-section. Jenny holds back showing any sign of pain.

"You have a high tolerance for pain." Anna notes.

"I've been shot at twice already." Jenny grimaces as Norton begins to examine her stitches.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs is standing next to the bed holding Jenny's hand. "Your healing up nicely, just keep doing what you're doing." "I'd advise you to start getting out of bed on your own tomorrow." Norton nods down at her.

"I'll be out of this bed, trust me." Jenny smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Norton smiles.

"If you need anything, just buzz the nurses' station." Anna softly says to her and walks out of the room with Norton.

Jenny's phone begins to ring. "Hello!" Jenny answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

"Congratulations, Abby e-mailed us the photos." "Their beautiful." Mary smiles.

"Thank you Mary." Jenny softly answers.

"And you named your daughter after Jack." Mary says in awe.

"Yes, he was a big help when I went into labor back at the house." "He kept my mind off of the labor pains on the way over to the hospital." Jenny smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asks.

"Sore from the surgery, but that's to be expected." "I should be out of here in three days."

"Nurse them yet?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"Not until tomorrow and I'm looking forward to that." Jenny smiles.

"I take it that Jethro is glowing." Mary asks.

Jenny smiles up at her husband. "That he is Mary." Jenny answers with love in her voice.

2100 Hours

"I really don't want to leave you Jen." Gibbs frowns.

"You're tired and in need of a shower." "And I need to get out of this hospital gown." "The hospital suit case is packed in the closet." Jenny instructs him.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I love you, get some sleep." He smiles at her.

Jenny squeezes a hold of his hand. "I love you." She smiles at him.

"You don't know how happy you have made me." Gibbs says in awe. He kisses Jenny on top of the head and backs away from the bed. "Night!"

'Good night!" Jenny softly says to him. Gibbs slowly walks out of the room. He glances over at Jenny one last time and then walks out of the room.

At the nursery window

Gibbs is standing behind the window watching his son and daughter sleep. "Night Mike, Night Jacqueline." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2230 Hours

Gibbs after getting a shave and a shower walks down the stairs and finds his Father watching TV on the living room couch. "How is she?" Jack curiously asks.

"Fine!" "Should be out in a few days." Gibbs smoothly answers and walks over to his workbench.

Jack turns off the TV and gets up from the couch. He walks over to the workbench. "What are you doing?" Jack asks.

Gibbs picking up one of the crib name plates. "Painting their names on the name plates that Ziva got for their cribs." Gibbs shrugs.

"See the twins before you leave the hospital." Jack smoothly asks.

"Yeah, watched them for fifteen minutes." "They were sleeping." "They looked beautiful." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm going to spoil them rotten." Jack grins.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Gibbs laughs and opens up a can of pink paint.

"Where did Ziva get these?" Jack asks.

Gibbs finds a small paint brush on top of the workbench. "Vegas!" He shrugs.

"I'm heading to bed son." Jack nods.

"Night Dad!"

"Night Leroy!" Jack smiles and begins to walk off for the stairs.

Gibbs dips his brush inside the paint can. "Jacqueline!" He says out loud.

Jenny's Room

0830 Hours

Gibbs walks in carrying Jenny's suit case and a dozen red roses, with Jack following behind him. They notice that Jenny isn't in her room. "Move her to another room." Jack sheepishly asks.

Gibbs puts down Jenny's suit case and puts the roses on top of the bed. He walks over to the bathroom and peeks inside and notices that the bathroom is empty. "I don't know!" Gibbs shrugs with concern and walks out of the room.

Over at the nursery window

Jenny is watching her sleeping babies. Gibbs approaches her from behind. "Why are you out of bed?" He growls at her.

"Doctor Norton told me to start moving around yesterday." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her good morning. He looks inside the nursery at his sleeping son and daughter. "Is that all they do is sleep?" Gibbs chuckles.

"Give them time; they'll discover that they have mouths." Jenny laughs.

"I brought you a change of clothes."

"Thank god, nurse helped me get a shower a few hours ago, but I'll feel a lot more comfortable in a night gown." Jenny sighs with relief.

Gibbs leans up against Jenny's ear. "You usually sleep naked." He smirks.

"I'm in a hospital." Jenny chastises him.

Gibbs looks over at his son and daughter one last time. "Let's go back to your room." Gibbs says to her and slowly escorts Jenny back to her room.

Jenny's Room

Half an hour later

Jenny is sitting in bed inhaling her coffee. Gibbs is sitting next to the bed watching her. Abby walks in with Jack. "Their even more beautiful today, then they were yesterday Gibbs." Abby smiles in amazement.

Fornell walks in with Emily. Emily approaches the bed with two balloons. "Congratulations Jethro, Jenny." Fornell smiles and walks over to Gibbs and shakes his hand.

Gibbs shakes Fornell's hand in return. "Thanks Tobias!" He smiles at him.

Fornell walks over to Jenny and kisses her on the cheek. Emily ties the balloons to the end of the bed. "Can we see them Daddy?" Emily begs him.

"I'll take the two of you." Gibbs smiles and gets up from his chair and walks out of the room with Fornell and Emily.

"I see you're out of the hospital gown." Abby smiles.

"Thank god!" "Now I don't have a draft up my back." Jenny groans in protest. "And I start nursing the twins today, so this should be a lot easier." Jenny answers and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

Nursery Window

Gibbs is pointing out the twins to Fornell and Emily. "What are their names?" Emily curiously asks.

"Jacqueline and Michael." Gibbs smiles.

"After your Dad and Mike Franks." Fornell nods.

"Jenny's idea, their middle names are Ceira and Anthony." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"DiNozzo must have been floored by that." Fornell snorts.

"Jacqueline's middle name is from a police woman that saved my life in Norfolk." "She's now an agent on Helen Wheeler's team."

"Jacqueline has red hair, like Jenny." Emily smiles.

Gibbs picks up Emily so that she can see the twins better. "I know!" Gibbs says in awe. "Few more weeks her eyes will be changing green."

Nurse Karen Austin is standing nearby and over hears him. "Try four to six months, sir." She warns him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her.

Fornell remembering what Gibbs had said to him a few years ago. "You finally get what you want Jethro." He smiles at him.

Gibbs glances down at his sleeping son and daughter. "I'm a husband and a Father again." Gibbs answers with his voice choking up with emotion.

"You're still missing the dog?' Fornell winks at him.

Jenny's Room

Ziva walks in with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I didn't know you had one already." Ziva smiles at Jenny.

"I just finished it up." Jenny softly answers. Ziva walks over to the bed and hands Jenny her cup of coffee.

"Nurse the twins yet?" Ziva curiously asks.

"No, later on this afternoon." "Looking forward to it." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs walks in with Fornell and Emily. "Their beautiful Jenny." Fornell softly says to her.

"Thanks!" Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs puts Emily on top of Jenny's bed. "How long do you have to be in here?" Emily asks.

"I should be getting out on Tuesday." "Hopefully!" "Miss my own bed." Jenny groans.

"You miss cuddling with Uncle Jethro." Emily giggles.

Jenny looks at Emily than at Fornell. "Usually it's the other way around, he cuddles up with me." Jenny winks at them. Gibbs embarrassed walks over to the window. Jenny smirks over at her husband.

"Ziva did you see the twins?" Abby smiles.

"Not yet." Ziva softly answers.

"Come on!" Abby smiles at her.

Jenny watches as Abby and Ziva walk out of the room. Emily tugs on the blanket to get Jenny's attention. Jenny smiles down at her. "Are you going to have any more babies?" Emily curiously asks.

"No, it's our only birth." "I can't take a chance at my age to have any more children." Jenny sadly answers.

"It only takes one time Jenny." Jack winks at her.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject matter. "Heard you took Emily to a Nationals game yesterday." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"The stadium was empty." Fornell grumbles.

"Face it, DC is a Redskin town." Gibbs grunts.

"Our taxpayer's money funded that ball park." Fornell sighs in disgust.

Emily's cell phone begins to ring. She picks up her phone and notices Diane's name on the display panel. "Mommy's on the phone." She smiles with excitement. Jenny chokes on her coffee. Fornell helps Emily down off of the bed. "Hi Mommy!" Emily answers and goes out into the hallway.

"Isn't that your ex-wife Leroy?" Jack sheepishly asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gibbs growls.

"Number two, he got out of paying alimony, when Fornell got stupid and married her." Jenny snickers.

"That's it Jenny, rub it in." Fornell grumbles.

1500 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are finally alone. "Ziva drove my Dad home." Gibbs nods over at Jenny.

"He looked tired." Jenny frowns.

"After last September, Dad has phobias against hospitals." Gibbs shrugs.

Barbara along with a Candy Striper walk into the room carrying the twins. "Since your son, is always the hungriest?" "We'll start with him first." "Lana, why don't you give Jacqueline to Agent Gibbs?" Barbara instructs her. Lana walks over to Gibbs and hands him Jacqueline.

Barbara hands Michael over to Jenny. "I guess you don't need any explanations Director." Barbara laughs.

"If he's like his Father, no." Jenny laughs and exposes her right breast.

Gibbs glares over at his wife. "Jen!" He growls.

Mike begins to take to his Mother's nipple right away. Jenny smirks over at her husband. "See Jethro!" Jenny teases him.

"Come on Lana." Barbara laughs and walks out of the room with Lana following behind her. Gibbs looks up from his seat. Jenny strokes Mike's brown hair as he continues to suck on her breast.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs has Mike on his left shoulder patting him on the back. Jenny with her left breast exposed begins to feed her daughter. "See I told you, she can pace herself better than you." Gibbs chuckles at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. She strokes Jacqueline's red hair as she sucks on her Mother's breast. "I have to wait four to six months to see if her eyes changes color or not." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I told you that last month, but as usual you don't listen Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs glances down at Mike. "I think he's asleep." Gibbs whispers.

"His belly is full and he's content." "Just like you after we make love." Jenny playfully teases him.

"My belly isn't content." Gibbs grunt and finds Jenny glancing down at her husband's groin. Glaring up at his wife. "Very funny Jen!" He mutters under his breath. Noting that Jacqueline has had her full. Jenny pulls her up against her left shoulder and begins to pat her daughter on the back. "She's about to fall asleep also." Gibbs whispers.

"So is her Mom." Jenny yawns.

"You were moving around too much today."

"Following Doctor's orders." Jenny sweetly answers. Gibbs gets up and walks over to the right side of the bed. He puts Mike up against Jenny's right shoulder. With Jenny's breasts exposed Gibbs' hands begin to rub them up. Jenny quivers with sexual excitement with the feel of his thumbs circling around her nipples. "Jethro are you out of your mind." She chastises him.

Gibbs adjusts the front of Jenny's night gown. "Fair game Jen." He smirks.

"And what if a nurse or a visitor should of walked in." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Get some sleep." He smiles at her. Jenny closes her eyes.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs takes a picture of them sleeping in bed with his cell phone camera. He sends it to everybody that's on his contact list.

Baja, Mexico

Cantina

1300 Hours PDT

Mike is sitting at the bar when his cell phone begins to ring. "Maybe it's from Senor Gibbs." Camilla curiously asks as she wipes off a nearby by table.

He picks up his phone and notices that it's an incoming photo from Gibbs. Camilla approaches from behind and looks over his shoulder. Mike flips open his phone and hits accept. The photo of Jenny and the twins appear. Mike smiles at his god son. "Mike looks like Probie." Mike says in awe.

"Senor Gibbs' daughter looks like her Mother." Camilla smiles.

"That's Jacqueline, named after Probie's Dad." "Hopefully she inherits Jenny's temper." Mike chuckles.

Abby's Apartment

Inside the kitchen

Abby is cooking dinner for Tony, Ziva, and McGee when their cell phone rings for an incoming photo. At once they open their phones and notice the photo of Jenny sleeping with the twins in her hospital bed. "That is so sweet." Abby smiles.

Tony begins to drool over Jenny's cleavage. Ziva head slaps him on the back of the head. "Keep your eyes off of Jenny's chest." Ziva laughs at him.

Tony rubs the back of his head. "It's gotten bigger with her pregnancy." Tony grins.

"That's because she's going to be nursing the twins." Ziva answers softly, and then notices the positioning of the twins on the bed with Jenny. "Which she was probably doing, before she fell asleep."

"I can't wait for them to be home." "All the work that we did in the nursery." Abby says with excitement.

July 27th 2010

Jenny's House

Out Front

Noemi is using Abby's digital camera and is snapping away. Gibbs opens up the passenger side door and helps Jenny out of the car. "Senora Jenny!" Noemi smiles and puts the camera down on top of the car. She walks over and hugs Jenny. Jenny affectionately returns the hug.

Jack patiently waits nearby. Gibbs opens the rear passenger door. He leans inside the car and unstraps Mike from his car seat. He backs out of the car and approaches his Father and hands Jack his grandson.

"He's beautiful, looks like you Senor Gibbs." Noemi softly says.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles and closes the car door. He walks over to the other side of the car and opens up the door. Gibbs leans inside the car and unstraps Jacqueline from her car seat. He picks up Jacqueline and backs outside of the car. Gibbs walks over to Jenny and hands Jenny her daughter.

Noemi approaches Jenny and begins to stroke Jacqueline's red hair. "I see Senor Gibbs, got his wish." Noemi smiles.

Inside the house

Jenny noting the pink and blue balloons throughout the hallway. "Noemi, for the next two weeks Mrs. Gibbs has to stay up on the second floor." "No stairs period, until she gets her stitches out." Gibbs instructs her. Jenny glares up at her husband. "For the next month, you're Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs smirks at her. Sofia walks down the stairs and approaches them. "Dad!" Gibbs nods over at him. Jack hands Sofia his grandson. "Noemi!" Gibbs smiles at her. Noemi takes Jacqueline from her Mother. Gibbs picks Jenny up in his arms.

"Jethro!" Jenny hisses in protest.

"Shut up Jen." Gibbs smirks and walks up the stairs, with Noemi, Sofia, and Jack following from behind. Once they reach the top of the stairs. Gibbs puts Jenny down. He takes Jacqueline from Noemi. Sofia hands Mike over to Jenny.

Inside the nursery

Gibbs walks in with Jacqueline in his arms and turns on the lights. Jenny walks in with Mike. Jack, Noemi, and Sofia follow from behind. "Where did you get those receiving blankets?" Noemi curiously asks.

"Baby shower gift from Helen Wheeler." Jenny softly answers.

"I left the camera down on top of the car, I'll be back." Noemi nods and rushes out of the room.

"They need to be changed before we put them to bed." Gibbs smoothly says. Jenny puts Mike down on top of the changing table. Gibbs puts Jacqueline down alongside her brother. Gibbs and Jenny begin to undress the twins. Gibbs glances over at her. "You seem to have this down at the hospital." Gibbs snorts.

"I've changed diapers before Jethro." "It's not that hard." Jenny sighs.

Five Minutes Later

Jacqueline and Mike are sleeping soundly in their cribs. Noemi is taking pictures to capture the moment. Jenny glances over at the cribs and notices that Gibbs has their names painted on their crib plates already. "When did you paint the name plates?" Jenny smiles.

Gibbs encircles Jenny's shoulders from behind. "Saturday night." Gibbs smiles.

Jack sits in the rocking chair in front of the cribs. "I'll watch over them." He whispers up to them.

"Need to put this one into bed anyway." Gibbs smoothly says and tugs Jenny on the back of the shirt. "Come on!" He laughs at her and escorts Jenny out of the room.

"I'm not tired Jethro." Jenny snaps and stalks over to their bedroom.

Gibbs follows her from behind. "Get into a pair of loose sweats and lie down on the bed." "I bet you ten to one." "The next time my head pops through that door; you'll be sound to sleep on that bed." Gibbs snorts and walks out of the room.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in with Jenny's suit case and carry-on bag and finds Jenny sleeping in bed. "Told you!" He laughs.

Two Hours Later

Jenny wakes up to find her husband watching over her from the table. "I told you, you were tired." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny slowly sits up. "They still sleeping." She yawns.

"Yes, I think their cribs must agree with them." Gibbs smiles.

Suddenly one of the twins begins to cry. "You were saying." Jenny laughs and gets out of bed.

Inside the nursery

Gibbs and Jenny walk in. Mike is crying in his crib. "How did I guess it was him?" Gibbs laughs.

Jenny walks over to Mike's crib and picks him up. "Because he's always hungry." Jenny laughs and walks over to the beige love seat that's against the wall and sits down. She opens up her blouse and exposes her breast. Mike immediately attacks her breast.

Gibbs glances over at Jacqueline and notices that she's still sleeping. He walks over to the love seat and sits down beside Jenny and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Damn he's hungry." Gibbs laughs.

"I told you I bet you it was him that had me up for my trips down to the kitchen during the night." Jenny giggles and begins to stroke Mike's hair.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs with a towel draped over his left shoulder burping Mike. Jacqueline now awake is getting nursed by her Mother. "She's not greedy like her brother." Gibbs laughs.

Noemi walks in. "I put your lunch on the table." She nods over at Jenny.

Jenny glances up at the time. "1330 hours." She says with surprise.

"You slept for about two hours." Gibbs smoothly says to her. Jenny noticing that Jacqueline has had her fill, hands her over to her Father. "I just burped Mike." Gibbs shrugs.

"You said you wanted to be hands on Dad." Jenny teases him and takes Mike from him.

"You're off the hook for just this once." Gibbs growls in protest.

Sofia walks into the room. "I'll take him from you while you're eating your lunch." Sofia smiles at her. Jenny as she's walking out of the nursery hands Sofia her son.

Nursery

0000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the love seat holding Jacqueline in his arms. On Kelly's first night inside her nursery, Gibbs held Kelly in his arms and sung a lullaby to Kelly. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Poppa's gonna buy you a mockingbird." "If that mockingbird don't sing, Poppa's gonna buy you a diamond ring." "If that diamond ring gets broke, Poppa's gonna buy you a Billy goat." "If that Billy goat won't pull, Poppa's gonna buy you a cart and bull." "If that cart and bull turn over, Poppa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover." "If that dog named Rover won't bark. Poppa's gonna buy you a horse and cart." "If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." "So hush little baby don't you cry, Cause Mommy loves you and so do I."


	46. Celebration Of Life

August 9th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator yawning, he walks over to his section. Tony looks up from his desk. "Good morning boss." Tony smiles at him.

"Morning DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbles and walks over to his desk and notices a picture frame with multiple photos of the twins inside of it.

McGee walks in. "Good morning boss." McGee smiles at him.

"Morning McGee!" Gibbs smoothly answers. He smiles down at the picture frame and sits down behind his desk.

"That was Abby's idea." McGee smiles and sits down behind his desk.

Ziva walks in. "Good morning Gibbs." She smiles at him and sits down behind her desk.

"Good morning Ziva." Gibbs yawns.

"Twins keeping you up." Ziva laughs.

"Twice!" "Mike has a mouth on him." Gibbs grunts.

"Who do you think he gets it from?" Tony grins.

"Definitely his Mother." Gibbs laughs and opens up a folder on his desk on the current case that his team is working on.

"That's the current case we're working on boss." Tony nods at him.

"I take it, that Jenny was up with the twins." McGee sheepishly asks.

"No she's sleeping." Gibbs grumbles.

"Sofia is with the twins, no sense in Jenny waking up." Ziva answers dryly.

"Actually while Jen's at home she's a hands on Mom, Sofia is on the sidelines until Jenny goes back to work." "We don't want our children being raised by nannies." Gibbs answers sharply.

"It's the one thing that Jenny and I can relate to." Tony frowns.

Abby rushes in. "Gibbs your back." She smiles and throws her arms around his neck and affectionately hugs him. Pulling away from him, she notices that Gibbs looks exhausted. "You look tired." Abby says with worry.

"Twins were very vocal last night." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

1210 Hours

Gibbs steps inside the nursery and finds Mike and Jacqueline sleeping in their cribs. "I guess you wore yourselves out from last night." Gibbs laughs and walks over to their cribs.

Master Bedroom

Two Minutes Later

Jenny is lying in bed with a pillow propped up reading a book. Gibbs walks into the bedroom. "I see their out of it." Gibbs chuckles.

"They wore themselves out last night." Jenny laughs and gets out of bed. She takes off her glasses and puts them on top of the nightstand along with her book. Gibbs walks over to her and leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Just as Gibbs is about to become more aggressive with his kiss, Jenny breathlessly pulls away.

Noemi walks into the room with Gibbs and Jenny's lunch on a tray. "Brought you, your lunch up." Noemi smiles and walks over to the table and puts the tray down.

Jenny walks over and spots the salmon. "One of the perks about not being pregnant anymore, is I can eat seafood again." Jenny smiles and sits down at the table and begins to dig into her food. Gibbs walks over to the table and sits down. "DiNozzo leave your team in tack." Jenny asks in between bites of her salmon.

"Ziva was about to kill him." Gibbs laughs.

August 19th 2010

Jenny's House

Inside the study

1900 Hours

Jenny is sitting in a chair nursing Jacqueline. Meanwhile out in the hallway Tony and Ziva are walking down the stairs. "Want to see Jacqueline before I go." Tony nods over at Ziva.

"I think Jack said that Jenny was in the study with her." Ziva shrugs.

Inside the study

Jenny is pulling the receiving blanket around Jacqueline. Tony walks in; his eyes pop out of his head as he finds Jenny in the chair nursing her daughter. Ziva walks in behind him and catches where her lovers expression and rolls her eyes at him in disgust. "Tony haven't you ever seen a Mother breast feed their child before." Ziva chastises him and head slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

Jenny not uncomfortable with Tony seeing her exposed breast covers up anyway. "This is the purpose of a woman's breast Tony, not for you men to have your eyes on." Jenny teases him.

Unknown to Tony, Gibbs is standing in the doorway behind him and has seen everything. "Only eyes that should be on yours, is mine." Gibbs growls and gives Tony the stare.

"Sorry boss couldn't help myself." Tony innocently answers.

Gibbs gets into Tony's face and gives him a glare of warning. Jenny bursts out laughing and puts Jacqueline over her left shoulder and begins to burp her. Gibbs glares down at his wife. "You find this funny." He barks at her.

"Very, because you won't have access to them for another three weeks." Jenny snickers.

"Three weeks!" Tony answers with his jaw dropping.

"Some natural child births, it could be longer." Jenny shrugs.

"I couldn't go without sex for six weeks." Tony groans in protest.

"You couldn't go without sex for six hours." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs getting annoyed with the subject matter that's being discussed. "Thought you two were leaving." Gibbs grunts.

Ziva picks up Jacqueline from Jenny. "I wanted to see Jacqueline and Jenny before we left." Ziva answers and puts Jacqueline up against her left shoulder. Gibbs puts Jacqueline's receiving blanket over Ziva's shoulder so that Ziva can finish burping her. Ziva begins to pat Jacqueline on the back. Suddenly she spits up on Ziva's shoulder.

Tony makes a face. "Gross!" He whines.

"You know absolutely nothing about babies DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckles.

"Christening is this Sunday." Ziva curiously asks.

Jenny adjusts her nursing bra and then her blouse and stands up. "Yes!" Jenny softly answers.

"I know Mike is, Michael's Godfather." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Abby, is Mike's Godmother, Tim is Jacqueline's Godfather, and Ziva is her Godmother." Jenny smiles.

"And it's just going to be us, your dysfunctional family." Tony grins.

"Mary and Travis Tucker are coming down from Stillwater also." "Jack will go home with them, when they go back home." Jenny answers dryly.

"Gang from Stillwater, will all be here." Tony says with surprise.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Mary and Travis again." Ziva smiles.

"I'll walk you two out." Gibbs interrupts them and takes Jacqueline from Ziva. Jenny glares over at her husband as he walks Tony and Ziva out of the room.

Minute Later

Gibbs returns and finds Jenny glaring at him. "You were rude to them." Jenny angrily snaps at him and takes her daughter from him.

"I didn't like Tony staring at your chest." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You're just pissed off, because you haven't gotten anything in three weeks." Jenny hisses and storms out of the room.

"And it's been three weeks of torture." Gibbs snarls and storms over to the mini bar and pours himself a glass of Jack Daniels.

Master Bedroom

0500 Hours

Lying in bed, Gibbs is having a flashback to a sexual encounter with Jenny in Paris inside their apartment.

December 17th's 1998

Paris, France

Gibbs and Jenny's Apartment

1900 Hours

Gibbs opens up their apartment door. Jenny walks in with Gibbs following her from behind. He closes the door behind him. Jenny is standing near the dining room table taking off her coat. "You've been a major tease all day long." "I had to go the men's room to take care of myself." Gibbs growls.

"To bad!" Jenny smirks at him.

Gibbs takes off his coat and tosses it on the back of the living room chair. "You have thirty seconds to get your ass in the bedroom." Gibbs warns her.

"Or you'll do what Jethro." Jenny sweetly answers and bats her eye lashes at him. Gibbs walks over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny groans out at the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth. As Gibbs deepens his kiss, Jenny drops his jacket on to the floor. Savagely they kiss one another Gibbs backs Jenny up on top of the table, his hands venture under her skirt. Gibbs' mouth ravishes Jenny's neck on her pulse line. "Oh god!" Jenny moans out and clutches on the back of his hair.

Gibbs' hands remove Jenny's panty hose and panties. Smirking down at her as he begins to stroke on her arousal. "You're going to be screaming for what you put me through today." Gibbs grins down at her.

Jenny begins to arch against his hands. "I'll be screaming if you don't get your hands out from in between my legs." Jenny moans out.

"You want it bad." Gibbs chuckles and works open his pants and adjusts his boxers.

"Quit talking, and show me." Jenny purrs and pulls Gibbs' face up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs pulls Jenny's skirt up; she wraps her legs around his waist. "Jethro!" She cries out as he enters her body. Aggressively he begins to make love to her up against the table, as his thrusts harder and faster against her, Jenny's heels press up against his lower back. "Can't you give it to me any harder than that?" Jenny screams out.

"I give it to you any harder than that, they'll neighbors will be complaining." Gibbs growls and finds Jenny's mouth.

"I don't care!" Jenny hisses in between kisses. Gibbs thrusts harder and faster against her. Jenny's hips arch up to meet his aggressive strokes. "Don't stop!" Jenny screams out, she nips along his neck as her orgasm pulsates through her.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs with a final thrust, climaxes inside of her. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out with pleasure.

Gibbs exhausted from holding back his release, slumps down on top of her. "Damn it!" He pants and buries his face against Jenny's left shoulder.

Few Minutes Later

After regaining their faculties. Gibbs leans over his lover. "You say you wanted Chinese for dinner." He shrugs at her.

"Only you can come up with food, after screwing my brains out." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs adjusts his pants. "I just worked up an appetite." He smirks and then leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"I'm not eating at this table." Jenny sighs.

"We'll eat in bed." Gibbs grins and backs away from the table.

"I'm taking a bath, while you go out for dinner." Jenny sensuously answers and gets off of the table. Gibbs smirks over at her butt as Jenny walks over to the bathroom.

Present Time

Gibbs aroused bolts up in bed. He glances down at Jenny as she's sleeping beside him on the bed. With his swollen shaft up against his sweat pants, Gibbs gets out of bed and walks off for the bathroom sexually frustrated. Jenny cracks an eye open towards the direction of the bathroom. "I'm surprised you've survived for three weeks." Jenny laughs and gets out of bed.

Inside the bathroom

Gibbs is taking a cold shower. Jenny opens up the sliding glass door and turns off the water. "Jethro!" She softly calls out to him and touches his back. "Come over to the bed." She smiles at him and hands Gibbs a towel.

In the bedroom

Two Minutes Later

Jenny is kissing Gibbs on the mouth; slowly she works her way down his neck. She descends down his chest, running her mouth and tongue along each of his nipples. "Jenny!" Gibbs cries out in sexual frustration. Her mouth goes down to his ribcage and belly. "Quit teasing me." He groans out and begins to stroke her hair. Jenny's mouth and tongue works its way down to his erection. He cries out as her tongue circles the tip of harden shaft. "That feels good." He moans out in relief. Jenny takes him fully in her mouth. "Damn you haven't gotten me like this since Europe." Gibbs moans out with pleasure. He bucks against her as she takes him deeper inside. Several minutes later, Gibbs climaxes inside of her mouth. Gibbs glances down at Jenny as she's licking the access from his inner thigh. "And that isn't helping matters." He growls at her.

"Think I'm wasting it." Jenny smirks and takes in his look of contentment. "You could get a cold shower the next time if you prefer." Jenny sweetly answers and gets out of bed and walks off for the bathroom.

"Like hell I'm getting a cold shower." Gibbs growls and gets out of bed and follows Jenny into the bathroom.

Jenny is over at the sink washing her face. Gibbs stands in the doorway and watches her. "I figured you preferred my technique." Jenny smiles.

"Only thing is, I got something out of it, you didn't." Gibbs frowns.

"As I've stated, I can go without, you can't." Jenny smirks at him and grabs her tooth brush.

August 20th 2010

Jenny's House

Downstairs Hallway

1000 Hours

The doorbell rings, Noemi walks over and opens the front door. Mary and Travis Tucker are standing outside carrying their suitcases. "You must be Senora Mary and Senor Travis." Noemi smiles at them.

"Yes we are." Mary smiles at Noemi.

"Come on in." Noemi softly answers and backs away from the front door.

Mary and Travis walk through the door. Mary's jaw drops as she glances around the downstairs hallway and at the stairs leading to the upstairs. "Wow!" She says in amazement.

"Senora Jenny is up in the nursery with my sister Sofia." Noemi says and takes Mary and Travis' suit cases from them.

Jack walks out from the dining room. "Mary, Travis!" Jack warmly says and walks over to his friends.

Mary puts her arms around Jack and affectionately hugs him. "How's the proud Granddad." Mary softly says to him.

"On top of the world Mary." Jack says with his voice choking up with emotion. Jack walks over to Travis and crushes his friend in a warm embrace. He pulls away from Travis. "Leroy had to work today."

Mary glances around the house. "Where is the nursery at?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"Senor Jack will show you." Noemi smiles at her.

Nursery

Jenny and Sofia are standing in front of Mike's crib. "Never thought that he would quiet down." Jenny sighs with relief.

"My youngest son was like that." "Can we say Momma's boy." Sofia giggles.

Jenny bursts out laughing. Over hearing Jenny and Sofia. "That's a rotten thing to say about my grandson." Jack playfully chastises them.

"It's true Senor Jack." Sofia laughs.

Jenny laughs and glances over at the doorway and notices that Mary and Travis are standing in the room. She glances down at her watch. "I am so sorry, lost track of time." Jenny apologizes and walks over to Mary and Travis and affectionately hugs them.

"You have two babies, of course you're going to lose track of time." Mary laughs and walks over to Mike's crib.

"That's my grandson." Jack smiles with pride.

"Pictures don't do him enough credit." "He looks like Jethro." Mary says in awe.

"He has strong fingers." Jack grins.

Jenny hears Jacqueline stirring in her crib and walks over to her crib and picks Jacqueline up. "You heard visitors, didn't you?" Jenny smiles at her. She walks over to Mary and hands Mary her daughter.

Mary begins to stroke Jacqueline's red hair. "You named her after Jack." Mary smiles.

"Yes!" "And you'll meet who my son was named after later on tonight." Jenny laughs.

"Noemi tells me that Senor Franks is very colorful." Sofia giggles.

"He's a little boy like Senor Gibbs." Jenny sighs.

Jenny's Old Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is sitting on the bed watching Mary unpack her suit case. "This was my room until last January." "Slept here since I was a child." Jenny smiles.

"Jenny it's a beautiful room." Mary softly answers and glances around the room.

"I hated giving it up." "But Jethro was right, Master Bedroom is bigger and we only have to travel one flight of steps instead of two." Jenny shrugs.

"And it was easier on you during the late pregnant months." Mary nods at her.

"Bathroom is down the hallway." "You'll be sharing it with Mike." "He's using the guest room." Jenny answers dryly.

"Where's Jack staying at?" Mary curiously asks.

"In a loft above Jethro's garage." "He recreated his bedroom from the other house." Jenny answers.

"Why?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"So we would have some place to go to during lunch time, during the winter months." "It's sealed off from noise." "Jethro wanted us to have as much privacy as possible."

The Garage

Jack is showing off Gibbs' hide out to Travis. "So this is Leroy's domain?" Travis says in amazement as he looks around the garage.

"Yep!" "He has it all down here." "TV, mini bar, pool table, his little lady, has him spoiled rotten." Jack smirks.

Downstairs Hallway

1210 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door and hears voices coming from inside the study. He walks over to the study and sticks his head inside the door. He finds Jenny sitting behind her desk talking to Mary and Travis. "This was my Father's Study." Jenny smiles and notices Gibbs over at the doorway. "Jethro!"

Gibbs walks into the room. Mary walks over to Gibbs and affectionately hugs him. "Jethro!" She smiles at him and pulls away.

Travis reaches for his hand. "Leroy!" Travis affectionately says.

Gibbs shakes Travis' hand. "Travis!" He smiles.

"Saw the little ones, they are beautiful." Mary softly says.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smoothly answers.

"The Mrs. was just showing off her domain." "Jack showed me yours a while ago." Travis grins.

Noemi walks in. "Lunch is ready." She informs them.

"Noemi, show Mary and Travis to the dining room." Jenny asks.

"Si Senora, Senor Jack is in there already." Noemi laughs.

"Figures!" Jenny chuckles.

"This way!" Noemi nods at Mary and Travis. She walks out of the room with Mary and Travis following behind her.

Gibbs walks over to Jenny and leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Before Gibbs gets out of hand with his kiss, Jenny breathlessly pulls away from him. "What was that for?" Jenny asks trying to catch her breath.

"For this morning." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"If you were that sexually frustrated, you should have come to me sooner." "You wasted a lot of water." Jenny laughs and gets up from her chair.

"You get nothing out of it." Gibbs grumbles.

"Few more weeks I will." "I can wait." Jenny smiles and squeezes his hand. "I waited for seven years."

Gibbs puts his arm around Jenny's waist and begins to walk them towards the doorway. "Before I go into the dining room, I'm going upstairs and see them for a few minutes." Gibbs smoothly says.

Out front of the house

1900 Hours

Gibbs is taking Mike's suit case out of the trunk of his Dodge Challenger. Mike takes a hold of his suit case. "I don't need any help, with my suit case." Mike grunts at him.

Gibbs slams down the trunk. "Suit yourself." "You want to carry it up two flights of steps." Gibbs smirks at him. Mike rolls his eyes at Gibbs. "Dad's in my room above the garage." Gibbs firmly says and takes Mike's suit case from him.

Inside the house

The front door opens. Gibbs and Mike walk in. Mike raises a curious eyebrow over at Gibbs as he hears Jack and Travis' voice's from the living room. "Only noise I've heard from inside this house was your bedroom antics with your blasted red head." Mike cackles.

"Mike, please do not frustrate me." 'I can't have sex with my wife for another three long painful weeks." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Whipped!" Mike laughs.

"They might be in the living room." Gibbs shrugs and puts Mike's suit case on the floor near the stairs.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is laughing at one of Jack's jokes. "The trouble that LJ and I use to get into." Jack smiles and then looks down at his grandson who's looking up at his Grandfather.

Jenny spots Mike in the doorway with Gibbs and smiles at him. Mike playfully glares over at Jenny. "What's this I heard you named your kid after me." Mike snarls at her.

"If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have been born." Jenny teases him and then glances over at Jack. "Jack!" She nods at him. Jack hands Jenny his grandson. She walks over to Mike and hands him his Godson.

Mike smiles down at him. "Looks like Probie!" "Is he whipped like him also?" Mike snickers.

Mary chokes on her drink and begins to cough. "Yes!" Jenny laughs.

"Hey!" Gibbs growls.

"It's the truth." Mike grins and then looks down at his name sake.

Jenny walks Mike over to Jack. "Mike, this is Jethro's Father, Jack." Jenny softly says.

"Heard lots about you." "We have to gang up on Jenny on a poker game." Jack winks at him.

"She beat you to." Mike grumbles and shakes his head.

"And these are friends of Jethro's and Jack's from Stillwater, where Jethro and his first wife Shannon grew up at." Jenny softly says.

"Heard the stories about you." Mary smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mike smoothly says to her.

"I'll get the grille going out back." Gibbs says and walks off.

"I'm coming with you." Travis hollers and chases after him.

"Where's his sister at?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"Upstairs sleeping." "I'll show you." Jenny smiles.

"I'll take him from you." Mary says and gets up from the couch and walks over to Mike and takes Mike from him.

Nursery

Mike is staring down at Jacqueline as she sleeps in her crib. "Why can't her Mother be this quiet?" Mike growls.

"She'll learn that she'll have a mind and a mouth." Jenny laughs and tenderly begins to stroke her daughter's hair.

"I see a piece of contentment in Jethro's eyes now." "He has everything he wants now." Mike smiles.

"Not everything!" "Jethro has to retire at the end of September." Jenny frowns.

"He told me." "Wasting a good agent on a stupid rule." Mike snaps.

"I'm sort of relieved." "I almost lost him last March." "And with the birth of the twins I won't be putting myself on the line anymore."

"I can't see him being cooped up in this house all day long." Mike chuckles.

"He won't be in the house all day long." Jenny softly answers.

Jacqueline wakes up and finds a stranger glances down at her. "Eyes are blue." Mike frowns in disappointment.

"Jethro has to wait, for another three to four months for that." Jenny shrugs and leans over and picks up her daughter. Mike affectionately wiggles Jacqueline's fingers. "Already trying to pick up my daughter." Jenny teases him and walks over to the changing table.

"I didn't succeed with her Mother." Mike laughs.

Out Back

Half an hour later

Gibbs is sitting at the picnic table chowing down on is steak. "You were just ticked off that you had to live on fish down in Mexico." Mike snarls.

"You were too cheap to bring in a meat order." Gibbs growls.

"Fish is healthier for you." Mike smirks.

Jenny shakes her head at the dueling little boys. Mary raises a curious eyebrow at them. "Are they always like this?" Mary sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Jenny laughs and then takes a bite from her baked potato.

"You enjoyed watching me put Probie in his place." Mike snickers.

"Maybe because I was tired of doing it all the time." Jenny smirks.

Mike bursts out laughing and then takes a sip from his bottle of Corona. "So we're going fishing with the dames tomorrow." Mike barks.

"Women can keep themselves occupied while we fish." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

Mike elbows Jenny. "Going to nude sunbathe again." Mike drools.

"And show off my scar from my C-section." "I don't think so." Jenny sighs.

"You really did nude sunbath on Leroy's boat." Travis says with surprise.

"And on my beach in Mexico." Mike winks.

"So did Leroy." Jenny smirks over at her husband.

"I'm getting a kick out of the folks back home calling you by your first name Probie." Mike laughs.

Gibbs glares over at his wife. "I let it slide with my Dad and Travis." Gibbs groans.

Mike quickly gets back to the subject. "Wasn't interested in looking at him with his clothes off." Mike winks over at Jenny.

"Oh god!" Jenny sighs in exasperation and gets up from her chair. She picks up her plate and throws it into the trash can. Jenny walks over to the Jacqueline's bassinet at the end of the table and smiles down at her sleeping daughter.

"She still sleeping?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes and thankfully." Jenny whispers and then looks over into Mike's bassinet and finds him sleeping also. "So is her brother."

Second Floor Hallway

2100 Hours

Jenny walks out of the nursery. Mary is about to walk over to the door for the garage. "They asleep." Mary asks.

"For now, between midnight and two in the morning Mike usually starts up." Jenny grumbles.

"I could help you out." Mary smiles.

"I nurse them." Jenny answers sharply.

"Best way to go for a baby, is to breast feed." Mary nods over at her.

"Mike agrees with it." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "In a few weeks before I go back to work." "I'm going to have to start weaning them off of breast feeding during the day time and start them back up on bottle feeding." "I'll only nurse them at night time."

"Boys are down stairs shooting pool; wanna go see what their up to." Mary winks at her.

"Not up for it." "I'll go to my room and read my book." "Night Mary!" Jenny smiles at her and walks into the bedroom.

Mary looks over at Jenny's bedroom door with a puzzled look on her face. "She would rather read then socialize with people." Mary shrugs and walks inside the doorway to the loft.

The Garage

Mary walks down the stairs and finds, Gibbs, Mike, Jack, and Travis at the pool table. "Who's winning?" She curiously asks and walks over to the table.

"Leroy is." Travis grumbles and takes a sip from his bottle of beer. Noting that Mary came down the stairs alone. "Where's Jenny?"

"Reading a book in her room." Mary frowns and walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. "Figure with company being over, she would be down stairs with us." Mary says with surprise.

"No, she's usually by herself even when I have company over." "Jenny was an only child and was alone for the most part." Gibbs answers roughly.

"You were an only child." Jack shrugs.

"I had my Mother growing up to socialize me more." "Jenny lost her Mother when she was a young child." Gibbs answers and taps his stick on to the cue ball sending the last ball into the corner pocket.

"Blasted you won again." Mike snarls.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore; I'm calling it a night." Gibbs laughs.

"Night is young." Mike asks and narrows his eyes over at him.

"I got called in at 0330 hours by dispatch, I'm beat." "Night everyone." Gibbs nods and walks off for the stairs.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny in bed wearing her nightgown reading a book. "Our guests felt like you snubbed them." Gibbs snaps at her and sits down on the edge of the bed and begins to take off his boots.

"I've been entertaining them since they came through the door." "Watching pool isn't my thing." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses. She puts her glasses and book on top of the nightstand and goes down under the covers with her back facing towards her husband. Gibbs gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs wearing gray sweatpants and an olive green Marine t-shirt is turning off the lights in the room. He walks over to the bed. "Want me to rub your back?" Gibbs asks anxious to touch his wife again.

"No!" Jenny mumbles against her pillow.

Gibbs climbs into bed and begins to stroke the back of Jenny's hair. "Jen!" He gently calls out to her. "Come on other than cuddling from behind." "I haven't held you in my arms in a few months." Gibbs sighs in protest. Jenny rolls into her husband's arms and buries her face up against his right shoulder. "Can I have a kiss good night?" Gibbs smirks.

"You're pushing it." Jenny warns him. Gibbs laughs at her and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss, when Gibbs becomes too aggressive with her. She buries her face up against his chest. Content in her husband's arms Jenny drifts off to sleep.

Gibbs rubbing Jenny's back as she sleeps in his arms. "This will have to do for a few weeks." Gibbs smiles.

Master Bathroom

0730 Hours

Jenny is getting a shower; Gibbs steps inside and begins to check out Jenny. "Jethro!" Jenny hisses in protest. He closes the sliding door behind him and continues to look her over. "I need to lose at least fifteen pounds before I'm satisfied."

"I'm satisfied now." Gibbs smirks and begins to feel up Jenny's breasts.

Jenny swats at him. "Three more weeks." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs ravishes Jenny's neck and works his way up to her ear. "For you, what about me?" He whispers.

'Oh god!" Jenny groans out as she feels his erection up against the front of her thigh. Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny as she deepens his kiss, her hands venture down to his harden length. Gibbs cries out and throws his head back. "You are so whipped!" Jenny purrs and begins to nip her way down his neck and slowly she works her way down his chest with her mouth and tongue.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny is under the shower head rinsing off her body. Gibbs completely out of it is under the rain shower head washing his hair. "To bad, we don't use this as part of our routine anymore." Jenny sighs with regret.

"Problem is, we're both not into foreplay." "I want to be inside of you." "You want me inside of you." Gibbs grins and begins to rinse off his hair.

Jenny opens up the sliding glass door and steps out the shower. She closes the door behind her. "I love to watch you beg." Jenny seductively teases him and grabs a towel.

"Thankfully you couldn't do it this morning." Gibbs chuckles and begins to soap up his body.

"Just remember, everybody will be out of the house on Sunday night." Jenny warns him and begins to dry herself off.

Gibbs panic stricken. "Cheap shot in the dark." He curiously asks.

"When you least expect it." Jenny laughs and walks over to the sink.

"Shower?" Gibbs shrugs.

"When you least expect it." Jenny snickers and grabs her comb and begins to comb her hair.

Gibbs turns off the water and begins to think. "The suspense will kill me." Gibbs growls and opens up the sliding glass door.

"Just remember, I'll know when it's coming." Jenny winks at him.

Jack Creek Marina

'The Kelly'

1000 Hours

Mary is looking in awe at the work that Gibbs put into his boat. "Its beautiful Jethro." Mary smiles.

"Everything was built by hand." Jack says with pride.

Abby walks on board and spots Mary and Jack standing over at the bow of the boat. "Mary!" Abby smiles and walks over and affectionately hugs her. She glances around the boat for Travis. "Where's Travis?" Abby curiously asks.

"Over at the stern with Jethro and Mike." "Jenny is down below with the twins." Mary softly says.

"Their beautiful!" Abby smiles.

"Yes they are two beautiful little angels." Mary says in awe.

Gibbs hearing Abby's voice walks over. "Now that you're here." "We can leave." Gibbs grins.

Down Below

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Jenny is tucking in Jacqueline. Abby approaches her from behind. "They asleep!" Abby whispers.

"Fresh air knocked them out." Jenny smiles.

"Their almost a month old, time flies." Abby says in disbelief.

"Tell me about, I have to be in work in a few weeks." Jenny sighs.

"Be nice to see you there again." Abby smiles.

"I haven't thought about work much since I've been out." "First month it was counting the weeks until they were born." Jenny softly answers.

"Don't tell me you're going to leave also." Abby frowns with worry.

"No, I worked too hard to get my position." "Another week I'll get documentation on what's going on in the office and the op's that Cassie is running in MTAC and then I'll get back into it." "For now." Jenny smiles and looks down at her sleeping babies. "My concentration is on them." Jenny tenderly says and begins to stroke Jacqueline's red hair. Suddenly the boat begins to pull away from the dock. Jenny picks up the baby monitor receiver from on top of the dresser. "I need to get some sun on my face." Jenny nods over at Abby and walks off. On her way past the nightstand, Jenny retrieves her sunglasses and walks out of the room. Abby sits on the edge of the bed and watches over the twins as they sleep in their bassinets.

Out in the Chesapeake Bay

Three Hours Later

The men are sitting over at the bow fishing. Jenny and Abby are sitting at the cockpit seating table down at the stern of the boat. Jenny wearing her sunglasses is taking in the sun. "You don't have as much color on you, like last summer." Abby notes.

"That's because I kept my body covered up." Jenny laughs and takes a sip from her bottle of beer.

Abby narrows her eyes at her. "Your drinking a beer?" Abby says with surprise.

"First beer I've had since October so lay off." Jenny groans.

Mary returns to the table. "Twins are still sleeping." "I can't get over the work that Jethro did down below." Mary says in amazement and sits down at the table.

"I helped and so did Jack." 'Jenny stained parts of the shelves in the sleeping cabin and Mike also helped Gibbs with the frame work." Abby smiles.

Jenny glances down at Gibbs, who's being a major tease with his shirt off. "Bastard!" Jenny mutters inwardly.

"Jethro just turn fifty-eight." Mary curiously asks.

"Last January!" Jenny answers.

"I don't know many men that look like that at his age." Mary elbows Jenny.

Abby noting that Mommy is checking out Daddy, gets up from the table and innocently walks over at the other end of the boat to see what the men are up to. She glances down and finds Travis sound to sleep on the deck. "Catch anything." Abby curiously asks Gibbs.

Gibbs points to the bucket full of fish near his feet. "What do you call that Abs?" Gibbs grunts.

Abby looks over at Jenny as she's talking with Mary. "She was checking you out." Abby giggles.

"I know why you think I have my shirt off." "I can be a tease to you know." "Watch and learn about men." "Go down by my Father."

"Ok!" Abby laughs and walks over to Jack.

"Probie you're rotten." Mike snorts.

Gibbs leans over to Mike. "If I get something out of it, it's well worth it." Gibbs whispers.

"I thought she can't have relations for another few weeks." Mike whispers.

"She can't get anything, nothing about me." Gibbs whispers.

"I forgot about south of the border." Mike cackles and doubles over in laughter.

"And it goes on and on." Gibbs grumbles.

"What goes on and on?" Abby curiously asks.

"Nothing!" Gibbs answers and notices that his fishing line is beginning to move.

Back down at Jenny and Mary. "I see my daughter squealed on me." Jenny sighs.

"Huh!' Mary asks.

"You'll see in a minute." Jenny laughs and continues to watch her husband.

Gibbs at the bow pulls in his fish. Mike glances over at Jenny out of the corner of his eye. "You have her full attention." Mike laughs.

Abby bursts out laughing. Jack looking around. "What's my son up to?" Jack curiously asks.

"Teasing Mommy!" Abby giggles.

"Observe Abs!" Gibbs smirks and drops his fish down on the deck, with his butt facing towards Jenny he bends over and slowly picks up the fish.

Back over at Jenny. "Oh get real Jethro!" Jenny laughs.

"That works on women." Mary laughs.

"That's a move DiNozzo would pull on women." Jenny winks.

Back over at the men. "She didn't fall for it." Mike cackles.

Gibbs throws his fish in the bucket in disgust. "Nice try!" Jack laughs and reels in his fishing rod. Gibbs glances down at his amused wife.

Back over with Jenny and Mary. On the baby monitor, the sound and fury of her son can be heard. "You want me to help?" Mary asks.

"No, it's just the one." Jenny softly answers and gets up and heads below deck.

Mary gets up from her chair and walks over to the bow. "What did she say?" Abby curiously asks.

"Get real Jethro and that's a move that DiNozzo would pull." Mary laughs.

"I love that woman." Mike snickers and throws out his fishing line.

Gibbs picks up his bucket of fish and finds a cooler and dumps his fish inside the cooler and walks off. Jack waiting for Gibbs to get below deck. "She makes him look like an idiot every time." Jack laughs.

"I know I saw glimpses of it in the hospital in LA." "And she was a pistol in Mexico." Mike cackles.

"Had Leroy going?" Jack sheepishly asks.

"Try panting like a dog." 'Your boy is whipped when it comes to that little lady." Mike snorts.

Sleeping Cabin

Jenny is nursing Mike. Gibbs walks in and glances over at Jacqueline's bassinette. "She's still sleeping." Jenny softly says. Gibbs sits on the bed beside her. "Try another move the next time." Jenny laughs.

"I like that move you performed on me in the shower this morning." Gibbs smirks and begins to nuzzle Jenny's neck.

"Jethro not here!" Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs lies back down on the bed and gives her his innocent little boy expression on his face. "And the puppy dog eyes won't work either." Jenny sighs.

"Felt good to hold you last night." "You went out pretty fast." Gibbs smiles.

"I was tired." Jenny shrugs and notices that Mike has had his fill. She grabs a receiving blanket and puts on her left shoulder and gently puts Mike up against her.

Five Minutes Later

Jacqueline stirs in her crib. Jenny hands Mike over to his Father. "He needs to be changed." Jenny orders him. Gibbs sits up and raises a curious eyebrow over at Jenny. "That's for being a tease." "And after you change him, put a shirt on." Jenny grumbles.

"Driving you crazy." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny rubs the love bites that she put on his ribcage and gets up from the bed and walks over to Jacqueline's bassinet.

Gibbs glances down at his ribs. "Damn it!" He growls.

1500 Hours

On Deck

Gibbs, Jenny, Mike, Jack, Mary, and Travis are sitting around the cockpit seating table. "So you went away Memorial Day Weekend." Mary asks and takes Mike from his Father's arms.

"Yeah, we went to Norfolk had an over nighter and for the Fourth of July, we just stayed in the harbor to watch the fireworks." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Jack holding Jacqueline in his arms. "Going to make the Grandkids sea worthy Leroy." Jack grins over at him.

Mike begins to make a fuss in Mary's arms. "He's not hungry." Mary says with surprise.

"No whipped like his Daddy." Mike smirks over at Gibbs. Jenny bursts out laughing and takes her son from Mary's arms.

"Very funny Mike." Gibbs growls in protest.

Mike smiles and glances over at his Godson and notices that he's quieted down since going into his Mother's arms. "See Probie!" Mike cackles.

Abby walks over to the table carrying a tray of her famous Cajun crab, and shrimp "Tada, Cajun crab, and shrimp." Abby smiles.

"Abby that smells good." Mary drools with anticipation.

"I had the shrimp last year at Leroy's." Jack nods.

On the pier

1800 Hours

"McGee has a book signing that I promised I would go to." "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Abby waves and walks off for the parking lot.

Mike and Jack walk over to Jenny smirking at her. "Poker rematch!" Jack grins at her.

"And this time you're going down." Mike grunts.

"Please I've heard this before." Jenny laughs and walks over to Travis and takes Mike from him. Gibbs approaches carrying Jacqueline and a diaper bag. "Give it up." Gibbs laughs and walks off for the car.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2200 Hours

Jenny is playing poker with Gibbs, Mike, Jack, and Travis at the kitchen table. As usual Jenny is winning. "I give up." Travis groans in frustration and tosses in his cards and gets up from the table. He grabs his bottle of beer and walks over to the pool table.

"I'll take two cards Dad." Gibbs laughs.

Jack deals Gibbs two cards. He glances over at Mike. "Mike!"

"Three!" He snorts and raises an eyebrow over at Jenny.

Jack deals Mike his cards and glances over at Jenny. "One!" Jenny smirks over at Mike.

"One!" Mike growls over at her in disbelief. Jack deals Jenny her card. "Who's going to fold first?" Mike barks.

"Don't look at me." Jenny answers with a cocky grin on her face.

Gibbs shows them his cards. "Mine are worse than yours." Mike grumbles and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona.

Jack rolls his eyes and tosses his cards down on the table. "You two beat me." Jack laughs.

Mike and Jack both glance over at Jenny at the same time. Jenny puts her cards down and smirks. "Full house beats that a mile away." Jenny laughs.

"Blasted woman." Mike snarls.

Gibbs shakes his head and gets up from the table. "I've had enough." He laughs and walks over to the pool table with Travis. "I'll wait until you're done your game." Gibbs smiles.

Half an hour later

Jack folds down his cards. "Deal me out I'm heading up to the bathroom." Jack answers and gets up from the table and walks off towards the stairs.

Over at the pool table Gibbs is beating Travis. "Come on Leroy!" Travis groans.

"Quit being a sore loser Travis." Gibbs chuckles.

"Quit showing off Probie." Mike barks at him. Jenny getting an idea to distract her husband gets up from the table and walks over to the refrigerator and retrieves a bottle of soda. She innocently walks over to the pool table. Mike watching her the whole time begins to laugh. "This should be good." He chuckles.

Gibbs is leaning over the pool table and is about to tap the stick on the cue ball when Jenny leans over the table with her chest exposed at eye level. "Jethro!" She softly calls out to him. Gibbs glances over just as he taps the cue ball and gets an eye full of cleavage. The cue ball hops off of the table.

Mike doubles over at the table and begins to cackle. Jack returns and finds his son glaring over at Jenny. "What did I miss?" Jack laughs.

"Jenny making an idiot out of your son again." Mike laughs.

"Thanks!" Travis winks and retrieves the ball from the floor.

"She distracted me." Gibbs whines in protest.

"With what?" Jack sheepishly asks and sits down at the table.

"With what?" Mike laughs and begins to shuffle the cards. "Same move your son tried to pull on her early on the boat." "Jenny did the same thing, only she exposed some cleavage." Mike smirks over at Gibbs. Jenny innocently bats her eyes at her husband and walks over to the table and sits down.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny. "Mental note, pay backs are a bitch in three weeks." Gibbs inwardly says to himself.

"My turn to deal." Mike grins.

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks over to Jenny after she's beaten Mike and Jack again in another hand of poker. "Come on!" He nods down at her.

"Game is just getting warmed up son." Jack shrugs.

"And you don't have a two a.m. feeding to take care of." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Good night gentlemen." Jenny sighs in exasperation and stalks off for the stairs with Gibbs following behind her.

Travis returns to the table and sits down. "Maybe I might have a chance now." Travis grumbles.

Master Bedroom

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is lying in bed with her back facing towards her husband. "Really Jethro, I'm forty-five years old, not four." Jenny hisses.

Gibbs turns out the light on his side of the bed and touches Jenny's back. "That was towards my Dad, not you." Gibbs answers and begins to yawn. Jenny buries her face against her pillow and ignores him. "Come here you tease."

"No!" Jenny snaps and closes her eyes.

"I didn't get a kiss good night."

"To pissed!" Jenny yawns.

Gibbs continues to rub her back. "I'll keep bugging you." He smirks.

Annoyed with her husband. Jenny rolls over. "You are a pain in the-"

Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth to shut her up. Just as Gibbs becomes aggressive with his kiss. Jenny pulls away from him and buries her face up against his shoulder. The beat of his heart lulls Jenny into sleep. "Few more weeks we'll have make up sex." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny's Living Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny's family and friends are gathered around the living room to celebrate Michael and Jacqueline's Christening. Abby stands in the middle of the room. "I want a family photo, God Parents surrounding the babies, Jenny and Gibbs in the back with Tony, Ducky, Jack, Mary and Travis." Abby instructs them. She puts the camera on a thirty second timer after everybody gets into position.

"Hurry up Abby!" McGee grumbles at her.

Abby rushes over and stands next to Mike. "Say cheese everyone." Abby smiles.

"Cheese!" They shout out and the camera snaps their picture.

Five Minutes Later

Noemi is standing around watching the caterers. Jenny walks over to her house keeper. "Noemi you're a guest." Jenny playfully scolds her.

"Just making sure they don't spill anything on my clean floors." Noemi sighs.

Jenny laughs and walks over to the liquor cart and pours her first bourbon in over ten months. Jack walks over and pours himself a glass of bourbon. "One of the blessings about not being pregnant anymore." Jack smiles and takes a sip from his glass.

"You don't know the half of it." Jenny smiles and quickly downs her drink.

Across the room Gibbs and Ducky are watching her. "Saw her at the NCIS Gym the other day Jethro." Ducky smiles.

"She wants to get her figure back." Gibbs groans and shakes his head. "I told her she looks fine."

"That will never work with Jennifer." Ducky chuckles.

"I know!" Gibbs laughs and walks over to Cynthia and takes his daughter from her.

"She's asleep." Cynthia whispers.

"I was going to put her down for a nap." Gibbs smiles.

Abby walks over carrying Mike in her arms. "I think he's due also." Abby whispers.

In the nursery

Gibbs is pulling the blanket over Jacqueline. Abby one crib over is tucking Mike in. "I can't believe on how fast this month went." Abby says with surprise.

"Before you know it Abs, I'll be going to Mike's first T-Ball game." Gibbs grins and picks up the receiver to the baby monitor. Quietly they walk out of the nursery. "Getting out of this suit." Gibbs nods at her and walks off for the bedroom.

Back in the living room, Jenny and Mike are sitting on the couch talking amongst themselves. "I got a 2200 hour flight back to Mexico tonight." Mike smiles in anticipation.

"Mary, Travis, and Jack's flight to Harrisburg is at 2000 Hours." Jenny softly answers.

"It was nice to hang out with Jack." "To bad we couldn't whip your ass in poker last night." Mike grunts.

"Never will happen." Jenny laughs and then begins to look around the room for the twins.

Abby walks over to her. "Gibbs and I put them up in the nursery." "They were sound to sleep." Abby smiles.

"Long day for the two of them, with multiple people holding them." Jenny shrugs.

Loft Bedroom

1500 Hours

Jack is packing up his suitcase. Mary walks into the room. "Packed!" She asks and glances around the bedroom.

"Just about done." Jack smoothly answers.

"So this is how his bedroom looked at his other house." Mary curiously asks.

"Yes!" Jack answers and closes his suitcase.

Mary walks inside the bathroom. "He has a hot tub in here." Mary smiles with surprise and walks over to the hot tub.

"He didn't have this in his other house." Jack chuckles.

Mary looks down inside the tub. "You could swim in that thing." Mary answers with her jaw dropped. Noting the huge spa shower in the corner. Mary walks over and checks it out, spotting the bench seat that Gibbs had installed. "He had you in mind when he put this bench inside of here." Mary smiles and walks out of the bathroom.

Mike standing in the doorway has over heard. He waits for Mary to walk out of the bedroom. "The bench is to torture his lady friend with." Mike snorts.

"I know that, and you know that." Jack winks at him.

Mike cackles and reaches for Jack's hand. "Pleasure meeting you Jack." Mike smiles.

Jack shakes Mike's hand. "Leaving!" He sheepishly asks.

"No, heading down to the garage to play some pool." "I've done my Godfather thing for the day."

"Hope to see you again." Jack smiles.

"Maybe you could head down to my beach in Mexico." Mike smirks.

"I'd like that." Jack grins.

In the nursery

Mary holding Jacqueline in her arms. "Thank you for inviting us down for the Christening." Mary smiles.

"It was our pleasure Mary." Jenny softly answers and then glances over at Jack who's holding his grandson.

"I'm going to miss them Leroy." Jack frowns.

Gibbs squeezing Mike's fingers. "They'll miss you also." Gibbs frowns.

Mary walks over with Jacqueline. Gibbs takes Mike from his Dad. Mary gently hands Jack his granddaughter. "Can't get over how much you look like your Mother." Jack says in awe and then kisses Jacqueline on top of her forehead.

Downstairs Hallway

Jenny is hugging Mary goodbye. "I guess it will be next spring." Mary smiles.

"I can't promise anything that far in advance." Jenny softly answers and pulls away.

"I'll be there!" Abby smiles and affectionately hugs Mary.

Jack pulls Jenny into his arms and affectionately hugs her. "Keep my son in line." Jack smirks.

"I will!" Jenny laughs and returns the hug. She leans up and kisses Jack on the cheek and pulls away from him.

Abby throws her arms around Jack. "Give Jethro a hug for me." Abby smiles.

"I will!" "He's probably bored out of his mind at Ben's." Jack chuckles.

"Kids have him worn out." Gibbs laughs and walks over to his Father.

Mary hugs Gibbs goodbye. "I'm hoping to see you at least next spring." Mary softly says to him.

"I'll try Mary, a little hard now when you're a Father and keep in mind I'm married to a Head of a Federal Agency." Gibbs smoothly answers and pulls away from her. He reaches for Travis' hand. "You charging rent to those bums yet."

"Not yet Leroy." Travis laughs and shakes Gibbs' hand.

"Start!" Gibbs snorts and picks up his Dad's suitcase.

"Call us, when you get home." Jenny nods at Jack.

"I will!" Jack smiles.

Suddenly one of the twins can be heard from upstairs. "Duty calls!" Jenny laughs and rushes up the stairs with Sofia following her from behind.

"She's a good Mother Jethro." Mary smiles as she watches Jenny disappearing past the upstairs railing.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles and walks over to the front door and opens it.

One by one they walk out the front door with the exception of Abby. Gibbs closes the door behind him. McGee walks out from the living room. "They leave!" He shrugs.

"Yes, hated seeing them leave." Abby frowns.

"They have to go home sometime." "I'm going to say goodbye to Jenny." McGee smoothly says and walks off for the stairs.

Inside the nursery

2000 Hours

Mike is standing in front of his Godson's crib and smiles down at him as he sleeps. Jenny approaches him from behind. "Still can't believe you named him after me." Mike says in awe.

"You saved my life Mike." Jenny smiles and leans over the crib and pulls the blanket around her son. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive today." Jenny softly reminds him.

"When did you decide that you were going to name him after me?" Mike curiously asks.

"When I found out I was pregnant?" Jenny smiles.

"Wanted a son all along." Mike shrugs.

"My Mother couldn't conceive another child after I was born." "I would see it in my Father's eyes whenever we would take walks in the park." "Father's and son's playing catch with one another." "It's the grandson he'll never see." Jenny frowns.

"And Jethro wanted a girl all along." Mike smiles and walks over to Jacqueline's crib.

"She'll never be Kelly, but Jacqueline will fill the void in his heart." Jenny softly answers.

"Difference is Kelly looked like her Father." Mike smoothly answers and leans down in the crib and begins to stroke Jacqueline's red hair. "From the very start, Jethro wanted his daughter to look like her Mother."

Gibbs walks into the room. "Mike, your cab is waiting outside." Gibbs informs him and notices that Mike is leaning inside of Jacqueline's crib. "Flirting with my daughter already." Gibbs growls.

Jenny bursts out laughing and affectionately hugs Mike. "Have a safe flight back." She softly says.

"I will!" Mike smiles and squeezes her hard. He pulls away from her and smirks over at Gibbs. "Probie is all yours now." Mike chuckles.

Gibbs glares over at Mike. "Very funny Mike." He groans.

"Bye Jenny!" Mike waves and walks out of the room with Gibbs following him from behind.

Outside

Gibbs and Mike are standing in from of his cab. "This might be my last flight up north." Mike sadly informs him.

"Won't see your Godson again." Gibbs frowns.

"Plane goes both ways Probie." Mike snorts and pulls Gibbs into an affectionate embrace. "Don't drive your lady crazy." Mike laughs.

Gibbs hugs Mike and pulls away. "My wife isn't the problem; it's her alter ego at the office." Gibbs smirks.

Mike bursts out laughing. "There are parts of you that love Madame Director also." Mike cackles and gets inside his cab.

"But I got to her first." Gibbs says with a wicked grin on his face. He closes the door behind Mike and watches the cab pull away from the curb.

The Garage

2230 Hours

Gibbs shirtless is lying on the couch watching a fishing program on TV. Jenny walks downstairs and notices that her husband is tuned into the TV. She walks over to the French Doors and pulls the curtains over. Slowly she walks over to the couch and joins Gibbs on the couch. "Twins sleeping." Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and gets in between his legs.

"Hopefully they'll sleep until 0200 hours." Gibbs answers and continues to watch the TV. Jenny begins to nip along his pulse line. Gibbs continues to watch the TV trying not to give into her seduction ploy. She finds her ear and nibbles along his earlobe. Getting turned on by his wife's advances. "What are you trying to do to me?" Gibbs growls.

"Getting you when you least expect it." She purrs and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs battle weary gives into her kiss.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs with his head back against the arm rest completely out of it. "Damn it!" He groans for giving into her and adjusts his pants. Jenny lies with her face buried against his ribcage in contentment. Gibbs glances up at the TV and notices that a different program on. "I missed the ending."

"You didn't, I DVR'd it." Jenny giggles and gets up from the couch and slowly walks off for the stairs.

Gibbs glaring at Jenny as she walks up the stairs. "You had that planned all along." Gibbs barks.

"I told you, just as soon as everybody was out of the house I was going to get you." Jenny sweetly answers and disappears down the hallway.

Gibbs looks down at his groin. "And as usual, you give in." He grumbles and grabs the remote and turns off the TV. "Few more weeks and I'll repay the favor woman." Gibbs smirks and gets up from the couch.


	47. Working Mom

August 23rd 2010

NCIS Headquarters

The Gym

1400 Hours

Jenny and Cassie are working out on the treadmill's side by side. "You're going to kill yourself, if you keep pushing yourself like that." Cassie chastises her.

"I put on twenty pounds with this pregnancy and I want it off." Jenny grumbles.

Tony and McGee walk in and raise a curious eyebrow over at Jenny. "I wasn't expecting you here Director." Tony grins.

"Why pay for a gym, when there's one here?" Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs walks in wearing his sweats. "Jen!" He calls out to her and gestures towards the weight bench.

"Who told him I was coming here?" Jenny snaps.

"Ducky!" McGee smoothly answers and walks over to a stationary bike and gets on.

Jenny turns off the treadmill and angrily walks over to the weight bench. She sits down with her legs straddling the bench. Gibbs sits behind her. "Since you're here, might as well start getting some strength back into that shoulder." Gibbs says to her and hands Jenny a ten point dumb bell.

"I wanted to be in here alone." Jenny hisses in protest.

"To bad!" Gibbs growls.

Over at the exercise bikes, Tony and McGee are watching. "Bet you ten bucks, Jenny snaps at him." Tony grins.

"You're on!" McGee smirks.

"Easy money!' Tony laughs.

Cassie listening in on their conversation. "I think she's going to do more than snap." Cassie laughs.

Back at the weight bench. Gibbs taking in Jenny's body language as she's obviously not interested in working out on the weight bench. "You've been putting this off for a few months." Gibbs barks.

"And I started it back up last week, when I went swimming in the pool." Jenny sighs.

"This is better for strengthening up your shoulder." "I got shot in the shoulder, twice, I should know." Gibbs answers sharply.

Jenny drops her dumb bell on the floor and glances back at Gibbs. "Since you're the expert, why don't you rehab your own shoulder and leave mine alone." Jenny angrily warns him and gets up from the weight bench and walks over to the women's locker room.

Tony and McGee watch Gibbs as he continues to glare over towards the direction of the women's locker room. "She didn't snap." McGee laughs.

"Give her time she's still in the building and Gibbs will follow her." Tony chuckles.

"She has to go up to her office to get documentation on what's going on in MTAC and active cases today anyway." Cassie shrugs.

"Haven't seen them fight in months, this should be fun." Tony smirks.

Jenny's Office

Half an hour later

Jenny and Cassie are sitting around the conference table. Jenny is reviewing some of the MTAC Op's that Cassie is currently running. "South East Asia Op's are the ones that SecNav is more concerned about." Cassie answers sharply.

"Terror cells blend in down there." Jenny answers and puts the files inside her briefcase.

"I guess you're anxious to get back into it." Cassie smiles.

"A little!" Jenny softly says and takes her glasses off.

"Motherhood has definitely changed you." Cassie softly says to her.

Jenny puts her glasses inside of her pocketbook. "Just don't tell that to my agents." "I'll be by the gym on Wednesday." "I'm changing the time up." "I don't want Gibbs in there with me." Jenny grumbles and closes her briefcase.

"Thought you would like his company in there." Cassie says with surprise.

"He's a pain in the ass." "I would rather work out by myself." 'He even has Ziva watching over me now." Jenny groans in protest.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk watching up towards the balcony. Tony, Ziva, and McGee sit at their desks. Ziva glances up and spots Jenny and Cassie walking out together. She IM's Tony and McGee. "In coming!" She warns them.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"He's watching you." Cassie giggles.

"Why do you think I'm ignoring him?" Jenny smirks.

Cynthia steps out of the office and walks over to Cassie. "Ma'am you're needed in MTAC." She softly says to her.

"I'm on my way Cynthia." "See you on Wednesday Director." Cassie smiles and walks over to the eye scanner.

Cynthia waits for Cassie to walk inside of MTAC before she speaks. "As much as I enjoy working for Cassie, she's not you." Cassie smiles and squeezes Jenny's hand. She glances down towards the bullpen and finds Gibbs watching over his wife. "Somebody is waiting for you." Cynthia laughs.

"I know, trying to avoid him." "I'm not in the mood to get into a fight with him in the middle of the Squad Room." Jenny sighs.

"Being a little boy again." Cynthia snickers.

"Try being a pain in the ass." Jenny mutters and walks over to the elevator.

Cynthia leans over the railing. She watches as Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to the elevator. "He's over at the elevator." Cynthia warns her.

Jenny inside the elevator quickly jumps out and runs over to the stairs. "Thanks, I'll see you on Wednesday." Jenny grins at her and runs down the stairs. On the catwalk she climbs over the railing and jumps down behind Tony's desk. "You didn't see me here." Jenny winks and runs off for the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Cynthia burst out laughing as they watch as Jenny safely steps inside the other elevator. Gibbs over at the other elevator is waiting for the doors to open. The elevator doors open. Gibbs finds it empty. "Damn it!" He growls and rushes off towards the stairs.

"Problem Agent Gibbs." Cynthia teases him.

Gibbs stops at the stop of the stairs and looks up at her. "She hiding inside of MTAC." Gibbs barks up at her.

"No the Director ran out of the building." Cynthia laughs.

Gibbs storms down the stairs and walks over to his section and finds Tony, Ziva, and McGee laughing at him. Ducky walks in carrying a file in his hand. "Did I miss anything?" He sheepishly asks.

"Jenny making Gibbs look like an idiot again." Ziva snickers.

"Nothing new about that." Ducky snorts and puts the file down on top of Gibbs' desk.

"I didn't know she could move that fast." McGee laughs.

"Probie, you've seen her move n heels before." Tony grins.

"Right!" McGee smoothly answers and puts the video feed up on the plasma screen of Jenny's great escape through the Squad Room, unobserved by Gibbs.

Ducky doubles over and begins to laugh. Gibbs annoyed with Jenny for making a fool out of him in front of his team. "I'm going for coffee." He snarls and walks off for the elevator.

"Mommy as usual wins again." McGee laughs.

"I wish Jethro would give it up." Ducky chuckles and walks off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

1830 Hours

Noemi is in the hallway watering the plants. Gibbs walks through the front door and is about to walk up the stairs. "Twins are out back with Sofia." Noemi softly says to him.

"Jenny!" Gibbs nods over at her.

"Upstairs sleeping, I guess the long day wore her out yesterday." Noemi shrugs.

"I'm getting changed for dinner." Gibbs smoothly says and walks up the steps.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks into the bedroom and glares down at Jenny as she sleeps on the bed. "First fight and we can't have make up sex." Gibbs groans and walks off for the bathroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs is wearing his jeans, boots, and a black Steelers t-shirt. Noemi pops her head inside the doorway. "Dinner is ready!" She whispers.

"I'll get Jenny up." Gibbs answers and walks over towards the bed. "Jen!" He growls and shoves at her. Jenny mumbles at him and rolls on to her side. "Get your ass up." He barks at her.

"Go to hell." Jenny snaps and rolls on to her back and glares up at him.

"You enjoyed making me look like an idiot in the office today." Gibbs growls.

Jenny angrily sits up in bed. "Like you didn't make me look like an ass in the gym today." Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs glares down at her. Jenny gets up from the bed. "Every time I'm in there you show me up in there and I'm sick and tired of it."

"That's because you keep putting off your shoulder rehab." Gibbs grunts.

"I haven't been putting it off." "I got pregnant Jethro." Jenny sighs in exasperation and steps into her flip flops.

"That's no excuse Jen."

"I'll rehab my shoulder whatever way I choose to do it." "My body, not yours." "Do not ever show me up in the gym again." She angrily warns him.

"You're not the Director for another two weeks." Gibbs smirks getting turned on by their argument. Jenny annoyed with her husband shoves him down on to the bed and storms out of the bedroom. "Somebody's sexually frustrated." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny's Kitchen

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs and Jenny are eating dinner at the table. Noemi walks in. "Sofia and I just put the twins upstairs, their sleeping." Noemi smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow Noemi." Jenny smiles.

"Night Senora Jenny, Senor Gibbs." Noemi answers and walks out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later

Jenny is over at the sink rinsing off her dinner plate. Gibbs approaches her from behind and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "I'd like to see you try that move up in the bedroom next month." Gibbs smirks and begins to nibble on the back of Jenny's neck.

Jenny drops her plate into the sink and begins to quiver at his mouth on the back of her neck. "Jethro stop!" She sighs with her voice trembling with desire.

Gibbs noting the sexual frustration in her voice. "We'll pick this up in two weeks." He grins and walks out of the room.

Jenny leans over the sink trembling. "Just remember Jethro I know when I'm ready, you don't." She wickedly answers.

Master Bedroom

0200 Hours

Gibbs is cuddling up from behind Jenny with his arms around her waist. Suddenly the sound and fury of the twins can be heard from the nursery. Jenny tries to get out of bed. "Jethro!" She hisses in protest.

"Hum!" He mumbles in his sleep.

"Get the hell off of me." She snaps and shoves him off of her and gets out of bed.

Gibbs yawns and gets out of bed. "Joys of parenting." He yawns and walks out of the bedroom.

September 1st 2010

Inside the nursery

0600 Hours

Its Jenny's first day back to work. She stands in the middle of the room looking over at her sleeping twins. Gibbs walks inside the room. "You ready!" He nods over at her.

"Yes!" Jenny softly answers. She glances over at Mike and Jacqueline one last time and walks out of the room with Gibbs following her from behind.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk. Ziva and McGee walk in from a trip to the lounge. McGee tosses a Bear Claw down on to Tony's desk as he walks past it. "Thanks Probie!" Tony grins.

Over at the elevator

Jenny walks out with Gibbs following her from behind. Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hand and walks her over to the bottom of the stairs. He leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "See you at 1200 hours." He smiles.

"Fraid not I have a lunch appointment with SecNav." Jenny softly answers.

"Then it's 1800 hours." Gibbs smiles and squeezes her hand. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth and then walks up the stairs. Gibbs watches Jenny walk the length of the catwalk and up the stairs. "Madame Director returns to her throne." Gibbs inwardly chuckles and walks off for his section.

"Morning boss!" Tony smiles at Gibbs as he walks past his desk.

"Morning DiNozzo." Gibbs smoothly answers and walks over to his desk and sits down behind it.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in. "Good morning Director welcome back." Cynthia smiles at her and gets up from her desk.

"Thank you Cynthia and good morning." Jenny softly answers.

"I have a pot of coffee made for you already and Assistant Director Yates is waiting for you in your office."

Jenny walks into her office and finds Cassie sitting at the conference table. "Morning Director!" Cassie smiles at her.

Jenny walks over to her desk and puts down her briefcase and pocketbook on top of her desk. 'Good morning Cassie." She answers and immediately walks over to the coffee carafe and pours herself a cup of coffee. Jenny glances down over at the corner of her desk and notices the picture frame of the twins alongside her Father's photo.

"Abby!" Cassie smiles at her.

"It's been over an hour and I miss them already." Jenny frowns and walks over to the conference table with her cup of coffee and sits down.

"I have a flight to Dallas at 1000 hours." Cassie informs her.

"I won't be long." Jenny smiles at her. "You did a damn good job while I was away."

"Thank you!" Cassie answers.

"Wouldn't be surprised that Homeland Security snags you from me." Jenny answers and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

"I'm happy where I am." "Got engaged this past weekend." Cassie says with excitement and shows Jenny her engagement ring.

"Congratulations!" Jenny says with surprise. "Did you set a date?"

"In a year, don't want to rush it." Cassie softly answers.

"Wish I had more time to plan mine, three months wasn't enough time." Jenny sighs.

Squad Room

Gibbs is on the phone with dispatch; Tony is over at his desk shooting rubber bands at McGee. "Ow!" McGee whines in protest.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Gear up, dead Staff Sergeant down at Arlington Cemetery." Gibbs barks at his team. He opens up his desk drawer and retrieves his gun and badge.

Tony gets up from his desk. "Did you say cemetery boss?" Tony grimaces and grabs his knapsack. Gibbs stares over at Tony as he walks past his desk.

"I believe he did Tony." Ziva laughs.

"Now I've heard it all." "Coolers, rats, and now cemeteries." McGee chuckles.

"Move it people!" Gibbs snarls from the elevator.

Jenny's Office

1500 Hours

Jenny is having an animated phone conversation with the FBI Director. "What did you expect; he always pulls this crap on my first day back." "I'll take care of it." Jenny mutters and hangs up. She leans over and pushes in the button to her intercom. "Cynthia!"

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

"Get me Agent Gibbs." Jenny sighs and rubs her temples.

"Yes ma'am!"

Autopsy

Ducky is showing Gibbs and Ziva some x-rays of the deceased Staff Sargent. "The man's neck was snapped right here." Ducky answers and points up at the x-ray.

"We think his brother did it." Ziva answers dryly.

"Staff Sergeant Madden's brother Steven had visited him on the base yesterday." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Nothing unusual about that." Ducky shrugs.

"He robbed a bank near the base." Gibbs grunts.

"With the help of his brother." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"When his brother became less than useful, he killed him." Ziva surmises.

"I guess the meet up was at Arlington Cemetery." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"And Staff Sergeant Madden was killed there." Ziva theorizes.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director would like to see you sir." Cynthia softly says to him.

"I'm on my way up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Later Duck!" He waves and walks off for the door.

Ziva waits for Gibbs to get in front of the elevator. "And what Gibbs did not mention to you, is he got into a fight with Agent Fornell at the bank." Ziva sighs.

"Jenny's first day back." Ducky grumbles.

"Never fails!" Ziva laughs.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs walks in through the door. "Had to start something on my first day back with Fornell." Jenny angrily snaps at him from behind her desk.

"It's my case." Gibbs growls.

"The murder investigation is." "The bank robbery is Fornell's." Jenny answers sharply and gets up and walks over to Gibbs. "You will be corroborating with Fornell on case." Jenny orders him.

"Who's in the lead?" Gibbs angrily asks.

"Fornell is!"

"The hell he is." Gibbs snarls.

"Bank robbery occurred first." "That is the FBI's jurisdiction." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"Robbery out ranks a murder case." Gibbs angrily says in disbelief.

"Murder wouldn't have happened, if it wasn't for the bank robbery." Jenny chastises him.

Squad Room

Tony is smirking at his desk. Finally after months of silence due to Jenny's pregnancy. The sound and fury of Madame Director and Special Agent Gibbs can be heard from the bullpen. Ziva and McGee walk over to their desks. "Cool!" Tony grins.

"Haven't heard Jenny that pissed in months." McGee laughs.

Wheeler and Estéves walk in from a trip from the lounge. They raise a curious eyebrow over at Tony, Ziva, and McGee as Jenny and Gibbs' voices filter down into the Squad Room. "What is that?" Estéves curiously asks.

"Sounds like Director Shepard with Agent Gibbs." Wheeler answers firmly.

"Their back!" Tony grins and puts his feet on top of his desk. Wheeler bursts out laughing and walks off towards her section.

"Are they always that loud?" Estéves curiously asks.

"Worse!" Tony smirks.

Abby walks in carrying a file and smiles as she hears her dysfunctional family parents battling it out up in Jenny's Office. "Ooo Mommy and Daddy are fighting." Abby giggles and looks up at the direction of the door to Cynthia's outer office.

Estéves narrows her eyes over at Tony with a questioning look on her face. "Don't ask!" Tony laughs; suddenly a loud crash is heard upstairs. "Door number one." Tony smirks and glances over his shoulder. Gibbs storms out of Cynthia's outer office and slams the door behind him. "And finally door number two." Tony chuckles.

Estéves watches Gibbs stalking down the stairs, two steps at a time. "I'm out of here." She grimaces and rushes out.

Gibbs angrily walks into his section. "That woman is impossible." Gibbs snarls and walks over to his desk and flops down in disgust.

"To bad you're married to her." Tony laughs.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

Tony laughs and picks up a report on his desk. Fornell walks out of the elevator and approaches Gibbs' desk. "Agent Gibbs!" He smirks down at him.

"Conference Room now." Gibbs barks and gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator with Fornell glaring at him eye to eye.

Inside the elevator

One Minute Later

"Your Director got her started." Gibbs laughs.

"So I unleashed the real Director Shepard today." Fornell chuckles.

"I haven't had my ass reamed like that in almost a year." Gibbs laughs.

"You loved every minute of it." Fornell grins.

"Problem is I can't take her to bed." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"I keep forgetting all of that hostile energy between the two of you has to be released somewhere." Fornell winks.

"Best sex that we ever have is when we're pissed off at one another." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks into the bedroom and finds Jenny in bed with her back facing towards him. "Do you mind keeping your alter ego at the office?" Gibbs grunts and walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Don't like it, go sleep out in the garage." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs takes off his boots and begins to laugh at her. "My bed also." He smirks at her and stands up and works open his belt. Jenny closes her eyes and ignores his presence in the room. Amused that his wife has brought the Director into their bedroom. He walks off for the bathroom.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants walks out of the bathroom and approaches the bed. He crawls under the covers and begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. "Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep?" Jenny angrily warns him.

"I'm trying to get a good night kiss from my wife."

"Not getting one tonight." Jenny snaps.

"Took all of my will power not to kiss you in your office today." Gibbs smirks and begins to stroke the back of Jenny's hair.

"Jethro this won't work." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs cuddles up to her from behind and closes his eyes. "I'll get one out of you in the morning." Gibbs yawns.

September 3rd 2010

Squad Room

1800 Hours

It's Friday night and Team Gibbs is anxious to head off to the bar after a stressful work week. Ziva walks over to Tony as he shuts off the light on his desk. "Off to the bar." She smiles at him and grabs Tony by the arm.

"Director have a late meeting out of the building." McGee sheepishly asks Gibbs as he's reading a file at his desk.

"Yeah, I won't see her until later on." Gibbs shrugs.

Abby rushes over to McGee. "Ready!" She smiles at him.

"Yeah!" McGee answers and gets up from his desk and turns off the light. "Night boss." McGee smiles at him.

"Good night McGee, see you on Tuesday." Gibbs answers and continues to read his file.

"Right Labor Day weekend." McGee nods and begins to walk off for the elevator with Abby following him from behind.

Tony leans into Ziva's ear. "I'm going to win the McAbby bet." He smirks.

"Dream on!" Ziva whispers and walks off for the elevator.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Examination Room

1830 Hours

Doctor Norton is about to examine Jenny. "You'll have one more visit with me and then you can go back to your regular gynecologist." Norton smoothly informs her.

"She moved to Baltimore about six months ago, so I'll continue to work out of your office." Jenny softy says.

"Let's get you examined." Norton smiles.

Half an hour later

"Typical six week recovery for a C-section everything seems to ok." Norton reassures a relieved Jenny. "And tell your husband that sex is back in." Norton laughs at her. Jenny surprised at Norton's raises an eyebrow at him. "Don't look so shocked at me." "When I examined you the afternoon you went into labor, you had sexual relations with your husband." "I'll see you next month." Norton nods at her and walks out of the room.

"I still think that's what sent me into labor a week early." Jenny laughs and gets off the table.

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting in the rocking chair bottle feeding Jacqueline. Jenny walks in. "He doesn't want the bottle." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny unbuttons her blouse and adjusts her nursing bra. "He knows what time of the night it is." Jenny giggles and walks over to Mike's crib and picks up her son.

"Did you eat?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and walks over to the love seat and sits down and begins to nurse her son.

Master Bathroom

2100 Hours

Jenny is soaking in the bathtub taking her usual Friday night bubble bath. "You still don't know it's coming." Jenny wickedly grins.

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny lying on top of the bed in her peach satin robe reading a book. "Might as well go to bed early since they'll have us up early." Gibbs groans and walks off for the bathroom.

"I don't have sleeping in mind Jethro." Jenny smirks.

Master Bathroom

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs shirtless and in his boxers is standing in front of the sink. Jenny walks in and approaches him from behind and rubs her hands on the small of his back. "Come on Jenny, you're going to be sending me to that shower in a minute." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

Jenny kisses his back. "Jethro I didn't have a dinner meeting tonight." Jenny softly says between kisses.

"Where did you go?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Doctor Norton's office." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs turns and faces her. "Everything ok." Gibbs asks with concern.

"Fine!" Jenny sensuously answers and takes a hold of his hands and puts them on the sash of her robe. Looking down at his powder blue boxers. "You're a bit over dressed for bed now." She purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss; his hands open up the front of her robe and drop it on the floor as he's kissing her. Jenny's hands pull down Gibbs' boxers and drop his boxers to his ankles. He steps out of them and picks Jenny up in his arms and carries her out to the bedroom and on to the bed. Jenny pulls her husband on top of him.

"I couldn't take another night." Gibbs growls and leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. They are exchanging deep passionate kisses. Gibbs' mouth works its way down Jenny's neck and shoulders, down to each of her breasts where he savors them with his mouth and tongue. Slowly he ventures down to the scar on her belly.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out and grabs Gibbs' hair in sexual frustration. Gibbs leans over her and looks into the depths of his wife's green eyes. Jenny grabs a hold of his chin. "I hate foreplay." She hisses in protest and kisses him on the mouth. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, her hips arch up to him.

Gently Gibbs enters her. Jenny moans out with pleasure as he slips deeper inside of him. "Did I hurt you?" Gibbs gently asks.

"No!" Jenny laughs and begins to move under him.

Slowly and tenderly, Gibbs makes love to Jenny, wanting to be gentle with her during their first time since the birth of the twins. "You smell so good." Gibbs smiles.

"I used apricot bubble bath oil." Jenny purrs and captures his mouth.

For ten minutes Gibbs prolongs his release. Just as Jenny is spiraling over the edge from her orgasm, Gibbs thrusts up against her one last time and climaxes inside of her. He buries his face up against Jenny's left shoulder exhausted. Jenny trembling from the after affects from her orgasm tenderly strokes her husband's sweat soaked hair. "Jethro, roll on to your back." She whispers softly. Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny into his arms. She begins to rein kisses on to his chest. "You were wonderful tonight." She seductively smiles at him.

"That's because I paced myself." Gibbs smirks down at her. Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "For a few weeks I'm going to be gentle with you." Gibbs softly says and caress' Jenny's face. "So get use to it." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny buries her face into his chest. "You going to sleep." He asks and strokes Jenny's hair.

"No!" "Recovering!"

Gibbs' hands go down to Jenny's butt. "You don't know how good it feels to touch you." Gibbs sighs with relief. He gets Jenny to roll on to her back, where he begins to touch her all over. "I don't know why you keep killing yourself in the gym your fine."

"I don't look fine." Jenny sighs.

"I don't like it when you're too thin." "After you killed the Frog you lost a lot of weight." Gibbs growls.

"Try fifteen pounds." 'Wasn't eating or sleeping." Jenny snaps.

"Conscious!" Gibbs asks.

"Almost getting Tony killed." Jenny frowns and pulls away from Gibbs.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face. "That's in the past." "Tony has moved on from it." Gibbs smiles and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and goes down on to her back and pulls him on top of her. For several hours, Gibbs tenderly makes love to Jenny, he finally has it all, a beautiful wife that loves him and is the Father of two beautiful babies.

Jenny's Kitchen

0300 Hours

Jenny is putting a bowl into the dishwasher. Gibbs in his boxes walks up behind her and begins to ravish the back of her neck. "They get you up." He says between kisses.

"He did!" "And as soon as I was done with him, Jacqueline woke up." Jenny softly answers.

"I told you to wake me up." Gibbs growls.

"I couldn't!" "Just the peaceful look on your face while you were sleeping." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs' hands venture to the front of Jenny's robe and untie it. His hands feel up Jenny's breasts. Jenny quivers as his thumbs circle around her harden peaks. "I told you, we were going to finish what we started in here a few weeks ago." Gibbs smirks and begins to nibble on the back of her neck.

"I don't call throwing me up on the counter being gentle with me." Jenny cries out as his hands venture down in between her legs.

"No, but the floor is another story." Gibbs grins.

"I am not making love with you on my kitchen floor." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Living room floor?" Gibbs asks.

"Beats the tiled floor." Jenny laughs.

Inside the living room

In front of the fireplace Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. As he thrusts against her, Jenny digs her nails into his back. Gibbs nibbles along her neck and earlobe. "You finish it.' He whispers and rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. Jenny leans over him and begins to make love to him. Gibbs' hands venture down to her hips. Jenny cries out as he pulls her closer to his body.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out with pleasure.

Through the light of the fire, Gibbs watches as Jenny loses herself in his body. As she comes undone on top of him. His hands glide over her butt. With a final thrust, he climaxes inside of her. Jenny collapses on top of him. She buries her face up against his ribcage. "Going to sleep on me." Gibbs laughs.

'Yes you wore me out." Jenny yawns and rolls on to her side.

Gibbs grabs a throw blanket and covers them up. He cuddles up to Jenny from behind. "We'll head on out to the boat around noon time." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

"It's supposed to be warm out tomorrow and tomorrow night." Jenny softly answers.

"We'll sleep out on deck." Gibbs mumbles against Jenny's hair. Jenny closes her eyes and begins to laugh. "You want to keep them up while we're making love." Gibbs growls.

"No!" Jenny laughs.

0600 Hours

Gibbs wide awake watches Jenny sleep beside him on the floor. Suddenly the wrath of Mike can be heard from the nursery. "Definitely inherited his mouth from his Mother." Gibbs grumbles and grabs his boxers and gets up from the floor.

Up in the nursery

Gibbs walks in and notices that Jacqueline is sleeping soundly in her crib. He walks over to Mike and playfully gives his son the stare. "Mike, you and I need to have a talk." Gibbs whispers and picks Mike up. He walks over to the changing table and puts Mike down on top of the table. Mike fusses around with his Father wanting to be fed. "Daddy's rules!" Gibbs smirks at him. Mike looks up at his Father. "First you get changed and then you get the bottle." Gibbs laughs and begins to undress his son.

Inside the kitchen

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is sitting at the table bottle feeding Mike. Jenny walks in carrying Jacqueline in her arms. "Oh good he got you up for a change." Jenny laughs.

"I think he inherits his mouth from you." Gibbs snorts in exasperation. Jenny sits at the table and rolls her eyes at her husband. "She need a bottle." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"I nursed her upstairs." Jenny smiles.

"He isn't thrilled over this." Gibbs grumbles.

"I'll nurse him later on." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs glances over at Jacqueline and notices that she's about to fall asleep again. "She looks like she's about to fall asleep again." Gibbs smiles.

"Full belly and it's the sound of my heartbeat, usually puts both of them out." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs looks down at Mike as he continues to fuss with his bottle. "Hopefully you can do the same thing with him out in the living room while I'm making breakfast." Gibbs sighs.

Inside the living room

An Hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are having breakfast by the fireplace. Gibbs eating pancakes accidently gets syrup on his chest. Jenny grins over at him and already has an idea in mind to clean off his chest. "I hate it when that happens." He growls and is about to wipe himself off with a napkin.

Jenny finished with her breakfast puts her plate off to the side. "I'll clean it off." She seductively suggests. She leans over and begins to lick the syrup from his chest. She begins to run her tongue over his right nipple.

"I didn't get any over there." He groans out. Jenny works her way over to his left nipple and circles her tongue over his harden peak. Gibbs going insane pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. His hands open up her robe pulling it off her body. Aggressively he kisses her. As Gibbs distracts Jenny with his kiss he grabs the bottle of syrup and squirts her in the chest.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "I didn't get any on you." She hisses in protest. Gibbs works his way down to her breasts. Jenny moans out with pleasure at the feel of his tongue on her right nipple. She goes down on to her back and pulls Gibbs on top of her, where he savors her left breast with his mouth and tongue. Jenny quivers as his tongue circles around her left nipple. Slowly he works his way up to her mouth and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny pulls Gibbs' boxers down from his waist. Feeling his arousal up against her thigh her hands touch his swollen shaft.

"Crap!" He groans out. Jenny kisses Gibbs on the neck and wraps her legs around his waist. Gently he enters her. She bites down on to his neck as he thrusts up against her. Gibbs to stifle out an oncoming cry finds Jenny's mouth. Gently he makes love to her in front of the fireplace.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs feeling Jenny's muscles convulsing around his shaft. "I want to hear you say it." Gibbs grins holding back his release. Jenny's bites down on her lip trying to not to scream so she doesn't wake up the twins. Gibbs smirks down at her as he watches Jenny unsuccessfully give into her orgasm. She digs her nails into his back as he begins to slow down the pace of their love making.

"Jethro!" She screams out with pleasure.

"You don't want to wake them up, get it over with." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny beside herself as her orgasm pulsates through her. "Jethro come on." She begs him. Gibbs nuzzles her neck and begins to pick up the pace. "Yes!" She moans out with pleasure. After several minutes of torturing Jenny with his body. Jenny gives into him. "I love you." She whispers against his ear. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "Imagine if I wasn't being gentle with you." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "Call that gentle." Jenny sighs in protest.

"For me yes." Gibbs laughs and strokes her hair.

'The Kelly'

1500 Hours

In the middle of the Chesapeake Bay, Gibbs is at the bow of the boat fishing. Jenny is sitting under a canopy at the cockpit seating table reading a book. Jacqueline is watching her Mother from her bassinette. Mike is sleeping in a nearby bassinette. Jenny glances down at her daughter. "You don't want me reading this kind of book to you." Jenny laughs at her. Jacqueline makes a silly face at her Mother.

Down at the bow, Gibbs is reeling in a fish. He drops the fish inside the cooler. He glances down at Jenny who's interacting with Jacqueline. Gibbs picks up his cooler and walks over to them. "What is she doing?" He smiles.

"Finds it amusing that I can't read my book to her." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs looks down at the title of the book and notices that Jenny's reading a romance novel. "Don't know why you need to read that, when you've got me." Gibbs smirks.

"Had to read something during those six weeks." "Remember you could have sex I couldn't." Jenny sighs and picks up her book and begins to read.

"You won't need that book tonight." Gibbs grins and walks over to the companionway and heads below deck. Jenny puts down her book and looks off in the direction that her husband walked off into.

On Deck

2000 Hours

With the cockpit seating table dropped down into a bed. Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling. "To perfect now." Gibbs smiles and kisses the top of Jenny's head.

"Unlike the Fourth of July, my waist line is almost back." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs laughs and hands Jenny a glass of bourbon. "And you can drink now." Gibbs grins.

Jenny takes a sip from her glass. "I was good I had my first bourbon at the Christening." "Ten long months." Jenny sighs.

"I still remember that first night in my basement after Marseille; you were so drunk that night." Gibbs chuckles and takes a sip from his glass.

"Believe me my head felt it for two days." Jenny groans.

"First time I get you in my bed and you're passed out drunk." Gibbs snorts.

"You could have done anything you wanted to me and I wouldn't have known about it." Jenny seductively answers.

"Wouldn't have been right." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny puts her glass down. "I wouldn't have cared." She purrs and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs puts his glass down and deepens her kiss. In between kisses he pulls Jenny's tank top over her head. Jenny goes down on to her back and pulls Gibbs on top of her. Quickly they undress. Gibbs with his full weight on top of her ravishes Jenny's neck and shoulders. Jenny looks up into the stars as Gibbs descends lower She flinches as she feels him nipping along her ribcage. "Paybacks are a bitch Jethro." She warns him.

"What do you think I'm about to do to you." He smirks and goes down in between her thighs. Jenny grabs on to the back of his hair as he nibbles along her right inner thigh. Teasing her, Gibbs goes over to her left inner thigh and nibbles up to her. His hands go in between her legs. Jenny cries out as his fingers draw out her centre.

"Yes!" She screams out with pleasure as his mouth and tongue venture in between her legs. Gibbs for five minutes tortures and teases his wife. Jenny beside herself grabs on to the back of his head. Gibbs feeling her muscles convulse into a chain of spasms against his mouth and tongue withdrawals from her. Jenny rolls on to her side and buries her face against her pillow panting. Gibbs with a cocky grin on his face gets up and heads below deck. "Son of bitch better not be gentle with me tonight after that." Jenny hisses.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs carrying a blanket joins his wife on the bed. "You recover yet." He smirks.

"Hell no!" "Gentle my ass." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs crawls on top of her. "Love to hear you beg like that." He grins and begins to ravish her neck.

"I'm not the only one who begs Jethro." Jenny warns him.

"That's for another time, tonight your mine." Gibbs smiles and kisses Jenny on the mouth. For several hours Gibbs passionately makes love to Jenny under the stars.

0100 Hours

Gibbs is watching Jenny sleep in his arms. She begins to stir in his arms. "Shhh go back to sleep." He whispers and tenderly strokes Jenny's hair. She snuggles up against his right shoulder. "I love you." He softly says.

0600 Hours

The sound and fury of the twins can be heard from the baby monitor. Gibbs cracks an eye open and finds Jenny sleeping beside him. "Jen!" He grunts.

"At least they let us sleep in last night." Jenny groans and gets out of bed.

Gibbs watches Jenny head below deck. "That's because I let you sleep in when your son woke me up in the middle of the night." Gibbs growls and gets up and heads below deck.

Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs has Mike on his left shoulder patting him on the back. Jenny is sitting on the bed nursing Jacqueline. "We'll head back around 1400 hours." Gibbs nods over at her.

"It's a shame the weather is supposed to be lousy tonight." Jenny frowns.

"You enjoyed making love in the rain in Mexico." Gibbs smirks.

"It was a warm rain Jethro." Jenny sighs and shakes her head at him. She puts the receiving blanket over her shoulder and begins to pat Jacqueline on the back.

"We were so drunk that night." Gibbs laughs.

"We were drunk practically every night." Jenny giggles.

"I'll start his bath while you're finishing with her." Gibbs smoothly says and walks out of the room with Mike.

Jacqueline begins to coo at her Mother. Jenny wipes her face off with the blanket. "Your brother is putting you to shame." "My Mother had a mouth." "I have one and you better start learning." Jenny teases her.

Inside the bathroom

An hour later

Gibbs is getting a shower. Jenny steps inside with him. "I'm almost done." Gibbs shrugs.

"I haven't even started yet." Jenny purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Hot kisses are being exchanged by them. Jenny's hands touch Gibbs' harden length. He cries out and backs away from her. "You going to do something about that." Jenny says smirking down at his swollen shaft. Gibbs picks Jenny up and backs her up against the wall; she wraps her legs around his waist. "Take me, and you better not be gentle with me." She hisses in protest. Aggressively Gibbs makes love to her. "Yes!" She screams out with pleasure.

"Damn it Jen!" He growls.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Lying on the bed exhausted. "I need a nap after that." Gibbs groans in protest and closes his eyes.

Jenny getting dressed nearby. "What's the matter old man can't pace yourself with me?" Jenny laughs at him.

"For the moment." He grunts and drifts off to sleep.

Sleeping Cabin

1700 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny and the twins sleeping together on the bed. He picks up the digital camera that's on the nightstand and snaps several photos of them sleeping together. "Abs should get a kick out of that on Tuesday." Gibbs smiles and puts the camera back down on the nightstand. He walks over to the bed and taps Jenny on the shoulder. "Jen!" He softly calls out to her. Jenny blinks open her eyes. Gibbs sits down on the bed. "Just docked the boat." He smoothly says and picks up Jacqueline. "I'll cook the fish I caught for dinner tonight."

"The more seafood the better." Jenny softly answers. She sits up in bed and brings Mike with her. Gibbs leans over and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny's House

Jenny's Living Room

1900 Hours

Jenny is listening to music as she's reading her book on the couch. The twins are lying in their bassinette's quietly looking up at their Mother. Gibbs walks in. "Their quiet!" He says with surprise.

"Shhhhhh!" Jenny chastises him and puts her book down on her lap. Gibbs sits down on the couch and puts Jenny's feet in his lap and begins to rub her feet. "Oh that feels good." Jenny sighs in heaven.

"Been out of your heels for two months." Gibbs grins and begins to massage the arches on her feet.

"I was in them a few times after I had the twins." Jenny softly answers. Gibbs moves Jenny's legs off to the side and leans over her. He takes off her glasses and is about to move in for a kiss. "Going to give your kids an early education." Jenny smirks and grabs a hold of his chin. Gibbs glances down at the bassinette's and notices that the twins are looking up at them. "That's what I thought." Jenny giggles.

"I can always take a nap." Gibbs yawns and buries his face against Jenny's chest.

"Can I have my glasses and book?"

Gibbs hands Jenny her glasses and book and looks up at her. "Anything else?"

"Not until later on." Jenny laughs and begins to read her book. Gibbs buries his face up against Jenny's chest and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

An hour later

Jenny gently disengages herself from her husband and gets off the couch. She approaches Mike. "I'll know your sister will keep quiet, while I'm putting you to bed." Jenny whispers softly to her son as she picks him up from the bassinette. "I don't know what you're going to do while I'm away for two weeks in October Mike." Jenny sighs and walks out of the room.

Jenny's Study

2300 Hours

Jenny is on her Blackberry talking with an MTAC Technician. She walks over to the window and glances outside. Gibbs walks in half asleep and sits in a chair in front of the desk. "The minute anything changes I want you to call Melvin and Hector so they can pick me up." "Night Kim." Jenny answers and hangs up. Jenny turns and notices her husband. "How long have you been sitting there?" Jenny smiles.

"Few minutes!" Gibbs yawns and begins to stretch in his chair. Jenny walks over to her desk and sits down and is reviewing some Intel on her laptop. "Have to go in?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"I might!" Jenny frowns.

"When did you put the twins up to bed?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Their normal time." Jenny shrugs.

"I must have passed out." Gibbs groans.

"You were out within a minute." Jenny smiles and closes her laptop.

"Same way you put the twins to sleep." Gibbs chuckles and gets up. "You going to bed."

Jenny gets up from behind her desk and walks over to Gibbs. "No!" She sensuously answers and takes a hold of his hands. "Something we haven't been able to do in several months." Jenny purrs and begins to lead her husband out of the study.

Loft Bathroom

Gibbs and Jenny are in the hot tub making love. At the same time they achieve their release. Jenny exhausted buries her face up against Gibbs' left shoulder. Gibbs shuts off the air jets so that they can relax in the hot water. "Damn it!" He pants with exertion. Jenny content in her husband's arms listens to the sound of his heartbeat as he comes down from his orgasm. "Haven't make love in here since March." Gibbs smiles and begins to stroke Jenny's hair.

"You got me from behind the last time we made love in here." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"And I used the air jets to my advantage also." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny looks up at him and grabs a hold of his chin. "You just like hearing me scream." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Only time when you're not in control Jen." Gibbs laughs and begins to kiss Jenny on the neck.

"Think we should move this to the shower." Jenny quivers at the feel of his mouth on her pulse line.

"As long as you wash my back first." Gibbs grins.

"I had other areas in mind first." Jenny wickedly answers and gets out of the hot tub.

"Do not drag it out, I'm begging you." Gibbs whines and climbs out of the hot tub.

Inside the shower

Near the corner bench seat Gibbs is standing with his palms against the wall. As Jenny takes him deeper inside her mouth Gibbs throws his head back trying to stifling out an oncoming cry. "Jen!" He moans out in protest.

"After what you did to me last night I might drag it out for ten minutes." Jenny smirks up at him and continues to run her tongue over the tip of his shaft.

Gibbs buries his face up against the shower wall. "You wouldn't-" Gibbs screams out with pleasure as Jenny takes him fully in her mouth. His nails scrape down the wall of the shower. "Yes!" Gibbs cries out.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs climaxes inside of Jenny's mouth. "Damn it!" He moans out with his face pressed up against the shower wall.

Jenny gets up and goes under the shower head and begins to wash her face. "Having a problem?" Jenny giggles.

"I think you've put it out of commission for a few hours." Gibbs growls in protest. Jenny bursts out laughing and begins to soap up her chest.

Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and begins to wash her back. "You should keep your mouth shut." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs turns on the lower water jet and presses Jenny up against it. "You were saying." Gibbs grins and gets his weight up against her from behind. Jenny bucks away from the air jet trying to fight off her orgasm. "You want it Jen, so quit fighting it." Gibbs laughs and continues to watch Jenny struggle against the air jet.

"Oh god!" Jenny moans out and finally gives in.

Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny losing control. "Best part about it, is I'm not physically exerting myself." Gibbs laughs.

"You're a sick bastard!" Jenny screams out with pleasure.

"Feels good doesn't it." Gibbs chuckles.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out.

Gibbs shuts off the air jet. "Now we'll both be recovering at the same time." Gibbs snickers and grabs the shampoo bottle and begins to shampoo his hair. Jenny presses her forehead against the wall of the shower trying to come down from her orgasm.

Master Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is touching Jenny in bed. Jenny closes her eyes and lets his hands wander the length of her body. "You in there?" He softly asks.

"Hum!" Jenny mumbles in contentment.

Gibbs leans over her. Jenny opens up her eyes and looks into the depths of his intense blue eyes. "I love you." He smiles at her.

Jenny touches Gibbs' face. "I love you Jethro." Jenny softly answers.

"Past seventy-two hours I haven't felt this content, since I got shipped off to Kuwait." Gibbs smiles.

"Haven't felt this content, since before my Mother got sick." Jenny smiles and leans up and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs is watching over Jenny as she sleeps with her face against his chest. He glances over at the clock and notices that it's 0100 Hours. "They'll be up soon." He yawns and closes his eyes.

In the nursery

0230 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the love seat holding Jacqueline up against his left shoulder patting her on the back. Jenny is sitting beside him nursing Mike. "Surprised it was Jacqueline making all of the noise this time around." Gibbs shrugs.

"You wanted your daughter to take after her Mother." Jenny sweetly answers.

"Look like her Mother." Gibbs corrects her.

"To bad!" "My Mother had a mouth." "I have one and so will my daughter." Jenny answers and smirks up at her husband. Gibbs glances down and notices that Jacqueline is sleeping up against his shoulder. He gets up and walks over to Jacqueline's crib and gently puts her down and covers her up. "Why don't you head back to bed?" Jenny suggests and puts Mike up against her shoulder and begins to pat him on the back.

"Way ahead of you." Gibbs yawns and walks out of the room.

Master Bedroom

0730 Hours

Gibbs awakens in Jenny's arms. He glances up and notices that she's reading her book in bed. "How long have you been awake?" He yawns.

"They got me out about an hour ago." Jenny answers and hands Gibbs her cup of coffee. Gibbs sits up in bed. Jenny throws her book and glasses down on the night stand. "I got my shower already so you're on your own."

Gibbs drinks the contents from Jenny's cup of coffee and gets out of bed. "Woman, you wore me out last night." He growls and hands Jenny her cup back.

"Keep in mind you were orally getting satisfied during my six week recovery period after the birth of the twins." Jenny smirks.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so aggressive." Gibbs whines in protest.

Jenny gets out of bed and walks over to him. "I was getting a little frustrated with the gentle sex Jethro." Jenny sighs in exasperation and slaps Gibbs on the butt.

"You'll pay for that later on." Gibbs barks and walks off for the bathroom.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks out of the elevator and heads for his section. "Good morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him from her desk.

"Morning Ziva!" Gibbs smiles at her and walks over to his desk.

Tony is over at the printer and notices that Jenny didn't come in to work with Gibbs. "The Director ok?" Tony curiously asks.

"She got called in during the middle of the night." Gibbs shrugs and goes over to his desk and sits down.

"MTAC is locked out." Ziva informs him.

McGee walks in. "Good morning!" He nods at them.

"Good morning McGee." They address him back.

"Have a good weekend on the boat boss." McGee smiles.

"Just had an over nighter Saturday into Sunday." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Twins enjoy it?" Ziva asks.

"Slept most of the time." Gibbs answers and glances down at their photos on the corner of his desk. Remembering the flash drive that he brought with him to work from his digital camera. "I'm heading down to Abby's." He says and gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator. Over at the elevator Gibbs bumps into Ducky. "Good morning Duck."

"Good morning Jethro." Ducky smiles at him. The elevator doors open and they step inside. "How was your weekend?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Best weekend that I've had in years." Gibbs smiles.

The elevator doors close. Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs as he notices the love bite on his neck. "Gee I wonder why?" Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs glances down at his neck. "Damn woman!" He mutters in protest.

"I can do the math Jethro, six weeks." Ducky laughs.

"I wanted us to go easy for a few weeks." Gibbs sighs and shakes his head.

"Easy isn't Jenny's style." Ducky muses.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs growls at Jenny's aggressiveness over the weekend. The elevator stops at Abby's floor. "Catch you later." Gibbs nods over at Ducky. The door opens and Gibbs walks out of the elevator.

Inside Abby's Lab the music is blaring. Gibbs walks in holding his ears. "Gibbs!" Abby smiles at him and turns down her music. Gibbs walks over to her and hands Abby a flash drive. "Baby pictures!"

"Yes, on the boat this weekend." Gibbs smiles.

Abby puts the flash drive into the computer. Several photos appear on screen. "Somebody got you shirtless." Abby drools and puts the photo up on the plasma screen in front of her workstation.

"Abby!" Gibbs growls in embarrassment.

Abby giggles and saves the photo. "The twins are sweet." Abby says in awe as their sleeping away in their bassinette's beside the cockpit seating table.

"I know!" Gibbs softy says.

The photo of Jenny and twins taking a nap together inside the Sleeping Cabin appears on screen. "Does she know about that one?" Abby smiles.

"No!" Gibbs smoothly answers. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and steps away from Abby. Abby saves the photo of Jenny and the twins taking a nap together. "On our way." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Dead Petty Officer at a motel in Arlington." Gibbs nods at her.

"I guess Tony won't have lunch in the food court today." Abby giggles and takes out the flash drive and hands it over to Gibbs.

"There's nothing going on that he has to have a pool on." Gibbs shrugs and walks out of the lab.

"You and Mommy are together now and the twins are born." Abby smiles.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in her seat inhaling her cup of coffee. Suddenly her Blackberry begins to ring for an incoming photo from Abby. She pushes accept and smiles down at the photo of her and the twins taking a nap together. Cynthia sitting next to her glances over. "Mom taking a nap with the kids." Cynthia smiles.

"I was wiped out." Jenny groans at the memory of her husband and the twins keeping her up the night before the picture was taken.

"Have a good weekend out on the boat?" Cynthia softly asks.

"Just had an over nighter, from Saturday into Sunday." Jenny shrugs.

"You were all smiles when I came in this morning." Cynthia smiles.

"Had a good weekend with my family Cynthia." Jenny smiles.

"Seems you have it all now." "Husband, kids and a job that you worked real hard at getting." "You deserve it." Cynthia compliments her.

Jenny glances over at Drew. "Drew you can unlock MTAC out, seems that the crisis is over for now." Jenny instructs him and gets up from her seat.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny is standing in front of the railing and notices that Gibbs and his team are out of the building. Cynthia approaches her from behind. "They must have a case." Cynthia shrugs.

"Going to crash on my couch in my office for a few hours." "Unless it's Sofia, SecNav, MTAC, or Agent Gibbs, I don't want to be disturbed." Jenny yawns and walks off for her office.

Arlington, Virginia

Highlander Motel

Room 22

0830 Hours

Tony is taking photos of the crime scene. "Body has been in here for a few days." McGee notes.

"The no maid sign was on the door." Ziva answers sharply.

"Ziva, go question the maid." Gibbs nods at her. Ziva rolls her eyes in protest and walks out of the room. Tony laughs at her, knowing full well that his lover hates interviewing potential witnesses.

"Looks like he was strangled." McGee theorizes.

Ducky and Palmer walk in. "Becoming an ME McGee." Ducky muses.

"No just looking at the strangulation marks on his neck." McGee smoothly answers. Ducky and Palmer walk over and stoop down near the body.

Gibbs is looking around the room for some clues. On the floor next to the bed Tony finds a pair of women's panties. "Got something boss." Tony calls out to Gibbs. Gibbs walks over with an evidence bag.

McGee walks over to a closet door and opens it up. "So do I." He calls out. Gibbs and Tony walk over and find a dead woman on the closet floor.

Squad Room

1330 Hours

Tony and Ziva are standing in front of the plasma screen reviewing the crime scene photos. Gibbs walks in with a tray full of coffees for them. "Yours has cream and sugar in it." Gibbs nods at him.

Tony takes his coffee from the tray. "Thanks boss!" Tony nods at him.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiles and takes her coffee from the tray.

Gibbs glances over at McGee's empty desk. "Abby's!" Tony shrugs over at him.

Gibbs puts the coffee tray down on top of McGee's desk and is about to walk over to his desk when he hears Wheeler's voice as she walks out of MTAC. "MTAC unlocked?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Been unlocked since we've been in here." Tony smoothly answers.

Gibbs rushes off for the stairs. Minute later McGee returns and notices the coffee tray on top of his desk. "Boss back?" McGee curiously asks.

"Director's Office!' Tony grins.

"I've never seen him in suck a good mood like this before." Ziva smiles.

"Did you see his neck?" Tony smirks.

"Explains a lot!" McGee laughs and sits down behind his desk.

Ziva stands and mentally is doing the math inside her head. "What are you doing?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Six weeks Tony." Ziva winks and walks over back over to her desk. Tony looks over at the direction of entrance to Cynthia's outer office with a big grin on his face.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs approaches the couch. Cynthia walks in. "She's been sleeping for a few hours." Cynthia whispers softly. Gibbs walks over to the chair next to the couch and sits down and watches over Jenny as she sleeps.

Half an hour later

Jenny wakes up and finds Gibbs watching over her. "Crisis over?" Gibbs asks.

Jenny sits up half asleep. "For now!" She yawns and begins to stretch. Gibbs gets up from the chair and sits next to Jenny on the couch. He leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breathlessly breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against his shoulder.

Gibbs begins to rub her back. "Soon as we put the twins down for bed, lights out for you." Gibbs orders her.

"I was way ahead of you on that one Jethro." Jenny mumbles against his shoulder.

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

Gibbs is smiles down at his sleeping twins. He quietly walks over to the doorway and turns out the lights. "Two sleeping babies, now let's see if Mom's asleep." Gibbs laughs and walks out of the room. He walks across the hallway and walks into the Master Bedroom and finds Jenny sleeping soundly in bed. "Too early for Dad to go to sleep." He smiles and walks out of the room.

_*Only one update per week from here on out*_


	48. And Ending And A Beginning

September 28th 2010

Jenny's Office

1050 Hours

Cynthia is standing in front of Jenny's desk. "I'll be back by three." She nods over at her boss. Jenny distracted by a phone call from the SecNav doesn't answer her right away. "Director!" Cynthia softly calls out to her.

"Sorry I just got my ass reamed out by SecNav." "Gibbs wasn't playing nice with Metro PD and the Captain of that precinct is a good friend of his." Jenny sighs and gets up from her chair and walks over to the bar.

Cynthia raises a curious eyebrow over at her boss. "That bad!"

Jenny pours herself a glass of bourbon and quickly downs it. "Three more days to go and he has to piss off the SecNav." Jenny angrily snaps and pours herself another drink.

"I'll tell him that you want to see him." Cynthia answers and quickly rushes out of the office.

Squad Room

Gibbs is alone in the bullpen reading a report at his desk. Cynthia walks over to him. "Agent Gibbs the Director wants to see her in her office." Cynthia informs him. Gibbs looks up at Cynthia. "Enter at your own risk; she was working on her second glass of bourbon when I left."

"It's 1100 hours." Gibbs barks.

"You have three more days to go, why can't you behave yourself?" Cynthia sighs and walks off for the elevator.

"Metro PD!" Gibbs grumbles and gets up from his desk.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny standing in front of the window looking down into the harbor. He closes the door behind him and locks it. "You wanted to see me Director." Gibbs smirks and walks over to the front of her desk.

"You have three working days left, can't you play nice." Jenny hisses and turns and faces her husband.

"That guy was an idiot Jen." Gibbs growls.

"That guy happens to be a good friend of the SecNav's." Jenny bitterly answers and leans back against the filing cabinet.

"Poor choice in friends." Gibbs laughs and walks over to Jenny, who gives her husband a glare of warning to keep his distance from her.

"Metro PD was screwing up their end of the investigation." "I called out Captain Reardon, he didn't like it." Gibbs angrily answers.

"Right in front of the media." "It will be on the twelve o'clock news Jethro." Jenny sighs in disgust. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "It seems to me you're the idiot." Jenny sarcastically screams at him and is about to walk away.

Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny. "You haven't been stuck working with that clown for over a week." "I lost control." Gibbs snarls.

"You lose control; it's caught on camera for all of DC to see." "NCIS is made to look like bad." "I get my ass reamed out, all because you can't play nice." Jenny snaps at him.

"SecNav reamed you out." Gibbs frowns.

"Yes!" "Only good thing about you retiring in three days is; it's the one thing I won't have to deal with anymore."

"You get off on our arguments Director." "Other than Wheeler who are you going to scream at when I'm gone?" Gibbs smirks.

"I haven't screamed at Wheeler in about four months." Jenny smirks back at him.

"You'll miss it." Gibbs laughs.

"Miss having to clean up after your screw ups." Jenny sighs and tries to walk past him.

Gibbs once again grabs a hold of her. "You'll miss the door slamming, me glaring at you from in front of your desk." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

"Would you let go of me." Jenny angrily asks him.

"Most of all, you'll miss our yelling and screaming matches." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny's face up and demands eye contact from her. "The only good thing about me retiring is I can do this to you in the office in a few days." Gibbs smiles and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny gives into his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Gibbs groans out as Jenny's tongue enters his mouth. He aggressive moves his tongue inside of her mouth tasting the bourbon. He backs Jenny up against her desk. Savagely they kiss one another. Jenny begins to work open his belt buckle. In between kisses. "Cynthia!" He groans out.

"Gone until 1500 hours." Jenny purrs and pushes Gibbs' jacket from his shoulders.

Gibbs begins to unbutton Jenny's blouse. "My team is over in Norfolk." Gibbs smirks and finds Jenny's mouth.

Five Minutes Later

Completely naked on top of Jenny's desk, Gibbs enters Jenny's body. "Yes!" Jenny screams out and clutches on to the back of his butt as he penetrates deeper inside of her.

"Finally got you on your desk." Gibbs smirks.

"This time I'm not drunk." Jenny smirks.

"You're still going to howl." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face. Jenny pulls him on top of her. Aggressively he begins to thrust up against her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts harder and faster against her.

Five Minutes Later

"Can't you give it to me harder than that?" Jenny screams out.

"I wanted to prolong it." Gibbs growls in protest. Jenny aggressively begins to move underneath him. "Damn it!" Gibbs moans out and aggressively begins to move his body with her.

"Don't stop!" Jenny moans out and presses her heels up against the back of his butt.

Two Minutes Later

At the same time they climax. Gibbs exhausted from holding back his release slumps down on top of Jenny on the desk. Jenny strokes the back of his sweat soaked hair exhausted and extremely satisfied. Gibbs raises his head from Jenny's shoulder and glances down on the floor and notices the papers and files on the floor. Jenny begins to nibble along her husband's neck. "Jen, can I please recover." Gibbs pants.

Jenny nuzzles along his neck. "You better recover quick; this is the last time that Agent Gibbs and the Director are going to make love." Jenny purrs.

"Conference table is next." Gibbs smirks and leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Norfolk, Virginia

Naval Station Norfolk

"This is a waste of time." Tony groans.

"Why?" Ziva curiously asks.

"We're here and Gibbs is back at the office." Tony whines in protest.

"That's because, starting Friday your Team Leader, he isn't." Ziva bitterly reminds him. They look over at the new Probationary Status Agent Kyle Borchard that's assigned to their team as him and McGee question a witness.

"Remember when Michelle joined our team, after Gibbs retired to Mexico." Tony smiles and then suddenly frowns at the memory of Michelle being in on Vance and Kort's conspiracy to assassinate Jenny. "Then she was in on Vance and Kort's conspiracy to kill Jenny." Tony frowns.

"Agent Borchard was highly recommended by Director Shepard." Ziva smiles.

"And he's like McGeek in some ways." Tony grumbles.

"Most of the newer agents are." Ziva laughs.

"Gibbs must be bored out of his mind back at the office." Tony grins.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs and Jenny are aggressively making love on top of the conference table. "Yes!" Jenny screams out as her hips frantically meet her husband's. Gibbs thrusts harder and faster against her, getting off as Jenny begins to fall apart underneath of him. "Jethro I'm begging you." She moans out. With a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. "I need a nap after that." Jenny pants from exertion. Gibbs finds her mouth and kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her orgasm.

1415 Hours

Jenny awakens in her husband's arms on the couch. "It's 1415 hours Jen." He softly says and begins to stroke her hair.

"Cynthia should be getting back soon." Jenny yawns and sits up on the couch.

"We got time for one more." Gibbs smirks and glances towards the bathroom door.

Inside the bathroom

Jenny is pinned up against the shower wall clutching on to the back of Gibbs' butt as he aggressively makes love to her. To stifle out an oncoming cry, she bites down on his neck. Gibbs moans out as he feels her muscles tightening around his swollen shaft. "Yes!" He cries out. Jenny kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss, for the final time Madame Director and Special Agent Gibbs make love to one another. Aggressively they prolong their releases, their bodies moving in unison with one another against the wall. Like their first joining on Jenny's desk back in her study, Jenny gives into him. Gibbs getting off at watching Madame Director falling apart in front of him. He begins to slow down the pace of their love making to prolong his release.

"You bastard!" Jenny screams out.

"I want the Director to say it." Gibbs smirks and continues to slowly make love to her up against the wall.

Jenny with her muscles convulsing around his length gives into him. "I love you." She softly says.

Gibbs with a final thrust climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted wraps her legs around his waist and buries her face against his shoulder. "I love you Madame Director." Gibbs whispers against her ear. He pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her passionately.

Inside the elevator

1455 Hours

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Borchard are sharing the elevator with Cynthia on the way up to the Squad Room. "The Director was furious with him before I left." Cynthia snickers.

"Cool, one final knock out drag out between the two of them." Tony grins.

The elevator door opens and they step out. Up on the balcony in front of MTAC Gibbs and Jenny are laughing. "Looks like their getting along to me." McGee shrugs.

"How?" Cynthia answers with her jaw dropped.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"I'm going to miss watching you work with your team from here Jethro." Jenny sadly answers.

"I'm going to miss the sight of looking up from my desk and looking up at you watching over us." Gibbs smiles and then leans up against Jenny's ear. "Or was it Director Shepard checking out Agent Gibbs." Gibbs whispers.

Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Like you didn't check me out." Jenny whispers.

"You wore those tight turtle necks and short skirts, you were fair game Jen." Gibbs smirks and walks for the stairs.

"I could say the same thing about you, when you had your jeans on." Jenny grins at him. Gibbs smirks up at his wife as he walks the length of the catwalk.

Over at the elevator. The kids sadly watch their dysfunctional work family parents flirt with one another. "Going to miss that." Tony frowns.

"Me to!" McGee frowns.

Ziva mentally noting Gibbs' mischievous smirk on his face. "He can be such a little boy at times." Ziva giggles.

Borchard narrows his eyes over at Ziva. "We'll fill you in Probie." Tony winks at him.

Gibbs walks over to them. "Update!" He growls.

"Lead didn't pan out boss." Tony groans.

"Then I guess your back to square one DiNozzo." Gibbs sharply answers and walks over to his section with Tony and the other are following behind him.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Cynthia walks over to Jenny. "Thought you two were be at each other's throats." Cynthia says with surprise.

"Just say we had a meeting of the minds Cynthia." Jenny softly answers. "I'm heading down to Autopsy, annual physical with Ducky." Jenny answers and walks off for the elevator.

Squad Room

"The Director heads out to Tokyo next week boss." Tony nods over at Gibbs.

"Yes DiNozzo!" Gibbs answers sharply.

"First time away from the twins." Ziva frowns.

"Two weeks!" Tony grimaces.

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs and begins to read his e-mails.

Autopsy

Jenny is sitting on the examining table getting checked over by Ducky. Palmer walks in. "The Director sick?" Palmer sheepishly asks and walks over to the table.

"No annual physical, plus she's going abroad." "She needs some preventive shots." "I'm impressed your blood pressure is normal for a change." Ducky snorts.

"I'm surprised that it isn't, since I got into a fight with Gibbs in my office." Jenny sighs.

"I'm surprised that Abigail hasn't reported it back to me yet." Ducky laughs and writes Jenny's blood pressure results down on her chart.

Gibbs walks in. "Duck-" Gibbs stops in mid-sentence as he finds his wife getting checked over by Ducky. Concerned he walks over to her. "Are you sick?"

"Jethro, annual physical, besides I need to give the Director some preventive shots while she goes over to Asia." Ducky smoothly answers. Gibbs sighs with relief. "Jethro, she's healthy." "I can't get over the weight that she took off from her pregnancy."

"I was a hundred and forty before I gave birth to the twins." "After I had them I was at a hundred and thirty." Jenny softly answers.

"I recommend you keeping it around a hundred and twenty." Ducky advises her.

"What is she now?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"One hundred and twenty two." Ducky shrugs.

"Now you can quit killing yourself in the gym." Gibbs growls.

"First of the year I highly recommend you get that shoulder cleaned out." Ducky nods up at her.

Jenny hops off of the table. "Impossible with twins." Jenny sighs.

"The more you prolong it, the worse it's going to get." Ducky chastises her.

"Back off Doctor." Jenny impatiently snaps at him and stalks off for the door.

Ducky waits for Jenny to walk over to the elevator. "Lord help your kids if one of them inherits her temper." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs. "I'll work on her at home about it." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You came to see me about something." Ducky asks.

"I want us to go to the bar after work today." Gibbs shrugs.

"Just like old times, when you were between wives and a certain red headed partner wasn't distracting you." Ducky winks.

"Melvin and Hector will drive Jenny home today."

"I'll meet you at the bar after work." Ducky smiles.

NCIS Bar

1830 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky are sitting at a corner table. "As much as I enjoy your current team, Jethro and some of the other young minds you've trained over the years." "My fondest memories were the years that Jenny was your partner." Ducky smiles.

"I don't know how I didn't kill her after that first month." Gibbs laughs.

"Never held back that mouth of hers." Ducky chuckles.

"Only one of my agents that was never afraid of me." "I could head slap Jenny or give her the stare until I was blue in the face and I still couldn't intimidate her." Gibbs answers and shakes his head.

"No man or woman ever could Jethro."

"Only thing that's ever broken Jenny was the attempt on her life two years ago and the death of her Father." Gibbs frowns.

"I saw the autopsy report on her Father." "It's still questionable whether he committed suicide or was murdered." Ducky answers sharply.

"Today's forensics we would have gotten an answer." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

Ducky quickly changes the subject. "My favorite time was those few weeks I spent with Jenny, keeping her mind busy, while you were in Washington." Ducky fondly recalls.

"I was needed in court for a case that Fornell and I had worked on together." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You arranged that surprise meeting in Hyde Park." Ducky smiles.

November 14th 1998

London, England

Gibbs and Jenny's Flat

Inside the bathroom

0900 Hours

Gibbs is standing in front of the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist talking to Ducky on his cell phone. "Duck I'll meet you in the park in about a half an hour." Gibbs sharply says.

Outside a coffee shop

Ducky is standing near the curb waiting for Jenny to return. "Where, the park is huge?" Ducky mutters.

"You're from around here, give me a location." Gibbs growls.

"There's a bench near the upside down tree." Ducky suggests.

"Upside down tree?" Gibbs shrugs.

"For bloody sakes Jethro, ask somebody." Ducky sighs in exasperation. Suddenly he notices that Jenny is stepping away from the counter. "I have to go, she's coming back." Ducky answers and quickly hangs up. Jenny walks out of the coffee shop and walks over to Ducky. "I gather they had my Earl Grey." Ducky muses.

Jenny hands Ducky his cup of tea. "Yes they did." Jenny smiles and looks up and notices that the sun is finally out. "Finally a day without rain here."

"Let's take advantage of it, by taking a walk in the park." Ducky asks.

Hyde Park

Half an hour later

Jenny and Ducky are walking along a side walk in the park. Jenny tosses her empty coffee cup into the trash can. "Getting just as bad as Jethro the way you consume your coffee." Ducky playfully chastises her.

"Picked up a lot of bad habits from my boss." Jenny laughs.

Ducky glances over at the Upside Down Tree and notices Gibbs waiting for her. "Why don't you go tell him that yourself?" Ducky smiles at her. Jenny turns and spots her lover waiting for her with a smirk on his face. "This is my cue to leave." Ducky winks at her.

Jenny runs off, it's been two weeks since she's been held in her lover's arms. Gibbs with a cocky grin on his face patiently waits for her. Jenny jumps into his waiting arms. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Ducky standing a distance away watches as they deepen their kiss. Breathlessly Jenny pulls away and buries her face up against his chest. "I've missed you so much." Jenny answers with her voice trembling with emotion.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and looks into the depths of her green eyes. "You better show me how much, once I get you back inside our flat." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Ducky watches over them one last time and then walks away to give the lovers some privacy.

Present Time

"One of the few times, that Jenny has ever let her emotions down." Ducky smiles.

"I had that same reaction from her when I came back from Stillwater, last year."

"I gather you made up for lost time, when you arrived back at your flat." Ducky winks.

"Boy did we ever." Gibbs smirks.

Gibbs and Jenny's Flat

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs flings open the door and walks in while dragging Jenny behind him. He slams the door shut. "Two damn long weeks of non-sexual activity with you." Gibbs impatiently growls and grabs Jenny's face and hungrily kisses her on the mouth. In between kisses they drop their coat and jacket on to the floor.

"If I would of known you were coming home today I would have worn less clothing." Jenny hisses and pulls Gibbs' shirts from his waistline.

Gibbs pulling Jenny's sweater over her head. "That's why it's called a surprise Jen." Gibbs smirks and grabs Jenny by the face and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny kicks off her heels as he's kissing her. Gibbs unfastens Jenny's bra and pulls it from her body. His calloused hands feel up her breasts as he's deepening his kiss.

Jenny groans out as his thumbs circle around her harden peaks. Breaking away from his kiss. "Bedroom!" She orders him

In the bedroom

One Minute Later

They drop down on top of the bed naked. Gibbs is on his back watching Jenny aggressively assault his chest with her mouth and tongue. Her tongue circles around his right nipple and slowly works its way down to his rib cage and abdomen. With his shaft throbbing with need. "Jenny!" He calls out to her. She looks up at him. "Come here!" He smiles and her and pulls Jenny up against his chest. "I didn't hop on a red eye, so you could get me orally." He seductively says and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Gibbs rolls on top of Jenny. Making eye contact with Jenny, he slowly and deliberately enters her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he slips deeper inside of her. Slowly he begins to make love to her. Jenny's knee brushes against the back of his butt as he strokes deeper inside of her. Impatient with the slow pace of their love making Jenny aggressively begins to make love to him. "Easy Jen!" He groans out. Jenny gets Gibbs to roll on to his back, she leans over his body.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out as Gibbs changes the angle of his hips. As Jenny is coming undone on top of him. Gibbs gets her into a sitting position and pulls her body closer to him. "Yes!" She screams out. Gibbs feeling her muscles tightening around him. Once again he demands eye contact with her.

"That's it lose yourself in me." He smiles and grabs a hold her hands.

"I'm already lost in you." Jenny screams out. Gibbs goes down on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. He leans up and ravishes her breasts. "Jethro come on." She begs him.

"I love it when you beg." Gibbs smirks inwardly. With a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted collapses on top of his chest. "That will teach ya for running off when I got arrested in the alley." Gibbs reminds her between breaths.

"I forgot about that." Jenny pants and closes her eyes.

"It's all I thought about for two weeks." He barks at her. "I didn't get much sleep on the plane." "So I'm getting some sleep." "When I wake up I need to go over our next op." Gibbs yawns and strokes Jenny's hair. When Jenny doesn't answers him, he glances down and notices that she's sleeping against his shoulder. "You can never pace yourself." Gibbs laughs and grabs a hold of the covers and pulls them around them. "Feels so good to hold you again." Gibbs whispers and closes his eyes.

Inside the bathroom

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are taking a bubble bath in a huge soaking tub. "First week of December, we go to Paris." Gibbs smoothly says.

"How long will we be there?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Six months." "We have an apartment set up for us already, using our assumed names." Gibbs answers and begins to wash the back of Jenny's shoulders. "This is the last of the Russian Arms Dealers that Landon was trying to bring down."

"Six months in the City Of Love." Jenny smiles and turns around and faces her lover. Gibbs leans over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny groans out as she feels his erection up against her thigh. She wraps her legs around his waist. "Take me!" She purrs

"So much for washing your back." Gibbs laughs and enters her body.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs climaxes inside of Jenny. She slumps down on top of his chest. Gibbs glances down on the floor and notices the water everywhere. "Mop is in the closet." He grumbles.

"Jethro!" Jenny laughs.

Present Time

"First week in December was the last time I saw you two together until Rome." Ducky recalls.

"Then the next time you saw me was in Washington, by myself." Gibbs sadly answers.

"I saw Jenny in Madrid several times and then in London when she was Team Leader in charge of the 9|11 Anti-Terror Response Team in Europe." Ducky smiles.

November 19th 2001

London, England

NCIS Headquarters

Anti-Terrorism Division

1130 Hours

Ducky steps out of the elevator. "Hello Doctor Mallard." Hetty calls out him.

Ducky turns and finds the familiar face of Hetty Lange standing at an agent's desk. "Hetty!" He smiles and walks over to him.

"What brings you to London?" Hetty softly asks.

"Doctor's conference." Ducky answers and looks around the office. "Jenny around?"

"She's in MTAC at the moment." Hetty answers and begins to walk. "I'll take you to her desk."

"I haven't seen you since 1998." Ducky muses and follows Hetty.

"I take it that Jethro hasn't changed." Hetty laughs.

"No!" Ducky chuckles and shakes his head. "Coffee, bourbon, and red heads."

"Between you and me and I let the late stake out's slide with him and Jenny." Hetty winks.

"He thought that he was getting away with it." Ducky laughs.

Hetty stops at Jenny's desk across from her office. "Nice to see you again Doctor." Hetty smiles and reaches for Ducky's hand.

Ducky returns the gesture. "Always a pleasure to see you Hetty." Ducky smiles and watches as Hetty walks into her office.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny steps out of MTAC and spots Ducky sitting at a chair next to her desk. "Ducky!" She smiles and walks over to him.

Ducky stands up. "You look terrific." Ducky smiles.

"How I've been up for thirty-six hour straight." Jenny laughs and affectionately hugs her old friend.

Ducky tightens his arms around her. "I see you still have Jethro's old habit's." Ducky laughs and pulls away.

"Staying up all night?" Jenny shrugs.

"No!" Ducky mutters and points down at the empty coffee cups inside the trashcan.

Jenny quickly changes the subject. "What are you doing in London?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Convention!" Ducky smoothly answers.

"How long?" Jenny asks.

"For a week." Ducky softly answers.

Jenny glances down at her watch. "My team should be out of the building for a few hours." "Want to go for an early lunch." Jenny smiles.

"Our old haunts." Ducky suggests.

"Haven't been back to them." Jenny softly answers and grabs her coat and pocketbook.

At a pub

Half an hour later

Jenny and Ducky are sitting at a table eating lunch. Jenny downs a glass of bourbon. "Bourbon as well." Ducky snorts.

Jenny glances down into her empty glass. "Yes I have some of Jethro's old habits." Jenny sighs and takes a bite from her steak.

"How much coffee did you consume today?" Ducky chastises her.

"I live at my desk for eighteen hours a day." Jenny snaps.

"So does Jethro." Ducky groans.

"Hasn't found wife number four yet." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"After the disaster that was wife number three I doubt that Jethro will remarry again." "Poor girl was used to get over you."

"Replacement!" Jenny laughs.

"She was so young also." Ducky sighs with regret.

"I know Fornell told me all about it." "Saw him in Madrid last March." "Jethro dated Stephanie a few times after his divorce with Diane came through." Jenny bitterly answers.

"You with anybody." Ducky curiously asks.

"No, I'm married to my job." Jenny smiles.

"Jenny, working all the time isn't any good." Ducky mutters.

"Wasting my time on a relationship isn't." "I have other goals that are more important, besides settling down and playing house with someone."

"And what are they?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

"Those are for me to know Ducky."

November 23rd 2001

NCIS Headquarters London

Anti-Terrorism Division

1600 Hours

Over at Jenny's section, Jenny approaches Junior Agent Justine Laskin's desk. "I want you and Luke to head on down to the train station." Jenny instructs them.

Probationary Status Agent Luke Thompson is rolling his eyes in exasperation at his desk. "We were there all day yesterday." He groans in protest.

Over at the elevator Ducky gets out and stands and watches as Gibbs' prized pupil puts her Probie agent in his place. "This should be good." Ducky laughs.

Back over at Justine's desk, Jenny looks over at Luke and gives him the stare. Justine cringes and grabs her badge and gun from her desk drawer and gets up from her desk. Jenny slowly walks over to Luke's desk and leans down on top of his desk demanding eye contact with him. "I don't care if you were there yesterday, the day before that or all last week." "I got a good tip from a contact that a known Hamas pan handles at that station." "I don't care if it takes two weeks or a month." "I want your ass down at that station staking it out." "Am I making myself clear?" Jenny angrily snaps at him.

"On it boss!" Luke quickly answers and grabs his gun and badge from his desk drawer and runs off for the elevator with Justine.

Isaac Browne, Jenny's Senior Field Agent is trying to stifle out an oncoming laugh. "Isaac get down to forensics and see if Riley has come up with something." Jenny orders him. Isaac gets up and walks off for the elevator.

Ducky approaches Jenny from behind. "I don't know who's scarier, you or Gibbs." Ducky laughs.

"I don't head slap my agents." Jenny laughs.

"Burley is still with him." Ducky smiles.

"Surprised he doesn't have his own team yet." Jenny shrugs and sits down behind her desk.

"I stopped by on my way to the airport to say goodbye." "Don't know if I'll be in London." Ducky says with a frown on his face. "Think you'll ever head back to Washington for a visit."

"Nothing for me there Ducky." Jenny bitterly answers. "My life is here."

"You enjoy being alone." Ducky sighs.

"I've been alone my whole life." Jenny softly answers.

"Sad thing is, Jethro is alone most of the time." "Both of you are exactly the same." Ducky grumbles.

"I can't give him what he wants." "I can't be an NCIS Agent and be his wife at the same time." "Worked very hard for this job." Jenny sharply answers.

"Two promotions in two years." "I can see that." "Work isn't everything my dear." "Look at me I'm alone." "And I'm not happy." Ducky sadly answers.

Jenny gets up from her desk and walks over to Ducky and affectionately hugs him. "Don't worry so much about me I'll be fine." "Have a safe flight back and tell Fornell and Stan I said hi." Jenny smiles.

Ducky returns Jenny's hug and pulls away. He touches Jenny's face. "Any message for Jethro." Ducky softly asks.

"No!" Jenny answers shaking her head and sits back down behind her desk.

Present Time

"I enjoyed listening to her agents call her boss." Ducky chuckles.

"Now she is the boss." Gibbs grumbles.

"Would have loved to seen the look on your face, when you found out that Jenny was Director of NCIS." Ducky laughs.

"I was too busy having a flash back in my head of doing something explicit to her." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro you're bad." Ducky snorts.

"Can't be helped" Gibbs grins.

Jenny's House

2000 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door. Noting that the living room light is on. He walks over to the living room and finds Jenny lying on the couch reading a book. The twins are quietly lying in their bassinette's watching their Mother. Gibbs walks over to Mike and Jacqueline and picks them up in his arms. He walks over to the couch and sits down. "Not acknowledging my presence." Gibbs playfully growls at her.

"Finishing the page." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs affectionately kisses the top of the twin's heads. "Give them a bath." Gibbs smoothly asks.

Jenny puts her book down on top of her lap. "Half an hour ago." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs looks down at his children and raises a curious eyebrow at them. "How come their always this quiet for you and not for me?" Gibbs grumbles.

"I have something that you don't." Jenny smirks.

"Let's go to bed, as soon as we put them down." Gibbs smiles.

"Didn't you get enough of me in my office earlier?" Jenny laughs.

"I could never get enough of you." "Besides, you're going away for two weeks." Gibbs frowns.

"Right!" Jenny sighs at the prospects of being away from the twins for two weeks.

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

After making love, Gibbs glances down at Jenny and watches her snuggle up against his chest. She begins to stroke the scar on his right shoulder from Gibbs' gunshot wound in Positano. "Too many war wounds on me to count." Gibbs grunts.

Jenny looks up into his intense blue eyes. "It's one less thing off of my mind now, knowing that the Father of my children will be safe now." Jenny softly says.

Gibbs begins to stroke Jenny's hair. "I can't say the same thing about you Jen." Gibbs frowns with worry.

"Not putting myself at risk anymore Jethro." "Something dangerous comes up; I'll send Helen Wheeler out."

"Not DiNozzo!" Gibbs shrugs.

"Will he be calling you on the phone the first time he gets into a jam like he did when Ziva got into trouble." Jenny sighs.

"Ziva called me." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"And Tony was asking Abby for your phone number also Jethro." "As well as Tony did when you were away." "He still couldn't think on his own at times." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

"Is that the reason why you were included in on his campfires?" Gibbs laughs.

"No, I was walking past his section one day after coming back from the hill and he called me over." Jenny giggles at the memory.

June 12th 2006

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1330 Hours

Team DiNozzo is gathered around Tony's desk discussing a case. "So you think Travers killed Lance Corporal Briggs." Tony shrugs over at his team.

"He had motive." McGee answers.

"Opportunity!" Ziva follows.

"He has an alibi." Michelle grimaces.

"She's right!" Tony groans and spots Jenny stepping out of the elevator. As she walks past the entrance to Tony's section. "Director got a minute we need to bounce something off of you." Tony sheepishly asks. Jenny approaches Tony's desk. "We're going over the Briggs case." "Running out of prime suspects."

"Isn't that your job to figure it out Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny answers sharply.

"We're stuck!" "Having a campfire to discuss things." Tony sighs.

Jenny narrows her eyes at Tony. "Campfire!" Jenny answers and shakes her head. Tony gets up from his chair and pulls it out for Jenny to sit in. Jenny walks over and sits down behind Tony's desk. Tony picks up his cup of coffee and hands it out to Jenny. "No thank you." "I only shared Jethro's coffee Tony, because it was something we did when we were partners."

Tony taken back sits down on the corner of his desk. "So, we're out of suspects." Tony grumbles.

"Leads!" Ziva sighs.

"Evidence isn't conclusive enough." McGee frowns.

"Start from the crime scene again." "Look at the photos." Jenny suggests.

"Right!" McGee smiles and gets up and walks over to his desk and types in his keyboard. Suddenly the crime scene photos appear on the plasma screen.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Jenny, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Michelle are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk. "How did we miss that?" McGee says in amazement.

Jenny glances up towards the balcony and notices that Cynthia is waiting for her by the railing. "I have to head back to my office." Jenny nods and walks off for the stairs.

"Her team over in London would always be stumped on a case and Jenny would find the obvious that they would miss." Ziva fondly recalls.

"They get head slapped." Tony smirks.

"No, the one thing that Jenny had as a Team Leader that Gibbs didn't have is patients." Ziva smiles.

Present Time

"So the campfires began." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Once a week I would sit in with them." "Wasn't all the time." Jenny shrugs.

"And from that moment on you were involved with my team." Gibbs nods.

"I got involved with your team the moment you walked into that elevator and quit Jethro." "They were devastated." Jenny snaps.

"I didn't-"

"You quit!" Jenny quickly interrupts him and sits up in bed. "Ducky and I had to pick up the pieces for them." "Abby was an emotional mess for weeks."

"I didn't think about what they were going through." Gibbs sighs with regret.

"Or Ducky or me." "All of us just found out about a life that you had shared with somebody else." "Not to mention you were a Father." Jenny angrily answers.

"I was pissed off." "Not to mention I was so confused." "One minute it's 1991, the next it's 2006." "I was reliving Shannon and Kelly's murders again, then having to deal with a the Cape Fear getting blown up, which could of been prevented if that idiot would of listened to me." Gibbs barks in exasperation. Looking into the depths of Jenny's green eyes, Gibbs leans up and touches Jenny's face. "And I was feeling a little guilty." "What I had felt, when you had come into my room?" "You were right, I remembered us making love." "That first afternoon in our bedroom, in Paris." Gibbs smiles at her. "We had to of changed positions in bed, at least, six times." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face. Jenny flashes back to go down on to her back at the foot of the bed grabbing on to the bed posts lost in the feel in her lovers body as he thrust his body against her. Gibbs laughs as he catches Jenny in a flashback. "You had your ankles up around my back." Gibbs smirks.

"I'm not as flexible as I use to be Jethro." Jenny laughs and leans up against him. "As I recall, I did get you later on top." Jenny purrs and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs as he deepens his kiss pulls Jenny on top of him, his hands glide down her lower back and over her butt.

Next Day

Reston Virginia

Joe Dempster's House

1800 Hours

Gibbs and his team are staking out the home of their number one suspect in the rape and murder of Staff Sergeant Holly Goldman. Gibbs and Tony watch from inside the car. Ziva, McGee and Borchard hide along the side of the house. Tony sitting in the front passenger seat looks lover at his mentor. This is the last and final stake out as a team. "This is our last stake out together." "Remember our first." Tony smiles at him.

"No!" "Remember my first with Mike and with Jenny, keep in mind I've had other agents on my teams besides you, McGee, and Ziva." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"We're the longest." Tony grins.

"That's because Morrow kept assigning my agents as Team Leaders." Gibbs grumbles.

"I saw Burley in a bar last week." Tony smiles.

"Trying to pick up somebody and failing." Gibbs laughs.

"Take it Jenny didn't get along with him." Tony curiously asks.

"Pacci!" Gibbs growls and shakes his head. "He tried a demonstration hold on Jenny in the gym, when Burley was first assigned to my team."

"How did it turn out?" Tony shrugs.

"Highly doubt that Chris was getting laid for well over a week." Gibbs laughs.

"She kicked him in the balls." Tony laughs.

"From behind no less." Gibbs smirks.

"I guess you were proud of her." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Walked in on it's after math." Gibbs chuckles.

"I heard the stories from Ducky and Fornell." "Must have been an interesting time." Tony laughs.

"Work was fine; it was my home life that sucked." Gibbs grunts.

"That's right you were married to ex-wife number two at the time." Tony grins.

Gibbs spots Dempster's car pulling into the driveway. "Ziva, McGee, Borchard, do you see him?" Gibbs asks into his COM on his left wrist.

"Copy boss, we see him." McGee answers.

Gibbs and Tony get out of the car. Tony walks over towards Dempster; he nods over at Ziva, McGee, and Borchard to approach Dempster. Gibbs leans back against the hood of his car and smiles with pride as he watches Ziva shove Dempster up against his car. "Joseph Dempster you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Staff Sergeant Holly Goldman." "You have the right to remain silent." "Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law." "You have the right to speak to an attorney." "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Ziva instructs him.

Borchard grabs Dempster by the back of the shirt and begins to walk him over to McGee's car. "Nice work Probie." Tony grins at him.

McGee glances over at Gibbs who stands and watches. "Surprised he didn't want to handcuff him." McGee sheepishly asks.

"It's Tony's team now." Ziva softly answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Interrogation Room

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at the table across from Dempster. Ziva is leans back against the corner wall near the observation window "We have your DNA under the victims nails, your finger prints were found on the door way." Gibbs angrily informs him.

"I want my lawyer." Dempster defiantly answers and leans back in his chair and fold his arms up at Gibbs.

Gibbs stands up and takes out his cell phone from his pocket. "Make the phone call." Gibbs growls and hands Dempster his cell phone.

Observation Room

"Gibbs in Interrogation is a thing of beauty." Tony smiles in pride.

"I'm going to miss it." McGee sadly answers.

Abby standing behind Tony and McGee. "Me too." She frowns and with tears streaming down her face.

September 30th 2010

Gibbs' Final Day

Abby's Lab

1500 Hours

Gibbs walks in Caff-Pow in hand. Abby turns and looks from her workstation trying to fight back tears. "Abs, you'll still see me." Gibbs reassures her and puts the Caff-Pow down on the counter.

"It won't be the same." "I won't see you every day." Abby answers and buries her face up against his shoulder.

Gibbs tenderly strokes the back of Abby's hair. "But I'm not three thousand miles away this time around I'm here." Gibbs smiles.

"Why can't the Director do anything about it?" Abby asks and bursts into tears.

"Because it's out of her hands." Gibbs sadly answers.

"It's not fair." Abby snaps and pulls away from him.

"Abby sooner or later I would have had to retire" Gibbs shrugs.

"Just wish it was five years from now." Abby pouts.

"And me sit at a desk all day long." "No way." Gibbs growls in protest and pulls Abby's face up and looks into her eyes. "Twins will keep me occupied." "And I have a surprise that I'm building for Jen while she's away on her trip in Asia." "And I have to finish boat number three."

"It won't top 'The Kelly'." Abby winks.

"Never know." Gibbs smirks and pulls away. He walks under the plasma screen in front of Abby's workstation. "What do you have for me Abby?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Borchard are sitting at their desks finishing up their reports. "Surprised you're not unpacking your desk Tony." McGee shrugs.

"Not until Saturday." Tony sighs and looks over his shoulder and finds Jenny working up at her familiar spot against the railing in front of MTAC.

McGee looks up as well. "Good choice do it when she's not here." McGee nods.

Gibbs returns from Abby's Lab. "Abby got a positive match on the bullets from the gun we found at Dempster's." Gibbs sharply says.

"Open and shut case." Tony grins.

Fornell walks out of the elevator and storms over to Gibbs' desk. "Gibbs I have a bone to pick with you." Fornell snarls at him.

"Conference Room, now." Gibbs barks and storms off for the elevator with Fornell following him from behind.

"We don't buy that anymore." Tony laughs.

Inside the elevator in between floors

"I'm going to miss this Jethro." Fornell frowns.

"Going to happen to you soon." Gibbs shrugs.

"I don't have a boat to build at home Jethro or twins to look after." Fornell smiles.

"Mexico isn't bad." Gibbs smirks.

"And get burned." Fornell groans in protest. "Unlike you, desk work beats sitting at home."

"I'd rather have my teeth pulled out Tobias, then sit behind a desk all day." Gibbs grumbles.

"Bright side is our two Directors' won't have any more headaches because of you." Fornell smirks.

"Me!" "You kept interfering in my cases." Gibbs grunts.

"Remember the first day I met you." Fornell smiles.

"I wasn't the Team Leader, Mike Franks was." Gibbs smiles.

"He didn't play nice either." Fornell chucks and begins to think. "How is it that Jenny can, but you can't?"

"Because I don't kiss ass." Gibbs growls.

"It got Jenny into her office." Fornell laughs.

"That's not all that got her into her office." Gibbs smiles with pride. "Her brains got Jenny into her office." "I only had Jenny her first three years as an agent." "Keep in mind she was on her own for six years in Europe." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"I remember the first day in the Squad Room when I saw her." "I was waiting for Pacci to get kicked in the balls." Fornell answers and doubles over with laughter.

"Maybe if she would have done that to him then." "Chris wouldn't have pulled that stunt with her in the gym a few months later." Gibbs smirks.

September 3rd 1996

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1000 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are in the elevator returning from the Evidence Room. "Morrow won't be back until 1300 hours." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Until then I can wait." "We can always go to the bar for lunch." Fornell suggests.

"Sounds like a plan?" Gibbs grins.

"How was your Labor Day with Diane?" Fornell curiously asks.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "I stayed down in the basement drunk." Gibbs growls.

"Why do you bother getting married?" Fornell laughs.

"I'm a sucker for red heads." Gibbs grumbles and shakes his head. The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor, the doors open and Gibbs and Fornell step out. As they walk off for Gibbs' section Jenny and Pacci's voices can be heard all the way over at the elevator. "Pacci will never learn." Gibbs grumbles.

Gibbs' Section

"Come on Probie I told you about my weekend." Pacci baits Jenny from his desk.

"Which part of go to hell, don't you understand?" Jenny hisses.

Decker tired of the constant bickering between Jenny and Pacci. "Give it up Pacci." Decker sighs and notices Gibbs and Fornell walking into the bullpen.

"None Shepard!" Pacci smirks and puts his feet up on top of his desk. Gibbs quietly walks behind Pacci and head slaps him on the back of the head. Pacci falls backwards from his chair and falls on the floor holding his head.

Fornell, Decker, Jenny burst out laughing. Gibbs glares down at Pacci. "Is that report done yet?" Gibbs snarls at him.

Pacci slowly gets up from the floor. "No boss!" He grimaces and continues to hold the back of his head.

"Then quit torturing Shepard I can hear her mouth all the way by the elevator and get back to work." Gibbs barks at him. Pacci fixes his chair upright and quickly sits down. Fornell and Decker burst out laughing at Pacci as he cowers behind his desk.

Fornell glances over at Jenny and notices that Gibbs has an attractive red head assigned to his team. "Morrow testing your patience Jethro." Fornell smirks.

"Yeah, two times over." Gibbs groans in protest. Jenny raises her head from her desk and glares over at her boss.

"Let her get away with that." Fornell laughs.

"No!" "I'll just make her work late with me." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face.

"You just want an excuse to stay away from Diane." Fornell snickers.

"Would rather train a Probie, and then stay at home with Diane." Gibbs snorts.

"Very nice Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Fornell raises a questioning eyebrow at Gibbs. "Jethro!" He inwardly says with surprise. Nobody from his team has ever called Gibbs by his first name on the job.

"Fornell, this is my new partner Probationary Status Agent Jenny Shepard." Gibbs answers roughly and walks over to Jenny's desk with Fornell following behind him.

"What did you do to piss Morrow off?" Fornell laughs.

"Probably pissed off your Director." Gibbs grins.

Jenny gets up from behind her desk and approaches Fornell. "Special Agent Tobias Fornell." Fornell smiles and shakes Jenny's hand. "FBI!" He nods down at her. Jenny shakes Fornell's hand. "How long have you had a female partner?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"A month!" "Long painful month, as you've heard coming out of the elevator she has a mouth." Gibbs grumbles.

"I have to have one." "I work with three chauvinists all day long." "Heading down to the lab." "Nice meeting you Agent Fornell." Jenny smiles and walks off for the elevator. Fornell begins to check Jenny out from behind.

At a bar

1215 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at a table eating lunch. "Gibbs did you see the chest on your partner." Fornell drools.

"You should see her legs also." "First day I met her, Jenny had a skirt on and I walked her out of Morrow's office and to the elevator." "I walked her out to her car and I got busted." Gibbs grimaces.

"Caught you looking at her legs." Fornell laughs.

"Her ass!" "Your right, Morrow is punishing me." Gibbs grumbles and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Since when do you allow a member of your team to call you by your first name?" Fornell shrugs.

"I told Jen to call me by my first name when we were alone and off the job, but it slips out on occasion." Gibbs sighs.

"So how is she working out?" Fornell curiously asks.

"Other than the mouth, real well." "Picked up real fast Tobias." Gibbs says with surprise. "I didn't think it would be this easy with her." "Only thing she didn't do too well was Jenny failed her first autopsy."

"Majority of Probie Agents also fail Jethro." Fornell nods.

"Second time viewing an autopsy she did not fail." "If she can keep the attitude down, my job would be so much easier." Gibbs groans.

"Not going to happen, red head with a temper." Fornell snickers.

"Trust me I've gotten it from her enough times already." Gibbs growls.

Present Time

"And my other fond memory of the two of you." "Do you remember that stake out along the water front near the Anacostia River." Fornell smirks.

"That's before that area took off, a lot of abandoned warehouses." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"And a known Arms Dealer that both the FBI and NCIS were tracking down." "Was using the one building as a storage facility." Fornell nods.

"Good joint bust by our two agencies." Gibbs smiles.

"I like the bust that I had." Fornell winks at him. Gibbs shakes his head at Fornell and bursts out laughing.

September 10th 1997

Along the water front near the Anacostia River

Fornell sitting inside his stake out car. "Robinson, where the hell are you?" Fornell growls into his radio.

"Taking a leak a few blocks back." Robinson answers over Fornell's radio.

"Hurry up with what you're doing." Fornell sighs.

"When do Gibbs and Shepard get on duty?" Robinson curiously asks.

"Ten minutes." Fornell answers and spots Gibbs' car down at the end of the street. "See you in a few minutes." Fornell answers and gets out of the car.

Gibbs' Car

Gibbs and Jenny are making out in the front side. Jenny feeling Gibbs' hands on the back of her bra strap breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro we don't have time for this." She hisses in protest.

"We have the time." Gibbs grins and kisses Jenny on the mouth. He's about to unfasten the back of Jenny's bra-

"Think you could finish that up with in the next ten minutes we're on duty Gibbs." Fornell smirks down at him from the window. Gibbs pulls away from Jenny and glares up at Fornell. Jenny flushed from embarrassment quickly buttons up her shirt.

Gibbs feeling his erection going away. "Not now." He growls in protest. Fornell bursts out laughing and walks away.

Present Time

"Jenny was mortified." Fornell laughs.

"A minute sooner and I would have had her bra strap undone." Gibbs groans in sexual frustration.

"I wouldn't have seen anything to dark." Fornell grins.

"I was all set to get laid, you showed up." Gibbs barks.

"I guess later on you made up for lost time." Fornell winks.

"Yeah, after the stake out, we crashed at my place." Gibbs smirks.

September 10th 1997

Gibbs' House

1400 Hours

Gibbs opens the front door to his house; Jenny walks in with Gibbs following her from behind. He slams the front door shut. Gibbs flings Jenny over his left shoulder and starts for the stairs. "Jethro, I wanted to go to sleep." Jenny whines in protest.

"After wards." Gibbs mischievously grins and starts up the stairs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs thrusts up against his lover one last time and slumps down on top of her. Jenny trembling from the after affects from his love making. Gibbs finds her mouth and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her orgasm. He rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny into his arms. Jenny exhausted buries her face up against his chest. "You in there?" He smiles.

"Tired!" Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"Get some sleep." Gibbs softly says to her and tenderly strokes Jenny's hair as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. Gibbs reaches for the blankets and covers them up. "So close last night." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Present Time

"Crashed!" Fornell asks.

"Crashed into each other, and then went to sleep." Gibbs smiles and flips the switch over to the elevator. The elevator returns to Gibbs' floor. "One last glare into the bullpen." Gibbs laughs as the doors open.

Gibbs' Section

Ziva bursts out laughing as she watches Gibbs and Fornell glaring at one another as they walk back over to Gibbs' desk. "Never gets old." She giggles.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Drew approaches Jenny. "SecNav is onscreen." He nods at her.

"Gibbs!" Jenny calls down to her husband. Gibbs looks up at her. "SecNav wants to speak to you in MTAC."

Gibbs' Section

"This is where we part ways." Fornell smiles and shakes Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs shakes Fornell's hand. "We'll see each other out of work." Gibbs smiles.

"But it won't be as Special Agent's Fornell and Gibbs." Fornell frowns and walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs walks off for the stairs. "I still can't believe this is happening." McGee sighs.

"Me to Probie." Tony answers with his voice choking up with emotion.

Autopsy

1630 Hours

Gibbs bored with nothing to do walks inside the room. Ducky finishing up a report on his desk. "Jethro, surprised to see you." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs walks over and glances around for Palmer. "Palmer around." Gibbs shrugs.

"No!" Ducky answers.

Gibbs grabs a chair and sits down. "You were here when Mike and I transferred out from Camp Pendleton." Gibbs smiles.

"Remember it like it was yesterday." Ducky fondly recalls.

January 20th 1992

NCIS Headquarters

Charlene's Reception Area

0900 Hours

Ducky walks in. "Charlene, is the Director in?" Ducky asks and approaches her desk.

"He's briefing some agents that just transferred out from Camp Pendleton." Charlene softly answers.

Morrow opens the door to his office and steps out. "Your desks are in front of the stairs; Charlene will show you the way." Morrow smoothly answers. He glances up and notices that Ducky is waiting over at Charlene's desk. "Doctor Mallard!" He nods at him.

"Director!" Ducky smiles.

Mike walks out of the office. "Bit fancier than Camp Pendleton Probie." Mike snorts, with Gibbs following behind him.

"Doctor Mallard, I want you to meet my new Team Leader of the Major Case Response Team, Special Agent Mike Franks and his partner Probationary Status Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Morrow warmly says.

Mike walks over and reaches for Ducky's hand. "Doctor Mallard!" Mike smiles and shakes his hand.

"I'm a Medical Examiner, we'll be working together a lot." Ducky muses and shakes Mike's hand. He walks over to Gibbs. "Nice to meet you as well Agent Gibbs." Ducky smiles and reaches for Gibbs hand.

Gibbs shakes his hand. "Doctor Mallard!"

"Doctor Mallard wanted to see you sir?" Charlene informs him.

"I have an op that I need to oversee in MTAC." Morrow nods over at Ducky.

"It can wait." Ducky shrugs.

Charlene gets up from her desk. "Gentleman!" She smiles and walks over to Gibbs and Mike.

Squad Room

Charlene is walking Gibbs and Mike over to their section. Ducky follows along. "How long have you been here, Doctor Mallard?" Mike curiously asks.

"This is my second year here." "And you can call me Ducky." Ducky smiles.

"Ducky!" Gibbs laughs.

"Name I've had since I was a lad." Ducky chuckles.

"This is where you will be sitting gentleman." Charlene smiles at them.

"I'll sit there I like to see when the head honcho comes in and out of his office." Mike grunts and points at the desk that faces towards the balcony.

"Your other agents will be assigned to your team next week." Charlene nods at them and walks off.

Mike waits for Charlene to get out ear shot. "Better not be a female agent." "FBI is loaded with them." Mike snarls and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"NCIS does not have many women agents." Ducky informs him.

Gibbs walks over to the desk that's beside Mike and sits down. Being at home for the first time since Shannon and Kelly's deaths is emotionally eating away at him inside. Mike noting that Gibbs is beginning to emotionally withdrawal. "Probie are you ok." Mike asks with concern.

"I haven't been home since I've been shipped out to Kuwait." Gibbs frowns.

"You were in Desert Storm?" Ducky says with surprise.

"Yes, was wounded in battle." Gibbs sharply answers and opens up his desk drawer and tosses his gun and badge inside the drawer.

Present Time

"Three months later you were married to your first ex-wife." Ducky sighs.

"Lasted three years." Gibbs groans.

"Diane for a year and a half." Ducky laughs.

"But it took me six months to divorce the bitch, so technically it was for two years." Gibbs growls.

"Then poor Stephanie." Ducky sadly answers.

"Stephanie and I were married for fourteen months." Gibbs says with regret.

"Looking at you today, compared to when I first met you, there is a difference." Ducky smiles.

"How's that?" Gibbs shrugs.

"You don't have that lost look in your eyes anymore."

"I was a grieving Father and husband back then." Gibbs frowns.

"It's no longer there Jethro." Ducky smiles.

"That's because, I'm now a Father Ducky." "I sometimes wake up during the night and I'll go into their nursery." "It's been two months and I can't get over the fact that I'm a Father again." "It's the one thing I never would think would be possible again with me." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

"Fatherhood agrees with you." Ducky muses.

"And when I go back into bed, I know that when I fall asleep that I'm loved and when I wake up the woman that I love is loved in return." Gibbs smiles.

"The two of you have come a long ways." "I still recall my first encounter with your Probationary Status Agent." Ducky smiles.

"She had her head in your sink, puking her guts up." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky grabs a hold of Gibbs' wrist. "And do you remember your reaction." Ducky sheepishly asks him. Gibbs sits and begins to think. "Few times your soft and gentle side came out as a boss Jethro." "Only time I see you like that is around Abigail."

"Face it Duck I'm a sucker for an attractive red head." Gibbs smirks.

"And it was nice watching you train her." "And may I add along the way, watching the two of you fall in love with one another." Ducky softly answers.

"Month later it dawned on me, on a stake out." Gibbs smiles at the memory. "I watched Jenny sleep all night in my lap." "Hated it when she woke up, the next morning." Gibbs grumbles.

"Few times the woman is at peace, is when she's sleeping." Ducky ponders.

"I don't think Jenny's had a peaceful night's sleep, since her Father died." Gibbs sighs and suddenly it dawns on him. "Two of us were battling inner demons at the same time."

"And you're both a like, in so many ways." Ducky chuckles.

"Probably why we fell in love with one another." Gibbs laughs.

Palmer walks in. "Agent Gibbs!" He smiles and walks over to Gibbs and Ducky.

"Palmer!" Gibbs nods up at him and gets up from his chair.

"We'll see you at your going away party Jethro; at least this time around we can give you one." Ducky teases him.

Gibbs waves at Ducky and Palmer and walks off for the door. Palmer waits for Gibbs to walk out the door. "I can't believe today is his last day." Palmer frowns.

"He's going out on his own terms this time around." "Not as a grieving husband and Father." Ducky sharply answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in and walks past Cynthia's desk. Just as Gibbs touches the handle to the office door. "Agent Gibbs, she's on the phone." Cynthia playfully chastises him and gets up from her desk. Gibbs slowly approaches Cynthia desk, he leans over the desk and gives Cynthia the stare. Cynthia bursts out laughing and sits down behind her desk.

"You're going to miss me Cynthia." Gibbs smirks.

"It's going to be boring here without you." Cynthia sadly answers.

"Did we entertain you over the past five years?" Gibbs grins.

"Yes, especially when the Director made an ass out of you, which was on a regular basis." Cynthia giggles at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and walks off towards the door to Jenny's Office. Cynthia sadly watches as Gibbs opens the office door. She'll miss their daily battles inside the office.

Inside the office

Jenny is talking with Cassie on the phone. Gibbs bursts into the office and slams the door behind him. Jenny glares up at her husband and shakes her head at him. Gibbs walks over to the conference table and flops down in a chair in front of Jenny's desk smirking up at his wife. "That op will be running at 0600 hours in MTAC on Monday morning." Jenny answers dryly. "I should be back at my hotel, around 1400 hours DC time, so if you need me call me then Cassie." Jenny answers and waits for Cassie to respond. "I will, see you in two weeks." Jenny answers and hangs up. "That I will not miss." She bitterly snaps at Gibbs.

"Me barging in." Gibbs grins.

"No my door slamming." Jenny sighs and gets up from her desk and walks over to the bar. She grabs the bourbon decanter and two glasses and approaches the table.

"Bored out of my mind with nothing to do." Gibbs grumbles.

"You have to back off; Tony will be running things starting tomorrow." Jenny reminds him and pours them their drinks.

"Still can whine that I'm bored." "I have another hour to kill before my retirement send off." Gibbs groans and takes a sip from his glass.

Jenny sits and takes a sip from her glass. "Go down to the gun range." Jenny suggests.

"Only if you come down there with me." Gibbs smiles.

"My schedule is open for the next half an hour." Jenny softly answers.

Gun Range

Twenty Minutes Later

Gibbs is standing behind Jenny watching her shoot into the target in front of her. Several minutes later, Jenny approaches her husband and shows him her target. "This one is at fifty feet." Jenny smirks.

"I still can beat it." Gibbs smirks.

"I know!" Jenny sighs and watches Gibbs walk over to the firing range. He puts on his safety glasses and earmuffs. He sets the target back to seventy-five feet and draws his gun on it and fires his gun into the head of the target.

Two Minutes Later

Gibbs shows Jenny his target. "Seventy-Five feet!" He grins.

"But I'm not a Marine Sniper and I still hit my target at fifty feet." Jenny grins back at him.

"I bet you won't have hit your target successfully at fifty feet if it wasn't for Ziva's Mossad training." Gibbs smirks at her and walks away.

Squad Room

Ten Minutes Later

Tony at the filing cabinet next to his desk watches Gibbs and Jenny step out of the elevator on Jenny's floor. Borchard comes up to Tony from behind with a report in his hand. "Tony!" He calls out to him.

Tony takes the report from Borchard and begins to read it. "Nice work Probie." Tony smiles at him.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs smiles down with pride at his team. "It's in good hands Jethro." Jenny smiles at him.

"I know!" "Hopefully Ziva doesn't kill Tony." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Give it a week." "Good news is Cassie will have to deal with it not me." Jenny grins, Cynthia walks over with Jenny's portfolio. Jenny takes the portfolio from Cynthia and hands Cynthia her side arm. "The op should be over before your party." Jenny softly answers and walks over to the eye scanner. Gibbs looks down at his bickering team for the final time up on the balcony and then slowly walks down the length of the stairs. Cynthia sadly looks on.

Squad Room

Gibbs' Send Off Party

1800 Hours

Stan Burley steps out of the elevator and walks into Gibbs' section. Gibbs is leaning back against his desk drinking a beer. "Burley!" He smiles at him.

Burley walks over to him. "I thought they would have to drag you out of here." Burley laughs and reaches for Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs shakes Burley's hand. "A year ago yeah." Gibbs smirks and picks up the picture frames from on top of his desk and shows Burley the photos of Mike and Jacqueline. "I have something to occupy my time with." Gibbs smiles.

Burley smiles down at the photos of the twins. "Their beautiful!" Burley softly answers.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles.

Abby walks over. "Stan!" She smiles and affectionately hugs him.

Burley squeezes Abby hard. ""How may Caff-Pow's did you drink today?" Burley laughs.

"Eight!" Abby answers and buries her face up against Gibbs' shoulder.

"Abigail we promised no sad faces on this occasion." Ducky chastises her.

McGee walks over to Gibbs and hands him a headset. "MTAC is redirecting a feed on to the plasma screen next to your desk." McGee informs him. Gibbs puts on the headset and finds Hollis sitting at her desk in at NCIS Headquarters at the Naval Base in Pearl Harbor.

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

Naval Base Pearl Harbor

1200 Hours HAST

"I unretired, and a few months later, you re-retire." Hollis teases him. Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "This time it's not for a beach in Mexico."

"Don't have the time, when I have two month old twins to keep up with." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny approaching from behind and has over heard her husband pulls Gibbs' headset off and puts the ear piece up against her ear. "What he fails to tell you Hollis, is he'll have help during the daytime." Jenny shouts into the mouth piece.

"Men usually leave it to the women Director." Hollis winks.

Gibbs grabs the headset back and puts it on. "I get up with you during the night for the late night feedings." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I feed them." Jenny reminds him and spots Burley talking to Ducky and walks over to him. "Stan!" She smiles.

"Director!" Burley softly answers. "I can't get over that your still the Director of NCIS after all these years, when Pacci did everything in his power to antagonize you after Decker got transferred over to Europe." Burley chuckles.

"He learned his lesson the hard way in the gym that time." Jenny smirks.

Burley grimaces at the memory of Pacci lying motionless on the floor holding his balls. Abby taking in Burley's facial expression. "What?" She curiously asks.

"Pain memory response." Burley groans.

Back over at the plasma screen. "Wish you the best Jethro." Hollis smiles.

"Same here heard the job is working out well for you." Gibbs smiles.

"Team is working out, job is perfect and my house is five minutes from the beach, its heaven." Hollis grins.

"Glad for you Holli." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Again, good luck." Hollis nods and glances over at Jenny who's talking with Burley in the background. "You have everything you want now."

Gibbs turns at the direction that Jenny is standing in and smiles over at his wife, then looks back at the plasma screen. "That I do Hollis." Gibbs grins; the feed to the plasma screen goes blank. Gibbs walks over to Jenny and puts his arm around her waist.

Burley glances down at Jenny's wedding ring. "Still can't believe you got her to commit." Burley says with surprise.

"Took me ten years." Gibbs smirks down at Jenny. "They can't fire us for this now." Gibbs smiles and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Wheeler walks over with Estéves. "Heard there was a sending off party going on here." Wheeler smiles.

"Just started Helen." Tony grins.

"Start unwrapping your presents Gibbs." Abby smiles.

"I don't know why you went through the trouble." Gibbs grumbles.

"Because we wanted to." Abby pouts.

Gibbs begins to unwrap the first present. Abby looks over, because she knows the first present is her gift. Gibbs bursts out laughing as he reads the t-shirt that Abby had made up for him. He holds it up for everybody to see. "Retired and staying that way this time around." Gibbs laughs. Everybody bursts out laughing. Gibbs leans down and affectionately kisses Abby on the cheek. "Thanks Abs!" Gibbs smiles at her. Abby hands Gibbs his next present. Gibbs shakes the narrow box. "It has to be bourbon." He smirks.

"Only the best." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs opens up the box and pulls out the bottle of bourbon. "A. H. Hirsch Reserve" "I'd say so Duck." Gibbs grins.

Tony hands Gibbs a card. "Ziva, McGee and I decided to get a group present for you." Tony smiles, Gibbs opens up the card and reads it, then finds a gift certificate to a local fishing shop. "It's good until next summer."

"I'll be using it DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles.

An hour later

"Speech!" Ducky shouts.

"I suck at those Ducky." Gibbs grumbles.

"I know, but give one anyway." Ducky smiles.

Gibbs stands in the middle of the room holding a glass of champagne in his hand and looks over at Tony, Ziva, and McGee the longest serving members of Team Gibbs. "Tony, Ziva, and McGee, it's been a pleasure working with the three of you the past five years." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"Longest members of Team Gibbs." Abby smiles.

"I would have had five years, if it wasn't for Europe and his excursion as Agent Afloat." Burley shrugs.

"Duck, you've been a cherished friend and colleague the past eighteen years, got me through the good times and the bad." Gibbs says with his voice choking up with emotion. He looks over at Jenny. "And for the best partner an agent could ever ask for." "I'll cherish the two years we spent together under cover, over in Europe." Gibbs smiles and walks over to Jenny and touches her face.

"Under covers!" Tony smirks over at them. Ziva head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

Gibbs looks over at Burley. "Stan, you were a pain in the ass, but you turned out to be a damn good agent." Gibbs smiles.

"Got my share of head slaps from you." Burley grins.

"Try most of them." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs holds up his glass of champagne. "Lastly I want to toast the agents who are no longer with us, that were a part of my teams over the years." Gibbs sadly answers. Everybody holds up their glasses. "This is for Chris Pacci, Caitlin Todd, Paula Cassidy, and Will Decker." "Gone, but never forgotten."

Everybody taps their glasses to honor the memory of the agents that had served on Gibbs' team. Gibbs gulps his glass in one sip. Abby looks down at the home made cake that she had baked for Gibbs' retirement party and notices that there's nothing left. "Wow that went over real well." Abby smiles with surprise.

Gibbs walks over to his desk drawer and takes out his gun and badge and walks over to Tony. "Semper Fi!" He smiles and hands them over to Tony.

Tony looks down at Gibbs' badge; the finality of the moment hits him. He pulls Gibbs into his arms and hugs him. "I didn't get the chance to do that the last time." Tony answers with tears in his eyes.

Gibbs affectionately hugs Tony and pulls away. "The team is finally yours now." He smiles.

"It won't miss a beat without you boss." Tony smiles.

"I know it did the last time." Gibbs smoothly answers and walks over to McGee. "Don't let him intimidate you anymore Tim." Gibbs smiles.

"I won't boss." McGee smiles.

Gibbs pulls McGee into his arms and affectionately hugs him. He pulls away and walks over to Ziva. "It's not so long Jethro this time around." Ziva smiles.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles and pulls Ziva into his arms. "And you don't have a favor to call me up for this time around." Gibbs smirks and kisses Ziva on top of the head. Ziva affectionately buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs squeezes Ziva hard and pulls away and approaches Ducky and hugs him.

"Just another journey Jethro." Ducky smiles and affectionately hugs him.

Gibbs pulls away. "Full time Father." "Not missing out on anything." Gibbs smiles with anticipation. He walks over to Wheeler. ""Helen, give DiNozzo a run for his money." Gibbs smirks.

"Won't be a problem Jethro." Wheeler winks.

Gibbs walks over to Burley. "Still hang out at the same bar." Gibbs shrugs.

"Whenever I get into DC." Burley answers.

"Call me the next time you come in." Gibbs nods and reaches for Burley's hand.

"I will!" Burley smiles and shakes Gibbs' hand.

"Palmer, no more making out with the Probie Agents in autopsy." Gibbs smirks and walks over to him. Palmer glances around at everybody and begins to blush.

"He didn't!" Burley sheepishly asks.

"Oh yeah!" Tony grins.

Gibbs walks over to Cynthia and leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "You're going to miss me." Gibbs smirks.

"And so will the Director." Cynthia winks.

"Ha, I won't be slamming her door anymore." "Or getting screamed at by her." Gibbs laughs.

"That's because you can't play nice with the Sister Agencies." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and approaches Abby and hugs her one last time. Abby bursts into tears against his chest. "I'm really going to miss you." Abby sobs.

"Like I said, I'm not three thousand miles away." Gibbs softly says against the top of her head.

"Not the same." Abby sniffs.

Gibbs pulls Abby's face up and kisses her on both of her cheeks and pulls away. He walks over to his desk and picks up the box of his personal belongings. He glances over at Tony. "I'm now officially handing the team over to you DiNozzo." "It's Team DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles at him. With Jenny by his side, Gibbs walks off for the elevator for the final time as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His colleagues sadly watch as he approaches the elevator. At the elevator, Gibbs turns and looks at everybody for the last time. Jenny looks back as well. "I am going to miss it." He frowns.

"I know and Cynthia is right about something." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "What's that?" He shrugs.

"The Director will miss you." Jenny smiles at him. The elevator door opens. Gibbs and Jenny step inside. Gibbs looks over at the bullpen at his team one last time before the doors close.

Over at Tony's section. "I can't take this." Abby sobs and runs off for the elevator.

Tony stares down at Gibbs' empty desk in disbelief. "This is so wrong." McGee angrily snaps.

"There is a reason for everything Timothy." Ducky sadly answers and looks over at Tony. "And ending and a beginning."

"At least this ending, will stay an ending." Tony bitterly answers and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"I'm going down to Abby's." Ziva answers with tears streaming down her face and rushes off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2300 Hours

Gibbs is at the kitchen table unpacking his box. Jenny approaches him. Gibbs looks down into the box and finds the strong box with the key taped to the top with Gibbs' medals inside of it. "I'm going to throttle DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and picks up the box.

"Your awards." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs opens up the box and glares down at his medals. "Not interested in them." He grumbles.

"You may not be, but your son and daughter might be later on." Jenny softly answers. Gibbs picks up the gold bourbon flask that Shannon and Kelly had given him on the final Marine Corps Birthday before they died. "That I knew about, because Tony unpacked your desk when you left for Mexico."

Gibbs rubbing the inscription on the flask. "Shannon had given me this, on the last Marine Corps Birthday." "Haven't glanced at it in over a year." Gibbs shrugs.

"You've been a little bit busy." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs picks up the bottle of bourbon that Ducky gave him as a retirement present. "Three hundred dollars a bottle, this better be worth drinking." Gibbs grins and walks over to the workbench with Jenny following behind him.

"Your use to drinking the twenty dollar variety." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs pours some bourbon into a coffee cup for Jenny and then dumps some nails out of a mason jar and pours the bottle of bourbon into the jar. "To retirement!" Gibbs smirks and gulps his drink down. Jenny takes a healthy gulp and begins to cough. "Damn that's strong." Gibbs laughs, trying to clear his voice.

Jenny with her throat burning. "I think I just lost my voice." Jenny chokes and puts the cup down on top of the workbench. "I was going to head for bed."

"I'm going to shoot some pool." Gibbs answers noting that he can stay up all night if he chooses. Jenny leans up and kisses Gibbs good night and walks off. "Jenny!" He calls out to her. Jenny stops and faces him. "I'm really going to miss it." Gibbs sadly answers.

"I know!" Jenny answers with tears streaming down her face. She walks off for the stairs. Gibbs grabs the bourbon bottle and pours himself another drink.


	49. Stay At Home Dad

October 4th 2010

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

0400 Hours

Gibbs is standing in the middle of the room holding his sleeping son in his arms. Jenny sits on the love seat holding Jacqueline as she sleeps in her arms. Emotionally she is torn apart inside at the idea of being separated from her son and daughter for two weeks. Tenderly she kisses her daughter on top of the head. "I love you." She whispers and gets up from the love seat and puts Jacqueline in her crib. Gibbs walks over and hands Jenny her son. Melvin approaches the doorway and glances over at Gibbs. Jenny tenderly kisses the top of her son's head. "I love you." She whispers and puts her sleeping son in his crib. Jenny trying to keep her emotions in check in front of Melvin. "I got to get out of here." She answers with her voice trembling with emotion and runs out of the room.

"Give us a minute outside." Gibbs nods over at Melvin and walks out of the room.

Out Front

Gibbs is holding Jenny in his arms in the back seat of her Towne Car. "This is tearing me apart." Jenny sobs up against his chest.

"It's not easy on me either." Gibbs frowns; he pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and hugs Jenny in a tight embrace. "I love you."

Melvin walks over to the car and leans inside the window. "Ma'am, we have to leave." Melvin says with regret and backs away from the window.

Gibbs pulls away from Jenny and gets out of the car. "Call me when you land in Los Angeles." Gibbs nods down at her.

"I will!" Jenny whispers softly. Gibbs closes the door and watches as Melvin and Hector get into the front of the car. "I love you."

Melvin starts up the car and pulls away from the curb. Gibbs sadly watches the car drive off. "The next two weeks will be an eternity to me." Gibbs frowns and walks off towards the front door.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony walks into his section coffee in hand wearing a gray jacket, blue polo shirt, with matching gray dress pants. Ziva rolls her eyes at her lover's choice of work attire once again he's mimicking Gibbs' wardrobe. "What?" Tony grunts at her.

"Can't you be yourself?" Ziva hisses in protest.

Tony gives his lover a questioning look. McGee as Senior Field Agent is sitting at Tony's old desk. "The polo shirt, blazer, and the coffee Tony, you did this the last time, when Gibbs retired." McGee groans.

"You don't like." Tony smirks.

"No!" Ziva sighs.

"To bad!" Tony grins and walks over to Gibbs' old desk and sits down.

Borchard feeling uncomfortable at sitting at McGee's old desk. "Feels funny sitting here." Borchard shrugs.

"You'll get use to it Probie." Tony smiles and opens up his e-mails and begins to read them. His desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He smugly answers. Ziva rolls her eyes in annoyance at him. "We'll be right there." Tony answers and hangs up. "Gear up, dead Petty Officer down in Rock Creek Park." Tony orders them and gets up from his desk. He tosses the keys to the truck over at Borchard. "You're driving Probie." Tony grins and walks off for the elevator.

"At least you're not driving." McGee smirks over at Ziva.

Jenny's House

The Garage

0800 Hours

Gibbs is over at the work table working on a project for Jenny's birthday. Noemi walks in. "Senor Gibbs, I fixed you some breakfast." Noemi smiles and puts the tray on top of the kitchen table.

"Thanks Noemi!" Gibbs smiles and gets up from his chair and walks over to the sink and washes his hands. "Twins sleeping!"

"For now!" Noemi sighs with relief.

"Won't be too bad during the day, but they'll notice their Mother isn't around later on." Gibbs frowns and scrubs his hands with a brush. "Mike is going to be a problem." Gibbs groans.

"Most baby boys develop closeness with their Mother." Noemi smiles.

"I was close with my Mother." Gibbs smiles and rinses off his hands and then shuts off the water. He grabs a towel and dries his hands off as he walks over to the table and sits down.

"You need anything let me know." Noemi softly says to him and walks off for the stairs.

1130 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the sofa watching TV. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers

Los Angeles, California

Los Angeles International Airport

0830 Hours

Jenny is staring out a window near her boarding gate. "Sound bored!" Jenny shrugs.

"Nothing on TV." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"All reality shows, and forensic cop shows Jethro, really nothing on these days." "Why do you think I spend my time reading books?" Jenny sighs.

"When did your flight arrive in LA?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Twenty minutes ago." "Flight for Tokyo is in another forty minutes." Jenny softly answers.

"You're going to be eating real Japanese food later on today." Gibbs groans with envy.

"Unlike last time I'll be able to eat seafood." Jenny smirks and sits down in a seat next to the window. "Twins up?"

"No sleeping!" "It won't hit them until later on that you're not home." Gibbs frowns.

"It took a lot of effort for me to get on that plane to LA this morning." Jenny says with anguish.

"If you want to have your job and be a Mom, you have to sacrifice something Jen."

"I know I can't keep dumping these trips on to Cassie." "We'll alternate next year."

"Good!" Gibbs sighs with relief.

Jenny glances over at Hector and notices that he's waving her over. "I have to go." Jenny frowns.

"Call me when your plane arrives in Tokyo." "I do not care how late Jen."

"I will, I love you, give Mike and Jacqueline my love." Jenny softly says.

"I will, I love you Jen." Gibbs smiles.

"Bye!" Jenny smiles and hangs up. Gibbs hangs up his phone; he grabs the TV remote and turns off the TV. Slowly he gets up from the couch and walks off for the stairs.

Inside the nursery

Sofia is changing Mike on the changing table. Gibbs walks in. "He just woke up." Sofia softly answers. Gibbs walks over to Jacqueline's crib and notices that Jacqueline is sleeping. "She's getting prettier, as the weeks go by." Sofia smiles.

"I got one of my wishes with her." Gibbs smiles.

"Have to wait between the fourth and sixth month that's when their eye color changes." Sofia nods.

"Hope it's green." Gibbs grins.

"Like her Mother's." Sofia says with a smile.

"Actually like her Grandfather's, Jasper Shepard has green eyes like Jenny's." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Sofia finishes dressing Mike and hands him over to his Father. "Now, Senor Mike looks like you." Sofia smiles at him. Gibbs smiles down at his son and walks out of the room.

Jenny's Kitchen

1215 Hours

Gibbs and Abby are eating lunch at the table. "Abby I'm fine." Gibbs reassures her.

"Well I'm not." "Tony keeps acting like you." "The blazer, the coffee, why can't he be himself?" Abby pouts.

"Give him time." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"We did the last time." Abby groans.

"Difference is I'm still here and not in Mexico." Gibbs answers and takes a bite out of his tuna melt.

"These aren't as good as Travis'." Abby shrugs.

"I know!" Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"How was Jenny this morning?" Abby curiously asks.

"Not good!" "I can relate." "It eats up inside you the first time you leave your child behind." "But it's part of her job to take these trips abroad." Gibbs frowns.

"Tokyo first." Abby smiles.

"Yeah for three days." "She gets real Japanese food." Gibbs grumbles.

"Talk to her after she left?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"An hour ago, while she was on standby in Los Angeles." Gibbs answers.

"Two things to deal with, you retiring and leaving the twins for the first time." Abby sadly answers.

The Garage

0300 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the couch watching TV. His cell phone begins to ring. He glances down at the display panel and spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Good afternoon!" He answers.

Tokyo, Japan

Ritz Carlton Hotel

1600 Hours

Jenny sitting at her table sipping a glass of ice tea. "You mean good morning." Jenny smiles.

"I couldn't go to sleep until I knew you got in safe." Gibbs frowns.

"Going to get some sleep for a few hours, before Secretary Gates and myself head on over to Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama's for a formal dinner party." Jenny yawns.

"You sound tired." Gibbs sighs with worry.

"I'm beyond tired." "I had a flight from hell." Jenny groans in protest. "Have any problems getting the twins to sleep?"

"Jacqueline no, Mike yes, because he's use to being nursed before he goes to sleep." "He fought his bottle." Gibbs grumbles.

"And you just had another round." Jenny laughs.

"And he also fought with his bottle." Gibbs growls.

"Like Father like son." Jenny snickers.

"Their mine first." Gibbs smirks.

"I meant that you're both whipped." Jenny mutters and rubs her temples. "I have to get some sleep." "I'll call around 2100 hours your time tomorrow night." "I love all of you."

"Love you to, get some sleep." Gibbs smiles.

"I will goodbye." Jenny answers and hangs up.

Gibbs closes his phone and turns the TV off. "Sofia should be in by six." Gibbs yawns and gets up from the couch. He grabs the baby monitor as he walks past the coffee table and begins to walk off for the stairs.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Borchard are gathered around the plasma screen next to Tony's desk watching ZNN video footage of Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama's formal dinner party. "Jenny looks lovely in that dress." Ziva smiles.

"She should wear lavender more often." McGee smiles.

"Gibbs wouldn't like that dress." Tony smirks.

"Why?" McGee shrugs.

"Shows off to much cleavage." Tony drools.

"Should we be talking about the Director like that?" Borchard sighs in protest at the lack of respect that Tony is showing their agency head.

"No, but she isn't here to hear me and Gibbs isn't here to head slap me for looking." Tony grins and walks over to his desk and sits down. "Ok people campfire begins at 1300 hours to discuss our current case."

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "I'm going down to Abby's." She mutters and walks off for the elevator.

"Borchard and I need to question a witness." McGee smirks over at Tony and walks off for the elevator with Borchard following him from behind.

"And I'm all alone." Tony frowns.

Abby's Lab

Ziva and Abby are sitting at the workstation. "So you're going fishing with Gibbs this Saturday." Ziva curiously asks.

"Yeah I figure it would keep his mind off of Jenny being away and I can look after the twins while he's fishing." Abby smiles.

"I think I'll go with you." Ziva frowns.

Abby raises a curious eyebrow over at Ziva. "You're not seeing Tony." Abby sheepishly asks.

"He's bringing work home with him." Ziva groans.

Abby makes a face. "Bad enough you have to deal with it in here." Abby sighs.

Ziva quickly changes the subject. "Jenny will be in Seoul." Ziva smiles.

"Right, three days in Japan, then she heads for Seoul, South Korea for an Asian Anti-Terrorism Conference." Abby nods.

"That's for three days also." "The Conference is on Monday, she'll spend the weekend at an NCIS Headquarters on the Chinhae Naval Base going over Anti-Terrorism Op's in South East Asia." Ziva comments dryly.

"Then to New Delhi, India." Abby answers then begins to think. "She was there with Secretary of State Clinton last year."

"I know, but she's traveling with Secretary Gates this time around." "At least in she'll be in India for six days." Ziva softly answers.

"Then to Pakistan for three days." Abby answers.

"And a Marine base in Afghanistan for a day." Ziva finishes.

Abby's phone begins to ring. She picks up her cordless phone. 'Hello!" She answers.

Squad Room

"Tell Ziva, I need her up here ASAP." Tony smirks.

"Yes DiNozzo!" Abby sweetly answers and hangs up.

"DiNozzo!" Ziva laughs.

"He's acting like Gibbs, so I'll call him by his last name." Abby grins.

"What did he want?" Ziva grumbles.

"You upstairs!" Abby giggles.

"I can't take it much longer." Ziva groans and gets up from her stool and walks off for the elevator.

October 8th 2010

Jenny's House

Inside the living room

1830 Hours

Ducky is paying Gibbs and the twins a visit. Ducky holding Jacqueline in his arms. "How are they holding up?" Ducky asks.

Gibbs holding Mike in his arms. "Jacqueline was fine the first few days." Gibbs sighs.

Ducky smiles at Jacqueline and strokes her red hair. "Can't get over how much she looks like her Mother." Ducky muses.

"I know I see it every day." Gibbs smiles over at his daughter. Ducky hands Gibbs Jacqueline and then takes Mike from him. "They were suppose to go to their Pediatrician next week, but we postponed it until the 19th."

"Not surprised, since Jenny is a hands on Mum." Ducky smiles.

"What amazes me is how quiet they are when she has them at night." "She'll be out here in the living room reading a book or reviewing case files and they won't make a sound." Gibbs says with surprise.

"It shows me that they are happy and content babies around their Mother." Ducky softy answers.

"I think staying home with them that first month is where they developed their bond between one another." Gibbs smiles.

"Unlike you Jethro, Jenny has patients." "Dealing with you as a boss for three years and as your boss for five years, she had to have them." Ducky chuckles at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance. Ducky holds Mike up and looks into his eyes. "My dear Michael, I've heard you've been keeping your Father awake at night."

"And Mike says I'm whipped." "He's worse." Gibbs grunts.

"That's because his Mother has something you don't have." Ducky laughs.

"That's it rub it in Duck." Gibbs barks.

Outside of Jenny's House

0900 Hours

Ziva and Abby are outside ringing the doorbell. "He's not answering." Abby frowns with worry.

Ziva glances over and finds Gibbs' green Dodge Challenger parked alongside the curb. "Car is parked in front of the house." Ziva answers and walks over to the alarm system.

"You know the code." Abby says with surprise.

"Of course I do." "The three of us know it just in case something should happen to the Director." Ziva answers sharply and begins to push in the code. She draws her weapon and slowly opens the front door. "Stay here!" Ziva nods at her and walks inside the house.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs is sleeping in bed with his son. Ziva walks in gun in hand and smiles at them. She puts her gun in her holster and texts Abby to come inside the house. "Looks like somebody kept Dad up last night." Ziva giggles.

Abby walks in. "That's so sweet." She giggles.

"Shhh, you'll wake them up." Ziva whispers softly. Abby picks up her cell phone and takes a picture of Gibbs and Mike sleeping together. Mike begins to stir up against his Father. Abby walks over and picks up her Godson.

Inside the nursery

Ziva is changing Jacqueline, Abby is changing Mike. "I'll send the photo to Jenny." Abby smiles.

"She'll get a kick out of it." Ziva laughs.

Master Bedroom

An hour later

Gibbs rolls over to Jenny's side of the bed and feels for her in is sleep. He cracks an eye open and finds Ziva standing in front of the bed with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Somebody keep you awake last night." Ziva giggles at him. Gibbs half asleep sits up on the bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ziva hands Gibbs his coffee. "Abby is making breakfast downstairs." Ziva smiles and walks out of the room.

Inside the kitchen

"Aw, he misses her." Abby smiles and puts some pancakes on a plate for Gibbs, Ziva, and herself. She picks up her cell phone and sends Jenny the photo of Gibbs and Mike sleeping together in bed.

"Look on her face would be priceless." Ziva laughs.

New Delhi, India

Taj Mahal Hotel

Jenny's Suite

1930 Hours

Jenny is lying on the couch reading a book when her Blackberry rings for an incoming photo. She picks up her phone and notices that's it's an incoming photo from Abby. She hits the accept button and the photo of Gibbs and Mike sleeping together in bed appears. "Somebody has been keeping their Daddy awake." Jenny laughs and texts Abby back. 'Looks like somebody has been keeping their Daddy awake.'

Jenny's Kitchen

Ziva and Abby are sitting at the table. Abby is about to take a bite out of her pancake when her cell phone rings for an incoming text message. Gibbs after getting a shower walks in half asleep. Ziva bursts out laughing at Gibbs' appearance. "I haven't slept in over a week David, so back off." Gibbs snarls and walks over to the coffee pot.

"Oh my!" Abby laughs as she reads Jenny's response.

"She awake!" Ziva laughs.

"Yes!" Abby giggles.

"Who's awake?" Gibbs yawns and pours his cup of coffee.

"Mommy!" Abby smiles.

Gibbs makes a face. "Did you wake Jen up?" Gibbs grumbles and walks over to the table and sits down.

"No!" "Obviously she isn't sleeping either." "I sent her a photo of you and Mike sleeping together in bed." Abby smiles.

"What was her response?" Gibbs answers and then takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Somebody has been keeping Daddy awake." Abby snickers.

"You going to call her?" Ziva curiously asks.

"No, if I call her, then she won't fall asleep." Gibbs frowns.

"Going to be in the low seventies today." Abby smiles.

"I'll go a mile out into the bay." "I don't like going too far out with the twins." Gibbs answers and starts to eat his pancakes.

'The Kelly'

Out in the Chesapeake Bay

1300 Hours

Gibbs is fishing out on the bow. Ziva and Abby are sitting at the cockpit seating table watching over the twins in their bassinette's. "He has his shirt on." Abby pouts.

"Abby really, he's a happily married man." Ziva sighs in protest.

"Tony could work on his chest and arms a little." Abby smiles.

"It's not his chest that I'm into Abby." Ziva winks at her.

"What's Tony up to today?" Abby curiously asks.

"Watching some college football games with his friends." Ziva grumbles.

"So he had plans other than you today." Abby answers in disgust.

"Exactly!" Ziva bitterly snaps.

Abby looks down at her Godson, who's wide, awake. "Think he'll have Gibbs' blue eyes." Abby smiles.

"I don't see why not, he's already like him in so many ways." Ziva giggles and takes a sip from her bottle of water. On cue Mike begins to cry. "See what I mean Abby." Ziva laughs and gets up from her seat and walks over to Mike and picks him up.

"He wet?" Abby asks.

"No hungry!" Ziva smiles and heads below deck.

Over at the bow, Gibbs reels in a fish and puts the fish in his cooler. He closes the cooler and picks it up and walks over to the cockpit seating table. Noting that Mike isn't in his bassinette. "Ziva take Mike below deck?" Gibbs asks.

"He was hungry." Abby smiles.

"He's always hungry." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for the companionway.

Below Deck

Inside the galley

Ziva is sitting at the table feeding Mike his bottle and singing to him in Hebrew. Gibbs walks in. "A miracle, he's quiet." Gibbs sighs with relief and walks off for the head to clean up.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs returns and finds Mike sleeping in Ziva's arms. "Singing put him to sleep." Ziva whispers.

"Next time I can't get him to go back to sleep after his two in the morning feeding, I'm calling you up." Gibbs growls.

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

2030 Hours

Mike and Jacqueline are sleeping in their cribs. Abby smiles down at the two angels. "Hate to leave them." Abby frowns.

"Abby you have plans with McGee." "It's a Saturday night." Gibbs elbows her.

"You need anything, call me." Abby smiles.

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and glances over at Ziva.

"Tony's expecting me at the bar." "This is where we make our quiet exit." Ziva softly answers and grabs Abby by the arm and they leave the room.

Gibbs picks up the monitor for the nursery. "Hopefully the both of you will be out until your feeding." Gibbs grumbles and walks out of the room.

The Garage

2130 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the couch watching a football game on TV. His cell phone begins to ring. He glances down and notices Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Hi!" He smiles.

October 10th 2010

New Delhi, India

Taj Mahal Hotel

Jenny's Suite

0700 Hours IST

Jenny is sitting on the couch. "Somebody kept you up last night." Jenny giggles.

"It was the only way I could shut him up, so I brought him to bed with me." Gibbs growls in protest. "Did Abby wake you up?" Gibbs frowns.

"It was seven-thirty at night Jethro when she sent me that photo." Jenny sighs.

"Did you miss me in bed last night?" Gibbs smirks.

"What's to miss?" "You sleep on top of me at night." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"I like being held by you." Gibb grins.

"You like to use my chest as a pillow." Jenny mutters.

"They are comfortable to sleep on." Gibbs chuckles.

"Tell that to my back." Jenny grumbles.

"You at your hotel?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Yes!" Jenny shrugs.

"It's a Sunday morning."

"It's seven o'clock Jethro, besides even if it were a half decent hour for me to go out, this is New Delhi, other than some coffee shops and bookstores there is nothing for me to do here." "If this were Tokyo it would be a different story." Jenny smiles.

"True, you'd be shopping." Gibbs smirks.

"Did you go fishing today?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah, Ziva and Abby watched the twins." "Mike was getting cranky, so Ziva took him below to give him a bottle and sung to him in Hebrew.' "It put him right out, slept for three hours." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"I usually sing to him, when he has problems falling asleep." Jenny softly answers.

"I tried that earlier and it didn't work." Gibbs grumbles.

"That's because you can't sing." Jenny giggles.

"Jacqueline likes my singing." Gibbs snorts.

"Jacqueline likes the sound of her Daddy's voice." Jenny smiles, suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Jethro, I have to go, room service."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow night." "I love you." Gibbs smiles.

"I love all of you." Jenny smiles and hangs up.

Gibbs hands up his phone. On the TV a referee throws down a flag. "What did I miss?" Gibbs snarls.

October 11th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Team DiNozzo once again is gathered around the plasma screen watching Shelly Tomlinson trying to get a reaction from Jenny. "Here it comes." McGee chuckles.

"Here what comes?" Borchard sheepishly asks.

Islamabad, Pakistan

Marriot Hotel

Outside the hotel

1800 Hours PKT

Shelly Tomlinson has a microphone in Jenny's face as Jenny tries to walk inside her hotel. "Anything to add about the trial of Leon Vance." Tomlinson asks.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Tomlinson. "Leon Vance is serving his time in a Federal Prison." "That chapter of my life is over and done with." Jenny angrily snaps at her.

"It's still in the news." Tomlinson sarcastically answers.

"That's because you keep bringing it up on your network." "Last time I'm discussing this with you or any other reporter." "I've moved on with my life." "My life is now dedicated to running my agency, keeping my country safe from terrorism around the globe and to my husband and two month old twins that are back at home." "End of discussion." Jenny fumes at her and shoves the microphone back at Tomlinson. She storms into the hotel with Melvin following her from behind.

"Director Shepard!" Tomlinson shouts at Jenny and is about to chase after her when Hector steps in front of her and grabs Tomlinson by the shoulders.

"You heard her." Hector warns her.

Back in Washington

"She's pissed!" Tony laughs and claps his hands.

"Saw it coming a mile away." McGee laughs.

"When does she ever stop?" "She knows Jenny hates her guts." Ziva sighs.

Cassie walks over laughing. "Haven't seen an explosion like that in months." Cassie laughs.

"She got Gibbs pretty good about a month ago." "I love it when she's pissed off." Tony grins.

October 14th 2010

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Special Projects Division

Hetty's Office

1800 Hours PDT

"Surprised to see you here Director." Hetty smiles at Jenny from her desk.

"Flight is on standby until 0300 hours." Jenny answers dryly.

"So I gather you're not here on business." Hetty softly asks.

"No I stopped by to see Callen." Jenny smiles and sits down across from Hetty's desk.

"I sent that Intel on the Mexican drug dealers out to Assistant Director Yates." Hetty informs her.

"That's her op anyway." "Mine are over in Asia and Africa at this time." Jenny nods over at Hetty.

Callen walks in with Sam. "Hetty!" He calls out to her and is taken back when he notices Jenny sitting across from Hetty's desk. "Director, what brings you to LA?" Callen smiles with surprise.

"My flight back to Washington is on standby." Jenny groans.

"Where did you come from?" Callen curiously asks.

"Afghanistan, I had a two week Asian trip with Secretary of Defense Bill Gates." "I'm wiped out." Jenny grumbles.

Callen looks down and is amazed on how Jenny looks after the birth of the twins. "Can't believe you were carrying twins inside of you and how great you look now." Callen smiles.

"Worked my ass off for two months to get the weight off." Jenny smiles.

"I'll take you to dinner after work." Callen smoothly offers.

"Sounds good." Jenny softly answers and then notices Sam standing next to Callen. "Agent Hanna!" Jenny smiles at him.

"Director!" Sam smiles.

"You wanted to use MTAC." Hetty asks.

"Yes, wanted to check in with Assistant Director Yates." Jenny answers.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

2115 Hours EDT

Cassie is on a live feed with Jenny in Los Angeles. "You'll be in at 0600 hours Monday." Cassie smiles at her.

Special Projects Division Los Angeles

MTAC

1815 Hours PDT

"Yes, SecNav wants to see both of us at 0800 hours." "Treating us for breakfast at the Ritz." Jenny softly answers.

"Sounds good!" Cassie answers.

Cynthia approaches from behind and frowns up at Jenny. "You look awful ma'am."

"Haven't slept in two weeks Cynthia, how should I look." Jenny sighs.

"Right!" "Try and catch up on your sleep this weekend." Cynthia smiles.

"Highly doubtful!" Jenny laughs.

"The twins!" Cynthia shrugs.

"No my husband." Jenny grumbles.

Italian Restaurant

2000 Hours

Jenny and Callen are eating dinner. Callen noting how tired Jenny is from her long overseas trip. "I'm driving you back to your hotel as soon as we're done here." He smoothly says.

"I won't sleep G." "All I want to do is hold my babies in my arms." "It's killing me that I'm three thousand miles away from them now." Jenny sighs.

"You've definitely changed now." Callen smiles and squeezes Jenny's hand on top of the table.

"I'm a Mother!" "My whole outlook on life has changed." Jenny softly answers.

"Sam says the same thing, you change the moment you become a parent." Callen smiles.

"Moment I changed is when I found out I was pregnant with them." "It's something I never expected."

"How's Gibbs with them?" Callen curiously asks.

"Great, spoils Jacqueline." Jenny laughs.

"So he got his little girl." Callen chuckles.

"I was out when they were born." "I had a C-section I would have loved to have seen the expression on his face when Jacqueline was born." Jenny says with regret.

"From the photos that Abby has sent us, Mike looks like him." Callen smiles.

"He's exactly like his Father, clingy and constantly wants my attention." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

"Gibbs has a way with the ladies." Callen winks and picks up his glass of water and takes a drink out of it.

"No, I nurse them, that's what Mike wants." Jenny smirks at Callen. Callen chokes on his water and begins to cough. "Like Father like son." Jenny giggles.

"I guess he's excited that you're coming home tomorrow." Callen asks.

"I'm coming home earlier than planned and he doesn't know about it."

"Why?" Callen shrugs.

"Because I need my sleep, Jethro will keep me awake." Jenny groans.

October 15th 2010

Jenny's House

1000 Hours

Noemi is dusting the sideboard table in the hallway. Jenny rushes in through the front door and runs up the stairs. "Welcome home Senora." Noemi smiles and chases after her.

Inside the nursery

Sofia is sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. Jenny runs in with Noemi following behind her. "Senora Jenny, we'll hand them to you on the couch." Noemi smiles at her and walks over to Mike's crib. Sofia gets up from the rocking chair and walks over to Jacqueline's crib. Jenny sits over on the couch. Noemi and Sofia walk over and hand Jenny her babies' one at a time. With tears of happiness Jenny kisses her son and daughter on the face and fore head, holding on to them. "We'll give you a minute alone with them." Noemi nods and walks out of the room with Sofia.

Jenny with her son and daughter finally in her arms. "I'm not letting the two of you go for at least an hour." Jenny softly whispers and kisses them on the face.

An hour later

The twins are sleeping in their cribs. Jenny is leaning over Mike's crib. She reaches down and pulls the blanket over him. "Senor Mike agreed with his late morning snack." Noemi winks at her. Jenny laughs and tenderly strokes her son's brown hair. "Did you call Senor Gibbs?" Noemi smiles.

Jenny steps away from Mike's crib and walks over to Jacqueline's crib. "No, I need my sleep Noemi, he'll keep me awake." Jenny sighs and reaches down into Jacqueline's crib and pulls the blanket over her daughter. "I'll be in the room above the garage, since it's quieter over there." Jenny nods over at them and walks out of the room.

"Senor Gibbs won't like it that she didn't call him." Noemi giggles.

"She does look tired Noemi, let her rest." Sofia frowns.

Mrs. Peggy Parker's House

1600 Hours

Gibbs is dry walling his old neighbor Peggy Parker's bathroom wall. After spackling the walls he walks into the kitchen. "I'll be by on Tuesday to paint your bathroom." Gibbs smiles at her.

Peggy baking Gibbs chocolate chip cookies. "I want it the same color Jethro." She smiles and takes the cookies off of the tray and puts them in a Ziploc bag.

"I know you've told me five times already." Gibbs laughs and walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands.

"The couple that bought your house are expecting." Peggy smiles.

"Didn't they just have a baby?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Yes and within two months, Debbie was pregnant again." Peggy laughs.

"I'm glad that the house is filling up with children." Gibbs smiles and looks out the kitchen window. "Shannon and I were trying for a son, before I got shipped out." Gibbs frowns.

"And now you have one." Peggy softly answers. "I was surprised that you haven't brought the twins over for a visit."

"Maybe next week." "Mike has been cranky since his Mother went away." Gibbs grumbles.

"Usually baby boys are when they are use to being nursed by their Mother's." Peggy smiles.

"Hopefully after tonight Mike will settle down." Gibbs sighs and glances down at his watch. "I better be going." "Jenny should be home by eight and I want to get cleaned up before she gets home."

Peggy walks over to Gibbs and hands him his cookies. "Give Jenny my best." Peggy smiles.

"I will!" Gibbs smiles and walks out the back door.

Jenny's House

In the nursery

1630 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Sofia holding a content Mike in her arms. He glances over at Jacqueline's crib and notices that she's not inside. "Where's Jacqueline?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Noemi has her down stairs." Sofia softly answers.

Gibbs strokes his son's hair. "He's quiet for a change." Gibbs smiles with surprise. "Maybe he knows his Mom is coming home tonight." Gibbs smoothly answers and walks out of the room.

"Already is Senor Gibbs." Sofia giggles.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks in through the door and finds Jenny's bags. "Damn her!" He growls in frustration and rushes out of the room.

Sofia is standing in the doorway at the nursery. "She's sleeping in your room above the garage." Sofia smiles at him. Gibbs runs off for the doorway for the garage.

Gibbs' Bedroom

One Minute Later

Naked, Gibbs crawls into bed and begins to ravish his wife. "Jethro!" Jenny whines in protest.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks and this is what I get." Gibbs growls.

"Maybe because I'm exhausted." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs works open the buttons on his flannel shirt that Jenny is wearing to bed. "Catch up on your sleep later." Gibbs smirks and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. In between kisses. "It feels good to touch you again." Gibbs smiles and gets them into a sitting position on the bed. Pushing the flannel shirt away from Jenny's body; Gibbs pulls her closer to his body and wraps her legs around his waist. Jenny cries out as he enters body. "Been almost two weeks." Gibbs impatiently groans and goes down on to his back. His hands glide over the back of Jenny's butt. Slowly she begins to make love to her husband on top. Gibbs thrusts up against her. Slowly they pace themselves with one another so that they can prolong their love making. Gibbs leans up and changes the angle of his hips.

"Yes!" Jenny moans out and gives into him.

Gibbs flips Jenny on to her back. "Haven't made love to you in two weeks, you're not getting a quickie Jen." Gibbs smirks and kisses her on the mouth. Aggressively he thrusts against her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts harder and faster against her. "Damn it!" He growls as he feels her muscles convulsing against him.

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs with a final thrust slumps on top of Jenny heaving with exertion. Jenny begins to tremble from the after effects of their love making. Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her release. "I love you!" Jenny whispers against his ear and begins to stroke his sweaty hair. Gibbs buries his face in between Jenny's breasts and closes his eyes. Exhausted from lack of sleep from the past two weeks. Gibbs falls asleep in his wife's arms. Jenny closes her eyes and quickly follows him. The two week separation is finally over with.


	50. Making Up For Lost Time

October 15th 2010

Jenny's Kitchen

1820 Hours

Jenny walks into the kitchen. "I cooked and I don't want to hear another word about it." Noemi chastises Jenny as she sits down at the table. "Senor Gibbs still sleeping."

"Yes!" Jenny yawns.

"He didn't sleep to good while you were away; Senora Jacqueline and Senor Mike kept him up." Noemi frowns.

"Both of them." Jenny says with surprise.

Noemi touches Jenny's face. "Babies always want their Mothers." Noemi smiles and walks over to the stove and opens up the oven door. "I cooked Enchiladas, figured you needed a good home cooked meal." Noemi answers softly and takes the Enchiladas out of the oven.

"You can keep Senor Gibbs' in the oven until he wakes up." Jenny nods at her.

Jenny's Living Room

1930 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny lying on the couch watching the TV. He walks over to the bassinette's on the floor and shakes his head in amazement on how quiet the twins are around their Mother. "I don't know how you do it." Gibbs smiles and walks over to the couch and lies down on the couch with his face buried against Jenny's lap. "I passed out after we made love." Gibbs yawns.

Jenny strokes her husband's hair. "I went out after you." "Noemi cooked Enchiladas tonight, yours is in the oven." Jenny softly answers.

"Good because I wasn't in the mood to go out and get take out." Gibbs grumbles and gets up from the couch. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "After we put them down in another hour, bed." Gibbs smirks and walks off.

Jenny turns off the TV and grabs the newspaper that's on the coffee table. "Been gone a week for two weeks, let's see what I missed." Jenny sighs.

Nursery

2030 Hours

Gibbs stands in the middle of the room and watches as Jenny tucks in the twins for the night. He walks up to Jenny from behind and leans up against her right ear. "Hopefully we won't be hearing his mouth for another five hours." Gibbs chuckles.

"You daughter has discovered she finally has a mouth." Jenny laughs and turns and faces her husband. She grabs a hold of his hands and pulls him towards the direction of their bedroom. Just as they get to the doorway. Gibbs turns out the lights.

Master Bedroom

An hour later

Jenny has her face pressed up against Gibbs' left shoulder. "You falling asleep on me." He snorts.

"No listening to your breathing and heart beating." Jenny softly answers and looks up into the depths of his blue eyes.

"Do I have to wait for a silent attack from you?" He smirks down at her.

"To tired to." "After I get caught up on my sleep and my body readjusts to DC time, then all bets are off." Jenny smiles, she leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs deepens his kiss and rolls on top of her.

Jenny's Kitchen

0245 Hours

After eating a bowl of ice cream, Jenny gets up from the table with her empty bowl and glass of ice water and walks over to the sink. She puts the bowl down into the sink and puts the glass down on its side in the sink dumping the ice cubes out. Gibbs walks in shirtless wearing his navy blue sweat pants approaches Jenny from behind. "He wake you." Gibbs yawns and encircles his arms around Jenny's waist. His hands begin to work open the sash to Jenny's robe.

"No she did." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He whispers in her ear.

Jenny trembles at the feel of his breath on the back of her neck. "That's because I wanted them all to myself." Jenny quivers with sexual excitement.

Gibbs spots the ice cream scoop at the bottom of the sink. "I see you found your present in the freezer." Gibbs grins and begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck.

"Still have my middle of the night eating habit from my pregnancy." Jenny moans out.

"Are you going to turn around?" Gibbs smirks.

'Not in the kitchen." Jenny hisses in protest and grabs a handful of ice cubes from the sink and turns around.

"Why not, you enjoyed our one and only time on the counter?" Gibbs snorts.

"Because my body isn't up for it."

Gibbs is about to open up Jenny's robe, when she turns around and puts a handful of ice cubes down the front of his sweatpants and runs out of the kitchen. "You're going to pay for that." Gibbs growls and shakes the ice cubes out of his sweat pants.

Out in the hallway

Gibbs walks out from the dining room and stops. "I don't hear any footsteps coming from upstairs." Gibbs laughs and hides up against the wall near the dining room wall. A minute later Jenny walks out and is grabbed by her husband and flung over his left shoulder.

"Jethro!" She scolds him. Gibbs with a cocky grin on his face starts off for the stairs.

Master Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and approaches the bed; he throws Jenny down on top of the bed and begins to undress. "You're going to be screaming for that stunt in the kitchen." Gibbs warns her. Jenny lies back on the bed with a helpless expression on her face. "That look won't work either." Gibbs laughs and joins Jenny in bed. He takes of Jenny's robe and begins to tickle her on her ribcage.

"Stop!" Jenny giggles and begins to squirm on the bed.

"You should of thought about that when you shoved something cold down my pants." Gibbs smirks and continues his assault on her ribcage.

"Jethro!" Jenny protests.

Gibbs getting off at watching her going insane. "Keep in mind I know your weak spots." Gibbs laughs and tenderly caresses Jenny's face. Jenny grabs her pillow and hits him over the head. Playfully they rough house with one another on the bed for several minutes. Gibbs pins her arms against the bed and gets his full weight on top of her. "You give up."

"No!" Jenny laughs and reaches up and touches Gibbs' face. Gibbs caught up in the moment, leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. For the next hour, Gibbs passionately makes love to his wife.

1100 Hours

Gibbs is sitting over at the table watching Jenny sleeping on her stomach with the sheet pulled up to her waist. Jenny wakes up and finds her husband watching her. He gets up from the table and walks over to the bed and pulls Jenny into his lap. "Didn't think you were going to wake up today." Gibbs smiles and begins to stroke Jenny's hair.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. She buries her face in his lap desperately trying to wake up. Cracking an eye open she looks over at the clock. "1100 hours!" Jenny says with surprise and is about to get up.

Gibbs pulls her back down into his lap. "Twins are sleeping."

Jenny is about to get up. "Still shouldn't of slept this long." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs pulls her back down into his lap. "Other than being sick and having a nightmare, you usually don't let me hold you like this." Gibbs frowns and continues to stroke her hair. Jenny relaxes under her husband's touch. "We're at home; you can let your guard down." Gibbs smiles.

"Not use to letting it down." Jenny softly answers.

"Took you three years to cry in front of me."

"I did let you in once." Jenny smiles.

"That's when I was taking care of you after you got shot in the Czech Republic." Gibbs recalls.

April 6th 1997

Jenny's House

0830 Hours

Jenny is lying in bed with her head propped up. "Do me a favor?" Jenny sweetly asks.

Gibbs carrying Jenny's breakfast tray. "Hum?" He shrugs.

"Go home I don't need you hovering around me all day long." Jenny snaps.

"I don't mind hovering around you." Gibbs frowns.

"Well I do." "I'm use to being by myself and looking out for myself." "I don't need a baby sitter." Jenny sighs and picks up her book and glasses from the nightstand.

"I didn't say you did." Gibbs answers with a hurt expression on his face, because Jenny won't let him take care of her.

"Besides, your boat is waiting for you in the basement." Jenny smirks.

"I'll be back at 1800 hours, don't use the stairs." Gibbs barks and is about to walk out the door when Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "That look doesn't work on me." Gibbs growls and walks out of the room.

Downstairs Hallway

1800 Hours

Gibbs walks in with a bagful of groceries, he walks off for the kitchen. Several minutes later he returns and walks up the stairs. "Why she has her bedroom on the third floor is beyond me?" Gibbs mutters.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny's bedroom empty. "You do need a baby sitter." Gibbs snarls and walks out of the room.

Inside the living room

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny sleeping on the couch. She's beginning to stir on the couch, visions of finding her Father in his study slump back against the chair with a bullet wound in his head, replay over and over again. "No!" She cries out and sits up on the couch shaking.

Gibbs walks over to the couch. "You ok?" He softly asks and sits down beside her. Jenny shakes from the after affects from her nightmare. Gibbs gently pulls Jenny into his arms and holds her like a child. "Nightmare!" He asks and begins to stroke Jenny's hair. Jenny relaxes at her partner's touch and buries her face up against his chest. "You want to talk about it?"

"No!" Jenny mumbles against his chest with her voice trembling, she goes down on to the couch and snuggles up against his lap.

Gibbs looks down at her and watches Jenny drift off to sleep. His eyes begin to focus on Jenny's exposed cleavage from her tank top. "To think I almost had my way with them in New Orleans." Gibbs inwardly groans. "Behave Jethro!" He sighs in frustration and grabs a throw blanket and covers Jenny up.

Ten Minutes Later

The doorbell rings.

Gibbs gently disengages himself from Jenny and gets off the couch. He walks out of the living room down the hallway and over to the front door. Opening it he finds Ducky. "Duck!" Gibbs nods at him and backs away from the door. Ducky walks in and is about to walk up the stairs. "She sneaked downstairs today." Gibbs grumbles.

"Shouldn't be surprised, she's just as stubborn as you are." Ducky sighs in annoyance.

"I haven't chewed her out yet, because she's been sleeping since I came in." Gibbs answers sharply.

Inside the living room

Ducky walks over to the couch. "Jenny!" He calls out to her. Jenny blinks open her eyes. "Do I have to lecture you young lady." Ducky scolds her. Jenny angrily glares up at Ducky for talking to her like he's her Father. "As your Doctor, the Gibbs glare doesn't work with me." Ducky chastise her.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laughs. "I'll go make dinner." Gibbs nods and walks out of the room.

"You ever make Senior Field Agent or head your own team; your version of the stare is scarier." Ducky chuckles.

Present Time

Desperate for a shower, Jenny gets out of her husband's arms. "As much as you're enjoying this, I need to get a shower." Jenny groans and gets out of bed.

"I'll go make you lunch since it's too late for breakfast." Gibbs smiles and gets up from the bed.

"It's never late for breakfast." Jenny smiles and walks off for the bathroom.

October 17th 2010

Jenny's Living Room

1630 Hours

Gibbs is lying on the couch watching the football game. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers

Tony's Apartment

Tony sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. "Steelers are losing." Tony taunts him.

"I can see the score DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Should of betted this game with you." Tony smirks.

Jenny walks into the room. "They're out of it." She answers then notices that Gibbs has his cell phone pressed against his ear. "If you want to talk to DiNozzo, take the conversation down to the garage." Jenny angrily snaps.

Tony over hearing Jenny's voice in the background. "Not in the garage." Tony shrugs.

"No the living room." Gibbs snorts.

"Why?" Tony grumbles.

Jenny climbs into her husband's lap and grabs her book and glasses from the coffee table and settles against him on the couch. "Because I haven't seen my wife in two weeks that's why?" Gibbs answers and grimaces when the Steelers fumble the football. Tony bursts out laughing as the fumble is returned for a touchdown. "You're torturing me." Gibbs snarls.

"The two of you are torturing me." Jenny sighs and puts her glasses on.

"She sounds pissy." Tony groans.

"Body is still on the Asian Time Zone." Gibbs sharply answers.

"No, it's Tony hang up the damn phone." Jenny angrily warns the two of them.

"Talk to you later DiNozzo." Gibbs grunts and is about to hang up when Tony bursts out laughing at a holding penalty by the Steeler in the ensuing kickoff. "Damn it!" Gibbs barks and hangs up the phone. "Their playing like crap." Gibbs grumbles and grabs his beer from the coffee table. Jenny shakes her head at her husband and picks up her book and begins to read.

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

0600 Hours

Jenny and Cassie are sitting in the front row. "She's all yours Director." Cassie smiles at her.

Jenny inhaling her third cup of coffee. "This trip wiped me out." Jenny groans.

"My turn next year." Cassie grimaces.

"I don't mind the European trips, but the Asian and few times I've been to the Middle East and Africa." Jenny sighs and shakes her head.

"How was Los Angeles?" Cassie smiles.

"Didn't take notice, to exhausted." "It was nice seeing Callen again." Jenny softly answers.

"Hetty does an excellent job running that Division." Cassie nods.

"Morrow picked her out." "She's LA's version of Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby all rolled into one." Jenny smiles.

"Op is about to start ma'am." Drew calls over to her from his computer console.

Jenny puts on her glasses and opens up her portfolio. "I'll be on a flight to Dallas at noon." Cassie reminds her.

"I'll be up on the hill." Jenny mutters.

"Not going home." Cassie shrugs.

"No, but I'll be leaving early today, 1600 hours." Jenny smiles.

"Working in your study?" Cassie curiously asks.

"A little, mostly spending some quality time with Mike and Jacqueline."

"And your husband." Cassie winks.

"Spent more time with Jethro, than I did the twins this weekend." Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

Squad Room

0730 Hours

Tony returns from the bathroom. "Heading up to the Director's office." Tony grins over at Ziva and is about to walk off for the stairs.

"She just left with Assistant Director Yates." McGee calls out to him.

"They have a breakfast meeting with the SecNav." Ziva softly answers.

"She looked tired." Borchard frowns.

"It will take the Director a few days to adjust to the time zone change." Ziva informs Borchard.

"She was in a pissy mood yesterday." Tony grumbles and walks over to his desk and sits down.

Ducky approaches Tony with a file. "Who was?" He curiously asks.

"Jenny!' "Called Gibbs to razz on him about the game." Tony grumbles in protest. Ducky rolls his eyes at Tony and drops the file on top of his desk. "How was I suppose to know that Gibbs was in the living room?"

"Maybe because Jenny's been gone for two weeks and Jethro wanted to spend some time with her." Ducky mutters.

"And they won't see each other during the day either Tony." Ziva sadly reminds Tony.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

0800 Hours

Jenny, Cassie, and the SecNav are having breakfast together. Cassie is standing near the entrance to the doorway talking on her cell phone. "Secretary Gates was pleased with you during the Anti-Terrorism Conference in Seoul, Jenny." SecNav smiles at her.

"One of the things I excel at." Jenny softly answers.

"He said you really could further your career along over at Homeland Security or NSA." SecNav smoothly answers.

"No thanks." Jenny answers and takes in the SecNav's surprised look. "It would be time away from Jacqueline and Mike." "And my husband." "Emotionally this past trip abroad tore me apart." Jenny frowns.

"Next year I'll have Cassie go to Asia, get her feet wet so to speak." SecNav smoothly answers.

"If anything, Cassie is going places." Jenny smiles and watches Cassie return to the table.

Cassie sits down. "Soon as I arrive in headquarters in Dallas, I have to oversee an op." Cassie nods over at Jenny and the SecNav.

"If you need to brief me, just leave a voice mail on my cell since I'll be up on the hill until 1400 hours." Jenny answers and then takes a sip from her glass of orange juice.

"How's Jethro taking retirement?" SecNav curiously asks.

"I really wouldn't know, since I was away for the first two weeks." "I really can't picture him staying at him with the twins all day long."

Jenny's House

The Garage

Gibbs is staining his special project that he's building for Jenny's birthday. "Almost finished" Gibbs smiles.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator, as she walks past Tony's section. Tony is having a campfire around his desk with Ziva, McGee, and Borchard. "Welcome back Director." Tony calls out to her.

Jenny stops at the entrance. "Thank you Agent DiNozzo." Jenny smiles and is about to walk away.

"We're having a little campfire, want to join in." Tony grins.

"No!" Jenny answers flatly.

"I understand, since it's your first day back." Tony shrugs.

"No, my place is up in my office, not down here in the Squad Room playing agent." Jenny answers bluntly and walks off for the stairs.

Tony glances over at Jenny in disbelief. He waits for Jenny to get inside her office. "See what I mean." Tony snaps.

"No Tony, its Jenny was too involved with you as Team Leader and with this team the last time Gibbs retired." Ziva reminds him.

"In other words, we'll have to be using our own brains this time around not the Director's." McGee answers roughly.

Jenny's Office

1530 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading an e-mail when her intercom goes off. She reaches over and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Doctor Mallard is here to see you ma'am." Cynthia informs her.

"Send him in." Jenny smiles.

Ducky walks in and sits down at the conference table. "You look like hell Director." Ducky scolds her.

Jenny takes off her glasses. "Thank you Doctor Mallard, I haven't slept much the past two weeks." Jenny hisses in protest. She gets up from her desk and walks over to the bar. She pours Ducky a scotch and bourbon for herself and walks over to the conference table and sits down.

Ducky takes his drink from her. "Neither did your husband." Ducky snorts and takes a sip from his glass.

"I bet he got more sleep than I did." Jenny sighs and takes a sip from her glass.

Ducky squeezes Jenny's hand on top of the table. "I see Motherhood is agreeing with you." Ducky smiles.

'I'm leaving in a half an hour, spending it with the twins." Jenny smiles.

"And Jethro?" Ducky winks.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Ducky. "I spent more time with him, than the twins the past two days." Jenny groans in protest. Her Blackberry rings for a text message. She picks it up and reads it and begins to smile.

"Speaking of the devil." Ducky chuckles.

"He's picking me up in the parking garage." "I better call Melvin and Hector to let them know, not to pick me up from work today." Jenny softly answers.

Parking Garage

1600 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator and finds Gibbs leaning against the back of his Dodge Challenger waiting for her. Jenny walks over to him. Gibbs picks up Jenny's briefcase and puts it on the hood of the car. "One good thing about being retired." "I can do this to you on NCIS property." Gibbs smirks and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Abby's Lab

Abby is standing under the plasma screen watching the video feed from the parking garage. Ziva and Borchard walk over to her. "Abby really!" Ziva sighs.

"Should we be watching them?" Borchard sheepishly asks.

Abby giggles at Jenny as she breathlessly breaks away from Gibbs' kiss and buries her face against his chest. "Somebody is out of breath." Abby laughs.

October 24th 2010

Starbucks

1100 Hours

Gibbs is showing off Jacqueline to Russ and Trish. Trish walks over to Gibbs and takes Jacqueline from him. "Can't get over how much she looks like Director Shepard." Trish smiles.

"Every day I see it a little bit more, just hoping her eyes change green like her Mother's." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"My sister Naomi is in the back, can I show her?" Trish asks.

"Sure!" Gibbs smiles.

Trish walks off behind the counter and steps into the back room. "Trish has been on my case to have another baby for two years." Russ grumbles.

"What's the problem?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Cost too much money." Russ grunts.

Gibbs thinks back to a time that he held back on having more kids with Shannon, but held back because of money. "You want something bad enough; money should not be what's holding you back." Gibbs nods over at him. Russ stands behind the counter and thinks over what Gibbs has just told him.

Diane walks in and spots her ex-husband. "Jethro!" She smiles at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and turns and faces her. "Diane!" He answers roughly.

Diane walks over to him. "I can't picture you being retired." Diane laughs.

"I'm surviving Diane, I do side jobs a few days a week for Tobias' nephew Fred." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I could never picture you as a stay at home Dad." "You were never a stay at home husband." Diane sarcastically answers.

"Had nothing to stay at home for." Gibbs smirks.

Trish returns with her sister Naomi. "She's beautiful!" Naomi smiles.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles.

"To bad you couldn't bring Mike with you." Trish sighs.

"He's sick and all Mike wants is his Mother." Gibbs grumbles.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Naomi curiously asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs answers and takes his wallet out of his back pocket and takes out a photo of Mike. Diane looks over at Jacqueline and can't get over how much she looks like her Mother. "Here!" Gibbs nods at Trish and hands her the photo. Naomi hands Jacqueline back over to her Father.

"Emily was right, she does look like Jenny." Diane softly answers.

Gibbs stroking Jacqueline's hair. "Moment I found out that Jenny was pregnant last December, this is what I hoped and wished for." Gibbs smiles.

"What?" Diane shrugs.

"A little girl!" Gibbs says above a whisper and kisses the top of Jacqueline's head.

"To replace Kelly." Diane asks.

"No, nobody will ever replace Kelly in my heart." Gibbs sadly answers. "I wanted a little girl that looked like her Mother." "I have the red hair so far." Gibbs grins.

"What was the other thing you wanted?" Naomi curiously asks.

"Jenny has green eyes." "Very expressive, besides her hair, it was one of the things that I was attracted to about her." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Her chest was another plus for you." Diane sweetly answers and bats her eyelashes at her ex-husband. Gibbs glares over at Diane and is about to snap at her.

"I take it that you don't like his wife." Naomi curiously asks.

"Diane and I use to be married." Gibbs bitterly answers.

"I'm referred to as ex-wife number two." "Jethro cheated on me with Jenny, while we were married." Diane hisses.

"Believe what you want to Diane, but Jenny and I did not become lovers until after the divorce." Gibbs growls.

Naomi hands Gibbs Mike's photo back. Diane takes it from Gibbs. Looking down at Mike's photo, Diane notices the resemblance of her ex-husband. "He looks like you." Diane softly says.

"The gift I was never expecting, my son." Gibbs smiles.

"You named him after Mike Franks." Diane says with surprise.

Gibbs takes the photo from Diane and puts it back in his wallet. "Jenny named him after Mike Franks, because Mike saved her life in the diner two years ago." Gibbs answers sharply. He glances over at Trish. "See you sometime this week Trish." Gibbs smiles and walks out of the coffee shop.

Diane sadly watches Gibbs walk Jacqueline over to his car. She desperately wanted to have a child with Gibbs when they first got married and he kept putting her off. "At least I got something out of my marriage to Tobias." Diane smirks over at her ex-husband.

Jenny's House

1300 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door carrying Jacqueline in his arms. Jenny pops her head out of the living room. "Keep it down I finally got him to sleep." Jenny whispers and walks over to her husband.

"I was about to head to the kitchen." Gibbs nods down at her. Jenny takes Jacqueline from him. "I saw Diane at Starbucks." Gibbs smirks.

Jacqueline makes a face at the sound of Diane's name. Jenny bursts out laughing. "Already getting like me." Jenny giggles and walks off for the stairs. Gibbs shakes his head and laughs and walks through the dining room doorway.

Jenny's Living Room

Half an hour later

Jenny is sitting on the couch eating her sandwich. "You couldn't have been at Starbucks for two whole hours." Jenny questions her husband on his where a bouts. Gibbs sitting next to her on the couch mischievously grins over at her. "You're up to something with my birthday tomorrow." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"Tomorrow's your birthday." Gibbs innocently answers. Jenny shoves her husband for teasing her. "You'll have to find out tomorrow." Gibbs smirks and leans over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and glares up at her husband. Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "His fever go down." Gibbs asks and glances down at Mike in his bassinette as he sleeps.

"Thankfully yes, it's down to 100." "It took me forever to get him to go to sleep." Jenny sighs.

"You make an appointment with Doctor Barzetti." Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Tuesday morning at 1000 hours." Jenny softly answers.

"Surprised she took him yesterday." Gibbs shrugs.

"She has office hours on Saturdays." Jenny answers dryly.

"Hopefully he'll sleep tonight." Gibbs frowns.

"He had me up for two straight nights." Jenny sighs.

"Before you get sick, take a nap after lunch."

Jenny puts her Styrofoam plate down on the coffee table. "To tired to go up the stairs." Jenny yawns and lies down on the couch and closes her eyes.

Master Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs walks in to find Jenny walking the floor with their sick son. "Just being cranky." Jenny whispers.

Gibbs walks over and touches Mike's face. "Still warm." He frowns with worry.

"Temperature is at 99 now." Jenny sighs with relief.

"Still going to keep him separate from Jacqueline." Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"You want two sick babies on your hands." Jenny groans.

"No!" Gibbs growls.

"That's what I thought." "Going to nurse him, maybe that will put him out." "I need to get some sleep." 'I have a lot of meetings scheduled for tomorrow." She apprehensively answers.

Gibbs taking in Jenny's expression. "You don't want to go in tomorrow." Gibbs asks noting the worry on her face.

Jenny sits on the bed and leans back against her pillow. "No but I don't have a choice in the matter." Jenny answers with regret and opens up her blouse.

Gibbs watches Mike take to his Mother's breast. "At least somebody will be getting something from you tonight." Gibbs groans in sexual frustration and walks out of the room.

"Poor baby!" Jenny giggles.

0000 Hours

Gibbs walks into the room to find Jenny sleeping in bed and Mike sleeping in his bassinette. Carrying a birthday card in his hand. He walks over to Jenny's vanity and puts the card under her charm bracelet. "First birthday gift from your son and daughter." Gibbs smiles.


	51. Happy Birthday Jen

***Disclaimer, I am not a writer, just a disgruntled**

**JIBBS fan that types down what comes from my imagination***

October 25th 2010

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

0500 Hours

The alarm goes off. Jenny lying on her right side groans in protest and slaps at her alarm clock. She cracks an eye open and is surprised that Gibbs isn't lying on top of her. Jenny glances over her shoulder and finds Gibbs sleeping with his back facing towards her. "He's up to something." Jenny inwardly mutters and gets out of bed. She walks over to the bassinette and finds Mike sleeping. She leans down and touches his face and is relieved that he's not warm. "I better get a shower before he wakes up." Jenny yawns and walks off for the bathroom. Gibbs throws the blanket back and gets out of bed.

Inside the bathroom

Jenny is getting a shower washing her hair. Gibbs pulls the sliding glass door and steps inside. "Jethro what are you doing up?" Jenny asks and begins to rinse her hair under the shower head.

Gibbs goes behind Jenny and encircles his arms around her waist. "I was already up." He grins and begins to ravish the back of her neck.

Jenny quivers with desire as she feels his arousal up against the back of her thigh. "So this is about you and not my birthday." Jenny moans out as his hands venture in between her legs.

"I was up for your birthday." Gibbs smirks and draws out her centre with his fingers. Jenny takes in a deep breath as one of his fingers go up inside of her. "You going to turn around, or are we going to do this from behind?" Gibbs laughs as he watches Jenny come undone. Jenny turns and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss; his mouth goes down to her neck and shoulders.

"You've been too easy on me the past two months." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs picks up Jenny and backs her up against the wall. "You could have had it on the counter last Saturday." Gibbs says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Jenny cries out as he enters her body. "I wasn't awake yet." Jenny moans out and grabs on to the back of his butt. Gibbs aggressively begins to make love to her up against the wall. "Yes!" She screams out, she digs her nails up against Gibbs' back as he quickens his strokes.

Five Minutes Later

Jenny biting down on Gibbs' shoulder. "Can't you give it me any harder than that?" She purrs in his ear.

"You want me to fall on my ass." Gibbs growls.

"At least you'll be breaking my fall." Jenny sensuously answers. Gibbs aggressively begins to move against her. Jenny captures his mouth to stifle out an out an oncoming cry. Her muscles begin to convulse on around his shaft. Breaking away from her kiss. "Don't stop!" She screams out lost in her orgasm as her release pulsates through her. Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny coming undone against him. "Jethro!" Jenny begs.

WIth a final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted buries her face up against his right shoulder. "Happy birthday Jen!" Gibbs pants between breaths.

"I don't think nothing can top out this gift from you." Jenny mumbles against his shoulder trying to regain her faculties.

Gibbs gently puts Jenny down on to her feet. "The day isn't over yet." Gibbs smiles and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. He picks up the sponge and begins to put some soap on it.

"What are you up to?" Jenny curiously asks.

"It's a long day Jen." Gibbs smirks.

Master Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs is lying on the bed perched up against the pillow with Mike lying alongside of him watching Jenny getting dressed for work. She walks over to her vanity and notices a birthday card, with Mommy written on the top of the card. "Jethro!" She smiles

"What?" Gibbs innocently answers as he rubs Mike's hair. Jenny turns and holds up her birthday card. "I don't know how that got there." Gibbs shrugs at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Mike must have done it." Gibbs smirks.

"In two years maybe." Jenny laughs and opens up the envelope to her birthday card from the twins. Two charms drop out just as Jenny opens her card. She bends over and picks up the charms. Gibbs grins over at her chest as he gets an eyeful of her cleavage. Jenny walks over to the bed and shoves her husband.

"What was I suppose to be looking it?" He asks with a lost little boy expression on his face.

"Try your son." Jenny sighs.

"You would button your shirt up a little higher I wouldn't have been looking." Gibbs playfully growls at her as Jenny looks over the charms. "Been busy since their birth to get them." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny continues to look over the charms noting that their baby shoes, one blue one pink with Mike and Jacqueline's birthstones on it. Gibbs slips the shoes over. "Their initials with the date of their births."

"Whole time line from the past year will be on my wrist." Jenny smiles and leans up and passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. He works open the front of her blouse and begins to feel up her breasts. Jenny breathlessly pulls away. "I have to finish getting ready for work and I still haven't recovered from the shower yet." Jenny mutters in protest and begins to read her birthday card.

"First card from your son and daughter." Gibbs smiles.

"I love it and the charms." Jenny softly answers. She leans up and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth. "And I love you." She smiles and gets up from the bed and walks over to the vanity. "Any more surprises." Jenny curiously asks and sits down.

"How should I know I'll be home from work all day?" Gibbs answers with a mischievous grin on his face. Jenny makes eye contact with him in the mirror and glares at her husband. Gibbs laughs at her and gets up from the bed taking Mike with him. Glancing down at his son as he walks off towards the doorway. "Sofia has your sister in the nursery so that means your downstairs in the garage with me today." "Have a good day in work today Jen." Gibbs smiles and walks out of the room.

"You're up to something pal." Jenny sighs and begins to apply her make up.

Starbucks

An hour later

Jenny is standing in front of the counter. "Jacqueline is gorgeous, it's a shame that Gibbs couldn't have brought her brother over." Trish smiles at Jenny and hands Jenny her cup of coffee.

"Mike has the flu and was so sick yesterday." Jenny frowns with worry.

"Surprised Gibbs left the house." Trish shrugs.

"I threw him out of the house." "An annoying husband and a cranky three month old do not mix."

"Gibbs said all he wanted was his Mother." Trish nods over at Jenny.

"He's just like his Father, clingy and wanting my constant attention." Jenny smirks.

Russ coming out of the back has over heard part of their conversation. "Surprised that your son doesn't want to be with his Father for the male bonding." Russ curiously asks.

"I have something that Gibbs does not have." Jenny laughs.

Russ raises a curious eyebrow over at Jenny and Trish. "Russ she breast feeds her babies." Trish giggles.

"That's where I can shut up my son." "Jethro on the other hand." Jenny sighs in exasperation and is about to pay Trish for her coffee.

Trish hands Jenny her coffee and an éclair. "Your husband has paid for your coffee for the week Director, Happy Birthday." Trish smiles at her.

"I knew he had other plans." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "Thank you Trish." She smiles and walks away from the counter.

Trish watches Jenny walk out of the coffee shop and over to her Towne Car. "What a difference in three years." Trish softly answers.

NCIS Headquarters

The Lounge

0650 Hours

The Gibblets are having a secret meeting on Jenny's surprise birthday party along with Ducky. "Gibbs won't be able to make the surprise birthday party inside of MTAC at 1200 hours, because Mike is sick with the flu at home." Abby frowns.

"Jenny left work early on Friday." Ziva sighs with worry.

"Jethro and Jenny took him to the Doctor's on Saturday." "I spoke with Jenny last night and Michael's fever had broken during the afternoon." Ducky updates them on Mike's condition.

"First time that one of the babies has been sick." Abby pouts with worry.

"And as parents they handled it." Ducky smiles.

"Jenny is a good Mom." McGee smiles.

"She's had lots of practice." Ducky muses and gets up from his chair.

"With us." Tony laughs.

"No, with Jethro." Ducky chuckles and walks out of the room.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is on the phone with Gibbs. "I notified the florist on the hours that would be best suited to revolve around the Director's schedule Jethro." Cynthia softly answers.

Jenny's House

The Garage

Gibbs' Living Room

""Did the orchid's get there?" Gibbs smoothly asks.

"Yes!" "Five minutes ago." Cynthia smiles.

"Phase four, already got her four times today." Gibbs smirks.

'First one I don't want to hear about." Cynthia grumbles.

"She'll be wearing number two and drinking and eating number three, when she walks through the door." Gibb grins.

"You spoil her rotten." Cynthia giggles.

"It's from all the lost years that I should have been spoiling her." Gibbs answers with regret.

Cynthia's cell phone rings for an incoming text message. She glances down at the caller ID and notices that it's from Hector. "She's in the parking garage now, just got a text from Hector." Cynthia informs him.

"I better go." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm sure I'll be talking to you sometime today." Cynthia laughs and hangs up.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

McGee sitting at his desk keeps a watchful eye over towards the elevator. The elevator doors open and Jenny steps out with Wheeler. "Director in?" Tony curiously asks from his desk.

"Yes!" "She's talking with Wheeler." McGee answers keeping his voice down.

"Gibbs said to treat it like it was a normal Monday morning." Ziva instructs them.

"Easy for us, how does Abby keep her yap shut?" McGee groans in protest.

"Subject is being stalled by Agent Wheeler." Tony informs Cynthia on his speakerphone.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The suspense is killing me." Cynthia sighs.

"I saw the orchids, their lovely." Ziva smiles.

"Gibbs does have excellent taste in flowers." Tony grins.

Over at the elevator

"That op with Agent Callen should start at 1200 hours." Jenny nods over at Wheeler.

Wheeler playing along with Gibbs' scheme. "Had no idea why he wanted it scheduled at that time Director." Wheeler innocently answers.

"Maybe MTAC was needed over in LA for an op later on." "I need to get to my office." "I have several meetings this morning." Jenny sharply says.

"Yes ma'am!" Wheeler answers and walks off for her section.

Jenny walks off for the stairs as she passes the entrance to Tony's section she stops. "Good morning!" She smiles at them.

"Good morning Director!" Team DiNozzo address' her back.

Jenny relieved that they did not acknowledge her birthday walks off for her office. Tony watches as Jenny walks up the stairs and the length of the catwalk. He waits for Jenny to get to the top of the stairs near the balcony in front of MTAC. "The eagle has landed." Tony smirks and hangs up his phone.

Ziva waits for Jenny to get inside of Cynthia's outer office. "Now McGee!" She grins over at him. McGee turns the camera on inside of Jenny's office and wifi's it back to Gibbs garage and to Abby's Lab. They get up from their desk and approach the plasma screen next to Borchard's desk.

Abby's Lab

Abby and Ducky are sitting in a chair under the plasma screen. "The suspense is killing me." Abby sighs.

Jenny's House

The Garage

Gibbs via speakerphone. "I just want to see the look on her face when she walks in her office." Gibbs smirks.

"Jethro, you're incurable." Ducky chuckles.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny is standing in front of Cynthia's desk going over some things with Cynthia before she steps into her office. "Two meetings with two Senator's this morning." "Plus an op at noon time in MTAC." Jenny nods down at Cynthia.

"I have a fresh pot of coffee in your office." Cynthia smiles at her.

"Still finishing the one from the Coffee Shop." Jenny softly answers and walks off for her office. Cynthia smirks over at her boss just as Jenny is about to step inside her office.

Jenny's Office

The conference table is covered in vases with orange orchids. Jenny walks in through the door overwhelmed with surprise. "I'm going to kill him." Jenny shouts and walks over to the conference table.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Problem Director!" Cynthia innocently answers and gets up from her desk and walks inside the office.

Jenny glaring over at her assistant. "You're in on it also, so don't act innocent with me." Jenny sighs in protest.

Cynthia walks over to her and takes Jenny's pocketbook, briefcase, and cup of coffee from her. "Your husband loves you." Cynthia smiles at her.

"No this is payback for his birthday." Jenny softly answers and leans over and smells her flowers.

"He said you were wearing gift number two." Cynthia asks and walks over to Jenny's desk and puts down her, pocketbook, briefcase, and coffee cup down on top of her desk. Jenny takes off her coat and rolls up her sleeve to her blazer and blouse and show's Cynthia her two new charms. "New charms for your bracelet." Cynthia smiles and walks over to Jenny and begins to look over the pink and blue baby shoe charms. "Time line from the past year on your wrist, engagement date, conception date, wedding day, Christmas Day and the dates that Mike and Jacqueline were born." Cynthia softly notes.

Squad Room

Borchard raises a curious eyebrow at Tony. "Conception date?" He sheepishly asks.

"Halloween night!" Tony smirks over at Borchard. "And as Gibbs pointed out, she was on top." Tony answers with a mischievous grin on his face. Ziva head slaps him on the back of the head. "Hey!" He whines in protest and rubs the back of his head. "I'm the boss; you don't head slap the boss." Tony groans in protest. Ziva smirks over at her lover.

Abby's Lab

"Gibbs the charms are so sweet." Abby smiles.

"Picked them up yesterday." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You left the house, with Mike being sick." Abby asks with surprise.

"She threw me out of the house." "I had Jacqueline with me."

"Besides, Michael only wanted his Mother." Ducky smiles.

"He's whipped like you Gibbs." Abby giggles.

"Hey!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"What was gift number one?" Abby innocently asks. Ducky rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Abby. "Never mind!" "TMI!" Abby shouts.

"Gift number three was in her hand and I guess she ate the éclair on her way over." Gibbs shrugs.

"When's the next surprise?" Abby curiously asks.

"According to Cynthia, 1000 hours." Gibbs shrugs.

"Looking forward to it." Abby smiles.

Jenny's Office

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny picks up Blackberry and pushes in the speed dial button for Gibbs' cell phone. "Four times today." Jenny sighs.

Jenny's House

The Garage

Gibbs is over at his workbench reviewing the drawings for 'The Shepard', his cell phone begins to ring. Picking it up he bursts out laughing when he reads Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Yessssssssssssssssssssss!" He innocently answers.

"Don't give me that Jethro." Jenny playfully warns him.

"What did I do now?" Gibbs innocently answers.

"Coffee for a week and I'm going to have to hit the gym for the éclair I had for breakfast." Jenny sighs.

"Nobody told you had to eat it." Gibbs smirks.

"Not to mention my entire conference table was covered in orange orchids this morning."

"DiNozzo might have done it." Gibbs grins.

"Jethro!" Jenny sighs in exasperation.

"You can't punish me until 1830 hours tonight." "That's the good thing about being retired." Gibbs laughs.

"I have a meeting in a half an hour with Senator Lanford." "I'll see you at home tonight."

"See you then." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Jenny hangs up. She gets up from her desk and grabs her portfolio and pocketbook and walks off. On her way past the conference table Jenny grabs her coat and walks out of her office stopping at Cynthia's desk before she leaves. "I should be back by 1000 hours." Jenny nods down at her.

"I'll call you on your cell if anything should come up." Cynthia smiles at her. Jenny walks out of the office. "And gift number five begins." Cynthia laughs.

Abby's Lab

0800 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are sitting around the workstation. "You stay down stairs until noon time." Ziva chastises her.

"Why?" Abby asks.

"Because we're not suppose to acknowledge Jenny's birthday until then." McGee answers sharply.

"And you'll give it away." Tony groans in protest.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

0955 Hours

Jenny is standing in front of the railing talking with the SecNav on her Blackberry. "Thank you sir." She answers softly and then glances down at Tony who's sitting at Gibbs' old desk. "Really it's just another day for me." Jenny frowns.

Squad Room

Ziva glances up at Jenny and notes the sadness on her friend's face. "She misses him." Ziva sighs.

"Old habit Ziva." Tony grins.

"Since she's came back from her Asian trip." "I haven't seen the Director working up near the railing like she use to." McGee smoothly answers.

"The Director was rarely in her office last week McGeek." Tony shrugs.

Back up on the balcony

"I'll see you in MTAC for our weekly briefing on Wednesday sir, bye." Jenny answers and hangs up. She walks off for her office.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in. "Thank god I'm in the building for the rest of the day." Jenny sighs with relief.

"That bad huh." Cynthia giggles.

"Couldn't keep his eyes off my chest." Jenny snaps.

"Figure they would notice your wedding ring by now." Cynthia angrily answers.

"Doesn't stop them." Jenny mutters and walks off for her office. Cynthia sits back and waits for her boss' reaction on gift number five. "I'm going to strangle him." Jenny shouts in exasperation.

Cynthia bursts out laughing and gets up from her desk and walks into the office. She finds Jenny standing at the filing cabinet behind her desk smelling her white orchids. "Decided what you're going to do with all of the flowers." Cynthia giggles.

"No!" Jenny laughs and takes off her coat and puts it behind her chair.

Squad Room

Once again the Gibblets along with Borchard are watching Jenny's reaction from a hidden camera up on the plasma screen. "Gibbs you're bad." Ziva shouts towards the direction of Tony's phone.

The Garage

"I'm still safe for another six hours." Gibbs smirks.

Abby's Lab

One a three way line with Gibbs. "Then what are you going to do?" Abby giggles.

"As long as I stay in my section of the house I'm safe." Gibbs grins.

"Don't want poor Sofia and Noemi hearing your protests of pleasure." Ducky chuckles.

"Remembering who was howling on the plane back from London, it wasn't me." Gibbs barks.

Squad Room

Borchard raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "It's a long story Probie." Tony grins.

"One which you and Ziva mimicked last December on a flight back from Paris." McGee smirks over at Tony and Ziva. Ziva glares back at McGee.

Jenny's Office

"If he does one more thing today Cynthia." Jenny sighs in exasperation and flops down behind her desk.

"I'm sure he's done for the day." Cynthia laughs.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance at her loyal assistant. "You would know since your conspiring with him." Jenny grumbles and grabs her mouse on top of her desk and begins to review her e-mails. Cynthia turns and winks at the hidden camera and walks out of the office. "Son of a bitch!" Jenny mutters under her breath. She opens up her pocketbook and takes out her glasses.

The Garage

Mike begins to cry in his bassinette. "I have to go." Gibbs nods.

Abby's Lab

"I hear my Godson crying in the back ground." Abby smiles.

"First time he's cried all day." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"See you in a few hours on the plasma screen in MTAC." Abby smiles.

"Bye Abs!" Gibbs answers and gets up from the couch and walks over to Mike and picks him up. "One thing I'm going to teach you early is to be a major tease around the ladies." "They can't resist the Gibbs male charm." "Took your Mom a year to crack, but I got her." Gibbs smirks and puts Mike down on the couch so he can change his diaper. He flashes back to the moment he entered Jenny's body for the first time in the attic in Marseille. "A year from hell." Gibbs growls in sexual frustration.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

1155 Hours

Wheeler is stalling Jenny in front of the railing. "Hopefully this doesn't take very long." Wheeler comments bluntly.

"Probably an hour at least." Jenny nods and walks over to the eye scanner.

MTAC

"Director Shepard has just scanner herself over at the eye scanner." Drew warns the birthday party conspirators.

"I can't wait to see her reaction." Abby giggles and ducks down behind a seat.

Jenny's House

The Garage

"She won't be expecting it that's for sure." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny walks in with Wheeler following behind her. "Surprised Callen isn't onscreen." Jenny answers and begins to walk down the ramp.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Cynthia jump out from their hiding spots. "Surprise!" They shout at her.

Jenny jumps and clutches on to her chest. "I'm going to kill him." Jenny shouts in exasperation.

Danielle walks up the ramp carrying a birthday cake with forty-six candle lit up. Everybody begins to sing happy birthday. "Now make a wish." Abby smiles at her. Jenny blows out the candles on her cake. "What did you wish for?" Abby curiously asks.

"I already got my wish Abby." Jenny smiles and walks down the ramp and finds Callen on screen smirking down at her. "You're in on this also." Jenny chastises him.

Los Angeles, California.

NCIS Special Projects Division

MTAC

859 Hours PDT

"Wouldn't want to miss this." Callen grins.

"Somebody else isn't missing this either, he was suppose to be here, but had to stay at home with my Godson." Abby giggles.

Jenny finally getting what's going on glares over at the direction of the camera. "Jethro!" She shouts up at him and folds her arms.

"Thanks a lot Abs." Gibbs barks.

"See I told you, you can't keep a secret." Tony grumbles.

"Sorry!" Abby innocently answers.

McGee walks over to a computer console and puts Gibbs up on the plasma screen. "You've been watching me all along haven't you?" Jenny playfully scolds him.

"Wanted to see the look on your face when you saw the orchids." Gibbs grins.

"When I get home." Jenny warns him.

"I know I'm a marked man." "Already have an escape plan going into action." Gibbs smirks.

Tony with a slice of pizza in his mouth. "You're escaping." Tony says between bites.

"Jethro take it like a man." Ducky chuckles.

Abby walks over to Jenny and rolls up the sleeve to her blouse and looks at the charms that Gibbs gave her for her birthday. "So sweet!" Abby smiles.

"A few months overdue." Gibbs smiles.

"Anymore presents!" Jenny impatiently asks.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Gibbs taunts and turns off his computer.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny sighs in frustration.

"Still makes you crazy after all these years." Callen laughs.

"Never has stopped Callen." Ducky snorts.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1300 Hours

Jenny walks in with Cynthia following behind. "I'll be heading back into MTAC in an hour." Jenny nods over at her and walks into her office. "Jethro!" She sighs in exasperation.

"What color is it this time?" Cynthia laughs and walks off towards the office.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is over at the coffee table smelling her lavender colored orchids. "Lavender!" Jenny smiles.

Cynthia steps inside the doorway. "What are you going to do with all of these flowers?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"I haven't decided yet." "Running out of room for them in my office." Jenny softly answers and gets up from the couch and walks over to her desk.

"Not looking at the camera." Cynthia giggles.

"Not giving him the pleasure of getting a reaction out of me this time around." Jenny smirks and flops down in her chair behind her desk.

On the stairs

1555 Hours

Jenny and Tony are walking up on the stairs. "You always helped out in the past." Tony sighs.

"Why is it that you, McGee, and, Ziva always have problems getting warrants?" Jenny answers and stops at the top of the stairs.

"You have better connections than we do." Tony shrugs.

"Well learn to kiss ass like I did." Jenny snaps.

"Gibbs never allowed us to kiss ass."

"He isn't here anymore Tony; this is your team now, run it your way." Jenny orders him and walks off for her office.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia sits at her desk trying to keep a straight face as Jenny walks past her desk and steps inside her office. "I don't believe him." Jenny shouts, Cynthia gets up from her desk and peaks her head inside the office and finds Jenny standing in front of her filing cabinet smelling her green colored orchids.

"He loves you Director." Cynthia smiles in awe.

"No, it's called trying to top me for his present last January."

"No, it's for the two gifts you gave him in July." Cynthia softly answers and walks away. Jenny stares down at her flowers and begins to think about what Cynthia had just said.

Squad Room

McGee and Ziva return from Autopsy. They find Tony sitting behind their desks, curious if Jenny is going to help out on getting the warrant. "Well?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"We're on our own with the warrant per Director Shepard's orders." "She wants us to start doing things on our own." Tony grumbles.

"Like how?" McGee shrugs.

"She said try kissing some ass." Tony groans in protest.

Borchard returns with the warrant that they need. "I got our warrant." Borchard grins.

Tony gets up from his desk and rushes over to him. "How?" Tony curiously asks.

"I have connections." Borchard smirks.

"I'll go with you." Ziva nods at Borchard and walks over to her desk and grabs her coat.

"We need all of the records." Tony instructs them.

Over at the elevator

1800 Hours

Jenny and Cynthia are standing in front of the elevator. "At least he left you alone for the last few hours." Cynthia laughs.

"There's always when I get home and when I get home." Jenny smirks.

Parking Garage

Two Minutes Later

Jenny and Cynthia step out of the elevator. "Night Director!" Cynthia smiles at her.

"Good night Cynthia." Jenny softly answers and walks off for her car. Melvin is standing near the rear passenger door and opens it up for her. "Thank you Melvin." Jenny smiles and is about to get inside. On the seat a dozen yellow orchids are lying on the seat. "I don't believe him." Jenny sighs and picks up her flowers and begins to smell them.

"Your husband loves you." Melvin smiles.

Off in the distance Cynthia watches and smiles as Jenny sits down in her seat. "You deserve to be happy." Cynthia smiles.

Jenny's House

1815 Hours

Jenny walks in through the front door. Noemi is waiting for her near the bottom of the stairs. "Senora, dinner won't be for another hour, making your favorite." Noemi smiles at her.

Jenny walks over to the sideboard table and puts down her briefcase and pocketbook. "Good, because I need some time with my husband." Jenny answers with a mischievous grin on her face and walks over towards the stairs.

Master Bedroom

Sofia is sitting in a chair next to Mike's bassinette watching over him as he sleeps. Jenny enters the room. "How is he?" Jenny softly asks and walks over to the bassinette.

"Better today." Sofia smiles at her. Jenny leans down and feels Mike's face and forehead with her hands. "Temperature has been normal all day; he's a little bit congested."

"Going to get out of this suit, before I confront my husband." Jenny smirks.

Jenny's Kitchen

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in. "Smells good!" He smiles and walks over to Noemi as she's cooking over at the stove.

"Not for another hour Senor Gibbs." Noemi softly answers.

"Jenny should be home soon." Gibbs shrugs.

"She's already home." Noemi informs him with a laugh.

"She's early!" Gibbs cringes.

"No you're late." Noemi laughs at him. Gibbs quickly rushes out the back door. "Playing hard to get never works." Noemi giggles and runs out of the room.

Nursery

Jenny is standing up at the window watching Gibbs run from the kitchen door into the garage. Noemi runs into the room. "I see Senor Gibbs is playing hard to get with you." Noemi snickers.

Jenny turns and faces her. "Not for much longer." "Noemi I need your help with something." Jenny grins.

The Garage

Gibbs is over at the French doors peeking out through the curtains. "Safe for the moment." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny's Kitchen

Noemi walks out through the kitchen door, pretending to hold the door for Jenny. "Si Senora Jenny!" Noemi shouts loud enough for Gibbs to hear her.

The Garage

"This is my cue to leave." Gibbs grimaces and runs off for the stairs.

Up in the hallway

Gibbs is walking along, just as he gets to the doorway to his bedroom, Jenny sticks her foot out sending Gibbs down on to the floor faces first. Smirking down at her husband. "The bedroom or the floor." She playfully chastises him.

"Glad you gave me a choice in the matter." Gibbs groans and rolls on to his back and looks up at Jenny.

"You're not going to have a choice in another minute." Jenny sensuously warns him. Gibbs slowly gets up from the floor. "And stalling isn't helping matters either."

"You just tripped an old man." Gibbs growls in protest.

"For an old man, you moved pretty fast in the backyard a few minutes ago." Jenny laughs; Gibbs hangs his head and walks into the bedroom. Jenny follows him and closes the door behind them.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs is lying on his back in bed soaked with sweat completely out of it. "Damn it!" He pants with exertion.

Jenny satisfied with herself begins to kiss her husband's chest. "You've been begging for it all day long." She purrs and continues to assault his chest with her mouth and tongue.

"Wasn't expecting you to be this aggressive." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You should of thought about that, during your hide and seek mission." Jenny laughs and begins to nibble along his neck.

"Easy!" Gibbs barks.

Jenny nips along his neck and works her way up to his earlobe. "Paybacks, for what you did to my neck in the shower this morning." She whispers.

"I didn't bite you that hard." Gibbs whines.

"For a tough Marine you can be such a baby at times." Jenny laughs and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs' hands glide over Jenny's butt. He deepens Jenny's kiss and rolls on top of her.

Jenny's Dining Room

1930 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the table patiently waiting for Noemi to bring out Jenny's special birthday dinner. Noemi walks out with the salad and puts it on the table. Jenny smiles at Noemi. "Noemi!" Jenny says with surprise. Gibbs looks over at the salad with a confused expression on his face. "Ratatouille salad Jethro." Jenny softly reminds him.

"Dinner in a few minutes." Noemi nods over at her and walks back into the kitchen.

Gibbs smiles over at Jenny as she dishes the salad on to her plate. "There wasn't anything you didn't eat in Paris." Gibbs chuckles.

"It's the one thing about being on our honeymoon I missed out on was eating out while we were in Paris." Jenny frowns and begins to eat her salad.

"Wasn't just Paris." "Barely got you out of bed in Rome." Gibbs sadly recalls.

"Wasn't just from morning sickness." Jenny answers with a wicked grin on her face.

Five Minutes Later

Noemi walks in carrying two plates with Seafood Crepes and Asparagus. Jenny looks up at Noemi with a surprised look on her face. "I knew you would like it." Noemi smiles and puts the plate down in front of her and Gibbs.

"Is that the Crepe thing you use to order all the time in Paris?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Crepes, Jethro and it was called Seafood Crepes." Jenny laughs.

"I learned how to make them, when Senora returned from Europe." "Wait till you see dessert." Noemi winks and walks back into the kitchen.

Gibbs watches Jenny as she devours her dinner. "I'll burn it off you tonight." Gibbs smirks.

"Is there anything left from earlier?" Jenny teases him.

Gibbs playfully glares over at his wife. "Don't under estimate me woman." Gibbs growls.

An hour later

Noemi walks in with dessert. "Worked very hard on this one for you." Noemi smiles and walks over to the table with Jenny's surprise birthday dessert.

"Pear Up-Side Down cake." Gibbs smiles.

Noemi puts two plates down in front of Gibbs and Jenny. "I'll bring the coffee out in a minute." She softly answers and removes the dinner dishes from the table and walks out of the room.

Gibbs bursts out laughing as he watches Jenny attack her dessert. "I guess you'll be in the gym tomorrow afternoon." Gibbs laughs.

"Most definitely!" Jenny answers between bites.

Master Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny tucks in Mike for the night. Gibbs walks into the bedroom after tucking in Jacqueline for the night. "Jacqueline is out." Gibbs smiles and walks over to Jenny.

"I just nursed her." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs looks down at his sleeping son. "He slept good today." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"From the lack of sleep he had this weekend." Jenny frowns with worry.

"He made up for it today." Gibbs shrugs and walks off for the bathroom.

Jenny turns off the light near the bassinette and walks over to the bed and finds another birthday card. "Jethro!" She calls out to him in exasperation.

Inside the bathroom

"Yeah!" Gibbs calls out to her and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Jenny approaches the doorway and waves the birthday card at him.

"That one is from me." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny opens her card and a key falls out. She bends over and picks up the key. "What's this for?" She curiously asks.

"It's hidden in the closet." Gibbs smiles and continues to undress himself. Jenny walks out and walks over to the closet. She opens the door and finds a handmade jewelry armoire. Gibbs in his boxes approaches Jenny from behind. "Been working on that all summer." Gibbs smiles and takes in Jenny's surprised look. "You have one up in your old bedroom." "I thought you could use one of your own, since that one will be passed on to Jacqueline." Gibbs smoothly says to her. Jenny walks over to him and throws her arms around him. "I can't buy you anything, because you have everything already and why buy you something you need when I can build it." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and deepens her kiss. Breathlessly she pulls away and begins to look over her gift. She begins to open up the drawers and looks over the workmanship that her husband put into her birthday gift. "Don't forget to read your card." Gibbs smiles and walks out of the closet.

Two Minutes Later

Jenny walks over to Gibbs. "I love you." She softly says and leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"Last year I couldn't do anything for your birthday, because you were away." Gibbs frowns in disappointment. Jenny takes a hold of his hands and begins to pull Gibbs towards the direction of the bed. As they approach the bed, Gibbs opens up her robe and begins to feel up her breasts. Gibbs disrobes his wife and nudges her backwards on to the bed. "Roll over on to your stomach." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you getting even with me for earlier?" Jenny sensuously asks him.

Gibbs holds up a bottle of Peaches and Cream massaging oil. "Oh yeah!" Gibbs smirks at her as Jenny rolls on to her stomach. Gibbs kneels beside her on the bed. "I haven't given you a rub down, since you were pregnant." Gibbs smoothly says and pours the oil on to his hands. He puts the bottle on top of the nightstand beside the bed and slowly begins to massage Jenny's shoulders.

In heaven with the feel of Gibbs' strong hands rubbing on the back of her shoulders. "That feels good." Jenny sighs with pleasure.

Gibbs looks over the back of Jenny's right shoulder. "You need to get this scoped out Jen." Gibbs suggests.

"I don't have the time." Jenny mumbles against her pillow.

"It's going to get worse." Gibbs barks at her. Jenny rolls on to her side and glares back at her husband. Gibbs shoves her back down on to the bed and begins to massage her back. "You're a mess." Gibbs growls and continues to work his way down to her lower back. Jenny relaxed closes her eyes. "You better not fall asleep on me woman." Gibbs grunts and grabs the bottle of oil from the nightstand.

"No I'm relaxing." Jenny softly answers as Gibbs pours the oil on his hands. He descends lower down to her butt and over to the back of her right thigh. Jenny grimaces in pain as Gibbs works out the knots on the back of her right thigh.

"Keep still." Gibbs shouts at her.

"It hurts!" Jenny whines in protest. Gibbs begins to massage the back of Jenny's left thigh. Flinching in pain as Gibbs finds a tight spot on the back of her left thigh. "Jethro!" Jenny begs him as his fingers continue to dig into the back of her thigh.

"If you wouldn't be on six in heels all day long in work, your legs and feet wouldn't be a mess." Gibbs grumbles in exasperation. His hands venture down to Jenny's left calf and slowly he massages her foot.

"That's more like it." Jenny smiles and closes her eyes.

Gibbs begins to work on her right calf and foot. "I still have to work on your front." Gibbs mischievously grins at her. Jenny opens up her eyes and glances over her shoulder and takes in her husband's facial expression. "Roll over!" Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny rolls on to her back and helplessly looks up at her husband. Gibbs pours the massaging oil on to his hands and begins to feel up Jenny's breasts with his hands. Jenny moans out with pleasure as his calloused thumbs circle her harden peaks. Slowly he massages the oil on her ribcage. Just as he descends down to her hip he puts the last of the oil on to his hands. He tosses the empty bottle into the trash can. "You're not getting me with it later on." Gibbs laughs at her and begins to work on her left inner thigh.

"That's not fair." Jenny sighs.

"Who says I was ever fair?" Gibbs grins and begins to massage her right inner thigh.

Jenny impatiently glances down at him. Gibbs gets up and leans over Jenny. "About time!" She groans in frustration and pulls his face down and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss; he breaks away and descends down her neck and shoulders. Jenny looks up into the ceiling letting him have his way with her body with his mouth and tongue. Slowly and deliberately he masters her breasts. Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around her left nipple. His hands venture down in between her legs. "Jethro!" Jenny moans out as his fingers draw out her arousal. Teasing her centre with the oil with his probing fingers, Jenny arches up against his hand. Gibbs nibbles along her ribcage and down to her belly. With her orgasm beginning to build. Jenny grabs on to the covers on the side of the bed. Gibbs slowly works his way down to Jenny's right hip and along her right inner thigh. Jenny flinches out in pain as he bites down on her inner thigh. "Jethro!" She grimaces in protest. Gibbs smirks up at her and goes over to her left inner thigh and nips along. Jenny begins to squirm as he gives her a matching love bite on her left inner thigh. With her muscles convulsing against his fingers, Gibbs licks his way up her thigh.

"Yes!" Jenny cries out as his mouth and tongue tease her centre. Jenny grabs on to the back of his hair as he begins to tease her slowly drawing out her arousal with his tongue. Jenny puts a pillow over her head trying to stifle a scream, because she doesn't want to wake up Mike. "Don't stop!" She moans out with pleasure as the combination of the oil and her husband's tongue on her arousal is sending her over the edge. She bucks against his mouth. Gibbs getting off with Jenny falling apart, continues his to tease and torture her with his mouth and tongue. In full orgasm she begins to squirm against him. Gibbs wanting Jenny to call out his name continues his teasing her centre with his mouth and tongue. Bucking against his mouth. 'Jethro!" Jenny moans out. Gibbs pulls away and sits up on the bed. Jenny panting with exertion as she comes down from her orgasm rolls on to her side.

Satisfied with himself Gibbs gets up from the bed and smirks down at Jenny. "While you're recovering, I'll go get a shower." Gibbs laughs and walks off for the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch." Jenny breathes out. She lifts up her head and glances over at Mike's bassinette and is relieved that he sleeping soundly.

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs naked walks out of the bathroom. "You recover yet." Gibbs asks with a cocky grin on his face.

Jenny rolls over and looks up at him. Gibbs walks over to the bed and climbs on top of her. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. "No foreplay this time around and it better be harder than what you gave me in the loft earlier." Jenny warns him.

"That's because I was recovering from you." Gibbs growls and enters her body.

"As you can see I'm very recovered." Jenny purrs and arches up to him so that Gibbs can slip deeper inside of her.

"Oh crab!" Gibbs groans as Jenny aggressively begins to make love to him.

Jenny gets Gibbs to roll on to his back and straddles him. "You going to start getting busy." Jenny smirks down at him.

Gibbs flips Jenny on to her back. "It's your birthday not mine." Gibbs smirks and leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and moans out as he aggressively begins to make love to her.

Ten Sweaty Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out as they climax at the same time.

Gibbs exhausted slumps down on top of her. "Now I smell like you." Gibbs pants.

"You better not have gotten that from one of DiNozzo's sites." Jenny hisses in protest.

"No Fornell's!" Gibbs mumbles and buries his face in between Jenny's breasts. Jenny begins to stroke his hair and begins to laugh. Gibbs glances over at Mike's bassinette and is surprised that he slept through the sound and fury of their love making. "He slept through it."

"Surprised he slept through the first go around." Jenny giggles and kisses the top of his head. Gibbs gets out of bed and turns the lights in the room and gets back into bed. "You do smell like me." Jenny yawns and buries her face up against Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs watches as Jenny drifts off to sleep in his arms. He reaches over and pulls the covers over them. "Happy birthday Jen." He whispers and watches over Jenny as she sleeps in his arms.


	52. Going Against Her Gut

October 26th 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0915 Hours

Tony and is team are discussing their current case at their desks. "Warrant really paid off."

Borchard smiles.

"And Ziva broke him with in ten minutes in Interrogation." Tony winks over at Ziva. Gibbs walks by with carrying Mike in his arms. "Gibbs!" Tony calls out to him and gets up from his desk. Gibbs stops at the entrance way and glances over at Tony.

Ziva gets up from her desk and walks over to Gibbs. "Paying Mom a visit." Ziva smiles and begins to play with Mike's fingers.

"No he has a Doctor's appointment, picking up Mom." Gibbs answers roughly.

Tony grins down at Mike. "And how's my namesake doing?" He smirks at him.

"I believe he's named after Mike Franks, DiNozzo." McGee reminds him.

"And he is also named after me McGeek; Mike has Anthony as his middle name." Tony corrects him.

"Doesn't count!" McGee smirks.

Abby walks in carrying a piece of paper in her hand. "Gibbs!" She smiles with excitement and rushes over to him. "How's my Godson feeling?" Abby frowns with worry.

"Better!" Gibbs smiles and walks off for the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in with Mike and is about to walk inside Jenny's Office. "Mr. Gibbs!" Cynthia calls out to him. Gibbs turns and looks over at Cynthia. "She's in a meeting."

"She's expecting me." Gibbs shrugs.

"And you're early." Cynthia softly answers and gets up from her chair and walks over to him and Mike. "How's he feeling?"

"Better than he was a few days ago." "He kept Jenny up all Saturday night." Gibbs frowns.

Cynthia strokes Mike's brown hair. "He looks like you more and more every day." Cynthia smiles.

"Jacqueline looks like her Mother more and more every day." Gibbs smiles.

"You had her going yesterday." Cynthia laughs.

"She got even with me when I got home." Gibbs chuckles.

"Those details I don't want to hear about." Cynthia sighs.

The door to Jenny's office opens. Wheeler steps out and finds Gibbs standing in front of Cynthia's

desk. "Jethro!" Wheeler smiles as she notices that he's holding Mike in his arms.

"Helen!" Gibbs nods over at her.

Jenny pops her head out of her office door. "Jethro, you're early." Jenny smiles and walks over to him.

Mike begins to squirm in his Father's arms. "I know!" Gibbs laughs and hands Mike over to Jenny.

Jenny kisses the top of Mike's head. "Can't nurse him now." Jenny softly answers.

"I'll call you the minute we land in LA." Wheeler nods over at Jenny.

"Thanks Helen!" Jenny answers and watches as Wheeler walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Five Minutes Later

Tony and his team look up towards the balcony just as Jenny and Gibbs step out of the office. The other agents in the Squad Room look up from their desks and smile at seeing one of the twins at the office for the first time.

Gibbs and Jenny walk down the stairs and on to the catwalk. "Forgot this was his first time at the office." Jenny answers.

At the bottom of the stairs Ducky patiently waits for them. "When you get back, let me know what the Doctor had to say." Ducky nods up at Gibbs and Jenny as they descend the length of the stairs.

"I will!" Jenny smiles.

Near Tony's Section

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Borchard watch as Gibbs and Jenny walk past their section. "Gibbs didn't say good bye." Tony frowns as he watches Gibbs and Jenny step inside the elevator.

"I don't think he felt comfortable being in here." Ziva answers dryly.

"Didn't bother him before." Tony shrugs.

"That's because before he knew he could come back." McGee sighs.

"Now he can't." Abby frowns.

"I need coffee." Tony grumbles and gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator.

"Is the Gibbs wanna be gone?" Ziva sarcastically asks.

"Yes!" Ducky mutters.

"Why can't he be himself?" Abby pouts.

"It was old and boring the last time around." Ziva snaps and then glances over at McGee. "I'm going down to the Evidence Room." Ziva says and walks off for the elevator.

"I'll go with you." Abby shouts and chases after her.

"He's worse this time around." McGee grumbles in protest.

"I know!" "Abigail hold that elevator." Ducky calls out to her and rushes off for the elevator.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1115 Hours

Jenny is leaning over Mike's bassinette tucking him in. Gibbs stands nearby and watches. "Bedroom in the loft in five minutes." Jenny softly says to him and walks off for the nursery.

Inside the nursery

Jenny is looking down inside Jacqueline's crib watching over her daughter as she sleeps. "Thankfully she didn't catch Senor Mike's cold." Sofia sighs with relief.

"You're telling me." "I just put Mike down in the bedroom, he's sleeping." "Going to spend the rest my lunch with Senor Gibbs." Jenny smiles.

"I'll go in the bedroom." Sofia laughs and walks out of the room.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1220 Hours

Gibbs is on his back getting physically dominated by Jenny on top. Jenny getting off at watching her husband fall apart underneath of her. She leans over and runs her tongue on his lower lip. With a final thrust. He climaxes inside of her. "Damn it!" He pants with exertion. Jenny satisfied with herself, has her face buried into his ribcage. "I'm taking a nap after that one." Gibbs says in between breaths.

"Rub it in my face Jethro." Jenny mumbles against him.

Fifteen Minutes Later

After getting a shower. Jenny walks over to Gibbs and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "That should put you out for about two hours." Jenny smirks and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

1310 Hours

Team DiNozzo is revolting against their leader. Tony outraged at their lack of respect. "I won't have my Senior Field Agent talking to me like that." Tony angrily snaps at McGee

"Maybe if you weren't acting like an ass, McGee wouldn't have talked to you like that." Ziva hisses in protest.

"I think we need a little campfire people." Tony orders them.

"Shove your campfire up your-" Ziva stops herself trying to come up with a good one liner.

"Ass!" McGee finishes for her.

"Right!" Ziva winks at McGee and walks off for the elevator to go down to Abby's.

"I need coffee." Tony groans in protest and walks off for the elevator.

Over at Agent Lofton's section, Jenny is reviewing a case with Agent Lofton at his desk and has over heard the exchange. "That goes on constantly, very unprofessional." Lofton sighs in protest.

Jenny walks out of Lofton's section and approaches the entranceway to Tony's section. "Tim, my office now." She orders him and walks off for the stairs. She picks up her Blackberry and presses in the speed dial button for Ziva's cell phone.

Abby's Lab

Ziva and Abby are whining about Tony's behavior as Abby is running some tests at her workstation. "He's impossible anymore." Ziva whines.

"Tony made me stay over for two hours last night." "He wanted me to quadruple check my lab results." Abby pouts.

Ziva's cell phone begins to ring. "David!" She answers

Up on the catwalk

"My office now." Jenny orders her and hangs up.

Ziva flips her phone over. Abby raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Tony!" She grimaces.

"No the Director." Ziva answers dryly and gets up from her stool and walks off for the elevator.

Jenny's Office

Five Minutes Later

Jenny, Ziva, and McGee are sitting around the conference table. "I can't have that kind of behavior going on in the Squad Room." Jenny snaps.

"He's impossible to work with." "Why can't he act like Tony?" Ziva sighs in exasperation.

"That's all we want." "Tony, back, not Gibbs2." McGee groans.

"There's only one Gibbs." Jenny defiantly answers.

Ducky's Floor

1500 Hours

Tony coffee in hand is waiting for the elevator. The elevator stops, the doors open and Tony finds Jenny standing in the back of the elevator. He steps inside. "Director!" He grins at her.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Jenny nods over at him as the elevator doors close.

The elevator starts upstairs, just as it approaches Tony's floor, Jenny flips the switch over. "Problem Director!" Tony shrugs over at her.

"Yes, I was in the Squad Room, when you and your team were acting unprofessionally." Jenny angrily answers.

"Director, all due respect, I think I can handle them." Tony smugly answers.

"I've had several complaints from both Agent Lofton and Wheeler." Jenny angrily answers.

"I see Helen's back." Tony laughs.

"No, if I were Team Leader, I would have complained about it also." Jenny snaps and glances at Tony's appearance. Tony stands and casually drinks his 24 ounce cup of Starbucks Coffee, extra cream and sugar. "You can start by acting like Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and not Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny frowns at him. Tony stands and looks down at his appearance and suddenly it dawns on him that he's mimicking his mentor's appearance. "You're not Gibbs, not even close." Jenny sadly answers.

"Then why make me Team Leader." Tony curiously asks.

"Because you're ready Tony." "On your own merit." Jenny smiles and flips the switch over. The elevator starts up and stops at Tony's floor. The door opens and Tony steps out and turns around and looks at Jenny. "Lose the jacket, polo shirt and the coffee while you're at it." Jenny answers and hit's the closed door button. Taking in Jenny's words, Tony quietly walks off for his section and sits down at his desk.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

2230 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed together. "Didn't feel right being there." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny begins to stroke the hair on her husband's chest. "You could have waited in the parking garage." Jenny softly answers.

"Mike wanted his Mother." Gibbs smiles and begins to stroke Jenny's hair as she glances over at Mike as he sleeps in his bassinette. "Want to go to sleep or make love?"

Jenny looks up at him. "Make love!" She smiles and leans over and kisses him on the mouth. As Gibbs deepens his kiss, he rolls on top of Jenny on the bed.

Squad Room

0655 Hours

Ziva, McGee, and Borchard walk into their section stunned at the sight in front of them. Tony is sitting at his desk with his feet up, wearing jeans, a hooded sweat shirt, boots, and reading his GSM magazine.

"He's back!" McGee smiles, suddenly from the direction of the catwalk a rolled up piece paper comes flying across the room and hits Tony on top of the head. Tony falls backwards off of his chair and lands on his back. Ziva, McGee, and Borchard burst out laughing as they spot Jenny on the catwalk innocently walking over towards the stairs.

Tony slowly gets up from the floor. The top of his eyes peer out from the top of his desk. He peeks up towards the balcony and watches as Jenny goes inside her office. Borchard narrows his eyes over at McGee. "Long story!" Tony grimaces and gets up. "I'm heading down to Ducky's." He nods over at McGee and walks off for the elevator.

"Been almost a month since Gibbs has retired." McGee sadly says.

"I miss him." Ziva frowns and walks over to her desk and takes off her coat and sits down.

"I miss his head slaps, Tony head slaps like a girl." McGee chuckles.

"Wonder what he's doing today?" Ziva asks out loud.

Agnes Richard's House

1000 Hours

Gibbs is out front installing a door. Agnes steps out on to the porch and hands Gibbs a cup of coffee. "Fred highly recommended you, Jethro." Agnes smiles at him.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles at her and takes a sip from his coffee. "I retired about a month ago and I was going out of my mind sitting at home, so I do some odd jobs for Fred a few times a week." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"You're a bit young to retire." Agnes says with surprise.

"It was either desk work or retire." Gibbs answers and puts his cup of coffee on top of the porch railing. Agnes narrows her eyes at him. "I was a NCIS Special Agent and there's a rule, when you reach the age of 58, it's either desk work or retire."

"That's awful, you're in good shape." Agnes frowns.

"I know!" Gibbs bitterly answers.

"So how many times a week do you do odd jobs?" Agnes curiously asks.

"Twice a week." Gibbs shrugs.

"You could make it full time." Agnes suggests.

"No!" Gibbs answers flatly. "My wife just had twins a few months ago and I don't want to miss out on anything." Gibbs smiles.

"Shouldn't that be your wife's job?" Agnes chastises.

"My wife is the Director of NCIS. " "Her job is at least ten to twelve hours a day long, plus she brings her job home with her at night."

"Was that the one that just had that big trial?" Agnes sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" "It's over with and Jenny wants and is trying to move forward with her life." Gibbs sharply answers. He picks up a level and puts it on top of the door frame making sure that the frame is level before he installs the door. "Perfect!" He smirks.

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in the front row over seeing an op on the plasma screen. Tony walks down the ramp and sits down beside her. "Director!" He grins over at her.

"Tony!" Jenny nods at him.

"I need a second set of eyes, I'm going to raid a warehouse." Tony hesitantly requests.

"What time?" Jenny softly asks.

"1400 hours!" Tony nods.

"I'll have MTAC on standby." Jenny answers sharply.

"I would like you to come with us at the warehouse." Tony asks.

Jenny takes off her glasses. "No!" She quickly answers.

"You did in the past." Tony bitterly reminds her.

"And in the past I wasn't a Mother." Jenny snaps.

"I don't feel comfortable with Borchard as back up." "There are weapons inside of this building." Tony sighs and hands Jenny a list of the weapons that are stored inside the warehouse. Jenny reads the weapons list. Tony taking in Jenny's facial expression as she reads the list. "Helen is away in LA, Lofton and his team are in Baltimore and I feel more comfortable having somebody with experience, while we raid this warehouse."

Jenny flashes back to the viewing the video feed of Hannah Pollard getting shot at the train station. She doesn't want to attend the funeral of another young promising agent and having to comfort their parents, the way she had to comfort Hannah's at the reception afterwards. "Alright!" Jenny answers, knowing full well that she's breaking a promise that she had made to herself and to Gibbs about going out into the field on danger assignments after the birth of the twins.

Over at their computer workstation, Drew and Danielle are listening in. "She doesn't look happy." Danielle frowns.

"That's because she doesn't want to go." Drew whispers.

Back over to Jenny and Tony. "Borchard secured the warrant for the building." Tony informs her.

"I want a briefing with you and your team, before we head on out." Jenny orders him.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in with a blank expression on her face. "You don't look happy." Cynthia frowns and gets up from her desk and walks over to her.

"I promised myself and Jethro that I wouldn't go out in the field after the twins were born." Jenny frowns and walks into her office with Cynthia following her from behind. "There's a raid at a warehouse in Arlington." "Tony doesn't feel comfortable with Borchard as back up."

"How dangerous is it?" Cynthia asks.

"Extremely!" Jenny sighs and walks over to her desk and sits down.

"Borchard has only been a field agent for a few months." Cynthia notes.

"I know!" "He has to get his feet wet some time." Jenny answers sharply. She picks up her desk phone and dials her home phone number. Waiting for Noemi to answer. "Hi Noemi, I won't be home for lunch."

Jenny's House

1200 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door. Noemi is dusting out in the hallway. Just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs he glances over at Noemi. "If Jenny is looking for me when she gets in, tell her I'll be in the bathroom cleaning up." Gibbs nods over her and is about to walk up the stairs.

"Senora isn't coming home for lunch; she called about an hour ago." Noemi informs him.

Gibbs takes his cell phone out of his pocket and flips it open checking for a text message or a missed phone call from Jenny. "Maybe something came up in work." Gibbs shrugs and walks up the stairs.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Borchard are standing in front of the plasma screen in between Borchard and McGee's desk. "Surprised she didn't want the briefing in her office." Ziva says with surprise.

"Cynthia said she wanted it down here." Tony answers bluntly.

McGee grabs the clicker from the corner of Borchard's desk. "I got the lay out of the warehouse." McGee nods over at Tony.

Tony's attention is drawn up on to the balcony. Jenny is walking near the length of the balcony, wearing, her NCIS hat, jacket, blue casual blouse, blue jeans, and brown boots. "To look at her, you wouldn't have thought that she gave birth to twins three months ago." Tony smiles.

"She worked very hard to get that weight off." Ziva softly answer.

Borchard glances up towards the stairs just as Jenny steps down on to the catwalk and is taken back in at the Director dressed in casual clothing. "Never have seen the Director dress in casual clothes before." Borchard says with surprise.

"We have, can't wear six inch Stiletto's on a search and seize Probie." Tony grins.

Jenny walks the length of the catwalk, down the stairs and over to Tony's section, she walks over and stands in between Tony and McGee in front of the plasma screen. "Have the lay out of the warehouse on the computer." McGee smoothly informs her. He clicks on an aerial view of the warehouse, along with the photos of the front, right and left side, and the back of the warehouse. "Side doors are boarded up and the ones in the back are as well."

"So we only have the front door and the loading dock in the back." Tony nods over at him.

"Correct!" McGee answers sharply.

"How are you going to play this out Tony?" Jenny asks.

Tony surprised that Jenny didn't want to take the lead in the raid. "I thought-

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "It's your op, not mine." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"McGee, Probie and myself, will take the front; you and Ziva will take the back, since the two of you are use to working together." Tony instructs them.

"Warrant come in?" Jenny curiously asks.

Borchard hands Tony the warrant. "That covers everything." Tony smirks, Borchard looks over the layout of the warehouse. "It's a piece of cake Probe." Tony reassures him.

"If it is, why is the Director of NCIS coming with us on a search and seize warrant?" Borchard asks.

"Because if we screw up, an Arms Dealer gets those weapons." Tony answers sharply.

"Who's driving?" McGee asks holding up the keys to the van.

"I am, since Jethro never lets me." Jenny grins over at McGee. McGee tosses the keys over to her. Jenny walks off for the elevator with Ziva following her from behind.

"Field agent at heart." Tony chuckles.

Arlington, Virginia

At the warehouse

1345 Hours

Jenny, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Borchard are standing in front of the warehouse. "A lot of abandoned warehouses." Jenny sighs. Her gut has a bad feeling about the warehouse behind the building that they're about to raid.

"Think they might be in there." McGee sheepishly asks.

"Not according to my contact." Tony smoothly answers.

"So he says." Ziva mutters.

"Better be right." Jenny snaps.

"Let us know when you get into position." Ziva nods over at Tony and walks off for the back of the building with Jenny.

McGee noting how quiet Jenny was on the way over to the warehouse and sensing her apprehension. "Why did you call the Director in on this Tony?" McGee chastises him.

"I don't trust my gut McGeek." Tony frowns.

"It's obvious she's not comfortable being here." "And anything should happen to her Gibbs will have your ass." McGee bitterly reminds him.

"We can look after her Probie." "Besides, Jenny can take care of herself." Tony reassures him. He puts his earwig into his ear and attaches his COM to his left wrist. "Tango one and two do you copy."

Behind the warehouse

Jenny and Ziva approach the loading dock. "Tango one checking in." Jenny says into her COM.

"Tango two checking in." Ziva says into her COM. Ziva noting Jenny's uneasiness. "Something wrong Jenny." Ziva asks with concern.

"Not looking forward to the argument that I'm going to have with Jethro when I get home from work." Jenny grumbles.

"Does he know you're out on a search and seize warrant?" Ziva asks.

"No, he wasn't home when I called Noemi." "And I just have my cell phone with me." "I left my Blackberry back at the office, so he can't get in touch with me." "If there's an emergency with him or with one of the twins Cynthia will get a hold of me."

Out Front

Tony, McGee, and Borchard are near the front door. McGee bends down on his knee and begins to pick at the lock. Tony narrows his eyes with surprise. "Where did you learn how to do that Probie?"

Suddenly Ziva's voice is heard through Tony's earwig "I taught him!" Ziva mutters.

McGee stands up and adjusts the camera on his hat. "It's unlocked!" McGee nods over at him.

Tony nods over at McGee. "You stay to the left, Probie stays to the right and I'll enter the door." Tony instructs them.

"Just like that." McGee sarcastically laughs at Tony.

"Watch and learn Probie." Tony smirks and opens the door. "I'm in!" Tony alerts Jenny and Ziva through his COM. Tony, along with McGee and Borchard burst through the front door. Two gunmen are removing semi-automatic rifles from a crate. "Federal Agents put your hands up." Tony shouts at them. From the back of the building fifteen armed gunmen approach them with their semi-automatic rifles pointed towards them.

"I think your contact is a fraud DiNozzo." McGee grimaces.

Igor Krupin a Russian Arms and Drug Dealer notes that their NCIS agents by the logo on the top of their hats and jackets. "I see the Navy is here to retrieve the weapons we stole from the drug bust in Norfolk a few weeks ago." Igor smirks at them.

Tony glancing around the warehouse, he notes the racks of weapons that are neatly stored in the warehouse. "By the looks of things, you have other weapons here from other suppliers." Tony asks.

"Swapped them from the drugs we stole." Igor grins.

Out Back

Jenny and Ziva are listening in. "Son of a bitch." Jenny snaps.

"Is this the op that Wheeler was working on?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Yes, she thought the supplier was working on the California-Mexico border." Jenny answers sharply. Suddenly Jenny and Ziva begin to take on gunfire from the warehouse from across the street.

Inside the warehouse

Igor and his men turn and look towards the back of the building. Tony, McGee, and Borchard run out the front door. "Your contact set us up." McGee angrily snaps at Tony as they run over to their van and take cover behind it. McGee goes over to the driver's side window and glances at the window and looks up at the building behind the warehouse across the street. "That sounds like it's coming from the rooftop from the warehouse behind."

"Tango one, Tango two do you copy." Tony shouts into his COM.

Out Back

Jenny and Ziva are huddling behind a loading dock facing away from the warehouse across the street. Jenny is applying pressure to Ziva's gunshot wound on her left triceps'. "Tony we're pinned down." Ziva shouts out to him.

"The Director ok?" Tony urgently asks.

"Fine, just tending to my gunshot wound." Ziva shrugs.

"You've been shot?" Tony frantically asks.

"It's just a scratch." Ziva reassures her worried lover.

Sirens can be heard in the distance. "What do we do now?" Borchard sheepishly asks.

"Wait for back up." Tony sighs.

"They should be here at any moment." McGee nods over at Tony.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Cynthia's Reception Area

1400 Hours

Cynthia is sitting at her desk trying to work. "I have a bad feeling." Cynthia sighs with worry. Suddenly her desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office how may I assist you?" Cynthia softly answers.

Jenny's House

The Garage

"By putting me through to my wife, she's not answering her desk phone or cell." Gibbs barks.

"That's because she's not in her office." Cynthia answers.

"MTAC?" Gibbs shrugs and sits down in a stool in front of his workbench.

"Yes she's running an op, she has it locked out." Cynthia lies.

"Still doesn't explain why she's not answering her cell phone." Gibbs growls.

"Maybe she has it turned off." Cynthia sighs.

Gibbs annoyed with his wife. "Soon as she gets into her office, tell her to call me." Gibbs grumbles.

"I will!" Cynthia answers and hangs up. "I hate lying to him like that." Cynthia frowns.

Back at the warehouse

Sargent Davis and his partner approach Tony. Tony shows David his ID. "NCIS, Special Agent DiNozzo, McGee, and Probationary Status Agent Borchard." Tony nods over at them.

"What's the situation?" Davis urgently asks.

"Arms Distribution ring, we were about to make a bust on them and all hell broke loose." Tony mutters.

"Anybody hurt?" Davis asks.

"My partner is trapped in the back with the Director of NCIS; she has a gunshot wound to the arm." Tony answers sharply.

More gunshots are heard from the warehouse from the back. "They're on the roof of the warehouse across the street." McGee informs Davis.

"I have to call my Captain in on this." Davis nods over at Tony and walks off with his partner over to his cruiser.

Tony flips open his cell phone. "Who are you calling?" McGee curiously asks.

"SecNav!" Tony sighs and begins to dial the SecNav's Office.

Suddenly a news helicopter flies over head. "Oh crap!" McGee grimaces.

"Now what?" Borchard asks.

"Gibbs is going to find out." McGee groans.

Washington, DC

Jenny's House

The Garage

Gibbs is sitting over at the worktable glancing up at the hull of the unfinished boat number three affectionately named after his partner, 'The Shepard'. "It's been four years since I've worked on you." He smiles and picks up a piece of sandpaper.

The TV is on in the living room with the live footage from the warehouse on ZNN. Noemi frantically rushes over to him. "Senor Gibbs!" She calls out to him.

Gibbs glances over at her. "Yeah!" He nods up at her. Noemi points at the TV in the living room. Gibbs gets up and walks over to the living room.

Noemi follows him. "I thought that Senora said she wasn't going to do dangerous things anymore." Noemi frowns with worry.

"She isn't suppose to." Gibbs angrily snarls and takes his cell phone out from his pocket.

At the warehouse

McGee watches as Tony brief's the SecNav on their current situation. His cell phone begins to ring. He takes his phone out of his pocket and he makes a face when notices Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "What is it?" Borchard asks.

"Gibbs!" McGee sighs and shakes his head. Speaking into his COM. "Director if you can hear me, I'm about to get an earful from your husband." McGee grumbles.

Out Back

Jenny huddled against Ziva. "He's the least of my worries at the moment Tim." Jenny snaps.

McGee flips open his phone. "McGee!" He innocently answers.

Jenny's House

Out Front

Gibbs is storming over to his car. "Don't play with me McGee, put DiNozzo on." Gibbs snarls at him.

"He's busy talking with the SecNav on the phone." McGee answers.

Gibbs opens up his car door and gets inside. "What in the hell was she thinking?" He screams and slams the car door shut.

McGee puts his cell phone on speakerphone and puts the phone up against his COM. "Could you say that again, so she could hear you." McGee shouts.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs angrily screams at his wife.

Out Back

"I've been thinking the same thing for the past half an hour." Jenny grumbles.

"Seems that Gibbs is pissed off." Ziva laughs trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh yeah!" Jenny chuckles.

Out Front

Tony hangs up with the SecNav and notices that McGee is talking on his cell phone. "Who are you talking too?" He curiously asks and walks over to McGee and Borchard.

"Me!" Gibbs barks.

"Gibbs!" Tony grimaces.

"I'll be down there in thirty minutes." Gibbs angrily shouts at him.

"You're not allowed here." Tony orders him.

"Try and stop me." Gibbs snarls and hangs up. He starts up his car and pulls away from the curb.

McGee hangs up his phone. "He's furious!" McGee groans.

"With Jenny being pinned down Assistant Director Yates is out of the country, Wheeler is in LA." "SecNav only trusts Fornell with this." Tony informs them.

"FBI!" McGee asks and raises curious eyebrow at him.

"And when he takes the scene FBI will be in the lead of the investigation." Tony angrily snaps.

Half an hour later

The FBI and Arlington SWAT have the warehouse surrounded. Fornell with his headset on. "Director Shepard do you copy?" Fornell shouts into his microphone.

Out Back

"I've had better days Agent Fornell." Jenny laughs.

"Seems like you're in a bit of trouble." Fornell chuckles.

"Oh yeah, pinned down with nowhere to go and when I get out of here I'll have my husband screaming at me?" Jenny sighs.

Fornell glances up and spots Gibbs storming over to him. "You can make a bet on it." Fornell laughs.

"Are the veins popping out his neck?" Jenny snickers.

"Both sides!" Fornell laughs.

Gibbs walks over to Fornell and grabs his headset. "When I get you home?" Gibbs angrily shouts at his wife.

"Jethro, you're the least of my worries at the moment." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

An FBI helicopter flies over head. Tear gas is being shot on to the roof top on the building behind the warehouse. An armored truck drives around the back of the warehouse and pulls alongside the loading dock. Agent Elton gets out and approaches Jenny and Ziva. "You better make a run." She instructs them. Jenny grabs a hold of Ziva and makes a run for the truck along with Agent Elton. "Director Shepard and Officer David are securely inside the truck." Elton shouts into her headset and closes the door behind her. The truck quickly pulls away and begins to take on gunfire from the warehouse across the street.

Out Front

The armored truck pulls up in front. Ziva gets out; Tony grabs a hold of his lover and hurries her over to an ambulance. Jenny gets out and finds her husband angrily glaring over at her. "Not here!" Jenny snaps at him and walks over to Fornell.

"Tear gas is about to be shot into the warehouse." Fornell informs her.

Two Minutes Later

Tear gas is being shot inside the building. "Ten seconds and they'll be out." Tony smirks.

Ziva getting her wound tended to by the EMT's. She looks up and finds the gunman walking out of the building coughing with their arms above their heads. "Sooner than that." Ziva laughs.

Over at Fornell's command post. "We'll wait about a half an hour before we enter the building." Fornell nods at them.

"There are a lot of weapons in there." McGee informs him.

Forty-Five Minutes Later

Jenny inside a truck looking over McGee's video footage. "Tony got crappy Intel from his contact." McGee sighs in disgust.

"We were out manned, thirty to five, if I would have known that, I would have brought in more back up and stayed inside of MTAC like I wanted to." Jenny bitterly answers.

"You didn't want to come here." McGee asks.

"No!" Jenny sighs and shakes her head. "Tony wasn't comfortable with Borchard on the op."

McGee pops his head out the door and watches as Borchard interacts with several FBI Agents. "I think Borchard did an excellent job on his first time out." McGee smiles and notes that Gibbs is glaring towards the direction of the truck. "He's still watching you." McGee warns her.

"I know soon as I get into the car I'll get the silent treatment all the way back to the Navy Yard." Jenny groans.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Cynthia's Reception Area

1700 Hours

Cynthia is sitting at her desk. Jenny walks in. "Director!" She smiles at her. Jenny walks into her office. Gibbs marches in and storms past Cynthia's desk and goes inside of Jenny's Office. He violently slams the office door behind him. Several picture frames drop to the floor. Cynthia grimaces and waits for the exposition.

Inside Jenny's Office, Jenny is at the window staring down into the harbor. "What in the hell were you thinking." Gibbs angrily screams at her and walks over to her from behind. Jenny ignores his question and continues to look out the window. "You said you wouldn't be playing field agent anymore." Gibbs barks at her.

"I went back on my word." Jenny sarcastically snaps at him.

Gibbs violently pulls Jenny around and demands eye contact with her. "DiNozzo isn't me." "I wouldn't have had your ass covering the back." "You and Ziva were sitting ducks back there." Gibbs snarls at her.

Before Jenny can answer him her intercom goes off. She brushes past her husband and walks over to her desk and pushes in the button to the intercom. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Doctor Mallard is here to see you." Cynthia softly says.

Relieved that Ducky has interrupted round one. "Send him in." Jenny nods.

Gibbs leans in against her from behind. "We'll finish this at home." He growls at her.

Ducky walks in. "Am I interrupting something?" He innocently asks.

"No!" Jenny sighs with relief.

"We'll finish this conversation at home." Gibbs snaps and walks way; he walks out of the office and slams the door behind him.

Ducky gestures towards the couch. "Since you wouldn't come to me." Ducky nods over at her.

"I'm fine Ducky." Jenny whines and walks over to the couch.

"Let me be the judge of that." Ducky chastises her.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"I hated lying to you on the phone Jethro." Cynthia sadly answers.

"You're doing your job." Gibbs answers sharply. "Call Melvin and tell him I'm driving Jenny home tonight, I'll be waiting for her out in the parking lot when she gets off from work."

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Gibbs walks out of Cynthia's outer office he walks past Drew who's standing near the railing in front of MTAC when Drew calls out to him. "Gibbs!" Drew shouts near the railing. Gibbs walks over to him. "She didn't want to go on the raid." Drew answers trying to defend Jenny's actions.

"But she went anyway." Gibbs growls.

"DiNozzo pressured her." "I was sitting in MTAC this morning and over head the whole conversation." "He didn't feel that Borchard was ready for the op." Drew hesitantly answers.

Gibbs glaring down at Tony at his desk. "Jenny made the decision to go." Gibbs barks and walks off for the stairs.

Squad Room

Tony quietly sits at his desk trying to figure out what went wrong. Gibbs approaches his desk and gives Tony the stare. "Conference room!" He growls at him and walks off for the elevator leading down to the parking garage. Tony gets up from his desk and follows Gibbs from behind.

Inside the elevator

As the elevator gets in between floors Gibbs flips over the switch. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs angrily screams at him.

"I screwed up." Tony frowns.

"You almost got my wife and Ziva killed." "And from what I understand, you pressured her into going along." Gibbs barks.

"McGee squeal on me." Tony snaps.

"No Drew, I just bumped into him outside of Jenny's Office." "She could have handled that op from MTAC with the right Intel." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I trusted my contact." Tony angrily answers.

"Your contact screwed you over." Gibbs growls.

"It's not like Jenny hasn't went out into the field before as Director." Tony shrugs.

"It's different this time Tony." Gibbs answers with his voice choking up with emotion. "She has her son and daughter waiting for her at home now." "I've lost one wife already I'm not going through it a second time." "And you do not have a partner's instinct with her as I do." "McGee sensed it from the start that Jenny didn't want to be there."

"She is the Director of NCIS, Jenny could have stayed behind." Tony bitterly answers. Gibbs rolls his eyes at Tony and shakes his head. "Alright I didn't think Borchard was ready." Tony sighs.

"He has to learn some time DiNozzo." "All Probie's do, I had to, you did, and McGee did."

"I looked at the video feed, he did well today." Tony smiles.

"I know McGee told me." Gibbs smiles.

"So I guess I'll be reassigned as a Senior Field Agent after this." Tony sadly answers.

"I've had poor judgment on op's as a Team Leader." "I'm only pissed, because you almost got my wife killed today after she had promised me she would never go out into the field again after the twins were born." Gibbs frowns.

"What would have you done different?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"With an unsecure warehouse in the back I wouldn't have sent Jenny and Ziva in the back like that." 'They were sitting ducks back there." Gibbs answers roughly.

"McGee was skeptical of the warehouse in the back." Tony nods over at him. Gibbs flips over the switch. The elevator goes back to Tony's floor. The doors open and Tony steps outside. "So I guess you two are going to be at each other's throats now with Jenny lying to you."

"She didn't lie to me; she broke a promise, two different things." Gibbs sadly answers.

"Going inside?" Tony asks.

"No, getting coffee and then I'll wait in the parking garage to take her home." Gibbs nods over at Tony and hit's the closed door button.

Tony walks off for his section as he enters and walks by McGee and Ziva's desk. "Gibbs calm down?" McGee curiously asks.

"Hell no!" Tony laughs and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Luckily for Jenny, Ducky interrupted round one." Ziva sighs with relief.

The Lounge

Half an hour later

Cynthia is at the soda machine buying a diet soda. Tony walks in. "Jenny was quiet in her office we only heard Gibbs' voice." Tony sheepishly asks.

"Because she knew he was right." "Tony she agonized over that decision at going on that raid to the warehouse" Cynthia sadly answers.

"I keep forgetting that she's changed." Tony frowns.

"The Director really does not have to be out in the field." "She only went out before-"

"To show up Gibbs." Tony quickly interrupts.

"No, because the itch was still there." Cynthia softly answers.

"And now it's not." Tony shrugs.

"No I just see Jenny doing what a Director is suppose to be doing, putting in her ten to twelve hours a day at the office and going home." "The days where she lived in her office twenty-four-seven are long gone." Cynthia answers sharply.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1755 Hours

Jenny walks out carrying her briefcase and pocketbook and approaches Cynthia's desk. "I'll see you at 0700 hours tomorrow Cynthia." Jenny nods at her and is about to walk away.

"Melvin isn't taking you home tonight." Cynthia calls out to her. Jenny turns and looks over at her Assistant. "Gibbs is!" "He's waiting for you out in the parking garage."

"Ten minutes of silence in the truck, he'll stew at home until Noemi and Sofia leave and then I'll get it." Jenny sighs.

"Good luck!" Cynthia smiles at her.

"Thanks a lot." Jenny grumbles and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Jenny walks over to Tony's desk. "I want a briefing with you in my office at 0800 hours tomorrow morning." Jenny orders him.

"I'm sorry!" Tony frowns.

"I'm about to have round two with my husband in another hour." Jenny snaps.

"Director he's waiting for you in the parking garage." McGee warns her.

"I know Cynthia told me." Jenny sighs and walks off for the elevator.

Ziva watches Jenny walk over to the elevator. "She doesn't look happy." Ziva frowns.

"And it's all my fault." Tony sadly answers and gets up from his desk and walks over to the other elevator.

Borchard returns to his desk. "Anything interesting from the warehouse?" McGee curiously asks.

"It's going to take the FBI days to empty the weapons out of there." Borchard smoothly answers.

"Our bust and they are getting the credit." Ziva snaps and rolls her eyes in disgust.

Parking Garage

Gibbs is leaning back against the hood of his Dodge Challenger. The elevator doors open and Jenny steps out meeting her husband's angry gaze. Slowly she walks over to the car. Gibbs impatiently glares over at her as she takes her time walking over to the car. She walks over to the front passenger door and opens it up and gets inside. Gibbs gets inside the driver's side and slams the car door behind him. He starts up the car and backs pulls away. They sit in silence on the way back to the house.

Jenny's House

1815 Hours

Noemi frantically waits for Jenny to get home from work. Jenny walks in through the front door. "Senora!" Noemi calls out to her and rushes over to Jenny. "You scared all of us." Noemi frowns with worry.

Jenny walks over to the sideboard table and puts down her pocketbook and briefcase. "I'm fine!" Jenny reassures her. "The twins sleeping?"

"Senor Mike is up in your bedroom, Senora Jacqueline is in the living room with Sofia." Noemi softly answers.

Jenny walks into the living room and finds Jacqueline wide awake in her bassinette. She picks up Jacqueline and walks over to the couch. Sofia noting that Jenny needs to be alone with her daughter quietly leaves the room. "I didn't think I was going to hold you or Mike again." Jenny sobs with tears streaming down her face. She tenderly kisses Jacqueline on the face and forehead and holds her daughter close to her.

Jenny's Kitchen

Half an hour later

Noemi is rinsing a glass at the sink. Gibbs walks over to the counter near the stove and begins to fix himself a plate. "I'm be sitting out in the garage." Gibbs bitterly informs her and walks over to the back door.

Noemi sadly watches as Gibbs walks out the door, through the back yard and over to the French Doors leading to the garage. "I don't like it when you and the Senora fight." Noemi frowns.

Jenny's Study

2100 Hours

Jenny walks in and finds her husband sitting behind her desk downing a glass of bourbon. "Nice way to start an argument with you drunk." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs gets up from the desk and walks over to her. "I want an answer." Gibbs snarls at her.

"You'll get one when you're sober." Jenny hisses in protest.

"You scared the hell out of me today." Gibbs growls.

"Tony's contact screwed him over." Jenny angrily answers.

"What in the hell were you doing there to begin with?" "Borchard has to have his feet wet somehow." Gibbs barks at her. Jenny flashes back to the train station at kneeling beside Hannah Pollard's lifeless body, clutching on to the girl's hand. Gibbs finally dawning on him the reason for Jenny going against her word about going out on dangerous assignment on the field. "It's Pollard!" Gibbs grimaces and shakes his head.

"Already buried one young agent this year." Jenny frowns.

"And you being at a search and seize warrant won't stop it." "You're going to lose agents Jen."

"I know!" Jenny sadly answers. Gibbs touches Jenny's cheek. "While I was pinned down, all I could think about was Mike and Jacqueline, that I may not hold them again."

"I was prepared to get into an argument with you." Gibbs smiles with surprise.

"Why argue with you when you're right?" Jenny softly answers.

"I'm not there to protect you." "When you walk out that door in the morning I don't want it in the back of my head that you're not going out and playing field agent again and getting yourself killed." Gibbs chokes in anguish. He crushes Jenny in his arms in a fierce embrace. Jenny buries her face up against her husband's chest listening to the beat of his heart. "You should have listened to your gut; your gut told you not to go." Gibbs whispers against the top of her hair. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up so that he can look into her eyes. Noting that she was crying, he leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Savagely they kiss one another. Their tongues dart repeatedly inside of their mouths in swirling motions. Gibbs hands work open the front of Jenny's robe, his breaks away from his kiss and begins to ravish Jenny's neck. He nips along the side of her neck, smelling the passion fruit bath oil on her. "You took a bubble bath tonight."

"Just got out." Jenny seductively answers. Gibbs pushes Jenny's robe off of her shoulders and drops it on to the floor. Noting that she's wearing a peach satin night gown, Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I wasn't sure if we were sleeping in separate bedrooms tonight."

"I told you I'm not being chased out of my own bedroom." Gibbs playfully growls. He pulls the straps back to her night gown and drops Jenny's night gown on to the floor. He leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth, as he deepens his kiss Gibbs backs Jenny on top of the desk. Leaving her mouth, he nips along Jenny's pulse line over her shoulder and slowly he works his way down to her right breast. Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around her harden peak. Gibbs works his way over to her left breast and masters it with his mouth and tongue. Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair as his tongue continues to tease her left nipple.

"You're making me crazy." Jenny moans out. Gibbs works his mouth down her ribcage where he nipples down to her stomach. Just as his mouth goes over to her right hip. "Jethro!" Jenny impatiently calls down to him, wanting to feel his harden length inside of her. Gibbs glances up at her noting that she's not up for foreplay. He stands up and pulls his t-shirt over his head and works open his belt and pants. Jenny pulls him down on top of her. Smelling the saw dust on him. "You worked on the boat today I smell the saw dust on you." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs adjusts his boxers. "I started working on her mid-day." Gibbs grins and leans up and kisses Jenny on the mouth. His hands begin to feel up her breasts as he deepens his kiss. Jenny arches her hips up to him and wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs enters her with a driving thrust. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and moans out with pleasure as he slips deeper inside of her. "Sex with you, was the furthest thing from my mind tonight." Gibbs smirks.

"Best part of an argument ending, is the makeup sex." Jenny sensuously answers. Aggressively Gibbs begins to make love to his wife on top of the desk. Jenny digs her nails into his back; she answers his thrusting hips increasing the tempo of their lovemaking. Gibbs taken back by her sudden aggressiveness underneath him. "Unlike last time, I'm sober." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs in turn becomes more aggressive with his wife. He delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. Fast and frantic they move against one another in hot, wild wet, abandoned. To stifle out an oncoming cry, Jenny bites down on his shoulder. "Don't stop!" Gibbs moans out with pleasure as she aggressively makes love to him underneath. She matches his movements as he rocks inside of her over and over again.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out as her orgasm pulsates through her. Gibbs to stifle out an oncoming cry captures Jenny's mouth.

Jenny scratches his back as he sends her over the edge. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss. "Hey watch the nails." He growls.

"Can't you pace yourself with me?" Jenny hisses in protest. Gibbs picks up the pace of their love making. Jenny's body moves against him in unison as her muscles convulsed into a chain of spasms as his shaft strokes deeper inside of her. "Oh god!" She moans out in ecstasy.

Five Minutes Later

"Jethro!" Jenny begs him as she's lost in her orgasm. Gibbs at the threshold of his passion climaxes inside of her. Exhausted he slumps down on top of Jenny heaving with exhaustion from holding back his release.

"Damn it woman." Gibbs pants.

Jenny strokes his sweat soaked hair. "You haven't gotten me like that in over a year." Jenny purrs.

Gibbs grins up at her. "Mexico on Mike's table." Gibbs smirks.

"Everywhere in Mexico, the bed, the table, the deck, the beach." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs nuzzles the side of Jenny's neck. "Want to move this to the fireplace." He smiles.

"No, the bedroom and we better take our clothes." "I don't want Noemi walking in and seeing." Jenny giggles in embarrassment. Gibbs leans up and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Master Bedroom

0230 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. Jenny lost in her orgasm has her heels pressed up against his lower back. She screams out as Gibbs is nearing his climax. With a final thrust Gibbs shudders against her in a fiery release. He buries his face against Jenny's right shoulder.

Mike wakes up in his bassinette. He lets his parents know that he's wet and hungry. Jenny bursts out laughing. "I'll get him." Gibbs chuckles and throws the covers back. He retrieves his boxers from the floor and puts them on and walks over to the bassinette and picks up his son.

Jenny sits up in bed. "He wet?"

Gibbs feeling around Mike's butt. "Oh yeah!" Gibbs laughs.

Jenny leans over and turns on the light on the nightstand. She gets out of bed and grabs her robe at the end of the bed. She walks over to them. Jacqueline begins to cry over in the nursery. "I'll change him." Jenny smiles and takes Mike from his Father.

"Jacqueline will be easy to put to back to sleep, unlike him I can bottle feed her." Gibbs growls and walks out of the room.

"Dad doesn't like sharing his toys." Jenny giggles and walks Mike over to the table.

Half an hour later

Near the bed, Gibbs drops Jenny's robe down on to the floor and shoves her back on to the mattress. He drops his boxes down on to the floor and crawls on top of her on the bed. "I gather I'm going to be on my back yet again." Jenny sighs.

"I have to punish you somehow." Gibbs grins; he leans down and kisses her on the mouth.

0455 Hours

Gibbs slumps on top of Jenny after achieving his release. He buries his face on top of his chest. Jenny glances over at her alarm clock and notes the time. "I'm going to be paying for this in work today." Jenny groans.

Gibbs looks up at her. "Haven't had an all-nighter since our wedding night." Gibbs smirks with a mischievous grin on face. Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. She pulls Gibbs' face up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Master Bathroom

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the wall. Jenny grabs on to his butt as he thrusts harder and faster against her. Gibbs to stifle out an oncoming cry bites down on Jenny's neck. "I have to go to work today." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I don't care!" Gibbs grins, with a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs moves away from the wall and gently puts Jenny down on to her feet. He grabs a bottle of shampoo. "Coming home for lunch." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Yes Jethro!" Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs pours the shampoo on to his hands and begins to shampoo Jenny's hair. "We'll pick this up in the loft." He smirks down at her.

"As long as I'm on top." Jenny grins.

"Deal!" Gibbs chuckles.

Out Front

0600 Hours

Jenny is standing by the front door passionately kissing Gibbs goodbye. Gibbs sucks on Jenny's lower lip. Before Gibbs gets carried away, Jenny breathlessly pulls away from him. Looking into the depths of his blue eyes. "I love you." She smiles and walks off towards the Towne Car.

Melvin opens up the rear passenger door and takes Jenny's briefcase from her. "Good morning Director." He smiles at her.

"Good morning Melvin." Jenny smiles at him and goes inside the car.

Melvin hands Jenny her briefcase and closes the door behind her. He glances over at Gibbs who's continues to watch over his wife. "Good morning Gibbs." Melvin nods over at him.

"Good morning Melvin." Gibbs smoothly answers. Melvin walks over to the driver's side door and gets inside of the car. He starts up the car and pulls away from the curb.

Noemi unobserved was standing in the doorway watching. "Breakfast is ready Senor Gibbs." Noemi calls out to him. Gibbs turns and walks back inside the house with Noemi following behind. She closes the front door. "Nice to see that you and Senora Jenny made up." Noemi smiles.

"Nothing to argue about, I was right and she knew it." Gibbs shrugs.

"That's a first." Noemi giggles and walks inside the dining room.

With a smug look on his face. "Your right!" Gibbs grins and walks into the dining room.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0655 Hours

Ziva is sitting at her desk. Borchard walks in. "Good morning Ziva." He smiles at her.

"Good morning Kyle." Ziva smiles.

Tony and McGee walk in. "Campfire in a half an hour." Tony orders his team.

Ziva rolls her eyes up at her lover. "Good morning to you to Tony." Ziva sighs in protest. Before Tony can answer her, their attention is draw up to the balcony in front of MTAC as they hear Jenny having an animated phone conversation on her Blackberry.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

"Donna your killing me." Jenny laughs in hysteric's.

Down in the bullpen, McGee raises a curious eyebrow up at Jenny. "I see somebody's in a good mood this morning." McGee smiles with surprise.

"How?" "Gibbs was pissed off when he left the Squad Room." Tony asks with a confused look on his face.

"Because Gibbs was right and Jenny knew it." "She had no business being at the search and seize warrant." Ziva answers sharply.

"None of did with that Intel you got." McGee snaps.

"And making matters worse the FBI gets credit for our work." Borchard groans.

"Wheeler is going to be pissed off when she gets back from LA." McGee smirks over at Tony.

"Obviously Wheeler had some bad Intel as well." Tony shrugs and walks over to his desk. Jenny's laughter from the balcony filters down into bullpen from above. "I hope she's like that, during my briefing in another hour." Tony grins.

"Highly doubtful Tony!" Ziva snickers.

Tony makes a face over at Ziva and flops down in his chair behind his desk. "I have some work I need to do down in Abby's lab." McGee nods over at Tony and walks off for the elevator.

"There goes my campfire." Tony frowns.

Jenny's Office

0815 Hours

Jenny and Tony are sitting around the conference table. "They had weapon's stored in all the warehouses." Jenny angrily informs Tony.

"I was only going by what my contact told me." Tony answers sharply.

"How reliable is this contact?" Jenny shrugs.

"He's the head of the gang task force with the Baltimore PD." Tony smoothly answers.

"I want a name." Jenny demands.

"You don't give out your contact names." Tony snaps.

"Your contact almost got us killed yesterday." "Luckily for Ziva and I, the motor to the automatic doors for the loading dock was burned out or we would have been killed." "You have until the end of the day to give me the information on your contact." Jenny orders him. Suddenly the sound and fury of Helen Wheeler can be heard out in Cynthia's outer office. "Great!" Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses and flings them on top of the conference table.

Wheeler barges into Jenny's Office with Cynthia on her heels. "Ma'am I tried to stop her." Cynthia apologizes.

"I was expecting her Cynthia." "Close the door behind you." Jenny smiles at her.

Cynthia walks out and closes the door behind her. Wheeler folds her arms and glares down at Tony. "Five months of undercover work down the drain." She says in disgust.

"And how was sunny California?" Tony smirks up at Wheeler.

Wheeler is about to snap out at Tony. "That's enough Agent DiNozzo." Jenny angrily warns him.

"I want answers." Wheeler demands.

"I'm trying to get them." Jenny nods up at her.

"I didn't bust my ass for the FBI to get credit on my weapons bust." Wheeler fumes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been out in California then." Tony grins.

"I was out following a lead that Special Agent Callen had on my investigation." Wheeler bitterly answers.

"Which led too?" Tony shrugs.

"Nothing on my investigation, but it was something on Callen's." Wheeler answers flatly.

"Which I will be getting a briefing on, with Hetty in MTAC at 1400 hours." Jenny answers dryly.

Wheeler flops down at the conference table. "Start from the beginning." Wheeler snaps at Tony.

"I had a tip from a contact of mine."

"Which led to the warehouse in Arlington?" Wheeler shrugs.

"Yes!" Tony answers roughly.

"Did you case the buildings?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"My contact sent Intel over." Tony answers sharply.

"Those building's should have been checked out, before you sent your people over." Wheeler answers in disbelief.

"You questioning my judgment Helen." Tony snaps at her.

"Yes!" Wheeler smirks over at him.

"Like yours is any good." "You almost got Gibbs killed in New Orleans." Tony laughs.

Jenny tired of the childish bickering going on between the two of them. "That's enough from the both of you." "Tony I want everything on your contact on my desk by 1700 hours and that's an order." Jenny angrily snaps at him and gets up. She walks over to her desk and retrieves her blazer from the back of her chair and puts it on.

"Going somewhere?" Tony curiously asks.

"Yes, SecNav is taking me out to breakfast at the Ritz."

Tony begins to drool at the prospects of having a Continental Breakfast at the Ritz. Wheeler rolls her eyes in exasperation. "I can't believe your acting like this." Wheeler sighs in disgust.

"I'm hungry!" Tony protests.

"If the two of you are going to be in each other's faces, take it out of my office." Jenny chastises them.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

One Minute Later

"Stupid!" Wheeler hisses.

"New Orleans!" Tony reminds her with a smirk on his face.

Squad Room

Tony and Wheeler's voices can be heard down in the bullpen. "Their worse than Gibbs and the Director when they use to go at it, before they got back together." McGee grumbles.

Ziva quickly gets an idea. "Do the morph program on Tony and Wheeler." Ziva suggests with a wicked grin on her face.

McGee loads the program up on to his computer and then directs it to the plasma screen between Ziva and Tony's desks. He puts up a photo of Tony and Wheeler side by side. Suddenly an offspring of Tony and Wheeler's appears on screen. Ziva, McGee, and Borchard burst out laughing.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Tony hearing the commotion down below glances down and notices that McGee has ran the Morph program on him and Wheeler. "Probie!" Tony angrily shouts down at him. Jenny walks out of her office and as she approaches Tony and Wheeler she glances down into the bullpen and notices the off spring between Tony and Wheeler on the plasma screen. She bursts out laughing and walks off for the stairs. Wheeler embarrassed storms down the stairs with Tony following behind her.

Down in the bullpen. "The Director got a kick out of it." Borchard laughs.

Tony storms in and grabs the clicker from on top of Ziva's desk and takes the down the Morph program from the plasma screen. "Sorry about that Ziva." He frowns over at her and walks over to his desk.

"Don't know what your apologizing for, it was my idea." Ziva smirks at him.

Tony gives his lover a glare of warning as he flops down in his chair behind his desk. He grabs his mouse off the top of his desk and clicks open the icon on his desktop for his contact list. "I can't believe he screwed me over." Tony frowns.

Starbucks

1000 Hours

Gibbs is standing in front the counter paying for his coffee. "Glad she's doing ok." Trish smiles.

"Few bruises." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Tony walks in. "Gibbs!" He smiles and walks over to him. 'Trish I'll have a Latte." Tony nods up at her.

"On its way Tony." Trish smiles and walks away.

Tony notes the love bites on Gibbs' neck. "No wonder Jenny was in a good mood this morning." Tony smirks at him. Gibbs glances down at his neck and shrugs. "I was expecting her to be in a bad mood this morning." Tony says with surprise.

"Why argue over something when she knew I was right." Gibbs answers sharply. "Next time her gut tells her something, she'll listen to it." Gibbs nods over at him and walks off for the door.

Trish approaches the counter with Tony's Latte. She watches as Gibbs walks out the door and over to his truck that's parked alongside the curb. "What a difference three years makes in a man?" Trish smiles and hands Tony his latte. Tony raises an eyebrow at her. "Three years ago at this time, he was a lost soul." Trish frowns.

"And now he's found it." Tony smiles and watches as Gibbs pulls away from the curb.

Jenny's House

Gibbs' Bedroom

1220 Hours

Gibbs is sitting up with Jenny on top of him in bed. As Gibbs penetrates deeper inside of her, he grabs a hold of her hands and intertwines their fingers. "Yes!" She cries out as her husband changes the angle of his hips. Gibbs getting off at watching Jenny coming undone on top of him, with a final thrust he climaxes inside of her. He goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. Exhausted from lack of sleep, Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder.

"You still can't pace yourself with me." Gibbs smirks down at her. Jenny raises her head off from his shoulder and glares up at him. "Don't throw Positano in my face." He playfully growls at her.

"You lasted all but five minutes." Jenny teases and rubs the scar from his gunshot wound on his right shoulder.

Gibbs rubbing Jenny's butt. "End of the week I made up for it." Gibbs chuckles at her.

"You mean you made up for it in Rome." Jenny laughs and tenderly touches his face. Gibbs rolls on top of Jenny and is about to move in for a kiss. "Jethro I don't have time for another one." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Go casual to work." Gibbs grins and leans over passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. She quickly relents and lets her husband seduce her.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator wearing a chocolate colored suede jacket, black Casual Studio Ruched Henley Shirt, with chocolate colored casual dress pants along with her trade mark six inch black Stiletto high heels. As she walks past Tony's section, Borchard is over at the fax machine and his eyes pop out of his head. Tony smirks over at Borchard as he caught him checking out Jenny's butt. "What was the smirk for?" Ziva curiously asks.

"Borchard was checking out the Director." Tony laughs.

"I was not." Borchard protests and grabs the fax from the machine and stalks over to his desk.

"Were too!" McGee grins over at him. Borchard glares over at McGee as he flops down behind his desk.

"Don't worry, McGee and I were also." Tony drools.

"Does she dress like that at the office?" Borchard sheepishly asks.

"On weekends!" Ziva softly answers.

"Or on op's, minus the heels." McGee smoothly answers.

"But she has her six inch Stiletto heels on." Tony grins.

Jenny's Office

1330 Hours

Cynthia walks in and finds her boss sitting at her desk in a good mood. "I guess your morning meetings went well." Cynthia asks and walks over to Jenny's desk.

"Same old political BS that I put up with every time I go up on the hill Cynthia." Jenny groans in protest. "Tell Agent McGee I want him to meet me down in the Evidence Room." Jenny instructs her and gets up from her desk and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

McGee is going over some records on his computer, when his desk phone begins to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you down in the Evidence Room." Cynthia softly informs him.

"On my way down." McGee answers and hangs up. He gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator. Borchard sitting at his desk, he glances over at McGee's desk and raises a curious eyebrow.

Two Minutes Later

Tony and Ziva return from the lounge eating an ice cream sandwich. "Where's McGee?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"He got a phone call and left for down stairs." "I'm not sure if it was Abby or Ducky." Borchard shrugs.

Evidence Room

Jenny and McGee are in the Evidence Lock Up sitting at a computer. McGee is going over Tony's outgoing and incoming cell phone calls. "Phone calls seem like they were coming from these cell phone towers in Baltimore." McGee notes and points to the towers on the computer screen.

"Have any luck back tracking Igor Krupin's phone records?" Jenny curiously asks.

"While I was working on his financial records, Abby was working on his phone records." McGee smoothly answers.

Abby's Lab

Jenny, Abby, and McGee are standing over at Abby's workstation getting an update on Igor Krupin's cell phone records. "Somehow they always get sloppy in the beginning." Abby sighs and shakes her head. Jenny and McGee impatiently glance up at her for an answer. Abby puts up Igor Krupin's cell phone call log up on the plasma screen. "This goes back from six months ago."

Jenny and McGee walk to the front of Abby's workstation and glance up at the plasma screen. McGee spots an extension number from the Baltimore PD. "Isn't that a Baltimore PD extension number." McGee sheepishly asks.

"It sure is." Abby smiles.

"Tony was set up, by his contact." Jenny sighs and picks up her Blackberry.

Five Minutes Later

Tony and Ziva are standing under the plasma screen. Tony stunned that a friend would do something like that to him. "I can't believe Tom would set me up like that." Tony answers in disbelief.

"He took advantage of your friendship." Jenny sadly answers.

"I want him." Tony snaps.

"No, you're too emotionally involved." Jenny orders him.

"I can handle it." Tony reassures her.

"No you can't." "I just sent Helen Wheeler out to pick him up." Jenny answers sharply.

"You what?" "That was my arrest." Tony protests.

"It was Helen's from the beginning." Jenny reminds him.

"I'm the one who got screwed over not Helen." Tony bitterly answers.

"Igor sent Helen on a wild goose chase out in LA while your friend set you up." Jenny angrily answers.

"All the more reason why I should do the arrest." Tony pleads with her.

"Alright, but Helen is the lead agent in the arrest."

"She still in the building." Tony shrugs.

"She's out getting a warrant." Jenny nods over at him.

Tony rushes off for the elevator. "I'm going with him." Ziva firmly says and chases after him.

Jenny walks off into the back room to make a phone call. "Tony doesn't look happy about that." Abby frowns.

"The Director was right, he's too emotionally involved." McGee answers.

Jenny's House

Inside the living room

2000 Hours

Jenny is lying on the couch in heaven as her husband massages her feet. "That feels good." She sighs. Her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Baltimore, Maryland

North East District Headquarters

Baltimore Police Department

Wheeler is sitting in front of Detective Tom Walker's desk. "Tom Walker went AWOL." Wheeler grumbles in disgust.

Jenny rubs her temples from a pounding headache. "Small wonder, he almost got a head of a Federal Agency killed in a shootout." Jenny sighs.

"Agent Estéves knows the area pretty well." "She spent her summers with her Grandmother here." Wheeler shrugs.

"Keep me posted, but I also want the four of you to get some sleep as well." Jenny orders her.

"We will!" Wheeler smiles.

"Keep in touch." Jenny answers and hangs up. Gibbs raises a curious eyebrow at her. "Haven't found him yet." Jenny groans and gets up from the couch.

Gibbs gets up and approaches Jenny from behind and begins to rub the back of her shoulders. "They'll get him Jen." He reassures her.

"Dirty cop!" "Getting kickbacks from a Russian Arms and Drug Dealer, who also ships arms to terrorists abroad, makes me sick." Jenny angrily snaps and coldly pulls away from her husband. "I'm going into my study." Jenny frowns and walks out of the room.

Gibbs glances down at the twins and notices that their looking up at him. "I know bed time." He laughs and walks over to their bassinette's.

Master Bedroom

2330 Hours

Jenny is sleeping soundly on her right side on the bed. Gibbs walks in. "I guess sex is out tonight." Gibbs laughs and walks over to the bed. He leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I love you." He smiles and quietly walks away from the bed, just as he's about to walk into the bathroom, Gibbs glances over at her one last time. "They'll get him Jen." He reassures her and then walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Abby's Lab

1000 Hours

McGee and Abby are sitting at the workstation waiting for Tom Walker to use his prepaid cell phone. Suddenly on the computer screen they notice that Walker is using his phone. "We got him." Abby shouts and picks up her cordless phone and begins to dial Tony's cell phone.

McGee flips open his cell phone and hit's the speed dial button for Jenny's Blackberry. Waiting for Jenny to answer. "Director Shepard, I believe we've found our man." McGee sighs with relief.

Baltimore, Maryland

Baltimore Harbor

Near the Aquarium

Tony sitting in his car with Ziva, spots Walker heading for the harbor on the sidewalk. Talking into his COM. "He's headed right for you Wheeler." Tony instructs her.

Down the block. Wheeler and Estéves are sitting on a bus bench. "Bump him Estéves." Wheeler grins at her.

"You got it." Estéves winks at her and gets up from the bench and begins to walk down the sidewalk, as Walker approaches him, Estéves bumps into him. "Ooo I'm sorry." She innocently apologizes.

"Was it good for you?" Walker smirks.

Wheeler comes up from behind him and grabs Walker by the scruff of his shirt and walks him over to a car and slams him on top of the hood. "No, but is this good for you." Wheeler sarcastically asks.

"Hey!" Walker angrily protests.

Estéves watches as Wheeler begins to hand cuff Walker. "Tom Walker you are under arrest for the smuggling of arms, treason and for the attempted murder of a Federal Officer, one of which was the Director of NCIS." Estéves informs Walker of his rights.

Tony and Ziva approach Walker as Estéves reads him his rights. "Tom why?" Tony frowns.

"I want a my lawyer." Walker shouts.

"You'll get one, after we're done questioning you." Wheeler laughs.

"I have my rights." Walker bitterly reminds her.

"Not if you've been deemed a terrorist." Ziva smirks.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

1130 Hours

Jenny is on her Blackberry with Gibbs. "I won't be home until at least 2100 hours." Jenny softly says to him.

Jenny's House

The Garage

Gibbs is standing near the hull of 'The Shepard'. "You better not fall asleep on me tonight." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny glances over at Drew and Danielle and makes sure that their not listening in on her conversation. "You had me up the other night." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Proves you're getting old, you use to be up for two straight nights in Europe." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Just remember, you're older than me Jethro." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"This old man will keep that in mind later on." Gibbs answers with a cocky grin on his face.

Jenny looks over the back of her shoulder and notices McGee walking down the ramp. "I have to go." Jenny apologizes.

"Work?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes, see you at 2100 hours." Jenny smiles and hangs up.

McGee hands Jenny Walker's financial records and sits down next to her. Jenny puts on her glasses and begins to read. "He's in this way over his head." McGee grumbles.

"Unbelievable!" Jenny snaps in disgust and continues to read.

"Tony can't wait to get him into interrogation." McGee laughs.

"I'm handling the interrogation." "The bastard almost got me killed, besides Tony is to emotionally involved with the suspect." Jenny answers sharply.

"This should be interesting." McGee chuckles at the idea of Walker having the Director of NCIS interrogate him. Jenny hands McGee Walker's financial records and gets up from her seat and is about to start up for the ramp.

"Going home for lunch?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"No staying!" Jenny shrugs.

"I'm ordering out." 'There's a Greek place nearby." McGee offers.

"Just as long as you don't bring any Ouzo back." "I had a hell of a hang over the last time I had Greek food." Jenny grimaces and starts up the ramp.

Squad Room

1220 Hours

Borchard returns with his lunch and is surprised to find Jenny sitting at McGee's desk eating lunch with McGee and Abby. "Haven't you seen anybody eating lunch before?" Abby laughs.

"First for the Director of NCIS in the Squad Room." Borchard says with surprise.

Jenny gestures towards Ziva's desk. "Fourteen years ago I was a Probationary Status Agent and I sat over there across from Tony's desk and had lunch with Jethro every day. " "At night we ate take out dinners, when Jethro didn't feel like going home to Diane and I would stay behind to work on my reports." Jenny fondly recalls.

"We were all Probie's once." McGee chuckles.

"Accept for me." Abby corrects him and takes a sip from her Caff-Pow.

"Diane!" Borchard sheepishly asks.

Jenny chokes on her coffee and makes a face. "Ex-wife number two." "God I couldn't stand that woman." Jenny grumbles.

"That's because you were eyeing her man." Abby winks.

"I wasn't interested in going after Jethro." "My goals were to get past my Probationary Status and move as far up the chain as an NCIS Agent as I possibly can."

"So what made you go after him?" Abby curiously asks.

"I didn't go after him." "It was just hormones one night; we were both attracted one another and one thing led to another." "I didn't plan on falling in love with my boss and partner." "It just happened." Jenny smiles.

At a bar in Georgetown

"After Mike retired, we use to do this once a week." Ducky smiles at the memory. Gibbs quietly cuts up his steak. "Then a certain Probationary Agent stopped that." "I guess she was better company." Ducky chuckles.

"First year it was lunch, second year it was back to my place." Gibbs grins and then takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"You still do that now." Ducky laughs.

"I still prefer it at my old place, quieter." Gibbs grumbles.

"So how's retirement?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Getting the hang of it now." "The first few weeks were hard with Jenny being away." Gibbs frowns.

"And now?' Ducky shrugs.

"I do side jobs for Fred a few days a week." 'The days I don't work, I work on my boat and as I stated, before the twins were born." "I'm a hands on Dad, majority of the time I'm feeding them and changing their diapers, not Sofia."

"But you still miss the job." Ducky muses.

"Didn't dawn on me until the other day." Gibbs sighs.

"Didn't enjoy sitting back and observing on the sidelines."

"Hell no!" Gibbs growls in protest. "Knowing that my wife and Ziva were pinned down and there was nothing I could do about it." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"I'm surprised that Jenny went." Ducky mutters.

"Surprised is an understatement, when Noemi came down in the garage and showed me the news footage I was pissed off at her." Gibbs barks.

"So I gathered by the volume of your voice in her office." Ducky laughs and shakes his head. "Surprising part was I didn't hear Jenny screaming back at you."

"Because I was right and she knew it." "She wouldn't look at me on the way back to her office."

"By her mood yesterday, the two of you worked it out." Ducky smiles.

"I'm still hurt; Jenny had promised me she wouldn't put her life on the line anymore after the birth of the twins." "But when I looked into her eyes in her study that night Duck, she had the same look on her face in our apartment in Paris the night of her first kill." "The part of me that wanted to scream at her for breaking her promise-"

"Had turned into your protective streak, you became the man that she loved." Ducky finishes for him.

"Yeah!" Gibbs answers with his voice choking with emotion.

"As I've stated several times Jethro, you do have a soft and gentle side that is very effective." Ducky smiles at him.

"And every once in a while as you stated a long time ago on the phone in Paris." "My wife is human and does break on occasion." Gibbs smiles.

"Just like you do." Ducky winks and squeezes his hand. "So did she give you a reason for going to the warehouse in Arlington?" Ducky curiously asks.

"Yes, I know why she did it, but that's between the two of us." Gibbs answers sharply.

"You'd be surprised at the office now; it's taken her five years to get the Field Agent itch out of her system." Ducky muses.

"Then explain the other day to me." Gibbs growls.

"Jennifer's mind could never be explained Jethro, you know that." Ducky laughs.

"I know how it works, that's the difference." Gibbs smirks.

"And she knows how yours works." Ducky reminds him.

"It's a partner thing; Tony has it with Ziva also." Gibbs shrugs.

"Jenny stays in her office now." "She rarely ventures out into the Squad Room, Abby's lab or Autopsy and I do miss the sight of her standing up on the balcony near MTAC overlooking the Squad Room." Ducky sadly answers.

"I'm not there for her to check out." Gibbs grins.

"Like you didn't check her out." Ducky snickers.

"Tight skirt and turtle neck." "Jen is fair game and she knows it."

"Looking back on where you were this time three years ago." Ducky fondly recalls.

"And where I am now." "Three years ago if you were to tell me that I would be happily married and a Father, I would of laughed at you Duck." Gibbs chuckles.

"Not to mention, that your wife is your second love." Ducky smiles at him. Gibbs fusses with his steak on the plate. "You never loved your ex-wives Jethro." "Felt bad for your first ex-wife." "Diane was a disaster from the start and poor Stephanie was used." Ducky chastises him.

"I was lonely in all three marriages." "I thought I could recreate what I had with Shannon with the first two marriages." Gibbs frowns.

"And face it whether it was Stephanie or somebody else it would have been the same result. " "You were comparing what you had with Jenny and Jethro there's only one Jennifer Shepard Gibbs."

"Thank god, wouldn't want two of them." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. Then it suddenly dawns on him. "I keep going back to that first night that Jenny was fighting for her life in the hospital." "This was the fourth wake up call for the both of us in two years."

"Fourth?" Ducky shrugs.

"James Dempsey, my coma, year before Jenny got shot I nearly drowned in the car trying to rescue Maddie Tyler."

"How close to death were you?" Ducky curiously asks.

"I saw Shannon and Kelly." "Kelly told me it wasn't my time yet and sent me back to the land of the living." "There was a reason for it." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Because, Shannon and Kelly both knew that there was somebody out there that loved you and you loved in return." Ducky smiles.

"It took me a year to wake the hell up." "After that night in the hospital I was not letting Jenny go again."

"And I remember the look in your eyes when she regained consciousness." Ducky softly recalls.

"She knew I wasn't letting her go from that moment on." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"And a long month later, the two of you have been inseparable." Ducky smiles.

"Remember you had something to do with that night." "I never saw it coming." Gibbs smiles.

"When Jenny and I had lunch that week she had asked me if would drop off an overnight back in your spare bedroom while the two of you were in Williamsburg."

"Next morning when I woke up and found her sleeping beside me in my bed for the first time in ten years." "You don't know how I felt." "It's like I finally found a part of myself that I've been searching for, since she left me at the airport in London." Gibbs answers with his voice trembling with emotion.

"And in return, Jenny has found that part of herself." "Leaving you and giving up the love of her life was hard on her Jethro." Ducky softly muses to him. Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Ducky at the knowledge that he's the only man that Jenny has been in love with. "You should be considered a lucky man Jethro not many men have two women that loved you the way Shannon and Jenny did."

"Shannon completed me." Gibbs softly answers above a whispers.

"And Jenny?" Ducky shrugs.

"My equal in every aspect." Gibbs smiles and gets up from the table. "But don't tell her I said that." Gibbs winks and gets up from the table with his empty beer bottle and walks over to the bar.

Ducky smiles over at his cherished friend. "She alright knows it Jethro."

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Estéves along with Ziva escort Walker down to the Interrogation Room. Tony walks over to his desk with a big smile on his face. "Can't wait to question him." Tony grins and flops down in his chair behind his desk.

McGee filing a report at the filing cabinet. "You're not questioning him." McGee smirks.

"Says who?" Tony barks.

Up on the catwalk

Jenny and Wheeler are standing side by side listening in on Tony. "Me!" Jenny shouts, she turns and walks off for the stairs.

Tony waits for Jenny to get inside her office. "You're questioning him." Tony nods up at Wheeler.

"Nope!" Wheeler laughs and walks off for the stairs to head back to her section.

"Ziva?" Tony shrugs.

"Wrong again!" McGee chuckles and walks back over to his desk.

"Throw me a bone." Tony grumbles.

"Director Shepard is." McGee smirks over at Tony.

"She can't do that." Tony protests.

Wheeler walking past the entrance to Tony's section. "Watch her!" Wheeler laughs and walks off for the corridor leading to the Anti-Domestic Terror Response Division.

Suddenly McGee gets an incoming IM from Abby. 'Meet me in the supply room.' McGee innocently sits down in his chair and begins to type back. 'When?' McGee chuckles.

Unknown to McGee Cynthia is leaning over the railing behind his desk reading his entire IM conversation with Abby. "Looks like I'm going to win the McAbby pool." Cynthia grins.

'Ten minutes' Abby types back.

'I'll see you then.' McGee types back.

"So will I with my trusty cell phone camera." Cynthia smirks.

Supply Room

Fifteen Minutes Later

Abby has McGee pinned up against a shelf aggressively kissing him on the mouth, McGee grabs on to the back of Abby's butt as she deepens her kiss. Suddenly the door opens; Cynthia walks in and begins to video tape them. Embarrassed McGee pulls away from Abby. "Cynthia!" He snaps in embarrassment.

"I just won the McAbby pool." Cynthia winks and walks out of the door and closes it behind her.

"I guess we're officially outed now." Abby smiles.

"Gibbs and Jenny knew about us." McGee smiles.

"Can't keep anything from the Silver and the Red haired foxes." Abby giggles.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting at his desk filling out a report, when his cell phone begins to ring for an incoming video from Cynthia. He accepts the video and is stunned to find Abby and McGee making out in the supply room. Cynthia walks over to him with her hand out. "Pay up DiNozzo!" Cynthia demands with a wicked grin on her face.

Borchard working over at his desk raises a curious eyebrow over at Tony. "She won the McAbby pool." Tony grumbles and gets out his black book and reads his notes. "Eight people where in on it at ten bucks a pop."

"Eighty bucks!" Cynthia smirks with her hand out.

Tony takes out his money box from his desk drawer and finds the money envelope for the McAbby pool and hands it over to Cynthia. "You're enjoying this." Tony grins at her.

"Oh yeah!" Cynthia winks and walks off for the stairs.

"The next pool, I'm in on." Borchard shouts.

"Don't have any at the moment." Tony frowns.

1700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are sitting at Tony's desk eating a pepperoni pizza. Abby, McGee, and Borchard are sitting over at McGee's desk eating a vegetarian pizza. "Director not eating with us." Borchard asks.

"No she's with Wheeler up in her office." "And I don't get it the two of them were at each other's throats six months ago." Tony sighs in disgust.

"Didn't you hear?" Ziva grins.

"Hear what?" Tony says between bites of his pizza.

"Helen's going to be Acting Director for a week in December." McGee smirks.

"What?" Tony chokes on his pizza and spits it out.

"Jenny has a conference in London and Cassie is on vacation that week." Ziva softly answers.

"Gibbs and the twins are going with her." McGee smoothly answers.

"We're being punished." Tony groans in protest.

"No you are." Ziva corrects him. "McGee and I have learned to get along with Helen." Ziva grins up at her lover.

Jenny's Office

Jenny and Wheeler are sitting near the coffee table sharing a pizza together. "I just blew my diet today." Jenny grumbles and takes a sip from her bottle of Budweiser.

"I blew mine in LA." Wheeler shrugs and takes a sip from her bottle of Miller Lite.

"How?" Jenny nods over at her.

"Can't stand the food out there, so I hit every fast food joint." Wheeler sighs.

"Jethro hates California for the same reason, the food." Jenny laughs.

"DiNozzo know about me being Acting Director." Wheeler grins.

"I'm sure the gossip hounds will inform him." Jenny smirks.

"How long are you going to keep Walker on ice?" Wheeler sheepishly asks.

Jenny glances down at her watch. "Another hour!" "I'll go down to the gun range and kill time, while you and Ziva play mind games with him." Jenny wickedly answers.

Gun range

1800 Hours

Jenny with her safety glasses and earmuffs on is over at the target area firing away at her target.

Interrogation Room

Walker angrily slams his fist down on the table and glares over at Wheeler as she sits across from him working on a seek and find puzzle. "Quit playing with me." Walker snarls at her.

"Us play with you." Wheeler innocently answers, and glances over at her shoulder and bats her eyelashes over at Ziva as she stands in the corner with her heel pressed up against the wall, intently staring over at her suspect.

Observation Room

Tony, McGee, Borchard, and Estéves are standing behind the window watching Ziva and Wheeler playing mind games with Walker. "This is good." Tony laughs.

"The Director's idea." McGee chuckles.

"To play head games with him." Borchard asks raising a curious eyebrow over at Tony and McGee.

"How is the Director in Interrogation?" Estéves sheepishly asks.

"She learned it from the master himself." Tony grins with pride.

Back inside of Interrogation. "Would you please ask me a question?" Walker angrily demands.

"Like something to drink?" Wheeler shrugs.

"Yes I would." "I've been sitting in here for two hours." Walker whines in protest.

Wheeler gets up from her chair and glances over at Ziva. "Need anything while I'm out of the room Officer David?" Wheeler smiles at her.

"No I'm fine." Ziva smiles at her. As Wheeler walks out of the room, Ziva takes her place in Wheeler's chair and continues to stare at her suspect.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

1845 Hours

Jenny approaches Cynthia who's waiting for her carrying Jenny's badge and portfolio. "I'll see you at 0700 hours on Monday Cynthia." Jenny smiles at her.

"I was planning on staying Director." Cynthia softly answers.

"It's a Friday night, live a little." Jenny winks at her.

"Want me to put your gun away." Cynthia asks and hands Jenny her badge and portfolio.

"No!" Jenny grins and walks off for the stairs.

Observation Room

Tony and the others are still behind the glass watching Ziva and Wheeler continue to play head games with Walker inside Interrogation. "He's getting pissed." McGee chuckles.

Jenny approaches them from behind. "I'd say so." Jenny smirks over at her suspect.

"How much longer you going to give him." McGee curiously asks.

"Soon as I leave this room, bang on the glass." Jenny nods over at Tony and turns and walks out of the room.

Inside the Interrogation Room, Walker has had it and stands up. "Tell DiNozzo to get his ass in here." Walker screams over at the mirror.

Just as Ziva is about to answer him. Tony bangs on the glass on the other side of the window. "He's not questioning you." Ziva grins and gets up from her chair and walks over to the door.

"Then quit jerking me around." Walker snarls.

Jenny walks through the door. "Director!" Ziva smiles at her.

"Officer David!" Jenny smiles back at her and watches Ziva walk out of the room. Walker narrows his eyes over at Jenny as she walks over to the table and drops her portfolio down on top of the table. Wheeler gets up from the chair and takes a seat in a chair near the mirror. Glaring down at Walker as she sits down across from him at the table. "My name is Jenny Shepard; I am the Director of NCIS." "Ordinarily I would have one of my agents handle an interrogation like this." Jenny icily informs him.

"Ordinarily?" Walker sarcastically shrugs at Jenny.

"I hate dirty cops, especially one who put my life on the line along with my agents." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

"Got proof?" Walker chuckles at her. Jenny opens up her portfolio and slams some documents in front of Walker.

"Before you got a brain and started to use a prepaid cell phone." "We have you calling Igor Krupin's cell and home phone numbers." Wheeler angrily informs him.

Jenny points down on one of the documents in front of Walker. "And you've been funneling your take of the money to an off shore account in the Cayman Islands." Jenny finishes.

Walker looks down at a copy of one of his back accounts that they tracked down from his laptop. "You and Krupin where the runners, who's heading your operation?" Wheeler angrily demands.

"I want a lawyer" Walker swallows in defeat.

Jenny and Wheeler burst out laughing at his request. "He wants a lawyer." Wheeler laughs and doubles over in her chair.

"I have rights!" Walker barks.

"Your rights went out the window the moment you went into business with a Russian Arms Dealer, who sells arms to terrorists." Jenny angrily informs him.

"Can we say Gitmo?" Wheeler winks at him.

"I'm not talking." Walker defiantly answers.

"You would rather be in a jail cell in Cuba." Jenny sarcastically asks.

"There I would be safer." Walker groans in protest.

"Agent McGee should have that information by Monday." Wheeler shrugs over at Walker.

"I don't know Agent Wheeler, as good as Tim is; he'll have all of Walker's information by tomorrow evening." Jenny grins.

"Forgot that Abby will be helping him in on it." Wheeler sharply answers.

"You're bluffing!" Walker laughs.

Jenny gets up from her chair and leans over the table. "Watch me!" Jenny smirks.

Observation Room

"That will give him something to think about." Ziva laughs.

"She's good." Estéves smiles and watches as Jenny and Wheeler walk out of the room.

"As good as that was Ceira, we've seen better." Tony smirks, McGee flashes back to Langer's Interrogation at FBI Headquarters. Tony taking in McGee's expression on his face. "Langer's Interrogation?"

"Oh yeah?" McGee grimaces.

Out in the hallway five minutes later. Tony is in the mood to celebrate. "Care for a drink ladies, my treat." Tony offers.

"I have a few things to wrap up in my office and then I'm heading home." Jenny answers and then glances over at McGee. "Tim, if you come up with anything tomorrow."

"I'll call you on your cell." McGee smiles.

Jenny walks off down the hallway. Tony making sure that Jenny is out of sight. "Gibbs is going to get it tonight." Tony snickers.

"Why?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"Gun play!" Ziva winks.

Wheeler looks over at Tony with a confused look on her face. "Long story!" Tony laughs and walks down the hallway.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2130 Hours

Gibbs is sanding the boat down. Jenny approaches him from behind wearing his flannel shirt. She reaches up and feels up the small of his back. "You eat!" Gibbs smiles.

"Yeah, blew my diet today." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs turns and takes in Jenny's outfit. He leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I only had that shirt on for an hour today." "I went out to lunch with Ducky."

"I know Ducky told me."

"Would of rather of had you for lunch." Gibbs smirks, his hands venture down on to Jenny's waist.

Jenny grabs on to his t-shirt. "I haven't had my dessert yet." She seductively purrs and shoves him into the boot.

Gibbs lying flat on his back with a panicked expression on his face. "Were you in the firing range today?" Gibbs growls.

Jenny slowly unbuttons the shirt. Dropping the shirt on to the floor. "Two hours ago." She wickedly answers. She climbs into the boat and leans over her husband. "The deer in the headlights expression on your face isn't working Jethro." Jenny warns him. She leans over him and kisses him on the mouth.

At a bar

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are celebrating at the bar. Tony is having his usual martini. Ziva is downing a glass of tequila, and McGee is drinking a glass of white wine. Abby walks in and notices that the smirk on Tony, Ziva, and McGee's faces. "What are you three smirking at?" Abby giggles and walks over to the bar.

"I'll have a beer please." Abby nods over at the Bartender. "So what did Gibbs do?" Abby asks out of curiosity.

"Nothing!" McGee chuckles.

"Then what?" Abby sighs.

"Mommy had her hands on a weapon today." Tony grins.

Abby sits next to McGee with a wicked grin on her face. Ziva sitting next to Abby elbows her in the arm. "She was in the firing range for about an hour." Ziva winks.

Abby takes her bottle of beer from the Bartender. "Gibbs is a goner." Abby giggles.

Back in the garage, Jenny is on top of Gibbs aggressively making love to her husband. For five torturous minutes she dominates him. Gibbs exhausted from holding back his release, climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted slumps down on top of him and buries her face up against his chest. "Damn it!" He pants with exertion. "You haven't been this aggressive in ages."

"You whine when I'm too passive and when I'm aggressive you whine, make up your mind." Jenny sighs.

"In between!" Gibbs says between breaths. Jenny looks up at him with a wicked grin on her face as her body has recovered from her release. "Can I rest up first?" Gibbs whines.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "While your resting up there's always post fore play." She purrs begins to nibble along his jaw line and down his neck.

"All I know is you caught me off guard the first time you seduced me after gun play." Gibbs grumbles at the memory.

August 29th 1997

Outside a grocery store

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting inside Gibbs' car across the street from a grocery store that's being used as a front as a drug distribution ring. Down the block Pacci and Burley are in another car backing Gibbs and Jenny up. "How long do we wait boss?" Pacci asks in his COM.

"Until we get our man." Gibbs answers sharply.

Burley huddling inside Pacci's car. "It's freezing!" Pacci whines and gets out of the car.

"Not my problem you didn't dress for the weather." "You should always be prepared." Gibbs barks.

"Come on it's the end of August." Pacci shivers.

"I bet you Shepard is complaining." Burley smirks.

Gibbs glances down at Jenny's hand as it travels up his left inner thigh. "No she's not, unlike you and Pacci; she's quiet when we're on a stake out." Gibbs growls and removes Jenny's hand from his thigh.

Jenny leans up against his right ear. In a low husky voice. "Spoiling my fun Jethro." She whispers.

"What was that Shepard?" Burley curiously asks.

"I was wondering where Pacci was." Jenny lies.

"Taking a leak in the alley." Burley shrugs.

A minute later Pacci returns. "See anything?"

"No!" Burley sighs.

"Boss!" Pacci asks.

"No, nothing on our end." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

Jenny glances out the rear window notices a car approaching from behind. "I see a car approaching."

"Red Camaro!" Gibbs nods.

"I see it." Burley shouts into his COM.

Pacci and Burley get out of the car. "Approach him nice and slow once he gets out of his car." Gibbs instructs them.

"Copy that boss." Pacci answers cautiously approaching the suspect's car. As he steps out of the car, Pacci walks up to him.

"Love the front for the drug distribution ring." "A grocery store." Gibbs chuckles.

"To the outside world it is." Jenny winks at him.

"Rico Ojeda!" Pacci nods up at Ojeda. Ojeda spots Pacci's badge; he takes out his gun concealed at his waist and fires it at Pacci. Pacci goes down on to the sidewalk clutching on to his chest, Ojeda runs into the store.

Burley rushes over to Pacci. "Chris!" He frantically calls down to his partner.

"I had my vest on." Pacci grimaces in pain. Gibbs and Jenny run over, they drag Pacci across the street. Taking cover on the passenger side of Gibbs' car from gun fire. Pacci reassures him.

Jenny glances through the window and notices that their arming themselves inside the store across the street. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny and drags her down. "Your head isn't protected Shepard." Gibbs growls.

"Neither is her mouth." Pacci smirks.

Jenny is about to answer him, when Gibbs puts his hand on her mouth to shut her up. "Pacci, now is not the time to be getting into a shouting match with Shepard." Gibbs warns him.

"Yeah they'll hear her mouth all the way in the store." Burley laughs.

"You figure a simple arrest would be easy for us." Pacci sighs.

"Who says anything would is easy?" Gibbs shrugs.

"For us it never is." Pacci chuckles.

Ojeda and his men begin to open fire. "Stay down!" Gibbs shouts at his team. He protectively goes on top of Jenny, protecting covering her body with his. "Pacci, I want you to stay behind with Shepard and while you're at it keep your mouth shut." "Burley, I want you to get on the other side of that window, while I'm against the wall near the door."

"Sending in the Probie." Pacci laughs.

"Pacci you are begging for a head slap." Gibbs growls.

"He's begging for an ass kicking." Jenny angrily snaps.

"Work that out in the gym." Gibbs barks.

"I don't think Chris wants to boss." Burley laughs.

Gibbs noting that gunfire has stopped and that Ojeda and his men might be reloading their weapons, he decides to approach the outside of the store. "Burley!" He nods over at him. Slowly they get up from the ground and cautiously approach the store. Burley approaches the side of the front window. Gibbs approaches the side of the front door. "Rico Ojeda, Federal Officer, I want you and your friends to drop your weapons and come on outside with your hands in the air." Gibbs shouts at them.

Behind the car, Pacci continues to bait Jenny. "So was it good for you." Pacci teases her.

"Go to hell." Jenny hisses at him.

Ojeda and his men begin to fire out the window again. "I don't think so boss." Pacci hollers.

Near the front door of the store. "I take that as a no." Gibbs shouts into the store.

"Go to hell cop." Ojeda shouts back.

"Been there already, it's a place where scum like you would enjoy." Gibbs laughs.

"So what's this about?" Ojeda shouts back.

"You murdered a Marine." "I have a warrant for your arrest." Gibbs shouts.

"Bum was behind in his drug money." Ojeda shouts.

"Not a reason to kill him." Gibbs shouts.

"In my line of business it is." Ojeda angrily shouts. Jenny from her position behind the car notices that she has a clean shot at Ojeda. Wanting Ojeda alive she aims her gun at his right hand and fires her weapon. Ojeda screams in pain, clutching on to his hand in agony. Ojeda's men come out of the store and are about to fire at Gibbs and Burley when Gibbs and Burley pick them off one at a time.

Gibbs and Burley check over the gunman and. "Their dead!" Gibbs nods up at Burley. He glances across the street and makes eye contact with Jenny and Pacci to slowly approach. They slowly walk across the street and approach Gibbs and Burley. "Burley I want you to stay behind with Pacci, while I go inside with Shepard and when I yell clear, then the two of you follows."

"Why her?" Pacci grumbles.

"Because she's my partner, not you." Gibbs snarls and slowly goes inside the store.

"Boss' pet!" Pacci teases Jenny.

Jenny walks over to Pacci and leans up against his left ear. "When we get back to headquarters Gibbs' Conference Room." Jenny angrily whispers.

Inside the store, Gibbs finds Ojeda sitting on the floor clutching on to his wounded hand. "Jen!" He shouts towards the direction of the front door. Jenny rushes inside with her weapon drawn. "While I check out the back room, I want you to keep an eye on him." Gibbs orders and walks off for the back room.

Jenny with her weapon drawn down at Ojeda. "How's the hand?" Jenny smirks down at him.

"Hurts you stupid bitch." Ojeda sarcastically snarls at her.

"This bitch was the one that shot you." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs over hearing their exchange as he walks back into the room. "Clear!" He laughs and puts his gun back inside his holster. "Pacci, Burley!" Gibbs shouts.

Pacci and Burley run inside and notices that Ojeda is wounded. "Want me to call an ambulance?" Burley asks.

"Yeah and dispatch, Ducky needs to be called in, he'll be busy tonight."

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0000 Hours

"I'm putting this report on top of Morrow's desk." Gibbs says as he gets up from his desk. He walks past Pacci who's standing in the middle of the aisle way, Gibbs head slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Pacci whines and rubs the back of his head. "What's that for?"

"Baiting Shepard during a stake out." Gibbs growls and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny sits and waits at her desk and watches Gibbs walk up the stairs, over the catwalk and up the flight of stairs leading towards the balcony towards Charlene's outer office door. She gets up from her desk and walks over to Pacci. "Gibbs Conference Room, now!" Jenny icily requests and walks off for the elevator.

Burley sitting at his desk laughs at the panicked expression on Pacci's face. "Take your medicine Chris." Burley chuckles.

"I'll be ready for her this time around." Pacci smirks and walks off for the elevator.

"I wish there were camera's inside the elevator." Burley laughs.

Over at the elevator, Jenny is waiting inside, pressing on to the doors open button with her finger. Pacci slowly walks in. "Is this necessary Shepard?" Pacci grumbles.

Jenny releasing the doors closed button presses the button in for Ducky's floor. "You should of thought of that when you kept baiting me during the stake out." Jenny answers as the elevator doors close.

Squad Room

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in, noting that Jenny and Pacci are not sitting at their desks. "Where's Pacci and Shepard?" Gibbs nods over at Burley as he walks back to his desk.

Burley gesturing towards the elevator. "Your conference room." Burley snickers.

"I'm gone for five minutes." Gibbs growls in annoyance and picks up his cell phone.

Inside the elevator

Pacci is on his knees doubled over holding on to his stomach. Jenny's cell phone begins to ring. "You're in luck; Gibbs just saved your ass." Jenny smirks down at him. Ignoring her cell phone she flips the switch over on the control panel. The elevator goes down and stops at Ducky's floor. The doors open, just before Jenny walks out of the elevator she presses in the button for the Squad Room floor and steps out.

Inside Autopsy, Ducky and his assistant Tyson are performing an autopsy. Hearing the doors opening and closing, Ducky turns smiles at Jenny as she walks over to him. "Did Jethro send you down here Jennifer?" Ducky muses.

"No I'm hiding from him." Jenny laughs.

Taking in Jenny's mischievous expression on her face. "You must have done something to be avoiding him." Ducky surmises.

"Something that needed to be taken care of." Jenny grins.

Squad Room

Gibbs is impatiently waiting by the elevator. The doors open, Pacci gets out clutching on to his stomach. "Where's Shepard at?" Gibbs barks.

"Ducky's!" Pacci grimaces.

"Finish your reports, and then I want you to report back to work at 1300 hours tomorrow." Gibbs orders him.

"But boss it's a Saturday." Pacci whines in protest. Gibbs angrily stares down Pacci. "Be happy to come in boss." Pacci groans and walks off for his desk.

"At least you're standing vertically this time around." Gibbs laughs and walks into the elevator.

Back down in Autopsy. Ducky is sewing up one of the deceased gunman. Gibbs storms in glaring over at his partner. "Never ever ignore my phone calls, do you hear me." Gibbs snarls at her.

"No!" Jenny sweetly answers and bats her eyelashes at him.

Ducky bursts out laughing. "What's so funny Ducky?" Gibbs growls.

"The things you let your Junior Agent get away with." Ducky chuckles.

"I don't need my Junior Agent, sucker punching my Senior Field Agent in the gut."

"Maybe if Chris would learn to keep his mouth shut, I wouldn't be sucker punching him." Jenny sighs.

"Put the reports on my desk Duck, we'll be in at 1300 hours tomorrow." Gibbs nods over at him. He grabs Jenny by the arm. "You come with me."

"See you tomorrow Jethro." Ducky smiles.

Tyson watches as Gibbs escorts Jenny out of the room and over to the elevator. "She doesn't seem like she's protesting too much." Tyson notes.

"Jenny gets a rise out of making Jethro angry." Ducky laughs.

Inside the elevator in between floors two minutes later, Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the corner of the elevator kissing her passionately. Jenny breathlessly breaks away from his kiss and pulls away from him flipping the switch over. "If I don't get you into my bed soon." Gibbs impatiently sighs from sexual frustration. He begins to stroke the back of Jenny's hair as the elevator returns to the Squad Room floor.

"I have my reports to finish." Jenny reminds him.

"Finish them tomorrow." Gibbs smirks.

Squad Room

Pacci and Burley are sitting at their desks working on their reports. Gibbs with Jenny following behind him walks into the bullpen. "Pacci and Burley, pick this up tomorrow at 1300 hours." Gibbs says and walks over to his desk and turns off the light.

Parking Garage

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs, Jenny, Pacci, and Burley are standing near their vehicles. "We're headed to the bar boss."

Pacci grins at him.

Gibbs standing in between his truck and Jenny's car. "No I'm heading home." Gibbs shrugs.

"To your boat." Pacci laughs.

"To bed, I'm beat." Gibbs yawns.

Burley glances over at Jenny. "I'm headed for bed also Stan." Jenny smiles.

"I can see Gibbs, but you Jenny." Pacci says with surprise.

"Maybe it's the company Chris." Jenny smirks over at him.

Gibbs opens up the driver's side door for Jenny. Pacci and Burley get into their cars. Gibbs waits for them to pull out of parking garage and slams Jenny's car door shut and then opens up the passenger side door to his truck. Jenny climbs inside. "It's a good thing you keep a change of clothes at my place now." Gibbs laughs and slams the door behind him.

"Saves a trip to my place." Jenny shrugs.

Gibbs' House

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs walks in and notes that the house is cold inside. "Damn, I left the window open all day." Gibbs grumbles and walks over to the window. Jenny walks in and closes the door behind her huddling her arms around her. "I'll start a fire; it should keep the chill out of the house." Gibbs smoothly says and walks over to the fireplace.

Jenny suggestively glances down at her lover's butt as he bends over the fireplace. "I know how to get warm." She wickedly answers.

Gibbs lighting the fire. "Soon as we get upstairs." Gibbs answers and rubs his hands in front of the fireplace. Jenny goes down on the floor beside him; she leans up and aggressively kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs goes down on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him.

Few minutes later with their clothing shed, Jenny is on top of Gibbs kissing him on the mouth. Gibbs stunned at his lovers aggressiveness, lies motionless. Feeling his arousal up against her thigh, Jenny breaks away from her kiss and sits on top of him. Gibbs cries out as he feels himself entering her body. Slowly she begins to make love to him on top.

Two Minutes Later

"Damn it!" Gibbs cries out as Jenny aggressively begins to make love to him on top. Through the glow of the fire, Jenny looks into the depths of his blue eyes demanding eye contact from him as he loses himself in her body. Gibbs fights back his release as Jenny quickens the pace of their love making. She leans over him with her breasts against his chest. Gibbs moans out at the feel of her body against him. Plunging over the edge they achieve their release at the same time. Gibbs stares up into the ceiling exhausted. "What in the hell did you do to me?" Gibbs pants with exertion. Jenny with her face pressed up against his ribcage, looks up at him with a satisfied grin on her face. "You trying to kill me."

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "What's the matter, never been had your brains screwed in by a woman Jethro?" Jenny laughs and gets up from the floor to retrieve a throw blanket from the back of the chair.

"No!" Gibbs grunts.

Jenny smirks over at him. "No wonder you've been divorced two times." Jenny giggles and walks back over to him.

"What the hell got into you?" "I could have had some warning, before you jumped my ass." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny pulls the blanket over them. "Gun play!" She seductively purrs and begins to kiss his chest.

Gibbs watching his lover master his chest with her mouth and tongue. "What about it?" He shrugs.

"Major turn on for me." Jenny wickedly answers and begins to nip along his ribcage.

"So why didn't you jump my ass in the elevator?" Gibbs whines.

"To quick!" Jenny giggles and works her way up to his mouth. Gibbs rolls on top of Jenny and begins to master her body with his mouth and tongue. Jenny impatiently grabs on to the back of his hair as his tongue flicks around her left nipple. "You know damn well I hate foreplay."

"I'm still recovering." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You better recover quick." Jenny hisses and grabs on to his arousal.

Aroused at the feel of his lovers hands stroking on him below, Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, she arches her hips up to him to receive his swollen shaft. Gibbs drives himself into her with a deep penetrating thrust. He slowly begins to make love to her. He delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. Jenny aggressively moves her body against him increasing the tempo of their movements. "Pace yourself, before you kill us." Gibbs moans out.

"Before I kill you, won't be me Jethro." Jenny sensuously answers. For the next five minutes they aggressively make love to one another in front of the fireplace, their bodies collide in perfect rhythm as they move in hot, wet, abandoned. As Jenny's orgasm intensifies, she nips along his collarbone. "Quit fighting me."

Gibbs with a final thrust climaxes inside of her. He shudders on top of her as his release pulsates through him. Overcome with emotion, Gibbs begins to tremble. "What did you just do to me?" He whispers.

Jenny pulls his face down in between breasts and begins to stroke his sweat soaked hair. "Something that you've been begging for." Jenny softly answers. Gibbs content in his lovers arms closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Jenny through the glow from the fireplace takes in the peaceful expression on Gibbs' face. "Sorry Jethro, the floor isn't doing my back any favors." Jenny groans. Not wanting to wake him up, she carefully rolls on to her stomach, with Gibbs' face pressed up against the small of her back. Exhausted from the long day at work and their recent activities, Jenny closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

1000 Hours

Gibbs wakes up with his face pressed up against the small of Jenny's back and to the sound of children playing outside. He lifts his head up and notices that Jenny is sleeping. "Jen!" He yawns up at her. Jenny ignores him and continues to sleep. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Special Agent Shepard it's 1000 hours, we have to be in work at 1300 hours."

"Gibbs, it's a Saturday for crying out loud." Jenny whines.

Gibbs affectionately head slaps Jenny on the back of the head. "Get your ass up." He playfully growls.

Jenny rolls on to her back and glares up at her lover. "Don't you ever head slap me off the job again?" She hisses in protest.

Gibbs smirks down at her. "And what will be my punishment." He answers with a mischievous grin on his face.

Jenny glances down at his lower anatomy. "Ask Pacci!" Jenny smirks.

"You wouldn't dare." Gibbs snorts.

"Try me!" Jenny warns him and rolls out from underneath of him and starts off for the stairs.

Gibbs watches Jenny walk up the stairs. "You wouldn't!" He laughs and gets up and walks off for the stairs.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Inside the shower

Ten Minutes Later

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the walls, her screams of pleasure are music to his ears. "Come on Jethro!" Jenny begs as he thrusts harder and faster against her.

"You got off watching me come undone last night." Gibbs grunts.

"That was my first time." Jenny moans out as her orgasm pulsates through her.

Gibbs satisfied with himself, climaxes inside of her. Jenny exhausted buries her face up against his right shoulder. Gibbs finds her mouth and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from their love making. Between kisses he gently puts Jenny down on to her feet. He picks up the bottle of shampoo and begins to shampoo Jenny's hair. "I love your hair, don't ever cut it." Gibbs smiles.

"Never tell a woman what to do with their hair Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Running his fingers through Jenny's hair as he lathers her hair. "Not telling you what to do, just asking you not to." Gibbs smiles.

Squad Room

1258 Hours

Pacci and Burley walk into Gibbs' section and notice Jenny working on her reports at her desk and that Gibbs is out of the room. "Where's Gibbs?" Pacci sheepishly asks and walks over to his desk.

"MTAC!" Jenny shrugs.

Burley flops down behind his desk. "So soon!" Burley mumbles.

"Friend on conference call, from Kuwait." Jenny softly answers.

"Forgot, Gibbs, served over in Desert Storm." Pacci nods.

Gibbs walks in glaring at his team for gabbing amongst themselves. "Quicker you get those reports done, the faster we can get out of here." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk.

Pacci mischievously looks over at Jenny and decides to bait her. "I saw Stephanie Flynn last night in the bar, she was asking about you Gibbs." Pacci smirks.

"I told you I was hitting the sack last night." Gibbs barks.

"She dumped her boyfriend a few weeks ago." Burley winks over at him.

Gibbs glaring over at Pacci and Burley. "And what does this have to do with me?" Gibbs snarls.

"She's an attractive red head and you're divorced." Pacci chuckles.

"I dated her a few times after my divorce with Diane end of story." "Now enough of my social life and on to your reports." "Going for coffee." Gibbs nods and walks off, as he walks past Jenny's desk he glances down at her. "Black or do you want cream and sugar in your coffee."

"Neither!" Jenny icily answers.

Gibbs shakes his head smirks down at Jenny. "She's jealous!" He inwardly says with a big smile on his face and walks off for the elevator.

Pacci waits for Gibbs to get inside the elevator. "Stephanie seemed lonely Stan." Pacci grins.

"Gibbs only dated her a few times, before Morrow sent him and Shepard over to France." Burley follows.

"Seems like all he does is work here or work on his boat at home." 'I don't get it he has a hot red head panting over him and Gibbs isn't interested." Pacci curiously asks out loud.

Jenny bites her tongue and continues to work at her desk. Her desk phone begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Parking Garage

Gibbs is sitting in his truck. "I like it when you're jealous Jen." Gibbs grins and begins to laugh. Jenny annoyed doesn't answer him. "I'll surprise you with your coffee, when I get back." Gibbs smirks and hangs up.

Irritated with her lover, Jenny slams down her phone. "Get the wrong number." Burley asks raising a curious eyebrow over at her.

"Yeah and he was acting like an ass." Jenny snaps.

Half an hour later

Gibbs returns with two coffee's, he puts a twenty-four ounce cup of Jamaican Blend Coffee with extra cream and sugar on top of Jenny's desk as he walks by. "I thought she didn't want any coffee." Pacci suspiciously asks.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and gives Pacci a glare of warning. "How are we with those reports?" Gibbs asks and puts his coffee down on top of his desk.

"Hours away!" Pacci grumbles.

"Quit gabbing with Burley and get to work." Gibbs snarls.

"Shepard was gabbing also." Pacci protests.

"Unlike the two of you, she can do two things at once." Gibbs laughs and looks over at Jenny at her desk as she sips away in approval at the choice of coffee he picked out for her.

Jenny gets up from her desk. "Heading down to Interrogation, our suspect just arrived." Jenny nods over at Gibbs and walks away.

Gibbs grabs a case file from on top of his desk. "You're not going in there alone." Gibbs says and follows her.

Hallway Outside Of Interrogation Room

Before Gibbs opens up the door, he leans over against Jenny's ear. "Stephanie couldn't make love to me the way you can, so quit wasting your time and energy on being jealous of her." Gibbs whispers and walks inside.

"I'm not jealous Jethro." Jenny sighs and follows him inside the room.

Present Time

Gibbs leans over Jenny inside the hull of his boat. "And nobody has been able to make love to me the way you could." "You haunted my dreams for six years, than frustrated the hell out of me for another three years in work." Gibbs groans.

"It was the same for me Jethro."

"Unlike other men I have you screaming." Gibbs smirks and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss.

0300 Hours

Gibbs awakens alone inside the hull of the boat. "I hate it when she does that." He yawns and reaches down for his boxers.

Inside the nursery

Jenny is sitting on the loveseat nursing Mike, Gibbs walks in. "He get you up." Gibbs smirks.

"No she did." Jenny laughs and puts Mike up against her left shoulder and begins to pat him on the back. Gibbs walks over to Jacqueline's crib and smiles down at his sleeping daughter. "She's learning that like her Mother, she has a mouth."

"I've noticed that." Gibbs laughs and walks over to the loveseat and sits down beside her. Gibbs noting that Mike is starting to drift off to sleep up against his Mother's shoulder. "What a week makes?" Gibbs sighs with relief.

"He's still congested." Jenny whispers softly and begins to stroke Mike's brown hair. "Why don't you head for the bedroom?" "I'll be in a few minutes."

"I'm well recovered from your sneak attack inside the boat." Gibbs snorts and gets up from the loveseat and walks out of the room.

"You should be well rested, since I was doing all of the work." Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Abby and McGee are looking over Krupin's phone records. "Satellite calls go all the way to Moscow." Abby notes.

McGee spots a familiar number. "Familiar number." McGee smoothly says.

"How?" Abby curiously asks.

"Slvetlana!" McGee answers and writes down the information in his notebook.

"Isn't she in a Federal Prison?" Abby shrugs.

"Yeah, but her husband's business is still going strong." McGee sighs and picks up his cell phone.

Jenny's House

Inside the living room

Gibbs pops his head inside the door and finds Jenny looking out the window talking on her Blackberry. "No I'm not surprised that Nikolai's business is still up and running Tim." Jenny sighs.

"I sent you the information, via an e-mail." McGee informs her.

"I'm out in the living room at the moment."

"Can't you get Gibbs to watch the twins?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"No, he's not home and I wouldn't ask him even if he was home."

"Ask me what?" Gibbs barks not happy with the tone of voice that Jenny was using on the phone with McGee.

Jenny turns and looks towards her husband. "I will!" "Keep me updated if anything else develops." Jenny says and hangs up. Gibbs folds his arms at her in the doorway. "Nothing!" Jenny shrugs and walks over to the twins' bassinette's.

"Has to be something, if you were putting my name into it." Gibbs sharply asks.

"I didn't put your name into it, McGee did." Jenny snaps.

"You needed at the office." Gibbs asks.

"No!" Jenny answers and kneels on the floor in between the twin's bassinette's.

"Jen!"

"I'm not needed at the office." "I was merely asked to look at an e-mail that McGee had sent me." "I can't view it, because I'm in here with the twins." Jenny sighs in protest.

"You could have asked me to watch them." Gibbs frowns.

"If I wanted to ask you to watch them, I would have." Jenny sarcastically answers, she picks up the twins and carries both of them in her arms and walks over to a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and goes down on top of the blanket and begins to play with the twins.

Gibbs angrily walks away from the doorway. "Sooner or later you were going to bring Madame Director home with you." Gibbs growls in annoyance and walks off for the stairs.

The Garage

1300 Hours

Gibbs is working on 'The Shepard' when his cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

"Son!" Jack smiles behind the counter.

"Dad!" Gibbs smiles and sits down on a stool near the worktable.

"How are my Grandkids?" Jack smiles with pride.

"Fine, Mike and Jacqueline are with their Mom." Gibbs shrugs.

"Saw she got into some trouble the other day." Jack asks.

"I wanted to strangle her." Gibbs growls.

"Still arguing over it." Jack frowns with concern.

"No, and I was in shocked that we didn't get into a fight over it." "Jenny knew I was right." "First time for something." Gibbs laughs.

"Finally tamed your red head." Jack chuckles.

"No, she's pissed at me right now over something else." "Now I know how my ex-wives felt when I brought my job home and shut them out." Gibbs sighs.

"Brought work home." Jack curiously asks.

"Case that's being worked on, actually it has to do with that shoot out you saw on ZNN the other day."

"So she's brought the Director home." Jack grins.

"First time since I've retired, don't like it a bit." Gibbs groans in protest.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll stay in my domain for a few hours." "Hopefully she'll cool off by then." Gibbs smirks.

"Not spending any time with the twins." Jack asks.

"I usually leave them with their Mom on the weekends, so she can make up the time she misses during the week." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Would really love to see them." Jack frowns.

"You'll see them at Christmas Dad." Gibbs smiles.

"Thanksgiving is out still."

"Yeah, Jen has an Anti-Terrorism Conference the first week in December and I'm going with her with and the twins are coming along with us." "It would wipe the both of us out if we did a trip to Stillwater and London back to back." Gibbs sighs.

"You did it last year." Jack shrugs.

"And last year she paid for it Dad." "Between, Stillwater and Europe, she was wiped out for a week when we got back from our honey moon." "I'll be up in the spring for Trout Fishing not sure if Jenny will make the trip up with her schedule." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"How's retired life?" Jack smiles.

"Do side jobs for Fornell's nephew a few times a week, work on boat number three when I'm bored and in between I look after Mike and Jacqueline." Gibbs smiles.

"Grandson still keeping you up." Jack laughs.

"Yeah, but lately it's because he's been sick had the flu real bad and all he wanted was his Mother."

"He's starting to take after you already; you were like that when you were Mike's age." Jack teases him.

"So you're saying I was whipped as an infant." Gibbs growls.

"Pretty much son." Jack snickers.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "So what are your plans?"

"Going over to Mary and Travis' soon?" "We're going to clean out our hunting rifles." "Had fun last year son."

Gibbs looks up at the buck that's hanging in the middle of the back wall. "So did I!" "Maybe next year depending on Jenny's schedule." Gibbs smiles.

Jasmine walks into the store. "Jasmine is back."

"So I guess you're off to Travis'." Gibbs snorts.

"Yeah!" Jack smiles.

"I won't keep you." Gibbs shrugs.

"Yeah I have to go." "Remember it's your turn to call me the next time." Jack reminds him.

"I will!" "Give Mary and Travis my best."

"I will son." Jack nods.

"Goodbye Dad!"

"Goodbye Leroy!" Jack answers and hangs up.

"How's Leroy doing?" Jasmine asks and walks behind the counter.

"Retired!" "He sounds miserable." Jack sighs.

"I know you tried it for two weeks." Jasmine laughs.

"Unlike Leroy, I had my job waiting for me." Jack frowns.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

1500 Hours

Gibbs walks into the room and finds Jenny taking a nap with the twins on the bed. "Might as well join the three of you." Gibbs smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. He takes off his boots and cuddles up with Jenny from behind.

An hour later

Jenny wakes up with her husband's arms around her waist from behind. Gibbs feeling her stirring up against him squeezes on to Jenny's hand. "I'm still pissed off at you." Jenny mumbles against her pillow.

Gibbs begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. "I know!" Gibbs whispers against her ear. He glances down and notices that the twins are wide awake and are looking up at their parents. "Can we call it a draw for ten minutes?"

"Fifteen will be pushing it." Jenny snaps and pulls Jacqueline up against her. She climbs out bed and walks out of the room with her daughter.

Gibbs looks down at his son. "Hopefully you don't inherit my weakness for red head's Mike." Gibbs laughs.

In the nursery

Five Minutes Later

Gibbs is over at the changing table changing Mike's diaper. "When we're done this, go into the study and read McGee's e-mail." Gibbs instructs Jenny as she nurses Jacqueline on the loveseat. Jenny annoyed with her husband tunes him out. "Jenny, you have a job to do." Gibbs bitterly reminds her. Swallowing hard Gibbs picks up his son. "Now I know how my ex-wives felt when I brought work home with me." Gibbs frowns.

"Didn't plan on bringing the Director home with me." Jenny sadly answers.

"I know!" Gibbs answers and walks over to Jenny and hands her Mike and then takes Jacqueline from her. "And when you do, I'll just hide down in the garage." Gibbs laughs and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "I'll be down in living room." Gibbs smiles and walks out of room.

Jenny looks off into the direction that her husband walked off. Her attention is suddenly drawn down to her son as he begins to fuss in her arms. "I know, I know!" Jenny laughs and pulls her blouse back and begins to nurse her son.

Jenny's Study

Half an hour later

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading the Intel that McGee had sent her on her laptop. She picks up her Blackberry and presses the speed dial button in for McGee's cell phone.

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee are sitting at the workstation going over Krupin's desk top computer. McGee's cell phone begins to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

"This is bigger than I expected." Jenny groans.

"It's getting worse ma'am, we're now going over Krupin's desk top." McGee sighs.

"I'll call Agent Wyatt up in Naples, this is up her alley." Jenny sharply says.

"I forgot that she transferred over to Europe." McGee smiles.

"She's put a lot of the European Arms Dealers out of business with in the last three months." Jenny smirks.

"You coming in?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"No, I can do that from home, unless it's a terrorist threat I really do not want to be in the office on the weekends anymore."

"If I find anything crucial, I'll let you know." McGee nods.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the office on Monday." Jenny smiles and hangs up.

Jenny's Kitchen

1830 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at the kitchen table eating Chinese take-out. "Wonder if they will inherit their Father's Chinese Food cravings." Jenny giggles between bites of her beef and broccoli.

"I wouldn't talk Jen, you're just as bad." Gibbs playfully growls at her. "Dad, called this afternoon." "I guess he thinks I'm still going hunting with him this year again."

"Maybe next year, not up for Stillwater and London back to back again." Jenny groans.

"I know that's what I told him." "I'll be up in the spring for the fishing tournament, didn't give him any promises with you."

"I'll be in Montreal." Jenny sadly answers.

"Right, since you and Cassie are alternating trips." Gibbs nods.

"She'll be in Rome in January for a Conference." Jenny answers and takes a sip from her bottle of beer.

Gibbs reaches across the table and squeezes on to Jenny's hand. "We'll get to celebrate our first anniversary in London." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny gets up from the table and walks over to her husband. "It's our second anniversary." Jenny smiles and leans down and passionately kisses her husband on the mouth.

The Garage

0000 Hours

Gibbs is staining the stern of the boat. "By Monday it should be dry enough for me to finally paint your name after all these years." Gibbs grins.


	53. Halloween 2010

October 31st 2010

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

0715 Hours

McGee walks into the lab. "Abby!" He calls out to her.

In the back room, Abby dressed in a Catwoman costume. "Back here Timmy!" Abby mischievous calls out to him. McGee walks in with his jaw dropped at the sight of Abby in a black latex Catwoman costume, with knee high six inch high heel boots. "Meow!" She seductively purrs over at him. With McGee standing in the doorway with his eyes popping out of his head, Abby walks over to him and wraps her whip around his neck. "Trick or treat!" She wickedly grins and leans up and passionately kisses McGee on the mouth.

Unknown to them, Ziva and Tony are standing behind them. "No foreplay on the job." Tony smirks over at them. Embarrassed McGee pulls away. "I guess McGee will be playing Batman later on." Tony winks over at Abby.

"No unfortunately McGee is more like Robin." Abby giggles.

McGee raises an eyebrow over at Abby. "Why Robin?"

"Can't be Batman, you're not a leading man." "But keep in mind, Chris O'Donnell played Robin in the Batman movies and he's a cutie just like you." Abby drools.

"So back to the subject at hand." "You finish going over Krupin's desktop." Tony asks.

"Last night!" McGee answers and walks over to Abby's workstation, with Tony, Ziva, and Abby following from behind.

"So strange that Nikolai's weapon's operations are still running strong, two years after his death." Tony says with surprise.

"From what I can make out from Krupin's computer." "Nikolai's nephew, Viktor Tarasov has full control of his drug and weapon's distribution." McGee informs them and brings the information up on screen.

"Does the Director know?" Tony asks.

"Some of it." "She's aware that Krupin's weapon's smuggling has ties to Nikolai Operations back in Moscow." McGee nods.

Tony glances up at the clock on the wall. "Tomorrow at 0900 hours, she'll break Walker in interrogation." Tony smirks.

Georgetown Mall

At the food court

1300 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at a table keeping a watchful eye on the twins inside their baby stroller. Fornell walking by notices Gibbs and walks over to him. "Jethro!" Fornell smiles at him. He glances down at the twins as they quietly sit in their baby stroller. "Their getting big." ""Can't get over how much Jacqueline looks like her Mom." Fornell says in awe.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles and takes a sip from his cup of coffee. Noting that Fornell is by himself. "Where's Emily?"

Fornell gestures towards the video arcade. "Date with Zach." "Their killing time for an hour, before their movie starts. "What brings you alone to the mall?"

"I'm not alone, Jen's inside the bookstore." Gibbs smoothly answers. "I don't know why she needs more books, has enough at home." Gibbs grumbles.

"Emily reads a lot when she's at my place." "Good for the mind." "Just like building a boat was good for yours."

"Is, finally getting around to finishing number three." Gibbs grins.

"Not satisfied with 'The Kelly'." Fornell curiously asks.

"Man can have two boats Fornell." Gibbs shrugs.

"So which ex-wife are you naming her after?" Fornell smirks.

"I named her after my partner." Gibbs smirks.

"Jenny!" Fornell says with surprise.

"No, Shepard!" Gibbs corrects him.

"The days, she would piss you off and all I would hear coming out of your mouth would be Shepard." Fornell laughs.

"Some days, she would give DiNozzo a run for his money with my patience, but Jenny is a better agent than he is, better sense and instincts and a better partner." "She would do things on her own, without me telling her." "She also kept the volume level to a minimum on a stake out." "Tony can never keep his mouth shut about a movie or TV series." Gibbs grumbles.

"And now she's the Director of NCIS and your wife." Fornell winks.

"She'll always be my partner Tobias; nobody will ever take her place." Gibbs smiles.

Fornell sits down at the table. "Did you ring her neck after the stunt she pulled the other day in Arlington?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"I wanted to." Gibbs sighs.

"But you didn't." Fornell nods at him.

"No!" Gibbs shrugs and looks over at Jenny inside the store.

"You can never get the field agent itch out of her Jethro."

"Actually the twins have gotten the field agent itch out of her."

"Then explain the other day." Fornell curiously asks.

"I don't have to, that's between the two of us, I know the reason why Jenny went to the warehouse and there won't be a next time, she'll follow her gut." Gibbs smiles and gets up from his seat when he notices that Jenny is over at the counter paying for her books. "Give Emily my best." Gibbs nods down at Fornell.

"I will Jethro." Fornell smiles.

Gibbs pushes the baby stroller over to the entrance of the bookstore just as Jenny walks outside. "How many books did you buy this time around?" Gibbs playfully growls.

Jenny steals her husband's cup of coffee from him. "Four and I'll have them read by the end of the week." Jenny smirks and takes a sip from Gibbs coffee cup and makes a face. "God warn me when you're drinking the Italian roasted blend." Jenny chokes and hands Gibbs his coffee back.

"If it keeps you from drinking it." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny notices Fornell sitting over at the food court. "Fornell shopping with Emily?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"No he's chaperoning Emily and Zach on a date." Gibbs smiles.

"Young love!" Jenny smiles and waves at Fornell.

"Better Fornell than me." Gibbs laughs and waves over at Fornell.

Jenny taking a hold of the stroller and begins to walk off with Gibbs following behind her, noting the Mother's getting last minute Halloween costumes for their children. "Few more years and we'll have to take them out for Halloween." Jenny smiles with anticipation. Gibbs flashes back to his last Halloween with Kelly. When Gibbs doesn't answer her, Jenny turns and looks up at him and notices the sadness in his eyes. "You were thinking about Kelly?" She frowns.

"Yes!" Gibbs frowns and takes a deep breath before continuing. "She was dressed up as a Fairy Godmother."

"The next Halloween, we'll take Mike and Jacqueline out for Halloween." Jenny softly suggests.

"I'd like that." Gibbs smiles and touches Jenny's face. "As long as their Mother doesn't dress up as a flapper." Gibbs playfully growls at her.

"You got something out if the last time I dressed up as a flapper." Jenny smirks and begins to walk off with the twins.

"Yeah I got laid and I became a Father again." Gibbs laughs and follows them from behind.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

1800 Hours

The Gibblets are having a Halloween party. Borchard walks in and raises a curious eyebrow at them. "I thought we're suppose to be working?" Borchard asks.

Tony munching down on a pepperoni and sausage pizza. "We're celebrating Probie."

"Celebrating what?" Borchard asks.

"Abby and I finished up analyzing Walker and Krupin's phones and computers." McGee smiles and hands Borchard a slice of pizza and a can of beer.

"Abby remember the Halloween party you threw at your apartment last year." Tony laughs.

"I had the worst hang over in work the next day." Abby grimaces.

"We all did." "So did Gibbs." Ziva giggles.

"At least Jenny got to sleep it off on the boat." Tony grins.

"No wonder Gibbs got her pregnant on that night, Jenny was so drunk." Ziva laughs.

"How do you know that Director Shepard go pregnant that night." Borchard curiously asks.

"Trust me Jenny knows." Ziva smiles.

"Man!" Tony drools.

"What?" McGee asks between bites of his Steak Stromboli.

"Jenny's costume!" Tony smirks.

"Gibbs hated it." Abby giggles.

"Why?" Borchard asks.

"She wore a flapper costume." Ziva smiles at the memory.

"Why would he hate it?" Borchard shrugs.

"It showed to way too much cleavage and the hem of her dress came up at the back of her thigh." Tony grins.

"Mommy was being a tease." Abby smiles.

"Wonder if their taking the twins out tonight?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"No, I spoke with Jenny about that the other day." "Next year!" Ziva answers and takes a sip from her can of beer.

"I'm going with them." Abby smiles.

"Not in that get up." Tony snickers.

"I'll just dress up in whatever theme that my Godson is wearing."

"Wonder what John Wayne character Gibbs will have Mike dressed up in." Tony chuckles.

"Who's to say that Mike will be into watching John Wayne movies, he could be like his Mom and sit around and read books." McGee sharply says.

"Most of the books that Jenny reads are romance novels McGee." Ziva giggles.

"Why read them when she has Gibbs?" Abby sighs in disbelief.

"Could never figure out why women read those things." Tony laughs.

"I don't know DiNozzo; they say the same thing about men when they read their raunchy magazines." McGee smirks over at him.

"Hey there are bedroom pointers that I read in my GSM magazine." Tony grumbles.

"There are just as many bedroom pointers in a romance novel Tony." Ziva seductively answers.

"But I have photos of beautiful babes to drool over in my magazine." Tony grins.

"Which you now read nonstop since Gibbs retired?" Ziva mutters.

"Remember the time you were reading the pro's and cons of sleeping in the nude story from your magazine." McGee laughs.

Tony bursts out laughing. "Hollis got into our conversation." "Unknown to her, Gibbs use to sleep in the buff with his old partner." Tony winks.

"Unknown to Gibbs, Jenny was standing up near the railing in front of MTAC listening in on us." Ziva giggles.

"She was trying so hard to keep a straight face." Abby laughs.

"The good ole days when they played cat and mouse with one another." Tony smirks.

"As fun as it was back then, I'm glad that their stubborn minds realized that they belong together." Abby smiles.

"It gave us something to gossip about." Tony sighs and opens up his betting pool book. "First time in five years that I don't have anything written down."

"Don't worry Tony, you'll find something." Ziva snickers.

At a deli

Gibbs is sitting at a table drinking a soda, while he's waiting for his order to be ready. Wheeler walks in. "Jethro!" She smiles and walks over to him.

"Helen!" Gibbs nods.

"Dinner!" Wheeler shrugs.

"Yeah, always do take out on the weekends." Gibbs smoothly answers.

Wheeler walks over to the counter. "I'll have turkey club sandwich, and a pint of cole slaw." Wheeler nods up at the deli clerk and then walks back over to Gibbs' table and sits down.

"Dinner break!" Gibbs asks and takes a sip from his bottle of soda.

"No, went home for the day, McGee got the information we needed on Walker and Krupin's computers." Wheeler answers.

"So everybody's home?" Gibbs nods over at her.

"I believe they were having a small Halloween party inside of Abby's lab." "Abby was dressed up as Catwoman." Wheeler laughs.

"Beats a nun, like last year." Gibbs snorts.

"So who's retired life?"

"I was getting the hang of it, until the other day." Gibbs frowns.

"I heard you showed up at the warehouse." Wheeler asks.

"I was so frustrated at having to stand around on the sidelines and do nothing." Gibbs sighs.

"Frustrated and pissed off at your Probie." Wheeler laughs.

"She should have followed her gut and stayed back at MTAC." Gibbs growls.

"I would not have had Jenny and Ziva entering the back of that warehouse without checking into the other buildings first." Wheeler sharply answers.

"Tony got lousy Intel from an old colleague in Baltimore." Gibbs snaps.

"Tony got screwed over and almost got Jenny and him and his team killed." Wheeler fumes.

"Have any luck breaking Walker in Interrogation?" Gibbs curiously asks.

"Not yet and I didn't Interrogate him." Wheeler laughs.

"Ziva?" Gibbs shrugs.

"No!" Wheeler giggles and takes in his confused look. "The similarities between the two of you are scary."

"Jen questioned Walker?" Gibbs asks with surprise.

"Questioned is an understatement." Wheeler smiles and leans back in her chair. "The teacher has taught his student well."

"I didn't teach her, Jenny observed." Gibbs smirks and flashes back to the first time that he observed Jenny interrogating her first witness.

September 4th 1996

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and walks over to his section finding Pacci sitting behind his desk. "How did your deposition go?" Gibbs asks and walks over to the front of Pacci's desk.

"Boring as usual." Pacci grumbles.

Gibbs glances over at Decker and Jenny's empty desks. "Where are Decker and Shepard?"

"Don't know they weren't here when I came back." Pacci shrugs.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and picks up his phone. "They better not be goofing off in the forensics' lab."

Observation Room

Decker is standing behind the window watching Jenny question Seaman Keith Morrison, a suspect in the rape and murder of Naval Nurse Lieutenant Leslie Marshall. "Pit Bull!" Decker laughs as he gets off at watching Jenny interrogating her first witness.

"Probie's first time." Neil the Interrogation Room technician snickers.

"Oh yeah!" Decker chuckles.

"Gibbs know she's in there?" Neil asks.

"Hell no!" "He's at FBI Headquarters squabbling over juristical protocol on a case that they worked on that's about to go to trial." Decker smoothly answers. His cell phone begins to ring. "Decker!" He answers.

"Where are you?" Gibbs barks.

"Icing Seaman Morrison in Interrogation." Decker lies.

"Shepard with you." Gibbs grunts.

"Oh yeah!" Decker smirks as he watches Jenny continue to attack Morrison.

"I'm on my way over." Gibbs answers and hangs up.

"Gibbs?" Neil asks.

"Yeah!" Decker grins.

"I don't think he's going to be happy with you." Neil warns him.

"Probie has to get her feet wet sometime." Decker shrugs.

Inside the Interrogation Room

Jenny sitting across from Morrison lines several photos with the bite marks in between Marshall's thighs. "I bet if we get a warrant on your dental impressions, it will be a perfect match."

"I told you I never met the bitch." Morrison snarls.

Jenny opens up a file and shows Morrison his recent medical report. "You just had your appendix removed at Portsmouth Naval Hospital." "Lieutenant Marshall was the head nurse at the nurses' station on the floor that you were staying at."

"So?" Morrison sarcastically shrugs.

"The nurses' station was directly across from your room." Jenny angrily reminds him.

Observation Room

"I wish he would give it up." Decker laughs.

Gibbs walks in. "I thought Shepard was with you." Gibbs impatiently asks.

"I lied!" Decker grins.

Gibbs approaches the window and finds Jenny interrogating Morrison. "Who gave you permission to have Shepard interrogate a witness?" "I specifically told you and Pacci I wanted her observing on questioning witness' until I thought she was ready." Gibbs angrily snaps.

"Boss, she's ready." Decker smiles.

Interrogation Room

Jenny gets up from her chair and walks behind Morrison. "You stalked Lieutenant Marshall."

"Got proof?" Morrison laughs.

"Yes, Lieutenant Marshall was in the process of putting a restraining order against you."

"Bitch was seeing things." Morrison snorts.

"This wasn't your first restraining order for stalking." Jenny asks.

"Again the bitch was seeing things." Morrison shrugs.

"To the point where she had her job transferred to Seattle, Washington." Jenny bitterly asks.

"So she says." Morrison answers.

Jenny sits on the corner of the table and smirks down at her. "You get off at over powering women."

"They get off on it." Morrison smirks back at her and glances up at Jenny's chest. "I bet I could have you screaming your brains out."

"Doubtful!" Jenny chuckles.

"Why is that?" Morris grins up at her.

"I'm not into small sizes." Jenny laughs.

Inside the Observation Room, Gibbs, Decker, and Neil double over and burst out laughing.

Back inside Interrogation, Jenny hops off of the table and walks behind Morrison. "You have nothing to offer me." Jenny smirks down at him.

Morrison gets up from the table and turns and angrily glares at Jenny. "I'm not having a woman talk to me like that." Morrison snarls at her.

"Why am I speaking the truth?" Jenny sweetly asks.

"Problem with you, a man has never put you in your place." Morrison warns her.

"And he never will." Jenny grins at him.

"There's always a first time bitch." Morris shouts at her, he's about to grab a hold of Jenny when Jenny knees him in the groin. Morris groans in pain and drops down on to the floor.

Behind the glass, Gibbs, Decker, and Neil burst out laughing. "I told you she was ready boss." Decker laughs.

Gibbs smirking over at Morrison as he clutches on to his groin. "I'll have to keep in mind to wear a cup when I piss her off." Gibbs laughs and walks out of the room.

Back inside Interrogation, Morrison lies motionless on the floor. Gibbs walks inside the room and slowly approaches Morrison, bending over. "Never piss off a red head with a temper, that's my advice to you." Gibbs laughs and helps Morrison up on to his feet and on to his chair.

"I want my lawyer." Morrison chokes.

"She's on his way." Jenny nods over at Gibbs.

Gibbs sits down at the table across from Morrison. "How far did you get with questioning him?"

"I showed him the photos of the bite marks on Lieutenant Marshall's inner thighs." "And I also questioned Seaman Morrison about his alleged stalking of Lieutenant Marshall." Jenny shrugs and sits down on the corner of the table in front of Morrison.

"As we wait for your lawyer to arrive, I will tell you where we're at." Gibbs smoothly says to him. "We have a warrant for dental impression and for DNA swab of your mouth."

"Lieutenant Marshall fought for her life, there was skin found her finger nails." Jenny angrily informs him.

"Once we get the warrant in and we match up the dental impression with the bite marks on Lieutenant Marshall's thighs-"

"And when get a DNA match from the swab that was taken from your mouth to the skin that was found under Lieutenant Marshall's finger nails." Jenny quickly follows.

"We will recommend to JAG for the death penalty." Gibbs finishes.

Inside Observation, Decker and Neil are watching. "Their good!" Neil grins.

"You got all of this on film." Decker curiously asks.

"Yeah why?" Neil shrugs.

"I want to show it to Pacci." Decker smirks.

Inside Interrogation, Morrison is beginning to crack. "You were stalking Lieutenant Marshall; she was in the process of filing a restraining order against you." "You've had a previous restraining order filed against you." Gibbs barks at him.

"Which means that you are a predator?" Jenny quickly follows and hops off of the table. She picks up a photo of Marshall's lifeless photo and slams it down in front of Morrison. "You couldn't take no for an answer and abducted Lieutenant Marshall as she got out from her car in front of her home." "You over powered her with chloroform from behind."

"You took her inside of her house, taking Lieutenant Marshall up to her bedroom." "You undressed her and waited for her to wake up." Gibbs snarls at him.

"And you forced yourself on to the victim." "She scratched and fought you as you violently raped her." Jenny snaps.

"You're allergic to latex?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah so?" Morrison asks.

"A polyurethane condom was used during sexual intercourse." Gibbs answers.

"We found polyurethane condom's in your wallet at the time of your arrest." Jenny sharply says.

"So a lot men are allergic to latex." Morrison shrugs.

"Agent Shepard do I believe in coincidences?" Gibbs smirks.

"No!" Jenny laughs.

"There seems to be way to many that link Seaman Morrison to Lieutenant Marshall." Gibbs grins.

Before Morrison can answer him, his attorney Lieutenant Marcia Atkins walks into the room. "My name is Lieutenant Marcia Atkins; I am Seaman Morrison's attorney." Atkins informs them.

Gibbs gets up from the table. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is my partner Probationary Status Agent Shepard."

Morrison glances over at Jenny as she smirks at him from behind. "You mean to tell me that a Probie has been questioning me." Morrison says with surprise.

"Agent Gibbs, I would like to have a moment with my client before you question him any further." Atkins requests.

"We'll be back after lunch." Gibbs nods and glances over at Jenny. "Jen!"

Out in the hallway

A minute later

Decker and Neil walk out of Observation. "Not bad for your first time." Decker grins at her.

"Gibbs teach you, your Interrogation skills." Neil curiously asks.

"Gibbs doesn't teach, you observe." Jenny smirks and walks away.

Gibbs smiles at Jenny as she walks off towards the direction of the Squad Room. "You know who she reminds me of boss." Decker chuckles.

"Me!" Gibbs smiles and slowly walks down the hallway with a cocky grin on his face.

Present Time

"You seem to remember it like it was yesterday." Wheeler softly says.

"Yeah, because back then I was the boss." Gibbs smirks and gets up from his chair and walks over to the counter and picks up his order.

Jenny's House

Fifteen Minutes Later

Gibbs walks through the front door carrying a brown paper carry out bag. "Jen!" He calls out to her.

Inside the living room

Jenny with her feet up on the coffee table reading one of her new books. "I'm in here!" She shouts out to him.

Gibbs walks in. "Reading to see what positions you're going to be in with me tonight." Gibbs smirks and walks over to the couch.

"It's a mystery novel." Jenny sighs and continues to read her book.

Gibbs glances down at the twins as they quietly watch their Mother. "The mall was a hit with them today." Gibbs smiles and puts the bag down on top of the coffee table.

"Jacqueline will inherit her shopping skills from me." Jenny laughs and closes her book.

"She may inherit it, but she won't be as bad as you." Gibbs growls and takes off his jacket.

"Trust me my Mother was worse than I was." Jenny teases him.

"I bumped into Wheeler in the deli."

Jenny sits up and takes off her glasses and tosses her book and glasses down on the end table next to the couch. "I guess McGee is finished with Walker and Krupin's computers." Jenny shrugs.

"They finished up a few hours ago." "Wheeler said that they were having a pizza party inside of Abby's lab."

"Wonder what get up Abby wore for Halloween." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs hands Jenny her sandwich and sits down on the couch. "Catwoman!"

"TV series or the movie version." Jenny asks.

"I didn't ask." Gibbs grunts.

"Either way, Tim will be intimidated by it." "He was intimidated by her Xena costume a few years ago." Jenny laughs and opens up her sandwich.

"DiNozzo showed me a You Tube video from a Xena episode." "I think Xena is more intimidating." Gibbs laughs.

"Tony's intimidated by a real life smaller version of Xena, so he shouldn't be making fun of McGee." Jenny smirks.

"I'm glad that him and Ziva broke rule number twelve." Gibbs smiles.

"Abby and McGee broke that rule." "Cynthia caught them in the supply room the other day." Jenny laughs.

"There goes another one of DiNozzo's pools." Gibbs snorts.

The Nursery

2200 Hours

Jenny is standing between her sleeping twins cribs watching over them. Gibbs walks in. "You in there?" Gibbs smiles and approaches Jenny from behind.

"In another hour or so, it will be a year since they were conceived." Jenny softly answers.

Gibbs encircles his arms around Jenny's waist from behind. "Never would have thought of it, while we were fighting over positions in bed, that we would be conceiving a miracle." Gibbs grins.

Jenny turns and faces her husband and looks up into the depths of his intense blue eyes. "Two miracles!" She smiles and him and grabs a hold of his hands. Slowly Jenny backs out of the nursery pulling her husband towards the direction of their bedroom.

Master Bedroom

Half an hour later

In the afterglow of their love making, Jenny has her face pressed up against Gibbs' right shoulder. Gibbs lazily runs his fingers through Jenny's hair. "Unlike last year, you're wide awake." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'm not suffering from jet lag and from lack of sleep." Jenny mumbles against his shoulder.

"You still going in early tomorrow?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

Jenny raises her head from his shoulder and looks up. "Yes, 0600 hours. " "I have a briefing with Agent Wyatt in MTAC around 0700 hours our time." Jenny softly answers.

"Maybe you should get some sleep; the twins will have you up during the night."

"Afterwards!" Jenny seductively answers. She leans up and kisses Gibbs on the mouth, Gibbs as he deepens her kiss, rolls on top of Jenny and begins to passionately make love to his wife.


	54. To Jenny

November 1st 2010

Master Bedroom

0520 Hours

Jenny is sitting on the edge of the bed watching over Gibbs as he sleeps. She leans over him and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She whispers and gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

Inside The Nursery

Ten Minutes Later

Jenny is tucking Jacqueline in and then walks over to Mike's crib. Inside the crib Mike is cuddling with his mini Bert. Jenny leans over and pulls the blanket over him. Hearing Melvin pulling up out front, she quietly walks out of the room.

Out Front

Melvin is standing near the rear passenger side door. Jenny walks out wearing her red coat, carrying her briefcase and pocketbook. "Good Morning Melvin!" She cheerfully says to him.

Melvin opens up the car door. "Good morning ma'am." He smiles at her.

Jenny walks over to her Towne Car and gets inside. Noting Hector presence in the front passenger seat. "Good morning Hector." She smiles at him.

"Good morning Ma'am!" Hector nods at her.

Melvin closes the car door and walks over to the front of the car and gets inside. "Starbucks!" Melvin sheepishly asks.

"Yes please!" Jenny softly answers.

MTAC

0700 Hours

Jenny is having a conference feed with Special Agent Margie Wyatt on the plasma screen from NCIS Headquarters in Naples, Italy. "I'll send Agent Callen and his team over to Naples." Jenny sharply says to her.

Naples, Italy

NCIS Headquarters

European Anti-Terrorism Response Division

MTAC

1300 Hours CEST

"Heard he speaks Russian." Wyatt asks from her seat in front of the plasma screen.

"Yes and he has the ability to blend in, has an uncanny ability for undercover work." "I've scheduled another briefing at 1100 hours my time." "Callen and his team will be in on it as well." Jenny informs her. "This might be a long dragged out op, so do not prepare for anything personally for the immediate future."

"Shouldn't be a problem ma'am." Wyatt reassures her.

Squad Room

Team DiNozzo are at their desks talking amongst themselves. "Remember we promised to hand over Krupin's computers to the FBI by 0900 Hours." Tony reminds McGee.

"The computers are down in Abby's lab and per Director Shepard's orders since Fornell allowed us to retrieve evidence off of the computers; we're suppose to disclose all of our findings with the FBI." McGee answers sharply.

"Sucks that you and Abby busted your asses on your weekend off for the FBI." Tony angrily snaps.

"Blame your contact." Ziva sighs.

"We're not going through this again Ziva." Tony warns her. His attention is quickly drawn up on the balcony as he notices Jenny and Cynthia talking. "The Director is in early." Tony curiously notes.

"She got in at 0600 hours this morning." Ziva nods over at him.

"Jenny rarely comes in early anymore." Tony says with surprise.

"Maybe something came up Tony." Ziva shrugs.

Wheeler begins to walk up the stairs and over the length of the catwalk. "Something's up and they better include me in on it since it's my case too." Tony answers and gets up from his desk and rushes over to the stairs.

Up on the Balcony

"Should be me and my team heading to Naples." Wheeler sighs.

"Callen's been down this road before and your needed here Helen." Jenny smiles at her.

Tony walks over to them. "Something up on my case that I should need to know." Tony angrily demands.

"As of this moment it's G Callen's case." "Callen and his team will be headed to Naples and will work with Margie Wyatt on it." Jenny informs him.

Tony glares over at Wheeler. "And you're letting her." Tony asks in disbelief.

"She's the Director of NCIS; it's her call Agent DiNozzo." Wheeler says with disappointment and walks off for the elevator.

"I'll meet you in Interrogation at 0900 hours." Jenny calls at to Wheeler as she approaches the elevator door.

"Why Callen and not my team?" Tony frowns.

"Can you speak Russian?" Jenny asks.

"No!" Tony shrugs.

"Callen can!" "He's more experience than you are and I would feel more comfortable with him heading the investigation." Jenny informs him. Tony angrily glares down at her and is about to walk off for the stairs, when Jenny's voice stops him. "You and Helen are needed here." "Once I interrogate Walker again I'm officially handing over the investigation to my Special Projects Division in Los Angeles." "There will be no more discussion on the case." "Am I making myself clear Special Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny orders him.

"Crystal ma'am!" Tony sarcastically says over his shoulder as he storms down the stairs.

"I don't think he's happy with your decision ma'am." Cynthia softly says.

Jenny smirking down at Tony as she watches him return to his desk. "Good!" Jenny smiles.

"Surprised you're not angry with him for disrespecting you." Cynthia says with surprise.

"I'm letting him get away with it just this one time, because he reminded me of Gibbs." Jenny laughs and walks off for her office with Cynthia following her from behind.

Down in the bullpen. "Investigation isn't ours anymore." Tony sighs in frustration.

"Wheeler's?" Ziva curiously asks.

"No, G Callen's." Tony groans in protest.

Interrogation Room

0900 Hours

Jenny is sitting at the table across from Walker. "We've uncovered evidence on your office computer and lap top at home, linking you to a Russian Arms Dealer in Moscow and also found the same exact thing on Igor Krupin's desk top and lap top." Jenny icily informs him.

Wheeler nods over at McGee in the Observation Room to put the information up on the plasma screen. Jenny opens up a folder and puts the documents on top of the table, that link him and Krupin to Nikolai Tarasov. "This is the information we got off of Krupin's computer, if you were to look down it matches the same information we got off of yours." Wheeler angrily says to him and points to a document that was copied from his computer.

"Still not talking." Walker defiantly answers.

"You don't need to." "Your computer did the talking for you." "I thought I would let you know that." Jenny smirks at him and then glances into the Observation Room for Tony and McGee to enter the room. "You've wasted an entire weekend on my team of agents; they were suppose to have the weekend off." Jenny angrily answers and gets up from the table just as Tony and McGee walk into the room. "But instead they had to go through your computers and other evidence seized at your apartment, when you could have saved them the trouble by talking Friday night."

Walker sinks back in his chair and frowns up at Tony. "I'm a dead man now." He sighs in defeat.

"Should of thought of that, when you got involved with Arms Dealers, Tom." Tony sadly answers and sits across from him at the table. Jenny and Wheeler leave the room. "I idolized you." Tony answers with his voice choking up with emotion.

"Kid when you have the debt that I had, it was the easy way out of it." Walker says with regret.

"It was the easy way to a federal prison." McGee angrily says to him.

Jenny's House

The Garage

1100 Hours

Gibbs is painting 'The Shepard' on the back of the stern. "Nine long years and I'm finally going to finish you." Gibbs smiles and dips his paint brush into a can of white paint. His cell phone begins to ring. "Wonder if Jenny is coming home for lunch." Gibbs shrugs and puts the can of paint down inside the hull. He takes his phone out of his pocket and notices Mike's name on the caller ID. "Yeah boss!" Gibbs smirks.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

0800 Hours PDT

"Bet your lady friend never called you boss, when she was a Probie." Mike cackles.

"Only to be a smart ass." Gibbs growls in protest.

"No, you got a Jethro out of her." Mike laughs.

"I'm a sucker for an attractive red head." Gibbs grins.

"How's my Godson?" Mike asks and lights up a cigarette.

"He just got over the flu, other than that he's doing fine." Gibbs smiles.

"Still whipped?" Mike snorts.

"Yes, especially when he was sick, wanted no parts of me." Gibbs grumbles.

"His Mother has something that you don't have." Mike snickers.

"Another six months and he won't have access to them anymore." "Jen only nurses them at night now and on weekend mornings."

"I saw her on the tube in the Cantina last week." Mike smoothly says.

"Stupid, I wanted to strangle her Mike." Gibbs snarls.

"Get into a drag out knock out fight with her." Mike smirks.

"Surprisingly, no." "For a change, I was right and she knew it." Gibbs smirks.

"Hell will freeze over now Probie." Mike chuckles.

"Jenny admitting she was wrong." Gibbs laughs.

"So how's retired life?" Mike shrugs.

"Slowly getting the hang of it." "Have a routine down now, where before I didn't." Gibbs smoothly answers.

"Nothing will beat our routine." Mike says with an evil grin on his face.

"Problem is we can't have that routine, with your Daughter in Law and my Goddaughter living at the house." Gibbs grumbles.

Mike smiles over at Amira as she's trying to build a sand castle out on the beach. "Yeah can't give Amira an early sex education." Mike laughs.

"That and we were constantly drunk." Gibbs grunts.

"Getting laid, drunk, and fishing at sunrise." "I miss it." Mike sighs.

"It was fun for a while." Gibbs answers and walks over to the workbench and sits down on a stool.

"That's until you got fidgety and started ripping my shack apart." Mike growls.

"Your shack was falling apart." Gibbs barks.

"No it was your mind was on a certain red head three thousand miles away." Mike smiles.

"You could always read me." Gibbs smiles.

"But not the way your partner could." Mike says in awe.

"And I have the ability to read hers as well." Gibbs grins.

"That's why the two of you complement one another so well." Mike answers and takes a puff from his cigarette.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"Snoozing!"

"And?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Nothing else!" Mike chuckles.

"Even with Leyla and Amira around nothing changes with you." Gibbs laughs.

"So what's on your agenda?" Mike asks.

"Working on my boat." 'In another hour I'll be upstairs checking on Mike and Jacqueline, from there it's anybody's guess."

"Mrs. isn't coming home." Mike curiously asks.

"No she'll be at the office." Gibbs sighs in disappointment.

"Better than where she was this time two years ago." Mike frowns and puts out his cigarette. Gibbs gets up from his stool and walks over to the French Doors and looks out into the back yard. Mike noting that Gibbs hasn't responded back to him. "Probie!"

"When you told me that Jenny was shot and might not make it?" "You don't know what was going through my mind." Gibbs frowns.

"It was, if you get through this, I'm not letting you go this time around." Mike answers with a smile on his face.

"That and I was pissed off at her." Gibbs snarls.

"When aren't you pissed off at her." Mike cackles.

"True!" Gibbs laughs.

"Woke the two of you up Probie." "And now look where the two of you are."

"Happily married with three month old twins." Gibbs smiles.

"Jenny didn't get shot; you would be still picking up stray red heads in bars." Mike bitterly reminds him.

"And Jenny would be on the arm of every political big shot in Washington and she would also be working for Homeland Security, not NCIS." Gibbs sighs.

"And Leon Vance would be your boss." Mike grumbles.

"Don't remind me." Gibbs growls and begins to rub his temple at the idea of working for Leon.

Mike notices that Amira is waving at him. "My granddaughter is trying to build a sand castle and wants me to go see."

"Not stopping you boss, give her and hug and kiss from me." Gibbs smiles.

"Give my Godson one as well and his beautiful sister, catch you later Probie." Mike smiles and hangs up. Gibbs flips his phone closed and opens up the door and goes outside.

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

Jenny is having a three way briefing with Agent's Callen and Wyatt about their upcoming mission together.

Los Angeles, California

NCIS Special Projects Division

MTAC

"Our fight leaves LAX at 1500 hours." Callen smoothly answers as he stands in front of the plasma screen.

Naples, Italy

NCIS Headquarters

European Anti-Terrorism Response Division

MTAC

1700 Hours

"My team of agents will be standing by for your arrival." "The Director speaks highly of you and your team Agent Callen." Wyatt smiles up at Callen under the plasma screen.

"The Director is a little bit bias, because I worked under both her and Agent Gibbs over in Europe." Callen shrugs.

"You got your fair of head slaps from him over in Naples." Jenny laughs.

"Still have pain memory response from the first one." Callen laughs.

Wyatt gets back to the subject at hand. "I'm going to start going over the Intel that's being sent my way." Wyatt sharply says.

"There's a lot to absorb." Jenny warns her.

"We can handle it." Wyatt reassures her.

"I know you can." "After Callen arrives in Naples and both of your teams go over things." "I want a briefing." Jenny orders them.

"Yes ma'am!" Wyatt nods up at her and her screen from Naples goes blank.

"I learned more from you, than I did Gibbs, Jenny." Callen smiles at her.

"Keep in mind where I learned everything from." Jenny smirks.

"It got you into your into your office." Callen grins.

"I gave up something to get into this office." Jenny sighs.

"With the sacrifice in the end, your still the Director of NCIS and your wife number-" Callen stops himself trying to figure out how many times Gibbs has been married.

"Five!" Jenny laughs.

"Can't believe he's been married five times." Callen chuckles.

"I can!" Jenny giggles.

"How are the twins?" Callen curiously asks.

"Fine, growing every day." "I still can't believe their mine every morning when I wake up." "Takes every part of my being to leave them." Jenny frowns.

"And Gibbs with retirement." Callen shrugs.

"Work in progress, he says he's adjusting, I don't see it."

'Stay at home Dad." "That I can't picture." Callen answers and shakes his head.

"I can, he missed a lot of Kelly's upbringing whenever the Corps shipped him overseas for something." "I'm lucky to have a wonderful husband and Father." Jenny smiles.

Sam approaches Callen from behind. "Callen, Hetty needs to see you in her office." Sam interrupts him. He looks up on to the plasma screen and smiles at Jenny. "Ma'am!" He nods up at her.

"Special Agent Hanna!" Jenny smiles down at him.

"Soon as we get to NCIS Naples and get briefed by Agent Wyatt, we'll brief you." Callen smoothly says.

"Keep safe!" Jenny hesitantly says to Callen and Sam.

"We will!" Callen reassures her. The screen goes blank. Jenny turns and slowly walks up the ramp.

Georgetown Mall

Food Court

1200 Hours

The usual suspects are gathered around a table eating lunch. "Need a new bet." Tony says between bites from his hotdog.

"I won the last bet." Cynthia smirks.

"You caught Abby and McGee kissing in the supply room." Ziva giggles.

"Get on with it." Ducky impatiently mutters.

"I'm trying to come up with something, what is there to bet on now?" "Gibbs and Jenny are happily married with kids, McAbby is back together." Tony answers trying to rack his brain for a new bet. Noting that Palmer is missing from the group. "Where's Palmer at?"

Wheeler over hearing Tony as she approaches him from behind. "Near Hunan Express."

Tony, Ziva, Abby, Cynthia, and Ducky raise a curious eyebrow as they notice Palmer handing Estéves a red rose. "Jimmy and Ceira." Abby smiles with surprise.

"Since when?" Ziva curiously asks Ducky.

"First I've known about it." Ducky muses.

"Ok people, ten bucks a pop, on the first photo of the two of them in a lip lock." Tony smirks.

The betting pool conspirators hand Tony a ten dollar bill. Wheeler tosses down a ten dollar bill on top of the table. Tony turns and narrows his eyes up at her. "Why not?" Wheeler shrugs and walks away.

"I better win one of these for a change." McGee grumbles.

"I haven't won yet either McGee." Ziva sighs.

"Ducky wins most of the time." Abby pouts.

Tony sits and watches as Palmer and Estéves walk away hand in hand. "I'm winning this one." Tony grins.

Five Minutes Later

Tony's phone rings for an incoming photo. He glances down at the caller ID and notices that it's from Wheeler. He flips open his phone and hit's the accept button for the photo. A picture of Palmer and Estéves kissing outside of the mall appears on screen. "Wheeler won the bet." Tony grumbles.

"Within five minutes of the bet." McGee whines in protest.

"Unbelievable!" Abby sighs.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Wheeler is standing in front of Tony's desk with her hand held out. Jenny steps out of the elevator and stops in front of the entrance of Tony's section. Jenny shakes her head and begins to walk off for the stairs and finds Cynthia waiting for her. "Doctor Mallard is waiting for you in your office." Cynthia smiles at her.

"I see that Tony lost a bet again." Jenny laughs and begins to walk up the stairs.

"This one only lasted five minutes." Cynthia giggles and follows Jenny up the stairs from behind.

"The one good thing with Gibbs being retired, our lives won't be going around on the NCIS betting pool circuit." Jenny says over her shoulder as she walks the length of the catwalk and over to the stairs.

Cynthia stops and leans over the railing, smirking over at Tony. "Took me five long years to win one of your pools."

Jenny's Office

Ducky is sitting at the conference table patiently waiting for Jenny. Jenny walks in. "Ducky!" She smiles at him and walks over to her desk.

"Jenny I'm not here for business."

Jenny drops her pocketbook on top of her table. "I can tell, because you addressed me by my first name." Jenny sighs and walks over to the conference table and sits in a chair next to Ducky.

"This time last year we all forgot the importance of this date." Ducky frowns.

"I had just flown back from Asia and spent the day sleeping in my living room." "Didn't hit me until the day after."

"Same with all of us, including Jethro." Ducky answers and takes a hold of Jenny's hands on top of the table.

"Ducky I'm fine." Jenny smiles.

"You'll never be fine Jennifer." "You still have nightmares."

"Twice a month." Jenny answers with her voice trembling with emotion.

"Better than twice a week." Ducky answers and squeezes Jenny's hands.

"Therapy has worked." "And when I do have the nightmares, Jethro is there to get me out of them." "Just like I get him out of his, when he has his occasional nightmares about his family."

"It's amazing how you can accept them in your life, where his ex-wives and other women wouldn't." Ducky muses.

"They are a part of Jethro and I don't want him to change, where his ex-wives and girlfriends did." Jenny answers sharply.

"And two years ago, he almost lost the second love of his life." Ducky softly says. "The only other times that I've seen Jethro that overcome with emotion, is when he returned to Paris and I found him drunk in his basement." "He never cried for his ex-wives."

"At least he had you to comfort him." "I was alone in a strange city, with a broken heart."

"You had a choice, Jethro didn't." Ducky chastises her.

"He still had you." "And I couldn't turn to the bottle with my job promotion." Jenny snaps and gets up from the table and walks over to the mini bar. She begins to pour Ducky a glass of scotch and a glass of vodka for herself.

"No bourbon?" Ducky shrugs with surprise.

"Not in the mood." Jenny sighs and walks over to the table with their drinks and sits down.

"The other time, Jethro broke down, was a year before you became Director of NCIS, Gibbs had walked into Morrow's office and heard your voice on speaker phone."

"I use to call him every Friday afternoon DC time to brief him on my ops over in Europe." Jenny nods.

"Jethro got so drunk that he fell down his basement steps and broke his left arm." Ducky frowns.

"Is that what that scar is on his left fore arm?" Jenny curiously asks.

"Yes, he needed surgery on the break." "Just from hearing your voice after five years, sent him into a drunken emotional breakdown." Ducky sadly recalls and takes a sip from his glass of scotch. "And that night in the hospital when it was touch and go with you, Jethro cried most of the night." "I don't know if he could have handled losing you, after losing his wife and daughter."

"It's probably one of the reasons why he's so clingy with me in bed at night." "I can't sleep alone if I tried Ducky." Jenny grumbles.

"You saw it in his eyes when you woke up." Ducky smiles at her.

"The last time I saw Jethro look at me like that, was just before he left me at the lounge in the airport in London." "If I had to sacrifice my job over him, I would have."

"Tell me, if you had to do it all over again, would you have taken the promotion over Jethro." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"I would have chosen him." "What we've missed out on the past eleven years." Jenny angrily answers and gets up from her chair.

"What did you miss out on?" Ducky asks.

"Kids!" "I see the way he is with Jacqueline and Mike." Jenny frowns.

"Not to mention that you are an excellent Mother Jenny." "I've had this same conversation with Jethro."

"I've had lots of practice over the years between him and his team." Jenny giggles and picks up her drink from on top of the table.

"Jethro in particular." Ducky chuckles.

"He's my little boy." Jenny laughs and walks back over to her desk. Her intercom buzzes. Jenny leans over and presses in the button. "Yes Cynthia!"

"SecNav is on the line for you."

Jenny glances over at Ducky. "This is my cue to leave." He smiles and gets up from his desk and walks out of the office.

"Put him through Cynthia." Jenny answers and sits down behind her desk.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Team DiNozzo is finished with work for the day. Tony gets up from his desk and turns out the light. "Paper work is done." Tony grins and walks over to Ziva's desk. Abby approaches McGee's desk. "Off to the bar, coming with us Abs."

"No bowling night Tony." Abby smiles.

"I have an Elf Lord chat tonight." McGee smoothly says.

Jenny walks past their section with her coat on, carrying her briefcase and pocketbook. Abby noting the significant of the day as she watches Jenny walk over to the elevator. "There's a bar at the bowling alley." Abby suggests.

"What time does your league start?" Tony curiously asks.

"Nine o'clock!" Abby answers with a smile.

"We'll meet you at the bar at eight." Tony nods over at her.

"Today of all days, Elf Lord Chat isn't that important." McGee smiles and gets up from his desk and grabs his coat.

Borchard is still working at his desk, finishing up his paper work. "Probie, finish up those reports tomorrow." Tony orders him.

"Yes boss!" Borchard answers and shuts off the light on his desk.

Tony with a smirk on his face begins to walk off for the elevator with Ziva, Abby, and McGee following him from behind. "Love the sound of somebody calling me boss." "Still remember your first time McGeek." Tony grins.

"Slip of the tongue Tony." McGee groans.

"Which Tony will never forget McGee." Ziva giggles.

Jenny's House

1845 Hours

Jenny walks into the kitchen wearing a light pink polo shirt and gray jeans. "Something smells good." She smiles and walks over to Noemi as she's cooking over at the stove.

"Care to get Senor Gibbs for me, he's in the garage."

"I'll need a minute with him, since I haven't seen him since this morning." Jenny softly answers and walks off for the back door.

The Garage

Gibbs is over at the pool table, shooting pool. Jenny walks in through the French Doors. "Not working on your boat." She curiously asks.

"I worked on her earlier." Gibbs shrugs and taps his cue stick on to the cue ball.

Jenny walks over to the boat, on the stern painted in white, she finds her last name. "Jethro!" She playfully hisses at him.

"Hum" He innocently answers and is about to aim his cue stick.

"Don't play dumb with me; get your ass over here." Jenny sighs in annoyance. Gibbs drops his cue stick on top of the table and walks over to her. Jenny folds her arms up at him. "You named the damn boat after me." She scolds him.

"After my partner." "Started working on her when I threw Stephanie out of the house." "Took me nine years to finish it." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"I still was your partner." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs tenderly touches Jenny's face. "You still are." He smiles and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

The Nursery

0830 Hours

After nursing Jacqueline, Jenny walks over to the love seat. Gibbs is reclining back on the couch holding Mike in his arms. "I'm getting a bath." Jenny softly says and hands Gibbs their daughter.

"Surprise me with the bath oil." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny as she walks out of the room. Glancing down at his son and daughter in his arms, Gibbs' mind goes back to two years ago; he flashes back to walking into Jenny's hospital room for the first time, finding her pale and clinging on to life. "Two years ago today I realized that if by some miracle that if you're Mother had pulled through and made it through the night I was never ever going to let her go." Gibbs answers with his voice choking up with emotion. Jacqueline makes a cooing noise up at her Father. "Year before that I almost died." "I wanted to be reunited with your half sister and her Mother, but Kelly stopped me." "She told me to go back." "Didn't dawn on me until a year later why." Gibbs smiles, Mike grabs a hold of his Father's finger, as his Father reflects on the past three years on how his life has changed, by his near drowning in the river.

Bowling Alley

At the bar

Tony is sitting at the bar sipping his bottle of beer. "I can't believe you bowl with nuns." Tony laughs.

"We're bowling league champions three years running Tony, why mess around with it." Abby smiles.

Sudden Sister Betty an attractive blonde nun walks past Tony. Tony's eyes pop out as she walks over to her bowling lane. Ziva head slaps Tony on the back of the head, for inappropriately drooling at a nun. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"Can't believe your drooling over a nun." Ziva sighs in disgust.

"How disrespectful Tony, you should be ashamed of yourself." Abby scolds him.

"She's hot, what am I suppose to do." Tony grumbles.

"You can start by looking at your own girlfriend." McGee suggests.

"I'm allowed to look." Tony grins.

"Just remember Tony, you have to sleep at some time." Ziva winks at him. Tony raises a horrified eyebrow over at Ziva in disbelief.

Abby and McGee burst out laughing. "I need to get a few warm up tosses in." Abby giggles and grabs her beer from on top of the bar and runs over to her bowling lane.

"You weren't serious?" Tony curiously asks Ziva.

"It's something that you should keep in the back of your mind." Ziva grins and grabs her bottle of beer from on top of the bar and walks over to Abby's bowling lane.

"Women!" Tony groans and watches Ziva as she sits down at Abby's bowling lane.

McGee gets up from his barstool. "Can't live without them." McGee smirks and walks off for Abby's bowling lane.

"Probie don't leave me sitting here alone." Tony whines in protest and follows McGee.

Jenny's House

Inside the nursery

Jenny walks in wearing a silk pink robe finding her husband lost in thought over on the love seat with the twins sleeping soundly in his arms. "Jethro!" She smiles over at him. Gibbs looks up at her and smells his favorite apricot bath oil. Jenny walks over to him. "You in there?" She softly asks and takes Mike from him.

Gibbs stands up with Jacqueline in his arms. "Reflecting!" He smiles and walks over to Jacqueline's crib and puts his daughter inside of her crib.

"On what?" Jenny curiously asks and walks over to Mike's crib and puts him inside of his crib. She turns and walks over to her husband.

"Past three years." "My near drowning." Gibbs softly answers. He takes a hold of Jenny's face. "Kelly sent me back to the land of the living." "I was so close to crossing over, to be reunited with her and Shannon and Kelly told me to go back."

"First you've told me this." Jenny softly says.

"Dawned on me a year later the reason why she sent me back." "While you were lying in bed in ICU, what I had been searching for, since Shannon died was lying right in front of me and I vowed to you, that I wasn't going to let you go when you woke up."

"I could never be Shannon."

"Never fell in love with you, because you were." "You were my first lover that I never compared to Shannon and what I had with her." "I fell in love with you because you were Jenny and not Shannon." Gibbs says in awe. He leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny walks over to Jacqueline's crib and tucks her in for the night. Gibbs begins to turn out the lights in the room. Jenny walks over to the doorway and turns and finds her husband standing in between Mike and Jacqueline's crib's as he watches over his sleeping children. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

"Yeah!" He smiles and looks over at her.

"You've had them all day." "Now their Mother needs your attention." Jenny seductively purrs.

"What attention did you have in mind?" Gibbs smirks and walks over to her and puts his arm around her waist. Gibbs turns off the light on the wall and leads Jenny out of the room.

Bowling Alley

2230 Hours

Abby bowls a strike. Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting in the back row of her lane cheering her on. "Alright Abby!" Tony shouts and begins to whistle.

"Three in a row." McGee smiles.

Abby walks over to them and takes her beer from McGee. "I'm just warming up." Abby grins.

"Wonder what Ducky's doing?" Tony ponders.

"I believe he said he was going to the ballet tonight." Ziva softly answers.

"Palmer is on a date with Ceira." McGee smoothly says.

"And Gibbs is in the garage working on his boat." Tony smirks.

"I doubt that with the significance of the date Tony." Ziva reminds him.

"He's probably with Jenny and the twins." Abby smiles.

"Reflecting where he was this time two years ago." Tony frowns.

"Where we all were this time two years ago?" Ziva sighs.

"I was working in Abby's lab in Washington." McGee sadly answers.

"We were all in the hospital, keeping a vigil with Gibbs." Abby answers with her voice cracking up with emotion.

"And that event brought the two of them together." Tony smiles.

"Happily married with three month old twins." Ziva nods.

Tony holds up his bottle of beer. "To Jenny, for making it through the night and for bringing our boss out his darkness."

Ziva, Abby, and McGee tap on to Tony's bottle with their own. "To Jenny!" They smile in unison.

Suddenly one of the nuns calls out to Abby. "My turn to keep score." Abby giggles and walks over to the scorer's table.

"Doubtful Gibbs would work on his boat on a night like this." Tony smirks.

Jenny's House

Master Bedroom

Gibbs is on his back watching Jenny having her way with his chest with her mouth and tongue. Slowly she works her way up to his mouth. Gibbs' hands glide over the back of her butt under the covers. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls Jenny on to her back, leaving her mouth; he descends down her neck and shoulders. "You smell good." Gibbs says in between kisses and slowly he works his way down to her breasts. Jenny moans out with pleasure as his tongue circles around her left nipple. She wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs feeling the heels of her feet up against his lower back, works his way up to her mouth. Hungrily they kiss one another, as Jenny's kisses get more demanding; Gibbs enters her in a deep driving thrust. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as he slips deeper inside of her. He nuzzles along her ear. "Think you can pace yourself tonight." He whispers.

"There's always a first time Jethro." Jenny whispers against his ear. Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth and kisses her passionately. Slowly and tenderly he begins to make love to her. As their making love.

Inside the nursery, Jacqueline is sleeping soundly in her crib, her brother Mike is sleeping soundly inside of his crib snuggling up to his mini Bert.

At the bowling alley.

Abby bowls her tenth strike in a row. Tony, Ziva, and McGee cheer her on from their seats. Abby turns and takes a bow.

Baja, Mexico

On a beach behind his house, Mike is helping his Granddaughter build a sand castle. "Not as good as your Uncle Jethro's but it will do." Mike smiles.

Movie Theatre

Palmer and Estéves are sitting in the back row watching the previews for the upcoming movies. "I heard Wheeler won DiNozzo's betting pool." Estéves laughs.

Palmer takes a handful of popcorn. "I should feel honored; usually his bets are on Director Shepard and her husband." Palmer laughs.

England Studio Theatre

Ducky is watching the ballet with his date Helen Wheeler. "What did you say this was Ducky?" Wheeler curiously asks.

"Interlaced, my dear." Ducky smiles.

Wheeler watches the tour take a bow after their performance. "Think we'll be on DiNozzo's betting pool." Wheeler giggles.

"Wouldn't doubt it, since he can't bet on anything that Jethro and Jenny do anymore." Ducky chuckles.

Back at Jenny's house inside the Master Bedroom, Gibbs is passionately kissing Jenny on the mouth as his love making is sending her over the edge. She digs her nails along the back of his shoulders and her presses her feet up against his lower back as he thrusts harder and faster against her. In unison they achieve their climax at the same time and breathlessly call out each other's name in total completion. Gibbs buries his face in between Jenny's breasts. She strokes on his sweat soaked hair as Gibbs comes down from his release. "I love you Jethro." She softly says.

"I love you Jenny." Gibbs smiles and closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. Jenny content with the knowledge that she's loved and that her husband is loved in return, closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

The End

***Thanks for the positive feedbacks on this three part story as stated in my many disclaimers, I am not a writer, just a disgruntled JIBBS fan who feels they got the shaft. I will have update stories on Mike and Jacqueline's progress as they get older.**

**There will be another Judgment Day story published in another month, kind of busy with RL at this time, so I can't make a promise on a release date. I keep doing Judgment Day stories, because there are so many holes in part two that a good writer can write Jenny back into the storyline.***


End file.
